A Quincy's Fairy Tail
by Goshinzilla
Summary: Bambietta Basterbine finds herself a stranger in a strange new world. Separated from the life she once knew as a Stern Ritter in the employ of the Vandenreich, she will now have to find her place in the kingdom of Fiore. However, what the volatile Quincy never expected was to discover her salvation within the guild known as Fairy Tail.
1. A new Begining

**Ok, so...Some of you are probably confused right now. Wasnt this posted by Ankoholic? Yes, it was...It was also recently deleted by him. He had a...stressful Monday. One that resulted in him deleting the story. He's better now, dont worry, but to prevent such a thing happening again, ive decided to upload the story onto my account. I have his FULL permission to do this. Dont you worry, this story will STILL continue, and Ankoholic will still write it...Its just going to be on my profile now is all. Hopefully we can get alot of Reviews like it used to have soon enough.**

 **And No...I dont own Bleach of fairy tail. Those belong respecitvly too Tite Kubo and Shounen jump and Hiro Mashima and Weekly shounen magizine. This is just for fun!**

 **Original author's note: This my friends is quite the collaborative effort between myself and the one, the only, the number one Bambietta Basterbine fan... Give it up for VOGoshinki! He's the man with the plan, the master of ideas, and I do what I can to bring it to life with the written word. What we have created may entertain you. If you keep scrolling down this page, it may even put a smile on your face. To those of you who do end up with a grin... Well, we warned you.**

* * *

Bambietta Basterbine, Stern Ritter E of the Vandenreich, was not having a particularly good time of things. She had entered into war with the Soul Society willingly, putting her life on the line for His Majesty, Yhwach. Death was always a possibility on the field of battle. An errant strike, a mistimed calculation, anything could lead to the end of her life at the hands of the enemy.

Yet it was not a Soul Reaper that had struck her down. Neither was it the finality of death that she had been granted. No, she had been betrayed by one of her own, a fellow Quincy. Struck down and reborn, she now was left on a knife's edge. Neither truly alive nor truly dead, she was simply a slave to a cruel will.

Bambietta lay there then, her broken shell of a body atop the remnants of the Soul Society. Unmoving and quiet, her mind was adrift in despair. Used, abused and abandoned, her addled thoughts cried out for only one thing, her throat giving voice to those forced desires born not from herself but from the one who had control over her body and soul.

"Gigi, don't... leave me..."

The Quincy was nothing more than a broken corpse, a soul trapped in a prison of crimson colored flesh, a sign of Stern Ritter Z's control. Her now unnatural life depended on her killer for sustenance, giving rise to a need to please the sadist that she had considered a friend. A friend who was nothing more than a vulture waiting in the wings for the opportunity to strike, to assume a position of dominance.

Then, as if hearing her puppet's plea, that vulture began to descend, as if seeking out carrion to devour. Giselle Gewelle was fast approaching, her eyes set on Bambietta.

"There you are, my precious little soldier. Silly little Bambi, how could you leave my side for even an instant?"

Giselle stopped then, her face going blank for a moment. The Stern Ritter scratched at her chin for a moment then, her eyes suddenly lighting up with realization.

"Oh, right! I split your head open on the pavement when you were being so very greedy with my blood! I guess next time you'll be more giving, huh? Especially when it s not yours to keep in the first place."

"I'm sorry, Gigi," Bambietta replied, the words spoken not her own but what Giselle wanted to hear, what she had forced unto the zombified Quincy. "Please, please, forgive me."

"Oh, I always do," Giselle said softly as she moved her face close to Bambietta's own, a gentle hand touching the dead flesh of the Quincy's face. "Isn't that why you love me?"

"Yes," Bambietta stammered, her eyes pleading, tears slipping down her face. "It's because you are much too kind. I don't deserve it."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Giselle replied, a smirk tugging her lips upwards. "Now let's repair you, my little meat shield, for the battles that await us."

"Gigi?"

"His Majesty has betrayed us all," Giselle continued, "and we're going to work with the Soul Reapers to kill that jerk! I mean, who does he think he is, betraying a fellow Quincy?"

Something stirred in Bambietta then, the Stern Ritter forcing herself to sit up. Her face contorted a little, her eyes locking with Giselle's own. "Betraying a fellow Quincy..."

Her heart and soul was lost in fog, but still did Bambietta know there was something very wrong with this situation. Before her was her own personal traitor and yet there was a veil cast over that image, one of misplaced love and a need to please.

"I can't go into battle without a puppet," Giselle said as she forcibly pushed Bambietta back down by the shoulders, "and that mean old scientist took away all the zombies I made from the Soul Reapers. You're all I've got left, Bambi. But that's all right..."

Giselle suddenly lunged forward, wrapping her arms around Bambietta's corpse, hugging her tightly.

"... Because I love you to bits, Bambi!"

There was a part of Bambietta that cried out for justice, to murder the killer who held her so tightly. Yet she could not force herself past the shroud that had been hung around her. Instead she spoke not as herself but as Giselle's slave.

"Thank you, Gigi. I'll... protect you, no matter what."

"That's what I like to hear!" Giselle said as she pulled away, a wide smile on her face. "Now let me go find a dead Soul Reaper and I can use their flesh to heal that nasty head wound! I wouldn't want my sword and shield to go into battle with a split open skull! That'd just be nasty!"

Giselle walked away then, gripping down on the robes of a deceased Soul Reaper. She began to drag it over towards Bambietta, speaking all the while.

"I'm sure those Soul Reapers wouldn't want me to use their own forces again, but I'm really going to need some new soldiers. I mean, if I go up against Yhwach and the others like this, I'd probably die. Let's see, there's you..." Giselle's words began to drift then. "Oh yeah, maybe I can find Candi and Meni. They should be unconscious around her somewhere. I can work with that. Shame I can't use all these Soul Reapers though. Strange bedfellows, huh? Speaking of bedfellows..."

Giselle began to turn then, ready to perform her twisted brand of healing on Bambietta, but all she could see now was rumble. The corpse was gone, though Giselle could feel something in the air. Something unnatural, even by her own standards. There was a faint light in the space that Bambietta had occupied, but even that was fading away quickly.

Giselle blinked for a moment, completely unsure of what was going on. "Bambi?"

"Hey, Gigi, better hurry or we'll go to the Royal Realm without you! Don't you want to give Yhwach and the others a piece of your mind?"

Giselle heard it then, the voice of Liltotto Lamperd. Sighing, Stern Ritter Z began to run over, wondering just what had happened to her favorite zombie.

* * *

Bambietta found herself adrift in darkness for a moment, yet still she could see flashes of light around her, images forming as if held in windows. If not for the addled state of her zombified form, she might very well have gone mad from the experience. Still did she glance around frantically, catching glimpses into those 'windows.' In one she saw warriors with golden hair, another a brightly colored ninja fighting a man with far too many facial piercings. Yet another 'window' left Bambietta peering at a samurai with a cross shaped scar, another after that giving her a glimpse at a woman who looked much like the lieutenant of Squad Thirteen facing off against colossal monsters. There were so many strange moving images around Bambietta, some black and white, others in complete color, that she could not focus on any one for too long. For a moment she caught sight of a group of young ladies dressed in modified sailor school uniforms, another a red haired sorceress losing her temper and annihilating a dragon with a spell that would make even her Explode look like child's play. Yet it was then that Bambietta saw something that startled even her altered mindset.

Another 'window,' another glimpse at another unknown individual. This time however it was as if Bambietta was staring into a mirror. In it was a woman clad in a white military uniform, one that made it appear as if she had been one of the Vandenreich's own. Held in a reverse grip was a cutlass, blood trailing off its blade as monsters fell to pieces behind the woman. If not for the sky blue hair this warrior possessed, Bambietta would have sworn she was seeing herself.

Then did the woman suddenly light up with joy, her face going flush as she took notice of a young man. Even the zombified Bambietta was caught completely off-guard by the sudden shift in emotions, leaving her to shake her head in shock. She continued then to float through the endless sea of 'windows,' unsure of what exactly was happening.

"Greetings, Bambietta Basterbine. I bid you welcome to the back of beyond, to a realm of infinite worlds and possibilities."

Bambietta heard it then, a voice calling out to her from this void of endless possibilities. She looked around frantically again, ignoring the 'windows.' She spoke then, the one name her forced state would allow her to say. "Gigi?"

The voice did not respond at first, but spoke again after a moment's time. ""You speak of the one who betrayed your trust, yes?"

Bambietta pulled her legs up to her chest then, wrapping her arms around them as she curled up. She did not truly understand why she was so intent on seeing Giselle again, her mind's inner working not entirely of her own volition. Her desires were entirely out of her control, thoughts just as poisoned and corrupted as her blood. All she could do was speak in a dejected tone, her voice filled with nothing but sorrow and despair. "Gigi..."

"Think not of past, my child." The voice continued to shift and move about, as if it was all around Bambietta. "For I am most willing to grant unto you a future. "

That much tore at Bambietta's mind, dragging up memories of her mission under Yhwach, the destruction of the Vandenreich's chief enemy. Could a being of such power give to her what it was promising? "The... Soul King?"

"A god of a sorts, yes," the voice continued, "but I am as far beyond the Soul King as he is beyond you. However, I have need of your powers, of your abilities. But do not fret, my child. I will grant you what you seek, what you desire most of all in return."

"What... are you talking about?"

Bambietta could see it then, a 'window' that she was getting closer and closer to. In it she could see what appeared to be a kingdom cast in broad daylight, a winged, blue cat flying around in plain sight. Now she was simply even more confused.

"Behold a world far, far away from your own," the voice said as Bambietta drew ever closer to the portal. "My world. A world filled with magic, so much so that it is found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace as if it was a mundane part of everyday life. Yet those you will meet consider it an art and have devoted their lives to its practice. Mine is a world where these wizards have banded together as guilds, looking for fame and fortune."

Bambietta said nothing as she drew ever closer to the 'window,' a strange sort of warmth overwhelming her despite her current conditions.

"You will find yourself in the kingdom of Fiore," the omnipresent voice continued, "and you no doubt will discover what your heart craves, true friendship. I will bestow upon the opportunity that you require, a chance to form bonds with no chance of betrayel. Your heart will be safe, I promise you this much. Open then in return and the light I sense within you will be justly rewarded. Perhaps the darkness that has eclipsed your soul will erode in time. I believe this to be the only hope for you, yet I know you will not stand for such tranquility of your volition."

A strange light began to move about Bambietta, then, as if it was drawing from the Quincy her own power. She felt weaker for a moment in turn, unable to comprehend what was going on. Then was the light gone, leaving Bambietta alone as she moved closer to the 'window' before her.

"Do not fret, my child," the voice said with a soothing tone. "I have robbed from you a measure of your strength, yes, but it shall return to you in time. You will have to find trust among those I send you to, but you will have nothing to fear of them. I have the utmost faith in those I wish you to meet. They are of a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest. Countless legends have been born from it and perhaps you shall become one as well. It is a guild that of all those in my world best signifies what I stand for. Its name... is Fairy Tail."

Then Bambietta was gone, having fallen into the portal. The being the voice belonged to was alone then, giving him chance to ponder over one last matter.

"Bambietta Basterbine," the voice said, growing quieter with each passing second, "I hope when next we meet you will have found some measure of peace and happiness. For that is what I require of you and your powers in this chess game of the gods."

* * *

She was known far and wide across the kingdom of Fiore as Titania, Queen of the Fairies. Yet to those closest to her, to those she called family in the Fairy Tail guild, she was simply Erza Scarlet. Her power and skill were things of legend, which was precisely why she was selected for the task at hand. For most job requests were something that was sought out at Fairy Tail by those who wished to take them, but in this circumstance the individuals behind the job had asked specifically for Erza Scarlet herself. For they were being tormented by a monster of tremendous size, one that had the countryside held in a grip of fear. Villages were attacked, people either killed or taken against their will. For Erza Scarlet the pay would be fine, but the opportunity to save the innocent from such a vile beast was reward unto itself.

Thus had she embarked on her journey, the warrior wizard walking across a well-travelled path, an indescribable amount of luggage strapped to her armored back. She was quiet as she continued her walk, her thoughts hers and hers alone. She had taken this task alone, being one of Fairy Tail's strongest, and she would see it through alone as well.

Yet fate it seemed had at least one surprise in store for her. There was a flash before Erza's eyes, a sudden shifting of movement that had descended from the sky above. The initial reaction of Erza's was perhaps not becoming of one of Fairy Tail's strongest, but the sudden figure dropping in front Erza caught even her off guard. A slight cry, cute and scary as it was, escaped from Erza as she stepped back. "Kya!"

Still, she was a wizard of the highest acclaim and her battle hardened instincts came alive in that very moment. There was a flash of gold light by Erza's side and when it faded a broadsword was left in its wake, her hand gripping tightly on the weapon. If this were simply a freak accident or the first attack from a group of roadside bandits, Erza was prepared for any such eventuality.

At least that was what she had told herself. What Erza had not been expecting was a young lady to be sprawled across the ground before her. Skin as red as blood, a white uniform in tatters, Erza was left to wonder if this unexpected guest who had quite literally dropped in was among the dead. She was unmoving for a moment, then did the newcomer suddenly bolt up, looking around frantically.

"Gigi? Gigi, where are you?" a quiet voice on the edge of sorrow spoke. "Please don't be mad... I'll come back to your side, I promise... Just don't be cross with me... I couldn't... couldn't handle that..."

Erza lowered her weapon but not her guard as she watched the woman crawl on to her hands and knees, all the while still looking around for someone who was not there. "I do not know who this 'Gigi,' is, but I assure you that I am the only one here."

The lady suddenly looked at Erza then, her eyes wide with curiosity. Then they suddenly began to narrow slightly, tears forming at their edges. "I'm... alone?"

Bambietta did not know quite what to feel. She wanted Giselle back by her side, the woman her link to what little life she had, her blood Bambietta's nectar. If she was deprived of that then how long would she last? Then did desperation to survive, the will to live, push Bambietta forward. She forced herself to her feet, her eyes locked on Erza.

"Tell me where she is right now!"

The Stern Ritter lunged at Erza then, her arms outstretched as a wicked smile crossed her face. Erza simply stood her ground, sighing as she allowed her sword to return to the armory from whence it had come. Her hand no longer occupied by a blade, Erza curled her fingers into the palm of her hand. As Bambietta approached her, the wizard drove her armored fist into the Quincy's stomach.

Bambietta gasped in pain then, stopping in her tracks as she slumped forward. Despite her moment of rage, despite her fogged over thoughts, she knew that Giselle's making her a zombie had altered her powers. Yet now she felt perhaps even weaker. What had happened to her blood born strength, however, was something she could not comprehend. All that she knew was that she was feeling upset once more. Upset at losing her life, at losing Giselle, at finding herself in this strange place, and now upset at her lack of strength.

Erza kept her fist in place for a moment, caught off guard by the strange feeling that was this woman's body. Erza had seen many dead bodies in her life, her time trapped in the Tower of Heaven having forced many cruel lessons upon her. Her childhood had been plagued by pain but nothing had been quite so cruel as her captors forcing the children such as herself to bury the dead, to bury those who had dared to rise up against their unjust kidnappers. She had seen death in person, felt the cold skin, the taut muscles.

This woman felt just like them, yet still was she alive in other ways. Erza could only assume that this young lady had fallen prey to the machinations of a wizard who specialized in necromancy. It was a power befitting only those who would call the darkest of guilds their home, perhaps even something that only a worshipper of Zeref could ever find value in. Seeing the results before her very eyes disgusted Erza Scarlet. To treat someone like this, to use and abuse them in such a fashion was simply unforgivable. If she had been deceased she simply should have been left in peace, that was Erza's philosophy. There was a part of her that would have gladly brought her 'Grandpa' Rob back to the world of the living, to see the man who had given her hope in the Tower of Heaven. Or to bring back Lisanna Strauss, one of Fairy Tails' own who had died before her time, but Erza knew that only dark arts could pervert their souls, as well as her own. The price would be too great for either of them.

To see someone subjected to such a curse, it left Erza enraged inside. Still she kept her heart calm, forcing her emotions to remain locked as if in a suit of armor. She knew that displaying such rage would do nothing for either herself or this poor, unfortunate soul before her. The simple truth was there was only one way this could properly end then. Terrible as it was, Erza knew she would have to draw her sword again, to put this decaying woman out of her misery, to free her from her suffering. It was the truth, Erza knew that, but it was a necessary cruelness.

Yet then did the woman she had punched speak again. "I just want... want to live..."

Erza glanced down then, noticing something splashing down on the gauntlet of her closed fist. They were tears. Tears dropping from the undead woman's face. That left Erza shaken for a moment, yet still did she refuse to wear such emotions on her sleeve. For a moment did Erza hesitate, feeling something in the air, in the woman before her. A spark, a will to live on, to fight until the better end. It tugged at Erza, leaving the warrior to remember the drive to live on that Grandpa Rob had instilled in her. To rise up, to stand against her oppressors.

"Please!" Bambietta shouted, suddenly starring up at the scarlet haired woman with tears streaming down her face. "I don't want my life to be thrown away! Gigi, anyone, just let me live!"

Erza blinked then, the most she could offer outwardly. She reached out gently then, her left hand slipping behind Bambietta's head, fingers looping through her dark brown hair. What this woman needed this very moment was a hug. Erza was willing to comply, as she had down so for many a distraught Fairy Tail wizard. She pulled Bambietta's head forward to her chest.

Then did Bambietta cry out in pain as the side of her head slammed into Erza's chest plate. The Stern Ritter's thoughts became even more of a jumble now than they had been before, the unintendedly harsh impact drawing some of the little blood that remained in her body. She slumped forward then, her body going limp as her eyes closed.

Erza remained simply unaware of what had truly transpired then. "Yes, get some rest and I will make a slight detour for your sake."

It had not been long since Erza had left the Fairy Tail guild hall, having only begun her journey one short hour ago. The forest outside of the town of Magnolia was very close by and the wizard knew she could find the proper help among its solitude. While she was an incomprehensible wizard in the field of combat, medical magic was not Erza's forte in the least. Yet there was one such woman she knew who could perform what some would describe as miracles. Erza had not seen this woman in a long time, yet she knew first hand of her talents. The light of the sky gleaned in Erza's right eye then, her serene expression hardening for a moment.

"Yes, perhaps she can coax out the spark of life still residing within you."

* * *

The air was still within Magnolia's East Forest, the sounds that reverberated through the clearings nothing more than nature's own. For the sole resident of the forest it was true bliss.

The wizard known as Porlyusica was simply moving to and fro amidst her belongings, her dwelling nothing more than a quaint home built within a hollow tree. For now she was simply sweeping the wooden floor. A basic task to be sure, an example of a simple life, yet that was exactly what the former member of Fairy Tail wanted. Once she had been a legend amongst her peers but time had moved on, a new generation rising to forge their own destinies. For her it was now simply a time to enjoy her life, to rest, to relax.

Yet her simple life was about to be interrupted. A heavy knock suddenly echoed across her home, a telltale sign of someone at her door. Porlyusica sighed then, wondering for but a moment if a lost traveler had come across her dwelling. Yet she knew the enchantment that she had cast throughout the forest would make that simply impossible. Only those who carried the mark of Fairy Tail could see through the veil and find her.

"A moment please." Porlyusica leaned her broom against the wall and began to make her way to the door. She opened it then and was greeted by the sight of a young lady from her past. "Erza Scarlet."

Porlyusica remembered well the first time she had laid eyes open this woman. She had been traumatized then, wearing a patch over a damaged eye. The current master of Fairy Tail had brought the young girl to Porlyusica then, knowing his former teammate could heal the damage, to restore Erza's sight to full.

"Lady Porlyusica," Erza said softly, her own trademark sternness still evident in her voice whether she knew it or not, "I am sorry to intrude upon you but I have someone who could desperately use your assistance."

Porlyusica glanced down then, noticing the woman Erza was cradling in her arms. She was unmoving and battered, clothes tattered and blood across her form from many wounds. Yet it was hard to see the liquid stained on her body, the still woman's flesh a similar shade of crimson.

"What sorcery is this?" Porlyusica asked, her own voice betraying her disgust. There was something very off about this woman Erza had brought to her, something that left Porlyusica shaken to her core. She had seen so much in her life, yet there was just something about this unexpected visitor that was too much for her to comprehend. Still she assumed a commanding tone, one that she had used for so long in her days of active duty. "Put her on the sofa, now!"

Erza said nothing, knowing Porlyusica well enough to understand the urgency in her voice. She moved quickly as the aged wizard stepped to the side and Erza gently laid down the undead woman she had stumbled across on the furniture as she had been instructed.

"I need to know what happened," Porlyusica said as she approached, crouching down beside the still woman. "Tell me everything."

"It's as simple as it is strange," Erza replied. "This woman appeared as if from thin air and fell before me during my travels. She was in a daze, yet still panicking about being punished by some woman she referred to as Gigi. From her physical, mental and emotional state I could only assume that she is a victim of some form of necromancy... perhaps initiated by this individual she spoke of."

"She's not breathing," Porlyusica said as she held a hand over the woman's mouth before moving it down and gripping one of her wrists. "And there's no pulse. But you are sure she was moving about despite this state?"

"Yes, she tried to attack me so I had to try and restrain her," Erza said, her voice suddenly growing quite sheepish. "Though I may have been a bit too rough when I tried to hold her close and tight. Curse this armor of mine!"

Porlyusica ignored Erza's self-depreciating tone then, simply bringing both her hands up over the undead woman's body. They began to glow faintly then and Porlyusica closed her eyes. "Yes, I can feel the faintest spark of life within her. Curious as most who fall prey to a spell as cruel as this would be nothing more than an empty shell."

"So my intuition was correct." Erza stood still then, watching as Porlyusica continued to scan over the zombified remains. "Do you believe this condition can be reversed or lessened at the very least?"

"Perhaps with much effort on my part," Porlyusica said as she stood up, "though I can make no promises. The dead should remain dead, yet still there is that faint trace of life hidden within her. It's something I can't quite explain. This girl you said appeared as if from thin air... it's all so peculiar."

"But still capable of being saved if the fates are just," Erza replied as she stepped beside Porlyusica. "And I trust in your skills, my lady. If not for you, I-"

"Do not speak of those days that have passed us both by," Porlyusica said with a slight edge in her voice. "I did what I could for someone scarred by the hardships of life. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Then you will do so again for this unfortunate individual?"

"I could try my best," Porlyusica said sharply, suddenly glaring at Erza with a narrowing expression, "but would that be so wise?"

Erza had not been expecting that question from the woman who had done so much for her in the past. Yet still she returned the expression with a stern one of her own. "What are you saying?"

"Perhaps this woman simply found herself in the wrong place at the wrong time," Porlyusica replied as she walked away, "but I do not have much faith in humanity as a whole. Perhaps she fell in with a bad crowd, a dark guild, and someone clearly lacking in morals took advantage of her in a moment of weakness."

Her arms crossed, Erza began to tap an armored index finger across a forearm, allowing it to noticeably echo across the room. "Perhaps what you say is true. Perhaps she is or was a member of a guild lacking in morals, but if what you say is true, then she was clearly betrayed by them. By this Gigi. And is it not the Fairy Tail way to help those in need?"

"Do not speak to me as if I do not understand what the First Master wanted the guild to be," Porlyusica said quietly then. "Do not speak as if I do not understand what the Second Master preached, what Makarov speaks of to this day."

Porlyusica turned then to face Erza, her expression wavering slightly.

"I will help this girl, but I wish to make it clear to you the danger she might possess. Should she reveal a darker side upon her resurrection then I will not hesitate to do what I must in that situation."

"I would not expect you to do anything less," Erza said with a slightly smile. "I thank you for your kindness, Lady Porlyusica. Do you wish for me to stay in case you are proven correct about this woman?"

"I appreciate your concern," Porlyusica replied, "but I believe I can still handle myself if need be. Besides, is there not a village in need of your services?"

"You knew of that mission?"

"I may not be an active member of Fairy Tail at this point," Porlyusica began to answer, "but there is little that goes on within the guild that I am not aware of. You've grown so much from that little girl whom Makarov brought to my doorstep all those years ago. Taking on S-Class missions... it makes me proud, Erza Scarlet. Now go, do what you can for this world."

Erza nodded slightly then and made her leave, gently opening and closing the door upon her exit.

Porlyusica stood alone then, glancing slightly at the undead being that was her guest. There was one simply thing she had not relayed to Erza, the strange energy she felt within this woman's very soul. It was not like any magic she had sensed in her entire life. Was she of this world, or perhaps a traveler from another world. Was she of Edolas, the realm that Porlyusica had long since lost, or from another reality altogether? The aged wizard did not know, but there was a sense of dread seeping through her thoughts.

"I hope I'm wrong about you. I truly do."

* * *

"Where... am I?"

Bambietta's eyes began to flutter open, leaving her to find herself staring at a wooden ceiling. The Quincy had no idea how she had come to this place, the last solid memory of hers being Giselle's hands around her throat, leaving her unable to breath. Beyond that was a simply a jumbled mess, memories that were nothing more than simple flashes, nothing more. Giselle giving her orders, a red feathered spear coming into her field of vision, a flamboyant Arrancar, lights descending from the heavens. More came to her then, of Giselle approaching her one last time, of spiky haired men, of a samurai facing off with what Bambietta could only discern was a mummy, of a sorceress devastating the landscape. Then last but not least was the faint glimpse of red hair, of an armored chest plate slamming into her skull.

"Ah, you're awake."

Bambietta glanced to her side then, catching sight of an old woman with pink hair, a red cloak adorning her shoulders. The woman was sitting in a chair, thumbing through a book before she at last returned the look.

"Who are you?" Bambietta asked weakly, finding little strength to give true voice to her question.

"I'm no one particularly important," Porlyusica said as she put the book down, slowly moving one hand out of sight. "However, I think the more pertinent question is who exactly are you?"

Bambietta struggled then to sit up, only to find a force pushing her back down. It was as if some invisible weight was atop her.

"You will stay still," the pink haired woman said calmly, "and if I like what you have to say, then you will be able move about freely."

Bambietta said nothing for a moment then, realizing she was this unknown woman's prisoner. However, in the quiet that followed she did hear something. Not only that, she felt it.

A heartbeat. Her heart beat.

"I'm alive?"

"Yes." The woman said nothing more then, leaving Bambietta left to speak herself.

The Quincy was unsure of what exactly was going on, though she had at least one theory. This woman had power over an unseen force and the ornate collar of her cloak seemed fairly similar to the ones Bambietta had taken notice of during her investigating the Soul Society to better inform the Vandenreich's battle tactics. Perhaps this woman was a member of the Kido Corps. Whoever she was, it was clear enough to Bambietta that this woman who held her prisoner with some strange spell was more than likely responsible for her resurrection. However, the words 'thank you' were not something the Quincy was used to uttering, at least not without a sarcastic edge to them, and especially not to an enemy. Yet she knew she had true reason to force herself past her own nature.

A few tears began to slip down Bambietta's face as she glanced at the woman. "Thank you, Soul Reaper."

The woman turned towards Bambietta fully then, a slightly perplexed look on her face. "I've had many titles in my life, at least one of which I was proud another inherited, but I do not believe that was one of them."

"Then what-"

"My name is Porlyusica," the woman said as she sat up from her chair and placed her book down, "and while I appreciate your thanks, I cannot take the full credit for your restoration. You are a very lucky individual."

"Really?" Bambietta shot back, her temper suddenly at the ready. "The first of my group to face defeat, to be on the brink of death and then be betrayed and killed by one of my own? To become some witch's puppet? Yes, I was real lucky!"

"Yes, lucky. Whatever was done to you was far removed from any form of necromancy that I had ever seen before. For one reason or another there was a still something binding your soul to your body." Porlyusica shook her head slightly. "Ghastly magic, that was what it was. However... she was right. You were betrayed by your own guild."

"Guild?" Bambietta blinked for a moment, unsure of just what was going on. "The Vandenreich is an army! His Majesty's forces uncountable in number! The Stern Ritter his best and brightest! And I, Bambietta Basterbine, was one of them!"

"The Vandenreich, is it?" Porlyusica took a sip of her tea then, turning to look back at the prone Quincy. "I know more of this world than I care to wish. Of many types of guilds that dot the landscape of Fiore, of armies across the vast ocean. Yet I have not heard of a Vandenreich. So tell me..."

Bambietta was so very confused now, all this talk of Fiore and its guilds, none of it made sense to her. "Where the hell am I?"

"It seems one of my suspicions is correct," Porlyusica replied as she moved closer. "Though I hope for your sake only that one."

"What?"

The aged wizard glared down at the defenseless Bambietta as she stood directly beside her. "You are not of this world, are you?"

Bambietta just stared back at Porlyusica, unsure of just what she was getting at. She said nothing then, her thoughts too preoccupied at comprehending just what was going on.

"I am no stranger to parallel worlds," the wizard continued, though not going into explicit details, "and while it has been some time indeed, I doubt my world has changed so much that someone of your source of power and dress would have come from there. So tell me, what was your world like?"

Bambietta did not answer, her eyes quivering as she realizes she was hearing the truth then. She began to wonder then, the random memories of unfamiliar faces, were those glimpses into other realms? What had happened to her since Giselle had enslaved her? "I... I'm in another world? But how? My home... my friends... I..."

Then did Bambietta laugh.

"What friends? They all... they all... betrayed me... To hell with them all!"

"Again, what was your world like?" Porlyusica asked again, ignoring Bambietta's sudden breakdown. "More importantly, what was this group you were a part of like?"

"Yes, I don't need them! A whole new world for me to.. to..."

"To live in I hope," Porlyusica finished coldly. "Or perhaps your Vandenreich was simply interested in conquest?"

Bambietta said nothing then, the Quincy realizing just what kind of meaning was behind Porlyusica's eyes and tone of voice. The wizard then sighed and simply took another sip of her tea.

"As I suspected," she said calmly. "You were a part of something similar to Fiore's dark guilds. How unfortunate."

Bambietta felt her body shake, the Quincy beginning to realize she might very well be in real danger. "Wait, please, I-"

Porlyusica simply took another drink of her tea, finishing the cup. "Calm yourself. I told your rescuer that I could defend myself it need be, not harm you. And I have done just that. My paralysis spell has seen to that. Still, I will have to contact someone from Fairy Tail to escort you to the courts and their prisons. Though I dare not know what they could hope to charge you with."

Bambietta sighed then and there, realizing that she was free of Giselle's Zombie, but she was still a prisoner of someone else, not to mention her own body. She would have to talk her way out of this, even if it required the truth. "I killed people for the Vandenreich-"

"As have those in the recognized guilds," Porlyusica said, cutting Bambietta off. "In the most dire of circumstances. It's not what you did but why you did it that concerns me."

Bambietta knew that answer would offer her no hope. To admit that she reveled in her own power, that she enjoyed the spilling of blood, of bringing chaos to both the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. That she was a monster, born and bred. She would simply have to speak with half-truths then if need be. "We were fighting against the forces that very nearly exterminated our kind. Gods of death that-"

"Chose your worlds carefully, child," Porlyusica said, once more cutting Bambietta off. "You are unfamiliar with this world and of myself so let me make one thing perfectly clear. I am a user of Veil magic. You do not know what that is, so allow me to educate you."

Bambietta swallowed hard then, staring wide eyed at Porlyusica.

"With this spell active, my eyes noticed fluctuations in your skin tone, even the finest in increased perspiration. My ears can detect the faintest traces of hesitation in your words, the increase or decrease in the beating of your heart. There will be no lies before me, nor half-truths. I will know the truth, either because you speak it or because I know what you say is clouded in misdirection."

Bambietta's eyes narrowed slightly then. "I am a Quincy and my kind was hunted by the appointed rulers of the afterlife. The Soul Reapers had killed my kind in the past for interfering with the balances of life and death."

"So you fought for self-preservation?"

"No, I fought..." Bambietta stumbled on her words then. "I fought for the thrill. I killed so many Soul Reapers for my own pleasure."

Porlyusica said nothing then, simply staring at Bambietta. The Quincy continued then, feeling as if she were on trial despite not being before the courts this woman had spoken of.

"I killed for fun, but then my own friend killed me for that very reason. And now-"

"Enough." Porlyusica said sharply. She had heard it then, a slight shift in tone beginning to take hold of Bambietta. "I will have no tears in my home. Not today."

Porlyusica brought a hand up, pointing an index finger at Bambietta. The Quincy suddenly felt the invisible weight fade away, allowing her to move once more. She sat up slowly and looked at the wizard once more.

"What are you doing?" she asked simply. "You just heard me talk about killing for fun, so why-"

"If you raised a hand against me," Porlyusica answered, "you would leave my home in worse shape than you had arrived in."

Bambietta blinked a few times then, realizing that what she had heard was no threat but simply a stated fact. It tore at her a bit though, to be a Stern Ritter and yet still at someone's mercy like this. Yet she knew her powers were not what they had been, feeling the weakened spiritual pressure that was her own. Had her death and resurrection left her in a weakened state? Whatever the case was, Bambietta knew a battle was not in her best interests.

"So what am I supposed to do now?"

"I would like you to leave me home for one," Porlyusica answered. "I mean you no offense, but I am not fond of people. At least not when I have to deal with them for more than five minutes."

Bambietta stood up then, glancing down a slight bit. She had noticed her skin tone returned to normal, but this was the first time she had realized she had on new clothing. Simple black slacks and a white shirt, but it was better than the tattered remains of her uniform. All that she had from that were her scuffed boots now "Thank you," she said again as she began to walk away.

"I do offer you one suggestion, however," Porlyusica suddenly said. "My All Seeing spell... it could hear the hurt in your voice when you spoke of those who had been your friends. I assume they are the ones who turned you into that creature?"

Bambietta's shoulders sunk then, her head lowering. "Yes."

"You were hurt, just as you had hurt others," Porlyusica continued. "That is why I offer you freedom. Perhaps you understand the pain you inflicted, perhaps you can relate. More importantly however-"

"You know I can't be locked up for things I didn't do in this world."

Porlyusica sighed. "Yes, unfortunately. However, do keep in mind that you do not officially exist in this world either. You cannot be 'locked up' as you put it, but if you simply ceased to be, none but your savior and I would even know of your existence."

Bambietta scowled, the intent behind those words getting under her newly restored skin. "Is that a threat?"

"Let me ask you this," Porlyusica continued, ignoring Bambietta's question, believing the answer obvious, "do you think you want to change?"

"Change?" Bambietta shrugged then. "I'm quite content with how I am, thank you very much-"

"Even after all the heartache and pain that path eventually led you to?"

Bambietta was quiet then, glancing away from Porlyusica.

"That's what I thought. You seem to want friends, friends that will not betray your trust, and I know where you can find some who would be more than willing to stay by your side through any adversity. And you could get on your feet financially if you took job requests there."

What Porlyusica did not say, however, was that the people she was referring to would also be able to keep this woman in check, especially if she were to send a forest creature bearing a message for Guild Master Makarov ahead of Bambietta. It was preferable to her joining any dark guilds, let alone the Balam Alliance, and that was precisely what Porlyusica was trying to avoid.

Bambietta turned then, looking at the woman. "What are you talking about?"

"I was once a proud member of the guild of which I speak," Porlyusica said, "and the individual who brought you to my doorstep for treatment is one of their best and brightest."

"The woman with the red hair..."

"If you head west of here, you will come to a town called Magnolia. And there you will find the guild hall of Fairy Tail."

Bambietta could not help but laugh then. "A fairy tale, huh? Sorry, lady, but I'm a big girl now and I can't be bothered by with that sort of silly-"

"You will speak of that guild with more respect!" Porlyusica suddenly shouted before calming her nerves. "They were and always will be my family. Which is more than I can say about what this Vandenreich was for you."

"Oh, that was low," Bambietta said with a slight edge to her voice. "So you want me to be a goody two shoes, is that it? What if I feel I would fit in better with one of those dark guilds you speak of? Would you make sure I didn't leave here alive?"

"I would not have to," Porlyusica replied. "Your power is so very different from any I have ever known, but I can still read it, understand it. Whatever you were in your world, you are a shell of your former self now. They would betray you as that Gigi did, no exceptions."

A possible lie, as Porlyusica knew that even the majority of dark guilds would look out for their own in most situations. Yet she had no fear of Bambietta catching on to her own half-truths and deception.

Yet then did the Quincy raise her voice. "You did something to my powers? You made me weak on purpose when you brought me back, didn't you? Just so you could control me? Just like she did?"

"No, I did not," Porlyusica answered calmly in the face of the harsh questioning. "Your death, your rebirth and perhaps even your journey here seem to have altered the state of your body and soul. I do not know if you will ever regain your full strength, but perhaps in time. For now I simply think you will require friends and capital to make your way in this world and Fairy Tail can provide you with both."

"Okay, okay, fine," Bambietta replied. "I'll join your Fairy Tale-"

"Just so you understand," Porlyusica interrupted again, "the guild was named as such by First Master Mavis because she felt it was a never-ending journey to find out if fairies truly have tails. An impossible question, as such creatures cannot be found, but one worth pursuing nonetheless."

"Oh, that's cute." Bambietta tried to fight back another laugh. "Okay, I'll join your silly Fairy Tail so that I can make some money and live in this world I'm stuck in. And then I'll grow strong and be true to myself when nobody can stand against me! I'll be the one in charge of the pecking order, you hear?"

Porlyusica said nothing, simply remaining calm.

"You said it yourself," Bambietta shot back. "You knew exactly what I was when you saved me."

The Quincy threw open the door then, staring out into the forest clearing.

"But again... thanks."

Then she was gone, closing the door behind her. Porlyusica took a deep breath then before she walked towards a window and opened it. She whistled softly, a dove suddenly circling down and landing atop an outstretched hand. Porlyusica touched the creature gently on the crown of its feathered head, a magical seal appearing for a moment. Into it she inscribed a note for an old friend and a request for the bird. Then did she move her hand away, the dove flying off into the sky and towards Magnolia.

Porlyusica stepped away then, closing the window. She knew the message of Bambietta's existence and questionable character would reach Makarov in no time at all. The woman then reached towards her broom to begin sweeping the floorboards. "Any more of that attitude and I would have reached for this for another reason. Erza, what did you bring to me?"

The wizard had been right with both her hunches, but she had a strong feeling that her third would be proven correct as well. At the very least, she could only hope that Fairy Tail would soften Bambietta Basterbine's susceptible heart before she was able to regain the power of which she spoke.

* * *

Bambietta stepped out into the wilderness then, the sunlight piercing through the foliage above and entering her eyes. Blinded for a moment, the Quincy brought one arm up in an attempt to cast shade across her face. That accomplished, she slowly allowed her eyes to adjust to her surroundings. The world around her appeared to be nothing special but she could feel it, a force of life throughout the forest. Her Quincy blood roiled at the sensation. For a being such as Bambietta, she had experienced so much spiritual energy in the world of the afterlife, the entirety of those realities built atop the building blocks of spiritual power. This plane of existence, this dimension she found herself in, was closer to the World of the Living she had long since abandoned to serve under Yhwach, yet still its solid form was bursting with strange energies. It felt spiritual and yet so very different.

Bambietta knew she would have to put her new surroundings to the test. Whereas Soul Reapers worked with their own internal spiritual energy, Quincy built their strength from taking what was around them. Slowly did Bambietta raise her right arm up, allowing her fingers to stretch outwards to their limits. She tugged at the reality around her, trying to enforce her dominance across the spiritual landscape. The power, however, did not respond at first, leaving the woman irritated.

"No, no, no," she whispered under her breath. "I don't care how different you may appear to be. Power is power. And there's a simple way this is going to work. I want it. I take it. I have it."

The muscles in Bambietta's arm grew taut then, her hand tightening for a moment. She chided herself then, remembering full well the first lessons her instructors at the Vandenreich had drilled into her. To force her dominance was a delicate act, at least at first. She could not simply reach out and grab hold of what she wanted. No, at first she had to bare her soul to the power. Only then could she take from it.

Bambietta's body softened then and slowly could she see it. Strange of blue light coursing through the ground, through the trees, through the very air itself. It had been so very long since she had had to work through the basics, but she had gone through quite an ordeal herself now and this world and its spiritual power so very different from what she had known.

Bambietta breathed in and out then, her chest rising and falling with each and every one. She opened herself to this world, to its magic, leaving her soul vulnerable for a moment. She let her own faint amount of spiritual power to seep out slightly, allowing it to mingle with the energy around her. Then did she begin to pull back, drawing on the magic around her.

The Quincy's eyes suddenly opened, her breathing becoming erratic as she felt the magic energy enter her body and soul. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. The powers she had drawn on for very nearly her entire life, they had been cold and concrete, but there was something so very alive about this strength she was feeding on.

"What kind of world have I fallen into?" Bambietta hunched over slightly, resting the palms of her hands atop her knees as she felt the rush of energy flow into her. It began to strengthen her then, sparking her soul in ways she had never experienced as a Quincy, as a Stern Ritter. Bambietta smiled then, nodding her head slightly then. "Okay, this I could get used to. Maybe this world won't be so bad."

Still Bambietta knew she had to test her limits. She raised her right arm once again and began to focus power into its palm. Slowly did a blue energy coalesce in the empty space, giving shape and form to a bow. Bambietta felt a small measure of pride then before letting the ranged weapon fade away. Again, another item formed then, one that appeared in a more material and substantial form. Her fingers clasped around the handle of a small broadsword, the sunlight catching on its metal blade. Bambietta swung the blade about then, hearing the sound of faint wind with each stroke.

"Yeah, I still got it." Bambietta allowed the sword to vanish then. She raised her arm before her, channeling the energies at her beck and call into her bloodstream. Pale light began to form underneath Bambietta's skin then and the Quincy nodded in approval. Blut was still hers to command, as were her weapons of choice.

Bambietta then began to tug at her power to a substantial degree, awaiting the moment when a column of light would overtake her and burst into the heavens. Yet nothing happened. She lowered her head then, her shoulders slumping.

"Okay, so Voll Stern Dich is out of the question. That sucks. But what about my pride and joy?" Bambietta glanced at a nearby tree, focusing on it intently. Yet no power of her shot forth and the nothing burst apart under her command. "And no Explode? Terrific."

Bambietta had taken great pride in her strength as one of His Majesty's Stern Ritter but clearly she could no longer do so. The Vandenreich was no longer an option, separated from her by dimensional barriers. Those she had called her allies had betrayed her trust on a truly heinous level, leaving her to wonder if she could even allow herself to have a place among the organization now even if she were to return home? Yet now was the cruelest cut of them all. She was simply a shell of her former self, not a Stern Ritter but a simple Quincy.

Bambietta sighed then before slapping the sides of her face with the palms of both hands. "It will just have to do!" she shouted with an energetic expression coming over face.

The Quincy took one step forward then before suddenly vanishing from sight. She appeared several feet away then, living Bambietta grinning slightly. Hirenkyaku was still something she had full control of, a fact that left her with some sense of peace of mind. Still, she had no intent on using it for now. There was just something about this forest she was in that left her wanting to enjoy its tranquility for as long as she could. She would walk to leave it but at a moderate pace.

"What the hell is wrong with me? Sheesh."

Bambietta could not quite put her finger on it, but still did the living world around her call out to her. It was so far removed from the icy remains of Silver Cross Fortress, its appearance inviting and generous. Bambietta simply shrugged to herself, unsure of why she cared so much to take what could be constituted as a nature walk. Still she partaked on just such a journey, walking at a casual pace in the direction that Porlyusica had advised her of.

"Let's see what this Fairy Tail is all about."

It was just another typical day at the Fairy Tail guild hall, which meant of course that it was in a state of controlled chaos. Some members were perusing the job request board, looking to make some quick capital. Others still were simply hanging out with those whose bonds went beyond simply friends or even family.

Loke was one such individual, trying his best to flirt with any female he could find himself within a few feet of. Earlier in the day he had attempted to woo Mirajane Strauss only to find himself launched across the main hall by what her brother, Elfman, called a rather manly shoulder charge. Next he had tried to speak with Cana Alberona but she had been far too interested in the keg of beer before her to comprehend what he had even been saying. Now he was simply keeping his sunglass covered eyes peeled, thinking over if he should make a move on the guild's resident bookworm, Levy McGarden.

It was then that the doorway to the guild hall opened, a newcomer suddenly standing at the threshold. While others were too lost in their own activities to truly notice, Loke's senses quickly drew him to look. The man took notice of the woman who had arrived, dressed casually and possessing lark dark hair, she was quite the sight to the Fairy Tail wizard.

* * *

Bambietta stood away from the commotion she had stumbled into. She had expected to come across a rowdy bunch, but this was well beyond her expectations. With all the music and general shouting she could barely hear herself think.

"A far cry from the Vandenreich-"

"Well hello, beautiful."

Bambietta heard the sound of a voice close by, very nearly over her shoulder. The Quincy very nearly jumped out of her skin then, her eyes widening. She turned to confront the possessor of the voice and found herself face to face with a rather stylishly dressed young man who possessed orange colored hair. His appearance left Bambietta stunned for a moment, orders and mission statements from His Majesty flooding her mind.

"The war potential? Ichigo Kurosaki?" Bambietta shouted, stepping back and pointing at the man who had snuck up on her. "How the hell did you get here too?"

"Itchy Go?" the man said, scratching an index finger against the side of his face. "I'll be honest, honey, I've been told I have potential, lots of potential, but I've never considered it tailored for war."

The man suddenly moved a bit closer to Bambietta, winking behind his blue sunglasses.

"I swing closer to being a lover, not a fighter. Name's Loke, by the way. And you are?"

Bambietta calmed herself then, understanding that the likelihood of running across one of the Vandenreich's main targets in this world so far from their own was a rather unlikely event. Still, the similarities between this Loke and Ichigo Kurosaki were throwing her off focus just a bit. He was an attractive man, Bambietta could not deny that. It was a trait he clearly shared with the one war potential she had wished to meet face to face, but his demeanor was so very different from the individual she had been informed of during the lead up to the Soul Society invasion. This man was a smooth talker if Bambietta had ever met one. That attitude was not something Bambietta could quite tolerate. She took on a haughty demeanor then, closing her eyes and she turned her head away from Loke. "Too good for you, that's who!"

Bambietta slightly opened one eye then, catching sight of Loke's shoulders dropping slightly in rejection. She could see a heartbroken look on his face, something she had not quite expected. Had he taken her attitude that badly? The Quincy held back the sudden need to chuckle, finding the reaction perhaps more adorable then she would let on.

Loke, to his credit, was not one to back down quite so easily. "So are you looking to join Fairy Tail, Miss Too Good for Me?"

Bambietta sighed then, letting her guard drop slightly. "It's Bambietta, Bambietta Basterbine. And yes, that's why I'm here."

"Bambietta... Basterbine?" Loke suddenly perked up then. "Oh, did I ever tell you I love a woman with an alliterative name?" It was true enough, the Fairy Tail wizard's thoughts suddenly flashing through a list of women he had gotten involved with in recent times, all of them outside of the guild itself. Loke began to count down on hand then, folding a finger into his palm with each name. "Susan Storm, Betty Brant, Lana Lang-"

"Okay, okay, okay!" Bambietta interrupted. "No need to give a list of conquests. Damn!"

Loke composed himself then. "So do you want a quick tour of the pla-"

"I don't think the lady would appreciate your trying to hit on her the whole time if you ask me."

Bambietta felt it then, a chill in the air. She glanced to her side, catching sight of a black haired young man dressed in a rather long white coat. At the very least Bambietta did not sense any lust behind his demeanor, something she appreciated after her brief encounter with the Ichigo lookalike. If not for her lack of having a room, she would have been quite tempted to invite this Loke there to take out her frustrations as she had done with so many unfortunate Quincy in the past. However, she knew that could perhaps wait until she could afford a place to stay. Now she was simply curious about this newcomer. "And who might you be?"

"Gray Fullbuster," he replied rather casually as he and Bambietta began to walk off, leaving Loke behind at the entrance. "And don't worry about Loke there. He's a little too into himself if you ask me, but his heart's in the right place."

Bambietta glanced around the guild hall again as she moved forward, taking in the sights of the people all around. They all seemed so happy, so inviting. It was a far cry from the distance that had been perpetrated amongst the Stern Ritter. The Vandenreich had possessed a few rather animated members as well, most of them a part of Bambietta's own 'team,' but for the most the organization had been fairly aloof in its approach to relationships. This was going to take some getting used to. Particularly for one sole reason.

"The last time I got close to people," Bambietta began to mutter nder her breath as her hands tightened into fists. She tried to finish her statement to herself but the painful memories were far too palpable to allow her to do so.

"You say something?" Gray asked, suddenly stopping in place and looking at Bambietta. He noticed it then, that she was trembling. "Hey, are you okay?"

Bambietta shook her head then, forcing herself past the dark thoughts of her recent past. She opened her eyes then and looked towards Gray. "I'm fine, I just- where the hell did your clothes go?"

Bambietta found herself staring at a nearly naked man now, Gray wearing nothing more than his dark colored boxers. The Quincy looked around then, noticing the man's coat, shirt, slacks and shoes on the floor behind him.

"How the heck- When did you- Is this your idea of flirting?"

"No, I-" Gray stammered, trying to explain himself, but a fist suddenly caught him in the face, sending him flying back with a burst of strength he had not expected.

"Pervert!" Bambietta screamed as she pulled back her right fist, the power of Blut Arterie flowing through it.

"Wow, what a manly punch!" the Quincy could hear someone exclaiming from across the room. She ignored it then, noticing a rather petite young lady with blue hair approaching.

"You'll have to forgive Gray," she said as she got closer. "It's a force of habit he hasn't been able to quite break since as long as I've known him. He didn't mean any harm by it."

"Oh." Bambietta's fist slowly became undone, the Quincy relaxing a bit. She looked over to Gray, the man lying on the floor and nursing a bruised face that she had caused. "Yeah well okay... sorry about that."

"No worries," Gray replied as she sat up and nursed his face. "Still better than Erza's form of discipline."

"But seriously," Bambietta began to shout, pointing an accusing index finger at Gray, "get over that habit! Super glue, double sided tape, a staple gun, whatever it takes!"

Gray stood up, keeping his distance from Bambietta. "Okay, so maybe this is as bad as Erza..."

Bambietta watched as Gray gathered up his clothes and wandered off. The Quincy sighed then, thinking over one simple fact. He was still far from the strangest man she had met. Stern Ritter S, Mask De Masculine, had simply set the bar far too high. A slight sigh escaped from Bambietta and she turned to the lady who had approached her. "Well, you seem a little less crazy then the other two."

The young woman pouted slightly. "I'll try and take that as a compliment. I'm Levy McGarden, and you-"

Bambietta cut her off then. "Bambi." The Quincy's eyes suddenly flickered for a moment, confusion overtaking her. That had been a nickname she had reserved for only those she considered friends, friends she no longer had or was even sure she would want back if she had the opportunity. So why then had she given it so freely to this Levy? The Quincy pushed forward then, ignoring the question she could not answer. "Bambietta Basterbine."

"Bambi?" Levy said with a smile. "That's a cute name."

"Bambietta!" The Quincy's voice raised quite suddenly, leaving even her to feel bad for the way it made Levy back away slightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she said. "Bambietta it is then!"

"No, I'm... sorry." Bambietta did not know what was coming over her. She had apologized twice now in under a few short minutes. That was more than she had done during her entire tenure as a Stern Ritter. She had to wonder what this guild was already doing to her. "It's just... I've had a rough day or two."

"Oh." Levy fidgeted nervously then, unsure of where things were going. "Well if you want to talk about it, I'm all ears."

"No offense," Bambietta replied, "but I'd rather not. It just... it would hurt."

Levy nodded then, unwilling to press the issue if it would cause the newcomer any grief. "So you're interested in joining Fairy Tail?"

"Well..." Bambietta glanced off to the side then, unsure of how to phrase what she was about to say. "I kind of need a roof over my head... and some clothes more my style... so money is kind of a requirement. And I was told this was the place to go to if I wanted to put my skills to good use."

"Oh, you've come to the right place then!" Levy exclaimed, clasping her hands together. "So what kind of wizard are you?"

Bambietta could only furrow her brow at the question. "Huh?"

"Well, most everyone has a specialty or affinity for certain types of magic," Levy replied. "Gray over there is all about Ice Maker Magic. And while he's not here right now, Fairy Tail has its own Fire Dragon Slayer."

"Well, that sounds all sorts of bad ass," Bambietta said, slightly intrigued. "You sure he's not here right now?"

"If he was, we'd know it. He and Gray always end up fighting it out whenever they're in the same room."

Bambietta chuckled a little. "Fire and ice? Figures."

"About the only way we keep them in line is when Master Makarov is present. Or Erza."

"Oh yeah, the stripper guy did mention her. Is she really that scary?"

"Sometimes, yeah," Levy answered. "I mean, she's nice and all, but if she thinks you've dishonored the Fairy Tail name or something... Well, Natsu and Gray have learned the hard way a lot about that if they make a mess."

"So she's a big shot around here, huh?"

"She's one of the strongest wizards we've got here," Levy replied. "They don't call her Titania for nothing."

"Titania? That has a nice ring to it." Bambietta smiled slightly. "So if I beat her, I get to be the queen around here, right?"

"Beat her?" Now it was Levy's turn to try very hard to keep from laughing. "Defeat Erza? Natsu has been trying to do that for years! Are you crazy?"

Bambietta smiled. "A little bit, yeah."

"Okay then, you'll fit right in Fairy Tail." Levy sighed. This was not quite what she felt the guild needed, but she knew it was exactly the type of person that was drawn to it time and time again.

Bambietta began to press the issue then. "So all I'd have to do to get this monster wizard of yours to pick a fight with me is to disrespect the guild?"

"Or mess with her favorite food," Levy said. "She usually stops the fights that break out here, but there was this one time Natsu knocked her strawberry cake off the table she was seated at and... well... everybody ended up in the infirmary for a day or two."

"I like her already." Bambietta smiled, thinking of the battle that lay ahead of her. Then she shifted gears. "As for my magic, it's a little varied. I can make and wield bows, arrows, swords..."

"So you can requip like Erza?"

Bambietta really did not know what to make of the usage of the word 'requip,' but she nodded. "Sort of, I guess. So what about you?"

"What?"

"I've told you mine, so tell me yours," Bambietta said, trying to stay as interested as possible. "What can you do?"

Levy averted her gaze, looking away from Bambietta. "Oh, it's nothing special. I'm more of a support type, you know. I can use letter magic."

"Letters, huh?" Bambietta had to wonder something then. This wizard could very well help her regain what strength she had lost. "So, what? You can inscribe letters of power on a person s soul?"

"Wait, somebody out there can actually do that?" Levy stared dumbfounded at Bambietta. "That sounds kind of creepy actually. Messing with people's souls just sounds like the kind of thing a dark guild would employ."

Bambietta remembered clearly what Porlyusica had said to her in regards to the Vandenreich, shaking her head slightly. "Well, you're probably not wrong..."

"What I can do is called Solid Script," Levy explained. "I write it and it comes alive, sort of. Not the best explanation, so you want a quick demonstration?"

Bambietta was not as curious anymore, realizing that this letter magic was not anything quite like Yhwach's own ability to grant power. Still she was unwilling to appear rude. She needed to make a good first impression if she was going to use this Fairy Tail guild to get back on her feet financially in this world. "Sure, let's see it."

Levy's right index finger suddenly lit up with magic and she began to move it through the air beside her. Bambietta simply watched as the light from her hand stayed behind, tracing letters into the air.

"F, i, r, e," Bambietta said to herself as she took notice of the letters forming. Then, much to her surprise, they came alive, flames overtaking the hovering word. The Quincy could even feel the heat radiating off of it. Despite herself, Bambietta could not help but be impressed. "Not bad."

"It's nothing special," Levy said, growing withdrawn again. "It's support type magic at best, you know?"

"Oh, don't be so hard on yourself!" Bambietta suddenly shouted, tired of the self-pity. "I've seen so much worse for powers, you know? Heck, I once knew a guy who's only trick was roaring. No fancy power behind it, he was just one big blowhard. But this... this is kind of cool if you ask me."

"You think so?" Levy asked, her face lighting up from the pleasant surprise.

"Well, yeah," Bambietta replied, another idea coming to mind. "I wonder, how hard is this one to learn?"

"Solid Script?" Levy paused to think about it. "Well, it does have a bit of a high learning curve compared to some magic out there, but it isn't quite so demanding on the caster's magical capacity, so you might be able to pull it off if you put a few years into it."

Bambietta scowled then. That would take too long. Thus did her dream of writing 'explode' in thin air die before it ever truly began. "I suppose nothing comes easy."

"Well, it's all about hard work after all," Levy said. "Besides, I'm sure you've already put a lot of effort into your style of magic, right?"

Bambietta remembered it well, all the harsh training she had undergone for so long under the guidance of the Vandenreich's teachers. There had been times she had been close to breaking and yet still they had pushed her further and further until at last she had almost lost her way. "You have no idea."

"Anyway," Levy said suddenly, "if you're looking to join Fairy Tail you probably should come back in a little while. Master Makarov had to step out for some business with the town officials."

"Something bad happen?"

"A couple of years ago, yeah," Levy answered. "Let's just say the last time one of Fairy Tail's top wizards came back to Magnolia, he kind of did a lot of property damage. Nothing intentional mind you; it's just the way his magic works. But the city council is still holding it over the Third Master's head to this day."

"All aboard the crazy train, huh?" Bambietta had to admit, she was finding this guild to be quite entertaining if nothing else. "So I have to wait before I can take on any job assignments?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Levy explained. "Though if you don't want to come back later, we could always hang out until he returns."

Bambietta was taken aback by that statement of Levy's. "You want to be my friend, huh?"

"Well, you seem nice enough."

"... I'm not. Seriously, I've got a mean streak a mile wide."

"Well, yeah, I could see that after what happened with Gray," Levy replied. "But I think there's more to you than that. Call it a hunch."

Bambietta raised an eyebrow to that. "Uh huh. And call this a hunch if you want, but I think you may be far too forgiving and naive about how bad some people can be."

"Is that so wrong?"

Bambietta brought her hands up to the sides of her head, rubbing her temples as if to get rid of a headache. "Okay, I'd just love to stay and chat, but I'm going to take on a mission and get some money sooner rather than later. So if you'll excuse me..."

Bambietta walked off then, her eyes settling on the wooden board on the far wall. She could see paper after paper nailed to it; surely a sign of opportunities awaiting her. She moved in close then, her eyes scanning over request after request. Yet as she did that, Levi approached.

"Please don't," she said softly. "Master Makarov wouldn't approve."

"What's he going to do?" Bambietta asked. "Kick me out of a guild I'm not in yet?"

"He might not ever allow you in if you do this!"

"Well then, at least I'll have enough money to survive a few nights and buy some better clothes once I complete this mission!" Bambietta shouted with glee as she tore one of the sheets off the wall. "Let's see, 'Destroy the cyclops desecrating the outskirts of Magnolia and you will be handsomely rewarded with two hundred thousand jewel.' Okay, I don't know how the currency works around here, but that sounds darned nice!"

"That much?" Levy glanced towards the section of the board where Bambietta had retrieved the paper and her heart sank. "No, no, no, you can't do an A-Class mission!"

"Why not?" Bambietta asked as she hugged the paper close to her chest. "You saw what I did to Gray over there and somebody in here said that was a... manly... punch..." Bambietta suddenly grew cross and she whirled around towards the crowd of Fairy Tail wizards. "Who the hell called me manly?"

Nobody said a word, ignoring Bambietta as they kept up their festivities. The Quincy scowled then, turning back to the job request she had select. Levy meanwhile continued to hound her about it. "Seriously, you could get hurt out there. Or worse."

"I've seen worse," Bambietta replied, her voice growing solemn. "I don't think any old cyclops could do worse to me than she did."

Levy could hear the sorrow evident in Bambietta's tone, leaving her to wonder just what this woman had grown through. "You sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"Tell you what," Bambietta said as she began to walk off, looking over her shoulder at Levy with a grin, "once I come back alive with the money and spiffy new outfit, I'll consider talking it over with you, okay?"

Bambietta was unsure of why she wanted to be so open, but there was just something about the place that was getting to her. She shrugged her shoulders in response and walked back out onto the streets of Magnolia. She would slay this cyclops, become an official Fairy Tail wizard and survive in this world. She would regain the power that was hers and hers alone. She would defeat this Titania and become the queen of Fairy Tail, then move on to becoming the greatest 'wizard' this world had ever seen. If she could not return home to exact her revenge on Giselle and the others then she would just make the best of this world and put herself at the top of the pecking order.

It was as simple as that.

* * *

Makarov Dreyer was in a hurry. While he knew the 'children' under his wing at Fairy Tail could be an unruly sort, he knew they could take care of themselves. No, that was not the reason for his strong urge to make it back to the guild hall now that his monthly meeting with the city council was over. No, it was much more worrisome than that. For as he had stepped outside city hall, a dove had landed on his arm, carrying with it a magically encoded message from Porlyusica herself.

His old teammate rarely contacted him unless in great need, as she was not one for idle chatter, so Makarov had been quick to read what she had sent. The fact that she had encouraged a stranger from a strange world to Fairy Tail was concerning enough, but to know that she had a dark past was what truly left Makarov worried. He trusted Porlyusica and Erza's judgment, but still he was concerned.

He stepped into the guild hall with great purpose, looking around to find nothing remiss. Everyone was as they usually were, bickering amongst themselves and generally enjoying themselves. The Third Master could only relax slightly, seeing that there had been no fights breaking out. No doubt thanks to Natsu Dragneel being away on a sabbatical in Hargeon Town.

"Welcome back, Master Makarov," Mirajane said sweetly as she approached. "How did the meeting go?"

"The same as it always does," Makarov replied. "They'll never let me live down Gildarts' little accident. But I do suppose having to restructure an entire town to accommodate one man would cause endless amounts of irritation... But that's not what's important right now! Did you by chance see a woman with dark hair show up here?"

"Well let's see..." Mirajane began to think it over for a moment. "There was some new girl who Loke was trying to hit on. And she did punch Gray clear across the room for taking his clothes off. Then she spoke a lot with Levy by the job board..."

Master Makarov was about to turn, to find Levy, but she was already fast approaching. "Master!"

Makarov could see she was in a panic. "What's wrong, Levy?"

"Someone interested in joining our guild stopped by and she took off with the paperwork for an A-Class job request!"

Makarov felt his blood run cold for a moment. "How long ago was this?"

"An hour ago I think," Levy replied. "I tried to talk her out of it but she wouldn't listen! Then I tried to get the others to go help her but Gray was just a bit too intimidated and that kind of wore off on the others. Though Loke was kind of gung ho about going off to save his princess, but-"

"All right, listen well, everyone!" Makarov sternly said, catching the attention of all present. "We have a situation on our hands and we will not let this neophyte die on our watch! Gray Fullbuster, Elfman Strauss, you two will come with me to the outskirts of Magnolia and we will save this Bambietta from the cy-"

The Third Master's speech was suddenly cut short then by the sound of the guild hall's doors swing open. He turned as did everyone else, catching sight of a woman dressed all in white, a cloak hanging from her shoulders and a hat atop her head. In one hand was a set of bloodied, discarded clothes. Yet it was the contents of her right hand that drew the most attention. In it was several strands of long dark hair and connected to that long main of hair was the decapitated head of a cyclops, it's one eye wide with the fear it had experienced upon its death. It creature's skull was very nearly the same size as the woman's torso and yet still she held it with little difficulty, merrily swinging it back and forth with each step she took.

Levy brought her hands up to her mouth, recognizing the woman despite her new attire. "Bambi?"

The Quincy smiled broadly as she dropped the cyclops' head to the floor, very nearly shaking the wooden boards. She dropped the bloodied and tattered clothes she had received from Porlyusica on the floor then as well, placing her hands on her hips as she puffed out her chest proudly. She could see the looks off shock all the wizards' faces and that simply added to her joy, Bambietta's smiling stretching from ear to ear.

"Well that wasn't so bad. What's next?"

* * *

 **And so, our adventure begins. Bambietta is a character ive always found to be very underused. She had ALOT of potential, but sadly, it went to waste. Well, I figured it was best to show everyone what her potential was, give her a 2nd chance...and what better place to start anew...than Fairy tail? It wont be an easy adventure for her...but hopefully it will be one that you readers will enjoy.**

 **Now, why did we remove the vollstandig and Shrift? Well, that's easy...She would be too powerful. Like WAY to strong. Everyone before Tenrou island would get CRUSHED. This is a fairy tail and Bleach crossover, not One Punch man. We want her to evolve as a character, to have to rely on her friends, if we had her keep her powers, she would sooner try to take over fairy tail, than play nice. Or all of fiore. So...yeah. Dont worry, she WILL get them back...eventually. Its called progression, a must have.**

 **Thank you so much for taking your time to leave this. It would be GREATLY appreciated if you could leave a review. We LOVE reader feedback be it positive or negative.**


	2. Adjusting to the guild

**Here we go everyone, chapter two!** **Please let us know what you think in a review!**

 **I dont own Bleach of fairy tail. Those belong respectively too Tite Kubo and Shounen jump and Hiro Mashima and Weekly shounen magizine. This is just for fun!**

* * *

Levy McGarden had seen many introductions to her guild, both those small in stature and others larger than life, and the one that Bambietta Basterbine had just made easily belonged among the latter. Already had the dark haired woman sent a well-respected member of the guild flying with a punch but now she had returned from an A-Class mission she had not been authorized to take, the decapitated head of the target monster in hand.

Those remains of a deceased cyclops now lay on the floor, Bambietta wearing both a smug smile and a new pure white outfit, adorned with a cloak that flowed in the slight wind that blew through the open doorway. "Pretty darn awesome, right?" the Quincy asked, looking for approval to go along with her satisfaction. All she received, however, was the stunned expression of the Fairy Tail wizards staring at her. "Right?"

"Bambi, you..." Levy said as she approached, her voice shifting from timid to mildly frustrated. "You made me worry!"

The Quincy was stunned then, having not expected that reaction in the slightest. "What, really? Come on," she said as moved her arms up from her hips and waved them slightly in protest, "I'm a big girl, you don't have to be concerned about little old me."

Levy did her best to compose herself, taking a deep breath. "You took an A-Class mission-"

"And I handled it just fine," Bambietta replied. "I may get a little hot under the collar at times but I have a good head on my shoulders." Bambietta motioned towards the cyclops' head, a slight smirk evident on her face as she tried to lead Levy's own gaze towards the remains by her feet. "That's more than I can say about my opponent."

"That's not funny," was all Levy said, not willing to take a peek at the dead creature. The level of violence evident in its remains left her shaken still, especially how gleefully Bambietta had brandished the decapitated head upon her return.

"I thought it was," Bambietta replied, a little disappointed, "kind of."

Levy's head sank then, a sigh slipping away from her. "You wanted to join Fairy Tail and while I don't know how well that's going to go now, you're in luck. The master is back."

"Oh, really?" Bambietta perked up then, hopping on her feet lightly as she looked over Levy's left shoulder, then her right. Yet all she saw were the same familiar faces she had come across earlier. "You sure?"

There was a slight cough from below, as if someone were trying to get Bambietta's attention, but it went unnoticed. The Quincy was simply staring intently, taking in each and every member of the Fairy Tail to see if there was anyone here who looked the part of a guild master.

"Yeah, Bambi," Levy began to say, feeling a slight bit of nervousness overtaking her, "he's-"

Another cough, this time joined by a voice that interrupted Levy's own. "If you'd simply look down, young lady..."

Bambietta did just that and found herself staring down at a rather short man, one whose head came up to her knees at most. He was an older fellow, possessing a rather bushy mustache, and dressed in orange, a jester's hat atop his head.

Bambietta could not help but raise an eyebrow as she pointed at the man with one finger. "You're the guild master around here?"

To his credit, the man kept a bright smile on his face as he slowly nodded. "The third master of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyer, at your service."

"Judge me by my size, do you?" Bambietta mumbled under her breath, her thoughts returning to a movie of years gone by. Yet despite her flippant comment, Bambietta could simply sense it. A wellspring of power buried within this man, a strength she knew she would have to respect. "And well you should not."

"Come again?" Makarov asked, not having quite heard what Bambietta had whispered.

Levy however had, standing right beside the Quincy, and she could not help but drop her face into the palm of one of her hands.

"Well, you see," Bambietta began to say, stumbling over her words a little as she nervously ran a hand through her long hair, "My name's Bambietta Basterbine and I was told by this Porlyusica lady that Fairy Tail might be the place for me and, well-"

"Yes, she told me of you as well," Makarov said, cutting Bambietta off as his voice grew a bit stern.

Bambietta grew quiet then, her eyes wide as a quiet tension began to build between herself and the diminutive guild master. To her credit, the Quincy did her best to diffuse whatever situation she had just found herself in. "Well, I so totally aced the first impression thing, right? I mean, A-Class mission, first day on the job."

"Yes," Makarov simply replied, casting his gaze at the cyclops' head before returning to looking at Bambietta. "You killed something quite brutally your first day here."

"And hit Gray with a manly punch!"

Makarov ignored the shout from within his Fairy Tail family but Bambietta was not quite capable of such restraint. Her right eye twitched a bit and she stared out into the crowd, her eyes locking with those that belonged to Elfman.

"I am not manly!" she shouted before turning her head in irritation, her eyes closing as she pouted. "I am just adorably violent!"

"So you wish to join Fairy Tail," Makarov simply interjected, having no time for such petty displays.

Bambietta calmed down then, noticing the quiet but powerful tone that the man possessed. She looked to him again, her body language belonging to one who would show the proper respect. "Yes."

"Then we need to speak," Makarov replied, his eyes so narrow and focused that Bambietta was afraid that they were peering into her soul, "in my office. Alone."

Makarov turned then, walking away as Bambietta followed. The Quincy whispered under her breath again, chiding herself mentally for her flippant attitude in the face of clear authority. "Do or do not; there is no try."

Levy just watched on as the two disappeared into the master's office door, leaving herself and her fellow guild mates quite concerned about what was about to happen.

Then did the door suddenly open once more, Makarov in sight. "My children, if you wouldn't mind, could someone please dispose of that rotting cyclops' head before its smell overwhelms the place? Please and thank you!"

Then the door closed again, leaving the members of Fairy Tail to argue amongst themselves about who would take care of the matter.

Levy knew one thing for certain however. "I'm not touching it."

* * *

Bambietta found herself in Makarov's office, the Quincy surprised at how quaint it was. There were no lavish furnishings, just a simple desk and a chair at either side of it. It was a far cry from the ornate throne room that Yhwach had called his own. Bambietta knew there was a joke to be had, that despite its extravagant furnishings, His Majesty's chamber had been cold and barren on a personal level. It had held true for the entirety of Silver Cross Fortress. This guild hall however, seemed to simply exude warmth. Bambietta continued to glance around then, noticing the photographs that lined the guild master's desk. The Quincy proceeded to be a bit snoopy, leaning to the side slightly to get a better angle. She could see one that depicted an angry looking young man with spiky blond hair standing beside a woman adorned with pink hair. Bambietta furrowed her brow then, wondering if that woman was Porlyusica. If that was the case, then was that cranky looking individual beside her Makarov?

"A curious one, aren't you?" Makarov said as he hopped up into his chair.

Bambietta was caught off guard then, the Quincy turning her gaze quickly towards the guild master. She half expected him to be looking at her with an angry expression etched upon his face, but she was surprised to see him flashing a rather jolly smile. That still did not leave Bambietta feeling any less embarrassed for her prying eyes. "No, I just-"

"Yes, that is Porlyusica and myself when we were young," Makarov suddenly said, as if reading Bambietta's thoughts. "It's hard to imagine it's been so long since we were Fairy Tail's next generation. Now then," the man paused for a moment, his face growing serious as he locked his hands together, his forearms resting on his desk, "you wish to be a part of the next generation, yes?"

Bambietta swallowed hard, her Quincy blood still roiling as it sensed the power this man held within himself. "Yes, yes I would."

"Please do not be so uptight," Makarov said lightly, his expression never wavering. "And please, take a seat. You've had a rough day, completing an A-Class mission."

Bambietta nodded slightly and did as he asked, sitting gently in the chair across from him. "It wasn't that bad, actually. Most of the blood on my old clothes was from the cyclops, not myself."

"So you destroyed it without much difficulty, yes?"

"I wouldn t go that far," Bambietta said, some nervous sweat beginning to seep down the sides of her face. There was just something about Makarov that unnerved her. It was not his exterior personality, whether it was friendly or stern. No, that she could handle. She had seen Yhwach at his worst, so there was little that this guild master could do to concern her. No, it was the power that she could feel tucked away within him that kept her on edge. With His Majesty she had always known where she stood, but this was a new world with people of power she did not understand. Not yet at any rate. Bambietta cleared her throat then and continued. "I'm not as strong as I used to be, so he gave me a little trouble. Still, it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. And don't worry, someday soon I'll get back the strength I lost and be a real asset to this guild."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Bambietta tilted her head slightly, confused by what Makarov had just said. "Wouldn't your Fairy Tail guild having another strong fighter be a good thing?"

"That part does not worry me, no," Makarov answered with a slight nod. "It's you reaching your full potential that gives me cause for concern."

Bambietta watched as Makarov reached into one of the pockets of his orange coat, withdrawing from it a folded up piece of paper. He opened it then, glancing at it hesitantly. Bambietta raised her chin slightly, her curiosity overwhelming her. "What's that?"

"A letter I received from Porlyusica," Makarov simply answered. "It was sent to give me notice of your arrival."

Bambietta's blood suddenly ran cold, the Quincy remembering that Makarov had said he had been told of her arrival.

Makarov retrieved from his coat a pair of reading glances which he then placed across the bridge of his nose as he began to read the letter in silence, leaving Bambietta to feel a slight shiver across her flesh. "Okay, so I was a bad girl a long time ago in a world far, far away..."

"Do you wish that I read what she said?" Makarov asked, glancing over the paper's edge towards Bambietta.

"I'd rather you not," Bambietta said sheepishly, her hands bunching together in her lap, "but go ahead."

The guild master cleared his throat then and began. "Makarov, I've sent to Fairy Tail a woman who may be in dire need of what the guild has to offer. She is not of our world from what I was able to ascertain, but she freely admitted to being a part of what may very well have been her world's equivalent of a dark guild. She spoke of killing for self-preservation as well as pleasure. I do not know if she will cause more harm than good, but I can only pray that Fairy Tail will do more good for her than simply giving her the opportunity to get back on her feet in a new home. If things do turn to the worse, I have faith that the best and brightest of Fairy Tail can deal with her as needed. Also, she is rather attractive, so I do hope that you do not try to put any moves on-"

Makarov suddenly stopped then, coughing slightly as he quickly folded up the paper and removed his glasses. Bambietta could only raise an eyebrow in response to the unfinished sentence that Porlyusica had written.

Makarov, to his credit, did not allow himself to be distracted for long by the moment. He leaned forward on his desk again, staring at Bambietta. "I know what Porlyusica thought, but I wish to hear what you're like in your own words."

Bambietta nodded slightly, swallowing hard once again. If there was one thing she did not like, it was being put on the spot like this. To that end she did allow a trace amount of attitude to slip forth. "And let me guess: If I'm lying, you'll know that I am thanks to Veil Magic, right?"

It was now Makarov's turn to be a slight bit surprised. An eyebrow curiously raised then, his voice betraying his confusion. "Veil Magic?"

"You know, what that friend of yours uses," Bambietta answered. "Pink hair, old, a bit cranky? Name's Porlyusica. The lady in your picture there..."

Makarov was silent a moment longer, then suddenly burst out laughing. It was against his better nature but he simply could not help himself.

"What?" Bambietta asked, her face awash at first with confusion then irritation. "What the heck is so funny?"

Makarov's laughter died down slightly then, the old man finally able to reign himself in. "I'm sorry, but there is no such thing as Veil Magic."

Bambietta spoke, but only after a slight pause. "What now?"

"Oh, that Porlyusica," Makarov replied, a slight chuckle still slipping past his demeanor. "She always did like to play that prank when we were younger. I suppose with a newcomer to our world she felt it would be easy to play that game again."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Bambietta could not help but blink a few times, disbelief overwhelming her. "I practically bared my soul to that lady and it was all on the pretext of a lie?"

"That's old Porly for you," Makarov said with a slight smile tugging at his lips. It faded fast then, the old man looking back toward Bambietta. "I will play this more fairly if you wish. I will be blunt and honest with you, but I expect the same in return."

Bambietta's head nodded slightly, the Quincy mulling over her options. It was not like Makarov did not already know enough about her thanks to that letter, so there was no real reason to hold back any truth. Still, she was not happy to have to speak in such open terms about her past once more. Still, he had done nothing to earn any falsehoods or half-truths. "All right. I'm a Quincy and since I'm sure you don't know what that means I'll explain."

Bambietta did so then, speaking of her world in great detail to Makarov. Of how spirits that did not pass on from life into death peacefully would become Hollows. Of how the Soul Reapers would fight to preserve the balance and usher in the dearly departed into the afterlife. Of how the humans had fought to protect themselves from the Hollows by taking their fates into their own hands as Quincy.

"But in the end, the Soul Reapers began to exterminate my kind," Bambietta said softly. "I wasn't alive when it began, so I don't even know why. Eventually I sought out those like me and then he found me."

"Who?"

"My own personal savior," Bambietta answered, a slight gleam in her eyes. "His Majesty took me out of the darkness of the world and brought me under his wing. He gave to me a fraction of his power and I was reborn not as a mere Quincy but as one of the Vandenreich's Stern Ritter."

"The dark guild that Porlyusica spoke of..."

Bambietta lowered her head then. "I suppose that's what we were by this world's definitions. I killed for the Vandenreich, for his Majesty. Soul Reapers and Hollows, I made no exceptions. And I-"

Makarov was quick to finish her sentence, having seen the joy that Bambietta had possessed when he had first seen her, the decapitated head of a cyclops within her hands. "You enjoyed it."

The light in Bambietta's eyes grew faint then, the optics dulling for a moment as her expression became void of any real feeling. "Yes."

Makarov took a deep breath, running a hand across his face as he continued to look at the potential Fairy Tail member before him. "If you join Fairy Tail, I will make this abundantly clear here and now. That can never happen again."

Bambietta was quiet still, her eyes unwavering as she stared at absolutely nothing. Slowly did the life return to them and she looked at Makarov. "But that mission asked that the cyclops be destroyed."

"Yes, yes it did," Makarov answered. "Monster and creatures born from the books of dark magic can be disposed of if need be. And I will not deny that there may come a time when a Fairy Tail wizard would have to take a life of another wizard to save either themself or others in need. However, there can be no pleasure in these activities, do you understand?"

Bambietta's fingers clenched tightly into the palms of her hands, tugging lightly at the skirt that spread out across her lap. Teeth dug into her lower lip slightly then, the Quincy trying to focus, to bring herself into the here and now. She had heard Makarov's request; no, his demand, and she was left having to seek out the answer. Whether she could accept his terms, whether she could live as he wanted her to.

There was a voice in the distance of Bambietta's thoughts, but it was loud nonetheless. It told her then to lie, to speak honeyed words that this old man, this guild master, wanted to hear. To let him know that she could be kind, that she could be a respectable person. Then, when the time was right, when her power was at its peak, she could either rule this world or find a way back to her own and make Giselle and the others pay. She would be back by Yhwach's side again, the Stern Ritter she was always meant to be.

Yet is that what she really wanted? Bambietta felt it at the forefront of her thoughts, that she wanted to be who she had been in her world once again. Yet all that path had led her to was pain. False friends, devilish vultures waiting to pick at her in a moment of weakness. Here she had seen genuine smiles, camaraderie, but did it matter? She had believed that within the Vandenreich; she had believed in the friendships that had formed between herself, Giselle and the others. Yet it had all been for nothing. Could she expect anything better from this Fairy Tail? Yet she was a stranger in a strange land. What choice did she have now but to put her faith in people she could only hope were not monsters such as she was?

"Yes," Bambietta answered, unsure if she spoke lies or the truth, "I understand."

Makarov said nothing then, allowing the air to be silent between himself and the Quincy for a moment. Finally, after a full minute of quiet, did he interject. "Good. Welcome to Fairy Tail."

Bambietta very nearly found herself choking in surprise. The moment that Makarov had mentioned Porlyusica, the Quincy had all but doubted her chances at becoming an official member. Her past was too dark, too stained with blood, and even then Makarov only knew some of it. If he had heard of the Quincy she had killed to alleviate your monthly, sometimes weekly, irritations, would he have been so forgiving? "You'll have me?"

"So long as you abide by the ways of Fairy Tail," Makarov answered. "And I believe you can. However, I do have one more question I wish to ask. You do not have to answer if you do not wish to, however."

Bambietta looked at Makarov then. "What?"

"What happened to you?"

"What? How I got to this world?" Bambietta replied, shrugging her shoulders, her natural spunk returning. "I haven't the foggiest clue. One minute I was... was..."

Makarov noticed the sudden change in Bambietta's tone and body language. "That's not what I meant. Not how you got here; that's a mystery for another time. It's the sorrow I see in you, I hear in your every word, that I wish to understand."

Bambietta's breathing became labored then, her heartbeat racing as the pressure of her blood began to increase. Her eyes began to waver slightly, the memories of what had happened overtaking her. Her hands wrapped around her upper arms then, her fingers digging in tightly. She could see it, the sky above her as Giselle, Candice, Liltotto and Meninas came into view, standing over her.

"I had... friends in the Vandenreich..." Bambietta whispered, her enunciation fragment, each syllable ragged in its execution. "And they... they found me in a moment of weakness and... killed me... Made me a puppet... Their puppet..."

Makarov listened intently, his outer appearance remaining calm and composed while all the while his heart broke. Still did he let Bambietta continue to say what she had to, understanding that the young lady would have to see it through.

"They used me... And Giselle... she... she..."

Bambietta could not take it anymore, the bitter memories washing over her. Tears began to stream down her face then and the Quincy grit her teeth in disgust at her own sorrow. She hunched forward, her hands catching her face then and there as her elbows propped against her knees. Her breathing was becoming forced, lost in silence as Bambietta began to heave, her body out of her own control.

Makarov moved down from his chair then, swiftly but silently stepping around his desk as he approached Bambietta. He reached out then, his hand touching down upon the space between the end of the Quincy's coat and the glove that adorned her right hand. "It's all right; you do not need to push yourself any further. I'm sorry that I asked you such a question."

Bambietta pulled her hands free from her face then, shifting her gaze upon Makarov. Her face stained with tears, she began to speak then as best she could. "Tell me, this Fairy Tail... can I expect to be betrayed like that again?"

It was a foolish question, Bambietta knew that readily enough. If someone was planning to twist a knife in her back, they would never admit it so freely. Still she could not help herself and sought out reassurance.

"That is not the type of guild that First Master Mavis sought to create so many decades ago," Makarov answered. "And it is not the kind of family I wish to take care of."

Bambietta could not help herself once more; though this time it was a slight chuckle that she let loose, not a potentially wasted question. "Family?"

"Yes. You are now part of my Fairy Tail family... if you wish to be."

Bambietta chuckled again, a light laugh escaping from her. She had come here to ask to join this guild, to further her own goals, and now this master, this old man, was putting the decision in her hands. Yet she could not find fault in saying yes. It was just so very foreign to her. She had made bonds within the Vandenreich, that much was true, but they had never been a family as far as His Majesty had been concerned.

"Yes," Bambietta answered, nodding her head as she wiped away a few tears. "Yes, I wish to be."

"Well then, I suppose it's time we talk about where you wish to carry the Fairy Tail guild mark" Makarov said with a smile.

"What now?" Bambietta finished wiping away any tears. "Guild mark?"

"Yes, every member of Fairy Tail proudly carries our crest until they leave for higher pursuits or-"

Bambietta was quick to finish. "Until they die on a job. It's happened, hasn't it?"

"Yes," Makarov said faintly, his shoulders sinking. "On occasion and unfortunately in recent memory."

Bambietta felt something in her throat then, a lump forming. This guild was not simply fun and games despite what she had witnessed in the main room. "I'm not going to be one of those statistics. Not here, not ever again." Bambietta pulled off her left glove then, revealing the hand underneath in full. "How about right here?"

"You wish to cover the emblem?"

Bambietta could hear the disappointment in Makarov's voice, yet she could not entirely dismiss his disappointment. That was exactly it. Despite whatever she was feeling somewhere within her soul, this guild was still just a means to an end. Still, she did not have to admit that. "No, no, not at all," she replied. "I just think it'd be cool if, you know, I were to say something like 'the gloves are coming off' and then reveal that I'm in Fairy Tail. That ought to scare away most troublemakers I end up dealing with."

"You may have a good point," Makarov said as he placed the index and middle fingers of his right hand against the back of Bambietta's left hand. A magical light enveloped them both for a moment and when it faded did Bambietta see a sky blue emblem adorning her skin. She stared at it then, raising her hand to get a better look. The Fairy Tail emblem was not as bad in appearance as she suspected and the Quincy could not help but allow a tiny smile to light up her face. Makarov noticed and spoke up then. "Do you approve?"

"It's.. .not bad," Bambietta replied as she quickly gloved her hand again, trying to act as tough as she could. "So that's it then. I'm a FairyTail member."

"That's right."

Bambietta stood up, feeling a bit better despite her momentary breakdown. "Do me one favor then," she began to say. "Please don't tell anyone what happened in here today. I've got an image to maintain as the adorably violent newbie who punched out that stripper wizard after all."

"So long as you can do me one favor as well," Makarov said politely.

"What's that?" Bambietta asked as she glanced down at him.

"Normally I save these words for the day when a wizard leaves my family, but you are a Quincy and not a wizard. And... I believe you need to hear this now, after what I've learned about you today." Makarov coughed into a fist then before continuing. "You must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends who loved you."

Bambietta was taken aback by those words, having not expected them in the least. "Friends, huh? Oh, it might be for the best if I forget the ones I had, but... I'll see about making some new ones."

Bambietta left then, exiting out of the office and leaving Makarov alone. The guild master stood silent for a bit, finally allowing a pent up sigh to escape from his tiny body. Porlyusica's letter had warned him that this newcomer was going to be a handful but the message had not given him adequate preparation. He could not remember a time when he had interviewed a more worrisome potential member of the guild. There was something clearly dangerous about this girl, and yet Makarov had seen it in Bambietta's face as clear as day. He had always prided himself as an excellent judge of character and he could only hope that his thoughts and feelings were not betraying him now.

He had felt it within this Bambietta, something that he was unsure even she understood was there. It was a faint light, one buried within the shadows of her soul, but he could not deny that there was a spark within her, something that had survived this so-called Vandenreich and remained pure. It simply needed to be coaxed forth by a fair world and he could only hope that Fairy Tail would suffice.

"I wish for you the best, Bambietta Basterbine. Don't let me down."

Suddenly did the door swing up again, Bambietta peaking her head through as she stared at Makarov.

"Oh, and one more thing," she said, her voice wavering a little bit. "Just for my own peace of mind... there aren't any wizards here who specialize in zombie magic are there?"

"No."

"Oh thank goodness!"

Then Bambietta was gone, slamming the door once more.

* * *

Levy simply did not know what to think. The guild was unnaturally quiet now, only murmurs passing between its members. Between the newcomer punching Gray out casually to showing back up again with a decapitated cyclops head in one hand and bloodied clothes in the other, nobody knew what to make of it all. Fairy Tail had opened its doors to many strange folks in the past, but this one had made quite the first impression.

Levy sighed, dropping her head into her arms as they rested against the counter she was at. She had thought Bambietta rather friendly despite the altercation with Gray, but now she was beginning to wonder. Despite her protests it had come down to her having to clean up the bloody remains, a written fire spell having burned away the head and clothes so that no trace of them yet remained. If nothing else, the heat should have sterilized the flooring that Bambietta had chosen to deposit her mementos. The wizard continued to mull over the whole situation, wondering just what was going to happen. Bambietta had taken an A-Class mission without permission, without even being properly inducted into the guild, and she had made a violent spectacle upon her return.

"Violently adorable, huh?" Levy began to mumble to herself. "There's no way that Master Makarov will-"

"Guess who's the newest member of Fairy Tail?"

Levy sat up immediately then, her eyes wide as her teeth clenched together. A shiver ran up her spine, leaving her to slowly turn her head to the right, in the direction of the excited voice. Then she came face to face with a smiling Bambietta, the woman holding her bare left hand before her, showcasing the Fairy Tail guild mark that adorned it.

"No way," Levi said quietly. "The master really did it."

Bambietta either paid no mind to Levy's reaction or simply did not notice it; the wizard did not know. The Quincy moved in close then, sweeping her cloak out from behind her back and sitting down beside Levy. "You want to celebrate?" Bambietta asked as she wrapped an arm around the mage's shoulders, pulling her in close. "I kind of took a big chunk out of my mission pay getting these clothes custom fit on my way back, but I might have enough for me and my best buddy to go out and get some nice chow!"

"That's quite all ri-"

"And besides," Bambietta said as she moved in closer, her smile infectious, "if I run a little low I can always take another A-Class mission and slay some big old beastie again."

"Not again," Levy whimpered, very nearly on the verge of expelling her breakfast as she remembered the remains that Bambietta had returned with.

"What's the matter?" Bambietta asked, thrown off by her first Fairy Tail friend's reaction. "Are you not feeling wel-"

"You scared me, okay?"

"Hey now," Bambietta offered up, "I came back in one piece, unlike that one eyed-"

"That's just it," Levy interrupted. "You scare me."

Bambietta flinched then, unfurling her arm from around Levy. She rested it on the table then, alongside its opposite, and leaned forward into them.

Levy continued to speak however, unable to compose herself. "You come back here with your old clothes a bloody mess, twirling around a dead monster's head like it was some kind of trophy. It was just... you're just-"

"I'm sorry."

Levy looked over to Bambietta and could see the look in her dulled eyes, something that seemed to call to her, as if to announce itself as restrained despair. "Bambietta, I-"

"Yeah, Bambietta," the Quincy said. "A sure sign we can't be friends, huh?"

"Bambi, I-"

"A monster raised by monsters, that's what I am," Bambietta continued. "The show I put on today would have impressed those back home. In fact it did. Any time I came back a bloody mess with a Hollow's mask as a trophy I got a small measure of respect. Clearly that isn't going to work here."

"A... Hollow?"

"A demon, a monster," Bambietta explained, all the while not going into much detail. "Just like me. Only not as cute."

"Listen, we can still celebrate if you want," Levy offered. "I mean, I know a nice place down the street that makes the best pizza."

Bambietta glanced at Levy for a moment with her dulled eyes, the light suddenly returning to them full force. "Pizza?"

The Quincy suddenly sat up like she had been struck by lightning, turning to face Levy with a wild grin on her face. It was perhaps not the ideal way to showcase to her fellow guild mate that she was not crazy but right now Bambietta was not thinking quite so clearly.

"You've got a pizza place? Here?" Bambietta's lips curled back into a true smile then. "Oh, best day ever!"

"It's just pizza," Levy said, not sure what the big deal was.

"Just pizza?" Bambietta was exasperated then. "Do you know how long it's been since I had pizza? Deca- years." The Quincy was quick to correct herself, uninterested in speaking of her age. "The bad crowd I fell into had strict policies on food and we all suffered for it."

It was true enough. Tucked away in the hidden corners of the spiritual world, the Quincy who composed the Vandenreich had lived off the energies around them for sustenance, never wanting for physical food. There were some exceptions among the Stern Ritter though, and Bambietta had always been plagued by confusion about just how Liltotto had managed to sneak so much contraband candy into the fortress without either Yhwach or Haschwald becoming wise to her schemes. Then there had been Mask De Masculine. Bambietta remembered many a day when she and the overbearing Stern Ritter had conversed about how they wished they could have slipped away from the Vandenreich for a time and enjoyed the delectable foods of the World of the Living. Pizza had been on the top of Bambietta's list of things to rediscover, but with all the chaos that she had experienced since coming to this new world and being reborn she had not had the chance to even consider if the fates would be so kind as to allow her the opportunity.

Now, however, she was only able to understand one thing. Through all the hardships, all the pain and suffering, there was a light at the end of the tunnel and it was illuminating a pizza.

"Oh, you two are heading out? Mind if I join you?"

Bambietta had heard it then, quite possibly the sweetest, most friendly voice she had heard since last speaking with Meninas. Turning slowly she found herself looking towards a rather cheerful young lady dressed in a red dress and possessing silver hair.

"And you are?" Bambietta asked honestly, trying to avoid any venom from soaking her words. That just would not do, not when she was trying to make friends. If this young lady could be the second coming of Meninas, all the better.

"Oh, allow me," Levy said. "Bambietta Basterbine, this is Mirajane Strauss. Mira, Bambi. Bambi, Mira."

"Oh, so you've got a nickname too." Bambi nodded in approval then, realizing that she truly may have indeed come across the next Meninas after all. "So you want to party it up with us? Well why not? The more the merrier!"

* * *

"Mario's Pizzeria?" Bambietta glanced up to the sign that hung outside the restaurant that Levy had led her and Mirajane to. "A little clich , but I can roll with it."

As the trio of Fairy Tail members began to enter, Bambietta glanced at the menu, then began to sift through her newly purchased purse. She had spent much of her profits on having clothing customized to match what she had worn in the Vandenreich, not to mention the purse, but she was happy to see she still had enough to handle a meal for the girls and her. Some good food, maybe some appetizers and some drinks, that much she could handle with some currency left to spare.

Still, she knew she would have to take another job and fast if she wanted to get a roof over her head. Spare clothing, utilities, groceries; it was all tugging at the corners of Bambietta's mind. It was then that Bambietta was beginning to question if putting her clothes before an apartment and other basic necesseties had been the ideal and responsible choice.

"Hey, Levy," Bambietta asked as she and her to compatriots sat down at a booth, "I've got a teensy bit of a favor to ask you."

"Oh?" Levy asked, slightly curious. "What's that?"

"You see," Bambietta began to get a little fidgety, pressing her index fingers together as she looked away, "I kind of spent a good bit of my reward money on my new clothes and even if we didn't eat right now..."

"Oh, you wouldn't have enough money to rent out a room for even one night?" Mirajane asked, sweet as could be.

Bambietta hung her head in shame. "No."

Levy was about to respond when suddenly a waiter came by, handing out a series of menus. "Hello, my name is Luigi and I will be your server for the evening. Can I get you anything to drink?"

A unanimous order of water was put in then, Bambietta also tossing in a round of salads and an order of mozzarella sticks as an appetizer to sweeten the deal.

"Now we don't actually need to go for a pizza," Bambietta offered as she glanced over the menu, realizing both that she would be upset if they did not get one and that Levy had not answered her question. She put a little more incentive behind that request. "Because whether or not I'll be sleeping on the streets tonight, I'm going to be treating my new friends well!"

"Pizza's good!" Mirajane exclaimed.

"The same," Levy said, eyeing over the menu. "And yes... you can spend the night at my place."

Levy had been mulling over the question since it had been posed, wondering if she was allowing a maniac into her home. Still she knew it could be worse. She could be dating a madman with a perchance for violence. That would be a whole other can of worms if she had ever seen one.

"Really?"

"Look," Levy said, glancing over the menu, "I'm not going to lie, you did scare the heck out of me today, Bambi, but I don't think you're that bad of a person, okay?"

The usage of her nickname was a good indicator but Bambietta was feeling a little bit needful this evening and required some confirmation. "So we're friends... right?"

"I'd like to think so," Levy said, "but technically sleepovers aren't exactly permitted at Fairy Hills, even with fellow guild members, so-" Levy suddenly glanced over towards Mirajane. "Mira, you'll keep it a secret, right?"

"Keep what a secret?"

Bambietta was unsure if the platinum haired woman was playing along or simply not listening. She glanced back down toward the menu then, her eyes focusing on the pizza toppings section, her voice low and nearly unable to be heard. "Yeah, think I did find myself a new Meni..."

"So, Bambi," Levy said as she looked at the newest guild member, "how about this? Tomorrow we'll take a new mission and get you some capital, then we can go apartment hunting or something when we get the reward and come back to town."

"But I can handle a mission on my own," Bambi offered up, a sly smile on her face. "Or are you just worried about little old me after all?"

"Okay, that grin is not helping me think you aren't crazy." Levy was beginning to dread to think what would happen if her new friend came into contact with either Natsu or Erza. She had already expressed interest with fighting either one and the young Solid Script mage could only imagine what kind of chaos would ensue. "I just want to help you out anyway I can, okay? It's what friends are for, right?"

Of course there was a part of Levy quite concerned about being an on actual mission with Bambietta. If the violence she had gleefully used to bring down the cyclops and then show off was anything to go by, Levy could only imagine what she would be witness to tomorrow.

"Perhaps we can find some nice simple stuff," she offered up. "Just a couple of nice easy going jobs to make up for one big one, huh? Some treasure hunting, maybe put on a magic show at the local school-"

"Oh!" Mirajane exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Perhaps you two could do some dog walking! I saw that one on the job request board this morning!"

"Yeah, Fairy Tail's latest pooper scooper, that's what I was hoping to be." Bambietta nodded politely as Luigi returned with the drinks, letting them know he would be right back with the salads and mozzarella sticks. "That would be so thrilling."

"I know, right?" Mirajane giggled, an honest and true smile on her face.

"Yeah, just a hoot and a half, Me- Mira." Bambietta very nearly bit her tongue trying to catch herself from saying a name of one she would no longer see, a fact she was unsure if she should be upset about. "So what do you girls want for toppings?"

"Plain sounds good to me," Levy offered up.

"I'm good with whatever, Mirajane answered.

"Okay, plain it is." Bambietta slammed her menu shut then. She had been hoping for a few toppings, but she had made this offer to Levy after all. Besides, the Quincy knew perhaps it would be best to get accustomed to a the more basic local cuisine before sprucing it up. Still, she could not help her sarcastic self. "Sounds radical."

"And your salads and appetizers, my fair ladies," Luigi said as he returned with the first servings of food. "And have you chosen your main course?"

"Medium cheese pizza, please," Bambietta replied.

"As you wish," Luigi said before beating a hasty retreat back to the kitchen.

"Now I know what Levy can do," Bambietta said, returning her focus back at her those who sat around the round table she was at, "but what about you, Mira?"

"I, well..." The woman stammered for a moment. "Can you excuse me for a second? I kind of have to go pee."

Then she was gone in a hurry, leaving Bambietta visibly stunned. If the Quincy did not know any better, she could have sworn she saw some tears welling within Mirajane's eyes before she left.

"That's... not a good subject for her," Levy offered up as an explanation. "Mira's an S-Class wizard but she hasn't really gone on any major missions since..."

"What happened?" Bambietta asked, honestly curious and concerned.

"Her little sister, Lisanna, died on a job request," Levy continued, her voice growing withdrawn. "Mira and her brother, Elfman, were both there to see it and they both came back changed people. Ever since then Elfman's been trying to support his big sister taking on any jobs he can handle while Mira's... stepped aside from that kind of life."

"Oh." Bambietta looked down then, feeling ashamed of herself. "I should go apologize."

"Just give her a little time," Levy said, cutting Bambietta off before she could sit up. "She'll be back cheerful in a minute, don't worry. But don't say you're sorry, that will just bring it up again for her."

"I suppose that's one way to deal with a bad day," Bambietta replied. "I wish I could be so chipper all the time."

"Hey," Levy said, reaching out and placing a hand on Bambietta's own that lay on the table, "you said if you came back from the job in one piece, you'd talk to me about what's got you so down..."

Bambietta smirked for a brief second, remembering the promise she made. "Maybe later tonight. I don't want to talk about my problems in case Mira comes back in the middle of it. I don't think she needs to hear anything bad, you know?"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Levy said, acknowledging Bambietta's point but at the same time wondering if she was . "Maybe later then."

Levy sighed, her own curiousity getting the better of her. Bambietta was stil throwing her curve ball after curve ball. She could be so nice when she wanted to, her sarcastic barbs another matter all together, but it was such a stark contrast from the bloodthirsty woman who had returned to the guild hall having suceeded in her unsanctioned mission. The mage could only hope learning of her past life would help her understand that schism.

"Okay, sorry about that," Mirajane said as she returned to the table. "Just a little bit of an emergency. So what can you do, Bambi?"

Bambietta glanced at Mirajane, willing to relay to her the same information that she had presented to Levy early in the day. Turnabout was, after all, fair play.

1234567890

The time rolled by, the late afternoon turning to evening with the setting sun. The ladies of Fairy Tail stepped outside from Mario's Pizzeria, their bellies full and Bambietta's purse very nearly empty. It had been worth it though, the Quincy satisfied with the affairs of the day.

"I'll see you two tomorrow, okay?" Mirajane said as she walked away, waving. "I just have to check in with Master Makarov and see how he's holding up"

"Holding up?" Bambietta asked, concern in her voice. "What's the worry?"

"Oh, the Master has a lot on his plate," Levy explained. "Fairy Tail is a renowned guild, but we kind of have a little bit of a bad reputation in some ways."

"Like what?"

"Well, some of our guild members can get a little carried away while out working."

"Oh?"

"Have you ever watched a giant monster movie Lacrima?"

"A... what now?" Bambietta asked, confused by at least one of those words.

"Let's just say that sometimes when Natsu or some of our other guild members show up in a town its a little... destructive."

"No wonder Master Makarov was okay with me," Bambietta said with a slightly laugh, stopping only to grip her full stomach. "Oh, it hurts to laugh."

"So I guess we should call it a night then?"

"I suppose it is getting late," Bambietta replied. "Well, you live with the fairies, so if you wouldn't mind leading the way..."

Levy did just that then, guiding Bambietta not far from the town of Magnolia. Soon they found themselves at a grassy knoll, an elegant staircase leading up to a rather impressive complex.

"Wow," was all Bambietta could offer as she stared up at the building as she walked up the stairs. "That's some living quarters. How much is it a month?"

"One hundred thousand jewels... as a start."

"Okay, yeah," Bambietta said as she picked at her cloak, "buyer's remorse. Well, another monster kill and I'll be living in style."

"Okay, freaking me out again," Levy retorted.

"Sorry, sorry."

* * *

Cana Alberona was having one of those ideal days that she loved so much. A little work here and there and a whole lot of alcohol to wash it down with. Now however she was a having little bit of an issue. All she wanted to do was sleep off her impending hangover and yet there was a certain Fairy Tail wizard impeding her progress through the main Fairy Hills building.

"You truly are a disgrace to our guild, you know that?" That was what the haughty Evergreen of the Thunder God Tribe was saying, but to Cana it was a whole different set of words. None of them entirely intelligable to her alcohol fueled hearing, but words of some sort at the very least.

"Just... just want to... sleep, okay... Not-Titania?"

Evergreen's eyes narrowed behind her glasses then, her irritation at being compared to Fairy Tail's number one mage wearing at her as it always did. "Oh no you didn't..."

"Oh, I... I did?"

* * *

"Well, this isn't good," Levy whispered as she moved back around the corner and beside Bambietta. She had been hoping sneaking it would be easy, but clearly with Evergreen around that was not going to be the case. "We might get around Cana, since I doubt she'd even remember if she sees you, but I just know Evergreen will tattle on us to everyone within earshot."

"Mother puss bucket," Bambietta said with a sigh, shaking her head as she leaned agains the wall. The Quincy began to tighten a fist then, a thought coming to mind. "I could just knock her out when she's not looking. A little Hirenkyaku and I bet she'd never see it coming..."

"No, no violence," Levy replied. "We just need to be patient."

* * *

Evergreen was beginning to lose her cool now, her temper flaring. She knew better than to argue with a woman who could barely stand let alone talk, yet she had allowed herself to fall right into it and the woman was determined to get the last clearly spoke word in. "I swear, if Laxus was in charge instead of his grandfather, the guild wouldn't have a place in it for drunkards like you!"

"Oh... please..." Cana tried to retort. "There's... always a... little more... room... for alcohol... You know?"

Evergreen was about to scream, potentially awakening all those who may have called it a night early, when a hand clasped down on her shoulders. She turned then and found herself looking at Laki Olietta. The two mages' eyes locked then, right through their spectacles.

"Now, now," Laki said cheerfully, "we wouldn't want to deprive anyone here from whittling away the defenseless hours, would we? Let Cana get some sleep. She's going to need it if she's as wasted as she looks."

"Fine, fine!" Evergreen rasped before storming off and leaving Cana and Laki to themselves.

"Hey, where's the.. bitchy fairy... going?" Cana asked, leaning against a wall with one hand to steady herself.

"She's off to take a nap, yes," Laki explained. "Just like you should. Come on..." Laki slid under one of Cana's arms, helping to prop her up and move her down the hallway."Now just don't liberate your meals on me, all right?"

* * *

Levy peaked out again and could see the duo disappearing around a corner. "Okay, the coast is clear."

Levy began to lead Bambietta one once again, taking her quickly to the second doorway on the right. They entered as fast as they could and Levy closed the door behind them and turned on the lights.

"That's," Bambietta began to say as she took in her surroundings, "a lot of books."

Bambietta looked around then, allowing herself to truly take in the sight of row after row of bookshelve. The Quincy could not even tell if they were propped up against walls or simply standing in the center of the room. It was as if she had found herself in a maze of books, a makeshift hallway formed from the bookcases. Bambietta was beginning to wonder if there was any place for a resident to sleep, let alone a guest.

"Yeah, I guess I am a bit of a scholar," Levy called out as she disappeared around one row of bookcases.

"Or a nerd," Bambietta said under her breath. "No, no; be nice..."

The Quincy began to circle around the bookshelves looking for Levy. If there was one thing she knew for a fact is that she hoped and prayed that she did not turn a corner and find herself looking at a Hollow. Oh, how the Quincy remembered when an Arrancar had invaded Yhwach's personal library. It had been left up to Bambietta and her group to dispose of the creature.

"Yeah, Giselle," Bambietta mumbled, 'just yell 'get her;' that was a good idea."

"You say something?"

Bambietta stopped in her tracks, noticing Levy standing in a doorway that was pinned between two overbearing bookcases.

"I was just wondering where the couch is, that's all," Bambi answered, stretching her arms back as she yawned. "A girl's got to sleep after all."

"Well, I'll admit," Levy replied, "I don't exactly have a sofa you can sleep on."

"Oh?" Bambietta could not help but sigh. She began to wonder if she should have asked Mirajane instead. "Well, I suppose I could sleep on top of a bookcase. Sounds comfy. Like sleeping on a cloud... or a rainbow."

Levy began to get a little irritated at that point. "Hey, I've got a pretty big bed, but if you want to sleep on a hardwood floor or a bookcase, be my guest!"

"No, no, a big bed is just fine," Bambietta interjected. "First night in a new world and I'm sleeping with the very first nice young lady I meet. Oh, Bazz-B would be so jealous..."

Bambietta began to walk towards the doorway when suddenly a pair of light blue pajamas hit her in the face.

"Hey, what was that for?" Bambietta asked, not even bothering to remove the articles of clothing from her head for a few moments.

"Well, I figured you needed some sleepwear and-" Levy turned around then, gasping at the sight of what she did. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," Bambietta replied as she pulled the top and bottom pajamas off her head. "It's the sentiment that counts, right. Better then what my last friends gave me as a gift..."

Bambietta closed her eyes then, disappearing out of sight with the pajamas.

"I'll go get changed."

Levy just stood there for a moment, holding her own choice in pajamas and staring at the empty doorway. "Bambi, what happened to you?"

* * *

Bambietta found herself alone in the bathroom of Levy's apartment, having found it after bobbing and weaving through an endless amount of bookcases. She glanced down at the pajamas she had been loaned, realizing that she had crumpled the clothing up in her hands. They had all but been tightened into fists, leaving the Quincy to admonish herself for that uncontrolled action.

"Stupid memories," she said under her breath, glancing into the mirror above the sink. "I've just got to lock them away forever. That isn't my world anymore."

Bambietta knew if she ever returned there would be hell to pay, but it was all one big if. As much as she did not care to admit it, if this new world was her permanent home, it could have been much worse. Still, there was the question of how she had gotten here in the first place. That, however, the Quincy knew was a question she would probably never be able to answer.

Bambietta stared at the reflection of herself then, trying to get her thoughts focused on something better, something positive. She had to admit, noticing the finer details of the custom made uniform that she was wearing, that the tailor had done quite fine work under such short notice. Though perhaps showing up a bloody mess and carrying the remains of a dead monster had intimidated him into working in a hurry.

Bambietta's shoulder shook slightly, the Quincy closing her eyes as she giggled at the thought. "Okay, maybe I am a little too much into violence..."

The Quincy was happy at least that her money had been well spent. The clothing she wore now was quite the reasonable replica of her Vandenreich uniform, and all the man had to work with was her description and admittedly terrible sketches.

Bambietta's eyes began to shift upwards slightly, looking at the hat especially. That was always her favorite article of the uniform. It was a little too big for her, just as the one the Vandenreich had provided, but she liked it all the same. She did not feel complete without it. The Quincy then stared at the symbol of the Stern Ritter that adorned the front of the cap, remembering well her service to the group. She was no longer a Stern Ritter, separated by worlds, but still did she wish to proudly wear that emblem. A far cry from what she was doing with Fairy Tail's own. She knew it would mean nothing to anyone of this world, that symbol, but she wanted to have some link to her past life nonetheless.

"Wait a minute..." Bambietta's eyes narrowed at the reflection for a minute. Then did they widen. "No way..."

The Quincy took her hat off then, turning it around to stare at the Vandenreich emblem itself. It was not exactly the same as the other symbol that was coming to Bambietta's mind but it was similar enough. The Quincy was beginning to wonder then how she had not noticed it before. Were they any hints that should have clued in her?

"Well, that would explain Quilge Opie," she whispered under her breath. She could remember it well, how Stern Ritter J had always been trying to convince Yhwach of his contingency plan in case the war with the Soul Society went tragically wrong. He suggested at every meeting that the Vandenreich employ BG9 and upload to the mechanical Stern Ritter's computer programs the data pertaining to youth, health, sexual fertility, intelligence and a cross section of the required skills, all to determine which Quincy would go into hiding once more to preserve the bloodline in case of the worst possible scenario. "Not to mention he always did seem to have trouble keeping his right arm from saluting His Majesty..."

Bambietta's eyes widened even further then.

"Oh hell no! That's what I was a part of?"

The Quincy had the distinct feeling that such a connection would not mean anything in this new world she was in, yet still did she want nothing to do with that symbol now. She tore from her hat the emblem of the Vandenreich with great haste, casting it into the open toilet and flushing it away. Breathing deeply, Bambietta glanced down at her headwear and sighed as she noticed the torn stitching that remained.

"I ruined my hat..."

The Quincy sighed then, realizing that she would have to spend the necessary jewel then to repair the damage. Perhaps she would simply leave it unadorned now. Then again, she had to admit that she could always put the Fairy Tail emblem in its place. That would no doubt please Master Makarov. She could also simply place the standard Quincy cross in its place. Bambietta shook her head lightly then, willing to leave the concern for another day. For now she simply wished to get changed and get some rest. She unfolded the pajamas given to her by Levy and laid then out on the edges of the sink. The Quincy began to undress then, all the while her thoughts turning against her and forcing a whiny tone to pervade her voice.

"My hat..."

* * *

Levy was beginning to fall into the grip of slumber when suddenly the door to the room opened and bathed it in light. The mage blinked a few times and sat up to see Bambietta there in the doorway.

"Oh, sorry," the Quincy said. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's all right," Levy replied, rubbing her eyes gently. "I hadn't really fallen asleep yet."

"Well, I'm not exactly good at this, but," Bambietta cleared her throat then as she shut off the light of the other room and closed the door, "thank you."

Levy watched as Bambietta moved towards the bed and slipped under the covers, her back towards the mage. It was then that the mage was beginning to think she had overestimated her bed. It was spacious for one person but not quite as accommodating for two as she had hoped. It left Levy wishing that she had found space for an actual sofa or even a spare bed of some sort, but she was willing to do what she could for this woman in need. After all, if all went well with jobs in the morning, she would no doubt have a place to stay all of her by nightfall.

"It's nothing," Levy said as she laid back down, her own back towards Bambietta as she pulled the sheets back up to her shoulder. "But I still do have one question."

A yawn echoed forth from Bambietta, slowly followed by one word. "What?"

"I just... want to be there for you, okay?" Levy asked. "So please... what happened to you?"

There was silence then, an uncomfortable sort that left the Solid Script mage regretting that she had brought the subject up again. Seconds passed, turning to minutes, and the young lady half expected to hear signs that her guest had truly fallen asleep. A snore, anything. What she had not expected was for the woman to finally answer.

"I had friends."

Levy heard it then, a haunting sensation of pain lingering in those words, once more leaving regret even broaching the subject. "Bambi, you don't have to-"

"I had friends," the Quincy repeated, her legs slowly curling up towards the center of her body, her skin running cold for a moment. "The 'guild' I worked for, I made friends there. I thought we were going to be there for each other until the very end. But when I needed them the most, they..."

Bambietta could not help herself then, a whimper slipping through her lips as her body shook for a moment. Her face clenched up then, the Quincy fighting against the weakness she felt she possessed, a need to let any more tears be shed.

"We had a mission," Bambietta continued to say, all the while fighting the urge to physically react to the memories that were flooding into her thoughts, "and they abandoned me."

"That's just-"

"And then when I was lying broken and battered on the ground, they came back. I needed their help and all they did was... was twist the knife in my back."

Levy did not know what to say. Such cruelty seemed so foreign to a wizard who had spent her entire career among the Fairy Tail guild that it just left her mind numb to imagine it.

"I was far from a nice girl," Bambietta said quietly, her voice no longer on the verge of shattering her composure again. "Maybe I deserved to be betrayed, but they hurt me so much that I..."

"Bambi?"

"I'm sorry, Levy. I just need... to sleep..."

Levy let the subject go then, understanding that there was some form of darkness in Bambietta's past that she should not pry into. If the woman wished to share it with her of her own accord, then she would be there, but she would not force the issue if she could not handle it.

"Bambi, I'm sorry." There was no answer. "Bambi?" There was still no answer, at least not at first. Then did a snore echo across the bedroom, leaving Levy to giggle slightly as she shut her eyes and drift into sleep as best she could.

However, if she had taken the opportunity to look over at her newfound friend, she would have seen tears slipping down from the sleeping Quincy's eyes. However, whether they were tears born from losing old friends or from gaining new ones, that was a question that only Bambietta's inner most dreams could answer.

* * *

The next day started well enough, neither the wizard nor the Quincy making mention of things that had gone in the past. They had simply prepared themselves for another day, Bambietta having washed her new uniform with Levy's own laundry. It was the least she could do for the woman who had bent the rules to give her a roof over her head.

Slipping out of Fairy Hills had been easy enough, Bambietta and Levy making their leave long after the majority had already awakened and left. The duo had made their way down to Magnolia, stopping at seamstress to repair the damaged hat. In the end Bambietta had decided on the emblem of the Quincy cross. It had cost her the last of her jewels but it had been worth it. Now the Fairy Tail duo was at the guild hall to look for anything that could help bolster the Quincy's financial standing.

As always the guild hall was packed with wizards, most of them simply living it up. Bambietta could see Mirajane serving beer to several of the wizards, leaving her amused at the prospect of any drunken scuffles breaking out. The Quincy could not help but smile at the thought of interjecting herself such a brawl but she quickly brought that smirk down, realizing that would only incite Levy's concern for her.

"Let's see what we've got on the board today," Levy said as they approached. "Maybe that dog walking Mira mentioned would be the best."

"No way," Bambietta replied, still bit willing to completely throw away the chance for some fun despite Levy's concerns. "Maybe there's an A-Class missi-

"I'm back!"

Bambietta stopped everything she was doing, the sound of a rather loud mouthed individual catching her completely off guard. She whirled around then and could see a rather oddly dressed young man with pink hair in the guild hall's doorway. A scarf was wrapped around his neck, a vest leaving the majority of his upper body on display.

"Oh," Bambietta said as she watched the young man ran over to a table and kick one of the wizards sitting there in the face, yelling about poor information. "I like this guy already. Kind of reminds me of Bazz-B, though at least he's got a better haircut. Who's he?"

"That's the Dragon Slayer I told you about," Levy offered. "One of Fairy Tail's most well-known wizards, Natsu Dragneel."

"The guy I wanted to fight?" A delightfully twisted grin began to cover Bambietta's face. "Oh yes, best day ever..."

* * *

 **There you go everyone, the 2nd chapter. Its seems Bambietta has made a new friend in Levy. Which is good, she's going to need all the friends she can get if she wants to get through this whole ordeal.**

 **Also hope you all enjoyed that moment when she realized the vandenriech was...well...you know...Nazi's...What, its true, and you know it!**

 **And yes my readers, Bambietta WILL fight Natsu. Who will win? Only one way to find out!**

 **Please feel free to leave a review and give us your thoughts. Its appreciated be it positive or negative.**


	3. Bambietta Vs Natsu

**Here we go, Natsu vs Bambietta! Hope you all enjoy! Please let us know what you think in a review!**

 **I do Not own Bleach or Fairy Tail. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo and SHounen jump. Fairy tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and Weekly shounen magizine.**

* * *

This was a day that Lucy Heartfilia had been longing for ever since she had left home. To stand in awe of greatness, to be on the threshold of joining one of the most renowned magical guilds in all of Fiore. She was here now, standing outside the open doors of the guild hall, ready at last to take that final tentative step into the rest of her life.

Yet now she was unable to do anything but take a slight pause as she saw chaos envelope what she had hoped to be her new home. Natsu Dragneel, the young man she had met during her journey and who had invited her to join the guild, had launched himself into the building with a vigor she knew all too well. He had displayed it time and time again since they had met in Hargeon Town. It had led him to victory over the wizard turned slave trader known as Bora, as well into conflict with the local militia for the property damage that had been wrought during the battle. Yet Lucy could only see it as an endearing, if sometimes overbearing, trait.

Now was one of those times. The Fire Dragon Slayer had been quick to act, launching a tirade at one of his fellow Fairy Tail wizards over misinformation about the location of a dragon that went by the title of Salamander. That incident had been the spark for what followed, the guild hall descending into a rapidly expanding brawl. It was madness perhaps, but Lucy could not help but smile.

This was the Fairy Tail she had heard so much about after all.

Lucy took a deep breath then and entered the chaos, carrying her luggage behind her. "I'm really in Fairy Tail, aren't I?"

The Celestial wizard looked at those among the crowd, seeing that only two were not involved in the fight. Yet she could see the two women were eyeing the spectacle just as she was.

* * *

"Now, Bambi," Levy began to say, realizing just what her new friend was no doubt planning, "I know what you're thinking. 'Should I step into this brawl and throw down with Natsu?' The answer might surprise you-"

"Oh, so close," Bambietta replied with a smile curling back her lips. "You're good at reading my thoughts, but I think you need to flip around 'should' and 'I' if you really want to know what I'm got on my mind."

"Well, that answer doesn't surprise me." Levy sighed, her shoulders dropping. She was beginning to realize that there was no getting around this. If Bambietta wanted to fight Natsu so badly, she was going to do just that. However, the Solid Script mage knew that if her past experiences watching a massive fight break out in the guild were anything to go by, then Master Makarov was soon going to intervene and put a stop to things before they got any more out of hand. "Fine, have fun. I'm just going to hide over in the corner, okay?"

"Yeah, you do that," Bambietta said as she turned and watched Levy step away. The Quincy gave her a wink then, trying to dispel any concern her new friend had. "Be safe, okay?"

Then Bambietta began to roll up her sleeves and walk forward. This madness, this carnage, was not something she was quite used to in her old life. On the field of battle it was to be expected, but in one's own home? Yhwach would never have allowed such discord to play out among his Stern Ritter. Infighting was strictly forbidden and punishable by death. The Quincy had lived under His Majesty's rules to her utmost ability, yet there had been a few occasions where she would have loved to test her mettle against some of her own allies, if only to either see who was stronger or to finally put them in their place. Bazz-B had been a rare occurrence of a potential fight being born from both desires. Yet still she had stayed her hand time and time again, having possessed no intention of inciting Yhwach's wrath.

"Time to make up for lost chances," Bambietta whispered under her breath as she inched closer to the fighting. "One pink haired pretty boy is just as good as another..."

If Fairy Tail encouraged and endorsed battles among its own, then who was Bambietta Basterbine to argue? Yet, as the Quincy was about to find out, someone else did disagree.

"This ends now!"

The floorboards beneath Bambietta began to shake and the young lady's eyes went wide as her spiritual senses began to tingle. She could feel it, a shiver running down her spine as an overbearing power began to push down against her body. The Quincy began to turn to face this power, fear seizing her heart. It was then that she saw an overbearing mountain of a man towering over herself and her new guild mates. His features were obscured in darkness, eyes blazing with magical energy, the only thing that broke through the enveloping shadow. Bambietta's eyes widened further as she looked up at the awe inspiring monster that stood before her, his power leaving her almost shaking.

"You dolts!" the beast roared. "You will cease your foolishness right this instant!"

It was then that the Quincy could hear one other behind her scream in fear, something she almost found comforting. To not be alone in her fright was calming despite the circumstances. Yet when she turned she could only see a blonde haired young lady, one she did not recognize, quivering in shared fear. The rest of Fairy Tail was simply staring in awe, nothing more. Were they simply used to this occurrence or could they simply not sense this monster's power?

"Am I supposed to be scared of that?" A laugh began to echo across the guild hall then and Bambietta could only stare wide eyed in shock when she noticed who was responsible. Natsu was simply grinning like a fool as he approached this beast. "That's nothing! I claim victory in this battl-"

The monster simply stepped forward then, pinning the foolhardy Dragon Slayer to the floor without any resistance. Despite what she was facing, Bambietta could not help but giggle just a little bit. That had clearly answered whether or not the young man could sense the power in which he was up against.

"Oh, what's this?" the monster suddenly said, turning its gaze away from Natsu and towards the teeming masses of Fairy Tail wizards. "Do we have a new face here?"

Once more did Bambietta's blood run cold. Was the monster speaking of her as they had not been formerly introduced? The Quincy forced herself to take a deep breath then, trying to stand her ground. "Yes, I don't think we've met. I'm-" The beast's gaze passed right over Bambietta then, leaving her speechless as it focused instead on another. The Quincy turned to follow its gaze and found her eyes locked on the terrified blonde girl. "Oh, her. Well, don't I just feel like yesterday's chopped liver now."

It was at that moment then that Bambietta could feel the dreadful power beginning to recede. Caught up in her own curiosity, she looked back at the monster and watched in awe as it began to lose mass. The shadows that swirled around it began to dissipate then, leaving behind nothing more than the diminutive stature of Master Makarov. The old man smiled widely at Lucy. "Nice to meet you!"

Bambietta could not help but blink a few times then, trying to get over her own disbelief. Was this the power she had felt lying dormant in the man? The Quincy could only imagine so, yet she had to wonder if there was even more to it. All she knew for certain was that if she was going to fight this Natsu Dragneel, she would have to do it away from Master Makarov's prying eyes.

Her breathing beginning to relax, the pressure of Master Makarov's power no longer pressing down upon her body, Bambietta began to move back then, to find a place to sit and compose herself. She did so, her back leaning against a counter as she propped her elbows on it.

"You okay?" Levy asked as she moved in close, placing a hand on Bambietta's shoulder. "You're looking pale."

"I'm... fine." Bambietta managed to say those words, yet she was not entirely sure she meant them. She had found herself very nearly swallowed up in the depths of Makarov's power, the strength he possessed feeling as if it was an endless ocean. "I just..."

Bambietta felt the need to explain to Levy what her Quincy blood allowed her to do, to sense the ebb and flow of energy around her. For so long she had been attuned to simply spiritual energy, but despite its differences, this magical energy was similar in nature if not execution. It was alien to her and yet similar enough that she had been able to glimpse the fathoms of power that her new master possessed.

Bambietta watched as Makarov moved to greater heights, the old man's agility surprising her. He stood upon banister of the guild hall's overlooking second floor, holding before him several documents. Bambietta glanced upwards, a few small beads of sweat slipping. She had already spoken at length with the man, leaving her trust to feel well founded, yet his power left her reeling nonetheless.

"You dolts, all of you!" Makarov shouted, a disappointed expression etched upon his face. "Look at all these letters I've received from the Magic Council!"

Then did Master Makarov begin to run down those under his care. He spoke of Gray running naked through a town during a mission, of how Elfman had knocked out the very same man he was meant to protect after he had made a joke in poor taste, of how Cana had sent the bill for several kegs worth of beer to the Council itself and of how Loke had seduced the daughter of one of the Council's own.

Then did the old man's eyes look down at one other, his voice growing more serious than it had already been. "And then there's Natsu. You defeated the Devon Bandit Clan, but you destroyed several private homes in the process! You even took out the historic clock of Tuly Village! The church of Freesia was left in ruins! Then you did the same to a significant portion of the Lupinus Castle! Your errant destruction has left the Nazuna Ravine observation station closed until further notice. And now you've gone and totaled more than half of Hargeon town's harbor!"

Bambietta raised an eyebrow at the extensive list, glancing slightly at Natsu, the young man still sprawled out on the floor thanks to Master Makarov's stepping on him. The Quincy smirked, amused at just how much destruction he had wrought. Clearly this was a man after her own heart, so long as she was ever allowed to cut loose.

Yet the Quincy's thoughts were cut short, Makarov continuing his lecture. "You kids have all made the Magic Council quite cross with me as of late. However..." A spark of flame suddenly appeared in Makarov's hands, igniting the documents he had spoken at length of. "I say the heck with the Magic Council!"

Makarov's threw the flaming documents to the floor then, leaving Bambietta in shock at his blatant disregard to authority. However her shock only grew then, Natsu jumping up towards the flaming documents and biting down on them.

"The hell?" Bambietta whispered as she watched the pink haired young man consume the papers as well as the flames. The Quincy blinked a few times, trying to wrap her mind around what she had just witnessed. "Did he just- He- Huh?"

Makarov began to make a speech then, speaking of the grandeur of Fairy Tail, but Bambietta was unable to listen to it, the Quincy far too confused by the sight of Natsu eating fire unexpectedly. Slowly did her attention begin to divert away from the strange sight and refocus back on Makarov.

"If you spend time worrying about what those in power think of you," the old man said as he wore a wide smile, "then your magic will be unable to grow! Follow the path you truly believe in! That is what it means to be a Fairy Tail wizard!"

Bambietta heard it then, cheers amongst her new comrades. Everyone raised their right hands and extended their index fingers towards the heavens, Master Makarov was no exception, doing the same, but it simply left the Quincy confused. Fairy Tail and its customs were still new to her after all but she did what she could. Sighing, Bambietta raised her right arm then, pointing her index finger upwards.

Still, she was not able to cheer, not in the least. While others had stood from their seats to participate in the celebration, the Quincy simply kept herself firmly planted on her bench, forever leaning against the table behind her. She was lost in thought once more, Master Makarov's words having left her wondering one very simple thing. She who had been betrayed by those she trusted, she who had lost her home and she was looking for a means to an end and nothing more...

"What path could I even believe in?"

Bambietta had meant to say it quietly, and she had, but Levy heard it still. The young mage glanced towards Bambietta then, noticing the dull look in her eyes. Levy did what she could, lowering her arm slightly and nudging Bambietta's shoulder. The Quincy turned to face her new friend and was left to see Levy with her eyes closes, a broad smile on her face.

It was a brief moment, but Bambietta felt it, a faint trace of light blossoming within her and chasing away the darkness. She returned the smile then and stood beside Levy, joining her in cheering both Master Makarov and Fairy Tail. Bambietta knew this path would simply have to do.

Yet then did the Quincy see a strange sight. Flying throughout the guild hall was a winged, blue cat. Bambietta shook her head a little bit, as if thinking she was seeing things. If she simply paid more attention, she would have heard the creature say two words. "And then..."

* * *

Time passed and Bambietta was leaning forward on the counter and tapping an index finger against. Levy was by her side, engrossed in a magical tome. The two had come to the guild hall to seek out a job request that the Quincy could use to fund her daily needs but now the newcomer was more interested in something else. She had only one goal at the present, to fight Natsu, but that was not going well at all. The Quincy knew she had to take the fight outside, away from Makarov, if she wanted to have some real fun, yet every time she approached the Dragon Slayer he got involved in some other conversation. First it had been with Gray, then Elfman and at last Loke.

"Can't a girl have some fun?" Bambietta whined slightly, dropping her face into her crossed arms. "I just want to have a little fight, you know?"

Levy was not particularly interested in the conversation and moved to change it. "I wonder how the new girl is doing in there."

It was a valid question but not entirely one Bambietta was interested in. The blonde girl, the one who had introduced herself as Lucy Heartfilia, had been brought into Makarov's office for an interview. The Quincy had wondered for a moment if it had been fate that this young lady would join the very next day after she had, but at the same time did the Quincy feel a little jealous. She could not help it; she liked attention. To lose the focus of being the new girl so soon was a little disappointing.

"I'm sure she's fine," Bambietta replied. "The master's a nice guy. A little scary, but nice."

"Well, I'll catch you later, Natsu."

Bambietta's attention was drawn then, the Quincy sitting up and turning around to see Loke leaving with his arms draped across the shoulders of two women, Natsu standing alone. Normally would Bambietta have wondered just where Loke had picked up two new women so quickly but now she was simply focused on Natsu. "Now's my chance..."

Levy sighed as she straightened her reading glasses and continued to look over her book. She knew at this point there was no point arguing with Bambietta. If she was willing to pick a fight despite the master's show of strength then there was no helping it. "Good luck."

Bambietta watched as Natsu began to make his way towards the job request board. The Quincy continued to move closer and closer, watching as the Dragon Slayer began to look over the posted missions. Bambietta was all but ready to reach out and tap him on the shoulder. Her gloved hand began to raise then, fingers extending, but then they suddenly stopped.

"Huh?" Bambietta could feel something tugging on one of her boots. Confused, Bambietta glanced down then and could see the small blue cat from earlier by her feet, one of its paws against the top of her left boot as it looked up at her. The creature's wings were gone now, leaving it to stand upright upon its hind legs. It was a strange sight, but the Quincy had seen her fair share of oddities in her lifetime. This hardly compared to facing off with a Soul Reaper captain that, by her estimates, was more dog than man. Still, Bambietta could not help herself. "What the heck are you?"

Much to the Quincy's surprise, the blue cat responded not with a meow or a simple purr but with actual words. "I'm Happy!"

It should have thrown Bambietta off, to hear a creature like this actually speak, but she was a stranger in a strange land and knew to expect the unexpected. Also there was the matter of the cat's looking up her legs towards her, coupled with what it had just said. Bambietta's eyes narrowed with anger and she quickly leapt away from the cat, tugging her own skirt down more than it normally would allow. "Of course you'd be happy looking up at my underwear, you perverted little kitty cat!"

"Actually, his name is Happy," Mirajane interjected as she approached with a sweet smile across her face. "And he probably doesn't even know what the world perverted means anyway, so don't worry."

"Aye sir!" Happy exclaimed, raising one of his paws. "So are you trying to be one of Natsu's friends?"

"Oh, well..." Bambietta replied sheepishly. "I guess you could say that. And are you his pet?"

Happy seemed to get a little grumpy at that point, as if he had been insulted. "I'm his friend!"

"Of course you are," Bambietta replied as she knelt down slightly, reaching out with one hand and petting the blue cat between his ears. "Yes you are! Yes you are!"

Happy seemed unable to sense any of the thinly veiled sarcasm that laced Bambietta's words or the patronizing way in which she was acting. He simply smiled sweetly instead. The Quincy meanwhile could not help herself, finding him as cute as could be. At the same time Bambietta could not help but envy the cat. She had seen it earlier, the creature flying around the guild hall with wings protruding from his back. She had possessed a similar ability as well once, but with her powers degraded as bad as they had were that was simply a past memory, nothing more. Yet still did Bambietta vow to regain her strength. First she needed to truly gauge her remaining power, and if she put herself on the upper echelon of the Fairy Tail pecking order while she was at it, all the better.

"So how strong is your friend here, little buddy?" Bambietta asked as she continued to run her fingers through the hair atop Happy's head.

"Oh, he's one of Fairy Tail's very best!" Happy exclaimed. "Natsu's the toughest if you ask me!"

"That's just what I wanted to here." Bambietta grinned then and stood, her sight settling back on Natsu's back. The young man was still looking over the available job requests, but the Quincy knew she would have to interrupt him for her own needs. "Oh, Na-"

"Guess who's the newest member of Fairy Tail?"

"Hey, that's my line..." Bambietta turned and could see Lucy exiting Master Makarov's office, a brilliant smile on her face. The Celestial wizard was very nearly jumping for joy at that point, running over to Mirajane at the counter. The Quincy was curious to see what the girl who had stolen her thunder was like and began to approach as well. "So, Lucy was it?"

"Yeah, that's me!" the young lady replied as she held out her right hand and placed it on the counter. Bambietta watched then as Mirajane pressed down on the back of Lucy's hand, leaving behind a pink and magically infused Fairy Tail emblem.

"There you are," Mirajane exclaimed. "Now you're officially a Fairy Tail wizard!"

Lucy raised her hand and stared wide eyed at the proof of her success, her journey having reached the conclusion that she had been praying for. Bambietta meanwhile was simply confused.

"Hey now," she began to say, "Master Makarov personally gave me an emblem with his own power, not some silly stamp." A sly smile began to cross Bambietta's face then. "Oh, am I that awesome that he felt I deserved special treatment?"

"That's weird," Happy said as he moved towards the group. "Natsu told me once that he got his emblem from Makarov, the same as you."

"Oh, there's a good reason for that," Mirajane replied with her smile never wavering. "Whenever the master feels that someone may be a bit too destructive even by Fairy Tail standards he makes sure to apply to them a mark of his own making. That way he can keep tabs on them at all times with his magic."

"What?" Bambietta very nearly felt as if her jaw was about to drop to the floor. She pulled the glove off her left hand then, staring at the FairyTail symbol. "I sense a lack of trust."

"Oh!" Lucy suddenly came close, putting her right hand directly next to Bambietta's left. "We've got a matching pair of emblems!"

Bambietta could see it well enough that the one who had replaced her as the Fairy Tail newcomer had a point, but she was unsure if she should be all that thrilled with a simple coincidence. "Yeah, that's just so awesome. Cowabunga."

Lucy all but spun around then, still ecstatic by being an official Fairy Tail wizard. She looked at Bambietta, a glean in her eyes. "So what's your name?"

"Bambietta, Bambietta Basterbine." The Quincy paused for a moment, thinking over if she should provide more information. Mentally shrugging, she decided to be as open as possible once more. "But you can call me Bambi if you want. All my friends do. Well... all two of them."

"Then let's make it all three of them!" Lucy said with a smile. "So Makarov said you're new here too?"

"Yeah, I just joined yesterday actually," Bambietta answered. "So I guess we're kind of two peas in a pod-"

"How come my daddy hasn't come back yet?"

Both Bambietta and Lucy lost focus at the sound of the unknown voice. The two ladies turned their heads in its direction and could see a young boy speaking with Makarov, the guild master sitting atop the counter.

"You're the son of a wizard, Romeo," Makarov replied, putting down the glass from which he had been drinking. "You simply need to have both patience for and faith in your father."

"But sir," Romeo Conbolt pleaded, his voice cracking, "my dad said the job would only take three days at most and he's been gone for a week!"

"I believe it was the job on Mount Hakobe that Macao took-"

"It's not that far from here," Romeo began to shout, tears filling the edges of the boy's eyes, "so why won't anyone here bother to go look for him?"

"You're old man's a wizard, Romeo!" Makarov said sternly. "And like any Fairy Tail wizard he can take care of himself just fine! Now go home, have some milk and some cookies and wait patiently!"

Bambietta could see it then, uncomfortable expression forming on the faces of those around her, Mirajane especially. The Quincy herself was unsure of how to feel exactly. She could understand from Makarov's perspective that the wizard in question no doubt could handle himself in a pinch, otherwise he would not have become a part of this guild, but she could understand where Romeo was coming from as well. He simply wanted the part of his family that he had lost back.

"You jerk!"

Bambietta looked up then, catching sight of Romeo punching Makarov suddenly, leaving the master visibly stunned. Much as the others did, Bambietta covered her mouth, trying to hide the surprised gasp that was escaping from it. Romeo ran past her then, tears staining his face as he left the guild hall.

"I hate all of you!"

Bambietta felt her fingers begin to flex on instinct, slowly curling into the palms of her hands. Makarov had a point, she understood that much at least, but was this what Fairy Tail was all about? Was it all too good to be true? Had she been fed honeyed words to coerce her into joining and nothing more? "Is this," Bambietta hissed, "what this 'family' is all about?"

"That poor kid," Lucy said under her breath. "It's got to be rough."

A moment of silence hung over the air then, Bambietta lost in thought. She had been abandoned once by her own comrades and now she was seeing it from her new home as well. The Quincy could only wonder then how she could have found herself here if it was similar to her previous allies in one of the worst ways?

"I know the master came off sounding harsh," Mirajane suddenly said, catching both Bambietta and Lucy off guard, "but I know he's really worried. He just knows that-"

Bambietta and the others all but jumped then, hearing the sound of cracking wood, as if a sudden force had struck a wall. The Quincy looked over then and could see Natsu walking away from the job request board, a dent lodged in its frame. Bambietta glanced closer at the Dragon Slayer, taking note of his right hand, it having closed into a shaking fist. Without another word both he and Happy walked out of the guild hall, Makarov breathing a low sigh as he watched as well.

"When's that kid ever going to cool off?" one of the mages asked.

Another joined in the conversation. "Just going after Macao is going to do nothing but wound his pride."

Bambietta flinched slightly then, her hands balling into fists. The Quincy had finally had enough now, her temper flaring. She knew better than to let it spill out among those she was trying to trust and earn the trust of but she was unable to control it under such circumstances. "To hell with a man's pride!"

The wizards of Fairy Tail all turned towards her, taking note of the Quincy's outburst.

"I've got more than enough pride for this world and the next," Bambietta continued, unable to stop herself, "and last time I checked it got me nothing in return! Do you have any idea how much of my own pride I would have thrown away if it meant my friends would have come to help me when I needed it the most? Do you have any damn idea? So to hell with a wizard's pride if means one of his own guild mates will save his life!"

Bambietta began to breath deep then, trying to get herself under control. Her fists were shaking, her teeth all but rattling inside her clenched mouth as she felt her anger begin to dissipate slightly.

Lucy had a question she needed to ask then. Bambietta had clearly explained her own irritation, yet one other had not. "Why did Natsu get so mad?"

"I guess he sees a lot of himself in Romeo," Mirajane explained. "Even if someone becomes a member of Fairy Tail, it doesn't just mean any personal issues they possess simply go away after all. We've all had our fair share of loss and suffering."

Bambietta looked towards Mirajane then, those words tugging at her own feelings, ones that she was unwilling to speak fully of. She had touched on them briefly with Levy but to explain in great detail would prove too painful. Yet even mired in carefully chosen words she could not deny how she felt deep inside. Yet, despite her own internal agony, the Quincy could feel it, sense it, in Mirajane's own words. The pain born out of the death of her younger sister. "Mira..."

"I'm going with Natsu," Lucy suddenly said. "He was so kind to bring me here, to save me when I was in trouble, so helping him now is the least I can do."

Bambietta watched then as Lucy walked out of the guild without another word. The Quincy considered following her, to help both the newcomer, the man she wanted to fight, and the missing boy's father. Yet first she had something else to take care of. Bracing herself, Bambietta began to approach the man in charge of Fairy Tail.

"Master Makarov, I wish to speak with you."

The old man put down his drink once more, glancing at Bambietta with one open eye. "Does something trouble you, Bambietta?"

"Yes." The Quincy was brutally honest. "I understand that that you have faith in your Fairy Tail family but I take issue with you leaving someone out there when it seems obvious they need help."

Bambietta sighed then, realizing that she may very well be standing on thin ice now. Still did the Quincy continue to step harder on it then, realizing she was already putting herself in a bad position potentially.

"I'll be honest, master, but it really ticks me off!"

"You've got a hell of a lot of nerve talking to a guild master like that, rookie!"

Bambietta heard it clear as day, though the words belonged not to Master Makarov but another. They had come from a deep commanding voice, one accompanied by the sound of heavy footwear walking down a staircase. Bambietta shifted her attentions towards it and could see a rather tall man walking down from the second floor of the guild hall. From his shoulder hung a long black coat, one adorned with white fur as a trim. His hair was cropped upwards into a spiked style but it was the rather arrogant way he carried himself that truly got Bambietta's notice.

"And who the hell are you supposed to be?" Bambietta was far from polite with this individual, even if she could sense a familiar form of power within him. It was most similar to Makarov's own, yet distinctly its own at the same time. While one was simply restrained for the most part, this one almost seemed to project itself outwards, as if it wanted to be noticed at all times. Yet still it seemed to be hiding something within itself. Bambietta could not tell what it was but she knew that this man could very well outclass her. Still she did not care to play nice with her words.

"Oh, aren't you just a bundle of love," the man responded as he stood not a few feet away from Bambietta, folding his arms across his chest as he did so. The Quincy could see then that several other wizards were giving this individual a wide berth, leaving her to wonder just what she had gotten herself into. "The Fairy Tail guild is really falling apart if a disrespectful piece of trash like you is allowed to join."

Bambietta stepped forward then, glancing up as she began to truly take notice of this individual's height advantage over her. Still she refused to let it phase her and flashed the man before her a cocky smile all her own. "And here I thought I was upping Fairy Tail's cuteness factor."

"Cute, huh? You'll be blushing a pretty shade of pink when I kick your-"

"Laxus, that's enough!"

The blond haired man glared suddenly at Makarov, his teeth grit together. "You've grown soft, old man. It's going to be the death of this guild."

Laxus turned away then, marching back up the stairs from whence he had come. Bambietta glared at his back until he left her view. "Well, he's certainly not going to win any awards for being the nicest guy I've met since getting here."

"I wish to apologize for my grandson's attitude," Makarov said softly.

Bambietta nearly choked, despite not having eaten or drank anything. "Grandson? Him? Oh, I'm so sorry."

"He has a good heart," Makarov simply said. "Though it is hard to find it buried underneath all that he is outwardly. Though I suppose that applies to you as well."

"I did speak out of turn, didn't I?"

"You misunderstand," Makarov replied. "Did I not say earlier that if you spend all your time worrying about what those in power thing of that your magic will be unable to grow? That applies to yourself as a person as well. Though we may have a difference of opinion I am glad that the likes of Natsu and yourself are willing to do what you feel you must in trying times. And yes, the same applies to my grandson. No family is perfect, no family agrees on every issue, but they do what they must for each other nonetheless."

Bambietta listened well, yet she had one last question. "Would you do what was right if your guild, your family, was in trouble?"

"Yes."

Bambietta heard Makarov's answer well, yet still was there a slight shred of doubt within her soul. She spoke again, though not giving voice to that concern. "I'm going to help save this Macao guy. The last... the last thing I'm interested in is seeing that kid of his upset anymore."

Bambietta turned then, her cloak fluttering behind her as she did so. She stepped out into the daylight, leaving behind those in the Fairy Tail guild. It was quiet for a moment. Then did a prolonged series of loud screams suddenly cry out from the Magnolia streets.

"Oh for crying out loud! Why does there always have to be a problem?"

Then there was silence once more, one that lasted a few minutes. Then, quite suddenly, did the doors to the Fairy Tail guild hall open again, Bambietta walking into the main room with an aggravated purpose.

"Okay," she began to say, as if she had not just lost her temper outside, "so apparently while I was busy speaking with the master and his charming grandson... Natsu, Lucy and that cute little flying plush took a carriage to Mount Hakobe. At least that's what everyone outside was saying. So... Levy?"

The blue haired mage timidly stepped forward, having gotten an earful of what Bambietta had said outside. "Yes?"

"If there's one thing I've learned way too well the last time I went into enemy territory, it's a good idea to have some more people with you. Preferably ones who won't disappear at the drop of a hat. Are you willing to tag along with me?"

"If you want me by your side."

"There's no one here I'd trust more." Bambietta smiled then as Levy began to walk towards her. "Okay then. So who's the strongest guy here? Besides the jerk with the fluffy coat?"

"Well I hate to brag," Loke said as he began to step forward from the others, "but I like to think I'm pretty strong."

"Wait a minute," Bambietta said, furrowing her brow in confusion. "Didn't you practically just leave with two ladies? And now you're already back and trying to flirt with me again? Next!"

Loke shied away then, another Fairy Tail wizard moving forward. "This sounds like a real man's work!"

"Oh. You." Bambietta scowled. "Yeah, no, I am not going to be called manly over and over again on this trip. You know what? Let me do this myself."

The Quincy wished she could simply ask Mirajane, knowing of her reputation thanks to Levy, but she knew better after hearing of why she had stepped away from the life of job requests. Bambietta reached out with her senses, trying to catch a glimpse of someone's hidden power. She slowly shifted her focus from wizard to wizard, stopping on one in particular. She opened her eyes then and found herself staring at the one she felt the most potential in.

"You'll do, Gray." Bambietta sighed. "I can't deal with having my allies disappear on me but I guess I can put up with your clothes doing that sort of thing."

"I don't know," Gray said as he approached, "I'd rather not take another punch from you if you change your tune about that last part."

Bambietta sighed as Gray stood beside herself and Levy, the trio stepping outside. "I promise I won't punch you."

"That's rather specific," Levy interjected. "Hey, Gray?"

Bambietta glanced to her side and was greeted by the sight of a shirtless Gray. "Well that was quick."

"What was?" Gray glanced down and took notice of his bared chest. The mage backed away slowly then, retrieving his shirt from the ground and slipping it back on. "No punching, right?"

Bambietta's right hand tightened into a fist but she forced herself to relax and release. "Yeah, no punching. So then, transportation..."

Bambietta waved her arm then, trying to get the attention of a carriage driver. It did not take much and soon enough one pulled up to her and the rest of the group.

"And where would you three be off to?" the driver asked as they boarded.

"Mount Hakobe and on the double!" Bambietta all but shouted as she got in the carriage and shut the door behind her. She sat next to Levy then, staring at Gray. The Quincy could only hope that as long as she did not take his eyes off him, the wizard would remain fully clothed.

"So is this only about saving Macao?" Levy asked quite suddenly.

"What are you saying?" Bambietta asked, turning slightly with a rather off-putting expression on her face. "I can be nice... sometimes. Maybe, depending on if my mood is right. But I just... I hate seeing kids that upset. It just doesn't sit well with me, all right?"

"Oh, so you do have a heart of gold underneath that rough exterior!" Levy giggled. "And here I was worried you just wanted to get away from the master so you could pick a fight with Natsu without getting Makarov upset."

Bambietta said nothing for a several seconds. She simply blinked multiple times until Levy's statement soaked in and she got over her own disbelief. "Well now, I hadn't considered that. Two birds, one stone. Thanks, Levy!"

The Solid Script mage very nearly dropped her face into the awaiting palms of her hands. "Oh, don't mention it."

"Wait, you want to fight Natsu?" Bambietta heard Gray ask. "Oh, this I have to see."

"Well, if I can knock your block off, then I bet I can-" Bambietta suddenly shrieked as she turned her attention back to Gray. "Pants! Now!"

* * *

To the untrained eye, Mount Hakobe was nothing more than an uninhabited wasteland, unfit for life. They would, however, be quite wrong. Prowling the frozen peaks and numerous caverns were many types of indigenous creatures, the Blizzardverns and the Vulcan being the most likely to be encountered. The latter however were the more dangerous. The Vulcan were known far and wide to be deadly creatures, ones that lived long and prospered by using their variety of Take Over Magic on any humans that crossed their paths. As fate would have it, that had been exactly the circumstance that had befallen the Fairy Tail wizard known as Macao Conbolt.

The mage had taken the request to slay the Vulcans that roamed the lands and he had very nearly completed his task, only to fall prey to the very last one. If not for Natsu, Lucy and Happy's intervention he would have spent the rest of his days trapped in the form of a beast.

Now the trio were helping the battered older man down the mountain side, intent on bringing him home to Magnolia.

"I'm sorry, Natsu," Macao said weakly as he continued to force his way forward. "I should have done better to end this mission myself. But I want to thank you."

"Don't sweat it, pops," Natsu replied. "I'm not going to leave behind any member of the guild, you can count on that!"

Lucy continued to do her part to help the bandaged and battered Macao continued to move forward as well. She could not help but smile a bit, Natsu's enduring desire to help those in need warming her heart.

All the while did Happy fly around them, keeping his eyes peeled for the end of the snowy region. Then did the cat suddenly catch sight of something, hovering back by his best friend's side. "Natsu! Somebody's coming! A lot of somebodies!"

Acting on instinct, Natsu's nose began to sniff at the air, his Dragon Slayer senses picking up something familiar. "Oh, I know that scent!" Not thinking for a moment, Natsu let go of his hold on Macao, leaving Lucy to carry that burden herself. "Hey, Natsu!"

"You think you're pretty sneaky, huh, Gray!" the Dragon Slayer cried out. "I bet you think you can totally beat me in an environment that suits you! Well bring it on!"

"Man, you're so obnoxious!" a voice cried back as the one it belonged to drew closer. "Believe it or not but I didn't come here to fight. But if it's a battle you want-"

"Gray! It's freaking cold out here! How the heck are you fine without a shirt? Good grief! I can still kick you, you know!"

"This is what I've had to deal with the entire time coming here..."

Over the snow bank did three figures appear then, two of them quite familiar to Natsu. "I knew it was you, Gray! And... Levy, what are you doing here?" Natsu glanced then at the woman in white, squinting slightly. "And who are you?"

"I'm Bamb-"

Natsu's nose flared up slightly then as he moved closer. "You don't smell familiar. Hold up..."

The Dragon Slayer moved circled around Bambietta then, sniffing at the air around her. The Quincy grit her teeth then, bringing up a shaking fist. "What in the heck are you doing, creep?"

"You don't look or smell familiar," Natsu explained, a wide eyed expression on his face. "Guess you must be new to Fairy Tail!"

Bambietta tried her best to control her anger, glancing back at Gray and Levy. "Is he like this all the time?"

"Only when he doesn't recognize somebody new to the guild," Gray replied. "At least you took it better than Bisca did."

Levy could not help but sigh, past memories returning to her then and there. "It took so long to fix all the bullet holes in the guild, even with Master Makarov's help."

Bambietta turned back to Natsu, only to catch sight of Lucy in the back, struggling to hold up an injured man. "Hey there!" the Celestial wizard shouted. "A little help?"

Bambietta was about to move when Gray shot past her, taking the bandaged man's other side to help her. The Quincy watched then and turned back to Natsu. "So I guess we were a little late to the party if that's Macao."

"Oh, you guys were coming to help?" Natsu asked. "Well, that's nice of you all but Lucy, my little buddy and I had it all under control!"

"If you mean 'Lucy had to summon a hormone controlled bull spirit that lusts for her,' then yes, we had it all under control!"

Bambietta raised both eyebrows at that statement, glancing over Natsu's shoulder towards Lucy. The blonde simply shook her head then, as if it was a subject she had no interest in discussing further. Bambietta turned back to Natsu then, the Quincy happy that even if she missed the adventure, at least Macao was safe. That would no doubt cheer up his child waiting for him back home in Magnolia.

Content, the Quincy turned away then, smiling broadly. She had all but forgotten the idea to challenge Natsu to a fight so far away from both the guild and Makarov himself.

"Wow, that was awfully big of you," Levy whispered. "I thought for sure you were still going to pick a fight with him."

Bambietta stopped dead in her tracks then. She slapped her forehead and flashed a smile. "Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me, Levy!"

The blue haired mage dropped her head forward in response. "Oh bother."

Bambietta turned then, fully intent on demanding to test her mettle against Natsu here and now. This time she would not hesitate or be distracted. She would fulfill her lust for battle and gain her opportunity to prove she was stronger than one of Fairy Tail's best. It was as simple as that.

Imagine Bambietta's surprise then when she found Natsu already behind her and not a foot away, a serious expression on his face. The Quincy very nearly leapt back in surprise but Bambietta held her ground despite that momentary lapse in confidence. "Natsu?"

"Gray just told me you beat him up pretty good yesterday."

"Oh, it was just a love tap," Bambietta replied, unsure of what Natsu was getting at. Was he upset that she had hit a fellow Fairy Tail member? No, that could not be it. He had done just the same to another when she had first seen him; he had started the brawl that Makarov had broken up after all.

"Only myself and Erza have done that, so you've got to be pretty strong!" Natsu all but shouted, a smile spreading on his face. "Can I see?"

Bambietta blinked. "Huh? You want me to punch Gray again?"

"You specifically promised me no more punching!"

Both Bambietta and Natsu ignored Gray's shouting from the distance, fully concentrating on each other. "Oh no," Natsu said to the Quincy, "I just want to fight you myself and see what Fairy Tail's newest member can do!"

"Hey!" Lucy cried out. "I just joined today! Or did you already forget?"

"That's Natsu for you," Happy exclaimed as he fluttered around Lucy.

Macao grinned a little bit. "The boy always did pick a fight with any new guild member if he heard they were strong. It's his way of saying hello to them. Some things never change."

"Come on, guys," Levy said as she approached Natsu and Bambietta. "This isn't the time. Look at the climate we're in."

Bambietta began to undo her cloak, handing it to Levy. "Wrap that around Macao, okay? That should keep him a little warmer." Bambietta took off her hat then, gently handing it to Levy. "And keep that safe for me, okay? Hold it tight."

Levy sighed as she took from Bambietta the cape and hat. She walked over to Lucy and the others and gently began to wrap the cloak around Macao's shoulders. The group then kept their focus on Natsu and Bambietta.

The Dragon Slayer and the Quincy took a few steps back from each other, both of them grinning with satisfaction at what was about to come. Bambietta was the slightest bit upset that she had been unable to initiate the discussion of their impending scuffle but she could live with Natsu beating her to the punch since she knew that was not going to happen a second time. This fight was hers to win.

Natsu's mind was elsewhere however. He had no interest in losing, no, but mostly he was interested in having a little fun. It had been a while since he had been introduced to a new member of Fairy Tail like this and he could just tell he was going to have a fight on his hand. If this woman could take out Gray with a solid punch they she could very well be a force to be reckoned with.

"You ready?" the Dragon Slayer asked as he walked to the side, his eyes locked on his upcoming foe. "Because I've got a fire in my belly now and I'm just itching to go!"

"Oh, I've got the eye of the tiger, kid," Bambietta retorted with a wink as she walked forward and matched Natsu's pace. "Let's dance!"

Natsu stopped in his tracks, confusion sprawling across his face. "I thought we were going to fight?"

Bambietta shook her head. "It's just a saying. Okay, how about this? Let's get ready to rumble!"

Natsu's bewilderment faded then, replaced with a smile hungry for a battle. "Now you're talking!"

The Dragon Slayer and the Quincy stepped forward then, the fingers of their right hands curling inwards to create fists. They then sent forward simultaneous punches.

Bambietta screamed outwards as she moved forward. "Natsu!"

Natsu was about to return the favor but the Dragon Slayer realized he could not and stopped his attack. "Oh yeah! What's your name?"

Bambietta withheld her punch then, relaxing for a moment. "It's Bambietta Basterbine."

Natsu smirked and began to throw his punch again. "Bambiet-"

The Dragon Slayer's battle cry was cut off then, Bambietta's knuckles dragging across his face and sending Natsu into a spin before he hit the ground.

"Hey!" Natsu shouted as he lifted his head up, snow falling away from his hair. "You're supposed to wait until after I shout my battle cry before you hit me! It's common courtesy!"

"Oh I'm sorry," Bambietta replied with a grin. "Your face was just crying out 'punch me' and I couldn't resist." Bambietta let her fingers splay out from the fist they had formed, only to curl back in as she rotated the arm a little bit. "Man, two times in as many days. It's been so long since I fought hand to hand. I feel so out of shape..."

1234567890

"You're kidding," Lucy whispered. "This is Bambi not even at her peak?"

"I didn't... didn't even see her throw that punch." Levy blinked a few times, rubbing her eyes with her hands. "So fast..."

"Well either way I win," Gray added in. "Either Natsu gets beat up or the girl who nearly knocked out my teeth does. Works for me."

* * *

Natsu began to pull himself up from the ground, rubbing the side of his face slightly. "Okay, so this really is going to be fun."

Bambietta stuck out her chin a little bit, tapping it with an index finger. "Come on, give me your best shot!"

Natsu paused, the Dragon Slayer unaccustomed to an opponent giving him a free opening to attack. "Are you serious?"

"What's the matter?" Bambietta asked, her voice carrying a mocking tone. "Is the big bad Dragon Slayer scared of little old me? Come on, go for it, man!"

Natsu began to inch his feet forward, his thoughts playing against him. One voice was screaming that he take the opportunity for what it was worth, the other warning that it could very well be a trap. However, the Dragon Slayer was never one for playing it safe and he sided with the first option.

"You want it? You got it!" The Dragon Slayer lunged forward then and his fist found its mark, crashing into Bambietta's face with such force that the Quincy's feet were dragged away from their purchase in the ground. She went sailing back through the air until at last her body slammed into a snow bank. The Dragon Slayer stood there, blinking a few dozen times as he waited for some form of movement to signal that his opponent was all right. "Hey, are you okay?"

Bambietta, to her credit, was relatively fine as she lay covered in trace amounts of snow. The Quincy had let that punch connect without any resistance, be it born from simply dodging or activating Blut Vene. She had wanted to get a taste of what Natsu could administer first; it was as simple as that. Now she knew.

"Not bad," the Quincy muttered under her breath. She could feel the pain, the familiar stinging sensation enveloping her face. She began to stand up then, a playful smirk beginning to form on her face before suddenly stopping. "Okay, hurts to smile. That stinks."

Bambietta brought her fists out to her side then, forcing herself to grin despite any pain. Her eyes locked with Natsu's own.

"Now that we've each gotten a measure of what the other can do," the Quincy began to say with the utmost confidence, "I don't think I need to play around anymore."

"Funny," Natsu replied with a smile all his own, the Dragon Slayer cracking his knuckles, "I was just thinking the same thing!"

Natsu was ready to go again, yet he was caught off guard by Bambietta completely vanishing from sight. Then, without warning, the Dragon Slayer felt a punch slam into his stomach with such force that it pushed him back. He gasped in pain, catching sight of the Quincy standing directly before him, as if she had appeared out of thin air.

The Dragon Slayer was initially confused, but not so much that he could not properly counterattack. He lashed out with a kick, only for him to be left striking nothing but thin air, Bambietta disappearing in an instant once again.

"What's the matter?" Bambietta asked, suddenly appearing behind Natsu and tapping him on the shoulder. "Is my Hirenkyaku too fast for you to comprehend?"

* * *

"That some kind of teleportation magic?" Gray asked, his eyes all but focused on the progressing fight.

"No, I don't think so," Levy replied, her gaze intently following Bambietta. "There's some kind of buildup of energy around her feet each time she's done it. If I didn't know any better I'd almost think it was some form of high speed movement."

"It may as well be teleportation if Natsu can't hope to follow her movements," Macao offered up. "And if that's the case, he's going to lose."

* * *

"Okay, so you're fast," Natsu said with some degree of hesitancy, "but I bet you can't dodge this!"

The Dragon Slayer turned around sharply then, lashing out with a punch. It was the same as before and Bambietta was prepared for it. Then did something proved very different this time.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Bambietta retreated with Hirenkyaku, taking note of the brilliant flames that were now wrapping around Natsu's right hand. The Quincy could not help but smile then, a fleeting memory of a past life and a comrade now lost to her forever coming to mind. "Pink hair, a loud mouth and you can use fire attacks too? I think I might be beginning to like you, Dragon Slayer!"

Bambietta stopped in her tracks then, her eyes going wide with the satisfaction of a true battle, her teeth bared.

"But just because that's the case, don't think I won't kick your butt all over this mountain!"

Bambietta launched herself forward with Hirenkyaku once more, surprising the Dragon Slayer again. She pounced then, striking him across the face with a quick kick. She disappeared from sight once more, appearing behind Natsu and striking him in the small of her back with a closed fist.

Again and again did Bambietta come into view for a split second, striking the Dragon Slayer before vanishing from sight again. It was all Natsu could do to roll with the attacks, minimizing the damage as best he could.

The Quincy continued her assault, all the while surprised by the Dragon Slayer's resiliency. Bambietta began to question her own tactics then. She had already experienced one of Natsu's base attacks and she had no interest in finding out what kind of pain his flame enhanced strength could inflict if it managed to slip past her superior speed. She had no desire in tempting either fate or Natsu's luck. Yet now she was beginning to wonder if that had been so wise. It was clear he could not keep up with her, the Quincy's attacks slipping through unabated. Bambietta had to wonder if she could afford to perhaps switch from Blut Vene to the offensive Arterie variation and end this battle quickly.

"Fire Dragon's Claw!"

Natsu's feet suddenly came alive with flames, the right leg lashing out in a kicking motion. Bambietta saw it coming and began to slip away with Hirenkyaku again but then did she feel the Dragon's Slayers foot slam into her stomach, pushing the Quincy away.

"How the hell did he manage that?" Bambietta gasped as she stumbled away, thankful that she had kept Blut Vene activated after all.

* * *

"Go Natsu!" Happy exclaimed, cheering on his friend.

"Did he just manage to hit her?" Lucy was simply stunned by the spectacle of it all.

"Looks like the numbskull figured out he could use that attack to keep up with her technique," Gray explained to the newcomer. "Makes sense. Every time he used that Claw skill when we've fought it did seem to increase his general movement speed."

"That's Natsu for you," Levy offered up, simply caught up in what she was witnessing. "He's always been good under pressure."

* * *

Bambietta could not help but laugh, her shoulders rising and falling with each one. "You know, I just wanted to win, that's all, but I think you're right, Natsu."

The Dragon Slayer glanced towards Bambietta then, taking note of the truly devilish expression that was upon her now.

"This," she said, her voice belaying her eerie satisfaction, "is going to be so much fun."

Natsu felt a shiver run down his spine then. "Oh come on! I totally caught you off guard with that kick! The least you could do is say is 'ouch!' Seriously, that had to have stung!"

Bambietta raised her right arm then, allowing Natsu to get a good look at the skin that was uncovered by either her glove or her sleeve. The Dragon Slayer too notice of it then, the blue lines of energy that were running across the flesh, as if light was emanating from below the surface.

"Blut Vene, kid," Bambietta explained.

"Blut what?"

"In other words," the Quincy continued, "you can't hope to hurt me."

It was a lie, Bambietta knew that, as her defensive technique had only lessened the attack from Natsu, not negate it completely, but that did not mean she had to admit as such to him. A little fear in her opponent would go a long way after all.

Yet Natsu did not continue to show any trace amounts of fright. Instead he seemed to get angry. "Oh come on!" the Dragon Slayer protested, all but stomping his feet in the snow. "So you can hurt me but I can't hurt you? How fair is that?"

"Oh, stop whining," Bambietta replied as she motioned towards Natsu with her right hand. "Just bring it already."

"Fire Dragon's Claw!"

Fire burst forth from the soles of Natsu's feet once more, propelling him towards Bambietta with such great speed that even the Quincy had to admit she was impressed. She had not expected the Dragon Slayer to cover that much distance in such a short amount of time.

Still the Quincy was not concerned in the least. She knew now that her opponent could only produce great speed with his legs, so kicking attacks were all she had to worry about working to avoid. She kept her eyes locked on Natsu's sandal covered feet then, prepared for what she knew was coming.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"

That the Quincy had not been prepared for. Twin streams of fire burst forth from Natsu's hands quite suddenly. He swung them forward then as he approached at a breakneck speed, leaving Bambietta little time to evade.

"Damn it!" The Quincy stepped back with her own speed but still did one of the tendrils of flame strike her before she completely vanished from Natsu's sight. When she reappeared several yards away she went flying back from the force of the attack.

The Quincy began to consider then materializing her sword but she thought better of it. This was a friendly sparring match after all, nothing more. She had trained to kill proficiently with the blade and that was all. It would not serve her well in this encounter. Besides, it was not as if her opponent was using any melee weapons of his own.

Bambietta's back collided with the snow covered ground then, the Quincy rolling until she made it into a crouching position. She slammed both hands forward, allowing Blut Arterie to give her the strength to dig her fingers easily into the frozen ground and slow her momentum.

* * *

"You think this is getting just a bit out of hand?" Lucy asked as she continued to keep her eyes glued on the madness that was progressing. "I mean, I know I saw the fight that broke out at the guild hall today but this is getting a little intense, don't you all think?"

"But Natsu's having so much fun!" Happy shouted, hovering about to and fro.

"I agree with Lucy," Levy interjected. "I mean, I understand these two want to fight and all but I really don't want to have to explain to Master Makarov that one or two of our wizards are going to be in hospitalized for months, you know?"

"You all worry too much," Gray said suddenly. "Natsu and I have done way worse to each other. And Erza's done much worse to us both."

Levy was exasperated now. "Yeah, and don't think I forgot about how the both of you spent six months out of action when you last tried to fight her!"

"Calm yourself, Levy," Macao said. "This is simply how Natsu communicates, that's all."

* * *

Bambietta stood up to her full height. "Question!"

Natsu tilted his head in response, not expecting that in the least. "What? Right now?"

"Do you actually have to yell out the names of your attacks to perform them," Bambietta began to ask, legitimately unsure, "or do you just do it for fun?"

Natsu was dumbfounded in response, something Bambietta had been expecting. "I don't know! Igneel always just told me to yell with all my heart when I was fighting!"

"Okay then." Bambietta had wondered if the abilities of a Dragon Slayer were similar to those of a Soul Reaper, the power increased by the wielder knowing and uttering the names of their abilities, but she could safely rule that out then. "So it's just for fun. Oh well, we all have a flair for the dramatic. Me? I just love a dramatic ending!"

Bambietta vanished from sight once more, bursting into view by Natsu's right as she threw out a punch empowered with Blut Arterie. This, she knew, would end the battle at long last.

"What?" Much to Bambietta's surprise, her fist was caught in the palm of one of Natsu's hands. His arm was shaking to hold back the attack but still had he managed it. The Dragon Slayer glared at her then, a confident look on his face. "How the heck did you manage to block that?"

"Easy," Natsu answered. "Even an idiot could tell you that you always come at my right side when you attack!"

Bambietta could not help but sigh. "Do you even listen to yourself when you talk?"

"Sometimes. And I know I love hearing what's next." Natsu threw out a fiery punch towards Bambietta, all the while keeping a tight grip on her hand. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Bambietta's eyes widened in shock then, the Quincy quickly shifting her body back to Blut Vene. She reached out with her one free hand, catching Natsu's own. The flames licked at her arm but still did she manage to hold back the attack. Then she and Natsu simply stood there, each of them holding back a punch as they stared at each other.

"Well that just happened," Natsu said simply. "You want to call it a draw?"

"What do you think?" Bambietta pulled her hands away from Natsu then, realizing that close quarters combat was going absolutely nowhere with the Dragon Slayer. She skipped back several yards away with Hirenkyaku. The necessary distance put between them, Bambietta reached out with her right hand, drawing energy towards it. Soon did a luminous bow appear within her palm, the trademark technique of the Quincy. She brought the weapon forward then, an arrow of blue light appearing alongside it. She took aim, knowing that unlike her sword she could attack in a nonfatal way with this weapon if need be. Pulling back on the arrow, Bambietta let it fly forward.

"Pure Blood Quincy's Arrow of Awesomeness!"

Yes, Bambietta had to admit, it was fun to yell out names for attacks. Though that still did not keep her face from turning bright red at the thought of anyone around hearing her actually yell out something so silly. Still, it was all she could think up on the spot.

The arrow flew straight and true, catching Natsu in one of the Dragon Slayer's knees. At the maximum strength it may have torn through flesh and bone but Bambietta was holding back on her strength. A little pain, however, was par for the course. Natsu stumbled forward, a cry of agony slipping away from him as he fought to steady himself. The Dragon Slayer could see Bambietta then, not far away and preparing another arrow.

"Game, set, match," Bambietta whispered, realizing that at a distance she had this fight in the bag. Then did she notice a fiery red aura appearing around Natsu. "Now what's that goofball up to?"

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Oh yeah, roaring. That's a scary power." The Quincy could not help but laugh for a moment but then did she see the massive stream of fire that burst forth from Natsu's mouth. More importantly, however, she could see that it was flying directly at her. "Oh fudge."

Bambietta activated Blut Vene quickly, discarding her bow and allowing it to dissipate into thin air. Dodging was out of the question, the speed of the oncoming attack greater than she imagined, and the Quincy knew she would have to take it head on.

The flames struck her, Bambietta's body withstanding the attack as best it could. The power of Blut Vene held up magnificently, but still did the attack tear away at Bambietta. The concussive force pushed against her, the Quincy's boots slid across the snow as she fell back. Try as she might she was unable to hold her ground. Her body struck the side of the mountain then, Bambietta pinned in place.

"This," she began to shout, all the while trying so very hard to resist the attack, "is nothing!"

Then did the flames stop, leaving Bambietta to stand alone, smoke from the attack moving through the air around her, melted snow by her sides. She gasped slightly, looking towards Natsu with a grin.

"Is that," she began to say, trying to catch her breath, "the best you've got?"

Bambietta began to take one step forward, trying to will herself to continue fighting. However, while her spirit was strong, her body had been pushed to its very limits. The Quincy fell forward then, her face hitting the snow before her.

"I lost?" Bambietta's right hand tightened into a fist and she slammed it against the ground with what little strength she had left. She could not help it, the feeling of being sore at her defeat, but more importantly she hated how weak she felt now. Her powers were no longer at their apex, that much was true, but now she could see how far she had fallen. The Quincy had felt a rush of confidence when she had successfully completed her first mission in this new world; she had felt herself capable of contending with whatever Fairy Tail could throw at her. Now, however, could she tell that she had a long way to go in her quest to be all that she could.

Then, quite suddenly, did Bambietta feel an onrush of cold around her, snow from the mountain sliding down and covering her, no doubt loosened from its perch on a cliff above thanks to Natsu's attack. It was one last moment of indignity that the Quincy was subjected to in defeat, even if it was unintentional.

"Hey, Bambietta!" Natsu shouted, seeing his opponent buried underneath a pile of snow. "Are you all right?"

"Oh yeah," Bambietta shouted back, her voice muffled by the snow around her. "Feels good after that fire attack, don't you know? It's all rainbows and unicorns in here!"

"Oh, there's unicorns on this mountain too?"

Bambietta was quiet for a moment, speaking only when her disbelief was overwhelmed by irritation. "I'm surrounded by complete morons, aren't I?"

"I thought you said you were surrounded by rainbows and unicorns?"

Bambietta's temper at last came out in full then. She screamed in irritation, forcing first one arm to burst forth from the snow's cold embrace, her entire body rising to join it. The Quincy stood there on wobbling legs, looking at Natsu in an enraged daze. She took another step forward then, only to fall forward once more. "My first true fight here and I lose? It's completely unacceptable."

The Quincy forced herself to roll on to her back, looking up into the bright blue sky above. She had seen that sight once before when last she had lost a battle and it was something she never would get used to or appreciate, she knew that much. Then did Bambietta see it, someone walking over to her and coming into her line of sight.

"You okay?"

Bambietta's eyesight was slowly beginning to clear from the daze she had been in, the Quincy slowly making out the sight of someone who was casting their gaze upon her. It was in that moment, however, that past and present, memory and reality, came crashing together. She could see it then, her old friends glaring down at her defeated form, the battle with Captain Sajin Komamura having taken a great deal out of her. Giselle, Candice, Liltotto and Meninas. All of them looking down at Bambietta in her time of need, their expressions as any true friends should have been, but their actions something else entirely.

"No!" Bambietta was unsure then if she were truly speaking or simply screaming alone in her thoughts. "Stay away!"

The vision of memories dissipated then, leaving Bambietta to stare up towards one she knew in this world. Natsu reached down with one hand, concern evident in the look he carried on his face. It was then that Bambietta was sure she had spoken her fears aloud.

"I just want to help you," Natsu said. "And is it really that bad to lose?"

"No, I guess not." The Quincy smiled slightly, realizing that unlike those she had left behind, she had nothing to fear of Natsu even in a moment of weakness. She reached out then and clasped her hand with his. "So happy you won?"

"Well I'm happy I had a good fight!"

Bambietta pulled her hand away from Natsu then as she made it up to her feet, wrapping her arms across her chest as she turned away. "Good! But just so you know, I'm just a newbie! I'm going to get a whole lot stronger and then we'll see who really is Fairy Tail's best!"

"You think I'm Fairy Tail's best?" Natsu could not help but laugh a little bit.

Bambietta turned around then, getting a little irritated. "What's so damn funny?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Natsu said, trying to reign himself in. "It's just... I appreciate you thinking I'm so strong but I'm hardly the best this guild has to offer."

"But that silly cat of yours said you were the toughest one around!"

"And you believed him? Oh, someday Happy is just going to have to get that I'm not the best in the world! There are a couple of wizards in Fairy Tail much stronger than me! Even one stronger than Master Makarov!"

Bambietta very nearly dropped her face into the palms of her hands. "How far down the totem pole have I really dropped in this world? I totally aced that A-Class mission!"

"And so could Natsu," Levy answered as she walked closer. "It's just A-Class isn't the top tier in Fairy Tail. I mean, you kind of almost picked a fight with an S-Class wizard today."

Bambietta's eyes grew wide, realizing just what dire straits she had almost gotten herself into earlier. "You mean the jerk with the silly fur coat?"

Natsu suddenly perked up then, moving close. "Laxus?" The Dragon Slayer suddenly smiled widely as he moved in close to Bambietta and draped an arm over her shoulders. "So let me get this straight. First you beat up Gray-"

"It was one punch!"

"Then you go and try and pick a fight with Laxus?" Natsu continued, once more ignoring the Ice-Make wizard. "Oh, I think you and I are going to get along just fine, Bambi."

"Uh huh." Bambietta did not know what to make of that and simply slipped away from Natsu and turned to Levy. "Hat?"

"Here we go, safe and sound," the Solid Script mage said as she returned it. "No creases, no folds."

"Oh good." Bambietta slipped it atop her head then, making sure it was secure. "Now then, shall we go make that Romeo kid back in Magnolia as happy as can be."

* * *

Time moved on and Bambietta stood against the entrance wall of Fairy Tail, her cloak once more draped across her shoulders. She kept her head low but continued to peak out from underneath the visor of her hat. She could see Romeo hugging his father, joy evident in the young boy's face. It warmed the Quincy's heart but she still kept her distance. Despite her best intentions, she accomplished nothing in the rescue mission. All it had done was grant her a chance to fight the Dragon Slayer she had been so desperate to battle. Bambietta felt she deserved no thanks, no gratitude. That was for Natsu. Even if he was not the strongest person here, he was clearly the hero this day.

The Quincy watched then as the young boy thanked the Fire Dragon Slayer, speaking to him at great length. Bambietta became lost in her own thoughts, questioning herself. She had miles to go if she wanted to become the best Fairy Tail had to offer, she could see that now, and the Quincy had to realize that this was just one guild among many. She had lost so much strength, so much stature. Whether it was from being returned to life from her zombified state thanks to Porlyusica or simply from whatever forces had brought her to this world she did not know. Whatever the case was she simply had to become strong again. Strong enough to return home and exact her revenge or, if that was an impossibility, to make the rules in this world as she saw fit.

"Yes, first S-Rank, then the world." Bambietta smiled then, looking at the wizards around her. They were a means to an end, nothing more. At least that was what the thoughts she buried away felt, the ones she would not project to those around her, yet there was another layer deeper than that, one trying to shine through the darkness of her soul, that was crying out for a simple life here. The moment Bambietta saw Levy and Lucy waving to her from across the guild hall did it spark to life once more, the Quincy unable to hold herself back from waving in return.

She sighed then, closing her eyes and wondering just what she was going to do. Her future was in flux, Bambietta could see that clearly, and even she did not know what fate had in store for her. Even now, she could not understand why she had been brought to this world. Was there some grand purpose or was it a simple errant mistake on a universal scale?

"Miss?"

The Quincy slowly opened her eyes then, catching sight of Romeo looking up to her. His was a face clearly displaying innocence, an honest smile adorning it.

"Yes?" Bambietta asked, the Quincy having a feeling where this was going.

"I just wanted to say thank you for helping bring my dad back," the young boy replied. "Natsu said you went all the way there to try and help him."

"I was no help," Bambietta replied. "I was too late. Natsu did all the work."

"But you tried," Romeo retorted. "Isn't that what Fairy Tail is all about?"

"I suppose so." Bambietta smiled warmly then, knowing it just would not do to act coldly to Romeo. "You're welcome."

Then did the child run off back to his father. Bambietta watched, taking notice of Natsu and Happy approaching. Her smile faded then, the Quincy trying to play it cool. "And what do you want?"

"Natsu just wanted to see if you were feeling okay after that fight," Happy exclaimed.

"Oh, isn't that sweet." Bambietta very nearly rolled her eyes, happy that her hat's visor would no doubt hide her action. "Yeah, I'm healing up just fine, thank you very much."

"Well that's good!" Natsu exclaimed, brandishing a grin. "I was kind of worried, since you were hanging out all alone over here. Thought maybe you weren't feeling all that great, Bambietta!"

"I suppose it would be rude of me to keep my distance from everyone, huh?" Bambietta returned the smile then, forcing herself to move away from the wall and walk forward. "And by the way, my Fairy Tail friends call me Bambi."

As they began to walk back towards the center of the guild hall, Natsu looked over to Bambietta then. "Okay, I can do that. But why are you telling me your nickname now all of a sudden?"

Bambietta chuckled slightly, considering speaking up. Yet before she could, Happy floated by, his wings once more in action. The cat was giggling, his paws over his mouth.

"Because Bambi loves you!"

"Shut it, cat!" Bambietta shouted, her eyes narrowing as her face went flush with red. "And who said you were one of my Fairy Tail friends, huh?"

* * *

 **Now, I know some of you may be disappointed with Bambietta losing like she did. Well, keep in mind she's lost her schift ability. That's something she LOVES to use. Fighting without that is going to take some getting used to. Also, her lack of using her sword also contributed.**

 **However, even then, lets not forget, the more angry Natsu gets the stronger he is. This wasn't going to be an easy battle regardless.**

 **Besides, this gives her a rival, a goal to make herself stronger. A main character is boring if they start out super strong from the start and have no need to train...One Punch man aside that is.**

 **Also, as you can see, the betrayl she went through still has left its mark on her. As it should, no one is going to get over that kind f thing ANY time soon.**

 **But its for that very reason, why she's her in the first place.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please feel free to leave a review, they make me and Ankoholic strive to do better, be the review positive or negative.**


	4. The jewel of Mcguffin

**I dont own Bleach of fairy tail. Those belong respectively too Tite Kubo and Shounen jump and Hiro Mashima and Weekly shounen magazine. This is just for fun!**

 **Please let us know what you think in a review. It would mean a lot!**

* * *

Night had fallen upon the town of Magnolia, the majority of its inhabitants resting peacefully at home. However there was one particular individual who was incapable of any slumber. Her name was Lucy Heartfilia and, despite the busy day she had experienced, she was far too excited to allow herself to drift into the state of sleep. For her it had been a long day, being brought to the Fairy Tail guild by Natsu Dragneel, then glimpsing the kind of controlled chaos that resided there. Then she had been interviewed by the master, Makarov, before receiving her own official branding. Then had the morning hours led to a rescue operation of all things, Lucy accompanying Natsu to Mount Hakobe to save a fellow wizard, Macao Conbolt. That in turn had led to Lucy being witness to a friendly scuffle between Fairy Tail wizards, Natsu and a lady calling herself Bambietta Basterbine. Lucy had been enthralled by the spectacle that had ensued at the mountain's base, completely taken in by the display of powers by both combatants. It had been at that very moment that the Celestial wizard had realized that she had a long way to go within the guild.

With Macao returned safely to both the guild hall and his waiting son, Romeo, only half a day had passed. Lucy had used the remaining hours of daylight for apartment hunting, intent on using the remaining jewel that she had in her possession to get a roof over her head. The young lady had used the majority of it in her journey, but she had possessed just enough for at least one month's rent. It was a charming apartment, well worth the seventy thousand jewel. Yet now, despite having that luxury afforded to her, Lucy was simply walking the streets of Magnolia, far too caught up in the bliss of truly being a Fairy Tail wizard to get any rest. Every now and then she would simply look up into the night sky, the darkness pierced by the light of the stars above.

The wizard stopped then, allowing herself a moment to enjoy the beauty of the night, a wide smile overtaking her. "I really am a Fairy Tail wiz-"

That was when Lucy heard the most horrendous of sounds. It echoed between the buildings around her and down the street, almost as if it was the roar of an unseen monster. The young lady forced her gaze down then, reaching for one of her magical Celestial Keys on instinct. However she stopped when she took notice of the originator of the sound.

Down the road could Lucy see someone on a bench parallel to the sidewalk, one that lay close to the canal that ran through Magnolia. From it did another sound issue forth, the Celestial wizard at last recognizing it as a snore now that she was prepared to hear it. Lucy breathed a sigh of relief then, putting the key back into her pocket and continuing to move forward. "The poor guy mustn't have a place to stay. Did he get into a fight with his wife or something?"

As Lucy continued to walk, she kept her eyes focused on the sleeping stranger. Yet as she grew closer she could some traces of familiarity. Finally did Lucy stop then, looking down at the bench and its occupant. Despite the deep snoring, it was clearly not a man. Dressed all in white, the woman was sprawled out on the bench, a cape underneath her. In one hand a cap was held tightly, the arm hanging off the side of the bench while the other hand lightly scratching at her stomach as yet another snore was issued.

"Bambi?"

The sleeping woman did not respond, at least not with words. She whimpered slightly before moving in her sleep. The Quincy rolled on to her side, her legs curling up towards her chest as she wrapped her free arm around them. Lucy simply continued to watch her then, wondering just what she should do. She knew she could not simply leave a fellow Fairy Tail wizard to sleep out here in the open air, yet at the same time did she have any right to intrude upon someone's personal affairs?

In the end Lucy's kind heart pushed her towards the first option. She leaned over slightly and placed a hand on Bambietta's shoulder, rocking it slightly. "Hey, Bambi, are you all right?"

The Quincy began to grumble then, her eyes slowly beginning to open. "No, Your Majesty, I don't want to babysit Gremmy for another week..." Then did Bambietta's eyes shift into focus and look up towards the one who had awakened her. The Quincy robbed her optics with her hand then, trying to wipe away any lingering effects of her deep sleep. "Lucy?"

"Hey, I thought I heard that you were staying at Levy's until you found a place of your own," Lucy said, remembering what the blue haired mage had said to her earlier in the day. "You can't tell me that this bench is more comfy and cozy then Fairy Hills." Lucy suddenly got all excited again, a wild expression on her face. "Oh, if I had the jewel for one of those places I'd be set for life!"

"Aren't you an excitable one," Bambietta commented as she sat up then. "Suppose we do have that in common, even if I'm not all that hyper when I just wake up." The Quincy stretched out her arms then, a low yawn escaping her. "Yeah, I spent the night at Levy's and both she and Mirajane were willing to sneak me in to Fairy Hills again since I didn't get the time to go out on a well-paying mission today," Bambietta's voice grew low then, as if she did not want to admit to what was coming next, "but I kind of lied to them both."

"Huh?"

"I kind of told Levy that I was staying with Mira so I wouldn't be too much of a bother to her and then I told Mira that I was going to stick with Levy for now."

"But... but..." Lucy stammered. "Fairy Hills?"

"I guess I didn't want to be too much of a bother to either of them," Bambietta continued, "so I kind of fibbed so that they wouldn't worry about me."

"Well clearly they had good reason to worry!" Lucy suddenly shouted as she reached out and grabbed Bambietta by one of her hands. "Come on, you're staying at my place tonight!"

"Wait a minute!" Bambietta shouted as Lucy all but dragged her out of and away from the bench. "I can survive just fine on my own! It isn't that cold and if any lecherous jerk tries to mess with me... Oh, I can handle myself! Heck, I already dumped that Loke guy in the canal when he woke me up. Though now that I think about it, he probably had his heart in the right place. Oops."

"Don't be like that!" Lucy said as she turned to face her fellow guild mate. "It's a big apartment," the Celestial wizard then paused for a moment, becoming a little withdrawn and shy, "besides, I get the feeling that I might need a little help with the rent in the future..."

"Oh," was all Bambietta said slyly. "So it's not just an altruistic motivation you've got, huh?"

"No, no," Lucy stammered. "It's just, well, you need a place to stay and we could help each other out, right?"

Bambietta placed a hand against her neck, cringing as she tried to work the stiffness out of it. The Quincy had to admit that sleeping on a bench had hardly been the best idea she had had in a while. "I suppose you've got a point. Though I hope you're right about the place being big enough for the two of us."

"Oh, I think it'll do," Lucy exclaimed as she held her hands behind her back and continued to walk beside Bambietta. "Though until we can afford a new bed, I guess you could use the sofa. Its fluffy and spacious. I hope that won't be too uncomfortable."

Bambietta said nothing, simply raising an eyebrow. Lucy was quick to notice it, glancing back towards the bench they had all but left behind. "Oh yeah, I guess you have dealt with worse."

Bambietta grinned then, trying to appear as cheerful as she could. "A big fluffy sofa's just fine. Probably won't be as comfy as Levy's bed, but it will do."

"Wait, Levy gave up her bed to you that night?" Lucy began to panic a slight bit then. "Maybe I'm already a bad host then. You take the bed! I'll sleep on the sofa."

"Whoa, whoa, calm down," Bambietta pleased, waving her hands in front of her. "It's not like that. Levy and I shared the bed, that's all."

Now it was Lucy's turn to raise an eyebrow in response to something Bambietta had said, the Quincy quickly realizing what she had just inferred. "Okay, I don't think I can be that accommodating a host."

"Oh no!" Bambietta sternly pointed at Lucy, an angry expression adorning her face. "Don't you dare be getting the wrong idea! That's so not what I was trying to imply! She didn't have a couch or a chair or anything. Just bookcases as far as the eye could see-"

"Bambi and Levy, sitting in a tree-"

"Okay, that's it!" Bambietta threw her hands up in the air and began to walk away from Lucy. "Back to the bench I go!"

"Bambi, I was just kidding."

The Quincy stopped, breathed deeply, then turned to face Lucy once more. "Look, if this simply pity, I don't want any of it. I'll be fine on my own, all right? I don't have any use for the sympathy of others."

Bambietta turned away from Lucy again, though this time did the Quincy not stop in her tracks. She felt it then, a slight bit of remorse for how she was acting, but she knew to keep pushing forward regardless. She wanted friends, yes, but genuine ones, not simply camaraderie born out of necessity. She knew well how much that could backfire in the long run.

Lucy, to her credit, did not take the situation lying down. She walked up to Bambietta then, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "Okay, so I get the feeling you've had a rough time of it."

"You have no idea."

Lucy did not stop. "But I'm not doing this out of pity, all right? I just thought... maybe we could be friends."

Bambietta glanced at her shoulder, her eyes gazing down at the Fairy Tail emblem that adorned Lucy's hand. The Quincy remembered it well then, how excited the woman had been when she realized that they had the mark on the opposing hands. Bambietta closed her eyes for a minute then, trying to reign herself in. She knew Lucy meant well, that much was obvious.

"I'm sorry, all right?" the Quincy said. "Yes, I've had a real rough time of it. And I... I want to be friends but... the last time I truly opened up my heart to others it ended badly."

"Bambi..."

"I guess someone like me would have trust issues now." The Quincy turned to face Lucy then, a half-hearted attempt to smile on her face. "Maybe that's why this guild is so hard for me to understand. But... I'm trying my best."

Lucy glanced at Bambietta, knowing that what she was feeling for the woman was exactly what she did not want. Pity. The Celestial wizard could not help herself, however, and moved in close as they walked forward. She turned her head slightly, her eyes looking towards Bambietta's own.

"That's the most anyone can do, right?" Lucy asked softly. She then turned her gaze back forward again. "Anyway, my place should be right around this corner."

Bambietta and Lucy slipped around the row of houses until at last the Celestial wizard could see her own. She ran forward then, her youthful enthusiasm something Bambietta knew she would simply have to get used to in time.

"Come on! I can't wait to show you the place! I swear, it was a steal!"

Then Quincy shrugged her shoulders then and quickened her pace to join Lucy, the Celestial wizard unlocking the door as she approached. She opened it to the mall hall of the apartment complex and once more ran towards the door that would take both herself and the Quincy to her room. Once that entrance was opened did Bambietta peer inside. It was larger than she had expected that much was certain, and just as Lucy had promised there was a couch in the main room.

"Well," the Quincy said as she and Lucy entered, "it's certainly more spacious than what Levy has. Maybe it's the lack of bookcases..."

"I think I was just lucky that it came almost fully furnished," Lucy said as she glanced around the room again, still trying to get over how well her day had gone. "Though maybe we could afford a bunk bed if you wanted. Oh, that'd be so much fun!"

"Yeah, one big, happy slumber party, am I right?" Bambietta glanced around a bit, taking note of the fireplace in the room. She had to admit that it did trump the room she had for herself back at Silver Cross Fortress. That had been spacious but rather cold and alien in its design, just as His Majesty had required. This, however, was much more cozy in appearance.

The Quincy felt it then, her eyelids dropping slightly, sleep calling out to her. The battle with Natsu had tired her out quite a bit, her energy levels not quite what they had used to be, and was precisely why she had not taken any job requests upon her return to the guild hall. She simply wanted to sleep, nothing more.

"Oh, a slumber party," Lucy said, clasping her hands together. "You, me, Levy and Mira-"

Lucy heard it then, the thump of someone dropping behind her. She turned quick and could see that Bambietta had already curled up on the sofa, her back against the cushions and her head resting on the armrest. The Quincy had not even taken off her cloak or hat, let alone her boots.

The Celestial wizard knew that the Quincy was no doubt tired but she had hoped to get her a pillow before it came down to this. Perhaps a blanket as well. "Pretty tuckered out, huh?"

"Fighting a Dragon Slayer will do that to a person, yeah." Bambietta yawned then, her eyes closing for a moment. "It's been a long day..."

"That was pretty incredible," Lucy said as she turned towards her bed and took off one of the blankets and the second pillow. She began to move back towards Bambietta and the sofa then. "I mean, you two were amazing!"

"I lost," was all Bambietta replied with as she forced herself to sit up and accept the pillow from Lucy. She placed it against the armrest, then began to undo her cloak, letting it rest atop the back of the sofa. Her cap joined it next, then the Quincy kicked off her boots. Only then did Bambietta lie down once more, closing her eyes. "It was pathetic."

Lucy was unsure what to say then. "Don't be so hard on yourself. Natsu is pretty well known around the kingdom of Fiore. They don't call him Salamander for nothing. Besides, I thought you were pretty cool out there. A little scary, but cool."

"I used to be so much greater," Bambietta sighed, feeling Lucy draping a blanket over her from the shoulders down, "but things have changed so much."

Lucy stepped back a bit, looking down at Bambietta. "We're both new to Fairy Tail, so maybe we can look out for each other..."

"Just because I lost to that Salamander kid," Bambietta replied, "doesn't mean I need help."

Lucy scowled a little bit but she restrained herself. "That's not what I meant and I think you know it. I mean, if you want to talk about anything that's bothering you, I'm here."

Bambietta was all but ready to shake her head but she too showed restraint. She had spoken to some extent on the matter with Levy but that did not necessarily mean she wanted to repeat the situation again. As far as Bambietta was concerned, she had only broached the matter because it had simply been her first night in a new world that she had been lost in. Betrayed and abused, perhaps exiled forever to a realm not her own, forcibly returned to a living state; it had been too much for her to process in such a short amount of time. The Quincyunderstood that now and the portion of her that was trying so hard to view Fairy Tail as nothing more than a means to an end was screaming at her, demanding that she not bare her heart even the slightest to yet another person. Yet another part, buried within, was craving to open her soul to another and another. It was the same feeling that the Quincy had felt years ago, the same yearning that left her opening her heart to others. Yet in the end all they had done was tear it away from her in the end.

It frustrated Bambietta then, one question running across the Quincy's thoughts over and over again. What was it with these Fairy Tail wizards wanting to know everyone else's problems? No one in the Vandenreich had been all that concerned with others, not even Bambietta herself. That had been the way it was, nothing more. Yet here they all wanted to get close, to understand her. It wore on the Quincy, yet still she could not help but appreciate it. The contradiction weighed heavily upon her soul then and in response Bambietta could not speak to Lucy.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Lucy

"First Levy, now you," Bambietta sighed. "At least the Dragon Slayer and his kitty cat weren't so nosey. Well I can be a little snoopy as well. I actually have a question for you." Bambietta was quick to change the subject, the Quincy losing any desire to bare her soul further.

Lucy had not expected a question in return, but the Celestial wizard could sense Bambietta's sudden disinterest in speaking of herself. She let it go then, unwilling to press a potentially painful memory for the fellow Fairy Tail wizard she wished to befriend. "Oh, what is it?"

"Why did you want to join Fairy Tail so bad? Why were you so excited when they made you a member?"

Some may have considered taking a moment to think over a valid response, but in this particular situation Lucy was not the type for such an activity. She knew the answer well, it having resided in her heart for years to come. "Because it's simply the best guild in Fiore!"

Bambietta watched Lucy then, noting the wide smile on her face. "It's as simple as that, huh? I'm guessing you're quite the Fairy Tail fan girl?"

"No, no, it's nothing like that. Well," Lucy continued, suddenly glancing away, "yeah, I guess I kind of am."

"Well, a girl's got to have a hobby." Bambietta glanced towards Lucy then, her eyes fluttering for a moment, the Quincy trying desperately to fight her need to sleep. "So Fairy Tail's kind of a big deal, huh?"

"Kind of a big deal?" Lucy couldn't help but laugh just a little. "That's an understatement. They're one of the most well-known guilds in all of Fiore! Maybe the most well-known! Sorcerer's Magazine is always reporting about Fairy Tail! Though usually due to the devastation they cause... but Mirajane has been their cover girl more times than I can count!"

"Well, whatever makes her happy," Bambietta said softly. "So it really is a big deal in this wor- around these parts."

"Oh, you're not from Fiore?"

"Not..." Bambietta yawned again. "Not at all..."

The Quincy's lips smacked together then, her mind drifting into sleep once more. She tried to fight it, curious to speak with Lucy more, but it was to no avail.

"I guess I should let you get some rest." Lucy yawned a bit then as well, Bambietta's sleepy nature becoming contagious. "I guess I could use some sleep as well..."

Bambietta opened one eye slightly then, watching as Lucy ruffled through one of her dresser drawers and disappeared into an adjacent room. The Quincy shut her eye once more, her thoughts drifting into slumber. Yet as she felt herself succumb to sleep once more she could not help herself and smiled slightly.

She was a stranger in a strange land and did not know the specifics of the world she called home now. In the end she had felt elated upon her first successful mission but that joy had faded when she had found herself not the top dog of her new group, not even close. Yet now that she had heard of this world's opinion of Fairy Tail through Lucy she could find some solace in her place here.

"I'm not... the best..." Bambietta said softly as she began to finally allow herself to sleep. "But... I'm at least... part of the best... That's..."

Her sentence never reached its conclusion, Bambietta at last asleep once more. 

* * *

Lucy began to change into her choice of sleepwear, her bare feet momentarily standing on the cold tiles of the bathroom floor. It was in that moment she wished she had had a spare set of pajamas to offer Bambietta but she had been travelling light ever since leaving home.

Home. Yes, that was a word that tore at Lucy's heart. However, as far as she was concerned, the old adage was true. Home was where the heart was, and the place she had grown up had lost its heart long, long ago.

Full dressed for bed, Lucy stared into a mirror as she went to retrieve a toothbrush. The Celestial wizard had to wonder then, if she had been selfish to walk away from her old life? No, she told herself in response. It was a house, not a home, and it was a cold, dark and repressive place in the end. Already had she experienced more love and friendship in Fairy Tail than she had back there in the last several years.

Yet then did the mage stop brushing her teeth for a moment, glancing hesitantly towards the door. She had to wonder then, what sort of misery her new roommate had been subjected to. She could not fault the Quincy for remaining elusive on the subject, yet still was Lucy curious.

Then, as if to break the solemn mood almost entirely, a loud snore echoed across the apartment, so loud that Lucy could hear it clearly even in the other room and behind a closed door. Lucy giggled slightly, bringing a closed hand up to her mouth as if to try and stop herself. She knew then that Bambietta's little habit would take some getting used to, yes, but she was willing to make the effort.

The Celestial wizard then stepped forth into the main room once more and began to move towards her bed. She stopped then, the sound of Bambietta's voice distracting her.

"Please... Don't do it..." Confused, Lucy turned to face the Quincy, thinking she was speaking directly to her. She saw it clearly, however, Bambietta still fast asleep. Yet the woman was talking slowly in her sleep, her body twitching slightly. "Please, Gigi... Don't..."

Lucy felt something stir within herself, the pity that Bambietta made clear she loathed. Yet the wizard could not help herself, watching as tears began to dampen the Quincy's face. Lucy grabbed hold of a tissue from the box by her bed and moved close, gently touching Bambietta's face to free her from the clear signs of sorrow.

"Huh? What?" Bambietta suddenly began to awaken, staring at Lucy while the mage continued to dot her face with a tissue. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just trying to help a friend," Lucy said, her heart skipping a beat. The look in Bambietta's misty eyes was not a particularly friendly one, leaving a shiver to run up the wizard's back. Still did she press forward. "You seemed to be having a bad dream."

Bambietta said nothing, simply cursing herself with her own thoughts. Having already lost to a Dragon Slayer in front of this woman, she had worked doubly hard to show strength of character instead. Yet now her tired state, born out of the losing battle against Natsu, had betrayed her entirely. Lucy had seen Bambietta in a moment of weakness, the Quincy not entirely sure what had transpired during her slumber. Yet still did she have an inkling.

The Quincy sighed then, the time for holding it in entirely clearly over. "I'm really not one to swap sob stories, well... not usually, but I'll say this much. I had friends in... another guild and they betrayed my trust. Really, really betrayed my trust."

Lucy could see it then, a blank expression etching itself across Bambietta's face, as if the woman was lost in a moment out of time. The Quincy said nothing for a moment, her breathing for the briefest of seconds rattled. Lucy noticed it quite clearly then, Bambietta's lower lip trembling slightly.

Then quite suddenly did the Quincy bite down on her lower lip, as if to spite whatever past memories had been dug up in her mind's eye. "Now I'm here," she said, composed once more, "looking to find my place in the world."

"Oh." Lucy did not know what to say. "That's-"

Bambietta grew irritated with herself once more, her anger at baring her heart and soul to another, even if just a little, threatening to overwhelm her. "I need to get back to sleep. It's been a long day."

Lucy watched as Bambietta forcefully shut her eyes, the woman trying to either feign sleep or truly achieve it she did not know. Lucy stepped away then, once more moving back to her bed. She slipped underneath the covers and lay on her side, her back to Bambietta.

The way she had spoken, the way she had referred to past friends, it had possessed a flittering amounts of rage and bitterness, her words poisoned by the dark emotions. Lucy's body began to curl up against itself, once more the wizard feeling she was selfish. She had considered hers a life worth running from, but it seemed that her new friend had experienced something potentially far worse.

"Thank you."

Lucy heard it then, the sound of Bambietta speaking from across the room. It had been unexpected but not unwelcome. The Celestial wizard smiled, wonder if she was referring to simply wiping away or tears or perhaps something else. Whatever the case was, Lucy began to respond "Your wel-"

Then was she cut off, Bambietta's snoring once more in full force. Lucy chuckled slightly and began to drift into sleep despite the noise. 

* * *

As always was the Fairy Tail guild hall busy. Wizards as far as the eye could see, some of them simply relaxing after a particularly stressful mission, others trying to psyche themselves up for one, yet others still simply hanging out with their friends. Levy McGarden, however, was simply on her own, her head all but buried in a book as she was want to do. The chaos around her was something she was simply used to, a necessary element of the guild she called her family yet one she was able to block out when the need arose.

"Good morning, Fairy Tail!"

That was when a certain factor she was not entirely used to broke her concentration. The mage glanced up from the book and towards the source of the interruption. Standing in the now open doorway of the hall was one Bambietta Basterbine, the woman wearing what Levy could only describe as the craziest, most disturbingly happy smile she had seen since Natsu had visited the guild an hour earlier. Behind the Quincy was the latest member of Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfilia, and she was clearly just as taken aback by Bambietta's entrance as Levy had been. The Celestial wizard was simply staring wide eyed in shock, clearly not having expected the entrance.

"Hey, this is not a test!" Bambietta continued to shout as she entered the establishment. "This is everybody's favorite Quincy making the scene, yeah! Time to take a mission, earn some money, make some noise! Probably some rock and roll, yeah!"

Levy, much as everyone else, simply stared blankly as Bambietta marched right over to the job request board, the Quincy clearly not noticing just how much of a ruckus she was making, even by Fairy Tail standards. Though Levy did take notice of Loke's reaction. The young man was clearly keeping his distance, perhaps even backing up several feet. Levy was unsure what that was about but she kept her focus back on Bambietta. The Quincy was simply beginning to simply look over the board, trying to find a task that suited her interests. Lucy was quick to catch up them, looking over Bambietta's shoulder.

"Find anything good yet?"

Levy sighed and placed her reading material down, making sure to leave a bookmark in place. She walked over then as well, remembering that she had agreed to go out on a mission with Bambietta to help with her expenses. Just because the previous day had been thrown into chaos with the rescue of Macao did not mean she would go back on her word. "Hey, how are you two doing?"

"Oh, just fine!" Lucy exclaimed, turning to face Levy. "We just had a little sleepover last night and worked out an arrangement."

"Wait, what?" Levy was confused then and tapped Bambietta on the shoulder. "I thought you said you were staying at Mirajane's?"

"Oh, I lied," the Quincy replied, not losing her focus as her eyes continued to scan any and all jobs posted. "I was sleeping on a bench when Lucy found me and said we could be roommates and stuff. No big."

"No big?" Levy simply freaked out then. "Are you kidding me? Do you have any idea how much this worries me now?"

"And that's why I didn't tell you," Bambietta replied with a shrug, still not looking back. "Besides, I figure I was already a big enough burden on you, what with having to sneak into Fairy Hills once. No way did I want to run into that Evergreen chick. And anyway, it wasn't that ba- What the heck is this?"

Bambietta all but shrieked then, staring at one of the jobs posted. She quickly ripped the paper down and began to eye it furiously. Levy could see that Bambietta was clearly shaking with rage, a low hissing sound slipping past clenched teeth. The Solid Script wizard grew concerned and peeked around the Quincy, reading out loud the request written on the paper. "A-Class wizards requested. Two hundred thousand jewel for anyone who slays the monster that was no doubt prowling the streets of Magnolia last night. My wife and I were unable to sleep thanks to the horrific noises it was making on Blueberry Avenue for several hours."

"Wait a minute," Lucy began to say, realization yet to dawn on her, "wasn't that where I found you sleeping last night, Bambi?"

The Quincy began to crumple the paper then, her voice betraying her irritation. "I can't help it if I snore!"

"Oh, don't worry about it, Bambi," Levy offered up, patting the Quincy gently on the shoulder. "It's not that monstrous sounding."

Bambietta sighed then, slowly tearing the paper in her hands to shreds. Her face began to go red then, her eyes narrowing with irritation. "Are you trying to make me feel better, Levy?"

"Well, yeah."

"Good job." The Quincy rolled her eyes as she tossed the shredded paper into the basket by the board and returned back to finding work. "Let's see, there's got to be an A-Class job request that doesn't involve me killing myself..."

Levy turned towards Lucy then, curiosity overwhelming her. "So you two are going to be roommates?"

"Well, that's the plan," Lucy explained. "I mean, we're both new to Fairy Tail and Magnolia, so we've got to look out for each other, you know? Right now we've got this nice place on Strawberry Street but maybe if we pool our future resources together we could get a place up in Fairy Hills. Though I guess our first priority is to buy a new bed. I don't think Bambietta's going to want to sleep on the sofa forever. Then again," Lucy suddenly giggled, unable to control herself, "I guess that wasn't a problem when she spent the night at your place."

Levy's eyes went wide, her face overcome with a blush before she got a little snippy with Lucy. "Oh no! Don't you dare be getting the wrong idea!"

"That's," Lucy began to say with a smirk, "what she said."

"I heard that, Lucy." Bambietta sighed, never turning her attention away from the board. The Quincy began to mumble to herself. "Maybe I should find a job that requires killing myself. Good grief." Bambietta forced herself to focus then, allowing Lucy and Levy to exchange small talk while she continued to read job request after job request. "Walk my dog; too boring. Go out on a date to make my cheating wife jealous; too awkward. Help me finds a matching pair of socks lost in my drawers; seriously?" The Quincy was about to give up for the day but it was then that took notice of one A-Class mission pinned to corner of the board. She bent down then and began to read it off just as she had the others. "An A-Class treasure hunt? Oh that could be fun! And one hundred and fifty thousand jewel? Yeah, I think Lucy and I can work with that!"

"What about me?"

Bambietta turned to look at Levy. "You want in?"

"Well, I did say I'd help you with a job after all," the mage replied. "Besides, a treasure hunt could be a fun diversion."

"Okay then," Bambietta said with a smirk and placing a hand on both a shoulder each of Lucy and Levy. "Plenty of jewel to be split three ways! Let's do this thing!" The Quincy then began to march forward, the job request in hand as she moved towards the guild hall's exit. She pointed forward, her boundless enthusiasm leaving both Lucy and Levy to wonder what they had gotten themselves into. "Bambi Force, roll out!"

"Really?" was all Levy could say in response. "I guess we know who's in charge then."

"Come on, it could be worse," Lucy said as she grabbed Levy by the hand and began to move towards Bambietta. "Let's go have some fun."

* * *

"So that's it, huh?"

Bambietta could not help but be a little bit disappointed, the Quincy staring at nothing more than a manmade opening in a nondescript hill in the middle of nowhere. All around herself, Levy and Lucy was nothing but trees, the trio having hiked far away from Magnolia to a forest.

"Well this is just sad," Bambietta said with a sigh of disgust, scratching the side of her head in irritation. "A treasure hunt should lead to a cool setting, like an ornate temple of doom or an abandoned castle with a sleeping dragon inside!"

"Yeah, I don't think we have to worry about running into a dragon," Levy offered up. "Natsu has been looking for one in particular ever since he joined Fairy Tail and he hasn't found it yet. In fact nobody has seen dragons in years."

"Wait, he's looking for a dragon?" Bambietta glanced towards Levy then, her curiosity enticed. "Why? He wants to slay it or something?"

"No," Levy said with a sigh, wondering at first if Bambietta was simply fixated on thoughts of violence. Then did she have to correct herself, realizing that Natsu's title as a Dragon Slayer probably did give off the wrong impression. "He said he was raised by a fire dragon called Igneel and he's been trying to find out where he disappeared to."

"That kid's dad is a freaking dragon?" Bambietta nodded her head in response, her disappointment in the treasure hunt dwindling. "That's pretty chill actually. Though it sounds like this dragon is awfully good at playing hide and seek. Maybe Natsu's looking in all the wrong places. Speaking of looking for things..."

The three young ladies stepped into the cave then, Bambietta in the lead as the darkness swallowing them whole.

"Well this is nice," Lucy said softly at first, a little panic in her voice. "I hate the dark!"

Bambietta was not so worried. While she could not see yet, her eyesight not adjusted, she was used to the darkness. She had been adopted and raised underneath the shadows of the Vandenreich decades ago and thus could no such thing as the lack of light give her any particular pause.

"Leave it to me." Levy, however, had a solution. She began to write in the space before her and soon enough did the letters she had created illuminate the cavern around them.

Bambietta looked towards Levy then, the word 'light' floating by her side, the magic under her command. "I told you that was a cool power."

"You're just saying that to be nice." Levy brushed a few strands of blue hair back with her free hand, trying to not let the kindness make her smile too much.

"Well if you want I could be a real meanie," Bambietta retorted. "But that wouldn't be too fun for at least one of us."

"So, Bambi," Lucy began to stay, making sure to stay close by her friends and the light Levy was producing, "what exactly are the details on this job?"

Bambietta pulled out from her pocket the paper she had taken from the guild hall and held it underneath Levy's spell. "Well it says here that the Veronica Museum of National History would like for assistance in retrieving a treasure buried here by Principality's first ruler, King McGuffin the Fourth."

"So it's a little dark," Lucy replied, "and that makes it an A-Class mission?"

"Oh, there's more," Levy interjected, glancing at Bambietta's paper. "It says that the king was so protective of his prized Jewel of McGuffin that he put his love of traps to good use when constructing a place to hide it away from prying eyes."

Lucy shrugged. "It still doesn't sound that bad."

"And then," Bambietta said, still eyeing the paper, "it said that while they were reluctant to turn Fairy Tail again after a certain job involving a man named Gildarts turned into quite the mess, the museum staff felt they had no choice as the archaeologist they sent to this place never returned."

"Okay, that's bad," Lucy said, feeling a little nervous sweat poll upon her face. "Does that mean he's-"

Lucy felt it then, her foot bumping into something on the ground in front of her. The Celestial wizard stopped in her tracks completely, a chill running down her spine.

"Please tell me I didn't just find him. Please tell me I didn't just find him. Please tell me I didn't just find him."

"Lucy, what's the matter?" Levy moved her hand around, to shine her light in front of Lucy. Then did the three young ladies see before them a man lying on the ground, a long spike driven into his back.

Lucy and Levy screamed in response, backing up several feet and quickly holding on to each other. Bambietta, however, simply starred down at the corpse and shrugged.

"I've seen worse."

"And now you're scaring me again," Levy offered up, not willing to budge another inch as she held the light in front of Lucy and herself.

Bambietta sighed and backed up then to join her friends. "Well if you want I could try pretending to scream in terror."

"Actually I kind of prefer the creepy indifference under the circumstances," Lucy replied. "At least then I know there's someone here who can kick some butt if need be."

"That's the spirit!" Bambietta exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Lucy and Levy's shoulders. "I think. Anyway, shall we get back to work?"

The trio pushed further into darkness then, slowly moving down the incline of a narrow tunnel. As they continued their descent, the women began to feel as if they were heading towards the very center of Earthland. Levy, to her credit, continued to keep her eyes peeled for any sign of the traps that King McGuffin the Fourth had left behind. Then did the mage take notice of something ahead and she called out. "Look out!"

It was much too late, however, and Bambietta's foot touched down on a particular spot, the slab of rock pushing down underneath her.

"Oh no," Bambietta said, glancing downwards at what she had done.

Levy felt her heart drop within herself, the mage realizing that no doubt something terrible was about to happen. "I think we better run."

The trio of women could feel it then, their surroundings shaking wildly. Acting on instinct, Levy turned up the tunnel, shining her light and that was when she, Bambietta and Lucy saw it.

A boulder was rolling towards then at incredible speed, its massive dimensions leaving no room on any side.

"You think?" Lucy felt her feet about to move then, ready to run for her life, but Bambietta simply stepped beside her, facing the oncoming boulder with the utmost confidence. "Bambi?"

The Quincy began to roll up her sleeves, eyeing the boulder not thirty feet away. Then did her skin light up the darkness, pale blue light flowing underneath the flesh. "Don't mind me. I'm just going to go be awesome, all right?"

Then did Bambietta vanish from sight, Hirenkyaku closing the distance she desired in an instant. She appeared before the boulder and began to spread her arms out to the sides, digging her feet into the ground as best she could.

"Come on, you big stupid boulder," she said with a confident smile. "Come to mamm-"

Bambietta never got to finish her taunt to the inanimate object. Blut Vene kept her free from any harm, but the velocity and mass of the boulder still took the Quincy off her feet. She dug her heels into the ground once more, pressing against the boulder with both hands, unwilling to roll underneath it.

"Well that was just rude! You know, Mister Boulder, between you and that Fire Dragon Slayer I'm getting really tired of stuff trying to make me look stupid in front of my friends!"

The Quincy tried to hold her ground as best she could but still the boulder would not give in the slightest. Then, quite suddenly, did Bambietta feel her hat beginning to give way, the article of clothing slowly starting to slip off her head thanks to the increased velocity.

"Oh hell no!" The Quincy's temper flared then and she moved one hand away from the boulder and gripped down tightly on her cap. "You may have taken my pride and my dignity but there's one thing I'll always have... even if I have to staple my hat to my head!" Bambietta suddenly cringed then. "Oh, that just sounds awful."

Composing herself, Bambietta retreated with another step of Hirenkyaku and let Blut Vene fade away as she appeared by Levy and Lucy's sides once more. She had no hope of stopping the boulder with two hands, let alone one.

"Not a word," the Quincy said, not even giving them a glance. "Still being awesome!"

Bambietta then resorted to another of her specialties. Her bow formed within her hands and she raised it high. Levy and Lucy simply watched on, their fellow Fairy Tail guild mate standing her ground a second time. The Quincy began to fire arrow after arrow, tearing from the boulder piece after piece, the remains disintegrating under the duress. Little was left of the massive construct and Bambietta fired off one more arrow to finish things. It struck the remains, forcing them to vanish only a few inches away from the three members of Fairy Tail.

Bambietta sighed then, allowing her bow to fade away upon her command. She spoke confidently then, trying to brush off her initial failure. "See? Totally awesome."

Bambietta turned fast, unwilling to allow either Lucy or Levy to see the look of embarrassed relief on her face. She pressed forward then, slipping further down the tunnel.

"Hey, wait up!" Lucy and Levy ran to join her then, the latter making sure to angle the light so that the Quincy could see what was up ahead.

Yet then, as the ground began to become level, the three could see lights in the new chamber. Torches were lit along the walls, casting a hellish glow.

"I'm going to take a wild guess that King McGuirk or whatever didn't leave this for any archaeologists to see what they were doing."

"McGuffin," Levy whispered, correcting Lucy, "and I think you hit the nail on the head. Considering how long that archaeologist seemed to be deceased further back, I doubt these torches were lit by him."

"So somebody beat us to the punch." Bambietta smiled, gleefully rubbing her hands together. "And here I thought this mission wouldn't have any real fun..."

Lucy and Levy began to slowly creep into the main chamber, trying very hard not to draw any undue attention to themselves. The Solid Script mage undid her spell, the word light fading from view, and she quickly replaced it with another. The word shadow formed above the two women, casting darkness around them and further aiding the Levy and Lucy as they pressed against a wall.

Bambietta, however, simply stepped directly into the light of the torches, her hands on her hips. "Hey, if anybody here is up to no good and wants a fight, I'm game! Bring it!"

Then did an individual step forward, clothed in black, his right eye covered by a patch. In his hands he held twin swords, both of the blades catching the light of the flames. "Well now, what do we have here?" the man asked, twirling his wrists and the corresponding sword slightly. "Somebody after the treasure of King McGuffin I take it? Oh, we can't have that. No, not at all."

Levy and Lucy, still covered in darkness, lowered their heads in dismay, realizing that they had clearly been spotted by Bambietta's brash actions.

"We, huh?" Bambietta said to the man, folding her arms defiantly across her chest. "So, what? You and some stupid bandits here for my treasure? Well news flash, buddy. The Jewel of McGuffin and the one hundred and eighty thousand jewel its worth are going to be mine." Bambietta suddenly remembered well that she was not alone. "Well, actually, that's just plain greedy sounding. I'm splitting the reward three ways."

Then did Bambietta look back towards Levy and Lucy, nodding towards them. The two stared wide-eyed at her and sighed as they noticed the bandit seeing them as well. Levy dismissed her darkness spell then, seeing no more need of it.

"Oh don't act so down," Bambietta replied, noting their combined annoyance. "I can handle this jerk and a hundred more of him if need be."

"Are words your only weapon?" the bandit asked, taking one step forward. "I am Theo Laamer of the Sweeping Winds. Within my hands lie the blades of Talc, weapons from ancient times that have tasted the blood of all those who have dared to stand in my way. A path of carnage lies behind in my wake, chaos my trail into the future. You three will not leave this place alive. For I shall-"

A blue arrow struck Theo in the chest then, interrupting his never-ending speech. It burst apart on impact, sending the man to the ground with enough force that he simply fell into an unconscious state.

"All talk, no action. So boring." Bambietta derisively yawned as she let her weapon fade away again and simply walked over the defeated bandit, paying him no real mind as she motioned for Lucy and Levy to join her.

The two joined up with Bambietta then and thus did they begin to move forward once more. Now however they were on high alert for any bandits. More particularly, Lucy and Levy were. Bambietta was barely giving it a second thought.

"Now let's be careful," Levy said, keeping a close eye on Bambietta. "I'd rather none of us step on and activate another-"

Levy felt it then, a stone underneath her foot depressing. The mage closed her eyes for a moment, cursing that she had spent so much effort on watching Bambietta that she had been the one to mess up this time.

"Darn it."

Lucy began to panic then, turning around towards her friends to state the obvious. "It's a trap!"

The floor gave way then, dropping the three Fairy Tail members down into a pit. Lucy and Levy hit the ground hard, the former in a rather unbecoming manner, while Bambietta managed to at least come down in a crouching position thanks to reflexes honed over a long lifetime of training and combat.

"Oh, that hurt." Lucy winced, rubbing her bottom as she stood.

"Well hopefully you had enough padding back there to soften the fall," Bambietta said as she glanced around and took notice of what trap they had dropped into. "Oh, this is not going to be good."

"What's the matter?" Levy began to move when she suddenly felt a brief burst of pain upon her left arm. She moved away from whatever had poked her skin and looked towards the wall. She could see it then, spikes jutting out in a pattern all across the stone structure. She turned then and could see it on the other side as well. "It's a good thing nobody hit one of those on the way down Still, it could be worse"

Suddenly the room began to shake and the three members of Fairy Tail could see the walls slowly closing in on them.

"You just had to say it." Bambietta looked at the approaching heralds of death, growing slightly irritated. "Really, how over the top did this stupid king have to make this trap? The crushing walls would be more than enough to take care of just about anyway. But no, he had to go the extra mile and add spikes. I swear, some people just don't know the meaning of the world restraint."

The Quincy began to think over her past in the Vandenreich for a moment, recalling the creative endings she had been responsible for, whether it had been friend or foe.

"Maybe I'm not one to talk."

"Now's really not the time for this," Levy protested, trying to think of some way they could escape the current predicament.

Lucy began to fumble for the Celestial Keys within the pouch on her belt while Bambietta began to summon Blut Arterie. One had the plan to attempt to ask a Celestial Spirit to come to their rescue, the other intent on perhaps throwing her allies right out of the trap with all her might.

Levy, meanwhile, simply began to write in the air. Her work finished, the word iron formed into exactly that, falling to the ground with a loud bang.

"What are you doing?" Bambietta asked.

"Trying to make something to hold these walls at bay so we can get out of here. Still, four letters is hardly enough room. Maybe steel? No wait, I've got it!"

Levy wrote exactly the word that had come to her mind then, leaving Bambietta and Lucy to simply watch and try to spell it out. Then, the word fully formed, its magical properties came to life. The newly forged metal fell to the ground hard then, filling up more space than the iron had.

"Orichalcum," Levy said, staring down at the legendary metal alloy. "That ought to buy us some more space and time."

The walls suddenly came into contact with the 'o' and 'm' letters, no longer able to proceed any further. The Fairy Tail wizards glanced at the spikes then, breathing a slight sigh of relief.

"Levy, you little genius you," Bambietta exclaimed. "Say, now that I think about it, you could just write gold over and over again and we'd all be set for life! Certainly would be easier than this mission is turning out to be."

"It's not that simple," the Solid Script mage replied. "My magic only lasts so long. Besides, that would be really cheating the system, Bambi."

Bambietta sighed, her arms hanging limp for a moment as her head dropped. "There's always a catch." Then did the Quincy suddenly look at both her allies, Blut Arterie still empowering her body. "Oh well. Do you two trust me?"

"Well, yeah," Levy replied, feeling a little nervous, "but now that you ask, I'm kind of worried."

"Lucy?"

"I guess so."

"Okay then!" Bambietta suddenly scooped up Lucy and threw her up into the air and out of the pit. Then she looked at Levy. "Your turn!"

The Solid Script mage could hear Lucy suddenly grunting as she no doubt landed on the floor above and the Solid Script wizard grew a little nervous. "Now wait a minute, Bambi. I think I can come up a better way to-"

Levy suddenly shrieked as she went airborne, landing on the floor beside Lucy. She shrugged off the impact as best she could, taking note of the newest Fairy Tail wizard rubbing her backside again.

"Not your best day, huh?"

"Okay, so we're free," Lucy said, trying to ignore the comment. "But how's she going to get out?"

"Don't worry about it!" Bambietta shouted upwards. "You should already know I've got quite the bag of tricks and treats!"

Bambietta had not been particular worried about the spikes, not as long as Blut Vene was at her disposal. Thus did she shift from Arterie to the more defensive option. The Quincy reached out with both hands, taking hold of two spikes. There was no pain, not in the least, her hardened skin enduring the sharp surface. Bambietta began to climb then, finding purchase with her feet upon other spikes. Slowly but surely she made her way to the top and threw her arms up and over the edge of the floor. She could see the looks of amazement on Lucy and Levy's face but the Quincy simply shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm just that cool," she said. "Though I wouldn't mind a hand or two anyway."

Lucy and Levy shook off their shock and moved over then, gripping hold of an arm each. They began to pull Bambietta up then, none of the women able to hear the faint ripping sound coming from within the pit as Bambietta's lower body began to clear the edge, the sound drowned out by the grunting that Lucy and Levy were making as they struggled to help their friend.

"Thank you, thank you," Bambietta said as she stood up straight. She noticed then that Lucy and Levy were simply looking at her with wide eyes once more. "Listen, I know you think I'm amazing and all that and I appreciate it, honest, but enough with the staring."

"Okay, Bambi," Lucy began to say, trying to be as polite as possible, but-"

"You kind of lost your skirt," Levy finished, trying to hold back any laughter dwelling within her.

"What?" Now Bambietta's eyes went wide. The Quincy glanced down and sure enough could see that her black undergarments were on display, no skirt adorning her hips. Bambietta's face went red then and she quickly tugged on her cloak, pulling it around her body as best she could. "The fact that this happened does not leave this room, understand?"

Lucy and Levy each giggled slightly, but still did they nod their heads. "Fairy's honor," Levy answered, trying to stifle her mirth.

Bambietta shook her head slightly and turned back towards the pit. She bent down slightly and reached into the trap, gently pulling her white skirt from the spike it had been caught on. Glancing at it, the Quincy was disappointed to see that it was torn down one side, and in no position to be worn.

"In a perfect world Blut Vene would extend to my clothes too and then I wouldn't have mortifying experiences like this." The Quincy shook her head. "Then again, this sort of thing never happened to me back in the Vandenreich. Go figure."

Standing up, the Quincy tossed the damaged article of clothing back into the pit, seeing no further use for it. Sighing, she began to undo her cloak. She lower it then, wrapping it around her waist and hooking the fasteners together tightly. The makeshift skirt hung down to her knees and was hardly the type of fashion sense Bambietta would normally apply, but it would have to do.

"First thing I'm doing with the reward money is buy a new skirt," she said under breath, irritation evident. "Easy come, easy go."

The Quincy moved towards Lucy and Levy, ready and willing to put this mission behind her now more than ever.

"Okay," she said as she began to move deeper into the cavern, her friends close behind, "let's just go get this silly jewel, kick some bandit butt if need be and go get our reward."

The group kept moving forward then, stepping into yet another tunnel. This one was much better than the previous, torches lighting the walls just as they had in the main room. The trio continued their march, wondering just how far in this treasure was tucked away. Then did they come across the entrance to another chamber, the room dark once more. Levy was quick to respond, writing the word light once more to help guide their way.

"There it is!"

Bambietta grinned ear to ear when she saw it. Towards the back of the room there was an altar possessing an ornate design and resting atop it was a glittering crimson jewel, one that caught and reflected the light of Levy's spell. Content with a job at last nearing its conclusion, Bambietta began to move forward. Yet then did she notice something else. There were more dead bodies, all of them dressed in similar fashion to the bandit that she had come across earlier.

"What the hell did this?" she asked, taking note of the horrified expressions that were etched upon the faces of the dead men. Now the Quincy had to admit, while it was still not the worst thing she had seen, it was kind of foreboding.

"Bambi?"

The Quincy turned and took notice of Levy. The mage was staring intently at a message inscribed upon the flooring by the main entrance. Bambietta squinted then but she was unable to make out the strange writing.

"You can read that?" Bambietta asked, rather impressed by it all.

"It's ancient but I've seen translations in some of my books." Levy shone the light on the text and began to read aloud, slowly at first, trying to work out the syntax. "You who have braved the darkness and my traps in search of my greatest treasure, I congratulate you. Yet you face one final trial. Step forward and you will stand before the Pooch of McGuffin."

"Yeah, that just sounds horrifying." Bambietta shook her head, trying not to laugh. "Really, that's it?"

"Wait, there's more," Levy said, struggling to make out the continuing text. "Have... fun."

Bambietta waited then, her eyes staring at Levy as the mage continued to look down at the ancient text. "And?"

"That's it," the mage replied, shining light back towards Bambietta and the Jewel of McGuffin.

"Have fun, huh?" Bambietta shook her. "I'm really not liking this dead king right now. Still, I'll go take him up on his offer."

"But," Lucy stammered, "all these bandits..."

"Again, I said I could take a hundred of them and I only count," Bambietta began to scan over them all, "oh, one-hundred and one. Lovely. Well like I said, still seen worse."

"And like I said," Levy interjected, "still scaring me."

Lucy and Levy began to step back towards the entrance and watched as Bambietta continued to walk forward. The Quincy grew closer and closer to the Jewel of McGuffin, her eyes on the prize.

Then did light burst up all around her. Bambietta glanced around slightly, taking notice of what she could only describe as a magic circle enveloping the entire room. The Quincy felt the magic begin to concentrate then, the light fading as something came into being before her.

Still was Bambietta more than willing to put on a brave face. She looked back towards Lucy and Levy then, giving them a smile. "Don't worry. I've fought a doggie once before. They're not so bad. Well, unless they start talking, looking human and busting out immortal and unkillable giant monsters to help them. Then they can be kind of a big old pain in the butt."

Lucy and Levy simply did not know what to make of that in the least.

Bambietta sighed. "Tough crowd." She began to turn back to the creature forming before her, intent on looking her enemy in the eyes. "Come on, you big fleabag, let's-"

Bambietta realized something then and in response she began to crane her neck upwards. Only then could she see the forming eyes of the monster, her head only reaching the halfway point of its front legs.

"- Go."

Bambietta could see it clearly then, the Hound of McGuffin towering over her, its fur jet black, red streaks rippling through its body and protruding outwards, forming spikes. Its eyes glowed yellow, and from its mouth dripped a green liquid.

"Good doggie," Bambietta said meekly. "Would a treat make you go away?"

The monster roared them, making the cavern shake as it threw its head back.

"Yeah, I didn't think so!" Bambietta shrugged as she allowed Blut Vene to flow through her body. She reached out with her right hand, her sword coming into existence from the power that dwelled around her. "Well that's just fine! I didn't bring any dog treats or puppy repellant in my Quincy utility belt! Come on, poochy! Let's rock!"

The momentary lapse of fear was no more, replaced instead by Bambietta's brash confidence. The Quincy was ready for battle. She could sense this beast's power and she was not impressed. It was unfocused and unrestrained and that was going to be its downfall. Something like this could not keep secrets and what little it had to offer was not entirely worthy of concern.

"Bambi!" Levy shouted. "Don't play games with it! It'll kill you if you do!"

"We can help you!" Lucy shouted, reaching once more for her Celestial Keys.

"You two stay put!" Bambietta shouted as she dodged the snapping jaws of the hound. "He may look big and mean, but his power is nothing more than that of a big fluffy puppy with bad teeth!"

Levy freaked then and there. "Are you crazy?"

"Come on, Levy!" Bambietta replied as she used her sword to parry another bite, scratching the beast's jaw. "You should know better than anyone to judge a book by its cover!"

Bambietta turned her focus truly back on the Pooch of McGuffin, seeing it lick at the wound on the lower half of its mouth. Then did it lunge for her again but once more did its mouth bite into nothing but thin air.

Bambietta was gone, once more using Hirenkyaku to her advantage. "Up here, Cujo!"

The hound roared as it turned its gaze in the direction of its prey's voice, catching sight of Bambietta high in the air. She was falling fast now, Hirenkyaku's momentum having lost its edge over gravity, but she had her bow at the ready.

"Pure Blood Quincy Arrow of Awesomeness!"

Once more did Bambietta have to admit that shouting such names was just too sweet. She let loose an arrow, one she had poured a decent amount of power into. It fired downwards then, piercing through the monster's head.

The Pooch of McGuffin roared in pained defiance then, its body slamming hard to the ground as the power behind the attack forced it down. Then did Bambietta landed in front of the monster, her bow still in hand.

"Boom," she began to say, "head shot."

Yet then did Bambietta sense it, a moment before Lucy or Levy's relieved faces turning to frightened expressions told the whole story. The Quincy turned and saw the wounded beast's head lunging for her again, its teeth bared for the kill.

Bambietta simply fired another arrow, the attack quickly striking the monster between its glowing eyes. It slumped back then, that very light fading. The beast itself beginning to fade, the magic that had created the artificial form of the unliving beast no longer able to support itself.

"Multi-kill."

Bambietta smirked, her eyes settling once more on the Jewel of McGuffin. She began to move forward once more, allowing her weapon to return to the magical particles that it had formed from. As she approached the alter she kept her eyes focused on the crimson jewel. She remembered well what Levy had translated, that this was the first king's greatest treasure.

"What's the big deal with this little trinket?"

Slipping off the glove of her right hand to get a better feel for it, Bambietta gripped down on the jewel. Yet then did she suddenly cry out in surprise. It was not pain, no, but a sudden influx of images and sounds that overtook her. One minute she was looking at a woman dressed all in white and Bambietta felt as if she was slipping a ring on to her finger. The next she was watching as that very same woman was holding a baby wrapped in a blanket, doctors all around. More images began to flash again and again, all of them unfamiliar to the Quincy but still leaving her to feel an unspeakable form of jubilation.

Then was it over, Bambietta gasping as her senses returned to the cavern in which she stood. She glanced down and could see that she no longer held the Jewel of McGuffin. Turning slightly, the Quincy took notice of Lucy and Levy by her side, the latter wearing Bambietta's own discarded glove, the orb in hand.

"What... was that?" Bambietta asked, her eyes focusing on the real world around her.

"You saw something, didn't you?" Levy asked. "What?"

"I didn't just see something," Bambietta panted. "I saw things, heard things, felt things. A life not of my own. So much... joy."

Lucy was inherently nervous, taking notice of the twin tears that were streaming down the Quincy's face. "Bambi?"

"So it's a recording lacrima," Levy said, eyeing the jewel. "Making direct contact with it allows the one in possession sees what was magically encoded within."

"So that was the first king's treasure,' Bambietta said, her breathing beginning to return to normal. She ran a sleeved arm across her face, wiping away the tears born not from her own memories. "The happiest moments of his life."

Bambietta was unsure how to understand what she had just experienced. She had been happy before, yes, but what this king, this McGuffin the Fourth had felt, it was something far different from what she was used to. She had been one to find joy in the heat of battle; even now, when she had faced the hound, she had felt a rush. Yet what she had sensed with this jewel, this lacrima, was something else entirely. It had been the jubilation of another, joy born from a life far removed from the field of battle. The Quincy was unsure if she could admit it, the feelings and sensation she had experienced having belonged to a long dead individual, but it had been something even more intoxicating that what she had felt in her own life. The Quincy had to wonder if that was true happiness. More importantly, however, she had to wonder if it was something she would truly want for herself someday.

Yet for now she knew exactly what would bring a smile to her face. "Let's go get our reward."

* * *

The sun was still shining upon Veronica Forest as the trio of Fairy Tail wizards made their way out from the cavern once more. Yet that was not all that was awaiting them.

"Well now," Bambietta said, her eyes locking on the group of well-armed bandits in black that were standing in wait, "you guys just don't know when to quit."

"Give us the Jewel of McGuffin," one of the bandits said, keeping a dagger held in a reverse grip, "and maybe we'll let you pretty little ladies walk away alive."

"Oh really?" Bambietta walked forward, grinning wildly. "Funny, because I was just about to say that if you get the hell out of our way nice and peaceful like I'd let you walk away still able to have children in the future."

"Did she just-?" Lucy whispered, wide eyed.

"Still kind of scaring me," Levy replied.

"Oh, a big toughie, aren't you?" the bandit retorted. "I wonder how much of a witch you'll act like once I've cut out that flippant tongue of you-"

The bandit never got the chance to finish his sentence, his face becoming consumed by an expression of shock. It was the same for all the other bandits, the lot of them quaking where they stood, their bodies shaking and buckling underneath an unseen pressure.

Both Lucy and Levy could feel it as well, though theirs was a less pronounced response. Both of them could feel their skin crawling at the sensation but still did they remain unchanged otherwise, able to resist the pressure bearing down on them both. Despite that, however, they were concerned.

"What's the matter, boys?" Bambietta asked calmly. "You came here to talk big and show off what power you had but now, when I only offer you a fraction of my own, you buckle down like a bunch of pansies. What a joke."

It was exactly that, a fraction of the spiritual pressure Bambietta had within her still, but as she flexed it across the magical wavelengths of the world around her she could see that it was still potent enough for mere mortals. They were beginning to drop like flies then, first to their knees then to their sides, unable to stand up to her power.

Yet then did the Quincy become slightly worried. She turned towards Lucy and Levy and could see them in clear shock at her display of strength, goose bumps spreading across their skin. It was not nearly as bad as what had happened to the bandits but still did Bambietta stop herself then and there, pulling her power back within herself. "Oh, I'm sorry! Really!"

"It's fine," Levy gasped, trying to restore the feeling in her body by will alone.

"What," Lucy said as she rubbed her arms with the same goal as Levy, "was that?"

"An attack on an individual's spirit, eh? How interesting."

Bambietta turned and could see one and only one of the bandits slowly beginning to rise to his feet. This one, she could tell, was different from the rest. Clad in black robes, a hood atop his head, he was far different from the others indeed. The Quincy could feel a spark, no matter how ineffective, within his very being.

"Oh, so you're an actual wizard," she said calmly. "Well bully for you. I guess I just need to flex my power a little harder then. I'm sorry but I'm not in the mood to play around with small fries like you right now."

Then did an idea cross Bambietta's mind. She turned towards Lucy, a devilish smile on her face. "Hey there, roommate. I've kind of done a good chunk of stuff today, and Levy's been a big help, but..."

"But?" Lucy repeated, slightly worried.

"But all you've done is fall on your butt," Bambietta replied, closing her eyes as she continued to smirk. "And don't hide it, I've seen you reaching for those keys you've got on you again and again. I bet they're just plain magical. So show me what you can do! Give him hell!"

Bambietta had to admit that she was curious to see what Lucy could do and there was time like the present. It was only fair she knew what her new friend was capable of, especially if they were going to be living together. The Quincy had to know if Lucy could pull her own weight when it came to making the money for her portion of the rent after all.

"All right then," Lucy began to walk forward, pulling forth one of the keys in her possession. the Celestial wizard kept her face calm, uninterested in looking bad in front of one who was placing such faith in her.

"You dare take me, the great Pax Serpia, as a fool?" the black robed wizard shouted, his rage out of control. "I will not be made light of!"

He brought his hands up high above his head, magical energy beginning to swirl between his palms.

"I will kill you all where you stand! I will become the greatest mage that Veronica has ever seen! Then shall the Carbuncle guild recognize their folly in discarding me!"

"Yeah, more big talk," Bambietta said, watching with interest. "Try making it in Sorcerer's Monthly, then maybe you'll be worth taking seriously!"

"How dare you?" Don shouted, his anger getting the best of him.

"Hey, don't get mad at me," Bambietta replied with a casual shrug. "It's just what I heard is all. Lucy?"

Lucy brought the key forth, energy swirling around it. Then did she speak, uttering the command spell to put her power to good use. "Open the Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!"

Light burst all around Lucy then and before her came into existence something that actually did leave Bambietta in complete surprise. It was half man, half bull, and wearing armored bracers and a black shorts. In its hands was a massive axe, one that was quite threatening, but still was the strange creature's appearance something Bambietta had not been expecting.

"Okay, I was just thinking she was going to summon an actual golden bull," Bambietta said softly. "I hope this isn't the perverted bull thing she mentioned back on Mount Hakobe."

"Well aren't you looking quite beautiful today, Miss Lucy!" Taurus said, glancing over his shoulder at his summoner. "And I must say, even when it s not cold out like last time, you are still possessing the finest of udders!"

Bambietta's head dropped forward then. "So it's true. He really does exist. Just... damn it."

"Hey, I brought you out here to help me, not hit on me!" Lucy shouted, slightly flustered with Taurus' usual antics. She was beginning to wonder if she had made the right choice in summons, especially if she wanted to impress her friends.

"Oh, you mean that guy?" the bull spirit asked, tilting his head towards Pax, the man still building his power. "No problem. Nobody is going to lay a hand on my fair lady's hot bod, not whi-"

Suddenly did Taurus's feet dig into the ground, the spirit being pushed back as Pax's magical attack slammed into him.

"No foolish Celestial spirit can handle me, the great- Huh?" Pax watched as the smoke cleared around Taurus' body, the bull spirit's malicious smile coming into focus.

"That stung a little, I'll admit. But let me tell you something." Taurus began to take a step forward then, giving Pax a reason to slowly retreat. "You mess with the bull," Taurus began to say as he suddenly charged, "you get the horns!"

The creature swung the flat edge of his massive axe to the side, striking Pax with it so hard that the dark wizard was thrown to the side, his body hitting against a tree with enough force to leave him passing out almost immediately.

"And now you know," Taurus began to say in triumph, "how horny I can be."

Bambietta simply groaned in response, dropping her face into the waiting palms of her hands.

"Good job, Taurus!" Lucy shouted as she moved over to high five her summon. "I can always count on you!"

The spirits eyes suddenly lit up in joy, leaving Bambietta to almost question her sight. For a moment she could have sworn she saw the creature's eyes turn pink and shift into the shape of hearts. The Quincy rubbed her eyes with both hands then and looked once more, only to find the same sight awaiting her. "Tis world is full of many strange and horrifying things."

"You're happiness always moves me, Miss Lucy!" Taurus shouted. "Now how about I get a big hug as a sign of appreciati-"

"And away you go!" Lucy shouted, using her magic to return Taurus to whence he came. She then turned back to Bambietta and Levy. "Pretty cool magic, huh?"

"Yeah." Bambietta said it with some manner of hesitation, but she wasn't lying, not exactly. The magic was impressive, yes, but she had to hope that her new friend had less disturbing spirits to summon. "Anyway... Bambi Force, let's go get our reward and start living it up!"

* * *

Time passed, day beginning to turn to night. A museum had been visited, a reward collected and immediate shopping for a new white skirt completed. All that done, the trio of Fairy Tail members had returned to Magnolia conquering heroes of a sort and went their separate ways. Levy had returned to Fairy Hills while Lucy and Bambietta had gone back to their shared apartment for some much needed rest. More time passed then, night turning to day, and Bambietta was sleeping peacefully on Lucy's sofa once more. That peace, however, was about to end.

"That is totally not fair! You tricked me!"

The shrill cry dragged Bambietta from her slumber, the Quincy all but falling off the sofa and to the floor as she awoke in a startled panic. Entangled in her blanket, she clawed out at it until at last she could stick her head out and look around.

"What's the deal here?" she asked, her eyes blinking as she tried to concentrate. "Can't the cute get some beauty sleep?"

Then did Bambietta see it, Lucy conversing with Natsu Dragneel and Happy. Also did the Quincy take notice of a strange and small white creature possessing a gold horn in place of a nose.

"Okay, I guess I'm still dreaming."

Lucy looked down at the frumpy and disheveled Quincy, honestly surprised that she had slept through the entire conversation she had just had with Natsu since he had mysteriously shown up in her apartment. One minute she had simply been walking out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel after a nice shower, the next she had been horrified to find the Dragon Slayer simply sitting in a chair, waiting to greet her. The question of how he had gotten in was still something Lucy had yet to receive an answer for.

"Can you believe this jerk?" Lucy exclaimed, leaving Bambietta to stare up at her in confusion. "First he goes and acts like I'm the best thing since sliced bread so I'll join his team and then he has the nerve to reveal he only needed me because the job request he has in mind requires a blonde haired girl to dress up like a maid!"

"Wait... what?" Again was Bambietta trying very hard to awaken fully, not entirely sure she had comprehended what Lucy had just said. Then, quite suddenly, did one word the Celestial wizard had spoken begin to repeat over and over again in Bambietta's thoughts. Then did she suddenly stand up and point an accusing finger at Natsu. "Oh no, Dragon Slayer! Lucy's a proud member of the Bambi Force! I won't have you stealing from me!"

The Quincy began to crack her knuckles then, leaving Natsu completely thrown for a loop by the awakened woman's action. Lucy, meanwhile, was simply aghast. "I can kind of be on two teams, you know?"

Bambietta sighed and sat back down on the couch. "Okay, fine. So much for a good excuse to fight the Dragon Slayer again."

"You were going to fight him in our apartment?" Lucy all but screamed. "Are you nuts?"

"So I've been told in the past," Bambietta answered, "but at least I can share. I guess . Anyway... So what, you two going out on a mission?"

Lucy suddenly walked over to Bambietta, handing her a paper. "Sadly, yeah. Doesn't this one just sound like fun?"

Bambietta glanced at the paper and began to read it over. "So you've got to procure a book from a guy. It doesn't sound that bad- What the heck am I looking at?"

Bambietta could see it then, a drawing a short and overweight man in a black suit, the individual playing with a mustache that seemed less like it was growing from his face but rather extending out from the nostrils of his bulbous nose.

"Wow, and I thought PePe was one ugly son of a gun." Bambietta glanced over the paper again, giggling slightly as she read the fine print. "So you're going to infiltrate this bozo's mansion disguised as a maid. Doesn't that just sound like fun. Sorry, Lucy."

"It's a shame you're not a pretty blonde," Happy said as he looked at Bambietta from the floor. "Then you could be a member of Team Natsu too!"

"Yeah, I'll go dye my hair right now just so I can dress up as a maid and flirt with this Duke of Everlue fellow. That'll be fun." Then did Bambietta twitch, the Quincy what else Happy had said. "And I am pretty, you darn kitty!"

"No worries," Natsu replied with a smile. "Lucy should be enough. Besides, after that fight we had, I'm kind of worried you might punch out the guy if he gets on your bad side."

"So wait, I'm not good enough for your team now?" Bambietta stood up again, raising a fist in front of her. "Those are fighting words, Dragon Slayer! Any day, any time!"

Natsu suddenly smiled then. "Sure, we can have a rematch!"

Lucy, meanwhile, simply sighed in realization that she was clearly becoming friends with people who were quite crazy indeed. "Guys, the landlord is going to kill me if you wreck the place."

"But that'll have to wait!" Natsu suddenly grabbed hold of Lucy's hand, guiding her towards the apartment's doorway. "First me and Happy got to get a sweet maid outfit for our newest teammate!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy exclaimed, running up beside his friend's side.

"Wait a minute, Natsu, I really don't want to-"

Then Lucy was out of sight, the Dragon Slayer having brought her out into the hall and shutting the door behind him.

Bambietta simply stood there in silence. Then did the Quincy begin to giggle slightly. "Oh, poor Lucy. Better her than me."

She began to stretch then, realizing that she had plenty of alone time to herself now. She pressed against her neck, trying to work the stiffness out of it to no avail.

"Yeah, that sofa is better than a freaking bench," the Quincy mumbled to herself, "but I really need to go buy a bed. Oh well. Plenty of time to kill now."

* * *

"Darn it. It looks like somebody already took the book stealing gig." Levy sighed as she looked at the job request board, having noticed quite well that the mission was gone. While she had made a decent amount of capital with Bambietta and Lucy, fifty thousand jewel nothing to sneeze at, it was only half the rent for her apartment. "I really could have used that money."

Disappointed, Levy turned back towards the members of the group she called her own, Shadow Gear. Jet and Droy shared her disappointment, willing to do what they needed to help the woman they called a friend.

"Good morning, Fairy Tail!"

There it was again, as if the morning was a repeat of the last. Levy did not even need to look but she did so anyway and saw Bambietta walking into the guild hall once more.

"So what A-Class mission can I find today?" Bambietta began to look over the mission request board herself, standing close to Levy and the others. "Hopefully something a little less stressful than another treasure hunt." Then suddenly did the Quincy look towards Levy. "You want to come along again? I think we make a pretty good team."

"Well, I'd like to, but-"

Levy was interrupted, Jet stepping in front of her and looking Bambietta in the face. Droy was soon to follow, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Hey," Droy began to say, "listen up, rookie."

Jet was the next to speak. "Levy's a proud member of Shadow Gear, so don't think you can just snatch her away!"

"Okay," Bambietta said, growing a little irritated. She glanced at Jet and then looked at the tall hat he was wearing. "One, I've already pretty well learned that Fairy Tail wizards can be on as many teams as they like. Two, personal space. Respect mine. And three, my hat is so much cooler than yours, Doctor Seuss."

Silence settled over Bambietta and the male members of Shadow Gear, their eyes now doing the talking for them. Bambietta, however, found that a little boring and pushed the situation over the edge the only way she knew how.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot number four. I've actually shared the same bed with Levy. Top that."

The Quincy smiled then, getting confirmation from both Jet and Droy that her comment had done the trick.

"Why you!"

"We're not going to be disrespected by a rookie!"

"Bambi!" Levy exclaimed, her face going red. "It's not what it sounds like, guys! Really!"

Levy moved between her friends, trying to calm them all down.

"You two need to cool it!" she said sternly to Jet and Droy, waving a stern index finger.

Bambietta smirked. "Yeah, just chill out, gu-"

"And you," Levy said, turning to face Bambietta. "You have to stop provoking people. First Laxus, then Natsu, now my friends."

Bambietta did not know what to say, having not expected to be lectured like that. A part of her was angry but she also could not help but understand where Levy as coming from. She spoke then, using an honest tone as she diverted her eyes away from the judgment that was displaying in Levy's own. "Sorry."

Levy took note of Bambietta's suddenly humble attitude, happy to see it was possible, and she made up her mind then. She turned to the other members of Shadow Gear. "Well, since the Duke of Everlue mission was a bust I guess this just isn't our day. So how about this? I'll do a mission or two with Bambi today, then maybe tomorrow or the next day we can find something for us, all right?"

"Okay, fine," Jet answered.

"I can deal with that," Droy replied. "See you later, Levy."

The two began to depart then, going their separate ways and leaving Levy alone beside Bambietta at the job request board.

Meanwhile, Makarov simply watched on with simple curiosity. He had known quite well that Bambietta was a brash one, but the master was content in seeing her hold back just now once Levy had spoken to her. Yes, Makarov could see that Porlyusica's concerns were perhaps valid, but so to was his faith that she could better herself in time.

"It's perhaps best you not gotten involved with the Everlue mission, Levy," he suddenly said. "The client actually contacted me to raise the reward, so I can only imagine he has grown more desperate to see it through or that the task has grown much more dangerous."

"What? Twenty thousand jewel wasn't enough?" Levy was quite surprised. "How much did they raise it?"

"Oh, it couldn't be that bad," Mirajane said with a smile. "Right, master?"

"I'm afraid it may be," Makarov replied. "It was raised to two million jewel."

"What?" Levy, much as everyone else, was quite shocked. "What kind of book are they after?"

Perhaps none was quite as surprised as Bambietta herself. "Are you kidding me? Darn it! I hope Natsu and Lucy are happy with that money! That so would have totally been worth getting my hair dyed blonde!"

Only then did the Quincy suddenly remember exactly what the lecherous Duke of Everlue looked like in the picture she had seen.

"Wait, no," Bambietta said quietly, her skin crawling. "No reward is worth that."

Bambietta turned back to the board then, trying to find something more to her liking. She noticed that that Levy was moving close to her, the woman quite worried. "Are you sure Lucy will be all right?"

Bambietta was not concerned in the least. "I'm sure. She's got Natsu by her side after all. That kid's a real firecracker. Pun intended, yes."

"Well, if you're sure." Levy began to gloss over the job request board. "Oh, how about this one?"

Bambietta looked at the paper that Levy was pointing to and then did the Quincy smile widely. She snatched it off the board and wrapped an arm around Levy's shoulders. "The Bambi Force is back in action!"

* * *

 **I figured it would be best to have Bambietta experience at least one mission before she was exposed to fairy tails more...crazy missions...Then again, considering her old home...Wont be that big of a difference.**

 **Still, anything to get her to spend more time with Lucy and Levy, and she needs it as you could tell from her...Nightmare. Yeah, she's not going to get over what happened to her anytime soon, and really, can you blame her? I sure cant.**

 **But thats why she's hear now, isnt it? To get over the past, and make new friends.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please feel free to leave a review, they make me and Ankoholic strive to do better, be the review positive or negative.**


	5. A Star knight meets Titania

**Ah yes, The Lullaby arc. Not one of the best arcs in anime, but VERY needed for Bambietta. Im sure some of you know why. If not...Well, you'll see soon enough.**

 **I dont own Bleach of fairy tail. Those belong respectively too Tite Kubo and Shounen jump and Hiro Mashima and Weekly shounen magazine. This is just for fun!**

 **Also, I have a poll on my profile regarding the pairing for our favorite quincy. Vote now and give your answer. The pairing will be decided by the end of February. It is entirly possilbe that we may not go for the one with the most votes, but do know it WILL be one of the characters on the poll.**

* * *

Bambietta Basterbine eyes were focused, her breathing steady and controlled. Her heart was beating fast, as if threatening to tear free from her chest. The Quincy was at a crossroads, a decision years upon years in the making directly before her. For the better part of her unnaturally extended life she had been tempted to divert from the path she had been forced to take, Yhwach's control and rule absolute the entirety of her time in the Vandenreich.

Now, however, Fairy Tail had offered her the chance to make up for past mistakes. It would be simple, yes, to take the plunge and become a changed person. All she had to do was reach out and take the opportunity that lay before her. Yet was it truly that simple? Could she simply work past decades of an indoctrinated life? Bambietta did not know. All the Quincy could do was simply stare ahead, her body trembling ever so slightly as she pondered the dilemna before her.

"Oh come on, live a little! Screw fear, drink beer!"

Cana Alberona was irritated now, watching Bambietta simply stare with hesitation at the mug containing alcohol that was on the table before her. The Quincy had approached her, at least that was what Cana remembered, her drunken state potentially betraying her short term memory, and in response Cana had offered her a drink.

Bambietta, to her credit, really did want to take up the Fairy Tail wizard's offer. She had been curious to try an alcoholic beverage for the longest time, yet His Majesty had all but forbid such luxuries within the grounds of Silver Cross Fortress. Despite his best efforts, however, His Majesty's will had only gone so far upon the subject of prohibition. Bambietta remembered it well, the night that had been whispered among the Stern Ritter for years after.

Bier Alptraum.

Bambietta could not help but cringe at the memory. Stern Ritter V, Gremmy Thoumeaux, had been inspired one night and conjured in his room untold amounts of alcoholic beverages. Worse, however, was the fact that the potentially underage Quincy had consumed the beer. That had become an evening from hell then, even for Yhwach. Gremmy's intoxicated imagination had taken many forms that evening. Imaginary friends coming to life, none of them going away and eventually becoming official Stern Ritter. That, however, had only been the beginning.

The Quincy had faced many a horror that evening, Gremmy tugging at their own hidden fears. Monsters hidden in the shadows, sights and sounds that could not be unseen. Still had that been simply child's play. Even Yhwach himself had found himself incredibly busy that night, His Majesty forced to fend off meteor after meteor that the drunken Stern Ritter V had summoned from the skies above.

In the end the Vandenreich had survived yet had been damaged for several years. Gremmy's madness had all but postponed the start of the Quincy's blood sworn war against the Soul Society. In response Yhwach had double downed on his imposed prohibition, placing one restriction on the power that he had granted Stern Ritter V. Never again would he become drunk and would live sober just as the other Stern Ritter were forced to.

One could imagine then Bambietta's hesitation. She no longer had the Explode at her fingertips, yet still was she hesitant to find out what kind of drunk she would become. Would she be happy? Or would she descend further into a state of what she liked to call hilariously violent?

"Darn it." Bambietta put her worries and indoctrinated beliefs behind her and reached out. She gripped down on the mug tightly and dragged it back to her, lifting up to her face. The Quincy hesitantly glanced at the mug, then downed its contents in one gulp.

Cana, meanwhile, simply watched as Bambietta's cheeks puffed out, the beer apparently never being swallowed. "You okay?"

The Quincy could feel it, the alcohol burning the inside of her mouth, the taste strangely unbearable. Was this what she had been curious about for so long?She had to swallow it, Bambietta knew that much. It would be rude to do otherwise, to refuse Cana's offer. Yet she just could not do it.

Bambietta nearly coughed then, spitting out the alcohol back into the mug from whence it came. She stared down at the drink, unwilling to look at Cana. "Nope, just nope."

Cana was quite disappointed, the wizard sighing as she poured herself another glass. It was the tenth of the day for her, or perhaps the twentieth. Cana had either long since lost count or never been able to keep it straight in the first place. Nonetheless she was still judgmental to a fault. "Oh, I guess you're just one hundred years too early to even hope to keep up with me."

Bambietta scowled then, realizing that the wizard had her clearly outclassed as far as drinking habits went. It was a shame, as she had been considering asking Cana to joined the Bambi Force, but the Quincy was beginning to wonder how well that would work in the long run. This woman could put away more alcohol than what she imagined was humanly possible. Was that what she wanted as a part of her representation in Fairy Tail?

Yet despite her reservations, Bambietta could sense something with Cana, something that had led her to think of them perhaps as kindred spirits. A sense of abandonment pervading her soul. It was not something the Quincy wanted to address verbally however, not unless they had grown closer, but she could see it now that a mug of beer that could not be drunk would forever remain between them; an insurmountable wall she may never be able to conquer.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess so," Bambietta said with a sigh as she pushed the mug closer to Cana and sat up from the chair. "Well it was nice talking with you."

"Yeah." Then Cana simply began to down another shot of beer, leaving Bambietta completely mystified as she walked away.

The Quincy began to make her way towards the job request board, taking notice of Lucy staring intently at it. Bambietta had to wonder what she was so worried about. She knew well enough from Lucy's descriptions that the mission involving the Duke of Everlue had led to no actual reward but it should not have mattered. Bambietta had alone made the remainder of jewel needed for the rent, not to mention it had to have been almost a month away regardless. Time was on their side.

"Lucy, is something wrong?"

Lucy took notice of the Quincy approaching her and the Celestial wizard knew it was time to be more honest. "Yeah, I was really looking forward to that reward money. I should have told you sooner, Bambi, but the rent is due in a week."

"What?" Bambietta had not been expecting that. "It costs that much per week? Oh forget that! We could afford Fairy Hills' monthly rent and them some at this rate!"

"No, no, that's not it!" Lucy protested. Then did the Celestial wizard turn to face Bambietta, fidgeting nervously as she looked in her eyes. "I kind of had to work out a deal with my landlady for the first month's rent."

Bambietta folded her arms across her chest, staring at Lucy with a smirk that she could not restrain. "Oh?"

"Well, I gave her a down payment which pretty much wiped out the rest of the jewel I had on hand, so I was kind of hoping to make up the rest due in a week. Or-"

"Or find a roommate that could help," Bambietta finished, raising an eyebrow as she finished the sentence.

"It's not like that," Lucy said softly. "Bambi, I-"

"Oh, I'm just playing with you!" Bambietta said, allowing herself to smile. "Relax! What was it you said the other day? That we newcomers to Fairy Tail should look out for each other?"

"So you're not mad?" Lucy asked, still a little worried.

"Oh please." Bambietta waved an index finger in front of Lucy. "About that? Heck no. The only thing I'm a little miffed about is that you didn't tell me you needed some extra help. But don't worry about it. I made some good capital while you were away."

"But that's not fair," Lucy replied. "You shouldn't have to cover almost all of it."

"Again," Bambietta began to say, "we've got to look out for- almost all of it?"

"Well," Lucy continued to say, once looking down, "I could only put down ten thousand jewel when I moved in."

"Okay," Bambietta said, almost sighing. "That's going to take a big cut out of what I've made recently, especially after buying myself a bed and some much needed clothes. Oh well. Let's go check out today's missions."

Lucy and Bambietta began to do just that, their eyes scanning over all that was offered. Some were better than others, but one in particular got hold of the Quincy's attention. Bambietta began to smile very nearly from ear to ear, the woman becoming ecstatic enough that even Lucy took notice.

"Oh, you found one?" Lucy began to glance over then, feeling her heart all but drop in her body out of a sense of dread. "Slay the volcano demon?"

Bambietta began to reach for the paper then, the Quincy all but cackling underneath her breath. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun. Let's get dangerous!"

Then did Lucy reach out and clasp a hand upon Bambietta's wrist, stopping her fingers mere inches from the board. "Hey now, if we're going to work as a team, could we at least pick a job that sounds a little less crazy?"

Bambietta glanced over towards Lucy then, feeling a little dejected. She knew full well that she could handle the mission on her own if need be, but the Quincy also understood that she would much rather work in a group if she could. "All right, fine. I leave the choice up to you."

It was then that Mirajane wandered over, taking note of the two women's interest in finding work. "Just to let you know, Master Makarov is out on business today, so I'm acting in his place. If you find any missions you want to take just give me a heads up, okay?"

"Wait, where'd he go?" Bambietta asked, looking towards Mirajane. "Don't tell me he has to speak with the city council about damages again? That building collapse over in Oak was totally not my fault! Just ask Levy. How was I supposed to know the pillars were so shoddy in their construction while I was throwing around that monster inside?"

"Oh, it's nothing like that," Mirajane said as she quietly moved towards the nearby counter and scribbled something down.

"What're you doing?" Bambietta asked, the Quincy's eyes narrowing with suspicion.

"I'm just jotting down a memo for the master," Mirajane replied. "Nothing you have to worry about."

"Sure," Bambietta replied with a huff, folding her arms across her chest in a mild attempt at venting her frustration.

"Master Makarov is just meeting up with the guild masters of Fiore, that's all," Mirajane continued, completely oblivious or intentionally ignoring Bambietta's irritation. "It's kind of like the Magic Council, but not exactly."

Mirajane placed one of her index fingers to her chin and turned to face another Fairy Tail wizard.

"Reedus, could you be a sweetie and let me borrow one of your Light Pens?"

"Oui," was all the rotund wizard known as Reedus Jonah replied as he turned from a painting he was working on to hand Mirajane exactly what she had asked for.

"The Magic Council works underneath the government of Fiore, instructing the guild masters," Mirajane said as she began to etch out a magical diagram in the space in front of Lucy and Bambietta. "They hand down the edicts to the masters who in turn are responsible for providing those very rules to those in their care."

"And yet the master said we should disregard the council," Bambietta replied with a smile as she moved close to the visual depiction that Mirajane had created. The Quincy eyed it then, noting the lines that drew down from the Magic Council to the various guild names. She reached out then, swiping an index finger through the top line, separating the Magic Council from the rest. "Something I quite appreciate."

"Bambi?" Lucy was quite surprised by the flagrant disregard for the acting body of the government.

"Oh, you mean what the master said yesterday?" Mirajane asked sweetly. "I think you may have misunderstood what he was getting at, Bambi."

"Smells like blueberry," Bambietta whispered to herself as she smelled her gloved hand, catching the scent left behind by the Light Pen's magical markings. She then looked towards Mirajane. "What do you mean I misunderstood?"

"The founding master of Fairy Tail believed that magic should not be restrained as long as it brings happiness to the world," Mirajane answered. "It's a lesson that was passed down from the first to the second and then to Master Makarov himself. That is why he feels that so long as Fairy Tail does good for itself and others we shouldn't fret ourselves silly about the Magic Council."

"Oh." Bambietta was content with that answer. "Well that I can-"

"But," Mirajane continued to say, "no master of Fairy Tail would permit that anyone within our guild use their magic to bring happiness to only themselves at the expense of others. To pervert the Fairy Tail name, to hurt those who are your friends and family within the guild, that would be completely unacceptable."

That was when it happened. Bambietta could only see the sweet, innocent smile that Mirajane wore, yet there was something terribly unnerving about it. The Quincy could not quite put her finger on it but she could sense something within the woman's very being, something that was at the edge of her words, as if granting Bambietta a warning.

"You think I'd do something like that?" the Quincy asked, forcing her own unnatural concern away. "I'm hurt."

"No, silly," Mirajane continued as Bambietta noted the strange aura within her fading. "Even though you're new here, I can already tell you're Fairy Tail through and through."

"Yeah," Bambietta replied, unsure of what exactly had just happened. Yet still did she suddenly feel the need to prove herself for one reason or another. To that end the Quincy took off her left glove and raised the hand before her face, showing off her light blue emblem mark. "That's me, a fairy to the core! I eat, sleep and breath Fairy Tail!"

Lucy, meanwhile, was unaware of what Bambietta had seemingly grown so nervous about. "I never knew all the guilds were so connected. I just thought they were all on their own."

"Oh no, then the whole system would fail apart," Mirajane began to explain. "We'd be stepping all over each other s toes on missions, you name it. Though it does seems to happen from time to time still. Especially with the Phantom Lord guild."

"Phantom Lord?" Bambietta asked. "Kind of a creepy name. Sounds more like a bunch of bad guys if you ask me."

"Oh, they're not a dark guild," Mirajane replied. "Now those are the ones you have to avoid for your own sake."

Then did a voice whisper in a creepy tone a threat that Bambietta heard from the space behind her. "Otherwise the men in dark robes will come after you!"

Lucy screamed then and there. The Quincy, however, simply turned around in a flash, throwing a Blut Arterie empowered fist in the direction of whomever had spoken in such a disturbing fashion behind Lucy and herself. The fist connected and Bambietta was witness then to the sight of Natsu Dragneel flying backwards, his body stopping only when the Fire Dragon Slayer hit the far wall.

Lucy saw the what Bambietta had done to Natsu clearly, yet the Celestial wizard was more concerned with how the young man had frightened her out of her wits. "What the heck are you trying to do? Scare me to death?"

"Well I guess I did deserve that," Natsu said as she pulled himself away from the wall and dusted himself off.

"Aye, sir!" Happy exclaimed as he walked over.

"Way to take my side, little buddy," Natsu retorted as he glanced at his friend before walking towards Lucy, Bambietta and Mirajane. "But yeah, I almost forgot that Bambi said any time, any place for a rematch! And I know I've got a fire in my belly!"

"Really?" Bambietta replied, raising an eyebrow as she began to weigh her options. "Now?"

"Well at least if it happens here my landlord won't get upset," Lucy mused, trying to look at the positive side of things.

"No, no, no fighting," Mirajane interjected as she moved between Bambietta and Natsu. "I won't permit it."

"Okay, fine," Bambietta and Natsu said simultaneously, the both of them folding their arms across each other s chest as they turned away.

Lucy simply stared on in amazement. "Wow, they're really two peas in a pod. Scary..."

"Anyway," Mirajane said with a sigh, a crisis averted, "Natsu may have been kidding around but dark guilds are no laughing matter. They're the type who don't play by any rules and do whatever they want."

"Yeah, I've heard of them," Bambietta said, remembering well what Porlyusica had told her. "They treat everyone like dirt, even their own."

"Some only involve themselves with magical crime," Mirajane continued, "but others will go so far as to take assassination requests if it pleases them."

Lucy quivered slightly then. "That's just-"

"Horrible, yeah," Bambietta said, finishing what she had expected her roommate to say. "Yeah, killing for the fun of it makes someone the lowest kind of life."

The Quincy bit her lower lip then, knowing full well who she was describing; the person she had once been. It was in that moment she had to wonder what her new friends would think of her if they knew the truth of her past. Makarov had taken it all with the grace of a veritable saint, yet still issuing her stern warnings, but how would someone like Lucy or even Natsu react to such information?

"Like Fairy Tail has to worry about anything like that," Natsu exclaimed. "We're the best in world! There's nothing we can't handle. Now come on, Lucy, why don't you pick us a job?"

"What?" the Celestial wizard suddenly protested. "Oh no! The last time you just wanted me because I was blonde! And it didn't even pay us a cent in the long run!"

"That's not true!" the Dragon Slayer replied. "We may not have been paid in jewel but didn't the smile on Kaby's face when you showed him the book make up for all of it?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Lucy said in return, the Celestial wizard recalling the moment the older gentleman had learned of the loving secret his father had hidden in the magical tome.

"And besides, hair color or not," Natsu said as she smiled broadly, Happy doing the same as he flew by, "we just like your company."

Bambietta was about to say something then, to once more remind the Dragon Slayer that Lucy was a member of the Bambi Force, when someone else interjected.

"I wouldn't hang around that loser too much longer," Gray Fullbuster said as he approached, the young man's shirt lying on the floor behind him. "I'm sure there's plenty of other teams that would want you on them."

"Ah-hem," Bambietta offered up, puffing out her chest as she tried to draw some measure of attention to herself. "The leader of the Bambi Force, which Lucy is a part of, is right here!"

Bambietta could see it clearly, however, that Natsu and Gray were now too focused on each other. The two wizards stared at each other, their power radiating around them.

"Why don't you butt out of it, you half-naked jerk?"

"And why don't you just cool yourself off, hothead?"

Bambietta watched on as the two exchanged pitiful insults, wondering when the nonsense would stop, but then she heard the sound of a familiar voice nearby.

"Why don't you join up with me, Lucy? Later tonight, just the two of us?"

The Quincy whirled around then, catching sight of Loke with his arm over Lucy's shoulders. "You," the Quincy whispered, knowing this man well.

"Oh my," Loke continued, not budging an inch from Lucy, "I just have to keep my shades on when I'm around you. Otherwise I'd simply be dazzled by your incandescent beauty."

Lucy was simply unimpressed. "Are you trying to tell me that girls are really won over by that?"

Bambietta had to admit, if only to herself, that it was a line she liked. Still that did not stop her from getting irritated at the lecherous man getting close to her roommate. She was about to say something then, only to be caught off guard by Loke's next action.

"Those keys!" Loke suddenly backed away from Lucy then, trying to put as much distance between them both. "You're a Celestial wizard?"

"Aye, sir!" Happy exclaimed, the cat appearing as if from nowhere and standing beside Lucy. "She's got cows and even crabs!"

Loke went into a complete panic at that moment, clutching at his face as he screamed as if towards the heavens. "Falling in love with a Celestial wizard, not that! No! Why has destiny conspired against me so tragically?"

Loke began to turn and ran then, moving right past Bambietta. Yet then did he stop and back towards her. He looked at her then with eyes wide with shock.

"Somebody call a doctor! Quick!"

"What the hell?" Bambietta could not understand what had come over this wizard now.

"No! Don't talk!" Loke replied, his voice still frantic. "Are you all right! Do you remember your name?"

"Okay," Bambietta said in response, "what are you going on about?"

"It's just," Loke began to say, "you've clearly suffered a nasty fall."

"Say what now?" Bambietta furrowed her brow in confusion. "What the heck gives you that idea?"

"Because," Loke began to answer as he moved his face closer to Bambietta's own, his eyes locking with hers, "I'm pretty sure you fell straight out of heaven, angel."

Bambietta did not know what to say in response. Then did she laugh a little, understanding that Loke had no idea of whom he was speaking such a forced line to. "Oh, sweet and smooth," Bambietta replied, trying to keep a straight face. "And do you know what happens to angels that fall from heaven?"

"What's that?"

"They become devils!" Bambietta allowed Blut Arterie to flow through her body and she grabbed Loke by the scruff of his shirt. With one quick motion she lifted the man off from the floor, his feet losing contact with the wooden boards. She looked up at him then, the Quincy smirking. "But I'll say this much... A for effort. Though in my case that shades line might have worked better for you. I'm no angel."

"A devil, huh?" Loke replied as he looked down at Bambietta. "Well, I'm game if you're up to living in sin tonight."

Bambietta screamed then, letting Loke go as she covered her ears. "I'm not hearing this!"

Loke took the opportunity presented to him to put some distance between himself and the offended Quincy before things got any worse and headed for the door. "You know, I think I'm just going to bid a hasty retreat. Bye!"

Then Loke was gone, running out of the guild hall at top speed.

"Okay," Lucy began to say, "I can understand why he's scared of Bambi but why me?"

Mirajane was quick to offer yet another explanation. "Loke once said he's always had bad luck with Celestial wizards. He probably dated one that ended in tragedy."

"Well," Lucy began to say, "I can't say I'm sur-"

Then was Lucy surprised, Natsu crashing right into her, the both of them falling to the floor.

"That looked like it hurt," Mirajane said simply in response. She looked over then, taking note of Gray holding an arm up in victory.

"Okay, so you stopped me and Natsu from having it out," Bambietta said as she moved close to the acting master and watched as Natsu stood up and began to argue with Gray once more, trading verbal barbs back and forth. "So what's a guild master to do about this, huh?"

"Oh, they're not fighting," Mirajane said softly. "This is just the way they are."

"Yeah, okay, sure." Bambietta rolled her eyes and continued to watch as Natsu and Gray let their powers build around them once more, the two arguing. The Quincy could see it then, everyone in attendance watching the wizards go at it, clearly finding the spectacle amusing. Even Lucy was giggling a little bit despite having been caught in the crossfire.

Then it hit Bambietta. The Quincy could feel it in the air, the sensation pervading all the reality around her. Something was fast approaching.

"What is that?"

Bambietta began to produce a cold sweat slightly then, feeling as if her body was standing against the running waters of a river, the pressure swarming her body. The Quincy had to wonder then if this was how Lucy and Levy had felt when she had flexed her power upon the bandits from the other day. The Quincy's skin was crawling in response, a shiver running up and down her spine as if in anticipation of the overbearing power moving far and away.

Yet it never did. It simply continued to come closer with each passing second, leaving the Quincy's body to tremble ever so slightly. It was not a malevolent force, no, but it still unnerved Bambietta nonetheless. The Quincy coul not help herself, standing in awe of that which she could not see. Yet while Bambietta continued to sense the inspiring power, the others continued their antics, unaware of what was coming. That, however, was about to end.

"We've got horrible news!" Loke was in the doorway once more, his face in a panic that dwarfed how he had reacted to both Lucy and Bambietta only minutes earlier. Everyone in the guild hall turned to face him then. "It's Erza! She's coming back! And if she sees us like this, if we don't all straighten up immediately, it will be the end of all of us!"

Bambietta watched as all those around her in the guild began to panic, as if the end was coming for them. All save Cana, the woman continuing to stare at her keg of beer with lust in her eyes. She rubbed the temples of her head slightly, however, as if she was now experiencing a headache. "Hey, Loke, how about a little warning the next time you do that? Some of us are trying to enjoy a hangover with a good beer."

"Just mention Erza and everyone goes crazy," Lucy said, watching as the others went in a panic. "She must be pretty scary."

"This Erza is what I'm feeling?"

Bambietta's hands were shaking then, the power still making her feel as if she were a simple child. Then it grew only worse, the Quincy noticing something that only added to her dread. Natsu and Gray were no longer arguing, the two young men simply carrying worried expressions as well.

"This cannot be good," was all Bambietta could say then.

"Oh, you two shouldn't be scared in the least," Mirajane said as she moved behind both Bambietta and Lucy, placing a gentle hand on a shoulder for each of them. "She's the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail but don't let that worry you. She's a good person deep down, though I guess she is more than a little intimidating."

"A little?" Bambietta struggled to catch her breath then, the Quincy hoping that Mirajane was speaking the truth with what she had just said. Yet she had felt something unnerving within this chipper young lady as well, leaving her to wonder if this Erza would be any better.

Then did it go from bad to worse. Bambietta could still see the abject looks of fear on those around her, all save Cana. She could still feel the ever-present power pressing down on her. Yet then did the Quincy beginning to hear something as well.

Heavy footsteps, ones that were closer than Bambietta would have liked.

"That must be her," Laki Olietta whispered. "Erza Scarlet."

"You feel that? Even the air has gone completely still." Macao Conbolt began to move slowly away from the guild hall's entrance.

"You'd think from reactions like this that Erza was a demon," Lucy said, the young lady shivering slightly.

"No, not a demon," Bambietta said softly, trying to contain her shaking. "But she has... power."

Then did it happen. A figure came through the doorway, its features obscured by the sunlight that was pouring in. Yet Bambietta could see something large atop this Erza's shoulders.

Then did the figure move closer and come into full view. It was a woman with scarlet hair and armor plating across her upper body, a blue skirt hanging from her waist. That, however, was not what truly took hold of the attention of Bambietta, Lucy or anyone else. No, it was the ebony object the woman was easily holding above her shoulders with one hand; an object that dwarfed her own size several times over.

Then did this Erza Scarlet drop the large object to the floor, causing the guild hall to shake underneath its immense weight.

"I have returned," the woman said simply, as if nothing was out of the ordinary about her extraordinary reputation or feat. "Would anyone care to tell me where Master Makarov is?"

"Wow," Lucy said under her breath. "She's rather pretty."

"Oh I'd say that's the understatement of the century," Bambietta offered up in agreement.

"Welcome back!" Mirajane said cheerfully as she approached Erza, the one wizard in the guild who was unafraid of the armored mage while not being intoxicated as Cana was. "As for the master, he had to attend a conference with the other guilds."

"I see," was all Erza offered in return, her voice never showing the slightest waver in its brusque tone.

"So, Erza," a rather brave mage asked from a distance. "What's up with that thing you brought in?"

The armored wizard never missed a beat, answering the query as if what she was about to say was just a routine occurrence that happened to her on a regular basis. "This is the horn of a monster I was requested to slay. The locals were so happy that they decorated it and then gave it to me as a souvenir."

Then did Erza's expression harden and she spoke once more.

"Is there a problem with it?"

"No, ma'am!" the no longer brave wizard replied, backing away at a rapid pace.

Then did Erza shift her gaze, her eyes running across all those in the guild hall. "Now all you, listen! While I was away I heard several things that displeased me. The word is that Fairy Tail has been causing the local towns nothing but trouble as of late."

Bambietta mentally shrugged at that, knowing not to worry. Master Makarov had started his speech the other day exactly as Erza had just now, only to back pedal and speak against worrying about the Magic Council's opinion so much. No doubt Erza would be the same.

"Master Makarov may be lenient but I assure I do not approve of what has transpired."

Bambietta's shoulders sunk then, the Quincy's head falling forward. She began to whisper to herself as well. "Oh, I hope she didn't hear about what happened in the town of Oak."

Bambietta listened well as Erza began to verbally run down all those present, starting with Cana and her drinking habit and eventually ending with Macao, a man that Erza had no idea where to even begin with.

"So she's a little bit bossy," Lucy mused under her breath. "I still don't see why everyone is so freaked out about her."

Bambietta said nothing, understanding full well that Lucy could not sense the power that was radiating from this woman. It was both a blessing and a curse to the Quincy, yet she was slowly beginning to acclimate to the strength's presence and pressure.

"Oh yes," Erza suddenly said, "I almost forgot about the matter in Oak Town."

"Crud." Bambietta felt her blood run cold then, the Quincy taking notice of Erza looking her way. "Well it's been nice knowing you all."

Bambietta watched as Erza began to walk over to her then, the armored mage carrying a stern expression that left the Quincy trembling more than the woman's apparent power had.

"You and Levy were the ones who responded to the job requesting that the monster terrorizing Oak Town be dealt with," Erza began to say, her voice never losing its edge. "A Fairy Tail wizard dressed in white and identifying herself as something called a Quincy."

Bambietta gulped deeply then, her worry reaching its peak. "That was me, yes. Bambietta Basterbine at your service. And I just want to say that Levy was not responsible for any of the destru-"

An armored glove firmly grasped one of Bambietta's shoulders, cutting the Quincy's words off completely.

"Good work," Erza said simply as she looked the Quincy in the eyes, "Bambietta Basterbine."

The Quincy blinked once, twice, three times over. That had hardly been what she had expected to hear. She opened her mouth in an attempt to respond but all that came out was a slight squeak. It was unbecoming of a former member of the Vandenreich and in turn did Bambietta try to utter something again, yet once more did it happen, another high pitched squeak issuing forth. Her shock was simply too great to allow words to form.

"Erza, you're not mad?" Levy asked as she approached, her own nervous reaction to the strict mage lessened. "I mean, the building-"

"Hey, wait a minute!" a gruff voice suddenly shouted, cutting of Levy completely. Erza turned to face it and could see Elfman fast approaching. "When I fought a manly battle against a monster in the center of Hargeon, you berated me for months on end!"

A hard expression became apparent on Erza's face, one that forced Bambietta to gasp in surprise despite it not being directed at her. "And the result of your 'manly' battle was the destruction of several streets, homes and even the local chapel! If I recall right, you only summoned up nerves of 'manly' steel and ended the threat properly when the monster threatened an innocent family at the town's railroad station."

Elfman was about to protest then, raising a hand in defiance only to stop himself before he got in any more trouble. His shoulders slumped as he backed away. "I'm sorry, Erza."

Bambietta watched then as Erza turned back to face her. The harsh expression was gone, yet still was the armored wizard still serious to a fault. "Now you," she began to say once more, "I heard that you brought the fight away from innocent civilians and kept it contained within an abandoned building. That's commendable."

"Well, you know," Bambietta began to reply, completely flustered. She moved a hand behind her head and ran gloved fingers through her hair nervously in response to it all, the Quincy unable to process just how to handle the praise. "That was honestly Levi's suggestion and all. I just thought it made too much sense to do anything else and ran with it."

"We were there to save the townspeople after all," Levy added.

"Yeah, that!" Bambietta continued. "Totally that!" And then I just figured 'Hey, if I bring this condemned building down on the monster's head it'd probably be knocked out in no time flat!' So a little creative throwing into pillars and it was a done deal!"

"That's just what I hoped to hear." Erza nodded her head then, content with what she had listened to. Then did she turn her gaze sharply to the side, her focus shifting away from the Quincy. "Natsu! Gray!"

Bambietta all but cringed then, wondering how this Erza, serious to a fault as she was, would take to the young men continuing to argue and give life to their apparent rivalry. Imagine the Quincy's surprise then when she took notice of Natsu and Gray trying to play it cool. They both had an arm draped across each other s shoulders, their other hands clasped together. It was forced, Bambietta could tell that much from one quick glance. The nervous expressions that were etched upon both faces of the young men were a dead giveaway that they were trying and failing to put on a show for Erza.

"Oh hey, Erza," Gray answered sheepishly. "We're just, you know, hanging out like good friends should!"

"Aye, sir!" Natsu added, his voice cracking.

Bambietta could not believe what she was seeing or hearing. She knew that Erza was strong, having felt her power as she had, yet to see these two act so terrified in their own way only added to the Quincy's fear. The fact that Natsu was all but acting like Happy spoke volumes. Yet it was so very forced. Bambietta knew in her heart that one such as Erza Scarlet would not fall for such poorly acted theatrics.

Erza, meanwhile, simply nodded her head in approval. "I'm quite pleased to see the two of you getting along so well."

Bambietta simply went slack jawed then. She spoke with a low whisper, one that gave life to her disbelief. "You... you really think they're all buddy-buddy?"

"However," Erza continued, "it's only natural for even the best of friends to lock horns with each other every now and then."

"Oh," Gray nervously chuckled, wondering if Erza was giving him and Natsu permission to actually battle, "I wouldn't exactly call us the best of friends you know."

Natsu could only repeat what he had said earlier, his fear palpable. "Aye, sir."

"What's gotten into them both?" Lucy asked, just as surprised as Bambietta, though for different reasons. "Even Natsu is acting stranger than usual."

"He picked a fight with Erza a couple of years ago," Mirajane offered up. "She kind of beat him up pretty bad when it was all said and done."

"Well, that explains it," Bambietta glanced from the Dragon Slayer as he still acted under a false pretext, then back to Erza. "So Natsu defeated me, she totally trounced him... Yeah, I've got a long road ahead of me."

"That's not all though," Macao Conbolt said from his seat at the nearby table. "After that little brawl she found Gray walking around oblivious to his lack of clothes and he got beat up pretty good to."

"And let's not forget Loke," Cana added as she leaned forward on the counter, trying to reign in her drunken hiccups. "The poor jerk tried to hit on Erza and she kind of hit back. Literally. He totally had it coming though."

"Yeah, well," Lucy began to stammer, "I can't say I'd hold that against her."

"Okay," Bambietta replied with a smirk, "that I can totally understand. Maybe she and I have more in common than I thought. Thanks, Loke. I think."

Then did the mood grow serious once more, Erza still looking towards Natsu and Gray. "I know that I am about to ask a lot of you, yes, but I have a request for you both."

The fire and ice mages flinched then, neither having ever expected Erza to ask of them a favor.

"While I was travelling I heard something that has me quite concerned," Erza continued. "Something much more worrisome than simply Fairy Tail's standing within popular opinion. I was hoping to speak with the master in regards to this but I cannot wait for him to return before I am to act. The situation is too grave."

Erza took a breath then, leaving Bambietta and all the others to feel a slight sense of dread. The Quincy understood at least a little what power this woman possessed, yet she was clearly concerned about something out in the world. Bambietta could only imagine what terrible forces had her so concerned.

"Natsu, Gray," Erza began to say once more, "you two are the most powerful wizards within this guild that I can trust wholeheartedly. I would appreciate your assistance in dealing with this matter."

Yes, then was Bambietta truly worried. If a wizard of this caliber wished to possess backup against whatever threat she was about to face it could only mean that it was something truly awe inspiring in terms of its destructive potential. The Quincy felt a slight hint of fear, her skin roiling under the sensation, yet she knew what she had to do.

Bambietta understood well the importance of going into battle with trusted comrades by her side. It was something she had made very clear to her new friends, to both Levy and Lucy. Yet there was more. While she had only just met this Erza Scarlet, she could not help but be impressed by the strength she so clearly possessed. Yet if the possessor of that strength felt that it was not enough for the task at hand, however, that meant there something out there that was demanding Bambietta's attention.

"Wait," Bambietta whispered to herself.

Looking at Erza, something about the wizard just screamed for realization from the Quincy. A foggy memory began to claw at her thoughts but it was gone as fast as it had come. Clarity was something that she could not grasp. Bambietta's attention was then diverted to the present once more, the Quincy watching as Natsu and Gray simply stared at each other.

Bambietta could hear it, the members of the guild speaking in hushed murmurs, as if they were shocked that Erza asked for help. Yet still were the Dragon Slayer and Ice-Make wizard simply glaring at each other, as if they could not put past any petty rivalry to help one of their own. That got underneath Bambietta's skin. Bracing herself for whatever may come of it, she stepped forward then. "I may not be the strongest in this guild and I don't know if you can place as much trust in me as those two," she began to say, "but I want in."

"Your offer is appreciated," Erza replied, the wizard staring towards Bambietta then. "Though may I ask why you wish to involve yourself in a matter you have yet to learn the exact details of?"

Bambietta metaphorically stopped in her tracks then. The Quincy was unsure of just what had come over her in all actuality, having acted without truly thinking. To some it was perhaps a foolhardy trait of hers but Bambietta always tried to play it off as one of her adorable little quirks. Yet now she was beginning to wonder what had possessed her to step up to the plate as she had. However that lapse of thought was brief and nothing more. She was a proud warrior of the Vandenreich, one of the respected Stern Ritter. Thus was the motivation behind her resolve a simple matter that Bambietta understood with all her heart.

"Well it just sounds like you've got quite the fight on your hands," Bambietta offered up as an explanation, a smile creeping across her face, "and there's nothing I enjoy more than a good scrap every now and then."

It was as simple as that as far as Bambietta was concerned. This was a golden opportunity for her. She knew Natsu was strong, yes, but he was clearly not the top of the food chain within Fairy Tail, let alone this kingdom of Fiore. If she were to tag along then Bambietta could see what this Erza Scarlet, one of Fairy Tail's strongest, could do. Not only that, she could see what else this world had to offer.

That was what Bambietta had on her mind, her main motivation to see what threats and power lay both within and beyond Fairy Tail, yet perhaps Erza was not so readily convinced. "So you say."

A hush fell upon the guild hall then. The silence hung over the members of Fairy Tail for several tense moments and Bambietta glanced towards Erza and could see it. The armored mage was staring directly towards her as if her eyes could peer into the Quincy's soul. Bambietta could swear then that she could all but hear the gears turning in Erza's head, as if the wizard was weighing all her options.

Yet there was something else there, as if Erza was most curious about Bambietta in general. The Quincy was slightly unnerved then, wondering just what was going on. Despite her momentary flash of memory, of a clear vision lost in the fog of time, she could not recall having ever met this woman. Not in this life or the one before. So why then was Erza paying so much attention to her? That was a question that was leaving Bambietta confused to no end.

"All right then," Erza at last said, nodded her head as she placed her armored gauntlets against her hips. "I accept your generous offer, Bambietta" Then did Erza glance back towards Natsu and Gray, the two men still staring each other down in silence. "Then it's settled . Tomorrow morning we shall all meet at the train station."

Erza began to move away then, the armored mage retrieving the decorated horn that had been bequeathed to her by a grateful village. With a round of thunderous steps did she depart from the guild hall, leaving a several stunned individuals in her wake.

"Wow," Mirajane said, the silver haired acting guild master blinking several times over. "Erza, Natsu and Gray? This may be the strongest Fairy Tail team ever assembled."

"Hey!" Bambietta interjected. "I think you're forgetting someone!"

"Oh, right." Mirajane turned to Lucy then, eyeing the Celestial wizard. "You know, Natsu and Gray are probably going to be practically tearing at each other's threats whenever Erza isn't around, so maybe you could tag along and break it up when it happens."

Lucy panicked then, the wizard's eyes going wide. She glanced over to Natsu and Gray, the two young men radiating power once more, before returning back to the smiling Mirajane. "Wait. Me?"

"Hello, I'm right here next to you both." Bambietta moved in close, draping an arm over Lucy's shoulders. "I should feel miffed but worry not, roommate! I've got your back!"

Lucy knew she should have been happy with that but there was another worry now. She gave voice to it, though only under her breath. "Yeah, but what's to stop you and Natsu from fighting?"

Bambietta glanced down to Lucy then. "Huh?"

"Oh nothing!"

* * *

Time moved on and both Lucy and Bambietta found themselves back at their apartment. They knew they had time to prepare for the road ahead of them, one night to relax before they'd set out in the morning with Erza and the others.

"I wonder what kind of damn fool idealistic crusade we've gotten ourselves into," Bambietta said as she hung her hat and cloak on the coat rack by the door.

"We?" Lucy complained as she watched the Quincy all but drop down on her new bed. "Who was it that said 'I just love a good scrap?' I don't! Now I've got to keep Natsu and Gray from going at each other when Erza's not looking. Not to mention yo-"

Lucy stopped them, covering her mouth with both hands.

Bambietta playfully kicked off her boots and looked over to Lucy. "You're going to watch over me too, huh?"

The Celestial mage sighed as she moved further into the apartment and sat down on her own bed directly across the room from Bambietta's own. "It's not like that. I'm just worried you're going to keep picking fights with Natsu until you finally win."

"Well yeah," Bambietta replied. "But I'm not so dumb as to fight him when the things haven't quite changed in my favor. I'll really worry about him when I'm back to my old self." Then did Bambietta's face and voice take on a sour note. "If I'm ever myself again."

"Bambi?"

The Quincy looked back towards Lucy then, smirking as she did so. Whatever moment of sorrow that had infected her had passed already. "But not to worry! I'm already a couple of steps closer to being as cool as I used to be!"

Bambietta sat up then and moved toward the dresser by her bed. She began to rummage through the drawer, then turned to face Lucy again.

"Check these baby's out!" The Quincy said as she showcased a handful of silver canisters within the palm of her right hand.

Lucy strained to get a better look at the items, recognizing them for common magical vials that could be bought at any dime a dozen magic shop. "I thought you said you couldn't use magic like everyone else."

"Oh so true!" Bambietta exclaimed. "But I've been a busy little bee while you were away playing Cops, Robbers and Maids or whatever! Now you see, we Quincy can't perform spells quite like you can, so we have to adapt."

"Adapt?"

"Well, I've been dumping traces of my own spiritual energy, borrowed from the magic around me, into these little capsules. It took a little while, since sitting still and meditating is so not my style-"

Lucy giggled. "Somehow I'm not surprised."

"I heard that." Bambietta stared sharply at her roommate for a second before returning back to her lecture. "So anyway, once the power is contained I can use a little chant, a little prayer and boom! The power stored away in these capsules can let me perform some Quincy spells!"

"Like what?" Lucy asked, legitimately interested.

"Well, minor healing for one," Bambietta continued. "White mage in a bottle. Never leave home without it. However, I kind of like the more offensive spells they offer."

"That figures," Lucy sighed. "Well I'm glad to hear you were keeping busy. I kind of got a bonus while I was away too. Natsu and I didn't get a reward but at least I did get-"

"And that's not all!" Bambietta turned around to dig through her drawer once more. Then did she face Lucy again, holding in her hands a pair of black tights. "A necessity for the lifestyle of a skirt wearing Quincy who loves to fight on the front lines!"

Lucy could not help herself, giggling a little bit at the recollection of what had occurred back in the cavern of King McGuffin the Fourth.

"No laughing!" Bambietta shouted as she pointed at Lucy. "We agreed the story of that incident would not leave the cave! Besides, you wear skirts too!"

"But I don't have to get into the thick of things thanks to my Celestial Spirits," Lucy retorted, "so nobody is ever going to see my underwear by accident."

Bambietta scowled a little, stopping only when she recalled something rather confusing she had seen a few days earlier. "Speaking of that," the Quincy began, "was that strange creature I saw you, Natsu and Happy hanging out with before you left for the maid job one of those spirits?"

"Oh that's right!" Lucy began to rummage around for her Celestial Keys, pulling a silver one forth. "You were sleeping like a baby when I showed Natsu and Happy how I make a contract! But wasn't Plue the most adorable little scamp?"

"Contract?" Bambietta was confused then and there, unsure of what Lucy was talking about. "What, you have to offer them something in return?" Then did the Quincy's eyes open wide. "I don't even want to know what that horny bull accepted for payment."

Lucy narrowed her eyes in response. "You're thinking of something dirty, aren't you?"

Bambietta visibly cringed, shaking her head as she did so. "Afraid so. So much for ever closing my eyes again. Stupid imagination."

"I'll have you know Taurus and I made a sweet and innocent pact back in the day!" Lucy exclaimed. "He said he'd always protect me and... my body... Okay, so he's a little bit of a perv still. But he's cool, seriously!"

"Anyway..." Bambietta pleaded, the Quincy still trying to save herself from the mental images dancing across her mind. "You were trying to say earlier that you got something from that job with Natsu after all?"

"Indeed I did!" Lucy pulled forth a gold key then and stood up from her bed. "There was no financial reward but I did get a new Celestial Key. You want to see how a contract works?"

"May as well," Bambietta exclaimed as she sat back down on her bed. "I showed you my new power, so let's see yours."

"Okay then," Lucy replied. "But just be ready. She's kind of a big girl, you know?"

"I'm not one to judge," Bambietta said with a sly smirk on her face. "Let's see her."

Lucy brought the key forth, energy swirling around it. Then did she speak, uttering the command spell to put her power to good use. "Open the Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

The energy coalesced then, giving form to something that did not live up the expectations that Bambietta had formed in her mind. Between and Lucy know stood a lithe young lady with pink hair and dressed in a maid's uniform.

"Hello," the Celestial Spirit said calmly.

"Oh, Lucy," Bambietta said with a shake of her head. "Now look who's being judgmental. This is what you call chubby? Good grief."

"Hey!" Lucy stammered, unsure of what she was seeing as well. "Virgo was definitely of the big and tall variety back at the Everlue mansion!"

"I'm ever so sorry," Virgo suddenly said. "That was the form my previous master found most preferable. If you wish, I could return to that altered state."

"No, no. That's quite all ri-"

"No need. I belie-"

Neither Lucy or Bambietta were able to complete their sentences, Virgo acting of her own accord without hesitation. Her body was consumed in a puff of smoke, yet when it vanished she had transformed. Now did the pink haired maid tower over Bambietta and Lucy both, possessing an overweight body as well as a rather chiseled face.

"His Majesty!" Bambietta exclaimed, unable to contain herself as she scurried back across her bed until her back hit the wall. "This is madness!"

"Madness?" Virgo asked. "This was Everlue's desire."

Lucy could feel it then, the floorboards of the room beginning to creak underneath the newfound strain. "And I think my desire as your new summoner is for you to stay as you please."

"Very well." Another blast of smoke, much larger than the last, consumed Virgo's body. Once it faded she was once more the demure young lady that Bambietta had first been introduced to. "If it would not be too bold, can I suggest you punish me for my recent transgression of taking a form that did not please you?"

Lucy was concerned by that question, as was Bambietta. The Quincy then noticed the broken chains strapped to Virgo's rests. "Oh, what the hell? Lucy?"

"Hey!" the blonde shouted. "I'm not into that kind of thing, you hear?"

"Pervie bull, kinky maid, whatever that Plue thing was," Bambietta began to shake her head slightly. "Are any of these spirits a little more normal? Still, I suppose having a maid around could be helpful."

"Anyway," Lucy said as she approached Virgo. The wizard gently held the spirit's hand then, looking her in the eyes. "Happy said that you were looking for a new master?"

"Yes," Virgo answered. "With the Duke of Everlue imprisoned I wished to employ my services elsewhere and you seemed quite caring towards your own Celestial Spirits. If a may be so bold I wish to form a contract with you."

"Well okay!" Lucy exclaimed. "Well I'm pretty easy going, but if there's any stipulations that you-"

"I will be allowed to refer to you as princess," Virgo interjected, not giving Lucy time to continue. "Also, if I ever do anything to displease you or if you simply feel the need, I ask that you punish me as harshly as you see fit. Those are the terms of my contract."

Lucy could not help herself, blinking several times over as she tried to comprehend what she had just heard. "Well," she began to say, "I guess I'm okay with you calling me princess if you really want to. As for the whole punishment thing, torture really isn't my thing."

"Yet I saw you brandish a whip quite skillfully back at the Everlue mansion while confronting my previous master."

Bambietta's eyes could only widen in response to that statement. She looked over towards Lucy. "Seriously, what the heck went on over there?"

"It's not what you think!" Lucy exclaimed. "You've got your bows, arrows and your sword. Me? I've got a whip. It's the same thing."

"Yeah, except I've never run into a guy who felt that bows and arrows were good for a kinky romp. Well, okay, so there was Gerard, but he was really, really big on weapons, you know?"

"Too much information." Lucy simply stared blankly in return, forcing herself to turn her attentions back to Virgo. "Look, I really can't be mean to you, Virgo."

"The greatest punishment of all," the Celestial Spirit replied. "You truly are a cruel mistress. I pledge myself to you then, princess. Call on me as you see fit."

Then was Virgo gone, the spirit returning to the Celestial World and leaving behind two very confused women.

"So, princess, that was the forming of a contract?" Bambietta teased. "What's next? A cheerleader spirit with a love of extreme tickling?"

"Oh very funny," Lucy retorted. "Well I suppose we should pack light for this trip."

"Yeah, that Erza is one serious piece of work," Bambietta replied. "Something tells me she's going to be pretty ticked off if we show up with too much luggage."

* * *

"Holy crap!"

Within the confines of Magnolia Station could Bambietta Basterbine only stare in utter awe of that which could be seen. Before her stood Erza Scarlet, the armored warrior dragging behind her a wooden palette which carried over a dozen large suitcases of many shapes and sizes. The lot of them were tied down with rope and stacked so high that it completely eclipsed the monster's horn from the previous day.

"I guess we could have packed a little more thoroughly," Lucy Heartfilia sighed as she looked towards the massive conglomerate of luggage.

"That's Erza for you!" Happy exclaimed as he flew by the young ladies and towards Natsu and Gray.

Bambietta sighed then as she looked at the duo, taking note of how quickly they had changed once more. They had been arguing ever since they had arrived at the train station, yet now that Erza was nearby they were singing a very different note.

"It's time to go, good buddy!"

"Aye, sir!"

"It brings a smile to my heart to see you two getting along so well." Erza looked stern for a moment then. "My apologies for being so late, however. I had... much difficulty in cutting my supplies in half."

Bambietta glanced at the massive pile of luggage once more. "Half?"

"Oh yes," Erza suddenly said, her gaze turning toward Bambietta's roommate. "I believe I saw you at the guild hall yesterday."

"Oh, my name's Lucy and I just joined Fairy Tail in the last week actually. Mirajane asked that I come along so that I could learn from the very best."

Bambietta let them talk, turning her gaze towards Natsu and Gray. Sure enough they were literally butting heads once more. Yet the moment Erza glanced their way did both young men put on fake smiles . Then, when she turned back, did they return to scowls. Over and over did it continue, the armored mage stealing glances towards her selected allies and being greated with deception while she continued to speak with Lucy.

The Quincy could not help but chuckle a little bit. Yet then, much to her surprise, did Natsu suddenly move towards Erza.

"You know, Gray and I didn't get much choice on coming along on this mission," the Fire Dragon Slayer began to say, "but I've got one condition I'd like fulfilled when this is all said and done."

"I'm all ears," Erza replied as she turned to face her comrade.

"I want a rematch when we get back to Fairy Tail!"

Bambietta, Lucy and Gray were visibly stunned then, while Happy the cat simply shrugged.

"I'm way stronger than last time!" Natsu proclaimed. "So I know I'm going to win!"

"Yes, I knew you would always improve," Erza replied simply. "Yet whether you can defeat me, I suppose that is a question that we will have to wait and see the answer to. I gladly accept your challenge, Natsu."

"Oh yeah!" Natsu shouted, flames suddenly whipping around him. "I'm all fired up now!"

Bambietta had not been expecting this, not in the least. She had heard well enough from Mirajane how badly Natsu had been defeated by Erza before. Yet the Quincy had to admire his tenacity. "You've got guts, Dragon Slayer. I just hope I don't see them spilled out on the ground when this is all said and done."

* * *

"Curse you, Natsu!"

It was still up in the air if Bambietta was going to see Natsu's guts spilled later, yet now was the Quincy personally getting to inspect the contents of the Fire Dragon Slayer's stomach. Much to her surprise had Bambietta learned the hard way that Natsu was unable to handling moving vehicles, motion sickness leaving him capable of doing nothing.

Nothing, that was, save for his ability to expel from his mouth what had once been his breakfast directly upon the Quincy's boots.

Bambietta glared across from her seat across the cabin towards the Dragon Slayer. He was still showing signs of his motion sickness despite what had just happened a few seconds ago, Natsu's face a shade of blue that all but matched Happy's fur. Then did she glance down at her boots, the vomit upon them still irritating her. The Quincy hissed then, her rage boiling over. Bambietta reach toward the sickened Natsu, grabbing hold of his vest. She began to shake him then, her irritation at its limit.

"What are you going to do, huh? What are you doing to do? How are you going to fix this?"

Bambietta knew she could not expect an answer from the ill Dragon Slayer but her temper would not allow herself to accept that on a deeper level. Yet it was then that her anger only caused more problems.

"Can't..." Natsu gasped, his cheeks puffing up. "Can't... take any... more!"

Then it happened once more, the violent shaking causing the Dragon Slayer to bring up the remaining portions of his breakfast upon Bambietta's boots a second time. Bambietta let go then, allowing Natsu to curl back into his seat. He glanced at her then, his face remaining just as blue as before.

"Sorry..."

The Quincy simply folded her arms across her chest, annoyed to no end. Yet she knew deep down that she was as much to blame as Natsu for the second experience, perhaps more so. "It's... fine. I just hope that was the last of your breakfast."

"Man, you're pathetic," Gray mused as he looked out the window of the train. "One minute you're acting all big and cool and picking a fight with Erza, the next you're a motion sick moron."

"It must be rough for him travelling around for missions," Lucy commented, hugging the summoned spirit Plue tightly.

"And for anyone who has the misfortune of sitting across from him," Bambietta hissed. The Quincy still understood the second incident was more her fault, yes, but that did not mean she would not expect the Dragon Slayer to make up for it. "Hey, Natsu, give me your scarf. I need something to clean up this mess you made."

"Oh... no..." the young man replied. Despite his motion sickness he still managed to bring an arm up, clasping down tightly on his white scarf with one hand. The Fire Dragon Slayer knew he would normally be much more fired up to protect that which was most precious to him but he was in no state to verbally go beyond anything more than a weak declaration. "No... you don't..."

Bambietta raised an eyebrow at that. "Come on, man, it's just a scarf!"

"Do not press the issue, Bambietta," Erza said quietly from the seat positioned directly behind her. "That scarf is the last remaining gift Natsu has to remember Igneel by. However, if you need something to clean your boots I can provide it."

Bambietta heard it then, slight movement and shuffling around behind her. Then did Erza peak around the wooden frame of the train's seating, something blue gripped tightly in the armored gauntlet that covered her left hand. Bambietta's eyes went wide at the sight of it, as did Lucy and the others. Even Natsu, despite his sickness, was still able to express his surprise.

"You do realize that's your skirt, right?" Bambietta asked, completely thrown off by the brazen action that had been committed by Erza. The Quincy could see a few men, as well as some women, who were sharing the train car with Fairy Tail glancing towards the armored wizard then and there, leaving her to wonder if Erza even understood what she had done.

Yet her face was calm and impassive, as if there was nothing particular strange about her actions. It was then that Bambietta had to rethink her original assessment. Fairy Tail was full of many eccentric and eclectic personalities, hers no exception, but she had initially felt that Erza was the sanest veteran member she had met since Levy. Now, however, was Bambietta beginning to reconsider that notion. Little did she know that the other newcomer to the guild, Lucy, was thinking the exact same thing.

"It's a simple skirt," Erza answer as Bambietta hesitantly took the offered article of clothing. "It's easily replaced."

"Yeah, okay," Bambietta replied as she watched Erza slip back into her seat and out of sight. Then did the Quincy mumble under her breath. "If you don't mind everyone staring at your underwear until we get to a clothing store in the next town."

Then did the Quincy notice a strange light suddenly emit from the seating behind her, leaving Bambietta to wonder just what was going on back there. She felt a strange burst of magical energy across her senses, then it was gone as was the light. The Quincy then saw the other passengers who had been gawking at Erza suddenly lose interest and look away, leaving her even more confused.

"Now then," Erza said as she stood up to her full height and came fully into view as she stood in the train car's aisle, "as to the crisis at hand..."

Bambietta stared at Erza in confusion then, taking note of the blue skirt that was adorning her lower body. The Quincy glanced down to the discarded piece of clothing in her hands before looking back towards the armored mage. Then did Bambietta's thoughts return to the strange flash of light that had just occurred. "Huh. Magic skirts are really a thing in this world. Neat."

Erza either did not hear or did not have any interest in Bambietta's random assessment, instead continuing to talk and take command of the situation at hand. She began to speak then, giving those around her hope that they were at last going to find out what exactly the crisis so dire that it required three of Fairy Tail's top wizards to contend was. Yet they were all about to be disappointed. "I believe I can relieve Natsu of his current predicament, though it will require restructuring of our seating arrangement."

A brief spontaneity of chaos occurred then and there, with Erza Scarlet directed her comrades in their seating arrangements. In the end did Erza sit beside the sick Natsu, while Gray, Happy and Lucy sat together. Bambietta, meanwhile, found herself alone in the seating directly behind Lucy. She did not mind, however, as it kept her footwear out of the range of any other projectile 'attacks' from the Dragon Slayer. Using the provided article of clothing, the Quincy cleaned her boots. Then did she turn around and kneel on the train's seat, peaking over the top of the wooden backing so that she could see her fellow Fairy Tail allies.

Bambietta glanced across the seating then, watching as Erza gently held the motion sick Natsu close to her. He did appear to be stabilizing a little then, leaving the Quincy surprised by Erza's gentle touch. It was a far cry from the commanding tone and awe inspiring power she seemed to possess.

"Now just relax," Erza said softly. Then, quite suddenly, did she slam an armored fist directly into Natsu's stomach. The Dragon Slayer gasped and fell forward, the side of his head landing atop Erza's lap. She gently placed a hand on the unconscious man's shoulder then. "There, that should make the trip a little easier for him."

Bambietta's mouth fell open in response, the Quincy at a loss for words. All she knew for certain was that she really was beginning to wonder what kind of crazy she had gotten herself involved with by joining Fairy Tail. Then did she correct herself, recalling well how offbeat and crazy some of the Stern Ritter had been, herself included. The Quincy knew she was in no position to judge on the merits of madness. Besides, there was part of her deep down that could only find the sheer strange nature of Fairy Tail and its members rather comforting. There was no place like home, it was true, but this would simply have to do for now.

"Erza," Gray suddenly said, cutting the moment directly to the bone with his tone, "I think we've all been rather patient up to this point. So what exactly got you so spooked you wanted me and Natsu to tag along?"

"And don't forget me!" Bambietta exclaimed. Then did she glance away for a moment, bringing an index finger up to her chin. "Oh, wait. I just wanted to tag along to see what all the fuss was about. Never mind!"

Whether Erza noticed or simply ignored Bambietta's outburst was another matter altogether. The wizard simply began to speak then and there, willing to answer Gray's question. "I have reason to believe that the dark guild Eisenwald is plotting something that involves a magical artifact as Lullaby."

Bambietta watched as Lucy turned to Gray then, the Celestial Wizard clearly worried about something herself now. "Wait, wasn't that the thing those jerks from before were talking about?"

Erza took note of it as well. "I see. So you ran into the Eisenwald guild already?"

"Well I didn't know they were from that guild at the time," Lucy stammered, clearly nervous around Erza.

"I ran into Lucy and Natsu while we were all coming back from some job requests," Gray began to say, not showing nearly as much hesitation, "and then some losers from Eisenwald showed up."

Happy piped in then. "I was almost eaten by a giant chicken that had a mohawk!"

Bambietta furrowed her brow in response. "Seriously, Lucy, someday you're going to have to tell me just what the hell went on during this whole Everlue quest."

"Anyway," Gray said, the ice mage getting clearly annoyed with the conversation, "the Eisenwald gang tried to use Happy as a meal... and yes, one of them was a chicken monster with a mohawk,. Don't ask. So me, Lucy and that loser napping on your lap knocked some sense into them. They started to brag about something called Lullaby but then they were pulled away by somebody who was clearly using shadow magic. I'm guessing it was somebody from Eisenwald looking out for them."

"Or perhaps they were members who left Eisenwald due to disagreeing with whatever the guild intends to use Lullaby for," Erza interjected, "and someone from the guild was after them to make sure the plan was not revealed to anyone. It's only a hypothesis, I'll admit, but this whole situation has me quite worried."

"It should if you're right," Gray replied. "If this thing is bad enough to make members of a dark guild afraid, we all should be."

"So what do you think they've got planned?" Bambietta asked, finally dragging herself into the conversation.

"Perhaps it would be for the best if I started at the beginning," Erza said, closing her eyes for a moment. "While on my journey back to Fairy Tail after completing my job request I stopped at a pub. While there I overheard several Eisenwald wizards speaking about this Lullaby. The one who was referred to as Kageyama said that he had found a way to unseal the spell around Lullaby and would bring it to Erigor in three days time."

"Lullaby?" Gray questioned. "It doesn't sound like a very dangerous artifact. I mean, that's just something you sing to a kid to get them to go to sleep."

"Yeah, well," Bambietta began to say, "I wouldn't judge a power by its title. Believe me. You wouldn't think the Love sounds all that threatening but believe me, it was a twisted power in the wrong hands."

Lucy, meanwhile, simply whispered to herself, as if she was beginning to remember something. "Lullaby..."

"Not only that," Erza continued, "but it was sealed away for a reason. The fact that a dark guild is interested in whatever Lullaby can do is proof enough that it is dangerous."

"Are you sure the guys at the pub were involved with Eisenwald?" Gray asked.

"Unfortunately yes," Erza answered. "I was such a fool that day. They had spoken of a man named Erigor, yet at the time I did not recognize his name."

Lucy spoke up then. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Erza. I've spent maybe way too much time looking up stuff on magical guilds and I've never heard of him."

"It's a dark guild for one," Gray interjected, "but I'll admit, I don't know about any Erigor either."

"It's not surprising in the least," Erza said. "He operates only through shadows, keeping his presence undetected by most. Yet he is known well through the dark underbelly of the Fiore. He has few qualms, yet very specific requirements for any jobs he takes."

Bambietta listened well then, her curiosity piqued. "And what's that?"

"He only ever takes job requests that require the assassination of one target or sometimes several," Erza answered, her voice falling to a low tone. "That is why he is known as the Erigor the Reaper."

"You mean," Lucy all but gasped, "Eisenwald kills for profit?"

Bambietta all but shrugged to herself, the Quincy far from horrified by the thought of murder. She had done it plenty of times in her past, sometimes for reasons much more deplorable than simply searching for more money. Yet her indifference wavered slightly, Bambietta hearing the horror present in Lucy's voice. It tore at the Quincy for a moment, making her wonder just how her roommate and new friend would take to learning the truth behind the life she had led in her own dimension.

"The Magic Council forbid the allowance for assassination requests long ago," Erza continued to say, drawing hold of Bambietta's diverted attention, "but Eisenwald felt that money was far more important than any rulings or morality. As a result they were forced out of the wizard league they had been a part of nearly six years ago. Yet they continued doing as they pleased and in turn were marked as a dark guild."

Lucy began to shiver then, her skin crawling in response to all that Erza had said. "You know, I think I really should be going home right about now."

"Oh, don't sweat it," Bambietta said as she leaned over the seating and placed a hand on Lucy's quivering shoulder. "I've got your back. Just leave all the fun fighting against these jerks to me, okay?"

Erza suddenly snapped then, catching Bambietta and the others off guard. The wizard brought an armored fist down hard, acting on instinct, and unknowingly slammed the unconscious Natsu on the side of the face with a loud smack. Bambietta was about to give voice and object but she stopped, realizing that it would not do to get on Erza's bad side by telling her what she had just down to one of her own teammates.

"How could I have been so utterly careless?" Erza rasped, the wizard continuing to act as her own worst critic. "If I had only recognized that fiend Erigor's name on that day I could have took care of them that very instant! I could have forced those Eisenwald members to reveal just what they were plotting!"

"So if I've got it straight," Gray said, once more looking out at the passing scenery, "you're positive that Eisenwald is up to something terrible with this Lullaby and you want to stop them here and now."

"That s exactly right," Erza answered, her hand once more gently rested on the shoulder of the knocked out Natsu. "But I am not so foolish to think I could take down an entire magical guild on my own. That's why I asked for help from you and Natsu."

"Hey!"

"And why I accepted the aide of Bambietta as well as Lucy. We're going to storm the Eisenwald guild and do what the Magic Council should have years ago. We're going to put a stop to them once and for all."

"Sounds like fun to me," Gray replied, the ice mage nodding his head in approval.

"Aye, sir!" Happy exclaimed before taking another bite of the fish in his paws.

"I just want to go home," Lucy pleaded, nervous sweat pouring down her body.

Bambietta, meanwhile, simply grinned. "Oh yes, this sounds like it's going to be a blast."

Then did Erza suddenly stare towards Bambietta. Yet the armored mage said nothing, leaving the Quincy to wonder just what her deal was.

* * *

Time passed, distance was travelled and soon did the members of Fairy Tail find themselves at Onibus Station. The group had their plans set then, the invasion of whatever \veritable hole Eisenwald had set up shop in an inevitability. To that end they continued to move forward, Bambietta watching in awe as Erza continued to move her massive amounts of luggage with veritable ease. Still did she try her best to act natural.

"So, Erza," she began to ask, moving up closer to the wizard, "I've been meaning to ask. What can your magic do?"

"Erza's magic is super pretty and stuff," Happy suddenly shouted. "She makes her enemies bleed!"

"I don't know if I'd call that pretty," Lucy replied with a shudder.

"Really? It sounds pretty awe-" Bambietta stopped herself then, the Quincy realizing in an instant that showcasing how much of a thrill she got out of overt violence was probably not the best route to take. "- Icky to me. Yeah. Gross."

"It's a simple magic I suppose," Erza began to explain. "I just-"

"Hey! Where's Natsu?"

The sound of Happy's confusion drawing their attention, the Quincy and the wizards began to look around then. Sure enough there was no sign of the pink haired Dragon Slayer anywhere.

Then they all heard it, the sound of the train beginning to resume its journey. Bambietta glanced towards the steam powered behemoth. "Oh no."

The train departed then, leaving the group in its wake. Happy simply stared at it. "There he goes."

Erza's voice cracked ever so slightly in response. "We were all so busy conversing that I completely forgot about Natsu!"

"Forgot about him?" Bambietta whispered under her breath. "He was practically napping on your lap after you knocked him out."

Erza simply continued then, her track record of being her own worst critic rearing its ugly head once more. "I'm such a witless fool! Natsu despises all forms of transportation with every fiber of his being! This is my fault!"

Erza turned towards Bambietta, Lucy, Gray and Happy, leaving them visibly shaking.

"I need one of you," Erza began to say, "to hit me. My just reward for leaving behind a comrade."

Gray and Happy simply backed away, leaving Lucy and Bambietta to stand before Erza. The blonde was quite concerned in response then. "Really? That sounds like a bit much."

"It must be done," was all Erza would say in response. "My penance must be fulfilled."

Bambietta glanced back and forth then, the Quincy unsure what to make of this debacle she had found herself in. She knew catching up with that train and retrieving the motion sick Natsu was of the highest priority but she also could tell just from the conflicted look on Erza's face that talking the armored warrior out of her despair was simply not a possibility.

"Okay," Bambietta said with trace amounts of hesitation, "let me get this straight. You want someone here to hit you. And there will be no repercussions?"

Erza shook her head. "That is correct."

"Uh-huh." Bambietta nodded in return, trying to summon up her resolve. She took one step forward then, trying to forget the power from Erza she had sensed yesterday. Then she took another, trying to forget Happy's description of the woman's magic. One more step then, the Quincy trying to forget how Erza had casually knocked out Natsu with a simple strike. "Well then..."

Bambietta took a deep breath and pulled her right arm back. Her fingers began to close into a fist, the Quincy bracing herself for whatever hell would await her for what she was about to do.

"You asked for it!"

Bambietta threw her fist forward then, her gloved knuckles targeting Erza's face. The armored wizard watched in return, her eyes withdrawn from her own irritation with herself. Then the fist struck, gently nudging Erza's cheek as Bambietta pulled back on the attack with all her might.

"What?" Erza glanced down the side of her face, looking at Bambietta's fist before allowing her gaze to travel to the Quincy's face.

"There," the Quincy said simply. "You've been punished, so let's go catch up with that motion sick goofball! Time's a wasting!"

"It seems I was still being quite foolish," Erza replied as Bambietta pulled her fist away. "The time for punishment can wait until after we have retrieved Natsu. Thank you, Bambietta."

Then Erza began to walk away with a purpose, leaving Bambietta to breathe a sigh of utter relief. "Yeah, that's why I completely pulled my punch. It had nothing to do with how scary you can be. Nope. Not at all."

Bambietta tried to calm her scattered nerves then but the Quincy was soon to find out it was not going to be that easy when dealing with Erza Scarlet.

"What the devil do you think you're doing, lady? You don't have permission to pull the train's emergency lever whenever you damn well please!"

Bambietta turned her gaze then and could see Lucy, Happy and Gray staring in complete shock. A little further did she look and she could see a railway attendant yelling at Erza, who just so happened to have her armored hand firmly gripping down on a lever.

Bambietta could only blink in astonishment. "Oh no she didn't."

"Please understand," Erza said simply, thinking nothing wrong with what she had just done. "We need to catch up with our friend and this is simply the most expedient way to meet up with that train as soon as possible."

Bambietta continued to stare in astonishment, the Quincy beginning to wonder just what kind of woman she was working under now. However, much to her surprise, the situation only got more interesting.

"Now then," Erza continued, her stern expression never veering away from the railway attendant, "I would greatly appreciate if you were to bring my party's luggage to the nearest hotel."

The man was simply not thrilled to hear that. "Are you freaking kidding me? I'm not a bellhop, young lady!"

"I'm starting to think all the wizards in Fairy Tail are a little crazy," Lucy said as she simply watched the spectacle continue.

"Oh, I'm not that crazy," Bambietta argued as she moved in close, smirking as usual. "Well, maybe just a little bit."

"Well not all of us are crazy."

Lucy and Bambietta began to turn in response to the sound of Gray's voice, yet were greeted by the sight of the now shirtless wizard, his long white coat on the ground.

"Just... darn it, Gray," Bambietta sighed, trying to resist the urge to sucker punch him as she had upon their first meeting. To resist that impulse, Bambietta turned back to Erza and took note of the armored warrior still making polite demands of the railway attendant. Whether or not he could fulfill those demands, however, was another matter altogether.

"My friends and I also require the usage of a rental magicmobile from a local dealership."

"Just because you make the request, it doesn't mean he can do what you want." Bambietta sighed then. "You can't get blood from a stone, Erza."

* * *

Only minutes later did Bambietta find herself in the backseat of a dark green magicmobile, the vehicle driving by the side of the train tracks. The luggage, meanwhile, was no doubt dutifully being brought to the local hotel of the small town they had just left behind.

"Okay," Bambietta grumbled to herself, "maybe she can get blood from a stone. She's Erza after all."

Lucy was already glancing out the right side window of the vehicle and Bambietta was intent on doing the same. She lowered the window to her left and stuck her head out. The Quincy glanced up then, shaking her head as she took notice once more of Gray hanging on the roof for dear life.

"Is that really necessary?" she shouted, trying to be heard over the roar of the vehicle.

"No," Gray retorted, "just fun!"

"How come he gets all the fun?" Bambietta shook her head then, wondering what the devil had just possessed her. She began to shout forward then, towards Erza. "Is that really such a good idea for you to be driving this thing?"

Bambietta recalled well the explanation that Erza had given her before. Magicmobiles relied upon the conversion of the driver's own internal magical energy to give the vehicle motion, yet the faster and harder it was pushed, the more power it took from the one making the sacrifice.

"It will be fine!" Erza called back, magical power continuing to flow from her body's reverses and through the SE-plug wrapped around her left arm. "I can handle a little exertion! And I'll have you all as backup when we confront Eisenwald!"

Erza turned her attentions forward then. Much to the surprise of both herself and her travelling companions, something suddenly went quite wrong with the train. An explosion of flame suddenly burst forth from one of its section, piercing up through the roof.

"Was that the cart we were in earlier?" Lucy asked, her eyes wide.

"I guess Natsu really doesn't like being abandoned by his friends," Bambietta mused, her expression souring. "I can relate."

"Something must be going terribly wrong!" Erza suddenly shouted, the mage forcing the vehicle to move faster. "We cannot afford to waste any more time! No doubt the man at the train station will unlatch the emergency lever sooner rather than later! We must close the distance now!"

Then, as if irony was inspired by Erza's words, the train began to move once more.

"Curses!" the armored wizard shouted. "That man clearly was more upset with me than I ever imagined!"

"I can only imagine why," Bambietta whispered to herself. "Okay, new plan! You get us closer to the cart we were in and match the speed!"

"And?" Erza asked.

"She's going to say something crazy, isn't she?" Lucy groaned. "What have I gotten myself into?"

"Then I'll..." Bambietta stumbled on her words for a moment, trying to determine how best to explain her ability to use Hirenkyaku to the uninitiated. She shrugged and gave up for the moment, knowing that she had to be quick to action. "Then I'll teleport in, grab Natsu, and teleport back out here with him!"

"You can teleport?" Erza asked. "Impressive."

"Yeah, that's just how I roll!" Bambietta shouted back. "Little Miss Awesome!" Then did her voice grow to a slight whimper. "I just hope the Dragon Slayer can handle Hirenkyaku better than a train. I so don't need him puking all over me."

"All right then," Erza said, the mage expending more power to propel the magicmobile at a faster clip. "Brace yourselves!"

Bambietta gripped down tightly on her hat and began to prepare herself for what she had to do. Magical energy began to swarm towards her, her command absolute, and it began to empower her own spiritual needs.

Yet then did she hear Lucy scream. "Natsu!"

The Quincy looked forward then, suddenly seeing the Dragon Slayer come flying out of the train, screaming like a madman as he did so. Yet there was something else the Quincy could see, some form of strange shadows moving about within the train cart. Was that some form of magic unknown to her? Bambietta did not know, the Quincy more inclined to do what she needed to in the here and now. Natsu was free from the train, yes, but the Quincy had said she would use her speed to rescue him if need be.

"Guess I'm still up at the plate." Bambietta moved fast then, disappearing from view. Then did she appear before Natsu, matching his trajectory. She tried to catch the Dragon Slayer, ready for his weight and the velocity that it would have no doubt created. Yet it was then that Bambietta took notice of something she had not been prepared for. The Dragon Slayer had his luggage strapped to his back. "Seriously?"

Natsu and Bambietta collided then, the Quincy unexpectedly knocked for a loop by the added and unexpected weight. She tumbled through the air then alongside Natsu. Then it was Gray's turn, the ice mage realizing what was hurtling his way. "Seriously?"

Then did Bambietta and Natsu collide with him, dislodging Gray's fingers from the roof of the magicmobile. The trio of Fairy tail wizards then fell to the ground, their bodies rolling several times before coming to a stop at last.

"Seriously?" Erza forced the magicmobile to go into a spin, then a stop. She quickly undid the SE-plug and ran to her comrades. "Natsu, Gray, Bambietta; are you alright?"

They lay there then, eyes white as snow and staring towards the heavens. Caught in shock, the three could only whimper in response.

"Oh no," Lucy whispered as she moved in close, her face belaying her worry.

"Oh, don't worry!" Happy exclaimed. "Natsu and Gray have bounced back from much worse! They've ticked off Erza in the past after all!"

"What about Bambi?"

Happy shrugged.

"I live!" Bambietta shouted, raising an hand towards the sky, hoping to catch some measure of dramatic effect despite the aches and pains she was experiencing. Then did the Quincy force herself to stand up, dusting herself off as she did so. She glanced as Natsu and Gray did the same, the two of them getting angry.

"What were you thinking, you idiot?" Gray shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Bambietta.

"Me?" Bambietta retorted in a huff before pointing towards Natsu. "He's the only idiot here!"

Natsu did not agree or disagree, instead finding another topic to vent about. "Why the heck did you guys leave me alone on the train?"

"This mission was born from my impetus," Erza said suddenly, "so I take full responsibility. I'm sorry, Natsu."

Erza suddenly reached out with her left arm, wrapping it around Natsu's head. Before the Fire Dragon Slayer could resist or protest he was pulled in close, the side of his head slamming into Erza's metal breastplate with such force that his eyes shut as a loud thud echoed out across the landscape.

Bambietta flinched then, the Quincy suddenly feeling a moment of remembrance. She clutched at the side of her own head, as if feeling the same pain as Natsu was. It was familiar, yet still did she not know why.

"No need to apologize," Natsu gasped as he pulled away from Erza and shook his head. "Besides, we've got more important things to worry about. Some creep attacked me on the train and-

"Those shadow... hands I saw?" Bambietta suddenly interjected.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's the jerk who dragged away those guys who tried to eat Happy," Natsu continued. "Said he was from some guild called Eisenwald."

Then did Erza suddenly snap. A hand lashed out then, slapping the Dragon Slayer across the face and toppling him to the ground. "You fool!"

Bambietta, Lucy, Gray and Happy simply stared with wide eyes of shock. They could only count Natsu fortunate that Erza had used the arm that had been providing power to the magicmobile's SE-plug, the armored gauntlet not upon it. "Hey, Erza," the Quincy began to say, realizing that she may well be overstepping any bounds.

"Eisenwald is the exact reason we are on this mission!" the red haired wizard shouted as she firmly planted her hands on her hips and stared down at the dazed Natsu. "So why did you let him push you around and get away?"

"Eisenwald? This is the first you've mentioned it!"

Bambietta tried once more to get the armored mage's attention. She coughed into a closed palm and spoke once more. "Erza? Hello?"

"I specifically told all of you about Eisenwald and Lullaby on the train, Natsu! I suggest you begin to listen when people are speaking to you!"

"Did she already forget she knocked him out before she told us?" Lucy whimpered. "This woman is just unbelievable."

"That's Erza for you," Happy said, popping into view as he was prone to do.

That just would not do. Bambietta knew she was playing with fire, yet still she had to push forward. The Quincy gulped hard then, trying to compose herself. "Erza, don't you remember that you knocked that doofus out on the train before you actually told us anything about Eisenwald and Lullaby?"

Erza began to turn slowly towards Bambietta then, giving the Quincy reason. Yet she saw it then, a moment of clear shock on the woman's face.

"You're right," she said softly. "I did, didn't I?"

"Well I do remember a fist ramming into my stomach," Natsu began to say. "It's a good thing all that puking left enough room in my stomach for it to practically lodge in there."

"My apologies, Natsu." Erza nodded then, once more reaching out and grasping Natsu by the head. The Dragon Slayer cried out as his head was slammed against her armor for the second time in as many minutes, leaving him dizzy once more. Then did she glance towards the Quincy who had spoken up. "And once more must I thank you, Bambietta, for bringing to my attention something I had let slip past me."

"Oh, no problem at all," Bambietta replied, all but laughing nervously as she waved both hands in front of her. Once more could she see it, a strange look in Erza's eyes, as if the wizard was watching her and her alone closely. She was desperate to try and change the subject then. "So, Natsu, what was this Eisenwald guy like exactly?"

"Well he didn't seem all that special, which is kind of a drag since I had to fight him and all," Natsu began to answer, "but he did seem really protective of some butt ugly flute he dropped during our fight. That freaky thing looked like it had a three eyed skull at the end of it. Gave me the creeps!"

Lucy's breathing seized up for a minute, the Celestial wizard gripping one arm tightly with her other hand. "A three eyed skull?"

"Is something wrong, Lucy?" Happy asked, the cat remaining cheerful despite what they were talking about.

"It's just that I've heard about that flute before," she answered softly. "Lullaby, the cursed song."

Bambietta heard it then, a true twinge of fear pervading Lucy's voice. She was such a happy and cheerful young lady from what the Quincy could tell, so hearing such a tone from her left even Bambietta shaken. "What kind of curse are we talking about here?"

"It's," Lucy began to say, her voice showing more fear little by little, "death magic."

Bambietta felt it then, the fear that was evident in Lucy now swarming her. The Quincy's heart was seized in a panic, memories of her past, jumbled as some of them may have been, swirling in her thoughts. Yet still did she try to put on a brave face, disguising any fear with her best defense. Attitude. "Death magic? Oh no, this better not be some zombie hocus pocus or I'm going to pitch such a fit that Eisenwald's next generation is-"

"That's enough." Bambietta felt it then, a hand touching down on her shoulder. She turned then and could see that it was Erza, the red haired woman looking at her with eyes that did not seem to give an inch. The Quincy felt her breath catch in her throat then, still unsure what to make of this individual. It was oddly comforting the way she had spoken just now, yet the expression Erza wore was something else entirely. Why did it feel as if she were trying to peer into Bambietta's soul each and every time she looked her way? The Quincy did not know, yet she was quite certain that it unnerved her nonetheless.

"So what are we talking about?" Gray asked. "Does this Lullaby use some kind of incantation, Lucy?"

"I only know what I've read about it in books," the Celestial wizard replied. "Frankly, it wasn't all that much. If only Levy were here; I'm sure she'd have studied up on it in full. All I know is that it was said to be a deadly spell that was forbidden to ever be used."

"That's correct," Erza began to say, her tone and choice of words leaving Bambietta to noticeably cringe. "There are terrible magics in this world. Cursed dark spells that will kill those whom they are cast upon. Yet if Lullaby was sealed away, it may well be even worse than that."

Bambietta suddenly felt Erza's fingers dig into her shoulder, leaving the Quincy flinching even despite the fact that the wizard was not wearing a metal gauntlet upon her hand. "Erza?"

"This is madness!" Erza all but hissed. "Storming Eisenwald will have to wait. For now we must take possession of the Lullaby flute on that train!"

"Oh yeah!" Natsu suddenly shouted, slamming his fists together. "If somebody gets that shadow jerk off the train, I can finally go all out against him! I'm all fired up!"

Bambietta gasped then as she felt Erza finally let go of her shoulder, the wizard no doubt moving towards the vehicle. The Quincy rubbed her shoulder then, once more trying to put on a brave face. "Quickly, to the magicmobile! And I call shotgun!"

"I'll take the rooftop again," Gray interjected, all the while moving closer to the vehicle.

"Oh right, because it's fun," Bambietta muttered. Then did she quickly move, hoping up on the roof of the vehicle. "Dibs!"

"Hey, new girl, I already called it," Gray said as he glared up at Bambietta. "What's your deal?"

"Awww, don't be so greedy, Gray," Bambietta replied, playfully kicking her legs a little. "A girl's got to have a little fun. Besides," Bambietta glanced down and watched as Natsu placed his luggage in the back of the vehicle and then got in the passenger compartment, "I'm not too inclined to be thrown up on again."

Gray sighed then and began to enter the magicmobile. "What a pain."

Bambietta watched then as Lucy began to slip into the vehicle, Happy scampering by her side. "Hey, roomie?"

Lucy looked up then, surprised when she suddenly had a white hat tossed her way quite casually. She fumbled to catch it but managed nonetheless.

"I'd hate to have that blown off my pretty little head," the Quincy said, "so hold it tight for me, okay?"

"You can count on me!" Lucy exclaimed before she and Happy got into the magicmobile.

Bambietta smirked then, content that she had a friend she could trust along for this ride. It was a fact that seemed to possess a calming effect, something the Quincy needed desperately now. The thought of confronting death magic was leaving Bambietta feeling nervous, something she did not care to admit. The thoughts of her past, of one she used to know, were weighing heavily upon her mind.

"Screw it," the Quincy whispered to herself, trying to talk herself out of her trepidation. "Whatever happens, happens."

The Quincy shifted around then, laying atop the roof of the vehicle and digging her fingers into a fold in the frame towards the front. She knew it would be a rough ride and was beginning to already regret her decision now. Yet the look of disappointment on Gray's face had been worth it, right?

"At least I don't have to worry about my hat flying off." Bambietta's eyes suddenly went wide with a newfound worry. "Hey, Lucy!"

"What's wrong, Bambi?" the Celestial wizard called out from within the vehicle.

"Hold on to my hat with everything you've got, okay? I so don't want to find out later that Natsu used it to throw up in!"

Then did Bambietta feel the hum of the magicmobile's engine, the vehicle coming to life as it took from Erza her own power. Yet there was no slow start, no gradual increase of speed. No, the magicmobile took off as if it was a rocket, Bambietta's eyes going wide as she watched the world fly by her instant by instant. She held on to the vehicle with all her might, her cape and hair whipping through the air as the velocity took hold. Bambietta all but screamed then, her fingers tightening to keep her grip on the vehicle stable. She could only hope that those seated in the vehicle beneath her could not hear her moment of terror over the vehicle's engine itself.

Erza, however, most certainly did not. The armored mage was intent on one thing only. To stop Erigor and Eisenwald, to put an end to the threat Lullaby presented, that was her only goal. "Curse them!"

"Erza, slow down!" Bambietta shouted. "I can practically feel my brains going into my feet! Besides, you can't waste all your magic energy like this!"

"It doesn't matter if I do!" the wizard shouted in return. "You and the others will simply have to take up the fight if I cannot see it through! And even then I will fight Eisenwald to my last breath with a broken stick if I must! Erigor cannot be allowed to possess death magic of this magnitude!"

"You make it sound like you know exactly what it is!" Bambietta cried out, still holding on for dear life.

"Curse myself! Curse myself! I should have remembered!"

Bambietta could hear it, the wizard clearly tearing into herself terribly so. "Erza?"

"Lucy mentioned Levy and that jogged my memory!" the wizard continued to yell, her anger overriding the sound of the magicmobile. "Levy mentioned reading about Lullaby years ago! That it was once was a mere flute capable of curses! That legend spoke of it falling into the hands of the dark wizard Zeref hundreds of years ago! That he had made it into a demon flute then! One that call kill all those who hear even one note played upon it!"

"Demon flute? Zeref?"

Bambietta's imagination took hold then, inspired by the hushed tone that Erza has spoken through. A fabled dark wizard that made even Fairy Tail's S-class humble, it left Bambietta to bring to life within her thoughts an image of power. All the Quincy could picture was a dark man possessing a dark purpose; a twisted shell of flesh that could barely be called human, one that was wrapped in a cloak of shadows that gave unto him power. Yet the Quincy knew she had no reason to worry about or be impressed by such things. This Zeref that Erza had spoken of was no doubt long since dead, hundreds of years before her time. Besides, the Quincy told herself, the reality of the legend probably would not match up to the awe inspiring and terrifying image she had just built up in her head.

"Curse them all!" Erza continued to shout, drawing Bambietta's attention once more. "What is it they hope to accomplish? To use mass murder death magic would simply be unforgivable!"

Bambietta felt her body s energy drain slightly then. Once more did the Quincy begin to wonder how those in Fairy Tail would every accept her if they knew the truth. She had told Makarov enough, that she had been a part of what he would consider a dark guild, and Porlyusica had all but understood that thanks to her inclinations. Bambietta had in turn heard what they had both said, Porlyusica speaking harshly while Makarov had been more than willing to give her a second chance. Yet now was Bambietta beginning to understand the depths of the comparison that had been drawn between the Vandenreich and these dark guilds.

She had killed before, both in the heat of battle and to alleviate her own stress. Enemy or ally, she had taken lives if it suited her own needs. The power granted to her by her own personal savior and deity, Yhwach, had given her the means to those ends. Yet now she was different, weaker, and she had to surround herself with those who quite clearly valued friendship and morality.

Erza and the others, they were on a mission to no doubt save lives. Even Lucy, despite her fears, was clearly a good person who was willing to do what was right. Bambietta understood that well enough already, the mere fact that the young lady had allowed her into her home that fateful night. Yet the Quincy knew it well enough. It was something she had understood since the day she had been found worthy of being a Stern Ritter.

She was not a good person.

She was here for nothing more than the thrill of battle, yes. She wanted to see what the S-class of this world as capable of through Erza, she wanted to see what the dark guilds of Fiore were like; that was all and it was enough. Yet now there was a dark thought working its way through Bambietta. This Lullaby, this death magic, it was clearly power that frightened even the best and brightest in this world. It was not the strength she had lost in the process of becoming a zombie, of crossing over to a new world and having her life returned to her. No, it was not that strength but it could still be a worthy substitute.

Bambietta reminded herself then and there that she was indeed not a good person. Yet it clawed at her thoughts, the memory of Makarov giving her a second chance. It tore at her mind, memories of speaking with Lucy and Levy. She had only known them for a short time, yet still she had laughed with them, she had found some sense of joy in their presence. Then she remembered well when she had lost a battle in his new world. A happy face smiling down upon her. Yet it had not possessed malice or a threatening countenance. No, it had simply belonged to a young man who wanted to help Bambietta back up to her feet.

Bambietta told herself once more that she was not a good person. Yet she could not deny that she had surrounded herself with good people nonetheless.

"Is something the matter?"

"No."

Not even giving it a moment's hesitation, Bambietta had lied in response to Erza's query. Then did she force her thoughts past any confliction, allowing herself to speak with both confidence and bluster.

"Let's go show this Erigor creep and all of Eisenwald what Fairy Tail is made of!"

* * *

 **That you will Bambi, that you will. I do hope you've enjoyed her moments with Erza. I know I sure did. Its always fun to see two female characters you like interacting with one another. Some of you may be asking why she hasnt told Bambietta she's the one who saved her. Rest assured, she has her reasons.**

 **Also, for those who have thought Bambietta has been shown as weak thus far...Next chapter is going to be a treat for you.**

 **Please feel free to leave a review and give us your thoughts. Its appreciated be it positive or negative.**


	6. Reaper? Bitch Please, im a Sternritter

**Alright, lets get Lullaby arc done with!**

 **I dont own Bleach of fairy tail. Those belong respectively too Tite Kubo and Shounen jump and Hiro Mashima and Weekly shounen magazine. This is just for fun!**

 **Also, I have a poll on my profile regarding the pairing for our favorite quincy. Vote now and give your answer. The pairing will be decided by the end of February. It is entirly possilbe that we may not go for the one with the most votes, but do know it WILL be one of the characters on the poll.**

* * *

On the outskirts of the town of Clover lay one solitary building. Grand in design yet possessing enough isolation due to the surrounding forest, it had been chosen by the guild masters of Fiore as the location for their annual meeting. Makarov Dreyer had been so looking forward to the event, hoping to enjoy time with the friends he held in good standing while the more serious proceedings would no doubt go on, yet now could the master of Fairy Tail simply shake in horror.

In his hands was a magical letter, one that had displayed the ever-cheerful countenance of one Mirajane Strauss. She had relayed to him a simple message, one that stated that Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster had decided to join together. Further on had it also provided the information that the newcomers Bambietta Basterbine and Lucy Heartfilia had decided to tag along with them as well. Also had Mirajane's message spoke of Happy joining the group as well, the cat never far from its friend, yet by that point Makarov was in such a state of shock that he was not completely sure he had heard that part.

While Mirajane's bright smile had never faded from the recorded message, Makarov s own cheerful demeanor had vanished all but completely. Gone was an older gentleman enjoying the company of his friends, replaced instead by a quivering individual full of fear. Visions of chaos danced through his head, property damage unheard of, madness beyond the scope of even Gildarts' abilities.

Makarov could hear his fellow masters speaking to him, his friends clearly concerned thanks to the look of utmost horror that had no doubt overtaken his face. Yet he could not hear them. No, all he could hear was the devastation that those he considered his Fairy Tail family might inadvertently bring about. They were good kids, yes, and they meant well, but that did not always keep their surroundings safe during the heat of battle. Then there was the newcomer that Porlyusica had warned him of so dearly.

"I can't..." Makarov did not finish his sentence at first, the small statured wizard falling on to his back, his body shaking with fright. "I can't believe it... That trio could really level a city if they're not careful... And that Bambi girl..."

Makarov forced himself into a state of composure as best he could, his breathing steadying.

"I can make it back to the guild in a day's time once this meeting comes to an end," he told himself in an attempt to calm down. "I just hope those crazy kids don't cause too much of a ruckus before then."

* * *

"Erza! Stop this crazy thing!"

"There's no time! Innocent people could die if Lullaby is played!"

Bambietta Basterbine was beginning to take back any bad feelings she held towards Natsu Dragneel for throwing up on her boots not once but twice. The Dragon Slayer was a victim of motion sickness and now she too was beginning to feel the same way, if only because she had opted to ride the magicmobile not shotgun but atop its roof. It had all been towards getting under Gray Fullbuster's skin even the slightest bit, yet now was Bambietta beginning to wish she had simply let him do as he pleased. For as the vehicle had entered the town of Oshibana, Erza had only been pushing it harder and faster. The situation had already been grim but now it was potentially even more serious. The Fairy Tail wizards had gone after the train that the Lullaby artifact had been upon, only to find those who had been riding it stranded beside the train tracks. The local military had been there as well and all the talk had been about how a group led by a scythe wielding individual had stolen the train for their own purposes.

Erza Scarlet had known then and there that it was the work of Erigor the Reaper, no doubt the rest of Eisenwald by his side. Now they had both Lullaby and an expedient means of transportation. That was precisely why Erza had pushed her magical reserves to the limit, forcing the magicmobile to propel itself along the train tracks at incredible speeds, leaving Bambietta to shriek in fear as the wind swept by her.

Now the Fairy Tail wizards had come to the town of Oshibana, the next stop on the train's schedule. It had perplexed Bambietta that the dark guild had taken a means of travel that would make their destination so predictable, leaving her worried despite herself. Pulling herself forward across the magicmobile's roof once more, the wind still clawing at her cloak, the Quincy began to speak to Erza once more and gave voice to her concerns.

"Hey!" she began to shout. "You know the Eisenwald guy Natsu fought must have told Erigor that Fairy Tail is after him, right?"

Erza's voice remained impassive, yet it was still displaying traces of the wizard's own irritation at not stopping this crisis before it had gotten so out of hand. "What of it?"

"What if it's a tra-" The Quincy's statement was cut short then, Bambietta and Erza both noticing smoke pouring upwards into the blue sky from a building not far away. Bambietta could only sigh. "Now what?"

Erza began to push harder then, the magicmobile picking up more and more speed, cutting down the space between the vehicle and the apparent disaster up ahead. Bambietta began to grip down tightly then, knowing a full stop was no doubt in her future. The Quincy did not relish the thought of her own momentum continuing when the vehicle came to a stop. The thought of her body propelling forward at unimaginable speeds at the forefront of her mind, Bambietta began to focus on her Hirenkyaku. Surely it would allow her to mitigate if not complete avoid a rather unorthodox landing on the pavement. Yet then, as the magicmobile approached a group of onlookers looking at the smoking building, did Erza gracefully bring the vehicle to a slow stop, leaving Bambietta both surprised and grateful.

"That's a miracle even Gerard couldn't offer," Bambietta said under her breath as she breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Er-"

The Quincy could only blink in confusion then, realizing that the armored wizard was no longer occupying the driver's seat of the magicmobile. Looking around, Bambietta took notice of a railway official standing before a gathered crowd and speaking through a megaphone to them.

"Please return to your homes!" the man was shouting. "Oshibana Station is closed until further notice! We ask that you please move aw-"

Then did Bambietta notice Erza standing behind the man, the wizard quick to get his attention. "If I may interrupt," she began to say, "what exactly is going on here?"

"Why would I just go and tell you, lady?"

Then it happened right before Bambietta's eyes. Erza suddenly lunged forward, head-butting the official so hard that he propelled far and away, no doubt unconscious. Bambietta's jaw all but dropped at the sight of it, watching as Erza simply moved to another railway official, all but putting the fear of god into him. "What exactly is going on here?"

Then, once more did Erza deliver a head-butt, not even giving this individual the chance to speak up. Bambietta continued to watch on in mixed amounts of fascination and horror as Erza began to make her way through any and all officials that were within eyesight. Only when she heard the voice of Lucy did the Quincy's concentration divert away from the madness.

"If you ask me, her method of questioning isn't exactly helpful."

Bambietta looked down then and could see Lucy outside of the magicmobile, the arm of a motion sick Natsu draped over her shoulders, the Fire Dragon Slayer barely able to move.

"Well that's Erza for you," Gray offered up, the ice wizard also out in the open again. "She's always had her own unique way of getting things done."

"Where the hell are your clothes?" Bambietta screamed, staring at the mage's boxers. "Oh, why do I even bother?"

"It appears that Eisenwald's train arrived at the station before we did!" Erza shouted, standing amidst a veritable sea of unconscious railway workers. "Erigor and his men have taken the building as their own!"

"Yeah, definitely sounds like a trap," Bambietta whispered, all the while looking at Erza s handiwork. "Though I don't think this Erigor guy has any idea what he's getting himself into."

Erza's gaze suddenly shifted towards Bambietta, yet as far as the Quincy could tell it contained no anger or irritation at her comment. Still did the armored mage speak in a questioning tone however. "What exactly do you mean?"

Bambietta felt herself on the verge of taking a step back, wondering if she was next in line for a head-butt from Erza, but it never came. Only then when she realized that she was in the clear did the Quincy answer, her voice still showing signs of being ever-so intimidated. "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all."

Trying to put her best foot forward, Bambietta marched forward then, her target the Oshibana Station itself. She began to crack her gloved knuckles, a slight smirk forming on her face. "Anyway," Bambietta began to say as she glanced over towards those she had to consider her allies, "shall we go take care of these Eisenwald creeps? I know I'm just dying to see what this so called 'Reaper' has up his sleeve. Oh, and Lucy? I almost forgot my hat."

"Yeah, well," the Celestial wizard began to say with no hiding her hesitant mannerisms, "I don't think you're going to want to wear that ever again."

The Quincy's eyes widened, glancing away from Lucy's nervous expression to the sick Dragon Slayer that was by her side. "Oh hell no, he didn't."

"Hey," Gray suddenly interjected. "It was either my shoes or your hat, and I'd rather he puke in or on something other than my Sunday best!"

Bambietta flinched for a moment then, her brain nearly cracking under the insanity she was listening to. Then she simply pointed a finger at Gray, unable to contain herself any longer. "You're not even wearing your shoes anymore! My hat had to be sacrificed for clothes you were going to be stripping out of? What the hell?"

"Is... Happy with us?" Natsu asked groggily.

"Aye, sir!" Happy shouted as he hopped out of the magicmobile. "And I found an awesome hat, just like the cranky girl's!"

Bambietta glanced then to Happy, seeing that the blue cat was indeed wearing her hat. She should have been mad, and normally she would have been just that, but she knew what was in her hat and no doubt going to be atop Happy's head soon enough. Also, she could not lie to herself, the cat did look adorable trying to wear a cap that was far too big for him. "Oh, you poor little furball you."

Then, as if like clockwork, did Happy's eyes widen. "Something's in this hat! Get it off! Get if off!"

Bambietta moved towards Happy then, whipping what had once been hers off his little head. Without a care in the world she tossed aside what had been her favorite article of clothing, knowing that it was beyond saving now. "Natsu..."

Erza stepped forward then, the armored suddenly breaking into a spring that brought her into the station. The others from Fairy Tail were quick to give pursuit, Lucy doing her best to drag Natsu along and Happy flying not far behind.

"While they were not forthcoming at first," Erza began to say, "those who work at this station did inform me that the local military has already responded to Eisenwald's brazen actions here."

"Maybe they would have been more forthcoming if you hadn't been knocking each and every one of them out," Bambietta muttered under her breath.

"Is something the matter, Bambietta?"

The Quincy turned her attentions forward then, taking not of Erza looking her way. Again, she was not showing any signs of anger, no, but still was Bambietta just the slightest bit nervous. "No, no. I'm cool, you're cool, we're all cool."

"I'd like to think we could provide backup to the military unit," Erza said, turning her attentions forward, "but if they have not left the station in victory or defeat by now then I fear the worst!"

Then, as if fate had been beckoned by Erza's concerns, the group soon came upon a grisly sight. Soldiers lay atop the stairway towards the central hall of the station. Broken, bloodied and battered, there was no movement among them.

"They're all dead?" Lucy whimpered, the Celestial mage stopping in her tracks for a moment.

Bambietta did the same, though hers was a very different reaction. It was not an uncommon or new sight to her, no. Dark forces brutally murdering those that opposed them was something she was very much intimately familiar with. Yet once more did the reactions of those around her tear at her very being.

"I swear that Eisenwald will pay for their savagery," Erza hissed, not giving herself more than moment's pause at the sight of the carnage. "Let's keep moving. We can honor those who have died after we know Erigor has been stopped."

Lucy was still not moving, however, leaving Bambietta to force her forward as best she could. The Quincy reached out towards the one she called a friend, gently touching the shoulder that was not supporting the battered Natsu.

"Hey, are you going to be all right?"

"No, I-" Lucy was at a loss for words, her body shaking slightly. "I knew that Fairy Tail wasn't going to be all fun and games, but this... this is... How could somebody do something so horrible?"

Bambietta could say nothing in response. The Quincy knew she could offer up an explanation born of her past experiences. Of how some simply possessed an insatiable desire, of how they could revel in a bloodbath of their making. That, however, would simply frighten the mage even more. Instead could the Quincy only offer a false smile as she moved in front of Lucy and looked at her. "It's going to be all right, you hear me?"

Lucy was not entirely "Yeah, I guess, I just-"

"We'll keep you safe, Lucy."

It was something that Bambietta had wanted to say yet she had not gotten the chance. No, instead that statement had come from the barely-there Dragon Slayer that was trying to get over the ride from Magnolia.

"Yeah!" Bambietta stated, slamming a closed fist near to her heart. "Me and the Vomit Comet there will keep you safe, Lucy! So have no fear!"

"What exactly is going on here?"

Bambietta heard Erza speaking behind her and in response the Quincy began to turn, willing to either allow Lucy to give voice to her fears or do it herself if need be.

She never got the chance.

Erza's forehead suddenly collided with Bambietta's own. The Quincy stumbled backwards in response, yet still did she refuse to lose her footing.

"Motherfu- Why?" Bambietta changed tones quickly, from irritation to simply question. The Quincy rubbed her throbbing forehead with one hand as she stared directly at Erza. "Why do you keep head-butting people in the face?"

Erza said nothing, instead simply glancing at Bambietta's other hand, perhaps noting the fingers that were twitching. It was a reflex to be sure, a defense mechanism where Bambietta had very nearly summoned her sword to her. Yet the Quincy had held back that instinct. However she too took notice of Erza's staring. It simply baffled Bambietta once more.

"Lucy," Erza said, turning to face the mage, her voice softening slightly, "I know what you've seen must be hard to process but we have to push forward."

"Yes," Lucy said with a confident nod. "We can't let Eisenwald do this to anyone else."

Bambietta was impressed by the sudden burst of self-assured confidence in Lucy's voice. She had to admit, Erza was good at drawing out others inner strengths. Despite Natsu and her own attempts, Lucy had still been fearful. Yet now she was a different individual, all thanks to the armored mage of few words.

"I don't think we have anything to worry about," Bambietta said as the group began to move forward again, still rubbing her sore head and wondering if it would be pertinent to leave Blut Vene active at any time Erza was nearby. Still did the Quincy remain flippant. "Eisenwald won't stand a chance if Erza just goes and uses her head."

"I appreciate your faith in me," Erza replied, perhaps not even noticing the sarcasm laden voice of Bambietta's, "but it will be some time before my magical output has returned to normal. Still I will do what I must."

Bambietta cringed slightly then, wondering just how deadly this woman could be at full strength? She had an inkling, yes, one born from both glimpsing her power and now taking a hit from her, but the Quincy was beginning to wonder if it had simply been a mere drop of water that had been produced by an unseen ocean.

Nonetheless the time for talk and thinking was over. The members of Fairy Tail soon found themselves within the main chamber of Oshibana Station and awaiting them was quite the reception.

"I bid you welcome, Fairy Tail flies! Step into our parlor!"

Before the wizards, the cat and the Quincy was what Bambietta could only guess was Eisenwald. Several dozen mages standing in utter confidence of their abilities.

"There's so many," Lucy said, her newfound determination shaking just the slightest bit.

"So many punching bags," Bambietta said, her own determination remaining as strong as ever, "so little time."

Erza, however, simply paid the group no mind. Her interest lay elsewhere, with the one who had spoken as they had entered the room. She glanced upwards then, and her fellow Fairy Tail members followed along. Soon enough did they all catch sight of an individual hovering in midair, gravity unable to hold him down, no doubt to his magic. The gray haired man was dressed in tattered violet robes, his bare chest adorned with markings no doubt signifying his allegiance to Eisenwald. Yet it was the scythe he carried by his side that led Bambietta to know exactly who she was seeing now.

Yet she was not particularly impressed. "Erigor the Reaper."

"You callous fiend," Erza said as she looked towards Erigor, her own confidence never wavering. "Whatever you're planning to do with Lullaby, it won't come to pass. I swear it."

Erigor simply laughed in response, leaving Bambietta to wonder if he even had the slightest inkling as to whom was speaking to him. Then did one of the mages of Eisenwald step forward his eyes focusing entirely on Natsu.

"Hey, punk," the dark haired man in white began to say, "we got a score to settle. It's your fault the boss got cross with me. I suppose I should put an end to the Fairy Tail wizard that got away, don't you think?"

"Don't lose your head, Kageyama," Erigor said quite sternly. "It was your mistake in not finishing off such a worthless pest after all. But don't worry, you'll get your chance for payback soon enough. We all will."

Bambietta could not help but smile then, her eyes focusing entirely on the ace of Eisenwald. It was quite clear to the Quincy what his motif was and it amused her greatly. She was about to speak up then, however Erza beat her to the punch.

"Your threats are meaningless, Erigor," the armored mage said, her eyes never shifting away from the scythe wielder. "As for your plans for Lullaby-"

"Ah yes, Lullaby," Erigor said quite simply. Then did the man's suddenly move in midair, tracings of wind coming alive around him as he darted around the higher alcoves of the chamber. "No doubt you know by now what it is, yes?"

"Ancient and terrible death magic," Erza simply replied. "The power only a monster would crave."

Bambietta let those words set in her soul for a moment, the Quincy remembering well how she had all but considered taking this power for herself. It was dark yes, but she had already allowed herself to be steeped in the shadows of the Vandenreich once before. It would give her control, control over her fate and any who would dare to think they could rule over her. Then there was the fact that this Lullaby could simply make a lovely gift to bestow to His Majesty if she ever found a way to return to the world she had once called home. Yet now she was beginning to wonder about herself. She was with Fairy Tail, yes, but was Eisenwald simply more fitting for someone who had drenched herself in her enemy's blood time and time again?

"You wound me!" Erigor suddenly cried out, as if echoing one of the many thoughts working its way through Bambietta's own head. The Quincy looked up then and watched as the scythe wielding mage continued to move about in the empty air. "But yes, that is the true nature of Lullaby! Yet how its magic is employs is the truly the most... delightful part of it all."

From his worn robes did Erigor produce what could only be Lullaby. It appeared as if it had been forged from mere wood, brown in color, yet to Bambietta it looked like a simple flute. Simple, perhaps, if not for the three eyed skull that adorned one end.

Clearly could Erza see what it looked at as well. "You don't mean-"

"Yes!" Erigor shouted. "Lullaby is just as you would imagine it! It's song will kill any who listen to it! All will perish in the wake of its melody!"

Bambietta had to admit, that was a rather awe-inspiring power indeed, though a dreadful one.

"But that's not all," Erigor said once more, the scythe wielder landing atop a post in the station's main hall. "Tell me, Fairy Tail flies, what does every train station possess?"

"Well now," Bambietta began to offer up with a rather unbecoming grin, "there's usually meanies behind the ticket booth who won't give you a price break no matter how much cleavage or leg you try and show off. Then there's the turnstiles that seem to never work most of the time so you have to jump them, though that's kind of fun actually. Oh right, then there's, you know, trains! They're awesome!"

"I humbly disagree," Natsu whined from atop Lucy's shoulder.

Erigor simply shifted his gaze away from Erza and towards Bambietta, the man clearly irritated. "Either you're just trying to be a pain in my back teeth or you're simply an idiot. I'm not sure what's worse."

Erza, however, was quick to catch on to Erigor's plot, taking notice of the speakers that hung from the pole he was standing on. "You intend to broadcast Lullaby?"

Erigor began to laugh then, the man's shoulders rising and falling with each and every one. "Exactly! So many witless fools have flocked to the area around this station, their curiosity overwhelming them! And in the end it has only led them to death!" Then did Erigor begin to wear a cruel smile, a glint of pure madness in his eyes. "Perhaps if I were to raise the volume of this station's broadcast system I could even kill everyone in Oshibana! Oh yes! I can't think of a more fitting accomplishment for a reaper of souls!"

"A... Soul Reaper, huh?" Bambietta whispered to herself. "How delightful."

"What gives you the right to choose who lives and dies?" Erza shouted, her eyes all but locking with Erigor's own. "What do you hope to gain from killing the innocent?"

"The innocent?" Erigor could not help but laugh further. "There is no such thing! All I see are fools that cannot fully comprehend the freedoms they take for granted! Perhaps if I were to cull their ranks, others would begin to appreciate what they have! Or perhaps... they will no longer remain so ignorant to the plight of others! Others who have lost the rights they so desperately miss!"

"What are you talking about?" Bambietta asked, the Quincy unable to hold back her own interest. She could feel it, sense it, the level of deep-rooted despair within Erigor's voice. Then she began to recall what Erza had spoken of on the train. "Wait, you're kidding me. How the hell is taking innocent life going to get back your rights?"

Bambietta stopped then, questioning herself and not Erigor now. Had the Quincy not fought against the Soul Reapers out of revenge for being slaughtered? Had the Vandenreich not been formed with the need for vengeance for their murdered brethren of a thousand years past fresh on His Majesty's mind? How then could she judge Erigor himself. The Quincy had fought for a measure of vengeance for their ancestors being killed for the crime of protecting themselves from Hollows, now she was face to face with a group looking to kill in the name of their lost rights as well.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Erigor said, giving Bambietta a fleeting glare and nothing more. "The past is the past. What has been lost can never be regained. But revenge, that is what I can offer my brethren! The reaper has come for Oshibana and there's not a thing you Fairy Tail flies can do to stop me!"

Revenge, yes, Bambietta could understand that. The Quincy had obtained power to save themselves from Hollows when the Soul Reapers could not. Yet in the end all they had experienced was further bloodshed, the Soul Reapers killing them centuries before Bambietta herself had been born. Yet all those years later had the atrocities continued. Quincy hiding in the World of the Living, only to be slaughtered or captured by Soul Reapers, as if instructed by a cold and calculating devil who worked behind the scenes.

In the end her parents had fallen to that fate, leaving a young girl to find salvation under through the grace of her own personal savior, a god in the flesh. Bambietta had pledged herself to Yhwach and the Vandenreich then, hoping to exact revenge on the Soul Society that had wronged her. So yes, revenge was something she could understand. However, there was one rather large difference between the Stern Ritter and the forces of Eisenwald.

"You fools," Bambietta said, her voice low for a moment. Then did it burst forth, very nearly filling the room. She pointed at the teaming masses of Eisenwald before at last turning to Erigor himself. "You jerks want revenge? Well fine! Be my guest! Go find whoever kicked Eisenwald out of official matters and sing them a tune, whatever! But leave the innocent out of it!"

Bambietta could see it then, unwavering expressions of dedication to their cause forever remaining on the faces of Kageyama and his fellow wizards. Erigor, however, seemed quite irritated, if only for a moment. Yet it was when Bambietta turned to face her fellow Fairy Tail members that she was truly horrified. Lucy, Gray, Happy and even the sick Natsu were staring at her in shock. Erza, however, was simply exuding an icy stare.

"What?" Bambietta asked, nervously rubbing the back of her head with one hand. "Was it something I said?"

Erigor was composed once more, yet his megalomania continued. "Eisenwald now has the power to wipe away the sins of the past! Once that is complete we shall control our fates and the future as we see fit!"

"I guess I can still relate," Bambietta whispered to herself.

"You people are completely insane!" Lucy shouted, her harsh judgment hitting Bambietta as well.

"Before us stands a new age of darkness! But a fool such as yourself won't be around to see it!" Kageyama suddenly slammed a hand down on the station floor, tendrils of shadow issuing forth. They sprung up then, lunging for Lucy.

Bambietta saw it coming and began to move, to protect her roommate, when suddenly Natsu sprang into action. The Dragon Slayer moved away from Lucy's shoulders, swinging out a flame covered hand that shattered the attacks and dispelled the shadows.

"Hey, your that dude from Eisenwald I fought on the train!" Natsu exclaimed, the Dragon Slayer no longer showing any signs of motion sickness. "I thought I recognized that foul stench when Lucy dragged me in here. Guess we've got ourselves a party now, huh?"

"No, Natsu!" Lucy shouted. "These are the guys we have to fight!"

"Like I said," the Fire Dragon Slayer slammed his fists together, "we got ourselves a party."

"Oh yeah, I like him still." Bambietta could not help but smile, the Quincy slamming a fist into an open palm. "Let's rock, baby!"

"This is the best Fairy Tail has to offer!" Lucy shouted, trying to instill whatever concern she could into Eisenwald. "You ready for a beating?"

Erigor only laughed once more, the ace of Eisenwald flying upwards. "I leave these flies to you, my faithful allies! Show them the terror that is the dark guild Eisenwald!"

Then he was gone in a flash, air currents and wind moving through the space he had once occupied, as if filling the void that had been left.

"Great," Bambietta mused. "So the Soul Reaper cosplayer can use Shunpo. That's just super."

"Natsu, Gray," Erza began to say, "I need you two both to go pursue Erigor. He cannot be allowed to reach the broadcast room, no matter the cost. With your combined strength I am certain that Erigor will have no chance."

Natsu and Gray could only glare at each other, anger in their eyes. Bambietta sighed in response, once more knowing that things would clearly never change.

Yet this time they did, Erza taking notice of their rivalry. She glared at them then, gritting her teeth before speaking. "What did I just say?"

"Best of friends, working together for the greater good!" Gray shouted.

"Aye, sir!" Natsu added.

Then they were off, leaving Erza to stand beside Bambietta, Lucy and Happy.

"They're going after Erigor," Kageyama said softly, turning to face one of his teammates in Eisenwald. "Rayule, let's go! The mage with the pink hair and I have some unfinished business!"

Rayule suddenly issued forth whips from the sleeves of his coat, the cords wrapping upon the banister of the station's upper level. He flew upwards then, disappearing out of sight to the other floor. Kageyama, meanwhile, simply disappeared into the shadows beneath him.

"I swear, that Eisenwald kid would have been a natural for the Vandenreich," Bambietta said to herself. She then turned to Erza. "That's going to mess things up, huh?"

"No," the armored mage replied simply. "We'll take care of them after we settle things with the rest here."

"The three of us against an entire magical guild?" Lucy said in fear. "A dark guild at that?"

"What about me?" Happy asked.

"Like I said," Lucy began to reply, "the three of us against an entire dark guild."

"I'm sorry, my pretties," one of the Eisenwald wizards began to say, "my mom always said not to hit a girl but you three ain't going to be so easy on the eyes once we're done with you!"

Bambietta was ready and willing to reply back with a quip, yet Erza was quick to action. The armored mage had raised a hand forward, a magical seal appearing in the palm of her hand. "This ends now!"

As if appearing from thin air, a broadsword formed in the palm of Erza's hand, the mage making certain to point it towards her influx of opponents.

"Oh, so that's what Levy meant by saying my power was kind of like hers," Bambietta said in awe. "Neat."

"Is that a magic sword?" Lucy asked, completely mystified.

"I swear on my honor," Erza began to say, her tone never shifting for even a second, "that your mad plot will not succeed!"

"Oh, we're shaking!" one of the members of Eisenwald retorted. "We've got plenty of magic swordsmen too, you know!"

True to his word, several members of Eisenwald began to summon blades to their hands. They then charged Erza without any fear or hesitation. The group descended upon her yet Erza did not waver in the least. She swung the flat edge of her sword out once, then twice, striking those that were approaching. It was quick, it was efficient, the force of the blows sending the men careening backwards as if they had posed no challenge to Erza at all. Then did Erza leapt forward into the fray herself, landing amidst a dozen of Eisenwald's forces. With one quick movement she swung her blade out yet again, sending them flying from the force alone. Then did the trio of wizards in the back resort to other methods, firing magical energy from the palms of their hands. It did them no good, however, Erza simply leaping into the air to evade the attack with a grace befitting one known as Titania.

Bambietta and Lucy both watched on in awe, taking note of Erza's sword vanishing and being replaced by a spear. Again did the mage leap into fray, bringing the weapon to bear with precise attacks, once more sending her foes away with sheer strength. Yet then did the spear vanish as fast as it had appeared, replaced by twin swords.

"What the heck kind of power is that?" Lucy asked.

"It's called Requip," Happy began to explain, leaving Bambietta to begin to feel like an audience to the situation unfolding. "Erza can summon magic weapons whenever she needs. You ain't seen nothing yet, though! Erza's just getting started!"

"And yet I thought you said she made her enemies bleed," Bambietta mused quietly to herself, watching as Erza switched to a massive axe. "She's so damn good she's beating them down without even inflicting any fatal wounds or even drawing a hint of blood."

"Well now it's my turn to kick some butt!" Lucy shouted, pulling forth one of keys. "Open the Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!"

"Oh God, what kind of freak is this going to be?" Bambietta waited and watched, the Quincy ready for just about anything now.

What she was greeted with then was an impeccably dressed man with hair braided into red cornrows, several crab legs protruding from his back. In his hands were twin pairs of scissors, the hands appearing as if they were the pincers of a crab.

"Okay, so I was wrong," Bambietta said in shock. "I so wasn't ready for that."

"Hey, baby," the Celestial Spirit said, looking at Lucy, "you want me to fight these bad dudes for you?"

"Oh yeah," Lucy answered. "And take them out with style."

Cancer was glad to oblige, the spirit charging forward then and there. He tore through a barrage of Eisenwald wizards, appearing behind them. Bambietta simply watched in morbid fascination, the Quincy sure she was hearing the sound of scissors snipping left and right the entire time. Then it happened. As Cancer appeared behind the wizards, their weapons began to fall to pieces, as if cut apart. Yet then did their hair do the same, leaving the men bald and in shock.

"Well, I won't lie," Bambietta said, trying to fight off any disbelief, "it was strange but effective."

"That was quite impressive," Erza said, watching from afar.

"Oh, thanks," Lucy replied bashfully, the Celestial wizard surprised by the sudden compliment. Then did she whisper under her breath. "All right, I so totally made points with Erza."

"However," Erza continued, "I do find it rather insulting how that crab spirit refers to you as baby."

"And there go my points," Lucy whimpered.

"Well then it looks like it s my turn to score some points for the newbies!" Bambietta reached out with her hand, allowing her short sword to appear in her hand. Then did she begin to whisper. "Two can so play this game, Erza. Well, kind of."

Bambietta leapt into the fray then, using Hirenkyaku to appear amidst the remaining members of Eisenwald. Having already witnessed two of Fairy Tail's own battered their compatriots, this group was quite hesitant to attack another. Bambietta glanced away for a moment, noticing that Erza and Lucy each were still laying waste to the others in Eisenwald, then did she turn back to her own little group.

"Oh come on now," Bambietta all bit cooed, placing the index finger of her free hand against her lower lip and tugging against it gently. "Just because my friends are totally mangling your guild, don't go and chicken out against little old me. I promise to show you boys a good time."

Bambietta brandished her sword then, letting the light flash against its spiritual metal. The Eisenwald guild members were hesitant, yet little did the Quincy know it was not solely due to the weapon. No, it was the looking of glee present on Bambietta's face that left their blood running cold.

"Let's have some fun!" Bambietta went on the offensive then, swinging her sword out and towards the nearest opponent. Yet that was when it happened.

A flash. A glimmer. A transcendent burst of memories playing through her. Of Hollows and Arrancar alike falling to the ground of Hueco Mundo, dead or dying. Of Soul Reapers being cut down in the prime of their afterlives. It was how Haschwalth had trained her in the art of swordplay after all. Cut off limbs, go for the head, aim for the heart, tear out the throat, those were the lessons he had drilled into her without hesitation or repose.

To fight in any other fashion with her sword was completely alien to Bambietta. She simply knew of no other way. The moment a blade was within her grasp it was like she became another person perhaps, or simply allowed herself to fall under the sway of the darker impulses the life of a Stern Ritter had encouraged and valued.

For the time being, however, Bambietta had a very different family and a very different set of rules she had to work under. Her hand quivered for a moment, her sword vanishing then, returning to the particles that it had formed from. The Quincy allowed Blut Vene to flow through her body, knowing it could protect both herself and her opponents. At least now she could fight with her bare hands and not worry about playing too rough or causing any inadvertent death.

"Well will you look at that," an Eisenwald wizard said, brandishing the dagger he held in a reverse grip. "I guess she got cold feet. Poor gi-"

He never finished the sentence, Bambietta's fist slamming into his face with enough force that he fell upon his back, completely out cold.

"Cold feet? No." Bambietta looked to the others than, motioning for them to come closer. "But I guess I can't have a cold heart anymore either. Consider yourselves lucky."

Those from Eisenwald began to inch forward then, slightly hesitant to engage the Quincy after what she had just done. That only prompted Bambietta to yawn.

"Okay, fine," she said, stretching her arms up for a second. "I'll just have to bring the fight to you!"

Bambietta did just that, launching herself forward. It was controlled chaos then and there, poetry in motion. The Quincy bobbed and weaved, striking out and dropping one Eisenwald wizard after another. An elbow strike to the face to one, a jumping kick administered to the face of another, a fist burying itself into the stomach of yet another. On and on it went, Bambietta working her own brand of magic, fists and feet flying out in every direction as she controlled the tempo of the brawl she had instigated. She had found her grove now and nothing could quite take her out of the veritable trance.

"Oh, swing and a miss!" she exclaimed as she swiftly dodged to the side, allowing a battle axe to slam down to the ground beside her. "Care to try again?"

Another wizard of Eisenwald struck from behind then, swinging a short sword low, hoping to cut Bambietta's feet out from under her. The Quincy was quick still, hopping up and leaving the weapon to slice through nothing but thin air.

"Strike two!" Bambietta said with a smile. Then did she pause and glance away for a moment. "Wait a minute. I have Blut Vene. Silly Bambi, dodging is for the defenseless!"

The wizard with the axe struck again, swinging the weapon downwards towards Bambietta. She let it connect this time, the weapon colliding with her shoulder with a loud smacking sound.

"Now I got you!" the wizard shouted with some twisted sense of satisfaction.

"Oh, this was the highlight of your day?" Bambietta asked with a shrug that gently moved the axe resting atop her. "So sad, too bad."

"What the hell?" the Eisenwald member said in shock, staring at the edge of his axe, taking note that it had down no damage or even drawn the faintest amount of blood. "You're a damned monster!"

"A damned adorable monster, thank you very much!" Bambietta said as she gripped down on the axe with a Blut Vene empowered hand. She then began to push it away gently. She shoved it aside then, allowing it to hit the floor hard. Before the wielder had a moment to retaliate, the Quincy decked him in the face, just as she had done the first victim of this battle.

Then, however, did she take notice of Erza stealing glances her way despite her own battle still going on.

"Serious," the Quincy whispered, "take a picture. It'll last longer."

"You're wide open!"

Bambietta barely reacted, instead simply reaching up and blocking a downward strike from a sword with her forearm. She turned around then, glaring at the Eisenwald wizard who had attacked her from behind.

"No," Bambietta said, looking his way with cruel intentions, "you are."

The Quincy kicked forward then, catching the man in the groin with a ferocity he had not encountered before. He dropped his weapon in response and collapsed, leaving Bambietta to glance towards the other then.

"Oh, I bet you think you're pretty cute, fighting dirty like that" one of the other wizards said, trying to keep himself brave despite the circumstances.

"Please," Bambietta replied, "didn't I just establish that I'm adorable?"

Bambietta turned then, taking note of a dark mage casting a spell at her. The blast of magical energy covered the distance quickly, yet it was to no avail. The Quincy simply raised her arm up, the beam striking the palm of her hand and dissipating not long after.

"Oh you better not have singed a fingernail underneath these gloves," Bambietta offered up, "otherwise I'm going to be rather cross with you."

"Impressive work, Bambietta," the Quincy suddenly heard some speak from a distance. She turned then and caught sight of Erza dropping another dark wizard before speaking once more. "Your skills in hand to hand combat are indeed a sight to behold."

"Yes," Bambietta said under her breath as she punched away a sword strike with a closed a fist. "Points scored."

"You and Lucy both are rather impressive," Erza continued to say, striking down several more Eisenwald wizards with a warhammer, "however, this battle is taking longer than I would wish. We have to take care of those scoundrels going after Natsu and Gray."

"And how do you propose we end this quicker?" Bambietta asked. Oh, she had her own ideas of how precisely to do that, to use lethal force, but the Quincy had to imagine that Erza was not accepting such notions unless under truly trying circumstances.

"There's many left, an annoying fact," Erza said, letting her weapon vanish in a burst of light, "but I'll end this soon enough."

Bambietta watched in awe then, magical energy beginning to pool around Erza, fragments of it dancing about her body. Then did the woman's armor become light itself, fading away. Nothing could be seen, no, but the Quincy could not keep herself from going red in the face despite the magical energy obscuring Erza's body.

"Did she just pull a Gray?"

The Quincy's spiritual sense came alive then, her vision finding itself wrapped in sights that may well elude others less aware of such forces. The world seemed to change around Erza, as if the very forces of magic were being drawn to her. The wizard was reaching out then, her fingertips brushing against the power and creating ripples as her hands began to drop. Then did her arms suddenly extend outwards, a magical seal flashing for a moment. The light around Erza began to fade at last, leaving the mage standing before both friend and foe alike in a very different armor than before.

It was a pure vision to say the least, silver plating all around her frame, a white dress hanging from her hips. Yet it was the sharp edged metallic wings that hung from Erza's broad back that truly took hold of Bambietta's attention. For but a brief moment she could remember her own Voll Stern Dich, an ability she was missing so very much now.

Then did Happy mysteriously appear by Bambietta's side. "That's what makes Erza so special. Nobody requips as fast as her, not to mention there are very few who can requip anything more than simple weapons or cloth. But she can summon all kinds of nifty magical armors at the drop of a hat. It's a technique that's called the Knight."

"Yeah, thanks for the info, kitty," Bambietta grumbled. "I'm sure the viewers at home are thrilled by your wealth of knowledge but this isn't a spectator's sport."

Bambietta whirled around, kicking away an Eisenwald wizard that was daring to get close to her. Yet then did she take notice that he was the only left, the others clearly going after Erza now.

"Seriously?" Bambietta said with a slight edge of irritation. "What a bunch of dumbasses." The Quincy stomped a foot slightly and turned to watch the carnage about to unfold, folding her arms across her chest as she did so. "Fine, fine. I'll be a captive audience."

Twin swords appeared within Erza's armored hands then, the wizard staring down those of Eisenwald who dared to challenge her newly revealed power. She swung the weapons to her sides, the wizard's armor allowing her to propel up into the air. Erza was no longer under the mercy of gravity and she stared down at her foes.

"Now then," she began to say, "dance, my swords!"

Around Erza did several ornate blades appear, all of them hovering in the space near her, as if they too could not be held down by gravity. Then did they begin to spin around the armored mage, moving so fast that they appeared to simply blur into a circle of pure magical energy. Bambietta could only watch on in utter fascination then, the Quincy unable to remember seeing a technique quite like this.

"Oh no!" one of the Eisenwald wizards began to scream. "It's her! It has to be her! We're doomed!"

"We have to warn Erigor!" another shouted. "He's the only one of us that can-"

"Circle Sword!" Erza swung her blades forward then, commanding the legion of blades around to do her bidding. They flew outwards then, striking down Eisenwald wizards one after another.

Yet still were the blows damaging yet not fatal, leaving a pile of unconscious foes in Erza's wake. Bambietta had to admit that she was impressed. "Is this what I felt earlier? No, this... this is just the beginning, isn't it?"

Only two members of Eisenwald remained then, the duo standing in fear of Erza herself. Yet one began to crack under the pressure. His hands began to come alight with magical energy and he lunged for the armored mage.

"Fine! You're dealing with me, woman!"

"Byard, you fool!" the other member screamed. "Do you have any idea who that woman is?"

Erza simply sidestepped the attack of the man known as Byard, striking him down with ease. She then turned to the last one standing. She began to power down, shifting back to her standard armor. Yet that did nothing to alleviate the man's worries.

"You," he began to whimper, "you're Titania! The Queen of the Fairies!"

Bambietta only looked in in simple shock, having not expected such a spectacle. "Wow, wish I had that reputation. Sooner or later..."

Lucy, meanwhile, was caught up in the moment. "That was so cool! I think I may be in love!"

"Oh?" Bambietta asked, moving closer to Lucy and leaning an arm down on her shoulder. "Smitten with the hottie in armor are we?"

Lucy glanced over then, her expression losing its composure. "No, it's like that-"

"Lucy and Erza," Bambietta began to giggle, "sitting in a tree..."

"Bambi, please."

"To hell with this! I'm out of here!"

The two mages turned then, no longer lost in their moment of amusement and embarrassment, and took notice of the last Eisenwald member beating a hasty retreat out of the main hall.

"Oh no you don't, you big ball of evil, you." Bambietta began to summon her Quincy bow, taking aim down the corridor at the man. Yet then did she feel someone's hand gently pushing down on her straightened arm. "Erza?"

"He's probably going to report directly to Erigor about who I am," the armored mage said. "You and Lucy should follow him."

"Me?" the blonde asked in surprise.

Erza found herself snapping slightly then. "Just do it! Don't let Erigor's dreams come true!"

"Whatever it takes to not make you angry!" Lucy was running off then, in pursuit of the Eisenwald wizard that Erza had let go.

Yet Bambietta was staying put, her eyes on the wizard. Erza too notice of that then and glared her way. "Just do it!"

"Or you'll head-butt me again, right?" Bambietta asked. "Though I imagine you're a little too worn out for that sort of thing."

Erza said nothing then.

"Look, I get it," Bambietta continued, noticing she still had an opening. "You're the best. But even the best needs help every once and while. Between the magicmobile and busting out that armor, you're probably all tuckered out."

Again, nothing.

"Look we're both of Fairy Tail, right?" Bambietta began to ask. "I'll be honest, the last thing I'm interested in is leaving a teammate alone when they might not be able to defend themselves. Been there, done that. Been abandoned, hated that. So you're going to be stuck with me until you recoup."

"And what of Lucy?" Erza asked, the armored mage unwilling to be forthcoming with the Quincy for the moment. "Aren't you abandoning her?"

"Oh, she's not alone," Bambietta retorted. "She's got crabs. Oh and pervie bulls. Not to mention that masochistic maid she introduced me to yesterday. She's the furthest thing from alone. She'll be fine!"

Then did Erza began to shake slightly, the mage dropping to one knee. "I suppose I did overdue it a bit after all. But I'm not worried in the least," Erza began to say, "because I know I can count on Natsu, Gray and Lucy."

"Oh, and what about little old me?" Bambietta asked, the Quincy keeping herself tense for any potential attack that may come. "I'm so totally going to take that Erigor guy on if he starts gunning for you now."

"Yes, I do believe I can depend on you as well," Erza replied.

"Well that's good to hear," Bambietta said in return. "Makes me all warm and fuzzy inside, considering how much you've been watching me like a hawk today."

"I assumed you might notice."

"Well I did start to wonder if there was something on my face," Bambietta quipped, "but I have to believe you had bigger reasons than that."

"It was... nothing."

"Uh-huh, yeah," Bambietta replied with no hidden amount of sarcasm. "The long pause definitely made that sound legit."

Once more did Erza say nothing, at least at first. "Master Makarov asked that I keep an eye on you."

"Okay, between this emblem on my hand being a radar in case I cause problems and now you being told to keep a close eye on me," the Quincy began to say, her voice cracking slightly, "I'm really starting to feel like I'm not welcome or trusted."

"Such nonsense." Erza forced herself to stand then and moved close to Bambietta, placing a hand on her shoulder. "If you were not welcome within Fairy Tail, then the master would not have given you the right to wear our emblem proudly."

"But you still don't trust me."

"Trust comes in time, Bambietta," Erza continued to say. "And while I do not understand everything about you, I do not see any reason to believe that my trust is misplaced."

"Funny," the Quincy began to say, "I feel the same way about Fairy Tail. But... trust only opens your heart to betrayal."

"Is that right?" Erza's eyes narrowed for a moment, wondering what exactly had prompted that statement. Yet when the mage saw Bambietta turn to face her, Erza got her answer. The skin beneath the Quincy's eyes was red, as if she had fought against a need to express sorrow with tears. It was not a threat of any sort, simply a bitter recollection.

"But that's just a thing of the past," Bambietta said solemnly, trying to smile. "So anything we can do to keep busy while we wait for the others to take care of Erigor?"

Erza paused for a moment. "Yes, actually."

* * *

For the townsfolk of Oshibana it was a day truly out of the ordinary. Theirs was a rather unassuming spot on the map of Fiore and rare was it that anything particularly extraordinary occurred there. That was precisely why so many had gathered at the train station to check out the commotion that was going on. It had been a peculiar day, yes, but now was it going to continue its parade of oddities.

"Hey look," one of the residents began to say, her eyes drawing up away from the entrance of Oshibana Station, "there's somebody on the balcony!"

All eyes were cast upwards then, the populace taking note of a scarlet haired woman adorned in armor.

"People of Oshibana," Erza began to shout into a microphone, "I suggest you vacate this area immediately!"

Despite her power having temporarily lost its luster for the time being, the Fairy Tail wizard knew there was little she could offer to the battle against Eisenwald. Yet still was she determined to play a part in saving the lives of Erigor's intended victims.

"A dark guild has taken this place for their own," she continued, "and they intend to broadcast a deadly spell over the loudspeakers! I beg each and every one of you to inform those you see and to run as far as you can! Save your friends! Save your families! Save yourselves!"

Erza sighed then, taking note of the mass panic that ensued, the civilians running in absolute fear. It was a terrible sight perhaps, but a necessary one if they were to survive this day.

Yet the one railway official atop the balcony did not particularly agree. "Lady, what the heck do you think you're doing? Why would you scare the hell out of everyone like that?"

"I'd rather watch them flee in fear than simply die on the spot," Erza answered simply. "In fact I suggest you run as well. If you have family, you need to get them out of Oshibana immediately."

The railway official simply stood in shock. "Are you cra-"

"Hey!" an amplified voice suddenly screamed directly into the man's left ear. "What are you, deaf? When Titania tells you to run, you run! Got it? Good! Now get moving!"

The railway official fell to the ground then, rubbing his ear as Bambietta continued to shout at him with a megaphone all her own.

"Bambietta," Erza began to say, "I suggest you cease your talking into that megaphone or he may truly become deaf."

"Oh, my bad!" the Quincy replied, moving the megaphone away from her face while wearing a sheepish grin. "So I see your plan worked."

"Yes," Erza said as she watched a mass influx of people pouring through the streets of Oshibana and moving far away from the station.

"Shame it went so well," Bambietta said softly. "I was so hoping I'd have to chip in too. I was all ready to start screaming my pretty little head off. 'People of Oshibana, run away this instant or you're all going to die!' That would have been a hoot and a half!" The Quincy looked towards the railway official who was now taking his leave as fast as he could. "Oh well. I still kind of got that out of my system."

"I suppose that's good to hear," Erza began to muse as she looked down at the emptying town, "though now I can't help but what Erigor's next move will be."

"Hey, Erza."

"No doubt that man will lose heart once he learns that we've denied him the majority of his potential victims."

"Erza!"

"What?" The armored mage turned then, taking note of Bambietta glancing back towards the Oshibana Station building they had just been inside. Yet it was what the Quincy was staring directly at that left even the S-Class mage in shock.

It was wind. Wind in its most violent form, whipping about with such force that it was completely visible, as if a tornado had consume the train station itself.

"What sorcery is this?" Erza began to ask, the wizard's hands tightening into fists. "Erigor, you-"

"You know, I always wanted a chance to fight Titania," a voice suddenly said from behind. Bambietta and Erza both turned in response, catching sight of Erigor hovering in the air, his scythe resting atop his shoulders. "How unfortunate then that I do not have the time do so."

"Erigor!"

Bambietta began to summon her bow yet it was too late. The dark mage's hand suddenly came alive with magic, a gust of wind slamming into her and the weakened Erza with such force that they were pushed into the barrier around Oshibana Station.

"Damn it!" Bambietta shouted, finding herself and her ally back within the building and left to look at the veritable tornado before them both.

"It's not over yet!" Erza was quick to her feet, running forward. Yet as her armored hand made contact with the barrier she was thrown back, a small gasp of pain escaping from her.

"You fool!" Erigor shouted, making sure he was heard over the sound of his wind. "One cannot simply walk through my magical barrier unless I allow it! The winds will shred your body to pieces if you try!"

"You scoundrel," Erza said as she began to stand once more. "What is the meaning of this?"

Bambietta sighed. "Okay, so I was right. It was a trap. This totally blows."

"Curse you, Erigor," Erza murmured, the armored mage watching as he vanished from sight. "So you weren't targeting the station after all?"

"Oh I was indeed," Erigor replied. "Capturing you meddlesome flies was simply a happy result, but a necessary one. I cannot have you or anyone else interfering!"

Erza's eyes narrowed. "Interfering with what?"

Erigor simply smiled down at Erza then, the assassin's gaze one of utter confidence. "You'll see soon enough."

Bambietta could see it then, the wind wizard beginning to move away, as if ready to leave those he had trapped. The Quincy was uninterested in that then. She knew it well enough, yes. She had confided in ones who pledged themselves to the dark and perhaps this man was no different.

Bambietta knew it well enough, that many an individual who indulged in such dark desires was arrogant to a fault, ready and willing to do anything to meet a challenge presented before them if it had dared to wound their ego. After all, was she so different?

"Please," the Quincy began to say, shrugging her shoulders and shaking her head, "I wouldn't worry, Erza. This putz barely seems the type to even have a master plan."

"Is that what you think?" Erigor stopped moving then, his gaze settling upon Bambietta. "The potential fool is perceiving me as a fool? Well now..."

"Don't blame me," Bambietta replied with a smirk. "You just hardly seem the deep thinker type, you know?"

"How transparent." Erigor simply chuckled then. "I suppose this is where you expect me to prove you wrong and explain exactly what I'm plotting, yes?"

Bambietta's arms dropped to her sides then, the Quincy slumping forward in annoyance. "That was the general idea, yeah."

"And still I am left to wonder if you are simply trying to irritate me or are just that dumb," Erigor mused. "I suppose it doesn't matter. Nothing matters anymore. Especially not you Fairy Tail flies."

Bambietta chided herself for her foolishness. She had hoped to goad Erigor into revealing just what he was after but clearly he was not quite the type she had grown used to within the Vandenreich. He was playing his cards close to his chest, something more akin to His Majesty than any simple Stern Ritter.

Still was Bambietta persistent. Whether she was simply trying to show off for the illustrious Erza Scarlet or to simply puff up her own ego she was not sure. "Oh come on. Share with the rest of the class, you silly shini-"

Then did the Quincy pause, taking note of the simple fact that Erigor was removing from his robes the Lullaby flute. The man was bringing it closer to his lips then, no doubt intent on ridding himself of two who dared to oppose him.

Bambietta began to move then, summoning the power of her bow and intent on shooting Erigor down. The Quincy knew that she no doubt had no chance of shooting through the barrier of wind, yet she was going to try. It was simply better to live on her feet than die on her knees. Yet then did Bambietta remembered well the words Makarov had spoken to her not long ago. Of how there would no doubt come a time that she would be in a situation where it was her life or another's that would end. Yet that was not all she remembered.

The Quincy promised herself she would do her best to not enjoy taking this man's life if she got the chance.

Yet then did Erigor stop, a moment's hesitation forcing him to move Lullaby away. "No. Not like this. Far be it for me to deny the Queen of her Fairies and her little sidekick a proper and deserving death."

Bambietta flinched then and there. "Sidekick? Why you bare-chested bastard!"

Erza suddenly stepped forward. "What are you plotting now?"

"The same as before," Erigor continued. "However I do hope to fight you at your very best, Titania. Not this spent shell that stands before me now."

Bambietta could tell then that this Erigor was rather observant, having realized that Erza was spent for the moment. She tensed up then, wondering if he would still go back on his word and attack despite his claim.

"Yes," Erigor continued. "When we fight, I want to see your face contorted in anguish and sorrow, with a merciless rage! And soon I shall have provoked such feelings in you!"

Erza stood steadfast, never letting her voice raise or lower in response to Erigor the Reaper's madness. She simply began to repeat herself. "What are you plo-"

"I'm sick of you being so vague, you big blowhard!" Bambietta suddenly screamed. "Either tell us what you've got planned or just stop being so cryptic and fly the hell away, all right?"

A low hiss slipped from between Erigor's lips, the man glaring at Bambietta once more. "You were correct before, you know. Perhaps you are smarter than I give you credit for."

Bambietta blinked. "Huh?"

"I see no innocents," Erigor began to reply, "simply victims that may need to die on a mission. Yet the target of Lullaby's spell will not be them, not today. No, it was exactly as you said before, Fairy Tail fly."

Bambietta tried to remember back. "What did I say again? Oh, you mean-"

"The ones who will suffer under the magic of Lullaby of those who have basked in the light while condemning my guild to the shadows!"

"You fiend," Erza began to say, realization dawning on her. "You don't mean-"

"You have no need to fear for the Magic Council," Erigor retorted. "They are beyond my reach for now. However, do you know what town is next in line from this train station?"

"Yeah, no," Bambietta whispered. "I'm just the newbie to this world. Erza?"

"No." The armored mage's eyes went wide. "Clover..."

"Yes," Erigor replied with a sadistic grin. "The only expedient way to reach there is through this train station. And now that it's cut off and you flies are trapped, I can move on without being impeded or stopped by you or anyone else!"

"And what's so important about this Clover place exactly?" Bambietta asked.

"Master Makarov," Erza began to whisper. "It's where the guild masters of Fiore always meet year after year." Erza snapped then, her face contorting with rage. "You heartless dastard!"

"Yes, that's the look!" Erigor cackled, his own face contorting with a twisted sense of joy. "Once the guild masters who bask in the light are dead I will return, Titania! Then you can show me the monster you will have become! Wallow in despair and let your rage consume you!"

"Erigor!" Erza screamed outwards then, her armored hands curling into fists. Yet it was to no avail, the Ace of Eisenwald simply vanishing into thin air then, his cruel laughter fading not long after.

Only then did Erza calm herself. "We have to stop him. For Master Makarov's sake. For all the others."

"Well let's get to it then," Bambietta said as she moved forward. "You're the Queen of the Fairies, right? I'm sure you've got a nifty little armor that could waltz right through this silly little barrier."

Erza reached out, allowing her armored fingers to brush against the wind. Sparks flew for a moment, the pressure forcing the mage's hand to move to the slide. "Yes, I do. However, to use it to its full extent would require me to be at full strength."

"Then rest up," Bambietta said. "We're not going anywhere until then unfortunately."

"I may not," Erza began to say, "but you can."

Bambietta could only blink. "Say what?"

"You did say you could teleport earlier, yes?" Erza asked.

Bambietta blinked again. "What now?"

"When you offered to get Natsu off the train on our way here."

Then did it come to the forefront of Bambietta's thoughts. "Oh yeah. That." She laughed nervously then, her right hand playing with a lock of her hair. "Well, you know... we were pressed for time then and I didn't quite have the opportunity to explain it in great detail. I... I can't actually teleport."

"So you simply possess high speed movement?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Bambietta replied. "I kind of gather energy by my feet and it allows me to move in the blink of an eye. Again, it would have taken way too long to explain during that mess."

Erza nodded. "High speed movement."

"Okay, when you say it like that I guess I could explained it accurately and quickly." Bambietta very nearly dropped her face into the palm of one of her hands then. "Well at least it's a unique power, right?"

"I suppose I should have realized it sooner," Erza mused, speaking absent-mindedly. "It did seem similar to what my Flight Armor is capable of."

Bambietta sighed. "Okay, so not that unique. Darn it." Then did the Quincy snap to attention. "Oh yeah! Erigor!"

"There's got to be a way through this cursed wind." Erza bit her lower lip then, trying to weight any and all options present to her. Then did one come to mind. "There's a chance that those of Eisenwald have seen Erigor employ this technique in the past. They may know how we can break through it."

"Oh." Bambietta grinned then. "So we just have to play a little rough with them? Sounds like fun."

* * *

"No, Erza. Stop." Bambietta spoke with little enthusiasm as she watched Erza continue to yell at Byard, the armored wizard holding him by the lapels of his shirt. The Quincy could only fold her arms across her chest in annoyance, mumbling under her breath while she did so. "This is no fun. Why do I have to play the part of the good cop?"

Bambietta glanced around then, taking note of the restrained members of Eisenwald, all of them tied up. The Quincy began to wonder if she should go against Erza's wishes and play hard ball with one of them. Yet she remembered well that the armored mage was the one with a terrifying reputation around here, not her. Someday soon Bambietta would have to earn such a status, she knew that much.

"You think I'd help you?" Byard rasped as he looked up at Erza. ""You and your friends aren't going anywhere. No one in Eisenwald knows how to break through Erigor's barrier."

"You're lying," Erza said simply.

Byard began to sweat a little then. "Okay, fine, so the guild master does. But even if I knew, I'd never tell. You official guilds are going to understand our pain, make no mistake!"

"Hey, Erza!"

Bambietta and her compatriot glanced to the side then, taking note of Gray Fullbuster fast approaching. In response did Erza grow cross.

"Gray, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Natsu!"

Gray flinched, his approach slowing. "We had to split up but never mind that now! We've got bigger problems! The guy from Eisenwald I was fighting pretty much told me everything! They're real target is-"

"Clover, we know," Bambietta interrupted. "I so totally made Erigor spill the beans, yeah. That's just how I roll."

"And we still can't get through his barrier," Erza hissed as she dropped Byard.

"Yeah, I saw it through the windows on my way back," Gray said as he began to move closer. Then did he pause, noticing that Erza was holding her right arm tightly. "Erza, you didn't try to force your way through?"

"Yes." It was a simple answer, the mage offering up nothing else. "Wait..."

Bambietta began to move closer than. "Erza?"

"When I overheard the guild members back at the pub they spoke of a man named Kageyama," Erza began to say. "He was their choice to break the seal on Lullaby in the first place. Maybe he can do the same to Erigor's wind magic."

"Isn't that the guy Erigor shouted at earlier?" Bambietta began to ask. "The one who went after Gray and Natsu?"

"Well I didn't fight him," Gray replied. "Then Natsu must be-"

Erza began to move then. "We need to find him and Natsu now!"

Bambietta and Gray gave chase as well, leaving the battered and broken Byard alone. The man began to look towards the wall then, his gaze growing quite serious.

"Karacka, you can come out now."

From the wall a magic circle appeared and thus did Karacka move out from it. The rotund wizard sighed. "Just look at you. I told you not to fight Erza Scarlet. Look where it got you."

"Shut up and listen," Byard growled. "You need to find Kageyama before they do."

"Please don't make me," the green haired wizard begged. "You know I'm not a good fighter."

"Calm down already," Byard continued. "This is a simple task. You just need to kill Kageyama before they force him to break Erigor's barrier. Then our ambitions will be unstoppable."

* * *

"Well I guess Natsu must have run into Kageyama."

Bambietta continued to run beside Erza and Gray, the Quincy taking note of the mild shaking that was occurring around the train station. It was clear that a battle was taking place, leaving Erza to quicken her stride.

"Bambietta," the armored mage began to say, "perhaps now would be a good time for you to use that high speed movement we spoke of earlier."

"Why doesn't she just teleport?" Gray asked.

"I don't actually-" Bambietta stopped and scowled. "High speed movement, here we go!"

Then did the Quincy propel herself forward, energy building upon the soles of her feet. Each step left her vanishing and reappearing in a flash, covering massive distance across the station. The rumbling of battle grew more intense with each movement, leaving Bambietta to know she was getting closer.

Then did she come upon her intended destination, catching sight of Natsu standing triumphant before a downed Kageyama. The Eisenwald wizard was slumped against a wall, clearly defeated.

"Not bad," Natsu muttered to himself. "I managed not to mess up the whole building this ti-"

"Move!" Bambietta shoved Natsu out of the way, catching the Fire Dragon Slayer completely off guard. He fell to the side then, allowing Bambietta to charge towards Kageyama. The Quincy smiled, knowing that now she had the chance to play the bad cop. "You and me, punk! We need to talk!"

"I ain't got nothing to say to you," Kageyama hiss quietly, the man trying to regain any semblance of strength. "Trash like you-"

Bambietta's fingers suddenly dug into Kageyama's throat, the Quincy lifting the mage off the floor and pinning him to wall. "Now you listen good," she began to say, her voice low, her eyes narrowing. "You're going to break the barrier that your false death god of a boss set up or so help me-"

"What?" Kageyama retorted. "Is the Fairy Tail wizard going to play rough? Please, someone from a guild that enjoys the light doesn't have the stones to-"

Kageyama gasped then, Bambietta's fingers tightening. She leaned in close than, staring directly into his eyes as she whispered. "You think you understand true darkness? Well let me show you what I was like before I joined Fairy Tail..."

"Just do what she says, man!" Natsu interjected. "Lady be crazy!"

Erza and Gray soon entered the room as well, taking note of the situation. The armored mage was all but ready to draw a sword and threaten the Eisenwald wizard into breaking the wind barrier but she could see that Bambietta had already beaten her to the punch.

Kageyama, meanwhile, could see the inherent darkness that lay within his tormenter's eyes. The young wizard began to fear for himself then, knowing he had only one choice at this point. He could only hope that Erigor had bought himself enough time. "All right, I'll do it."

"Good," Bambietta loosened her hold then and began to move away. "Was that so hard, shadow boy?"

Kageyama began to rub his throat then, trying to regain his composure. "But you Fairy Tail flies will still be too la-"

Then did Kageyama's boast transform into a scream of pain. Bambietta and the others simply looked on in horror, a magic circle having appearing across the man's torso. Worse still, however, was the hand extending out from it, having clearly pierced the Kageyama's body. Then did it pull back, leaving the Eisenwald wizard to fall to the floor. That allowed Bambietta to clearly see then the man from earlier, the one who had retreated from the battle with Erza, Lucy and herself. His was a shaken face, the man clearly overwhelmed by the action he had just taken.

"Kageyama," the wizard, Karacka, whimpered. "I'm sorry, but I-"

Bambietta stared wide-eyed for a moment, shock overwhelming her. Had this man betrayed one of his own simply to protect Erigor and Eisenwald's plan?

"Don't you die on us!" Erza suddenly moved forward, grabbing hold of Kageyama and speaking directly to him. "You're the only one here who can dispel Erigor's wind barrier!"

Gray moved closer then, taking note of the situation. "I think we're losing him, Erza."

Erza would have none of that. "Hang on, do you hear me?"

Bambietta simply continued to stare at the quivering man projecting himself from the wall with his magic. Little did she know that Natsu was doing the same. Yet soon did she take notice, the Fire Dragon Slayer's voice beginning to come to life.

"He was your friend. How you could do that to him? He was a member of your guild and you tried to kill him! Is that how you dark guilds treat each other?"

Bambietta heard it well, the indignation apparent in Natsu's voice. She could not speak, not now and not for herself, but the Dragon Slayer was clearly giving voice to her own objections to the abominable action she had just witnessed.

Then, at long last, did she speak. "You bastard!"

Bambietta leapt forward then, Hirenkyaku bringing her towards the Eisenwald wizard. She grabbed Karacka's tunic with both hands and began to pull the man from the wall. With one quick motion she brought him to the floor, slamming his back against the rough surface. Then did Bambietta throw out her fist, aiming for his face. Karacka cried out as her knuckles dragged across his soft flesh, the blow very well loosening teeth. Over and over again did Bambietta strike, losing herself in the moment. Emotion had overwhelmed her then, the Quincy lost in her own rage and despair. She no longer could see the Eisenwald wizard. No, all she saw was one who had betrayed her in the harshest manner possible. Yet with each blow from her fist did that image change. First she saw Giselle, then Candice, then Liltotto, then Meninas, before at last revering back to Giselle once more.

"All of you!" Bambietta screamed, raining down another strike. "I hate you all! How could you do that to me? How could you betray me?"

Bambietta was completely awash in her own bitter memories, her heart and soul consumed with rage while still her eyes wavered with sorrow. She could feel it, slight hints of tears at their corners, but her hatred fought them off. Her fist descended towards Karacka once more, his face still appearing as Giselle's own, a cruel smile etched upon it. Then did Bambietta stop, a low gasp escaping from her.

In an instant, in one quick flash had Giselle's face vanished. Yet it was neither Karacka's own that peered back, nor a delusionary image of any of those Bambietta had once considered her own friends.

No, what looked back at her was simply her own face. Upon it was a dull expression of boredom and disinterest, blood dotting the flesh around it.

"I..." Bambietta began to say, unsure of just what was going on her, her thoughts a jumble. "You... I hate..."

"Bambietta Basterbine!"

The sound of her name being spoken by Erza pulled the Quincy from the brink, her mind and soul snapping back to reality. Now she simply stared down at Karacka's own bloody and bruised face, the results of her enraged handiwork.

"I'm... sorry... So... sorry..." the Eisenwald wizard whimpered, finding it hard to speak.

Bambietta began to feel herself going numb then as she stood and turned away. Those of Fairy Tail were looking at her in shock, all save Erza. That one was simply staring sharply.

"Bambi, are you okay?" Natsu asked.

"I..." Bambietta did not know what to say. Her shoulders began to slump and she gently reached across her side with her right hand, clamping down on the opposing arm as she looked down at the floor. "No."

Erza stared at Bambietta a moment longer, though the armored mage knew she had more pressing issues at the moment. "Kageyama, stay with us!"

"It's no use," Gray said, trying to compose himself and rationalize the situation for Erza. "He's already unconscious."

Then did the stress begin to overwhelm Erza for a brief moment. The stress brought about by Erigor's plans, by Bambietta's moment of rage, of everything going so very wrong. She began to shake Kageyama then. "He's our only expedient way out of this situation! We can't let him die!"

"Erza, there's no chance he can use his magic when he's in such rough shape," Gray continued.

"He will if I force him to!"

From the doorway to the room did Lucy and Happy simply watch on in shock, having arrived on the scene at last. The Celestial wizard watched as Bambietta simply stood alone, shivering slightly, a barely conscious man lying at her feet while Natsu was simply staring at her in shock. Erza was simply shaking another Eisenwald wizard violently, Gray shaking his head in response.

"Happy," Lucy began to say, "I think this might be a case of really bad timing on our part."

"Aye, sir," that blue cat replied with a low hush.

Bambietta began to move away then, the Quincy resting her back against a wall as she continued to glance down at the floor. She began to whisper to herself then, mumbling over and over again until at last Lucy moved closer to her roommate.

"Bambi?"

"This is how dark guilds treat each other," the Quincy whispered, her hands tightly squeezing the opposing arms. "Natsu said it himself."

"Natsu," Lucy said, turning to look at the Dragon Slayer despite her not being entirely sure what was going on. "Look what you did!"

"Huh, me?" Natsu said in return. "But it was that green haired jerk who tried to kill one of his own! What did I do?"

"Nothing," Bambietta said softly as several locks of her hair fell forward and began to cover her face as she continued to look down. "You simply spoke the truth. Eisenwald is full of monsters who betray their own. Was the Vandenreich was the same? Yes, full of monsters. And I... I was..."

Bambietta's teeth grit together then, her lips curling back as her body began to tremble. Her fingers began to slip away from her arms and curl into fists then.

"Enough!" The Quincy voice was low still, yet traces of rage played out through each and every syllable she uttered. "To hell with Eisenwald! To hell with Erigor! To hell with all of this! And to hell with myself!"

Bambietta began to move then, a grim determination burning itself into her face. Lucy tried to reach out, hoping to stop her friend, to try and help her in any way she could, but Erza was the quicker of the two.

"Bambietta," the armored mage said as she stepped into the space between the Quincy and the room's exit. "What's going on?"

Bambietta did not look forward, instead insisting at keeping her head low still. She chuckled slightly, not out of actual joy or even from being nervous. No, it was a slight laugh issuing forth from a briefly unhinged mind.

"I'm going to stop Erigor," Bambietta said, her voice monotone.

Erza did not allow herself to flinch, such a reaction unbecoming of her, yet still was she surprised by Bambietta's mannerisms and tone of voice. "Have you forgotten the magic barrier?"

Bambietta said nothing for a moment, finally forcing herself to look at Erza with a wavering expression that deep down the Quincy hated wearing at such a crucial time. "Even if it kills me."

Bambietta began to move to the side but Erza simply shifted so that she was in her way once more. "I can't let you leave like this."

"Oh," Bambietta retorted. "Because you and Makarov really can't trust me?"

"That's not it," Erza replied sternly.

"You're my friend," Lucy said as she moved in closer from behind. "Don't do this."

"Don't be such an idiot," was all Gray could offer up. "Natsu is the only fool we need charging head long into things he can't handle."

"Yeah!" the Dragon Slayer added in. "Hey, wait a minute!"

"You and Natsu are friends, right?" Happy began to say. "And don't you want to see him fight Erza when this is all said and done?"

Bambietta took a deep breath, the Quincy unsure of how best to respond to this situation she found herself in. She was used to friends who would vanish without a trace, leaving her to curse them and fend for herself in the heat of battle. This was decidedly different yet it was tearing at her heart all the same. That however was precisely why she had to go through with it. She was of another world, Bambietta unable to comprehend ever truly fitting in here. The Quincy simply felt she did not deserve such luxuries.

"I've got nothing left to lose." Bambietta turned then to look at Lucy and the others and offered them a brave face, a confident yet false smile spreading across it. "I kind of lost my hat already thanks to the vomit comet Dragon Slayer after all."

"You shall not pass," Erza said staunchly.

"Oh," Bambietta said, glancing back towards Erza, "I think my Hirenkyaku might disagree."

Then did Bambietta vanish from sight, her speed propelling her around Erza and towards the door as fast as she could go. Yet the Quincy did feel a moment of stress then, taking note of the armored mage's eyes tracking her, an arm reaching towards her direction. It was unbelievable, yes, but all for naught. The Quincy was gone in an instant, leaving Erza's diminished reflexes unable to catch her.

"Gray," Erza began to say. "I need you to start tending to Kageyama's wounds. I won't let him die on Fairy Tail's watch."

"And what about Bambi?" Lucy asked, the Celestial mage worried tone carrying through the room.

"She is one of us," Erza replied simply. "The same applies to her."

* * *

Bambietta stood before the wind barrier, her eyes tracing its movements. Her spiritual senses were alive now, taking note of the magical components of the force, leaving the Quincy to understand the power that was at play here.

"You can do this, Bambi," the young woman said to herself, taking deep breath after deep breath. "And if you can't... Oh well, this world is too damn good for you anyway. You deserved worse."

Bambietta closed her eyes then, focusing on the power that was hers and hers alone in this realm. Magic began to flow towards her, converting into spiritual pressure. Then did it course through her flesh, Blut Vene becoming active.

"No, it's not enough." Bambietta forced the power to grow stronger, trying to burn her will into strength. Yet she had to wonder how well that could possibly go for one who was seeing death as a welcome possibility. Still did she begin to reach out with a hand then, her glove fingers moving towards the wind barrier as spiritual power flowed through her veins.

Then did the currents of wind push her fingers to the side, very nearly dislocating the Quincy's wrist. Bambietta stared at her bare forearm then, taking note of the faint blue glow that was her power.

"I can't do it. Not like this."

Bambietta's hands began to tighten then, the Quincy shaking slightly as she bared her teeth in a snarl once more.

"I've already died," she began to rasp. "It won't happen again! I am beyond such a worthless death! I am Stern Ritter E, Bambietta Basterbine, of His Majesty's esteemed Vandenreich!"

"I thought you were part of Fairy Tail."

Bambietta's resolve suddenly shattered for a moment, the Quincy looking back to take note of Lucy and the others entering the room.

"You can't do this," Erza said. "Please, wait until we can get Kageyama back on his feet or for my powers to reach their apex."

"You're all too good for me," Bambietta whispered before at last letting her voice raise high enough to be heard by those she spoke of. "You're all underestimating my power!"

Bambietta let herself focus then, her determination giving light to the Blut Vene that flowed through her very being. The light burst forth from her skin then, so brightly that it even shone through the Quincy's clothing.

"Just watch me!" Bambietta screamed. "I'm going to live right to the very end!"

Then did the Quincy move forward, not giving any from Fairy Tail the chance to stop her. Hirenkyaku sent her forward into the barrier. Yet despite the howling winds did the young woman hear Lucy's voice.

"Bambi!"

There was a momentary flash of pain that issued forth across Bambietta's senses, her sight consumed by an instance of swirling madness all around, chaos echoing in her ears. Then it was over, the Quincy on the other side of the magical wind barrier. Bambietta exhaled then, having not even realized that she had ever begun to hold her breath. She felt pain across her body, Blut Vene having been pushed to its absolute limits. There were tears in her uniform, her cape ragged, slight cuts that had managed to burn through the defensive power of the Quincy.

However she was alive.

Bambietta began to smile then and turned towards her friends behind the wind barrier. "Uh oh," she began to say with apparent glee, "looks like we got ourselves a bad ass over here!"

"Bambietta Basterbine," Erza said simply, making certain that her voice could be heard over the high winds. "I trust you."

"Don't you worry your pretty little S-Class head," Bambietta replied. "I'm going to kick that poser Soul Reaper's ass from here to... whatever the next town over is called."

Erza was willing to trust Bambietta despite her reservations about the outburst that had just occurred. Yet there were other concerns. "I trust in your power, yes, but do not throw your life away."

Bambietta stopped any further bravado, the Quincy unsure of what Erza was getting at.

"Use your speed," the armored mage continued. "Get to Clover ahead of Erigor and warn Makarov and the other guild masters. They will stop Erigor."

"But you don't think I can, do you?"

"I do not know," Erza began to say. "But I do not wish to see the life that I-"

Then there was silence, leaving Bambietta deeply confused. She shook her head, unsure of what Erza had been about to say. Yet there was one weapon the Quincy used when faced with utter confusion: more confidence. "I'll do it your way, Erza."

Then Bambietta began to turn, her Hirenkyaku taking her out of sight. As she moved through the town of Oshibana with bursts of speed, the Quincy began to whisper to herself.

"Yeah, I'll do it your way, Erza. I'll go warn the guild masters over in Clover. But if I run into Erigor along the way... Well, I guess then we'd just have to fight, huh?"

* * *

Erigor the Reaper was in the sky, his body travelling at incredible speed, the wind by his side. The individual was moving parallel to the train tracks that would lead him to the town of Clover. Now he was above a rocky canyon, one that the tracks were suspended high above. Fog was blanketing the abyss, leaving any who dared glance at it to wonder if it was simply bottomless. Yet now was Erigor simply smiling. The dark wizard could see Clover far up ahead, his eagle eyed vision catching sight of his intended destination.

"Revenge is within our grasp, my comrades," he all but cackled. "Soon those who bask in the freedom we have been denied will die."

Erigor began to push himself further then, his speed increasing with each passing moment. The assassin could barely contain himself, visions of murder and destruction dancing across his mind's eye.

Yet then he suddenly stopped, a flash of blue light piercing the sky before him. It flew up higher and higher, leaving the man to follow its trail until the bolt of light vanished.

"What the hell was that?"

"Oh, just a little present from me to you!" a voice shouted from below.

Erigor began to turn, casting his gaze upon the train tracks below him. Then did he catch sight of Bambietta, the Quincy standing battered and injured, yet still holding her translucent bow in hand.

Erigor began to all but snarl then. "The Fairy Tail fly who cannot shut her mouth."

"Man," Bambietta all but whined. "I sent that gift airmail and you still didn't receive it. Really ticks me off, you big turd blossom."

Erigor said nothing, simply turning away from Bambietta and flying towards the town of Clover once more.

"Oh no you don't." Bambietta grew cross then at being ignored. Hirenkyaku took her forward, propelling the Quincy along the suspended train tracks. She appeared well ahead of Erigor and she primed her bow once more.

"Damn it!" Erigor's movement was cut short by another arrow flying through the air. Once more did he glare down at Bambietta, the woman now not behind him but directly in his way. "You just don't know when to quite!"

"Oh I'm sorry," Bambietta said with a smile. "That's just not a lesson I ever learned properly."

"I've wasted more than enough time on you Fairy Tail flies," Erigor replied, the man beginning to reach into his robes. "And you are not the Queen of the Fairies, so you don't deserve a good death."

"One, give me time," Bambietta shot back both verbally and physically, firing off an arrow that Erigor dodged. "And two, I've already suffered a bad death once before. It won't happen again!"

Erigor said nothing then, simply dancing through the air to dodge any arrows of light as he withdrew Lullaby from his robes. He moved the instrument of death towards his lips then, fully intent on killing Bambietta with the least amount of effort.

Arrows weren't helping her, not now, but Bambietta had a feeling she knew what would. It was a weapon she was hoping she could use to its full potency. Words.

"Hey, reaper dude!" the Quincy shouted. "Don't go killing yourself on my account!"

Erigor paused for a minute, holding Lullaby at bay. "What are you talking about now?"

"Oh, I've just been thinking it over," Bambietta said as she began to pace on the train tracks, keeping a close eye on Erigor as she began to fold her arms across her chest and began to nod occasionally. "And if I've got a good handle on this death magic of Lullaby's, then it's supposed to kill all who hear it's melody, correct?"

"You've heard right," Erigor replied. "I suppose I've underestimated the fly's brain power."

"See, that's the kind of crap people always try to lay on me," Bambietta said as she still paced. "Even my old... friends... made it very clear to my face and behind my back that they thought I was just plain stupid. Maybe they were right. I never was the sharpest arrow in the quiver but the smarts I do have make me a nightmare for people like you."

"People like me?" Erigor asked. "What are you getting at?"

"You know," Bambietta answered, looking up at Erigor with a mean-spirited smile. "People who really piss me off. And I've got the battle smarts to make them pay for it dearly!"

"As if I'd waste my time battling you," Erigor retorted. "One note and you'll be dead, you worthless Fairy Tail fly."

"No, no, no," Bambietta said, waving an index finger up towards Erigor. "Don't go dying on my account, dumbass."

"Again," Erigor began to hiss, "what are you getting at?"

"And again," Bambietta shot back, "anyone who hears that melody dies."

"What of it?"

"Well you're going to be the guy playing it right?" Bambietta asked. "Aren't you going to be in earshot of your little melody of death?"

Erigor simply said nothing, his thoughts coming to a complete stop. His body remained frozen in time, even the wind around him stopping as if caught up in the moment.

"Wow," Bambietta said in shock, "I guess you really didn't think this plan of yours through, did you? Well if you're that afraid of death, you could always force one of your subordinates to play the Lullaby on your behalf."

Then did Bambietta begin to rage, her bow coming back into existence once before, pure power radiating off it.

"You dark guild son of a bitches seem to love killing your own when it suits your damned needs!"

Erigor's attentions were snapped back into the moment then, the Eisenwald wizard taking notice of yet another arrow heading directly for him. He moved briskly to the side, the weapon of pure light narrowly slipping past his body. The hair on the back of Erigor's neck began to stand then, his body tingling slightly in response to the close proximity he had just shared with the Quincy's spiritual attack.

Bambietta, meanwhile, simply stared up at the self-styled reaper, breathing heavily for a moment as she tried to get herself back under control. The momentary flash of anger began to fade, the young lady once more shifting back to her more sarcastic mannerisms, barbed words her weapon of choice.

"Sorry for the outburst," she said. "But it'll probably happen again during our little fight. That's just me, you know? Anyway," Bambietta began to shrug, "I bet that Zeref guy totally botched making Lullaby. It's defective!"

Bambietta's last statement began to echo out across the valley then, ricocheting across the stone outcrops of the cliff sides, leaving Erigor to hear her words over and over again. The man simply wanted to play the flute, to use Lullaby to end this battle without lifting a finger in actual combat, yet now he was a little worried. Dying was not his concern, no, he was fine with ending his life if it meant the other guild masters would perish alongside him. That was a sacrifice he was willing to make to ensure Eisenwald's vengeance would be obtained. Yet he could not dare take that chance against one such as this Bambietta if it meant he could not see this plan through to the bitter end.

His face contorting with rage, Erigor slipped Lullaby back into his robes and began to bring his massive scythe to bear. "To hell with my life! We will fight, you Fairy Tail fly! But remember this... when death is entreated, the battle has already been decided!"

"Oh, scary words from the false shinigami with the bad haircut and the ugly tats," Bambietta retorted, her confidence never wavering.

"I am Erigor the Reaper!" the Eisenwald wizard scream as he began to fly towards Bambietta. "You will show a death god the proper respect!"

"Yeah, whatever," Bambietta said as she braced for the battle she so richly desired. "I've fought the real deal and you ain't got nothing on the Doggie!"

"I have no idea what madness you're babbling about," Erigor screamed as he moved in close and brandished his scythe, "but it doesn't matter anymore!"

Bambietta's eyes focused not on Erigor himself but the weapon that was his, the blade of the scythe most especially. It was clear as day what this assassin-for-hire was intending, to cut Bambietta's head clean from her shoulders.

There was Blut Vene to fall back on yes, and Bambietta already had it activated, but she was not foolish enough to test its power under such lethal circumstances. This Erigor was not merely an untested opponent but clearly the best his guild had to offer going by his title as the ace of Eisenwald. There was no telling if his power could potentially pierce through Blut Vene. Thus, as the blade was mere inches from Bambietta's neck, she reacted with reflexes befitting a Stern Ritter and leaned back as far as she could. Yet still did her eyes widen as the blade enveloped her eyesight for a moment, passing directly across her fast. The moment of danger past, Bambietta pushed herself forward then, ready to launch a counter attack of her own. Yet then did she gasp in pain and fell further forward not of her own accord.

"So weak," Erigor cackled, the point of his scythe digging into the back of Bambietta, right beneath one of her shoulder blade. "Did you really think I wouldn't be prepared for an opponent to dodge? What kind of fool do you take me for?"

Bambietta felt it, the stabbing pain upon her back, but she was simply counting her blessings. Blut Vene had strengthened her body in accordance with her wishes and though it was not at a potency she had hoped for, it was still enough to avoid a fatal blow.

The Quincy had not been inclined to take a strike if she could help it. She had hoped to avoid putting her Blut Vene to the test against a potentially magical weapon she knew nothing about, yet she could only be content that her wound was simply a happy accident. Yes, there was pain, but it was simply unworthy of her fear.

"So that's it, huh?" Bambietta asked, not allowing herself to flinch any further. "You managed to dig your silly little toy in me, what, not even close to a freaking inch? And now you think you think you've won this battle? How ridiculous."

Erigor's eyes opened in surprise, the self-styled mage's confidence faltering ever-so slightly. "What?"

"I see it now." Bambietta began to stand up right then and looked over her shoulder at Erigor. Her eyes were wide with maddened glee, a sinister smile curling her lips back. "You're absolutely nothing."

"How?" Erigor pulled his scythe back and took used the wind to put some distance between himself and Bambietta then. His shock quickly gave way to fear and he brought the weapon to bear once more. "How dare you?"

"You're not worth my time," Bambietta said simply, raising her materializing bow. "And you're certainly not worthy of Erza Scarlet, you big blowhard."

Erigor lunged forward then. "We'll see about that!"

Bambietta simply sneered. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever."

She let loose with an arrow then, aiming directly for the approaching Erigor's torso. At this range the Quincy knew that him dodging was no doubt impossible. Yet then did she hear Erigor shout, a magical circle appearing before him. "Storm Wall!"

There was a burst of power then, one that obscured the space before Bambietta. The Quincy strained her eyes for a second, trying to peer through the smoke that seeped outwards from the collision of strength.

Then it approached, the scythe and Erigor not far behind it. He swung the blade to the side then, hoping to strike Bambietta from such an angle that the lack of injury would matter little. He could still force her to move if not cause any real wound and he was intent on forcing her off the suspended tracks and into a fall that would send her towards the depths of Clover Canyon.

However, Bambietta was quick on the draw. The Quincy's bow faded away then, a solid sword taking its place. She brought it up to her side, keeping her free hand pressed against its back edge to brace it. Sparks flew then as the scythe impacted against the short sword, Bambietta's feet firmly planting themselves on the tracks. She stood her ground as best she could, fully intent on parrying the attack.

"So you're a requip specialist, are you?" Erigor asked, pushing further with his scythe and trying to take the advantage for himself.

"Yeah, sure," Bambietta replied as she focused entirely on the man's weapon, "let's go with that for now."

"Perhaps you won't make such a poor substitute for Titania after all."

"I don't know whether to be offended or flattered," Bambietta continued, the Quincy gritting her teeth as she tried to push away the scythe. "But I do know that I have no use for praise from the likes of you!"

Pushing both her hands as hard as she could, keeping Blut Vene active, Bambietta enunciated her words with action, finally shoving Erigor's scythe to the side. Free from the pressure, the Quincy was quick to act, swinging out her left hand. She grinned as she heard the sound of the impact, taking notice of Erigor stumbling away from the sudden backhand. Then did the Quincy press her advantage, surging forward with Hirenkyaku. Her fingers wrapped around Erigor's face tightly, Bambietta pushing him down until the back of his skull slammed into a wooden board of the train tracks.

Erigor, to his credit, managed to keep his wits about him. He could see the rage apparent in the Quincy's face though he was unsure of what precisely had provoked it. Perhaps she was simply upset that he dared to threaten her guild master, yet there seemed to be a darker reason behind it. Whatever it was, he did not care in the least, not when his life was on the line. Erigor could see Bambietta pulling back with her other hand, the sword vanishing as she let the fingers close into a fist. The Eisenwald wizard quickly made several small motions with his left hand before slamming it into Bambietta's chest.

"Storm Bringer!"

A burst of wind pushed out from the palm of the man's hand, slamming into Bambietta with such force that she was thrown up and away. The Quincy gasped in pain from the sudden influx of wind, trying to regain her composure as she felt herself go airborne and out of control.

Erigor, meanwhile, simply began to stand up once more and watched as Bambietta was thrown about within the miniature tornado of his creation. He brought his left hand outwards then, extending his index and middle fingers forward until at last the wind ceased. Then did Bambietta begin to fall, helpless. Grinning, Erigor launched himself into the sky then, gripping his scythe with both hands. Bloodlust danced within his steely gaze, the assassin knowing that victory was in his grasp then and there.

"Your life ends now!" Erigor scream, whipping the blade around and preparing for the killing strike. "The grim reaper has come for you, fly!"

Bambietta tried her best to remain aware of her surroundings no matter how chaotic they may have been. She could hear Erigor and once she glanced down the front of her body she could see him fast approaching.

"Yeah, that's right, come closer again." Bambietta drew upon her powers and brought her bow to the ready. "We're going down together!"

An arrow fired then, forcing Erigor to halt his momentum and deploy his defensives once more. "Storm Wall!"

It was irritating to Bambietta that she had once more been denied a successful attack but she was at least happy that she had put her opponent on the defensive with relative ease yet again. Now all she had to do was allow Blut Vene to absorb her impact against the train tracks and then she could stand and fight once more.

Yet it was in that very moment that the falling Quincy caught sight of the tracks beginning to shoot her.

"Damn it!" Bambietta moved on instinct then, reaching out with one arm, her fingers finding delicate purchase in the metal frame that made the scaffolding of the suspended rail bridge. She cried out then, her arm and shoulder screaming in pain from the sudden force they were subjected to. The Quincy's body swung forward then, slamming into the metallic support structure.

"That was too close," Bambietta mumbled as she glanced down at the foggy abyss below her. "Yeah, still missing those wings right now."

"Wings, huh? Yes, I suppose not all Fairy Tail flies can actually defy gravity."

Bambietta glanced up then, glaring towards the confident Erigor. The dark wizard was staring back down at her, his scythe at the ready. Yet still did the Quincy never let her ego descend into self-pity. Not now, not when she was in the heat of battle.

"I guess you could say I've had my wings clipped," Bambietta said with a scowl. "Sucks, I know."

"For one of us, yes." Erigor began to lean forward then, propping his left arm on a bent knee while he held his scythe back. "Tell me, do you know the history behind Clover Canyon?"

"Sorry, I'm new to the area," Bambietta answered. "But if I lied and said yes, would you be willing not to bore the hell out of me with some trivia?"

"Legend tells that it it s so deep that its treacherous walls may well extend from the abyss itself," Erigor replied, leaning forward just a little more. "Perhaps you'd like to test theory yourself."

"I'll pass," Bambietta said. "Though I get the feeling that you're not the type to take no for an answer... or to allow begging to change your mind."

Erigor chuckled. "What gave it away?"

"I've dealt with your type before," Bambietta replied darkly. "It never ends well."

"Then far be it for me to do things differently!" Erigor stamped down with his foot then, smashing his sandal against Bambietta's struggling fingers.

Bambietta felt nothing, Blut Vene keeping her safe from harm. Instead she began to reach up with her dangling arm, trying to find more leverage to support herself.

"Damn you!" Erigor screamed, swiping his scythe across the edge of suspension bridge and across Bambietta's fingers. "Fall!"

Bambietta cringed then, pain radiating across the back of her hand, yet still did Blut Vene protect her from lasting harm. She continued to reach up with her other hand, yet then did she hear something from Erigor that made her blood run cold.

"Storm Bringer!"

Another tunnel of violent, compressed air slammed into Bambietta, forcing the Quincy to completely lose her grip then and there. She flew away from the train tracks, a scream all that remained as Erigor watched her fall into the fog.

He sighed slightly then, turning his head to look towards the way to Clover. "Soon it will all be over," he said softly. "Perhaps my death will do for Eisenwald what my life could not."

He began to move then, his body shifting into the air and propelling itself through the wind once more.

* * *

"This is stupid!"

Bambietta Basterbine hated it all. She had joined the Vandenreich due to promises of both camaraderie with a new family and vengeance against those who had stolen everything from her. They had been offered by one who was a veritable god in the flesh, a being who radiated power and commanded respect. Yet ever since that day she had joined Yhwach by his side all Bambietta had experienced was day after day, week after week, month after month of lessons. Today's continuing lesson was one she hated the most. It made no sense to the little girl, a fact that she always made quite clear to Stern Ritter N, Robert Accutrone.

"I already have angel wings thanks to His Majesty," the little girl whined, "so why do I need to be able to make Hiren- Hirenkya- whatever it is work like this?"

Robert could only sigh, the older man realizing once more that Stern Ritter E was still his most difficult student. Yet despite his moment of despair, his better nature prevailed. He was a patient man after all, having managed to train even Bazz-B and Mask De Masculine in the finer arts of the Quincy. He would succeed here as well. At least that was what he told himself every day Bambietta came to the training grounds to work with him.

"It's a rather simple technique actually," Robert said, taking his glasses off for a moment so that he could rub his eyes gently. "All those in the Vandenreich can perform it under even the most trying of circumstances."

"I know!" Bambietta all but shouted, her angered expression simply giving way to tears. "Candi keeps saying I can't do it right because I'm dumb!"

Robert placed his glasses back across the bridge of his nose and moved towards Bambietta then. As she began to run her hands across her face to wipe away the tears, Robert knelt down before her and gently placed in Bambietta's fingers a handkerchief he had removed from the breast pocket of his coat.

"T-thank you," Bambietta said meekly as she used the cloth to dry her face. "Do you think I'm an idiot?"

Robert shook his head slightly then. "Every Quincy, every Stern Ritter, has their own speed that they work at. It's not a matter of intelligence or raw talent. We all simply get where we need to be at our own pace."

Bambietta continued to sniff back then, trying to compose herself.

"This will be our little secret," Robert said softly, "but even Stern Ritter J had much difficulty comprehending this skill. Now he is one of the best within our ranks when it comes to the usage of it."

"But he's a meanie!" Bambietta protested. "And his haircut looks so dumb!"

"Yes, well, I suppose that may be true." Robert sighed once more as he placed a hand gently on Bambietta's shoulder. "I believe you can master this technique if you put your best foot forward."

Bambietta sniffled one more time. "Really?"

Robert nodded. "No more tears."

Then did Bambietta hand back the cloth and Robert folded it into his pocket as he stood. "Now then, reach out with your senses."

Bambietta took a deep breath then, the Quincy feeling the energy coursing through the world around her. It was in the floor, the walls, the ceiling and even the air around her. Her skin began to tingle in response, almost making Bambietta giggle.

"All right," Robert said with no hint of reservation. "Now I want you to focus on the space before her. Concentrate on the energies there and force them under your control. Make them do as you wish. Solidify the spiritual power and make it tangible. Do not stand in awe of that which cannot be scene. Subjugate it instead."

Bambietta bit down on her lower lip as her face furrowed. She could feel the energy encircling in the space of her choosing but she could not make it come together. Then did Bambietta exhale, allowing her held breath to slip away from her. The energy began to lose consistency, the particles flowing away to follow their paths of their own erratic choosing.

"This is impossible," Bambietta whispered.

Robert moved behind Bambietta then, placing both his hands on her shoulders. "Try again. Only this time do not work so hard. You need to relax your body and soul. Strain yourself and the technique will never be at your beck and call under any circumstance."

"No, I don't want to waste my time anymore."

Robert sighed. He did not wish to play this card but he knew now he was clearly going to have to offer something to Bambietta if he was going to ever get her to fulfill her potential. "If you promise to keep trying," he began to say, "I'll tell you the answer that you've been pestering me about ever since you came to the Vandenreich."

Bambietta's eyes suddenly lit up. The young girl turned her head up towards Robert, a curious expression beaming from her face. This was a question that had been plaguing her ever since becoming a Stern Ritter and meeting the senior members. Robert especially had been the quiet type, never speaking of his own talents. "You'll tell me what the letter His Majesty gave you does?"

"If that's what it takes," Robert replied, "yes."

"Oh! This is so exciting!" Bambietta looked forward once more. "You got yourself a deal, mister!"

Robert took a deep breath. "All right then, now listen well, Bambietta. You're going to try again this instant and I will not deny you the fact that it will be hard. You may fail this time. You may fail the next and the next. But you must never stop trying to better yourself."

The young Bambietta did not know what to make of what Robert was saying. "Huh?"

"Never mind." Robert became all business then. "Concentrate."

Bambietta did as her teacher asked, once more pulling and pushing on the energies before her. This time she did it gently, knowing that to be forceful, to strain herself and the environment to the breaking points, would accomplish nothing. Then did she begin to draw similar power around her own body, letting it flow to the soles of her feet.

"Now," Robert said. "Step forward."

Bambietta did as he asked, tentatively moving her right leg out, bending it at the knee. Then did she smile, watching as her foot touched down on an invisible surface before her. The Quincy's eyes widened with absolute joy and Bambietta quickly move her other foot forward to join the other. She turned then to look at Robert, standing atop what appeared to be nothing but thin air.

"I," Bambietta began to say, her voice wavering. "I did it!"

"I knew you coul-"

Robert was cut off then, Bambietta leaping forward and wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Bambietta, do you know why people sometimes fall when they pursue their goals?" Robert asked as he gently patted Bambietta on the top of her head.

The young girl offered an honest response. "No."

"It's because it gives them the chance to rise up once more."

* * *

Bambietta's eyes snapped open then, the Quincy taking in her present surroundings. Fog was all that was around her, her body plummeting into what Erigor had promised was an endless abyss.

"Well screw this crap!"

Bambietta knew it now more than ever. She was a stranger in a strange land, yes, but she was also a veritable newborn with her powers. Now, under both duress and stress, was she beginning to recall the lessons of decades gone by. She let herself relax despite her situation, allowing herself to reach out to the power around her. Spiritual pressure, magic, it did not make a difference to her. She would harness it, she would make it truly her own and take complete dominion of it.

"Come on," Bambietta hissed, once more forcing her nerves to calm. "Work."

Bambietta could feel the space beneath her beginning to shift and transform, the energies coalescing. She let similar power flow into her body to match it. The Quincy smiled then but it only lasted an instant. Her body hit the invisible force, her life saved for only a moment. Her lithe form hit hard, Blut Vene doing what it could to alleviate the impact, but still did she roll off, the invisible platform not nearly big enough to support her body.

"Well hell, that sucked."

Bambietta focused once more, tugging at even more energy this time. Her momentum continued as she focused on the empty void beneath her once more ready to meet it. Then she hit the much larger barrier, gasping as she did so. Bambietta lay on her side then, breathing deeply as she all but hovered in midair.

"Oh, wouldn't Robert be proud of me," Bambietta whimpered. "I swear, if I get back home I'm so making him hold up his promise of telling me what his epithet does. Maybe it was the Nag? That would make sense."

Bambietta began to crawl back on to her feet, her body enveloping in the approaching fog. She could see it slight then, the telltale traces of energy beneath her feet becoming slightly visible under the moisture.

"Well now," Bambietta said with a smirk crossing her face, slowly looking back up, "it's time for round two, you faux shinigami!"

* * *

"It's almost time."

Erigor was once more making his way to his objective, the assassin's flight taking him ever closer to the end of Clover Canyon.

Then it happened. Once more did an arrow suddenly pierce the space before him, putting a stop to his movement. However, unlike last time, this one had not ascended but descended. "What?"

"You know," a voice called out from above, "gravity can be a real bitch!"

Erigor turned his attentions skyward then, taking note of his Fairy Tail opponent hovering high above him. Yet it was not quite like his own technique. It was almost as if she was simply standing on the air itself.

"But now," Bambietta said with a grin, "gravity is my bitch!"

Erigor only grew enraged. "You damned fly."

"And don't even think of sneaking a peak up my skirt!" Bambietta said as she pointed a judgmental finger at Erigor. Then did she take a deep breath. "Oh yeah, I got black tights on now, so I've got nothing to worry about. Hey, wait a minute." Bambietta's face suddenly went red. "Oh, I hope no Soul Reapers were looking up at me while I was fighting the Doggie!"

"You," Erigor began to say, "you're completely insane."

"So says the half-naked death god who's willing to throw his life away on some insignificant little revenge scheme! You'll pardon me if I don't take your opinion on what makes someone insane seriously. Though yeah, I probably am crazy as hell. That turn you on or something? Because, well, no offense, but you're not my type."

Erigor simply stared up at Bambietta in disbelief. "Insignificant?"

"That's what you took from that? Bambietta shrugged. "Yes, I said it. Don't like it? Oh well."

Erigor began to become enraged then. "My guild, my comrades, they have had to live in the darkness! All because of those who could not accept us for what we were and exiled us there! They will pay for their sins even if it costs me my life!"

Bambietta grew cold in response, her expression losing its luster as she began to walk down to Erigor one step at a time. "I get it."

Erigor was taken back. "What?"

"My old... guild... was forced to live in the shadows as well," Bambietta said. "All thanks to those who considered themselves are betters."

"Don't you dare!" Erigor began to curse. "Don't you dare speak as if you understand me!"

Bambietta felt it in herself, the conflict. There was a part of her that almost wanted to let Erigor do as he pleased, to see his plan come to fruition, but there were things holding her back.

"There's just one problem," Bambietta said. "One difference. My... guild... was cast aside because we protected ourselves when those in power wouldn't. And all you people did was kill for money!

"Silence!" Erigor snapped then, swinging his scythe forward.

Bambietta simply vanished, leaving the blade to tear threw nothing but thin air. She appeared behind Erigor then, once more standing atop thin air.

"But I guess," Bambietta said softly, her voice losing its composure for a moment, "I'm even worse than you. I've- I've-"

"Shut up!" Erigor swung his weapon around again, yet once more did Bambietta evade the attack with Hirenkyaku.

"We're both worthless monsters," Bambietta said, appearing near Erigor once more. "The only difference is I fought my hardest to live, while you're intent on sacrificing your life. I guess that must be a shinigami thing."

Erigor flinched. "You..."

"I wanted to live, you want to die." Bambietta shrugged. "In the end I didn't quite get my wish fulfilled. And I'll be damned sure that you don't either!"

"Die, you damned Fairy Tail fly!" Erigor lost it completely then, swinging his scythe out with such ferocity that even Bambietta was surprised by it.

Surprised, but not prepared. She allowed Blut Arterie to overtake her body, sacrificing any and all defense for simple power. It mattered not, her sword coming into being within her right hand. Then she swung the blade out, allowing it to meet the scythe head on.

"No." Erigor watched in complete shock and awe as his weapon was cut in half, the shattered remains of his blade plummeting into the ravine. "It can't be."

"So sad, too bad," Bambietta said without a hint of hidden ego. She glanced down towards the abyss and waved. "Bye, Mister Scythe."

"You witch!" Erigor began to scream then. "This isn't over yet!"

"Wow," Bambietta said with a sigh. "Talk about lousy lines."

"Storm Mail!" Erigor continued to yell, bringing his arms in a cross shape in front of his torso. A magical circle appeared for an instant, wind suddenly coming into existence and encircling the man.

"Well now," Bambietta said, not allowing herself to show any fear. "You're just full of surprises. At least this will keep things interesting."

The wind began to fade then, leaving nothing but a vortex surrounding Erigor's entire body. All Bambietta could see within it was the darkened shade of the man's body, his eyes glowing directly through the magical wind.

"Oh my, how intimidating." Bambietta could not help but sneer in contempt. "Please, I walked through your last wind barrier like it was nothing. This'll be a piece of cake!"

Allowing Blut Vene to flow through her very being once more, Bambietta charged, her right fist propelling forward.

Yet then did she cry out in equal parts surprise and pain, Erigor's winds forcing her flying back. She was quick to recover, however, her feet skidding across a makeshift invisible platform.

"What's the matter, fly?" Erigor asked, his voice howling alongside the vortex that covered him from head to toe. "This barrier is much more compact than the last! All this power condensed into a much smaller surface area! I don't know or care how you penetrated my last barrier, because you'll never be able to pierce this veil!"

Bambietta's eyes simply narrowed in response to the challenge. "I'll just have to try harder."

"By all means," Erigor replied. "Try."

"You asked for it!" Bambietta's bow ignited within her hand again and she took aim. "Don't say I didn't warn you!"

An arrow of light shot forward then, aimed directly for Erigor's torso. Bambietta knew this shot would take him down if it hit and she was confident that it would. Yet when the arrow make contact with the swirling mass of winds it began to shift off course. Then did it fly off into the distance, leaving Erigor unharmed.

"Well this blows," Bambietta said to herself. "Huh, I'm not sure if that pun was intended. Let's just say it was, okay?"

Bambietta kept her eyes locked on Erigor then, waiting for him to make the next move. She could only hope that she had the means to counter it.

"We've got you now, Erigor!"

"What?" Bambietta glanced over Erigor's shoulder then, the Eisenwald wizard glancing back as well. They both were then able to see Natsu Dragneel fast approaching, hanging on to Happy for dear life. The cat's wings were flapping wildly, a rather enraged expression on his face. Bambietta could not help but laugh. "Oh, Happy looks so mad..."

"I bet you didn't know my little buddy could go Mach speed, did you?" Natsu let go of Happy then, allowing his momentum to propel him towards Erigor. The Dragon Slayer's foot became lit up with flames then. "Fire Dragon's Claw!"

It was an impressive, if unique, entrance, that much Bambietta had to admit. Unfortunately it amounted to very little. Natsu's flames completely faded away on the spot, leaving him to harmlessly bounce off of Erigor's wind shield.

To Natsu's credit, however, he managed to land on the train tracks with his feet and was quick to catch Happy. Bambietta glanced down then and could see that the blue cat was exhausted, no doubt having pushed himself too hard to achieve the speed he had used to get here. The Quincy did not want to admit it, but it did tug at her heart. "The poor little guy is all tuckered out."

"You okay, Happy?" Natsu asked, gently cradling his friend.

"Yeah," Happy replied, closing his eyes for a moment. "I'm just... so tired..."

"Don't worry," Natsu said as he lay Happy down softly to the platform, "I can handle everything from here."

"You again," Erigor said, glaring down at Natsu. "Foolish Dragon Slayer. My powers can smother your power with ease! Fire can never hope to defeat wind!"

"I guess we won't really know that for sure until I try!" Natsu began to slam his fists together, activating his flames once more. "I've got a fire in my belly and- Wow, Bambi, you can fly?"

Natsu's powered faded then and there, the Dragon Slayer glancing up towards Bambietta, keeping a hand above his eyes to block any rays from the sun.

"Well not exactly," Bambietta said simply. "Still awesome looking though, right?"

"Yeah!" Natsu answered. "But how about you sit this one out? I want a shot at-"

"Hell no!" Bambietta suddenly appeared in front of Natsu with the power of Hirenkyaku. "If he beats me, then take your best shot! Until then you can stand here, watch and wait your turn!"

Natsu could only sulk. "That's no fun."

"Wait," Bambietta suddenly said, the Quincy showing signs of confusion. "How the heck did you get out here? I thought the wind barrier had you all locked up tight?"

"Oh, we had an idea after you left actually," Natsu explained. "See, Lucy remembered that some maid in her employ could dig holes. So she dug us a tunnel underneath the building and to the outside. Pretty cool, right?"

"Oh, yeah, Virgo," Bambietta replied. "And where's everyone else?"

"I guess they're coming here in the magicmobile," Natsu explained. "I'm not sure really. Me and Happy just kind of took off on our own."

"Of course you did." Bambietta sighed. "Wait, I walked through that barrier for nothing?"

"Well you looked pretty cool overcoming it," Natsu said with a smile.

"Okay, so I scored some bad ass points. Yay me. Now watch me go score some more." Bambietta turned her back on Natsu then. As she began to walk towards Erigor, the Quincy started to whisper to herself. "This is a fight reserved for monsters after all. You don't have a place in it."

Erigor continued to look down at Bambietta, his bemusement catching up to him. "You are truly a fool. Two flies, no matter how weak, would have better chances at dealing with the spider before you."

"You just had to go and say something like that again, didn't you?" Bambietta leapt upwards then, standing atop an invisible platform of her making. "Creepy bastard, I hate spiders! They freak me out!"

Bambietta lunged then, letting her emotions flow into her power. She had gotten through the barrier using Blut Vene and Hirenkyaku and she was determined to do the same here despite Erigor's boasting. Her fist hit the windy shield with incredible speed and the Quincy grit her teeth in response.

She could feel it, the wind tearing at her knuckles, shredding her white glove as she continued to push forward. Her arm was screaming at her, begging for her to pull back, to cease her attack, but she was unwilling to listen. All she did then was scream with all her might, trying to push forward. Yet it was simply proving to be a hopeless strategy, the wind barrier proving Erigor's earlier claim correct.

The dark wizard simply sighed, knowing that the advantage was his and his alone now. It was a welcome relief, yes, but also a sad fact that this battle was going to be so very easy now. "Storm Bringer!"

Bambietta braced herself then, prepared to be pushed away by Erigor's attack as punishment for her own defiance. Yet this time did the tornado come from below, enveloping her body. The Quincy was thrown about then, having trouble maintaining her position underneath the cruel maelstrom.

"Natsu," Happy groaned, trying to lift himself up off the tracks, "aren't you going to help her?"

"She's got this," Natsu said with the utmost confidence. "Trust me."

The Dragon Slayer watched then as Bambietta was buffeted around by the force of the attack but he was not worried in the least. He had fought her before and he could see she had already grown since their brief scuffle. That was a fact that left the Dragon Slayer curious about a rematch. Though first he would have to contend with Erza in the promised battle they had agreed upon.

Erigor, meanwhile, knew he could no longer play around at all. He had to finish this Quincy quickly, then take care of the young man with the pink hair. No doubt if these two had been freed from his barrier, then the others would be here soon as well. He could not dare to fight all of them in rapid succession, especially not Erza Scarlet. Weakened or not, she was a foe worthy of his admiration and fear, and he too would be in a weakened state if he had to deal with her after all these other flies.

To that end he cut off the power to his Storm Bringer spell then, allowing the winds to die down. It was a potent spell but not one he could count on to end this fight. No, to bring this to a close he would have to activate a spell of much more destructive potential, one that he could only use when his Storm Mail skill was in full effect.

Bambietta, meanwhile, simply created a platform to stand on, her legs wobbling, her eyes all but spinning. "I think I'm going to hurl..."

The Quincy glanced down towards Natsu then, an inkling in mind.

"Turnabout's fair play," she began to say, "but that'd be too mean. Hold it in, Bambi. Puking in mid-battle would so not be cool."

Erigor, meanwhile, simply brought his hands together. "Storm Shred!"

Bambietta saw it then, several dozen strands of wind moving away from a large magic circle in front of Erigor. They held such power within them that the very magic was lighting the sky with each blade of wind, leaving Bambietta to seize up with fear. She began to move then, relying on the power of Hirenkyaku. The barrage of the Storm Shred continued yet Bambietta managed to keep herself free from further harm, crisscrossing through the open sky, from spiritual platform to spiritual platform, never staying in one place for long as she approached Erigor. She had a different plan for action now, the Quincy reaching into her coat pocket.

Erigor, meanwhile, simply grew irritated with the lack of success that was his current attack strategy. "You've pushed me too far, fly!" he screamed, as he flew up away from Bambietta, gaining altitude above her as he did so. The wizard then began to draw upon his powers with erratic arm movements. "Allow me then to grant you a death worthy of the displeasure you've forced on me!"

Bambietta drew closer, hoping to finish her plan of attack before Erigor did his. She could see him raising his wind covered arms into the sky before suddenly pushing them towards her. "Oh damn it all."

"Behold a magic that can rend the very heavens themselves!" A magic circle appeared before Erigor, the violent emblem crackling with raw power. "Emera Baram!"

A massive gust of wind suddenly surged forward. It's concentrated strength slammed directly into Bambietta, its magical properties ripping and tearing at her body. She tried to stand up to it, yes, but it was to no avail. The Quincy simply fell back, her body hitting the train tracks with incredible force. Yet the magic of Erigor's attack was not done, the wind slicing directly through the support structure, leaving shards of metal and wood to fall into the canyon.

"Now it's your turn, Dragon Slayer," Erigor said as he lowered his body down until his feet came into contact with the bridge. "I wonder if you'll fare any better than your friend."

"My turn?" Natsu said smugly. "I wish but I don't think your fight with Bambi is just over yet."

Erigor's eyes widened. "What?"

"The bad guy's seem to say that a lot if you ask me," Bambietta said as simply lay battered on the train tracks, Blut Vene having held up tremendously under the pressure it had just been subjected to. "I guess I should know."

"That's not possible!" Erigor screamed. "You should be nothing but a bloody smear!"

"Whatever," Bambietta said as she forced herself to sit up. "You could leave me a fine red paste on the wall and I'd still keep coming back to fight you, got it?"

"You damned fly," Erigor hissed. "Why won't you Fairy Tail flies fall?"

"Oh, I fall a lot," Bambietta said as she made it to one knee. "But you know what the best thing about it is?"

"Damn you," Erigor began to draw on his powers once more.

Bambietta forced herself to stand then, breathing heavily. "It just gives me the chance to rise back up and try again!"

Bambietta lunged for Erigor then, Hirenkyaku taking her forward as she screamed in defiance of both the dark wizard's power and ambition. She pulled back her right hand, once more allowing it to become a fist that glowed with the energy of Blut.

"This again?" Erigor could not hide his contempt. "How pitiful."

"We'll see about that!" Bambietta's punch connected suddenly with Erigor's barrier once more, the Quincy's scream of rage changing to one born out of absolute agony. The cloth of her white glove began to tear away completely into the wind, blood ripping away from her hand as well. It was decidedly different from before, Erigor could tell that much. The last time his shield had kept Bambietta at bay, yet it had not caused her any lasting harm. Now however was the flesh of her hand being torn apart.

"Try as you might, you cannot succeed! You're just wasting your time!"

Erigor held his position firm, yet the wizard was content in the knowledge that his wind barrier concealed his face from those before him. He was confident in his power yes, but this woman was pushing his buttons in so many ways, both in terms of his strength of body and character. She had no hope, no chance to break through his barrier, yet she was pushing against it nonetheless.

"I'll do with my time as I damn well please, you dumbass!" Bambietta grit her teeth then as she began to push harder. "Scum who would sacrifice the lives of their subordinates don't deserve to get what they feel they deserve!"

Erigor could see it, then the wind of his barrier shifting, Bambietta's continued raving filling his ears. He knew what she was saying, yet he had no idea what exactly had provoked such ire on her part.

"Not you..."

Then did the Eisenwald wizard beginning to see the bloody knuckles of her fist piercing through the currents.

"And not me!"

Bambietta had been willing to sacrifice it all to get through Erigor's barrier, casting off the protection of Blut Vene for the pure power of Blut Arterie. Now her hand was a bloody mess, flesh shredded, but it was worth it if she could land one empowered blow now that she had pierced Erigor's shield. Yet the agony coursing through her right arm was too much for her to bear.

Her bloodied fist stopped mere centimeters away from Erigor's face.

The dark wizard gasped for a moment, seeing how close he had come to defeat. Yet then did he grin. "Nice try, fly, but now it's-"

Then did Erigor hold his tongue, watching as Bambietta opened her ravaged hand. Several small magical capsules fell from it, no doubt having been gripped tightly in the palm of her fist. The lids on the capsules were loose, a strange liquid that glowed with power spilling out.

Bambietta pulled her hand out from Erigor's Storm Mail, a trail of blood dancing in the wind as she did so. She stepped back then, mumbling a Quincy chant as she did so. Then did she stare forward, her voice booming. "It's time you reap what you sow, Erigor!"

Bambietta smiled, having held that line in the since the moment this battle had started. Her Quincy spell long since complete, the makeshift Ginto capsules she had left in the wind barrier suddenly burst forth with explosions. She could hear Erigor cry out in pain within his own defenses, bursts of light echoing forth so greatly that they shone right through the dark matter of the Storm Mail.

Then did it fade, leaving a battered and broken Erigor, his eyes white and wide with shock, to simply fall to the ground. From his robes fell Lullaby, the flute rolling away on the tracks.

"Bambi," Natsu said, repeating what he had said back in Oshibana, "you all right?"

"Me?" the Quincy said, looking back to him. "I'm just dandy! Kicked his ass and-"

She took note of the Dragon Slayer and Happy both not staring at her face but her right hand. Bambietta raised it up then, staring at the shredded, bloody mess that it had become. She cringed slightly, a strange and repulsive memory suddenly playing out in her mind. She could picture it for a moment, a man in black robes slicing the arm off completely, only for it to be reattached and healed by another.

Then did the Quincy shake her head slightly, closing her eyes for a moment as if she was trying to shake off the past. It did not matter in the slightest. "Don't worry about it, Natsu. My little Ginto capsules can do more than just blow up jerk ass wind assassins!"

With her good hand did Bambietta produce another capsule from her coat pocket. She undid the lid with her mouth and began to pour the spiritual liquid onto the damaged flesh that composed her right hand. It stung horribly but she pressed on, her whispers forcing the liquid to glow and infuse itself into her flesh. Ravaged skin and scarred tissue began to fade then, leaving behind only dried blood as a sign of the damage that had been done by her reckless attack.

"See?" Bambietta said as she rose the hand once more, moving her fingers about without even a momentary trace of pain. "Good as new!"

"That's pretty cool," Natsu said. "Maybe with you around I can fight more carelessly all the time!"

Happy simply sighed. "That's doesn't seem like such a good idea, Natsu."

"Aye, sir," Bambietta added on, smirking slightly. "Now then, about this stupid flute that's caused us all so much troub-"

"Natsu! Bambi!"

Both Fairy Tail members turned in response to their names, Happy growing distraught that no one called out to him, and they took noticed of Erza driving the magicmobile across the train tracks. Lucy, meanwhile, was poking her head out the window, waving towards them.

"Well, well," Bambietta simply said. "The gang's all here. Shame the party just came to a close. My bad."

Erza slowed the magicmobile then, bringing it to a complete stop. "Natsu," she began to say. "You defeated Erigor?"

"I wish!" the Dragon Slayer answered. "But I just kind of had to sit this one out!"

Erza glanced toward Bambietta then. "You deliberately disobeyed me."

The Quincy's eyes went wide. "Hey now, I was so totally heading to Clover to warn the guild masters. But, you know, me and Erigor were on the same path, so we kind of bumped into each other and-"

"Damn it, Bambietta."

Erza pulled herself away from the magicmobile, her legs shaking slightly. Lucy was quick to her side, trying to help the S-Class wizard remain on her feet. All who watched could tell that supplying the magicmobile with the vast amounts of power it had needed to perform as well as it had this day had taken quite the toll on the wizard.

For that one brief moment did Bambietta feel guilty, though that only irritated her deep down. "Erza, I-"

"Enough." The armored mage simply looked at Bambietta with a worn expression upon her face. "I'm just content to see that you survived."

"Survived?" Bambietta said with a smile of renewed confidence. "I totally wrecked this guy! Eventually."

Gray was the next to exit the vehicle, staring at the results of the battle. "Nice work, rookie."

Bambietta could not help but continue to smirk. "Well thanks, I- you left your coat and shirt back in Oshibana, didn't you?"

"No, I-" Gray glanced back towards the seating of the magicmobile and sighed in defeat. "Yeah, I guess I did."

Then did Bambietta take notice of a bandaged young man exiting the vehicle. She recognized him quickly as the shadow wizard that had been all but betrayed by his group. "You joining Fairy Tail now or something? Well then, rookie, let me explain to you the pecking order that's in place."

"You defeated Erigor?" Kageyama asked simply, his face consumed with shock. "That's... impossible!"

"Possible and kind of easy," Bambietta said, waving her right hand towards Kageyama. "See? Not a scratch on me!"

"Now that this is settled," Erza began to say, "I suggest that we all go to Clover and report to Master Makarov and the others what has transpired."

"Oh, we get to meet the other guild masters?" Bambietta asked, a little glee in her voice. "That could be fun!"

"Yeah, I don't know about that," Natsu said with a sigh. "It's just a big stuffy event. Hardly my kind of party."

Gray looked towards Bambietta then. "Don't listen to him. It can't be that bad. Though just brace yourself for some oddballs."

"Oh yeah," Bambietta said with a raised eyebrow, "like we're a bunch of normal folks."

"That's right," Natsu suddenly whispered towards Gray. "She hasn't met Master Bob of Blue Pegasus yet."

"Yeah, that should be interesting," Gray replied. "He always makes a big first impression."

Then did it happen. While the members of Fairy Tail were lost in conversation, Kageyama made up his mind. The Eisenwald wizard slipped into the driver seat of the magicmobile and slipped on the SE-plug. Without any fear or hesitation he propelled the vehicle forward, driving right past the Fairy Tail guild members.

"Erigor!" Kageyama began to shout. "What you started I'll finish!"

His shadow powers came alive then, a tendril whipping out and snatching the discarded Lullaby and bringing it into the young man's possession.

"Watch and weep, you flies!" Kageyama screamed as he began to drive towards Clover. "I'm going to massacre those cretins in power!"

"Hey!" Natsu shouted in return. "What the heck, man? We saved your life and this is how you repay us?"

Bambietta simply watched in shock, the Quincy quick to get irritated. "That idiot!"

She ran forward then, Hirenkyaku taking hold of her feet. One step after another and soon was the Quincy catching up with the vehicle. She leapt for all she was worth then, her feet touching down in the driver's section up front.

"What the hell?" Kageyama stared in shock at Bambietta's presence. "How did you-"

"Give me the damn Lullaby!" Bambietta reached out, intent on taking it from Kageyama by force, yet then did she notice the young man's fear suddenly growing. It was simply not just her he was afraid of this instant. It did not take long for the Quincy to realize what may have just happened. She could feel the wind in her hair and she was quick to look over her shoulder.

Sure enough, Kageyama had lost control of the magicmobile in his panic and driven it right off the tracks. Now it was plummeting into Clover Canyon.

Kageyama simply screamed while Bambietta only sighed. "Don't go pissing your pants, you moron."

She grabbed Kageyama by the shoulders and quickly leapt away from the falling vehicle and landed atop a spiritual platform. Bambietta did not say a word then, simply bounding from one foothold to another until at last she was back atop the train tracks. She took from the shocked Kageyama the Lullaby then, throwing the young man harshly to the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Bambietta screamed, her temper flaring. "Those Eisenwald bastard tried to kill you and you still want to go through with their plan? How dumb can you-"

Bambietta paused then, the Quincy's rambling suddenly dragging from the depths of her own soul desires she possessed as well. Did she not want to return to the Vandenreich despite what had happened?

"Damn it." The Quincy simply sat down then, letting her legs dangle over the edge of the bridge. "We're both idiots I guess."

Kageyama simply pulled himself up, staring at Bambietta's back. He thought of it then, to push her off, to take back Lullaby, but then she spoke once more.

"Don't even try it, kid," the Quincy said simply. "When I'm around jerks like you, I just seem to feel like I'm walking on air. Literally, I mean. And as for this creepy little thing..."

Bambietta pulled Lullaby before her, staring at the three eyed skull that adorned its craftsmanship. She had considered wanting this power for herself, if only to give her leverage over the world around her, but now she was beginning to reconsider it. Then did the eyes of the skull suddenly glow, a strange power within them. In disgust, Bambietta threw the flute out into the open air. Then did she summon her bow to her.

"What are you doing?" Kageyama screamed. "That's-"

"A waste of all our damn time." Bambietta let loose an arrow then and its aim was true. The weapon of light quickly collided with the Lullaby flute, reducing it to nothing but ash. A burst of violet energy erupted then but it too quickly faded away, leaving behind no trace of the magical artifact's existence. "There. Done."

"What am I supposed to do now?" Kageyama continued to scream. "Eisenwald lost everything because of people like you and now-"

"Just shut up," Bambietta interjected. "You think you've lost everything? Look, I hate to play the victim card here, but... I'm pretty sure I've had it much worse than you. And look at me, moving forward." Then did Bambietta frown. "No, I was just trying to move backwards."

"What are you talking about?"

"Like I said," Bambietta answered, "we're both utter fools."

Bambietta stood then and looked down at Kageyama, her face cold and showing little sign of emotion for the moment.

"People like us need to move forward, even if it hurts. The Doggie, Erigor, you, me... We can't be throwing our lives away for such worthless pursuits. After all, what's the point in winning if you end up dying?"

"Bambi!"

The Quincy turned then, taking notice of Lucy and the others fast approaching on foot. The Quincy could not help herself, smiling broadly as she watched them approach.

"Yeah, I just need to move forward," she said softly, becoming lost in the moment. "And if I fall in the process, I'll just have to stand back up and try again."

* * *

Time moved on, the weary members of Fairy Tail having made their way to the town of Clover on foot. They had been welcomed into the meeting place of the Fiore guild masters with open arms and once the events of the day had been recalled and discussed, the Magic Council had been contacted so that the military could be sent to apprehend those from Eisenwald.

It was a cause for a celebration and several wizards were doing just that. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy and Happy were partaking with conversation with the guild masters present.

Bambietta, meanwhile, was standing away in the distance of the massive room. It was not that she had no interest in conversing, that was far from it. There was just one in particular she want to talk to and she was biding her time.

"Finally."

The Quincy sighed in relief as she watched Makarov end his conversation with one of the guild masters, a gaunt older man wearing sunglasses, and thus did Bambietta make her move. She approached quickly.

"Master Makarov."

"Ah, Bambietta," the old man said as she looked up at her. "How are you holding up?"

"Fine," the Quincy answered before asking a question all her own. "Why did you ask Erza to watch over me?"

"My child, whatever are you talking about?"

Bambietta raised an eyebrow in response to her question being greeted with another. "She said you told her specifically to keep an eye on me."

"Now that's peculiar," the older man replied. "I haven't seen Erza since she left for her S-Class mission some time ago. That was right before you showed up at the guild hall, actually."

Bambietta was only more confused then. Still the Quincy would not let that become irritation, not here of all places. "Oh well," she said with a shrug. "Maybe I just misheard her."

"Whatever the case may be," Makarov said, "you did an exemplary job today, Bambietta. There's no telling how much devastation could have been caused if Lullaby made it to Clover."

Bambietta could not help but go red in the face. "Well, that's nice of you to say and all, but-" She lowered her head slightly then, her facial expression growing somber. "Thank you, Master Makarov."

"It does an old man proud," Makarov continued, "knowing that he won't have to worry about dealing with the Magic Council over this incident."

It was true enough, Makarov having very nearly gone into shock when he had known that some of his most troublesome wizards had banded together. Yet now he was simply at ease, the possible crisis having been averted by the most unlikely of individuals.

"Well don't think this means I'm the type to play nice," Bambietta said. "I did kind of wreck a fair portion of Oak Town while you were-" Bambietta caught herself then, trying to smile as she changed the topic. "Oh, I'm just so happy we were able to save you and the other guild masters!"

Makarov simply let the subject go for now. "Well then, I suggest you mingle among the crowd. Have some fun, live a little."

"Oh," Bambietta said with a smile, "I plan to live a whole lot actually. As for mingling..."

The Quincy began to turn then, her eyes settling on Erza Scarlet. The woman was talking with Lucy, yet the Quincy was quite intent on entering that conversation herself. She had questions she needed to ask of Erza, ones she hoped would be answered honestly this time.

"It's time I get a straight ans-"

"Oh my, aren't you just precious!"

Bambietta's eyes suddenly widened, her spiritual powers alerting her to a rather interesting presence behind her. The Quincy began to turn, only to find herself suddenly hugged by a rather overweight and bald individual who was very clearly wearing lipstick and a necklace.

"Well now," Bambietta squeaked out, feeling as if her life was very nearly being hugged right out of her, "aren't you friendly."

"Ah, Bambietta," Makarov suddenly said. "Allow me to introduce you to Bob, the guild master of Blue Pegasus."

Bambietta's eyes widened. "Bob?"

"Oh, Makarov, you do seem to get the real lookers in your guild, though I guess this one can't compare to those fire and ice users."

"Lucy, Erza, Natsu," Bambietta whimpered. "He's too close... I can feel the stubble on his chin... Somebody... Anybody... Help..."

* * *

 **And so, the Lullaby arc concludes. The end result was very fun, at least I hope so. We figured we stretched this arc out as much as it is, so we decided to just destroy the flute outright. Besides...It seems like the kind of thin she would do anyways. XD**

 **I do hope you all liked the Flashback with Robert. Poor guy had the potential to be a real badass, but for some reason, he didn't get a real fight. Its my head cannon that he more or less acted like the "teacher" to the rookie sternritter, or new quincys in general. Just made sense to me.**

 **But as you can see, the likes of Erigor are only a slight challenge to her. Fact is, in terms of power, shes 7th in all of fairy tail (the guild)**

 **Also, I do hope you enjoyed her whole reaction to how a dark guild can treat one of their own. What happened in cannon was going to hit a sore spot without a doubt. At least here, she can see that the life in the dark side of this universe wouldn't serve her any better here.**

 **Once again however, I want to remind you all that we have a poll regarding our pairing. We have only ONE vote so far. So there is still a huge chance for you to get the pairing you want...Or no pairing. Thats also a choice in the poll. As of right now, Levy is winning, so if you want to change that, vote.**

 **Anyways, please feel free to leave a review, its VERY appreciated.**


	7. Who is Bambietta Basterbine?

**I dont own Bleach of fairy tail. Those belong respectively too Tite Kubo and Shounen jump and Hiro Mashima and Weekly shounen magazine. This is just for fun!**

 **Also, I have a poll on my profile regarding the pairing for our favorite quincy. Vote now and give your answer. The pairing will be decided by the end of February. It is entirely possible that we may not go for the one with the most votes, but do know it WILL be one of the characters on the poll.**

* * *

In the town of Era lay a rather majestic building, its ornate designs carved into pale marble that gleaned in the sunlight. It was marvel to behold to any that might come across it, a beautiful structure that transcended all around it. A fitting status for the building, for it was home to Fiore's Magic Council. It was composed of those who oversaw the guilds of the kingdom, passing down rulings from the government and casting their own judgments when proven a necessity. It was generally a quiet and calm setting, yes, but now was a time for concern amongst its members. A meeting was in session, the nine members of the council standing within the main chamber. For but a moment there was silence until at long last the wizened Org began to speak.

"Eisenwald has been defeated," he began to say, lightly stroking his gray beard, "but it is merely one victory in a sea of chaos. More and more dark guilds continue to act so brazenly."

"I'll never understand how Eisenwald managed to obtain even a fragment of Zeref's power," the pale and gaunt Yajima offered up. "It was sealed away from prying eyes, wasn't it? So how could they have even found it?"

Michello simply sighed. "A curious matter indeed. The sort of political corruption that would have allowed them to even learn of its location could very well extend to the highest levels of our society. Perhaps even one of our own."

"That sounds to me like baseless conjecture," the youngest member of the council, Siegrain, interjected. "Whatever the case may be, FairyTail was quite useful in putting down this act of criminality. And to think that this council has labeled them nothing more than a nuisance. I find that rather ironic, don't you all?"

"They defeated an entire dark guild with only a handful of their own," the next youngest, Ultear Milkovich said slyly, covering her mouth for a moment with a sleeve of her uniform. "That was quite a stunt they pulled, one that worked to all our benefit."

"However, most intriguing of all," Siegrain added, his arms folding across his chest, "is the report filed by Fairy Tail's Master, Makarov Dreyer, implied. It appears that one of his own was able to destroy Lullaby with veritable ease."

Leiji, well known for his outspoken nature, lost his cool then. "That's impossible! Lullaby was said to have been created by Zeref's employment of Curses! They would have to be in the realm of one of the Wizard Saints to do such a thing!"

"Or," Ultear began to say, her voice coy as ever, "perhaps this wizard simply possesses a magic that we do not quite understand."

Much conversing began to occur then, those in power arguing amongst themselves in confusion and anger, leaving the blue haired Siegrain to grow frustrated himself. "You all may not be willing to accept it," he began to say, biting his tongue in an attempt to speak out of turn and no more, "but that fact may very well be the fact of the situation."

Leiji snapped nonetheless. "You two upstarts have always been causing a ruckus any chance you get! Now you're trying to tell us we owe Fairy Tail our thanks and that there may be a magic out there that we don't understand?"

"Leiji, that's enough," Belno said softly yet with a commanding tone nonetheless. "Is magic not a sea of endless possibilities? Is there nothing left for even this council to learn of?"

Leiji hissed through grit teeth but he began to step back and calm his nerves. "Fine, I will hold any further objections."

"Thank you, Lady Belno," Siegrain said politely. "We were fortunate for Fairy Tail intervening out of the goodness of their hearts. Would it not have been a disappointment to the kingdom of Fiore if one or all of us had to step down from our positions of power to save face in light of Lullaby's usage becoming public?"

Yet then did Org himself grow cross. "That does not change the fact that Fairy Tail's destructive tendencies have caused far too much grief for us all! And now you ask that we simply be content that such a guild may possess a magic that is capable of destroying Curses? That we should sit idly by when an out of control guild may hold in their possession a magic that is beyond our reasoning?"

"Then perhaps," Siegrain began to say with a smile, "we should take this opportunity to discuss the matter with Fairy Tail personally."

* * *

"This is completely unacceptable!"

Broken and battered, that was the state Bambietta Basterbine was left in. She had gone into battle with Erigor the Reaper with the intent to prove herself and stand victorious. Now however was she left defeated at the bottom of Clover Canyon. Bones shattered, vital organs no doubt ruptured from the uncanny fall, yet still did the Quincy cling to life.

"I lost? Me? No, I'll-"

"Poor Bambi."

Bambietta felt it then despite her weakening state, the presence of those growing closer to her. For a moment she felt nothing but relief, seeing those she had allowed her heart to open up to, no matter how slightly, approaching. Then did shadow fall upon the Quincy. Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet and Happy; they were all looking down at her broken body. Upon their faces were expressions of nothing but worry and concern. Yet then did they change, a strange and malevolent glint in Lucy's eyes.

"Poor, poor Bambi," she said softly as she began to kneel down, the Celestial wizard's eyes never drifting away from staring into Bambietta's own. "Fairy Tail can't have you go away like this."

Bambietta felt her skin begin to crawl, the Quincy's breath beginning to catch in her throat. Then did the fingers of Lucy's right hand touch down atop Bambietta's chest, gently tracing down from a collar bone. The Quincy began to hyperventilate then, glancing down at staring at the hand, taking note of the guild emblem that was upon it. Then did the emblem vanish, leaving Bambietta's eyes to widen in shock. She moved her gaze to up towards Lucy's face then, only to find a very different one facing her.

A twisted expression, one captured in a cruel smile and a wretched glow of the eyes, those were the telltale manifestations of Stern Ritter Z.

"We'd miss you, Bambi," Giselle Gewelle said, her voice dripping with the venom of betrayal.

"No!" Bambietta began to scream, her voice rising past the ravaged body that was her own. Tears began to flow from her eyes then, the Quincy begging in any way that she could. "Please, Giselle don't-"

Fingers pierced flesh then and there, finding their way around the heart within Bambietta's chest. In response all Bambietta could do was scream, her eyes glazing over in the red haze of agony. Yet still did she look at Giselle then, taking note of the woman's shifting appearance.

For a brief moment she was Lucy, then Giselle, then back again, the image flickering as if Bambietta's mind was playing tricks on her.

"I," the unstable images of Giselle and Lucy began to say, their voices fused into one, "would miss you, Bambi."

Then did Bambietta's eyes close, her world fading to black as her screams of agony were the only thing left to accompany her.

* * *

Bambietta's eyes opened then quite suddenly, the Quincy finding herself staring up not at friends willing to kill her but instead an empty ceiling. It was a disconcerting sight for but a moment, the barren white surface leaving the Quincy to wonder if that was all she had left. Then did she breathe, the sensation of air moving in and out of her mouth leaving Bambietta to understand she was well and truly alive. Nothing more, nothing less. Alive thanks to the mercy of strangers, those who did not know her or owe her anything.

"Just a... just a dream..."

It was a whisper and nothing more, Bambietta's voice low and hoarse. Yet she saw it still, a glimpse of those she had once considered friends, all of them staring down at her with treacherous intent. She whispered again in turn, though this time her voice was laced with disgust and rage.

"Fuck that worthless world."

Bambietta began to sit up then, her blankets falling atop her lap. The Quincy was quickly beginning to question her choice of words then. Did she not want to return to her own world? Did she not want to avenge herself on those that had wronged her? Did she not want to return to His Majesty's service? Did she not have faith in her own world? Did she not expect it to get better upon her return?

Bambietta shrugged slightly, looking at the simple home she had now. The Quincy wanted to return to the life she had led before and yet this world was so strange, so tranquil, calming to her soul even now. Then did she shake her head, the young woman determined to remember and understand the futility of such desires. She was Stern Ritter E of the Vandenreich. The trappings of this life around her were unsuitable for one of her station. It was as simple as that, wasn't it?

Bambietta bit down on her lip, the Quincy at last forcing herself to turn her gaze around. She could see it then, Lucy sitting at her desk, full dressed for the day, her back facing Bambietta. She could see that her roommate was leaning over the desk, perhaps writing something. That gave Bambietta the moment she needed, a brief passage of time was all it took. Her mind shifted from its own dark and depressing thoughts, finding something else to focus upon. The Quincy slowly slipped her blankets off and turned her body. Her feet quietly touching down on the floor, she stood then and began to make her approach.

"Hey, roomie, what are you up to?"

Bambietta took notice of Lucy's back suddenly straightening, followed quickly by the sound of rustling paper.

"Oh, nothing," Lucy replied sheepishly as she looked over at Bambietta. "Nothing at all."

"Right." Bambietta ran her hands across her forehead, pushing aside any locks of hair impeding her vision. Then did she lean over Lucy's shoulder and glance at the papers the Celestial wizard had been writing upon. "Oh, is that a diary?"

"No, no," Lucy stammered. "Nothing of the sor- Hey!"

Bambietta quickly snatched one sheet of paper out from under Lucy's hands and skipped away. "Nice handwriting," the Quincy mused as she hoped up on her bed playfully. Her eyes began to scan over the paper then, yet she was still mindful of her surroundings.

"Bambi, give it back!" Lucy moved in close, reaching out to take back the paper, yet the Quincy vanished from sight.

"Oh, it is a diary! Let's see what we've got here." A slight giggle escaped from Bambietta as she appeared on the other side of the room via Hirenkyaku. She placed a hand on the side of her face for effect and began to read aloud. "Oh, my heart still skips a beat whenever I think about what a big event I was involved in. I heard that the authorities arrested most of the members of Eisenwald that were involved."

"Bambi!"

Lucy stepped forward again but the Quincy was quick to pull her vanishing act once more, appearing back on her bed. Yet this time her voice was rather solemn as she continued to speak.

"The part that scares me is the fact that Erigor got away and no one knows where he is." Bambietta looked towards the irritated Lucy then. "You're scared of him wanting revenge, huh?"

Lucy moved in close and successfully took back the paper from Bambietta. "What if he wants revenge?"

"Then I guess I'll just have to kick that phony Soul Reaper's but all over again!" Bambietta answered, a sly grin spreading across her face. "So don't worry your pretty little head, roomie! I've got your back!"

Lucy simply sighed. "Nothing ever phases you, huh? Hey!"

The Celestial wizard took notice of Bambietta once more vanishing from the bed. Lucy turned quick and could see Bambietta once more over by her desk, another paper in her hands.

"Bambi!"

The Quincy began to scan over the sheet of paper then, her smile quickly fading. She placed it back down on the desk at simply looked at Lucy.

"Bambi?"

Then did the Quincy simply vanish from sight once more. Lucy heard it, the sound of a drawer opening and closing quickly. She turned around, only to catch sight of a Bambietta vanishing with Hirenkyaku, leaving the space from her dresser empty once more.

"Wait, Bambi!"

The Celestial wizard heard the door to the apartment suddenly and open and close and she realized that she was alone now. Lucy had a feeling she knew what had happened, yes, but she was still intent and making certain. She moved towards her desk then, taking hold of the sheet of paper that Bambietta had last read.

"Darn it." Lucy read her own words well. Of her speaking her feelings of those she had met since joining Fairy Tail. "Bambi, I-"

* * *

Bambietta, dressed all in white, her nightwear left behind, was not thinking quite clearly as she walked through the teaming masses of Magnolia citizens. The Quincy was lost in thought, yes, but it was a jumbled mess.

Still did she continue to walk forward and away, all but ready to use Hirenkyaku to put some distance between herself and Lucy if the wizard were to give chase. The Quincy simply had not time for apologies or explanations.

"Bambi!"

The Quincy heard her name and in response did she do just as she intended, letting her body move forward at a quickened pace, the powers gifted to her by her bloodline taking affect. Soon she was allotted a modicum of peace and quiet as Hirenkyaku slowed down, leaving her to appear in stop in another section of town. There, however, did the silence come to a close, Bambietta hearing the ringing of bells. She looked around then and in response did Bambietta's eyes widen.

The Quincy could only look in awe as she stood before a rather grand cathedral, its ornate design towering above her. She craned her head in response them to get a good look at it, taking note of the moving bells within its towers.

Bambietta took a deep breath then, trying to compose herself. Her shoulders began to slump slightly then, the Quincy trying to rationalize the thoughts going through her head. She was about to step forward, to enter the cathedral, but she stopped just short of its doors.

"No," she said softly. "Somebody as messed up as me has no right being in there."

Then did Bambietta vanish once more, Hirenkyaku at her beck and call once more.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia was looking all around now, the Celestial wizard worried for her roommate. She was moving quickly through the crowd of Magnolia citizens, trying to catch sight of the telltale signs of her white uniform, anything to let her know she had found her friend. Yet all the while she knew this would prove difficult, Lucy understanding that Bambietta's unique powers, magic or otherwise, would make her impossible to catch if she did not want to be found.

"Bambi," she began to say, whispering under her breath, "I'm sorr-"

"So am I."

Lucy turned around then, catching sight of Bambietta behind her. She reacted on instinct, reaching out to hug her roommate and friend. Bambietta, meanwhile, simply did not move. She only glanced away slightly, looking to the ground.

"Lucy," Bambietta began to say as she pushed the woman away from her, "you were right, okay? The truth just hurts is all."

"No, I shouldn't have wrote anything like that," the Celestial wizard argued. "It was just-"

"You're diary," Bambietta replied. "That's what I get for sticking my nose in where it doesn't belong."

"Bambi-"

"Bambi's a nice friend, if a little scary," the Quincy began to say, reciting from memory what she had read, "but the worst part is she seems a little messed up emotionally. I wonder what happened to her in the past."

Lucy said nothing, simply wrapping her right hand across her left arm as she glanced down. Those were her words, paraphrased almost too accurately, and she could not argue against them.

Bambietta simply began to walk a slight distance away, sitting down on a bench overlooking the canal that ran by the street. She glanced down at the water the before motioning towards Lucy. The Celestial mage moved closer then and sat next to Bambietta.

Then did she wait for the Quincy to speak. Bambietta began to open her mouth in response but nothing issued forth. She tried again, wanting to speak but unable to do so. Thus did the two simply sit in their own self-inflicted silence.

Bambietta began to grow angry with herself now, the Quincy knowing that there was a part of her that wanted to tell Lucy the truth, to let her know everything, but she was afraid. She was a monster, one that had been a part of nothing more than a group composed of such beings. That much had been made quite clear to her during the Eisenwald situation, yet still did she want to go back to that. However, to admit any such feelings to someone who clearly wanted to be her genuine friend would be tantamount to throwing her current life away.

Bambietta glanced slightly towards Lucy then, taking note of her face. There was a slight smile there but the Quincy knew it would fade if Lucy learned the truth of who she was living with. Then would Bambietta have put herself in the position of a well-deserved betrayal.

Then, as if in response to that, Bambietta saw a flash, a change. For one brief moment was Lucy's face supplanted by Giselle's own, as if the nightmare had become reality. Then did the hell leave behind only paradise, Lucy's face taking center stage once more.

"I told you before," Bambietta began to say, "that my friends from another guild betrayed me, right?"

Lucy reached out then, placing her hand gently on Bambietta's own. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

There it was. The out, the emergency exit, the escape from this conversation that she had started. Bambietta so desperately wanted to take it, to be free of this moment that she had ensnared herself in, yet she was unwilling to sit idly by and allow her inner misery remain buried.

"They were my friends," she began to say, her voice cracking slightly. "My... friends. And when I needed them the most, they..."

Lucy felt the silence return, the Celestial wizard watching and taking notice of Bambietta's lower lip trembling. Then did the Quincy take off her hat with one hand, the other running through her dark hair. The hand stopped then, pausing as it pressed against the back of her neck.

"You saw what happened to Kageyama back in Oshibana," Bambietta said, her voice and face both trembling, a strange light in her eyes. "Those Eisenwald bastards tried to kill him. His friends. His damned friends. And mine... They were... They..."

Bambietta's face began to contort then, her rage beginning to overtake her. Lucy felt a slight hint of trepidation in response to it but she refused to move. She knew she had nothing to fear from Bambietta, they were friends after all, but still was it unnerving to see nonetheless.

Then did Bambietta's voice stabilize, her expression growing dark and distant, no emotion present in her in that instant. "I hate them all."

Then there was silence once more, Lucy unable to find anything she could say to offer comfort, Bambietta simply left to mull over the implications of her own statement.

Yet in the end did Lucy finally come to a conclusion, of any offer of comfort she could provide. "Hating them won't bring you peace."

"I know that," Bambietta said quietly, her eyes suddenly narrowing. "Killing them would."

Then did Lucy grow very afraid, the young woman feeling a shiver run across her flesh. "Bambi..."

The Quincy turned to look at Lucy then, taking note of the fear etched upon her face. In turn did a sensation of guilt play across Bambietta then and her cold expression quickly faded. "Lucy, I'm sorry. I just..."

Bambietta stood then, clutching her hat with one hand.

"You're too good for me. You, Natsu, Erza, Fairy Tail. You're all better off casting aside such filth like me."

Bambietta began to move then, the Quincy all but intent on using Hirenkyaku to leave behind Lucy once again. Yet then did she feel a hand against her own, the grip tight. Bambietta bit down on her lower lip in response to it, knowing exactly what was happening. She turned then and could see Lucy looking up at her.

"Bambi," the Celestial wizard said, holding tightly, "don't go. Not like this."

Bambietta tried to keep her composure then, yet even her voice was slipping. "Lucy..."

"We'd miss you. I'd miss you."

Then did Bambietta's eyes widen. Those words again, the same as spoken to her long ago by one who had taken from her something most precious. "Lucy, let me make one thing very. I like you. Levy too. Natsu's okay, and I guess Gray too. And Makarov and Erza, I respect them. But as for Fairy Tail itself and everyone else in it? I can't give a damn. I won't."

Lucy lowered her gaze then. "That's fine. Just... don't leave like this, all right?"

"You," Bambietta began to ask, "you wouldn't ever... No, I already know the answer. You're not that type of person."

"What?" Lucy replied, trying to fight back any tears. "What are you afraid of?"

"It's not important," Bambietta said. "I already know you wouldn't betray me like they did."

"Of course not!" Lucy shouted. "I'm your friend! I don't know what they did to you exactly but I swear I'd never do anything to hurt a friend."

"Like I said," Bambietta sighed, "you're all too damned good for me. But..."

The Quincy pulled Lucy up then and wrapped her arms around the Celestial wizard tightly.

"I'll stay, all right?"

* * *

Slowly did the door to Bambietta and Lucy's apartment open, the two of them stepping in. The two were lost in conversation, having moved past all the sorrow and jubilation that they had experienced outside. Now they were simply conversing like two old friends, nothing more.

"So you're into writing, huh?" Bambietta asked as she took off her hat and hung it on top of the coat rack near the door.

"Yeah, I guess," Lucy said as she began to move into the apartment. "I doubt I'll ever be up there with the greats like Zekua Melon but I hope to have at least one good book down written at some point."

"Well," Bambietta began to say, "going by that diary-"

"It's not a diary," Lucy said sternly, looking back at Bambietta. "It's personal, okay?"

Bambietta flinched slightly. "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have overstepped my bounds."

"No, it's just..." Lucy could not finish the sentence. Instead she moved over to her desk and began to shuffle through the papers. "You only saw the last ones. I wrote so much more and... Well..."

"What's wrong?" Bambietta watched as Lucy waved her hand out, showing what had been the first sheet that she had wrote on. "Dear Mom?"

Bambietta quickly went red in the face. Reading a girl's diary, that she was willing to mess around with. She had done it many, many times with her old friends, though sometimes that had led to some rather horrifying discoveries. Liltotto's apparent crush on Stern Ritter C being the least strange thing she had learned from those knowledge escapades. The worst had regarded Giselle of course, leading Bambietta to never even dare to discuss the differences between the male and female anatomy with her fellow Quincy.

To read a dairy, that was fair game, yes, but to intrude on a daughter's candid message to her mother? That was something Bambietta had not dared to do intentionally. Now she could only feel shame for her mistaken actions, something she was not entirely used to. "Look, I really am sorry."

"It's all right," Lucy said. "You'd probably be the only one who actually reads it anyway."

The Quincy furrowed her brow at that peculiar statement. "What do you mean?"

"Just... forget about it," Lucy said, the Celestial wizard becoming withdrawn for a moment. Then did she suddenly perk up. "Say, you want to do some shopping?"

"I got to say, this is a pretty good pad you two got going on for seventy thousand jewel."

Bambietta and Lucy both turned suddenly at the unexpected voice. They were then greeted with the sight of Gray exiting their kitchen in his boxer shorts, a glass of ice water in hand.

"Hey!" Lucy shouted, forcing Gray to back up with her patent Lucy Kick. "Nobody is stripping in this apartment but me and Bambi!"

"Oh my," Bambietta whispered underneath her breath before at last speaking at a typical register. "It's his thing, Lucy. Outside of some quick drying cement or a really nasty staple gun, I don't think he'll ever stay in his clothes for very long."

"Wait." Lucy suddenly got very confused. "Are you the one taking this calmly now? And I'm the one getting temperamental?"

"Hey," Bambietta said with an unassuming shrug, "I dealt with all sorts of strange fellows at my old guild. It takes me a little to get used to the quirks, but I'm used to eventually getting used to them. I never would have survived with my sanity intact back home if I hadn't figured out that much."

"Sanity intact?" Gray asked, his voice displaying some signs of judgment.

"Oh no you didn't!" Bambi's right hand shot forward then, having closed into a fist. "General weirdness I'll tolerate but half-baked insults? No thank you!"

"Hey!" Gray shouted, stepping back again and waving an arm in protest. "At least let me say why I'm here before you go picking a fight!"

"All right, all right," Bambietta said with a sigh. "What a killjoy."

"I came here to remind you both," Gray began to say, "today's the day."

"Day for what?" Bambietta asked, clearly confused.

Lucy, meanwhile, had a slight inkling. "You don't mean-"

"Yeah," Gray replied. "Erza's going to fight Natsu, just like he asked her back at the train station."

"No way!" Lucy screamed. "Bambi, let's go- Bambi?"

Lucy looked around blankly, taking note that her roommate had all but vanished. She looked to Gray then.

"Don't ask me," the half-naked ice mage said with a shrug. "One minute she was there, the next not. She's quick on her feet, that one."

1234567890

Bambietta burst through the doors of Fairy Tail, the Quincy finding herself greeted by an unnatural silence. Those within the building were simply staring in silence, all their eyes trained on Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet.

"All right, you ready?" the Dragon Slayer was saying, standing tall with one foot propped up the table seats before Erza. "Because I've got a fire in belly for sure this time!"

"Yes, I suppose I have kept you waiting long enough," the armored mage simply responded, trying her best to enjoy the food sitting atop the counter before her. "You have my utmost thanks for the assistance you provided in defeating Eisenwald, so I will have the rematch you asked for."

Then did Erza suddenly look towards the master of the guild, Makarov simply sitting beside Mirajane Straus at the main counter.

"However, I do believe we need permission for such a contest of wills." Erza nodded then towards the older man, obtaining his attention. "Master Makarov, if you would allow us this sparring contest."

"I suppose I can," Makarov simply responded, "however, I do request that you and Natsu take it outside for the sake of our guild hall. And do be mindful of the property around you."

"Yes, master. And you have my thanks."

Then did Erza turn back to Natsu, to formally accept the challenge, only to find him being confronted by Bambietta. That drew Erza's attentions and she simply returned to enjoying her meal, all the while watching the two converse.

"Are you crazy, Natsu?" Bambietta all but shouted. "Look, I know you're tough and all, but there's no way you're going to beat her! You're just pissing in the wind here!"

"Wind?" the Dragon Slayer replied, raising an eyebrow as he did so. "But she's Erza, not Erigor."

Bambietta could not help herself, bringing the palm of her right hand to cover her face for a second before pointing its index finger at Natsu. "Listen, I know you want to prove yourself and I get that, but there's no point in getting yourself involved in a sparring contest that you can't hope to win!"

"But you wanted to fight me before, didn't you?"

"Okay, that was mean." Bambietta's eyes twitched for a brief few moments, her mouth nearly falling open in horror. "But I'm going to let that one slide because I bet you didn't think that comment through."

Natsu simply scratched at the top of his head. "Think what through?"

Bambietta sighed. "That's what I figured." Then did she snap and became defensive. "And besides, that was different! I thought I could beat you! And I think I can now that I totally wrecked that Erigor guy!"

"Oh yeah?" Natsu's eyes lit up. "Then win or lose, I so want a rematch after I fight Erza!"

"Yeah, like there's going to be anything left of you to fight after that." Bambietta folded her arms across chest and looked away from Natsu, a grunt of frustration escaping the puffed out cheeks of her face. Then did she glance towards Natsu. "Though I do kind of want a second round sometime."

"It's a deal!" Natsu said with an infectious smile upon his face. "So you going to root for me?"

Bambietta relaxed her guard then and sighed. "I suppose I could root for the underdog."

"That's what I like to hear!" Then did Natsu turn to face Erza. "You read-"

He never got the chance to finish the sentence, Erza having long since completed her meal and moving beside Natsu. With one swift motion had she wrapped an arm across his shoulders and pulled him close, inadvertently slamming Natsu's head against her armored torso.

"The stage of battle is set!" Erza shouted as she pointed towards the door and began to guide Natsu to it.

Bambietta, meanwhile, watched as the rest of Fairy Tail, Makarov excluded, began to follow the duo outside. The Quincy merely stood her ground for a second, Mirajane appearing before her.

"Don't you want to see the big fight?"

"Big fight?" Bambietta could not help herself and laughed. "Look, I don't mean to cruel to Natsu but he doesn't have a ghost of a chance against her."

"Oh come on," Mirajane said, grabbing Bambietta by the hand and running her towards the door, "it'll be fun!"

"Meninas the Second strikes again," Bambietta whispered under her breath. "Oh well, I suppose I should root for the underdog in person."

Makarov, meanwhile, simply sat upon the counter. He began to reach for his beverage of choice and took a sip before sighing. "Kids these days. Then again, was I any different at their age? I probably gave Master Precht a heart attack some days..."

* * *

Bambietta quickly found herself standing beside Mirajane, all of Fairy Tail encircled around the chosen street outside of the guild hall. In the center stood Natsu and Erza, the two of them locking eyes.

"That's right, Dragon Slayer," Bambietta mused. "Drag it out with a stare down. The more that goes on, the longer you'll be conscious."

"They're really going through with this crazy idea?"

Bambietta and Mirajane both turned then to find Lucy having forced her way through the crowd.

"Hey there, Lucy!" Mirajane said cheerfully.

"Well they have to go through with it anyway," Elfman said, her voice booming from behind the ladies. "If they don't, their manhood will come into question."

"Little brother?" Mirajane said softly. "Erza's not a man."

"And let's get one thing straight," Bambietta began to add, "I'm not manly either, you big lug! So don't you dare even make with that 'humor' today, you hear?"

"Shouldn't we be worried?" Lucy asked gently. "This could tear Fairy Tail's strongest team apart!"

"The strongest team?" Gray was completely confused as he approached.

"You, Erza and Natsu!" Lucy shouted back, growing irritated.

Bambietta was quick to becoming upset as well. "Hey now. Lucy?"

"Oh, and Bambi!"

The Quincy smiled and nodded in response. "That's more like it."

"We're the strongest team?" Gray couldn't help but smirk a little beat. "Yeah, right. What moron fed you that load of bull?"

Mirajane suddenly began to cry then, covering her face with both hands. Bambietta simply dropped her face into the palm of one hand due to aggravation. "Smooth move, Gray."

The ice mage grew flustered then, gently patting Mirajane on the back in penance for his mistake. "You're not a moron, Mira! I mean it! Damn, I'm the only moron here."

"Listen up," Elfman began to say, "I won't argue that Natsu and Gray are tough little fellows, but neither one of them is the strongest this guild has to offer. Some are probably as strong as the two of them combined!"

"And Erza's one of them if you ask me!" Levy suddenly said, standing beside Shadow Gear. "Or anyone else here for that matter..."

"Hey, Levy!" Bambietta moved quick, positioning herself between the petite mage and her two teammates. "So you and me are in agreement that Natsu is so totally going to get roasted in this fight, right?"

"And what makes you so sure?" Jet asked, growing annoyed with the newcomer's flagrant attempts to take Levy from the group. "Since when are you the expert, huh?"

"Yeah, you only got your butt kicked by Natsu," Droy added in, leaning over Bambietta's shoulder. "You didn't' get wrecked by Erza yet, so how could you possibly tell?"

"Because, numb nuts," Bambietta said, growing angered by the lack of respect granted to her personal space, "I can sense energy."

"Wait, what?" Jet could not remember a time hearing of such a magic before Oh, sure he had heard of some being able to get a sense of scope from another's power if it was issued forth and held back with no restraint, but to simply sense it even in a dormant state? That was simple madness.

Droy was equally confused. "How the hell can you do that?"

Bambietta shrugged, unwilling to give the two men the truth behind her status as a Quincy. "I don't know. But what I do know is how your power ranks compared to mine."

Then did Bambietta begin to laugh a little bit.

"Oh, she said, quite suddenly, "you two are totally serious about that level of power. I think I need to laugh even harder."

She did so then, the Quincy holding her belly as she fell into the moment. She only stopped when she heard Levy speak to her.

"Bambi, please," the young woman pleaded, "can't we all get along? You, Jet and Droy are all my friends, so please... for my sake."

Bambietta sighed. "Okay, fine. Quincy's honor."

"Do they really have to fight?" Lucy whimpered. "I don't want to see either of them lose..."

"Come on now, roomie," Bambietta said as she moved up to Lucy and slid an arm over her shoulders, "relax and enjoy the show. If Master Makarov is fine with it... and not threatening death for infighting... then shouldn't we be okay with it too?"

"I guess so," the Celestial wizard answered with some depression still evident. "I suppose I shouldn't be so surprised you're interested in watching this brawl."

"Oh, I'm a fan of violence, whether as a spectator or as a partici-" Bambietta suddenly cut off, leaving Lucy to glance towards her friend and take notice of a rather dower expression on her face.

"Bambi?"

"It's nothing," the Quincy said, lightly shaking her head. "Nothing at all."

"But you look like you're about to cr-"

"No," Bambietta interrupted. "She's not worth it. Not again. Never again."

The air grew heavy around Lucy then, the wizard trying not to pry any further than she may have inadvertently done so just now.

"Put me down for Erza!"

Bambietta and Lucy both turned then, catching sight of Cana accepting jewel from Happy, a scoreboard behind her. It was clear as day that it was tallying some form of betting in favor of the battle that was about to come but neither Fairy Tail woman could believe what the blue cat had just done.

"Happy," Lucy said in shock, "you're betting against your friend?"

Bambietta grit her teeth slightly, glancing at the board behind Cana and taking notice that all were voting in Erza's favor. "You... cat," Bambietta said, trying to compose herself. "He's your friend and this is what you do?"

Lucy began to grow nervous then. "Hey now, it's just a silly little bet, Bambi. It's not worth getting this bent out of shape over."

The Quincy took notice of a scared expression upon Happy's face and she slowly did she begin to grow ashamed of what she had just done. Bambietta gingerly touched the side of her head, shaking it lightly as she did so. "I'm sorry, I just..."

Bambietta crouched down then and carefully reached out to pet Happy between his ears.

"I didn't mean to scare you, little guy," she said softly. "This is all for fun, right?"

"Aye, sir!"

Bambietta stood then and looked at Cana. "Put me down for the Dragon Slayer."

"Wait," the dark haired woman began to say, "did you finally try some alcohol or something?"

"No, I'm perfectly sober," the Quincy answered. "I just know if I was fighting a losing battle I'd want at least somebody in my corner."

"Okay, fine," Cana said as she took the jewel from Bambietta. "I guess at least one person has to vote for the underdog."

"Make that two." Cana looked up again and saw Lucy reaching out with a paper domination of jewel. "Put me down for Natsu."

"Okay," Cana sighed.

"Well look at us," Bambietta said with no hidden amount of satisfaction. "Just the two of us throwing our money away. Aren't we just special."

"You've got Natsu's back," Lucy said, "and I know I've got yours."

Bambietta felt it then, a desire to smile. The Quincy fought against it however, not wanting to appear out of her element. Still did she feel her lips beginning to tug upwards, as if they had a life of her own, yet she managed to stave off any outward appearance of happiness.

"Let's just watch our money go down the drain, all right?"

"Make that three for Natsu!"

Bambietta was left in surprise then, catching sight of Levy handing over some money to Cana. "The madness," the Quincy began to say, "is spreading. What have I done?"

Then did Happy begin to scamper back over to Cana. "I need to change my vote, Cana."

Bambietta raised an eyebrow at that one. "Oh?"

"Even if he's going to lose, it's mean of me to vote against my bestest friend," the cat explained. "That and you kind of scared me."

"I'm... sorry, all right? "Bambietta felt her heart drop within her chest a little bit at that statement. She tried to smile then, hoping to not intimidate the cat any further. "But I'm glad you're sticking by your friend there. So we all ready to watch our money go down the drain?"

The Quincy turned back towards the center of attention, the showdown between Natsu and Erza. The two wizards were looking across the street at each other, the both of them polar opposites. Whereas Natsu was clearly excited at the prospect of battle, Erza was simply standing before him calm and composed.

Bambietta was far from surprised, having already experienced a glimmer of the power this woman possessed. Erza was a veritable monster in all respects, yet she had only visible witnessed a shard of that strength during the Eisenwald encounter. Now however was she curious to see Erza's full potential, yet she knew in her gut that Natsu would not be the one to draw it out, even if he boasted of his prowess. Still, Bambietta hoped she got a good show nonetheless.

"This time it's going to be different," the Dragon Slayer said, slamming a fist into an open palm. "You may have beaten me when we were kids but I'm all fired up now, Erza!"

"Yes, I do believe you've grown stronger, Natsu," the armored mage simply said, a content smile on her face. "I'm happy to see that being the case. Perhaps I will have to use this then."

Bambietta watched as Erza's power began to spread outwards from her body, just as it had back at Oshibana Station. The magical energy arced around her form, coalescing and taking shape. Gone was the standard garb she wore, leaving the warrior to stand before Natsu clad in red and gold armor.

"Oh, that's just fair," Macao Conbolt said as he simply looked on in awe. "Come on, Bambi, give Natsu a little chance, will you?"

"You misunderstand," Erza said sharply, looking the older man's way. "Natsu is stronger than you think. I am simply honoring his power the only way I know how."

"Okay, anybody willing to get the newbie up to speed?" Bambietta asked.

"Yeah, make that two of us," Lucy added, the mage simply keeping her eyes locked upon Erza's new uniform.

"That's the Flame Empress Armor," Levy began to explain. "It gives Erza mastery over flame, particularly with the blade that accompanies it, but it also makes her highly resistant to the element as well."

"Okay then," Bambietta said, glancing back towards the amount of jewel that Cana had collected from her and everyone else. "Easy come, easy go."

"Don't be like that," Natsu said as he looked over his shoulder at Bambietta and the others. "I can win this! Believe it!"

Bambietta only shrugged. "Yeah, okay. Go get her, Natsu. But she's totally going to kick your butt."

"No way! I can totally take anything she can throw at me!"

* * *

"I told you so."

Bambietta simply sat at the counter within the guild hall, staring at Natsu. The Dragon Slayer was resting atop the table, clearly worse for wear after the fight with Erza. Now he was simply trying to forget the pain, an icepack resting atop his head. Yet just like the ones from before, its contents were quickly melting under his own body's Fire Dragon Slayer temperatures.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Natsu replied weakly.

"Oh but I do!" Bambietta said with a big smile. "I've never seen such a one sided fight last so long! Every time I thought you couldn't come back up for more, you did! And then she wrecked you again! It was hilarious!"

Then did Bambietta grow calm, her tone much more serious.

"But really," she said then, "you've got heart, Natsu. It's kind of hot, really."

The Dragon Slayer, glanced at Bambietta then, clearly confused. "Huh?"

"Speaking of hot," Bambietta said, grinning slyly as she stood up and moved around the Dragon Slayer. "I think you need another icepack. Maybe we should have Gray just stand by you."

Natsu shook his head. "Another ice pack will do!"

"Okay then." Bambietta made her way towards the main counter, looking towards Mirajane. "Yeah, I think the hothead's due for another."

The silver haired woman simply smiled as she turned to the "Coming right up!"

"Perhaps I was too rough on Natsu."

Bambietta turned then, taking note of Erza approaching. The Quincy did not know what to say, Bambietta still intimidated by this woman's demeanor and strength. She tried to think up something to say, taking note of Erza glancing her way now, the woman clearly having communicated with her directly.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Bambietta said sheepishly. "He and I fought one time, so I know he's tough. I kind of lost that fight actually." Then did the Quincy's expression shift slightly, growing dower. "I used to be so much greater."

"Is that right?" Erza turned completely to face Bambietta then, her voice unassuming yet still possessing an edge comparable to one of her blades. "Perhaps you would like to speak of this greatness you once possessed."

Bambietta all but felt her heart skip a beat in response, the Quincy unsure of how to best respond to Erza's request. The woman was intimidating on her own to say the least, especially with Bambietta having to deal with the fact that Erza's apparent interest in her was shrouded in mystery. She had clearly lied about Makarov's orders, leaving the Quincy uneased. Yet there was much more to it than that. To speak of her sordid past in any great detail would spell no end of trouble.

Then did Bambietta give pause for a moment. Yes, she knew her involvement with the Vandenreich would be a black mark to those she called her friends now, but why would she care? Was there even a small part of her ashamed of her old life?

The Quincy shook off those thoughts in the blink of an eye then. That was simply an absurd notion, nothing more. She wanted to simply return to His Majesty's side if at all possible, to be the Stern Ritter he had taken under his wing. How could she even dare question the choices she had made so long ago?

Yet still was there a part of her that tugged at her innermost thoughts. "No, I wasn't great, not at-"

"Members of Fairy Tail, may I please have your attention?"

Bambietta lost her moment of introspection then, turning towards the doorway as all the other members of the guild, even Erza, were doing.

"What the hell is that?"

Bambietta could only stare wide eyed at the individual who stood within the hall's entrance now. It was human in shape, clad in black and white robes, and yet the head appeared quite amphibian.

"This cannot be good," Makarov simply said with a dejected sigh.

"I have come on behalf of the Magic Council," the creature said. "Please listen to what I have to say with the utmost courtesy."

A hush fell upon the Fairy Tail wizards then, leaving Bambietta to wonder just what was going on now. Yet she had one particular question, one that she leaned over the counter towards Mirajane to ask.

"That's a frog person, right?"

"Bambietta Basterbine!"

The Quincy never got her answer from Mirajane, the Quincy turning to face the Magic Council representative. Bambietta then simply pointed towards her own face, clearly in shock. "Me?"

"You are hereby required to report to the Magic Council for questioning!"

* * *

"Well this certainly sucks."

Bambietta was alone now, something she did not particularly enjoy. She had been led away from the Fairy Tail guild by the frog ambassador, all the while listening to Natsu's wild protests dying down in the background, and taken to the Magic Council's Fiore branch building. Now she was simply left to sit at a table in the veritable darkness, a sole light shining down upon her and her alone. Thus had that continued for several minutes on end, leaving the Quincy to grow antsy.

Bambietta began to fidget in her seat a little bit, both mind and body simply refusing to stay perfectly still. She truly hated the waiting game, patience never being her strong suit. Her mind was on edge especially, the mystery of what this Magic Council wanted of her exactly weighing heavily on her mind. It was bad enough she was concerned about Erza, now she had this to contend with as well.

Then, as if sensing that the Quincy's mind was at the breaking point, did the entire room come alive with light, leaving Bambietta to find herself facing a group of several older individuals. Some of them, she had to admit, actually fit the depiction of a wizard that she had actually come to expect, the man with the wizened gray beard especially. If not for the potentially dire circumstances she was in, the Quincywould perhaps have grinned a little bit at the sight of them.

Yet then did she take note of two individuals seated to the left, neither of them matching their comrades. They appeared quite young, perhaps similar in age to those Bambietta had befriended in Fairy Tail. Neither possessed the grace, wisdom or civility that the others appeared to have in spades, instead displaying a countenance of arrogant youths and nothing more. It was hardly what Bambietta had expected to find on the council that Mirajane had spoken so highly of.

"Bambietta Basterbine of Fairy Tail," the wizened older man sitting in the middle began to say, "the Magic Council has many a question for you."

"Aye, sir." The Quincy's face contorted the slightest bit, Bambietta shaking her head a little as she did so. She had not meant to say that, no, but it was clear that Happy was becoming a bit of a bad influence on her.

The older man either did not notice or care. He simply continued. "You may refer to me as Org. Now then, you are a most curious individual, Bambietta. The mission reports we received in regards to the Eisenwald crisis state that you destroyed Lullaby."

"Oh that little old thing?" The Quincy tried quite hard to act as casual as possible. "That's nothing curious, no sir. It was easy to destroy. Nothing to worry about."

"Easy you say?" Org glared down at Bambietta directly then, his eyes narrowing. "Yes, that is precisely why you are most curious."

Bambietta bit down on her lower lip in response, cursing through her inner thoughts. "Come on, it can't be that big of a deal, right?"

"Lullaby was a powerful curse made by the great and terrible wizard Zeref," Org began to say, "and while it has been subdued in its demon form by wizards of impressive strength, not even a Wizard Saint would be capable of destroying it. That was precisely why our predecessors had it sealed away hundreds of years ago. And yet you destroyed it ever so easily."

Bambietta simply did not know what to say. She had destroyed the cursed flute, yes, but she had not done so to cause any such problems like this. It simply seemed like the right thing to do at the time. She had simply assumed that it was the end goal that Erza Scarlet sought, a task that she no doubt could have performed with ease. Perhaps even Natsu could have incinerated it with his flames. It had never even dawned on the Quincy that she had performed an act out of the ordinary.

Org suddenly sighed then, his shoulder slumping slightly. "I suppose the real question we have for you is simple, Bambietta Basterbine. Who are you exactly?"

Bambietta was left in stunned silence then, the Quincy not sure how to best answer such a question. She knew the answer, yes, but to speak it could cause an unimaginable amount of problems. She was so many things, past and present, after all. A member of Fairy Tail. A friend. A roommate. A Quincy. A Stern Ritter. Most damning of all, however, was one descriptive term that Bambietta knew fit her full well.

A murderer.

She did not care, that was what she told herself, yet she knew those before her would. They would judge her, condemn her, perhaps imprison her. Yet still did Bambietta know she had to offer some form of explanation. She had learned it well enough during her tenure in the Vandenreich, during her time serving Yhwach. To disrespect authority was a fool's game.

"I'm," Bambietta began to say, knowing that she had to start somewhere, "a Quincy."

There was a brief discussion amidst the council members then, leaving Bambietta to wonder just what was going on. She had expected those of this world to not know of her privileged blood line, yet now she was left to ponder if this realm had its own Quincy.

"It appears that Ultear was correct," Org suddenly said, the private discussion ending. "You do possess a form of magic we are not familiar with. Please then, Miss Basterbine, enlighten us of your abilities."

"I have to explain them?" The Quincy could not help but sigh, knowing that a more demonstration would be so much easier. "Well, okay then. I guess you could say I draw in the magic around me to fuel my own strength."

"Preposterous!" one council member wearing a hood said as he rose from his seat. "No such wizard on the continent is capable of such a feat!"

"Calm yourself, Leiji," the blue haired young man said softly. "Whatever the truth is of her powers, we will ascertain it this day."

"So," Org began to say, his tone sincere yet stern, "you are a magical parasite."

Bambietta could not help but flinch, her thoughts growing dark for a second. This was just as it was back in her world, the Quincy being looked down upon by those in power. To be judged harshly, to be prosecuted for their peculiar form of strength. Perhaps then it did not matter what world she was in, what place she attempted to call home.

Perhaps there was simply no place anywhere for an individual such as herself.

"Yes," Bambietta said softly, "that's an accurate description of what a Quincy is."

"And what does a Quincy do with the power they've subjugated and stolen?" Org asked, his tone becoming increasingly more belligerent and harsh.

"It's a rather long list," Bambietta began to say. "Not that I can do it all yet, but I'm working on getting back up to snuff."

The blue haired youth looking down upon Bambietta interjected then and there. "Is that a fact? How interesting. You're not even as strong as you say you can be, yet you still destroyed one of Zeref's own artifacts with ease."

Bambietta was beginning to lose her temper then, yet still did she do her best to keep it under wraps. "All right, I'm a little confused here. What exactly is the big deal? What makes anything this Zeref guy did even remotely special that me destroying his stuff a big deal?"

"Surely you jest," Org said simply. "There is not a wizard alive who does not at least know of the atrocities that Zeref committed."

"And I'm a Quincy," Bambietta replied, "and I'm not from around here exactly."

Org raised an eyebrow at that statement, yet he held his tongue on that matter for the moment. "Perhaps it is worthwhile for you to know why we are so concerned. Zeref was a practitioner of the dark arts and in turn all he worked with was magic that was fueled by negative emotions."

Bambietta blinked. "Negative emotions?"

"Yes," Org continued. "His Curses were born from the humanity's worst traits. Anger and hate, sorrow and despair. They were the ingredients of his magic, nothing more. Even the purest of emotions could be led astray and fuel Zeref's creations."

Bambietta simply nodded, starting to understand. "Oh, so they're like Hollows!" Then did Bambietta quickly cover her mouth with her hands, wishing she had kept herself quiet on that front.

"A... Hollow?" The blue haired youth seemed quite confused then, yet at the same time intrigued. "Do tell, Miss Basterbine."

"Well, that is to say," the Quincy began to stumble upon her words, unsure of what she could do to get herself out of this predicament, "they're the souls of the dearly departed who can't find any peace in death."

Org simply nodded. "You speak of ghosts."

"What foolishness!" Leiji began to say, once more raising his voice. "Does she dare expect us to believe such fairy tales?"

"I ask that you calm yourself once again, Leiji," the blue haired youth said, once more opposing his fellow council member's outbursts. "Perhaps there is some truth to her claim. This world is full of mysteries even we cannot yet explain."

"You would believe her, Siegrain," Leiji said dejectedly. "You're always siding with the next generation."

"That's why I'm a part of this council," Siegrain simply responded. "To offer up a differing perspective to those who have been among its ranks for far too long."

"Enough," Org said, trying to bring the situation back under control. He then looked down at Bambietta once more. "So these Hollows as you called them, your power was crafted and forged to fight against them?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say I'm kind of spiritually attuned?" Bambietta had no idea what she was trying to go for at this point yet she continued on nonetheless. "We Quincy pretty much cam purge their essence with their powers... I guess."

"So your magic can wipe out the negative forces that comprise these Hollows as well as Curses. How intriguing." Org glared down at Bambietta then. "I suppose we have nothing to fear of the Quincy then, if your power was created to protect."

"Yeah," Bambietta replied with a half-hearted smile, "that's what we're all about."

"A new magic we've not heard of, one capable of destroying Curses," an older woman sitting upon the council began to say, "as well as an entire clan not known in Fiore. Bambietta Basterbine, where is it you come from?"

Bambietta could only blink, the Quincy having truly dreaded such a question being raised. There was truly no good answer. "Where I'm from?"

"Yes," Org said. "The Magic Council has done extensive research into your name and we could not help but find it amusing that there is no record of your existence. A Bambietta Basterbine simply does not exist on any form of paperwork, at least not until your confirmation of joining Fairy Tail occurred. Don't you find that interesting as well?"

Bambietta took a deep breath, trying to keep herself calm. She would have to do something, anything, to placate the Magic Council. A false story perhaps? Yet how could she hope to do that when she had no knowledge of the world she was in? She knew of Fiore, but that was all she had to go by.

The Quincy sighed then, knowing that the truth was clearly her own option. To speak of the world from whence she came, perhaps even of the atrocities she had committed in the name of her god there. Perhaps they'd lock her up for such actions, or simply cast her into some foul pit, declaring her completely insane.

There was no telling what would be the case, yet Bambietta knew she had to speak the truth. There was simply no other way.

"I'm-"

"I apologize for the interruption," a voice said from behind, "but there is someone here who wishes to speak on this Bambietta Basterbine's behalf."

The Quincy had not been expecting that, not in the least. Bambietta had simply expected to be on her own, to face this 'enemy' with no support at all. It was clearly how those she had considered her friends would have done such things. Yet it was clear she had true allies here. The Quincy simply breathed a sigh of relief, hoping for the best.

The amphibian attendant of the Magic Council began to move to the side, allowing a woman to enter the chambers. The very sight of her led Bambietta feeling her breath catch within her thought.

"Pardon the interruption," Erza Scarlet said simply as she walked forward, "but I feel it is absolutely vital that I speak on behalf of my fellow Fairy Tail wizard."

Bambietta did not know what to say, what to feel, she simply glanced back towards the Magi Council and could see they were clearly agitated, though some showed it more than others. All save Siegrain, the blue haired youth simply smiling slightly.

Bambietta could only find that unnerving, though she could not put her finger on exactly why.

"This is outrageous!" Leiji shouted, his temper flaring once more. "Remove her from this chamber at once!"

"Silence!" Org began to grow impatient then as well. "Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail, do you have pertinent information in regards to the matter at hand?"

Bambietta knew she could not possibly be able to offer anything in her defense, so why then was Erza here?

"Yes," the armored mage said, surprising even the Quincy, "I believe I do."

"And why must you offer up such information yourself?" Org questioned. "Can Bambietta Basterbine not speak for herself?"

"Yeah, I kind of can," Bambietta mumbled, yet she knew that she was in-between a rock and a hard place. The Magic Council was clearly looking for answers she could not willingly give, while Erza was still her same odd and intimidating self. "But I'll shut my yap."

Erza nodded, all the while Bambietta folded her arms across her chest in a huff. Only then did the armored wizard begin to speak, taking a deep breath first to clear her throat and thoughts. "You all know full well of the Tower of Heaven."

Bambietta did not, yet she could clearly see a visible reaction among those in the council, the older members whispering among themselves. Then there were Siegrain and the dark haired woman by his side, neither showing any true reaction at all. That led Bambietta to wondering what was going on once more.

Erza continued to talk, ignoring the council's rambling amongst themselves. Bambietta noticed it then, the armored mage taking deep controlled breaths as if forcing the words forward. "When I was brought to the tower by a Zeref cult, there were many there before me. So many, yet none of them were broken in spirit enough that they could not cherish a newcomer in great need. And yet..."

Erza's shoulders slumped then, the woman looking towards Bambietta then and there.

"Bambietta was there before I was. In time I learned from others that she had been forced to slave away in that wretched hell since she had been a true child. Time was cruel to her and she had lost all memory of where she had come from. She could not even remember who she was."

Bambietta simply stared at Erza, understanding quickly what this woman was getting at, what game she was playing, even if she did not know what this Tower of Heaven was. It almost sounded like a theme park to the Quincy but she could understand from Erza's reluctance to speak of it that it was something entirely different.

"That damned tower again." Org rubbed his eyes gently before staring down at Erza. "I suppose we are fortunate that it was abandoned during the rebellion of years gone by. The atrocities those Zeref worshippers committed were simply unforgivable."

"Yes," Erza said both simply and sharply, "they were."

Bambietta felt a shiver run down her skin then, her spiritual senses awakening to whatever deep rooted emotions Erza was experiencing with her soul. Yet then did the Quincy realize it, having Erza's presence to compare it to. She simply could not feel any presence radiating from the Magic Council. Still did Bambietta know now was not the time to ask any further questions of her own.

"I have allowed you permission to speak, Erza Scarlet," Org suddenly said, his voice curt, "so I do suggest you make your point clear and concise."

"She had no name and no memory," Erza said, her own tone growing solemn in response to the sharp tongue of the Council member, "and I... felt she needed a name."

Bambietta simply did not know what to say. Even she was beginning to fall for Erza's deception. Yet she could see something among those in the council that caught her eye. The one known as Siegrain's eyes were narrowing ever so slightly, as if this topic was a source of frustration for him, no matter how slight.

Org, however, continued to speak. "Bambietta Basterbine was your choice? A rather unique name, but I suppose I should not expect anything less from one with a reputation such as yours."

Erza bit her own tongue, unsure of if she should take that phrase as an insult or judgment. "It was an easy name to remember. She deserved that much."

Bambietta could not help herself, a slight smile beginning to tug against the corners of her mouth. Yet then did it fade quickly, the Quincybeginning to wonder once more if she truly did deserve what Fairy Tail had to offer.

"So she escaped from the Tower of Heaven, as you yourself did following the successful rebellion," Org said, his gaze never wavering as it focused on Erza. "So many children lost in this world since that day. Perhaps it was simply fate that at least two who survived that ordeal came together once more in Fairy Tail."

Bambietta was impressed, that much was true. She had assumed Erza Scarlet simply a woman bound to the rules and the law, yet here she was being rather deceptive to help another. For reasons the Quincy could not explain, it was warming her reborn heart ever so slightly.

"I do not believe in such thing as fate," Erza simply responded to the Magic Council. Bambietta noticed then the woman's eyes shifting slightly, as if they were settling upon one individual beyond Org himself. "We make our own futures, for good or for ill."

"Be that as it may," Org interrupted, dragging Erza's attention back to himself, "the information you have provided only explains where she was nearly a decade ago. The question of where she was in that time and how she came to possess the magic she has now is still the heart of this matter, Erza Scarlet."

Bambietta no doubt knew that Erza had a planned story for this, that much was for certain, yet the Quincy was not so inclined to simply watch the deception play out. She appreciated the unexpected assistance, yes, but there was the matter of her pride as a pure blooded Quincy.

"I can explain that," Bambietta said, catching even Erza off guard ever so slightly. "After I left the Tower of Heaven I had no family. My parents were killed by those..." The Quincy's voice paused for a second, Bambietta's teeth gritting as true rage seeped into her voice. "My parents were killed by, my home town burned to the ground by those... bastards!"

Bambietta bit her lower lip in frustration, having not dared to imagine any sort of truth would mingle with the lies she had intended to spread. Her anger was threatening to overwhelm her, giving the Quincy nothing but contempt for the Soul Reapers of another world.

Then did she gasp, suddenly feeling a gentle touch upon her shoulder. She turned slightly to the side, catching sight of Erza's armored hand upon her. Then did the hatred dissipate for the moment, allowing Bambietta to speak freely and with no negative emotions clouding her mind.

"I wandered aimlessly, with nowhere to go," Bambietta continued, "and that was when he appeared."

"He?" Org questioned. "And who might this man have been?"

"My savior?" Bambietta questioned, the Quincy suddenly wondering how she could dare to disrespect the god who had given her life purpose so many decades ago. "Yes, my savior. He took me in when I had lost everything. Helped me find a purpose. He... taught me everything I know."

"About being a Quincy?" Org looked down at Bambietta, his eyes narrowing. "Was this man a Quincy."

"He was more than that," Bambietta answered, glancing down to the table before him. "So much more. He helped make me what I am today. And for that I... I-"

"What was this man's name?" Org interrupted. "Where is he now? How could he have found a way to destroy so easily what Zeref created?"

"He's dead," Bambietta answered, the Quincy unsure of the final fate of whom she spoke of. Still she had to go along with what she was thinking and feeling now. "Yes, he's dead."

"What," Org began to repeat, "was his name?"

"Does it matter?" Erza Scarlet interjected. "If she says that he is no longer-"

"It matters a great deal!" Org suddenly raised his voice, glaring at Erza. "If such a wizard found a magic that could destroy a curse of Lullaby's magnitude so simply, then the Magic Council deserves to know what other knowledge he passed down to this woman! We deserve to know who he was!"

Bambietta began to think then, knowing full well His Majesty's name yet still unsure if she could dare speak it under such circumstances. To use her lord's name within a lie, it was tantamount to pure sacrilege. Yet then did Bambietta remember one particular thing from a time since long passed. Giselle Gewelle had not been able to properly pronounce Yhwach's name for the longest time. It was right up there with how she kept spelling the word pain as pein. Yes, that error was the loophole Bambietta needed to keep her lie intact while preserving her faith.

"His name," she began to say, "was Juha Bach."

"And how did this Bach die?" Org continued his interrogation. "Surely a... Quincy you hold such reverence for could not be fell so easily."

"It was a dark guild," Bambietta answered quietly. "Their leader was a cruel man. An old man. One who held within his hands a magic equal to the sun itself. They... killed each other in their battle."

"The power of the sun?" Siegrain simply said, glancing down at Bambietta with the utmost curiosity. "Such a power would very well dwarf even the greatest of fire wizardry. A lost magic perhaps?"

"I wandered about after that," Bambietta continued to say, "with nothing left to... to live for."

A heavy silence hung down upon the chamber, Bambietta fidgeting slightly, her body shivering quite slightly as the thought of what she had endured.

"And then?" Org simply asked, the elder having no time for pity at this time.

Erza considered her options, the mage wondering if now was the time to speak up. She knew full well she had the answers that both Bambietta and the Magic Council sought, yet still did she find herself hesitating for a moment, Porlyusica's words from weeks gone by staining her memories.

"I will help this girl, but I wish to make it clear to you the danger she might possess. Should she reveal a darker side upon her resurrection then I will not hesitate to do what I must in that situation."

Erza had caught sight of that darkness perhaps, having witnessed Bambietta's lashing out against the Eisenwald wizard that had attempted to murder one of his own, yet was that enough to leave her truly concerned for this woman's mental stability and morality? She simply was unsure and that was something that did not sit right with the S-class wizard.

Yet did Bambietta begin to speak, surprising even Erza. "I remember little," she began to say, "thanks to the spell I was put under thanks to one of the dark guilds own. I just..." Bambietta began to grit her teeth, her body trembling ever so slightly. "I remember the pain, the humiliation, and then... more pain. A flash of steel against flesh. After that..."

Erza felt her mind flinch yet she kept her body still.

"I was saved," Bambietta said, looking up at the Council, trying to keep her expression calm. "Not from the grace of God but from someone who wished to save me."

Erza kept her eyes on Bambietta solely then, the armored mage left to wonder just how much of their initial encounter this woman remembered after all.

"She brought me back from the brink," Bambietta continued, "and then told me that I could find a home in Fairy Tail."

"And this woman," Org continued to question, "who was she?"

Bambietta paused for a moment, trying to remember the name. So much had happened to her since coming to this world in the warped state she had been in that her memories of that time were not entirely meant to be trusted. Yet then did it come back to her, leaving the Quincy to question how she could forget her personal savior. "Porlyusica."

Erza felt herself relax then, understanding at least how far back Bambietta's memories seemed to be extending. The senior mage watched then as the Magic Council began to converse amongst themselves once more, their attentions drawn away from both herself and Bambietta for the moment.

"Bambietta Basterbine, Erza Scarlet," Org said, finally turning his attentions to the two mages. "You are quite fortunate that a few of our own are enamored with Fairy Tail's reputation. However, you are more fortunate that Yajima here is perhaps more familiar with your guild than any who have ever been within our ranks."

"If Porlyusica has faith in you," another older gentleman, Yajima, said as he moved forward, "then I have the utmost confidence that this council has nothing to fear of you or your powers, Bambietta Basterbine."

Faith, that was an phrase Bambietta had not expected to be bestowed upon her by those who clearly dwelled within the light. She who had been forced to live within the confines of shadow had come to expect such things only from others who dwelt in mutual darkness. This was so unnatural, so alien to Bambietta that she did not know how to properly respond.

As if looking for guidance, for reassurance, she glanced towards Erza Scarlet. The mage was looking towards her as well, a certain shine upon her eyes. It was rather comforting to Bambietta and in turn did the Quincy begin to chide herself for her momentary thoughts. This was not alien to her, far from it. She had found herself amidst those who called Fairy Tail their home. They had accepted her, they had welcomed her, they had taken her in when she had nothing. There was no more living within the darkened corners of this world or the next, there was simply basking in the radiant light of the guild.

Then did Bambietta's mood suddenly grow dower. She was within the light, yes, but she knew that all it did was cast long shadows in the end. Hers was a particularly long one, a creature born from the darkness within her heart and soul. She was not deserving of such acceptance, not one who was hoping to return to the shadows and stand among the darkened souls that composed her fellow Stern Ritter.

Erza was simply too perceptive for the Quincy's own good, catching note of the slightly shifting expression and body language she was beginning to exhibit. "Bambietta?"

The Quincy caught sight of Erza through the corner of her eye, noting the hint of concern in her eye. Another undeserved emotion, nothing more.

It was too good to be true, yes, that was what Bambietta told herself. No one could be this sincere, this caring, this perfect. Not the Soul Reapers, not the Vandenreich and especially not this Fairy Tail. They did not know the truth of Bambietta, that much she allowed herself to feel. They did not know the depths of depravity she had allowed into her life. If they did, then clearly this false pretext they presented to her would be gone like so much ash, lost like tears in the falling rain. They would hate her, fear her, despise her. They would turn upon her, just like the Soul Reapers did the Quincy, just like Bambietta's friends had done when the mood suited them.

There was no hope of true friendship, of camaraderie. There was only a means to an end, nothing more. They would betray her someday if they knew the truth or she would betray them first and return to whence she came.

Bambietta looked to face Erza then, the Quincy forcing her storming thoughts to calm, her expression remaining blank and serene despite the chaos within her soul. "I'm fine, Erza."

"Bambietta Basterbine," Org said, suddenly stepping in front of Yamija and looking down at the Quincy, "the Magic Council has learned what it needed to. You are free to return to your Guild. This inquiry is at an end."

Then did Bambietta simply watch in amazement as those who composed the Magic Council began to fade away, leaving behind no trace of their existence.

"Okay, that was strange," Bambietta said simply.

"Projection magic," Erza said in turn. "They were broadcasting from Era, nothing more."

"Oh, that's nice," Bambietta grumbled. "I'm not good enough to meet face to face?"

Erza glanced down at the Quincy and could see that she was quite cross, her arms folded across her chest, her face clearly showing signs that she was fuming. In turn did Erza do her best not to chuckle, not even slightly. "Let's return back to the guild hall, Bambietta."

Bambietta sat up then and began to follow Erza through the chambers door. Soon did the darkness of the room fade away, leaving the Quincy to close her eyes slightly in response to the onrush of light that was issued forth from the main hallway.

"Damn, this is too bri-"

Bambietta's words were cut short then, the Quincy bumping into Erza's armored chest. She stumbled away and rubbed her nose, it having bounced off the metal plating.

"Hey, Erza, warn me the next time you're going to stop in front of me."

Bambietta quickly regretted her burst of attitude, expecting to be chewed out by Erza for it, yet that never came. Instead she could hear Erza breathing a slight bit harder than earlier. Worse, however, was the sense of foreboding that was suddenly seeping through the mage's magical output.

"Erza?"

Bambietta glanced over Erza's shoulder than and could see a man leaning against the left wall of the hallway, his eyes focused on the red haired wizard. It did not take long for Bambietta to recognize this man for who he was, having seen him only moments ago.

Erza, meanwhile, began to speak in a hushed tone. "Siegrain."

"It's been such a long time," the blue haired man began to say, his lips curling slightly upwards, "since we could talk like this, Erza."

"You two know each other?" Bambietta asked innocently enough, though quite perturbed by Erza's sudden change in mood, tone and disposition.

"You could say that," Siegrain simply answered for Erza as he moved away from the wall and began his approach. "Though clearly not as well as you two do. Erza and I simply have a... mutual acquaintance."

Bambietta could still feel it, the sense of dread enveloping Erza. It was wrong, so very wrong to the Quincy. She had already seen Erza as a force of nature, as a wizard deserving of fear and perhaps respect. How then could she be so disturbed by this man before them both.

Then there was Siegrain himself. He was clearly a magic projection, just as he had been in the council chamber, yet still could Bambietta feel something off about him. This time, however, was not something born from her spiritual senses. No, it was simply the way he spoke, the way he carried himself, the look in his eyes. They were all telltale signs of a man who had grander aspirations than those around him. Of a man who felt he was beyond reproach.

Bambietta knew his kind far too well.

"So you're from the Tower of Heaven as well," Siegrain said as he began to look towards Bambietta. "I'm so glad to hear another managed to escape as Erza did."

"What?" Bambietta was so confused then, unsure of what this man was speaking of. Had Erza and the Magic Council not spoke as if everyone had left this tower years ago. "What are you saying?"

Siegrain simply moved closer, his even tone never slipping for an instance. "Perhaps the event was so traumatizing that you do not remember what happened. Or..."

Siegrain suddenly turned his attentions to the silent Erza.

"Perhaps it was all simply a brilliantly constructed facade," the blue haired man continued, his eyes narrowing. "Oh, Erza, lying before the Magic Council a second time. Such a naughty woman you are."

Bambietta looked towards Erza than, her own discomfort at this conversation beginning to seize her heart. "A second time?"

Siegrain suddenly looked back at Bambietta and she could only feel as if his eyes were trying to peer into her soul. It simply began to chip away at the Quincy's nerves, leaving her to wish she could simply lash out at this man. Yet she knew that would not do, not at all. To strike one in power would be a foolhardy thing when she did not possess the power to fight off the entire world. Yet also to strike one who was not even there in the flesh would be an even greater offense, an action that would cast Bambietta as a fool. That she would not allow.

"Yes, a second time," Siegrain began to answer. "That accursed tower seems to make Erza always speak with a forked tongue. It's rather amusing if I do say so myself."

Then did Bambietta grow even more irritated, the feeling seeping into her tone of voice. "What the hell is so special about this tower?"

"Nothing you need be made privy to," Siegrain said, his eyes narrowing. "It's the past, that's all its ever been. However, you clearly know nothing of it, so I do have to wonder why Erza would lie so blatantly on your behalf. It's rather... curious."

Erza, meanwhile, began to grow tired of Siegrain's verbal undressing of the situation, and thus did she turn his own words against him. "It's nothing you need be made privy to, Siegrain."

The man simply laughed. Not long and deeply, but he did laugh. It was short and concise, a momentary lapse in his character that left Bambietta simply on edge. She watched as Siegrain moved back towards Erza, the man suddenly reaching out with his hand.

His fingers began to brush against Erza's chin, gently moving her face up so that her eyes locked with Siegrain's own.

"You wound me, Erza," he said quite casually, his mirth no more. "I wish only to look out for your well-being and your own good, nothing more. "However, I will ask in return that you speak not of the Tower of Heaven ever again to those doddering old fools on the council. Did you not make that promise to me once before?"

Erza was unwilling to talk at first, leaving Bambietta to once more be thrown off by the hesitation this woman was clearly experiencing. The dread was still enveloping her body, though now it was joined by sheer revulsion.

"Yes," Erza at last said, her voice low and controlled.

"I will do what I can to finish that matter for you," Siegrain said then, "just as I promised all those years ago. I will do all that I can to secure your future, as well as the future of all those who suffered at that tower, but clearly that is not enough for you if you were willing to broach such a subject for this woman beside us."

"What of it?" Erza asked, her own sense of defiance coming back to her.

"Allow me to offer an added incentive," Siegrain began to answer. "Never speak of that tower to the Magic Council under any circumstance ever again and... I'll keep myself quiet about how this Quincy was never there in the first place."

Bambietta began to feel her skin crawl then, feeling as if she had become part of some twisted game this man was playing. That was something she did not appreciate in the least. "You know," she began to say, glaring at Siegrain, "tell the damned council whatever you want. I'd rather not be indebted to someone like you."

"My, aren't you a feisty one?" Siegrain returned Bambietta's glare, yet his expression seemed to be that of one composed of nothing but curiosity. "Though I suppose Erza would find herself in such company thanks to being a part of Fairy Tail."

"Siegrain, that's enough."

Both the blue haired man and Bambietta were caught off guard then, Erza's voice startling them both. The armored mage turned to face Siegrain then, her eyes pure and steady, her expression not allowing itself to show a hint of hesitation.

"I'll speak no more of the council, but I do expect you to do as you promised."

Siegrain could not help but smile, nodding his head as he looked towards Erza. "You have my word, Erza Scarlet. I'd hate to imagine the council punishing you for such deceptions after all. They may simply lock you away for far too long. I wouldn't want that."

Bambietta watched as Siegrain moved close to Erza, the man all but draping his head atop her left shoulder. Than did he whisper, leaving Bambietta to strain to hear his next words.

In that moment did the Quincy wish that she had not made the effort.

"I'd miss you, Erza."

Than did Siegrain fade from sight, his magical projection leaving both Bambietta and Erza with only each other as company. While the latter was simply unmoving and wrapped in silence, the latter was letting her emotions flare up in response. Bambietta's teeth came together, her lips baring them as her hands began to curl into shaking fists.

"Don't tell me," the Quincy began to whisper, her voice raising with each spoken word, "don't you dare tell me that man is your friend."

Erza was quiet, her expression belaying nothing of what she felt. Then did she look at Bambietta, her tone exhibiting no emotions. "It's none of your concern, Bambietta."

"The hell it isn't!" the Quincy suddenly screamed. "I don't know what it is going on between you and that creep, I don't know even really know what this Tower of Heaven is, but thanks to you I'm a part of it now, aren't I?"

Erza said nothing at first, the woman shifting her gaze away from Bambietta. "He and I are not friends, let's leave it at that. Like he said, we just have a mutual connection, that's all."

Bambietta could hear it, the strange sense of bitterness within Erza's voice. More to the point, however, she could steel feel the waves of despair issuing forth from the woman's magical power. There was no hiding her true feelings from the Quincy, yet the true motive behind them would clearly have to remain a mystery. Bambietta could tell well enough that to speak of this Tower of Heaven had been painful for Erza, yet still she had done so to help the Quincy in her time of need when faced with the Magic Council's interrogation.

Bambietta began to clear her throat, knowing that she had to do what was next to come. "Erza, th-" The Quincy paused then, quickly growing frustrated. She did not like failing at something, not even this, and she forced herself to try again. "Erza, tha-"

Once more did her body resist her command, leaving the Quincy to bite down on her lower lip in frustration.

Erza, meanwhile, could at least tell what Bambietta was trying to do and spoke in turn. "You're welcome."

* * *

Ultear watched simply as the still and quiet Siegrain began to stir, the man's eyes slowly opening. He turned from his chair slightly to face the dark haired woman, a grin upon his face.

"I suppose that went as well as you wanted?" Ultear asked simply.

"Better than expected," Siegrain answered as he sat up and moved across his office. The man glanced out the window then, his eyes settling upon the landscape of Era. "I never dared dream Erza would speak of the Tower of Heaven to defend another, though I suppose it was an effective lie. The amount of truth she mixed into that grim fairy tale of hers no doubt made it more believable to those fools we've left ourselves surrounded with."

"And to think she'd be so cruel as to say that she gave a name to that Bambietta woman," Ultear said slyly, a slight laugh escaping from her. "That must have hurt you deeply."

"You speak out of turn, Ultear," Siegrain responded, his expression hardening for a moment as he placed a hand against the glass pane of his window. "I suggest you remember your place in this partnership of ours."

"My apologies," the woman said in return. "I'll make sure I keep that in mind from now on."

"See that you do." Siegrain simply kept his eyes upon the town before him. "It took much effort in getting Lullaby to Eisenwald without revealing our hand, yet that plan failed miserably. And all because of this... Quincy."

"You think this Bambietta woman is the one we heard of before?"

"For our sakes," Siegrain began to reply, "I hope so."

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait everyone. I dont really have much to say about this one. Just know that no, the quincy that they heard of before, is NOT Bambietta. Who is it? I wont say.**

 **That said, I do hope you enjoyed it and you leave your thoughts in a review, it would be REALLY appreciated. Thank you very much.**


	8. Look Out S Class, Here comes Bambietta!

**Ah yes, here we go, Galuna island. We're going to get this arc done in two chapters, so lets go.**

 **I dont own Bleach of fairy tail. Those belong respecitvly too Tite Kubo and Shounen jump and Hiro Mashima and Weekly shounen magizine. This is just for fun!**

* * *

"Hello, Fairy Tail!"

Bambietta watched as all those within the guild hall turned to face her, for one brief moment stopping all that they were doing before returning to it.

It was short, it was concise, but having all eyes on the Quincy was precisely what she had needed. If there was one thing Bambietta Basterbine appreciated, it was being the center of attention. The apparent friends she had made did not hurt either.

"Hey, Bambi!" Levy said as she approached. "I'm glad to see you in good spirits despite-"

The Solid Script mage's talk began to trail off but Bambietta was quick to finish what she had started.

"Ever since the Magic Council dragged me off for questioning. No worries!" The Quincy did her best to smile broadly. "I'm back and now I'm tanned, rested and ready to rock every single mission on that board over there!"

"Don't you think that's a little much right after you helped fight Eisenwald and-"

Levy never got her chance to finish her sentence, the wizard left in the proverbial dust as Bambietta vanished from her eyes. Levy turned around as quick as she could and could see the Quincy's appearance shimmer into existence before the job request board.

"I'm so glad Natsu can't do that." Levy sighed and began to walk over to her friend then, trying to keep her company. "So you want to go out on a mission together or something? The rest of Shadow Geer kind of took a mission without me, so I'm free."

"Awww." Bambietta turned to looked at Levy, a mischievous expression evident. "The Bambi Force is back in action? That's great! But I just wish you could have been there last time to see me kick that faux pass shinigami's butt all over Clover!"

"It sounds like you had fun," Levy replied, thrown off a little by Bambietta's sudden bout of youthful abandon. "I'm so happy."

"Oh, it was a blast!" the Quincy continued. "He thought he was hot shit but I showed him! Heck, you could say I... took the wind right out his sails."

Levy simply blinked, unable to react in any other way.

"Oh come on!" Bambietta pleaded, ruffling her hair with both hands. "That was funny, right? Sheesh, tough crowd. Anyway..."

Bambietta slipped an arm over Levy's shoulders, drawing the Solid Script mage close as she looked back at the job board.

"So what you want to do, Levy? I see that the volcano demon is still up for grabs. That could be fun!"

"Oh yeah," Levy whispered, a nervous laugh escaping her lips. "That sounds like it'd be a blast."

Bambietta glanced towards Levy then, noting the hesitation playing throughout her body language. "Okay, we can do something a little less scary for you. Though to be honest, I really want to go beyond that sort of thing anyway."

"Are you crazy?" Levy asked. "Okay, dumb question."

Bambietta grinned in response. "You're learning."

"But that's an A-Class mission. You can't possibly want to-"

"Do an S-Class one? Oh hell yes." Bambietta's grin only grew. "It should be a piece of cake if you ask me."

"No offense," Levy said, wondering if she was pushing things too far, "but you couldn't beat Natsu before and he's not even S-Rank."

Bambietta frowned, but only for a second. "Don't worry your pretty little head, Levy. I'm better now. Just ask that Erigor dumbass. Oh wait. You can't. He ran off with his tail between his legs after his whole plan went to hell thanks to me."

"Look, it's not that I doubt you or anything," Levy said softly, glancing about with some nervous trepidation, "but S-Class missions are no joke. Especially Fairy Tail ones."

Bambietta furrowed her brow in response. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, it's nothing much," Levy began to reply, "but the First master of Fairy Tail was quite adamant about not ever having a wizard die within what she created, so lay down rather strict rules about what it takes to be an top wizard in Fairy Tail."

"Again," Bambietta repeated, the Quincy starting to piece it together, "what are you talking about?"

"Well, it's just Fairy Tail's A-Class standards are probably the rest of Fiore's opinion of what makes an S-Class wizard."

Bambietta simply stared at Levy then, a full minute passing before the Quincy could even blink. Another moved forward before she could even speak. Then did Bambietta gently bring her hands down upon Levy's shoulders, a gleam in her eyes.

"You mean I'm technically an S-Class wizard already?"

"Let me guess," Levy began to say, her eyes betraying her suspicion, "you're thinking of leaving Fairy Tail so you can be at the top of the pecking order somewhere else?"

"Awww, is little Levy afraid the Bambi Force is going to lose its leader?" Bambietta slipped an arm around her friend's shoulders, pulling her in close. "Don't even get a gray hair worried about it. If I'm going to be top dog somewhere, it's going to be among Fiore's best and brightest! Otherwise, what's the point?"

"Well that's some weight off my shoulders. So how about a little more typical mission for today."

Bambietta sighed. "Fine. But no dog walking. The last one I dealt with pissed all over my pride."

"Okay." Levy simply shook her head slightly. "No dogs then."

"Unless it's a corgi," Bambietta said, suddenly lighting up. "They're so cute!"

"Uh huh." Once more was Levy confused. "Well then, how about this one?"

Bambietta followed the extended index finger of Levy, taking note of the job request she had pointed. "Oh, an escort mission for a wealthy merchant? That could be fun. You never know what kind of bandit you'll get to beat the snot out of on that sort of job."

"Yay," Levy said meekly, her voice hardly expressing much joy at her choice. "I figured you'd like it."

"What can I say?" Bambietta could not help but flash her teeth. "I've always been good at seeing the glass half full... of violence."

"That's just... That is... I..." Levy could only shake her head in response, smiling slightly herself. "I guess I should expect nothing less from you."

"Ah ha!" Bambietta suddenly exclaimed, pulling Levy in closer. "I knew my being adorably violent would be a good thing in the long run! At first it's all running and screaming but eventually it's all 'ooh' and aah,' am I right?"

"Oh, you two looking for a mission?"

Bambietta glanced over her shoulder and could see Natsu and Happy both fast approaching. "Yeah, but I already went out on a mission with you. I know, I know, everyone wants a piece of the Da Bamb and all that..."

"... Because I love you to bits, Bambi!" Bambietta paused then, her expression completely falling apart. For one brief moment she found herself not in the Fairy Tail guild hall but instead within the ruins of the Soul Society. Before her was a familiar yet haunting face.

Then it was gone, as quick as it had appeared. Bambietta looked at Natsu, noticing that the Dragon Slayer was clearly concerned, so she did her best to smile. "Today is all about me and my favorite written word wizard, okay?"

Then did Bambietta's eyes suddenly light up, the Quincy's smile losing its falsehood and becoming genuine.

"Unless you want a rematch, Natsu. I'm game."

"Oh look! I seem to have picked out the volcano demon mission!" Levy shouted in a panic, the woman desperate to end this sparring match before it even began. "Let's go kill it, Bambi!"

"A rematch, huh?" Natsu simply smiled, his youthful spirit at the ready. "I guess that would be fun and all. But maybe this time we could pick a place a little less chilly?"

"Come on, Bambi," Levy said, tugging on the Quincy's arm. "Time's wasting and that volcano demon isn't going to kill itself..."

"How about the woods right outside the town?" Bambietta asked Natsu as she stood her ground. "Well, maybe that's not such a good idea. I know of at least one bear that would be really mad if we made a forest fire..."

"You're friends with a bear?" Natsu's eyes simply lit up. "That's so cool!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy exclaimed, the cat finally taking flight so as to perch himself atop Natsu's shoulder.

"And that totally was lost on you." Bambietta simply sighed, realization dawning upon her. "That's right. I'm not in Kansas anymore, but you won't get that one either."

"Let's go, Bambi," Levy said, the wizard all but standing atop her heels as she pulled back on the woman's arm with all her might. "Let's go wreck some stuff, all right?"

"Fine, fine," Bambietta said, finally giving in to Levy's concerns. "Volcano demon, Fire Dragon Slayer, it's a hot time either way. But..."

Bambietta turned back to face Natsu, intent and on reminding him that they'd have a battle again at one point or another. She was completely prepared for him to be as energetic as ever in response, yet all she was greeted with was an apparently tired wizard.

"Hey, Natsu," Levy suddenly said, a yawn escaping her. "You all right?"

The Dragon Slayer said nothing, simply pitching forward, his eyes closing. Happy was quick to fly off of him, the cat unwilling to drop along his friend. "Natsu! Snap out of it!"

"Whoa, wait a minute, Natsu!" Bambietta's eyes widened as the Dragon Slayer fell upon her, Natsu's face landing atop her chest. The Quincy flinched in anger, her right eye twitching in response to the brazen action. "Personal space, you little-"

"What's going on?" Levy yawned again, the Solid Script mage snuggling into Bambietta as she began to at last drift into blissful sleep.

"Okay, what the hell?" Bambietta whispered as she held the two slumbering Fairy Tail mages close to keep them from falling. "I can't possibly be this boring."

"Getting sleepy," Happy said softly as he began to descend atop Bambietta, his wings fading away. The cat landed atop her hat, curling up like any other pet and closing his eyes.

Bambietta simply stood there in shock, keeping Levy and Natsu close yet as Happy simply made himself at home atop her head. The Quincy blinked in astonishment a few times, looking around the guild hall to take notice that several other wizards were falling asleep as well.

"Okay, so maybe I am that... boring." Bambietta felt it then, the slight tug of sleep beginning to prey upon herself as well. She yawned then, trying hard to speak despite the feeling. "Seriously... I slept good last night..."

Bambietta's eyelids began to flutter slightly, the Quincy resisting the sudden bought of drowsiness. She could tell quite clearly that it was far from natural, all those around her clear evidence that such was the case. Yet then could she see a few still standing.

Master Makarov was yawning slightly, the guild master simply sitting atop a counter, his arms folded across his chest. Then there was Erza Scarlet, the warrior wizard clearly struggling yet still awake despite what Bambietta could only imagine was a spell being cast.

"Is someone... targeting Fairy Tail?"

Bambietta could feel her head beginning to drop forward slightly, her body begging to succumb to whatever magic was at work, yet then did her senses begin to sharpen, her spiritual nature finding itself shocked by a power fast approaching.

It was just as when Erza had come to the guild the day before, perhaps even greater. In response did Bambietta's heart begin to race, another powerful being clearly about to be in her midst. Yet the nature of the power was so very different than Erza or even Laxus' own. This one seemed to hold back on itself, as if it had little desire to show its true colors to any around. Despite that, however, it could not hide the strange sense of despair that flittered about the edges of itself.

Bambietta's eyes began to close but only for a moment. The Quincy forced herself to open them wide and in turn did she catch sight of a newcomer at the entrance of the guild hall. Clad head to toe in dark colors, his face obscured by wrapped cloth, this newcomer began to walk forward. He passed between the sleeping masses, yet Makarov made no move.

He was not a threat, that much was clear, but Bambietta was on edge nonetheless. Then did she watch as Erza, still struggling to stay alert and awake, looked towards this mysterious individual.

"Mystogan..."

This man, this Mystogan, paused for a moment, glancing towards Erza. For one brief moment did Bambietta feel the power radiating change slightly, as if there was something, anything, to be had there. Then did the crack in his hidden nature mend itself, Mystogan moving towards Bambietta once more.

No, not towards her, the Quincy could tell that well enough. The man was simply coming closer to the job request board. Bambietta had to suspect then that this individual was also a member of Fairy Tail despite his odd way of going about things.

However, her biggest concern was something many others would consider a rather trivial matter. "Don't... you dare... take my volcano demon mission..."

Mystogan came ever closer, pausing for a brief moment to glance at Bambietta, the Quincy struggling to keep her eyes open at all.

"Your power isn't much," the masked wizard said, his tone low and ominous, "not even comparable to Erza's own, yet still you manage to fight my spell. Interesting."

Bambietta's temper began to flare a slight bit then, the statement regarding her level of strength nothing more than an irritation. "Guess... I'm just too attuned to this kind of... bullshit, huh?"

Mystogan said nothing, simply staring at Bambietta with eyes that peaked out from beneath the strands of blue hair slipping from out under his mask.

"What?" Bambietta whispered, her eyes beginning to flutter shut, the spell beginning to truly prove too much for her. "Take... a picture. It'll last... longer, creep."

"You're not from around here. Curious."

Mystogan turned away from Bambietta then, grabbing hold of a job request paper and walking towards Makarov. Bambietta could see the older man nodding his approval, leaving Mystogan to walk away out through the guild hall doors. Only then did Bambietta begin to feel the sudden onrush of sleepiness fade away. Levy was beginning to stir, as were all those around the guild hall.

"What happened?" the Solid Script mage began to ask, her voice groggy.

"Oh, I think we just got a visit from a real creep," Bambietta began to answer. "Mistgun or something like that."

"Oh, Mystogan," Levi yawned as she pulled away from Bambietta. "Yeah, he always does stuff like this when he comes to get a mission."

"Well that just makes me so much feel better."

Bambietta began to move forward then, only to take notice that Natsu was still fast asleep and leaning against her.

"Okay, that's going to be annoying..." Then did she hear Happy purring, the cat still curled up atop her head. Bambietta sighed. "That too."

"You'll have to forgive that masked freak," a voice boomed from above, "he's rather shy."

Bambietta recalled the voice well, having already once conversed with it. "The douchebag from before."

The Quincy glanced upwards then, careful to hold Happy so that he did not fall to the floor, and could see Laxus glaring down at her from the upper floor, a lit cigar in his mouth. Then did Bambietta feel Natsu perking up, the Dragon Slayer suddenly glaring towards Laxus as well.

"Come down here and fight me right now!"

Bambietta could not help but flinch in response to her close proximity to Natsu's sudden outburst. "Jeez, tone it down, will you? Erza already stomped you, you want that to happen again?"

"That's right, pipsqueak," Laxus said with a hearty laugh. "If you couldn't handle her, what makes you think you even have a shot against me?"

"And what, pray tell, is that supposed to mean?"

Bambietta suddenly felt a chill run across her skin, the Quincy hearing the angered tone of Erza coming behind her.

"It's quite simple!" Laxus suddenly shouted, throwing his arms to the side. "I'm the best damn thing in this guild, bar none!"

Now Bambietta began to grow angry, recalling well the last encounter she had experienced with this man. "Then how about you come down here and put your money where your mouth is... if you can take that nasty cigar out of it first."

"Yeah, what she said!" Natsu added

Laxus only grinned in response. "How about you two upstarts come up here, huh? I'm not so inclined to lower myself to our pitiful level."

Bambietta flinched, her eyes narrowing. "Okay, that's it. I'm going to shove that cigar so far up your-"

Bambietta's words were cut short, the Quincy finding herself and Natsu both grabbed by a rather large hand.

"Pernida? Here?"

Bambietta glanced over her shoulder and could see Makarov glaring at her and Natsu both, his arm having very clearly grown via his magic and allowing him to restrain the two. "I'm sorry, but neither of you is qualified to go to the second floor."

"Oh come on, Master Makarov," Bambietta pleaded. "All I want to do is put that cigar of his where it belongs. He is speaking out of his ass after all."

Makarov said nothing, but the Quincy could almost see him trying to restrain himself. Either anger or perhaps he saw some amusement in her comment as well. The world would never know.

"I can go up there," Erza said, walking forward. "Would that please you, Laxus?"

"Fine by me, sweetheart," Laxy said, his grin never fading. "The King of the Fairies versus the Queen? That does sound more fun than fighting either of those two jokers."

"That's enough, Laxus!" Makarov said, his patience at its end. "You will provoke your family no more in my presence!"

"Family?" Bambietta did not know what to make of that statement, leaving the Quincy to stare at Makarov for a second. She could not help but find no understanding in how he could consider a mere group of allies as a family. It went against everything she had come to expect from the Vandenreich. "Well, this place is as dysfunctional as an actual family..."

"Sure, whatever," the young man said, his eyes glaring down at his grandfather. "But let's make one thing clear. I'm not going to give up being the strongest! Not to Erza, not to Mystogan and not even to that man!"

Bambietta watched as Laxus moved back out of sight atop the second floor, leaving her to scowl.

"That guy's a real S-Class prick."

* * *

Time moved on, night falling across Magnolia, and Bambietta was taking a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. She had intended to hunt down the volcano demon and make some money alongside Levy but that had all gone down the drain. The blue haired mage had talked her friend into trying to mingle among those at Fairy Tail instead.

It had gone well enough at first, though there were a few moments that the Quincy had almost lashed out. Particularly the time Gray had challenged Natsu to a fight, having lost his pants in the process of standing up. It would not have been so jarring, Bambietta growing used to his habit, if not for the garment landing atop her head. Then there had been the brief attempt of Loke's to flirt with Bambietta, once more leaving him to be struck down verbally if not physically.

Still, Bambietta could not deny she was actually having fun among this quirky group that dared call itself a family, yet she could not understand it still. However, the matter currently at hand was taking her utmost attention. The Quincy's blood pressure was starting to fall at last, the bold maneuver she had just pulled leaving her a little frazzled.

"I complete this and it'll show that Laxus and everyone else here that I'm no slouch." Folding the S-Class mission request into fourths, Bambietta slipped the paper into her coat pocket and began to mutter under her breath. "Thank goodness for Hirenkyaku. Bet Laxus didn't even notice me upstairs taking this request... or when I slipped some thumbtacks on his chair for later. If he's going to a pain in my ass, then fair is fair."

"Hey, Bambi!"

The Quincy turned to look and see Levy fast approaching. She seemed happy as always, something that Bambietta could not help but admit was rather infectious. "Then again," she began to mumble, "maybe it's just the thought of Laxus having a bad moment that makes my heart sing."

"Look, I know you wanted to go out on a mission today," Levy said as came close, "but I hope you had fun today."

"Oh yeah, I got up close and personal with Gray's pants. That was nice." Then did Bambietta grin. "Okay, fine. Yes, I did have a good day."

Levy smiled, an honest one. "That's good. I'm happy to hear you're enjoying being a part of this family."

There it was again. That word. It tore at Bambietta's thoughts, leaving the Quincy to question it all. "Family, huh?"

"Bambi?" Levy asked, growing concerned. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, no, nothing." Bambietta looked towards Levy then. "But I do have a question or two and maybe you can answer them."

"Well, all right," Levy said, slightly nervous. "I'll give it a shot."

"Oh, I'm sure my little wordy wizard knows what's up," Bambietta replied as she wrapped an arm across Levy's shoulders. "It's just some of the crap that Laxus guy was saying. I know Erza and he are S-Class... and clearly Mystogan is... but who the heck is the old guy he was whining about?"

"Oh, that's Gildarts Clive," Levy answered. "Though I'm not sure what Laxus was getting at about saying he'd never lose his top spot to him."

Now Bambietta was intrigued. "Why's that?"

"Well," Levy began to say, "there's a lot of debate about who's stronger between the likes of Erza, Laxus and Mystogan. But there's no question that Gildarts is stronger than all of them. I guess he'd be considered Double S-Class."

Bambietta's eyes suddenly widened. "You are so lucky I'm not drinking anything right now because I would have spit it all over you in shock. Double S-Class? And what kind of magic does he have?"

"Well, it's kind of complicated I guess. It's called Crash and it kind of lets him destroy everything he comes into contact with."

Bambietta could only nod her head in approval, a slight smile forming. "What? He blows it up?"

"Not quite, though I guess it could look that way to someone watching him use his magic."

"I think I'm in love," Bambietta continued. "So when do I get to meet him?"

"Probably never," Levy continued. "He kind of takes missions that take sometimes over a year to complete."

The Quincy quickly went slack jawed. "Are you freaking kidding me? That rank, that kind of power, and he takes that long to do things?"

"Hey," Levy began to retort. "Do you honestly think he takes missions the average wizard could handle?"

"I guess not," Bambietta answered. "But about Mystogan. If he's S-Class, then why did he bother with the mission board down here?"

"Well," Levy started to say, "just because he's in the upper echelon, it doesn't mean he has to always go for an S-Class mission. Besides, rumor has it he and Laxus do not get along well, so he probably likes to avoid the top floor."

"Someone doesn't get along with Laxus?" Bambietta gasped. "That's a surprise! Look at this! I'm going to have a heart attack because of that incredible surprise!"

Levy could not help but chuckle, yet she still composed herself. "You should have seen the look on Jet and Droy's faces the one time Mystogan snatched up all the B-Class missions. He got them all done in a week or two and they were left trying to complete one A-Class mission to pay for their rent."

"What about you?" Bambietta asked, surprised by her own concern.

"I got by," Levy answered. "But it wasn't so funny, that part of it."

"Well you'll never have to worry about that again," Bambietta began to say. "Someday you're going to have the best of the best as your friend. Count on it."

* * *

For Lucy Heartfilia it had been an uneventful day. There had been the occasional mission in Magnolia, though nothing particular interest. Find a stray cat here, escort an old lady there, it was hardly the glamorous life she had been hoping from Fairy Tail but she knew that not every day could involve helping the best of the best face down an entire dark guild. Besides, downtime was good. She did get to spend some quality moments hanging out with Mirajane, quite possibly the nicest Fairy Tail wizard of the lot.

Now however she was about to retire for the night, making her way back to the apartment she shared with Bambietta. It had taken some doing but in the end the duo had convinced the landlord to allow the Quincy to sign her name to the place as well. Which was good, as Lucy had all but forgotten the little fact that she might need permission when she invited Bambietta to say with her.

"It was a good call," Lucy whispered to herself as she walked on the raised portion of the road, glancing down at the stream right beside her. "It's not like she's that much of a trouble maker or-"

"Hey, Lucy!"

The Celestial Wizard began to turn at the sound of her voice, catching sight of Bambietta only moments before it happened.

"Whoa!" Lucy lost her balance and fell to the side, directly into the stream.

"Whoops." Bambietta sighed and ran forward then, intent on helping her roommate. Hirenkyaku took her there in an instant and the Quincy made certain to keep herself above the water, standing on the air as she reached down to reached towards Lucy's. "Come on, take my hand, bestie."

Lucy did just that, allowing herself to be pulled out of the water and stand atop the invisible platform that Bambietta had made.

"Nice trick," Lucy said, trying to ignore that it was Bambietta's sudden surprise that had led her to being soaked. "Kind of impressive."

"The same to you," Bambietta said, her eyes wandering. "Pink suits you."

Lucy glanced down then and could see that the water had all but soaked through her white top, leaving her undergarment beneath it to show through. Quickly did she wrap her arms around her chest and glare up at Bambietta. "Maybe I ought to push you in the water. I'm sure that outfit won't hold up well."

"Oh, that's the spirit," Bambietta said, a slight yet playful edge on her voice. "But perhaps we should get you home before you catch a cold, huh?"

Bambietta walked Lucy back up to the street, the Quincy undoing her cloak in the process. The moment she and her roommate set down on the stone pavement, Bambietta slipped the white garment atop Lucy's shoulders. The Celestial Mage pulled it around her then, trying to fight off any cold that crept across her soaked body, and she turned to face Bambietta.

Only for that brief instant it was not Lucy that looked at Bambietta, but another from a time long since passed. Magnolia was gone then, replaced by the harsh icy enclosure that had been Silver Cross Castle.

"Thanks, Bambi."

Bambietta heard it, the voice of Giselle as the memory played out for that one moment. Then it was gone, Lucy looking at Bambietta.

"Think nothing of it," Bambietta said, unsure of whether Lucy had spoken at all, potentially drowned out by the illusion. It bothered Bambietta then, to even experience a memory of Giselle that was far from dark in its nature. To even dare imagine there was a time they had been friends, that left her very nearly vomiting in disgust.

Lucy was different, right? Yes, she had to be. Bambietta could not let herself feel any different, though the Quincy knew she could perhaps never let the walls around her fragile heart drop ever again.

"Anyway," Bambietta said as she began to walk beside Lucy, "you want to get into some real mischief?"

Lucy could not help but get a little worried then, glancing towards Bambietta and only growing more concerned when she saw the smile she was wearing. "What are you planning?"

"Picture it," Bambietta began to answer, "the two newest girls in Fairy Tail... and the quickest to rise to the rank of S-Class!"

"Yeah, that's a nice dream and all," Lucy replied, "but there's no way Master Makarov would let us go out on one. And frankly I'm okay with that."

"Oh," Bambietta said, a glean in her eyes, "who said the master has to know?"

With that did Bambietta pull from her coat pocket a paper. Lucy stared at it in horror, realizing what her roommate clearly had done. "Oh no you didn't."

"Oh yes I did. So how about it? You and me got a date with an S-Class monster tomorrow."

"What about Levy?"

"She's probably too much of a goody-two-shoes to break a rule," Bambietta replied.

"What does that say about me?" Lucy complained, suddenly growing cross.

"That you wouldn't mind splitting a nice reward?" Bambietta asked. "But if you want, I can go solo and take down this..." The Quincy glanced back at the paper. "This Ogrezilla myself if you want."

"You're crazy, you know that?"

"It's only one of my finest features."

"Listen, how about we rest up tonight and then in the morning you can slip that mission briefing back up on the second floor before Master Makarov even notices it missing." Lucy was desperate to avoid any trouble, though she was beginning to wonder if she should have been offended that Bambietta had considered her the type to be willing to go along with such a rule breaking scheme.

"Awww, you're no fun," Bambietta said with a sigh, slipping the paper back into her pocket. "Fine, fine. I'll just have to find another way to become S-Class. Maybe I could beat up Erza or that Laxus guy."

"Good luck with that," Lucy replied "By the way, what gave you the impression I'd go along with this idea of yours if Levy wouldn't?"

"Oh come on," Bambietta said with a smirk. "Don't pretend to be a darling little angel. You kind of strike me the type who would flash a little leg or cleavage if you got you a discounted price on something."

Lucy simply gasped in response. "I'd never... do anything like that..."

"Hey, I'm not one to judge. A little skin goes a long way, roomie."

Lucy sighed as she and Bambietta and long last began to enter their apartment. "Listen, nobody in Fairy Tail is crazy enough to steal an S-Class mission without permission."

"Hey, Lucy, Bambi! You two want to go on an S-Class mission?"

Both the Celestial Wizard and the Quincy stopped dead in their tracks, shocked to find both Natsu and Happy in their apartment, the latter flying about and carrying a paper in his hands. For one brief moment did Bambietta have to wonder just how they had managed to get into her home, yet her priorities were skewed enough that instead she simply looked at Lucy with a grin. "I'm the only crazy one, huh?"

"Are you crazy, Natsu?" Lucy shouted, making quite sure as to keep Bambietta's cloak around herself. "Master Makarov is going to flip if you actually go through with this!"

"Please," Natsu said with a shrug. "What's the worst he's going to do? Send Erza to bring me back? That just means I get another chance to fight her!"

"And lose to her!"

"Huh, I hadn't thought of that." Bambietta began to rub her chin with the fingers of her right hand. "Take a shot at a high ranking mission and get the chance to fight an S-Class wizard? Two birds, one stone."

Lucy all but screamed. "You two are completely insane!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy exclaimed, fluttering about.

"You really don't have much else to add to this conversation, do you, cat?" Bambietta asked, glaring at the energetic animal.

Happy suddenly grew sad, his arms falling to his side as he glanced down at the floor. "Aye, sir."

Bambietta watched as Happy began to lower to the ground, the cat clearly distraught by her choice of words. Sighing, Bambietta moved over and gently began to run her fingers through the blue hair between Happy's ears. "Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

Happy seemed to perk up then, a smile on his face as his eyes closed with contentment, a slight purr escaping from him. Bambietta, however, could tell from the glances she was getting from both Natsu and Lucy that she was looking far too nice.

"Let's just get one thing clear, kitty," the Quincy began to say. "It's not like I like you or anything."

"Then why are you being so nice?" Natsu asked, the Dragon Slayer dumbfounded as always.

Lucy could not help herself, a sly expression covering her face as she brought a hand up to her mouth. "Because Bambi loves him."

Bambietta glared at Lucy then, her eyes narrowing. Happy, meanwhile, simply looked at Lucy with wide eyes and began to speak his mind. "That's just creepy when you do it."

"Anyway," Bambietta said, standing up right and speaking with a huff, "that's nice and all that you snuck out an S-Class mission, but Lucy and I are already going on one!"

"We are?" Lucy began to panic. "Wait a minute, I never agreed to-"

"You got one too?" Natsu moved over to Bambietta quick then. "Let me see! Let me see!"

"Damn you're a hyper one." Bambietta kept Natsu at bay with one hand firmly planted across his face as she rummaged through her coat pocket with her free hand. "Here you go," she said, waving the paper before her. "I bet mine is so much cooler than yours."

Natsu's face suddenly grew disenfranchised. "A monster slaying? That's it?"

"That's it?" Bambietta grew infuriated then, the Quincy's tone rising to new levels. "That's it, you say?"

"Look, it's not bad or anything," Natsu replied, "but mine sounds so much more awesome!"

Happy flew up then, holding the job request paper so that Bambietta could see it in full.

"Help a cursed island?" The Quincy began to think it over. "Okay, I'll admit, that does sound interesting, but it screams high maintenance over just killing a big dumb monster, you know?"

"I guess you're right," Natsu said. "But maybe we should let Lucy decide since she's a neutral party."

"Again," Lucy began to exclaim, "who say's I even want to go on either one?"

"There's a Celestial Spirit Key as a reward for the cursed island," Happy suddenly said, flying towards Lucy.

"What? Really?" Lucy snatched the paper from the flying cat and began to read it over. "Seven million jewel and a Gate key? I'm in!"

Bambietta sighed, slipping the stolen job request back into her coat. "Natsu, two. Me, zero."

* * *

"So this the town you two first met, huh?" Bambietta glanced around at the bustling port of Hargeon Town, taking note of the construction going around. "Wow, Natsu, you really did a number on this place. A Dragon Slayer after my own heart..."

"Don't say that!" Natsu exclaimed as he waved a finger in front of his mouth. "I really don't need the local military knowing I'm back."

"Oh come on," Bambietta teased. "It's okay to be a little proud of some chaos. Live a little!"

Lucy continued to listen to the nonsense that was Bambietta and Natsu's conversation, the Celestial wizard trying to lead the group towards the harbor itself. Yet then did Lucy catch sight of a particular magic shop around the corner, leaving her to sigh a little.

"Maybe I'm not much of a goody-two-shoes," she muttered, "but a little skin hardly went far in there. Five percent discount? So not fair."

"You say something?" Bambietta asked, moving close to her roommate.

"No, no," Lucy stammered. "It's nothing."

"Nothing, huh? I think gramps is going to say this is a whole lot of something when you scolds you idiots."

Bambietta and the others turned quickly only to find themselves looking at Gray Fullbuster, the mage glaring at them all.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy said, clearly not expecting his arrival.

"The master found out you three took some job requests from the top floor and he is not the least bit happy about it," Gray said. "So I was sent to check out this mission while Elfman went to check out the monster hunt."

"Really?" Bambietta could not help but raise an eyebrow at that. "So he didn't send S-Class wizards to 'bail' us out of these potential messes?"

"Erza and Mystogan aren't around and Laxus didn't give much of a damn," Gray continued, "but I'm pretty sure I can take you three back if I need to."

Bambietta could not help but let her amusement at such a statement slip through. "Is that a fact?"

"Well, I figure you and Lucy should be reasonable," Gray continued, "it's this knucklehead Natsu I'm probably going to have to bring back by force."

"You want a fight?" Natsu shouted. "I'm all fired u-"

Bambietta's right hand suddenly pushed Natsu to the side, leaving her to face Gray herself. "Oh, I'm sorry, but you thought wrong. I'm not all that reasonable."

Lucy began to panic. "Bambi?"

The Quincy stepped up and looked Gray in the face directly. "I was kind of hoping an S-Class wizard was going to come out here but I guess you'll have to do."

"Look, lady," Gray retorted, "I don't have any interest in fighting you."

"Oh, you're going to give me the cold shoulder?" Bambietta simply smiled. "That just won't do."

Gray began to grow irritated then, his eyes locking with Bambietta's. "All right, fi-"

He never managed to finish his declaration, the ice mage suddenly pitching forward atop Bambietta. The Quincy could tell fast enough that he had been knocked out, Natsu standing where he had just been, the Fire Dragon Slayer's right hand closed into a fist.

"Hey!" Bambietta shouted. "I was looking forward to that fight!"

"So we can both take turns fighting him later," Natsu said, his face suddenly showing clear signs of fear. "But I think we better get moving."

"Natsu, what's the matter?" Lucy asked, moving in close.

The Dragon Slayer gulped deeply then, his eyes wide. "Well if gramps sent Gray to get us back... I know who he'll probably send next."

Bambietta, meanwhile, could only smile. "Erza."

"You make it sound like that's a good thing!" Natsu protested. "And they call me crazy..."

"That Celestial key isn't worth this," Lucy said, clearly shaking.

"Those emblems, are you travelers by chance from the Fairy Tail guild?"

The group turned and caught sight of an older, bearded man approaching them. By his garb Bambietta could only assume he was a sailor of one sort or another. "Well, duh."

"Oh, you are as well?" the man said, glancing towards Bambietta. "My apologies, I did not take notice of your emblem."

Bambietta simply shook her head. "Yeah, okay, maybe having it hidden under a glove wasn't the best idea for times like this."

"Praise the gods," the man continued to say. "Are you here for the Galuna Island job?"

"Heck yeah!" Natsu shouted. "We want to see this cursed island for ourselves!"

"Don't mind his excitement," Lucy said under her breath. "He's kind of dumb."

The older man simply smiled in response. "Are you intending to dispel the curse itself?"

"That's kind of the plan," Bambietta said. "Though frankly I'd rather be slaying a monster. This is probably going to be so boring."

"If that is the case," the man said, "then I, Bobo, am willing to take you to Galuna Island."

Bambietta tried to keep herself from laughing. "Bobo, is it? Pleased to meet you... I guess."

Bobo simply reached out with his left arm, leaving the Quincy to simply do the same, shaking his hand. Yet then did Bambietta flinch, acting on her spiritual instincts. She was not sure what it was exactly, but there was something clearly wrong with this man on one level or another.

"Maybe this won't be so boring after all."

* * *

"I take it back. This is so boring."

Bambietta found herself at sea, trying to keep herself content as she simply sat within the boat, her arms folded across her chest. Night had come about, the moon the only source of light.

"How far away is this island? I feel like we've rocking out here forever!"

"Don't... don't say that..."

Bambietta looked to her side and could see Natsu leaning over the edge of the boat, horrible sounds of projectile vomiting issuing forth.

"Well better the fish than me again." The Quincy looked towards Lucy. "Okay, so I'm very sorry this whole S-Class missions is turning into a bust."

"You think I'm upset?" Lucy replied. "Boring is good."'

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Bambietta slouched down a little, glancing towards Gray then. "You think that will hold him?"

Lucy looked over as well, taking note of the unconscious Gray, the young man bound in rope that had been found by Natsu back at the harbor. "I'm pretty sure he won't be putting up a fight if he wakes up."

Bambietta grew even more depressed. "This sucks."

"Tell me about it."

Bambietta glanced to her side and could see that Gray was beginning to stir, the ice mage taking notice of his being bound in ropes. "Oh, you're awake. And we can't fight. Damn it."

"Oh, we'll get a chance at some point," Gray murmured. "Once me and Natsu settle the score."

"Okay, that makes me feel a little bit better." Bambietta could not help but grin slightly then, turning to look at the man currently guiding the boat. "Yo, Bobobobo Bobobo-"

The sailor simply cursed under his breath. "It's Bobo."

"Yeah, okay," Bambietta simply replied. "And I'm Bambi to most. Now, call me foolish, call me irresponsible, but it occurs to me that most people wouldn't be willing to bring travelers to a cursed island. So either you've got a pair that's bigger than most or you've got your own motivation that I think me and my buddies should be made privy to."

"Is that what you think?" Bob asked, suddenly glaring back towards Bambietta. "You will know in due time, depending on your resolve."

Bambietta's senses suddenly came alive then, a strange aura enveloping Bobo. The Quincy's body was on edge in response, as if preparing for an attack. Yet even she was not prepared for what came next.

The man's arm began to shift and change, the light of the moon enveloping it. Its coloration changed, the flesh hardening and growing demonic in shape.

"Okay, you guys seriously better untie me now!"

Bambietta heard Gray's words yet it was Lucy's actions that took hold of her attention. The Quincy's roommate was suddenly gripping around her, obviously overcome with sudden fright.

Bambietta, while not showing it, was not exactly thrilled with the sight of what she was seeing either. "What the hell is that?"

"A test, nothing more," Bobo said simply. "Look ahead, travelers, for Galuna Island awaits."

Bambietta and the others focused their collective gaze, taking note of the fog across the troubled waters beginning to lift and leaving the cursed island to come into view.

"Wow, that's so cliché," Bambietta muttered, trying to keep her spirits up. "You really must want to scare us, Bobo- huh?"

The Quincy began to look around frantically then, having noticed that the sailor was nowhere in sight.

"What the hell? Not funny, Bobo!"

"Wait, did I miss something?" Natsu asked, the Dragon Slayer finally able to pull himself away from edge of the boat, his motion sickness subsiding for the moment. "Hey, where' the sailor guy go?"

"Well wherever he went," Lucy whimpered, "he took the oar with him."

Happy, meanwhile, was simply freaking out. "We got bigger problems!"

The group turned to look in the direction the blue cat was indicating, catching sight of the troubled waters that lay between them and Galuna Island.

"I think I'm going to be sick again." Natsu simply covered his mouth with one hand and turned towards the edge of the boat once more.

Bambietta's hands began to curl into fists, her teeth coming together as her lips curled back into a snarl. "God damn it, Bobo!"

* * *

Morning had come to Galuna Island, yet that was not all. Upon its shores lay the damaged remains of a boat, those who had travelled via it strewn across the coarse sand.

"So this is an S-Class mission, huh?" Bambietta groaned as she looked up at the sky. "I got to say, it kind of blows chunks. Guess Natsu is cut out for it..."

Bambietta began to laugh, if only slightly, but she stopped when her ribs began to flare up with a miniscule amount of pain.

"Okay, it hurts to laugh. Sucks to be me."

"Yeah, sure," Gray hissed, the ice mage not lying far away. "At least you had that skin condition spell to protect yourself. And free arms too!"

"Yeah, sorry," Bambietta replied, turning her head to look his way. "And it's not a skin condition. Blut Vene, kid."

"That's great and all," Gray began to say, his temper starting to flare if only a little bit, "but would you mind untying me?"

"Nuh-uh." Bambietta sat up, wagging an index finger towards the restrained ice mage. "We can't have you going and tattling on us to Erza, can we?"

Then did Bambietta begin to rethink her position, realizing that such an occurrence would be fun if nothing else. Yet before she got the moment to speak her mind, Gray did the same for his own.

"Oh yeah, I'm just going to swim back to the mainland to get you all in bigger trouble. I'm stuck here thanks to you, so I may as well help out."

"Damn it." Bambietta stood to her full height, taking note of Lucy, Natsu and Happy regaining consciousness. Then did she look back at Gray. "You'll excuse me if I have trust issues."

"Come on, Bambietta," Gray said, his tone angry yet still showing signs of pleading, "we're all part of Fairy Tail."

"Yeah, sure," the Quincy hissed under her breath, "one big happy family. There for each other. Where have I heard that before?"

"Bambi?" Lucy began to approach then, the Celestial mage concerned as to what was going on. "Come on, he's on our side."

Bambietta whirled around on Lucy then, the Quincy's face contorting with irritation. "He came here to screw up what we were doing! He's just going to stab us in the back!"

"But we're all from the same guild-"

"That's right," Bambietta hissed. "Fairy Tail this and Fairy Tail that! Yeah, we're all here for each other! That's not how the world works! It's not how it... ever... works..."

Lucy bit down on her lower lip than, unsure of how to even respond to her friend's sudden rant. "Do we mean that little to you? Do I?"

Bambietta looked away, unable to even speak in turn. Her thoughts were a jumble for a moment, the Quincy lost in the moment. "Look I-"

"Bambi?"

"Just... let's untie Gray." Bambietta tried to diffuse the situation as best she could. "Though knowing him, he's probably going to shed those ropes as fast he does a shirt any time now."

Then did Bambietta smile.

"Besides, if he tries anything, I get a little fun."

"Hey!" Natsu shouted, finally bringing himself around from his motion sickness. "If anybody is going to fight Gray, it's going to be me!"

"I'll fight you for it," Bambietta said with a shrug. "That ought to make this mission more fun."

"Guys, really?" Lucy sighed. "We came here for a mission, not to beat each other senseless."

"All right, fine," Bambietta sighed. "Anyway, maybe we should get a move-"

The Quincy paused then, slowly moving her hands up to the top of her head. She moved her fingers about, finding nothing but her own hair.

"Oh hell no." Bambietta glared out at the sea, feeling the desire to extend one particular finger in its general direction. "That's right, take something precious from me, why don't you?"

"Bambi?"

The Quincy turned then, taking note of Happy walking through the sand towards her. Yet it was what was in the blue cat's front paws that truly took hold of her attention: her hat.

"I kind of flew over to catch this for you when it blew off your head. I guessed you might miss it."

The Quincy could not help herself and smiled as she leaned over and gently took back her hat. She reached out then and gently rubbed the fur between Happy's ears. "Okay, so maybe I was wrong a few weeks ago. I guess you are one of my Fairy Tail friends, kitty."

"So I've got a question," Gray asked as Natsu began to undue his ropes. "Just what the heck S-class mission did you guys get me into?"

"Well," Bambietta began to answer, "I wanted to go fight an awesome monster, but Natsu had to suggest this cursed island idea. Say, Natsu... did the paper say anything else besides 'Help!' and about Lucy getting a new key?"

"I don't know," the Dragon Slayer responded. "I kind of stopped reading once I saw the reward. A cursed island was more than enough for me."

The Quincy simply flinched. "Oh damn it all. I'm starting to wonder if you can read, Natsu."

The Dragon Slayer appeared to become distraught then, Natsu lowering his head. "Can too. It just... took me a while to learn is all. But Erza was a good teacher."

Bambietta flinched in that moment, wondering if perhaps she owed the young man an apology. Instead she simply acted as she would, with an attitude befitting a Stern Ritter. "Erza taught you? That must have been terrifying."

"Yeah, kind of," Natsu said. "But it wasn't all bad once she found a letter I was good as using a starting point. Don't know why, but 'e' just kind of grabbed my attention I guess."

"You and me both," Bambietta mumbled.

"You two having a moment?" Gray suddenly asked. "Or can we maybe go look for the people who asked for Fairy Tail's help?"

"Geez," Bambietta said under her breath as she watched Gray begin to walk into the woods, "talk about the cold shoulder."

* * *

The members of Fairy Tail soon found themselves confronted with an miniscule irritation, though to Bambietta it was a complete and utter annoyance.

"What the hell is this crap?"

Before the group stood a wooden gate, one that extend several times above their own height. Adorning it was clear as day a sign that simply read 'keep out,' something Bambietta took not as a warning but a challenge.

"Yeah, sure," she hissed as she glared at the sign. "They ask for help and this is the welcoming we get? What the hell do they have back there? King freaking Kong?"

"You know," Lucy began to say, "we could just call out to someone to let us in-"

"I'm making my own entrance!" Bambietta summoned her bow to her hand, taking aim at the sign. "Stupid thing isn't going to tell me what I can and can't do!"

"Whoa, ease up there!" Gray was quick to grab hold of Bambietta's left arm, Natsu the right. The ice mage spoke again, feeling Bambietta struggling even as her bow vanished from sight. "We don't need to tick off whoever's in there!"

"Who goes there?"

The wizards glanced up at the sound of the voice, taking note of a man glaring down at them from the top of the gate. Bambietta, meanwhile, simply grew flustered.

"Well, we're from the Fairy Tail guild!" Lucy shouted to the veritable heavens. "We kind of got a job request from this island, so we wanted to do what we could to help!"

"Fairy Tail? Never heard of you!"

Bambietta glared at Lucy then. "I thought you said this guild was number one? Shining bright for everyone so you could live out your fantasy?"

"We're number one!" Natsu said before looking up at the villager. "You're just pulling our legs. Right, old man?"

"No one has replied to our mission requests!" the villager shouted down once more.

"Wait a minute." Gray glared at his allies. "You guys stole the job request but didn't even bother to reply to it before heading out?"

"I thought we just had to come out to reply!" Natsu yelled.

Gray simply sighed. "You idiot. Do you have any idea how an S-class mission even works?"

Bambietta, meanwhile, simply folded her arms across her chest. "Do you?"

"Fair point." Gray simply conceded, knowing he had dug himself into that corner. "Anyway, if they won't let us in, I guess we just have to go back and face the music empty hand-"

"Show us your emblems!"

The mages did just that, Happy turning his back, Natsu bringing an arm to bear, Gray lifting his shirt and at last Lucy rising a hand up high.

Bambietta, meanwhile, did nothing.

"Come on, Bambi," Lucy whispered, "you want to be S-class, right? This is the first step."

"Fine." Bambietta pulled a glove off and raised her left hand so that the emblem on its back could be seen by the man glaring down at her. However, she also made sure to keep only one particular finger extended outwards as she did so. "You happy?"

Lucy's head dropped for a moment. "Thrilled."

"Well I guess they are the real thing," the villager said, "even if that one in white is way too crass. Oh well. Beggars can't be choosers." He turned his back then. "Open the gate!"

The Fairy Tail members watched as it rose up, Bambietta making certain to be the first one through. "Of all the nerve, making a lady such as myself wait. Chivalry is dead here, isn't it?"

"My apologies for the inconvenience," an older man said, suddenly stepping forward. "However, it has been far too long since we received guests upon this island. However, I believe you who have come to our aid need to see something. Now."

Bambietta furrowed her brow, unsure of what the village elder was getting at while those under his rule drew closer to him.

"Everyone," he began to say, "disrobe!"

Bambietta blinked then, horror overtaking her. "Oh no, it's an island full of Grays."

The horror only increased, as the villagers cast of their robes and stood in the most basic of clothes. That left Bambietta and the others to simply stare at the demonic arms and legs that those before them possessed, just as Bobo had.

"All who reside on this island suffer this curse," the elder said, "and we hope that you can end our affliction."

"So what," Bambietta began to ask with a smile, "did some monster do this to you? Do we have to kill it to save you guys?"

The elder began to respond. "No, not at all. This curse is the product of-"

Bambietta began to tune out the man's explanation then, her smile fading now that she knew violence would not be the answer to this mission. Still did the Quincy try to find something to distract her from the suddenly boring conversation. Thankfully her eyes began to wander about and find something worthwhile.

The Quincy found her eyes suddenly drawn to Natsu, more particularly the upper body. His vest leaving little for the imagination, Bambietta could not help but sneak the errant peak.

"I could totally grate cheese on those abs of his. Gray's too. You know, I'm starting to like this world. Hmm, I wonder if Lucy feels the same way about them?"

Bambietta's eyes began to wander, settling upon her roommate. Yet did the Quincy suddenly catch herself by surprise, her gaze having drift down and towards Lucy's backside.

Bambietta's vision began to inch downwards, catching sight of the end of what she felt was a dangerously short skirt and took note of the bare skin of her friend's legs.

"She probably should wear tights like I am. I could suggest it, but where would be the fun in that?"

Still did Bambietta's eyes slip glances towards Lucy, the mage clearly enthralled in the village elder's speech. The Quincy, however, simply found herself inching closer to Lucy to get a better view.

"Man, I could totally get lost in that valley she calls cleavage. I'm starting to feel underdeveloped around ladies like her and Erza. Oh well. At least I still got a couple of cup sizes over Levy."

"You must destroy the moon!"

Bambietta found herself suddenly pulled out of her own trance, her gaze now directed at the village elder who's voice had boomed so very loudly. "Huh?"

"No, it's happening again!" The village elder's face came alive with terror all its own, the man's gaze projecting upwards. "That damned moon!"

Bambietta turned away around, her own eyes looking upwards in response to the old man's sudden onslaught of terror. Then did she see it, the full moon losing it crystal clarity of pure light. A violet shade was overcoming it then, casting a hellish glow across the land.

"Okay, that's strange," Bambietta said, her eyes still glaring at the moon. "But I seriously don't think a moon of a different color is reason enough to hire someone to destroy it."

"Hey, Bambi?"

"Besides," the Quincy continued, "I doubt there's a wizard alive who could do something that crazy. Heck, I can't even think of a Quincy who could-"

"Bambi?"

The Quincy felt it then, someone tugging on her coat's sleeve. She turned in response and could see an expression of fear etched upon Lucy's face.

"Come on," Bambietta said, her own face lost in the purple glow, "don't be scared of a little moon light, Lucy. Bambi's here to protect you, you know?"

Lucy simply shook her head, her eyes remaining wide with fright. "What I'm afraid of... that's no moon."

The mage tilted her head to the side and Bambietta followed its path. Then did she notice the villagers, all of them appearing very different from before. Their skin held a myriad number of colors, horns protruding from their foreheads, their bodies at last matching the demonic limbs from earlier.

"So the moon light shows them for what they really are," Bambietta said simply. Then did a twinkle play across her eyes. "We get to fight them now?"

"What? No!" Lucy's horror quickly subsided. "They need our help to end this curse! Weren't you listening?"

"Well, that is," Bambietta began to go red in the face. "No, I got distracted."

Lucy began to grow irritated. "By what?"

"Nothing," Bambietta replied. "By nothing. Can we just drop it? Please?"

"Okay," Lucy began to say, "but you're kind of bleeding from the nose. Did you get hurt thanks to the shipwreck?"

"What? Oh damn it." Bambietta began to wipe the blood away from her nose, instantly regretting that she was staining her white gloves with the crimson liquid of life. "That's right, stain my purity with a sin. Just great. Think clean thoughts, Bambi."

Lucy only grew more confused. "Huh?"

"Again," Bambietta said, her face suddenly glowing a faint red, "can we just drop it?"

The Quincy turned to village elder, taking in the twisted and demonic form that he had assumed.

"So destroy the moon? That's an S-class mission, huh? Okay then... I so need to sleep on this." The Quincy turned to face Natsu and the others. "You guys agree?"

The nodding heads of three wizards and a cat was acknowledgement enough for Bambietta.

"Okay then." The Quincy looked back to the elder. "I hope you've got decent lodging. Frankly this whole mission is just too strange and I need to sleep on it. Though I should be grateful it can't get any weirder...

* * *

"What the freaking hell was that?"

Daylight was upon Galuna Island once more and thus had the members of Fairy Tail taken the opportunity to explore the island. Bambietta was, however, completely shell-shocked and lagging behind her teammates.

"Again," she reiterated, "what the freaking hell was that?"

Natsu and the others stopped to look back at their traumatized friend, the Dragon Slayer the first to speak up. "Come on, it wasn't that strange-"

"Gray fought a giant rat!" Bambietta suddenly shrieked. "And it was wearing a corset!"

"Oh calm down," Gray said. "I've dealt with worse. Once there was a time I had to fend off a giant tarantula wearing what I'm pretty sure was a monocle-"

Bambietta shrieked once more, this time in terror. "You fiend! Stop talking about those eight legged freaks this instant!"

Lucy could see it clear enough, her roommate's skin all but crawling as her eyes were wide with apparent fright. "Bambi?"

The Quincy shook for a second, her face suddenly going from freaked out to calm to angry. "So I'm afraid of spiders. All thanks to my old friend owning one. You people got a problem with it?"

"N-no," Lucy stammered. "I'm cool with it. You guys?"

Natsu and Gray simply folded their arms across their chests and snickered slightly. Then the Dragon Slayer looked towards Gray. "Should we tell her about the infestation Fairy Tail has on occasio-"

An arrow of blue light suddenly tore through the air beside Natsu's head, leaving both him and Gray's eyes to go wide.

"I suggest you don't," Bambietta hissed as her bow disappointed. "Now can we please just forget the rat, forget the spiders and get back to what the hell we were actually doing in the first place?"

"Oh right," Gray said, shrugging, "exploring."

That was precisely what those who called Fairy Tail their guild had set out to do this day. Destroying the moon as those of Galuna had asked for was impossible, but the group had determined that if there was a spell affecting the moonlight cast down on the island, then it had to been cast on Galuna itself. It had gone smoothly enough until the random battle with the oversized rat had occurred, but now at last were they managing to clear the jungle landscape. What they saw in the clearing that followed gave Bambietta some relief.

"Well this is probably what we were looking for." Bambietta began to crack her knuckles, moving forward herself. "So who wants to bet the evil demonic moonlight spell is being controlled at some creepy looking ancient ruins?"

"And do you want to bet that the giant rat has something to do with this?" Gray asked as he stepped forward.

"What makes you say that?" Lucy asked. "This could be its natural habitat."

"Yeah, sure," Natsu suddenly said. doubt the big dumb animal goes to the trouble of dressing itself. Somebody had a hand in it and the moon curse. Somebody evil."

"So they make nice villagers look creepy and try to make an ugly rat look cute." Bambietta shook her head, rubbing the sides of it with both hands. "Could this mission possibly get any stupider?"

"And what exactly would make this mission more fun for you?" Lucy asked, honestly curious.

"I don't know," Bambietta said, waving her hands out the side. "Maybe some flashbacks, an actual villain with connection to us heroes, maybe even a ritual to summon an ancient evil that wants to plague the world once more. Something like that."

"You mean something you can solve by punching," Lucy said simply.

"No, no," Bambietta corrected, "I'm down with some kicking if need be. Maybe some arrows, a little swordplay, whatever. I'm equal opportunity with violence, you know?"

"I know," Lucy sighed, "but I like you anyways."

Bambietta's expression became quizzical in response. "I don't know if I should be flattered or offended. I'll go with the first option, roomie."

"This is real cute and all," Gray said, walking ahead while casting a glare over his shoulder, "but how about we skip this moe crap and do what we came here to do?"

Bambietta grew cross in return, walking towards the temple in a huff. "You know, I was kind of feeling bad for punching him the first time we meant. What was I thinking?"

The guild members stepped fully into the darkness of the ancient ruins, leaving most on edge. Bambietta, to her credit, found herself feeling more at home than she had since coming to this world. That did not sit well with her deep down.

"This is an old and decrepit ruin," she whispered. "It suits me perfectly- hey now!"

The Quincy felt something upon her leg and she glanced downwards, catching sight of a certain blue cat shivering as he grasped her leg.

"You could go hug Natsu's leg," Bambietta muttered.

"But you were closer," Happy replied, looking up at Bambietta with wide eyes. "And you probably spook any monsters around."

The Quincy simply flinched, her teeth grinding together. "Oh, that's just- yeah. Fine, make it irritating for me to- not you too!"

Bambietta sighed as Lucy fingers suddenly dug into her arm.

"What are you so scared of?" Bambietta asked. "You've got crabs and bulls and stuff."

"Man this place is a dump," Natsu said. "I bet this flooring can barely support a couple of people."

Bambietta's eyes widened as the Dragon Slayer suddenly began to stomp a foot down upon the flooring over and over again. "You have got to be freaking kidding me? How stupid are-"

The question never finished being answered, the floor completely giving away and leaving Natsu and Gray, the two standing close together to plummet into the abyss.

Lucy and Happy both began to scream in unison. "Natsu!"

"Don't forget Gray," Bambietta said, rolling her eyes. "Well, we can try."

There was silence for a moment, until at last Bambietta heard a loud crash in the abyss. For a moment she had to wonder if Natsu and Gray had perished, yet then did she hear the two begin to speak.

"You idiot!"

"Wow, what a hole!"

"Oh good," Bambietta said with a sigh that slowly led to a smirk, "the stooges live. Let's go see how they're doing."

Happy began to fly, his wings have sprouted. He glanced at Lucy then and spoke. "You want for me to carry you?"

"No way," Lucy retorted. "You're just looking for a chance to say I'm heavy again! Besides, I've got Bambi!"

"Since when did I become a mode of transportation?"

Bambietta shook her head and quickly scooped up Lucy into her arms. She leapt into the darkness then, following after Happy. An invisible platform came into being, allowing the Quincy to find purchase and remain airborne.

"Lucy," Bambietta began to say, "I think the cat might be right."

Lucy's cheeks puffed out, her eyes glaring at Bambietta as the Quincy walked her down the pit.

"Oh, don't give me that look," Bambietta said. "At least everything you eat clearly goes to your boobs."

The irritated expression faded, leaving Lucy to go red in the face instead. "Bambi!"

"Come on!" Gray shouted from below. "What's the hold up?"

"They're just talking girlie stuff," Happy shouted as he flew ahead, "because Bambi loves Lucy's boobs!"

Natsu was he next to yell from the depths of darkness. "Say what?"

Bambietta's eyes suddenly flared up with evil intent. "Happy!"

Both grumbling and muttering, Bambietta continued to walk to the bottom of the ruins. Still did she hear Lucy begin to speak up.

"You like them?"

Bambietta's face simply remained red, the Quincy not responding in any vocal matter. She simply let Lucy step out on the ground once they reached the bottom, Bambietta looking around.

"So what the hell do we have here?" she asked, her face slowly reaching its paler complexion. "The place has a basement?"

"I guess so," Gray said, the ice mage glancing about as well. "Or maybe an underground cav- Natsu!"

The Fire Dragon Slayer was not merely looking but scampering off, leaving his ally's to grow nervous after what had just occurred. Yet then did they Natsu suddenly shout as he wandered around a corner and out of sight.

"What did that idiot do now?" Gray said as he and the others took off.

"Maybe he stomped the floor and fell into another basement?" Bambietta asked. "Basementception..."

"What the hell does that even mean?" Gray asked, glaring back at her for a moment.

"I miss the World of the Living," Bambietta muttered.

The group rounded the corner then and quickly any feeling of levity evaporated from Bambietta's thoughts or feelings. For what stood before her was a towering sculpture of ice. Its contents, however, were what truly left the Quincy speechless.

Natsu, being the kind of man he was, was not so impeded. "Whoa! That's totally a giant monster in there!"

Bambietta very nearly rolled her eyes at the declaration of the obvious, but it was then that she noticed that Gray was visible shaking, the youth's face shifting under the duress of rage. "Hey, Gray, what's the matter?"

Bambietta did not really care for this man, yet she was still thrown off by his sudden change in demeanor. Outside his rivalry with Natsu he was rather levelheaded, so what could possibly have led to this sudden alteration in his temperament?

"What the hell is Deliora doing here?"

The ice mage's sudden explosion of rage left even Bambietta shaken, the Quincy having not expected such a reaction from this man. "Gray?"

The man's body continued to shake, his hands closing into fists so tight that Bambietta half-expected blood to be drawn. "That damned demon..."

"Hey guys," Natsu said, his Dragon Slayer nose sniffing at the air, "I think we got company and they don't smell like the villagers."

"Then let's kick some ass!" Bambietta said, slamming her right hand into the adjacent closed fist.

"No, no, no!" Lucy said, dragging Bambietta by the arm behind some rocks. "Let's find out what we're dealing with then kick its butt!"

The Fairy Tail members made their way behind a stone outcrop, Bambietta taking notice that Gray was still clearly seething with anger. She knew the sensation well enough, having worn her emotions on her sleeve all her life, rage being a chief expression of her innermost feelings, but there was something different about his, something primal and deserved.

"What the hell is that crap?" Bambietta watched as a trio of individuals made their way into the cavern, one of them a woman with bright pink hair, another a man rather short in stature who clearly made up for his height with the size of his eyebrows. Yet then there was the third individual, a man in baggy pants who kind of looked a bit like a dog. "These are the bad guys? What a sorry bunch."

Still, Bambietta could not help but be slightly interested in beating up the dog man. If nothing else, that could at least make up for loss to a certain Soul Reaper in her own mind.

However, her thoughts focused elsewhere, the Quincy glaring instead at the icy tomb that held the demon that had shocked Gray so badly. There was something there, something drawing the Quincy's spiritual nature outwards. It was faint yet still did Bambietta feel something very wrong. It was if talons of darkness were reaching into her very soul and scratching at the surface of soul. It was no different than the natural revulsion she had felt around any and all Hollows.

Bambietta remembered well the incident with the Magic Council, of how they had described the demons of this world. The appearance was enough, yes, but Bambietta's very soul was screaming to her now.

She was looking upon a demon, one that was clearly beyond even the Lullaby flute she had destroyed.

"Angelica's not just a rat! She's love!"

What Bambietta could only consider a stupid statement tore her attention away from the ice entrapped beast before her, leaving the Quincy to turn her gaze back upon the three individuals not of this island. The woman with the pink hair was speaking.

"She's responsible for that stupid giant rat?" Bambietta hissed. "I don't like her already."

"We must take care of these intruders!" the dog faced shouted, clearly getting worked up as far as Bambietta could tell. "Master Reitei's Moon Drip ritual most not be disturbed!"

"Moon Drip?" Bambietta muttered under her breath. "What is that, some kind of Fiore drug I don't know about?"

"Bambi, quiet," Lucy whispered, trying to keep the group's position hidden.

"One, we could so totally take those losers," Bambietta whispered back. "And two, it's not like I was going to make a public service announcement or anything. Sheesh..."

"Yeah," Natsu began to say, "let's go beat them- where'd they go?"

The Fairy Tail wizards glanced around from their hiding spot, taking note that the trio they had been observing had all but vanished from sight.

"I guess they're off to go beat us up," Bambietta said with a sigh. "And I was so looking forward to heading them off to the pass on that."

The Quincy's expression soured then as she glared up at the frozen demon once more before turning back to Gray. He was still withdrawn, a lifeless look in his eyes.

"All right, seriously," Bambietta said, her eyes locking with his own, "I'm usually not one to pry or care, but what the heck is the matter with you? You and that Deliora thing date or something in the past? Because that big block of ice seems like a really over the top way to end a relationship."

Gray suddenly snapped then, his dull optics becoming consumed with a fire more befit of Natsu. He sat up quickly, both hands suddenly taking hold of the neckline of Bambietta's coat.

"You think this is some kind of joke? How dare you insult Ur's name! How dare you! That monster, that damned Deliora, it..."

"Get angry, that's it," Bambietta replied with a cold stare. "Believe me, better that than being down in the dumps. At least that way you can keep moving forward."

"No," Gray said, letting go of Bambietta and turning away, his face once more becoming stoic. "Thank you, but no. I can't go forward like that either."

"Well it works for me," Bambietta said with a huff. "Something bad happens, I get pissed and things to get destroyed. It's my way of cutting ties with the past."

"Oh that's lovely," Lucy whimpered. "I hope you never want to put me and Fairy Tail behind you..."

Bambietta tried to ignore that, her attention focused solely on Gray. "So who's Ur?"

Gray said nothing, leaving Bambietta to wonder if she was going to get that answer. She simply watched as the ice mage suddenly sat upon the ground, bringing his hands together and resting his chin upon them.

"She..." he began to say, his voice trembling for a brief moment. "Ur was my teacher." Then there was more silence, if only for a second. Gray was lost in thought again, trying so very hard to put his thoughts and feelings into words. "No, she was more than that. She was like a mother to me. Even when I had nothing, even when I was nothing, she gave me a purpose. She gave me strength and knowledge. She gave me a future and all I could do in return was watch her die!"

Bambietta said nothing in turn, allowing Gray to try and compose himself. She looked up at the frozen Deliora instead, her eyes narrowing at its presence. "A mother? And this thing took her away from you, right?"

There was a slight movement upon Bambietta's right hand, her fingers begging to curl into the palm. Magic began to draw closer, shifting into her spiritual strength, the Quincy beginning to bring forth her bow.

"Then maybe we should kill this demon and be done with it!"

"Don't!" Gray's hand suddenly moved outwards, his fingers wrapping around Bambietta's wrist.

"Why the hell shouldn't I?" Bambietta screamed. "Trash like that shouldn't even be allowed to live!"

"Why do you care so much about what happened to Ur?"

Bambietta simply shouted in return, her voice suddenly calming. "Because... because I..." She became withdrawn then and there, a distant memory of a time long since passed rising up within her thoughts, the screams of another tearing into her soul. "Forget it! Just forget it! So why can't we just kill this thing? You froze it clearly, so it can't be all that tough!"

"I didn't do anything in revenge," Gray said, his voice calm and icy once more. "His imprisonment was Ur's dying wish. She..." Once more did his voice lose its luster. "She used Iced Shell to create his tomb. In the end she sacrificed her life..." Gray began to sob by that point yet still he pushed forward. "Her spirit and body became that ice.

"So, uh, Natsu should keep his distance, right?" Lucy asked, approaching.

Bambietta glared, taking note of a particular Dragon Slayer moving closer to look at Deliora. An arrow of light suddenly pierced the ground before him, causing Natsu to stop dead in his tracks. "Hey!"

"Were you even listening?" Bambietta asked before suddenly catching herself in the moment, recalling her inability to follow earlier conversations, let alone the myriad number of speeches from Yhwach she had tuned out in a life long gone. "Okay, so I'm not one to talk."

Then did it happen, the cavern suddenly becoming eclipsed in a violet light. From the opening high atop the cavern had a column of the radiant glow descended down, encircling the frozen Deliora.

"Okay, what the hell?" Bambietta glared at the strange light, her spiritual senses awakening once more. She could feel it in the air, something very wrong going on. "Wait, this that purple moonlight from before, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah," Lucy replied. "It just made that creepy face of yours in the village all the scarier, you know?"

"This isn't good." Bambietta's thoughts were elsewhere, her body succumbing to the strange energies within the cavern. There was a power growing in strength, all the while another receding. "Could it be... Deliora?"

"Damn it!" Gray suddenly grew distraught, his eyes focusing on the imprisoned monster.

"That light it's..." Bambietta's eyes began to widen. "It's slowly melting the ice!"

Gray began to once more become consumed with rage, his body trembling. "I don't know who this Reitei is, but he's going to regret the day he dared dishonor my master's sacrifice!"

Bambietta simply stared at Gray then, the Quincy unable to process or truly understand what he was speaking of. "Yeah," she muttered to herself quietly, all but drowned out by Natsu's own excited yelling about an upcoming battle. "Let's go and preserve the memory of the long dead. Fat lot of good that does them."

Much to Bambietta's surprise, Gray looked directly at her. "What did you just say?"

The Quincy paused in response, having not expected the young man to catch even a whisper of her condemnation. Then did she see the others looking at her again and in turn did Bambietta grow flustered, her temper flaring. "She's dead, okay? Just another person willing to throw their life away at the drop of the hat! Her, Captain Doggie and my mo- Damn it!" Bambietta tried to compose herself, knowing it was for naught. "Did Ur teach you Iced Shell?"

Gray answered simply. "Yes."

"If that monster gets loose," Bambietta said as she walked past him, "then you damn well better not be stupid enough to use that spell, you got me?"

Gray turned to look at Bambietta then, his own temper flaring. "Don't you dare lecture me, newbie!"

Bambietta's shoulders sunk, her voice low and quiet when next she spoke, all the while her back facing Gray. "She sacrificed herself so you could live, right? I don't get it but... how would she feel if you died the same way she did?"

"If push came to shove," Gray began to respond, "I'd be honored to do for others what Ur did for me."

Bambietta simply repeated herself. "How would she feel?" Then did she look at Gray, her expression cold despite the strange glow in her eyes. "You know what? To hell with it. Let's just go kick this Reitei's ass and be done with it."

* * *

"Well, there's the group we saw earlier," Natsu said as he and the others moved about quietly on the temple's rooftop. "And that must be the Reitei jerk they were talking about."

Bambietta could see him well enough, the man standing before them, his cloak fluttering in the wind as she barked orders at the trio. "A pompous jackass wearing a mask. Yeah, I'd say he's in charge. Still..." Bambietta began to think it over. "Why the hell is he wearing a mask anyways? Either he is one ugly son of a gun underneath or he has something to hide."

"Or he just thinks it looks cool!" Happy exclaimed, fluttering by Bambietta.

"Quiet." The Quincy quickly scooped Happy out of the air and held him tight against her chest, making sure to keep his mouth shut.

"You have not found the intruders yet?" Reitei asked his subordinates. "How unfortunate. None may be allowed to interrupt the Moon Drip ceremony. No doubt our infestation is from that damned village that calls this island home."

"Perhaps," Sherry said, the woman clearly enamored with her masked lord. "But if only a few of them are the problem..."

"I so despite spilling innocent blood," Reitei continued, "but if it is needed, then I suggest we exterminate the entire village and be done with it."

"To heck with this!" Natsu suddenly screamed, catching Bambietta and the others off guard as she stood up plainly in view and sacrificing the cover the temple wall had granted them. "Leave the village out of it! We're the ones you want!"

"Well now, a time to fight." Bambietta let Happy go then, looking at the cat. "Sorry, kitty. I don't know what came over me. I was looking forward to a little carnage."

"Those marks they wear," Sherry began to say, "they're from Fairy Tail!"

"So the village contracted outside help," Reitei said simply. "How unfortunate. They will die than for bringing you into this."

"What?" Natsu shouted. "But we're the intruders!"

"He's a bad man, Natsu," Bambietta said, standing to her full height, little as it was, "and they never play by the rules of common courtesy. Trust me."

"Sherry, Toby, Yuka," Reitei said. "Go deal with the village. Now."

"Yes, Lord Reitei." Sherry nervously answered before turning away with the others and walking off. "I would gladly stain my soul for you if that is your wish."

"To hell with you!" Gray suddenly dashed forward, lunging towards the masked Reitei. "I will let you dishonor Ur's sacrifice with this ritual!"

Gray brought his hands down to the temple's rooftop, causing magical ice to erupt from it. The trail of shards made a beeline for Reitei then, yet the masked man simply brought one hand down as well.

Then did it happen. The same technique came to life, meeting Gray's head on. The twin magics cancelled each other out, leaving Bambietta and the others simply stunned.

"So it is you," Gray said, panting slightly. "What the hell are you doing, Lyon?"

"Lyon?" Lucy whispered. "Then they know each other?"

"So the masked man has a connection to our friend? Figures." Bambietta looked to Reitei, now Lyon, and began to speak as she pointed at him. "So what are you? His daddy? The guy who killed his mommy and daddy the day he was born? A distant relative's former roommate? Out with it, man!"

Lyon glared at Bambietta then. "You irritate me, woman."

"Woman?" Bambietta glared at the masked Lyon then. "Oh, you so deserve a swift kick to the-"

"Get out of here!" Gray suddenly shouted, cutting Bambietta off.

"Excuse me?" the Quincy asked, glaring at him next. "How many idiots do I need to kick in the-"

"Natsu and I can deal with this," Gray said, "like it or not. You, Lucy and Happy need to go deal with the others! Protect the village!"

"Oh damn it all. I wanted to fight the next big bad." The Quincy turned to Lucy then, only to find her already up in the air thanks to Happy pulling up on the back of her shirt. "Lucy?"

"I'll go with Happy this time," the Celestial mage said. "You both make cracks about my weight, but it doesn't sting as much coming from the kitty."

"Aye, sir!"

Bambietta sighed before at last stepping into the air. "I didn't mean- let's just go."

The trio of Fairy Tail members took off then, leaving Gray and Natsu to contend with Reitei. Yet still did Bambietta look back over her shoulder, taking one last look.

"Whatever part of his past he's from," the Quincy whispered, "put it away for good, Gray."

* * *

Bambietta simply leaned up against a hut, Happy by her side and content to allow Lucy to explain to the villagers what had gone in during their trek through the island. Long winded explanations were never the Quincy's forte, the most she could think of to say being 'the bad people are coming, the bad people are coming,' so she was quite willing to allow Lucy to go into elaborate detail.

Yet as the Celestial wizard continued to explain to the village elder of Lyon's plans, Bambietta could not help but be impressed. "Huh, so you do have a knack for storytelling. Nice."

"- And that's what has been going on here," Lucy finally finished. "So we need to do what we can to protect the village."

"And that's where I step in," Bambietta said, cracking her knuckles. "Time to bust some heads."

"And I think I've got a pretty nice plan to help you with that," Lucy said with a smirk. "Oh yes, this'll be awesome!"

* * *

"The traps are set, princess."

Bambietta simply stared at the Celestial Spirit known as Virgo, once more the maid's actions having left her bereft of any rational thought.

"This," the Quincy began to shout, "is your brilliant plan?"

It had been all but half an hour since they had returned to the village and all Bambietta could see before her now was a dug hole, one covered by brush. It was a simple trap, which was precisely why she could not believe Lucy had pressed a summoned spirit into such labor.

"Your roommate seems displeased with my work, princess," Virgo said, looking to Lucy. "Did I do poorly? Do I need... to be punished?"

"No!" Lucy shouted.

"Yes! Bambietta screamed. "I'll do it if need be!"

Virgo's face suddenly lit up, the maid looking towards Bambietta with glowing eyes. "You would? Truly?"

The Quincy paused where she stood, her eyes widening in shock. "On second thought..."

"Thank you, Virgo," Lucy said, trying to interject herself into the matter. "I'll see you later?"

"I hope to be of service to you again," Virgo said as she bowed slightly and then vanished from sight.

"Okay, real talk now, Lucy," Bambietta said. "I know they don't look like much, but we're dealing with legit bad guys here, Lucy. Not Saturday morning cartoon villains. Nobody is dumb enough to fall into a blatant trap like this."

"Well, I was trying," Lucy said softly, looking away from Bambietta. "Not everyone can manhandle the opposition like you."

The Quincy lowered her head in response. "Look, I didn't mean-"

"Hey, everybody! What's up!"

Bambietta and Lucy both turned then, catching sight of Natsu fast approaching, a battered and broken Gray atop his shoulders.

"Oh for- 'Natsu and I can deal with this' he says." Bambietta glared at the relatively unharmed Dragon Slayer, at least compared to Gray. "What the hell happened?"

"Well it's simple, I- whoa!"

Natsu suddenly disappeared from sight, taking Gray with him. All that remained was the now revealed put Virgo had dug, the covering disturbed.

"See?" Lucy proclaimed. "The trap worked!"

"I was wrong," Bambietta replied. "Somebody was dumb enough to fall for it."

The Quincy began to think it over, a time long since passed coming back to her. "You know, I do recall actually doing something similar once. My friends and I were left home alone by our, uh, daddy and we had to defend the place against some nasty Arrancars. We had some fun with the traps though. I wonder if we bring back and oldie and a goodie. We'd just need a bucket of gasoline and a flame thrower..."

"A Ron Car? What's that?" Lucy asked, for once not allowing Bambietta's violent tendencies to intimidate her.

"Never mind, we should so cover that trap back up again," Bambietta said. "Not like Lyon's henchman are any smarter looking than Natsu."

A voice called out from the pit. "I heard that."

Suddenly did Gray's limp form come flying out of the trap, Natsu climbing his way out not soon after. Lucy was quick to cover it back up then, Bambietta staring at her allies.

"So again," she asked, "what happened? No way you two could lose to one guy."

"Well we could have taken him together if Gray hadn't been a jerk!" Natsu complained. "But he just had to be all macho and push me off the temple so he could fight that masked guy by himself!"

Bambietta snapped then, moving towards the unconscious Gray and grabbing the lapels of his shirt. "You idiot!" she screamed, speaking completely without control. "You had people who were willing to fight by your side and you threw them all away? Do you have any idea how much I would kill for that? Do you?"

"Bambi, let it go," Lucy said, moving in close and placing a gentle hand on her roommate's shoulder. "He can't hear you anyway."

"Damn it." The Quincy let go of Gray and stood up and moved away. "Just... damn it."

She was quiet then, trying to let her thoughts flow freely and without restraint. Yet that opportunity was soon lost, her friends yelling suddenly.

"Look!" Happy suddenly began to shout. "Up in the sky!"

"It's a bird?" Lucy asked.

"An airship?" Natsu said next, still confused.

Shaking her head, Bambietta turned to look into the night sky instead and was greeted by a sight she could never have been prepared for. "No, it's just the stupidest thing I've ever seen."

There it was, the giant rat from before. Bambietta knowing now that its name was Angelica, she could only look at it with nothing but confused amazement. It was still wearing its corset from earlier, ribbons and a bonnet atop its head, yet now it was carrying a bucket perhaps even bigger than itself.

Strange of all, however, was that it was flying, its tail whipping around in circles much like the helicopters Bambietta had seen in the World of the Living back in her home dimension.

"Seriously, what is this?" The Quincy could not even properly blink at the sight above her.

"Oh, don't let it worry your pretty little head," Natsu said, shrugging. "This is only the sixth weirdest thing I've ever laid eyes on."

Bambietta glared at him then. "You have got to be screwing with me."

"What's that even mea- uh oh." Natsu never finished his question, the Dragon Slayer taking note of the sudden panic around him. He, Lucy, Bambi and Happy all looked up to see Angelica suddenly turning the bucket she was carrying over, its green liquid contents falling out.

"What the heck is that?" Lucy shouted.

"I'm going to assume not good," Bambietta answered. She began summon her bow then, unsure of what it could hope to accomplish. "Let's see if I can-"

Natsu simply leapt up to meet the poison liquid head on, his hands coming alive with his trademark power. "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"

There it was, a burst of power in midair, an explosive force that left Bambietta left recalling a strength she longed to regain. "Natsu..."

The poison burned away then, only trace amounts harmlessly striking the ground in the area. Natsu landed besides his team once more, clearly ready for whatever came next.

Angelica, meanwhile, simply descended to the ground as well and from its back climbed down three others. They were Lyon's compatriots, clearly intent on fighting now that the need had arisen.

"Oh, Lyon is going to be so mad at me," Sherry whimpered. "Mad at us I mean. We'll have to do this ourselves. I just... didn't want to get my hands dirty like this."

The towering Angelica let out a loud grunt then, nodding its head towards its master.

"You'd fight on my behalf once more?" Sherry said, looking up at her massive pet with gleaming eyes. "Oh, you're so sweet."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Bambietta said simply, the Quincy sticking a finger into her mouth as if to gag. "Seriously, you two go get a room. Maybe Lyon will join in."

"You're rather unpleasant." Sherry glared at Bambietta as she leapt up into Angelica's hands. She pointed towards the Quincy then, a smile adorning her face. "Let's go, Angelica!"

"So, Lucy, want to see me stomp a mud hole in this kaiju rat?" Bambietta asked, pounding a fist into an open hand. "Hey, Natsu, I leave the dog whisperer and the guy with the stupid eyebrows to you! Have fun!"

"Who made you the boss of me- whoa?" The Dragon Slayer never go the opportunity to complete is sentence, Angelica and Sherry suddenly flying by him, the giant rat's tail stirring up wind currents as it passed.

Bambietta prepared herself for battle then, no matter how peculiar it seemed to be, yet her opponents simply flew by her as well. "What the hell?"

"Help me!"

The Quincy turned then, catching sight of Angelica flying away, Lucy panicking as she held on to one of its back paws.

"Why did I get so gung-ho and grab this? Bambi, stop this crazy thing!"

"My rent!" the Quincy shouted, one moment later knowing Natsu might be giving her a dirty look. "I mean my roommate!"

The Quincy took off with Hirenkyaku then, more than ready to close the distance between herself and the most absurd enemy she would ever face.

"Well, the most absurd as long as I avoid the five things that topped it in Natsu's eyes..."

* * *

Sherry allowed the cool night air to whisk itself between her pink locks, the wizard knowing full well the strategy she had in mind. Her loyal and loving pet would pick up much speed and return to the battlefield, crashing down on those who dared oppose her dear Lyon with such force that all that red stains upon the ground would be all that was left.

Yet now she knew she had a straggler, one Fairy Tail wizard having rather insanely grabbing Angelica as it had passed by. "I wonder if we could shake her off, hmmm?"

"I wouldn't recommend that."

Sherry could hear a voice in the distance and soon could she make out a figure, a woman in white standing atop thin air, her cape billowing in the wind.

"Another Fairy Tail wizard?"

Bambietta stood her proverbial ground, bringing her bow to life and taking careful aim. "Give me my friend or this will end badly."

"Ram her, Angelica!"

"All right then," Bambietta said, pulling back an arrow of light. "I guess now I'll show you my point."

The arrow fired off then, the blazing spiritual weapon tearing into Angelica's right eye. The massive right roared in agony, its tail suddenly no longer spinning, its thoughts preoccupied with pain.

"There we go." Bambietta said as Angelica fell before her, descending back to the island. Then did her eyes open, hearing the screaming of both Sherry and one other. "Oh, I have errored."

Hirenkyaku took the Quincy down then, makeshift platforms of a spiritual nature giving her a way down.

Then did Angelica hit the ground hard, a burst of dirt and dust spilling up into the air before settling again. Bambietta went into a complete panic then. "Lucy!"

Her speed boosted by her sudden desperation, Bambietta threw herself to the ground with no safety net, no invisible platforms to slow the drop. Blut Vene activated then, allowing her to slam into the ground herself none the worse for wear.

Still did she shout. "Lucy! Lucy!"

"I'm... fine!" The Celestial Mage said as she dropped down from Angelica's rather large foot, her legs unsteady as she touched down on the ground. 'But I so do not want to ever go on that ride again..."

Bambietta felt the urge to move close, to embrace her roommate and friend out of relief, but she managed to restrain herself as best as possible. Well I'm glad that over with."

"Not yet it is!"

The Quincy whirled around, catching sight of Sherry landing on the ground behind her. "Give it up, pinkie," Bambietta offered. "You're pet's down and there's no way you can take me on."

"Hey!"

"And you certainly can't handle me and Lucy together."

"That's better," Lucy said. "I think."

Sherry's face, meanwhile, was becoming consumed with tears. "You're going to pay for what you did to my sweet little Angelica!"

"Sweet little Angelica? Are you insane?" Bambietta's own temper began to flare. "I don't care how good you dress it up, that is one butt ugly rat!"

Angelica began to stir then, it's one good eye opening and looking at Bambietta. Then, with speed belying its massive size, Angelica reached out with a paw towards the Quincy.

"Angelica is love, huh?" Bambietta continued to argue. "Man, I know beauty is in the of the beholder but you so need to get to an optometrist! But first you're probably going to have to see a proctologist about the foot I'm about to lodge up your- hey!"

Bambietta suddenly found herself caught in the grip of the risen Angelica, the rat beast having snatched her up in midsentence.

"You damn dirty rat!" Bambietta began to screech. "How dare you lay your filthy paws on me!"

"Angelica!" Sherry shouted in glee. "You're okay!"

One eye bleeding, the rat monster glanced down at Sherry and nodded with a grunt before suddenly charging forward with Bambietta, taking her into the distance and slamming her into the side of a cliff overlooking the beach of the island.

"Done in by an ugly ass rat?" the Quincy groaned, allowing Blut Vene to spread across her spin. "No way! Nuh uh! I can lose to a Dragon Slayer, but no way in hell am I losing to this! The other Stern Ritter would never let me live it down when I get home!"

"Chuu!" Angelica simply roared, slamming its paw and Bambietta against the rough terrain again. Then it pulled back, intent on doing the same maneuver once more, yet this time did it scream.

Blood splayed out from its paw, several sections falling away. Bambietta smirked then, her sword having materialized in her hand and cleaved off a portion of her opponent in the process.

"Too bad, rat," Bambietta hissed. "But Makarov never said I had to hold back against monsters. Too bad for you."

In a flash Bambietta brought her sword to bear, tearing through flesh and bone and leaving the beast to howl in pain. As it lumbered away, Bambietta fell into a crouch, her sword dripping with blood.

"Just like old times," the Quincy said as she stared at the droplets of red liquid slipping away from her blade and staining the sand. Then without pity or remorse, she leapt towards Angelica's throat, the clash of spiritual steel and sinew resuming once more.

Bambietta fell to the ground once more, the remains of Angelica crashing down beside her. "Sorry but not sorry, Angelica. You kind of put me in a pickle there so I had to play rough, you rugrat."

Bambietta turned around then, hearing the sound of the beast's labored breathing. She could see it happen then and there, the light slowly fading from Angelica's one good eye, the giant rat's breath finally stopping.

Bambietta could say or feel nothing then but a simple joy in a bloody battle that she had won on her own terms. It felt good, yes, but this was a first. Never before had she allowed herself to watch the life fade from an enemy. She had simply moved on to the next victim or the next mission.

For that one brief moment she was glad that had always been the case.

"Lucy." Then did Bambietta take off with Hirenkyaku, trying to find the next opponent to keep herself busy.

Yet when she arrived Lucy was standing in triumph, Sherry on the ground and still.

"You beat her?"

"Well yeah," Lucy said softly. "She was kind of a pain but then we both heard some horrible scream of pain and Sherry completely freaked out and I... I kind of clotheslined her then. So I... I won. You did too?"

Bambietta said nothing for a moment, then smiled to the best of her ability. "Yeah. That's what I do."

There was an unnatural silence then between the two women, Bambietta once more lost in thought. She looked down at the beaten Sherry then, wandering what the wizard would say or do when she found out what had happened to her monstrous beast of a pet.

"Actions," Bambietta began to say, as if speaking to herself, "have consequences."

"You speak the truth," a voice called out from the distance, "and I think it's high time you both experience those consequences first hand."

Bambietta and Lucy both turned to face the voice, expecting another opponent. Only then did Lucy begin to freak out, recognizing well that the individual approaching was no opponent. "Oh no...

Bambietta, however, could only disagree. She began to grin then, her voice low echoing with the remnants of bloodlust. "Erza."

* * *

 **And thats a wrap! Looks like Erza's decided to show up and Ruin everyone's fun. Don't worry though, Bambietta's got this! She wants to get that S class promotion, and nothing is going to stop her!**

 **As you can see from this chapter though, yes, Bambietta IS bisexual. Its something Ive always been open to the character being personally speaking. Its best to establish that now instead of later. Besides...Lucy IS a bombshell.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please leave a review to tell us what you think. We cant know if we're doing something wrong if no one tells us. Besides, reviews are our motivation!**


	9. Chargeing Forward For Answers

And with this chapter we finish Galuna island. I hope you all enjoy.

I dont own Bleach of fairy tail. Those belong respectively too Tite Kubo and Shounen jump and Hiro Mashima and Weekly shounen magazine. This is just for fun!

* * *

For Lucy Heartfilia the encounter that was about to play out before her eyes was not proceeding with a sign of good faith. She and the others of Fairy Tail had broken the rules by attempting this S-class mission to Galuna Island, no doubt the reason that Erza Scarlet had arrived with no amount of hidden irritation in her words and body language.

Yet worse was Bambietta Basterbine. Lucy could not ever consider befriending the woman a mistake, yet as of this moment she could see something in her roommate that left her soul drenched in concern. The Quincy was shaking every so slightly, a mad glint in her eyes that was unbecoming of the woman that Lucy had come to know. Yet there was anguished scream of the rat monster of Sherry's that had echoed forth across the beach, leaving the pink haired woman to completely lose her composure, knowing it was a sign of pain and potential death. Then had Bambietta returned to Lucy's sight, her stark white uniform stained with blotches of red liquid, the edge of her sword soaked in the substance.

"You two," Erza said simply, standing her ground, "have made the master quite cross. You two as well as Natsu, Gray and Happy. However, Master Makarov is not the one you need concern yourself with now."

Bambietta's lips began to curl back a little bit. "Erza."

"Do you wish to say something?" the armored mage said, her glare casting down upon the Quincy. Then and there could Lucy see something in Erza's eyes. Not fear for herself, not at all, but certainly concern for one she called a comrade within the ranks of Fairy Tail. "Speak, Bambietta."

"You're going to take us back for punishment, right?" the Quincy asked, her tone ragged and hoarse with a building anger. "That's... not going to happen."

Erza's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

"I came here," Bambietta continued to say, "to become an S-class member of your precious guild. To be the best I can be in this... this world." Bambietta's body continued to tremble still, the woman glancing down at her bloodied sword. Then did her gaze shift slightly, focusing instead on the unconscious Sherry, the face of the owner of the dead Angelica still wrapped in anguish. "I've gone too far to be S-class to let you take me back."

"Bambi," Lucy began to say, concern issuing forth with each and every syllable, "it's over. We made a mistake, don't you get it?"

"Mistake?" the Quincy took a labored breath, looking at Erza then with a wild look in her eyes. "I am a mistake! Look at me!" The Quincy looked down upon herself, her blood soaked uniform coming into her own view. Then did she look back at Erza. "This whole S-class mission is a joke but... but if I defeat you, Erza Scarlet, I will be the best in this guild... won't I?"

"You feel you're a mistake, do you?" Erza asked, dodging the question at hand. "Despite what you're thinking, I wish to disagree."

Bambietta snapped then. "Don't talk like you know me! You know nothing!" An arm extended forward, Bambietta pointing an accusing finger toward the sorceress. "You've just been keeping an eye on me ever since the Eisenwald mission started! You said it was because of Makarov but I know that was just bullshit! You don't trust me!"

Erza remained calm nonetheless. "Bambietta Basterbine-"

"I want to fight you, Erza," the Quincy hissed, "so maybe you were right."

Erza said nothing at first, her eyes staring solely at the red stained sword in Bambietta's hand. Then at last did she speak, looking the Quincy directly in the eyes. "Despite all appearances, I have not made any mistakes."

Bambietta could hear it in Erza's voice, the absolute certainty. Bambietta grit her teeth then, her anger at last beginning to boil over. Then did she begin to yell, her body stiffening under the duress of her rage. "What the hell are you talking about? What could you possibly know about me?"

Erza new she was staring down an individual who had been consumed by the darkness once more yet the imagery did not faze her. Before the wizard were glimpses of a past not long since faded from her memory, of a woman in need, of a stranger who needed all the help she could get. "I reiterate," Erza said once more, her tone never faltering, "I have made no mistakes."

"Enough." Bambietta's voice dropped for a moment, rising when she next spoke. "Enough! Enough! Enough! Draw your sword, equip your best armor and fight me!"

Erza extended her right arm in response, a magic circle forming in the air and giving life to a forged weapon of pristine beauty.

"Bambi, Erza," Lucy began to whimper. "There's no need... no need for this. Please..."

Bambietta paid her friend no mind, her focus entirely dedicated to Erza. "Your armor. Equip another damned armor already!"

"My apologies," Erza simply said, holding her sword at the ready, "but I believe that my present attire will suffice while you are in this state."

Bambietta's voice began to tremble. "Damn you... Damn you!"

The Quincy lunged forward then, Hirenkyaku propelling her towards Erza with a bloodthirsty intent Bambietta had not felt since the day she had fought the Soul Reapers. It was euphoria, her heart and soul understanding nothing but the freedom that such inclinations possessed. There were no rules, no obligations. There was simply the thrill of battle, the clashing of bone and sinew.

It was sick to this world she was in now. It was a repulsive and detestable lifestyle to those she lived among in this day and age. She understood that well the first day. The look of horror on Levy's face when she had returned from her first mission, the decapitated remains of a monster in hand. Bambietta remembered that expression of judgment well, the image something that would never leave her mind now.

Fear, distrust, hate. It was all she deserved of Fairy Tail if she was true to herself, if she stopped living a lie. This was who she was, this was what she had been born to be. A killer, a monster, a butcher of any who dared face her.

As she approached Erza, the warrior wizard clearly bracing for combat, Bambietta could see the calculating light with the woman's eyes. More judgment, more mistrust. That was all the Quincy could see.

Yet then did she catch in the corner of her eyes a glimpse of Lucy Heartfilia, the Celestial mage all but in tears, her hands covering her mouth as she watched Bambietta succumb to your darker impulses.

Then did Bambietta hear the sound of Lucy's voice, the scream tearing both at her ear drums and emotions. "Please, just stop!"

"I'm sorry, Lucy," Bambietta whispered so that none but herself could hear. "This is who I am."

The Quincy gripped down upon her weapon with both hands, swinging the blade towards Erza with ruthless intent. Yet what happened next was exactly as Bambietta expected, the mage simply deflecting the attack with a swipe of her own blade.

Yet there was one thing that Bambietta had not been expecting as she stared past the locked blades. Upon the grip of Erza's sword rested one hand. Undeterred, Bambietta pushed forward with her own, glaring at the foe before her with eyes that contained her incandescent anger.

"First you deny me an armor even Natsu was worthy of," Bambietta shouted, "now you won't even use both hands? How worthless do you think I am?"

"It has nothing to do with worth," Erza replied, holding her ground. "However, I do believe you are better than this."

"Damn straight!" Bambietta screamed in reply. "I'll show you the power of a Quincy."

Erza shook her head lightly, her eyes never looking away. "I do not speak of power, but the strength of hea-"

"There you go again!" Bambietta disengaged her sword and slipped back for a moment, once more pointing towards Erza. "Friendship this and friendship that! It's too... too damn good to be true, you hear me? Do you hear me?"

Bambietta lunged forward again, her sword once more clashing with Erza's own. Still did the armored mage parry the attack with a casual swing of one arm, leaving Bambietta to grow more frustrated.

"Don't you dare pretend I'm not worth you actually trying! Don't you dare!"

The Quincy attacked again and again, each and every blow making contact only with Erza's sword. Yet Bambietta's frustration was beginning to lift slightly, the young woman taking note of one thing in particular. Erza was falling back and she was gaining ground in return. Bambietta could not believe it, her thoughts focusing on the positive. She was pushing Erza forward. Somehow, someway, she had managed the impossible.

The sound of metal against metal continued to ring within Bambietta's ears, the woman beginning to grin as she continued to press forward, driving Erza further and further into a retreat.

Feeling jubilation in response to the newfound rush of confidence she was experiencing, Bambietta let Blut Arteria flow into her flesh, giving inhuman strength to her attacks. The advantage was hers and hers alone and she was unwilling to leave it alone. Her instincts as a battle hardened Stern Ritter were taking hold, the Quincy knowing that any moment that was not taken advantage of was a mistake no true warrior could make.

Blood lusted jubilation soaking her inner thoughts, Bambietta lunged then, the edge of her blade streaking from the side towards Erza's throat.

Then did Bambietta's maddened joy suddenly lose focus. That moment slowed for Bambietta, leaving the Quincy to momentarily envision the sight of her short sword tearing apart flesh and bone, ripping from her shoulder's Erza very head.

A low whisper slipped between Bambietta's lips, so low she was unsure any could hear it, not even Erza who was before her. Yet still the Quincy knew what she was saying.

"What the fuck am I?"

That glimpse of a crimson future never came to pass, Erza deftly bringing her blade to bear and casually swatting away Bambietta's one with one hand yet again.

"I'm a... a..."

Bambietta's thoughts were shattered then, Erza suddenly flipping her own sword around and slamming it forward. The bottom of the hilt drove into Bambietta's torso then, directly beneath her chest, and the Quincy's cried out in shocked agony as she was flung backwards.

"Damn..."

Bambietta wrapped one arm across her body as she slumped down to her knees, her right hand unwilling to relinquish its grip upon her own blade. Her breathing was labored in its execution, the wind all but knocked out of her by the sudden attack. The Quincy's momentary lapse of confusion shattered by the pain, her anger began to return to her as she stared at Erza.

"You miserable..." Bambietta gasped, her voice faltering. "I wasn't winning... You were... you were controlling this entire battle the whole time, weren't you?"

Erza lowered her head in response, still making certain to keep her eyes upon Bambietta. "Yes."

"Damn it!" Bambietta pulled her arm away from her body and allowed the hand to curl into a fist. Consumed in the moment, she slammed it down upon the sand of the beach, her voice echoing out across the night air. "Damn it all!"

"I'm sorry," Erza said, moving forward, "but you're sword play was easy to predict."

"No!" Bambietta shouted in response. "Don't you dare mock my-"

"Whoever taught you the art of the sword," Erza said, still continuing her walk towards the Quincy, "educating you with nothing more than the tactics of a killer. Every strike you took just now was filled with murderous intent. All you sought were fatal wounds."

Bambietta's eyes began to widen. "That's the whole damned point of a weapon! To kill! To kill any bastard who dares to impose their will on you!"

Erza stopped for a moment, her eyes narrowing. "Perhaps that is true... but you lack finesse or style."

"Is that... right?" Bambietta began to rise then, her body unstable. Then did she snap once more. "To hell with that and to hell with that smug attitude! I'm going to make you fight with both hands! I'm going to make you equip an armor! I'm going to make you take me seriously!"

"Bambietta Basterbine," Erza said, bringing her sword to bear, "I assure you that I am taking this matter deadly seriously."

"Don't you fuck with me!" Bambietta leapt forward then, Hirenkyaku taking her out of Erza's sight.

Lucy simply watched on in horror, the Celestial mage dropping to her knees as her eyes began to water. "Bambi, please... please just stop this..."

Erza raised her sword before her armored frame, watching Bambietta's every move. The woman was fast, fast enough to escape the gaze of many, yet Erza was managing to keep track of her moments nonetheless. The Quincy could not be seen, no, yet evidence of her movement was still in effect.

Erza's eyes darted back and forth, catching sight of indentations appearing in the sand, a telltale sign of Bambietta's erratic movements. One moment she was on the left, then the right, and back again. Erza knew full well the strategy at play here, knowing the enraged Quincy was trying to catch her off guard after what she had just said.

Yet then did Erza hear it, no matter how faint. The contact between the sand and a pair of boots directly behind her.

"Got you now, you smug ass wizard!"

Bambietta began to swing her blade down with both hands once more, the Quincy confident in her victory. That confidence was destroyed not a moment later, Erza turning to greet her attack as she had many a time already. Yet as her sword was parried, Bambietta could only smile. She could see it then, both of Erza's armored hands atop the grip of her sword.

"See?" Bambietta asked as she panted. "I knew I could make you try harder with surprise and leverage on my side. Now... about that armor..."

Erza remained calm, staring back at Bambietta. "You're still shaking I see."

Bambietta's eyes began to widen in rage. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You fight to kill," Erza began to explain, "and you speak like you believe yourself a monster. But your body betrays you."

Bambietta's brow began to furrow. "What?"

Erza slowly began to allow her left hand to leave its grip upon her sword. "A beast that knows only how to slay without mercy would not be quivering as you are now."

Bambietta's body suddenly stiffened, the Quincy standing to her full height as her head began to lower. Locks of her hair began to fall upon her brow, obscuring her eyes. "You think I'm scared, is that it?"

"Not of me," Erza corrected, "but of yourself."

Bambietta began to chuckle then, her voice low. "What I am is... who I am... is worthy of fear!"

Bambietta let her sword vanish from sight, a bow of pure light taking its place. She leapt back then, putting some distance between herself and Erza.

"You wish to inspire fear and nothing more?" Erza asked, watching Bambietta's motions closely all the while standing her ground. "From what I saw in Clover, I cannot believe that of you!"

Bambietta said nothing, simply pulling back on her luminous bow with one hand. Only when she felt her power at its apex did she utter forth anything. "I don't want fear but respect! That's all I need!"

In that moment did Bambietta allow her strength as a Quincy to flow forth, from her bow launching a volley of her arrows of light. Spread as thin as her spiritual energy was, Bambietta knew the best they could do was wound, a fatality hardly an option with such a tactic.

It was a far cry from the Quincy of old, let alone the one that had been losing her mind against Erza not a minute earlier, but Bambietta knew it in her heart that she was lost in her own soul this very moment.

"I can't... stand this..."

Her thoughts incapable of internal focus, Bambietta instead allowed herself to concentrate on the external. Her hailstorm of arrows quickly descending upon Erza, yet the mage seemed hardly concerned.

What happened next left Bambietta suffering a pain that no amount of physical trauma could cause. Her pride began to slip away as she watched Erza move her blade about, precise swings batting away each and every one of the arrows.

"No! You will not disregard the power of a Quincy like this!" Bambietta simply increased her attack as her nerves continued to unwind, adding more to volley of arrows. "Let's see you contend with this! One hundred arrows from me to you!"

Yet in the end it made no difference still, Erza only increasing the speed in which she reacted. The mage was running off of pure combat instinct, either dodging or destroying the myriad attacks with her sword.

"No..." Bambietta's conviction began to falter then, the Quincy simply staring in awe at Erza. "One hundred versus one... You can't have... no one could..."

"You could blot out the moon light with your arrows," Erza said, her own conviction remaining steadfast, "but I would still stand against it to save a comrade."

"Hey, uh, Erza," Lucy suddenly said. "I appreciate the sentiment and I know Bambi's a little cranky right now, but it's not like she's coming after me or anything."

"I know." Erza simply never looked away from the Quincy before her. Instead she simply raised a free hand and extended an index fingers outwards. "The one I speak of is Bambietta Basterbine herself."

"Say what now?" Bambietta fell into confusion then, only to quickly shift back to anger. "Oh, I kind of get it. Is the high and mighty S-class wizard going to save me from myself?"

Bambietta grit her teeth then, the fingers wrapped around her bow tightening as she raised it before her once more.

"I am Bambietta Basterbine!" the Quincy shouted, her soul tugging on the magic around her and forcing the particles to become one with her bow's spiritual energy. "I am a pure blooded Quincy!"

Bambietta raised the bow before her, an arrow creating before her very eyes. This one, however, was becoming larger and larger by the minute. Her anger threatening to boil over, Bambietta was at last willing to exchange quantity for quality.

"The depravity of the Heavens! Scattered souls of the dead! I call upon thy power and swear my loyalty to your unjust ruling!"

Bambietta winced as she felt the power build around her, her voice lost in the chanting that she was inducing. It had been long, so very long since Robert Accutrone had drilled such lessons into her. Once she had fully mastered the Explode she had sworn off such baser techniques, finding them tiresome and irksome. His Majesty, his power so great, never had to rely on such lengthy processes for a skill of this measure, yet those who were under his command were neither so strong or so lucky. Now, however, Bambietta knew she had to utilize such language if she dared to use this skill.

Erza, meanwhile, could feel the air around her changing, the very magic that made up the world around her sparking as if it were on edge. Her eyes began to open a little more than, realizing that the Quincy before her was full of surprises. "Impressive, Bambietta Basterbine."

Lucy, however, was simply overwhelmed by the sensations around her, the woman's body shaking uncontrollably as the very hair upon the back of her neck began to stand on end. She was at a loss for words, unable to process what was going on as the shift in power began to tear at her very soul.

Bambietta paid no mind to any of it, simply continuing to speak and coax the power to her bow. "Annihilate those who stand in defiance of my desires! Scatter their existence into the ether! Become one with my power and obey my command! Sankt Bogen!"

Erza simply watched on, knowing she would actually have to work to defend against what was about to come now. Still, she continued to speak towards Bambietta. "Most impressive.

"Save it!" Bambietta screamed in return. "I don't need any false praise! I am Stern Ritter E of His Majesty's Vandenreich! I am one of those chosen by the God Emperor Yhwach! I don't need your salvation! I don't need Fairy Tail or the lies it promotes! I will stand on my own, never needing comrades, friends or anything else!"

Then did Bambietta let loose her massive arrow, her rage having reached its climax. She watched as it moved towards Erza, the sand beneath the arrow shifting to the sides due to the spiritual pressure it was generating.

Erza, however, simply stood her ground and said one simple thing. "What about Lucy and Levy?"

Bambietta's hardened expression suddenly lost its composure, the Quincy's eyes widening as her mouth began to move. "I..."

Out of her control, the arrow continued to close the gap between itself and Erza. The mage simply drew on her magic then, unwilling to take an chances with an unknown quantity. "Requip!" Her armor began to fade from view, another set more substantial in quality covering her body. "Adamantine Armor!"

Erza brought her arms forward, twin shield coming together from behind her back to form one. Bambietta simply watched in awe then as an emerald magic circle formed in the space before Erza.

Then did the massive arrow make contact, the sound deafening. For reasons she could not even begin to construe, Bambietta began to shout even as she was pushed back by the shockwave. "Erza!"

Erza grit her teeth as she felt her body beginning to give way, her armored feet sliding through the sands of Galuna Island. She fought to stand against this spiritual power, the mage unwilling to give any more ground than she had already lost.

Then it was over as quickly as it began, the arrow of light shattering against Erza's overwhelming power. An explosion rung out across the landscape, the fierce nature of its detonation of both magical and spiritual energies kicking up dirt and sand into the air, the twin elements mixing with the smoke generated by the blast.

Lucy was blown back by the sudden blast, the mage rolling across the ground until at last her body came to a stop. She forced herself up on to her elbows then, glancing towards the plume of smoke.

"Bambi... Erza..." Lucy looked on in horror, wondering if on this day two of Fairy Tail's own had perished. "No... it can't... it can't..."

The Celestial mage's eyes began to water then, shutting as her hands curled into fists. She began to cry out then, her voice cracking as it threatened to pierce the heavens.

"No!"

Lucy's head dropped down to the sand then, the wizard glancing out towards the smoke as it rose into the air.

"Why... why did this have to happen? Tell me... tell me why..."

Lucy's tears began to fall upon the sand, dampening it as she watched the smoke begin to clear. Her heart began to ache, the wizard knowing that she had lost friends this day over matters she may never be able to understand.

Her heart seized with despair, Lucy continued to sob, the mage lost in her own misery. Yet then did salvation settle upon her. The smoke began to dissipate, Lucy's gaze greeted by the sight of both Bambietta and Erza standing still. The two of them were worn but alive and well.

Relief began to wash over Lucy then, a smile spreading across her face. "Bambi... Erza..."

"I did it..." Bambietta said as she began to slump forward, her body weak due to the expended spiritual energy. As she dropped to one knee she began to draw upon the magic around her to recharge, all the while grinning. "I got an armor out of you..."

Erza simply stared down at Bambietta, allowing her Adamantine armor to disappear and her more basic clothing to takes its place once more. "Have you finally calmed down?"

One of Bambietta's hands lay upon the beach, the fingers outstretched. Then did they slowly retract, tearing through the scattered sand. "No, I..." The Quincy turned her head then, taking note of Lucy looking at her in relief. Bambietta weakly smiled back, hoping to add to the Celestial wizard's relief. However, as Bambietta stood back to her feet, she knew that she was not going to be able to give Erza the answer she no doubt wanted to here. "No, I'm not calm."

Bambietta pointed an accusing finger towards Erza then, her eyes flickering with a hint of still lingering anger.

"I got you to use both hands," the Quincy began to say, "and then I got you to actually requip. So now there's only one last goal for me to achieve."

"You wish to defeat me," Erza simply said, not even batting an eyelash.

"Damn straight!" Bambietta said, pointing a thumb at herself. "Then I'll be one step closer to being top dog in Fairy Tail!"

"For good or for ill," Erza began to say, "you possess such spirit."

Bambietta leapt forward then, closing her right hand into a fist as Blut Arterie began to envelope it. "That's what I'm all about."

"I know." Erza said softly, the woman not even budging from the ground upon which she stood. "I saw it even then, when you were at your lowest point."

Bambietta's gloved knuckles stopped no more than an inch away from Erza's face. The arm was shaking, the Quincy's gaze extending down the length of it and into Erza's unflinching eyes.

"What?"

Bambietta began to lower her hand then, allowing her fingers to wrap across Erza's right arm. Soon did Bambietta's other hand join the action, gripping upon the left. She drew in close to Erza, her voice beginning to grow ragged in its annotation.

"Just what the hell are you talking about?" the Quincy began to scream. "Why do you keep watching me? Why did you lie about Makarov instructing you to do so? Why do you act like you even know me a little?"

Erza kept silent, looking towards the mixed amount of pleading and rage that adorned Bambietta's face.

"So help me..." Bambietta's tone grew with anger, quickly shifting back into simple questioning. "Tell me! Tell me why! If Fairy Tail is as good as you say, then you should have no issue telling me the damn truth!"

Erza took a deep breath, at last beginning to do as Bambietta requested. "I came across you while out on a mission, not far from Magnolia itself."

"What?" Bambietta glared at Erza then, still confused. "I don't... remember... Wait..."

The Quincy pulled away from Erza then, her hands beginning to hold the sides of her head instead. Her eyes began to shake, her vision losing its hold on gazing upon reality, on the here and now. Instead Bambietta could see it, a flash of red hair, of her face suddenly bringing drawn towards a metal armor, then darkness.

"It was..."

"You were clearly lost in so many ways," Erza continued to say, "looking for someone you kept calling for. Somehow you referred to as Gigi if I recall."

Bambietta heard the name, an innate part of her soul triggering in rage, held at bay by only her shattered state. She could remember so little of that time in that state, yet she knew of when Erza spoke.

"You were under the influence of a magic, of a curse, I could only find ghastly and reprehensible," Erza said, reaching out with a hand and touching it upon Bambietta's quivering shoulder. "Unknown to death nor known to life, yet you were still begging for the latter."

Lucy, meanwhile, kept her distance while listening all the while. That which she had Erza say that very moment left her feelings on edge, her soul aching as she began to understand just what the woman was speaking of. "Bambi..."

"You're the savior... that Porlyusica spoke of," Bambietta began to say, looking back towards Erza, her gaze focused on the present once more. "The one who took me to for help..."

Erza simply nodded, a warm smile beginning to pull at the corners of her mouth. "Yes, that's true."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Bambietta asked, her composure slowly restoring. "Why keep watching me in secret?"

"Perhaps you do deserve an apology," Erza said, "but I had no desire for your thanks. I did what was right, what any individual should be capable of. Nothing more. Many times in the past, people have viewed me as some kind of savior, and even worshiped the ground I walked on. I dont wish to have anyone in the guild feel as if they're indebted to me.

Bambietta paused for a moment, lost in thought. The Quincy was left with one thing to consider then. She was unsure if she would have ever done the same for another.

"I was unsure if Porlyusica would tell you everything," Erza continued to say, "but when you spoke nothing of it to me I could only assume that was not the case. I felt it was better that way. I did not wish for you to shower me with thanks or anything of the sort. Admiration is the furthest thing from understanding."

"Oh, aren't you acting all high and mighty, Miss S-Class Wizard." Bambietta turned away from Erza then, crossing her arms across her chest as she let out a grunt of irritation. "Like I'm the type to grovel at some savior's feet."

"I'm relieved to hear that," Erza countered. "You saw well the ornate horn I was giving for saving a town, yes?"

"That's kind of hard to forget." Bambietta heard what Erza said then, but she was also beginning to think to herself. She might very well have done just as Erza had feared, the Quincy having worshipped Yhwach as if he were a god in the flesh.

"Even most in Fairy Tail do not dare approach me due in part to my reputation," Erza said, her tone only wavering slightly. "I did not wish to compound the matter with a potential new member. I think Lucy is even a little... scared of me."

"No, ma'am!" the Celestial mage cried out from several feet away. "It's all awe, honest!"

Bambietta shook her head, trying to clear her conscience as best she could and began to spoke softly under her breath. "You know what they say. Refusal of praise is just an attempt to be praised twice."

"Perhaps it is so," Erza simply contended, "but I wish not for any of it. All I wanted was for another to be free of their suffering."

Bambietta could not begin to accept what she was hearing, yet still she knew what she had to do. "I... I should... I... should tha-"

Bambietta paused her words then, trying to make her say what she felt no matter how hard it was. Her hands began to curl into fist, tightening with each passing second.

"I know you don't want to hear it," the Quincy struggled to say, "but I appreciate what you did for me."

Erza sighed, closing her eyes. "I accept your thanks then. However," she said, her eyes suddenly opening into a narrow gaze, "do you wish to continue this battle?"

"No." Bambietta's answer was quick and to the point. "I can't beat you. I'm too damned weak to hope to be S-class now. I'm too damned weak to win this fight."

"I apologize," Erza suddenly said, "but you are speaking nonsense."

Bambietta turned to look at Erza once more, unsure of what the armored mage was getting at.

"The strong are not those you win every battle," Erza said sternly. "The strong are those who lose and crawl back up from the brink no matter how hard it may be to do so."

Bambietta grinned, if only a little. "And I've fallen so far..."

"Then you simply have room to grow," Erza said, suddenly reaching out and pulling Bambietta in close.

"Ow!" The Quincy cried out as her head collided with Erza's breastplate, the memory of some time ago coming back to her in full "Oh yeah, it was definitely you that day."

"So now everyone is all hunky-dory, right?" Lucy asked as she began to approach.

"Yes," Erza answered in the most casual of tones, "I believe that to be so."

Bambietta, meanwhile, was beginning to struggle, her arms waving out to the sides. "Erza, you're... crushing... me..."

The armored mage let go then and there, glancing away perhaps sheepishly. "My apologies."

"Uhhhh..." Bambietta knew not what to say in light of Erza's sudden shift in emotion and neither did Lucy. "Well, whatever. I guess we should all go back to the village and help out Natsu."

"Don't forget Gray," Lucy interjected.

"Oh yeah, the stripper who tossed aside his friend." Bambietta felt a little bit of irritation burn within her soul. "Yeah, him too I guess."

"Don't think this brings the situation to a close," Erza spoke sharply. "There is still the matter of the punishment that awaits you all for breaking Fairy Tail rules."

"What?" Bambietta retorted. "Is Big Daddy Makarov going to give us all a spanking?"

Erza glared at Bambietta then, leaving the Quincy's blood to run cold.

"Okay, okay, forget I asked."

The trio of Fairy Tail members began to move then, making their way back to the village. As they travelled along the beach however, Bambietta could not help but look towards the unconscious Sherry. For a brief moment she could remember what exactly she had done once she had cut loose against the woman's oversized pet rat. It had been the instigator of her bloodlust, something Erza had thankfully pulled her away from.

"She was kind of a pain but then we both heard some horrible scream of agony and Sherry completely freaked out and I... I kind of clotheslined her then."

Bambietta looked away, the Quincy trying her best to be as she once was, not caring about the consequences of her actions. It had been so much easier.

"Bambi," Lucy said as she moved close to her friend, "can I ask you a question?"

The Quincy blinked several times before responding. "Shoot."

"What exactly was Erza talking about when she said she found you at your lowest point? I kind of got a little of what she was saying, but... I don't mean to pry, but..."

Bambietta stopped in her tracks, taking a deep breath before finishing what Lucy could not. "You want to know what happened to me, right?"

Lucy could see that Bambietta was no longer moving, Erza glaring at them both and in turn did the Celestial mage regret bringing the subject up. "You don't... have to talk about it. I'm sorry."

"Those friends I told you about? The ones that betrayed me? They killed me, Lucy. They killed me in cold blood."

Lucy's eyes began to widen in horror and shock while Erza's made no change or shift. "What?"

"They killed me, turned me into a damned zombie puppet and made me do whatever they wanted. Until I came here... until... until Erza found me, until she brought me to someone who could bring me back from the brink... I had... nothing left."

Lucy's eyes began to water then, tears streaming down her face as she approached Bambietta from behind, wrapping her arms around her torso as she leaned her head down upon the Quincy's shoulders. "Bambi, I... I'm so sorry..."

Bambietta closed her eyes for a moment, the Quincy trying so very hard to process just what was going on, just what she was feeling. "What are you apologizing for? I don't see you turning people into undead slaves for your own personal amusement."

"I know, it's just... how could anyone be so cruel?" Bambietta could feel it then, Lucy's grip around her actually beginning to tighten the faintest bit. "People aren't disposable like that!"

Bambietta's eyes began to widen then, a thought overtaking her mind while Lucy continued to cry.

"Every life is precious," the Celestial mage said, leaning further down upon Bambietta's shoulder. "What kind of monster could take it away on a whim?"

"A monster?" Bambietta's voice was nothing but a whisper in response then, the Quincy recalling well the myriad number of lives she had ended solely to placate her bad temper. "Yes."

Bambietta did not understand what she had become a part of. For so long she had surrounded herself with like-minded individuals and nothing more. Killing out irritation had been as natural to her as breathing, something none responded to with criticism. That, however, had been before the tables had turned on her. Now she found herself surrounded by those who possessed good natures, leaving Bambietta to once more question if she would ever fit in.

"What seems to be the hold up, ladies?"

Bambietta and Lucy both froze up then, the two women staring at Erza's back and feeling a certain sense of anger boiling throughout it.

"N-nothing!" Bambietta all but squeaked. "Just some girl talk, that's all!"

"Y-yeah!" Lucy added, hugging Bambietta tighter in response to her fears. "That's all! Girl talk!"

"Girl talk, is it?" Erza kept her back towards them still. Then did she suddenly turn around, a joyous look upon her face. "Joining in on that could be rather fun."

Bambietta and Lucy's dread quickly shifted to confusion, the look upon Erza's face leaving them both at a loss for words. Then did the armored mage shake her head, a stern expression overtaking her.

"No! There is no time for such frivolous needs! I must find Natsu, Gray and Happy and then we can all return to Master Makarov for your punishment!"

Then Erza began to retrieve from her armor a set of rope, leaving both Bambietta and Lucy to be concerned once again. "Seriously, where the hell did you get that?"

"Perhaps its best I do make certain that neither of you tries to slip away," Erza began to say as she approached. "My apologies, though perhaps we can proceed to have some girl talk on the way back to the village."

* * *

"Oh for His Majesty's sake..."

Time had moved on and the members of Fairy Tail had relocated to a tent within the village. Erza was simply sitting confidently upon a barrel, while both Bambietta and Lucy found themselves tied up. They had both been led as if on a leash back to the village by Erza, yet that was the least of their problems.

No, the biggest source of Bambietta's annoyance was that Erza had not waited for Lucy to let go of Bambietta before she had swiftly tied them up. Now the Quincy was left stuck with Lucy's arms hugging her from behind as they both were forced to stand within the tent.

"Come on, Erza! Do you have any idea how silly we both loo-"

"So did you two both enjoy your sweet sixteens?"

Bambietta and Lucy both blinked in response to Erza's sudden interruption, the Celestial mage responding to it. "Huh?"

"Your sixteenth birthdays," Erza replied.

Bambietta's expression fell into complete shock then, the Quincy having no idea whatsoever how to process or understand Erza. "She's... she's still trying to initiate some girl talk even now?"

Erza's rather puckish expression changed then, her eyes glaring at the Celestial wizard in her company. "Lucy?"

"I... I..." Lucy stumbled upon her words, having not expected to be put on the spot. "Well, uh, it was a lovely birthday party! Yeah! The best of times! My mom and dad spared no expense! And then... I went out on my own and came here eventually. Yeah, it was a blast!"

Bambietta listened to Lucy well, noting that there was something very wrong about what she was saying, as if this matter was something her roommate had absolutely no interest in speaking of.

"How nice," Erza said, closing her eyes as she nodded. "Bambi?"

the Quincy's eyes widened, she too absolutely hating being put on the spot. "Me? Well..."

Bambietta had a distinct feeling the description of how she had spent her sixteenth birthday would not go over well with those she was surrounded by in the present. Still she did her best to disguise the truth with lies.

"Well, you know," she began to say sheepishly, "it was a day like any other. My... guild gave me and my buddies an assignment to check out a placed we liked to call... uhhhh... Hueco Mundo, yeah."

Bambietta almost bit her tongue then, wishing she had come up with a fake name on the spot. Then did she regret that action, realizing that such a term would mean little to anyone from Fairy Tail.

"You know, my guild master was kind of worried about these three interlopers showing up there and conversing with the locals so he wanted us to check it out. It got a little hairy, I'll admit, so we kind of caused a scene... out of self-defense, that's all."

That much was an understatement. Bambietta could remember well the dozens of dead Hollows she and the others had left in their wake.

"Then we got back to the guild and I got... sad. It was stupid really, but... nobody even considered saying 'Happy Birthday' to me. I should have known better. My guild wasn't exactly big on bonds, you know? But I got... cranky. So I kind of invited a boy up to my room to make myself feel better... First time for everything..."

Bambietta took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

"And that's it. It wasn't really anything special."

The Quincy began to open her eyes then, shock suddenly overtaking her as she came face to face with Erza, the armored mage not even an a few inches away.

"Bambietta Basterbine," Erza began to say, her tone quite serious, "when is your birthday?"

Bambietta felt nothing but butterflies in her stomach then, a nervous sensation pervading her very being. "Wait, what?"

"Your birthday," Erza repeated, her tone of voice the most seriously Bambietta could recall hearing it since the armored mage had conscripted Natsu and Gray into battle with Eisenwald. "When is it?"

"It's July Fourth," Bambietta all but squeezed, feeling the pressure of Erza's dominant gaze upon her.

"Excellent!" Erza suddenly exclaimed, looking away from Bambietta with a lust for the future burning in her eyes, her voice booming. "Another day that I shall have to mark upon the calendar on the guild hall's main floor!"

Bambietta and Lucy simply stared wide eyed at Erza, only the former able to attempt speaking. "You really don't have to-"

"You shall have your birthday this coming year and the next and the next!" Erza shouted, looking back at Bambietta. "And you shall enjoy it forevermore!"

"Just roll with it, Bambi," Lucy whispered. "She's scary..."

The Quincy, meanwhile, simply blinked in astonishment. "Huh?"

Erza, meanwhile, continued on her roll.. "Only a dark guild would be capable of ignoring the date of birth that belongs to one of its own! I will not stand for Fairy Tail even entertaining such reprehensible notions! I will-"

"Maybe I should go back outside."

Bambietta, Lucy and Erza all turned then, the moment completely shattered by the sound of another's voice. Thus did they find both Gray and Happy at the tent's entrance. The dark haired man glanced over to Bambietta and Lucy then, taking notice that the duo was tied together into an embrace.

"Look, I don't even want to know what I've interrupted, but..

Erza's joyous rapture completely faded then, the mage glaring at Gray as if her eyes could spawn daggers. "Gray Fullbuster, did you not promise Master Makarov that you would bring Natsu and the others back from this damn fool crusade to become S-Class at the risk of their own lives?"

"Hey, that's what I was trying to do but then Natsu knocked me out and brought me here!"

Erza glared at Bambietta and Lucy then. "Is this true?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Lucy cried out, clearly frightened.

"Yeah, yeah," Bambietta grumbled. "Natsu got a sneak attack in, which sucked. I know I could have taken Gray in a fair fight..."

"Look, it doesn't matter anymore," Gray suddenly interjected. "I didn't come here of my own free will, and you and the master can both punish me all you want later... but I'm going to see this mission through to the end."

Bambietta watched as Erza's right hand tightened, a magic sword forming within it. "I cannot let you do that, Gray."

Bambietta's eyes opened as she watched Erza place the broad side of the sword down upon Gray's shoulder. The Quincy could only remember the days of which Hashbrown had chosen to discipline an unruly Stern Ritter in place of Yhwach himself. Bambietta understood well that such a thing had been a blessing in disguise, death awaiting those who truly displeased the emperor of the Vandenreich.

Still, Bambietta could only assume Erza was being serious to a fault. Surely those of Fairy Tail would not resort to such measures.

"I know I can't hope to beat you," Gray said suddenly, the ice mage reaching up with his right hand and clasping it upon Erza's sword, "but that doesn't mean I won't do everything in my power to see this mission through."

"Stand down, Gray," Erza commanded, the mage holding her sword steady despite Gray's grasp of it. "You're only hurting yourself."

"That's fine by me," he retorted, blood seeping between his fingers. "Look, I know you're just following the rules, but I can't let Lyon do as he pleased. Not when he's disrespecting the last act our teacher did for us both."

Erza and Gray looked eyes then, leaving both Bambietta and Lucy to glance back and forth between the two. The Quincy could feel it in the air, she could practically taste it. The tension in the air was so thick she knew she could easily cut it with her short sword.

"Yoo hoo," Bambietta began to say, "I'd like to offer my opinion on this little old tiff you two got going on."

Gray and Erza both turned to look upon the Quincy then.

"Listen, new girl," Gray began to say, his steely gaze having not shifted in the slightest, "I appreciate your concern, but this matter doesn't concern you."

"To hell it doesn't, nudist," Bambietta grumbled. "I'm a member of Fairy Tail too, you know."

Erza, however, sighed and spoke next. "What do you have to say, Bambietta Basterbine?"

Bambietta's eyes widened, the Quincy flinching as she stared at the serious expression etched upon Erza's face. "Well, that is-"

"Speak."

The Quincy went into a mild panic then, her mouth running a mile a minute. "Okay, now I know, honest to God, that I'm really the last person that should be talking about stuff like this, and I know Fairy Tail doesn't do good deeds all the time without it being a job, but didn't you say that you didn't want me to suffer anymore, Erza? Again, this is totally not like me and stuff, but shouldn't you of all people want to help those who live here on Galuna?"

Bambietta took a deep breath then, realizing that the dread Erza's glare had suddenly instilled upon her had left her running out of oxygen during her rambling.

"Isn't relieving the people of Galuna of their pain the right thing to do?"

Bambietta could feel it then, Lucy all but shivering, their bodies so close. She watched on as Erza stared at her with cold eyes. The Quincy knew then that she may very well have overstepped her bounds, but there was something else truly confusing to her. Since when did she care about matters such as this?

It simply made no sense to Bambietta. She had spent the better part of her long life serving the Vandenreich, yet more importantly had she served herself exclusively. Why then was she so concerned with the plight of those who called Galuna Island home? Why did she, one who reveled in violence for violence's sake, even feel the slightest bit of heart ache for ending the life of Angelica and causing sorrow to Sherry? Was it simply Erza's overwhelming presence that had done it to Bambietta for one brief instant?

Erza continued to stare at Bambietta, withdrawing her sword from Gray. "Did you think that I would leave the poor souls of this island in dire need?"

Bambietta could only blink. "Huh? You mean we're not in trouble?"

"Oh, you will be punished by Master Makarov, make no mistake of that." Erza's face remained stern, yet there was a warmth that dwelt within her eyes. "However, those in need here take first priority."

"Okay, I take it back," Bambietta began to say, her voice lighting up with apparent glee. "Fairy Tail is as good as you made it sound. You truly are one of a kind, Erza Scarlet."

Erza simply stared at Bambietta. "Don't think that buttering me up will rescind the punishment awaiting you once we return to Magnolia."

Bambietta mumbled under her breath. "Damn it."

Erza turned back to Gray then, allowing her sword to fade into the ether. "But before we begin completing this job request, I need to know what's got you so worked up, Gray."

The ice mage simply raised an eyebrow. "I don't think it's any of your busi-"

An armored fist suddenly struck Gray in the face, sending him flying out of the tent. Bambietta, Lucy and Happy all watched on in shock as Erza held her closed hand before her, the armored wizard's face once more carrying a stern expression.

"What the hell was that for?" Gray asked as he stumbled back into the tent.

"You are a member of Fairy Tail," Erza said with a forceful tone, "and we all share each other's pain, Gray Fullbuster."

"Yeah!" Bambietta said, nodding her head in approval, "so share with the rest of the class!"

Gray glared at Bambietta then, the both of them knowing full well that the Quincy already knew what had the man so on edge. Yet it was clear to him that Bambietta wanted Erza to know all as well. It was true that Bambietta could have told Erza herself but she was more apt to allow, if not just force, Gray to speak of his issues himself.

"Fine, be that way." Gray took a deep breath as he turned back to Erza. "The whole reason this island is cursed is because of what... someone I know did to the moon. He's performing a ritual with it to free a demon from its prison."

Bambietta watched on as Gray's hands began to close and shake then, the ice mage trying so hard to restrain himself. The Quincy simply wished he would lose himself in the moment, to unleash his rage with words if not actions. It was the only way she had ever found herself capable of getting over deep rooted problem, even if only for a little while.

Yet Bambietta was quickly realizing that despite the apparent tragedy that tore at his soul, Gray Fullbuster was one to keep his cool, no matter how hard it was.

"My teacher, she... she gave her own life to trap that monster for all time and I won't let anyone make her sacrifice meaningless."

There was a calm nature then that descended upon those within the tent, Bambietta keeping a close eye on Gray especially. He was showing tremendous restraint and Bambietta could not do anything but be impressed.

Erza, however, was not allowing the conversation to end there. "There's more to it than that... isn't there?"

A snort all but escape Gray's nose then, his breath ragged as he tried to find the words to continue. "Yes, it's... I have to see Ur's will carried on because... it's my fault she died."

Bambietta's eyes widened then, the Quincy listening well as Gray spoke of his past in more thorough detail than before. Of how Deliora had taken from him his parents, of how it had destroyed his village. How he had turned to Ur for tutelage and strength. Of how he had challenged Deliora with the desire for revenge, only for his loving teacher to sacrifice her life to save him in the end.

Bambietta heard it all and so much more, a long buried memory screaming into reality within her mind.

"It doesn't matter if I can't win, I'm going to see this task through to completion. So wait for me, my beloved daughter."

Bambietta's face began to contort then, the Quincy fighting desperately to remain composed. She knew under no circumstances, the present one especially, could she ever allow such long buried emotions to swell to the surface.

"No, just..." The Quincy shook her head then, trying to keep herself under control. "So let's go get that knucklehead Natsu and put a stop to Lyon's plans."

"Well..."

Happy suddenly became withdrawn, the cat skittering behind a crate within the tent. Erza looked down upon him then.

"Well what?"

Happy gulped back his fear and spoke. "Natsu went to go stop Lyon himself and told me not to tell anyone because he didn't want Gray to be hurt anymore by his friend! I'm sorry!"

"That fool." Erza took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. "Let's move out."

The armored mage began to walk forward then, leaving Bambietta to give voice to one problem in particular.

"You mind untying us first?"

* * *

Time marched on and those of Fairy Tail soon found themselves standing outside the temple that Lyon, under the guise of Reitei, had taken for his own. The violet light of the moon was beaming down upon the ancient structure, no doubt empowering the ritual that would grant Deliora freedom.

Yet there was one thing very different from earlier, something Erza had to take issue with. "Was the temple this lopsided always this lopsided?"

"Uh, not really," Lucy said in response. "What the heck happened in there?"

"I have a feeling Natsu had a hand in this," Erza said simply. "It seems like his style, effective if destructive."

Bambietta, however, was not paying much attention to the crooked temple. Instead the Quincy was moving towards Gray, her body guided by feelings even she did not fully comprehend.

"Gray," she began to say, catching him off guard, "I got one question."

"What?"

"What the hell is this friend of yours thinking?" she asked, standing by his side and looking up towards the purple light from the heavens. "Why the hell would he even want to undue your teacher's sacrifice?"

"Lyon wanted to surpass Ur one day, ever since he was a kid," Gray began to explain, "and now he thinks the only way he can do that is by killing Deliora himself."

"Huh." Bambietta simply nodded her head. "You know, I was going to give him a pass if he was just intending to kill it horribly to avenge her death but... he's a complete idiot, isn't he?"

"Revenge, huh?" Gray shook his head. "That's a fool's game too. If I hadn't... if I hadn't gotten so caught up with wanting vengeance on Deliora, none of this would even be happening right now."

Bambietta did not know what to say to that, the Quincy remaining quiet.

"Enough of this," Erza said, stepping forward. "We're going to settle this once and for all."

"Intruders! Halt!"

Bambietta and the others could see it then, several dozen robed individuals stepping forth from within the temple. From the style of their garments those of Fairy Tail could tell that their sudden opposition was quite clearly aligned with Lyon.

"For the honor of our master, Lord Reitei," one of the individuals said, "you shall not go any further!"

"Is that a challenge?" Light burst forth from Erza's hands, giving life to twin swords. "I gladly accept!"

Erza took one forward, glancing back at her ice mage comrade.

"Gray, you go on ahead and finish things with Lyon if Natsu has not already. Bambi, Lucy and I will settle things out here."

"Awww, not again," Bambietta said with a sigh. "Why is it we keep fighting grunts like this?"

"What, fighting Erigor wasn't enough for you last time?" Lucy asked.

"Oh," Bambietta turned to look at Lucy, a mischievous glint in her eyes, "you jealous?"

"Heck no!" Lucy proclaimed. "Fighting grunts is fine by me!"

"Well, always, Gray you can have the main event all you want." Bambietta began to crack her knuckles then, staring at those that stood in her way. "We'll enjoy the left overs."

"Thank you." Gray kept his back to Bambietta and to others then as he began to move forward.

"You dare to think we'll let you get by?" One of Lyon's followers nodded to his compatriots, the group tightening their position. "I think you underestimate your chan-"

Then there was a scream, the man dropping to the ground as he clutched at his knee, a golden arrow having pierce through it and now slowly fading.

"Oh, you can talk the talk," Bambietta cooed, her bow held steady, "but I guess you can't walk the walk anymore."

Lucy simply sighed. "Bambi, that was absolutely horrible."

"What?" the Quincy asked, looking over her shoulder. "That I kneecapped the jerk?"

"No, the pun."

The Quincy quickly grew flustered. "So I kind of suck at making the funny when I'm under pressure, sue me."

Gray meanwhile simply took the moment of confusion among Lyon's followers to run past them, shoving any aside that he needed. They began to turn then, to give chase, but that was when Erza went on the move, rushing through the group with her swords at the ready.

"And there she goes again," Bambietta said as she watched in awe. She looked at Lucy and winked. "So if Erza's taking the middle, you want the left or the right? Or can I take both? Not like I have a problem swinging both ways..."

Lucy blinked. "Huh?"

"My fists," Bambietta said, trying to correct herself. "Swinging my fists. Yeah."

"I will take the left," Erza shouted, quickly bringing down a robed wizard with a nonfatal strike from her blades. "Lucy will take the right and you, Bambietta Basterbine, will go find Natsu immediately!"

"I don't even get to fight the grunts?" Bambietta was aghast. "What the hell, Erza? Can't a Quincy have a little-"

Erza glared at Bambietta, all the while casually parrying an attack from one armed opponent without sparing him a look. "Just do it."

"Okay, fine. I guess I am the best choice for that, since I can sense his power or whatever."

Erza nodded then, backhanding an individual approaching her from behind. "I have faith in you."

Bambietta took off than, Hirenkyaku propelling her into the temple. The Quincy moved at a fast clip, her spiritual senses expanding outwards as she looked for any sign of Natsu's presence.

Then she felt it, his strength clearly in battle with another. The Quincy could all but sense the heat radiating from his very nature as it clashed with a strength that left Bambietta almost to shiver.

"So he's fighting that Lyon jackass? Come in, if anyone's going to steal Gray's big fight it should be me."

Yet then did Bambietta take note of it, another presence fast approaching those two, similar to Lyon's own output. No doubt, it was Gray, something that made Bambietta at least smile on some level or another.

"That's more like it-"

The Quincy stopped dead in her tracks then, suddenly sensing another power near the others. It, however, was very different in its nature. The strength it exuded, its very nature, was hardly elemental in focus, leaving the Quincy to ponder just what kind of magical energy she was sensing now.

Then did Bambietta remember one thing about herself in particular: pondering was not in her nature. "It's nobody from Fairy Tail I know, and it's clearly not that Lyon jerk Gray wants to... needs to fight, so I guess this one is fair game."

Bambietta grinned, knowing she might very well have a fight on her hand. Yet then did she feel that unknown power suddenly on the move, Natsu's own signature giving chase. The Quincy kept her focus on them both then and began to move once more.

"I get a fight, I get a fight..." Bambietta could not help herself, the Quincy absolutely thrilled at the prospect of a worthy opponent. Angelica had been too weak and Erza far too strong, but despite the peculiar nature of this power Bambietta felt, it seemed just right. "And worse comes to worse, Natsu and I can do a little tag team action. Mask would so totally approve."

For a brief moment Bambietta could recall well the time Mask De Masculine had attempted to train his fellow Stern Ritter, both his compatriots and his seniors, in the art of wrestling. It had been a wretched weekend, particularly Mask's foolish goal of trying to make Pepe capable of performing the Shooting Star Press.

"What has been seen," Bambietta began to say, shuddering all the while, "cannot be unseen."

The Quincy shook off her sudden bout of revulsion, taking note of how the signatures of both Natsu and his mysterious opponent were moving down through the temple.

"Okay, so there probably heading towards that demon on ice. That's not good." Bambietta began to move fast again, quickly growing irritated at one very simple problem. "Where the hell are some freaking stairs?"

Bambietta began to fumble about with the coats of her pocket, pulling out several Ginto capsules.

"oh well, at least I can head downstairs the fun way..."

* * *

"Well you're a tough customer," Natsu Dragneel said, wiping trace amounts of dust away from his face as he stepped away from his opponent for a moment, "but there's no way I'm letting you get anywhere near Deliora."

Across the cavern that made up the temple's basement stood a masked man, a perpetual grin upon his face. "You're reputation precedes you, Salamander. You won't be felled by one simple attack, will you?"

"Not my style," Natsu replied, his fists coming alive with flames. "Now that I've got a fire in my belly and Gray's all fired up, you and that Lyon guy don't have a chance! Fire Dragon's-"

Natsu never got the chance to complete the ignition of his attack, explosions suddenly coming alive above both himself and his opponent. The two glanced up then, quickly evading the rumble that began to fall.

Yet the stonework was not all that came down. No, amidst it all was a lone woman in white, a cloak trailing behind her shoulders as she touched down open the cavern floor.

"Hey, Natsu," Bambietta said, "mind if I join in?"

"That's it?" the Dragon Slayer asked, his voice as deadpan as Bambietta had ever heard it.

"What's the matter?"

"Well, I was thinking you'd apologize for ending your entrance with a bang or something."

"Damn." Bambietta shook her head. "I did miss that chance, didn't I? Oh well, so who you fighting?"

Natsu's answer was quick and to the point, the Fire Dragon Slayer pointing over Bambietta's shoulder. "That guy."

Bambietta looked over her shoulder, taking note of a man in robes matching those who had attempted to fight Fairy Tail outside. All that was different was the mask covering the better portion of the individual's face.

"So who's this?" Bambietta asked. "He doesn't look so tough."

"Think his name is Salty," Natsu answered.

"That's a dumb name," Bambietta sighed. "I mean, serio-"

"How many times must I tell you, Dragon Slayer," the masked man shouted. "It's Zalty!"

"Okay, that's not much better," Bambietta looked fully upon Zalty then. "So what's with the mask?"

Zalty paused for a moment. "What?"

"Well you must have a reason to wear the mask," Bambietta answered. "You somebody I know? Somebody Natsu knows and you don't want us to figure it out yet or something?" Bambietta turned back to Natsu then. "Hey, maybe this is that Igneel guy you've been looking for."

"No way!" Natsu shouted. "Igneel's a dragon!"

"Well maybe he disguised himself as a human," Bambietta offered up.

"That's just stupid," Natsu muttered. "Dragons can't do that."

"Did Igneel ever say he couldn't turn into a human form?"

"Well, no," Natsu replied, suddenly pointing towards Zalty. "Why are you wearing a mask, Igneel? I never even saw your human form, so why would you try and hide it from me?"

Zalty said nothing, simply staring at both Natsu and Bambietta in disbelief.

"Wait, there's no way this guy is possibly Igneel!" Natsu suddenly exclaimed as he turned back to Bambietta. "He'd never fight me. Besides, I know I'd recognize his scent and this guy smells like a girl!"

"So... what?" Bambietta asked. "This guy is wearing a mask because he's a girl? Why would anyone even care about that plot twist? Girls who are really guys, guys who are really girls... Bah!" Bambietta shook her head then, trying to focus on the important matter at hand. "No, he's got to be somebody you or I have met before. And I barely know anyone here so that leaves you."

"You think it's Erigor back for revenge?" Natsu asked.

"No, no," Bambietta replied. "He was a big windbag, so he'd want us to know it was him. 'Fairy Tail flies this, Fairy Tail flies' that. Damn, I've got that guy's voice stuck in my head now. Are you happy, Natsu?"

Whether the Dragon Slayer was or not was not a matter to be broached at that point, Natsu still lost in his own thoughts. "You think maybe he just wears the mask because it makes him look cool?"

"Well that does make some sense," Bambietta said, the Quincy thinking it all over. "I mean, there was no way Lyon knew he'd run into Gray here on Galuna Island, so there he wasn't trying to hide his identity from anyone in particular. Maybe he just thought the mask and fake name were too cool for school, you know? Probably the same with this Zalty guy."

Zalty all but shook his head then, the man unable to even comprehend what madness he was being subjected to.

"Yeah, masks are cool!" Natsu suddenly exclaimed.

"Damn straight," Bambietta said, closing her eyes as she nodded in approval. "It even made Mask De Masculine more awesome than he had any right to be!"

Natsu stared at Bambietta then. "Mask who?"

The Quincy's shoulder sunk then, depression overwhelming her. "Just some guy I probably won't be seeing ever again..."

"Say, shouldn't we fight- Hey, where'd Zalty go?"

Bambietta snapped back to reality then, noticing that Natsu was looking around frantically, the masked man known as Zalty gone.

Bambietta's face went red then, the Quincy becoming flustered. She remembered well Liltotto criticizing her time and time again in the past, to keep her eye on the prize no matter, something that Bambietta understood was not something she was always apt to do. "Yo, Natsu..."

The Dragon Slayer stopped glancing around frantically and looked toward Bambietta. "What's the matter?"

"This stays between you and me, 'kay?"

Natsu stared at Bambietta then, confusion evident within his eyes. "What stays between us?"

Bambietta's head fell forward, her shoulders slumping once more. Slowly she looked up at Natsu then, her eyes twitching. "You know what? I'm just going to take that as a yes. Anyway..."

"Salty?"

"Zalty, yeah."

Bambietta let her senses flow outwards then, once more the Quincy trying to lock on to the strange source of magical power that the masked man possessed. However, before she could lock on to it, Bambietta was interrupted by the sound of a sudden snort coming from Natsu.

"What in the hell are doing?"

"I can smell that girlish scent of his," the Dragon Slayer said, his nostrils flaring up as he spoke.

"I don't know whether I should be impressed or shaking my head. Fine, let's follow your nose." Bambietta simply sighed before she spoke again. "Oh right, and what exactly is Zalty trying to do way down here? I thought the ritual for this Moon Drip nonsense was up top?"

"Well, it is," Natsu said, "but I kind of blew up some of the structures down here and shifted the temple. Figured that way the moon's light wouldn't reach down to that Deliora guy if the temple above him was at angle."

"So you solve the problem by destroying stuff?" Bambietta questioned, a slight smirk spreading across her face. "I like your style."

"Well, thanks," Natsu said, his right hand ruffling through his hair. "But that buddy of Lyon said he was hell-bent on restoring the temple back to normal."

"Oh right, that guy," Bambietta said.

"Salty?"

"Zalty, yeah." Bambietta grabbed Natsu by the wrist and took off with the power of Hirenkyaku. "You said he was this way right, Natsu?"

Bambietta received no response, at least not in words. All the Quincy heard then was a series of incomprehensible sounds escaping from Natsu's mouth. She looked back then and could see that his eyes had gone white, his cheeks puffing outwards.

"Oh, hell no! Don't you dare get motion sick on me now, Natsu!"

* * *

Zalty stood beneath the surface of the Galuna Temple, his eyes peering out towards the icy tomb that was Deliora. No longer drenched in the light of the moon, the frozen prison remaining as sturdy as ever.

"Damn that Dragon Slayer." Zalty threw his right arm to the side, a crystalized orb coming into existence and moving towards the shattered infrastructure that held up a portion of the temple. As simple as that did history begin to rewrite itself, the damaged remains coming together and repairing itself as if Natsu had never unleashed his powers up it.

Then, as quickly as it had been summoned, the orb disappeared, leaving Zalty alone with his thoughts. He continued to gaze upon Deliora as if lost in a trance. However, it was not the monster itself that captivated the masked man. No, it was the magical ice that encased the beast that truly left his soul yearning for things long since passed.

Zalty began to reach out then, intent on pressing the palm of his hand against Ur's legacy. However, as if it had been born from the darkness of the cavern itself, an arrow of light shot by Zalty's hand, leaving him to pause and turn to face his attacker.

"That was a pretty neat trick!" Bambietta shouted, her bow at the ready. "I guess not every wizard in Fiore is all about destruction, huh?"

"Foolish woman," Zalty said as he backed away from Deliora and watched as Natsu came into view by the Quincy's side. "You know nothing of my power."

"Well it kind of reminds me of some girl my boss was vaguely interested in at first," Bambietta mused, becoming lost in thought and memory once more. "Not to mention that smug prick of a Soul Reaper we were watching too. Pretty sure he said her power might eclipse the gods themselves."

"You flatter me," Zalty said, his teeth flashing in a grin. "Yes, I suppose the Arc of Time does step upon the territories of the gods, but they are cruel beings unworthy of my respect."

"Yeah, okay," Bambietta continued. "And you are less like that buxom lady I was thinking of. If anything you're starting to sound like what the my boss's intel said that prick was like."

Zalty continued to grin then, several orbs of white mass appearing around him. "And now you wound me, but there is no pain that time cannot heal... No pain except..."

Zalty paused for a moment, Bambietta noticing his body language shifting to focus on Deliora for one moment.

"Never mind." Zalty turned his attentions back on Bambietta and Natsu both. "It's time you two interlopers die."

"Okay, that," Bambietta began to say, "is totally stock dialogue. Are you even trying?"

Zalty said nothing, the mage simply bringing one arm forward, the outstretched palm facing upwards. Then did it happen, orbs of concentrated magic appearing within the space around the masked man, leaving Bambietta and Natsu to both tense up in preparation.

Bambietta could not tell what exactly she was seeing. Her spiritual senses could detect Zalty's odd power signature within the multitude orbs but she simply could not comprehend the strange magic at work. "So this is that Arc of Time you were talking about, huh? Hey, Natsu, you know anything about this lost magic of his?"

"Nope!" the Dragon Slayer exclaimed. "But it couldn't be all that special if somebody actually lost track of it, you know?"

Bambietta stared at Natsu, the Quincy finding herself unable to even blink. "Sometimes I wonder how you function, Na-"

Bambietta never finished the sentence, one of Zalty's orbs smashing into the side of her face with such force that the Quincy's body began to pitch to the side.

"What the hell, man?" Bambietta shouted, rubbing the right side of her face as she glared at Zalty. "You talk like you can control time but all you're going to do is hit me and Natsu with your balls?"

Natsu visibly cringed. "Ewwww..."

A vein threatened to burst atop Bambietta's forehead, the Quincy yelling at Natsu while she pointed a finger at him. "Not even remotely what I meant and you know it!"

"Such a crude young lady you are," Zalty cackled, his orbs floating about to and fro within his domain. "And to think I was worried your kind might be a threat."

Bambietta's eyes began to narrow. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, perhaps I spoke out of turn... Quincy." Zalty continued to smile, summoning several orbs within his line of sight. "However, these orbs are an extension of the Arc of Time. You see, I've weaponized the future."

"Wow," Bambietta said, the Quincy truly in shock. "And I thought His Majesty made some trippy ass powers."

"Before me lies all possibilities of for those I wish to end," Zalty continued. "To put it simply, I can see the future. Your future. Every possible outcome."

The orbs began to float by Zalty's eyes, the masked man taking in each sight.

"So many possibilities stand before you, Quincy," the mage continued. "In so many I see love, the prospects before you endless. In others I see true loneliness devouring you. And in another you have companionship you'll wish to be rid of, a specter of your past-"

"Shut the hell up!" Bambietta spat. "Listen, all I want to know about the future where Natsu and me are kicking your stupid ass all over this island!"

"You are so very exhausting," Zalty hissed, "but I suppose it does not matter. Love, loneliness, despair. None of that awaits you now. The only future either you or Salamander have to look forward to is an immediate death."

The orbs suddenly shot forth toward Bambietta and Natsu then and the, a sudden onslaught catching both by surprise.

Bambietta swung out with her right hand then, Blut Arterie at the ready as she tried to strike back at the orbs. However, her target seemed to sense her intent and altered its course. "What?"

Having dodged the attack, the orb smashed into Bambietta's stomach, causing the Quincy to gasp in pain and stumble back.

"I told you," Zalty cackled, the man watching with glee, "My orbs are the future and can plan accordingly."

"Well screw that!" Natsu was doing the same as Bambietta had, attacking wildly as the orbs began to approach him next. "The future ain't decided! We make it for ourselves!"

That was when Bambietta began to note one major difference between herself and the Dragon Slayer. While Hirenkyaku allowed the Quincy to travel about at unimaginable speeds, it did not help with reaction and reflexes. Bambietta could see it then, Natsu's fist striking the nearest orbs, causing it to shatter on the spot.

However, the orb began to reform almost immediately and continued its trajectory, smashing into Natsu's face and throwing him aside.

"What the hell?" Bambietta murmured, watching the spectacle.

"Time is on my side, yes it is," Zalty said, his voice projecting outwards. "You cannot destroy the future, it is always in motion."

Zalty suddenly swung out an open hand then, lifting it high.

"Though perhaps I will have to hasten things myself."

Bambietta could hear it then, the sound of rock splitting high above. She glanced upwards in response, taking note of the cavern's ceiling beginning to come down towards her. "Really, that's the best you can do?"

Bambietta brought her bow into being then and there, firing an arrow towards the collapsing rock. A burst of blue light issues forth, the falling portion of the cavern all but disintegrating in response to the Quincy's power.

"What the heck was that just now?" Natsu asked, the Dragon Slayer picking himself up from the ground. "I thought you said you were some kind of time wizard, not a rock one..."

"All things fall apart eventually," Zalty replied. "Someday this cavern will come crashing down. I just... speed things up a bit."

"You know," Bambietta said, looking back down at Zalty, "you're kind of reminding me of a Hollow I once heard about."

Zalty said nothing for a moment, speaking after a brief amount of hesitation. "A... Hollow?"

Bambietta, however, simply smiled. "I was so hoping my buddies and I would get to fight the group he was in... but maybe you'll make a nice substitute for that bonehead."

However, despite her outward bravado, Bambietta was the slightest bit nervous. She knew well the intel that the Vandenreich had gathered on the second Espada, Baraggan Louisenbairn, all of it quite troubling. If this Zalty's power was any bit as potent as the Arrancar's Death Breath was purported to be, then this was going to be a problem.

"So, uh, Natsu," Bambietta muttered, her eyes darting towards the Dragon Slayer, "you up for a little tag team action against this guy?"

"Oh, I'm all fired up!" Natsu simply slammed his fists together before suddenly taking a deep breath, his belly spreading outwards for a moment.

"Okay, lead with that then," Bambietta sighed. "So much for us working together..."

Natsu leaned forward then, flames bursting forth from his mouth. "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

As the onslaught of crimson destruction began to close in on him, Zalty simply brought one hand upwards, his smile never fading. "How futile."

Then, as quick as it had been generated, Natsu's fires completely went out, the relative darkness of the cavern returning. All that was left for light was the Moon Drip ceremony itself.

"No way!" Natsu exclaimed. "That's not..."

"All flames extinguish eventually," Zalty simply said. "Even those of a Dragon Slayer."

"Looks like it's my turn!" Bambietta prepped an arrow then, her luminous bow having come into existence once more. "Pure Blood Quincy's Arrow of- Oh, forget it!"

The arrow fired then, quickly closing the gap between Bambietta and Zalty. However the masked wizard simply repeated his earlier motion, raising his hand once more.

Then, just like that, the arrow ceased to be, fading from existence just before it came into contact with Zalty's covered face. "No light can last forever. Even the stars will die in time."

"Damn it." Bambietta was not amused, not the least. She had at least hoped her power as a Quincy would prove resistant to this magic, not being of this world, but she could tell now that was not the case. The Arc of Time was simply too powerful. However, there was one thing Bambietta was beginning to wonder. It was a risk, but she was more than willing to take it.

"Well this isn't annoying or anything," Natsu said, staring at Zalty and growing more frustrated. "How are we supposed to hit this creep if our magic putters out from old age before it even touches him?"

"Natsu," Bambietta whispered. "Doesn't it strike you as odd that this guy doesn't just use his power on us directly?"

"Honestly, the thought hadn't crossed my mind," the Dragon said with unabashed enthusiasm. "But now that you mention it..."

"I may be wrong," Bambietta continued, "but for all its power, I don't think that Arc of Time can effect living things. Otherwise this guy would be making aging us and not everything else."

"He could just be playing around with us," Natsu replied.

"Maybe," Bambietta said, "but he seemed awfully determined to free Deliora when we got in his way. I doubt he's interested in having fun at our expense."

Zalty grew impatient then, his orbs of the future fluttering about him. "What are you two muttering about there? Chanting a little prayer before you both die?"

"Oh!" Bambietta shouted, her eyes lighting up as she allowed her voice to extend outwards. "You mean you don't know, Mr. I Can See the Future? For shame!"

Zalty merely stared at Bambietta and Natsu, the possessor of the Arc of Time stewing internally. "I suppose it doesn't matter if it's something you won't make me privy to. Scheme and plot all you want, nothing will change. I will kill you both and Deliora will be unleashed."

"Okay seriously," Bambietta muttered, "I get what Lyon is after, even if it just means he's a moron, but what the heck do you get out of this whole scheme? Why the hell are you so obsessed with unleashing that butt ugly monster?"

"Maybe Lyon and Zalty are friends like us, Bambi," Natsu offered up, the Dragon Slayer speaking the only way he knew how to: honestly.

"Friends?" Bambietta whispered to herself, having not expected the word from Natsu. She knew better, however, a moment not long ago coming back to her mind.

"And by the way, my Fairy Tail friends call me Bambi."

The Quincy smiled a bit then before turning her attentions back to Zalty. "So that it, Zalty? You and Lyon the bestest of buddies?"

The masked man only laughed. "Hardly, though I suppose that fool does consider me an ally. I could not care less what goal Lyon has in resurrecting Deliora. In the end I will simply kill that expendable piece of trash and force this demon to serve my will."

Natsu was clearly enraged with such a declaration, the Dragon Slayer's voice beginning to raise. "You monster! How can you-"

Bambietta brought an arm up in front of her fellow Fairy Tail member, quieting him for the moment. "So that's it, huh? Damn, how many backstabbing asses am I going to have to kick in this world?"

"Does it matter?" Zalty asked, his orbs beginning to circle around him. "Your future is mine to control, Quincy."

Bambietta simply laughed. "Is that a fact?" She stood up to her full height, Bambietta tilting her head slightly as she glared at Zalty. "Funny, because I've sworn to kill the last person who told me that! But I guess you'll just have to be the warm up!"

Natsu looked at Bambietta then, the young man completely caught off guard by her declaration. "Bambi?"

The Quincy ignored his sudden worry, looking back at Natsu with a wink. "Just remember the plan, okay?"

"What plan?" Natsu whispered. "You just said to hit him really hard."

"No, I said don't use any magic," Bambietta replied. "Okay, and then hit him really hard."

"I can do that," Natsu said, nodding his head in approval.

"Awww, I knew you could." Bambietta turned back to Zalty then, allowing Blut Vene to spread underneath her skin. "Let's take back our future!"

Bambietta all but rolled her eyes then, the Quincy quickly regretting her poor attempt at some amalgam of pun and battle cry.

"Anyway..."

Bambietta and Natsu began to dash forward then, Zalty quickly launching his own weaponized forms of time at them.

Bambietta was covering more distance than her ally but just as before she could see that Natsu was deftly evading the magical orbs just as he did before, his reflexes on another level altogether.

In fact, Bambietta could see that Zalty as taking the Dragon Slayer the more seriously of the two, the majority of the robs whipping past the Quincy and towards him.

"That's right," Bambietta muttered to herself, "be a good little meat shield for me."

The Quincy was not in the clear just yet, however, Zalty firing forth a handful of orbs at her as well. Bambietta did not care however, once more her right hand balling into a fist that she sent forward.

The orb exploded then underneath the impact, Bambietta not feeling a thing.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Zalty asked, waving his hand to send another orb towards the Quincy. "That was a future where you found true love!"

"To hell with your ideas of my future!" Bambietta screamed, shattering another orb as it approached. "I'll make one for myself!"

"So stubborn," Zalty hissed, "but perhaps there is merit in what you say. You've clearly figured out the Arc of Time's one drawback."

"Yeah, ain't that a shame," Bambietta said, posturing while she listened to Natsu shout as he battled his onslaught of orbs behind her. "You're stupid parlor trick can't affect living things, otherwise you would have just aged me and my buddy there right from the start."

"You will still fall underneath the wait of the infinite possibilities that await you!" More orbs appeared around Zalty then, the group launching towards Bambietta.

The Quincy did not care, simply walking forward instead. She made no motion to counterattack the orbs, allowing them instead to breach her defenses.

"Fool!" Zalty screamed, watching as the onslaught rained down on Bambietta.

The Quincy simply grit her teeth, her lips curling back as the time spheres struck her again and again. There was pain, yes, but she resisted thanks to Blut Vene. All she did then was continue to advance upon Zalty.

"What... are you?" the masked mage asked, his voice betraying his sudden surprise.

"Does it matter?" Bambietta asked, her body shifting from Blut Vene to Arterie. "Even if I told you, I doubt you'd remember after this!"

Bambietta's knuckles smashed into Zalty's mask then, the Quincy pushing forward and slamming the man down to the cavern floor. The mask shattered then and there, the remains scattering around the now unconscious man's face.

Bambietta retracted her arm then, the Quincy blowing on her knuckles before shaking her wrist slightly. Then did she look down at the orbs that Zalty had generated. Bambietta began to peer down at one, reaching towards it with a hand. However it quickly vanished from sight, as did the others, leaving the Quincy to curse under her breath.

"To hell with it. Whatever happens happens." Bambietta looked over to Natsu then, the Dragon Slayer fast approaching now that the battle was over. "See, I told you Operation: Hit Him Really Hard in the Face would work!"

"So who is he really?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know," Bambietta said, looking down at the now unmasked visage that belonged to Zalty. "That's the plainest face ever. It's like someone didn't even try."

"Definitely not Igneel," Natsu said as he knelt down beside Zalty and poked his face with a finger.

"I thought you said you never saw him in a human form?" Bambietta asked. "Heck, you said you weren't even sure if he could or couldn't do that in the first place!"

"Yeah," Natsu replied, "but this really doesn't look like an Igneel face, you know?"

"No, I don't know," Bambietta shouted, her temper lost. "I've never seen a dragon in my life!"

"Somebody doesn't know what she's missing..."

Bambietta folded her arms across her torso and glared at Natsu. "No shit."

"I see you two cleaned up nicely down here."

Bambietta and Natsu glanced around then, catching sight of Gray approaching, a defeated Lyon in tow. The dark haired young man let go of his old friend's cloak then, leaving his unconscious body on the stone flooring.

"Same to you," Bambietta said. "So I guess you settled things with your past?"

Gray sighed. "No, not until this Moon Drip ceremony is over."

"Oh right!" Natsu shouted, the Dragon Slayer slamming a fist into an open palm. "We still have to destroy the moon for the village!"

"Yeah, sure," Bambietta mumbled, her gloved fingertips touching her forehead as she closed her eyes. "That'll be a piece of... of..." The Quincy's eyes opened quite suddenly then, Bambietta staring at the frozen Deliora. "Oh damn it."

The ice was beginning to at last melt, her spiritual senses detecting the same demonic presence from earlier. It was strengthening, it was growing, it was coming back to life right before the Quincy's eyes.

"Deliora," Lyon suddenly whispered, the white haired mage slowly coming to. "Yes, you live! Ur could not defeat you. But I... I will surpass-"

"Shut up for a minute!" Bambietta ran forward, the Quincy having finally hit her breaking point with the ice mage. She began to stomp on Lyon then, putting a momentary end to his ranting. Bambietta looked at Natsu and Gray then and shrugged. "What? I lost my cool."

Gray said nothing, the man simply taking one step towards Deliora. He brought his arms forward then, allowing them to cross at the elbows.

"Gray, what the heck are you doing?" Natsu screamed.

Bambietta could feel it, a rush of magical energy beginning to build within the ice wizard's body. It was oddly familiar to the Quincy, her mind recalling the sensations she had felt when she had forced her own spiritual pressure into another, their body detonating through the power of the Explode.

"Gray, you're..."

"Deliora!" Gray screamed, his eyes focusing on the monster as it began to move away from its melting prison. "You won't leave this cavern! No matter what it takes, I swear it!"

"Is that..." Bambietta could feel it still, the intake of energy that could only lead to a detonation of power. "That's the Iced Shell, isn't it? Gray, you damned fool!"

Natsu was quick to action, the Dragon Slayer suddenly striking Gray across the face with all the force he could muster. "What the heck are you thinking, man?"

"You idiot!" Gray shouted as he pulled himself up from the ground and rubbed his jaw. "I have to do this!"

"Look, if you're so scared that of this Deli Oral guy that you think dying is the only way to stop him, then leave it to me to fight him for you!"

Gray glanced at Natsu then, the fiery youth beaming with confidence. Still, it did not dissuade the ice mage. "You can't!"

"Can to and you know it!"

Bambietta listened to the immature shouting match continuing, knowing that she was childish as well, wanting to partake in it so very much, but her mind was elsewhere. She was focusing entirely on Deliora, her spiritual senses noting the increasing power that it possessed.

Then she felt something very different. "None of us will have to fight."

Gray and Natsu both looked at Bambietta then, noting the calm expression on her face. "What are you saying? Gray asked.

"See for yourself," Bambietta answered, the Quincy tilting her chin towards Deliora. "That thing is already dead."

Those of Fairy Tail stared at Deliora then, the physical proof of what Bambietta was sensing coming into being. Even as the ice became nothing more than water spilling out to the ground, Deliora was beginning to crumble then and there.

"You mean..." Gray was unable to speak as he watched the monster that had haunted him for the better part of his life begin to become nothing more than dust. "Iced Shell worked?"

"I guess that teacher of yours really did defeat this damned monster," Bambietta said softly, her voice lowering so that only she herself could hear what she said next. "Good for her. She didn't die for nothing. If only we could all be that lucky..."

"No!"

Lyon roused once more, the man clawing at the ground as he looked at Deliora's remains.

"No, it can't be dead! Ur couldn't have killed Deliora! How... how am I ever supposed to surpass her no-"

Bambietta smashed the toe of her boot into Lyon's face, knocking him out again. "Didn't I already tell you to shut the hell up?"

"So it's over," Natsu said, stretching his arms above his head and cracking his back slightly. "Wonder if Gramps will make us S-Class now?"

"It's not over," Gray said. "We still have to take Lyon and that guy in the mask in for what they've done and- where'd he go?"

Bambietta looked to the ground then, noting that Zalty was gone, only his mask remaining. The Quincy began to run her fingers through her hair in frustration. "Damn it. First Erigor and now this creep? How many jackasses are we going to have coming back for revenge?"

1234567890

Time passed and those of Fairy Tail had returned to the village of Galuna Island. Before them stood Lyon and those who had followed him, all save the mysterious Zalty.

Gray was speaking with Lyon, their differences no doubt being hashed out, but Bambietta was not particularly listening. The most the Quincy did was occasionally glance down at her right foot, nodding to Lyon that she was not afraid of kicking him again and again if he did not repent his ways this very day. Judging by the fearful glance he gave her every now and then, the Quincy was content with her actions.

"There, are you happy?" Sherry suddenly shouted. "Lyon will change for the better! We all will, but... Angelica..."

Bambietta looked at the pink haired woman then, taking note of how she was shaking. Then there were the tears dripping from her eyes. Bambietta understood the source of the sadness quite well. She was, after all, the author of all Sherry's pain this day.

Once she would not have cared, not in the slightest, yet now things were different, even if the Quincy could not put a finger on why.

"Hit me."

Sherry looked at Bambietta then, her eyes still moist. Those around did as well, clearly surprised by the Quincy's sudden words.

Bambietta, however, simply repeated them. "Hit me, Sherry."

"But..."

"I killed that pet of yours!" Bambietta suddenly screamed. "So let it out! Hit me! Unleashed your hatred and make yourself feel better!"

"Whoa, easy there, Bambi," Natsu said, planting a hand on her shoulder. "No need to-"

Bambietta shrugged her shoulder and knocked Natsu's hand away. She moved closer to Sherry then, looking her right in the eyes. "I did it and I'm... I'm... I can't say what I am. So just... hit me. Make yourself feel better."

Sherry was hesitant at first but her face slowly shifted to one of anger and her right hand swung out, smashing across Bambietta's face.

The Quincy's head was pushed to the side slightly, blood starting to seep out from the corner of her mouth. "Not bad," she said quietly. "Do you feel better?"

"I little," Sherry suddenly said meekly, her hand unclenching. "But why?"

"Somebody who said they didn't make a mistake helped me once," Bambietta said softly. "So take it from someone who only makes mistakes..."

Bambietta took a deep breath, trying to force the words out from her body.

"I'm sorry."

Bambietta turned to Natsu and the others, noting the shocked expression on their faces.

"What?"

"Nothing," Gray stammered. "Anyway, we still have to deal with the real reason we're here."

"Yes, outsiders," the village elder said, walking forward in his demon form. "You of Fairy Tail promised to destroy the moon and end this curse."

"You people are whack, you know that?" Bambietta asked. "And no, I'm not apologizing for that!"

"It's a challenge, but I think I can give it a shot."

Bambietta and the others turned then, taking notice of Erza Scarlet walking towards them all.

"You're going to destroy the moon?" Bambietta asked. "Look, I know you're tough as hell, Erza, especially after you trounced me-"

"Wait, you guys fought?" Natsu suddenly shouted. "Aw man, I wanted to watch!"

"Yeah," Bambietta muttered. "Because Natsu loves girl fights."

Erza looked to the sky then, the armored mage continuing to walk forward. "Yes, I think I- kya!"

Bambietta heard it then, quite possibly the most adorable squeak that her ears had ever been gifted the opportunity to listen to.

"Erza?"

The armored mage was gone from sight but Bambietta and the others could see a hole in the ground, an undisturbed trap having been at last put back into effect.

"Oh my God." Bambietta was otherwise at a loss for words.

Then did an armored hand suddenly come up from the pit and Erza pulled herself free and continued walking like nothing had happened. "- Understand what I must do."

"Is she just trying to act cool?" Bambietta mumbled to herself. "Or did she really not even notice?"

Erza simply turned then, standing her ground as she looked up at the violet moon. "I will end this now."

"Hey!" Lyon suddenly shouted as he moved towards Erza. "First at least let me tell you what we di-"

An armored hand simply appeared before Lyon's face, forcing him to stop dead in his tracks as his eyes took in the sight of Erza' palm.

"I know what you did," the armored mage simply said. "Please step back so that I may correct your mistake."

Lyon did just that but Bambietta was unwilling to keep her mouth shut.

"Like I said, you're powerful, but not even my, uh, old guild master could destroy the moon! Why are you being so casual about this?"

Erza did not respond, her body instead becoming consumed with light that formed a golden armor. In her right hand was held a massive spear. "Giant Armor, requip!"

"Listen!" Bambietta continued, starting to believe Erza could do the impossible. "I know everyone in Fairy Tail loves destruction of private property and stuff, I'm a fan of it too, but do you have any idea what destroying the moon will do? Screwed up tides! Warped weather patterns! Dogs and cats living together! Mass hysteria!"

Erza was not listening, the mage instead simply staring at the moon without uttering a single word.

"Yeah, okay," Bambietta said with a sigh. "Just go ahead and pretend the moon is making fun of you or something. Show it who's boss."

Erza still did not listen to Bambietta, the mage instead beginning to lift her spear high. Then did she throw the mighty weapon, leaving Bambietta to watch in what could be described as a confused state of awe.

Bambietta knew there was nothing to be worried about. Nobody was so strong as to do the feat Erza was hoping for, not in this world or the other. The spear would fail, it would fall. Yet it did nothing of the sort. No, instead magic circles began to form around the ribbons that dangled from the spear's head. Then, quite suddenly, did both flame and smoke burst from those magic circles, leaving Bambietta to simply stare wide eyed.

"What do you know," Lucy said as she watched as well. "It's a rocket spear?"

Gray shrugged. "It's not that cool."

Bambietta, however, had a difference of opinion. "That's freaking awesome!"

Then it happened. The spear faded from sight, the moon suddenly cracking in half.

"His Majesty!" Bambietta exclaimed, the Quincy stunned. "She did it. The crazy S-Class redhead did it."

Bambietta strained her eyes then, the Quincy finally taking note of something. Something strange and wrong with the air, a faint violet distortion running across it. Then, quite suddenly, did the sky shatter like it was nothing more than a pane of glass.

"What the heck?" Bambietta was simply confused, staring up at the moon. It was like nothing had just happened. "Wait a minute... You mean...?"

"Oh, I get it!" Lucy shouted. "The Moon didn't affect the moon itself, it just made a magic filter over the island!"

"Exactly right," Erza replied as she let her Giant Armor return to its repository, her default clothing returning in its place. "I merely needed to shatter the invisible dome that stood above the island."

Erza turned to Bambietta and the others then.

"Did you really think me so irresponsible that I'd destroy the moon itself?"

"No, that's not it at all," Bambietta stammered, the Quincy taken by surprise thanks to the sad look upon Erza's face.

"You did." The armored mage sighed, closing her eyes for one moment before she suddenly glared at Natsu and the others once more. "If you felt that Fairy Tail would cause such destruction then clearly our reputation is in dire need of repair!"

Erza shook her head, looking towards those that called Galuna Island home.

"Anyway, now that the spell upon this island has been broken, you should all return to how you were."

Bambietta stood impatient, staring at the demonic villagers, but nothing was happening. The Quincy grew impatient, tapping her foot as she folded her arms across her torso. "You sure? They still look just as butt ugly as before."

"Honestly, could you not be so rude?" Erza gently rubbed her forehead with several of her fingers. "These are there true forms after all."

Bambietta blinked. "Wait. What?"

Lucy was next to speak, looking towards Erza as well. "What exactly do you mean?"

"I've heard of the Moon Drip spell some time ago, forbidden as it may be," Erza began to explain. "There is no recorded evidence of it being able to affect someone's appearance. Their memories, however, would be another matter."

Bambietta listened intently then. "You don't mean...?"

"I do indeed," Erza replied. "The villagers are not humans who became demons but simply demons who believed themselves to once be human. And due to their demon physiology, they unconsciously able to shift their appearance to that of a human at times, thinking that was there true form."

The Quincy's brow furrowed in response and she looked at the monstrous villagers that stood nearby. "That seems... like an awfully complicated plot twist if you ask me."

"Think what you will," the village elder said as he stepped forward, "but such an ability is the only way my people could safely interact with other humans without fear of persecution."

"What?" Bambietta asked. "You think I'm the type to be mean to demons?" The Quincy flinched slightly, recalling well the Hollows of her world. "Okay, maybe if they were mean first."

"I made the right choice by reaching out to Fairy Tail."

Bambietta and the others turned to see a familiar face approaching. Bambietta was the first to speak, the Quincy suddenly leaping towards the newcomer, all the while ignoring his demonic appearance. "You're that jerk who left us to rot out at sea!"

"And here comes another severe beating," Lyon said quietly. "At least it isn't me this time."

"What the hell, man!" Bambietta shouted, not even batting an eyelash at Bobo having assumed a fully demonic appearance. "You said you were going to bring us to the island and then you just up and left us!"

Natsu and the other simply watched on as Bambietta shook Bobo by the cloak around him, saying nothing. All except Happy. "Which one is the monster again?"

Bambietta shot the blue cat a dirty look. "Watch it, furball."

"I was right to entrust this task to you all," Bobo said, looking at Bambietta with honest eyes. "Thank you for saving my home."

The Quincy eyed Bobo in return, Bambietta remembering well what she had said to Erza earlier. "Well, uh, your welcome. I think." The woman still did not know quite what was coming over her but she did her best to play it off. "So you're the one who actually posted the job request?"

Bobo nodded. "Yes."

A sly expression overtook Bambietta's face, a smile curling her lips upwards. "Then pay up!"

* * *

"Damn it all."

Those of Fairy Tail were returning back to the mainland thanks to the boat that Erza had used to reach Galuna Island. Bambietta, however, was not happy in the least.

"You'll laugh, you'll cry, you'll kiss seven million jewel goodbye." The Quincy looked to Erza then. "Hey! Is it even legal to post a job request if you don't have the money it offers?"

Erza simply stared back at Bambietta with narrowed eyes. "Does it matter? None of you officially took this mission and neither did I. Even if there was a reward, you wouldn't deserve it."

"Okay then," Bambietta mumbled. "But you still let Lucy take the Celestial Key the guy was offering."

"Are you calling me a hypocrite?"

Bambietta felt her skin crawl. "No, ma'am!"

"Perhaps you would be right to do so," Erza said, nodding as she did so, "but I felt it was in the best interest of all parties involved that someone as kind as Lucy receive the key despite the circumstances."

"Guess it is better off in her hands then someone we don't know," Bambietta replied. She looked to her roommate then. "So what is it this time? What could possibly fit in with a pervy bull, a haircutting crab and a masochistic maid?"

Lucy held the key up then, locking over the inscription that was upon it. "Looks like I Sagittarius."

Bambietta's face lit up. "Oh, the archer constellation!"

Lucy looked to her friend then, clearly surprised. "Oh, so you do know about astrology?"

Bambietta's head lowered slightly, her joy fading for a moment. "I'm not stupid. Besides, can't a girl have a hobby?" Bambietta perked up again, her voice as boastful as ever. "But yeah, I like the stars. They're worth a look. Anything's better than constant darkness, you know?"

"I guess I should make the pact back home," Lucy said as she pocketed the key. "We've got enough problems on this boat as it is."

Bambietta glanced away, taking note of Natsu leaning over the side of the boat, her ears detecting the most inhuman of sounds. "Good point. Still, I can't wait to see this archer of yours. Five gets you ten he's a bad ass!"

Bambietta smiled a bit as she thought over the fun she could have on a mission with Lucy now that she had an archer under her command. For one brief moment Bambietta could not help but visualize this Sagittarius firing an arrow at her only for her to catch it and fire it at an approaching enemy.

"That'd be so awesome."

It was then that Bambietta could see Gray sitting alone, the young man staring back at the island with his hand holding his chin, his elbow propped up on the edge of the boat.

Bambietta sighed as she sat up and walked over to Gray. "Hey, stripper."

"Welcome to my personal space," the young man said quietly, not even looking towards Bambietta. "Can I help you?"

"No," Bambietta replied, slightly annoyed at but understanding of his attitude. "I just figured we could... talk."

Gray continued to look back at Galuna Island. "About what?"

"It's just..." Bambietta's hands curled up as they rested atop her knees. "I don't want to sound cliché or anything, but I..."

"You think you understand what I'm getting through," Gray finished. "About Ur."

"Talk about ruining the moment," Bambietta hissed under her breath. She did her best to remain optimistic despite that. "Listen, I... I got in over my head once... and... and..."

Bambietta did not know how to finish the sentence, not at first, but she forced herself to speak even without thought if that was what it took.

"Someone... close to me died while saving me that day. It was my own damned fault and..." Bambietta took a deep breath and looked towards the sky. "Everything can be so happy, you know? Childhood bliss. Then the damn world comes crashing down on you and everything is cast in doubt and shadow. And it... sucks even if you convince yourself otherwise at the time."

Bambietta turned to look at Gray, her face quivering despite her best efforts.

"So yeah, I do get it. I wish I didn't but I do. But... you have Fairy Tail now."

Gray simply looked towards Bambietta then, the impassive mage recognizing how much she seemed to wear her emotions on her sleeve. "Don't you too?"

Bambietta looked at Gray, trying to put on the closest thing to an honest smile that she could despite being unsure of the words she was about to speak deserved such a thing. "Yeah, you're right."

* * *

Upon the shores of Fiore stood Zalty. The man was alone, having escaped from Galuna Island by means that were his to keep secret if he so pleased. For secrets where Zalty's specialty.

His body began to shift, magical power coalescing then and there. His form began to fall away, the disguise he had held in place since arriving on Galuna Island no longer necessary.

"At last I can be myself again."

Ultear stood alone in Zalty's place, the member of the Magic Council finally able to shed her transformation. It was not a form she had ever wished to take but she had known it was a necessary one. It would not have done for a respected member of the magical community's governing body to attempt to free a demon after all.

Ultear raised a hand up then, a white orb appearing inches above her palm.

"Ultear," a voice called out. "I take it that your task was a success."

"My apologies, Master Siegrain," she replied to her fellow council member, "but Fairy Tail interfered once again."

"No matter," Siegrain replied, his voice cold and calculating as always. "Deliora would have been a useful puppet but we never truly needed its services."

"Perhaps not," Ultear said, "but among those of Fairy Tail was that Quincy we interrogated."

"That guild is proving rather problematic. That Quincy, however... she is proving to be the most concerning as of late."

"You have no idea," Ultear replied. "Especially if we are to consider one of the possible futures I saw when I fought her. Of her and-

"That's enough, Ultear," Siegrain interrupted, his tone somewhat belligerent. "These... oddities that call themselves Quincy are beginning to overstep their bounds."

"I don't know why you're so worried." Ultear could not help but chuckle, knowing full well what had her co-conspirator on edge. "There's only two of these oddities as you call them."

"Since when were you under the impression it would remain that way?" Siegrain asked through the orb's magic. "Reports have been reaching the Magic Council of these Quincy creatures appearing around the kingdom. There have even been rumors of one having integrated themselves into Basco's government."

"The other council members must be growing quite concerned."

"They would, yes," Siegrain replied, "but that would require my loyalists within the government to have loose tongues. Only you and I know amongst the council itself. But these damned Quincy are beginning to become too frequent an annoyance if you ask me."

"Perhaps we can use that to our advantage, Master Siegrain," Ultear offered. "Surely one of them could be... persuaded to join our cause."

Siegrain was silent for a time, the mage no doubt weighing his options. Ultear waited as patient as she could, a response arriving not a minute late.

"Do as you will, Ultear. Find us a worthy ally."

* * *

 **And there you have it. Now, I know not too much happened, but I felt that the events that transpired were very important to Bambietta's character. It may not seem like much now, but give it time.**

 **Also, I know we may have left out a few details regarding how somethings went in the original cannon but really...I dont think its that big of a deal.**

 **Anyways, next chapter is where the more significant changes begin in this story. How, why? You'll have to read next time to find out.**

 **If you could also find it inside of yourself to leave a review, I would really appreciate it.**


	10. Moving on towards the future

**Well, I sure hope you guys enjoy this new chapter, its for a completely new and original arc. We put alot of thought into this. Also, the enemy's are based on characters from a different series, im curious to see f you can guess who they are.**

 **I dont own Bleach of fairy tail. Those belong respecitvly too Tite Kubo and Shounen jump and Hiro Mashima and Weekly shounen magizine. This is just for fun!**

* * *

The Vandenreich was the same as always, prepping for a long awaited yet still faraway war. Hidden away in the shadows of the afterlife, they were honing their skills and rallying their forces.

However, one such Quincy was not currently doing anything of the sort. No, Stern Ritter E was simply conversing with those she considered her friends.

"God, you keep making fun of it," Candice said as she rolled her eyes, "but I so want to run my fingers through Bazz's hair!"

"It's a freaking pink mohawk!" Bambietta all but shouted, suddenly noticing Meninas convulsing for a brief moment. The explosive Stern Ritter sighed and looked at her with honest eyes. "Look, it's not the color that's silly. Pink's awesome! It's just... it's a freaking mohawk! What, we supposed to turn him upside down and use him like a broom to clean up the place?"

"Oh," Candice replied, a devilish smirk wrapping around her face, "I could have some fun with him in that position."

Both Bambietta and Meninas' face contorted with horror at the prospect, the latter more than even her leader. "Don't do it, Candi!" Meninas cried out. "The last time you bit off the zipper of someone's pants and spat it out you nearly put Gigi's eye out!"

"She did," Giselle corrected. "Why do you think I had to start ingesting that emergency pack of blood I had tucked away in my fridge? My healing factor wasn't going to kick in on its own. So nasty..."

Giselle proceeded to move closer to Bambietta from behind, resting her chin upon her right shoulder. In response did Bambietta's eyes go wide.

"Besides, Giselle began to say, "I'd much rather have been taking a sip of Bambi's yummy blood."

A chill ran down Bambietta's spine and she quickly pulled away from Giselle. "Gigi! What did we say about creepy actions?"

"Awww." Giselle grew distraught, holding her hands behind her back as her right foot fidgeted on the floor. "But pooky bear, I bet you taste real good."

"Well now," Candice said. "Bet what I want to do with Bazz-B is looking pretty good in comparison to Gigi wanting a little McBambi take out. She want fries with that?"

"Shut up!" Bambietta shouted, her face going red. "Just shut up, Candi Ass!"

So it went then, the four young ladies conversing with each throughout the halls of Silver Cross Castle. Several other Quincy passed them by, going about their daily lives, but it was one that caught Bambietta's attention.

She was not moving about; no, she was simply alone in a corner, looking down at the floor while licking some kind of lollipop.

"Oh right, the newbie."

Bambietta recognized the solitary Quincy then, memories of Yhwach's introducing her to the rest of the Vandenreich coming back to her. She had been incredibly quiet at the time, leaving those present to wonder if she was simply shy or aloof. However there was the simple fact that she was glancing away from Bambietta and the others, not making any effort to obtain eye contact, that led Stern Ritter E to feel it was the latter.

That, quite frankly, annoyed Bambietta. "Hey, girls? I'll catch up with you later."

Bambietta began to withdraw from her circle of friends, stopping only when she felt someone tugging on her sleeve. Bambietta sighed in response and slowly turned to a rather needful Quincy.

"Come on, Gigi. I'll be back soon."

Giselle said nothing at first, though she did relent and let of Bambietta's coat. "All right."

Bambietta watched as her friends continued to walk away, Giselle deliberately the slowest of the bunch, and she looked back to the rookie.

"Hey, Stern Ritter G!"

It was not the ideal way to strike up a conversation but Bambietta had never been one for quiet or subtle attempts at any single thing.

The rookie, however, simply spared Bambietta a glance and nothing more. Her head had turned slightly before the blonde had looked down to the floor. "Hey."

Bambietta was momentarily confused then, not sure what to make of this girl now. First she had been glancing away like she was too good for everyone else, now she was looking down like she was meek or something. Either possibility was a source of irritation to Bambietta. She knew the Vandenreich could not afford to have someone so weak kneed in the group. However, more importantly, she could not stand the thought of someone so stuck up and full of themself that they would pay no mind to her of all people.

"Hey!" Bambietta shouted as she approached. "Do you have any idea who you're ignoring?"

The newcomer did not even glance up at all, simply taking one lick of her lollipop before speaking. "Nope."

Bambietta stopped dead in her tracks, all but going slack jawed in response. "Come on!" she exclaimed. "Surely you've heard of me! I'm the strongest female Stern Ritter ever!"

"Berenice Gabrielli?"

Bambietta flinched, her teeth gritting as her face went the slightest shade of red. "Funny girl. Come on, surely you know who I am." Bambietta cleared her throat before suddenly bringing her fist up towards her chest and extending her thumb inwards. "Before me stands no adversaries! Behind me there are mountains of dead bodies! I'm dignified and arrogant! I'm Stern Ritter E and my friends and I will race forward to adventure forever and ever!"

The newcomer tilted her head upwards slightly, looking at Bambietta as she took another lick of her lollipop. "Oh, so you're Bambietta Basterbine."

"Oh," Bambietta said with a smile. "So you have heard of me. Guess my reputation precedes me after all."

"Yeah, you're that chick who every guy is willing to die to be with... literally. Guess you must be good in the sack."

Bambietta grew flustered then. "Hey! I'm not that easy! Only one guy has ever made it to and from my bed in one piece!"

"So you're just a big tease then. Okay." The blonde simply returned to her candy.

Bambietta stormed over then, trying to keep her cool. "Anyway, now that we've established that you do know me..."

"Yeah, yeah. You're the girl gets way to wrapped up in how she feels and blows crap up whenever you get cranky. So what, you the Emotional or the Explode?"

Bambietta's face contorted for a brief moment but she did her best to contain any negative feelings and smiled. "Oh, it's the Explode... though I guess I am a little high strung at times."

The new Stern Ritter simply licked her lollipop again. "So that Askin guy keeps telling me and everyone else."

Bambietta flared up for a moment then, a vein threatening to burst from the side of her face. "Damn, you date a guy for a week and he makes your life hell after the breakup. You want some dirt on that guy? You want to know why we broke up?"

The new girl was honest. "Nope."

Bambietta did not relent despite that. The Quincy became quite animated then, her hands waving about as she ranted. "We were having such a good time and then we got a little... over excited if you catch my drift. Call it premature Voll Stern Dich-ation if you want. Now I like to think my look is that of a darling little angel, cute as button. But his? His?"

Bambietta's voice began to raise then, the Quincy shaking her open hands, her palms facing the sealing.

"Excuse me for laughing at a guy who ended up looking like a cross between a Disco Fever dancer and a comic book super villain when we're between the sheets!"

The new Quincy raised an eyebrow at that, glancing at Bambietta. "This world is full of many strange and horrifying things."

"Trust me, you haven't seen anything yet," Bambietta replied. "Pray you never see Pepe assume his Voll Stern Dich form. It'll make you gag, trust me."

"Yeah, okay." The blonde glanced away for a moment, looking back when she noticed that Bambietta was not moving away. "So what is it you want? Me to know exactly who you are and sing your praises?"

"Well no," Bambietta retorted, whispering her breath for a moment as she pawed at her chin with one hand. "Not that I'd mind." She looked back to the new girl, raising her voice to its typical level. "Listen, I'm a girl, you're a girl..."

"And people die when they are killed," the newcomer interrupted. "Tell me something that I don't know already know. Wait, is Giselle really a girl?"

Bambietta sighed. "That stupid rumor again? Damn it, someday I'm going to find the guy who started that little bit of misinformation and start making fun of how they smell to see how they like it!" Bambietta took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. "Yes, Gigi's a girl. And a creepy one at that."

The new girl nodded her head. "Uh huh, and..."

"Anyway!" Bambietta suddenly shouted as she leaned up against the wall and slid her arm across the shoulders of the shorter girl. "We Fem Ritters got to stick together, you feel me?"

"With you as our boss, right?"

"Well... yeah." It was a simple response, one that Bambietta had barely needed to contemplate. "Who better than Bambi?"

"So you want some new blood in your little group, is that it?"

Bambietta's eyes went wide for a moment, her tone hushing. "Don't say that word around Gigi. Ever." Then did she become loud again. "But yeah, I want you to hang out with us."

"And if I say no?"

"Then Berenice won't be the last to have turned me down." Bambietta grew quiet then. "That made me sad, but I guess it was for the best. She hung out with us that one time and everyone got bummed out and started getting depressed. She's a real party pooper, you know? So maybe it's for the best she decided she was too good for us. She was totally wrong, but whatever."

"So you want to hang out with me?" Then it happened, the new girl stopping her incessant licking of her lollipop, a faint smile spreading across her face. "Really?"

"Well why not?" Bambietta asked. "You seem nice. A little indifferent, but nice. Besides, we kind of need a counterbalance to Meninas. Like desperately. I love her to bits and all, but oh boy, she's the life of the party even when nobody's celebrating."

Bambietta pulled the new girl in a little tighter, trying to sound as pleasant as could be.

"But I see you're the type who likes the deal to be sweetened," Stern Ritter E began to whisper into the blonde's ear. "I'm sure we could procure some rare candies from the World of the Living for you. Stick with me and you'll never go hungry again."

The new girl suddenly began to whimper, leaving Bambietta to grow concerned, the older woman wondering what she had just done.

"That's... That's..." The blonde looked up towards Bambietta, one lone tear slipping down her face as she smiled. "Thank you, Bambietta."

"Hey now," the elder Quincy began to reply, "the first rule about the Fem Ritters is you stick with our nicknames. It's Bambi. Speaking of names..."

"It's Liltotto," the blonde replied, wiping away her tears and composing herself. "Liltotto Lamperd."

"Well Giselle will probably get cranky I stole picking out a nickname from her," Bambietta began to say, "but Lil it is then! What do you think?"

Liltotto suddenly grew quiet again, licking at her snack. "It's a start, Bambi."

* * *

Bambietta Basterbine awoke in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was the same as it always was, but the Quincy was far too groggy and lost in fading memories.

"What the hell... was that all about?"

It was all so fleeting, the dreams of her past, but Bambietta could feel it still. A long to be with those she cared about. Yet overlaying that sensation was another, more volatile one.

Rage. Rage at being betrayed by those she had befriended, those that she had trusted with all her heart and soul.

"Damn it..."

"You say something?"

Bambietta's eyes fluttered open slightly, the Quincy taking notice of someone sitting on the edge of her bed. The individual was glancing down his shoulder towards her.

Bambietta's eyes opened wide then, her voice suddenly rising.

"Natsu!"

* * *

Gray Fullbuster was alone as he walked down the streets of Magnolia, one thing on his mind. He was the cool and quiet type but even he had to admit that Makarov was right that no one could withstand the solitude their entire life.

He liked Lucy and Bambi. Heck, deep down he did enjoy his rivalry with Natsu. And Erza? Well, scary as she was, she was also cute when she was surprised. That much he could not ignore.

Those were precisely the reasons he was heading to Lucy and Bambi's place, to look for good company. In his hand was a key given to him by Mirajane, one the silver haired woman had copied without either Lucy or Bambietta knowing of.

"That Mira is still such a little mischief maker..."

Gray continued to move towards the apartment, but then the ice mage was caught by surprise.

Natsu appeared, screaming as he flew through the apartment window and out on the street.

"And stay out!" a voice cried from within the building.

Gray watched as Natsu scrambled to his feet, the ice mage beginning to reconsider ever slipping into the apartment uninvited.

"Mira gave you a key too?" Gray asked nonchalantly. "So what did you do to infuriate the new girl?"

"I don't see what the big deal is," Natsu muttered. "I just sat on Bambi's bed."

Gray reached out and grabbed the Dragon Slayer by his scarf. "You idiot! At least have the common sense to sit on Lucy's bed! She's a little less violent than the newbie!"

"Guess you got a point there," Natsu replied. "Say, what a minute? Where's my little buddy?"

"What the hell are you doing with that?"

Natsu and Gray both froze up, their eyes widening as they heard Bambi screaming from within the apartment.

"I was just trying on your ear muffs!" Happy exclaimed. "Though their kind of big even for my ears..."

Natsu and Gray visibly cringed again, a dreadfully shriek bursting forth from the window. "Get my bra off your head now, furball!"

"I think your little buddy just made a big mistake," Gray offered up.

Natsu, meanwhile, was quite shell-shocked. "Happy, you know not what you've done."

* * *

Time passed, tempers subsided and cats wearing undergarments on their head went flying. It was not necessarily in that order, but despite the terrible incident to start the day, things had calmed down.

Well, relatively calmed down. Lucy was entertaining her unexpected guests while Bambietta was simply walking alone through the streets of Magnolia.

Then did the Quincy see it again. A location she passed by once before but had avoided since. Time and again she had taken any other path throughout the city to keep her distance but now she had been too tired and too lost in thought to keep away.

Perhaps it was fate, perhaps it was mere instinct that had led Bambietta to stand before Kardia Cathedral. The Quincy did not know but she could not help but stare up at it then, the structure awash in the morning light.

"You'd want me to go there, wouldn't you, Mom?"

Memories began to dance through Bambietta's mind then, all of them from a long time ago. Her lips began to move with some degree of hesitation, a small smile forming despite the Quincy's eyes watering.

Then it all fell apart, more recent memories coming to her. Of blood and pain, of death and destruction. Of men falling prey to her charms and finding themselves torn apart to sate her desires.

"I can't..." Bambietta could not find the words, at least not at first. "I can't dare sully this place."

The Quincy bit down on her lower lip and turned away quickly, her body propelling forward with Hirenkyaku. While she knew that no one in this magical world would be shocked by such a technique, she had still refrained from using her powers whenever she pleased. Typical methods of transportation would do at times.

Now was not one of those times. The Quincy simply wanted to put some space between herself and the building she felt she had no right to be near.

* * *

The Fairy Tail guild hall was no different than any other day, the structure home to nothing more but controlled chaos.

For once did Bambietta not do her part to add to that madness, the Quincy simply walking in without a word. She was in dire need of someone to talk to however, and to that end she was looking around for Levy. Soon enough did she see the first person to truly welcome her to this new world standing before the job request board.

"Is my favorite little bookworm looking for work?" Bambietta asked as she approached. She then took note of a paper already in Levy's hands. "Oh, looks like you found something already. You trying to work a job without me?"

"No," Levy stammered, caught by surprise. "Actually, I was hoping that you- hey!"

Bambietta pulled the paper from Levy's hands and began to eye it. "Oh, what do we have here? 'Please help. Our own local guild has taken over our town and is running it into the ground. I don't have much, but I'll give you all I can if you'll just save the town of Ruby.' I don't know, Levy, I don't think this is going to pay much."

"Does it matter?" Levy asked. "They need our help. Not everything is about a reward, Bambi. Sometimes-"

"I know, I know," Bambietta sighed. "Sometimes the true reward is just doing the right thing. I get it, but it's just the last mission paid jack squat and rent is always on my mind."

Bambietta glanced back down to the paper. "So somebody called Ghriba Perrault is hiring us. Okay then. I suppose if we're liberating a town from a dark guild, there should be some heads to bust."

"See?" Levy asked. "I knew this was right up your alley."

"True." Bambietta smiled, if only fleetingly. "But seriously? The Chicken Fangs? Couldn't we at go with something a little more intimidating. Even Rooster-"

"It's obvious you two got a little mission, huh?"

Bambietta glanced and could see Cana looking at her and Levy from a counter, a fresh mug of alcohol in hand.

"What's it to you?"

"Not much," Cana slurred. "I just hated those Chicken Fangs jerks. I met some of them once and they tried to drink me under the table. Me of all people! Believe me, I left them red and blue in the end."

"Don't you mean black and blue?" Levy asked.

"Well I kind of busted one of their faces open," Cana replied groggily. "I think. It got kind of messy in that bar fight."

Bambietta smiled. "I knew I liked you for a reason."

"Well I've still got a bone to pick with these Chicken Fang losers," Cana continued to say, leaning forward on the table as she glared and Bambietta, "so I'd be more than willing to join your little... what was it again? The Bamb Squad?"

"The Bambi Force," the Quincy replied. "Though now I'm wishing I had gone with something like the Bamb Squad. Damn it, it doesn't take the Almighty to realize that hindsight really is what they say."

"All right, I'm in," Cana replied. "But there's one condition. You need to finish what you started, you lightweight."

Bambietta furrowed her brow. "What are you talking about?"

Cana simply sat up straight and began to pour a mug of beer. "I think you know."

Bambietta gulped deeply and shook her head. "All right, fine. But don't blame me for whatever happens afterwards."

The Quincy seated herself at the table across from Cana, the member of Fairy Tail sliding the mug of sheer alcohol towards her. Bambietta stared at it, her eyes narrowing as she took in the challenge that lay before her. She had never backed away from an obstacle before.

"Come on, let's see you do it," Cana whispered. "Or are you just a big chicken waiting to be plucked?"

Bambietta glared at Cana. "I'm not even going to ask where you're going with that.

For both our sakes." The Quincy looked back down at the beer before her, trying to keep any concerns at bay. She could not blow everything up at a whim, so what was the harm if she even became a little tipsy, let alone wasted. With that in mind she slowly took hold of the mug's handle and began to lift it.

"What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia was not having the best of morning already. Waking up to the carnage caused by Natsu and Happy sneaking into her apartment, the chaos that led to with Bambietta, and then having to entertain the guests that would not go home; it had been a rather unfortunate series of events.

"I'm going to have to talk to Mira about giving out those duplicate keys."

Now Lucy was sitting at her desk, trying to write a letter out. She knew she needed to take a job request soon, but she also knew that Bambietta was no doubt already doing something of the sort. Her roommate was a real go-getter, allowing the young lady a little more time to devote to another dream of hers.

To write, to create a novel, that was one of her major goals in life. It had all started when her mother had introduced her to the novels of . She had visually devoured them book after book and slowly developed her own desire to follow in his footsteps, even if only as a hobby.

Lucy stopped her writing for a moment, leaning back in her chair and stretching her arms out above her head. She remembered well her first attempt at writing for the sheer fun of it. The girl, younger then than now, had grown rather upset with the events of one comic strip that ran in the weekly newspaper and had gone about writing her own series of events that had changed things for the better in her eyes if no one else's. It had taken some doing, but Lucy had quickly begun to enjoy writing the disenfranchised characters of the comic called Laundry Soap into that of another, much happier series, Folk Tales and Fables.

That had been the beginning but never the end. For while Lucy was now trying to write a true novel of her own. If nothing else, her adventures within Fairy Tail was giving her much to work with if she were to attempt to create an autobiography of sorts.

Yawning slightly, the Celestial mage leaned over her desk again and began to bring pen to paper. That, however, was when she heard a knock at the door.

"Please don't be Natsu and Happy again." The young lady loved her friends, but it had only been five minutes since they had last departed.

Lucy began to open her door then and was greeted with a surprise. "Lucy, I'm home."

Bambietta barely managed to get those words out before she fell face first to the floor like a board of wood. Lucy cringed in response at the sound of the resulting impact and watched as Bambietta began to roll over on to her back.

"That you, Lu?" the Quincy asked, rubbing her eyes as she stared upwards.

"Well, yeah," Lucy replied. "This is our apartment."

"Huh." Bambietta blinked a few times and continued to stare. "I thought that ceiling looked familiar."

Lucy knelt down and began to help her roommate back up, ready to ask a most pertinent question. "What the heck happened to you?"

"I guess the girl can't hold her alcohol very well."

Lucy looked over her shoulder and took notice of both Cana and Levy standing in the open doorway. The former was smiling, the latter looking clearly annoyed.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked as she helped roll Bambietta into her own bed.

"It's all Cana's fault!" Levy suddenly shouted. "She said she wouldn't join Bambi's little group-"

"We're da Bamb Squad," Bambietta mumbled as she rolled over in her bed and curled, a little hiccup escaping from her lips. "So cool..."

Levy continued despite the interruption. "Cana said she wouldn't join unless Bambi took her challenge to drink a beer!"

"One beer did this?" Lucy looked down at Bambietta, her face contorting in a mixture of horror and shock.

"Oh heck no!" Cana shouted in response. "If anything, that girl's got a sweet tooth for alcohol. Even I wasn't expecting her to down a whole barrel. She just kept shouting... and later slurring... 'Why did everyone keep this away from me? I've finally found The One and their name is Beer!' It was awesome! I might finally have a drinking buddy who can keep up with me!"

"Shhhhh," Bambietta whimpered as she began to pull her pillow out from under her head and hug it. "Don't be so loud, Askin. We'll wake everyone."

Lucy, Levy and Cana simply stared at Bambietta with eyes wide open.

* * *

Bambietta was slow to awaken, her dulled senses sharpening her eyes fluttered open. She recalled well what had gone on the day before, the Quincy having taken Cana up on her challenge. She remembered how one thing had led to another, more glasses coming her way, a sense of unfettered joy possessing her.

That was the moment where her memories began to blur, to grow foggy. That too was something Bambietta knew she could not allow to happen a second. "Never drinking that much alcohol again. Never ever."

"I'd appreciate that."

Bambietta's vision began to focus and very quickly did the Quincy realize that she was not in her own bed. Worse still, her arms were wrapped around who appeared to be a very startled and surprised Lucy Heartfilia.

"What the?" Bambietta sat up suddenly and looked about, finding herself and Lucy very neatly residing in scattered amounts of hay. The Quincy could feel the world in motion, quickly taking note that she was in a cart working its way down a dirt path in the woods.

"Oh, is the drunken beauty down having a little roll around in the hay? About time."

Bambietta turned to look towards the front of the carriage and could see Cana and Levy both sitting there, guiding the horse that was walking before them.

"What the hell is going on?" Bambietta asked, her tone becoming much more focused and serious.

"Well we wanted to go out on the mission," Levy offered up, "but you were a little too tipsy at the time, so we had to get creative."

"Yeah, you wouldn't let go of that darn pillow, so we had to substitute something in its place so we could get you in the carriage without a fight."

"And I drew the short straw," Lucy offered up, her face flush as she added her part to the conversation. "You feeling better at least, Bambi?"

"I'm not hung over," Bambietta began to start, "so that's a start. We Quincy are made of stern stuff, you know?"

Bambietta was mostly telling the truth, but there was still a slight buzz echoing throughout her skull. Still, she would have to simply make due.

"So we're on our way to Ruby, right?" the Quincy asked.

"On our way?" Cana almost laughed. "You have any idea how long you were out of it. We're just about there!"

Bambietta looked forward then and was quickly greeted by the sight of what was quite possibly the most desolate and depressing village she had ever seen in her entire life. Night had fallen clearly, yes, but it was as if Ruby was bathed in a darkness beyond even that. Worse still was the disheveled buildings, the dull and lifeless grass that made up the fields around it.

"That place looks totally awful," Bambietta commented. "Good grief."

"You sure we were heading the right way, Cana?" Levy asked, looking over the map in her hands. "I'd always heard that Ruby was supposed to be one of nicest villages in Fiore. But this place looks like-"

"Hell on earth," Cana finished. "But this is definitely the place."

"Yeah, the map still checks out," Levy said, looking up from the paper.

"But how?" Lucy asked, looking at the village they were fast approaching. "How could this happen?"

Bambietta simply shrugged. "I guess these Chicken Fangs people ran it into the ground faster than you can count to three."

It was then that Bambietta and the others took notice of a young girl dressed all in red suddenly running from the withered long grass. She was coming ever close to their carriage, forcing Cana to make the horse cease its movement.

"Help!" the young girl shouted as she came up to the carriage holding those of Fairy Tail. "Please! You've got to help my uncle!"

Bambietta strained her eyes to look at the girl, catching sight of short dark locks of hair peeking out from beneath her red hood, a pair of glasses adorning the bridge of the girl's nose. "And who might you be?"

"Are you... the people from Fairy Tail?" The young girl's panicked eyes looked around frantically, quickly noting the emblem that adorned Lucy's hand. Her expression lit up then, as if hope had been renewed. "You are! You are!"

"Are you the one who sent the job request?" Levy asked sweetly as she stepped down from the carriage.

"Yes," the young girl said softly. "My name is Ghriba, Ghriba Perrault." Then did she go into a panic again. "But that's not important! You have to help my uncle!"

"Listen," Levy said as she gently placed her hands on Ghriba's shoulders. "We will, I promise. But we need to know what's going on."

"It's Chicken Fangs," Ghriba said, her voice still unsteady. "They were our town's own guild but they... they kicked out the local government, took over the mayor's office and set themselves up in charge. And now... and look what they've done to the place."

"What about your uncle?" Lucy said as she slipped out of the carriage while Cana stepped down as well. "What's going on?"

"He was a part of the guild but he disagreed with what they were doing!" Ghriba shouted. "Now he's trying to bring them down himself!"

"And who's your uncle?" Cana asked. "Somebody from Chicken Fangs I know?"

"It's Qorvus! Qorvus Bolger!"

Cana nodded in response. "I had a feeling it would be him."

"You know him?" Lucy asked.

"He and I go way back," Cana answered. "You have no idea how many shots we've taken together. Good times, though I'm afraid he likes the taste of alcohol even more than me."

Bambietta blinked. "That's absolutely horrifying. How the hell is he still alive?" The Quincy took notice of Ghriba suddenly beginning to tear up, Bambietta regretting her choice in words. "Look, kid, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"You know, I was worried about this mission at first," Cana said. "If we had to fight Qorvus, then this was going to be a complete pain in the ass. He's S-Class after all. He always bragged about being able to take out a legion of B-Class monsters within seconds. But if he's on our side, then we've got nothing to worry about. With him on our side, we should be able to handle Chicken Fangs best."

"Wait," Bambietta interrupted. "You're saying he's not top dog in this poorly named guild?"

Cana grew serious still. "No, that would be Mary Sue Emberella."

Levy almost went into shock. "I've heard of her. People are always talking about how she's never failed a single job request, no matter what it takes. Everything always works out for her no matter the odds."

"So what?" Bambietta asked. "Between us and the guy whose parents didn't know how to spell corvus, we should be just fine!"

"She's not the problem!" Ghriba shouted. "Emberella left on a mission, but it's the new member of the guild I don't think my uncle can fight! Please! He's already going to the guild hall as we speak! You've got to help him!"

"All right," Bambietta said. "That's what we came here for. So we'll help you and your dear old uncle save the day."

"Oh no," Ghriba all but whimpered. "I can't help you fight."

"Oh?" Bambietta raised an eyebrow at that. "Really now? Listen, I'm a terrible judge of character, just ask my old 'friends,' but I know power when I see it. And you've got something tucked away inside you if you ask me."

"N-no, you're wrong," Ghriba said as she adjusted her glasses. "I can barely fight as it is. I mean, without these glasses, I'd be lucky to tell the difference between a wolf and my own grandmother."

Bambietta sighed, knowing what she had to do. The Quincy began to climb over the edge of the carriage in response, ready to fight the Chicken Fangs. "Bamb Squad, let's mo- whoa!"

Her mind still, Bambietta lost her balance and fell to the ground. Quickly did she bounce back up to her feet, trying to downplay what had just occurred.

"Bamb Squad, let's move out!"

* * *

"Damn, I picked a hell of a time to stop drinking."

Qorvus felt his strength leaving him, the gray haired man falling to the ground. He had come to the guild hall he had called home with the sole intent of defeating those he had once considered his friends, knowing that he had to protect his town and his remaining family from the darkness that had taken hold of them all.

He knew it would have been the fight of his life but now had been the perfect time to strike. His guild master was strong, he knew that much, but both he and Mary had surpassed her long, long ago. All that had remained then was loyalty and for Qorvus that had fallen away so very recently.

Emberella was gone, away on a mission, and that was exactly why Qorvus had taken this opportunity for all it was worth. Yet now, as he lay defeated, he could not believe what had happened. He had been brought down low by the newest member of Chicken Fangs, something he had never expected.

"Hey, rookie," he gasped, his face lying half in the dirt. "Do you have any idea who you're supporting?"

"Does it matter? I lost anything I cared about a long time ago." There was a pause then, leaving Qorvus in silence until his conqueror spoke up again. "No, I allowed it to be lost. So again, nothing matters."

"Then... why?" the elder wizard asked, trying to stare up at the one who had beaten him so easily. "Why do this? Why help them? They're wrong and you and I both know it."

"I've served people you would find repugnant. And despite what I've lost, I may as well do something with myself. First come, first serve."

"Is that a fact?" Qorvus strained to look up at the member of Chickens Fangs, trying to get a read on her. "So you've lost someone precious to as well?"

A tired voice, full of indifference was all he received in reply. "What's it to you?"

"I can see it in your eyes," Qorvus answered. "It's a dead giveaway, that's all."

The newest member began to walk away then, leaving Qorvus behind.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" he asked, the older man knowing he was playing with fire. "There's no way Danvers would order you to walk away."

The victor stopped then, looking back to Qorvus. "Master Danvers wants you dead, yes. And that's what she is going to think has occurred. I want you to leave Ruby with that niece of yours. Her and all her little friends. Now."

"I can't." Qorvus began to force himself to stand, using the pole of his scythe to steady himself. "I can't do that and you know it. I need to... need to save this town."

The member of Chicken Fangs sighed and began to walk back to the Qorvus. "You just keep running your mouth. How annoying."

"It's you!"

The newest member of the corrupted guild looked away from the struggling Qorvus and could see several people fast approaching. She recognized one as the man's niece, Ghriba. The others she could see wore the mark of the renowned guild Fairy Tail.

Then there was one, one who's very appearance left the Chicken Fangs member shaken to the core. "Bambi?"

Bambietta stopped dead in her tracks, looking at the lithe young woman who stood before the battered and broken Qorvus. Her eyes began to widen, her heart began to race, and she began to speak then in a quiet whisper. "Lil? Liltotto?"

"Wait, you two know each other?" Lucy stepped closer to Bambietta, quickly noting that she was shivering. With anger or fear, that was the hard part to determine. "Bambi?"

Levy was next to step closer to her friend, equally concerned. She did not ask the obvious, quickly noting the similarities between the clothes both Bambietta and this Liltotto were wearing. Instead she asked what was most pertinent to her. "Hey, you okay?"

"You." Bambietta's thoughts were somewhere else entirely, the Quincy glaring at Liltotto as her teeth began to grind together. "It's you! I'm going to- I'm going to-"

"Get away from him!"

A single card suddenly flew past Bambietta, the Quincy detecting trace amounts of magical energy flowing through it. Then did the object strike Liltotto in the face, a burst of explosive energy issuing forth.

Bambietta turned for a moment, staring at Cana and the series of cards she held between her fingers. "Explosive cards? Damn, I want that power now."

Bambietta's sudden rush of rage had subsided for a moment but that was all. As the Quincy turned her attention forwards again, she knew such a simple trick would not have a chance of putting Liltotto down.

No, that was going to have to be Bambietta's task, even if her chances were limited. She simple did not care, however, her sword materializing in her hands. She watched then as the smoke from Cana's attack subsided, Liltotto coming into sight once again.

What Bambietta had expected to see was Liltotto remaining as impassive and detached as she always was. It was there of course, but the Quincy could almost swear that she could see something else within the face of one who had betrayed her.

It did not matter, however. She wanted revenge, something she had felt had been denied to her in this world, but now fate had granted her a fourth of her request.

"Bambi..."

"Calm down..."

The Quincy heard it, the sound of Lucy and Levy's voices. Clearly the two could see that she was shaking with rage, even if only slightly. The past was before Bambietta, her future behind her, and she was beginning to slip away one second at a time.

"Liltotto, you..." Bambietta's eyes widened, her face contorting with unabashed rage. "I'm going to make you pay! First you and then those other bitches!"

Bambietta began to take a step towards the quiet and Liltotto, fully intent on exacting her revenge. It was all she had left, was it not? Bambietta was gripping her sword tightly, images flashing before her eyes of what she full intended to do.

To cut, to slash, to maim and kill. Forget Fairy Tail, forget Makarov. Forget Erza, Natsu and the others. This was who she truly was, right? The woman who had killed her entire long life. There was no point in denying it, not when the need and desire was right before her.

Then Bambietta paused, feeling arms wrap around her from behind, hands upon her own arms. The Quincy stopped in her tracks, her rage slipping ever so slightly, and she turned to find that Levy had embraced her from behind.

"Bambi, what's gotten into you?" the blue haired mage was asking, her voice low in volume but each word wavering in its annotation. "Just calm down, please."

Bambietta could see it then, over Levy's shoulder. Lucy was keeping her distance, unable to even look at her. Despite her newfound rage, the Quincy understood exactly why. She had seen her lose control once already, back on Galuna Island. It was a black mark on Bambietta's memories, but this was different.

She was facing one of the individuals responsible for her betrayal. For her death. This was justified. This was deserved. This wa-

"Bambi, just tell us what's wrong!"

Levy's voice again, louder than before. It tore at Bambietta's vengeful nature, leaving her to focus away from it despite herself. The Quincy turned her gaze back towards the nonchalant Liltotto. "She's one of the people who... who..."

It did not take either Lucy or Levy to understand what Bambietta was getting at, Liltotto's choice of clothing almost a match for their friend's. Levy was quiet then, understanding for a moment what negative compulsion was driving Bambietta. "She's one of the friends that betrayed you."

Liltotto said nothing in response, simply staring back in silence.

"Oh no," Lucy whispered, bringing her hands up to cover her mouth as she fell into shock. "Bambi..."

"I'm going to kill you, Liltotto!" Bambietta suddenly screamed, her rage threatening her once again. "Do you hear me? I'm going to kill you!"

Bambietta's rage gave way to something that truly concerned both Levy and Lucy then, as well as Cana and Ghriba. She began to laugh. It was born of joy, however twisted it may have been.

"Didn't I promise you that you'd never go hungry again, Liltotto?" Bambietta's shoulders began to rise and fall, her body quaking with each low toned laugh. Her head pitched forward, the disturbing mirth reaching its apex. Then did Bambietta look up at Liltotto quite suddenly, her eyes blazing through the locks of hair draping down her forehead. "I'm going to keep my promise! All I have to do is gut you like a fish! A little disemboweling should do wonders for your appetite!"

There was a flicker then, along the bottom edges of Liltotto's eyes, but Bambietta was so lost in her rage that it escaped her noticed. Liltotto began to open her mouth then and there, fully intent on speaking.

However, she did not get the opportunity, another's voice suddenly exuding itself across the battlefield.

"Well, well. You get sent out to take care of one piece of trash and a whole truckload shows up instead. For shame, Blondie."

All eyes shifted then, catching sight of a group of individuals exiting the Chicken Fangs guild hall. The one in the front was clearly the one speaking, or as Bambietta preferred to describe it, running his mouth. He was dressed impeccably, a hat that Bambietta was a little bit jealous of adorning his head. Several strands of his hair peaked out from underneath it, covering at least one eye.

"And to think that Master Danvers had such high hopes for you," he said as he walked about Liltotto, the index and middle fingers of his right hand walking across her shoulders and neck. "Ah well, I guess it just goes to show you can't leave the important jobs to the new blo- oh."

The man, dress impeccably in white, glanced down to the ground before Liltotto and caught sight of Qorvus lying defeated.

"Oh hi, Qorvus!" he suddenly exclaimed, flipping the strands of auburn hair out of his right eye as he crouched down to look at the beaten individual eye to eye. "Old buddy, old pal, you just couldn't leave well enough alone, could you?"

Qorvus spoke then, his voice pained. "Greco..."

"That's me," the identified man replied as he gripped down on Qorvus' hair and pulled his face up to look at him with disdain. "Let me guess, you heard that Emberella was out on a job and you thought you could handle the whole guild yourself then? Even our esteemed master?" Greco was quick to throw Qorvus' face back into the dirt. "Feeling our oats, are we? Oh well. You might have gotten away with stopping us if it weren't for our cutie of a newbie. Bet you never expected she'd be able to hand your ass to you so easily, huh?"

"Get away from him!" Ghriba began to shout then, her whole body tensing up with the impulse to move, to take action, to attack.

"Stop it, Ghriba," Cana suddenly said, moving in front of her. "You can't go charging in, not against so many people."

"So what are we dealing with, Cana?" Levy asked.

"Beats me," the brunette offered in return.

"What?" Bambietta began to grow irritated. "I thought you said you beat these people up in a bar fight once!"

"Yeah, I beat up some people from Chicken Fangs," Cana explained, "but these people sure ain't the ones I tussled with."

"Oh great," Lucy stammered, the mage clearly getting nervous. "Say, uh, Ghriba, you have any ideas? Your from around here."

"I know them," Ghriba began to say. "They've been my inspirations since I was just a toddler really. Well, some of them. The loudmouth is Greco Candlestick. He's not much on his own, but he can summon monsters. And that lady with the hair colored like a banana split? She's called Sundae."

"Wait, the day or the ice cream treat?" Bambietta looked at the woman's hair. "Okay. Stupid question. Well she doesn't look so tough. I mean really, she's so short."

There was a huff of irritation then, Bambietta knowing full well that it had come from Levy. The Quincy also had to kick herself for her choice of words, knowing size was not everything. Liltotto was evidence enough of that.

"I wouldn't underestimate her," Ghriba continued. "She totally beat up my big sis once when they were sparring. And I heard she took out a whole train of convicts once on a mission. She's kind of earned the title of Silent but Violent over the years and she always sticks by Greco's side."

"Wait, you've got a big sister?" Bambietta asked. "And where's she? It couldn't hurt to have more help on our side."

"She comes and she goes all the time," Ghriba said with a sigh. "Knowing her, she's probably vandalizing another house full of bears."

Bambietta blinked. "Wait, what?"

"And the others?" Lucy asked, interrupting the moment. "Not that I want to know because this is getting scary enough as it is."

"I'm sorry," Ghriba said, growing distraught. "I shouldn't have dragged you all into this mess. But... that guy with the mask and the sword? He's the one we really have to worry about here. Even before the guild went crazy with power, he always seemed, I don't know, crazy?"

"I can do crazy," Bambietta retorted. "So what's the jerk's name?"

"Andrew Connerie."

That had not been what Bambietta had been expecting. If not for the seriousness of the situation, she would have burst out laughing. "Okay, that's... a thing now. Really wishing I hadn't learned how to curse in French for the heck of it."

"Then the other two are Hermes White and Victor Tuscan," Ghriba continued. "Their all some of Chicken Fangs' very best. If my uncle and Emberella are S-Class, then their all A-Class."

"That's it?" Bambietta could not help but laugh, slipping an arm over Ghriba's shoulders. "Kid, let me tell you something. We fairies got higher standards than most. So while we all might just be A-Class ourselves, it doesn't mean jack!"

"Huh?" Ghriba was simply confused.

Bambietta did her best to offer a smile born of equal parts bluster and arrogance. "These posers are probably B-Class at best by our standards. One guild's S-Class is another's A-Class, so we don't have anything to worry about!"

Bambietta was not sure what had gotten into herself now. She was all for arrogance, but she could not understand why it was overriding her sense of anger at Liltotto. Was she simply trying to make a young girl who had seen both her home town and her uncle beaten down feel better? Or perhaps was she just trying to make herself feel better instead?

"So I see you've all gotten quite the history lesson," Greco suddenly said, slamming the end of his cane into the ground as he looked towards those of Fairy Tail. "But I think you beauties are overrating yourselves."

Greco suddenly raised one hand, motioning towards Bambietta and the others.

"Oh well, twice the pride, double the fall." Greco looked back at his allies. "I think it's high time we Chicken Fangs clipped the fairy's wings, huh?"

Then did those of the Chicken Fangs guild surge forward, leaving Fairy Tail's own to prepare countermeasures. However, that was when one member of Fiore's most famous guild decided to step forward.

"Now wait just a minute!" Bambietta shouted using Hirenkyaku to put herself in-between the groups and causing the Chicken Fangs to halt for the moment. Then did Bambietta breath out in relief. "Oh good. For a second there I was thinking I end up in the middle of a guild war sandwich. Anyway, before we get this little shindig started and Fairy Tail so totally kicks your butts so bad you'll wish you never were hatched, I just have one question!"

"Really?" Cana asked, looking at the Quincy.

"Seriously, Bleachie," Greco said, shaking his head. "I was just ready and set to get this over with."

"Bleachie?" Bambietta raised an eyebrow to that comment. Then did she glance down, taking account her purely white clothing. "Really? That's the best you could come up with for a nickname? I'm a Quincy and it's tradition to be proud of our whites!"

"It's true," Liltotto said quietly as she stood behind Greco. "We really are proud of how pristine we keep our clothes."

"Bunch of neat freaks, aren't you?" the man asked in return.

"No," Liltotto casually retorted. "It just makes it easier to scare the hell out of the next enemy since the blood of the previous one tends to show up better on whites."

Greco simply stared at Liltotto then, trying to put his feelings into words. "You freak me the heck out. You know that, right?"

"Whatever."

"Stop interrupting!" Bambietta stomped her foot then in protest, the Quincy getting flustered. "Anyway, like I was saying, I don't know how you boys and girls do things here, but back where I come from we do things our own way. Seriously, even the wars are fought one on one more often than not!"

"That sounds like a poorly operated war."

Bambietta resisted the urge to extend a particular finger towards Greco and Sundae both, the latter clearly nodding her head in approval. "Hey, my boss tried to do one up better over the last war and I was all for it! But some people, and I'm not going to say who, left me alone when we were supposed to move as a unit!"

Bambietta made certain to watch Liltotto at that point, taking note of how her old 'friend' was glancing away. A sign of indifference she was sure.

"But I ain't mad. I just wanted to see if we were going to do this the old fashioned way and split up into little one-on-one battles. Or are you Chicken Fangs just going to turn this into a clustercluck of a brawl?"

"I'm pretty sure we usually split things up here in Fiore," Cana offered up. "Probably not the best way to fight..."

"Or the smartest," Levy added.

"But that's generally how we roll," Cana finished.

"Oh good." Bambietta looked towards Greco and the others in the Chicken Fangs. "If that's the case..."

Bambietta could see the foes before her beginning to tense up for battle and she simply did the same in return. However her goal was much more singular than those that stood before. The Quincy was focused entirely on Liltotto; the others simply did not register to her.

"Then I know which of you I want to fight." Bambietta began to move forward then, Hirenkyaku propelling her towards Liltotto. "I'm dead set on it!"

That battle was not to be however, the Quincy suddenly being rocked by a strike to her face. Her movement redirected and then halted, Bambietta landed in crouch and wiped an arm across her mouth, blood staining the sleeve. That annoyed her greatly. What Liltotto had said was the truth, but it was not supposed to be Bambietta's own blood that stained her uniform.

"You get the hell out of my way," the Quincy hissed as she watched Sundae skip into her line of sight, Greco not far behind.

"Oh, I'm afraid we can't do that," Greco replied, giving Bambietta a wink. "You see, Bleachie, when neither Master Danvers or Emberella are around, I'm in charge. So it's my sworn duty to protect our own."

Bambietta simply glared at the duo as they continued to pace in front of her. "I said get the hell out of my way."

"Oh come on!" Greco shouted. "Just be glad you're dealing with me and not Emberella! Not to be an egotistical dickwad or anything, but I'm a big bundle of fun compared to her! Besides, every Greco Candlestick figure comes complete with..."

Bambietta suddenly felt pain in across her face, the Quincy stumbling to the ground once more. Then, right by her side, she could see the woman with the ice cream colored hair. It was as if she had used a flash step all her own to attack so suddenly.

Greco, meanwhile, made sure to put the exclamation point on his declaration. "My girl Sundae!"

* * *

Lucy found herself with the man that Ghriba had identified as Victor Tuscan. He was a rather tall fellow and in that regard rather intimidating. However, the part that worried Lucy the most were the claws that seemed to be adorning his fingers.

"Do we really have to fight?" the Celestial mage asked, clearly not interested in following through with such an ordeal.

"Uh huh."

Lucy had a thought, hoping it would work better than it had back in Hargeon Town. She slowly began to undo the zipper of her top, hoping that a little cleavage might be more persuasive. "Come on, you'd rather fight then be a nice guy?"

Victor was steadfast. "Uh huh."

"Oh come on!" Lucy shouted, her hands balling up into fists by her side, her face contorting with rage. "Why doesn't that every work? What? Am I not good enough for you, is that it?"

Victor said the absolute worst thing he could at that point. "Uh huh."

"Oh you little-" Lucy began to pull out one of her keys. "Fine! Let me show you someone who appreciates my beauty... for better or worse. Open the Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!"

The Celestial Spirit appeared then, glancing towards his master. "Oh, Miss Lucy! It really moves me when you show off a little more of that utterly fantastic chest!"

"Note to self," Lucy whispered to herself, "zip up my top before I summon the perverted spirit. Anyway, you see that guy over there!"

"He kind of looks like a human puma," Taurus noted as he glanced at Victor. "So what's the deal, Miss Lucy?"

"He said I was ugly!" the Celestial mage answered.

Taurus' eyes narrowed then, a snort escaping from his nostrils as he turned back to Victor. "Anyone under the sun who insults my fair maiden deserves a beating, you got me?"

Victor nodded. "Uh hu-"

He never got to finish his phrase, Taurus suddenly grabbing Victor by the ankle and swing him up and over his shoulder, smashing the Chicken Fangs member into the ground hard.

Over and over it went, Lucy watching as Taurus continued to treat the clawed man like a rag doll. "Uh, I think he's knocked out, Taurus!"

"Oh, my bad," the Celestial Spirit said as he let Victor go. "Now what?"

Lucy knew what that answer would be. Bambietta was clearly upset, enraged even, by this Liltotto woman and there was no telling what she would do if she got close to her and fought. Lucy had already seen her dark side when enraged. Once was more than enough.

Worse however, there was no telling what could happen to Bambietta in the process. That was something Lucy was not inclined to find out the hard way. No, the quickest way to keep any of the worst possibilities occurring was for Lucy to take the matter into her own hands for Bambietta's sake.

"You see that girl in white staying out of the fights?" Lucy asked. "Taurus, I think it's time you show her that this isn't a spectator's sport!"

* * *

"I guess it figures you'd come after me."

Cana was quick to dodge about, bursts of magic shooting past her body as she did so. All the while Hermes continued to lash out with kicks, magic circles around his feet giving life to the attacks.

"You think I'd forget how you trounced me in that bar?" the young man shouted as she tried to press his advantage, driving Cana back further and further. "No way! Not after you started it!"

"Me?" Cana was growing irritated then, infusing the cards held between the fingers of her right hand with magic. "Listen, I know I was a bit tipsy, but I'm pretty sure the one who started our conversation with 'I don't like you' was you."

"It was small talk!" Hermes continued, his own patience having completely fallen apart.

"Then you told me that I better watch myself because you were wanted man in twelve countries! So excuse me for defending myself!"

"Well excuse me for exaggerating while I was plastered!" Hermes spun about then, lashing out with his right leg, another burst of his magic firing forth.

"Oh, I'd be a hypocrite if I didn't forgive people for acting stupid when they're drunk," Cana said as she simply sidestepped the attack. "But tell me, have you been drunk ever since your guild ruined this town?"

"Hell no!" Hermes shouted back as he tried to close the distance between Cana and himself. "We're doing this town and it's people a fa-"

Hermes suddenly stopped, a series of cards being thrown that landed around him.

"Well then," Cana began to say, the mage recalling well the look of desperation she had seen in Ghriba's eyes earlier. "I guess you don't deserve a damned bit of forgiveness!"

The cards around Hermes suddenly flared up with magic. Then, before he knew it, the young man found himself airborne, a volatile current of wind throwing him high above.

Cana was not down, not in the least. The Wind Edge spell was a start, and more than likely an end as well, but she was not feeling merciful. She threw another series of cards at Hermes, watching as the lightning of the Thunderbolt's Fate spell struck him.

Finally did the winds die down, allowing Hermes to fall to the ground. He was unmoving but watched faintly as Cana began to approach him.

"What a shame," Hermes muttered. "I guess I can't beat you wasted or sober..."

Cana simply nodded before she looked down at the defeated Hermes. "Damn straight, you hipster douchebag."

* * *

Levy did not much care for what was clearly coming her way, Andrew taking it one step at a time. However it was not her own safety that worried the Fairy Tail mage.

"Ghriba, stay behind me."

"O-okay," the young girl said, doing exactly as Levy instructed. "Just be careful..."

"That's right, go ahead and hide," Andrew hissed as he began to draw his sword, a red glow of magic dancing across its edge. "Your fear is proof of the guilt you and your sister possess, Ghriba Perrault."

"What's he talking about? Levy asked as she took a step back, not able to spare the young girl a passing glance.

"I don't know," Ghriba replied. "He's just a big meanie."

"Don't you lie now," Andrew said as he drew ever closer. "You and your sister both took something very precious to me. I know it."

"Okay, seriously," Levy began to say, "I'd like to know what his problem is before I fight him, Ghriba."

Ghriba began to nervously twiddle her thumbs as she answered. "Well, that is, my sis and I kind of have Andrew's kitty cat."

"I was right all along," Andrew said, his tone wavering with bouts of madness. "It was you and your sister after all."

Levy simply felt herself get exasperated. "Seriously, that's it?"

"That's it?" Andrew suddenly roared. "That's it? Ghriba and Bang Perrault took what rightfully belongs to me! That cannot go unpunished!"

"You mistreated La Bete all the time!" Ghriba suddenly shouted, peeking out from behind Levy's shoulders. "Every time Uncle Qorvus brought sis and me over the guild you were so mean to your own cat!"

"And she always seemed drawn to you two, your sister especially," Andrew growled. "Like a bumblebee to a flower's nectar. So when she ran away she went to you two."

Andrew at last pointed his sword towards Ghriba, aiming it at a trajectory over Levy's shoulder.

"I wonder then, if I were to kill you and your sister both, would Bete come crawling back to me like the worthless garbage she truly is?"

Levy tensed up, all the while formulating a plan of attack. "You're a monster."

"We're all monsters in the end," Andrew replied simply. "A fact that Master Danvers has made quite clear to me. It's rather liberating when you understand how worthless this world is."

Levy wasted no words on Andrew. At least not in the verbal sense. She quickly traced out a series of letters before her and a burst of flame came forth and flew towards the man.

"That's it, huh?" Andrew quickly swung his blade out, the red energy shredding the flaming word and causing it to dissipate. "I suppose I should expect no less of someone who would support trash like Ghriba Perrault."

"Okay, Ghriba, honey, what's that sword of his actually capable of?" Levy was a bit concerned then, but she knew that knowledge would help her as always.

"I don't know," the young girl replied. "He never had it before."

"Terrific." Levy knew it was not the blade itself she had to be concerned with. No, it was the red enchantment that was wrapped around it. If it could cut throw and cancel a magically drawn element, there was no telling what else it could cut through. "This is bad."

"Is that what you refer to your own funeral?" Andrew drew ever closer. "I give you one opportunity, Fairy Tail wizard. Stand aside and you will not have to die alongside this miserable excuse for a human being."

"Whatever it takes," Levy replied, the sweat beginning to bead down her forward, "I won't let you near her."

"Brave words," Andrew said, taking another step as Levy moved back. "Brave but completely meaningless if you cannot hope to see them through."

"I've got plenty of words for you!"

Levy allowed her Solid Script magic to go into play again, her right hand bringing to life the word 'bullet' over and over again. The small orbs of energy moved towards Andrew with blinding speed, yet he simply destroyed each and every one with deftly performed swings of his sword.

"Try as you like," the Chicken Fangs member said, another step forward taken, "you will not slow me- down!"

The confident tone of Andrew suddenly shifted, becoming a shrill cry of surprise as he fell into the ground itself, a hole in the shape of the letters that comprised the word itself having lay in his direct path.

"So busy concentrating on my right hand and what I was making, I bet he never expected I could write with my left too."

Levy was quick to press her advantage, writing two words out with both hands. Quickly did nothingness give way to creation, twin bursts of lightning coming to life and plunging down into the whole. Andrew cried out them, leaving Levy to sigh in relief.

"You can't parry what you don't see coming."

There was silence then, Levy preparing herself to go aide any of her other teammates. Ghriba was quick to break up the moment of celebration, her own joy overflowing. "You did it!"

"Not... quite."

Both Levy and Ghriba's blood ran cold at the sound of the voice, the two quickly catching sight of Andrew's gloved right coming out of the hole and digging into the dirt, smoke curling up into the air from each and every finger. Slowly did the man pull himself up into complete view, his clothing charred and in disarray from the twin bolts of electricity he had been subjected to.

"You are beginning to irritate me, Fairy Tail mage," Andrew hissed, his breath worn and ragged. "No one has ever taken me by surprise like that. You have cut down my pride inch by bloody inch."

The man simply pointed his blade at Levy then, his focus no longer targeting Ghriba.

"I suppose it's only fitting that I return the favor. I will start with your right arm, then the left. Or perhaps simply working my way across each hand, finger by finger, will be a more pleasurable way to take away your strength."

* * *

"Okay, you little ice cream scoop," Bambietta said, slightly out of breath, "you're fast, I'll give you that."

The Quincy was growing irritated, having never before come across someone alive who could naturally compete with the raw speed of Hirenkyaku quite like this. Natsu had begun to compensate for it with reflexes and timing, while Erza had proven herself with natural speed, but this Sundae individual was seemingly vanishing from sight just like a practitioner of a flash step variation would.

That still did not stop Bambietta from trying, using Hirenkyaku to appear behind Sundae and launch a punch. Yet the woman of multiple colorings of hair simply shimmered, her image suddenly shattering like so much glass, and Bambietta found herself hitting nothing but air. The Quincy prepared herself for the inevitable counterattack, ready for anything.

Then she felt a hand patting her backside and Bambietta's face went completely red. She turned quickly and caught sight of Sundae giving her a little grin in response.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that, you little-"

Sundae suddenly shifted expressions, her face showing nothing but anger. She lashed out with a punch all her own, her knuckles smashing into Bambietta's face with incredible force.

"What?" the Quincy asked, glaring down the length of Sundae's arm, Bambietta's cheek glowing with Blut Vene. "That's the best you can do?"

"So we've got one fighter who can't hit anything and another that can't cause any damage when she does?" Greco simply shook his head. "This is going to take bloody forever!"

Bambietta sighed as she launched another attack that Sundae easily dodged. "Tell me about it! So what do you propose? You two both standing still so I can knock your blocks off and be down with it?"

"What I propose is a deal," Greco replied, watching as the inconclusive battle continued. "Our master is not one to be trifled with, not at all. To be honest, she scares the hell out of me. So how about you Fairy Tail mages join the Chicken Fangs here and now?"

"What?" Bambietta took a hit from Sundae and shrugged it off, looking instead at Greco.

"It's quite simple," the man said. "If you come over to our side, all of you, then that will wipe away the sin of standing against Master Danvers wishes. You see, I'm a nice guy deep down, and I'm all for getting you all off scott free."

Bambietta smiled, ignoring Sundae for the moment. "Oh, you have no idea how many men have promised to get me off. It never goes smoothly. So thanks, but no."

Greco simply shook his head, his shoulder lowering as if with disappointment. "Such a shame."

Bambietta launched an attack, not evening paying attention to it, and Sundae deftly evaded it again. "Hey, how about this? I'll get you off. Stand down and maybe I'll put a good word in Fairy Tail for you and your little buddy here."

Bambietta could feel Sundae launching strike after strike upon her back, none of them making any headway at piercing through Blut Vene.

"Man, you're persistent." Bambietta was unsure what had just come over her now. Extending peace offerings was not like her, but fighting a battle that had no short term chance for victory was no exactly her style either. "So how about it?"

"I appreciate the offer, Bleachie," Greco replied. "In fact, I'm starting to like you. But... I can't take any chances. Not with her and not with what I have to risk. Not with who I have on the line."

"What the hell are you babbling about?"

"It doesn't matter, Bleachie!" Greco raised an arm high, snapping his fingers and giving life to a magic circle. "Nothing matters now except keeping her safe!"

Sundae suddenly stepped away from Bambietta then, the Quincy taking note of a large magic circle appearing on the ground behind Greco in response to his action. Then she simply watched in surprise as a large beast suddenly began to rise up from the emblem, leaving Bambietta to nod in understanding.

"Oh right, a monster hunter. Almost forgot." Bambietta brought her bow into existence then. "I guess nobody will complain if I get a little trigger happy in response..."

"It's such a shame things have to end this way, Bleachie," Greco began to say, looking at her with a slightly distant expression. "I kind of get the feeling we're cut from the same cloth, you and I."

"What gives you that impression?" Bambietta asked, slowly raising her bow and taking aim at the creature coming into existence.

"You can play the part of the hero all you want," Greco answered, "but I can tell on one level or another that this isn't the real you. Take it from one smooth criminal to another, we both do whatever it takes to survive, don't we? There's no point in fighting if you don't live to see another day, right?"

Bambietta paused for a moment, watching as Sundae approached Greco, the man gently patting her on the head.

"And there's no point in fighting if you're not keeping the ones you care about alive as well," Greco continued, his voice suddenly reaching a crescendo. "So you keep pretending to be the good little angel if that's what it takes to keep on living! Me? I'm going to do what I do best! I'm sorry, Bleachie, but it looks like the good really do die you-"

The man never got the chance to finish his proclamation, the summoned monster behind him suddenly lunging forward, it's open mouth quickly closing upon Greco. All that was left was his muffled shouts of surprise and anger, his legs sticking out from the beast's jaws.

"Damn it, not again!" Bambietta could barely make out from within the monster's mouth.

The winged beast began to turn away then, Sundae leaping upon its head and striking it repeatably with whatever she could. The monster simply marched off then, taking both members of the Chicken Fangs away.

Bambietta simply stood in astonishment, her wide eyes not even able to blink. "Wow, that was stupid and anticlimactic. And just when I was starting to like the guy."

Shrugging, Bambietta turned to see Liltotto. The young girl was presently evading the attacks from the bull Celestial Spirit that Lucy possessed and Bambietta considered heading into that fight, hell-bent on finishing off her old friend herself.

Yet then she saw something that made her blood run cold for a moment. The one that Ghriba had identified as Andrew Connerie had Levy pinned down to the ground, a foot pressing down on the mage's right arm. Worse, his sword was raised high above his head.

Bambietta did not know exactly what came over her then. Her desire for vengeance was strong, so strong that she had considered it greater than anything else. Now, however, it was collapsing under the weight of a very different desire.

Bambietta's hands curled into fists, her eyes blazing as she looked at Andrew with eyes consumed with rage.

"Get the hell away from her!"

Hirenkyaku took Bambietta towards Andrew with blinding speed, her right fist descending towards the man's face with reckless abandon.

Yet, in that brief moment, Andrew swung his blade out upon her approach, forcefully parrying Bambietta's attack. Her body flew past him then, twisting in midair from the power behind his sword swing. The Quincy grit her teeth as she landed on her feet, taking note of the torn cloth that made up her right sleeve. The light of Blut Vene peeked out from behind the cloth, catching a glimpse from her eyes.

Then there was a momentary flash of memory, muddled as it was. All Bambietta could picture in that brief instant was the blade of a Zanpakuto, her arm becoming severed above the elbow.

It was nothing more than fuel being poured upon an already raging inferno. She turned quickly, taking Andrew by surprise. Fingers wrapped around his skull as Bambietta pressed forward, dragging him away from Levy with Hirenkyaku.

"You bastard!" Bambietta screamed. "That will never happen again! Do you hear me? Do you?"

Bambietta drove Andrew down then, never letting go as she continued to move about with blinding speed. She pushed the back of the man's head into the ground, tearing through it inch by inch.

It was satisfying, so very satisfying, to drag the man through the dirt, but it was still not enough for a Quincy who's rage was on the breaking point. Not even breaking her stride, she pulled Andrew up and let go for a moment. As his body began to drop under the duress of gravity, Bambietta sent her now closed fist forward. It struck Andrew in the dead center of his chest, the impact sending him careening away.

The man cried out as his body slammed into the side of a house, wood splintering outwards as he did so. However, Bambietta was still not down. The Quincy lunged for Andrew, once more grasping the side of his face, and she began to run forward again with Hirenkyaku, tearing the man's face through the side of the building.

There was screaming from Andrew, music to Bambietta's ears. Yet she had long since forgotten his existence. He was nothing to her, nothing at all. All she could hear was the sounds of agony of those who had hurt her. Of Giselle, of Liltotto, of Meninas and Candice. Of the Soul Reaper who had taken her arm in that muddled memory.

Finally, as the cleared the corner of the building, Bambietta brought Andrew down once more, smashing his face directly into what first came into sight.

There was a gasp of pain then as Andrew's head bounced off the stones that composed the well, the man falling upon his back. Bambietta began to at last take control of herself, glaring down as the masked man continued to breath in ragged breaths.

Still, there was that anger, something Bambietta had to wonder if she would ever be able to fully suppress. Acting on it one last time for the moment, the Quincy spit on Andrew and at last turned away.

"Levy!" she shouted. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Bambi," the Solid Script mage responded as she and Ghriba began to walk towards the Quincy. "I'm more worried about you."

"I'm... fine?" It was a question, not an answer, and Bambietta had to wonder if it would ever be anything different.

Then did Bambietta note a look of fear upon Levy and Ghriba's faces. The Quincy began to turn, taking sight of a beaten and battered Andrew standing behind her, his legs shaking. His left hand was covering his masked face, his right holding his sword up high.

"You mewling quim," a broken and shattered voice proclaimed, Andrew struggling to utter anything. "I will... I will take back what has been stolen from me!"

Bambietta was not worried in the slightest, knowing that the Quincy variation of a flash step would allow her to easily evade this man's blatant attack. However, she never got the chance.

There was the sound of an impact, of metal meeting flesh and bone, and Andrew quickly dropped to the round once again. It was what fell atop him, however, that took hold of Bambietta's attention. A series of letters, all of them made clearly of metal.

"Steel?" Bambietta looked away from the unconscious Andrew and towards her friend. She could see the errant magic of Solid Script arcing out from one of her index fingers. "Levy, you little devil you."

"No, I can't... lose like this," Andrew groaned, the man barely able to form any words. "Not... not when those two brats still have... my cat..."

"That was your motivation? Are you kidding me?" Bambietta turned around and kicked Andrew in the head, at last knocking him out. "I don't even know what it means, but I'm pretty sure you're the only mewling quim around here!"

Satisfied, Bambietta knew what she wanted to do next. That was to take Liltotto down. Turning, the Quincy quickly found that the Celestial Spirit's battle with Liltotto was not going well, not at all.

"You're a tough opponent, aren't you?" Taurus shouted as he swung his axe out, Liltotto simply evading it with a minor use of Hirenkyaku.

Lucy watched on then, realizing what she had sent her Celestial Spirit up against. "Darn it, she's no slouch."

"Pull him back," Bambietta said as she appeared beside Lucy. "Liltotto's mine."

"Bambi!" Lucy looked towards her friend, noting the cold, unnatural way in which she was speaking. "I can handle this for you, so-"

"I get it," the Quincy replied. "You wanted to do this for me." Bambietta took a deep breath, turning to look at Lucy with a unconvincing smile. "It's appreciated, but this is my fight to win or to lose. Mine and no one else's. So call him back."

Lucy could only look into the Quincy's eyes then, wondering just what she was feeling. "Bambi..."

Taurus, meanwhile, was making no headway against Liltotto, the short young lady continuing to evade every attack of his. "Come on, hold still!"

"That would be incredible stupid," Liltotto replied. "Just because you can't lay a finger on me doesn't mean I want to find out how much that axe of yours might hurt."

"Then how about you fight back?" the Celestial Spirit asked, taking another swing at Liltotto. "If you're not taking this battle seriously, it's going to move me to tears!"

Liltotto said nothing, simply dashing backwards and quickly firing an arrow from the petite bow she created in an instant. The ray of light pierced Taurus' right knee, forcing the Celestial Spirit to fall. "So tell me," Liltotto asked softly and without a care in the word, "did my fighting move you to tears yet?"

"Nice try, kid," Taurus shouted, forcing himself to leap forward despite the pain threatening his right knee, "but it isn't over yet."

Liltotto sighed in response, her body taking on a state that left all of Fairy Tail shocked. All save Bambietta.

"No," the Quincy whispered. "She still has her Schrift?"

Liltotto's face seemed to stretch, her mouth extending outwards and widening as it moved closer to the approaching Taurus. Then it quickly enveloped his axe, pulling it away from his hand. The Celestial Spirit watched in horror as Liltotto's mouth snapped back into place, the axe disappearing as she began to chew.

"What the heck was that?" Lucy shouted, looking on in shock.

"Pull him back!" Bambietta screamed. "Now!"

"Taurus, return!" Lucy did as her friend begged, using her key to send Taurus back to the Celestial World immediately.

"What... was that?" Levy asked as she moved herself and Ghriba closer to Cana, all the while staring at Liltotto.

"Damn it." Bambietta was not happy in the least. "So it wasn't crossing over to this world and being separated from His Majesty that screwed up my powers. You've still got them, so what makes us so different?"

Liltotto said nothing, staring blankly at Bambietta.

"It's all Giselle's fault, isn't it?" Bambietta began to grow angry then. "Her stupid powers ruined my own, is that it? God damn it, Gigi!"

"Bambi," Liltotto finally said. "Please go."

Then the short and stout Quincy turned away, using Hirenkyaku to move towards the downed Victor, looking to pick him up. Her desires were simple, to retrieve the members of her new family and bring them inside the guild hall to recover. She would help Sundae rescue Greco as well. Any further fighting, however, did not appeal to her.

That would simply not do for Bambietta. "Don't you dare turn your back on me! Do you hear m-"

The Quincy was cut off then, the doors to the Chicken Fangs guild hall suddenly opening with a start. Standing in that entrance way was a rather pale woman, her hair stark white a stark contrast to the dark robes that adorned her body. However it was the completely black orbs that made up her eyes that took hold of Bambietta and the other's attention.

Liltotto stopped for a moment, glancing at the newcomer. "Master Danvers..."

"So my best have fallen, have they?" the guild master asked, her voice low and ominous. "How unfortunate. Liltotto Lamperd, why have you not fought to the bitter end? Is that not the pledge you made to me when I allowed you to join our esteemed ranks?"

Liltotto looked away. "I am sorry, but-"

"Silence!" Danvers voice was quick and cruel, leaving Liltotto to follow the command immediately. "We will speak of your punishment later, you worthless wretch!"

Then did Danvers look down at Qorvus, the older man being helped up by his niece, Ghriba.

"Qorvus, you fool," Danvers hissed. "Did you really think that you could doom this town even with outside help. Even with Emberella away, you had no chance of victory."

"Doom?" Cana asked, the wizard glaring at Danvers. "We're here to save this town from you!"

"What a feeble mind you possess," Danvers replied, turning her attentions to Cana. "You sound exactly as the mayor of this town did. Ozwald Morgan was such a fool, thinking he could raise the next generation of Chicken Fangs by coddling those who would succeed us."

Danvers pointed a crooked finger towards Ghriba then, a sharp and pointed nail extending directly towards her.

"Do you see what that foolishness has wrought?" the guild master asked. "This girl houses such potential but it can only be obtained if she is nurtured by the real world. By pain, suffering and despair. That is the gift I give to her generation. For too long they have allowed themselves to think the future is bright, that there is hope. I could not allow that to continue. So I will butcher Ruby's future so that people like Ghriba can grow and mature."

"You're insane," Lucy whispered.

"You killed the mayor and took his place for this?" Levy asked, trying to hold back any fear she felt.

"I did not, no," Danvers answered. "That task was left up to my esteemed Emberella. She's always been very good at getting close to those she was meant to kill. However, she was always rather incompetent at leaving behind a body, so I have to take her word for it."

"You're such a fool."

All attention shifted then, even Danvers' own. She found herself looking at Ghriba and Qorvus, the older man struggling to remain standing even with her help.

"What the devil happened to you, Danvers?" Qorvus asked, staring directly at her. "You used to be such a peach, you know? Now look at you. I can barely tell your human."

"Such a frail term," Danvers replied. "Yes, I used to be as weak as you once. Until she showed me the truth of this world."

Danvers began to raise her right arm up, allowing the robes around it to fall and reveal the pale flesh underneath. Yet it was what was also there that left those around her in fear. Her Chicken Fangs emblem was clear as day but was surrounded by markings and etchings that clearly did not belong.

"What is that?" Lucy asked.

"Okay, granted I know just enough French to get into trouble, but I can't make heads or tails of that," Bambietta whispered. "I may be bi a lot of things, but lingual isn't exactly one of them."

Levy, however, did recognize it. Her knowledge only made her more fearful. "That's... the text that can be found only in a Book of Zeref."

Those of Fairy Tail quickly looked to Levy then, Cana giving voice to their concerns. "What? You've got to be kidding me!"

"Oh, the short one speaks the truth," Danvers hissed. "I had the reality of this world etched upon my flesh and my mind was opened up to honest darkness. I wish only to extend that understanding to those around me. Is that so wrong?"

"Damn, you talk a lot," Bambietta said as she stepped forward, running a gloved finger into her right ear for a second. "Think I've got some of that crap you've been spewing stuck in there. Give me a sec, will you?"

Danvers' eyes narrowed, the guild master all but growling as she looked at Bambietta. "How dare you."

"Anyway," Bambietta said, "I really shouldn't be caring about what you're doing. This whole good girl thing isn't exactly my style. But you see, there's two problems here."

Danvers tilted her head slightly, looking at Bambietta. "And what, pray tell would that be?"

"Well I'd like to get some payback on the last member of your guild standing, but I think you're kind of going to be a big pain in my ass and get in my way." Bambietta angled her head towards Ghriba then, the young girl behind her with the others. "And two, somebody has promised me and the other girls a nice big reward for kicking your ass and taking back this town."

"But... I don't actually have a big reward for you all," Ghriba whispered.

"Don't worry about it," Levy said. "I think Bambi's just trying to make up an excuse for being nice."

Bambietta began to crack her knuckles. "So we going to fight or what? Or are you just the type who's going to try and talk the Bamb Squad to death."

"That's not a talent I possess, no," Danvers answered. "I prefer more... painful methods."

Danvers quickly moved her right hand outwards, a sudden blast of invisible force slamming into Bambietta and propelling her backwards. She flew past those she called her allies and collided solidly with a barn. The force of the impact was so great the entire structure quickly lost its integrity and collapsed upon her.

Lucy was the first to speak then, turning as she shouted. "Bambi!"

There was no movement for a second, but then a white gloved hand burst forth from the wreckage, one finger extending outwards while the rest remained tucked in. Soon Bambietta was climbing her way out, dusty and dirty but no worse for wear.

"Is that all you got?" the Quincy asked. "I know a big fluffy dog that hits harder than you. But I guess it makes sense somebody who loves the sound of their own voice would have a bark worse than their bite."

The Quincy stood up to her feet then and spit out a wad of blood before using Hirenkyaku to rejoin those of Fairy Tail.

"You okay?" Levy asked.

"Just a cracked rib," Bambietta said. "It probably only hurts when I laugh. But I'm going to be doing just that when we bring down this grim dark poser."

Danvers' lips curled back then, a slight growl escaping from her.

Bambietta paid it little mind, seeing it as nothing more than an opening for an attack and a verbal putdown. "Bamb Squad, let's show this prehistoric piece of trash how we do things in Magnolia." Bambietta turned to look to Lucy. "You do have a Celestial Spirit with a ranged attack, right?"

"Yeah, that'd be Sagittarius. I made the pact with him after we got back from Galuna Island. Just... don't laugh at him." Lucy pulled out her key then, putting it to good use. "Open the gate of the archer! Sagittarius!"

Bambietta watched in awe as the light came and went. "Man, I hope he's a bad ass arch- what the hell is this?"

The Quincy began to laugh then, finding herself confronted by a rather lanky man wearing a horse costume and wielding a bow, a set of arrows tucked away in a quiver strapped to his back.

"This is- I just- How in the- What am I looking- I can't-" Complete sentences were no longer Bambietta's strong suit. All she could do then was laugh long and hard with youthful abandon. "Oh damn, it really does hurt to laugh. But so worth it."

Sagittarius paid his reception no mind, suddenly saluting both Lucy and Bambietta by bringing one hoof costume covered hand up to not his own forehead. "Howdy dowdy, my fairy Lucy! How may I help you?"

Lucy was quick to give a command. "Fire at will!"

Sagittarius looked around then, his eyes looking first at Qorvus, then the downed members of Chicken Fangs. "I wish to comply, but which one bears the name William?"

Bambietta could not help but scream, the Quincy all but ready to pull out her hair. "Shot the mean lady! The mean lady!"

"Well, all righty!" Sagittarius suddenly cocked an arrow in Bambietta's direction.

That just made the Quincy more angry but Lucy was quick to step between her and Sagittarius. "Shoot the creepy lady with the white hair!"

"It pays to be more specific," Sagittarius said as he turned to face Danvers.

Then at last did it begin, arrows fired from Lucy's summon, Cana with her cards, Levy with whatever words she could write as fast as possible and at last Bambietta with her own Quincy arrows. The barrage of attacks descended upon Danvers, the guild master barely registering them as a concern.

"How futile."

The attacks all veered away from Danvers then, striking the pavement or the nearby buildings but not the guild master herself. It was as if an invisible force had protected her from any harm.

"Well that sucks," Bambietta mused as she kept her bow ready. "I guess at first you don't succeed..."

"This isn't good," Qorvus interrupted. "I'll be honest, I never intended to fight Danvers. Emberella and the others yes, even if the former would have been a problem. Even drunk I figured I'd have a shot against her. But Danvers? I knew I would have to be sober to stand a chance at talking her out of her madness. But I see it now, we can't stop her."

"Uncle Qorvus!" Ghriba cried out. "You can't mean that!"

"You know as well as I do what Danvers' title is, Ghriba," the older man replied. "Danvers the Untouchable. It had been before my time in the guild since she had last fought, so I thought it was only myth. But I see it now, I was right to fear fighting her."

"The Untouchable, huh?" Bambietta only snickered in response. "Yeah, I can see that. That pasty face, those dumb marking on it, those beady little black eyes, that stupid haircut... Yeah, nobody would want to tap that."

"Again with the insults," Danvers said, once more paying mind to Bambietta alone. "I suppose that is the only attack you can hope to strike me with. How pitiful." The guild master looked towards Liltotto then. "Will you not join this fight?"

"No, I-" Liltotto looked at Bambietta, the sense of rage palpable from one Quincy to another. "I can't."

"How disappointing. No matter." Danvers turned her attention forward then. "I will finish this for the both of us!"

Danvers brought one hand up, then slowly began to lower it, the palm facing towards the ground. As if on cue, Bambietta could suddenly feel an immense weight pressing down upon her body, forcing the Quincy's body to stagger under the pressure.

The feeling, the sensation, it was nothing new to the Quincy. She had experienced similar effects in her life, the power behind Danvers' attack be so very much like the flexing of a beings' spiritual pressure. His Majesty had used it many times to exert his will on a disobedient Quincy if he felt they were worth keeping alive. This was nowhere near his level of strength, no, but Bambietta was nowhere near her full power either.

Her legs were shaking, her breathing painful in its execution. Slowly but surely did Bambietta begin to drop to one knee then, the Quincy continuing to fight. However she knew that if it was this bad for her, then the others would clearly be in rough shape.

Bambietta forced herself to look around and could see that all those she considered her allies were pressed to the ground, their bodies all but sinking into the dirt. Lucy and Sagittarius, Levy and Cana, Ghriba and Qorvus.

"That is where you all belong," Danvers hissed. "Foolish little upstarts. You can all believe in a better tomorrow all you want, but the stark reality of life and its failings will crush you in the end. I merely wish you shorten your suffering and end it now. So why fight it?"

Danvers brought her other hand to bear, flicking out a finger. As if in response, Sagittarius was blown away by the force, the Celestial Spirit smashing into a house.

"Sagittarius! No!"

Lucy began to shout in response to her summon's fate but she to was quick to follow, the power of Danvers throwing her away as well. Then did Levy and Cana follow as well, neither able to withstand attacks from both directions.

"Damn you..."

Bambietta did what she could, forcing her own spiritual energies to come alive. She pushed against the overwhelming force of Danvers, trying to force away the invisible oppression that the guild master was generating.

"You're so full of shit," Bambietta grunted. "You want to talk about darkness and despair, that's old news to me! My whole life has been cloaked in shadow!"

Bambietta's very body began to tremble as it flexed and tightened alongside her spiritual pressure to withstand the force that Danvers was exuding. Her bones were creaking, her muscles crying out in agony as they were overtaxed by the strain, but still she struggled against the forces conspiring against her.

"I thought that was just how it was," Bambietta hissed, her teeth gritting together as she slowly rose from one knee into a standing position. She glanced back then, taking note of Ghriba laying on the ground, out of reach of Danvers' power. "Maybe it was all I was good for, living in the dark, but you know what? That kid's got her whole life ahead of her and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you do to her what my world did to me!"

Bambietta raised an arm them, the limb trembling terribly so as it was completely caught underneath Danvers' power. Still did Bambietta resist, extending its index finger towards Danvers and Liltotto both.

"You helped ruin my life," Bambietta said, her gaze falling on Liltotto and then shifting to Danvers. "And you want to do the same to others? To hell with that! You can take your edgy nonsense and shove it so far up your ass that-"

"Enough!"

Danvers swung down her free hand, doubling the force that Bambietta was being subjected to. Her spiritual pressure relented in response, Bambietta crashing to the ground with such undeniable force that she cried out in pain, blood spraying from her mouth and soaking the ground.

Then did the Quincy feel her body begin to drag across the ground, only for it to lose contact with it completely. Soon she found herself not even a foot away from Danvers, the woman's right hand outstretched towards Bambietta. The Quincy wanted to move, to strike back, but she found her body locked in place, as if frozen by the guild master's power.

"So you have been touched by darkness, have you?" the pale woman asked. "I can work with that then. I could mold you in my own image, make you a puppet worthy to have its strings pulled by my greatness."

Liltotto heard those words spoken by her new master, the Quincy feeling her heart seize up within her chest. "Bambi..."

Then, quite suddenly, did Ghriba come into view, the young girl leaping towards Danvers, the scythe of the fallen Qorvus in her hands. "Give back my home!"

"No." It was a simple response from Danvers, the guild master reaching out with her left hand and subduing Ghriba in midair, locking her ability to move down. "Ruby is my garden to nurture and watch grow as I see fit. You will not stop me, young one. No matter what resolve you bring against me, I will smash it to dust."

"You think you've won?" Bambietta gasped. "What an idiot. You do realize where I'm from, right? I'm a Fairy Tail mage... me and the others... and my guild is going to kick your ass for this! Natsu, Gray, Erza... oh, Erza would give you the beating of a century!"

"Ah yes, Fiore's greatest guild." Danvers simply laughed. "Just another light that will die in my wake. Hope is something that exists only so that I can snuff it out. So cling to such fleeting desires. Fairy Tail can send their best, their brightest. Makarov will have sent them to the same pitiful demise you will soon experience. This is the beginning of the en-"

Danvers black eyes suddenly widened, a gasp of pain interrupting her speech. Bambietta and Ghriba fell to the ground them, free from her power for the moment.

"Man, you really do talk a lot," Bambietta muttered. "And I thought I had a big ego..."

Danvers merely turned around then, allowing Bambietta to see a blue arrow piercing her shoulder blade, the light fading and leaving behind nothing but a wound.

Bambietta glanced around Danvers then and could see Liltotto holding a bow in her hands. "Lil?"

"You dare betray your guild?" Danvers asked, her tone one of anger and hate. "You dare turn your back on your family?"

"I've done it once before," Liltotto replied. "Not again. Never again."

Bambietta was lost in the moment then, unsure of what was occurring, why the one who had aided in her past betrayal would stand for her now. Then there was the fact that she had landed an attack on the one Qorvus had referred to as Untouchable.

Bambietta saw it then, a slight movement of Liltotto's eyes, the Quincy not looking at Danvers but Bambietta instead. Bambietta knew it then. She was not the sharpest knife in the drawer, that much she knew full well, but she could see the same weakness in Danvers power as Liltotto had.

She was untouchable, yes, but only if she could see the attack coming. There was no all-encompassing shield protecting her. Which meant precisely that Liltotto could not hurt her from the angle she was at now.

Bambietta was quick, bringing her bow to life, and letting loose and arrow that struck Danvers between her shoulder blades. The guild master cried out again, moving on instinct. She had not been able to defend the attack but she was able to return fire, a flick of her wrist sending a blast of force that sent Bambietta tumbling away.

"Bambi!" Liltotto cried out.

"So that foulmouthed witch is a friend of yours, is that it?" Danvers rasped. "You betray me for such something as worthless as friendship?"

"There is no friendship between us anymore," Liltotto said, vanishing with Hirenkyaku, "and that's my sin to bear."

"Then allow me to free you of your pain!" Danvers knew well what Liltotto was trying to do, to slip behind her defenses. To that end she spun around quickly, firing off her power from both hands. The concussive force caught Liltotto as she came into view, sending the Quincy flying away. "You are all so very weak. Weak in body, weak in mind, weak in heart. I was wise indeed to cast away my human frailties for such power."

Liltotto forced herself to stand then, only to be thrown back by yet another wave of Danvers' power. She stood once more, only for the cycle to repeat itself. Now she found herself by the downed Bambietta. She did not spare her fellow Quincy a look, instead standing up again and leaving Bambietta along on the ground. The latter looked up Liltotto then, her spiritual senses getting a read of her power.

There was a part of Bambietta that cursed her weakness, of how she was no longer top dog among even those she had once commanded in her old life. Liltotto was clearl her superior now and it was infuriating to the Bambietta. Still, she knew the limits of Liltotto's own power and had to wonder one thing. "What are you doing, Lil? Are you going to throw your life away?"

Liltotto was rocked by another blast of the approaching Danvers magic, sailing away from Bambietta and rolling across the ground until she came at to a complete stop.

"You fool!" Bambietta screamed. She forced herself towards Liltotto then with Hirenkyaku and grabbed hold of the Quincy by her collar. "Do you think I'll forgive you if you die here and now after helping me?"

Bambietta pulled one arm back, her fingers curling into a fist. Curious, Danvers held back, curious to see if one enemy would free her of another.

"Do it, Bambi," Liltotto said, her face impassive. "I deserve that much."

"You think a sacrifice is going to make a damned bit of difference what you helped do to me?" Bambietta screamed, her fist wavering. "To hell with that! That won't change anything! You want to make amends, then live! There's no damn point if you fight a battle for any other reason!"

"How absurd," Danvers said, calling forth Bambietta's attention. "What miserable excuse for a human taught you that lesson? You may justify continued existence as a reason to fight, but in the end all you do is rob others of their lives."

A blast of power sent both Bambietta and Liltotto tumbling away, the duo of Quincy smashing into a building.

"Damn, she has no idea who she's talking to, does she?" Bambietta said, running a hand through her hair to knock away any fragments of wood from the house's frame. "It's not like I didn't already know that."

"Bambi, you're not what you used to be, huh?"

Bambietta stopped at looked at Liltotto. "What? Just because I joined a nice guild, it doesn't mean I'm not the same mean spirited queen bee."

"That's not what I meant," Liltotto said. "You can't use the Explode anymore."

"What gave you that idea?"

"You seemed upset that I still had the Glutton as a power," Liltotto said quietly. "And I'm pretty sure you would have killed me on the spot with that power if you could have."

Bambietta looked at Liltotto with a flash of anger. "I would have been justified."

"Yes, you would have," Liltotto said as she stood up. "Tell me, if you're not up to par, did you do anything to compensate for it?"

"What? Do you think dense? Do you think I'm stupid or something? I'm Stern Ritter E! Of course I found a way to blow stuff up!" The Quincy began to mess around with her coat, checking the pockets. "Let's see, I've got some Ginto capsules, and just the other day I had enough resources to make my very own six pack of Seele Schneiders."

"You've been busy," Liltotto replied with a nod. "Good. I'm going to keep Danvers busy. You set the trap with those toys of yours."

"Or you could just end this with an instant using your Voll Stern Dich," Bambietta said. "That'd be a whole lot simpler."

Liltotto looked back at Bambietta. "Who said I still had it?"

Then she was gone with a burst of Hirenkyaku, leaving Bambietta to sit there and slowly begin to grin slightly. "I'm not that far down on the Quincy pecking order? Thank you!"

* * *

"I suppose I killed the loudmouth and the traitor at all once. Good." Danvers turned away from the carnage she had caused, her gaze settling on the downed Ghriba. "I suppose it's your town. Such a shame. I've done all this for you and your generation. I knew someday you would all thank me for making you understand the bitter taste of the real world. Perhaps not at first, not when I had eventually weeded out some of your friends to make you understand how fragile everything is. No, you would not have been happy if I one day commanded Emberella to end the lives of those two redheads you adore as friends so much. But eventually you would have understood."

Danvers stood beside Ghriba then, lifting her still body up with her power.

"Such a shame that your little story shall end on a grim note as this."

Danvers cried out in pain then, an agonizing sensation engulfing her head. She let go of Ghriba once more and turned, only to find Liltotto once more armed with her bow.

"I was hoping that would be a kill shot. Darn it."

Danvers reached around her head and with a tug and gasp of pain pulled an arrow of light from the base of her skull. It had caused some degree of agony, yes, but it had not been able to pierce her resilient flesh.

"I see you are fond of stabbing people in the back," Danvers said as she tightened her grip and caused the Quincy arrow to shatter into so much shards of light.

"That's all my kind is good for."

"That's how I'm going to remember you best," Danvers replied with a smile. "I suppose it's fitting this then is how you act before you die."

"Not interested," Liltotto said, priming a bow. "I'm too lazy to go through the effort of dying and stuff."

Liltotto launched herself forward then, using bursts of Hirenkyaku to try and get behind Danvers and land a shot, any shot, that would keep her focused entirely on her. That was the goal, not to win, but to keep the woman's undivided attention on her and her along.

"There."

Liltotto let fly with an arrow, but it was casually deflected by Danvers' magic, careening off into the heavens. The Quincy was undeterred however, knowing there was so much more she could offer. Her spiritual powers went into the bow full force then, a multitude and never ending stream of arrows raining down upon Danvers.

The guild master was not deterred, however, casually dismissing the attacks with her invisible barrier. "It is useless to resist, traitor!"

Liltotto kept the attack going, using Hirenkyaku to move to Danvers' side, forcing her to turn to keep up her defense. Then, at last, did Liltotto pause for a moment. "You win."

Danvers allowed a grin to cross her face. "I see you do understand the futility of resistance after all. But what do you think will happen now?"

"My inevitable death," Liltotto replied. "So be it."

"And here I thought you said you lacked the drive for that sort of thing." Danvers diverted her gaze towards the downed body of Ghriba. "I suppose the grim reality of life can break even a lazy streak."

Danvers began to raise her arm then, intent on taking hold of Liltotto's body and rend her apart piece by piece. Yet the scream that soon came alive was not the Quincy's, it was Danvers' own.

A hellish blue light burst forth from the ground, engulfing her body as the light shone upwards as a column that pierced the clouds above.

"What trickery is this?" Her body engulfed in nothing but total and complete pain, Danvers began to turn her gave about, her every spoken word stained with agony and nothing more. She could see it then, five shining blades piercing the ground around her, having etched a glowing emblem beneath her feet. Then there was the woman from Fairy Tail standing beside one, clad in white and carrying a cruel smile. "You!"

"We got you good," Bambietta said. "I'm not usually one for elaborate strategies like this, but Sprenger is pretty effective."

"This won't... stop me!" Despite the spiritual energy threatening to tear her sanity apart with pain, Danvers began to draw on her power, desperate to block the all-consuming attack. She could feel the Quincy's own energies slipping away from her body, leaving Bambietta to grow a little irritated.

"Oh no," the Quincy said, pulling a handful of Ginto capsules from her coat pocket. "I already used one, but I guess in my current state it's going to take more than that."

Bambietta flipped off the capsules' lids and casually tossed them one by one into the pentagram created by the five Seele Schneiders. As the liquid from the first touched down, an explosion rang out, causing Danvers to scream in excruciating pain.

Then it happened again and again, four more Ginto capsules and their spiritual contents spilling into the Sprenger trap and activating its special properties.

"No!" Danvers wailed. "I am the bringer of darkness! I am the herald of the future's true path! I will not... fall prey... to the light..."

She grew silent then, the explosive powers of Sprenger at last coming to an end. All that was left in the end were the five Seele Schneiders, their blades of concentrated power fading. In the middle of them then was Danvers, the guild master lying on the ground, quiet and unconscious.

"Finally," Bambietta said with a smile. "Shut her down and shut her up!"

"Did you kill her?" Ghriba asked as she started to walk over, using Qorvus' scythe to keep herself standing.

Bambietta looked at Ghriba with the most calm expression she could muster, which was not a difficult task due to her how tired she was from the fight. She knew what she would have done to an enemy in her old life, but that was not something that could be allowed in this world. "No way, kid. We just kind of roughed her up bad. See? She's still breathing!"

"Is it over?" Lucy asked as she and the other Fairy Tail members began to approach.

"Yeah," Bambietta said. "But where'd the stupid horse archer go?"

"I sent him back to the Celestial World so he could heal up," Lucy explained. "Wait..."

"She's still up and ready to fight, isn't she?" Cana said as held Qorvus up and stared at Liltotto.

"Bambi, I thought you said it was over?" Levy asked.

The Quincy sighed and looked at Liltotto, her hands slowly starting to tightened. She knew she had no chance, not without her powers, but there was still a part of her buried deep that wanted blood. "Maybe I was wrong."

"Would that make you feel better?" Liltotto asked, looking down and leaving her eyes covered by the visor of her hat.

Bambietta's hand went slack. "Maybe in the short term. But... you helped me just now. You didn't need to but you did. Your lazy self did."

Liltotto still continued to look down and away. "Bambi, I..."

"What?" Bambietta asked, folding her arms across her chest. "You helped me out and now you're going to say you're sorry. That's going to make it all right between us, is that it? You let Giselle kill me. I couldn't defend myself and you didn't do a damn thing to help me. And believe me, my memories are foggy of when I was a zombie, but some things... some things... I wish I could forget!"

Liltotto at last looked up at Bambietta. The latter expected the same face as always, one of indifference, but instead she was greeted by Liltotto's eyes wavering, tears streaming down her face slowly but surely.

"Bambi, I... I couldn't do anything for you!" The Stern Ritter began to fall to her knees then, her head lowering as her tears began to stain the ground. "You had been defeated and... and... Giselle had her own ideas. And I was... too afraid to try and step her!"

Bambietta looked down at Liltotto, watching as she lowered to the ground, groveling as she was. It did not seem like what she was seeing was reality, not in the least. Liltotto had always been a reserved member of her little group, right from the first day she had met her. They were polar opposites of each other; one who wore her emotions on her sleeve and made sure that all knew how she felt, the other keeping to herself even under the most trying times.

Yet now the tables had turned, Bambietta keeping herself in check while Liltotto let herself go emotionally. It was strange, it was wrong, but most of all it was honest.

Then, for one brief moment of time, Bambietta had a vision of her past, one of the last she had experienced while alive in her world. Of those she had trusted looking down at her before the inevitable end, the inevitable betrayal.

All save Liltotto, the youngest of the group in both body and spirit, looking away. Had it been indifference or simply the inability to watch what she had found herself incapable of preventing?

"I'm sorry, Bambi!" Liltotto cried out. "I'm sorry, all right? I couldn't watch, but I couldn't do anything either! I just... Kill me."

Bambietta's eyes narrowed in response to that and she crouched down before Liltotto. "What did I say about dying before? And who are you to give orders to the boss of the Fem Ritters, huh?"

Liltotto looked up at Bambietta then, the skin around her eyes red from all her tears. "Bambi?"

"Even if it's just the two of us, the Fem Ritters is still a thing," Bambietta continued. "So as your resident bossy and bitchy queen bee, I order you to make amends the hard way. There's no lazy solution to this, Lil."

Lucy and the others simply watched on, remaining in silence as the moment before them played out. Lucy and Levy knew enough of what Bambietta had told them, the former more than the latter, but even she did not know the full extent of Bambietta's life before Fairy Tail. Yet there was a part of them both that was feeling some level of contentment in bridges being mended despite not knowing the whole story.

Bambietta had nothing else to offer, so she slipped off a glove and began to use it to dot Liltotto's face, wiping away her tears. That was when the spiritually younger of the two noticed the emblem on Bambietta's hand, one that matched those of Lucy, Levy and Cana.

"So you really are a member of Fairy Tail?" Liltotto whispered. "How lucky of you."

Bambietta chuckled slightly, trying to get herself past the moment. "So you know of Fairy Tail and you joined a guild like this Chicken Fangs one full of jerks?"

"Hey now," Qorvus began to interject. "We weren't always jerks."

"He's right, but... I did it again," Liltotto said. "I wasn't sure how strong the guild master was so I wouldn't dare risk getting in her way when she started throwing her weight around." Then she closed her eyes for a moment. "But maybe... I just felt I deserved the grim reality she was promising."

"Enough of that," Bambietta replied. "Stop being so overly emotional. That's my role, you got it?"

Then did Bambietta suddenly hear something that truly caught her attention, something that made Liltotto's face go red with embarrassment.

It was the growl of an empty stomach.

"Lil, what the heck?" Bambietta asked. "Long as I've known you, you've never sounded like that? Come on, you just ate that pervy bull's axe!"

"No, I didn't." The petite Quincy pointed away then, allowing Bambietta and the others to note the chewed up remains of the weapon lying on the ground. "I spit it out while you were fighting Danvers."

Bambietta grew seriously to a fault then. "That's not like you. You'd eat just about anything."

"Not since I got here," Liltotto said. "Not since I had time to think over what I helped do. Death takes too much effort, but starvation? Even someone as lazy as me can pull that off since it doesn't require any effort."

There it was again, the sound of Liltotto's stomach. Bambietta had to correct herself then. It was not a growl of a once strong stomach but a whimper born from one pleading for mercy.

Bambietta sighed. "Man, I thought I could get moody. But I guess you really are good at holding it in, Lil." Bambietta looked to Qorvus and Ghriba. "You know what? I know what I want for a reward on this mission and I hope you two are good cooks!"

Qorvus and Ghriba both stared at Bambietta in complete confusion. "What are you asking for?" the young girl asked.

Qorvus, meanwhile, was quick on the uptake. "Oh, I got you. Well, Ghriba usually does the cooking for me and her big sis, but I reckon I remain sober a little longer and help."

"Okay then!" Bambietta exclaimed. "Steak, pork, chicken, potatoes, peas, carrots, stuffing, cranberry sauce, you name it, my little buddy needs it! Triple portions if you can swing it!"

Qorvus' eyes went wide, his jaw going slack as his mouth fell open. "That little toothpick is going to eat that much? Maybe I do need a shot of whiskey for this undertaking..."

Bambietta looked at Liltotto again and began to help her up to her feet. She wrapped an arm around her then, pulling her in tight. "I told you once, stick with me and you'll never go hungry again."

The two Quincy found themselves lost in the moment, a smile slowly beginning to creep over Liltotto's face, but it was not to remain uninterrupted. For that was when a particular monster came stomping through the area, Sundae still wailing on its face with both hands while Greco's feet were kicking as they stuck out of its mouth.

Finally did the beast relent, spitting out the auburn haired man with such force that he slammed into the ground beside those he had been in direct opposition of. Sundae grinned and was quick to leap off the beast and land by Greco's side, helping him to his feet.

"Disgusting!" Greco shouted as he began to try and wipe the monster's saliva from his once pristine clothes. "Hey, wait a minute..." The man reached atop his head then, taking note of something missing. "Son of a- Where's my damn hat?"

Bambietta suddenly found herself feeling bad for the man she had been in conflict with earlier. "I feel you, man."

Greco glared at his summoned monster, the creature suddenly growing diminutive in nature, like a pet that was prepared for a verbal scolding.

"You ate it, you miserable mutt!" Greco sighed and snapped his fingers, banishing the beast back to its home. "We'll see if I buy you any treats for the foreseeable future."

Sundae tapped Greco on the shoulder then, forcing him to take notice that they were surrounded by those of Fairy Tail as well as Qorvus and Ghriba. Yet the man did take notice of Liltotto then.

"So it's just us three against all of them now, huh?" Greco asked. He shrugged then. "Well, I'm sure between you and Sundae, we should be just fi-"

"Actually," Liltotto interrupted, "I switched sides."

"Okay then." Greco looked around nervously before he started to back up towards Sundae. "I guess you and me better go get Master Danvers to back us up."

Sundae tapped Greco on the shoulder again, forcing him to turn and catch sight of Danvers lying beaten on the ground.

"Oh for-" Greco stopped in midsentence, slowly turning his attentions back to Bambietta and the others. "Who did this? Who did this to my guild master?"

Liltotto replied in an unassuming tone, deadpan as ever. "Me and Bambi did it. Well, mostly Bambi. Honest. She blew her up. A lot."

"Thanks, Lil," Bambietta muttered under her breath as Greco began to walk over to her. The Quincy prepared herself for another fight.

Then she was quite surprised by Greco suddenly embracing her. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

This Bambietta had not been expecting, not in the least. "Okay, okay, why is everyone being more emotional than me all of a sudden?"

Greco quickly composed himself and pulled away. He coughed into a closed hand, trying to regain his composure. "My bad, but you have no idea how rough it is working under a guild master who's constantly threatening the one you cherish most to keep you in line."

Sundae suddenly crept up beside Greco, leaning against him so that her head rested against his the upper portion of his right arm as she looked up at him with an innocent expression.

"Now don't get me wrong," Greco continued to say, "I'm all for a little mischief every now and then, but Master Danvers... got a little too grim for my tastes, you dig?"

"I think we can blame whomever etched the text of a Book of Zeref on her skin," Qorvus interjected. "She wasn't anything like this before."

"I think I might be able to fix it," Levy suddenly said, the Fairy Tail mage kneeling down beside the beaten Danvers and looking over her inscribed arm. "I don't know who did this to her, but it looks like they used a basic variation of Solid Script magic to pull it off. And judging by the residual magic, it wasn't somebody who made that style their strong suite. I should be able to remove it with a little effort."

Qorvus and Ghriba both smiled, the older fellow replying. "Then she'll go back to the darling little peach she was before?"

"I don't know about that," Levy said. "She's going to have to face facts that she caused all this harm to the town. And was responsible for the mayor's death."

"About that," Greco said, the man once more stepping in. "He's just fine. Honest. Emberella was pretty darn determined to see that mission through to the end.. She was always a bad apple, believe me... but I was a little worried that we'd have the Magic Council come crashing down on us for all this crap we were pulling. So I had Sundae here slip in and spirit him away for all our sakes. Emberella thought she blew him up or something, but my ice cream scoop of awesomeness here was able to slip him out and that overbearing, obnoxious Emberella didn't even suspect a thing."

"From the goodness of your heart, right?" Bambietta asked, a slight bit of sarcasm pervading her voice.

"Nuh uh," Greco answered as he looked at Bambietta and winked. "For leverage, Bleachie. I'm no hero, but I can play the part when it serves me best. But I think you can relate."

Bambietta's expression soured. She glared at Greco, quickly noting the saliva of the monster that had almost eaten him. Then did it dawn upon her. The Quincy glanced down at her own uniform, realizing that the man's hug had gotten some of the disgusting saliva on her own clothes.

That was when a scream that could pierce the very heavens echoed across the town of Ruby.

Liltotto, meanwhile, remained rather calm. "I told you, we Quincy are very proud of our whites."

* * *

"She's so crass and possesses a mean streak wider than the entire kingdom of Fiore," a deep voice said within a dark realm, its gaze focused entirely on an orb that showed nothing but Bambietta freaking out beside Liltotto as they stood amongst good company in the town of Ruby. "She's entirely unbecoming of you, if I may be so bold."

"You really think so?" a sweet voice asked, its presence moving closer to the viewing globe and reaching out with a hand. "I think dear Bambietta is entirely well suited to me. She may be rough around the edges-"

"That's an understatement."

"But she values friendship more than even she realizes. After all she's experienced in that other world, this Quincy is the ideal avatar for my role in the game. She's... perfect for me. Just as your choice."

"What choice?" the other voice asked. "I was not going to expend much energy on finding a suitable Quincy for my piece on the field. I just picked the first one that became available."

The sweet manifestation giggled. "I think you were drawn to her, just as I was to dear Bambietta. It's how our spirits work, isn't it? To find those best suiting our essence?"

"What a bother." There was a pause then, the individuals watching as Bambietta began to desperately wipe the saliva on Liltotto, still freaking out from the hug she had received from the man that had hugged her. "I suppose we should be relieved that our representatives complement each other despite their past."

"I know." There was a pause then, a long wait until a response was given. Despite her upbeat nature, what was voiced next was composed of nothing but sorrow as the manifestation looked at the orb and her selected Quincy. "But the others... Dear Bambietta, I know what you long for, but... guard your heart when it comes to your past."

* * *

Andrew Connerie was beaten battered, his skull ringing from a headache he knew he would not soon be free of. The young man was limping down the side of a roadway, as far away from Ruby as his body would take him.

He had gladly supported Danvers upon her corruption, her goals aligning with his own sense of twisted principles, but thanks to those people from Fairy Tail, the darkness had been lifted from both the guild and the town. He could not return there.

At least not until he found the one remaining member of the Chicken Fangs who believed in the grim nature of reality as much as he truly did. He had to find Mary Sue Emberella and soon. She possessed the will, desire and strength necessary to make Fairy Tail pay for what they had done this day.

"You will all... suffer for this..." he whispered, his hand gripping tightly to his sheathed sword. "You... and then the Perrault sisters for taking my beloved cat from me..."

Andrew saw it then, an individual coming into view across the near horizon of the path. He was an older, scarred man, his dark hair tied into a ponytail, a stubble adorning his face. His clothing consisted of darkened armor, a silver robe adorned with red markings covering the majority of it.

"You," Andrew said, a momentary trace of fear echoing through his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, I've been looking for you," the older man said. "The paltry thief who stole the sword passed down to me by my beloved father."

Andrew began to tense up. He knew he was in trouble, his body incapable of fighting in his present state. "No," he began to say, trying to give himself the fortitude to stand, "the sword is mine now! You can't defeat me!"

Andrew pulled the sword free, allowing the red glow of magic to envelope it once more. Then he ran towards the robed man before him, intent on cutting down the man he had stolen from only a few weeks earlier. He brought the blade down, fully intent on splitting the true owner's head open.

Yet the older man simply caught the seething blade between the palms of his hands several inches from his face.

"Not half bad," he said, smirking as he looked at the wounded and frustrated Andrew. "But I'm sorry to say that you deny my blade its purpose."

"I'm going to give it a greater purpose than you ever could, old man!" Andrew shouted, trying desperately to pull the sword away from its true owner. "I'm going to use it to bathe this entire world in harsh reality!"

"Tisk tisk." The older man shoke his head at Andrew. "You young people, trying so hard to be mature for your age."

Then, without warning, the man brought a leg out and swept Andrew's out from under him with such force that the member of the Chicken Fangs lost all contact both the sword and the ground, his body falling to the side.

Yet he never made contact with the ground again while still alive. The sword he had pilfered, however, was another matter entirely.

The older man, moving with a grace not fitting of his age, flipped the blade around until he gripped its hilt with both hands. The, quite simply, did he slash through the air vertically, cutting completely through Andrew's left arm and torso with one swift stroke.

"Make the world dark, make it grim, make it tough," the man said as he looked down at Andrew's remains, "but then, for the love of Zeref, tell a joke."

"You're always in such a hurry, Scott."

The older man turned to those he had been traveling with, waving a condescending index finger towards them both. "Now now, don't be rude. When it's all business, the name is Slipstream."

An older woman, glad in a red dress, continued her approach. "Right, where are my man- Andrew?"

Slipstream looked back towards what was now a corpse, then to his travelling companion. "You knew this loser, Emberella?"

"He was part of my guild," Emberella said simply. "Oh well, He wasn't much to care about. Nothing of value was lost. Still, I wonder why he was all the way out here."

"Perhaps he was coming to join you on your mission," Ultear of the Magic Council said as he joined those she had been walking beside. "Such a pity that he happened to steal the blade belong to one of my own."

"Yes, a pity," Slipstream added. "Perhaps he was hoping to join you on your little errand my fair lady requested of you, Emberella."

"The Quincy who joined the Chicken Fangs," the woman said. "Yes, I can hand you over to you. She's rather... melancholy in her attitude. I don't imagine she'd have much issue with serving you or Siegrain."

"Excellent," Ultear said with a smile. "I knew granting power to your guild master would benefit he and I both. That's precisely why Master Siegrain and I have kept the Magic Council looking the other way."

Then did Ultear suddenly take notice of the damage that was upon Andrew's body, separate from the fatal wounds that Slipstream Scott had caused.

"What the devil is this?" she asked. "Why was he injured already? Was he looking for help?"

Ultear raised a hand then, allowing an orb of time to appear before her. A light shone from it, enveloping Andrew's corpse.

"What are you doing?" Emberella asked.

"Viewing the past of this man," Ultear replied. She saw it then, those of Fairy Tail interfering once more. "Damn it."

"What?" Emberella asked, her own patience at its end. "What the hell is going on? Tell me!"

"It appears that the Fairy Tail guild has not only taken away this Liltotto Lamperd you spoke of, they even freed your master of the curse I inflicted upon her," Ultear said, looking at Emberella with a smug expression. "I'm sorry, but I don't believe you have a home to return to, not with how you willingly supported the atrocities your guild caused."

Emberella looked away for a moment, her right hand clawing at her left arm. She was lost now, with nothing left to return to.

Ultear knew this was a setback for Siegrain and herself, but she also knew from experience how to play the long game. She knew how to turn a defeat into a chance for victory, even it meant manipulating those around her and twisting their desires to suit her needs.

"Emberella," she began to say, whispering in the quivering woman's left ear, "I can give you the opportunity to obtain vengeance against Fairy Tail for taking your guild away from you. However, you need do so something for me in return."

Emberella looked at Ultear than, her goldene eyes shining with a desire for exactly what Ultear knew she wanted. "Whatever you want."

Slipstream simply watched from the side of the road, keeping his distance and whispering to himself. "It's times like this I understand why the big man puts so much faith in you."

Ultear pulled away from Emberella then, nodding in approval as she began to wear a cruel smile. "I'll give you all that you need... if you bring to me the two Quincy that Fairy Tail now calls their own."

* * *

 **And that right there is the chapter! What did you guys think? Did you like it? I sure know I did!**

 **Yes, Liltotto Lamaperd is here, my 2nd or 3rd favorite of the Quincys. I just love her sarcastic attitude. I wanted to add her in as soon as possible.**

 **Now, who were those two people taling about the Quincys you may ask? That...Is a secret. However, you will be gettng the answer to that question when phantom lord is over...and trust me, that arc will be ALOT different.**

 **Another thing to mention is that yes, those enemys ARE based on characters from RWBY. We chose them for...specific reasons we would rather not go into right now. Also, "Scott" is based from a character from Metal Gear Rising Revengance. Unlike the others however, he has a more...important role.**

 **Also, I want to make something clear, right here, right now. As things stand THIS is the list of characters strength in fairy tail from weakest to strongest.**

 **1\. Gildarts**

 **2\. Makarov**

 **3\. Laxus**

 **4\. Mystogen**

 **5\. Erza (Since she dosnt have armadura fairy yet)**

 **6\. Liltotto Lamperd**

 **7\. Natsu Dragneel**

 **8\. Bambietta Basterbine**

 **9\. Grey Fullbuster**

 **10\. Cana**

 **I intentionally left out the thunder tribe since they haven't been introduced yet and Mirajane dosnt have any powers at the moment. I only included gildarts because I felt it was obvious. The point im trying to make though, is that as of right now, Liltotto is stronger than both Natsu and Bambietta. This is becuase she was able to keep much more of her power than Bambietta did.**

 **I felt that this was an important thing to lay out for right now.**

 **Anyways, I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please, if you could, leave a review for us. Reviews make us want to work harder, do better, and upload the next chapter even quicker. It REALLY means alot to us.**

 **Thank you!**


	11. Go home? This IS Home!

**Ok, guys, im not going to lie, im a bit...disappointed with the reception of the last chapter. Or rather, the lack of it with just 3 revews so I REALLY hope this chapter gets more. So, PLEASE, leave a review for our sakes. They mean alot to us.**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own Bleach of fairy tail. Those belong respectively to Tite Kubo and Shounen jump and Hiro Mashima and Weekly shounen magizine. This is just for fun**

* * *

"So this is it, huh?"

Liltotto Lamperd found herself standing within the guild hall of Fairy Tail, the Quincy glancing about as she continued to suck on the lollipop firmly lodged in the side of her mouth.

"This is it?" Bambietta asked, completely aghast at her friend's reaction. "Come on, you got to admit this place is better than the last place you called home. Chicken Fangs, what a concept!"

Liltotto looked around further as Bambietta guided her through the downstairs, taking note of the controlled chaos that seemed to envelope and pervade the complex. It was so very different from the guild hall that the Chicken Fangs had possessed, thanks in part to Master Danvers' forced corruption, but the Quincy was beginning to wonder if she could ever hope to fit in here. It was loud and it was lively, a far cry from what she had experienced earlier in this world. It was also a far cry from a mutual experience she and Bambietta had shared.

"It's certainly not like the Vandenreich," Liltotto said rather calmly.

"Oh, I know," Bambietta said, pulling her friend in close. "There's no place like home, but at least this should tide us over until we find a way back to His Majesty's side."

Liltotto said nothing, the Quincy closing her eyes for a moment. She trembled for a brief moment, her right hand clutching at her stomach.

Bambietta was quick to notice. "Lil? What's the ma-"

"So who's your friend?"

Bambietta was caught off guard, taking her focus away from Liltotto and finding herself stared at by a rather inquisitive Natsu Dragneel, the young man perhaps too close to comfort.

Still, Bambietta did her very best to ignore her baser instincts and snap. He meant well, she knew that much. "Oh, just a friend of mine. Natsu, Lil. Lil, Natsu."

"Hi." That was all Liltotto said, not sparing the Fire Dragon Slayer even a glance.

"Don't let her excitable nature fool you," Bambietta said with a sigh. "She's pretty quiet when she wants to be." Bambietta moved her head slightly to whisper to Liltotto. "Come on, he's a nice guy. And he doesn't bite. That's your thing."

Liltotto still said nothing, leaving both Bambietta and Natsu alone in an awkward silence.

"Okay then." Bambietta admitted defeat, looking to Natsu. "So is Master Makarov around? I think we may have a new fairy in our midst. Isn't that right, Lil?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, here's here," Natsu said quietly. "He's just... Well... I kind of ran into this other guild called Dragon Spooker and there was a bit of a misunderstanding... And me and the redhead from that guild kind of sort of destroyed a village."

Bambietta shook her head. "What? You found her guild's name offensive?"

"Well yeah," Natsu agreed. "Nobody spokes me!"

"There you go," Bambietta said with a sigh. "Sticking up for dragons. You do realize your magic is called Dragon Slayer, right? I think the average flying lizard would rather be spooked than slayed if they had a choice in the matter."

"Well I guess so," Natsu complied, admitting defeat. "Anyway, gramps is kind of filing some reports on the damage I caused to the town of Raisaag."

"Oh you little devil you," Bambietta replied with a smirk. She nudged Liltotto to look at Natsu again. "I told you he was a Fire Dragon Slayer. How cool is that, right?"

"Pink hair and fire powers?" Liltotto asked, finally paying a bit more attention to Natsu. "At least he has a better haircut than Bazz-B."

"Bazz-B?" Natsu asked. "That a friend of yours from your old guild?"

Bambietta nodded in agreement. "You bet!"

Liltotto, however, was not quite in agreement. "Yeah, sure. A friend."

Bambietta caught notice of Liltotto getting down and did her best to cheer her up the only way she knew how. She lowered her head towards the shorter Quincy's nearest ear. "Maybe it's a coincidence, but it kind of makes me wonder if the Soul Reaper's Head Captain had pink hair before he got old and senile."

Liltotto tried to resist, but the sudden image of Head Captain Yamamoto of Squad One possessing a striking complexion of hair similar to either Natsu or Bazz-B was enough to make her smile. Her voice, however, remained in its deadpan state. "You mean before he needed to compensate by always wanting to fire off that Kido Cannon at every little thing?"

Natsu stared blankly as both of the Quincy began to giggle. He had no idea what they were laughing at but he figured it would be rude to interrupt.

Eventually the two young ladies calmed down, Bambietta leaning forward as if trying to resist the urge to slap her knee over the whole thing. "Oh, we needed that."

"So I heard you went out on a mission with Lucy and the others," Natsu chimed in. "Where'd they go?"

"They all went home for some shut eye the moment we hit town," Bambietta explained. "I guess fighting a guild master will do that to you."

The Fire Dragon Slayer simply went wide eyed. "You fought a guild master?"

"Yup," Bambietta said, raising a closed fist up from her elbow, as if trying to flex before Natsu. "Totally kicked her ass!"

"Man, and I thought Master Makarov was mad for me wrecking a town with that flat chested sorceress," Natsu replied, moving behind Bambietta and slapping her on the back. "Thanks for doing something even worse than I did!"

Bambietta grumbled, turning to glare at Natsu, but then Liltotto began to speak.

"It's not what you think. She was under a curse, so we kind of had to beat it out of the guild master before she killed us."

"Oh." That was all Natsu said at first. "I guess I'm all alone in the dog house then."

"Come on," Bambietta said, nudging Natsu in the ribs, "I'm more than willing to join you by causing a ruckus... if it involves us having our little rematch."

"Oh yeah!" Natsu shouted. "I bet you're a whole lot stronger if you could fight a guild master! I'm game! But first I have to finish-"

"Yeah, I won't lose twice!" Bambietta interrupted with a grin.

"Wait, this guy beat you?" Liltotto suddenly asked.

"Well... yeah." Bambietta grew a little depressed than, but quickly bounced back. "It happens! I mean, even His Majesty lost a fight once!"

That title once more left Liltotto shaking for a moment, but she too bounced back. She leaned up on her toes and brought one hand near her mouth as she whispered into Bambietta's ears. "No offense to this guy, but he doesn't feel more powerful than me. If you lost to him, then..."

Bambietta lowered her head. "I thought I told you I wasn't as strong as I used to be. But even though I don't have my wings or the Explode, I'm still a toughie! And don't worry, I'm going to get them back some day!"

"No, that's not just it," Liltotto said as she lowered herself back down on the soles of her feet. "Bambi, you're spiritual pressure isn't what I remember. I think... I think you might even be weaker than when you were a zombie."

Bambietta's mind went blank then, the void quickly becoming consumed with darkness. The harsh reality of it all, she had understood it on a fundamental level, but to hear it from Liltotto, that was when it finally was clear to her.

"I've fallen so far because of her..." Bambietta's fingers curled into her hands, forcing them to become shaking fists. Her teeth clenched then, her breathing becoming forced.

"Uh oh." Liltotto had seen this many times in the past and she knew where it was going. It was a time like this that she knew she had to act fast. "Bambi, let's not think of Giselle, okay? Lollipops, unicorns, explosions, rainbows, and-"

Bambietta suddenly dropped to her knees, her anger giving away to another emotion altogether. She brought her hands up then, leaving her face to fall forward directly into her palms. Her voice was wavering then, her composure shattered. "God... damn it... Giselle..."

Liltotto watched in surprise, the Quincy having never seen Bambietta in such a state. Questionable happiness, that was nothing new. Anger and hate, the same. However, she began to understand then the suffering that Bambietta had experienced. Words could not help, not in the slightest. That was precisely why she simply reached out with a tentative hand, hesitation fading as she gently touched Bambietta's quivering shoulder.

Natsu, meanwhile, was left in complete shock. This too was not something he was quite prepared to deal with. Unlike Liltotto, he had words. However, the amount of thought that went behind them was another matter up for debate. "Come on, don't... cry. I had something important to take care of, but you know what? I'm up for that fight right now! Beating me up will make you feel better, right?"

Liltotto looked at the Dragon Slayer then, wondering how much of a glutton for punishment he really was. "Do you have any idea what Bambi does to guys when she wants to feel be-"

"Natsu," Bambietta suddenly said, cutting off Liltotto and silencing her. "You know me too well, huh?"

The dark haired Quincy shook her head, slapping the palms of her hands against her cheeks as she stood up. She looked at him with a smile, nothing but dried tears around her eyes. "A little violence goes a long way to making me feel go-"

"Hey, Natsu!" a voice suddenly cried out. "We going to get this contest underway or did you finally realize you're not enough of a real man to beat me?"

Bambietta, Liltotto and Natsu all turned their gazes, catching sight of Elfman sitting at a table, Mirajane placing several plates of well prepared food before him. That was when the twin Quincy noticed the several dozen plates that were already there.

Bambietta desire for battle suddenly quelled. "You're... having an eating contest?"

"You bet!" Happy suddenly exclaimed, the cat flying by on his wings. "Natsu's finally going to take away Elfman's championship! I just know it!"

Liltotto's eyes suddenly shifted, tracking Happy as he flew about. "Did that cat just talk?"

"Sure, and the fact that he flies doesn't surprise you." Bambietta suddenly smiled. "Okay, I'll let you have your fun before we fight, Natsu... on one condition."

The Dragon Slayer looked at Bambietta, quizzical expression overtaking his face. "What's that?"

Almost casually, Bambietta took hold of Liltotto's shoulders, lifting the Quincy up off her feet and planting her directly in front of herself. "You and that manly man of a man over there let my little buddy play too."

Liltotto simply stared vacantly at Natsu, as if being forcibly moved about by Bambietta as she just had been was nothing new to her. She looked at Bambietta then, glancing over her shoulder. "I don't need to intrude on their fun."

Bambietta sighed. "Come on, be social. It's good for you. Besides, I promise Mirajane makes good food. Besides, you need to make up for lost time, even after eating Qorvus out of house and home."

"But-"

"You're going to eat lightning," Bambietta began to say as she started to work over Liltotto's shoulders as if she was prepping her for fight, "and you're going to crap thunder!"

"That wasn't cool whenever you said it to Candi and it's not cool now," Liltotto sighed. "But fine.

Liltotto turned to look at Natsu, trying hard to ignore how rough Bambietta was getting with her massage. "Can I join your little fairy game?"

"That's the spirit!" Bambietta cheered, slapping Liltotto on the back with much enthusiasm. "Show these fairies they ain't got the guts to beat you!"

Bambietta watched on as Natsu guided Liltotto over to the table, sliding a chair out for her. Despite his rather puckish exterior, he was quite the gentleman when the need arose. Bambietta had to admit that she was impressed.

More so, however, she was simply amused at the sight of Liltotto's eyes practically sparkling as she looked down at the seemingly never ending mountain of food that was before her, Natsu and Elfman. Her over joyous expression only increased as Mirajane brought a tray consisting of even more plates of food over.

"Wait a minute," Elfman said, looking down at Liltotto. "No offense, but you look less like a competitor and more like an entree."

Bambietta could not help but smile, knowing that the mage was so going to be taken down a peg. "Serves you right, calling me manly again and again..."

"Come on, Elfman, don't be a jerk," Natsu protested. "If she wants to play, she can play."

"But she's not even a member of Fairy Tail," Elfman countered. "I think I'd remember her-"

"I'm going to be by the end of the day," Liltotto interrupted. "I hope."

"See, she's totally able to compete then," Natsu shouted as he sat down. "So where to begin?"

"All right," Mirajane began, signaling for the attention of both the contestants and the onlookers, "I like to think we all know the rules! Normally we stick with two sides to all the food I've prepped but since we've got a new contestant-"

Mirajane paused for a moment, her eyes glancing about as an index finger pressed against her chin. A minute passed but then her eyes brightened, as if a light bulb had gone off.

"Okay! You'll all be limited to the food before you at the start, but if you do manage to get through your portions before someone else does, you're free to gobble up their food as well! That way it's not just a matter of how much you can handle but how fast you can too!"

"Come on, sis!" Elfman suddenly shouted. "You know a real man chews his food slow and steady so he doesn't end up choking!"

Bambietta's smirk only intensified, the Quincy noting that Liltotto was quite undeterred by the sudden rules that had been laid down. If anything, despite Liltotto's ambivalent expression, Bambietta could swear that the Quincy was quite content with the rules. The twinkle in her eyes had all but increased after all.

"What's the matter?" Liltotto asked, giving no hint to her true emotions. "Are you a man... or is the course before me not the only chicken present?"

Bambietta sat herself down at a table then, propping her head up with one hand, the elbow resting on the counter. She watched on as Liltotto and the others began to consume all there was before them, the biologically younger of the two Quincy clearly enjoying herself. Bambietta knew that Liltotto was always one to keep her feelings in check, that none around were probably capable of noticing the shifts in her mood. She, however, was different. Bambietta had known Liltotto far too long to remain oblivious to her hidden emotions. She was happy, that much was certain, and Bambietta knew she should feel the same way.

She had forgiven Liltotto despite her rage against the most personal of betrayals she had suffered. She had forgiven her due in part to the despair that her friend had subjected herself to. She had forgiven Liltotto, yes, but she had not forgotten what had happened that fateful day in another world.

She had thought of Liltotto as a little sister of sorts, but when everything had fallen apart during the second invasion of the Soul Society, she had done nothing when Giselle had made her move. That thought dwelled within Bambietta's head as she watched the eating contest continue, the other watchers cheering on all three contestants. Bambietta, however, began to slump down against the table, all but burying her face up to its nose in her crossed arms. "I wouldn't have let Giselle do the same to you, so why... why couldn't you help me?"

Bambietta closed her eyes for a minute, the truth that Liltotto had spoken back at Ruby coming to her once more. It was enough to leave Bambietta to fall into a rut, the Quincy continuing to mutter under her breath.

"Lil was scared, I get it. Scared of Giselle and scared of... something else. And me? Sometimes I'm too ballsy for my own good." Bambietta sighed. "If I had possessed any sense I would have turned tall and run once 'Captain Doggie' got his Bankai back. Or when he made it all the more demented. But no, I let my pride get in the way of my common sense and only began to run when it was too late. There's no damn point in fighting if you're going to get yourself killed but..."

Bambietta paused for a moment, the Quincy having lost herself entirely within the momentary depression that was beginning to overwhelm her. She did not want to say what had come to her mind just now, to give voice to the destination where her burst of despair had led her to, but there was no stopping it.

"I probably would have been better off if that Soul Reaper had just killed me outright."

Her memories of the events that had followed were still nothing more than a haze, but Bambietta could still see it, hear it, feel it; the anguish that Giselle had put her through. Bits and pieces, moments that would not grant her mercy and become lost in time, delighting instead in tormenting her any time she so much as closed her eyes. Yet even now, her eyes wide open, Bambietta's attention was drifting away towards those bitter fragments. She was beginning to lose herself then, time no longer something she could ascertain.

"Maybe that cursed guild master had a poi-"

"Hey, Bambi, what's the matter?"

The Quincy suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, the sense of touch jarring her back to the present. Bambietta glanced upwards and to her side then, taking note of Mirajane looking down at her. "Shouldn't you be, I don't know, officiating the little gobbler contest over there?"

"We're in Fairy Tail," Mirajane replied. "Do you really think anyone outside of Makarov or Erza can keep anything under control around here?"

"Point taken." Bambietta looked back to the eating contest, uninterested in pity or concern, even from someone as clearly kind-hearted as Mirajane. Yet then was she greeted by the sight of Liltotto falling behind of both Natsu and Elfman. "That isn't right..."

"She noticed." That was all Mirajane said as first, but when Bambietta looked back her way she continued. "I think you're friend saw you looking depressed and started slowing down. I don't know why, but..." Mirajane suddenly looked at Bambietta with a serious expression, so unbecoming of her. It was not one of anger but the very concern and pity that the Quincy had wished to avoid. "I've always felt sorrow was contagious. So please... for both your sakes, chin up."

Bambietta understood what Mirajane was saying, remembering well what Levy had told her long ago about the S-Class mage before her. That even the most cheerful of individuals could very well have experienced the sharpest of pains. The Quincy knew what she had to do now. She could not allow herself to wallow in her past. No, she had to move forward if there was any hope for a future.

"Come on, Lil!" she suddenly shouted, standing from her seat and raising a fist high above her head. "Show the hothead and that manly man they don't stand a chance!"

Liltotto looked towards Bambietta then, her confidence and resolution to move forward rekindling in response. She wanted to eat, she wanted to win, but she knew that her early lead had been lost in her momentary collapse of happiness. However, she also knew that Mirajane had made no mention that magic was off the table in this contest and surely no one would recognize her powers as a Quincy as anything but magic.

"Come on, Lil, you 've got- oh." Bambietta's cheerleader routine began to falter, the raven haired Quincy watching as Liltotto's mouth began to stretch outwards from her face, the open maw speeding across the table like a viper snatching after prey again and again. Bambietta was shell-shocked, watching Liltotto devour all the food before her as only she could, her mouth quickly going after Natsu and then Elfman's plates as well.

Neither member of Fairy Tail was any less surprised, both the Dragon Slayer and the Take Over wizard staring in shock at Liltotto's unique brand of eating. The former was simply quiet, the latter quick to showcase his surprise with bellowed words. "What the heck is that?"

Bambietta, meanwhile, simply smirked in delight. When it came to causing individuals freaking out, Liltotto's power did have that effect on people.

Natsu watched on as Liltotto began to finish off the food that had been bequeathed to him, leaving absolutely nothing behind. The table was empty, the newcomer the clear victor, but the Dragon Slayer simply did not care. Her victory, his and Elfman's defeat, it was all so far gone in his thoughts, his attention span dwelling on another subject altogether. "That... was... awesome!"

Her mouth return to its rightful place, the flesh no longer stretching to accommodate the power, Liltotto glanced at Natsu then, completely overcome by the Fire Dragon Slayer's response. "You're... the first person who hasn't been revolted by my power..."

"Revolted?" Natsu began to say. "Why would I be? I wish I could do what you do! Hey, it's magic! Can you teach me? Can you?"

Bambietta watched as Natsu enthusiastically pleaded with Liltotto, her smirk becoming a broad smile instead. Yet then she could see something on Liltotto that she had never expected. Her face was going red. She was blushing.

"Awww..." Bambietta smirked as she whispered under her breath. "Come on, Lil. Play with your hair all nervous like. It'll be adorable!"

"See, told you it was contagious." Mirajane then scampered over to the table, raising Liltotto's hand high. "The winner and new Food.. Queen of Fairy Tail-" Mirajane looked at the Quincy then. "I don't think I actually got your name. Sorry."

"Liltotto," the Quincy replied with an embarrassed mumble, so low that Mirajane barely heard it. "Liltotto Lamperd."

Mirajane nodded then and moved away from the whispered conversation, her joyous voice spreading across the guild hall. "Your new Food Queen of Fairy Tail, Liltotto Lantern!"

Bambietta heard it then, the crowd of gathered mages chanting Liltotto's incorrect name, leaving her to sit back in her chair with equal parts happiness and amusement. "Well, a for effort..."

The moment carried on then, Liltotto suddenly finding herself hoisted up on Elfman's shoulder of all people, the Take Over wizard letting her bask in the glory of her victory. It was then that the Quincy truly understood that this guild was quite different indeed from the Chicken Fangs, let along the Vandenreich.

"Good afternoon, my children."

The part was ended then, a hush falling upon the crowd as the voice of the guild master carried over the spectacle. Liltotto looked down then and could see a rather short old man standing by what she could only assume was the doorway to his office. He was looking quite serious indeed.

"Maybe it's not so different from the Vandenreich..."

"Hey, Master Makarov!" Bambietta shouted as she approached the guild master with reckless abandon. "How's it be-"

"I hope you did not take another S-Class mission, Bambietta," the old man said, cutting her off.

"No, no," Bambietta replied, suddenly covering her backside with both hands. "But that darn ice cream girl kind of did the same to me on that A-Class job request. I swear, someday I'm going to return the favor!"

Makarov raised an eyebrow at that statement.

"Oh, did I say that out loud?" Bambietta tried to laugh it off and change the subject. "Anyway, I kind of brought someone over who'd like to join Fairy Tail."

Makarov glanced away from Bambietta then, taking note of the blonde young girl wearing clothes similar to Bambietta's own and sitting atop Elfman's shoulders amidst a crowd of wizards. "It appears she's already situated herself within our family if you ask me."

Bambietta flinched for a moment, noting the still serious expression that Makarov wore. "I overstepped my bounds, didn't I?"

"No, no," Makarov replied, patting Bambietta on the back of her knee. "There's always room in our Fairy Tail family for more.

Liltotto heard it just as Bambietta had and she quickly took off from Elfman's shoulder, the inherent speed of any Quincy taking her to Makarov and Bambietta's side. That left Elfman, Natsu and the others glancing around in surprise.

"So I take it I have to defeat a current member as an entrance exam?" Liltotto asked, glancing back at the confused Elfman and Natsu. "I've already beaten those two in that contest, so that should be a piece of cake."

Bambietta wanted desperately to bring the palm of one of her hands up to her face, wandering just how the Chicken Fangs had run things under Master Danvers' possessed rule. "No, Liltotto, here we just have interviews."

"Oh good," Liltotto replied with a shrug. "Much less effort then."

"You truly have interesting friends." Makarov spared Bambietta a look before he opened the office door and motioned to Liltotto. "Come on now."

Liltotto followed him soon after and Bambietta watched the door close. The Quincy had to wonder how the interview would go. "I guess we'll find out in ti-"

"Hey there, angel."

Bambietta sighed, her shoulders dropping, and she turned to find herself face to face with Loke.

"Oh no..."

* * *

Liltotto found herself within Makarov's office, watching as the guild master of Fairy Tail took at his desk. He was folding his fingers against each other, his forearms resting on his desk as he looked at the Quincy. "Please, take a seat."

Liltotto felt a level of unease but did as the older man had asked. "So I'd like to join Fairy Tail."

"So your friend implied," Makarov interrupted. "I'll admit that I had serious reservations within the corner of my mind when I allowed Bambietta into this family but I did it with the best of intentions. So far I feel my actions have been rewards justly for the most part. However..."

"However?"

Makarov looked at Liltotto with the most serious of expressions. "I did not pry too deeply with Bambietta when she arrived at my doorstep. She seemed to possess a level of hurt that led me to be accepting while alert for any problems that might arise. However, you do not seem quite so... hurt."

Liltotto did not know quite how to process that.

"There's also the matter of Miss Basterbine telling me that those she knew in her previous guild were responsible for the condition she was found by Erza Scarlet," Makarov continued, not letting his tone waver in the slightest. "The one who treated her condition is quite possibly the most accomplished healer on in this kingdom yet it took more than even she dared tell me to right what was wrong. Now, seeing as you dress much like Bambietta and that she refers to you as a friend... I would have to assume you are also from the dark guild that was responsible for what happened."

Liltotto had not entirely been expecting that, but she knew enough to correct her line of thinking. Bambietta had not told her a word of what she had said to Makarov on their way to Magnolia, only speaking of how a woman called Porlyusica had coaxed her faint remains to life. Whatever she had said to Makarov, that was something else entirely separate.

Doubt entered Liltotto's mind then, the Quincy wondering if this was some protracted revenge that Bambietta had inflicted on her. It was something she was quick to correct, Liltotto understanding well that long, drawn out schemes were not befitting Bambietta Basterbine.

"The truth then? Nothing but the truth?" Liltotto asked. "You're going to think I'm crazy."

Makarov simply stared with no intent to let the moment pass. "Try me, please."

It was times like this Liltotto hated being so blunt. "I don't know what Bambietta remembers when she came here, but I do. Kind of. This isn't our world. It took me a while to figure out it, but the history, the sources of magic, nothing here matches up with where we come from. I couldn't even tell you if this reality has an afterlife, but I know ours does. Unfortunately."

Liltotto stopped then, the Quincy knowing full well that Makarov was probably considering her insane by now.

"Why do you say unfortunately?"

That was not the response she had been expecting. "That's what you took from me speaking of alternate dimensions?"

"If what you say is true," Makarov said, "you and Bambietta are still not the first members of Fairy Tail from other worlds."

Liltotto had not been expecting that. Not in the least. Still, she was willing to move on if need be. "You asked why I'm upset my world has life after death?"

"Yes," Makarov answered. "Many would find absolute proof of such a thing a blessing when they're life is reaching its end."

"Where we came from, life can be cruel sometimes," Liltotto began to answer. "But the afterlife was almost always cruel. It's very nature... sucked? Yeah, that's an good way to say it. The realms of the dead were no batter then the lowest points of life itself unless you were truly divine. Those in power, those tasked with protecting the souls of the dead, they didn't care. Humanity had to take it upon itself to stay safe in life and death. And we... were punished for it."

Makarov could hear it then, a sense of pain behind Liltotto's voice, but he knew that it was not as deep rooted as Bambietta's own, the wound perhaps not as fresh as what drove her wild emotions now. That was precisely why he let Liltotto continue.

"I know this world has monsters," Liltotto continued, the Quincy looking at Makarov with an unmoving expression, "but the ones back home could not be fought by the average individual. And if humanity's 'angels' would not save us, then humanity had to become angelic instead. My ancestors were given that power by a savior, his blood our blood, but in the end mine and Bambietta's kind was hunted to extinction by those felt themselves above us forever."

Liltotto paused for a moment, closing her eyes before looking at Makarov again.

"I don't know if this world I call home now even has an afterlife," she began to say, "but I'd honestly rather cease to exist than 'live' for an eternity in my dimension."

"To think such a world could exist," Makarov began to say, wearily rubbing his eyes with a thumb and index finger, "it's hard to imagine. However, it is this 'dark guild' Bambietta spoke of that I am more concerned about at this moment."

Liltotto was quiet for a moment, trying to find the words. She looked at Makarov, her lips trembling for a moment, her hands suddenly trembling, her fingers clutching at her arms. "Again, the whole truth? About the Vandenreich? About what happened to Bambi? About our... master?"

"If you find yourself capable of speaking of such matters," Makarov said.

"Just..." Liltotto was not sure how to say it. "Just keep me safe from such things and I'll tell you anything you want to know."

Makarov had to admit then that he had been wrong. Liltotto's pain was just as fresh as Bambietta's own; she was simply better at concealing it. "I'll do everything in my power."

* * *

Bambietta could not believe she had allowed herself to be drawn into a conversation with Loke, but she had to admit he was not so bad so long as he was not trying desperately to flirt with her.

"And then we totally made out on top of the rooftop!"

However, hearing about his exploits was not exactly much better in the grand scheme of things. Bambietta knew that was all her fault, having tried any way she could to redirect the conversation away from him asking her out on a date. Any way that did not involve punching him through the roof. She was trying to play nice, no matter how hard it was.

"So where's the strangest place you've made out?"

Bambietta blinked then, realizing that Loke had turned the question back against her. "Oh, well... Probably on my old guild master's throne."

"Wow, just wow." Loke did not know quite how to reply to that. "I don't think Master Makarov would appreciate that... if he had a throne. I'm guessing the guy must have been pretty good if it was worth taking that risk."

"Oh, she was," Bambietta said with a wink. "Never thought she had it in her, but I've had a thing for pink hair ever since 'Quincies Gone Wild' came to a close."

"Wait, she? So you-"

"Yeah," Bambietta replied with smirk. "You and me got similar taste if you catch my drift. For her it was the greatest experimental night of her life. For me it was just another Tuesday... and eventually a Wednesday."

"Of course," Loke said with slight reservation. "Well, I guess... We could be each other's wingman? Wingwoman?"

Bambietta had not been expecting that at all. Her preferences had been a little white lie, one that she had hoped would get Loke to stop trying to flirt with her, but clearly he was still interested in hanging out. "Uh, sure, I guess. Maybe I could set you up with Lucy?"

Loke's eyes widened with sudden fear. "N-no, that's quite all right!"

"What?" Bambietta asked, leaning over the table and smirking. "You afraid of blondes or something? Come on, they're fun! Or so I've heard..."

"Special War Potential Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Bambietta saw it then, Loke's eyes shifting from fear to confusion and surprise. The Quincy recognized the voice that had shouted and found Liltotto behind her, the blonde Quincy's eyes glaring at Loke with utter malice.

"You sure?" Loke whispered in fear. "She's not looking like a bundle of fun right now if you ask me."

Bambietta was quick to leap up from the table and get in front of Liltotto. "Ixnay on the Kurosakay. You really think he's here?"

"But-"

"Believe me, that guy was not a womanizer."

Liltotto had to agree with that from all that she had heard. "Oh, you'd know. Didn't Yhwach have you spy on Kurosaki during the buildup to the war by using the shadow portals to hide in his closet? I swear, sometimes you were gone for the whole day-"

Bambietta grew a little flabbergasted. "It was comfy in there, okay?"

"Excuse me, ladies," Loke said, stepping into the conversation, "but is this little cutie a new member of Fairy Tail?"

Bambietta and Loke both could see it, a golden emblem upon Liltotto's right shoulder. "Oh," Bambietta said, "Master Makarov gave you one personally, huh?"

"That supposed to mean something?" Liltotto asked.

"No, not a thing!" Bambietta laughed. "Anyway-"

"So what were you two talking about?" Liltotto asked, slipping between both fellow members of Fairy Tail and taking a seat.

"Oh, just about being each other's wing... man... woman..." Loke tried to say with a cool confidence, quickly stumbling on his words. "We can help each other that way if not another."

"Bambi," Liltotto said with a sigh. "It's just like with Pepe again, isn't it?"

Bambietta waved in protest while standing behind Liltotto's back.

"What are you talking about?" Loke asked, tipping his shades down to look at Liltotto with his eyes unobscured.

"Just a white little lie," Liltotto said. "Bambi here told our resident stalker back home she was only interested in the ladies to get him off her back."

"You mean she's not?"

"Oh, she plays both sides," Liltotto replied. "You can't spell Bambietta without 'bi,' you know."

Bambietta grew truly flustered in response. "Liltotto..."

"What?" the blonde asked, innocent as could be. "It's not like you've ever been shy about that fact."

"Oh I get it," Loke said, nodding in what accounted for despair when it came to his personality. "She was just trying to get me to go away. I know when I'm not wanted."

Loke turned away and took one step, then another and another. Yet his pace began to slow down. Bambietta had a pretty good idea why. "You're waiting for me to feel all bad and tell you not to walk off, right?"

Loke's shoulders tensed up for a moment, the young man glancing over his shoulder at Bambietta with a laidback expression, one that had been formed on the spot. "You know me too well."

Then he walked off entirely, mingling into the crowd of Fairy Tail wizards and quickly making a move on Mirajane. Bambietta and Liltotto watched in amusement then as Elfman suddenly got between Loke and his older sister.

"I'm surprised you didn't invite him to your place," Liltotto said, catching hold of Bambietta's attention.

"Yeah, no," she replied. "I don't know if you realize this, but I don't imagine Master Makarov would be okay with me slicing the guy in two under a false pretext."

Liltotto sighed. "Not what I meant. Weren't you the one who was always going on saying stuff like 'Oh, I'd so play in his strawberry fields forever' when Yhwach announced that Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki was a war potential? Well, this guy is the next best thing."

"Hey, I'll deal with my... crush once we get home," Bambietta retorted. "If we get home. Okay, maybe the smooth talking lookalike would be a good silver medal."

"Yeah, home," Liltotto muttered. "Why the hell would we ever want to go back there?"

"To serve His Majesty of course," Bambietta said, sitting beside Liltotto and leaning back against the table. "But I guess he's probably got the whole war wrapped up by now."

"Who gives a damn what he accomplishes?" Liltotto said, glancing away from Bambietta.

"What?" Bambietta had not expected that, to hear honest rage in Liltotto's voice. "What's gotten into you?"

The blonde Quincy was silent then, leaning forward and looking away from Bambietta. That did no favors for her, Bambietta becoming irritated in response.

Still, she did her best to hold it in and simply nudged Liltotto in the side with an elbow. "Come on, share with the rest of the class."

"No," Liltotto replied. "I doubt there's any way home, so it's best you don't know."

"What?" Bambietta asked, her annoyance at last coming out. Then did it suddenly subside to worry. "Don't... don't tell me His Majesty died. Did Ichigo Kurosaki or someone from Squad Zero kill him?"

"I hope so."

Bambietta face tensed up for a moment, the Quincy feeling as if a vein on one of her temples was threatening to burst. "That's treason, Lil."

"Good," she replied. "Turnabout is fair play."

Bambietta tried desperately to withhold any irritation, the Quincy taking a deep breath to steady her nerves. "Just tell me what the hell happened after I was- was..."

"Don't say it," Liltotto interrupted. "You don't want to say and I don't want to hear it. But... what happened was..."

Bambietta watched as Liltotto's whole body shook for a moment, waiting in silence for her friend to continue. Patience was never her strong suit, but she knew she had to be with someone teetering like Liltotto was. Like she had time and again since regaining her life in this world.

"Giselle was... just the beginning," Liltotto at last said. "Yhwach forbid any Stern Ritter from acting out against each other and in the end we... we turned on each other like a pack of rabid dogs when the chance arrived."

Liltotto lowered her head then, her eyes becoming obscured by the visor of her hat.

"I'll be honest, I did not approve of the messes you made with the low ranked Quincy, but... Yhwach demanded order and obedience at every turn, all the while acting in the most barbaric way. He encouraged violence but refused us an outlet." Liltotto took a breath, steadying her wavering tone. "I won't think you did right, Bambi, but maybe you were the smartest one of us. You were loyal to a fault, you never seemed to want to lash out too severely at the other Stern Ritter. Maybe you just had found the right way to vent your... bad habits."

Bambietta raised an eyebrow at that, trying to lessen the mood with potentially unpleasant humor. "Come on, you know I'm not that deep of a thinker."

"First Giselle with you," Liltotto whimpered, her feelings not comforted by the attempt at a joke, "when I... we only watched. Then Bazz-B attacking us, Pepe trying to control Meninas... and then..."

Liltotto's head lowered then, her voice nothing more than a whisper.

"Then Yhwach betrayed us all."

Bambietta simply remained in silence, the Quincy stunned by what Liltotto had said. Yhwach, the man who had rescued her from the depths of hell, who had given Bambietta a place she found herself belonging in after all else had been taken from her. It was what he had done for all those he had given his blood. There was no way, absolutely no way he could consider his lineage, his followers, nothing more than expendable pawns.

"You're lying," Bambietta said softly, each syllable a fight to give voice to.

"I watched you die," Liltotto replied, her composure faltering. "I stood on the sidelines as Giselle used you like a puppet, afraid that she would simply do the same to me if the chance arose. But I was already a puppet to Yhwach. We all were. And I..."

Liltotto's hands closed tightly over her knees as she sniffed back sharply.

"I saw Candi slaughtered by a captain, I saw Meninas taken over by Pepe and I... I had to... hurt her to get to him. I don't... I don't know if she even lived... But after all that, Robert came to us... He warned us... He... He..."

Bambietta knew exactly what Liltotto was trying to say, giving voice to her hesitation with a heavy heart all her own. "He's dead, isn't he?"

Liltotto answered then. "Yes."

Bambietta found herself lost in thought then, the Quincy biting down on her lower lip as if such an action had a chance to get her to focus on something, anything, compared to the harsh truth. Yhwach had saved her the damnation of a life in the World of the Living, yes, but it had been Robert Accutrone who had helped shape her into the Stern Ritter she had become. If not for his infinite patience she may well have become nothing more than a rank and file member of the Vandenreich at the most.

Now he was dead.

No, that was not it. He was not dead now, he had been for some time. All the while she had been blissfully ignorant to what had transpired in the world she had left behind.

"Lil," Bambietta began to say, "what exactly happened?"

"I told you, Bambi," Liltotto answered, the blonde wrapping her fingers around the opposing arms, shaking as she did so. "Yhwach betrayed each and every one of us. He used the Auswahlen on us. He used it on pure blooded Quincy just so he could empower his Elite Guard! Some of us survived, but Robert, he... there was nothing left of him."

Bambietta knew what she was about to say now was truly wrong, truly reprehensible, but there was a part of her that remembered being left for dead upon the broken battlements of the Soul Society. That part of her did not care. "So know you know exactly how it feels to be betrayed by one you trust."

Liltotto looked at Bambietta then, a slight hint of worry in her eyes. "Bambi?"

"I'm sorry," she replied, looking away from Liltotto. "But there's a part of me content that His Majesty did to Giselle what she did to me."

"Then," Liltotto interjected, her voice trailing off for a moment, still saddened to hear Bambietta refer to Yhwach in such a subservient manner, "you'll be happy to know what happened next. She and I... We joined Bazz-B and tried to help the Soul Reapers kill Yhwach."

"Idiots," Bambietta whispered. "What were you thinking?"

"He killed Giselle before my eyes," Liltotto whispered. "He barely moved and a part of her head just tore itself from the rest, leaving her bleeding out on the floor."

There was a moment then, a brief few seconds where Bambietta allowed herself to wear a sadistic smile she knew had no place in Fairy Tail. "Good."

Liltotto heard it, knowing full well what joy that must of brought to Bambietta. Yet she was unsure of what reaction her next words would provoke. They were on better terms now, yes, but there was a wall that had formed between them now, one Liltotto was unsure she could comprehend or truly fathom.

"I was the last one standing. You, Candi, Meni and Gigi. I was the last to join and... the last to die. Yhwach, he... he tore out my insides like it was nothing."

Liltotto looked to Bambietta then, terrified she would glimpse that heartless smile once more.

"Lil." Bambietta suddenly pulled the blonde Quincy in close, her arms wrapping around her. There was nothing else she could say to what she had just heard. All she could do was hug her friend, the wall continuing to break down as it stood between their souls.

Liltotto did not know what to make of it then. She wanted to break down completely, but she knew that was unbecoming of her. She had tried for the better part of her unnaturally long life to keep everything in check, to be the calm one of her circle of friends.

Yet now she could not. Her voice cracked completely then, memories of pain and suffering both physical and mental, coming alive within her soul. She moved into the hug, wrapping her own arms around Bambietta as well. "Bambi, I... I..."

"Shhh." That was all Bambietta said at first, using one hand to pull aside Liltotto's hat, letting it fall to the counter. She simply moved her glove fingers through the blonde hair, trying to soothe the upset Quincy. "This won't do, Lil. I'm supposed to be the overly emotional one."

Still did Liltotto not stop, her friend's words doing little to deter her sorrow. Bambietta glanced around then, taking some solace that no one around was looking at them.

There was that moment then, one that left Bambietta wondering why she was even bothering to comfort one who had betrayed her trust. How she had looked down upon Bambietta in her moment of helplessness.

No, that was wrong, Bambietta knew that. Liltotto had been unable to look. That was the truth she could vaguely remember. Even now, feeling Liltotto sobbing against her, Bambietta pushed aside any darker thoughts that clawed at her soul.

"Just let it out, Lil," she said softly, still stroking her hair. "It's all good, you hear me? Nobody's going to hurt you here. Not me, not... Yhwach. Nobody."

Time moved forward then, Liltotto eventually calming down. She pulled away from Bambietta gently, looking at her with a tired expression. Not with the emotionless mask she was prone to utilize, but one that was simply exhausted from the outburst she had just unleashed.

"There," Bambietta said, patting Liltotto on the head and slipping her hat back on in the process. "No more tears, all right. You're a Fairy Tail girl now, so chin up."

"Bambi," Liltotto began to say, "do you sti-"

"So question," Bambietta interrupted, placing both hands on Liltotto's shoulders. "Last thing I remember with absolutely certainty is... Giselle killing me. Then one big mess of memories, next thing I know I was here in this world."

"You want to know how we got here?" Liltotto asked. "Bambi, I... I don't know either. I was dead, dying and then... I found myself outside of the town of Ruby. If not for that Candlestick guy I might have just left myself on the ground to starve to death."

"Enough of that, you hear me?" Bambietta said, her expression growing stern. "I'm alive, you're alive, and we're here in this happy little world."

"You don't want to go home now." Liltotto made it a statement, not a question. The next thing she said, however, was different. "You don't want to return to the Vandenreich?"

"After what you told me?" Bambietta asked in return. "Hell no! I'd rather drink a gallon of bleach than every go back to that world!"

Liltotto shrugged then, if only slightly. She knew Bambietta better than most and had been somewhat worried that the truth of what Yhwach had done would only cause her to want an explanation from the man himself, to see if he could justify his actions. Yet that was not the case, leaving Liltotto to wonder if the death of Robert Accutrone was the reason for Bambietta's sudden decision to stay where she was. Or perhaps it was the simple fact that neither of the Quincy had any idea of how to return home.

However, there was something else nagging at Liltotto. If it was true that those Quincy that had died had found themselves in this parallel world, in this kingdom of Fiore, then perhaps they were not alone. That simple fact left Liltotto shaken, though she kept it herself.

Yet Bambietta was not so foolish to not consider such an option herself. She had thought herself alone in this realm of reality, but now that she had found herself face to face with Liltotto, she knew that was not the case. There was a moment then when Bambietta could only hope that such a possibility would allow her to meet with Robert Accutrone once more. Perhaps he could help her regain her lost strength.

Yet there was a darker thought in the back of her mind then. Liltotto had made it abundantly clear of one particular Quincy who had perished right before her eyes. That left Bambietta's soul both shaking and seething, the Quincy knowing that such a reunion could only end in blood and tears.

"No," she whispered, catching Liltotto by surprise. "That won't... happen again..."

"Bambi?" Liltotto looked at her friend, taking note of a sudden burst of passion in her eyes. "What now?"

"What now?" Bambietta asked, suddenly standing up before Liltotto, placing her hands on her hips. Her face lit up then, Bambietta smilingly as much as she possibly could. "I'm going to become what I once was! No! Stronger! I'm going to be the best damn Quincy this world has ever seen!"

Liltotto furrowed her brow at that statement, wondering just what was driving Bambietta. Her friend, however, did little to calm down.

"For too long I've felt like I've been on the sidelines, that I was a bit player!" she shouted, her hands curling into fists that rose up before her. "Even here I've felt like I was just an opening act! You know what I say to that?"

Liltotto was honest. "I don't know. What?"

"To heck with that!" Bambietta exclaimed. "You and me? We're going to take destiny by the balls! We're going to be the center of attraction!"

"Uh huh," Liltotto replied softly. "Like the face that people will see on every magazine?"

"Exactly!" Bambietta said, pointing an index finger at the unassuming Liltotto. "We're Quincy after all! So we're going to come out of the shadows now that it's our time! We're going to be the queens of the scene!"

Liltotto had not been expecting this at all. She had assumed at the very least that Bambietta would be withdrawn and depressed by the truth of what the man she had pledged her loyalty to had done, but this sudden explosion of confidence was something she had not been prepared for.

However, she was happy to see it deep down. "Brightest star there's ever been, huh?"

* * *

Makarov stood in his office doorway, watching as Bambietta continued to move about in excitement, the lady's youthful abandon more than a match for anything the old guild master had ever seen from even Natsu Dragneel. He remembered well the young lady who had come to the guild waving about the decapitated remains of a cyclops, of someone who had broken down in his office, of one who had spoken ill of him during the Macao Conbolt situation.

Yet now she was appearing happy. Truly happy. He had watched intently from the sidelines, his trepidation thanks to Porlyusica's warnings always at the corners of his mind. He had seen as Bambietta had made friends with those around her, from Levy to Lucy, from Natsu to even Erza to one extent or another. A curious factor indeed, the guild master knowing Erza was keeping a close eye on Bambietta as well.

Yet despite the apparent illumination that was beaming from her outward actions, he knew better than before the darkness she had come from. Liltotto had told Makarov much in his office, the world she had come from a dark realm he dared not visit himself. Of a treacherous emperor who viewed his 'family' as nothing more than expendable pawns worthy only of his manipulation.

It turned Makarov's stomach to imagine a world where life and death were both something to be reviled, a world where those one who was meant to look out for were nothing more than tools to be discarded at a moment's notice. It was so very contrarian to the guild he had joined in his youth, the one that had fallen under his guidance as the years had rolled by.

Still, Makarov could not help but smile slightly, watching as Levy and Lucy suddenly entered the guild hall, waving towards the energetic Bambietta and quiet Liltotto. The former suddenly pulled her friend up and all but sprinted them both over to join their friends.

"Perhaps my decisions were in the right after all," he whispered to himself. "The solitude others may have forced on you be damned."

Makarov let his shoulders fall slightly then, the elderly wizard confident in the choices that he, Erza and Porlyusica had made in the long run.

"Um, hello there."

The mage looked up then, catching sight of a slender woman dressed in a violet shades, her blonde hair tied into a bun.

"You have my greetings," Makarov said with a nod, the old man folding his arms behind his back. "And may I ask who you are?"

"Oh, me?" the woman asked, a slight glint in her eye as she placed a finger gingerly along the edge of his lips. "I'm Stella Upland and I'm just dying to join Fairy Tail."

"Two in one day, huh?" Makarov nodded in approval. "I suppose this guild is still growing. Well then, step into my office and we'll see if you're up to the task..."

Makarov turned and moved into his room, Stella following. She stopped for a second, her hand resting on the frame of the door and glared at Bambietta, Liltotto, Lucy and Levy.

She smirked then, knowing that Ultear's ability to alter one's own appearance with magic was working far too well. For those around her there was only the Stella Upland, a woman who did not truly exist.

Mary Sue Emberella almost could not contain herself. She was the wolf among the sheep now, her options for revenge spread out before her as far as the eye could see.

"Don't be shy," she heard Makarov suddenly say, the guild master hoping up into his chair. "Come in, come in."

Emberella let her devilish smirk fade, a false smile taking its place as she stepped into the office. "Oh, my apologies."

Emberella closed the door behind her then, knowing in her heart how this story was going to end one day. However, she also knew that would not make it any less fun to watch.

* * *

 **There you have it folks, with now have TWO quincy that have joined our favorite guild, as well as Bambietta finding out the horrible truth as to what happened in her world. We've been wanting to have her find that out for a while now, and im glad we got to it. Also, Emberella has snuck into the guild to cause some mischief. Hopefully our heros can handle whatever she plans.**

 **Now, one reviwer asked how strong Bambietta would be in the fairy tail guild if she had her shrift and Vollstandig. Like last time, ive decided to leave a list. Keep this in mind though. this is PRETIMESKIP fairytail...wait they had two timeskips...ok, this is Phantom lord fairy tail. Once we get to Tenrou island, this list will be much different.**

 **As things stand THIS is the list of characters strength in fairy tail from Strongest to Weakest./b**

 **1\. Gildarts**

 **2\. Bambietta (Vollstandig, full power)**

 **3\. Makarov**

 **4\. Bambietta Base (Full power)**

 **5\. Laxus (Festival arc)**

 **6\. Mystogen**

 **7\. Erza (No armadura fairy yet)**

 **8\. Liltotto Lamperd**

 **9\. Natsu Dragneel**

 **10\. Bambietta Basterbine (As of now)**

 **11.. Grey Fullbuster**

 **12\. Cana/Loke losing power**

 **13\. Lucy**

 **14\. Elfman (one arm)**

 **15\. Levy**

 **Yeah, with her full power intact, she is WAY up there in the guild. The explode ability is BROKEN, there is a damn good reason why we made sure she didnt have it at first. One hit with it could kill someone if it touched their skin. If she was going to become a better person, her power level would have to drop. Over wise, i feel she would have sooner tried taking over this world than anything else, and we cant have that.**

 **And I want to make this clear, YES, Liltotto IS stronger than Natsu right now, and will be for a bit. She managed to keep more of her powr than Bambietta did. Not ALL of it, but a decent amount. Keep that in mind as we are still in fairy tails early days.**

 **With all of this done, I want to let you guys know that your going to LOVE what we have next. What do I have planned next? I cant say. I WILL say however it will severely change several cannon arcs.**

 **With all this said and done...Please leave me some reviews. I REALLY like getting them, and they help me know when we're doing a good job or not. So please, f you really like this story, give us your thoughts on the story in the form of a review, as they help us want to do more chapters.**


	12. On the railway to Clover

**I have an original arc for you guys yet again. However, like the last one, this one is very important to the story. You'll see why be the end of this chapter. I think you'll all really enjoy it.**

 **So enjoy, as I bring you, the battle of Clover town!**

 **I dont own Bleach of fairy tail. Those belong respectively too Tite Kubo and Shounen jump and Hiro Mashima and Weekly shounen magizine. This is just for fun!**

 **That said, I do hope you enjoyed it and you leave your thoughts in a review, it would be REALLY appreciated. Thank you very much.**

* * *

Bambietta Basterbine was alone, the Quincy sitting atop the tallest building she could find in all of Magnolia. It was a simple matter for a Quincy to ascend to such heights, but she knew that it would have been easier still if she had possessed her Voll Stern Dich.

That was precisely why she had come to this place. She needed the peace and solitude if she was ever going to become what she once had. She wanted to be great again, but Bambietta knew that being overblown and arrogant about it would get her nowhere. She had to know what she was doing; she had to be smart about it.

So she knelt on the roof, her hands resting gently upon her thighs. Her back straight, she kept her eyes gently closed, feeling a calm breeze play against her skin, giving life to her hair slightly.

It was alien to her, so very alien, to remain peaceful. It was not like times earlier, when her excitable personality had been crushed underneath the weight of despair. No, for now she was simply relaxed in mind, body and soul, the Quincy trying to tap into the spiritual powers that were her by right of birth.

"Breathe in, breathe out," Bambietta whispered to herself, the Quincy doing just as she asked of herself. Her chest rose and fell with each breath, Bambietta trying to let her mind flow free, to touch both the magic energies around her and the spiritual pressure that dwelt within her body.

It was taxing, so very taxing, but she could feel it, the wellspring of power buried within her soul. Untapped for so long, a force keeping it small and unfocused, that it left Bambietta to bite her lip in frustration for but a moment.

A remnant of her death? Or perhaps from the perversions that Giselle had wrought upon her body and soul? Bambietta did not know, but it vexed her nonetheless.

Still, she knew that anger would get her nowhere. Not now, away from a battlefield. It was difficult, however, Bambietta never one to restrain her emotions like this. Yet she remembered well, of a time long since passed, when Robert Accutrone had tried with all his patience to make her more than she was now.

"I... never got to thank him."

Bambietta's teeth clenched then, her serenity threatening to break, the Quincy's body tensing up for a moment. The harsh reality of life had robbed her once more. Again and again it had taken from her those most precious.

When would it be enough? When would the dark side of life be satisfied? Had it not taken enough from her already? Her parents, her friends, her mentor, her home, her very life...

"Enough."

It was spoken with nothing but the simplicity of a harsh tone, Bambietta remembering well how Robert had scolded her time and again if she had proven too rambunctious during her lessons. It worked then at calming her down, at weakening the resolve of her own internal darkness, and now was no different.

Yet still did Bambietta discover the true issue with her trying to meditate. It was simple really. She just could not concentrate and keep herself still.

"Damn it!" The Quincy let herself go then, Bambietta running her hands through her hair in frustration. "How am I ever going to-"

"Bambi?"

She opened her eyes in response to her name being spoken, the Quincy catching sight of someone quite familiar. "Lil."

"I guess you did always like getting high," Liltotto said as she stepped on to the roof, no longer needing her ability to stand on thin air. She looked around then, taking in the bright sky all around. "Can't say I'm too fond of it."

"Then why are you up here?" Bambietta asked, realizing that any chance at relaxing and reconnecting with herself was long gone now.

"Because..." Liltotto's voice trailed off for a minute, the Quincy still not looking at Bambietta. "Because I was lonely."

Bambietta raised an eyebrow at that. "Really, we're in the most social group of looney tunes I've ever met and you're feeling lonely?"

"I suppose they're nice and all," Liltotto said, looking at Bambietta, "but you're my only true friend here."

"Come on, they're a lively bunch," Bambietta replied. "Give them a chance."

"Do you consider them friends, Bambi?"

Bambietta looked at Giselle as if she was a deer caught in the headlights. "Well, I do get along with some of them."

Liltotto did not relent. "But are they your friends?"

Bambietta did not like where this conversation was going. "Come on, Lil, didn't you at least try to hang out in the guild hall?"

Liltotto sighed, realizing that she was getting nowhere with her question. "I tried a little, but then that Gray guy sat down beside me."

"So?"

"He had no pants on, Bambi. That made me uncomfortable."

Bambietta could not help but laugh then. "Oh, I needed that. Thanks, Lil. But don't let his habit wig you out. He doesn't even realize he's doing it."

"That sounds... silly," Liltotto counted. "And a little hard to believe. I'd like to think that if you or I were losing garments of clothes, we would notice immediately."

"Yeah, well," Bambietta looked away from Liltotto, her face growing red as she recalled her first mission with Lucy and Levy, "you'd be surprised."

"Bambi, why were you up here?" Liltotto asked, trying a less troubling question.

That was one Bambietta could answer without any hesitation. "I just figured I needed some alone time. To see if I can, you know, tap into my inner me. See if I could wrangle up some power I used to have. Like Robert taught me how to do."

"I don't think a guy like that would want you to be so forceful with your own soul," Liltotto replied. "He always told me to take it nice and easy and not try too hard."

"Well that was old Rob for you," Bambietta said as she stood up. "He always did seem to be able to read a person and figure out the best way for them to train. He's a- he was a great teacher."

"I'm sorry, Bambi."

Bambietta looked at Liltotto then with confusion. "For what?"

"I knew you looked up to him," Liltotto began to explain. "That was why I didn't want to have to tell you the truth."

"Come on, don't be that way," Bambietta said, putting a hand down on one of Liltotto's shoulders. "Besides, we both died and ended up here for some reason. Maybe he did to."

"But that would mean-"

Bambietta turned away from Liltotto, not wanting to brooch that subject. "Anyway, this training is getting me nowhere! I guess I'm a little too wound up still from yesterday's speech to really relax and concentrate. Heck, I can barely sleep last night!"

"I suppose that means your new friend should be thankful," Liltotto began to sly. "At least she didn't have to hear your snoring for one night."

"Oh you little-" Bambietta turned on Liltotto, quickly pulling her in close and digging her knuckles into the top of her head playfully. "One time, one time and a Quincy just can't live it down?"

"One?" was all Liltotto responded with, grimacing under the actions of her friend.

"Okay, fine, so it happens a lot," Bambietta said, relenting and pulling away from Giselle, she glanced away then, a closed hand coming up to her face. "I can't help it, okay?"

"Anyway," Liltotto said, ignoring the moment. "You came up here to try and tap into your power, right? I think I have something that could help you."

Bambietta grew skeptical. "And what would that be?"

"Well I pulled together the jewel I made on my first couple of missions," Liltotto began, "well, the jewel I could safely expend without worrying about my rent, and... Please don't hate me."

"Oh don't be such a worry wart!" Bambietta exclaimed. "If I could get over your part in... you know, than what could you possibly do to tick me off now?"

Liltotto bit her lower lip nervously and reached around to pull something out that had been tucked into the back of her belt. She stopped before bring her hands around then, still cautious. "You promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to-" Bambietta paused for a moment and shook her head. "I promise."

Slowly, very slowly, Liltotto pulled her hands out and revealed a white glove adorned with blue stripes, one that possessed a length more befitting a night at the opera than a training session. At least to the untrained eye. To Bambietta it was an object of strength, a matter of pride to some Quincy.

To her however it was something else entirely.

"Nuh uh!" Bambietta all but shrieked as she began to back up. "No way am I going to-"

Her words were cut off then, changing into a scream as Bambietta fell out of Liltotto's sight, the Quincy having taken one step too many and moving off the roof.

Liltotto waited for a moment, the shout of surprise shifting to a simple curse word. Then Bambietta came back into view, the Quincy stomping on invisible, spiritual platforms. She was clearly flustered, both out of irritation and embarrassment at her failing to mind her surroundings. That was entirely why Liltotto was worried, knowing Bambietta well. Her worst fears were about to be realized, a verbal scolding from Bambietta on the horizon.

Yet it did not come. Bambietta instead took a moment to compose herself, a sad look in her eyes. "I appreciate it, Liltotto, but no. I can't... won't wear it."

"But these can help boost your powers during training," Liltotto countered. "Didn't Robert have you use one?"

"And didn't we make fun of the rank and file Quincy of the Vandenreich for stooping to using such methods?" Bambietta asked. "Like daily."

"You and Candi did, yeah," Liltotto replied. "But Bambi-"

"I know, I know," the Quincy interrupted, staring at her right hand for a moment. "I'm no better than they were. I'm a joke now."

"Bambi, don't say that."

"I just can't do it," Bambietta said, once more glancing at the Sanrei Glove with a hint of sorrow. "Lil, I-"

"Please," Liltotto said, holding it out before her. "Candi isn't here, so no one is going to make fun of you."

Bambietta flinched slightly, slowly reaching out to take the glove away from Liltotto. Her fingers trembled slightly as they drew close, Bambietta's hesitant nature on full display. Then, quite suddenly, she snatched it away and held it in her hands. She looked at it intently, Liltotto catching sight of the sadness on Bambietta's face once more.

"Bambi, what's the matter?"

"Oh look!" Bambietta said, peering over Liltotto, her eyes lighting up as she did so. "It's my favorite teeny-tiny bookworm!"

Liltotto glanced away from Bambietta, unsure if her friend was either avoiding the subject or simply this easily distracted. She could see it then, Levy McGarden walking down the streets below with a purpose.

"Come on!" Bambietta suddenly said as she pocketed the Sanrei Glove and grabbed Liltotto by the hand. "Let's go say hi!"

"Wait a-"

Liltotto never got the chance, Bambietta taking her away from the rooftop and down to the city streets in a flash, a step of Hirenkyaku all it took.

"- Minute." Liltotto suddenly found herself and Bambietta directly in Levy's path, startling the mage.

"Hey, Levy!" Bambietta shouted. "What's the rush? A new book hot off the presses?"

"Actually, yes," Levy said, going red in the face. "I've had it on preorder ever since I heard that a 'To Slay a Mimus Polyglottos' was getting a prequel published!"

"Slay a what now?" Bambietta looked at Levy in confusion. "Oh well, I know the feeling of anticipation. You have no idea how long I've been looking forward to seeing 'The Power Awakens' for way too long no-"

Bambietta's eyes suddenly went wide, one of them twitching. Quickly she grabbed Liltotto around the shoulders, turned her around and began to whisper in her one of her ears.

"Forget what I said. We still need to get home long enough to see that movie."

"But Yhwach-"

"Forget His Maje- Yhwach," Bambi countered. "A little thing like a traitorous God Emperor isn't going to keep me from seeing that movie on the midnight premiere. I was there for everything from 'Star Wars' to 'Revenge of the Sith' on their opening days, so I'm not missing out on this one."

"Bambi-"

"Wait a minute." Bambietta suddenly smirked. "I just figured out how we could make a quick buck here. They don't know anything about half the stuff I nerded out over in the World of the Living. We could totally make a living off plagiarizing that stuff here."

"That's deceptive, Bambi," Liltotto replied. "I like it, but I don't know how well that'll go over. This world might already have its own versions, since I'm pretty sure that 'To Slay a Mimus Polyglottos' is just this world's version of 'To Kill a Mocking-'"

"Attention all Fairy Tail guild members!"

Bambietta and Liltotto suddenly froze up, the sound of an unfamiliar voice in their heads.

"Okay, I know I crazy and all," Bambietta began to say, "but hearing voices in my head is totally new. And here I thought 'Inner Bambi' would sound less masculine."

"You are crazy, believe it," Liltotto replied, "but I'm not and I'm hearing it to."

"Oh, that's Warren," Levy offered up, moving behind the twin Quincy with a reassuring smile. "Warren Rocko. He's a member of our guild who can use magic to communicate telepathically."

"Oh great," Liltotto said. "I'd grown used to shutting out people talking when I don't care, but this is going to take some effort."

Warren's voice continued to play out among the three. "Master Makarov requests that all Fairy Tail members still within Magnolia report to the guild hall for an important matter immediately!"

"That can't be good," Levy said, lightly scratching her chin. "I wonder what's going on."

Warren's voice continued to buzz within the minds of all those who bore the emblem of Fairy Tail. "Oh, I hope that Bambietta girl is still in town. She's so fine and easy on the eyes. And she's got the perfect rack. Not too big, not too small, those boobs are just right."

Bambietta's mouth fell open in shock, then quickly changed. The Quincy began to shout in her head, unsure of whether or not this Warren could pick up her own thoughts in return.

* * *

Warren could see Mirajane, Makarov and several others within the guild hall looking at him with some concern, all of them having heard his blatant and unintentional confession.

"Oh crap," he projected from his mind. "Did I think that out loud? I did, didn't I? Okay, now I hope she was out of town on a mission. Can we all just keep this our little sec-"

"Fuck! What the hell was that you just thought at me?"

Warren could hear Bambietta's thought projected into his skull, the mage falling to the floor under the duress of the screaming 'voice.' All those around him, connected to the telepathy suffered the same fate, their eyes going wide with shock and mental anguish.

* * *

"Oh crap, I'm sorry!" Bambietta said out loud as she saw Liltotto and Levy both holding their heads in pain. She suddenly wrapped her arms around the two young ladies, pulling them into a tight embrace. "I just- what the hell is up with that guy?"

"He tends to do that a lot," Levy explained, surprised by the hug. "You get used to those 'slips of the tongue' eventually."

Liltotto, meanwhile, found her height at a disadvantage, her face all but buried within Bambietta's chest. "Just right, huh?" she said, her voice muffled. "I agree."

Bambietta grew bright red, her cheeks going flush, and the Quincy quickly pulled away and quickly changed the subject. "Anyway... I wonder what the big deal with the master is. Is there a strawberry cake shortage and Erza's coming back to town?"

Bambietta's eyes widened in fear and she turned to her Quincy friend.

"Lil, you didn't... like, eat every cake in the city or something?"

"Why would that matter?" Liltotto asked. "I did no such thing, but even if I did, this Erza woman could just eat another cake if she's hungry."

Bambietta and Levy both froze on the spot, their expressions betraying their horror. Levy was the first to compose herself, looking at Bambietta. "You didn't tell your friend about one of the sacred safety rules when it comes to Fairy Tail?"

"Lil," Bambietta said, planting her hands firmly on her friend's shoulders, "I'm only telling you this because I care. You should never, ever under any circumstances get between Erza Scarlet and a slice of strawberry cake."

"But I like strawberry cake too," Liltotto complained.

Bambietta and Levy both simply shook their heads in response.

"Darn." Liltotto sulked for a moment, the Quincy remembering what had just gone on a moment before. "So anyway, I wonder what all the fuss is about. One big meeting out of nowhere kind of sounds familiar, Bambi. You don't think-?"

"I hope he's not going to choose a successor," Bambietta replied. "At least not if he picks that jerk ass grandson of his."

"That bad?" Liltotto asked.

"The worst!" Bambietta exclaimed. "I can't stand that Laxative guy!"

"It's Laxus," Levy countered.

"I know," Bambietta offered in return.

"Please don't call him that in person," Levy all but pleaded. "I don't think you understand little fun it would to end up in a brawl with an S-Class mage."

"Been there, done that," Bambietta replied with a shrug. "Not that it went as well as I had hoped... Anyway, about getting to this meeting... mind if I take the lead?"

Levy nodded. "Well I guess that's-"

Bambietta quickly took hold of both one of her hands as well as Liltotto and took off with Hirenkyaku.

* * *

Lucy had to admit she was nervous. She had not seen Master Makarov look so grave, not even when he had been discussing the Magic Council her first day in the guild hall. The elder guild master was looking rather solemn, standing atop a counter as he looked at those he considered his children.

Yet he was quiet, not a word escaping his mouth as he looked out at the mages of Fairy Tail. Lucy knew why, that Makarov was simply waiting for all those present in Magnolia to arrive.

"- Okay."

Lucy suddenly felt the air shift around the space behind her and she turned to find the Bambietta, Liltotto and Levy. The two Quincy seemed calm and collected, while the Solid Scrip mage was staring wide eyed in shock as if she had just stepped off an amusement park ride that she had been ill-prepared for.

"Levy, you all right?"

"Oh, she's just fine!" Bambietta answered Lucy instead, patting Levy on the back. "She's just-"

Levy was quick to cover her mouth then, her eyes and cheeks bulging for a second.

"Okay, my bad." Bambietta said, the Quincy starting to reach up towards her hat. "Sorry, hat, but I think even I know you and I need to pay the price for this blunder of mine."

Liltotto watched as Bambietta pulled her hat off and handed it to Levy, the wizard taking it and turning away to throw up completely. The blonde Quincy could only find herself thrown off by the action that her friend had committed. Sacrificing a hat like that, one of her oddly prized possessions, was something she would not have done back in the Vandenreich. Liltotto had to wonder then if Bambietta had even realized what she had just done.

"I see you have all come," Makarov Dreyer said at last, allowing his voice to carry across the guild hall. "I appreciate that, my children. The situation that is most grim."

"Oh God," Bambietta whispered. "Magnolia is out of strawberry cake, isn't it?"

"Mirajane," Makarov said quite seriously, "if you would please bring out the map."

The silver haired mage snapped her fingers, a spark of magic reacting towards the ceiling of the guild. Suddenly a large map began to descend, unfolding as it hung from the rafters.

"Huh," Bambietta said, taking in the map. "So the world isn't called Fiore? It's just a kingdom of Earth Land?"

"Wait," Liltotto began to reply with a whisper, "you never looked at a map since you've gotten here? That was like the first thing I did after meeting people."

"Priorities, Lil," Bambietta responded, a drop of sweat descending down the side of her face. "Priorities."

"I'm sure all of you are quite familiar with Clover Town," Master Makarov continued, pointing towards it on the map. "I would hope so, since a group of our... best saved it most recently from the schemes of the dark guild Eisenwald."

Bambietta puffed out her chest, smirking as she nudged Liltotto. "That'd be yours truly."

"You were in a dark guild before joining Fairy Tail?"

Bambietta frowned for a moment, glancing at Liltotto. "No, I totally owned their lame 'Soul Reaper' though. It was awesome!"

Liltotto nudged Bambietta in return, pointing forward. The dark haired Quincy followed her lead and could see Makarov looking at her.

"I appreciate what you did against Eisenwald, Miss Basterbine," Makarov said sternly, "but I do believe you can tell your friend there what happened after I finish speaking."

"My bad," Bambietta said, the Quincy just a slightly bit nervous. Her hands began to unconsciously cover her backside, worried that another punishment similar to what she had experienced for going out on an unapproved S-Class mission would follow.

"Now then," Makarov continued, "yesterday a legion of monsters from Waal Forest descended upon Clover and began to lay siege to the town. Both the Fiore imperial army and the Magic Council have deployed forces to fight off this invasion but it will take at least a week from either Crocus or Era for either to arrive."

Makarov took a deep breath.

"That is why they have contacted us," he said. "The Magic Council has asked that all nearby guilds send wizards to Clover Town to hold the end the threat before it gets any worse. If that cannot be done, then we are to hold the line until the reinforcements arrive."

Bambietta tentatively raised a hand then, the Quincy quickly chiding herself for acting like a child at school with a question. Yet when she saw Makarov nod in her direction she let that concern fade. "So how many monsters are we looking at?"

"The initial reports estimates totaled over three hundred," Makarov answered, his shoulders falling as he did so. "All of them ranging from D-Class to B-Class. However, most troubling of all is the report I was giving that says an S-Class monster appears to be leading this force."

Lucy began to grow worried then, the Celestial Wizard having never encountered an S-Class monster before. "How many guilds are getting involved?"

Makarov sighed. "You will not be pleased," he began to say, "but the only guild as close to Clover Town as ours is... Phantom Lord."

Bambietta heard it then, a rather substantial amount of groaning and muttering throughout the guild hall. "What's the big deal?"

"It's kind of messy," Levy said, covering her mouth as she leaned up on her toes to reach Bambietta's ear. "They're the largest guild in Fiore, while Fairy Tail is the most popular. So there's little bit of a rivalry going on I guess."

"Master Makarov doesn't seem all that concerned about it," Bambietta whispered back.

"Well he is a guild master," Levy said, trying to keep her voice low and not draw too much attention. "But some others-"

"We don't need to work with this guys!" Elfman suddenly shouted. "Isn't Fairy Tail manly enough to save Clover Town by itself?"

"And there we go," Levy sighed.

"This is precisely why we are most fortunate to have an outside party involved, "Makarov replied, the guild master robbing his eyes in frustration. "An S-Class wizard from Blue Pegasus happened to be nearby when the attack happened and has agreed to lead the coalition of Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord so there will be no chance of infighting."

"Aw, but where's the fun in that?" Natsu asked. "We could show them who really is the-"

"There will be absolutely no fighting amidst this coalition! Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir!" Natsu squeaked, the Dragon Slayer quickly intimidated by Makarov.

Bambietta could not help but giggle, stopping only when Liltotto nudged her, trying to get her friend to pay attention to Makarov once more.

"I wished to send at least one S-Class wizard to Clover Town, but unfortunately all of them are out on a mission at the moment." Makarov looked around the room, as if sorry for what he had to do next. "Therefore I have handpicked several A-Class wizards to fend off the invasion. I will call out your names and you can either step forward or turn this mission down. I will not hold it against any who desire to stay here."

Bambietta listened intently then, watching as the likes of Natsu, Gray and Elfman were called upon. They all walked over without a moment's doubt to stand before their guild master, Happy following Natsu. Then Makarov said exactly what the Quincy wanted to hear.

"Bambietta Basterbine."

She moved forward then quickly, standing beside Natsu with the wildest of grins. "I bet you're all fired up to kick some monster butt, right?"

"Heck ya!" the Fire Dragon Slayer said, sharing his ally's smile.

Bambietta's smile turned upside down when she heard the next name to be called, Loke adjusting his shades as he moved beside the Quincy. "All fired up, huh? No wonder I got the hots for you, Bambi."

"And finally, Makarov began to say, "Cana Alberona."

The mage blinked for a moment and set down the mug of beer in her hand. She gingerly walked forward to join her fellow Fairy Tail members, using Elfman's body for support.

"Maybe you'll have better luck with her," Bambi said to Loke with a wink.

"Now then," Makarov continued, "I know that I am asking a lot of you all, so you can choose any you wish to accompany you, so long as you are understanding if they refuse."

"Oh yeah!" Natsu shouted, suddenly pointing towards a surprised Lucy. "You want to come along?"

"Me?" the Celestial Wizard asked, slightly surprised.

"Now wait a minute," Loke interjected. "I don't know if that's a good ide-"

"Gray, Bambi and me will protect you if you need it, Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed. "So there's nothing to worry about!"

"And don't forget me!" Happy shouted, the cat making certain to hop up and draw attention to himself.

"Like I need protecting," Lucy said as she moved forward, tapping the pouch full of her Celestial Keys. "I'm a wizard too, you know."

"What about me?" Stella Upland asked, the wizard moving up to front of the gathered crowd. "Master Makarov, I can help with this."

"I'm sorry, Stella," the old man replied. "But you are the newest member to our guild and do not have enough experience yet with more problematic missions. I would not be able to send you into a situation like this without serious reservations."

"Oh well." Stella moved back into the crowd, growing irritated. She knew she could handle this easily, having been the top member of the Chicken Fangs. If only she could tell Makarov that she was truly S-Class, that she could go. Then she would close, close to several of those who had stolen from her the guild she had called home. A little work behind the scenes and she could have made certain that Bambietta or any of the others would find themselves dead at the hands of a monster. Or perhaps a little friendly fire if no one was looking.

Bambietta completely ignored the moment that had just occurred, her senses moving elsewhere. Then she was gone, having suddenly took off with Hirenkyaku. Not a moment later she appeared in her space among the A-Class, Liltotto and Levy by her side, one of them looking a little sick again. "Can my Little Buddies One and Two come along?" she asked, looking at Makarov's face for approval.

"I suppose Levy can go if she wants," Makarov said with a calm tone, "but did I not just make it clear that I do not wish to send a new member of Fairy Tail into this guild?"

"Wait, you did?" Bambietta asked honestly.

Makarov sighed.

"I'm... in," Levy interjected, trying to keep herself from throwing up again. "So long as Bambi doesn't do that a third time."

"Yay, the Bamb Squad is back in action!" Bambietta smiled and pulled Levy in close. "As for Lil... This is hard for me to say, really hard, let me tell you. The thing is... she's stronger than me."

Master Makarov raised an eyebrow to that. "Is that true, Liltotto Lamperd?"

"I guess so," Liltotto answered weakly.

"Oh, don't be like that!" Bambietta shouted, moving close to Liltotto. "There's no need for modesty! You're even stronger than Natsu if you ask me!"

"What?" the Dragon Slayer gasped. "Hey, Liltotto, can we fight?"

"I'd rather not," she said quietly.

"Stronger than even Natsu you say." Makarov nodded his head in approval. "Liltotto Lamperd, I would greatly appreciate it if you were to go on this mission as well."

* * *

Time moved on and the members of Fairy Tail found themselves on a train heading towards Clover Town. It was not the first time for Bambietta Basterbine, but the Quincy had learned her lessons well. She was seated as far away from Natsu as possible and judging by the sound of him throwing up and both Gray, Elfman and Loke complaining, she had made the right call.

Now she simply sat alongside Liltotto, Lucy and Levy two of the three looking a bit nervous. Cana, meanwhile, was out and about, checking out whatever the train cars had to offer for luxuries. Bambietta could only imagine she was trying to find an in-ride alcoholic beverage.

"Look, I do appreciate the vote of confidence," Levy began to say, "but do you really think I can be dealing with these many monsters? I mean, there is an S-Class one out there."

"You make it sound like I'm going to let anything hurt you or Lucy," Bambietta said in return. "I just need some backup, you know?"

Liltotto suddenly began to fight the slightest bit of jealousy, recalling a time when Bambietta, having decided herself the leader of their little band of Stern Ritter, had always tried to look out for the newest member of the group. "Bambi what about me? Will you let anything hurt me out there?"

Bambietta sighed. "Didn't I say you're stronger than me back at the guild hall? I don't think you need my protection, not in the state I've been reduced to. Look, it was hard to say that and this is no better. I'd only slow you down."

Liltotto knew the solution to that. "Then why don't you wear the-"

"No!" Bambietta suddenly shouted in the most forceful manner, the Quincy quickly calming down and looking ashamed. "I just... can't do that, Lil."

"What's she talking about?" Lucy asked, hugging her Plue spirit close to her body.

Bambietta sighed and removed from her coat a long white glove, a blue line going from the end to the tip of the middle finger. "This. The Sanrei Glove. It's meant to help... people like me become stronger."

Levy was confused. "Then why don't you use it?"

"Because..." Bambietta almost chocked on her words, the Quincy forcing herself to look out the window and the passing scenery. "I just won't rely on outside help to become better. I can do this myself."

"Bambi," Lucy began to say, "I know I don't have any say in the matter, it's your life after all, but I don't think it's a sin to depend on outside help."

"It'd make me weak," the Quincy answer, not looking back.

"Come on, don't talk like that," Levy offered up. "I mean, you already use those Ginto capsule things, right? What's one more magical artifact? Besides, Erza uses armors and weapons and nobody would dare make the mistake she' weak."

"You think I'm weak then?" Lucy asked, getting a slight bit upset and hugging Plue tighter. "You think I'm weak because I have to rely on keys and Spirits to be any help to Fairy Tail? To Natsu? To you?"

Bambietta instantly regretted her choice of words, looking back at Lucy. "That's not what I meant. I just... Lucy, don't get upset, okay? Just-"

Bambietta lowered her head, her expression darkening.

"The truth then? Will that be enough of an apology, Lucy?"

Liltotto perked up then, having not expected say anything of such an nature to be said by the one she had considered her friend for so very long.

Lucy, however, was quick to voice her opinion. "You don't have to, Bambi. Please, just-"

"Something like this," Bambietta said, lifting the Sanrei Glove up but refusing to look at it, "killed my mother."

Those words led to nothing, just an empty silence that descended on those of Fairy Tail. Yet none took it harder than Liltotto. Bambietta had never spoken of such matters, of her past, to either herself or the others who had made up their circle of friends. Yet here, now, she had opened her heart.

However, in that one instance, Liltotto was beginning to understand fully, the Quincy regretting every making the Sanrei Glove that Bambietta held in her hand now. It had been done with the best of intentions, yet now she could see the results of them. "Bambi, I'm-"

"Don't," Bambietta interrupted. "You didn't know. I... never told you."

That led to one question Liltotto knew she should not ask, yet she could not help herself. "Then why start now?"

Bambietta did not answer, though whether she even heard Liltotto was up for debate. All she did was pull her arms in to her chest, clutching at the glove. "My mother, she wanted to protect what mattered the most to her and she used a glove like this to do it. But.. she was... She-"

Bambietta's whole body went numb then, a lifeless look pervading her eyes. The Quincy slowly stood up and began to move out from between the seating without a word. Yet she stopped when she felt someone's hand gently touch her right wrist.

"Bambi?" Lucy asked, looking up at her. "I-"

"I'm sorry," the Quincy interrupted. "I just... need to be alone for a little bit."

Lucy let go then, returning to holding Plue tightly. Not a word was spoken amongst those of Fairy Tail then, Liltotto especially quiet. She knew Bambietta then and now, yet she could not understand what was happening to her friend. She had to wonder if Bambietta herself even recognized or understood it.

* * *

Bambietta found herself walking alone, away from the sounds of Natsu and the others, away from the company of Lucy and those she considered acquaintances. She did not know why it had happened, but she had unlocked a part of her soul that had remained buried for decade after decade. It made no sense to her, why she had allowed such incident to occur.

She soon found herself at the windows of the train car, her eyes looking not at the passing scenery, but at the faint reflection cast in within the glass.

Her eyes were lacking their usual sparkle, that much was true, but there was something else Bambietta could see. She was tired, so very tired, the circles under her eyes proof enough of that. She had not experienced a truly good night's sleep since her resurrection, her past still pulling at her heart and soul.

However, that was simply the recent past. Now she had let something out, something from her life before even the Vandenreich, and it was gnawing at her very being.

She leaned her forehead forward, her skin pressing against the cold glass as she glanced down at the Sanrei Glove.

"It's your fault," she whispered. "You and that detestable 'god,' that damned Soul King."

Bambietta's head shifted slightly to the left and right, her emotions taking hold, her teeth gritting as her face began to contort with the depths of rage.

"You just kept on taking and taking and taking... I hate you. I hate you..."

Bambietta's hand began to tighten into a fist, crushing the spiritual fabric of the Sanrei Glove for a moment. Then, as quickly as it had done so, the hand began to loosen, to relent.

"You," Bambietta said as she pulled away from the window and looked at her reflection once more. "You're to blame for what happened to mother."

Bambietta brought her hand up then, the glove still within the fingers, and she pressed it against the glance for a moment, her eyes never leaving sight of her reflection. She knew they were almost to Clover, the Quincy understood that, but she wished the journey would just come to a close already. She knew the quickest way to get herself out of her funk and that was a little good old fashioned violence.

"Huh?"

It was then that Bambietta saw past herself, past her pain, and caught sight of something on the horizon. Something was moving through the sky, coming closer to the train. No, not just something, but an entire swarm. One that called out to Bambietta's senses as a Quincy, letting her feel the malice and the bloodlust that was driving whatever was coming ever closer.

She could tell then that this assault was coming from the direction the train was going. They had to be close to Clover Town, so very close, leaving Bambietta to realize just what was upon her.

"Monsters." Bambietta let a truly vicious smile consume her face then, the Quincy's despair becoming overtaken by her inner darkness. "Looks like an appetizer is coming my way..."

The Quincy moved away from the window then, proceeding towards the end of the train car. It was risky, it was foolish, but Bambietta did not care. She had steam to vent and this was the best way possible. These monsters were a threat to the train, perhaps planning to derail it and throw the mission into chaos before it had even begun. Bambietta knew that she was not the only one who could bring the fight directly to the beasts, Liltotto and Natsu both able to fly, the latter with the aid of Happy, but that was not what she wanted. She would do this on her own, to make certain that her emotions were dealt with accordingly and through the only way she knew how. Not Lucy, not Levy and not Liltotto could have a part in this.

Bambietta pulled the door to cart open and all but hopped out into the outside world, making it up to the top of the next train car. She kept a makeshift platform beside her, leaving her unable to fall back thanks to the onrush of winds and the train's momentum itself. Yet her hair and cloak were not held back in the slightest, both fluttering about in the wind.

"Oh, that's a lot of monsters," Bambietta said, sizing up the flying horde. "And huh, looks like they're coming this way. Well, we can't have them go and derail this-"

Bambietta's cape suddenly whipped about, covering her face. The Quincy forced struggled with it for a moment, her face bright red once she had cleared her view.

"Oh for crying out loud!"

Frustrated beyond all measure, Bambietta leapt off the train then, forming one platform after another as she made her way towards the oncoming monster force. She did not know if they were actually organized in this attack on the train or if they simply had noticed something new to attack and were operating on animal instincts, but she did not care. Either way, it was all the same to her. It gave her an excuse to cut loose and indulge in some high level violence.

As she grew closer, Bambietta finally stood her, content with the air at this far away from the train not being much more calm and not obstructing her view once more. She watched as the winged beasts began to grow ever closer, the Quincy at last able to make out their appearance. They were nothing more than humanoid bats, measuring at least seven feet in height and possessing arms that stretched out into webbed wings that dwarfed their already impressive stature.

Bambietta was not the least bit terrified by the wretched monsters, the Quincy instead counting down as she moved a pointed finger from one to another as they came ever closer. "One... Two... Three..."

On and on she counted until at last she found the result. Bambietta then planted her hands firmly on her hips and began to speak, projecting her voice as far and wide as she could.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Bambietta began to say, pausing for one moment and letting her voice drop quite quickly. "No, wait, I can barely tell if these beasties even have noticeable gender differences. No need to be rude. Oh, that could work..."

The Quincy cleared her throat her again, speaking broadly once more.

"Giselles One through Twenty," she began to say, "would you bring your attention to me? I'm nothing like you've ever seen befo-"

The bat men simply flew past Bambietta then, leaving her hair and garments to flutter in the wind once more. It was then that her cape spun about under the duress of the movement, once more wrapping around her face. Bambietta snapped then, slapping it away from her face and turning to look at the monsters.

They had ignored her, the beasts still moving towards the train like Bambietta did not even so much as exist. In the back of her mind she began to wonder then if they truly were more intelligent than they appeared, but it was the thoughts at the forefront of Bambietta's mind that controlled her actions now.

Because, quite frankly, she was offended.

"Oh, you did not just do that!" the Quincy shouted, using Hirenkyaku and a series of invisible platforms to close the gap with the monsters that had all but brushed her off. "Going and interrupting the lyrics one of my fave songs, will you? Okay then! We'll skip ahead a bit!"

Bambietta slipped out several Ginto capsules and she appeared in the midst of the horde. She threw them all out to the sides quickly, the silver canisters suddenly igniting and catching the majority of the beasts by surprise.

"An explosion of catastrophe," Bambietta sang under her breath, a volatile smile playing out across her face. "Like nothing you've ever seen before."

Bambietta could see it then, that she had thinned down the ranks of the horde already, the Ginto capsules having done exactly as she had wanted. All that remained of those closest to her were charred corpses, a welcome sight to one who had been denied the power of the Explode for so long.

"Six Giselles down," Bambietta said with a smirk, knowing she at last had the bat men focusing entirely on her. "Fourteen to go."

Bambietta stretched her right arm out then, a sword materializing within her hand. It was just in time, the monsters swarming about her. Yet Bambietta did not care. She slipped out from their encircling attack, her blade efficiently tearing through flesh and leaving one bat-like head to fall through the sky, the rest of the body it had been attached to only moments earlier soon following its descent.

That was when Bambietta lost herself completely in the moment, the Quincy going on the offensive. Gone was the doubt, gone was the despair. This was what she reveled in and she knew against monsters such as this she had nothing to hold back against.

Hirenkyaku and mastery of the blade took Bambietta far, monster after monster falling one by one, piece by piece. She was untouchable, the power of the flash step technique taking the Quincy far. She had lost power, yes, but not skill. The art of killing with a sword was something she knew she would never lose.

The blade cut continued its vicious dance, piercing flesh and carving through bone. A wing here, a leg there, the bat men were falling apart, incapable of keeping pace with the Quincy's speed. Bambietta knew she was clearly facing the lowest ranked of the beasts that had been described to her back at the guild hall, but for once she did not care. She did not seek the thrill of a battle worthy of her. No, she simply wanted to allow herself to sink into the depravity of a fight she was destined to win. To that end she swung her blade out, taking one bat men's head from its shoulders without even sparring the monster a passing glance.

"Oh, poor Giselle Ten," Bambietta said with a truly twisted glean in her eyes. "Or were you Giselle Eleven? Oh, who cares?"

Bambietta continued her savage assault, felling monster after monster. Then, at last, did Bambietta stand alone in the air, bloody remains of her enemies falling down to the ground. Bambietta took one breath, then another and another. She could not help but smile, her soul recalling well how much she had enjoyed the clash of bone and sinew, the moment when spiritual metal made contact with flesh.

"Bye-bye, Giselles One through Twenty," the Quincy whispered. Her smile only grew wider then, Bambietta unable to hide her twisted sense of jubilation. "Man, I love therapy!"

The Quincy knew well the ground rules that Makarov had set into place her first day in the guild, that killing was prohibited unless faced with either monsters such as this or under the most trying of circumstances, your own life not the only one on the line. That was why the Quincy did not mind in the least what she had just done to vent her frustrations, to calm her own despair. If she could not do as she had in the past, if she could not take out her darker emotions on a simple man too lustful for his own good, than this would have to do.

It was all right, was it not? Bambietta had heard it well from Liltotto already. Her friend had all but admitted that Bambietta was one of the calmer Stern Ritter, having found a way to clear her mind of the forced civility that Yhwach had decreed despite his encouraging violence. So why should she feel wrong for doing as she always had? To be true to herself? Because Makarov said not to enjoy any killing?

Bambietta did not know if she truly cared. There was no one she had worry about pleasing but herself, not so long as she was by herself at times like this.

"My dirty little secret," Bambietta whispered, her emotions still smoldering beneath the surface. "So why should I care-"

Then it happened, Bambietta's words becoming caught in her throat as she saw it. A fleeting image of the past playing out across her mind's eye.

Levy. It was Levy, the Solid Script mage horrified as she looked upon a blood covered Quincy holding the decapitated head of a cycloptic monster.

"Damn." Bambietta's face grew sullen then, the Quincy turning her gaze towards the train. The unnatural high that she had just obtained vanished just as fast as it had blossomed, the Quincy once more becoming plagued with despair. Bambietta's power began to fade, neither Blut Vene or Arterie flowing underneath her skin. All she could do then was wonder if she had any right to return to that train, to return to Fairy Tail. "I just-"

Bambietta suddenly screamed then, pain cutting through the very flesh of her arm. Her sword vanished in immediate response, the Quincy's concentration shattered. She grit her teeth in response to the agony and could see it then, the coat sleeve that covered her right arm torn from wrist to shoulder, the flesh underneath no different. Blood was spilling out then, oozing down past her hand, all the while staining the white uniform.

That was not all Bambietta could see. As her arm began to hang limp by her side, her fingers twitching uncontrollably from the pain, she took notice of one of the bat men circling about her. It was maimed in so many places, yet here it was, having no doubt flown back up and taken Bambietta by surprise, the talons that spread from the ends of its wings having done her grievous harm.

"Persistent little bastard," Bambietta hissed. She tried to will her arm to move, to materialize a sword within its palm once more, but nothing happened. Bambietta spared the limb a brief glance then, seeing that the horrific wound had done much more than simply shredded cloth and flesh. The tendons had been sliced right through, Bambietta catching glimpses of bone through the bloody mess.

"Son of a cigar chomping thunder fucker," she whispered, the pain becoming much more apparent now that she could not deny what had occurred. "That's going to sting in the morning."

Bambietta watched as the bat man began to circle towards her again, the creature's ill intent to finish her off quick and cruelly clear as day. The Quincy reached into a coat pocket with her left hand, pulling out the last remaining Ginto capsule in her possession. She was fully intent on using it to heal her arm, Bambietta cursing herself for expending so many earlier in her zeal for the kind of peace she could only find in violence.

Yet it was not to be. The bat man was close, too close, and the Quincy reacted accordingly. Battle instincts controlling her very body, Bambietta struck out with her hand, Blut Arterie allowing her fingers to pierce the monster's throat, her hand tearing directly into the neck. Then she pulled her hand back, blood splattering about.

However, the Ginto capsule was no longer in her grasp, having been left behind. A split second passed, the bat man's neck and head erupting in a burst of blue spiritual power, leaving its remains to drop to the ground below.

"Boom," Bambietta muttered, her voice taking on a slightly lyrical tone once again. "I wanted it and needed it."

The momentary respite was over, the lull in Bambietta's lust for violence have come and gone. She had killed as she wished, in truly spectacular fashion. Yet there it was again, that look of shock and horror on Levy's face. Bambietta glanced down at her left hand then, taking note of the blood that enveloped it.

"This is who I am, huh?" the Quincy muttered. "I just... Why should I care?"

Bambietta knew she needed medical treatment, the type only magic could provide. Surely if the likes of Porlyusica could return her to life form a zombified state, then a wound like this would be child's play for a wizard worth their salt.

Too that end, the Quincy began to move towards the train with Hirenkyaku, quickly matching its speed. However, there was a hesitation in her thoughts. Levy's face, it would not stop haunting Bambietta. Worse, the Quincy was beginning to see others join it, those of Natsu and Lucy, of Happy and Gray. Then there were Makarov and Erza's own, the two looking down at her, judging the Quincy's failings.

It was in that moment that Bambietta began to wonder if she could ever truly belong to this guild.

* * *

"Bambi, what happened? Your arm, it's-"

This was not the reception Bambietta had wanted, but it was the one she had been expecting. Still, she was quite ready for it. "Come on, Lucy. It's nothing, just a flesh wound."

"And a muscle wound," Liltotto said, her own distraught reaction peeking out from her usual calm demeanor. "Not to mention a bone wound if I'm not mistaken."

"Not helping," Bambietta muttered under her breath, the Quincy beginning to panic as she saw the worried expressions on the faces of Lucy and Levy. It was not an look she wanted to cause, but she had to admit it was a step up from what she had imagined not a few minutes earlier. "Anyways, if you think this is bad, you should see the other... Guys? Girls? Bat thingies?"

There it was again, that horrified expression that Bambietta had worried about. For a moment she thought it was the reality of the moment, yet the vision faded, another product of her imagination. All she saw was Lucy and Lucy concerned for her own well-being.

"Why don't you just use a Quincy spell to heal it?" Liltotto asked, the blonde clearly worried just as much, even if she was unable to show it properly.

"Well, I would," Bambietta replied, suddenly running her left hand through her hair, a fake laugh escaping from her mouth. "Thing is, I kind of sort of wasted all of them blowing the bat men... man bats... up."

"Typical Bambi," Liltotto said in return. "Blow things up first, maybe ask questions after."

Bambietta knew to expect that from Liltotto, but even she could see the glimmer of concern in her eyes. It only added to the sense of worry that had Lucy and Levy both upset.

"Come on, it's not that bad," Bambietta said, trying to calm them down. "Okay, so it stings like one bad mother of a trucker, but it's nothing a little white magic won't be able to fix up."

Levy was confused. "Bambi, I don't think that's going to-"

"Okay, I'll admit I've never been too much of a Dungeons and Dragon nerd," Bambietta began to say, suddenly shifting gears as she rubbed her chin with her good hand. "Though I wouldn't mind taking Natsu to a dungeon and checking out his dragon if you know what I'm talking about."

Lucy and Levy both went wide eyed in response to that. Liltotto, meanwhile, remained impassive. "Typical Bambi, thinking with her lady boner while she's bleeding out."

"Hey!" Bambietta shouted. "It's not my fault some of us look good dressed like a schoolgirl and wielding a whip.! And I know Askin didn't mind the handcuffs!" Bambietta shook her head then, knowing she was baring her soul in all the wrong ways. "Anyway, I'm not a nerd of either d when it comes to that sort of board game role playing, but even I know white magic can fix just about anything."

"Well, it could have," Levy began to say, "one upon a time. But that sort of magic is incredibly rare and pretty much lost to time."

The Quincy could only blink in response. "Say what?"

"It's not like just any wizard can wave their hands and cure the common cold or heal a wound," Levy continued. "Certainly not anybody in Fairy Tail."

"But... but..." Bambietta was aghast. "But that Porlyusica lady. She was able to bring me back from... from..."

"You met Porlyusica?" Levy asked, taken by surprise.

"Oh yeah, you did mention that name back on Galuna Island," Lucy added. "Wait, isn't she the renowned medic of our guild?"

"Even I've heard of her and I'm new in town," Liltotto offered up. "But I've heard she's kind of a recluse and doesn't like to hang out. So... me in a couple of decades I guess."

"Okay, so a healer," Bambietta said, still paying no mind to her pain. "But she didn't use white magic to bring me back, then-"

"We really need to get that wound dressed at least," Lucy said as she stood up and called out to the rest of the guild in the car. "You guys brought some medical supplies for this mission, right?"

"She doesn't use white magic," Levy continued. "Porlyusica is renowned for magic potions and the like."

"So a little more down to Earth Land than my Ginto spells," Bambietta replied. "Guess I will be fighting this battle with one frigging arm. Oh well. I can be an ambidextrous ass kicker if I need to be. Using my sword is going to be a pain, but-"

Bambietta saw it then, a flash of blood and torn flesh followed by Lucy and Levy's fearful faces.

"Forget it," Bambietta continued, rubbing her forehead with her fingers. "I'll make do without it."

* * *

Not long after the train arrived in Clover, those who called Fairy Tail their guild disembarking from the vehicle deep within the indoor train station. Night had fallen upon the city and their appeared to be no power within the facility either. Still did the wizards and Quincy begin to file out of the train. Bambietta's arm was bandaged from nearly her shoulder to the wrist, the Quincy keeping the sleeveless limb held against her torso by a sling. It was embarrassing for her to appear so weak before the true battle had even began, but she knew she had only herself to blame. She had taken the fight against the advance force alone, she had expended the whole of her resources against them needlessly, and she had lost her focus and allowed a beast that had no right to wound her to do just that.

Yet she had found care and concern among her compatriots, something the Quincy was not quite used to. It was a far cry from how her own friends in the Vandenreich had tended to her when she was wounded and weak.

Liltotto was very much aware of that, watching as her friend exited the train and stepped down into the darkened building. She had failed Bambietta once before, but that had been another time and place. She would not make the same mistake twice.

"This was where Master Makarov said we'd meet the others, right?" Levy said, using a magically crafted word to light the interior of the building. "But I don't see anyone."

Elfman and the others were weary, the group watching the windows as the pale moonlight gave them glimpses of the monsters fluttering throughout the air, as if looking for prey.

"Man, it's about time reinforcements showed up," a voice issued forth from the darkness. "I could use some good company. These bat monsters can be such a bore."

Levy moved her arm then, causing the word light to illuminate a rather tall woman dressed in a violent dress, bountiful blonde hair descending upon her shoulders. It was one of those shoulders that bore the mark of an emblem, leaving those of Fairy Tail to know who was standing before them.

"Jenny Realight of Blue Pegasus I presume," Levy said simply and to the point.

"Wow, it's her! It's really her!"

Bambietta glanced over her shoulder, watching as Lucy began rather overjoyed, the expression on her face saying it all.

"She's a big deal?" Liltotto asked casually, slipping between Bambietta and the Celestial Spirit wizard."

"Oh yeah," Bambietta answered. "She's not just a wizard, but even a featured model for Sorcerer's Weekly."

"Of course you would know that," Liltotto replied with no end of thinly-veiled sarcasm.

"Hey," Bambietta whispered, "it's not my fault she's got nice... articles."

"Wow," Jenny exclaimed, looking over the group. "Makarov doesn't mess around if he sent so many of you. Then again, maybe Phantom Lord just believes in quality over quantity. Not that I find him much to hang with."

"Is there a problem, Miss Realight?" A man dressed in red and possessing hair that was both black and white in color moving out from the shadows, a sheathed katana upon his back. He looked over the members of Fairy Tail and shook his head slightly. "This is the best Makarov could muster? How sad. Clearly Master Jose finds this matter more concerning if he sent me to help."

"Well aren't you just a big bundle of fun," Bambietta hissed.

Jenny shut the newcomer a dirty look. "We're all allies here, Totomaru?"

"Don't talk down to me," the young man chided. "We're both S-Class after all. The only reason the Magic Council wanted you to be in charge is because they knew the Fairy Tail brats wouldn't listen to someone from Phantom Lord."

Totomaru glanced at the group again, his eyes settling on Bambietta.

"How pathetic," he said, no amount of disdain. "Is Makarov so desperate to make his make his guild look big that he sends the wounded and weak?"

"Okay," Bambietta whispered. "Urge to kick him in the nuts... rising..."

Totomaru began to laugh then, the wizard showing no sympathy for a member of a rival guild. "Oh excuse me! Has anyone seen my arm? You can't miss it! It's covered in bandages!"

Bambietta grit her teeth in frustration, the Quincy trying to restrain herself, to keep herself from lashing out. This man was supposed to be her teammate on this mission, but she was understanding quite well why Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord did not get along well at all.

"I think I've heard just enough out of you!" Natsu proclaimed, the Fire Dragon Slayer taking one step forward, slamming a fist into an open palm. "So how about I-"

"You're not worth my time, poser," Totomaru said, suddenly glaring at Natsu, his laughter fading. "You're just a second rate hothead compared to me."

Jenny listened as Natsu and Totomaru continued to argue back and forth, the member of Blue Pegasus beginning to lose her patience. "Will you two shut up already?"

Both did so with some muttering under the breath, leaving Jenny to rub the temples of her head with both hands.

"Honestly, you two guilds are way too high strung," she complained. "Why did I have to give up my vacation just so I babysit all of you?"

"Vacation?" Bambietta began to ask. "Don't get me wrong, this seems like a nice enough town-"

"When it's not overrun by giant bat monsters," Liltotto added.

Bambietta spared her friend a glance before turning back to Jenny. "-But I wouldn't exactly say it's the kind of place to have any fun."

"Oh, I wasn't here," Jenny replied. "Please, a girl has to have a sense of pride in her vacation spots. No, I was just soaking up the sun down at Akane Beach when Master Bob messaged me."

"Master Bob?" Bambietta began to shiver, the memory of his stubble scratching against her face. "You... work for him?"

"Oh, he's not all bad. And honestly, he's much more appealing to the eyes than..." Jenny shivered for a moment. "... Ichiya."

"Who's that?" Bambietta asked, feeling a chill in the air, one she could not explain.

"The supposed ace of Blue Pegasus," Jenny mumbled, suddenly shifting to a rather haughty tone. "Please, I'm much more of a wizard them him. You should consider yourselves grateful that I was in the area and not him. Well, and everyone who was at Akane Beach." Jenny uncontrollably shivered again. "That man has horrific taste in swimwear."

Levy moved closer to Bambietta than, nudging one of her arms to get her attention. "Bambi... never, under any circumstances, should you mention him to Erza. It won't end well. Trust me."

"What?" Bambietta asked, raising an eyebrow at that statement. "They have a history or something?"

"I don't know exactly," Levy continued. "But Erza did team up with him on a joint Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus mission once. When she came back she holed herself up in her apartment and didn't come out for a month. And even then... it was another week before she stopped sitting in the corner of the guild hall looking like a deer caught in the headlights. She didn't even dare touch strawberry cake for the whole time. Believe me, we all tried to snap her out of... whatever it was."

"Good God," Bambietta whispered. "This world is full of many strange and horrible things."

"Now then," Jenny said suddenly looking at Bambietta with a stern expression. "I'm the one in charge of all you little munchkins. And honestly I'm not interested in having someone already hurt getting into any fights. What can I say? All the paper work a death would cause would be too much of a headache."

"Hey!" Bambietta began to protest. "I can throw just as much of a mean left hook as I can a right." Then she became a little distraught. "But I guess using a bow is out of the question..."

"No need to get so cranky," Jenny replied. "You're in luck, since we do have a healer with us."

"Wait." Bambietta looked at Totomaru. "No offense... Well, a lot of offense... but you don't exactly look like the type of guy who would be whipping up potions and stuff."

Totomaru folded his arms across his chest and turned his gaze away from Bambietta without a word.

Bambietta could only scowl in return. "Rude much?"

"Oh, I was not speaking of him or potions," Jenny continued. "Actually, fate has been rather kind to us, since another local guild sent a representative to help us. And best of all, she does know how to do healing magic, so your arm will be good as new in a jiffy. Though you'll have to excuse her. She is a little shy."

"I thought you said it was a lost magic," Bambietta muttered to Levy.

"It's supposed to be," the mage replied. "At least, I thought it was."

Bambietta, Levy and the others watched then as Jenny turned her attentions to the side, motioning to an unseen figure in the dark.

"Come on, we're all friends here," the Blue Pegasus mage said softly. "And besides, someone is in need of your power. She's got a bit of a boo boo."

Bambietta could see it then, her eyes having adjusted to the dark. A lone figure began to sat up from a bench against the far wall. The individual came into the light then, standing before the mages. It was a girl, one who looked rather nervous, her body language nothing but constant fidgeting. She was unable to look any of the wizards or Quincy in the eyes, yet she did her best to introduce herself.

"Hi. I'm, uh... I'm Wendy Marvell of the... the Cait Shelter guild. It's... nice to meet you all."

* * *

 **That's right, I've brought in Wendy in earlier on! Will it be more than just an early appearance? Maybe, maybe not. This arc will probably last about 3-4 chapters. That said, I hope you all really enjoy what we have in mind.**

 **With all this said and done...Please leave me some reviews. I REALLY like getting them, and they help me know when we're doing a good job or not. So please, f you really like this story, give us your thoughts on the story in the form of a review, as they help us want to do more chapters.**


	13. The Little Dragon Slayer

**Here we are everyone, this next part of our little arc. I hope you all enjoy what we have for you today.**

 **That said, I do hope you enjoyed it and you leave your thoughts in a review, it would be REALLY appreciated. Thank you very much.**

 **Speaking of which, I want to thank every single one of you how already has left a review. Really, I cant thank you enough.**

 **Special shout outs go to sephiroth12285 Green Espada XenotheWise135, draconichero21 Nora Anak Zangetsu Ossan, Greatkingrat88 and Evan Deviant. Thank you all so much for the multiple reviews, it means a lot.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own** **Bleach of fairy tail. Those belong respectively to Tite Kubo and Shounen jump and Hiro Mashima and Weekly shounen magizine. This is just for fun!**

 **Kenshinverse Disclaimer: As you can probably imagine I do not own the Fairy Tail or Bleach series or any of the characters that appear either. The honor of being the man behind Fairy Tail belongs to the one, the only Hiro Mashima. Oh, and Bleach's creation rests solely on the shoulders of Tite Kubo. Oh sure, I've purchased plenty of manga, DVDs, video games and maybe a few too many Rukia Kuchiki and Erza Scarlet action figures and statues, but the series themselves? Oh no, they're certainly not mine. You'd know if it were me in charge. Though to explain how different Bleach would be, well to detail that would take a higher word count than this story will eventually end with. Though oddly enough, little would actually change about Fairy Tail. Huh. Go figure.**

* * *

Bambietta Basterbine found herself sitting alone on a bench within the Clover train station, the Quincy slowly pulling her wounded right arm from its sling. The pain caused her to bite down on her lower lip, Bambietta cursing her weakness. She knew this had to be healed, that much was certain, but she was unsure of the healer she was being presented with.

This Wendy Marvell, she was just a kid. Bambietta could not even begin to imagine placing either her fate or her faith in this youngster's hands, but she knew she had no other options before her. Getting to Porlyusica in the middle of the mission was out of the question, and the same applied to scrapping together any more Ginto capsules by raiding a store for supplies. There was still the option to fight with one arm, but even Bambietta knew that was a foolish strategy despite her earlier bluster.

She had to rely on this child, this Wendy. It was all that the world had given her as an option. The fact that said option was noticeably hesitant and worried did not leave Bambietta with any favorable feelings towards the matter.

"I hope this isn't a mistake."

Bambietta watched as Wendy began to move away from the other mages, leaving behind her travelling companion. That one had especially surprised Bambietta. It was another cat, another talking cat. Carla was her name and she was the polar opposite of Happy in just about any way that Bambietta could imagine. The only thing they seemed to have in common was that they both annoyed the Quincy, though Carla's attitude was quicker to draw Bambietta's ire than Happy's silly antics.

Liltotto, however, had been much more content with this Carla's personality. She had tried to hide it well, but Bambietta had noticed the glimmer in her friend's eyes, as of the other Quincy had found the uppity cat adorable or something.

"So, you... uh... got hurt pretty bad, right?" Wendy asked, the young mage coming towards Bambietta. "I don't know if I can help, but I'll tr-"

The young girl suddenly tripped then, falling flat on her face. Bambietta could not even see what she had stumbled over, but the sight of the clumsy action only added to reservations to the hope of being healed.

"Hey, you okay?"

Bambietta was not unsure of what had just happened. She understood that well enough. She had used Hirenkyaku to propel herself towards the fallen Wendy in an instant, crouching down before her. However, it was why it had just happened that she could not explain.

"I'm... fine," Wendy stammered as she stood back up and dusted herself off. "I just... I do that a lot. I guess. I'm sorry!"

Bambietta watched as Wendy acted far too formal for her liking, the young girl practically bowing in shame for her error. The Quincy shook her head and looked at her calmly. "Oh no, you're a chronic apologizer, aren't you?"

Wendy glanced down. "I'm sorr-"

"Nuh uh." Bambietta put a stop to that by wagging her left index finger before Wendy's very eyes. "No more apologizing and no more tripping. At least not now."

Bambietta sat right down on the floor then, leaving her damaged right arm to rest in her lap.

Wendy was simply confused. "Huh?"

"Now you don't have to come to me, I came to you," Bambietta said with a sigh. "So heal away, white mage."

Wendy did not know what to make of this woman before her, but she was determined to do what she could. However there was one problem. "I'm so-"

Bambietta glared at Wendy.

"Uhm, that is... Can you take off the bandages? I can't exactly heal what I can't see."

Bambietta's expression grew even sourer. "Trust me, someone like you shouldn't see what's underneath. You're not even old enough for PG-13 and I'm pretty sure what that dumb fu- fudge muffin did to my arm is Rated R."

Bambietta could see Wendy staring at her in confusion, the Quincy returning the expression. Even she could not understand the ridiculous phrase she had used to clean up her language around Wendy at the last second. All she could do was mouth the words 'fudge muffin' in complete confusion.

"Anyway," Bambietta began to say, the Quincy starting to shift in place and prepare to stand, "if you can't heal me without seeing what happened, then I guess I'll be on my way."

"But you're hurt!"

Bambietta halted her movement then, looking at Wendy once more and taking in the worried expression on her face. It was just like what she had seen from those she considered her friends back on the train.

"So what?" Bambietta asked. "I'm not your concern. I'm a big girl, so I can-"

"Please," Wendy said. "I came here to help people, so just let me... let me help you."

Bambietta sighed, the Quincy running her one good hand right through her hair. "All right, have it your way. But..." Bambietta reached up to her right shoulder and began to undo the bandage. "I'm sorry."

Wendy just looked at her with a rather sweet, if quizzical expression. "I thought you said no more apologizing?"

Bambietta paused for a moment, the Quincy chuckling for a moment. "Do what I say but now what I do, kid. Seriously. For your own good."

Bambietta began to unravel the bandages, keeping a close eye on Wendy's face. She had to admit, she was impressed by the young girl's unwavering determination to see this through. The Quincy could see the fear and hesitation in her eyes, the optics wavering, but Wendy was keeping as calm as she could. Bambietta had to admire that, but she knew the composure was going to slip soon enough.

Soon enough that was the case. As blood and torn flesh came into view, Wendy began to breathe more rapidly, the young wizard bringing both hands up to cover her face.

Bambietta paused then. "I said you don't have to do this. I'll manage."

"N-no," Wendy stammered. "I can... I have to do this. If I don't... If I don't... then I came here for nothing."

She was brave, Bambietta had to admit that. It was something she could respect, a person who could be brave in the face of horror. Still, there was a part of Bambietta that did not want to put someone so pure through this, but she knew she had to. Slowly she unwound the bandages, exposing her damaged arm to the open air. The Quincy grit her teeth then, a newfound rush of pain searing across the limb.

"It's so terrible," Wendy whispered. "Who could do something so mean?"

Bambietta closed her eyes then, knowing the answer to that. She could. She had. Several times over she had done something this 'mean.'

"You've seen it," Bambietta said at last, "so look away and use your magic."

"That's not..." Wendy took a deep breath, trying so very hard to avoid throwing up at the sight of the ragged flesh and exposed bone. "That's not how it works. I need to... need to concentrate on the injury to fix it."

Bambietta watched then as Wendy reached out with both her hands, keeping them hovering no more than inch away from the horrific wound. A white light began to overtake the young mage's hands, the magic slowly spreading towards Bambietta's torn flesh.

The Quincy flinched as she began to feel a cold air moving across her flesh, causing goose bumps to break out across the pale complexion. She watched then as the torn muscles began to reform, the flesh itself knitting back together slowly but surely.

However, despite the healing, it was not a truly pleasant experience. While there was magic involved, this was no simple wave of a hand and the damage undone. No, this is a complete reversal, the pain flowing through Bambietta as the injury began to mend under Wendy's power. It was a far cry from using a Ginto capsule, but the Quincy knew she had to grin and bear it.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No, no," Bambietta replied through grit teeth. "Just trying to practice my game face for when we all go fight some monsters."

"I can't... can't do that," Wendy replied. "I'd just slow you all down."

"Is that a fact?" Bambietta watched as the magic light faded from Wendy's fingertips, the Quincy beginning to move her hand about to test that it was good as new. "Because I'm pretty sure you got me make in the race, kid."

Wendy's face came alight suddenly with nothing but jubilation, the young girl ecstatic. "You mean it! Really? You're not just saying it to be nice?"

"Oh believe me," Bambietta began to reply, "I don't lie to be nice."

"Does your... does your arm feel better?"

"Oh yeah, good as new." Bambietta brought it up by her side, flexing her fingers to and fro to make that point clear. Then, still remaining seated on the floor, she reached out and patted Wendy on the head, ruffling her hair. "Thanks, kid."

"It was nothi-"

"No, it was something," Bambietta said. "Thank you for putting up with looking at my arm. When I was your age I wouldn't dream of looking at a wound like that."

Bambietta paused for a moment, realizing that she had just lied. She had seen wounds much worse at Wendy's age, the majority of them having been created by her with reckless abandon. Bambietta remembered those images quite well, having committed then to memory long ago.

"Just... try to forget what you saw," she continued. "Okay?"

Bambietta began to stand then, the Quincy patting her bottom to rid her skirt of any dust or dirt it had picked up from the floor. She was about to move then, to rejoin the members of Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus and Phantom Lord, but she was stopped by a tiny voice.

"I don't think I should."

Bambietta looked down at Wendy then, taking note of a rather sad expression on her face.

"I don't think I should," the young girl repeated, "because I'm just going to keep seeing stuff like that on this mission, right?"

Wendy's nose twitched for a moment, the girl sniffing back as best she could, a tear escaping from her right eye despite her best efforts.

"I came here because I had to help people, but I... I don't know if I can do it..."

Bambietta began to grow nervous, the Quincy knowing full well she was ill-prepared to handle or placate an upset child. Bambietta began to wave her hands before her, a nervous expression overtaking her face. "Hey, kid, there's no reason to cry and stuff. Come on, I'm a total dummy. Nobody is going to get as hurt as bad as me, so you don't have anything to worry about. No, seriously! I fell down a flight of stairs once and became a bloody mess! Silly, clumsy Bambi, that's me!"

Wendy began to calm down a little bit, looking at the Quincy. "Your name is Bambi?"

There was a slight giggle then, one that broke Bambietta's stammering and left her right eye and its brow twitching. "Yeah, is that a problem?"

"No," Wendy replied. "I just thought it was a... nice name, that's all. It's really cute."

"Uh huh," Bambietta replied, folding her arms across her chest. "Cute, right. Well just for your information, my whole name is Bambietta Basterbine."

"That's a pretty name," Wendy said with a smile.

"Okay then," Bambietta said as she began to walk back to the others. "First time for everything..."

The Quincy's voice began trail off, Bambietta feeling someone tugging at her cape. She continued to walk, but glanced down her side to investigate. What she found was Wendy close to her, the little mage clutching at Bambietta's cloak tightly with both hands.

"You're scared, aren't you?" the Quincy asked, reaching down with one hand and placing it atop Wendy's head. Bambietta glanced towards the skylights of the train station, taking note of the monsters flying through the air, their silhouettes caught in the moon light. It was clear enough that the child had good reason to be so terrified. "You said you're from the Cait Shelter guild, right?"

"Yeah," Wendy answered, still sticking close to the Quincy. "Is there something the matter?"

"I told you I never lie to make others feel better," Bambietta said, understanding that was technically a lie, considering her own secrets. "So I'll be straight with you. I'm not all that happy a guild master sent you out here alone."

"But... but..." Wendy began to stammer. "I wasn't alone. Carla..."

"Yeah, yeah," Bambietta interrupted. "Sorry, but I don't think the cranky Mary Poppins kitty would be a helpful guardian with all these monsters around."

"Who's Mary Poppins?" Wendy asked in confusion.

"This world," Bambietta to sigh, "is denied so many classics..."

"Okay..." Wendy was confused but tried to defend her situation. "Master Roubaul, he didn't even know things were this bad when he sent me here. Our guild just received word that there had been trouble here in Clover, so I volunteered to help heal anyone who needed it."

"Really, the Magic Council didn't see fit to tell you guys that the monster attacks were still ongoing?" Bambietta remained puzzled. "They told us and the other guilds. I bet it was that tattooed jerk Siegrain. Guy's a real di- dirtbag."

"We... we didn't hear anything from the Magic Council," Wendy offered up meekly. "We just heard rumors of a bandit gang having gone through Clover, so I... I chose to come here to help anyone they... they hurt. Master Roubaul let me go, saying it'd be a good mission for me. But then I... I saw the monsters and..."

Wendy suddenly clung to Bambietta's cloak even more totally.

"Totomaru saved me and brought me here. And I... I was... so s-scared..."

Bambietta heard it once more, Wendy crying a bit. She glanced down and could see the little mage wiping her eyes with the cloak. For the briefest of moments did the Quincy grow upset, yet she reigned in that impulse.

The Quincy stopped walking, instead crouching down in front of Wendy and placing her hands on the trembling girl's shoulders. "Hey, hey. No tears, just like the apologizing and the tripping, okay? You're safe now, you hear? You got a bunch of big tough grown-ups to protect you now. So no being scared either. You don't have any reason to be. Not anymore."

"Say, Bambi," Liltotto suddenly said, slipping beside her friend. "Are you feeling all right?"

Bambietta looked up at Liltotto then, a smile on her face. "Good as new thanks to darling little trooper. Heck, now I can use my right hand to- give people the thumbs up again!"

Liltotto was rather curt with her response. "Yeah, uh huh. That's the type of sign language you're so fond of."

"Don't mind her," Bambietta said, looking back at Wendy as she stood up. "She only hurts with words because she cares. Anyway... Lil, Wendy. Wendy, Lil."

"It's nice to meet you," the healing mage said, reaching out to Liltotto with a hand to be shaken.

"I'm sure." Liltotto turned to her friend then. "Bambi, can we talk... in private?"

"What's the matter, Lil?" Bambietta turned only to find her friend already walking to a corner of the main room. "Lil?"

Bambietta turned and gave Wendy a thumbs-up with her right hand before she went to follow her friend.

"I'll ask again... are you feeling all right?" Liltotto asked, the blonde Quincy leaning up against a wall and peeking out from under cap's visor. "Did you lose a lot of blood before the healing? Did it make you feel a little off? Or does that spell of that Wendy girl's give you an unnatural high?"

"What are you talking about?" Bambietta asked, growing frustrated. "This is me, nothing but me, Lil."

"Right," Liltotto contested. "You've always been the friendly and outgoing type. Bambietta 'Kindness to all Creatures' Basterbine."

"Okay, I am not appreciating the sarcasm," Bambietta said, her eyes narrowing as they looked at Liltotto. "Come on, I can be friendly. Wasn't I with you the first day we met?"

Liltotto reached up and lowered her hat down, cutting Bambietta out of her of sight. She was quiet at first, letting her friend hang for some time. "This is... different, Bambi."

Bambietta began to grow defensive. "No it's not."

"Yes it is!" Liltotto shouted, raising her voice and catching Bambietta off guard. Then did she return to her quiet ways, unable to look her friend in the eyes. "You're... happier here, aren't you?"

Bambietta did not know where Liltotto was going with this, but it did tear at her heart a little bit nonetheless. "What? Am I supposed to be miserable the rest of my life or something?"

"No," Liltotto replied softly. "It's just... you were never this happy back in the Vandenreich."

"Well maybe that's because I'm pretty sure no one in this guild is going to stab me in the back!"

Bambietta covered her mouth with a hand then, instantly regretting that she had spoken on impulse. It was true, she understood that greatly, but she also knew that the truth hurt.

"You're right." Liltotto stood up from the wall then, bringing a hand up towards her shoulder to cover her emblem from sight. "And maybe I was too. You'd be better off if I just left this guild."

"Lil!" Bambietta reached out quickly, grabbing her friend's hand with one of her own. She pulled it away then, allowing the Fairy Tail emblem to stay in sight. "Stop that, you hear me? Look, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, it's just..."

Bambietta suddenly grew red in the face, the Quincy trying to regain her composure. She let go of Liltotto, not willing to let her friend see the confusion etching itself upon her.

"You know I've always had a soft spot for kids, Lil."

"What? No." Liltotto moved in front of Bambietta. "Weren't you the one who was going 'Kill the chibi Arrancar! Kill the chibi Arrancar!' when the Vandenreich invaded Hueco Mundo?"

"It was a Hollow," Bambietta replied. "That's what we do. And I didn't say anything like that at all, thank you very much. I was just yelling at Bazz-B to kill it with fire. And besides, the drool factory got away before he could even lift a finger."

"No more lies," Liltotto said, uninterested in Bambietta's attempts to divert the conversation. "Please tell me what's going on, Bambi."

"You know I don't lie." Bambietta's shoulders began to sink. "I don't know, okay? I just... I like some of these people. That's all."

"But-"

"That's it," Bambietta interrupted. "It doesn't have to be super complicated, Lil."

The blonde sighed and moved away from the wall towards Bambietta. "I guess it never is with you."

"Damn straight," Bambietta said as she snaked an arm over Liltotto's shoulders, walking her back towards the others. Then she glanced at her. "Wait, was that a shot?"

"Nope."

"Right..." Bambietta chose to ignore it, the Quincy instead focusing on the matter at hand. She slipped a hand across Liltotto's shoulders and began to guide her back to the coalition of wizards.

As they approached they could see Happy trying to get the attention of Carla, the blue cat holding out a fish that neither Bambietta nor Liltotto could even hope to guess where he had gotten it from. Carla was having none of it though, the white feline having turned away from Happy, having crossed her arms across her torso in an act of clear indifference.

"That cat," Liltotto began to say, "she's the perfect pet for me, don't you think?"

"Lil," Bambietta replied, "what did we say about stealing?"

"Don't do it in front of people?"

"Okay, there was that," Bambietta said, nodding in understanding. "But I don't think it would be a good idea to make that kid cry. I really can't handle that again."

"Is somebody just a big softie deep down?" Liltotto could not help herself. It was rather fun to rattle Bambietta with a little teasing, if only because it was so easy.

"Oh please," Bambietta protested. "I just don't like the sound of a kid crying, all right? It..."

Bambietta's face grew sullen then, the Quincy glancing away from Liltotto as they rejoined the group. The blonde Quincy was about to say something but her words were cut off even before they began.

"Oh good," Jenny said with no hidden amount of sarcasm. "I'm so glad you two are willing to grace us with your presence."

"Well aren't you a little sarcasm factory," Bambietta replied with a trace of irritation in her voice.

"Pot, kettle," Liltotto whispered just low enough that neither Bambietta nor Jenny heard.

"Now then," Jenny began to say, the mage taking a seat on a bench and crossing her legs, "I assume both Masters Makarov and Jose informed you all about crisis that Clover is facing."

"Well, even if they didn't," Natsu began to say, "we can kind of see all the monsters outside the windows."

"Okay, good point," Jenny replied with a sigh, the mage glancing towards the skylight and taking notice of the beasts that were basking in the moonlight. "In any event, we all have a lot of ground to cover if we're going to protect the civilian population. With that in mind, I think it would be totally ideal if we split into groups of two."

"Oh, you and the Phantom Lord guy would go great together," Bambietta teased, nudging Liltotto in the shoulder. "We can even give you a celebrity couple name. Liltottomaru! What do you think?"

"I think you're getting me back for the shot earlier," Liltotto replied. "Besides, I'd rather stay by your side."

"Come on," Bambietta said. "What have I always told you?"

"Lie, cheat and steal?"

"And?"

Liltotto sighed. "Try and be social with new people?"

"That's my girl!" Bambietta slapped her back. "And I know just the person who should team up with!"

Quickly did Bambietta moved, dragging Liltotto directly over to Liltotto. The dark haired Quincy wrapped an arm around the mage, bringing her and Liltotto close together.

"So how about it?" Bambietta asked. "Levotto has a nice ring to it..."

"Bambi," Liltotto said, a trace amount of outright whining slipping into her voice. "I want to protect y-"

"Ah ah ah," Bambietta interrupted. "You need to bond. And Levy here..." Bambietta did not want to simply say she could use a strong partner. "She's my first friend here, so I want it to be the same for you."

Levy looked at Liltotto, giving her an honest smile. "So you and me, huh? That works for me."

Bambietta slipped away from the two, giving them both a sly look. "Now I don't want to regret this. So no sharing any embarrassing stories about me, you both got it?"

Jenny watched in irritation, the Blue Pegasus mage tapping a finger against an arm folded across her chest. "Well now, isn't this just nice. Shouldn't the one in charge of this mission assign the teams?"

Bambietta glanced at Jenny, the Quincy realizing that she was technically meant to defer authority to this woman. It was something she could do, having not been a part of the upper echelon of the Vandenreich, but she had always been one to overstep her bounds and land atop the toes of the gods. To his credit, Yhwach allowed that to go only so far. Bambietta had always known her limits around the god in the flesh she considered him. However, this Jenny individual was no such thing.

"Oh, go right ahead," Bambietta replied to the Blue Pegasus mage. "Wow us with your team making abilities."

Jenny glared at Bambietta, the wizard growing more and more irritated with this whole task she had been assigned. This was supposed to be her vacation, but now she was left to see the task of protecting Clover to the end. She did not mind protecting those who needed help, not at all. It was having to command the ragtag group before her that was growing wearing. To keep both Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord's sole representative from imploding to dealing with a neophyte from Cait Shelter, that was bad enough. Now she had to put up with an attitude?

"Okay, so Levy and... Liltotto was it?" Jenny said. "You two are a team. Simple as that. As for the rest of you..."

Bambietta began to inch her way towards Lucy, trying to give Jenny a hint. She was more than willing to team up with her roommate.

"Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail," Jenny said, pointing at the Celestial Spirit mage, "you shall back up Totomaru of Phantom Lord and scout out and eliminate any monsters on the west side of town."

Bambietta's shoulders sunk as she watched Lucy walk off looking a little sad, the mage moving closer to the Phantom Lord mage. Jenny noticed that and let herself smirk a little. She had noticed Bambietta's obvious tactic and had reacted accordingly. Not only was this a little dig against the woman who annoyed her, she had also found a Fairy Tail mage that she knew Totomaru would not get into direct conflict with.

Bambietta remained undeterred, sliding herself over until she was by Natsu's side.

"Natsu Dragneel," Jenny continued, "I want you and Elfman Strauss to be the heavy hitting group of our team stationed at the mayor's building. If any monsters so much as make a move towards it, I want you to take them out."

Bambietta's soul clenched up as she watched Natsu enthusiastically run over to Elfman, Happy following behind the Dragon Slayer. The Quincy looked around then, taking in the sight of those who were left. She moved closer to Cana then.

Jenny knew precisely what Bambietta was up to, wondering if the woman had any idea she was giving herself away far too easily. "Cana Alberona, I want you and Gray Fullbuster to patrol the southern sector of the city."

Bambietta grew dejected then, her hopeful aspirations plummeting. The Quincy looked to her dwindling pool of options then, noting Loke lowering his sunglasses and giving her a wink. Bambietta nervously smiled in response.

"So he makes you smile, huh?" Jenny whispered. "Loke, you shall assist me in tracking down the lead, S-Class monster!"

"I'm all for assisting a pretty lady with any need," Loke said as she walked towards Jenny, "but just so you know, I'm only A-Class."

"Oh, you're S-Class in the looks department," Jenny replied with a teasing wink. "But don't worry, I'll handle the heavy lifting if we find the big, bad S-Class beastie."

"Hey!" Bambietta shouted, the Quincy growing irate. "What am I? Chopped liver? I'm going solo?"

"Oh, I think someone already wants you as a partner," Jenny teased, giving Bambietta a smirk and nothing more.

"Huh?" Bambietta felt it again, a tug on her cape. The Quincy glanced down and could see Wendy Marvell looking up at her, Carla by her side. Bambietta turned her gaze then, glaring at Jenny. "There's no way you're putting a little kid out there in harm's way!"

"One," Jenny began to answer, "she's a wizard. Two, we can't just leave her alone in here. And three, she's a healer. Judging by how beat up you got coming to Clover, you probably need all the help you can get."

Bambietta did not like this woman from Blue Pegasus, no she did not. The Quincy's body began to shake slightly, Bambietta's hand closing into fists. "Why you little-"

"Uhm, you'll protect me, right?"

Bambietta felt her anger dissipate then in an instant and she looked down at Wendy. The blue haired wizard looked nervous as always, leaving Bambietta to wonder if it was in response to her apparent moment of anger. She tried to put on a smile and placed one hand atop Wendy's head.

"Sure, kid. You've got nothing to worry about."

* * *

Time moved forward, the trio of Bambietta, Wendy and Carla finding themselves patrolling the eastern side of Clover. It was eerily quiet, no signs of life presenting itself for the group. Neither monster or civilian was coming into view, leaving the oldest of the trio both bored and annoyed.

"This is just great," Bambietta said as she stretched her arms above her head and yawned. "I guess all the stupid monsters must be sweeping another section of the city. Why does everybody else get to have all the fun?"

"You really think they're not around here?" Wendy asked, the mage making sure to keep pace by Bambietta. "That's good at least."

"Good?" Bambietta looked back at Wendy, trying to keep her temper at bay for the sake of the timid young girl. It was successful to some extent. "No, this isn't good. I want to fight some monsters. That's what I call fun!"

Wendy froze up, the slightly raised voice of Bambietta taking her by surprise. The Quincy could see the change she had initiated and she quickly regretted it. Carla saw it as well as marched over to Bambietta, raising one paw at her.

"I would appreciate it if you would apologize to Wendy immediately!" the cat all but ordered.

"I'm being lectured by a stuck up, talking cat that can sprout wings and is wearing clothes." That was all Bambietta could say, at least at first. "What has happened with my life?"

"Stuck up?" Carla grew cross then, planting her paws against her sides. "First you act up to Jenny and now this. Good heavens, you are a rude one, aren't you?"

Bambietta snapped out of her moment of blanking out, the Quincy all but read to yell in her own defense. It was something she was all but prone to do, yet she caught sight of Wendy looking on with a worried expression on her face. In response, Bambietta chose her words quite carefully, even if they went against her surface-layer feelings.

"Yeah, okay, I'm rude," she admitted, the Quincy's right hand ruffling through the back of her long hair. "It's what I do, but..."

An exasperated sigh escaped from Bambietta as she moved over to Wendy and knelt down before her. She looked into the mage's eyes and tried to smile.

"I'm... sorry I got a little pis- prickly." The Quincy was quick to correct herself, trying so very hard to keep her coarse language to a minimum around the young one.

Wendy was not prepared for such a word. "Prickly?"

"Yeah, that's me!" Bambietta said, placing one hand on a shoulder of Wendy's. "I'm just a prickly pear!"

Wendy face lightened up then, the girl almost fighting the desire to giggle. That made Bambietta a feel more at ease then, the Quincy continuing to talk.

"It's just, I came here to fight these monsters, so that's what I'm looking forward to."

"But," Wendy began to say in return, "I thought we were here to save people too?"

Bambietta's facial expression went cold for a moment. "I'm no savior, kid. All I'm good for is fighting."

"But... I thought you said you'd protect me?" Wendy grew worried once more, leaving Bambietta to regret what she had said almost instantly.

"And that's how I'm going to protect you," Bambietta began to explain. "If anything around here so much as makes a move towards you, I'll be there."

Bambietta stood up then, raising her right hand up slightly as she looked at it.

"You're the savior around her, kid. All I can do is hurt things. While you..." Bambietta looked over her shoulder to Wendy. "You're something special."

Bambietta turned away from Wendy then, her eyes glancing around just as her spiritual senses did. There had to be something, anything, to fight. Yet all she could feel was Wendy's own magical signature, one that seemed to suddenly spike with jubilation. Bambietta could not see it, but she had to imagine that Wendy was smiling now.

"Good," the Quincy whispered slightly. She began to raise her voice then. "Time's a wasting, kid. Let's get moving."

"Right!"

Bambietta began to press forward, Wendy and Carla joining her side once. The Quincy flinched slightly as she felt Bambietta reach out to hold her hand, the young wizard acting as if this was a walk to a candy store or something.

Bambietta's body continued to mind, but her mind lost focus for a moment. She was not here in Clover holding the hand of a timid little girl. No, she was the timid little girl standing by her mother's side, bringing brought to her favorite store in the town that was her home, the place that was the whole wide world to her.

Bambietta's lips trembled slightly, the corners turning upward. The Quincy's eyes began to water, even if only a little.

Then there was a scream, one that shattered her moment of stolen bliss, the Quincy snapping to reality as she heard Wendy's voice.

"Somebody's in trouble!"

Bambietta smiled then, knowing what that meant. If someone was in danger, then it had to be the work of a monster. That meant one thing to Bambietta. It was the chance for her to do what she did best. This was her chance at inner peace achieved through violence. It would only last a minute, but that was exactly what Bambietta's soul craved at times such as this.

She began to move towards the alleyway on her left, the source of the commotion coming from there, but she looked back at the one that had been assigned her partner. "Kid, I think it would be best if you stayed here."

"But I won't be safe away from you," Wendy said, the young mage glancing around and looking uneased by the situation going on. "Please don't leave me out here alone."

Bambietta heard a scream of terror again, the Quincy trying to speed up the situation. "You've got your cat there. Carrie or whatever her name is."

"Carla!"

Bambietta nodded as the white cat shouted at her. "Yeah. Okay. That." There was a scream again and Bambietta turned away, intent on putting this monster down. Oh, and saving a life while she was at it.

"Please don't leave me out here."

Bambietta looked down her shoulder and could see Wendy gripping her cloak once more. "Come on, kid. You don't spit in the wind and you don't tug on Super-"

"Please."

Bambietta shook her head, finding herself caught between two cries for help. One big, one small. "Okay, fine. Sheesh."

Bambietta moved towards the alleyway, Wendy and Carla in tow. The Quincy knew now that she could not have any prolonged fun with the monster, not with this audience. A quick kill was in order. To that end, Bambietta extended one hand out to her side, allowing magical energies to gather and shift to the spiritual fuel that drove a Quincy's strength.

Wendy watched as a faint blue light began to form in the palm of Bambietta's hand, the young mage having never seen anything like it. Carla was the same, though the cat was not quite as impressed as her friend.

As Bambietta rounded the corner of the alleyway, she could see an older woman pressed up against a wall, terrified in her mannerisms. It was easy to see why, a hulking beast that stood at least eight feet in height lumbering towards her. Its back was to the newcomers, the monster focusing on its prey as it inched closer.

"Look away, kid," Bambietta said, her bow coming to fruition, its pale blue light blinding as she raised it upwards. "This isn't going to be pleasant."

Wendy covered her eyes then, doing as she was told. Yet there just something about the power Bambietta was using. The young mage spread her fingers slightly, peeking out from between them. She knew she was too enthralled by the beauty of the strange magic to do anything else. She watched in awe as a shining arrow formed upon the bow, one that Bambietta began to draw back on.

Then she let it loose and the arrow quickly pierced the monster through the chest. It stumbled forward, a gaping hole all but burned through it, and the beast collapsed to the ground, a tremor echoing across the ground. Wendy gasped slightly, covering her eyes once more in response to the sudden violence.

Bambietta was quick to hear it and as her bow faded from view she looked at Wendy. "You peaked."

"I'm sorry!" Wendy shouted in response, still keeping her upper face covered.

"Good heavens, child," Carla mused, stepping up beside her, "you look when you shouldn't and keep your eyes obscured now?"

Bambietta crouched down by Wendy, reaching out and gently pulling the hands away from her eyes. "Kid, I thought I told you to look away."

"I know," the young girl said, sniffing back as she did so, "but that magic of yours is pretty."

Bambietta was stunned, at least for a moment. "Pretty, huh? No, it isn't. Nothing I do is ever pretty."

Bambietta saw the confusion apparent in Wendy's face, the Quincy choosing to ignore it for the moment, to put it out of her mind. She could hear the sound of the rescued woman fast approaching and she began to stand.

"Thank you! Thank you!" the resident of Clover began to say, her voice teetering on the edge. "If it wasn't for you, I might have died!"

"Well there's a surprise," Bambietta replied, looking back at the person she had just saved. "A big monster apocalypse is going on and you, what, decide to hang out in a back alley in the middle of the night? What did you think was going to happen, half-wit? Now run along home and if any weirdoes in a magicmobile offers you some candy, don't get in the vehicle, you moron!"

"Of all the-" The woman began to become as irritated as Bambietta herself, if not more so. "Who do you think you are to speak to me like that?"

"I'm Bambietta Basterbine of Fairy Tail," the Quincy replied. "Oh, and the person who just saved your sorry butt."

Wendy watched as the two stared at one and another, leaving both herself and Carla to wonder who would break first.

"I can't go home! Not yet!" the woman continued to shout. "I need to see someone first!"

"Oh come on!" Bambietta yelled in return. "Look, I like a... sleepover as much as the next lady who's been cooped up too long, but now is not the time or the place for that sort of thing!"

"No, you-" The woman started to calm down, raising a hand to her face as if she was getting unsteady on her feet. "It's my son. I need to find the local doctor for him."

Bambietta's eyes went wide. "What?"

"He'll die if I do nothing!" the woman shouted once more, grabbing the Quincy by her cloak. "Please! Help me find a doctor and get home!"

"Okay, all right," Bambietta said, brushing the woman's hands off her cloak. "Enough with the hands on drama. I'll help you if it'll make you calm down. Besides, this is your lucky day!"

The woman became confused. "Huh?"

"Because with me is the one, the only," Bambietta said as she slipped behind her travelling companion and lifted her up by the shoulders right in front of her, "Wendy Marvell, white mage extraordinaire!"

"Wait, you're a healer?" the woman's began to become overjoyed as she snatched Wendy out of Bambietta's arms and pulled her into a hug. "Oh, thank you! Thank you!"

"Bambi, help me," Wendy asked softly, feeling herself held far too tightly.

"So how far away exactly is your house from here?" the Quincy asked, peeking out from the alleyway and noticing that there were still no monsters about, a fact she found quite boring.

"About another three blocks west of here," the woman replied, setting Wendy back down.

Bambietta sighed. "I hope Lucy, Levy and Liltotto are having more fun than I am..."

* * *

Levy could not help herself. She was throwing up tremendously into a garbage can on the sidewalk. Liltotto was watching, all the while using a wooden toothpick to remove the trace amounts of monster bits and pieces from between her teeth.

"Let it all out," the Quincy said, rather bored, while also a little disappointed. "That's how most react to my power when they see it in action."

"I'm sorry," Levy said as she meekly looked away from the garbage can. "It's just... I don't know if I'm ever going to get used to that ability of yours."

Liltotto lowered her gaze as she spit out her toothpick. Her eyes obscured by the visor of her hat, she spoke again. "That's what I figured."

Levy cringed for a moment, feeling as if the rest of her lunch was going to come up. She fought against the urge and moved away from the garbage can, walking towards Liltotto. "Come on, don't be that way. I know you're a nice person."

"Yeah right," Liltotto whispered. "Not after what happened."

Levy stopped. "What are you talking about?"

"I didn't do anything," Liltotto continued to whisper. "I could have but I was a coward. And it... it cost her everything."

Levy looked at the blonde young lady, noting that she was shaking slightly. "Liltotto?"

"I shouldn't be here," she said.

"Look, I know you said you want to protect Bambi, but-"

"No!" Liltotto suddenly shouted, still not looking at Levy. "I shouldn't be anywhere near her again!"

Levy did not know precisely what was going on, but the Solid Script mage had heard more than enough from Bambietta in recent memory, she had seen her reaction to Liltotto back in the town of Ruby. Maybe that was enough. "She trusts you now, doesn't she?"

"How?" Liltotto interrupted, her voice calm again. "How can she be so stupid as to do that?"

"Because she cares," Levy said in response, taking one tentative step after another towards Liltotto. "I don't know what exactly went on in your old guild, and I don't think I can even guess what your lives were like there, but I know who Bambi is now. And if she's willing to put her faith in you despite whatever happened, then so am I."

Levy did what she could then, placing a hand on Liltotto's right shoulder. The touch made the Quincy respond, Liltotto tilted her head up and looking into Levy's eyes.

"You're all a bunch of idiots," the Quincy said, still unable to compose herself. "It's not that easy! It can't be!"

Liltotto suddenly moved closer to Levy, the Quincy's composure having snapped for a moment. Her face contorted, Liltotto refusing to show her emotions any more than she already was.

"Maybe Bambi is," Levy began to say, placing one hand on Liltotto's back. "Maybe all of Fairy Tail is in your eyes. But that's just who we are."

Liltotto became motionless for a moment, the Quincy suddenly pulling away from Levy. She cursed her inability to keep herself calm and distant, to remain as stoic as she normally chose. She could not understand why she had acted as such. Was it this world, this guild? Was that what had made Bambietta changed, even if only slightly? Was it doing the same to her? Or was this simply the results of their shared recent past in the world they called their birthplace?

"Come on, Levy said, reaching out an inviting hand to Liltotto. "Bambi's let go of her past, so why can't you?"

"Because I-" Liltotto paused. "Never mind. I just want... I want to be as stupid as all of you."

"Well that's not the best way to endear yourself to Fairy Tail," Levy said with a slightly smile, "but I know what you meant."

* * *

"Monsters, come out and play!"

Wendy and Carla were both by the side of the individual who had identified herself as Claire Valentine, the three of them not saying but all thinking the same thing. They all did not appreciate Bambietta having taken the lead while literally looking for trouble.

"We're all going to die," Claire was repeating under her breath. "We're all going to die because of this crazy lady."

"But," Wendy began to contest, looking up at Claire, "Bambi's not that crazy."

"You always do try to find the good in people, Wendy," Carla added on, the cat just as concerned with the Quincy's actions as Claire was. "And I don't see you denying that she's going to get us all killed."

Wendy could see both Carla and Claire looking at her, the cat glancing up and the woman staring down. "What?"

"This Bambietta seems to be fond of you, child," Carla said. "Perhaps you can talk her out of this foolhardy action of hers."

"O-okay," Wendy stammered as she tried to remain positive. "I'll do my best."

The young mage began move towards Bambietta, watching as the Quincy continued to shout, her hands cupped around her mouth. "Come on, you ugly monsters! Please? This is totally boring!"

Bambietta dropped her hands then, feeling just the slightest bit depressed.

"I want to fight some stuff..."

"Hey, Bambi-"

The Quincy turned, quickly catching sight of Wendy tripping over debris in the road. Acting on instinct, the Quincy moved to her side in a flash, trying to help her up. Bambietta began to wonder than if that was going to become a running theme as long as she was in contact with this healing mage.

"You okay, kid?" Bambietta asked. "That was a nasty fall."

"It wasn't that bad," Wendy answered as she got up off the ground and looked at Bambietta. "But I was just wondering... Well, that is... I don't want to be rude, but..."

The young girl was having no end of trouble speaking her mind, yet it did not matter. Bambietta had a feeling she knew exactly what Wendy was getting at. "You want me to stop trying to get us all in a fight."

"Well... yeah," was Wendy's honest response. "I just... I didn't come here to fight, that's all. I just want to heal people who need it."

"And that's fine," Bambietta replied. "But I already told you, all I can do is hurt things, right or wrong. So that's what I'm going to do. It's the mission."

"But can't that wait until after we get this nice lady home and take care of her son?"

Bambietta knew Wendy had a point, she just did not like to admit to it. "All right. Fine. I'll zip my lips."

To accentuate that point, Bambietta ran a finger across her mouth and nodded. Wendy giggled slightly, then shook her own head. "No, please don't." The young mage began to glance away, her hands coming together as one foot nervously dug twisted on the ground. "I'm still really scared about everything, so talking with you might keep my mind of things."

"Don't talk. No wait, totally talk. Just to me." Bambietta smiled slightly. "You drive a hard bargain, kid."

Bambietta stood up then, placing one hand atop Wendy's head as she watched Claire and Carla approach. Only then did she start walking again.

"So what kind of magic do you have?" Wendy asked, looking up at Bambietta with bright eyes.

"It's nothing special," the Quincy replied. "Just some run of the mill-"

"That bow of yours was so pretty!" Wendy suddenly exclaimed, bunching up her hands tightly as she continued to stare up at Bambietta. "Can you make other weapons like that?"

There it was again. That word. Bambietta was not going to deny this young girl of her opinion when it came to the sacred bow, but she knew the other weapon that was even more her specialty was not going to produce such a reaction. Not considering what she could do with it.

"I can make a sword," Bambietta said gently. "But you shouldn't see such a thing."

"But-"

"You want to see something cool?" Bambietta interrupted Wendy, looking down at her with a smile. The Quincy was not sure if this would actually impress the girl or simply gross her out, but it was worth a shot.

"Yeah!"

Bambietta took in Wendy's reaction for what it was and she began to slip off her left glove. The pale blue mark of Fairy Tail came into sight and for the briefest of moments did Bambietta stare at it. She was right handed and had chosen the left for Makarov to adorn entirely to keep the emblem away from prying eyes. Why then had she chosen to reveal it to Wendy as she had?

Bambietta was unsure but she pushed the question out of her mind. Instead she allowed the magic around her to flow into her body, bringing to life the spiritual energies within her body. The power began to flow through her veins, glowing almost directly through her skin.

"Wow," was all Wendy could say as she watched the Blut take effect. "That's so pretty."

Bambietta grinned a little more, unsure of why she was so content that it had not grossed out Wendy. She noticed then that the faint blue glow was running through the Fairy Tail emblem, almost making it shine through the night. The Quincy stared at it then, wondering if she had made a poor decision to hide it from the world.

The moment was lost quickly, however, Bambietta's senses snapping to attention. Something was approaching. No, more than just something. There was a several sources of malevolent desires coming closer.

Bambietta's sweet smile changed to a sickly satisfied one, something she was glad Wendy could not see, the young girl too caught up in looking at the glowing power

"Kid, I'm sorry," Bambietta began to say, "but we've got company."

Bambietta stepped in front of Wendy and the others, holding her ground as she watched two monsters begin to approach. Both stood at an impressive height, green scaled flesh giving way to fangs and teeth, tails extending from their backs. Both lizard men felt as if their strength was more than what Bambietta had fought so far on this mission. that was just fine by her.

"Guess you boys must be B-Class, huh?" Bambietta said as she took several steps forward to greet them, all the while stretching her arms out above her head. "It's about time. Your little buddies up in the sky were just a D-Class depression killer and I can't even say that about the thing in the alley from before. But you guys..."

Bambietta stared them down, noting the oddly human shape to the upright reptilian monsters.

"You guys look like you might be able to make up for how boring this part of town is. At least a little bit."

The taller of the two beasts began to roar then, forcing Bambietta to simply smile.

"Is that a threat?" she asked almost in a teasing tone.

There was another roar in response, now from both monsters working in unison.

Bambietta's eyes lit up in delight. "Oh, it is a threat!"

The duo of monsters ran towards Bambietta then, the Quincy more than willing to meet them halfway. She kept her body wrapped in Blut Vene, knowing that the defensive ability was a must. She had slipped up once already this day, allowing damage that had no business being done to tear her arm asunder. She would not allow such an indignity to happen to herself again.

Yet, in the back of her mind, there was another reason. She did not want Wendy to have to see such a wound again up close again.

Bambietta forced that thought aside as she lashed out with a punch, smashing her knuckles against one of the lizard beasts' faces. It did little damage however, only making the monster flinch a little bit. That bothered Bambietta, but it bothered her more she dwelled on the worry in her mind. It was not that. No, it could not be. She simply wanted to prolong the fight and she knew that Blut Arterie would end it to fast even without the use of her sword.

The sword that she did not want to use in front of Wendy's impressionable eyes.

Bambietta cursed within her own thoughts, the only place she was free to do so with Wendy around. Her own state of confusion was simply irritated. She lashed out with her other hand in response, another fist striking the monster before her. The sight of the beast falling back a slightly step back thanks to the blow brought some clarity to the Quincy's soul.

Violence had a habit of doing that for Bambietta after all.

She lost herself in the moment, just as she always did. Claws tore at her flesh, unable to pierce it. Tails swung out, batting her aside. Yet still she pressed on, her body a living weapon so long as Blut Vene kept it safe. This was a war of attrition, one she was determined to win eventually. Yet as she was beginning to notice it was going absolutely nowhere fast. The monsters could not hurt her and she could do next to nothing the way she had handicapped herself. She continued to bob and weave, taking ineffective attacks as she landed more of the same. All the while she kept thinking to herself to press her sword into action, but there was Wendy.

There was Wendy, Lucy, Levy and all the others she had met in this world.

Wendy watched on in awe, the girl unable to process the Quincy's erratic but well-timed movements. One moment she was directly in front of a tailed beast, leaping up to drive a knee into the underside of its jaw, forcing the monster back slightly. Another she was driving her fist into the back of a monster's head, making it stumble a little bit. On and on it went, Wendy lost in the moment. The mage did not enjoy violence in the least, hoping that Bambietta would end this situation sooner rather than later.

"Please be okay..."

Then it happened, a clawed hand wrapping around Bambietta's face, a monster catching her by surprise. It slammed the back of her head to the ground, the Quincy audibly gasping in pain.

Wendy gasped as well, hers a product of shock and worry. She took a deep breath, her instincts as a mage taking over. Her cheeks puffed out slightly before she suddenly shouted and exhaled all at once.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!"

Bambietta heard it well enough despite her situation, the Quincy watching as the monster that had pinned her to the ground suddenly being struck by an onrush of concentrated air, the swirling vortex throwing the beast away. The Quincy sat up and stared at the lizard man, watching as it slammed into the side of a building. Then she looked at Wendy, seeing the young wizard looking at her with pleading eyes that showed nothing but her worried nature.

"Bambi, are you-"

Bambietta was quick to interrupt. "Ki- Wendy, you're a Dragon Slayer?"

"I was taught by a dragon, yeah," Wendy answered meekly. "But slayer, that's a word I don't-"

"Child, look out!"

Carla suddenly panicked, the cat noticing the last remaining lizard man lunging for Wendy as if it had determined her the main threat now.

"No you don't!" Bambietta made it up to her feet quick, tackling the monster as it was in mid-stride. She pushed it away from Wendy and gave her a quick look, knowing what she had to do. "Sorry, Wendy, but what comes next is adults only!"

A quick burst of Hirenkyaku took Bambietta and her captive prey into a back alley, away from prying eyes. Bambietta threw the monster against the far wall and let Blut Arterie take course through her veins, her sword materializing in her right hand.

For a moment she saw it again, the frightened and horrified faces of those she knew. Of Levy and Lucy. Of Wendy.

Biting her lower lip, Bambietta let the blade in her possession slice through scales and flesh, of muscle and bone, leaving the creature's head to slip away from its body.

Bambietta watched the corpse slump and fall to the ground, red liquid dripping from her short sword. She let the weapon fade then, the remaining blood splattering to the ground with nothing left to cling to.

Bambietta's eyes were cold and impassive, the Quincy wondering why she had gone to such trouble to keep Wendy free of seeing such horrors.

"What the hell is up with me?"

Shaking her head, the Quincy checked herself over, glad to see that no blood had made it on to her clothes. She walked out of the alley then, taking note of the relief that was consuming Wendy's previously worried expression.

"Is everything all ri-"

Bambietta interrupted again. "You're a Dragon Slayer."

"I thought we already-"

"How cool is that?" Bambietta suddenly exclaimed, her eyes beaming. "A white mage and a Dragon Slayer? That's just-"

Bambietta shook her head, trying to compose herself as she approached Wendy.

"You wouldn't happen to know a dragon named Igneel, would you?"

"No, I don't," Wendy answered. "I'm sorry."

"And there you go with the apologizing for every little thing again." Bambietta sighed. "Maybe I could learn a thing from you..."

"Are you looking for a dragon?" Wendy asked innocently enough.

"Well," Bambietta began to answer, "I'd be totally lying if I said I didn't want to see one up close and personal, but it's not me who's really looking for one. Just a guy I know. You already saw him. Pink hair, cheese grating abs. Oh, and his best friend is a blue..."

Bambietta's voice trailed off as she glanced at the uptight Carla before looking back at Wendy.

"Do all Dragon Slayers having flying, talking cats?"

"I don't know," Wendy began to say. "I'm sor-"

She stopped herself then, covering her mouth with both hands.

"So what about it, Carrie? Are you cute little kitties the representation of their powers? The Zanpakuto to her Soul Reaper?" Bambietta paused for a minute. "Not that I've ever heard about a Zanpakuto spirit physically hanging out with a Soul Reaper."

"Goodness gracious, it's Carla," the cat replied. "And I have no idea what you are talking about."

"That's all well and good!" Claire suddenly said, trying to remind her rescuers that she was still in need. "But what about my son?"

"Oh right," Bambietta replied. "That. Yeah, sorry. Beating things up can be so distracting."

It was not the most polite thing to say and Bambietta was quick to note the sudden glimmer in Wendy's eyes, something that seemed to give indication that was she was becoming upset at the choice of words and attitude used.

Bambietta sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. Then she opened them as wide as possible, a big smile on her face as she began to speak as boldly as she could, her hands firmly planted on her hips. "Worry not, ma'am. We'll be getting you home and taking care of your son in a jiffy!"

Wendy smiled in response to that, the extreme tone Bambietta having spoken in completely lost on her. It was, however, noticed by both Carla and Claire. The cat was simply dropped her whiskered face into both her front paws while the older woman was shaking her head as she began to walk away and towards her home.

Bambietta did not care. She had made Wendy jump from a bad mood to a positive one and that was enough for her. Even if she could not understand why that put herself at ease, the Quincy still had seen it through.

"So what dragon trained you?" Bambietta asked as she, Wendy and Carla moved to catch up with Claire.

"Her name was Grandeeney," Wendy explained. "And I miss her."

Bambietta looked down at the young girl and could see her getting visibly upset again. The Quincy knew this was going to be a problem, but this time it was not something she could fix easily as she was not the root cause. "She meant a lot to you, huh?"

"She was like a mom to me I guess," Wendy answered, her voice soft and unassuming. "But then she disappeared. It... hurt, but if it weren't for Grandeeney, I wouldn't be who I am now."

Bambietta had to wonder now. Both Natsu and Wendy had spoken of their dragon parents vanishing. It was odd, but she had other things to concern herself with. She needed to find something to find common ground with and maybe cheer up the girl. "I can relate, Wendy. If it weren't for a cranky old lady, I wouldn't..."

* * *

"... Be who I am today!"

Lucy had been unsure of what to expect when Jenny had assigned her to work alongside a complete stranger from the Phantom Lord guild. She had no grudge against the rival guild, not like Natsu and the others, since she was far too new to Fairy Tail. Still, she had been prepared for just about anything, whether he was simply aloof or openly hostile.

What was happening now, however, was the one thing she had not been prepared for.

"Remind me never to ask a complete stranger about how they honed their magic powers," Lucy whispered to herself as she followed along behind the Phantom Lord wizard. She had asked to simply break the ice as she and Totomaru had been patrolling Clover, completely unaware that he would launch into a retelling of his life story that was so painfully detailed that the Celestial Spirit mage had become completely aware of each and every mission Totomaru had endured throughout his tenure as a wizard, right down to finest of details. "Say, that's all good, but-"

"And then there was the time..."

Lucy's shoulders sunk in response, the mage all but admitting defeat. She could only hope that Totomaru did not eventually reach the present in his story. Lucy simply began to start mumbling to herself, Totomaru completely unawares. "Please don't reach the present. Please don't start telling me about this mission. Please don't' start telling me about how your telling me your life story. Please, please, please..."

"And then Master Jose sent me here to- monsters!"

Lucy perked up at the sound of that word, the mage wondering how she could have ever been happy to be under attack. She looked around and could see that Totomaru and herself had been surrounded by at least a dozen creatures, the majority of them appearing to be well ten feet long. A low hissing sound was pervading the air, the ends of the creatures' tails rattling about.

"Overgrown snakes," Totomaru said, a sweat drop sliding down his face. "Why did it have to be overgrown snakes?"

"You're scared of snakes?" Lucy asked as she made sure to keep her back against Totomaru's own so that neither of them could be taken by surprise.

"No!" was his response. "I just don't like them! They're icky and slimy and slither all over the place. And those tongues are just-"

"Look out!" Lucy dove to the ground and Totomaru did the same under her advice, a snake's fanged mouth piercing the air where they had both just stood.

"You okay, fairy girl?"

Totomaru began to pull himself up from the ground, realizing what he had to do. He hated the fact that he had to work with one of Fairy Tail's own. He had come to Clover to fight, not to babysit a rival guild member. Still, he knew his duty. He was a member of Phantom Lord's Elite, a part of its Element Four, but even he did not wish to get on Jenny Realight's bad side. That would completely impede his hidden dream. He was going to ask her out on a date one of these days, he swore it.

"Open the Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!"

Totomaru watched on as veritable monster appeared from a golden like, the humanoid bull wielding a massive axe. Taurus put it to good use, batting aside several snakes with ease.

Totomaru had to admit, he was impressed with this Lucy's potential as an apparent Celestial Spirit wizard, but he was also somewhat vexed by one simple fact.

"I'm being outdone by someone beneath A-Class? On no." A fire began to form in Totomaru's right hand as he stood. He looked at several of the snake monsters surrounding him and threw the palm forward, letting the searing flames consume them all. "That really burns me up!"

"Oh wow," Lucy said as she glanced back at Totomaru. "It's Natsu all over again."

Totomaru heard that, extinguishing his flame as he turned to face Lucy with some amount of annoyance evident in his tone. "Don't be comparing me to Salamander! That little matchstick is nothing compared to Phantom Lord's number one-"

"Lucy Kick!"

Totomaru prepared himself to dodge, the fire mage not the least bit surprised by the Fairy Tail guild member's actions. Of course she would verbally assault someone who insulted a comrade. It was what he would do after all. It was what Master Jose had instilled within him since joining Phantom Lord. None were allowed to besmirch the guild's honor or pride.

He was ready to dodge it, prepared even, but Totomaru was left surprised when Lucy's momentum took her directly past him.

"What?" Totomaru turned his body completely, watching as Lucy pushed back a serpent that had been all but poised to strike the Phantom Lord wizard in his moment of distraction. He was quick to finish the job then, striking it down with a blast of flames. He then looked at Lucy with some level of skepticism. "Why did you bother doing that? There's no love lost between our guilds."

"I don't care about that!" Lucy shouted, growing a little annoyed with Totomaru's reaction. "I don't care if you're Fairy Tail or Phantom Lord! Either way you're just a person! Isn't that enough?"

Lucy turned away, crossing her arms across her chest, the mage beginning to wonder if Bambietta was rubbing off on her a little bit.

"A 'thank you' would be nice."

Totomaru was simply dumbfounded. She had an attitude befitting what he expected of a member of Fairy Tail, but he also knew it was only in reaction to his own actions. She had helped him after all.

"Thanks." It was difficult to say, perhaps too difficult, but he had managed it nonetheless.

"There, you see?" Lucy asked as she looked back at Totomaru and winking. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Totomaru said nothing, looking away himself. "Let's just get back to monster hunting, all right?"

* * *

"What a dump," Bambietta muttered under her breath as she began to follow Claire into her apartment. "There's no way we're going to get much of a reward for this."

Claire heard exactly what the Quincy said, but she chose to ignore it. Arguing with the ill-tempered individual who had helped her get home to save her son would accomplish nothing. "Chris? Chris, where are you?"

Bambietta and Wendy moved about the cramped apartment, looking around as well as Claire continued to shout. Soon enough Wendy screamed, catching Bambietta off guard. "What's the matter?"

"He's... he's..."

Bambietta moved closer to Wendy, following the frightened wizard's eyes. Soon enough she saw a young boy lying face down on the floor, faint amounts of blood around his head, a gash a running across it.

"Damn." Bambietta could not help herself, not even in front of Wendy. She moved fast, picking the unmoving boy up and placing him down on the couch so that he was facing up. She could see it, his face and chest completely still. He was not breathing. Bambietta moved her hand down and pressed its index and middle fingers down on one of the Chris's wrists. She could feel it then, his pulse eerily slow but steady. "He's alive at least. But he's not breathing."

Bambietta looked down at Wendy, receiving a look of worry from the girl.

"I can't... I don't know how to do that."

"But... white mage." Bambietta looked at Claire then. "Come on, some CPR is kind of-"

"My son! My son! My beautiful baby boy!"

"Okay, she's on the hysterical version of cloud nine." Bambietta looked down at the unmoving Chris, knowing what she would have to do. "I..."

"Please," Wendy said, staring at Bambietta with pleading eyes. "You can do it."

"This isn't... what I... what I do." Bambietta shook her head and knelt down beside the couch. "Okay, fine."

Bambietta placed the heels of her hands against Chris's chest, pressing down on it again and again. Soon enough she shifted her attentions upwards. She tilted Chris's chin up and then moved her face close to his. She paused for a moment, then began to do her best to breath into him.

Wendy watched on in nervous trepidation, Carla by her side. Bambietta continued to do what she could, moving from face to chest and back again. A minute passed, one that seemed to go on for an eternity.

Then, at long last, did Chris begin to breathe.

"There we go," Bambietta said as she stood back up.

"You did it, Bambietta!" Wendy shouted, moving closer to the Quincy and wrapping her arms around her.

Bambietta flinched, not expecting the reaction at all. "Wendy, what are you-"

"You're a hero," Wendy interrupted.

"No," Bambietta replied, "I'm not. You are. Now go on. Heal away."

Wendy pulled away from Bambietta, looking up at her. "But I need to know what's wrong first."

Bambietta stared at Claire with hard eyes. "You heard her. So what's wrong with him?"

"Chris, my son! He... he..."

"What is wrong with him?" Bambietta repeated, glaring at the stressed out Claire, all the while raising her voice. "Wendy can't help if-"

"He was attacked by one of the monsters earlier and it infected his blood... It tore up his stomach! It's why I couldn't dare to take him outside to the doctor!"

Bambietta reached down and pulled Chris's shirt up, revealing a dark purple skin tone that pervading his chest and stomach. A gash was running across it, dried blood still present.

"Wendy, I-"

"I can do this," Wendy said, reaching out with her hands, a faint glow once more returning to them. "I... I can do this."

Bambietta moved back a bit, gently placing her right hand down on the mage's shoulder. "We both know you can."

Time moved on, Bambietta watching as the gash began to heal slowly but surely. More minutes continued to come and go, the violet markings slowly receding inch by inch until there was nothing left.

Wendy breathed a sigh of relief as she let her powers fade. She watched then as Chris slowly opened his eyes.

"M-mom?"

"Oh, my baby!" As Chris sat up, Claire was quick to embrace him, holding him tight. She looked at Wendy then. "How can I ever repay you?"

Bambietta could not help herself, the Quincy smiling slightly at that question.

"There's no need," Wendy said politely and with an honest smile. "I'm just glad we could help is all."

Bambietta frowned.

"Nonsense!" Claire sat up then, moving into her kitchen. "You deserve something for your efforts!"

Bambietta smiled again. It faded just as fast as the first, however, when she saw Claire return with two wrapped ice cream sandwiches. "That's it?"

It became a frown then as Claire handed them to Wendy. "Two just for you, my little angel."

"What about Bambi?" Wendy asked.

"She's kind of a meanie," Claire said simply. "And grouchy."

"But... I'm an angel too," Bambietta whispered under her breath. "I even had wings once."

Bambietta sulked then, the Quincy barely even listening as Claire bid her, Wendy and Carla farewell, the trio leaving the apartment and finding themselves back on the streets. All Bambietta could wonder was if it paid to be nicer to people even if she did not know them.

"Here."

Bambietta heard the sound of Wendy's voice, the Quincy glancing down and taking notice of the young girl offering her one of the packaged ice cream sandwiches, all the while Wendy eating the other one.

"Wendy, you don't have to-"

"Yeah, I do," the young Dragon Slayer interrupted. "You helped her son too."

Bambietta smiled and took the offering, unwrapping it and taking a bite. She reached down and ruffle the hair atop Wendy's head as she did so. "You're a good kid, Wendy."

Carla watched on silently, the cat admitting she was happy to see Wendy making a friend outside of the Cait Shelter guild. It had been a long time coming.

Wendy leaned her head to the side, resting it against Bambietta's side as they continued to patrol. It was quiet, the two simply enjoying their reward in peace. She could not help but like that. "Bambi-"

"Oh! Monsters! Yay!"

Bambietta quickly goggled down the rest of the ice cream sandwich, licking her glove fingers as she began to run forward, her skin blazing with the power of Blut Vene. Wendy was left in her dust, the Sky Dragon Slayer staring on blankly as Bambietta quickly began to engage a dozen low level monsters in combat.

"She is a crazy one," Carla said as she approached Wendy. "Even compared to Fairy Tail's rather questionable reputation."

"Yeah," was all the Dragon Slayer could say at first. "But... she seems really nice."

Wendy and Carla watched as Bambietta smashed a monster's face into the side of the building, repeating the motion several times over.

"You were saying?" Carla asked.

"She seems really nice," Wendy repeated. "Just... deep down."

* * *

 **And with that, chapter 13 comes to a close. Now, I know a few of you may be thinking that "nothing happened, what the heck?" Trust me when I say this chapter was nessarcy. Its building up to something you'll all enjoy. Trust me, you'll love it.**

 **I do hope that all of you enjoyed the interactions with Bambietta and Wendy though. I really, really want to know your thoughts on it, and where this could go from here.**

 **Chapter of Fairy tail this week was pretty decent, but Bleach...Well, Bambi, any words on it?**

 **Bambietta:...Well, far as im concerned I would have died no matter what I did now. I mean, for fucks sake, that bastard Zaraki has a Shikai AND a Bankai now!? WHAT THE SHIT!? I thought it was a constant release shikai, but nope! Your telling me that he killed 3 stern ritter without taking off his eye patch with his _base_ zanpaktou!? After one of them even turned into him!? Not to mention he killed that powerhouse Gremmey with shikai, and now, he's taking on Gerard, one of the strongest guys I have ever known in my life, one of THE most powerful quincys to _ever_ live, was alrady doing pretty well against him, which no, I DID NOT think was possible for anyone else besides ywatch and Hatchwald... and he's JUST got bankai?! _BANKAI!?._...Im going to be surprised if the soul palace isnt destroyed by one swing of whatever the hell Bankai that monster gets.**

 **Sooo, you dont want to fight him?**

 **Bambietta: I WOULD FUCKING DIE!**

 **Jesus, wasn't expecting this kind of "Oh shit" from you till we got to Acnologia.**

 **Bambietta: Who?**

 **Oh, you'll find out eventually.**

 **Bambietta: Oh yeah, that doesn't sound fucking ominous at all.**

 **Oh like it matters, this conversation isnt even cannon.**

 **Bambietta: You mean to cannon, or the fanfiction?**

 **Both.**

 **Bambietta: Well, With all that said and done, please leave us some reviews. we REALLY like getting them, and they help me know when we're doing a good job or not. So please, if you really like this story, give us your thoughts on the story in the form of a review, as they help us want to do more chapters. That way I can really know just how awesome I actually am!**


	14. Battle of Cloverfield

**Im so sorry for the wait everyone! However, I do have some good excuses as to why.**

 **This chapter is just over almost 17,000 words long. If your not in the mood to read all that in one sitting, you may want to take a break once and a while when reading it.**

 **Originally** **we had this chapter over 27,000 words, but we decided to cut it in half. So if you already read the very long version, chapter 15 contain the latter half that we cut out.**

 **As of now, I am finished with my college winter semester, leaving me free for the summer. However, the last 7 weeks were CRAZY busy for me. Hopefully our chapters will be out at a much faster pace. We're going to try to have our chapters from this moment on be 15,000 words or below unless its a finale or a big moment for the story.**

 **I do hope thought that you all enjoy this chapter, since _ALOT_ of hard work and effort went into it. _PLEASE_ leave us some feedback in the form of a review, the reviews let us know what we are doing right, what we are doing wrong, and help motivate us to continue and to do better. We would really, really appreciate it.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own** **Bleach of fairy tail. Those belong respectively to Tite Kubo and Shounen jump and Hiro Mashima and Weekly shounen magizine. This is just for fun!**

 **Kenshinverse Disclaimer: As you can probably imagine I do not own the Fairy Tail or Bleach series or any of the characters that appear either. The honor of being the man behind Fairy Tail belongs to the one, the only Hiro Mashima. Oh, and Bleach's creation rests solely on the shoulders of Tite Kubo. Oh sure, I've purchased plenty of manga, DVDs, video games and maybe a few too many Rukia Kuchiki and Erza Scarlet action figures and statues (though only the Fairy Tail merchandise remains at this point), but the series themselves? Oh no, they're certainly not mine. You'd know if it were me in charge. Though to explain how different Bleach would be, well to detail that would take a higher word count than this story will eventually end with. Though oddly enough, little would actually change about Fairy Tail. Huh. Go figure.**

* * *

"Where... am I?"

Bambietta Basterbine found herself in nothing but darkness, her senses assaulted by the sheer nothingness around her. There was nothing but an endless void, her voice the only thing she could hear.

It did not last long, but the Quincy began to wish it had.

The darkness around her began to fade, leaving Bambietta to find herself bathed in the light cast off by flame. She looked around then, her eyes soaking in the sight of everything that was around her.

"No."

It was familiar, all too familiar. From the house caught in flames, to the cobblestone road before it that was torn asunder. Bambietta knew exactly what she was seeing, where she was.

"Fioritura?"

Bambietta knew precisely where she was now, a place she had not that had torn at her heart for decade after decade. Slowly but surely she had put it out of her mind for longer stretches of time, but it was never far from her thoughts even then. Always hiding beneath the surface, threatening to devour her in darkness. A darkness that could only be relieved with the blood of another being split.

"This is..." Bambietta began to shift from confusion and sorrow to pure rage. Her face began to contort, her eyes blazing with fury. "This... is... "

Bambietta paused. She had known precisely what she was going to say but only a part of it came out.

"What the ... is this?"

Bambietta clenched her hands then, wondering what was wrong with her voice. Then she began to notice something else changing. The ground was getting closer. She looked around in a panic then, realizing what was happening. She was getting smaller.

No, that was not it. She was not shrinking. She was losing years of her life, reverting to a time long since passed. A body reshaping, clothing morphing and soon Bambietta found herself standing in her past, trapped in a body she had long since outgrew.

She was six years old, a time of her life she had spent the better part of her overly long existence trying to forget. That, however, was never possible.

"Stop it," Bambietta whimpered to no one in particular but herself. "Just... please..."

The Quincy dropped to her knees, her hands covering her face, tears beginning to pool in their palms. Bambietta knew precisely what was happening and it was something she could not withstand.

"Please... Don't do this to me..."

"Everything will be all right, my darling daughter. I promise you that much."

Bambietta turned her head up then, wavering eyes peeking out from between her fingers. It was just as she remembered, her mother's back facing her, the woman looking down at her with a comforting expression. It was a smile that was something only Libe Basterbine could create as far as Bambietta was concerned.

She also knew it was nothing more than a lie.

"No, it's not going to be all right!" Bambietta cried out to her mother, crawling towards her. She could see it clearly, a monster slowly approaching, the ground shaking with each and every footstep.

"Hush," Libe said gently. "I will protect you, Bambietta. No matter what."

"But you can't beat that monster!"

Libe was calm despite her daughter's outburst. "It doesn't matter if I can't win; I'm going to see this task through to completion. So wait for me, my beloved daughter."

"But father..." Bambietta began to stammer, completely losing herself in the memory. "He's says the whole point of fighting is that you don't want to die... That you'll be killed if you lose... If you throw your life away in battle, where's the point in winning?"

"Your father is such a..." Libe stopped herself then, moving to a different subject. "You'll live to see another morning, my daughter. That's enough for me regardless of whatever else happens."

Bambietta watched on as her mother slowly began to pull up the sleeve of her white robe, a gloved hand coming into view. It was white as snow, the same as the robe, yet a blue cross adorned it from wrist to elbow.

Bambietta had not known what it was back then, but now she knew so much better. It was the Sanrei Glove, the instrument of empowerment for Quincy who were lacked the strength for more advanced training regiments. It was to take them there.

Bambietta knew it better now, that her father had forced her mother to wear that glove each and every day since long before Bambietta had been born into the word. She was strong for a Quincy but it had never been good enough for him. He had always pushed both Libe and Bambietta to the break and beyond, wanting the most of his family whether they were able bodied or not.

It was that parenting, that upbringing that had brought Bambietta to this moment from so long ago. She had sought to please her unforgiving father, to earn his favor and prove her worth all at the same time. It was why she had stolen from his sacred vault the tools of the Quincy, why she had used the Hollow Bait to bring to her home something worthy of slaying.

Yet what had arrived was no simple Hollow, not even a mere Menos. No, what had been drawn by both the bait and the concentrated spiritual pressure of the Quincy was an Adjuchas.

It was simply beyond Bambietta's ability to destroy, the same applying to her mother. "Momma, don't!"

There was no response, Libe looking directly ahead at the approaching Adjuchas. She reached towards her gloved hand with her left. A spark of power burst forth then, the glove dissipating.

Bambietta watched in abject horror as a pale blue wing burst forth from her mother's back and everything faded to white. Time seemed to alter, the woman trapped in her younger self knowing that her perception was completely undone. When the light faded she found herself alone in the grassy knoll, the Adjuchas nowhere to be found. All that was left was an unmoving corpse, Libe Basterbine no more.

Bambietta looked down at her mother, reliving this moment once more. It never changed, never improved, and the Quincy began to shed tears.

However, that was when a change from the reality of the past began to assert itself upon the moment. Bambietta saw her younger self come into view, as if the younger girl was walking away.

Bambietta stood behind her child-like memory, once more aged to her proper moment in life. She looked down at herself, hearing the familiar crying that she had succumbed to that day.

"Momma, please don't go! Momma!"

The present Bambietta grit her teeth, very nearly drawing blood from her mouth as she caught the side of it with the sudden act. "Shut up."

The younger Bambietta either did not react or listen, continuing to sob uncontrollably as she approached her dead mother.

"I said shut up!" The older Bambietta reached out the figment of her past, roughly turning herself around so that their eyes could meet. "Shut the hell up!"

The younger girl began to shake uncontrollably, tears dropping from her face to the ground. Bambietta could not stand it and she reached out and grabbed her younger self by the throat.

"Stop your crying! This is your fucking fault! Do you hear me? Your fucking fault and no one else's!"

The younger Bambietta did as she was told, almost too quickly, her face shifting in a blurred image until there were only dry eyes and an impassive face staring at her true, older self.

"Yes," the figment said with no hint of emotion, "this is our fault. We killed our... you killed your mother."

Bambietta's fingers tightened around her younger self's throat, forcing the girl to gasp in surprise. Bambietta could feel the pain around her own neck as well, breathing becoming far too difficult.

She should have stopped, but she could not. Despite her own outer pain, Bambietta's inner agony forced her to continue. She kept applying pressure, watching as the light began to fade from her younger self's eyes, all the while feeling as if fingers were crushing her own windpipe.

"Will this..." the younger Bambietta barely managed to gasp out. "Will this bring momma back?"

"No," Bambietta whispered in response, her tone of voice wavering. "Nothing can wash away the greatest sin of all."

The sound of bone cracking reverberating throughout the space around both Bambietta's. The smallest of the two slumped away from the hands of the other, collapsing to the ground.

The older one, the truer one, simply began to cry. Slowly at first, her mouth beginning to open as if she needed to scream.

* * *

Bambietta awoke with a start then, the Quincy realizing where she truly was. Alone on a makeshift bed, one that had been provided by the grateful authority figures of the town of Clover. Yet Bambietta paid it no real mind, her thoughts still lost in the nightmare she had just escaped.

Her hands pulled up to her chest, one hand clutching the other and Bambietta spoke not as the older woman she was now but the lost little child who's innocence had been stolen away by the results of her own foolish actions.

"Mom..."

There was quiet then, just as there no doubt had been before. Yet Bambietta could feel something, a hand atop the head as she lay on her side. The Quincy forced her eyes open again, allowing them the chance to focus on what was around her.

There she was, Wendy leaning up against the wall, Carla by her side. Both were sleeping, though Bambietta could not understand how they could manage away from their own bedding.

Why was this little Dragon Slayer so inclined to stay by her side? More importantly to Bambietta was the curiosity that Wendy's hand was resting atop the Quincy's long dark hair.

Bambietta was glad then that she had not awoke with a scream, one born from her nightmare, knowing that it would have disturbed Wendy greatly. Wendy and her cat, Bambietta had to remind herself.

Bambietta saw it then, Wendy shivering slightly. The same seemed to apply to Carla as well. Bambietta sighed in response, reaching up with her hand to gently remove Wendy's hand from her head. The Quincy sat up at first, slowly standing next.

"Come on, this won't do." Bambietta slowly lifted Wendy up, slipping the young girl underneath the covers that Bambietta had abandoned. She then made sure to do the same for Carla, careful not to awaken the cat. She did not want to get lectured by Carla's rather prim and proper self after all.

"Awww, that's nice."

Bambietta turned at the sound of a familiar voice, watching as Natsu began to approach.

"It's not even your turn to stand guard, Natsu," Bambietta replied, yawning slightly. "What are you doing up?"

"Same to you," Natsu proclaimed, trying to keep his voice low. "I just don't trust that Phantom Lord guy enough to let him do it alone."

"Jeez," Bambietta said, running her fingers through her hair. "He's a dick, but I don't think you have to worry about him pulling any shit."

"But he's Phantom Lord," Natsu retorted.

"And here I thought you and Grey just didn't along because of the whole fire and ice thing," Bambietta replied with a smirk, "but I guess fire and fire don't make a good mix either."

"Yeah, I- what's that supposed to mean?"

Bambietta said nothing, simply slipping past Natsu, the moonlight peering through the skylight's of Clover Station their only real source of light.

"You're paranoid in all the wrong ways," Bambietta said as she walked by. "It's not the betrayal that you think you see coming that you should worry about. It never fucking is."

Bambietta stopped and looked back at Natsu, taking note of the simple fact that the young man was wearing a confused expression. "Huh?"

"That was... a stupid thing for me to say," Bambietta continued. "Fairy Tail's not like that."

Natsu was still confused. "Bambi, what's-"

There was a yawn then, one that left Bambietta and Natsu both to turn and see Wendy sitting up, the young girl smacking her lips as she rubbed her eyes. She looked around then, realizing that she was no longer sitting up against the wall. "Huh, how did I get here?"

Bambietta laughed slightly, the Quincy moving towards Wendy and kneeling in front of her. She reached out and placed a hand atop the Dragon Slayer's head. "It's too cold for you to be sleeping without some blankets, you goof. I mean, really, you have your own bed."

"I know," Wendy said, glancing away. "It's just... I feel safer around you."

Bambietta's expression soured for a moment. She knew what her inner self wanted to say, to let Wendy know that she should not feel anything of the sort, but she could not follow through with it.

"First time for everything I guess," Bambietta said instead. "You keep doing that to me."

"Huh?" Wendy looked at Bambietta with some confusion.

"This whole thing now and before you said my name was pretty," Bambietta explained. "Nobody's ever said that... before..."

Bambietta tried to keep a smiling face despite herself, the Quincy recalling one who had spoken highly of her name upon their first meeting. It did not matter, however. Anything that person had to say, be it positive or negative, meant absolutely nothing to Bambietta. Not now or ever again.

Bambietta shook her head. "Never mind, I-"

"I'm sorry!" Wendy suddenly shouted. "I didn't mean to make you cry!"

The Dragon Slayer had been louder than she had intended to be, her sudden outburst leaving the likes of Levy, Lucy and Liltotto to stir. The group began to awaken slowly but surely, the lot of them stirring at their own paces.

Bambietta, meanwhile, was simply confused. "Hey, hey. People are trying to sleep," she whispered. "And what are you talking about? I don't cry."

"But-"

"Let me repeat that again," Bambietta interrupted. "I. Don't. Cry."

A small hand reached out, Wendy gently touching Bambietta's face. "But you did."

Bambietta reached up with one hand, the Quincy taking hold of Wendy's own to move it away from her face. As she did so, Bambietta's fingertips brushed against her own skin, feeling the dried remains of a tear upon her cheek.

Wendy continued to grow upset. "I'm sorr-"

Bambietta shook her head, closing her eyes for a moment. "It wasn't you. It was-"

Bambietta moved about then, sitting down on the floor beside Wendy. She kept her eyes shut and leaned her head back against the cold surface of the wall.

"It wasn't you, got it?"

"Bambi, what's wrong?" Lucy asked, the Celestial Spirit mage rubbing her eyes as she sat up.

"Is something the matter?" Levy said as she sat up from her cover, looking about.

Liltotto was next, the Quincy up on her feet, and looking down at the others. She, however, said nothing. Liltotto simply watched and listened, the Quincy once more noting the shift between the Bambietta she knew and the one before her now. She never had opened up like this in the Vandenreich and Liltotto knew it was with good reason. She herself would have been quiet, just as she was now, while Giselle and Candice would have probably made fun of her. Meninas would have been the only one capable of understanding.

This Fairy Tail was deciding different, Liltotto understood that well enough, but even still she could not understand the affect it was having on either Bambietta or herself.

"It's... nothing," Bambietta said, opening her eyes at last as she noticed how those awake were looking her way. "I just... It's stupid, okay?"

Wendy was clearly worried, the Dragon Slayer looking up at Bambietta. "No it's not. You're sad, so..."

Bambietta bit down on her lower lip, the Quincy reluctant to say anything, to speak at any length of her past. Lucy and the others had already heard some of it back on the train and that was more than enough as far as Bambietta was concerned. She did not dare to trouble with Wendy of all people with the details, but she desired the need to express herself despite that.

The question that still plagued Bambietta was why she felt such a need.

"I just had a bad dream, okay?" The Quincy looked around then, wondering when someone would laugh. However she received nothing of the sort, not even from Liltotto. That still did not put Bambietta in the right frame of mind. "I told you all it was stupid!"

"What the heck is wrong with all of you?" Gray suddenly asked, the ice mage rising into view as he glanced around from his own makeshift bed. "Natsu I totally expect to be a loudmouth when we're all trying to sleep, but now all the rest of you won't let me get any rest? For crying out loud..."

Bambietta did not spare Gray a glance at all, the Quincy expecting him to be naked in one form or another. It was not something she even needed to confirm. In the state she was in, all she cared about was him minding his own business. "Oh stuff it, Gray. You're the last person I want to bug me about this."

Gray snapped to attention then. "What was that?"

"Bambi, Bambi... Now look who's being antisocial." Liltotto scoffed at the notion, though not out of any inherent cruelty. She knew Bambietta well, though she was beginning to wonder just how well, but she understood enough how to press her buttons to get a desired response. You just had to challenge her was all.

Bambietta glared at Liltotto, getting the slightest bit annoyed in response to what had just been said. She fell right into the veritable trap then and there.

"It was a nightmare, all right? And I-" Bambietta winced slightly, the Quincy gently touching her throat with the fingertips of her right hand. "I don't want to... I... it was about my mother."

There was a silence then, one that left Liltotto regretting even forcing the conversation to continue. "Bambi..."

Gray suddenly felt her annoyance start to fade, the time on Galuna Island coming back to him. "Oh."

"I was stupid," Bambietta continued, the Quincy pulling her knees up towards her chin, wrapping her arms across her legs as she did so. "I was just a stupid kid crying out for attention. A daddy's girl. And he..."

Bambietta's eyes went cold.

"I hate him." Bambietta's head slumped forward then, her face hiding away in the process. Still she forced herself to talk. "But I still wanted his worthless approval. I wanted his love. So I... I attacked something I had no business fighting. And it was going to kill me. And... I wish it had."

"Bambi!" The Quincy turned then and could see the looks of worry on those she had come to know, yet it was Levy who surprisingly looked equal parts concerned and angry.

Bambietta was about to say something, anything in response to defend her questionable declaration, yet she stopped as she felt Wendy tense up beside her.

"Don't... please don't say things like that..."

Bambietta could hear just how freaked out Wendy was through her voice, the Quincy regretting her choice in words even if her belief in them had not faltered.

"I'm... sorry." Bambietta slipped her hand into her coat pocket, slipping out of it the Sanrei Glove that Liltotto had given to her the week before. "My mother was never good enough for my father. He was always saying how he was born better and she needed to become something greater to please him. So he forced her to wear something like this to become stronger. But... she was so frail. And..."

Bambietta paused for a moment, knowing that almost none of what she was saying probably made any sense to Wendy.

"This thing makes it harder to... to use magic," the Quincy began to say, trying her hardest to add context for the uninitiated. "Every day I saw my mother struggling to move, to breathe with it on. But then, that day I picked a fight I couldn't win... she took the glove off and it released all the power she could hope to ever have."

Bambietta's hand fell to her side, the Sanrei Glove held tightly within her shaking fingers.

"She killed the monster and saved my life... at the cost of her own. That stupid glove took away her powers, just like she was told, but her body couldn't sustain itself afterwards. The stress was too..." Bambietta's teeth began to come together, a moment of anger consuming her. "She didn't do anything wrong! And I..."

The moment passed quickly, the Quincy resting her forehead against her knees once more.

"At first I blamed the monster, then my father. But as the sleepless nights went on I knew I was to blame too. Me and... an unforgivable god."

Liltotto listened well, the Quincy quickly beginning to regret ever crafting a Sanrei Glove for Bambietta. Now more than ever she realized it had been an inconsiderate mistake. Nonetheless did she quickly correct herself. There was no way for Liltotto to have ever known the truth. Bambietta had been many things since they had first met. She was loud, she was brash, she was always desiring to be the center of attention. One thing she had never been, however, was a person capable of opening herself up to those she considered her friends.

Now things were different.

"Bambi, I'm sorry." Liltotto had not meant to say it, she had not planned it in the least, but it had slipped out nonetheless.

"For what?" Bambietta said, glancing up with tired eyes. "It's not like I ever told you anything about it."

Liltotto wanted to ask one thing then. She wanted to utter one simple word. Why? Why would Bambietta not open up to those she considered her friends within the Vandenreich? Yes, they had bickered and snapped at each other, but nobody was perfect.

Then it hit Liltotto, the obvious truth to it all right before her very eyes. Things were different now, they had changed. Giselle had broken Bambietta both in body and spirit right before her eyes.

No, not solely Giselle as Liltotto had to remind herself. Stern Ritter Z had been responsible through action while the rest, herself included, had been complicit through inaction.

They had broken Bambietta and now this world, this guild, was picking up the pieces. Liltotto had to wonder then if she had any place in hearing what her friend had to say.

"Give me the glove," Liltotto said, walking towards Bambietta and reaching out to her.

Bambietta looked up at Liltotto, a spark in her eyes despite how tired they appeared. "What?"

"I shouldn't have made it for you," Liltotto continued. "I was ignorant, so I want to take it back for your sake."

"No way," Bambietta said, smiling despite her own internal issues. "Come on, Lil. You know me better than that. What's mine is mine."

"But you're not even going to wear it," Liltotto contested.

"I... can't," Bambietta said, looking at the glove in her hand. She glanced up at Liltotto, wiping a hand across her face as she smiled once again. "But... it's the thought that counts."

Bambietta slipped the Sanrei Glove back into the coat pocket whence it came, leaning back against the far wall. She knew that all eyes were on her and that was normally something she did not mind in the least. Now, however, was not one of those times.

"Look, my sob story is-"

"It wasn't your fault."

"Huh?" Bambietta looked at Natsu, the Quincy having not expected to be interrupted by the likes of him.

"It wasn't your fault," Natsu repeated. "Aren't parents supposed to keep their kids safe?"

Bambietta sighed. "You're so darn simplistic. It was my fault that she-"

"She wanted you to live, right?" Natsu interrupted once more, causing Bambietta's blood pressure to spike a little bit. "So I bet she didn't have any regrets!"

Bambietta looked away. "No, no she didn't. But I have enough for the both of us."

"You really think that's what she'd want?" Levy asked, moving a bit closer to Bambietta. "Come on, you can't believe-"

Gray grew a little annoyed then, remembering well the last and perhaps one of the only meaningful conversations he had had with Bambietta. "She sacrificed herself so you could live, right? Tell me, how would she feel if she knew this was the end result?"

"Does it matter what she wants?" Bambietta interrupted, the Quincy barely registering that Gray had thrown back at her what she had said to him on Galuna Island. "She's gone and I'm all that's left. Me and a lifetime of feeling sorry for myself."

Liltotto continued to watch, the Quincy catching herself from saying something stupid. It had just popped in her head, the notion of Bambietta having already lived and died once already, something that should have extinguished such lasting remorse. No doubt it was something she would have said back in their home world without any hesitation. That alone was proof enough of what was so very wrong of their old friendship. Comparing it to the reactions of those around both herself and Bambietta, those of Fairy Tail, was only driving the point home further to Liltotto.

"Bambi," Lucy said. "I understand how you feel, even if only a little, but-"

"I miss my mother too," Wendy said softly as she leaned up against Bambietta's arm. "And it still hurts that I don't know what happened to her, but I know Grandeeny wouldn't want me to be sad forever."

Bambietta sighed. She knew what the others were saying was right, but just because they were correct that didn't mean their views were accurate for her. Not yet. It was too soon.

Yet Bambietta knew that was foolish on her part as she looked down at Wendy, the little Dragon Slayer's eyes possessing a warmth and optimism that seemed to recapitulate the nature of this world the Quincy was in now.

If Wendy could find peace of heart and move on in the relative blink of an eye, then why could she herself do the same in her unnaturally long existence. Was it because this Earthland was so different on a fundamental level? Was it because it was not ruled by unjust gods?

No, Bambietta knew the answer well enough. She was a flawed, broken individual who's worst traits were approved of and nurtured by both a father and a savior.

Bambietta was nothing if not always looking for competition, be it in battle or daily life, and it was the precise cover she needed to keep her standing amongst those around her as high as she felt it could be. She had opened up too far and too fast and she was hoping to take control of the situation.

"Well now," Bambietta said as she reached out with one hand and ruffled the hair atop Wendy's head, "I can't just go and let a little girl get one over on me, can I? "

Bambietta did her best to smile. It took a moment, her smile fading, the Quincy unable to force it. Yet then, quite suddenly, did it spring to life of its own accord. Completely out of her control, Bambietta found herself honestly content.

"No more regrets, okay?"

Wendy looked up at Bambietta and smiled in return. The Quincy was more than happy with the situation, having regretted opening herself up the way she had. Whether or not those around her were kind or not, she was not thrilled with having subjected herself to pity of any sort. It was better perhaps than the ridicule she would have expected within the Vandenreich, but no less welcome.

"Hey, I hate to break up the Fairy Tail love fest you've all got going on, but we've got trouble!"

"What now?" Gray asked, looking at the panicked expression evident on Totomaru's face.

"Monsters!" he shouted in return. "It's like... they're all converging on this place!"

Bambietta's smile shifted from one of happiness to another born out of a much darker emotion. "Sweet. Stress relief has come at last."

Bambietta stood up then, moving closer to the windows as Natsu began to rouse the remaining sleeping members of Fairy Tail. Yet as Bambietta approached the window her smile turned upside down.

"That's... too much stress relief."

Approaching the train station was row after row of reptilian monsters, all of them lined up and walking as if in tandem. It was odd to Bambietta, to see such brutal beasts seemingly in full control of themselves. The unending amount before her was still more unnerving however.

"So it's true," Jenny said as she moved close to Bambietta. "They're really is a superior force behind this."

"What are you talking about?" Bambietta asked, eyeing the blonde.

"The monsters," Jenny continued. "They've appeared far too coordinated in their attacks the last few days. And their tactics have gone far beyond any simple animal pack mentality. If you ask me... something or someone is controlling them."

"So... magic," Bambietta replied. "You think someone is controlling the S-Class monster too?"

"Or it is the S-Class monster," Jenny replied. "It's been known to happen, but never to this extreme."

Levy began to move towards the window and stand beside both the Quincy and the Blue Pegasus wizard. "So you're saying we just have to maybe find this S-Class monster and they'll lose all motivation to fight?"

"Search and destroy," Bambietta remarked. "That's mine kind of-"

The Quincy never got to finish her declaration, a symphony of explosive fury suddenly enveloping the outside of the train station. Blue bursts of energy came alive, engulfing the legion of monsters as they approached.

Levy turned to look at Bambietta, a judgmental expression clear as day upon her face. "Bambi..."

"Oh come on!" Bambietta shouted in response. "Just because stuff starts blowing up, you're all 'Bambi, you got some explaining to do!' I have feelings to you know!"

"Right idea, wrong Quincy," Liltotto said as she approached. "I figured we needed a little extra security, so while it was my turn to stand guard, I decided to lay out some Ginto capsules of my own in a perimeter around the building."

"You did?" Levy asked, genuinely surprised.

Bambietta, meanwhile, was not. She slipped behind Liltotto, slipping one arm over a shoulder pinching her cheek. "Don't let this unassuming exterior fool you! Behind it lies the mind of a strategist!"

Liltotto pulled herself away from Bambietta, rubbing the side of her face as she did so. All the while her face assumed the slightest shade of pink. "You don't have to-"

"Seriously, I know it's kind of a plot twist," Bambietta continued, Liltotto's plea falling on deaf ears, "but she's totally the smart one out of my..."

Bambietta suddenly grew dour, the Quincy's overly emotional expression fading.

"... My old friends."

Bambietta shook her head, unwilling to fall back into the throes of sorrow. Her smile beamed once more as she pointed at Liltotto.

"Nice work, smarty pants," Bambietta continued, watching as the explosions faded, leaving behind nothing of the advancing wave of low class monsters. "You really-"

"Those were bombs?" Natsu asked, suddenly moving closer. "When did you set those up again?"

"During my last turn standing guard," Liltotto repeated. "I think it was right before your last turn."

Natsu sighed. "So that's why I got blown up when I went around the back of the building to take a leak."

Liltotto looked away. "I'm sorry."

"Ah, don't set it, Lil!" Bambietta interrupted, pulling her friend in close. "I totally did worse to him the first day we met! He's a trooper!"

"But I should have warned everyone," Liltotto continued.

"No worries!" Natsu added on, trying to brush off the situation. "Even the smartest people make dumb mistakes sometimes!"

"And even the dumbest people can do something smart every now and then," Bambietta muttered, watching as Liltotto faintly began to cheer up in response to Natsu's attitude.

Yet then did Liltotto glance up at Bambietta. "Pot, kettle."

Bambietta furrowed her brow. "Huh?"

"Exactly."

Bambietta scowled for a moment, knowing full well she had fallen into Liltotto's little word trap. It was nothing new, not at all, Bambietta having grown accustomed to Liltotto's personality over the years.

"Well that takes down the C-Class monsters," Jenny said, staring at Liltotto's handiwork all the while. "But I doubt this is over yet."

Levy looked to Jenny then, quite worried. "You don't think-"

Jenny looked at Bambietta. "I need eyes in the sky."

Bambietta glared at Jenny. "What, I'm being reduced to surveillance? Come on, Happy the freaking cat can go do that."

"And if he gets attacked, can he defend himself?"

"He can carry me up there," Natsu offered. "Then I can-"

"I can do it!" Bambietta grinned, knowing there was a possibility for battle if she did get caught. Then she was gone, a burst of Hirenkyaku taking her out of the sight of all around.

"She's got spunk," Jenny said, folding her arms across her chest. "Maybe too much."

Levy, meanwhile, just sighed. "That's Bambi for you."

* * *

Bambietta soon found herself standing in the sky above the train station, the Quincy trying to get the lay of the land.

"Come on, come on," she whispered under her breath with utter impatience. "Something see me and attack already. It can't be that hard. I'm wearing white, you should see me a... mile... away..."

The Quincy's voice trailed off, Bambietta getting a good look at the field and forest outside of Clover. There were monsters by the dozens stepping out of the forest, bigger and nastier ones then any she had seen in the past week. Her spiritual senses came alive, Bambietta able to sense the strength of this legion.

These were no simple C-Class monsters. No, not at all. These were something different indeed. Plentiful sources of B-Class power, faint traces of A-Class strength among them.

"But where... where's the S-Class monster?" Bambietta grew frustrated. "It can't possibly be hiding its power, not if it doesn't know people like me and Lil are around."

Bambietta took one last look at the veritable army of monsters and began to make her way back to the train station.

"Something's not right, not at all."

* * *

Wendy was worried, the Dragon Slayer looking out towards the skylight of the train station. She had heard what Jenny had told Bambietta, she had seen the Quincy leave in a flash, and now she was simply wishing that she could catch even the faintest glimpse of Bambietta in the night sky.

Yet there was nothing and Wendy was growing distraught. "I hope she's okay."

"Good heavens, child," Carla said as she approached her friend. "That woman is no doubt just fine. However, I do wish to make this clear, Wendy."

"What's wrong, Carla?" Wendy asked, looking down at the cat.

"I do not approve of that woman," Carla said, the white cat looking quite serious. "She is nothing but trouble if you ask me and I don't want her being a bad influence on you."

Bambietta appeared within the train station with one quick step of Hirenkyaku, the Quincy managing to catch the last part of what Carla had to say. The cat was not wrong, Bambietta understood that well enough, yet she was far from happy to hear it vocalized by another.

Still, she did her best to ignore it. "Well, goods news," the Quincy began to say. "Lil totally wrecked the first wave for sure."

"And the bad news?" Liltotto asked, nonchalant as ever.

"There's a whole lot more monsters pouring out from the forest," Bambietta continued. "A bunch of B-Class stuff... Vulcans, lizard men, bat men, you name it. And I think I saw some chicken monsters too."

"All right, we can roast some chicken for dinner! It's about time I have something more substantial than fire in my belly!"

"Aye, sir!"

Bambietta turned around to face Natsu and Happy, taking note of how Liltotto was moving beside them.

"I agree with the Dragon Slayer and the flying kitty cat," the blonde Quincy said. "And I'm kind of hungry."

Bambietta grinned slightly despite the situation she and the others were in, then looked back to Jenny. "I also sensed a few A-Class monsters scattered around them, like they're waiting for the advancing force to test the waters.

"Test the waters?"

Bambietta's slight smile dropped completely then. "It looks like they're all going to converge on us and the town."

"Well that's just dandy." Jenny rubbed her eyes with her thumb and index finger before looking back to those under her command. "Boy and girls, here's the plan, so listen and listen well. We're splitting up into teams again and meeting them head on before they reach the town. Natsu, Gray and Loke, you're going to approach right down the middle. Liltotto, Lucy and Levy, you've got the right side. Totomaru and Cana, you've got the left. As for me... I'm going to find that S-Class monster and put it down."

Natsu and the others nodded their heads in approval and began to exit the train station. However, one member of the Fairy Tail guild was far from amused.

"Hey!" Bambietta shouted, drawing Jenny's attention. "What about me?"

"You," Jenny said, sparing Bambietta a glance, "are staying put beside Wendy. There's no way I want our little healer in the thick of things, not when some of us might need to double back for some help if things go south out there."

"But I want some action!" Bambietta shouted, not willing to drop the point. Then did she simply glare at Jenny. "Oh, I get it. You just can't stand me, even after a week. Sheesh, talk about holding a grudge."

"Okay, I seriously can't stand spunk like yours," Jenny said, rubbing her temples with both hands, "but that's not it, no. I'm pretty sure Wendy here wants you to stick close and... I'll be honest, I'm trusting you with keeping the town safe."

"What?" Bambietta had not expected that last part.

"You're no pushover," Jenny continued. "And I know you've got things locked down both in close quarters and range. So if anything so much as slips past us and gets into Clover, I want you to put it down quickly and efficiently."

Bambietta grinned in response. "Oh, I can do that. Sounds like fun."

* * *

"This is so boring."

Bambietta continued to pace back and forth atop the roof of the train station, leaving both Wendy and Carla to watch in silence.

"Man, Jenny didn't think this through," Bambietta continued to complain. "Now she's almost got me rooting against my home team just so I can fight a monster that slips into town..."

Despite her irritation, Bambietta continued to keep her spiritual senses awake and alive so that she could sense anything amiss, to notice a monster closing in. Nothing was happening, however, and that was precisely the problem.

"I've got an idea," Wendy said rather timidly.

"No, don't encourage this woman," Carla whispered as she tugged on the girl's dress. "It would not be wise."

Bambietta snapped to attention and looked at Wendy. "We ignore what Jenny said and leap into the fray of battle?"

Wendy went wide eyed in response. "N-no, I was thinking we could maybe get a closer look at the fights. I thought maybe you'd enjoy that..."

Carla scoffed at the notion. "Or she'll just get jealous of the others."

"Wendy, you're a genius!" Bambietta all but scampered over to the Dragon Slayer, throwing her off guard in the process. "You want to see something cool?"

"S-sure," the young girl said. "Whatever you say."

"Okay!" Bambietta stood beside Wendy, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I can't say I've ever really done this too often, but there's plenty of magic around, so it should work out. Now hold on to that pussycat of yours..."

Wendy quickly scooped up Carla, completely unsure of what to expect. She could not help it, Wendy shivering slightly.

"Oh, don't be scared," Bambietta said in response. "You're a Sky Dragon Slayer, so I bet you'll love this. Well, as long as I don't botch it up."

Wendy glanced felt it, a spark of magic in the air, one that was soon followed by another and another. She glanced down then and could see a glowing blue light forming beneath her feet. She moved closer to Bambietta in response, clinging to her tightly.

The Quincy chuckled slightly. "And here I thought you said my powers were pretty."

Bambietta concentrated on the physical manifestation of her Hirenkyaku, making sure that it remained solidified. Then, once she was satisfied, she forced the power to rise, slowly lifting herself, Wendy and Carla up into the night sky.

Wendy began to relax then, yet still held tightly to Bambietta, all the while glancing down at the city below. Lights peaked out from the darkness, shining brightly and taking hold of her attention. "It's so pretty."

"That's more like it." Bambietta gently touched the side of her own face, wiping away a drop of nervous sweat. It had been a long time since she had used this technique, the last occurrence having been during the Vandenreich's invasion of Hueco Mundo. She had been ready to grab hold of both Wendy and her cat and keep them safe on a more traditional invisible platform if it proved necessary, but she was glad such a failure of her powers had not occurred. That would have been embarrassing. "Now, as for the battles at hand..."

Bambietta, slipped a hand into the cloak draped across her shoulder, slipping free from it a pair of binoculars that had been left behind by Jenny for the purposes of reconnaissance. She brought it up to her eyes and began to survey the battleground that was the field outside of Clover.

The battles seemed to be progressing well, three trios that Jenny had devised fending well against the horde that Liltotto had thinned out with her trap. Jenny herself was keeping her distance, no doubt trying to discern where the S-Class monster itself was.

"So how are they doing?" Wendy asked, glancing up at Bambietta.

"Well," Bambietta began to say, "they're all having a fun time of it. I'm so jelly."

"I knew it," Carla said with a sigh.

Bambietta continued to cast her gaze across the battle, focusing in on the trio that mattered the most to her. Lucy, Levy and Liltotto were holding up well enough, arrows and written words of power bringing down monster after monster, all the while Taurus tearing through the ranks as Lucy was waving out to him.

"Oh good," Bambietta whispered to herself. "They seem to be working well together."

* * *

Liltotto kept moving, dodging the seemingly endless waves of monsters as she let arrows from her Quincy bow fly in return. Beast after beast went down under her assault, yet she was paying it little mind. Her spiritual senses were alive and well, allowing her eyes to focus on those that made up her current team instead.

Lucy was keeping her composure as well as any individual who could not rely on Blut Vene could, that much Liltotto had to admit. The mage was issuing instructions to her summoned spirit and Taurus was doing well, swatting aside opponents with surprising ease.

Levy was doing just fine as well, stick close to Lucy and offering support with a barrage of word based attacks, from fiery letters to even holes in the ground impeding any monsters attempts at getting close to them.

However it was not their combat prowess that Liltotto was interested in. She had spent much of the last week interacting with both and she could not help but like them deep down. They were so very different from those that Liltotto had known in her first life, either in the World of the Living or the Vandenreich. They were honest to a fault, their hearts pure.

It was times like this that Liltotto began to understand truly why Bambietta was liking this guild, even if she was unwilling or simply unable to admit it.

Then, quite suddenly, did Liltotto see worried expression on the faces of both her allies, Lucy and Levy looking way.

"Lil!"

"Behind you!"

The Quincy turned fast, Hirenkyaku bringing her around in the blink of an eye. An arrow shot off instantly, tearing through the torso of the monster that had tried to sneak up on her.

"Damn."

Liltotto was not happy with herself, not at all. She had allowed herself to get far too caught up with her own internal feelings, a mistake that may not have proven fatal thanks to her control over Blut, but it would have been annoying nonetheless. She had always been far too preoccupied with how others perceived her, even if she did not let them know that. She had to wonder if Bambietta saw through that fact just as she saw through her friend's boisterous nature.

"We both... just don't want to be alone."

Liltotto refused to lose focus on her spiritual senses, suddenly feeling a bevy of them behind her. She whirled around quick, seeing a horde suddenly descending upon Lucy and Levy. Now they were too preoccupied with Liltotto to defend themselves in time.

The Quincy acted fast, allowing the Gluttony to activate for the first time since she had gone out on patrol with Levy at the start of this long mission. Her lower face extending outwards over Lucy and Levy's heads, her mouth stretching out and quickly snapping down on the monsters. They struggled as they vanished from sight, but they were no match for Liltotto's power.

Her mouth came back into place and Liltotto waited for the inevitable. She had avoided her power time and time again precisely because she did not enjoy Levy's initial reaction to it. Fate had forced her hand once more and she expected the worst.

"Thank you, Lil."

The Quincy looked up and could see the relief on both Levy and Lucy's faces, neither of them horrified or disgusted by her powers.

"It was..." Liltotto paused for a moment. "It was nothing."

The Quincy began to regret holding back on her strength for sake of sparing others negative emotions. However, she knew that there was one other to consider when it came to that.

That was someone she could not hurt in such a way, no matter what the cost.

* * *

"Awww, they're getting all buddy-buddy," Bambietta said as she watched on, keeping the binoculars over her eyes. She was rather happy, having completely forgotten how bored the lack of fighting any monsters herself was. "I knew you could do it, Lil."

"So they're... they're doing okay?" Wendy asked, tugging on Bambietta's skirt as she looked up at her.

"Just fine," Bambietta replied. "I don't think you're going to have to worry about healing any more nasty wounds."

Wendy smiled slightly and leaned against Bambietta's body, Carla caught between them both.

"Wendy, I appreciate how nice you can be," the cat gasped, "but I implore you not to crush me like this."

Wendy pulled away quick, allowing Carla space as she hugged the cat to her torso. "I'm sorry!"

"Okay, I'm so not going to break that habit any time soon," Bambietta said, keeping her eyes sharp for any monsters managing to slip into the town. "Speaking of breaking things, let's see how Natsu and company are doing."

Bambietta let her spiritual senses guide her, the Quincy focuses on particular source of magic she had grown quite familiar with as of late. It was strange to Bambietta, to be able to so readily seek out sources of power the way she could in this reality. In her own world those who wielded powers beyond imagination were on an even playing field spiritually. They all could sense each other and knew that they could be sensed in turn. No matter how hard they tried, none could truly suppress their powers from another.

However, this world was different due to its unfamiliarity with the likes of a Quincy. Those who wielded power could not help but allow it to flow out almost at all times. More importantly, however, was how much their very spirit would influence that projection of their strength. Bambietta knew well how some who had wished it, be they Quincy, Soul Reapers or Hollows had been able to broadcast their intents if they so wished. It was no different here in Fiore, though the likes of Natsu clearly had no control over how their emotions broadcasted alongside their inner strength.

While she had little reservations with invading others privacy if they could not contain themselves, it was strange to Bambietta still that she could truly read the souls of others in this world like they were open books. Some more than others, yes, but Natsu's soul burned the bright and Bambietta could not help but be drawn to it like the proverbial moth to the flame.

Natsu's power was a wild one after all. yet as much Bambietta felt there was some similarity in spirit between herself and the Fire Dragon Slayer, she knew it was only skin deep at best. While the Quincy was not one to consider herself and excellent judge of character, she could only help but feel that Natsu was no different on the inside as he was on the external level. Bambietta, however, knew full well that there was a coldness at her center despite how much she projected a more outgoing personality.

That was precisely why she was suddenly surprised by the strange lack of genuine emotion at the epicenter of what she perceived to be Natsu's soul. This was a colder soul, akin to her own in several respects. Bambietta snapped to attention then, seeing with her eyes and not her spiritual senses, and could see through her binoculars not the Fire Dragon Slayer she had fought once before but the mage from Phantom Lord. Fire was bursting forth from his hands, scathing any monsters that dared to an approach him.

"What a moron."

Bambietta watched on with the slightest bit of disgust, the Quincy taking note of a very simple fact: Totomaru was not a team player, at least when it came to working alongside other guilds. He was operating on his own, leaving Loke and Cana to fend for themselves as a duo.

They were at least doing good despite that, Loke facing the monsters head on in close combat while Cana provided support with ranged attacks.

Bambietta suddenly furrowed her brow then, her senses flaring up as her gaze passed over Loke. Something felt off about him, yet at the same time not. The Quincy could not figure out for the life of her what was up with that.

"They're doing good, right?"

Bambietta heard it again, Wendy's voice asking a question she had already had answered not moments before.

"You're scared, aren't you?" Bambietta asked, lowering her binoculars and looking down at the Sky Dragon Slayer.

"No," Wendy offered up as an answer all her own. "I don't see any reason to be scared for myself when you're around."

Bambietta sighed. "You don't even know me that well."

"But you've been nice to me this whole week."

Bambietta's face grew quite withdrawn for a moment, a tired haze casting over her eyes. "A week? I hung out with someone for longer than you've been alive and I found out in the end that didn't know her at all."

"But..." Wendy began to stammer. "But you're nice."

"Not always." The Quincy turned around, not willing to continue where the conversation had turned. "So what are you so afraid of?"

"I just... don't want anyone to get hurt is all."

Bambietta watched as the battles of Clover's field continued, attacks scattering the lower class monsters left and right. "Like I said, I don't think you have to worry about that. But..." Bambietta faintly looked down at her right arm. "I knew you shouldn't have seen that."

"What?" Wendy peaked around Bambietta, careful to keep her footing on the spiritual platform, and looked at the Quincy's arm. "Oh."

"Trust me," Bambietta said, "you don't have to worry about seeing anything like that... again..."

Bambietta's voice trailed off, the Quincy unable to utter the word 'again.' She looked to Wendy and shrugged faintly.

"I told you I don't like to lie to make others feel better, didn't I?" Bambietta reached out and placed a hand on Wendy's shoulder. "Yeah, I did. And that's why... I can't make you any promises like that. I'm sorry."

Wendy nodded her head slowly. "Please, don't be. Besides, if you have faith in your guild, then so will I."

Wendy turned her gaze back to the battlefield, squinting to get a better look. Bambietta shook her head slightly, handing Wendy the binoculars. "Your turn. I'll do this my way."

Wendy graciously took the binoculars and held them up to her eyes, all the while Bambietta reached out with her spiritual senses once more.

* * *

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" A burst of flames shot across the field, pushing back a wave of monsters, leaving Natsu in the free and clear to admire his handiwork. "These guys ain't so tough!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy exclaimed, flying about the battleground. "Mop the floor with them, Natsu!"

"What a showoff!" Gray kept his distance, the mage unwilling to be upstaged with Natsu. Within his hands ice began to appear from thin air and take shape. "Ice-Make: Ice Canon!"

A ball of concentrated ice shot force from the makeshift weapon, striking the monster horde in the center and sending their forces scattering about.

"You two aren't half bad," Elfman said, his right arm assuming a monstrous shape as he lunged towards his prey. "But now it's time for a real man to show you both how it's done!"

Elfman smashed into the monsters with no room for finesse, sending them flying back with one massive strike.

"Man," Natsu shouted. "We totally should have been keeping score!"

"Actually," Happy began to say, "your roar took out twenty-seven monsters, Gray got twenty-one and Elfman looked like he got thirty just now."

Elfman raised an arm in victory, Gray simply shaking his head.

"No way!" Natsu shouted. "You're supposed to be on my side, little buddy!"

Happy was about to say something, but the cat suddenly flinched as the ground shook around them. He turned to see a rather hulking beast approaching, the humanoid monster standing at least ten feet tall.

"What is that?" Elfman asked.

"A hawk man, I guess," Gray answered, the ice mage completely bewildered. "Please don't tell me this is an A-Class monster."

Natsu slammed his fists together, unconcerned with the species of monster that stood before him. "Time to roast this guy good!"

"You worthless, wretched humans!" the monster suddenly bellowed. ""You will impede Master Gisbourne's plans no longer!"

"It... talks?" Gray blinked. "Great, something else I can file alongside the monocle spider and corset rat..."

"You talk tough," Natsu said, his hands lighting up with flames, "but all I see is a great big bird just waiting to be plucked before we move on to the big boss man!"

"You wretched fool!" the hawk monster all but cawed. "You are unworthy of facing my glorious lord and you will die for standing in his way!"

* * *

Bambietta lowered her binoculars, the Quincy staring off into space and worrying Wendy.

"Is something wrong? Did somebody get hurt? Do I have to heal them?"

"No," Bambietta said softly. "I just... I couldn't hear it, but... it almost looks like Natsu, Gray and Elfman are talking to a giant bird. I just... this world is... I don't know sometimes. I like it, but... I don't know."

"You okay?" Wendy asked innocently enough.

"Yeah, I'm just peachy," Bambietta said. "Weird or not, this world is a step up from the last."

* * *

"Taurus! No!"

Lucy watched as her Celestial Spirit was batted aside by the clawed paw that belonged to the recent newcomer to the battle of Clover's field. It was a large beast, covered in brown fur, a perpetual snarl adorning its face.

Levy took a step back as the beast crouched down on all fours and roared. "Is that... a giant bear?"

Liltotto's lips curled up ever so slightly. "Looks tasty."

"What the devil are you?" the bear said, surprising all before it.

"It can talk?" Lucy asked, completely stunned.

"Darn," Liltotto muttered. "I hate a dinner that gets mouthy while I'm trying to enjoy my meal."

The bear flinched for a moment, it's eyes glaring at Liltotto with evil intent. "That's my line, you little witch."

* * *

"You little witch?" Bambietta muttered to herself, the binoculars once more up to her eyes. "Okay, maybe I totally read the bears lips wrong, but talk about your lousy lines. Sheesh..."

"Do you think any monsters will get into the town?" Wendy asked rather nervously, once more clinging to Bambietta.

Carla saw that very well, the cat not particularly fond of the whole situation. "At the rate those wizards and the fool tom cat are going, I don't imagine any will make it out of that field. A relief, I'm sure."

"Well I hope at least one or two manage it," Bambietta said of her own accord. "I do want some action today."

Carla looked up at Bambietta, noting the glint of joy in her eyes. It was obvious to Carla just as it would be to anyone else that this woman craved violence. It was precisely why the cat had little desire to see Wendy so invested in being friendly to one such as this.

"I don't want to fight though," Wendy said softly, looking out at the field and watching as those of Fairy Tail, Phantom Lord and Blue Pegasus did just that.

Bambietta lost her smile as she watched Wendy grow withdrawn. She reached out at gently placed a hand atop her head, ruffling her hair as she did so. "You don't have to worry, okay? I'll handle that part for you."

Carla kept a close watch still, the cat curious when it came to this Quincy. She did not approve of any friendship between her and Wendy, no, but it was moments like that that made Carla reconsider.

* * *

"You know, I was expecting a whole lot more from a monster army!" Cana watched as beast after beast fell before the combined might of herself and Loke, the creatures littering the grassy knoll that had become a battleground. "If it was going to be this easy, then we all should have gone right after them from the start instead of messing around all week long!"

Loke listened well to Cana, watching as her frequent cards attacks shot across the landscape. He had to admit, it was proving less of a formidable challenge then he had initially expected, but the mage had to remind himself that they were Fairy Tail's A-Class wizards after all. The fact that they were working alongside two S-Class wizards was not hurting their chances in the least.

Those facts, however, were not at the forefront of Loke's mind. As he listened to Cana rattle on about how easy this was, he simply could not stop thinking how much he liked a fire like that in a woman. Between her and Bambietta, this mission had proven to be entertaining over the last week.

Loke just wished that he had gotten the chance to actually go out on patrol with at least one of them.

"Whoa!" Lost in thought as he was, Loke had been unprepared for an enemy attack. He counted his blessing when the monster had managed to do nothing more than graze his dark green coat with its claws, missing his flesh by nothing more than an inch.

Loke prepared to launch an attack of his own, a golden glow forming around his right hand, when a burst of flame shut by quite suddenly. The monster was forced the back by the surprise attack, leaving Loke free enough to look at the one who had helped him.

"Come on!" Totomaru shouted, sparing a glance towards Loke and Cana. "Get your heads in the game because I really don't have the time to babysit you fairies!"

"I don't like him," Cana said under her breath.

"That makes two of us," Gray replied. "But let's try and keep in mind he's not the ene- Hey, watch out!"

Totomaru suddenly gasped in pain, a spurt of blood flying out from his shoulder. The Phantom Lord wizard turned quickly in response, his eyes settling on a strange creature not a few yards away. Standing upright, its body was covered in quills and a pair of dark eyes stared back at Totomaru.

"Nice shot, you beady eyed piece of garbage," Totomaru said, ignoring his pain all the while. "I guess you must be an A-Class monster."

"One of them, yes," the beast replied.

"A talking porcupine man?" Loke was simply mystified. "That's not quite the A-Class I was expecting."

* * *

"That Totomaru guy got hurt!" Wendy shouted, lowering the binoculars for a moment.

"And now I'm glad I didn't make any promises," Bambietta replied. The Quincy began to mutter under her breath then, intent on not letting Wendy hear what she could not keep entirely to herself. "Phantom Lord's prick versus a prickly monster. Sounds legit."

"Huh?" Wendy chimed in, unsure if Bambietta had said anything to her.

"Oh, it's nothing!" Bambietta stammered, trying to hide her questionable choice of words. "Nothing at all!"

* * *

"You're no S-Class monster."

Jenny found herself facing down an upright wolf man. It was strong, she could tell that much from just looking at it, but it was not the prey she sought.

"No, I am but a humble servant of Master Gisbourne," the wolf snarled. "And you are not worthy of challenging him."

Jenny simple looked at the wolf with a sneer of disgust. "Really now? Do you have any idea to who you are speaking to?"

"A pitiful wizard who thinks she can stand up to the inevitable," the wolf answered quick and to the point. "And a pitiful wizard who is going to be torn limb from limb in just a moment..."

"Is that what you think is going to happen?" Jenny brought the back of her hand up towards her mouth, a haughty laugh echoing out from it. "You sill little fleabag, you really don't know who you're picking a fight with."

Jenny brought her left arm up, the limb extending out at a horizontal level as it became engulfed in magic.

"What is that?" the wolf beast said, taking a step back.

"Such a stupid little mutt you are," Jenny countered. "You have no idea who you're messing with. I am Jenny Realight, S-Class wizard of Blue Pegasus! And you? You've just dug your own grave!"

The wolf took a step back in fear before doubling down on its convictions. It bared its fangs at Jenny, claws flaring up with magical energy all its own. "You don't scare me! You can't! Master Gisbourne's orders are absolute and if killing you is what it takes to lay waste to Clover, then so be it!"

Jenny glared at the wolf monster with no hidden amount of malic, concentrating still on her magic. "Apollyon Soul!"

Jenny stood then before the wolf beast in red and black armor that was adorned by white markings. From her gauntlet hung a segmented metal rod, the whip-like weapon jagged at its edges.

"A Machina Take Over?" the wolf monster said, flinching slightly. "Impressive, human, but it will not make me kneel before you!"

"Give it time," Jenny replied calmly. "I have that effect on both people and pets."

* * *

"Darn, they're really going to have all the fun." Bambietta was sitting atop her spiritual platform now, her legs kicking faintly against the night air. She was barely paying attention now, her elbows propped up against her knees as the edges of her face rested in the palms of her hands. "This is so boring..."

"Say, Bambi?"

Wendy was speaking but the Quincy was far too lost in her own despair to notice. "I just want to fight something already..."

"Uhm, Bambi?"

"Why won't anything just slip in to town and attack us?"

"Bambi, something is slipping into town and looks like it's going to attack us!"

That perked Bambietta up and she looked at Wendy with the biggest, brightest grin possible. "You just made my day, Wendy!"

Bambietta hopped up on to her feet and looked to the skies. Sure enough she could see it, a group of bat men swopping through the night air.

"Left overs!" the Quincy all but squealed. "And a bunch of Gigis to boot! This is going to be so much fun!"

Bambietta began to summon her bow before looking back at Wendy, noting the nervousness in her eyes. Bambietta had her own brief moment of concern, knowing full well these were the very same types of monsters that had wounded her greatly and required her to seek Wendy's aide a week before.

"This isn't going to be pretty, Wendy." Bambietta suddenly scooped up Wendy and Carla, using Hirenkyaku to take them to a nearby roof. She began to turn away then, stepping up on to an invisible platform before looking back to the little Dragon Slayer and her cat. "Adults only. Sorry."

Then Bambietta was gone, leaping up to greet the coming onslaught. As she drew closer to the bat men, she promised herself that she would not need to subject Wendy to healing another horrific wound born out of the Quincy's own foolishness. It was more than a mere promise. Bambietta was never one to lie to make others feel better, not even herself.

"So I hear you ugly motherfuckers want in Clover, right?" Bambietta shouted as she appeared before the wave of flying beasts. She was content now that she could curse to her heart's content far and away from Wendy's delicate little ears. "Well I got news for you all! I'm the welcoming-"

Bambietta felt the cold air whip around her, the monsters flying right before just as their brethren had a week earlier.

"You sons of bitches!" Bambietta shouted, using Hirenkyaku to get ahead of them again. "You never ever let me finish a damn introduction! Well you know what? I'm sick of it!"

Bambietta brought her bow into existence and let loose a single arrow that struck one of the bat men directly in the head. It did not even have the chance to cry out, its body descending to the town below. The other creatures finally came to a stop, flapping their winged arms to remain afloat as they looked at Bambietta.

"Do I have your attention now?" Bambietta asked. "It's about damn time! So where were we?" Bambietta paused for a moment. "Damn it! You all got me so worked up I forgot what I was going to say before! You're going to regret this, you freaks; all the way to the grave!"

Bambietta let loose with a barrage of arrows then, no longer interested in a prolonged battle. They pierced flesh and bone with ease, leaving the legion of sky borne monsters to fall to the ground just as their leader had.

For a moment Bambietta lamented how uneventful the battle had been, stopping only when she remembered well the promise she had made to herself for Wendy's sake.

She was not hurt, she was not injured. There was no terrible, bloody wound the young girl would have to heal. That was enough for Bambietta then.

"See," she whispered to herself, "I didn't lie."

Content, Bambietta made her back to the rooftop where Wendy and Carla were waiting.

"Did... did everything go all right?" the Sky Dragon Slayer asked.

"Darn straight!" Bambietta answered, the Quincy rotating her right arm around as if stretching it for moment. "Not a scratch on me."

Wendy smiled brightly as she looked at the confident Quincy. "That's a relief. Maybe this mission will be easier than I thought when I came here."

"Easy, huh?" Bambietta looked over her shoulder, her spiritual senses focusing on the field. "Let's hope so."

"Is something the matter?" Carla asked.

"It's just," Bambietta began to say, "the S-Class monster hasn't shown its hand yet. I've got a bad feeling about this."

* * *

"Ice-Make: Shield!"

Behind Gray stood Natsu and Elfman, the two protected by the sudden icy barricade that the dark haired young man had created on the spot. Blades of wind struck against the makeshift wall, chipping away slowly at the ice.

"Is that all you've got?" the hawk monster asked as it flapped its wings, creating a fiery storm of wind that continued to fly outwards. "How sad. Humans will be always be humans, nothing more! How anticlimactic."

"Damn it." Gray watched as a burst of razor wind cut through his barrier with ease, a chunk of ice landing beside him. "Ice-Make: Shield!"

Another wall of ice rose up from the ground behind the first, Gray praying that it would withstand the assault. Even then he was a realist and he turned on Natsu and Elfman.

"I suggest of you two do something about that birdbrain before we all get sliced to ribbons!"

"Time for a real man to step up then!" Elfman charged out from behind the barricade, his arm taking on the form of a beast's soul. "Let's do this!"

The hawk turned its gaze upon Elfman, lashing out with its gusts of wind. They struck the man down quickly, drawing blood as Elfman was forced back. The mage dropped to one knee then, trying to catch his breath.

"How utterly foolish of you," the hawk monster said. "But I admire your ability to act so foolishly."

"And I," Elfman managed to gasp out, looking at the hawk with a grin, "admire you're ability to pay attention to the wrong man!"

The hawk glared at Elfman then, the monster thrown off its game. "What are you-"

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

The hawk turned quickly at the sound of the voice, catching sight of Natsu hovering high above, Happy the cat holding on to him as his wings continued to flap. A brilliant leapt forth from the Dragon Slayer's mouth, the ball of fire descending upon the hawk monster.

"How can I be defeated by such pitiful wizards?" The monster shrieked as it became consumed in flame, dropping to the ground quite suddenly.

"Pitiful?" Natsu asked as he looked down at the motionless hawk. "Dude, we're Fairy Tail! We make everything better!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy simply nodded in approval. ""And that A-Class defeat should bring you up to... Hmmm... Forty points?"

* * *

"A bunch of A-Class wizards," the porcupine monster cackled as it continued to launch a hailstorm of quills at its prey. "Is this all that Clover has to offer for resistance? What a joke!"

Cana and Loke did their best to keep their wits about them, staying free from harm as they tried to form a plan of attack.

Totomaru, meanwhile, was not so diligent. The Phantom Lord wizard let his body become consumed in flame, the quills becoming nothing but ash as they came too close.

The porcupine beast snarled at the sight of its failed attack, choosing to double down and fire more projectiles as it began to give ground.

"A-Class?" Totomaru sneered as he stared at the porcupine man with contempt. "Don't you dare lump me in the same category as those Fairy Tail chumps? I am Totomaru of Phantom Lord! An esteemed member of the Element Four! And I am the S-Class mage who's fire will reduce you to ash!"

The red clad mage withdrew from the sheathe that adorned his back a katana, Totomaru offering a quiet chant. The blade suddenly become lit in blue fire and he held the weapon with both hands before him.

Then he surged forward at the porcupine monster with a precise and quick movement, his speed catching the monster off guard. He stood behind it then, his flaming sword held to his side.

"What was that just now?" the monster asked, peering over its shoulder at Totomaru. "Is this the best an S-Class wizard can-"

A streak of blue fire suddenly cut across the porcupine's throat, its head erupting in a blaze of glory. Totomaru spared it no attention, instead letting his blue flame extinguish as he sheathed his katana.

"You think that's the best I can do?" he asked no one in particular now. "Don't make me laugh. You were dead before you knew it."

* * *

"For a human you're pretty good!"

Jenny heard well the wolf monster's praise, but she had no use for it. She simply was concentrating on the victory before her, her Apollyon Soul's metallic whip lashing out at the beast. The monster leapt clear of the attack, leaving it to tear apart nothing but the ground.

The wolf was breathing heavily, cut in more places than it could count, Jenny's weapon having struck the creature several times over. This was a losing battle and it knew it, but the wolf had other methods.

"So you may be stronger than me," the wolf snarled. "Bully for you, S-Class Wizard, Jenny Realight! But only a fool would refuse to use all tools available!"

The wolf howled then, the sound it produced shifting the air all around. Jenny braced herself for a shockwave or some other form of attack, but there was nothing to fear. "What did you just do?"

"Backup is required," the wolf answered. "So let us see how you handle both myself and a legion of my best subordinates!"

From the forest poured out a brigade of Vulcans and Wyvern, leaving Jenny to acknowledge that this A-Class monster was pulling out all the stops short of letting the true mastermind behind this plot to step forward.

"You're outnumbered now," the wolf hissed, "so I suggest you call off your wizard friends."

"Outnumbers, yes," Jenny replied simply. "But now outgunned!"

Light suddenly encircled Jenny, a magical glyph etching itself in the ground beneath her. Then it was gone as soon as it had appeared, leaving the mage to stand before the monstrous legion in another suit of mechanical armor, this one colored predominantly white with markings of blue and red throughout.

Yet it was not the armor that the wolf took true notice of. No, it was the silver arm cannons that Jenny held in both hands that truly left the monster nervous.

"Dreizwerg Soul!" Jenny shouted, her Machina Take Over complete. "And now, for my next trick!"

The cannon suddenly lit up with a golden power and Jenny swung her arms forward, the weapons locking together.

"Hopefully this will get your precious Master Gisbourne out here!"

* * *

Bambietta, Wendy and Carla stood atop yet another spiritual platform, their focus entirely on the battle of Clover's field once more. Both were content that the A-Class monsters were falling only a little slower than their servants, yet Wendy was readying herself to heal both Elfman and Totomaru upon their return.

Then they all quite caught off guard, a brilliant golden light streaking across the battlefield, the light encompassing a majority of the monsters on the field.

Bambietta stared in amazement before, the light fading and very little left on the battlefield save for the wizards and one monster that was as far away from the source of that attack as possible. "What the heck was that?"

"I think it was that Blue Pegasus lady," Wendy said, pointing towards the armored blonde. "Wow, she's so cool!"

Bambietta scowled slightly. Up until now she had been the sole object of Wendy's kind words. It was petty, it was stupid, but Bambietta knew very well she could be both of those things in spades.

"Cool, huh? Please. Fairy Tail's got a female S-Class wizard that would make Jenny looked like a B at best!"

Wendy looked at Bambietta with a sparkle in her eyes. "You're an S-Class wizard too?"

"No, I-" Bambietta glanced away, her cheeks reddening slightly before she looked back at Wendy with a stern expression. "That's Titania Erza I'm talking about."

Bambietta shrugged for a moment before continuing.

"But give me time, Wendy! I just can't wait to be S-Class! And then I'm going to be Guild Master someday! Believe it!"

Once more did Bambietta go flush, the Quincy unsure of what kind of proclamation she was even making. She mouthed to herself the words guild master without actually giving voice to it. That had never been a part of her plan. She just wanted to be S-Class, to be the best of the best in Fairy Tail. That was all. There was no way she wanted to deal with the all the paperwork and boredom that someone like Makarov was no doubt subjected to on a daily basis.

Bambietta shook her head and looked back at the battlefield, glancing slightly at Wendy with her eyes. "Want to see something me do something awesome?"

"Uhm, okay," was all Wendy said in response.

"Sweet!" Bambietta summoned her bow and began to look back towards the battlefield, an glowing arrow forming as she did so. She began to mutter under her breath then. "Please don't let me miss... Please don't let me miss..."

* * *

"That's just great," the bear monster said, realizing it was on its own now, the army it had been a part of the commanding force gone. "So me versus how many wizards?"

"It's over then," Levy said, panting slightly. "Why don't you just surrender?"

"Surrender? Surrender?" A laugh echoed forth from the bear's cavernous lungs and mouth. "Don't be foolish, you little cub! I may die in the end, but it was in the service of the great Master Gisbourne! And in the end he will destroy you all if I cannot!"

The bear suddenly lunged for Levy, taking the mage by surprise. Lucy and Liltotto could see what was happening, the both of preparing to do what they had to do to save a life.

"Taurus, take him down now!"

"Stupid bear, I'm the only one who's going to have a midnight snack around here."

Then the bear suddenly howled in pain, a blue arrow lodged within its right eye. It stumbled way from the frightened Levy, leaving both herself and Lucy to be confused. "What just happened?"

Liltotto, however, knew well the familiar source of power in the arrow. "Bambi."

* * *

"Head shot at thirty yards!" Bambietta shouted, letting her bow vanish as she smiled widely. "See, Wendy? I can be cool too!"

"Wow," was all Wendy could say, the mage honestly impressed as she caught sight of the faint blue glow of a dot over the bear in the distance. "I didn't think anybody could aim that well!"

"Was there every any doubt I could do it?" Bambietta asked, the Quincy trying to ignore her own past concerns. "And I managed to save Levy. Extra goodie-two-shoes for my karma score, right?"

"Huh?" Wendy asked, looking back at Bambietta.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" Bambietta grew seriously then, watching as Liltotto suddenly consumed the stunned bear. She could see both Levy and Lucy trying their best not to throw up in response. "Well, that isn't ever going to change I guess. Oh well. Now then..."

Bambietta reached out with her spiritual senses, wondering if at last the S-Class monster would show itself. Then, in just that moment, the Quincy felt a spark of energy come to life in the forest.

"Oh, that's not good."

* * *

"Forty points?" Gray shouted as he and Natsu glared at each other, fire and ice whipping out as their faces were very nearly touching as they continued their rivalry. "That's nonsense, man! You're silly cat was keeping score, so of course he'd make you the winner!"

"Well take me on a clothes stripping contest and you'll win no problem!" Natsu yelled back before backing off. "You know what? Fine. Be the winner if you want. I'm going to see how Lucy and Liltotto are doing. Consider this me giving you the cold shoulder!"

Natsu stormed off, Happy flying after him and leaving Gray to shake his head. "That moron."

"You are all morons if you ask me," a voice suddenly bellowed out from the forest. "Each and every one of you wretched humans who dares to take the land from my brethren are nothing but foolish trash in my eyes."

Gray and Elfman turned to face the forest, watching as a rather tall humanoid being emerged. It was far removed from the animal-like beasts, its appearance truly monstrous on all accounts. Its height was impressive despite its hunched over physique, the monster's head a good three feet above Elfman's own. Its body was taunt and defined, dark green skin appearing more like armor than anything else. Golden spikes protruded from its shoulders and down its arms, ending in massive talons of the same color. Its tail whipped about behind it, the massive girth it possessed bringing down several trees as the monster moved forward.

Yet despite all that it was the head of the creature that truly gave it the title of a monster. Twin sets of glowing red eyes peaked out from the overbearing forehead, curled horns erupting from the cranium as if they possessed no rhyme or reason. Then there was the mouth, home to twin rows of fanged teeth that belonged to something that truly desired the taste of another's flesh.

"So you must be the Master Gisbourne that the hawk was talking about," Gray said, the space around him growing cold as blades of ice began to form around his arms. "I got to say, you are one ugly guy, but you definitely look deserving of being called and S-Class monster."

"S-Class?" Elfman looked at the monster then. "So if I beat this thing in a real manly way I'll top Natsu's score?"

"You?" Gisbourne said, sparing Elfman a slight glance. "Defeat me? How presumptions of you, human."

"He's kind of well-spoken for being a big ugly monster," Gray mused quietly. "Can't say I saw that coming."

"Let me show you just how presumptuous I can be!" Elfman charged at Gisbourne, his right arm once more taking on the shape of a beast not far removed from the S-Class monsters one appearance.

"Ah, a Beast Take Over wizard," Gisbourne snarled. "How quaint."

Elfman's fist struck Gisbourne then, the monster doing nothing to defend itself. Its feet tore through an inch of the ground as it was pushed back.

However, that was all Elfman was able to manage.

"How feeble," Gisbourne said as his four eyes stared down the length of Elfman's arm, the mage's knuckles pressing against the beast's face with little to show for it. "Perhaps if you were willing to become a full beast you might stand a change, but as you are now? You're nothing to me."

Gisbourne simply swung out his right hand, the back of it smashing into Elfman with such force that the mage was sent flying to the side, his body limply bouncing across the field several times over before at last stopping at least.

* * *

Wendy cried out in horror, the young mage bringing both hands up to her mouth, her eyes shaking. "No..."

Bambietta stared down at the field, her spiritual senses catching a spark of life within Elfman despite what had just occurred. She reached down at placed a calming hand on the Sky Dragon Slayer's shoulder. "Don't worry, he's alive. He's just... hurt. But you can fix it."

"We have to get down there now!" Wendy all but shouted, surprising even Bambietta with the sudden forcefulness behind her voice.

"We can't," Bambietta said. "We were told by Jenny to stay here in case something gets into Clover."

"But you said you wanted to fight!" Wendy pleased. "And everything's gone except that monster! So we-"

"I do want to fight," Bambietta said, interrupting Wendy. "Believe me, that's all I want to do. It's all I can every do right. But I also know when I have to listen to what I've been told, for better or worse. Jenny wants us here to keep the town safe and to heal anyone brought back for care."

"But-"

"Just because all that's left of the legion of monsters on the field is that big ugly one," Bambietta interrupted again, "it doesn't mean he doesn't have any forces he could send here to Clover while everyone else is fighting him. So we wait, Wendy."

"But I should heal Elfman and-"

"And what will happen if you go down there now?" Bambietta asked. "That monster will see you heal someone and you'll be added to the top of his hit list. Jenny wants the wounded brought here for healing, so we will do what she says."

Wendy nodded her head, understanding what the grown up was saying. She knew that Bambietta had more years to her, more wisdom, but that did not make it truly easier for the Sky Dragon Slayer who simply wished to help those in need.

Little did she see the left hand that Bambietta kept out of sight within her cloak. It was a far cry from the gentle hand atop Wendy's shoulder. No, the left hand was balled into a shaking fist.

* * *

"Elfman!" Gray shouted before he turned on Gisbourne. "You!"

"Oh, is the ice mage going to try his hand next?" Gisbourne asked. "So be it."

"Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance!" Gray charged , bringing the blade of ice frozen to his left elbow around, intent on following it up with the matching blade on his right hand. Yet much to Gray's dismay both blade shattered upon the Gisbourne's body, the creature completely unharmed. "What?"

Gisbourne's right hand reached out and clasped around Gray's face, holding the ice wizard tightly. The beast slammed him down to the ground then, letting go only to kick Gray in the torso hard enough to send him skidding across the ground. His body tore through grass and dirt, Gray clutching at his ribs as he gasped in pain.

"How disappointing," Gisbourne said as he looked from Elfman to Gray. "You wizards break far too easily."

"Is that a fact?"

Gisbourne turned to see a pink haired young man approaching, his hands lighting up with flames.

"I've heard of you at least," Gisbourne said. "Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander of Fairy Tail, the son of Igneel. This could be a rather interesting battle."

"You speak as if you will be defeated by a wizard of Fairy Tail," another voice called out, drawing Gisbourne's attention. He looked then and saw a man with black and white hair and dressed in red approaching, a sword at the ready.

"And just who are you supposed to be?"

Totomaru stopped dead in his tracks. "You're kidding, right? I am Totomaru of Phantom Lord! A member of the esteemed Element Four!"

"Charming titles," Gisbourne said, turning back to Natsu, "but a son of a dragon as renowned as Igneel interests me more."

Totomaru grit his teeth in frustration, his sword becoming consumed first by blue flames then purely red ones. "How dare you mock the guild that Master Jose has put his heart and soul into. How dare you ignore me for a member of Fairy Tail. I will-"

"You will do nothing but stand down," Jenny Realight said as she stepped past the shaking Totomaru.

"Yeah, that's right," Natsu shouted in glee. "This fight is all mine, so-"

"You will stand down as well, Salamander," Jenny interrupted. "I told you all that you were to avoid the S-Class monster if he was found and now he has been. I will be the one to face him. I will have no more injuries on my conscience. And I will not have anything else most troublesome to worry about."

"But-"

"What did I say, Natsu Dragneel?" Jenny said, glaring at the Dragon Slayer. "I want you and the rest of Fairy Tail to fall back and bring Elfman and Gray to Clover. You know why."

"And I will fight by your side then?" Totomaru asked, keeping his blade at the ready. "Two S-Class wizard will make short work of this-"

"You will fall back as well," Jenny said, looking at Totomaru. "I appreciate your offer, but you are already wounded. So go."

"But-"

"I said go."

Totomaru sheathed his sword in frustration and began to walk away then, leaving Natsu, Lucy and Levy to begin to walk the beaten Elfman and Gray away. Liltotto, however, stayed behind for a moment.

"For a leader," the Quincy began to say, "you're being both smart and stupid."

"Excuse me?" Jenny said, looking at the usually quiet Quincy.

"It's good to get them out of here when they're hurt," Liltotto continued, "but weren't you the one who was saying we should all work in at least teams of two a week ago? This seems awfully foolish."

"Oh right," Jenny replied. "Bambietta did say you were the smart one of her old guild. Listen, I'm the only S-Class wizard still in tip-top condition, so-"

"I left someone alone on a battlefield once before and it's been nothing but regrets since," Liltotto interrupted before walking away. "So don't go adding any more."

Jenny nodded to the departing Liltotto before turning back to Gisbourne. "And here I thought I was going to have to defend my allies from her just now, but aren't you just the most accommodating monster. I guess the world is full of surprises."

"Whether I kill them now or later, it doesn't matter." Gisbourne stood to his full height then, towering above Jenny. "You will not stop me killing all in Clover and reclaiming it for the sake of the forest and all those who call it home. We will have this world back in our possession when I am down."

"Fine aspirations," Jenny said, not feeling the faintest bit of fear as Gisbourne's shadow fell upon her, "but I'm just the tip of the iceberg, you know? So even if you beat me here, good luck fighting the entire Magic Council."

Gisbourne simply smile, his fangs beginning to bare. "I have my methods, loathe as I am to consider them. But as for now..."

Gisbourne suddenly whirled around, his tail striking Jenny and sending the armored mage sailing away. She gasped in pain but was otherwise unharmed, her magic shifting around her. "Apollyon Soul!"

Her mechanical shielding altered on the spot, her body taken over by another mechanized soul of sorts. The cannons she had used earlier would take time to recharge, leaving Jenny to rely instead on close quarters combat. Despite downgrade in armor, she knew it would be enough to finish things regardless. Her armored fingers dug into the ground then, slowing her movement until at last she came to a stop.

"Change all you want," Gisbourne shouted, appearing before Jenny and lashing out with a clawed hand, "it will make no difference!"

The attack struck and Jenny was thrown to the side, yet she never lost her footing. She lashed out in return with her right hand, striking Gisbourne with enough force that the massive brute of a monster was thrown to the side, losing his step in the process.

"Yes, this soul should be more than enough," Jenny said, rolling her fingers out from a fist. "So much for the S-Class monster."

"You little wretch," Gisbourne said, running a hand across his lower jaw to wipe away faint amounts of blue blood, "you will die by my hands no matter what it takes."

"Is that a fact?" Jenny asked. "And what makes you so sure?"

"Because I fight for a just cause beyond the ken of you humans," Gisbourne said, clasping his hands together. "Now behold the Rules of Nature!"

The ground around Jenny began to shake, leaving the mage of Blue Pegasus to leap away from Gisbourne with some level of concern. However it was not far enough, for around Jenny did limbs from trees begin to burst out from the ground, whole trunks soon following. She felt the solid oak bend, twist and contort in truly unnatural ways, winding around her arms and her legs and keep her locked in place as she found an entire forest beginning to bloom around her.

"You see now, don't you?" Gisbourne asked, the monster lumbering about between the newly birthed trees, his eyes glaring at the ensnared Jenny as his kept a close watch on her. "This magic, the Rules of Nature, will allow me to rebuild Clover and eventually the world in my image."

"That's what all this needless destruction you've caused was for? How absolutely pathetic."

"You dare judge me?" Gisbourne asked, the beast moving closer with each step through the newly born forest. "Fine, do what you feel is right in your final moments."

Gisbourne reached out and let a talon gently prop up Jenny's chin.

"But do understand," Gisbourne said, his face not inches away from Jenny's own, "I am going to disembowel you. Perhaps even skin you alive. And as I march into Clover with your remains, the will to fight possessed by your allies will fall to pieces."

Jenny raised an eyebrow at Gisbourne's seemingly endless confidence. "You talk too much, you know that?"

The metallic whip around Jenny suddenly came alive, energy lacing the segmented plates. Then, as if possessing a life of its own, the whip extended outwards, all the while gaining mass from the massive gauntlet that adorned Jenny's restrained arm. Then, quite suddenly, did the whip twist in midair, its jagged edges slashed against Gisbourne's upper body.

"What madness is this?" the beast asked as it leapt back.

"Didn't I say it already?" Jenny glared at Gisbourne, all the while her Apollyon Soul's serrated whip snaking through the air, slicing apart the branches that had taken her prisoner. "This soul should be more than enough to defeat you."

Jenny's right hand opened then, a cylinder shaped hilt slipping out of the gauntlet so that the wizard could wrap her fingers around it. She flicked her wrist then, a glowing burst of green magic extending outwards in the shape of a blade.

"A light show?" Gisbourne titled his head slightly. "This is the best you can do? Don't make me-"

The beast's boast was cut short then, a flash of emerald tearing across its chest and releasing into the air a splash of blue blood.

"You... how could you..." Gisbourne clutched at his torso with his left arm, his very life oozing from the wound that had been inflicted upon his very internal organs. "I... will not..."

Gisbourne's lumbering frame began to descend, the monster dropping to one knee as he lowered his horned head.

"This is not the end..." he gasped. "I will take back for the forest all that you humans have stolen..."

Jenny shook her head. "So you intend to kill for your desire? Then this is where your journey will have to end. I'm sorry."

The mage spun around then, the emerald blade of light cutting through Gisbourne's throat. The beast's eyes bulged, Gisbourne spitting out blood that soon joined matching liquid that spurt forth from his neck. Then he simply fell to his back, unmoving.

Jenny stared at the corpse with some level of disgust. She did not enjoy taking a life, even one as vengeful as Gisbourne's was, but she also knew that it had to be done in the end.

"I'm going to need a real vacation after this." Jenny closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. Then she opened them, growing cross as she looked down at her armor. It was coated in spot's by Gisbourne's blood. "Oh, ewww... Just freaking great!"

Jenny let her mechanical armor vanish, replaced instead by her lightly violet dress as she walked away from Gisbourne's remains.

"Getting those stains off is going to be such a pain..."

Yet as the wizard took her leave, Gisbourne slowly began to stir. The monster's heart was still, yet something else within its body was beginning to pulsate. Gisbourne's eyes opened then, yet no life was within the orbs. Despite that did the monster's talons suddenly flex, tearing into the ground.

Then a change began to overtake Gisbourne's corpse. Slowly, very slowly, a hole began to open in its chest.

* * *

 **Oh no! That cant be good! Whats going on now?!What new twist of mandess will the fairy tail guild deal with now? There's only one way to find out!**

 **We have the other half of this arc written up, but we realized it was WAAAAY to long for just one Chapter, We will upload the other part in one week.**

 **Also that fairy tail chapter, HOLY SHIT! Bleach has been awesome too though, Gerrard put up one hell of a fight. WAY better than Yammy EVER was.**

 **Well, With all that said and done, please leave us some reviews. we REALLY like getting them, and they help me know when we're doing a good job or not. So please, if you really like this story, give us your thoughts on the story in the form of a review, as they help us want to do more chapters.**


	15. Battle of Cloverfield 2

**See, I told you guys it wouldnt be long.**

 **I do hope the reasoning as to why we just added "2" to the title isnt lost on you.**

 **Also, id like to make a shout out to Xenothewise135, Golden Heart The wolf king, Draconichero21, GreatKingRat88, Zangetsu ossan, Nora Anak, sephiroth12285, Green espada and Bleached Guest (You should make an account sometime, id love to chat about you and your reviews indepth at some point) for all the reviews that you have left us, as well as any and all who have left reviews. We cant thank you enough for your support and constructive criticism's.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I think its a good one! Please leave a review so we can get some proper feedback.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own** **Bleach of fairy tail. Those belong respectively to Tite Kubo and Shounen jump and Hiro Mashima and Weekly shounen magizine. This is just for fun!**

 **Kenshinverse Disclaimer: As you can probably imagine I do not own the Fairy Tail or Bleach series or any of the characters that appear either. The honor of being the man behind Fairy Tail belongs to the one, the only Hiro Mashima. Oh, and Bleach's creation rests solely on the shoulders of Tite Kubo. Oh sure, I've purchased plenty of manga, DVDs, video games and maybe a few too many Rukia Kuchiki and Erza Scarlet action figures and statues (though only the Fairy Tail merchandise remains at this point), but the series themselves? Oh no, they're certainly not mine. You'd know if it were me in charge. Though to explain how different Bleach would be, well to detail that would take a higher word count than this story will eventually end with. Though oddly enough, little would actually change about Fairy Tail. Huh. Go figure.**

* * *

"Come on, come on. I can do this."

Wendy Marvell was doing her very best, her healing magic enveloping the body of the battered Elfman Strauss. The mage was hurt badly, yes, but the Sky Dragon Slayer was slowly beginning to mend his injuries. It was a slow process however; his injuries more severe than Wendy had expected to see up close.

It was dreadful, simply dreadful, but Wendy knew that this was precisely what she had come to Clover Town to do. She was going to help anyone and everyone if need be. It did not matter what sights she had to subject herself to, what horrors of a mangled body she would have to see up close. Whatever she was faced with, she knew she had to do what she could to repair the damage, to save a life in need.

Wendy kept her mind still, her heartbeat methodical and rhythmically calm as she continued to allow her power to flow from her hands, the magically charged air reconstructing Elfman's broken body.

Yet there was one watching who was unsure if the Sky Dragon Slayer could truly do what she hoped.

"You think she'll make him good as new?" Liltotto asked as she stood beside Bambietta.

"Why are you asking me?" the dark haired Quincy asked, raising an eyebrow as she looked at her old friend.

"Well you have been hanging out with the kid a lot lately," Liltotto answered. "And she did heal your arm after it sliced to ribbons, so I figured when it comes to her powers that you'd be the expert, Bambi."

Bambietta sighed. "Wendy's stronger than she thinks. Elfman will be fine. Gray too."

"And?"

"And the jerk from Phantom Lord." Bambietta shook her head. "I was getting to him, Lil... Wow. That was quick."

Bambietta could sense it then, the fading life-force of Gisbourne, Jenny's surging at the very same time.

"You know," Liltotto began to say, sensing the same, "these monsters didn't exactly live up to the hype if you ask me. This was almost too easy."

"I guess that's Fairy Tail for you," Bambietta said with a shrug. "Not that I'm complaini- What the hell is that?"

Bambietta's skin began to crawl, her hair slowly standing on end, a sense of revulsion building up within her very being. It was an old sensation, one she had not felt in a long time, but also one that she would never forget.

"Lil, you feel what I'm feeling?"

"Yes, but here?" the blonde began to say. "There's no way..."

Bambietta took hold of her binoculars from earlier and quickly ascended into the night sky, leaping from spiritual platform to spiritual platform. For once she could not trust her spiritual senses, not in the least. She had to conform what was making her very skin tingle in disgust with her own eyes.

Bambietta took hold of her binoculars from earlier and quickly ascended into the night sky, leaping from spiritual platform to spiritual platform. For once she could not trust her spiritual senses, not in the least. She had to conform what was making her very skin tingle in disgust with her own eyes.

"No fucking way... There's no fucking way that kind of shit is in this world!"

Bambietta was no longer within earshot of Wendy and it was precisely because of that she gave voice to her concerns completely unrestrained.

The Quincy brought up her binoculars and looked towards the field, furrowing her brow in confusion as she saw nothing but a forest full of twisted and gnarled trees. Despite that, however, she could sense the deplorable power that was rising, as well Jenny's own. While the latter was stabilized, the former was continuing to shift and change.

"Damn stupid trees," Bambietta said, her tone shaking with irritation and concern. The Quincy's lips peeled back to reveal grit teeth and she dashed down to the ground below. She moved close to the unnatural forest, reaching out with both hands to part thin branches that blocked her line of sight. "What the hell?"

She could see Jenny walking forwards, the Blue Pegasus wizard no worse for wear, save for the melancholy expression on her face. Bambietta considered going against her worst nature and asking what was wrong, but her concerns lay elsewhere.

The power, the sick twisted and utterly familiar power, was directly behind Jenny. The Quincy looked at Gisbourne's corpse with eyes gone wide, noting the slow change overtaking it.

"What are you doing here?" Jenny asked, looking to Bambietta. "I thought I made it especially clear that everyone was to stay back at the town now."

Bambietta paid Jenny no mind, the Quincy's breath catching in her throat as she saw what was left of Gisbourne begin to rise up on one knee. He was different, so very different, but despite the changes in appearance Bambietta could see the telltale signs of Gisbourne underneath the alterations. His emerald form had grown darker, his talons having extended outwards from both his hands and feet. Jagged spikes had clearly burst forth from Gisbourne's body, framing his shoulders and back and arcing down his tail.

Yet there was something very different on a spiritual level. There was nothing, absolutely nothing of the S-Class monster that Bambietta could sense any more. Gisbourne was gone, nothing more than an empty shell that had taken his place. It was what had filled the void; however, was what left Bambietta most worried.

It could not be here, it simple could not. Yet there it was, a twisted form of spiritual pressure. Bambietta wanted to doubt her sixth sense, she wished it greatly, but her eyes were something she could not doubt at all.

It was there, adorning the face of Gisbourne's corpse. A glistening white mask, not unlike that of a skull. Twin sets of blazing gold eyes peeked out from the sockets. Worse was the hole that existed within the dead monster's chest, allowing Bambietta to see right through it.

Bambietta's body shook for a moment, rage and fear mingling together. "A Hollow..."

The spiritual pressure all but invisible to her, Jenny remained oblivious to what was behind her. "What?"

"Jenny," Bambietta began to say, struggling to get past her own shock, "get out of there."

The Quincy catching sight of Gisbourne's body blurring out of sight before the towering beast suddenly stood directly behind Jenny. Bambietta recognized it well as Sonido, a clear sign that that what was before her was no mere Hollow.

"Get out of there!" Bambietta suddenly screamed, trying to bring attention to Jenny. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE!"

Jenny could see the look of horror on Bambietta's face and she knew full well that something had to be behind her. She would not run however. It was not in her nature. The mage began to turn, preparing to utilize her Take Over magic once more.

Yet before she had the chance, Jenny's world turned to darkness. A massive hand clasped around her face, talons arcing over her head tightly as the true monster that Gisbourne had become made its move.

Gone was Gisbourne's intellect, gone was his wants and desires. The Hollowfied creature he had become in death only possesses the most basic of instincts. It had been hurt, it had been killed by this wizard.

Now it was time to return that favor.

Gisbourne drove forward, bringing its arm down and smashing Jenny into the ground with enough force that the stunned Bambietta began to feel her footing shift, the very ground quaking from the impact.

"You piece of shit!" Bambietta shouted, reason lost on the Quincy as she brought her bow into existence. "You can't be here!"

Bambietta fired off an arrow without even truly thinking, her instinct targeting the arrow directly at Gisbourne's masked face. It was a killing blow, that was what she had gone for in her moment of madness, yet it availed her not.

Gisbourne's twin sets of eyes glanced towards the bright light and in turn did the monster's Hollow mask crack open at the jaw, exposing the fanged mouth underneath. It lunged forward then, biting down on the arrow and shattering the energy with ease.

"No... no way..." Bambietta stared on in horror at the unexpected Hollow, overwhelmed by how it had negated her attack. "How... how can something like you possible be here?"

Gisbourne tilted its head, its eyes shining brightly beneath its mask at first. Then they narrowed as they glared at Bambietta. Its newly revealed nature as a Hollow was making its blood boil, Gisbourne knowing that one of its natural enemies on a spiritual level was standing directly before it.

Gisbourne's mask began to open once more, a deafening roar of deeply rooted rage issuing forth. The sound caused Jenny to stir and she began to reach up and grasp at the monster's arm, trying to force her way free. She drew upon her magic, trying to bring forth a Machina Soul that would allow to fight this incredible beast on an even level, but it was not to be.

Gisbourne's arm twisted around in a most unnatural way, dragging Jenny against the ground until at last the monster let her go. Her body flew through the air, stopping when her back made contact with a tree. She cried out in pain and fell to the forest floor, still and unmoving.

"Jenny..." Bambietta could see it then, the Hollowfied monster that Gisbourne had become was barreling down at her. The Quincy began to let Blut Vene to flow through her body, preparing for whatever was to come.

Yet then she felt another's hands on her and the space around her began to move, the landscape becoming a blur as she soon found herself back in the town of Clover, Liltotto's hands clinging to her stark white uniform as the burst of Hirenkyaku came to a stop.

"I could have taken that thing!" Bambietta turned to look at Liltotto, clearly frustrated with the situation at hand. The presence of the Hollowfied monster, the way it had struck down an S-Class mage with ease once it had taken her by surprise, and now Liltotto not letting her fight; it was driving Bambietta to the brink. Bambietta shook her head and began to turn away. "I'm going to-"

Liltotto reached out and grasped at Bambietta's shoulders. "Bambi, don't-"

"What?" Bambietta said, looking over her shoulder. "We're going to just leave an ally out there with that monster? We're going to abandon someone like you-"

Liltotto looked down, her eyes becoming obscured in the shadow of her hat's visor. "I saved you just now, didn't I?"

Bambietta grew quiet then, knowing precisely what nerve she had unintentionally dug at. Still she persisted. "I could have fought it."

"Bambi," Liltotto began to say, all the while still not looking up, "I'm sorry, but you're not strong enough to-"

"It's just a Hollow!"

Liltotto's grip tightened. "You and I both know that's not the case. A Hollow shouldn't be here and neither should that... thing."

Bambietta was trying to calm down, to think rationally. She remembered well how Robert Accutrone had told her of one Soul Reaper who had tried to fuse the powers of both the Quincy's natural enemies, of how he had tried to play his hand at being a god and forcing Soul Reapers to gain the powers of a Hollow. Was this situation the same? Was someone trying to find a way to fuse the strength of Fiore's monsters with Hollows? It simply did not make sense to Bambietta. No one in this world save for Liltotto and herself even knew what a Hollow was.

The Quincy's thoughts paused for a minute, the obvious truth dawning on her. It was so simple, so readily available to her as the truth. They were not the only ones who had crossed over from one world to the next. Was it another Quincy performing such maddening research? No, it did not make any sense for a Quincy to dare play with a power that could threaten its very existence.

"Whatever," Bambietta said, shaking her head. "I don't care what it is, we have to-"

Do what? Fight to the death? Rescue Jenny? Run for their lives? If what Liltotto's inkling was correct, this was no mere Hollow. The overbearing waves of spiritual strength that Bambietta was feeling emit from the beast, all but drowning out the faint life that was Jenny's own, was proof enough of that. Worse, Liltotto was truly correct on one thing. Bambietta was not who she had been in her past life, not at all.

She had to be smarter, she had to realize when she was facing a battle she could not hope to win.

"I can't stop that thing." It was Bambietta's turn then to tilt her chin down, her eyes closing. "Lil, you still have your Gluttony, but... you can't use a power like that on a Hollow. It'd be like eating poison."

Liltotto glanced away, one idea coming to mind. She quickly cast it off, another on her mind. ""We need a plan, that's all."

"Well, that is your area of expertise," Bambietta replied. Bambietta began to truly calm down then, her senses focusing away from merely herself and Liltotto. She could see that her friend had taken her back to exactly where she had started, the members of Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord around. Elfman, Gray and Totomaru were seemingly good as new, Wendy having down what she could for them. "So plan away, Lil."

Liltotto began to place slightly, one arm propped up b by the other, her fingers playing at her chin. It was the same as Bambietta remembered from the Vandenreich. The only difference was, of course, the world that she and her friend now inhabited.

"Hey, Lil?" Levy suddenly said, the new world stepping into the situation. "I'd be more than willing to help you with a plan if you want."

Bambietta shook her head the slightest bit, remembering well the times she and the others had always offered their services to Liltotto in preparation. She had always turned them down, not always being particularly polite about it. Now that Bambietta thought it over, she could only recall Meninas always escaping with her feelings not the slightest bit hurt.

"Well, okay..." The slightest shade of pink suddenly dotted Liltotto's face, the Quincy glancing at Levy for a moment. "I'd... like that."

Bambietta was simply surprised. Liltotto had just done the impossible in her eyes. Yet another part of Bambietta was more than happy with the end result before her eyes. Liltotto was opening up, now more than ever, and that was oddly comforting to the older Quincy.

"Bambi?"

The mage turned to her side, taking note of Wendy standing right beside her. "What's up?"

"Jenny got hurt, didn't she?" Wendy asked, clearly nervous. "But she's not... dead, right? I mean, I can help her if she's hurt, but if she's... she's..."

Bambietta closed her eyes for a moment, the Quincy once more beginning to wonder how appropriate this mission was for one like Wendy. She was strong, stronger than she dared admit to herself, but Bambietta was wondering if that was nearly enough.

"She's fine," Bambietta said, placing a hand upon Wendy's shoulder. "She took a bad hit, but don't worry. I can... still feel her out there. Once we take down that big dumb monster you'll be able to heal her to your heart's content."

Wendy smiled broadly, nodding her head in approval as she did so. "Okay."

"All right, so we've got a plan," Liltotto said, suddenly appearing beside Bambietta and tapping her on the shoulder. "Bambi, you and me are going to take point on this one."

"Why's that?" Natsu asked, the Fire Dragon Slayer looking agitated. "I want to fight it head on too!"

"Because that thing out there doesn't take well to our kind of powers," Liltotto explained, her voice quieting for a moment. "Not that we take well to it either, but there's two of us. And Bambi and me are kind of experts on fighting things like that. Besides..."

"You'll fight by their side, right?" Levy suddenly said, looking up at Totomaru with a pure smile.

"What?" Me? Why should I bother helping those two fairies in white, huh?" The mage was completely caught off guard, trying to look away from Levy's face. "All right. Fine. So we'll be a triple threat against this monster."

"Hey!" Natsu shouted now, growing more distraught with every part of the strategy revealed. "Why's that fire user get to fight on the front lines and not me?"

"Because he's S-Class, Natsu," Liltotto responded, sighing all the while. "And besides, you've got range and that's precisely where I what I want from you. I need you, Gray, Cana and Levy to pepper the Hollow from a distance whenever you see a chance."

"What about me?" Loke suddenly asked, pushing up his shades as he did so.

"You, Lucy and Elfman are going to stay by Wendy's side," Levy interjected. "Just in case that monster ever figures out she's our healer, she needs people who can keep her safe. Now what one of us on point is going to do is get Jenny back to Wendy for healing and then-"

"What?" Elfman was not happy with at all. "Come on, I need to show that monster who's boss in a rematch! It's the manly thing to do!"

Bambietta glared at Elfman. "Oh right. The monster beat you with ease when it was weaker and now you think you've got a shot when it's tough enough to defeat an S-Class wizard by surprise?"

"But-"

"You know what the manly thing to do is?" Bambietta continued. "Realizing you're own limitations so you don't throw your life away!"

Bambietta turned away then, her cape whipping about as she began to walk forward. She stopped then, sensing the twisted power that was now Gisbourne's getting closer.

Bambietta turned and looked at her fellow Quincy, seeing that Liltotto was realizing the very same thing. Despite that, Bambietta could not help herself and gave voice to her concerns.

"Lil, he's coming after us."

* * *

Gisbourne was within Clover now, the Hollowfied beast looking for something, anything to kill. Despite the death of Gisbourne himself, the monster that had been born in his place felt the last vestiges of his desires as he fell into the empty darkness. He had wanted to kill all within this city, to take it back for the forest.

That was precisely what the Hollowfied Gisbourne was going to do then, even if it did not truly understand why. However there was another instinct that was guiding it. One even more primal and ancient than anything that Gisbourne had possessed. It had to kill its natural prey and predator, the ones known as Quincy.

No, it could not simply kill them. That was too simple for what Gisbourne had been reborn as. It needed to rend them limb from limb, to bathe in their blood and bask in their despair. Only then would it grant them death. Only then would it devour their souls.

Imagine Gisbourne's surprise then when its pray came directly to it.

"Hey there, you butt ugly piece of crap!" Bambietta shouted as she and Liltotto rounded a corner and appeared in Gisbourne's path. "I bet you're just dying to get a piece of us!"

"Bambi," Liltotto muttered, "don't go and agitate the thing."

"But that's half the fun." Bambietta looked back towards Gisbourne, leaning forward and clapping her hands like she was trying to get the attention of a dog. "Isn't that right, you creepy sack of crap? Yes it is, yes it is!"

Liltotto's head dropped for a moment. "I'm so glad we're all handling like mature adults."

Gisbourne began to step forward, its rage ensnaring its mind. They were before it now, the hated Quincy. They had to die now. It was as simple as that for the instinct-driven Hollow.

"That's right," Bambietta said. "Let's do this, you disgusting-"

Totomaru suddenly ran between the Quincy, brandishing a blade encased in blue flame. He lunged for Gisbourne, the katana slicing through flesh and causing the Hollow to roar in pain.

"Hey!" Bambietta shouted. "That was going to be my big moment!"

Bambietta and Liltotto moved forward then, Blut Arterie flowing through their skin as they produced their weapons. Bambietta gripped her short sword tightly, Liltotto producing a spiritual halberd.

The end of the spear pierced flesh, smashing against bone, and Gisbourne fell back further. A slash across his arm drew the faintest amounts of blood, Bambietta unable to hit as hard as her stronger comrade. For a moment she grew angry at her weakness, but she was content still to see Gisbourne take a step back from her attack.

Then did the Hollow suddenly roar, the sound piercing Bambietta's ears. Worse was the shockwave from the mighty scream. It forced the twin Quincy and Totomaru to fall back, giving Gisbourne time to lick its wounds. It never had that chance however, those very injuries beginning to heal.

"Regeneration?" Bambietta grew cross in response. "Fan-fucking-tastic."

Gisbourne suddenly lunged for the trio, blood slipping off its body and into the night air as it moved forward. Bambietta and the other two prepared to engage it again, weapons at the ready, yet that opportunity did not come to them.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Ice-Make: Ice Canon!"

Twin bursts of flame and ice flew past the twin Quincy and the wizard, striking Gisbourne with enough force that the monster was sent careening backwards. Gisbourne crashed to the ground, its spiked back tearing through the pavement until at last it came to stop. Natsu and Gray looked on from a distance, Cana stepping out from between them and throwing out a series of cards that pierced the monsters flesh and began to explode outwards.

Gisbourne roared in agony, yet still did it begin to rise. Its flesh began to repair itself then and there as it did so, as if no harm had been done at all. Defiant, Gisbourne began to rise up to its feet once more, glowing eyes focusing on Bambietta and Liltotto still.

"Aim for the mask!"

Bambietta listened to Liltotto well, the twin Quincy bringing their bows to life. They let loose their arrows then, focusing solely on Hollow's masked face.

Their shots never hit home, Gisbourne bringing up both arms and allowing them to be pierced instead. Blood splattered out as the arrows struck home and then faded away, leaving Bambietta to become irritated.

"Damn it!"

"It may just be a mindless beast," Liltotto said, "but it has enough instinct to know its weak point. This is going to be an uphill battle, isn't it?"

"You know me," Bambietta began to reply. "I'm just a mofo who loves ice skating uphill!"

Bambietta began to fire arrow after arrow, each and every one tearing off chunks of Gisbourne's flesh, the Hollow continuing to hold its guard and protect its mask. It continued to fall back inch by inch, blood splattering out constantly.

"Come on!" Bambietta shouted. "I'm going to shred those arms if that's what it takes to get to your little mask!"

Gisbourne began to grunt in pain, its arms struggling to regenerate due to the near constant damage. It began to draw upon its power, its instincts as a Hollow continuing to provide it with the knowledge of what it could do.

Then it suddenly snapped its ragged arms to the side, opening its mouth wide. A burst of crimson energy fired forth then, a deafening sound accompanying the blast. Bambietta's arrows disintegrated under the duress of the concentrated spiritual energy, the red burst aimed directly at her.

The Quincy's eyes went wide as the Hollow's energy cast its glow upon her. "A Cero?"

Bambietta began to shift to Blut Vene, all the while preparing to use Hirenkyaku to get out of the way. Yet then did Natsu suddenly leap in front of her, the Dragon Slayer leaning back as his belly began to grow outwards a bit.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

A burst of flame shot out of Natsu's mouth, meeting the Cero head on. The twin forces crashed together, the Hollow never relenting on its attack. Natsu was no different, the Fire Dragon Slayer screaming with his very heart and soul as he continued to let a torrent of flames burst forth from his open mouth.

"Natsu..." Bambietta leapt to the Dragon Slayer's side, hoping to take this chance to fire an arrow alongside Liltotto. This was their chance to hit that mask and destroy Gisbourne outright.

Yet then could Bambietta see that the Cero was overtaking the fire. Then did the crimson energy engulf Natsu, the Dragon Slayer screaming in pain as he was sent flying backwards, his body hitting the side of a building with enough force that he became tore through both stone and wood.

"Wow!" Natsu said, the Dragon Slayer sitting up so that debris began to fall from his torso. He shook his head and dusted himself off in response, preparing to get back up on his feet. "I can't remember the last time I took a hit like that! That ain't no magic you're using, is it?"

"No, that's not magic at all," Bambietta whispered under her breath. "But... how can it possibly be here?"

So little of this was understandable for the Quincy. Hollows were a product of her old world, leaving her wonder why it even existed here. An afterlife was not a concrete existence in this Earthland, so there was no certainty that a ghostly presence like this could exist. Worse was the experimental nature similar to that of a failed Visored. It was a physical being, one capable of being seen by those not spiritual aware, leaving Bambietta to understand full well that someone was behind this. The question that plagued her was who.

Yet this was not the time for questions, the Quincy understood that much. This was a time to fight, something that Natsu clearly was ready for despite what had just happened.

"All right, ugly," the Dragon Slayer said, standing atop his feet. "It's time for round tw-"

A scream suddenly burst forth from behind Natsu, causing the Dragon Slayer to turn around. He could see it then, several people within the home he had forcibly entered. Men, women and children, all of them having no doubt taken shelter within the structure thanks to the monsters that had been prowling about Clover.

"Natsu! Look out!"

The pink haired youth turned once more, seeing a blast of crimson energy firing forth from Gisbourne and directly towards him once more.

"Get out of the way!" Bambietta shouted to the Dragon Slayer. "Natsu!"

"I ain't moving!" Natsu knew full well that any escape on his part would doom those he had sworn to protect by taking this mission. Instead he would do what he had to do for them. "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Natsu screamed as loud as he could, putting all of the magic energy he could into the attack. His temper was flaring, his desire to protect those who did not even know pushing him beyond his limits. The flames collided with the Cero once more, the crimson light threatening to overtake the Dragon Slayer's strength.

Bambietta watched in awe, completely overwhelmed by the Natsu's resolve. Yet still she could sense a spike in his power, one that she could not readily identify.

Then, slowly, did the flames lose their potency, the Cero piercing through and moving towards Natsu and those who behind him consumed with fear.

"Move, damn it!" Bambietta screamed.

"Not a chance!" Natsu shouted. "If it wants these people dead, then it's going to have to go through me first!"

The Dragon Slayer screamed then, the Cero smashing into his body. His feet began to slide across the floor, pushing him closer to those who called Clover home inch by inch, but Natsu simply grit his teeth and bore their salvation.

"Fairy Tail might be... too messy for the Magic Council," Natsu said, his voice ragged, "and I know gramps said not worry about what they think, but I'm not going to be the one who lets them say Fairy Tail would innocent people die! Not now, not ever! Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"

His hands burning brightly, Natsu slammed them together, trails of flame tearing through the remnants of the Cero that was threatening to overtake him. The crimson energy scattered in response, leaving the Dragon Slayer to slump down to one knee, smoke rising from his body.

"Natsu!" Bambietta turned back to Gisbourne then, prepping her bow alongside Liltotto. "I have had enough of you!"

"You and me both!" Totomaru suddenly sped forward, letting the blue flames burn brighter around his sword. "It's time this thing died!"

Totomaru swung his katana down, aiming for the mask that he had seen Bambietta and Liltotto so desperate to strike. Yet Gisbourne was one step ahead, its regenerated arms swinging up and the palms of its hands clasping around the blade mere inches from its mask.

"You think just because you took down the Dragon Slayer that you can handle my fire?" Totomaru continued to struggle, trying to land the blow. "I'll incinerate you for that!"

The flame around the sword shifting from blue to white, the sudden burst of fire reaching out and engulfing Gisbourne. First the flame travelled to his hands and up his arms until at last it consumed his entire body. The Hollow screamed in response, dropping down to one knee while still holding Totomaru's sword at bay.

"Forget the mask!" Totomaru screamed, focusing the totality of his magic into the fire. "I'll reduce your entire body to ash if I have-"

Totomaru suddenly screamed then, Gisbourne's tail having arc around. The spiked end had pierced his stomach, tearing through his body until at last it hung out of the wizard's back. Totomaru coughed in pain, blood falling from his lips as he let go of his blade and fell to the ground.

The flames instantly died down then, Gisbourne ripping its tail out of Totomaru and rising to its feet once more. The scarred flesh, seared by heat, quickly began to regenerate right before Bambietta and Liltotto's eyes.

"Bambi, get him and Natsu to Wendy," Liltotto suddenly said. "I'm going to do what I have to."

"What?" Bambietta looked at Liltotto. "What are you talking about?"

"Bambi," Liltotto began to whisper, "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Bambietta did not get an answer from Liltotto in words. No, instead she could feel her friend's power suddenly beginning to grow. "Lil?"

Bambietta could see the magic around her coming to live, converting to spiritual energy as it focused around Liltotto. If Bambietta did not know better, she would think that her friend was trying to activate her Voll Stern Dich. That could not be it, however. Bambietta remembered well how Liltotto had said she did not possess the power.

"Lil, you lied..."

Liltotto looked at Bambietta through the white light, an expression of honest sorrow etched upon her face. "I'm sorr-"

Gisbourne's talons suddenly came into view, slashing across Liltotto's chest. The light faded as blood splattered out to the ground. Liltotto screamed in pain, clutching at her wounds as she pitched forward and fell into the pool of her own blood.

Bambietta looked on in horror, her friend shaking slightly as she lay on the ground, more and more of her very life flowing out of her body. "Lil!"

Gisbourne brought its bloodied hand up, its mask cracking open and its tongue snaking out to lap up the red liquid. It was not sure what had almost happened but it had sensed Liltotto's sudden surge of power. Its thoughts were dulled, yet Gisbourne knew that what the Quincy had been planning could not be allowed to occur.

Yet now the Hollow had already forgotten that worry, instead savoring the taste of Liltotto's blood. It was good, so very good, yet Gisbourne knew her soul would taste even sweeter.

"You bastard!" Bambietta swung out with her sword then, cutting open Gisbourne's torso from hip to collarbone, forcing the Hollow to fall back as its flesh opened up. "I'll kill you!"

Bambietta's frustration only grew in response to the wound. Once in her life such an attack would have cleaved Gisbourne in two, yet now she was lucky to even cause a flesh wound. It was vexing, yet not nearly as much as having witnessed what the Hollow had done to Liltotto.

"Lil..."

Bambietta grabbed the fallen Quincy, ignoring the blood that seeped from her wounds upon Bambietta's hands, and lifted her up to her feet, allowing one of Liltotto's arms to drape across her shoulders. Using Hirenkyaku, Bambietta appeared beside Totomaru and did the same for him. Struggling to keep them upright, Bambietta used her speed to run to Natsu then. There was no way she could carry all three at once, no chance at all, but she was going to at least tell him she would come back for him.

"Natsu..."

"That guy packs a punch," the Dragon Slayer said as he pulled himself away from the building. "What the heck did he hit with me? That wasn't magic."

Bambietta prepared herself to tell Natsu what he was dealing with, but once more did the Dragon Slayer interrupt her.

"Oh well, it's not like it matters. Erza's hit me with worse plenty of times." Natsu tilted his head back and forth, all the while rotating his right arm around at the shoulder. "No go on, Bambi. Get those two to Wendy. Me, Gray and Cana will hold this thing back for you."

"Are you insane?" Totomaru asked weakly. "That monster is beyond all of us..."

"I hate to agree with the Phantom Lord jerk," Bambietta began to say, "but I agree. Come on, you guys..."

Bambietta turned and could see that Gray and Cana were already attacking the monster with Ice-Maker magic and shuriken cards. She looked back at Natsu.

"What's the point of fighting if you're going to die?" Bambietta asked.

"Come on," Natsu said, smiling broadly. "We're Fairy Tail. We've got this."

"You're too happy for your own good, you know that?"

Natsu's face growing calmer then as he looked into Bambietta's eyes. "I'm serious. We're Fairy Tail. We have to do the right thing no matter what the cost. You got me?"

Bambietta did not answer Natsu. Instead she simply vanished then, Hirenkyaku taking her away, Liltotto and Totomaru still held tightly.

* * *

Wendy Marvell was nervous, it was as simple as that. She had come to Clover with the sole intent of healing those in need, yet now she found herself one step short of being on the front lines. The monster was literally at their door, fighting tooth and nail with those chosen by perhaps chosen by fate to oppose it.

The Sky Dragon Slayer was simply praying for their safe returns, all the while trying to accept the truth that she would no doubt have to heal horrific wounds. Bambietta's had been the first, and while it was the worst, Wendy had seen countless injuries in the past week. Her magic, a gift bestowed to her by Grandeeny that was only surpassed by the dragon's motherly love, had healed them all. While Wendy was more than happy to help, there was a part of the young girl that was worried she was going to grow accustomed to seeing such carnage.

So she waited, her fingers crossed that everything was going to be okay, that only Jenny Realight might need her assistance. Unfortunately destiny, as some might call it, had other plans for Wendy Marvell.

Bambietta appeared within the train station, the Quincy dropping to one knee as the weight she was carrying began to take its toll. It was Liltotto and Totomaru, the two of them bleeding out from wounds they had both received upon their torsos. One was pierced through his stomach, the other slashed across her chest.

Wendy swallowed back any fear or shock she felt, the Dragon Slayer moving towards Bambietta. The Quincy lay both her companions, longtime and recent, on the ground and watched as Wendy reached out with both hands, one hovering over Liltotto and Totomaru each.

"Shouldn't you do one at a time?" Bambietta asked. She knew her desire was for Liltotto to be the first to receive Wendy's healing touch, but she also knew that the Quincy was more durable than a wizard. She had to put her own needs beneath others, no matter how hard it would be. Still, she was concerned about the situation as it was. "Listen, Wendy... you're spreading yourself too thin."

"I don't care!" the blue haired mage cried out, leaving Bambietta surprised by the sudden outburst of anger mingled with panic and fear. "If I don't help them at the same time, then they're both going to die! And I... I can't..."

Wendy began to cry then, all the while keeping her magic focused on those who needed her attention so desperately.

"Wendy." Bambietta knelt down beside the Dragon Slayer, gently placing her fingers atop the girl's shoulders. "You know when a white mage is supposed to cry? When a person they were trying to save doesn't make it."

That did little to stop Wendy's tears, but Bambietta persisted.

"And you know what I think, Wendy? You're never going to ever need to cry like that."

Wendy looked towards Bambietta, sniffing back as she tried to compose herself. "What makes you think that?"

"Because," Bambietta said, trying to smile despite the dire circumstances, "you're stronger than you know."

Wendy nodded then, keeping her healing hands above Liltotto and Totomaru. Bambietta reached towards her face then, gently running a finger underneath her eyes until the tears began to seep into the white glove.

"Heal Totomaru first," Liltotto barely managed to say. "I'll... hold out for my turn."

"But..."

"She's made of sterner stuff," Bambietta said, nodding her head in approval. "It's all right."

Wendy reluctantly did as she was told, turning so that she kneeled above Totomaru and reaching over his wounded torso with both glowing hands.

"You can use Voll Stern Dich," Bambietta began to say, looking down at Liltotto, all the while holding her one of her hands. "You can use it, can't you, Lil?"

Liltotto looked weakly up at Bambietta. "Yes."

"Then why-"

"Because I knew you would feel weaker if I did," Liltotto interrupted. "And I think I... hurt you enough already."

"You're such an idiot," Bambietta said, trying desperately to keep herself calm. "You had the power to fight that thing and-"

"Look... who's talking," Liltotto interjected. "Bambi, I... let the past hold me back. My mistakes made more mistakes. Don't... be that stupid, okay?"

"Lil, I can't just..." Bambietta's wavering expression hardened. "No."

"We're our own worst enemies," Liltotto replied. "So be it."

Bambietta stood up and turned away from Liltotto. She began to pull from her coat several Ginto capsules she had created the last few days. "I'm going to end this, Lil. My Way. That dumb Hollow will go out with a bang."

Bambietta began to walk away then, leaving Liltotto in Wendy's delicate hands. However, as Bambietta continued her departure, Lucy and Levy approached her.

"Bambi..." Levy began to say, Lucy cutting her off and speaking for the both of them.

"Are you crazy?" the Celestial Spirit mage asked, her voice raising.

"You two of all people should know that I'm plenty crazy," Bambietta said, looking back at her friends in this world with an arrogant smile. "Besides, I'll be fighting alongside Natsu, Gray and Natsu. We'll be fi-"

A crimson blast of spiritual energy tore through the side of the train station, cutting through the structure like it was barely there. No concrete spilled out, the wall simply disintegrating under the power of the light.

Bambietta and the others watched as Natsu, Gray and Cana were sent hurtling by, the pressure of the obvious Cero having sent them off their feet. Then the light faded, the three members of Fairy Tail hitting the ground.

Bambietta grew angry, watching as a clawed hand gripped down on the smoking edge of the wall's hole, Gisbourne peaking its masked head through. Then did the beast lumber into the station, turning its gaze upon Bambietta.

"Okay," Bambietta said, trying to play it cool, "I've got a new stalker with a twisted crush. Lovely. Just lovely."

Loke and Elfman suddenly moved past Bambietta, the two lunging towards the Hollow with their magics activating. There was no words from either, not of being manly or trying to impress the ladies present. Both were all business, ready to do what they could to protect those in need.

Yet Elfman's beast arm only made Gisbourne budge slightly, less than ever before, and the monster grabbed the white haired mage with a clawed hand and drove him forward. Without a single wasted motion the beast drove him down, smashing the back of Elfman's skull against the floor hard enough to shatter the tiles.

"Gisbourne, you will not take this city!" Loke slammed a glowing gold fist empowered by his Regulus magic into Gisbourne's stomach, barely making it flinch. The Hollow lashed out with him with its right hand, forcing the mage to take a step back. "You're going to be defeated right here and now!"

Loke reached to his right hand, touching the ring that adorned one of its fingers. A green magical circle appeared beneath Gisbourne, the winds whipping about the monster with enough force to take it off its feet. Hoping that its movement was at least impeded if not sealed, Loke prepared his close combat magic again. He leapt towards Gisbourne, prepared to strike it down.

Yet the monster, its mouth already open, fired off another Cero, one that engulfed Loke and sent the Regulus mage sailing back into the far wall. His head slumped forward, his consciousness drifting.

The magic winds died down then, Gisbourne landing on its feet as it looked towards Bambietta and the downed Liltotto once more.

"You stay away!" Lucy stepped forward, brandishing one of her keys. "Open the Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!"

The spirit came into existence before Lucy, glancing at her as he played with his twin pair of scissors. "Hey, baby. You or your friends looking to rock a new hairdo? That kid looks like she could rock a pair of pigtails if you ask me."

"What I need," Lucy said, growing impatient, "is for you to cut that monster over there down to size."

"I'll give it my best, babe."

Cancer dashed towards Gisbourne, prepared to bring it down. He lashed out with both pairs of oversized scissors, only for the Hollow to move in the blink of an eye. It appeared behind Cancer using Sonido, then quickly swatted the Celestial Spirit away with its tail.

The beast glared at Lucy then, realizing her as a potential threat. It lunged for both her and Levy, prepared to strike them down. Bambietta began to bring her sword out, intent on saving her friends. She lashed out as it approached with Sonido, only for the blade to snap off at the guard.

"It's getting stronger." Bambietta could truly understand then. All that remained of Gisbourne was still growing accustomed to its unnatural Hollowfication. Its body was strengthening, growing stronger and more durable by the second. "I'll just have to try harder!"

Bambietta summoned another sword into her hand, letting Blut Vene become Blut Arterie, and lashed out towards Gisbourne's mask. The newly forged sword simply shattered upon impact, leaving Bambietta to simply begin to force another.

A simple backhand from Gisbourne sent the Quincy flying through the air, Bambietta crying out as her body hit the wall. Her body shook from impact, the Quincy having been defenseless. Her bones threatened to bend, to crack, and Bambietta slumped to floor for a moment.

"Leave her alone!"

Levy attacked next, a burst of electrified letters appearing above Gisbourne's head. Lightning rained down on the monster, causing it to roar in anguish. Yet it remained undeterred. Gisbourne lunged at Levy and Lucy both, its leg whipping out and smashing into the former's side.

Levy cried out, blood spraying from her mouth as she careened through the air. Bambietta forced herself to stand then, her body sore. She used Hirenkyaku to match Levy's speed, wrapping her arms around her and shielding her from the coming impact.

Bambietta's back hit the wall a second time, the Quincy gritting her teeth. Still she looked down at her friend, Levy struggling to remain conscious. "You okay?"

"What about... Lucy?"

Bambietta looked up then, pure rage consuming her as she watched Gisbourne slam Lucy to the ground, pinning her upper body between underneath one of its massive feet. Lucy was crying out in pain, the beast no doubt trying to break her. Bambietta grew truly enraged then. "Leave her alone!"

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Gisbourne was pushed away from Lucy quite suddenly, flames licking at its body. Bambietta looked to the source of the flame, catching sight of Natsu. He looked worse for wear, the Dragon Slayer running a hand over his mouth as he stared at Gisbourne with narrowed eyes.

"Who do you think you are? Picking on my Fairy Tail friends like that? Well guess what? We ain't gotten started to fight just yet!" Natsu ran forward them, his feet becoming alight with flames. "Fire Dragon's Claw!"

Natsu was propelled forward then with amazing speed, the Dragon Slayer lashing out at Gisbourne with a kick that sent it stumbling to the side. Natsu reached out and halted the Hollow's movement by grabbing one of its wrists.

"Don't go and fall just yet," Natsu said, his free hand burning brightly. "I'm going to show you why you don't mess with my friends in Fairy Tail! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Natsu threw his hand outwards, smashing his blazing knuckles into Gisbourne's mask, causing the beast to shutter.

"What the hell?" Bambietta said, watching on in awe. "First the Hollow, now Natsu is getting stronger?"

"The Flames of Emotion..." Levy began to say weakly. "Natsu once told me that... a Fire Dragon Slayer's magic is closely connected to his feelings. The more... emotional he gets, the hotter his fire burns."

"Huh," Bambietta said, trying to process it all. "Stern Ritter E, the Explode... meet Fairy Tail E, the Emotion. It has a nice ring to it."

Bambietta watched as Natsu continued to assault Gisbourne with a series of fiery punches, the Hollow reeling in response. Natsu at last let go of Gisbourne's arms, both the Dragon Slayer's hands becoming consumed with flame.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"

Streams of flame burst out from both of Natsu's hands, the Dragon Slayer swinging his right burning arm outwards. The stream of flame empowered him, allowed the Dragon to cut through Gisbourne's torso clean through, from the ribcage to the hole in its chest. The beast roared in pain and backed away, only for Natsu to strike with his other hand, the stream of fire striking the wounded Hollow hard enough to send it sailing away.

"Lucy, you all right?" Natsu asked, looking to his downed teammate.

"I'm... I'm all right..." Lucy said, clutching at her ribs as she tried to crawl across the floor.

Natsu's lips curled slightly, the Dragon Slayer looking back to Gisbourne. The monster's injuries were beginning to heal, Gisbourne beginning to rise to its feet once again. "I've had just about enough out of you, pal! Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Natsu let another great ball of fire loose from his mouth, intent on doing whatever damage he could to the monster that had harmed his friends. Yet Gisbourne was ready this time, the Hollow evading the attack with a quick burst of Sonido. It appear directly in front of Natsu, hunching over so that its face was directly in front of his.

Worse, Gisbourne's mask was cracked open, a red light within its mouth.

Then, before Natsu had a chance to defend himself, a Cero came into being, striking the Dragon Slayer directly in the face. Natsu cried out in pain, his body determined to fall back. Yet Gisbourne would not allow it, the Hollow grabbing hold of Natsu's arms and forcing him to stand his ground and receive the full brunt of the Cero.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried out, reaching out with one arm weakly towards her friend.

Gisbourne ceased his attack then, the crimson light fading as it closed its mouth. It watched as Natsu went slack in its arms, the Dragon Slayer breathing faintly. Gisbourne reveled in its moment of triumph before its senses suddenly kicked in.

There was still the Quincy to kill after all.

The Hollow threw Natsu aside, the beast focusing on Bambietta once more. It began to walk forward then, fully intent on finishing the brunette off once and for all.

Yet then did a beam of concentrated golden light suddenly swarm over Gisbourne, Bambietta squinting her eyes in response. She could hear the Hollow crying out in pain with an unnatural roar, its visage lost within the magical beam that had consumed the beast.

Bambietta watched in awe of that which could be seen, the brilliance beyond the dawn that was the golden magic having spread out wide and high. The radiance was all that Bambietta could see, the blast striking the far wall and tearing through it.

The Quincy glanced to her side and could see Jenny Realight standing in the entranceway of the station, the battered S-Class mage consumed by her Dreizwerg Soul. Her cannon was covered in magic circles, the machine continuing to keep up its prolonged attack.

"How do you like that?" Bambietta asked, looking back at where Gisbourne no doubt lay dying. The golden light was so close to Bambietta, not a foot away, yet she felt all the same. "Transform all you want, that S-Class wizard is going to kick your-"

Bambietta's eyes widened, a clawed hand suddenly bursting forth from the light, the tips of its talons barely a hair's breadth from her eyes. The Quincy felt herself stop breathing for a moment, Bambietta's boiling anger suddenly dwarfing the momentary fear.

"Why!? Why won't you die!?" the Quincy yelled, her defiance in the face of Gisbourne's talons clear as day.

There was a roar from with the light, one that grew fainter by the second, and Gisbourne's clawed hand slowly began to fall to the floor. It lay motionless then.

Jenny ceased her attack, the mage dropping one knee as her cannon vanished into the ether, her Dreizwerg Soul doing the same. "I... put... everything I had... into that..."

* * *

Wendy Marvell continued to heal Totomaru, the Sky Dragon Slayer having tried her best to avoid watching the horrific events around her. Hearing it had been more than enough. Yet now she could not help but look, catching sight of Jenny falling to the floor.

"No..."

Totomaru glanced weakly from his position on the floor, having witnessed the attack that had been initiated by the Blue Pegasus wizard. He was still lost in his own pain, the mage speaking almost deliriously. "Was that... a Jupiter Canon? No, it couldn't be..."

"Don't talk," Wendy said, continuing to heal the wizard. "You need your strength..."

Wendy continued to glance around then; taking note of those of Fairy Tail also scattered about the floor, some bloodied and bruised. It was a nightmare to the young girl, yet she knew that she had to be brave in the face of the carnage.

As she looked around, Wendy could see the terrifying monster that had hurt so many. There was little left of it, the beast lying on the floor, its entire lower body gone, an arm missing as well. Smoke was rising from its body, its one remaining arm resting outstretched, its talons pointing towards Bambietta.

"Bambi!"

Wendy could see that Bambietta was as hurt as some of the others, the Quincy holding a battered Levy tightly.

"Hey, Wendy," Bambietta said. "I'm sorry, but... I think you're going to have your work cut out for-"

Bambietta's words fell short, Gisbourne's body suddenly moving about, its one remaining hand clasping around her right ankle. Wendy shrieked in response, the Sky Dragon Slayer overwhelmed with fear.

Bambietta, however, was growing even angrier. She lashed out with her left foot, kicking Gisbourne in its masked face. "I am getting sick and tired of you!"

One Blut Arterie empowered kick sent the remains of the Hollow's body away, the body skidding across the tiled floor. Bambietta looked at the monster with disgust, watching as its form began regenerate despite the massive damage it had received.

"You... just don't know.. when to quit, do you?" Bambietta asked, the Quincy trying to force herself to stand.

Gisbourne's body began to take shape, its lower body and tail bursting into existence from its waist, a new arm bursting forth from its shoulder, talons scraping against the floor in the process. Whole once more, Gisbourne stood to its full height and looked down at the helpless Quincy.

"I guess this is it," Bambietta said, looking up at Gisbourne with a tired light in her eyes. "Oh well. Whatever happens happens. No point fighting if... I can't survive anyways. It was a... good second run I had, right?"

The Quincy was calmly accepting of her fate for the first time in her two chances at life, but another was not so generous to the feelings of hopelessness.

"No!"

Wendy could not help herself. She had already seen too many comrades hurt. To see the same occur to Bambietta, to see her die, was too much for the Sky Dragon Slayer. She ran forward then, closing the gap between her and Bambietta as quickly as her legs would take her. Carla and Happy, still besides Totomaru, watched in horror, the former beginning to go into a panic. "Wendy!"

Soon the Wendy found herself standing between Bambietta and Gisbourne, Wendy trying her best to put on a brave face.

"S-stay away!" the Sky Dragon Slayer stammered, her body shaking. "You hear me?"

"Wendy, what the hell are you doing?" Bambietta screamed, the Quincy no longer able to keep herself from swearing in the presence of the girl. "Get the hell out of here while you still have a chance! Go! Now!"

"N-no," Wendy said, not looking back at Bambietta. "I'm going to... "I'm going to protect you, Bambi! No matter what!"

"No." Bambietta watched in horror as Gisbourne looked down at Wendy, the Hollow clearly intent on killing her. Bambietta's right hand reached up, clasping around her face as the Quincy began to whisper to herself. "Don't... Don't do this to me... Not again, damn you..."

Gisbourne lashed out then, its right hand moving towards Wendy, the talons aiming directly for her little frame. The young girl felt true fear then, but she refused to allow herself to succumb to it. "Sky Dragon's Roar!"

A blast of wind burst forth from her mouth, the magical force meeting Gisbourne's claws head on. The hand stopped for a moment, pushed back by the strong wind, but it slowly began to move forward.

Bambietta could see it clearly between her spread fingers, that Wendy was incapable of stopping Gisbourne for long.

"She's going to die. She's going to die. Just like..."

Bambietta pulled her hand away from her face, staring at her palm. Quickly she curled her fingers inwards, tightening her hand into a fist.

It had only been a week, one simple week, and yet Bambietta had grown to actually like Wendy. The young girl was fearful of violence, fearful of battle, yet she had exposed herself to both if it allowed her to heal those in need. At first Bambietta had simply protected her because Jenny had put the Quincy under obligation to do so, but as the hours had become days, the days a week, Bambietta had grown to like Wendy's company.

For a time, Bambietta had been subject to the whims of her memory, recalling distant music, seeing the faintest part of her long gone innocent self in Wendy. Yet this Dragon Slayer was so much more than she had been even then.

Bambietta had seen it time and again over the course of the last few days, that Wendy possessed a truly noble heart, that despite her insecurities the Sky Dragon Slayer could sympathize with others in their times of need. She was too pure and too kind to die like this.

"No..." Bambietta reached out with her left hand, taking hold of the glove that adorned its opposite. "I can't...

Bambietta grit her teeth, lowering her gaze for a moment. She was going to let Wendy die, she was going to let herself die, she was going to let everyone else die? She was going to let it all happen without a fight because of her own pride and memories?

"No, I won't be this stupid anymore!"

* * *

Wendy could see it, the talons managing to power through her winds, the Sky Dragon Slayer's power proving futile in the face of the Hollow's overwhelming power. She was going to die. She was going to die and everyone else was too.

"No!" Wendy screamed through her own winds, trying to draw on any power she could. She had to live, she had to do everything in her power to keep the others safe.

Yet it was no use. The magical wind she was generating grew stronger out of desperation, but Gisbourne was still pushing through it.

Then, quite suddenly, did the monster's hand fall out of Wendy's sight. All she could hear then was the Hollow roaring in absolute pain. The Sky Dragon Slayer ceased her attack and backed away, letting her tunneled vision extend outwards.

Gisbourne was staggering back, blood seeping from its shoulder, the arm that had once been connected there lying on the floor and covered in blue blood.

Then there was Bambietta, standing between Wendy and Gisbourne. The Quincy's cloak was beginning to settle down, the high speed movement of Hirenkyaku finally starting to settle.

Bambietta kept her back to Wendy, the Quincy's right arm raised high, her trademark sword held within a tightend grip. Yet it was the hand itself that truly caught Wendy's attention. The white glove that Bambietta normally wore was gone, the sleeve of the Quincy's coat rolled down to right under her elbow. Despite that, there was no bare skin for Wendy to see.

No, there was simply the glove that Bambietta had shown her not two hours earlier, the cloth extending to her elbow, a blue stripe running down the center. Blue magic was swarming into the glove, as if drawn to it at an incredible rate.

"But why?" Wendy asked. "You said you couldn't... wouldn't wear it..."

"Does it matter what I want?" Bambietta looked over her shoulder at Wendy, trying to give her a comforting expression. "Everything will be all right, Wendy. I promise you that much."

* * *

 **See why we had to cut this out from the earlier chapter? It would have been WAY too long. We're tying to get our chapters down to a more reazonable length, expect this to be the norm, if not a bit longer. I do hope though that you all really enjoyed it.**

 **I'm sure you all have questions though, so I'll explain right now.**

 **Gisbourne is NOT just becoming a hollow. Its not that simple at all. What he is going through is similar if not exactly the same as what happened to the Vizards 100 years ago. Now, HOW did this happen you ask? I cant give that away just yet but the answer will be revealed rather soon. Just know this isn't happening JUST because the monster "died". There is a lot more to this than that.**

 **The next thing id like to give you all is just a reference guild to make sense of somethings. Now this is NOT something to go by the books by or anything. This is just merely to show you all how each character compares to each other right now.**

 **We'll be using the MPF (Magic Power Finder) for this. These are NOT DBZ power levels. Its also important to note that unlike reshi, having a higher MPF dosnt mean your immune to weaker magic attacks. Magic and Reiatsu work differently. A person with weaker MPF can beat a person with higher MPF. A person with a MPF of 500 could beat someone with an MPF of 1600 depending on the type of magic they have. Hax ability's arn't cancelled out just because someone has more MPF. Reaitsu works this way, Magic dosn't. Ill go more into detail on this later, but for now, here is the MPF ratings of everyone i feel is significant in the story thus far. Ill also be including Renji to show you how fairy tail characters compare. At least, in our universe. I've had to do a bit of tweaking. Do note the x 5-10 ability of bankai dosnt apply here because ths is MAGIC readings, not Reiatsu.**

 **This is just to help keep reference, nothing more. Do NOT assume who can beat someone up by this, I will TRY to have it make sense, but if it dosnt at moments, just remember.**

 **"POWER LEVELS ARE BULLSHIT!"**

 _ **MPF Levels thus far.**_

 **A-Class wizard on average: 730**

 **S-Class wizard on average: 1000**

 **Fairy Tail's S-Class: 3000**

 **Bambietta: 1200**

 **Bambietta( Senrai Glove): ?**

 **Liltotto: 1500**

 **Natsu: 1120**

 **Natsu(Flames of Emoution):2589**

 **Lucy: 400**

 **Celestial spirits: 1030**

 **Loke (Weakened): 1070**

 **Gray: 1100**

 **Erza (Heart Kreuz armor): 2300**

 **Levy: 370**

 **Cana: 747**

 **Elfman: 900**

 **Jenny (base): 900**

 **Jenny (Appolyon Soul): 2449**

 **Jenny (Cannon): 4,100 (Only didn't kill Gisbourne due to regeneration. Can only be used twice a day.)**

 **Totomaru: 1210**

 **Erigor: 1020**

 **Gisbourne: 2100**

 **Hollow Gisbourne: 2900**

 **Hope that helps clarify somethings. I left out how Strong Bambietta is now with the Glove on purpose, cant give away how the fight will go now can I?**

 **As for the chapters of this and ast week, well I must say, Gerrard is putting up one hell of a fight agaisnt the captains. The guy is just NUTS. Really think about it, he took out Renji and Rukia, both of which are now captain level, All the vizards minus Kensai and Rose and Mashiro (Where the hell IS she anyway?) Knocked Shinji unconscious, and required a Bankai Kenpachi, a Toshiro who is at his full potential, and Byakuya using his bankais new found power!...I don't think anyone in fairy tail short of Acnologia can do that!**

 **As for Fairy Tail, Neinheart did better than expected, im just glad that we managed to see all of the fights and not skip them. However, the real important detail to this is Erza's mother...or sister...or aunt...Look, all we know for sure is that there is a connection between Erza and this woman. I cant wait to find out more!**

 **That said, I do hope you enjoyed it and you leave your thoughts in a review, it would be REALLY appreciated. Thank you very much.**


	16. Light of Victory, Reveal the Truth!

**Oh boy do we have a chapter for you! A lot of important things are going to happen in this one. I really, REALLY cant ask you guys enough to leave a review this time. I REALLY need to hear your feedback on this, seriously, it means ALOT. So, please, PLEASE, leave us a review.**

 **Also, I cant thank the people who have left reviews enough, as of now our review count is over 100! Thats awesome! Hear's hopping we get to 200 soon!**

 **Im sure you'll all like this, so enough waiting around, lets do this!**

 **Also, thank you**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own** **Bleach of fairy tail. Those belong respectively to Tite Kubo and Shounen jump and Hiro Mashima and Weekly shounen magizine. This is just for fun!**

 **Kenshinverse Disclaimer: As you can probably imagine I do not own the Fairy Tail or Bleach series or any of the characters that appear either. The honor of being the man behind Fairy Tail belongs to the one, the only Hiro Mashima. Oh, and Bleach's creation rests solely on the shoulders of Tite Kubo. Oh sure, I've purchased plenty of manga, DVDs, video games and maybe a few too many Rukia Kuchiki and Erza Scarlet action figures and statues (though only the Fairy Tail merchandise remains at this point), but the series themselves? Oh no, they're certainly not mine. You'd know if it were me in charge. Though to explain how different Bleach would be, well to detail that would take a higher word count than this story will eventually end with. Though oddly enough, little would actually change about Fairy Tail. Huh. Go figure.**

* * *

Within the confines of darkness, an orb lay. Upon its surface was a glimmer of light, one that projected forth the very events that were taking place within Clover Town. A battle was underway, one that pit a coalition of wizard and Quincy against a being that by all rights could not exist within Earthland. Yet there it was, a being that had become Hollowfied.

Two specters kept their attentions on the globe, the both of them heavily invested in the battle's outcome. The first's attention was focused entirely on Bambietta Basterbine, the second watching Liltotto Lamperd.

"How can such a creature have come into existence here?" the first presence said, her mind left far from ease. "Could another god have chosen such a blight as its champion?"

"No god would be so foolish," the second voice said. "The rules we all agreed upon were quite clear. A mindless beast has no right to be used as a pawn."

"Don't use that word," the first voice said, growing rather cross. "They are our champions, not pawns."

The second presence sighed. "You care for these beings far too much."

"You and I both know we feel the same way about humanity," the first replied. "Deep down I know you desire their presence."

"Think what you will," the second contested. "Personally I'm rather disappointed with what has become of my... champion. I moved her to this realm of reality, brought her back to life and even went so far as to restore her powers to their former glory. And this..."

The presence focused on the viewing globe, bringing Liltotto into focus. The Quincy was lying on the ground, her blood seeping from wounds that had formed on her chest.

"This is the thanks I get," the specter said. "All because she put the feelings of another over her own safety. How foolish."

There was a silence then, one that hung over the void the specters called home. It broke quite suddenly then, the second presence lashing out at the first.

"You could have prevented this! You know that, right? My champion would not have performed so poorly, would not have been so hesitant to reveal her strength, if you had simply done the right thing for your chosen!"

There was no silence then, the first specter replying with no ill intent, but a gentle tone. "You think I did wrong by Bambietta Basterbine?"

"You can't tell me that she's a better champion the way you've brought her into this world," the second presence said. "You've wasted far too much time with your... tactics. You could have brought her back to life on your own, but instead you leave her resurrection to others, lending your powers to the a unknowing mortal's magic so that she could undo what had Bambietta was subjected to. You could have brought her back at a level of strength closer to her own, but you tampered with her Voll Stern Dich and her Explode. And if you hadn't done such things, Liltotto would not have gotten herself hurt trying to spare Bambietta's feelings!"

There was a silence for a moment, the second specter trying to calm himself.

"I apologize for the outburst. You know we both want the same results of this game, but... your decisions frustrate me. You know our enemies will not deny their pawns their abilities like you have. So why... why would you be so foolish?"

"I understand how you feel," the first presence replied, her voice showing no signs of judgment over what had been said, "but I could not allow Bambietta into this world with her Shrift or Voll Stern Dich intact. She was broken and would no doubt respond to those around her with hate. Her desire for vengeance would burn brighter than any fire in this world, especially once she learned that those responsible for her pain were playing pieces on the board."

"I told you," the second voice interjected, "she is unfitting for you. There were others from that world that would have suited your needs, one in particular if you had your heart set on a Quincy."

"Maybe you're right," the first replied, "but Bambietta has... potential. The other whom you speak of would perhaps have been ideal, yes, but I believe in the end Bambietta will be just as worthy. Besides..."

"Yes, yes, you want to help the poor, unfortunate soul." The second presence was speaking with no hidden amount of sarcasm. "You and I both find humanity interesting, but surely you must realize that the one who have chosen is a cruel individual."

"There is a spark of light within her," the first replied. "Buried deep, but it is there. She just needs a light to help guide her way. And if her powers were hers to command she would have simply reveled in her darkness for all eternity."

"So you're playing the long game," the second specter said. "I swear, you're so naive."

"Is that right? Power for power's sake is something I will never understand. It needs to be guided by a heart that has grown past pain and darkness." The first presence moved closer to the viewing globe, forcing its focus to shift and instead show Bambietta. The Quincy was standing between the young Sky Dragon Slayer known as Wendy Marvell and the Hollow that Gisbourne had become. "Look at her. Such radiance..."

* * *

Bambietta Basterbine could feel it, power flowing into her body at such a rate that she felt as if she could conquer the whole world if she dared desire it. Yet that rush of adrenaline only lied to her senses for so long, the Quincy coming back to reality.

This was strength yes, but it was not what she had once possessed in her past life. However, it was no less intoxicating. She could feel the magic particles pulling towards her, becoming one with her body's spiritual self. It caused her skin to tingle, her nerves feeling more alive than they had in the last several weeks. It was only a fraction, a percentage, but it would be enough. It would have to be.

Lowering her sword, keeping the blade pointed towards the wounded Hollow, Bambietta made certain to look back at Wendy Marvell. "Now you keep on healing everyone, Wendy. That's what you came to Clover to do, right?"

"But what about you?" the Sky Dragon Slayer said, looking up at Bambietta with little hidden admiration.

"Me?" Bambietta turned her gaze back to Gisbourne, the beast beginning to regenerate a new arm. "I'm going to do what I came to Clover for. But so that you can work uninterrupted..."

Bambietta's sword vanished in a flash of late, the Quincy's bow appearing in its place. She held it forward and looked at Gisbourne.

"Hey, Hollow," Bambietta asked, allowing an arrow to form within the bow. "Would you care to step outside?"

Bambietta waited the briefest of seconds for a response, the Quincy obtaining nothing but a low growl from Gisbourne.

"I'll take that as a yes." Bambietta fingers let go of her arrow then, the blue hue travelling across her face as the arrow fired forward.

Wendy watched as the attack flew away from Bambietta quickly, much larger in scope and in power than any other the Sky Dragon Slayer had seen over the past week.

The blue arrow struck Gisbourne in the torso, the Quincy energy exploding upon impact. The Hollow roared in pain and was sent flying back, its body crashing through the far wall of the train station. It fell out of sight then, the darkness of the night peeking through the newfound opening that Bambietta had made.

Bambietta began to move her right foot forward, spiritual energy swelling beneath the heel, yet she stopped when she heard Wendy suddenly speak up once more.

"Bambi, are you going to be all right?"

The Quincy turned back to look at Wendy, Bambietta feeling nothing but exhilaration. "Darn straight. But I won't be complaining if any healed wizards come to fight beside me if you catch my drift."

"Oh right!"

Wendy began to heal Levy, being the closest. Bambietta smiled, nodding slightly. Then she was gone, Hirenkyaku taking her out of Wendy's sight.

Wendy's jubilant expression began to fade, the Sky Dragon Slayer concentrating fully on healing Levy. "Just please be safe, okay, Bambi?"

* * *

Bambietta pushed herself forward through Clover, one step then two. She was moving by leaps and bounds, the Quincy trying to locate Gisbourne. She was a slight bit embarrassed, Bambietta beginning to realize that she might have hit the Hollow with more power than she had ever intended.

"There you are!"

The Quincy begin to grin, not out of positive joy but a twisted sense of personal satisfaction. Gisbourne was lying on the ground, the monster clawing at its torso where the arrow had struck it. It was in pain and that made Bambietta smile. This monster had tried to hurt her and it had hurt others. Liltotto, Levy and Lucy. There was a part of Bambietta, a section of her inner self that longed to get some measure of revenge. Now that time was upon her.

"Get up." Bambietta allowed her bow to come back into existence, the Quincy holding it steadily before her. "I said get up!"

Gisbourne was roused by Bambietta's voice, the strange Hollow no doubt sensing her Quincy bloodline and spiritual form. It began to crawl up on to its feet, glowing red eyes. It's tail began to sway back and forth as Gisbourne began to walk forward, the talons on its feet scraping against the ground.

"That's right," Bambietta said as she created another arrow, one more powerful than the last, "walk right into it, you ugly son of a-"

Then both the bow and arrow suddenly disappeared from sight, scattering away into blue particles. Bambietta's eyes widened in shock, the Quincy wondering just what had happened. Then she could feel it; or more precisely, she could not feel it.

There was no power within her or around her. At least none that Bambietta could feel. She knew it had to be there, it could not simply vanish, but she knew precisely what was happening.

She knew well what the others in the Vandenreich had considered her, the very literal personification of an emotional rollercoaster. Despite her altered state of powers, Bambietta knew that much of her had not changed, a fact that any in Fairy Tail could attest to.

Bambietta had been stressed, her state of mind on edge as she had been struggling to keep pace what was going on. The worry of seeing Liltotto and the others hurt, to bear witness to the birth of something that had no right to exist in this world, to be fighting a Hollow here in Fiore, to see Wendy in grave danger; it had all been bad enough, but to have the Sanrei Glove always at the back of her mind, remembering what one just like it had cost her so many decades ago, it had left Bambietta running entirely on her basest emotions.

Now the adrenaline rush was over, Bambietta's scattered nerves costing her greatly. The Sanrei Glove's special properties were catching up with Bambietta now. Her powers were not gone, but with her calming state of mind, the Quincy having fallen into the state of mind that was apt for fighting, she had lost her edge and control. The glove was making it far more difficult to draw on the magic around her and harness it as spiritual powers.

"So I fall into my usual grove and I get screwed over," Bambietta hissed under her breath. "Well isn't that a fine how do you do?"

Bambietta glared at her glove for a moment, the Quincy mumbling under her breath as she did so. She could feel the ground shaking with each of Gisbourne's steps, the Quincy looking towards the Hollow with a rather nervous expression. Bambietta had started the battle so fearlessly, yet now all she could do was look at Gisbourne as a drop of concerned sweat arced down the side of her face.

"Well now," Bambietta said, the Quincy unable to blink, "this is totally embarrassing, you know? Tell you what, I'll do you a solid, Mister Hollow. I'm more than willing to be the bigger person and consider this a draw. How about you?"

Bambietta was quick to turn and run right then and there, a Cero blasting the space she had once occupied. She held her hat tightly and began to yell.

"Yeah, that's what I figured! Stupid Hollow! I was trying to be nice and this is the thanks, but no! This is the thanks I get?"

Bambietta was utterly frustrated now. It seemed like every time she tried to act as awesome as she could be, things would work against her in this world.

"This is like that darn boulder incident all over again!" Bambietta leapt into a back alley, another crimson blast of a Cero careening by. "I guess I should be happy that Wendy and the others aren't here to see this."

Bambietta slipped behind a dumpster, trying to keep herself out of Gisbourne's line of sight. She was not sure if the Hollow could sense her presence when her ability to draw spiritual power into herself was impeded but she was willing to take the chance. She needed time to make the glove her slave and not be one to it.

"Stupid fucking glove," Bambietta said, the Quincy holding the back of her hand before her eyes. Her tone was ragged yet still possessing a hint of the rage that had been born from a tragedy a young girl had once witnessed "Things like you are hell-bent on taking away everything from me, aren't you? My mother and now my life, right?"

Bambietta's fingers curled into the palm of her hand, forming a first. For a moment the Quincy was quite temped to slam the glove into the brick wall beside her, but she knew that would only hurt her and nothing else.

"No, I'm... I'm better than that." Bambietta leaned her head against the dumpster, closing her eyes for a moment. "Robert always told me I had to reign in my emotions, right? But..."

Bambietta's face contorted slightly, the Quincy at last opening her eyes.

"It's so damn hard."

Bambietta could feel it then, the trembling ground beneath her. It was faint, but she knew Gisbourne was close. The Quincy peaked out from behind the dumpster, watching as the Hollow walked by the opening of the alleyway. The creature was clearly confused, looking about for its prey.

Bambietta sighed in relief. The Hollow truly could not sense her presence when she herself could not properly harness her powers. That was good, it meant that fate had been kind for once and given her the time she needed.

"It's about damn time I catch a break," Bambietta said to herself, the Quincy trying to concentrate and overcome the glove's ability to impede her ability to gather power. Yet it was not long before that concentration was shattered, Bambietta's eyes opening as she realized that fate was never so kind to the likes of her. "Lil."

If the Hollow was no longer following Bambietta's spiritual pressure, she knew what would happen next. It would go after the wounded and weak Liltotto. Bambietta shook her head slightly as she looked up towards the darkened sky.

"You couldn't even give me this, could you?"

The Quincy knew better than to blame her misfortunes on a god, not in this world at the very least. Where she had come from, that was home to what Bambietta considered an unjust god. Here? She was not even sure a god existed.

"So much for catching a break." Bambietta forced herself to stand, pressing against one bent knee with a hand as she began to rise from the ground. She knew she needed time to grow accustomed to Sanrei Glove, to overcome the limit it placed on her ability to draw strength and in turn ascend to greater heights. Yet time was not on her side. As she began to move out of the alleyway, she mumbled to herself. "This is stupid, stupid, stupid."

Liltotto had abandoned her once before. Was it not worth returning cruel favor? No, Bambietta knew that was not the case. Liltotto had done what she could to make up for that sin since they had reunited in Earthland. Then there were others.

There was Wendy.

Had Bambietta not sacrificed her pride as Stern Ritter by putting on the Sanrei Glove for her very sake? Had she not cast aside any of her the hang-ups that remained rooted in her past for the safety of the Sky Dragon Slayer? Yes, she had. So how could she even dare to consider letting it all go to waste.

"Hey!" Bambietta shouted as she stepped out on the street and pointed her right index finger at the back of the Hollow that Gisbourne had become. "Where the hell do you think you're going? We aren't done just yet! I'm still standing!"

Bambietta braced herself for what was no doubt going to come next, a Cero or a sudden charge from Gisbourne, but nothing came of it. The Hollow was still simply lumbering away towards the train station. Bambietta's expression dropped slightly, her arm wavering as her eyes widened. She was simply in shock.

Yet then did she get upset. Her hands balled into fist and she quite literally stomped her feet as she waved her arms about. "Hey! Don't you dare going ignoring me, you big dumb monster! What am I? Chopped liver? I want to fight you, so get your ass over here!"

Bambietta calmed down for the briefs of moments then, realizing precisely what was going wrong. It was the glove after all. Her spiritual powers were so out of tune with the rest of the world now that the Hollow did not even recognize her existence if it did not look directly at her. It had been a blessing just a moment before, but now it was simply an irritant.

"Oh I get it!" Bambietta shouted as she ran to catch up with Gisbourne. She moved towards his side, smirking as she tried to move into its line of sight. "You're scared, aren't you? Yeah, I bet you are! Fine! Go ahead and run away, you big chicke- Whoa!"

Gisbourne suddenly lashed out with a clawed hand, giving Bambietta little time to duck away. The monster looked at her directly then, stopping its advancement towards the wounded and weak at Clover Station.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Bambietta said as she stepped a few feet back. "Just you and me! Quincy versus Hollow! Cute versus ugly! Lady versus.. the monster equivalent of a guy? Yeah, that'll work!"

Bambietta tried to keep herself talking despite the Quincy knowing that Gisbourne was in no state to understand what she was saying. She did not care if that was the case. She just wanted the sound of her voice to keep its attention on her. The longer it focused on her, the longer Wendy had to heal the others. More importantly however was that the longer Bambietta could stall Gisbourne, the longer she had to get a handle on the Sanrei Glove. For as long as she kept boasting a mile a minute, her thoughts were elsewhere. The bulk of her concentration was focused entirely on her spiritual needs, the Quincy trying to absorb all the magic around her, to convert it into spiritual energy and triumph over the Sanrei Glove.

Yet then did Gisbourne suddenly roar, the Hollow lunged right at her. The time for talk was clearly over, but Bambietta was not one to remain quiet.

"Hey, I didn't hear no bell to start the next round! Okay, fine! Ding ding!"

Bambietta leapt back, trying to stay clear of Gisbourne's talons. Yet what the Quincy did not expect was the Hollow's tail to lash outwards, smashing into her ribcage with enough force to break two of the bones and send her flying away.

Bambietta cried out as her shoulder hit the ground, her body skidding across the unforgiving stones that made up the ground. She grit her teeth as she came to a stop, the Quincy looking at the advancing Gisbourne.

"Damn it." Bambietta spoke in nothing but a whisper began to get up to her knees, one hand clutching at her wounded ribs. She was beginning to doubt herself now, knowing that she had no hope of killing the Hollow, not like this. She had started out so full of vigor, believing herself to be the hero of this story. Now she was not so sure. Now all she could do was hope she could keep Gisbourne busy long enough that Wendy could heal the others. "No."

A realization began to settle upon the Quincy's thoughts as she began to make it up to her feet. One that led her to assess her situation differently.

"I'm not going to need help," Bambietta said as she breathed heavily and looked the approaching Gisbourne in the eyes. "I'm going to crush you, Hollow. I'm going to beat you down and scatter your remains in the wind like so much dust!"

Gisbourne stopped its advance, the Hollow beginning to notice a change in her spiritual makeup. Her blood, it recognized it once more. She was a Quincy, a pure blooded Quincy. Gisbourne roared then, its mask cracking open at the jaw to reveal its unholy roar as it did so.

"Powers or not, I'm going to beat you all on my own! And do you know why?" Bambietta remained undeterred, the Quincy holding her gloved hand before her, tightening it into a fist. "Because it's just like I told Lil. This is my story and it's about damn time I take center stage!"

Bambietta could hear the words she was speaking, but she could not understand them. She loved fighting, she truly did. Yet there was one thing she had always understood, one credo she had obeyed. She only fought battles she knew she could win. Even if she was wrong, even if her opinion of her power was too overinflated and she underestimated an opponent, she would fight that battle. Yet to face a foe she realized she had no change against, to even consider for a moment throwing her life away for the sake of other, it was a strange sensation to the Quincy who had once been Stern Ritter E.

"Oh hell," Bambietta whispered under her breath, her right eye and its brow twitching, "I've become a total idiot."

Bambietta's moment of self-depreciation was shattered then, Gisbourne suddenly opening its mouth. A Cero fired forth and Bambietta tried her best to leap away in the time allotted to her. She fell to the ground, clear of the blast, yet the shockwave caused by it hitting the pavement was more than she had prepared for.

Bambietta screamed as her body was thrown to the side, buffeted by the forces at play, torn pavement smashing into her body even as it collided with the side of a house.

The Quincy spit up blood upon impact, her head tilting back as her eyes widened. It hurt so very badly, Bambietta left vulnerable without Blut Vene to protect her. Yet despite the pain she could feel something else.

There was a tingling running across her skin, feeling as if a cool breeze had touched down upon her body. Bambietta knew full well what it was. She was drawing the surrounding energies into herself and making them her own. It was slow and it was unsteady, but she was beginning to give birth to her powers.

"How?" It was all Bambietta could say, her voice hoarse and wracked with pain. Once the adrenaline rush had faded, she had tried so very hard to concentrate and pool her strengths. She had tried with all her might to remain calm and collected, to remember what Robert Accutrone had instilled in her so long ago.

Then it hit Bambietta, the Quincy remembering well a fact that she had Stern Ritter N had discovered so many decades ago. Her teacher had tried everything in his power to help Bambietta, to allow her to grow into a Quincy worthy of the title Stern Ritter. In the end he had succeeded by mere happenstance, Robert observing the one place Bambietta was truly at home.

She was loud and explosive in every sense of the word, but Bambietta had always found her sense of inner peace when she was fighting, when she was truly losing her soul to the battles. Bambietta remembered well what Robert had said to her when he had deduced what was her happy place.

 _"Apparently violence has its own calms."_

Bambietta began to pull herself away from the wall she had been thrown into, understanding at last what she was trying to accomplish. She could not try hard, she could not attempt to force the issue. No, she simply had to let herself slip into the ebb and flow of battle.

"Thank you," Bambietta began to whisper, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips, "Accutrone."

Bambietta looked at Gisbourne, the Quincy's eyes glaring at him. She had been wrong, so very wrong. This was not hard, it was terribly simple. She just had to give herself over to the battle, that was all. That was something Bambietta knew she could do with relative ease.

She could not doubt, she could not question anything. She could not even think on any deep level. She simply had to act, to fight to her heart's content. Yes, it was so very simple. More importantly to the Quincy, however, was that it was fun.

Bambietta began to move towards Gisbourne then with no hidden amount of swagger, the Quincy feeling the magic particles around her slowly swirling around her. They were bending to her will, conforming to her desires and becoming one with her power, one with her body. The Quincy continued to move towards Gisbourne then, the Hollow preparing to attack.

It's claws lashed out, arcing towards Bambietta's face. The Quincy gave no ground, allowing the talons to make contact. Her body shook under the duress of the attack, the Quincy's head turning to the side as a result.

Bambietta felt it, a slight amount of pain, a sensation of warm blood on her cheek and the bridge of her nose. Yet it was miniscule, the red liquid obscured by the glowing blue light that pulsed underneath the Quincy's skin.

Bambietta had control of her Blut once more. She looked at Gisbourne, a savage smile crossing her bloodied face. The Hollow's eyes flickered in response, as if the monster was hesitating.

"I was right," Bambietta said. "You are scared."

Gisbourne roared in defiance, swinging out a handful of serrated claws at Bambietta. The Quincy did not let them make contact this time, disappearing from sight. Hirenkyaku took her completely out of sight, the Quincy appearing behind the Hollow with such precision that time seemed to momentarily slow for Bambietta. Her sword appeared in her hand and the Quincy slashed out with it, the blade cutting through flesh and bone.  
Blood gushed out from Gisbourne's back as the Hollow stumbled forward, but it quickly began to regenerate. The monster refused to relent, spinning around and swinging its tail out.

Yet all it could do was scream as Bambietta's blade moved to intercept it, tearing the appendage clean off. The spiked tail quivered as it fell to the ground, stopping its erratic movement not long after.

"Wow! Just... wow!" Bambietta said, looking at her sword in clear, honest amazement. She had not even swung the blade with any force, she had simply moved it at a gentle pace and it still had torn apart Gisbourne. The Quincy smirked, a devilish glint in her eyes. "I think you're power has peaked, ugly. But me? I'm just starting to tap into how freaking awesome I really am!"

Gisbourne did not understand a word the Quincy was saying. All it knew was that its blood was demanding her death no matter what it took. To that end it swung an arm down, intent on separating Bambietta's head from her shoulders. Yet she saw the attack coming an gauged what strength it possessed.

Disappointed, Bambietta reached out with her left hand, Blut Vene at the ready, and caught the talons that belonged to Gisbourne. The monster continued to struggle, to try and to truly connect with the attack, but Bambietta hand the hand at bay and looked at the Hollow.

She began to open her mouth, the Quincy about to speak, but Bambietta thought better of wasting any further breath on a mindless east. She quickly moved her hand down away from Gisbourne's claws and grasped his wrist. Her Blut switched forms as Bambietta desired.

Then, with a simple tug, she tore the Hollow's arm off, leaving behind a spray of unnatural blood to issue forth from Gisbourne's shoulder.

The Hollow cried out in pain once more, leaping back to try and put some distance between itself and the vicious Quincy. Gisbourne's tail was beginning to regenerate and soon its arm would join it, yet it was growing enraged with how this battle was progressing.

It roared then, a familiar and faint red glow emanating from beneath its mask. Then did the jaws of the covering crack open, a Cero firing forth.

"All or nothing, huh?" Bambietta tossed aside the Hollow's arm and allowed her sword to be replaced by her bow instead. "Fine by me!"

Bambietta focused her concentration on the creation of an arrow, pouring all of her accumulated spiritual strength into it. The Cero moved closer, yet she did not allow it to worry her. No, she simple let the arrow loose, the blue bolt of spiritual energy colliding with the scarlet power of the Cero.

There was a brief moment of friction, yet in the end did Bambietta's arrow triumph. It pierced the Hollow's power, the Cero dissipating as the holy arrow continued its journey.

Then it struck Gisbourne, igniting the Hollow in a burst of sapphire light. The creature screamed in pain and defiance, its wounds coming into view as the light faded.

The creature's opposite arm was gone now, the bulk of its upper torso a smoldering husk. A portion of its mass was gone, leaving the Hollow hole open on one side.

Any other would have been pleased with the damage they had done, but Bambietta was not. "Damn it! That was so a head shot!"

Bambietta began to wonder if she had miscalculated her efforts, if she had misjudged the strength she needed. That much made sense to her, the Quincy wondering if perhaps her aim had been thrown off by an unnecessary use of force.

"Is that where I went wrong?" Bambietta reached up with one hand to scratch the side of her head, her eyes casting downwards and catching a glimpse of her bow. "Oh my."

Ignoring the Hollow completely, knowing that it was too preoccupied with its own damage, Bambietta raised her bow before her and basked in its illumination. Traces of telltale spiritual energy were running across the frame, but that was just it. The bow was a solid construct now, pure white and possessing jagged edges despite the smooth contours that contrasted against them.

Bambietta smiled, the Quincy suddenly bringing the bow right up to her face, practically rubbing her cheek against it as she smiled with her eyes shut. "Damon Stechen Bogen! It's been so long! I'm so sorry I totally ditched you for the Explode! But now you, me and Schragstrich are going to have so much fun together! Just like the old days!"

Bambietta blinked for a moment, her spiritual senses drawing her attention back to the wounded and enraged Gisbourne. The Quincy's face assumed the slightest shade of red then and there, Bambietta staring at the beast with widened eyes.

"I just acted like a total fan girl for my own weapon in front of a Hollow-slash-monster hybrid, didn't I?"

Bambietta shook her head, understanding well why she had done what she had. It had been so long since she had seen her empowered bow at its peak. She had trained for it night and day, yet when she had obtained the power of the Explode, Damon Stechen Bogen had lost much of its relevancy in battle. The Explode covered range and Schragstrich was the ideal blade for cutting down foes in close quarters. Without the Explode, Bambietta had been forced to rely on a traditional bow once more, yet she had been unable to control the necessary power to bring it out in its true, physical form.

Now, however, had mastery of the Sanrei Glove allowed Bambietta to ascend to heights she had previously dwelled within, her empowered weapon hers once again. Yet still was she more concerned with other matters.

"Okay, totally going to need to repress that. But let's be honest with each other..." Bambietta looked at Gisbourne, her embarrassed expression becoming one of malevolency. "We both know you aren't going to be tell anybody what you just saw."

Gisbourne's glowing eyes narrowed within the sockets of its mask, the Hollow's body regenerating to its full form once again. Its tail began to whip about, its clawed hands quivering on instinct, the desire to kill at the forefront of the monster's mind.

Then it lunged for Bambietta with Sonido, the Quincy more than willing to return the favor with Hirenkyaku. She let Damon Stechen Bogen vanish, her sword once more materializing. Schragstrich at the ready, Bambietta let loose a battle cry as she and Gisbourne came closer and closer, their clash inevitable. Yet as Bambietta drew closer, she slipped her free hand into her coat pocket.

Gisbourne's body began to brace for a swipe of its claws, yet its instincts for battle were slowly developing. It could see Bambietta was preparing for just such a thing, no doubt intending to use her blade to cut another appendage. Instead the Hollow opened its mouth, another Cero launching forward, this time at point blank range.

"Nice try." Bambietta vanished from sight as the crimson energy came dangerously close to her, another step taken with Hirenkyaku.

Gisbourne suddenly began to roar in pain as it ran past the space Bambietta had once occupied, the Holllow feeling waves of agony across both its mask and its very soul. Its feet skid across the ground and it came to a stop, Gisbourne turning around to find Bambietta standing where it once had.

"Big dumb Hollow," Bambietta said, her cape billowing due to a gentle breeze, the Quincy holding her sword outwards to her side. "I bet you couldn't even tell how many times I used Hirenkyaku in the time you did it once. Or... how many times I cut you just now."

Gisbourne had no idea what the Quincy was saying, nor did it care. It simply lunged for Bambietta then, ignoring the agony etched across its mask.

"Was it just once?" Bambietta asked as she looked over her shoulder with a sly smile. Then she winked. "Well... maybe."

Gisbourne lunged for Bambietta, a row of talons swing out with the ill intent of skewering the unmoving Quincy through the back. Yet it never got the chance to make contact, Gisbourne suddenly feeling a strange sensation overtake it.

The Hollow's torso began to fall apart, blood pouring out from twin cuts that ran from the hips to the opposing shoulders and straight through the Hollow hole. The dreadful liquid began to take on the shape of a cross as Gisbourne's body split apart into four pieces. The lower portion of its body slumped to its knees, the right and left chunks dropping to the ground and splattering blood as they did so. The top portion, little more than the Hollow's chest, neck and head hit the ground next, the twin sets of eyes glaring at Bambietta defiantly.

"Oh, I guess it was twice," Bambietta said as she turned and looked down at Gisbourne. "But I guess even that wasn't enough to overcome your regeneration. Oh well. What are you going to do now, huh? Bleed on me? Bite my ankles until your body regrows?"

Gisbourne began to open its mouth in response, a red glow beginning to come into view.

"Oh no! A Cero? Whatever shall little old me do?" Bambietta screamed in a rather mocking tone, not letting up for a second. Then she shifted gears, casting a wicked grin. "I guess I should have told you it was more than two times that I cut you just now, big guy."

Bambietta could see it as Gisbourne continued to prepare its attack, the cuts and cracks her sword had made in the Hollow's mask quite evident. More importantly, however, were the Ginto capsules she had lodged into those very same spots of damage. The Quincy raised her free hand then, snapping her fingers and sending a burst of spiritual energy to those very artifacts of Quincy power.

A cacophony of explosions rang through the Quincy's ears, Bambietta watching as Gisbourne's masked face disappeared in a burst of blue light. It faded then, the decapitated Hollow's remains lying still on the ground. Then did its body begin to dissolve, Gisbourne's regeneration unable to activate now that its very essence as a reborn monster had been terminated and wiped from existence by the power of a Quincy.

Bambietta watched as Gisbourne's physical and spiritual presence vanished, leaving no trace of behind. The Quincy took a deep breathe then, allowing her sword to fade away. She began to speak, uncaring that Gisbourne was not around to hear her answer even if the beast could have understood it.

"I could have killed you with a single stroke to the mask just now, but I didn't. You want to know why?" Bambietta smiled then, content with what had just occurred. "I told Lil that you were going out with a bang, one way or another. And I don't lie just to make others feel better."

* * *

The dawn of a new day was upon the town of Clover. Those who called the town felt finally felt a sense of security, the threat to their lives at last at an end. The forces of Magic Council and the kingdom of Fiore were due to arrive soon enough, yet they would be too late for anything save repairing the damage to the town and nothing more.

The combined forces of Fairy Tail, Phantom Lord and Blue Pegasus had brought peace to Clover despite the damage caused in the name of protecting those who resided there, and the wizards and Quincy were trying to enjoy themselves now as they assessed all that had transpired in the previous week. Despite the property damage that had ensued, those of Clover had deemed the wizards and Quincy their heroes and had held an event in their honor.

It was strange to Bambietta, so very strange. She had been congratulated and awarded for her accomplishments within the Vandenreich, Yhwach having praised her abilities when he deemed it appropriate, yet that was all it had ever been. Here in Fiore she had been praised for her accomplishments just as before, yet it was not only from her superiors but also from those she had saved.

That was something that had no place within the Vandenreich. Saving others had not been within the organization, conquest their only goal. Despite what had happened when Eisenwald had been defeated and the guild masters saved, despite what had transpired after the crisis on Galuna Island, Bambietta was not able to bask in her glories.

As the others mingled within those thankful and pleasant at the Clover town hall, Bambietta kept her distance, staying on the sidelines of the chamber. She had found a seat for herself and had taken it for her own, watching but not involving herself with the festivities.

Instead Bambietta simply watched as the others enjoyed themselves, even Liltotto. Bambietta knew well how odd that was. Here she was, the social butterfly who stayed far away while the withdrawn and quiet one was actually trying to be friendly. Bambietta knew how ridiculous it was, but her mind was elsewhere.

"A Hollow..."

It made no sense, a being such as that existing here in Fiore. Worse was the simple fact that it had not just been one of the spiritual beings she had battled in her home world. No, this had been an aberration by any standard. She had seen it before her very eyes, had felt the shift in the life force that had belonged to the monster known as Gisbourne. It had changed in its death, become reborn as something else.

Someone had been responsible for the transformation and Bambietta was vexed by that fact. She was in this world, as well as Liltotto. Were other Quincy? Yet even if there were others, what Quincy would dare play with forces that could be lethal to their very being?

Bambietta leaned back and closed her eyes for a moment, running a thumb and index finger against their inner edges. "What the hell is going on here?"

None of it made much sense to Bambietta, but she also knew she had no true knowledge of how precisely she had ever come to this world in the first place. Was there a purpose behind it or was it simply a moment of fate's fickle nature?

"Bambi?"

The Quincy's body shook for a second, Bambietta's mind snapping to attention. She opened her eyes and looked forward, coming face with Wendy. "Oh. Hey there, Wendy."

"I got you some fruit punch from the concessions table," Wendy said, holding up one hand and the plastic cup within it, one that matched the one in her other hand. "That is if you're thirsty."

"Thanks." Bambietta took the cup then, noting the smile that overcame Wendy's face. The Dragon Slayer pulled up a seat beside Bambietta and began to sip at her drink. The Quincy did the same, her mind slightly more at ease now. "So tell me, Wendy, what's it feel like to be considered a hero?"

Bambietta knew how the question would sound, just an adult picking the mind of a child to find out perhaps how they were adapting to the praise of others. There was more to it than that, Bambietta keeping it under the radar as well as she could.

She simply hoped Wendy, someone new to what was going on while free of the Vandenreich's darkness, could explain it to her.

"Huh? Me?" Wendy held her drink with both hands, the Sky Dragon Slayer nibbling at her bottom lip as she began to think over the Quincy's question. "It's kind of embarrassing. I just wanted to help people, but all this attention we're getting..."

"I'm not used to it either." Bambietta took another sip from her drink, the Quincy remember well the conversation she had had with Erza Scarlet back on Galuna Island. Bambietta was beginning to understand what the wizard had mean that night when it came to others practically worshipping her good deeds. "Still, I kind of like it in a way."

"Well, uh," Wendy said, "that's good. I mean, what you did the other day was really cool if you ask me."

"I beat up a monster," Bambietta said. "That's nothing new for me."

"No, I meant..." Wendy began to trail off for a moment, the Dragon Slayer trying to regain any semblance of confidence. "I meant putting on that glove."

Bambietta looked at Wendy, noting the slight smile tugging at the young girl's lips. "It's no big deal," Bambietta responded after giving herself a moment. "I just..."

"You said you didn't want to," Wendy said as she looked up at Bambietta. "Because of what happened to-"

"Don't... don't say it." Bambietta had interrupted Wendy, her voice hesitating but still possessing a hint of a rough edge to it. Bambietta regretted her tone, realizing she had come very close to snapping at the Sky Dragon Slayer.

Wendy glanced down the floor then, her happy expression faltering. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm..." Bambietta sighed, the Quincy trying to get the words out. "What did I say about apologizing?"

Wendy still did not look at Bambietta. "But-"

"I should be the one who's sorry," Wendy said, glancing away with a cold look in her eyes. "It's just... that's a touchy subject for me."

Wendy nodded, the Dragon Slayer realizing what line she had reached with Bambietta. She looked back down at her cup, too hesitant to speak up again or to take a sip of the fruit punch.

Then Wendy felt one of Bambietta's hands atop her head, fingers ruffling her hair lightly. Bambietta began speaking then. "I know I said it before, but thanks for the magic healing."

"Huh?" Wendy looked up at Bambietta, noting the smile on her face.

"My face," Bambietta continued to say, pulling her hand away and running the index finger across the bridge of her nose. "Don't get me wrong, a battle scar would have been cool and all, but I like being as pretty as I can be."

"Y-you're welcome," Wendy offered up. "I'm just glad you were able to protect me. Wait, I mean everyone." Wendy stammered a bit, glancing away again. "And I'm glad you came back alive."

Bambietta responded quickly, the Quincy's mouth moving faster than her own thoughts. "I wish I could have said that to my mother."

There as simply silence then, Bambietta unable to speak anymore. All she could do was curse herself mentally for speaking out of turn, for bringing up the subject she had very nearly chided Wendy for mentioning.

Wendy, meanwhile, was just as quiet. She too was unable to think of anything to say. She looked at Bambietta, noting the look of longing for a past long gone. Slowly did the Sky Dragon Slayer reaching out with one hand, laying it atop one of Bambietta's own that rest on the table before them. Wendy took a breath then and began to speak. "I miss my mom t-"

"I want a rematch!"

Bambietta and Wendy both snapped to attention then, the Quincy and wizard both catching sight of Natsu Dragneel fast approaching, Happy following not far behind.

"Oh ho," Bambietta said slowly, bringing the back of right hand up besides the corner of her mouth. "Not that long ago it was me looking for a fight with Fairy Tail's big shot Salamander. Now the shoe's on the other foot and you want to fight me? Isn't that sweet?"

"I ain't wearing your shoes," Natsu said, looking the slightest bit of confusion. "Pretty sure I couldn't handle the heels. 'Sides, all I want is another fight now that you're stronger!"

"I oh-so-unhumbly accept your challenge," Bambietta said, standing to look Natsu directly in the eyes. "Loser gets healed by Wendy, while I get to brag about how awesome I am."

"Bambi, you're going to fight the Dragon Slayer?" Wendy said meekly, tugging at the Quincy's cloak to get her attention.

"Well yeah," Bambietta said, looking down at Wendy. "Fighting's fun."

Wendy looked upset.

"Well, for me," Bambietta added on.

"Wait a minute," Natsu said, looking down at Wendy. "How do you know I'm a Dragon Slayer? I never told you!"

"Man, you're dense. I'm pretty sure all of Clover heard you fighting Gisbourne in front of everyone, Wendy included." Bambietta resisted the urge to slap her forehead, instead opting to deepen her voice as much as possible when she next spoke. "Fire Dragon's Roar! Fire Dragon's Wing Attack! Fire Dragon's Fists of Fury!"

"Hey, I dont have an attack named that!" Natsu shouted, pausing for a moment. "I kind of wish I did now, but that's beside the point. Isn't that right, little Miss Pure Blooded Quincy's Arrow of Awesomeness?"

"T-that was just a phase!" Bambietta shouted in return, her face going flush as she fought desperately to resist the urge to stomp her foot. "I'm totally over that, I swear!"

Bambietta and Natsu both stopped there little shouting match, the sound of Wendy giggling catching both their attention. They looked to her and could see the young girl holding one closed hand up to her mouth, Wendy clearly trying not to laugh.

Both the Fire Dragon Slayer and the Quincy calmed down then, Wendy's actions having disarmed their almost sibling-esque quarrel.

"You two knuckleheads finally calm down?" Gray suddenly asked, the ice wizard approaching. "Lucky you, Natsu. I'm pretty sure if she could beat that monster, she could handle you too."

"Speaking of that," Jenny Realight said, the blonde wizard also coming towards Bambietta, "what was that thing we fought today?"

Bambietta looked to Jenny, catching sight of Liltotto in the distance, the other Quincy clearly trying to avoid eye contact. "What?"

"Your friend just made it quite clear that you and her are rather knowledgeable about... what was it she called it again? A Hollow?" Jenny nodded as she spoke. "Yes, she made it quite clear to me that you both know what that Hollow monster was that Gisbourne turned into. I asked for more information, but she said you were the boss of... the Bamb Squad I think it was?"

Bambietta's shoulders sunk and she looked over Jenny's shoulders towards Liltotto again. The blonde Quincy could see the gaze that seemed to cast judgment and she simply shrugged in return.

"Well, I'm sure nobody else is too familiar with those sort of nasties," Bambietta began to offer as an explanation. "Me and Lil just had to deal with them back in our homeland a lot. You know, back when we were in our old country's top guild. The Knights of Vanden, that was us!"

"Hey," Natsu said, whispering in Bambietta's ear. "I thought gramps said you were part of some group called the Vandenreich."

"Shut up," Bambietta whispered back through gritted teeth. "The Knights of Vanden sounds so much better and less evil. Especially after that night I was looking at my hat too much in Levy's bathroom."

Natsu was extremely confused at that point, but he said nothing and simply backed away.

"Anyways," Bambietta continued, raising her voice, "me and Lil fought those kind of Hollow thingies all the time back home. They're pretty much, you know, ghosts. Spirits. The dead who have unfinished business sometimes turn into them. I guess Gisbourne really didn't want to go down without a fight, you know?"

"Curious," Jenny said. "I suppose I should be thankful then that fate blessed this mission with two experts on these... Hollows. Seriously, that was good work that you did last night."

Bambietta smiled. "Well, you did trust me with staying back and dealing with any monsters that got into Clover. Figured I should live up to my part of the mission, you know?"

"Still," Jenny began to trail off, "this sort of thing has never happened in Fiore. What country are you from agai-?"

"Whoa, it just hit me!"

Jenny scowled as Natsu cut her off at the pass, the Dragon Slayer looking more alive than even before.

"Bambi!" Natsu shouted as he put one hand on the Quincy's shoulder and looked at her with a devilish glint in his eyes. "I bet that you could totally kick Erza's butt now!"

"You think?" Bambietta's attention was taken hold of then, the Quincy beginning to contemplate another battle with the scarlet haired wizard. "Oh, I so want a rematch when we get back to Fairy Tail..."

"It looks the shoes back on her foot again," Happy said, the cat watching Bambietta's eyes glazing over with a lust for battle.

Natsu looked down at the cat, one more confused. "But she hasn't taken either of them off this entire conversation, Happy."

Bambietta was entertaining the prospects of fighting Titania Erza once again, but that dream quickly faded. "No, that would be stupid."

Natsu blinked and looked towards Bambietta. "Huh?"

"I'm stronger, yeah," Bambietta said as she looked down at the Sanrei Glove, "but I know she didn't even come close to using her full strength on me back at Galuna Island. No, if I'm going to ever have a rematch, it's going to be when we're equals."

"Huh," was all Gray could say at first. "That's a rather mature outlook from you, Bambi. And here I thought you'd be just as gung ho to get another beating like Natsu here. You could learn a thing or two from her, hothead."

Natsu glared at Gray then, the Dragon Slayer intent on picking a fight. "What was that?"

"Or," Bambietta began to say, ignoring the two of them, her eyes gleaning as she grinned, "I'll pick a fight when I know I'm so much better than her! Then I'll be Queen of the Fairies!"

Natsu and Gray both looked at Bambietta again, the ice wizard simply beginning to shake his head. "Okay, so much for being mature about it..."

"Good grief, you're all such a lively bunch."

Bambietta's fervor began to die down, the Quincy noticing Totomaru of Phantom Lord approaching. The Quincy smirked the slightest bit as she prepared to speak up, yet Natsu beat her to the proverbial punch.

"Come on man, isn't that what makes us such a loveable bunch?"

Totomaru looked at Natsu, sighing the slightest bit before speaking up again. "Perhaps. Frankly I always thought you people didn't take things seriously, that you caused too much trouble in doing your jobs-"

"I'm still waiting for the part where you compliment us," Bambietta interrupted, folding her arms impatiently across her chest.

"Yeah, yeah," Totomaru continued, looking towards Bambietta. "Maybe you guys are a bit destructive but... you aren't half bad after what I've seen this past week. You and the Dragon Slayer after what I went on with that monster last night."

"Awww," Bambietta said with a the slightest hint of a mocking tone, "isn't that just so sweet."

"Fine, be that way," Totomaru replied. "I try to be nice to the rival guild and this is the response I get?"

"Jeez, chill out, man," Bambietta interjected, growing irritated. "I was just messing with you."

Totomaru laughed under his breath slightly. "I guess I'm not used to a guild being so... friendly with each or outsiders. Master Jose doesn't much care for Phantom Lord being too caught up in relationships."

"That is sad," Bambietta said. "Even my old guild master didn't object to those under him socializing with each other, and he was actually kind of a bushy mustached jerk from what I've been hearing recently."

"Yes, well," Totomaru began to say, "I'd actually like to stick around, but I know my Master Jose would not appreciate me having fun as opposed to doing job requests."

Totomaru bowed ever so slightly before taking his leave. Yet as he walked away, he passed by the approaching trio of Liltotto, Lucy and Levy. Bambietta noticed a strange fluctuation in the emotional state of the Phantom Lord's soul, catching sight of the wizard glancing at Lucy as he moved past her. Bambietta shrugged, wondering if maybe he was simply finding her easy on the eyes. That was something she could not argue against.

"I believe that Totomaru fellow has a good point," Carla said as she scampered over to Wendy. "We've spent enough time here in Clover, child. We must stop dawdling and return back to Cait Shelter to report the success of the mission to Master Roubaul."

"I guess you're right." Wendy took one last sip of fruit punch, emptying the cup before sitting up from the chair. She looked disheartened then, something Carla was quite quick to catch on to.

Bambietta and the others took notice of it as well, the Quincy preparing to speak up. Yet she was once more beaten to the punch, Jenny stepping before Wendy.

"As the leader of this mission," the blonde began to say, "I just want to thank you for everything you've done, Wendy Marvell."

The young girl looked away bashfully, not sure what to say. "You don't have to say that. I didn't do much."

"Nonsense," Jenny replied. "You saved my life and the lives of everyone else, isn't that right?"

The Blue Pegasus wizard turned to look at those from Fairy Tail, the wizards and Quincies speaking up and agreeing in a veritable chorus of approval. Wendy did not know how to take it, turning away shyly from Jenny and the others. She began to hold her hands together, tiddling her thumbs against each other.

There was one who did not speak up in an effort to legitimize Jenny's statement however, that being Bambietta. The Quincy remembered well what Wendy had said only minutes earlier and was unwilling to add to the attention that was no doubt overwhelming her. Instead she walked over and asked a question that was concerning her.

"How far is your guild hall from here?"

Wendy turned around and looked up Bambietta. "Huh?"

"Cait Shelter," Bambietta said, all but repeating herself. "How far is it from here?"

"Well, uh," Wendy said, a little nervous.

"Good heavens, child," Carla began to say. "The lady asked a question. The least you can do is respond." The white cat walked up towards Wendy and looked up towards Bambietta as well. "It's-"

"Nuh uh," Bambietta interrupted, waving an index finger towards Carla. "I was asking Wendy."

Carla grew a little upset, yet the cat was able to see one silver lining to the moment. It was perhaps better to allow Wendy to answer the question than to chastise her reluctance and speak for her.

"Well, uh," Wendy continued to say meekly, "it's about two days away on foot? Yeah, that's it."

Bambietta looked at Wendy then, the Quincy not entirely happy with what she just heard. "Wait a minute. You're telling me that your guild sent you out all alone..."

Carla grunted.

Bambietta continued. "... All alone to a town swarming with monsters? And now you tell me it's that far away? Please don't tell me you had to pass by the forest the monsters were residing in on your way here."

"Okay," Wendy replied. "I won't tell you that."

"This is just great." The palm of Bambietta's right hand made contact with her forehead, slowly slipping down her face. "Okay, now that just won't do."

Bambietta turned to face those of her guild, speaking up once more.

"You guys and girls head on back to Magnolia, okay? I'm going to be taking Wendy to Cait Shelter and then I'll double back and head home."

Bambietta paused for a moment, the Quincy truly starting to like the sound of that last word in particular.

"Darn it," Natsu said in response. "I was looking forward to seeing you fight Erza sooner rather than later."

"For crying out loud, Natsu," Grey replied. "You're just trying to live vicariously through her and want to see an A-Class wizard beat Erza, aren't you?"

Natsu looked at Gray, blinking a few times. "I ain't trying to live viciously through anybody. That just sounds evil!"

"I'm glad you want to help, but me and Carla can get home safely on our own," Wendy began to say to Bambietta. "I don't want to bother you or waste your time."

"Nonsense!" Bambietta moved beside Wendy. "You need an adult for such a journey far away from home. And despite how your kitty cat talks and acts, she's not an adult, she's a pet."

Carla grew the slightest bit cross in response to that statement. "Pardon me?"

"Now me," Bambietta continued, ignoring the white cat, "I'm totally an adult, so it's only right I be in charge of this little field trip to Cait Shelter."

"You hardly act like an adult," Carla said, the cat still annoyed.

"Hey!" It was Bambietta's turn to be annoyed.

"The cute kitty has a point," Liltotto interjected. "But I like to think that's why I enjoy hanging around you. Oh, and Natsu. He's just a big kid at heart too."

"Bambi," Lucy said, moving towards her, "you sure you're up to this? I mean, after everything that went on here in Clover-"

"Please, thanks to Wendy we're all healed up," Bambietta replied. "It's the least I can do as a member of Fairy Tail, right? Besides, what do I have to worry about? I totally owned the masked monstrosity. Oh wait, there is one worry now that I think about it."

Lucy grew concerned. "What is it?"

"This Sanrei Glove," Bambietta said. "If I take it off of my own accord, I'll lose my powers and something drastic would have to be done. Darn it, how the heck am I going to wash my right hand now?"

"That's it?" Lucy was overcome with surprise. "Okay, so I guess I don't have anything to be worried about."

"Exactly," Liltotto said as she moved up towards Lucy and Bambietta. "Besides, I wouldn't take Bambi's worries seriously at all. We're talking about a Quincy who refused to wash her hand for months after the first time she got to meet our old guild's second in command and shook his hand. Eventually he had to give her a lecture about hygiene."

"And that was the end of my crush on him," Bambietta said. "That guy was so boring. He wouldn't even liven up around New Years for crying out loud."

"Yes, I remember the lecture he gave you about Japanese culture ten years ago," Liltotto said. "You were whining about it the rest of the year."

Bambietta looked away from Liltotto, folding her arms across her chest. "You say that like I didn't have good reason to."

"Anyway," Liltotto began to say, "I'm going to head out with you girls as well. That way Bambi can supervise you and I can supervise her."

Bambietta looked back at Liltotto. "Oh, now you're going to play the role of the big shot, Miss Voll Stern Dich."

Liltotto grew a little withdrawn. "I'm sorry, all right. I knew it would make you mad."

"You think I was going to be mad you were stronger than me?" Bambietta asked. "Okay, so I am a little peeved about that. But you want to know what really grinds my gears? Being lied to."

Liltotto lowered her head as she could hear Bambietta walking away, the sound of Wendy and Carla's footsteps by her side. Yet then they suddenly stopped.

"Come on, Lil. I've only got the glove, so I still need a bodyguard with wings and stuff."

Liltotto perked up then, the blonde Quincy following after Bambietta, trying very hard not to smile.

"So this Cait Shelter," Bambietta began to ask Wendy. "Does it have a nice guild hall?"

"I don't know," the young mage answered. "I haven't seen any other guild halls myself, but I always thought it was awesome.

* * *

"Wow. That is... so awesome."

The journey to Cait Shelter had been long and uneventful, the quartet of Quincy, wizard and cat finding themselves their only company. Now they found themselves at the town that was home to the guild hall, Bambietta and Liltotto finding themselves staring at a series of quaint structures. At the center of the town stood a small guild hall, formed in the shape of a cat's head, ears and all.

"So... so very awesome." Bambietta's arms hung loosely by her sides, the Quincy staring wide eyed at the unimpressive town before her. Liltotto tried to console her let down friend, patting her gently on the back.

Wendy, meanwhile, was overjoyed, the young girl running forward, Carla by her side. "We're home! Master Roubaul! We're home!"

"Bambi," Liltotto said, moving closer to her friend, "is it just me or does something seem... strange about this place?"

"No kidding."

Bambietta's skin was crawling, the Quincy on edge. She allowed Blut Vene to seep through her body. She looked to Liltotto and could see the familiar light of that power lining her veins as well. Satisfied, Bambietta began to move forward, drawing closer to Wendy.

"Wendy, hold on."

The Sky Dragon Slayer turned around and looked at the two Quincy. "Huh? I something wrong?"

"I don't know," Bambietta said, her eyes wavering slightly as she touched the side of her face gently. "Something just doesn't feel right, that's all."

Wendy was confused, unsure of what was wrong with those who had volunteered to be her caretakers on the journey home. "Everything should be fine, Bam-"

"Wendy Marvel, you have returned at last."

Wendy turned around then, smiling at the sound of the familiar voice. Bambietta and Liltotto watched as an older man adorned with a thick, white beard, stepped out of the guild hall. He moved forward, a long walking staff by his side. As he looked at the approaching Wendy, he smiled brightly.

"I'm so glad to see that you have returned safe."

"Master, master!" Wendy exclaimed before calming down. "I'm sorry, I should be more serious after a job request, right?"

"Nonsense, child," Master Roubaul replied, placing a comforting hand on Wendy's shoulder. "I would expect no less of you after returning from your first mission after all. And I see you have brought back friends?"

Bambietta caught sight of the guild master looking at her and she was unsure of how to properly react. She felt Liltotto's elbow nudge her in the ribs and she spoke up. "Ummm, hi?"

"Oh yes," Wendy said, glancing at the Quincy before turning back to Roubaul. "They're two wizards I met in Clover, Bambi and Lil of Fairy Tail. They said they wanted to make sure I got back here safely."

"Bambietta and Liltotto to be more detail oriented," Bambietta added on.

"Wizards you say?" Roubaul ran a hand through his beard, peering at the newcomers. "Yes, wizards..."

"Is something wrong?" Wendy asked.

"No, no, nothing is wrong at all," Roubaul replied. "I just was not expecting visitors, that's all." The guild master looked to the two Quincy, nodding in approval. "I thank you for bringing Cait Shelter's youngest member back. Perhaps you would wish to stay the evening before returning back to Fairy Tail?"

"Master," Wendy said, becoming concerned. "Where is everyone?"

"I'm sorry," Roubaul said kindly. "Everyone wanted to be here to greet you upon your return, but we weren't sure when that would be. Everything's fine though."

Roubaul glanced back at the Cait Shelter guild hall, Bambietta noticing something peculiar about the master's spiritual form at that moment.

"Everyone is inside," Roubaul said suddenly. "Why don't you tell them how everything went, hmmm?"

"Okay!" Wendy smiled as she ran into the guild hall then, Carla following after her.

Roubaul, meanwhile, found himself alone outside with Bambietta and Liltotto. The guild master looked at the two. "Once again, I appreciate your going to the trouble of helping Wendy on her journey back home. I take it she was a great help in Clover?"

"You could say that," Bambietta replied. "She totally fixed up my arm. Not to mention saved my friend here and everyone else..."

Roubaul grew concerned. "The monsters were that much of a threat? I... should apologize to Wendy then. This was not how I wanted to introduce her to the outside world."

"She held up just fine," Bambietta said. "She's a trooper, even if she's really shy about everything. But... I agree, someone like her shouldn't have been subjected to that."

Liltotto looked up at Bambietta, having not expected her to speak up about the matter. "Bambi?"

"I suppose you're right," Roubaul replied. "I won't argue against what you feel, and if I had known the situation was so dire that wizards of such caliber would be in mortal danger, I would have reconsidered allowing Wendy to go. However, I am glad that she was able to prevent any unnecessary deaths. I am... so proud of her."

"You should be," Bambietta interjected. "Now I've got a question for you."

Liltotto looked to Bambietta, the blonde Quincy once again questioning the brash actions that her friend was known for. They were faced with the unknown and Liltotto felt that this was not the time and place for a direct confrontation, be it physical or simply verbal.

"Don't be shy," Roubaul said surprisingly warmly. "Speak your mind, Bambietta of Fairy Tail."

The Quincy did just that. "You said everyone was inside the guild hall waiting for Wendy's return, yes?"

"That's correct," Roubaul replied.

"Interesting," Bambietta said in return. "See, me and Lil here can sense people's spirits, their life force, and the only people I can sense in there are Wendy and Carla."

"And you," Liltotto said, "you're a ghost, aren't you?"

"N-nonsense!" Roubaul was completely caught off guard, the guild master trying to act calm despite the accusations. "I'm as lively as they calm, and-"

"Yeah, no," Bambietta interrupted. "I know lively people. Like really lively people. And you... you're just a spirit."

There was a silence then, Roubaul sighing as he watched Bambietta and Liltotto staring at him. "You are correct. I died long ago, yet my soul cannot move on. I have a duty to perform for all eternity if need be."

"Well at least he's not turning into a Hollow or anything," Bambietta whispered into Liltotto's closest ear, using a hand to cover up their conversation from Roubaul.

"I'm pretty sure the dead don't do that here even if they have unfinished business tying them down," Liltotto replied.

"Oh really?" Bambietta pulled away from Liltotto, confidently planting her hands upon her hips as she smiled at the shorter Quincy. "Need I remind you of what I just totally annihilated back in Clover?"

Liltotto kept calm, not giving Bambietta the satisfaction she desired. "That wasn't a natural Hollow and you know it."

"Ladies?" The two Quincy looked to Roubaul, the guild master trying to get their attention. "I do not know what this Hollow is you speak of, but I am indeed held back by the desires of myself and those who came before me."

"Wendy and Carla?" Bambietta asked, growing serious. "They both seems alive."

"They are indeed," Roubaul replied. "They were brought to this village by a young boy by the name of Jellal. He was on a journey of some sort and he asked that I take care of them for a time. I agreed out of the goodness of my heart and he set off. Unfortunately, Wendy seemed to be under the impression that the young boy had brought her to a guild."

"So this isn't a legal guild of the dead?" Liltotto asked simply.

"No." Roubaul closed his eyes for a moment. "I did not want poor Wendy to be lonely or to think that Jellal had lied to her, so I used the power of my spirit to create this imaginary guild. Though in time, that which did not truly exist still became known in Fiore as an unremarkable guild."

"This is nuts." Bambietta took off her hat for a second, running one hand through her hair. "All this lying, all this deception, just to keep a little girl happy with ignorance?"

"It was all I could think of at the ti-"

"It's crap!" Bambietta lost her temper and began to yell. "No world is all lollipops and rainbows! There's always pain no matter how hard we try to avoid it! The sooner she figures that out, the quicker she can grow up!"

"Bambi." Liltotto began to grow concerned for her friend. "I think... this world is close to that. At least compared to our own."

"Life is pain, whether we want it or not! We have to-"

Liltotto continued. "And wouldn't you want to go and take back your childhood if you could?"

"I can't believe you-" Bambietta began to quiet down then, looking at Liltotto. "That's-"

"You are right, " Roubaul said. "But even an old spirit such as myself can get lonely. I have kept Wendy content for all these years, bringing peace to my own soul in the process. Yet even still, I know that she needs to become one with reality. It was why I sent her to Clover. And that's why... I have a request of you two."

"Oh?" Bambietta watched as Roubaul began to walk away, the guild master opening the doorway to the hall. "You see it, don't you?"

Bambietta and Liltotto draw closer, looking into the Cait Shelter guild hall. They could see Wendy speaking excitably men and women, boys and girls, all of them dressed like Roubaul himself.

"She's happy at least," Bambietta said, watching with some level of curiosity. "But it's built on a lie."

"Yes," Roubaul said with a hint of misery within his voice. "I am the ultimate deceiver in the end. That is why... I ask if you might bring Wendy and Carla to your guild."

Bambietta was left stunned. "What?"

Liltotto was less shocked and more overjoyed. "I could... have that kitty cat around all the time?"

"Wendy looked so happy within your company upon your return," Roubaul continued. "And I have heard of Fairy Tail. It would be a good fit for her."

"Look, I appreciate the vote of confidence," Bambietta began to say with some level of hesitation, "but I'm totally not the kind of role model you want for your kid."

"Or a caretaker," Liltotto added on. "Seriously, we haven't always been the nicest people."

"You're right about Fairy Tail," Bambietta continued, "but me? I'm no hero."

"But that's not even the coolest part!" Wendy's voice suddenly became quite loud, the Sky Dragon Slayer extremely excitable as she spoke to those illusionary beings that made up Cait Shelter. "Bambi put on this glove and saved me from the monster, taking it out of the train station with super speed or something!"

"Is that a fact?" Roubaul said, glancing towards Wendy and then back to Bambietta. "I believe Wendy would disagree with you."

"You're such a fool," Bambietta said, growing frustrated. "First you lie to Wendy like this, then you go and send her into a warzone without even knowing how bad it is, now you just want to entrust her to people you just met? You don't even know me!"

"Perhaps I am a fool, yes," Roubaul said with a faint smile. "It's just... I pride myself on being an excellent judge of character, especially when it comes to the light and darkness in everyone."

"Yeah, sure." Bambietta was not one to believe him so readily.

"I don't know the particulars," Roubaul said, but I could sense the darkness within your souls the moment you set foot within my territory. That worried me at first, yet... it is being eclipsed by something else."

"Nice words," Bambietta replied, "but people don't change that easily, believe me."

"You think I don't know that?" Roubaul's voice grew quick stern then. "I know full well how hard it is to make people change. I know how foolish it is to do it against their will. That is my greatest sin."

Roubaul took a deep breath before continuing.

"The only way people can change for better or worse is if they allow light or darkness into their hearts. And I believe that you two have allowed Fairy Tail into both of your own."

"Okay, fine," Bambietta said, getting a bit annoyed as she folded her arms across her chest and turned her eyes away from Roubaul. "I'll go talk to Wendy then if that's what you want."

"And I," Roubaul began to say, "will show her what I have done all these yea-"

"Oh hell no!" Bambietta snapped then. "We'll ask if she wants to go to Fairy Tail, but you are not forcing that decision on her by showing her that everything is fake here."

Roubaul was surprised. "What? But-"

"You're right, Lil," Bambietta began to say, "this world is better than ours. So why... give Wendy pain if we don't have to?"

Liltotto looked to her friend. "But Bambi-"

"Ignorance is bliss, Lil," Bambietta replied. "If I could only be so ignorant of... never mind. How about this? we keep this our little secret for now, then you can tell Wendy when she's older and grown more used to being away. When she has new friends and family. Just don't... force her to grow up the hard way. Not like this."

Roubaul nodded. "As you wish."

Bambietta began to move into the guild hall, walking amidst the illusions that Roubaul had made. She moved up to Wendy, the Quincy trying to assume a comforting expression.

"Hey, Wendy, can we talk?"

"Oh, sure," the Dragon Slayer said simply enough. "About what?"

"I know you're happy to be back here at Cait Shelter," Bambietta began to say, careful to avoid using the word home, "but how would you feel about coming back to Fairy Tail with Lil and me?"

Wendy began to grow a bit withdrawn. "But this is my home."

Bambietta heard that word then, the one she had hoped would not come up during this conversation. She knelt down beside Wendy, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I know. I just... thought maybe you could see how a bigger guild works is all. You'd get to make new friends and-"

"I want to stay here," Wendy interrupted. "Bambi, I-"

"Wendy," Roubaul said, speaking up as he approached. "You know why I sent you to Clover, yes?"

Bambietta closed her eyes for a moment, the Quincy wondering if the guild master had been right, that the painful truth was the only way to help Wendy move on to the rest of the world.

"Yes," the Sky Dragon Slayer replied. "To experience the outside world."

"Exactly," Roubaul said. "That is why I asked Bambietta and Liltotto if they would bring you to Fairy Tail for a time. You know we don't get many, if any, job requests here at Cait Shelter. I was hoping you could learn more of the world through Fairy Tail."

Wendy grew upset, bringing a closed hand up to her chest as she began to tear up. "But Master Roubaul..."

"Hey," Bambietta cut Wendy off then, the Quincy trying to talk as softly as she could. "Me and Lil aren't actually from around here. Fiore's new to us as well. It's a big country and... I don't know, I just felt we could see all that it holds together. How about it?"

Wendy looked towards Bambietta's eyes, then up to Master Roubaul's. He nodded in approval. "It is only for a time, Wendy. You can come back to Cait Shelter whenever you want of course. I just... want what's best for you."

Wendy sniffed back with her nose, running the back of one of her hands over her eyes to wipe away any tears. She looked at Bambietta than and smiled. "I'd... be honored to join Fairy Tail."

Before Bambietta knew it, Wendy suddenly hugged the Quincy. It was an unexpected action, one that caught the Quincy off guard completely. Bambietta froze for a moment, eyes wide. Then she slowly began to close them, a hand gently patting Wendy on the back.

"Then... welcome to Fairy Tail."

Bambietta's mind was at peace for the moment, yet one lingering doubt crept around the corner of her thoughts. This country, this world itself, was new to her, yet now she was left to worry about just how much her old world was becoming a part of it.

* * *

To the north east edge of Fiore lay the Inferno Mountains. Few dared to travel there, the volcanic formations that made up the area a detriment to any who lived. Yet now did one such being do just that, a figure clad in white robes. The individual was careful with its movements.

Within the figures gloved right hand was a black crystal, one adorned with the unnatural blood of a monster. It had travelled far to return this artifact to its rightful owner and now that goal was almost fulfilled.

The figure stopped before the side of a mountain, sheer black rock before it. The individual reached out with its free hand, placing the palm against the stone. A faint glow of energy sparked forth than, the mountain side splitting open.

Inside stood the polar opposite of the mountain range, pure white as far as the eye could see. The inner structure was ornately carved, as if fashioned from crystal itself.

The figure moved into the chamber, the mountain side closing behind it. It began to speak then, an unnatural voice with twin inflections issuing forth. "I have returned."

Another figure began to move out from behind a column than, a man also clad in white fast approaching. "And did anyone sense your presence?"

"Oh no," the first figure responded. "One of my many abilities that I put to good use."

"Excellent," the man said. "And how did the test go?"

The first figure reached out with a hand, showing off the blackened object it held.

"So Gisbourne died," the man said, a disappointed tone evident. "Such a shame. I had done much experimentation on that lacrima, etching the power of a Hollow into it. I had gone to such lengths to fuse it with that the monster as it slept. Yet a mere wizard killed it all the same."

"No, not a wizard," the first individual interjected. "It was a Quincy."

The man's eyes opened in surprise from behind his spectacles. Yet his surprise did not last long, his eyes narrowing as he smiled. "How... interesting. A Quincy, here in this world? Are you sure you saw what you saw, Aaroniero?"

"You think I would not recognize that kind of spiritual pressure?" the masked Arrancar known as Aaroniero Arruruerie asked, quite distraught. "You wound me. But yes, it was a Quincy. And not only that, it appeared she is a part of Fairy Tail. Tell me, doesn't that pique your curiosity, Szayelaporro?"

Szayelaporro Granz's eyes began to grow lost behind his glasses, light reflecting on the lenses, yet still his smile never faded. "How interesting..."

* * *

 **That's right! There are Arrancar in Fiore as well! What, you didn't think I was JUST bringing back Quincy's now did you? No way. Now, HOW and WHY is this happening? I bet your ALL looking for that answer. Good news is, I DO have it planed out, and you will find out soon! How soon? At the end of the next arc! What is the next arc? I wont say, but trust me, you'll love it.**

 **But there is something far more important that the two espada at the end, atleast, far as im concerned. Wendy joining fairy tail! Or rather, her joining so soon. Now some of you may be asking why that matters...It matters ALOT actually, because it changes ALOT.**

 **How would Phantom lord, Tower of heaven, and The Battle of Fairy tail have gone differently...if they had a healer? Im sure if yuo think about it, youll see why this is important. Besides all of that, She's going to be a very important character to this series. At the very least, Bambietta now has a new found friend in her.**

 **So yes, alot has happened, and alot will continue to happen. I'm positive that all of you, my readers, enjoy what is to come.**

 **Oh, and in case your wondering, here is Bambietta's current MPF.**

 **Bambietta: 3300**

 **Yeah, that's very high up there.**

Anyways, please leave your thoughts in a review, I would REALLY appreciate it.

Thanks so much for reading.


	17. My own past blocks my path to the future

**I'll be honest with you right now, not a whole lot happens in this chapter. I still think you should read it mind you, or at the very least, skip till the end of the chapter, and we do deal with some important things, but just know that for the most part, not too much happens. THE NEXT chapter however will be the exact opposite. Still, I cant wait to hear your thoughts on the chapter, so feel free to leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own** **Bleach of fairy tail. Those belong respectively to Tite Kubo and Shounen jump and Hiro Mashima and Weekly shounen magizine. This is just for fun!**

 **Kenshinverse Disclaimer: As you can probably imagine I do not own the Fairy Tail or Bleach series or any of the characters that appear either. The honor of being the man behind Fairy Tail belongs to the one, the only Hiro Mashima. Oh, and Bleach's creation rests solely on the shoulders of Tite Kubo. Oh sure, I've purchased plenty of manga, DVDs, video games and maybe a few too many Rukia Kuchiki and Erza Scarlet action figures and statues (though only the Fairy Tail merchandise remains at this point), but the series themselves? Oh no, they're certainly not mine. You'd know if it were me in charge. Though to explain how different Bleach would be, well to detail that would take a higher word count than this story will eventually end with. Though oddly enough, little would actually change about Fairy Tail. Huh. Go figure.**

* * *

"So, uh..." Wendy Marvell was overtaken by the sights and sounds all around her. She had been taken to the town of Magnolia by the two Quincy who had at first volunteered to take her home, yet now she was finding her senses assaulted by the chaos all around her. Wizards were yelling at one another, another Wendy recognized from Clover drinking herself silly with a keg of beer. Far across the guild hall Wendy could also see the pink haired Natsu engaging in a scuffle with Gray and Elfman, a woman with silver hair trying to get them to calm down. "So this is Fairy Tail?"

"Yup, you bet!" Bambietta said as she walked forward, stepping away from the entrance and into the chaos itself. A smile adorned her face as she turned to look back at Wendy. "Isn't it great?"

Wendy began to move behind Liltotto, peeking out from behind the blonde Quincy. Wendy began to become more timid than ever before, her eyes wavering as she looked at Bambietta. "Can I... go back to Cait Shelter now?"

Bambietta's enthusiasm dropped for a moment, the Quincy staring at Wendy with a deadpan expression. She perked up quickly however, Bambietta walking over and trying to coax Wendy out from behind Liltotto. "Come on, Fairy Tail's the furthest thing from scary."

"I don't know..." Wendy moved further around Liltotto, making the shorter of the two Quincy a little uncomfortable.

"Good grief," the blonde began to say, "Bambi chasing a little kid around me in circles. Oh yeah, this is just how I want to spend my day."

Bambietta heard that disparaging remark and stopped dead in her tracks. She cast a glare at Liltotto before turning her attention back to Wendy. "Okay, so forget what I said. You're scared. I get it."

"No," Wendy said, peeking out from behind Liltotto again. "I'm just... intimidated is all."

Bambietta sighed. "Okay, so Fairy Tail is different from Cait Shelter..."

"No kidding," Liltotto interjected. Bambietta shot her another glare, hoping that her friend wouldn't bring up the topic of one being real and the other imaginary.

"Listen," Bambietta began to say, moving down to one knee as she placed a comforting hand on Wendy's shoulder, "I know this is all knew to you, but take it from someone who's been uprooted twice in her life... It'll be fine. I promise."

Wendy began to smile faintly then, the young girl at last pushing past her concerns. "Thank you-"

"What the? What are you girls doing here?"

The trio turned around to catch sight of Natsu and Happy approaching. Bambietta began to speak in return. "What do you mean what am I doing here? This is my guild, Natsu."

"Nah, that's not what I'm talking about," Natsu replied. "I thought you and Lil were going to be taking Wendy home. I don't know if you're just bad with directions, but this isn't Cait Shelter."

"Uhm, I was... hoping to join Fairy Tail," Wendy said. "For a little while at least..."

"That she is!" Bambietta said excitably as she stood up. "I guess you won't be the only Dragon Slayer around here now, huh, Natsu!"

"Whoa," Happy said, the cat looking up at Wendy. "This little girl is a... a..."

"Yes indeed!" Bambietta said as she moved behind Wendy and patted her on the head. "Not only is she a white mage, she's a Sky Dragon Slayer! How cool is that?"

Wendy went red in the face. "Bambi, you're kind of embarrassi-"

Wendy flinched suddenly, Natsu standing before her and placing both hands on her shoulders. "You wouldn't happen to know where Igneel is, would you?"

"Natsu, you're scaring the little girl," Liltotto said rather calmly.

"Scaring the little girl?" Natsu was completely thrown off. "Nah, I was just asking a question, that's all. From one Dragon Slayer to ano-"

Natsu was suddenly thrown back, a closed fist having caught him square in the face. "Yes, you're scaring the little girl" Bambietta said as she looked down at Natsu and pulled back her fist from above Wendy's head.

"Whoa!" Natsu popped up rather quickly, looking to Bambietta. "So we are going to have that rematch, aren't we?"

"Not here you won't."

Natsu and Bambietta both turned to see Makarov standing beside them, the chaos that had been brewing in the guild no longer present. Behind him stood Gray and Elfman, both of them no longer fighting as Natsu had been earlier, the guild master having no doubt lectured them.

"Take it outside if you two must," Makarov continued, "but I believe the guild hall has seen enough fisticuffs for one day."

"Fine, fine," Bambietta said. "Anyways, master..."

"Hi," Wendy said as forwardly as she possibly could. "My name's Wendy and my friend here is Carla. I don't want to be a bother, but I was wondering if we might... join Fairy Tail for a little while?"

"But you are clearly of another guild," Makarov said, looking at the emblem that adorned the mage's right shoulder. "Wouldn't your family miss you?"

Bambietta very nearly rolled her eyes, the Quincy tugging down on her hat's visor to hide such an action from Makarov. The Quincy was more than willing to admit she did kind of like the people in this guild, but to call it or any other a family? That was something she could not believe was truly the case. It was just honeyed words, far too good to be true.

"Well, Master Roubaul told me that it would be best if I were to experience the world in a more active guild," Wendy said shyly. "He was kind of hoping that Carla and me could do that through Fairy Tail since you're one of the biggest guilds in the world."

"Well then," Makarov replied, "I suppose we can make an exception. He turned to look towards Mirajane, the silver haired wizard not far away. "Mira, honey, would you be a dear and give our guests the Fairy Tail emblem?"

"Sure!" the energetic wizard replied, waving towards Wendy and Carla. "Come on and I'll get it down in a jiffy!"

Bambietta was not surprised in the least that Makarov was not going to put any special emblem on Wendy and Carla. One was just a child after all. However she was surprised that he had not looked to interview her like he had those in the past. Even Lucy had not managed to join the guild without such an event. "Hey, what gives, master? Aren't you going to ask her a bunch of questions you want answered immediately?"

"I see no reason," Makarov replied. "I recognize the emblem on her shoulder. Cait Shelter is a small guild, one that doesn't get much activity, but I've never heard of any troubles from them. Why would I have to worry about one of their own joining our guild for a time? If I'm lucky, she'll be a good influence on all of you."

"Does this mean Carla is going to stick around?" Happy held his paws against his now rosy cheeks, the cat overjoyed. "We'll have to share a fish together to celebrate!"

"I will pamper her," Liltotto whispered to herself. "That will be fun."

"Awww," Bambietta tried not to giggle. "Just remember, Lil; you can't go and steal Wendy's cat."

Liltotto lowered her head in sorrow. "Darn it."

"This is ridiculous. First Romeo and now this brat? Since when did Fairy Tail become a daycare center?"

Bambietta felt her skin crawl in revulsion and she and the others looked to their sides to see Laxus Dreyer not far away. The man was standing with his arms folded across his chest, his black coat hanging from his shoulders. He was watching as Mirajane applied a Fairy Tail emblem to Wendy's left shoulder, the man growing irritated by the sight of it.

"Oh," Liltotto began to say. "This must be the dick you told me about, Bambi."

Laxus' eyes narrowed as he turned to face his fellow Fairy Tail members. "What was that?"

"Bambi," Lil continued, "told me you're a dick and probably because you're compensating for not having one-"

Bambietta was quick to cover Liltotto's mouth with both hands, knowing that was a foolish action. She looked nervously at Laxus, trying to brush off what her friend had been saying. "Silly Lilly, I would never say something like that about one of my dear Fairy Tail comrades. You must have been hearing me ranting about how much of a dick that Erigor from Eisenwald was!"

Laxus glared at Bambietta, the Quincy in turn trying to ignore the sparks in the air.

"So who's Dick? Is he a wizard here to?"

Bambietta and Laxus slowly turned their heads, the tension in the air cut by the veritable knife that was Wendy's voice. She looked at the two of them innocently, then took notice of Bambietta covering the majority of Liltotto's face with both hands.

"Is something wrong?" Wendy continued to say, tilting her head in confusion.

"Oh, nothing!" Bambietta said, letting go of Liltotto. "Everything's fine! Really!"

Laxus suddenly stepped forward and looked down at Wendy. "So you're the kid who wants to see how we do things in Fairy Tail? I hope you're ready to be disappointed."

Wendy was unsure what to say, Laxus' imposing nature and unpleasant attitude not making the best first impression. Nonetheless she tried her best to be nice. "But... it seems like a nice place already."

Laxus' stern face began to soften slightly, the wizard beginning to walk past Wendy. "I can't believe we're letting a kid in here. This guild is a joke."

"What was that?" Natsu began to grow frustrated. "We've all been in Fairy Tail since we were kids, so-"

"And look at the sorry state of the guild now," Laxus interrupted.

Natsu only became more irate. "Listen, I don't care if you are Master Makarov's grandson, I'm going to-"

"That's enough!" Makarov grew quite loud then, cutting Natsu off. "You two will not spoil Wendy's first day in our guild by fighting!"

Laxus sighed and began to walk away, looking down at Wendy as he did so. "Listen, kid. I-" Laxus shook his head and walked off without another word, the mage unable to finish whatever he was going to say.

Despite the guild master's words and the Laxus' departure, Natsu continued to stare in his direction with a veritable fire in his eyes. Bambietta watched on, the Quincy very tempted to join Natsu in glaring at the S-Class wizard.

Wendy, meanwhile, began to grow visibly concerned.

"I'm very sorry," Makarov said as he looked to Wendy. "We may be a rowdy bunch, but there's nothing you have to be afraid of."

The door of the guild hall suddenly flung open, Loke standing in its entranceway with a look of panic in his eyes. "Bad news, everyone! Erza's coming!"

The guild hall's occupants went into a complete panic then, the wizards beginning to try and clean up any messes they made or to simply clean up their acts as soon as possible. Wendy watched on as the madness continued, Natsu quickly calming down and trying to not look like was willing to pick a fight with Laxus.

"Erza?" Wendy said as she looked up at Bambietta. "She must be pretty scary if this is what happens when her name is said."

"Oh, she's not that bad," Bambietta replied, the Quincy turning her head to try and hide the nervous sweat drop descending down the right side of her face. "I mean, yeah, she's intimidating, but she's... not at all what you'd expect."

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked, probing for more information.

"Well, uh," Bambietta continued, "she's quirky? Yeah that sounds about right. One minute she'll be scaring the heck of Natsu and Gray into hugging each other, the next she'll-"

The doorway opened again, Erza standing before those of Fairy Tail. Her armor was glistening in the daylight, a stern look on her face as she held within her arms three white boxes. "I bring cake!"

"The next she'll be announcing she's got cake," Bambietta finished, the Quincy shaking her head. "Probably strawberry cake."

Wendy's face lit up as she took one step towards Erza. "That's my favorite."

"No, no," Bambietta said as she gently reached out and placed a hand on Wendy's shoulder to stop her advancement. "Look but don't touch. I've already seen what happens when someone gets between Titania Erza and her cake. It isn't pretty."

Erza said nothing as her eyes began to scan across the guild hall, stopping at last as she caught sight of the nearby Bambietta and Liltotto. "There you two are. I'd heard rumblings that another Quincy had joined the guild during my last mission. Now then, that leaves Lucy."

Bambietta began to grow nervous. "What did we do?"

"Join the guild of course!" Erza said, a slight smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "It's tradition that I buy new members their own personal cake! Now come, come!"

Erza moved towards a table, laying out the three boxes full of cake. She folded her arms across her armored chest, tapping her right foot as she watched and waited for Bambietta and Liltotto to sit down. They did so with some degree of trepidation and Erza then began to look around.

"Lucy Heartfilia, you are requested to join us at this table immediately."

There was nothing but silence that hung over the guild hall for a moment, Erza standing tall as she began to wait it out. Then, quite suddenly, Lucy came running over, a look of concern in her eyes. "Whatever it is, I'm sure Natsu did it."

"Oh, somebody's in trouble," Bambietta teased from her seat at the table, the Quincy glancing at Lucy with a sly grin. "Bad Lucy, bad, bad..."

"Like I said," Lucy continued, looking just as worried as Bambietta remembered her being on Galuna Island, "whatever is going on, it was all Natsu."

"Is that a fact?" Erza asked. "And here I thought Natsu joined the years ago."

Lucy stared blankly at Erza. "What?"

"This," Erza began to say as she held her hands out, pushing a white box to Lucy, "is my way of welcoming you to Fairy Tail."

Lucy was on one hand ecstatic, but on the other confused. "It's not that I don't appreciate it, but isn't it been a little while since I joined?"

"Yes, that is true," Erza replied, "but between the Eisenwald crisis and the job requests we've all been taking-"

"Without permission," Liltotto offered up. "Yeah, I heard about Galuna Island."

Bambietta and Lucy's eyes both began to widen, fearing further retribution from Erza. The two of them were worried for nothing, Erza putting the past behind her. "A questionable action, but one not without merit befitting a member of Fairy Tail. Nonetheless, I do believe that time has held this tradition up long enough. That is why I wish to welcome our three newest members to Fairy Tail."

"Actually," Bambietta began to say, "only Lil is part of that group now. Me and Lucy are old news."

Erza's eyes began to narrow. "What do you mean, Bambietta?"

"Well, first of all," the Quincy said, turning to look up and over her shoulder, "there was that new girl who showed up right after Lil here joined. I think her name was... Stella Upchuck or something like that. Then there's our newest recruit..."

Bambietta motioned with her head slightly, directing Erza to look towards Wendy Marvell. The Sky Dragon Slayer was far and away, looking a little nervous when she realized another S-Class wizard was paying attention to her. "Uhm, hi," was all she managed to say, all the while holding her hands together behind her back.

"Wait." Erza's conviction started to waver, the scarlet haired wizard beginning to see the truth before her eyes. "Curse my inattentiveness to the guild's roster! I have shamed this tradition of my own making!"

Wendy began to grow scared again, the mage having not expected someone of Erza's supreme confidence to falter the way that she was. "It's okay, really. I love cake, but..."

Bambietta watched in complete amusement, the Quincy having not entirely expected the reaction in the least. "Oh my God. I broke Erza?"

"No." Erza suddenly calmed down, the mage taking a deep breathe. "No, I can make this work. It's simple really. I just need the right outfit. Yes, that one will do."

Bambietta began to worry for Erza, noting the way she spoke to herself in reassurance despite her calm tone. The wizard's body suddenly became alive with magic, Erza's default armor shifting away and becoming replaced by something else.

"That," Bambietta began to whisper, hoping that Erza would not hear her, "is adorable."

Liltotto whispered as well, hoping that both Erza and Bambietta would not hear her. "Lady Boner alert."

Erza stood before her fellow guild mates in a revealing attire that held the pattern befitting a cheetah. Most eye catching to Bambietta was the felt cat ears that peeked out from underneath Erza's head.

"My flight armor will have to do if I am to correct this mistake in a hurry." Erza looked about, catching sight of Wendy and then a woman she did not recognize. "You! You must be Stella Upchuck!"

Stella did not look pleased. "It's Upland."

"My apologies," Erza said simply enough.

"No apologies from me," Bambietta muttered under her breath.

Erza continued to speak then, her voice stern but still showing signs of being concerned with her error. "I shall return with a cake for you and Wendy in just a moment!"

Erza began to move then, Bambietta taking the opportunity to start to open up the box to her cake. The Quincy had no intention of waiting any longer, curious to see what was awaiting her, but Erza's rather demanding tone took hold of her attention.

"Bambietta Basterbine, you will wait so that you and all your fellow new guild members shall dine at once. Is that clear."

Bambietta's eyes widened in shock as her back straightened. "Yes, ma'am."

Erza left then, leaving Liltotto to simply giggle at Bambietta's reaction. Liltotto caught a dirty look from Bambietta and quickly began to whistle innocently enough. "Well, Erza might be fast, but I wonder how quick the bakery can possibly-"

"And I'm back, bearing more cake."

Bambietta turned and caught sight of Erza standing with the guild once again, twin boxes in her hands. "What, did they have some just waiting for you?"

"Of course!" Erza replied. "And even if they hadn't I was prepared to pilfer my own stock hidden away in my armory's freezer."

Bambietta's expression began to drop. "You've got to be kidding."

"We speak of cake," Erza said as she placed the boxes down on the table and gave Bambietta a stern look. "I never joke about cake. Ever."

The Quincy felt her skin grow cold for a moment, Bambietta realizing that she had done what she had warned Wendy of in one form: she had not gotten between Erza and a cake, but she had insulted the pastry. "Duly noted."

"How... how many cakes do you have in there?" Liltotto asked.

Erza looked at Liltotto with a discerning stare. "After this withdrawal, I still have forty cakes in storage."

Liltotto's eyes began to waver, her mouth watering. "That's... so not terrible." The blonde looked to Bambietta, Liltotto trying to compose herself. "I love this woman, Bambietta."

"No, you love the cake," Bambietta said. "But sometimes that's enough."

Bambietta looked and could see Wendy moving closer at a rather unsure pace. Whether it was the girl's timid nature, Erza's larger than life demeanor or a combination of both at play, Bambietta did not know. What she did know was that she could at least try and alleviate the problem.

"Come on, the cake isn't going to bite," Bambietta said as she patted the bench before Wendy's pastry box. "Take a seat and pig out."

Erza watched as Wendy did just that, the S-Class mage content with the moment. She had not expected Bambietta to be so kind to another, Erza having experienced the fragile nature of the Quincy back on Galuna Island. She had seen the best and worst this woman had to offer, yet Erza was quite happy to see the better side winning out for the time being. However, she knew this still required observation, especially now that there were two of these Quincies within Fairy Tail.

"You can't be serious."

Erza was forced out of her trance, the scarlet haired woman watching as Stella Upland approached her. "And why wouldn't I be?" Erza asked.

"Cake," Stella said simply. "This is how Fairy Tail does things?"

Erza's eyes began to narrow, yet she did not allow her voice to betray her concerns. "Is that a problem?"

"No, I just..." Stella paused for a moment. "It's... just not what I expected is all. I've never heard of a guild do anything like this for new recruits."

"I suppose Fairy Tail isn't your average guild then," Erza replied. "And I'm quite content with that."

Erza moved her gaze suspiciously to the last box of cake on the table, trying to direct Stella's attention to it. The newcomer relented, sitting down and opening the box. She was quite surprised by the elegant pastry inside, white frosting adorned with strawberries all around its edges.

However, the true nature of Stella was not so easily swayed. Mary Sue Emberella was not so much impressed as shocked. This seemed so very childish for any guild, let alone one as renowned as Fairy Tail. Still, she was willing to keep up appearances and began to use the utensils within the box to begin to carve out a piece of the cake itself.

Wendy, meanwhile, was simply overjoyed as she looked at the personal sized cake, overwhelmed as to where to start. Bambietta was about to help her when Erza stepped in and began to cut the cake. Liltotto, meanwhile, ignored the supplied plastic ware and simply let the Gluttony resolve the matter for her. Her mouth stretched outwards, sliding over the cake as if it belonged to a snake capable of unhinging its jaws.

Bambietta and Lucy were far from stunned, having seen it all before. Stella, on the other hand, was caught unawares and quickly dropped her fork as her mouth began to hang open in shock.

Wendy was quite surprised as well, simply staring in awe. She was horrified by the strange power, but was willing to chalk it up to magic.

Erza was little different, having seen her fair share of peculiar magic, particularly during her dealings with an individual from Blue Pegasus. She simply paid Liltotto's ability no mind, her only concern that the Quincy enjoyed the cake.

"Now then," Erza said, realizing she had reason enough to speak up earlier than she had intended, "I do have a question for you, friend of Bambietta Basterbine."

The blonde Quincy looked to Erza, her mouth returning to its original shape, a tongue running across her lips to take care of any left-over frosting. "It's Liltotto, Liltotto Lamperd."

"Liltotto." Erza nodded her head. "So be it. I was wondering perhaps if you might want to go out on a mission with me. Don't worry, I will not pick a job request from the S-Class board upstairs. That would be rather rude of me."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Bambietta interjected. "You didn't want to go out on a mission with me first thing."

"You came with me and the others during the Eisenwald matter, didn't you?" Erza asked simply enough. "We'll always have Clover, Bambietta."

"Uh... yeah." Bambietta knew what Erza meant, yet the Quincy also knew how that last line could be taken out of context. "We'll always have Clover, uh huh."

"I'd be all for that," Liltotto answered, trying to be heard over Bambietta. "But... why me?"

"I've seen what Bambietta can do as a Quincy," Erza continued. "And after what I saw just now, you're power intrigues me. I'd like to see you are capable of."

Bambietta kept her thoughts to herself as she ate her cake, the Quincy wondering if this was simply a case of Erza's curiosity taking hold of the mage or if she simply wanted to find out if another Quincy could be trusted.

"So you're the Bambietta Basterbine, right?"

The Quincy snapped to attention, stopping herself from chewing a sliver of her strawberry cake and looking towards Stella. The woman was wearing an honest smile, leaving Bambietta uncomfortable. "Yeah, that's my name. You trying to wear it out?"

"Oh no, not me," Stella replied, waving a bit nervously. "I've just been hearing rumblings about you through the guild. Apparently you've defeated the ace of the dark guild Eisenwald, helped take down a corrupt guild master and now I'm hearing that you killed an S-Class monster."

"Well, Bambietta said, her pride as a Quincy forcing her to smile, "I hate to brag, but it's true. Still, I try to be dignified about it."

"And arrogant," Liltotto added.

"Yes, and arroga-" Bambietta paused for a minute, looking at Liltotto as her eyes widened with realization. "Hey!"

"Don't get mad," Liltotto replied. "I like that trait when it comes to you."

"Anyway," Stella interrupted. "I was wondering if maybe you wouldn't mind helping me on a mission."

"Huh?" Bambietta looked at Stella, once the more the Quincy slowly grinning. She leaned over towards Liltotto, putting a hand over her mouth as she whispered into her friend's ear. "You hear that? Somebody wants me to train them. My rep is going up and up."

Bambietta pulled away from Liltotto and looked back to Stella. The Quincy was overjoyed at the prospect of getting some respect, especially if it meant another rookie newer to the guild was looking to her guidance.

"So, Bambietta began to say, "what kind of mission are we talking about? Does it have to do with slaying a monster? Or getting a mountain of treasure? Or do we have to save a distressed prince and he'll be so grateful that he'll ask for my hand in marriage?"

Stella stared blankly at Bambietta for a moment. "Uh, no. It's just I found a job request up on the board that's from a nearby town being plagued by plagued by a bandit gang going by the name of the Stonebreakers. I figured you'd enjoy a little rough and tumble scuffle from everything I've heard is all."

"A little violence does go a long way," Bambietta said, thinking the prospect over. "I'm in!"

"Perfect." Stella smiled, her inner Emberella quite happy to hear Bambietta falling into her trap hook, line and sinker. The former member of the Chicken Fangs had her plan in place, an orchestrated tragedy in the making. She would lure Bambietta away from the guild and into a battle with the Stonebreakers. They would no doubt win, but Emberella would take the opportunity to stab Bambietta in the back quite literally. Emberella would return to Fairy Tail speaking of how Bambietta had died to save her and her revenge would be complete. The one who had brought an end to the Chicken Fangs that Emberella had come to now would be dead, none the wiser as to how it had occurred, and Emberella's pride as a mage would be avenged.

"However," Bambietta began to add, "I do have one condition."

"And what's that?" Stella asked, trying to play nice.

Bambietta slipped an arm around Wendy, pulling the Sky Dragon Slayer in close. "Wendy should totally come along if she wants to."

Wendy very nearly choked on the piece of cake in her mouth. "Me?"

"Yeah," Bambietta replied. "Me and Stella can't be too careful with all those baddies around, so it can't hurt to have a white mage with us. Besides, you missed out on seeing me beat up Gisbourne, so now you'll get to see how awesome I've become."

"Okay," Wendy replied, trying to smile, "I'll go if you want."

Emberella's inner mood soured, the dark mage not happy in the least. She could not have witnesses of what she planned, not at all. She knew what she could do to take care of that problem, Emberella looking at the Sky Dragon Slayer.

"Okay," Stella said, putting back on her happy expression, "we'll all set out tomorrow then. That way we'll all get a good night's rest first."

* * *

Time had moved on from that point, Wendy having tried to acclimate herself to the Fairy Tail guild the rest of the afternoon. Now, the sun had set upon Magnolia and Wendy found herself in a bed not her own, the Sky Dragon Slayer and Carla having been invited to stay at the apartment of Bambietta Basterbine and Lucy Heartfilia until her living conditions had been arranged. Neither of the older women had been willing to run the arrangement past their shared landlord, worried they may have already asked too much as it was, but for now things were fine.

Bambietta had offered her bed to Wendy, the Quincy having taken the couch for her own for the first time since her own first night under that very roof. It had been calming to Wendy at first, Carla curled up and sleeping by her side. Yet now it was proving difficult for the young girl or her lifelong friend to sleep. For there was a truly terrifying noise echoing forth across the apartment.

"What... what is that?" Wendy asked, the mage trembling as she gripped the blanket up to her chin tightly. "That's the same sound I heard back in Clover after night fell. Oh no, don't tell me there's monsters here in Magnolia once the sun sets."

"Don't worry," Lucy answered from across the room, the Celestial Spirit wizard looking at Wendy from her own bed. "It's just Bambi is all. You get used to her snoring eventually."

Wendy and Carla both sat up, the two looking towards the sofa. Sure enough they could see Bambietta's face contorting as her mouth opened, another snore escaping from her. The Sky Dragon Slayer shivered in response, Carla meanwhile shaking her head.

"Good heavens, child," the cat began to say, "we've been invited to the den of a true monster."

Lucy giggled, catching both the newcomers off guards. "Funny you should mention that. I think the people of living on Blueberry Avenue thought the same thing back when I found Bambi sleeping on a bench."

"Poor Bambi," Wendy replied, the mage finding little reason to laugh. Her enhanced hearing, common to a Dragon Slayer, only made the snoring more uncomfortable to hear "I wonder if I could fix that for her."

Wendy threw off her blankets and stepped down to the floor. She quietly walked over to the sofa, listening all the while to Bambietta's snoring. As she got closer, Wendy began to concentrate on her magic. Her hands began to cover in the miniscule currents of localized wind, the skin glowing a faint emerald. She placed those very hands on the sides of Bambietta's face then, watching and waiting.

Slowly did Bambietta's snoring begin to die down, the Quincy's breathing becoming more relaxed and quiet. Wendy smiled as she noted the calm look that overtook Bambietta's face, the Quincy apparently resting peacefully.

"Wow, it work," Lucy said, sitting up and peeking from her bed. "I guess Sky Dragon Slayers can do a lot more than traditional healing."

"Yeah," Wendy whispered in return. "I can temporarily fix ailments like this. But I'd have to stick around for whenever it comes back."

Lucy was impressed. "Huh, I wonder if you could do the same for Natsu's motion sickness."

"Of course!" Wendy suddenly shouted, losing herself in the moment. "I could totally-"

"Wendy?"

Wendy looked back and could see Bambietta staring at her, the Quincy having woken up due to the sudden outburst. She was looking to her sides, noting Wendy's hands on her cheeks.

"What are you doing?" Bambietta continued, the Quincy still trying to awaken fully.

"I, uh, was just trying to help is all," Wendy said meekly. "You know, with your... snoring."

Bambietta became red in the face for a moment, the Quincy not a fan of that sore spot being brought up. She calmed down quickly however, noting who she was dealing with. "You... can fix that?"

"Yeah, for a little while," Wendy said quietly. "It's just the least I could do for you letting me stay the night."

Bambietta grinned for a moment, breathing in through her nose than mouth. They felt so much clearer now. She looked towards Lucy and spoke up. "Say, you think we could talk with the landlord about this apartment housing a third tenant for the long haul?"

Lucy looked a little nervous in response. "Bambi, I think we're pushing our luck as it is."

"Okay then," Bambietta replied. "I guess we'll just need to pool our resources and get a bigger place. I'm sure between the three of us we can manage."

"Four of us," Carla said.

"I don't think the average landlord is worried about pets being a part of the number of tenants," Bambietta shot back. "Anyway, thanks Wendy, but I think it's time we all got some rest for the job tomorrow."

"Yeah," Lucy said, trying not to yawn. "Me too. Natsu said he's got a new job request lined up he needs my help for. I just hope it doesn't involve dressing up as a maid again. Oh well. At least I'll finally get a good night's sleep for the first time in ages."

Bambietta raised an eyebrow at that statement, the Quincy trying her best to let it go. She sat up from her couch. "Well, good night, Wendy."

Bambietta lay back down, only to notice the Dragon Slayer not moving, her eyes wavering as if they were pleading for something.

"What's the matter?" Bambietta asked.

Wendy took a moment to respond. "Could you... tuck me back in?"

Bambietta kept her eyes closed for the moment, recalling that this was the very same request Wendy had made earlier. "Again? Don't tell me this happened in Cait Shelter all the time, Wendy."

"Well, no," the Sky Dragon Slayer answered. "But this place is still new, so..."

"All right." Bambietta sat back up, throwing off her blanket as she began to walk Wendy to the bed she had been lent. "But don't think I'm the type to sing a lullaby. Most I've ever done is destroy one."

* * *

The next day Bambietta found herself standing within the town of Krautweide, Wendy and Stella by the Quincy's side. Around them stood an assortment of ruffians, the lot of them wielding crude weapons of all shapes and sizes. These were the Stonebreakers, the bandits that Stella's job request had asked to be conquered and brought to justice.

Wendy was worried, the young mage having not ever encountered so many cruel individuals together. She was staying close to Bambietta, holding tight to her skirt as she managed to slip underneath the Quincy's cloak.

Stella was not worried in the least, having been the S-Class ace of the Chicken Fangs, but she knew she had to forget herself, to forget her stature as Emberella and play the part she had taken for herself within Fairy Tail. She acted nervous as well, though kept up her battle stance. She was playing the role of a neophyte as well, but she would not cower like the young girl.

Bambietta, meanwhile, was unimpressed. The bandits were clad in torn and dirty clothing, wielding makeshift weapons that no doubt possessed little power. This was hardly the kind of mission she had been expecting, the lot before her looking so very boring. The Quincy raised a gloved hand up to her face, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Are you kidding me?" Stella asked, feigning some level of surprise and disgust. She honestly felt the same way, yet she knew she could not tip her hand to her own powers. She was already on edge when it came to Bambietta, her plans to slay the Quincy who had ruined the Chicken Fangs in Emberella's eyes forced to change.

"I don't have time for these small fries," Bambietta said. "Not after all the big stuff I've been doing lately."

"Are you kidding me, lady?" one of the bandits shouted in return. "You underestimate the Stonebreakers and we'll-"

"You'll do nothing," Bambietta said, pointing to the man in the eye patch who was threatening her. The Quincy began to speak again, hoping what she was about to say would go right over Wendy's head. "But you get on my bad side and I'll be the one breaking your stones."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" the bandit shouted back.

"Come on, don't curse in front of the innocent little wizard," Bambietta said with a sigh. "People these days. As for who I am? People who hurt the innocent little sensibilities of my Dragon Slayer buddy here don't deserve to know my name!"

The bandits began to grow fearful, the one in the lead trying his best to speak. "D-D-Dragon Slayer?

Bambietta watched as the bandits' eyes were all drawn to Stella, the woman just as surprised as the Quincy. "No, I'm not the Dragon Slayer," Stella began to say. "It's-"

"Yeah, does she look the type to have delicate sensibilities?" Bambietta added on, catching a dirty look from her Fairy Tail companion. "No, allow me to introduce you to the Dragon Slayer who soars throughout the sky-"

Bambietta brought one arm up, lifting her cape so that those of the Stonebreaker gang could see the young mage clinging tightly to Bambietta.

"- Wendy Marvell!"

The bandits stared in disbelief at the sight of the timid young girl, completely shocked. Then they began to laugh.

"That little kid is the big bad Dragon Slayer?"

"Man, I almost had a hard attack!"

"She's too cute to be scary!"

Bambietta could feel Wendy's grip on her skirt tightening, a slight shiver moving through the young girl's body. Bambietta looked down at her. "Hey, Wendy, show them they have something to worry about."

"But," Wendy began to stammer, "that'd be mean."

"No, no," Bambietta replied. "They're the bad guys and bad guys..." The Quincy paused for a moment. "They get what's coming to them."

Wendy noticed the moment of hesitation in Bambietta's voice. "Is something wrong?"

The Quincy shook her head, clearing her mind. "No, of course not. Now then, just give these creeps a little Sky Dragon Roar for me, 'kay?"

Wendy was still hesitant. "But-" Wendy felt Bambietta's hand lightly pat her on the back, the Dragon Slayer taking a step forward. "All right."

"This is a joke, right?" One of the bandits said he eyed the timid Wendy Marvell. "Yeah, you're just trying to intimidate use into surrendering because you know you ladies can't take us down."

"Oh no," Bambietta said slyly. "I know for a fact that I could take you done by the time I finish this sentence if I really wanted to, but I figure I can't have all the fun."

The bandit leader grew a little concerned then, noting the playful venom within Bambietta's voice. "You can't mean-"

Wendy cut the man off, yelling at long last. "Sky Dragon's Roar!"

A current of wind shot forth from the young girl's mouth as she leaned forward into the attack. It struck the assembled Stonebreakers head on, sending the lot of them flying backwards. Then it was gone as fast it came, the bandits left crashing into the ground and the rocky outcrops around them.

"Oh no." Wendy brought both hands up to her mouth as she stared at the carnage her attack has caused. "Did I... hurt them?"

"Oh, I'm sure they're fine," Bambietta said as she stepped forward. She watched as the lead bandit struggled to stand up, only to drop back down. The Quincy changed her tune in response. "Then again..."

"I did bad, didn't I?" Wendy asked, growing a little upset.

"Now look what you did," Stella said as she approached. "You made her upset, Bambietta."

"Aw, come on," the Quincy replied, closing her eyes as she ran a hand through the back of her hair. "She's a member of Fairy Tail and we do tend to get a little carried away with kicking butt. Besides, it's nothing she can't heal."

Bambietta reached down and put a gentle hand on Wendy's right shoulder. The Sky Dragon Slayer grew alert to the touch, looking up to Bambietta's face.

"You did good, Wendy," the Quincy replied, smiling softly. "I just... thought these jerks would be made of sterner stuff."

Bambietta looked to the downed Stonebreakers and began to speak under her breath.

"I figured some of them would get back up for more so I could do my thing." Bambietta sighed. "I just hope Erza and Liltotto are having more fun on whatever job they took together."

* * *

"I hope Bambi is having fun."

Liltotto spoke under her breath as she continued to use Hirenkyaku to evade the low level magic spells that were being cast at her by the denizens of the dark guild known as Nosferatu Heart. As much as she was good at it, combat was never something Liltotto especially enjoyed. It was a means to an end and nothing more in the Quincy's opinion, something she knew that she and Bambietta differed on extensively.

Still, this was a means to getting paid for a job well done and Liltotto was going to see it through to the end whether she was enjoying it or not. She slipped away from the low level wizards, quickly firing off a volley of her arrows. The majority of them struck home, the Quincy managing to hit non-vital areas. The mages gasped in pain, their defensives dropping for a moment. Liltotto took that opportunity to go truly on the offensive, stepping into the fray and dropping one wizard after another with strikes empowered by Blut Arterie.

Erza, meanwhile, was herself busy contending with the master of the dark guild, a man going by the name of Tepes. Initially he had managed to keep pace with the S-Class mage, Erza having to switch to an armor more apt for their battle. The Black Wing armor had been just what she had needed, the pale man beginning to falter under Erza's constant assaults.

"I admire your tenacity," Erza said as she moved in close and slammed the flat side of her blade against the side of Tepes' head, "but this battle has reached its conclusion."

The guild master's let out a gasp, the pale man in black slowly dropping to the ground as Erza lowered her sword. She considered unequipping her armor, yet thought better of it. Erza turned to aide Liltotto in cleaning up the left overs of Nosferatu Heart instead.

"Impressive."

She knew the woman was stronger, going by the rumors she had heard, yet when Erza had asked Liltotto to engage the guild so that she could fight Tepes on her own, she had expected that she would have to help the Quincy with the few stragglers that would remain.

Yet Erza could see that they were all of them defeated, their bodies lying around Liltotto. She was untouched, possessing no wounds and her white clothing not even scuffed up. Those she had beaten were clearly still alive, their chests rising and falling even as they lay before the Quincy unconscious.

"It was nothing. I just did what you asked after all." It was a simple statement, one that was followed by Liltotto looking to Erza. "But I don't think you got a good look at what I'm capable of. That is why you asked me out here on this mission, right?"

"I believe you've given me a good example actually," Erza replied, the mage returning to her more traditional armor. "That was-"

"You also want to know if I'm trustworthy," Liltotto interrupted. "Me and Bambi."

Erza kept silent for a moment, the mage trying her best to ascertain what was going through Liltotto's head. "Perhaps I should be honest with you first."

Liltotto raised an eyebrow at that.

Erza took a breath, closing her eyes for a moment, opening them and looking at the Quincy sharply. "Master Makarov has asked me to look after you and Bambietta both. It was a request I took graciously as I do feel that your friend joining this guild is partially a result of my actions. And I suppose your joining was just another outcome that soon followed."

"Speaking of that," Liltotto began to interject, "Bambi hasn't exactly been rather forthcoming with how she joined your little guild. Maybe you could be more honest with me?"

"Is that how it's going to be? So be it." Erza's gaze never wavered. "I found her by the side of the road during one of my journeys. She was under a spell, neither alive nor dead, and begging to find someone she called Gigi."

Liltotto's change in body language was visible, the Quincy's frame tensing up. She closed her eyes as she looked away. Erza took note of that, giving Liltotto time to find the strength to compose herself. All the while did Erza continue to speak.

"I took her to someone I hoped could undo what had been wrought. I was quite content to see that she was alive and well when next I returned to the guild hall."

Liltotto lowered her gaze again, the Quincy barely able to let her lips curl up into a smile, a lone tear slipping down her face. "Good for you. I just wish... I... I could have..."

Erza let the moment linger, realizing that Liltotto was unable to finish her statement. She began to speak then, a serious tone still evident in her voice. "Liltotto Lamperd, I need to know something for the sake of my guild. I understand that it might pain you, but I have not asked Bambietta precisely because I realize it would cause her even more undue stress. What kind of guild were you two in if something like that could be done to one of your comrades?"

"It... wasn't a guild," Liltotto said. She looked up at Erza at last, running the back of one of her hands beneath her eyes. "But surely you know everything if you've been speaking with Master Makarov after I did."

"Yes, I suppose so," Erza continued. "But I would like to hear it from you if not Bambietta herself."

Liltotto took a deep breathe, trying to find the best way to go about it. "Bambi probably told you all we're from another country or something, but... it's not... Damn, this sounds insane."

"Try me."

Liltotto took a brief moment to compose herself. "Bambi and I are from... another world. I don't even... know how we got here, but back home... we were in an army called the Vandenreich."

"The empire under control of the one Bambietta referred to when we fought," interrupted Erza. "The God Emperor Yhwach."

"Yes," Liltotto replied, shivering slightly. "Him."

There was a moment of silence then, Liltotto struggling to continue. Still, she did find the strength to do so.

"We were at war with the afterlife itself. Humanity sought to protect itself from the dark spirits left behind in death. But then those who were meant to protect us, they... massacred our kind so long ago."

"I can only assume then that this Yhwach you speak of fought back," Erza replied. "Though I imagine his army was... less than ideally run."

Liltotto could hear the judgment in Erza's voice and despite her agreement with the assessment in light of what Yhwach had done to his Stern Ritter in the end, the Quincy grew defensive. "It was better than lying down and dying to the Soul Reapers. How could you hope to understand what it's like when life and death itself are against you? I bet you never grew up poor or starving! Not you, Fairy Tail's queen!"

Liltotto could see it then, a brief moment when Erza's armored hands had tightened into fists. It had disappeared as fast as it had occurred, leaving the Quincy to wonder if Erza was simply annoyed or if the Quincy had struck a nerve.

"I'm sorry," Liltotto said, trying to speak calmly. "I don't even know you and yet I make a snap judgment."

"It's all right," Erza said, trying to keep composed herself. Some memories had been dug up by Liltotto's words, yet she kept them at bay. "However, I need to know-"

"You don't need to say it." Liltotto's voice fell to nothing more than a whisper. "I wasn't Bambi's only friend in the Vandenreich. There was Meni, Candi and... Giselle. We were close, all of us. But during our last great war with the Soul Reapers, we split up. The others and I, we left Bambietta behind to fend for herself. It was just a joke, a little prank and nothing more. She was the strongest of us and I knew she'd take care of herself just fine without us. But then... she was beaten by a Soul Reaper and left on the edge of death. And then..."

Liltotto's arms folded across her chest, fingers digging into shoulders as the Quincy fought to speak any further.

"Giselle, she... she said she could help Bambi. To keep her with us, to make her good as new. Meni and Candi, they listened. I listened. I wanted to believe, but I was also afraid. I knew what Giselle could be like and it... she..."

Liltotto's teeth came together tightly, her lips curling back as she began to lose control of herself.

"She killed Bambi right before my eyes and I was too much of a fucking coward to do anything about it!"

Erza could hear it in Liltotto's normally stoic voice, the pain etched within each and every syllable that now slipped away from her. The mage knew the pain well enough, to be too weak and scared to help one that you looked up to, and she knew as well that the pain had to be expressed if it was ever to be calmed. So she kept silent, allowing Liltotto the time and space she needed.

"She used her powers on Bambi and made her a puppet! A zombie that served her every need! Her every desire! And she... she..." Liltotto lost her foot then, the Quincy dropping to her knees, her hands moving upwards to cover her face. "I was such a coward that I... I... Bambi, I-"

Erza waited one brief moment before taking a step forward. She approached the sobbing Liltotto with grace befitting one known as Titania, kneeling down beside the Quincy. Erza took off the glove from her right hand, resting the palm gently atop Liltotto's left shoulder. "Let it all out, Liltotto Lamperd."

The Quincy looked up towards Erza then, eyes peeking out from between spread fingers. Slowly those hands moved away, revealing the remnants of tears left behind. "No, I... I'm supposed to be the quiet one. I can't... can't be like this."

"Nonsense," Erza said. "You have no need to keep your heart hidden away when someone is willing to share your pain. You are... so very fortunate, Liltotto."

Liltotto began to speak again, however softly. "I just... I didn't want to lose Bambi. But... she would have been better off that Soul Reaper had killed her. Then Giselle wouldn't have-"

"She is alive here, right?" Erza asked. "And I see no harm done to your bond."

"Maybe Bambi forgives me," Liltotto continued, "but I don't know how. I can't... ever forgive myself."

"I would not ask you to do something you feel you are incapable of," Erza replied. "However, perhaps in time you will feel different."

Erza helped Liltotto up to her feet, the Quincy keeping quiet for a time. Erza did not forced the issue, instead simply providing Liltotto a shoulder to lean on if she needed it. The Quincy took it for the moment, speaking up at last.

"How can she forgive me?" Liltotto asked. "Erza... Could you forgive a friend that hurt you like that?"

Now it was Erza's turn to grow silent, leaving Liltotto to feel the mage's arm stiffen up in response to the question. She began to wonder what she had done wrong, what button she had pressed, but Erza's body remained tense for only a moment.

"I don't need to worry myself with such concerns," Erza replied, her tone of voice less than convincing at first. "No one in Fairy Tail would ever betray their own."

Liltotto could see a confident expression on Erza's face, yet there was something within her spiritual nature that the Quincy could detect. A deep rooted sadness that was buried within her soul as if encased in the thickest of armors. Yet still it was desiring to peek out.

"I guess you're right," Liltotto said, unwilling to press the subject any further. "I mean, that Natsu kid, he..."

Liltotto's face suddenly went the slightest shade of red, the Quincy unsure of what was suddenly overtaking her.

Erza simply smiled. She glanced away from Liltotto for a moment, the wizard beginning to wonder a great many things. She was content in what she had seen this day, that Liltotto was apparently no threat to the guild. Still, Erza would keep her eyes open just in case. However, her biggest concern was the Vandenreich that Liltotto had spoken of, the woman known as Giselle in particular.

It was clear that Liltotto had no idea how she had arrived in Earthland, just as Bambietta had been, and it was leaving Erza to wonder just how many other wanderers from other worlds had come to Earthland.

* * *

Bambietta watched on as the Krautweide authorities, unimpressive as they were, led the defeated members of the Stonebreakers into a series of carriages. The Quincy was quite content with how Wendy had managed to defeat them all with ease, but at the same time she was disappointed that she had not been able to have any chance at getting in on the action.

Stella was no different, the disguised Emberella's plans having become nothing more than a bust. She had hoped to make some money at the expense of the Stonebringers, all the while taking the opportunity to kill Bambietta and return to Fairy Tail with the sob story of how she had heroically sacrificed her life. Now, all thanks to Wendy, that plan was in shambles. She could not hope to kill Bambietta with a witness and worse of all was the fact that Wendy had shown the Stonebringers to be nothing special. There was no way she could blame Bambietta's death on such weaklings.

"What nonsense is this?"

Both Bambietta and Stella snapped back to attention, an unfamiliar voice pulling them away from their sullen moods. Bambietta, however, was focused on something else. A spiritual force was rippling through the magic around her, one that seemed to demand her respect.

The Quincy and the wizard could suddenly see a look of fear on the faces of the myriad number of Krautweide officers, all the while the members of the Stonebreakers were clearly overjoyed.

"Boss!" one of them shouted. "You've come to save us!"

"B-b-boss?" Wendy squeaked out, the young wizard feeling a tremor run through the earth beneath her, the constant sound of metal boots striking the ground with footstep after footstep.

The Sky Dragon Slayer turned around then, just as Bambietta and Stella did the same. The trio of Fairy Tail members suddenly found the sun blocked, a massive shadow cast down upon them. Bambietta looked up them, catching sight of a tall figured glad entirely in dark armor, a blood red cape descending from its pauldrons. The individual's face was obscured, a spiked helmet covering it all.

Bambietta gulped back her concern for a moment, the Quincy still sensing the power roiling off the man that stood before her. He was at least twice her height, leaving Bambietta to question if that was potentially natural in Fiore. Yet while her spiritual senses were telling her this was trouble, while her mind processed the potential need for fear, her mouth continued to run of its own accord. "So who are you, the iron giant?"

A low hissing sound echoed from within the man's helmet, a clear indication that Bambietta had gotten underneath his skin. That pleased the Quincy, at least for a moment. Twin magic circles appeared within the man's armored hands, giving physical form to two serrated swords, both of them as long as Bambietta was tall. The Quincy's eyes widened for a moment, Bambietta beginning to wonder if she had made a little mistake. Still, she did not act any more sensible.

"Okay," Bambietta said to herself as she and Stella took a step back, pushing Wendy to do the same. "So we've got on our hands a walking trashcan with an attitude problem."

"I don't really think it's a good idea to antagonize the big scary man with swords, Bambietta," Stella interjected.

"But that's what I do," Bambietta replied.

"You would be wise to listen to your friend, woman," the armored man said. "But I suppose it does not matter. You are all from Fairy Tail, yes? Then I have business to conduct with you wretches. But first thing's first..."

The armored man simply walked past Bambietta and the others, keeping his swords to the ground. The Quincy followed his movement, clearly confused. She surely did not recognize the armored giant of a man, in either appearance or spirit, so she could not understand how he could have issue with her.

"Is he going to hurt those people?" Wendy asked, the little Dragon Slayer growing worried. "I know they're bad people, but-"

"Don't worry," Bambietta cut in, the Quincy's hand twitching as she focused on her powers. In an instant she could bring her sword into existence if it proved necessary. "If he makes any move, I'll be there in a flash."

"That's good," Wendy said sweetly.

"Besides," Bambietta continued, "if anything happens to those bandits, that'll probably be the end of our reward money."

Stella smirked slightly in response to that statement, quickly shaking her head to clear away that expression. She had to admit, she did at least share the Quincy's baser desires when it came to doing good deeds, the money being a prime motivator, but she knew that changed little. She was the one who had to die for what had happened to the Chicken Fangs. That was precisely why she was happy that this armored man had shown up when he had. He might very well be the opportunity that Stella had been hoping for. Now all that was left to worry about was Wendy.

The bandits, meanwhile, could see their boss slowly approaching, the lot of them growing concerned. One of them began to speak in fear, trying to garner his favor. "B-boss, we're sorry we've failed you, but-"

"You have failed me for the first and last time, you incompetent garbage," the armored man said. "Know this, I am going to fight these Fairy Tail wizards that defeated you. Do not think I do this out of respect for trash such as you all. No, I have others to avenge. However, you had all hope that they defeat me, miniscule as that chance is, because when I'm done with them, I am going to kill each and every one of you for your failure. And then this entire town and all who live here will follow."

"Well," Bambietta began to say, listening keenly to the conversation, "no pressure then. We just got to beat up tall, dark and edgy here if we want to protect our reward money."

Bambietta felt Wendy tugging at her cloak, the Quincy looking down at her pleading eyes.

"And the town," Bambietta continued, trying to placate the Sky Dragon Slayer. The Quincy looked to the armored man then, pointing her sword at him as it materialized fully. "Yo, big guy! We're all for fighting you if that's what you want!"

Wendy's eyes widened at that statement. "Uhmm..."

A guttural snarl issued forth from the man's helmet as he turned to look at Bambietta, his right eye glaring at her through the mask. "You speak as if you have a say in the matter, Fairy Tail fly."

Bambietta blinked. "That's an oddly specific insult. Say, you wouldn't happen to know a guy by the name of Erigor, would you?"

"Do not speak that name in my presence," the armored man said.

"Oh, so you do know that faux shinighami," Bambietta said slyly. "What? He owe you money or something? You two gambling buddies or something? Gotta say, that mask makes for a mean poker face. The poor little Reaper must have been taken to the cleaners by you."

Wendy and Stella both began to look at Bambietta, wondering just how crazy she was becoming in response to a change to fight.

"The Reaper?" The armored man's head and shoulders lowered for a moment. "Don't make me laugh. He is unworthy of that title I gave him, just as these worthless bandits are unworthy of my benevolence."

Bambietta raised an eyebrow at that very statement, Stella doing the same. Wendy, meanwhile, remained only worried.

"The title you gave him? Then that means..." Bambietta's confusion suddenly shifting back to a mean spirited smile. "Oh, how the high and mighty have fallen."

The armored man suddenly turned his head back up, a glint of red light escaping from his eyes as he looked to Bambietta. "I am Schwarzwald, the guild master of Eisenwald, and you will pay me the proper respect."

"Former guild master," Bambietta said, doing exactly the opposite of what Schwarzwald demanded. "Considering the beating I gave Erigor, it's better off that the Magic Council disbanded you posers. I wouldn't want you to work through job requests with all that shame, shame, shame."

Schwarzwald stood to his full height, staring down at Bambietta. His calm voice began to crack, a rage once more returning to it. "So it was you!"

Schwarzwald swung his right arm down, his massive blade striking the ground. A shockwave of power suddenly burst forth from the motion, the crimson energy arcing across the ground towards Bambietta. It took her by surprise and she quickly grabbed towards Wendy and Stella, using Hirenkyaku to remove them from harm's way.

The house behind them, however, was not so lucky. The three story complex was overrun by Schwarzwald's power, the structure tearing apart from the force. It crumbled then, right before the eyes of the Fairy Tail members as they came into view once again.

"Oh no..." Wendy was overwhelmed with worry then, the Sky Dragon Slayer concerned for all those who had been in that building. She began to move towards it, to want to see if she could heal those in need if they were even still alive, but Bambietta's hand suddenly clasped down on her wrist.

The Quincy could tell that Schwarzwald's gaze had suddenly settled on Wendy as she began to move, the dark wizard's malevolent spiritual nature sparking. He was fully intent on killing her if she so much as took another step.

"Bambi!" Wendy cried out, desperate to help those in need.

The Quincy said nothing, Bambietta standing up and looking to Schwarzwald. "So you want a piece of me, man of steel?"

"You, yes," Schwarzwald replied simply. "And then everyone else who wears that accursed Fairy Tail emblem. You destroyed my guild, so it's only proper and fair that I return the favor."

Stella's face remained impassive, yet the true individual underneath the mask, Emberella, awakened in response to Schwarzwald's words. He was just as she was, wishing to hurt the one responsible for taking away her guild, her family. The mage glanced at the nervous Wendy, her thoughts becoming lost in darkness.

If Schwarzwald could bring harm to innocents for his grudge, then what was stopping her? This girl was just another Fairy Tail wizard after all. This was the moment that Emberella had been hoping for.

"Stella," Bambietta suddenly said, snapping the wizard out of her inner concentration, "I'm asking you to keep Wendy safe, okay?"

"But we should all fight him together," Stella contested. She needed that if she was going to get the chance to turn on Bambietta in the heat of battle. The opportunity could not be taken away from her so easily.

"No," Bambietta replied. "One, you asked me to go out on this mission for help. Well, I want to help. Two, I want to have some fun. And three, this guy is after me first and foremost, so I want her kept out of this."

Bambietta shook her head for a moment. Here she was again, fighting to protect others. It felt so unnatural to the former Stern Ritter.

"Oh, and fourth?" Bambietta looked at Schwarzwald with cruel intentions etched upon her face. "This won't be my first rodeo when it comes to kicking the butt of a guild master. Oh, sorry, Schwarzwald. Former guild master."

Stella heard exactly what Bambietta had just said, understanding exactly who she was speaking about. She grew upset in response but tried to keep her emotions in check. The disguised Emberella could only count her blessings that Ultear's advanced form of magic had been put to good use. The woman had spoken of how the Quincy had managed to very nearly peek through the veil of her disguise, so much so that Ultear had needed to make a more elaborate form of magical deception that masked even the transformed one's nature and projected feelings.

Bambietta, meanwhile, could feel Schwarzwald's eyes staring at her intently, the malice that the man felt for her radiating off his spirit in waves. He was readying his blades, speaking once more. "I will enjoy extinguishing your life, Fairy Tail fly."

Bambietta's smirk slipped away, a cold stare issuing forth from her eyes. She replied slowly and deliberately, a tone escaping from her lips that left Wendy truly worried. "You wouldn't be the first."

Then Bambietta was gone, Hirenkyaku propelling her towards Schwarzwald. Her plan was simple, to grab hold of the man and use the speed of a Quincy to take him out of town before he could even blink. That way Wendy could heal those in need and no more collateral damage could be caused. More importantly however, Wendy would not get caught up in the battle. It had worked tremendously well against the unnatural Hollow in Clover and Bambietta expected the same result here.

Unfortunately she soon found her arms wrapped around Schwarzwald, her shoulder pushing against his stomach. Bambietta winched in pain from the impact, her feet digging into the ground as she continued to push against Schwarzwald's unmoving body.

"Come on..." Bambietta grunted. "You're... making me look bad, you know?"

"What a foolish little fly," Schwarzwald said, the man completely bemused by Bambietta's actions. "Just what are you trying to accomplish?"

Bambietta sheepishly turned her gaze upwards, looking into Schwarzwald's eyes. She shrugged her shoulders slightly as she continued to try and tackle Schwarzwald away. "Would you believe I thought we could settle our differences with a hug?"

"Enough."

Schwarzwald raised both his arms high, the sun's light glistening on the edges of his twin swords. Bambietta's face grew serious in response and she quickly let go of Schwarzwald and skipped backwards. His blades came down then, shattering the ground and causing his crimson energy to ripple through the pavement and dirt. The magical energy arced all around, tearing asunder whatever it came in contact with, be it simple fences or magicmobiles.

Bambietta, however, was happy that she was not a part of that disaster. "Well this isn't good," the Quincy said, looking around at the devastation. "You just know the Magic Council is going to blame me and Fairy Tail for this sorry mess."

"You speak as if you will live long enough to worry about such matters," Schwarzwald replied. "Soon enough your flesh shell hang from my blades, your blood running down them."

Wendy grew quite horrified by the man's threat, her reaction clearly visible on the young Dragon Slayer's face. That only got Bambietta more upset as she pointed an accusing finger at Schwarzwald.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Bambietta shouted. "Does anything not grim and dark come out of that filthy mouth of yours? I mean, come on, man! We've got an impressionable youth in front of us."

Schwarzwald clearly did not care. "Shut the fu-"

An arrow suddenly struck Schwarzwald, catching him by surprise. He was sent flying backwards, crashing through one build and leaving the field of view possessed all around.

"Watch the language, my good sir," Bambietta said as she lowered her bow. She looked at Wendy and Stella and shrugged. "I guess I should have just done that in the first place. I just didn't think it'd be cool to repeat myself so soon after the whole Clover fight."

Then Bambietta was gone, using Hirenkyaku to go after Schwarzwald. Left in her wake was Wendy, the Sky Dragon Slayer moving towards the downed home, hoping to help whomever was in need.

Stella, meanwhile, followed close behind. Her thoughts were of a darker nature, the disguised Emberella contemplating how she could dispose of the young girl before joining Schwarzwald in killing Bambietta. Perhaps she could simply wrap her hands around Wendy's throat and stop her breathing, or simply plunge an arrow into her heart. Options were playing throughout Emberella's thoughts, the woman's eyes keenly following Wendy throughout it all.

That was when she saw Wendy find someone amongst the rubble of the ruined home, the Sky Dragon Slayer using her magic to begin to heal them. Emberella's thoughts slipped away from the darkness, her disguise as Stella Upland freezing in horror.

She was planning to kill someone who simply wanted to heal others.

Emberella had approved of Master Danvers changing of the Chicken Fangs after her initial meeting with Ultear, yet still had Emberella been a part of what had started as a legitimately recognized guild of Fiore. She had accepted the changes that Master Danvers had enacted after Ultear's corruption of her, she had welcomed it and yet...

"I..." Stella began to say. "I can't..."

Wendy, unaware of the potential danger, smiled in relief as she saw the man buried in the rubble begin to awaken, breathing slowly at first. "Thank goodness you're okay."

"Goodness?" Stella said as she moved towards Wendy, trying to ignore the conflicting thoughts in her head and keeping up appearances. "I'd say it's all thanks to you."

Emberella cursed herself for her indecision, but she knew what still had to be done. Bambietta and Fairy Tail would suffer for what happened. It was just this innocent little soul that she would need to keep out of that conflict.

* * *

The outskirts of Krautweide were quiet, several deer leisurely lapping up water from a stream that ran through the forest. It was a peaceful scene for the animals, the deer taking their time to quench their thirst.

Then a man in dark armor came crashing down into the stream, screaming obscenities before his impact.

The deer quickly ran off, leaving Schwarzwald to stand up from the stream. He let his twin swords fade away into his offsite armor, instead reaching up towards his shoulder. Bambietta's glowing arrow was lodge into it still, the pain irritating him. He grasped the weapon of light, tearing it from his body. Then, before his eyes did the arrow fade away, its power spent.

"What devilry is this?"

"What?" Bambietta said, suddenly appearing in the nearest forest clearing. "You've never seen my Pure Blooded Quincy's Arrow of- No. No, I've outgrown that. Totally."

"Naming your attacks?" Schwarzwald was far from impressed. "How childish you must be. A true warrior would simply fight."

"Hey now," Bambietta complained. "Even Erigor named his magic powers."

"A trait I was never able to beat out of him," Schwarzwald replied. "Believe me, I tried."

"Well, nuts to you," Bambietta shot back. "My old 'guild master' loved naming the power I used to use. Damn, even he's got a perk over you."

Schwarzwald did not offer Bambietta another reply, instead equipping to himself another weapon. He threw his arm forward, a thick and heavy chain whipping about Bambietta and wrapping around her upper body, pinning her arms to her sides. "The hell is this?" Bambietta asked. "I never thought I'd run into a guild master into this sort of thing. Oh wait. Former guild master. Sorry, Schwarzy, I keep forgetting."

"Get over here!" Schwarzwald shouted, twisting his body around as he pulled on the chain.

"Oh, no thank you!" Bambietta shouted, her heels digging into the ground as she was pulled across it, all the while resisting. "A white outfit in that water? No thank you, you kinky son of a gun!"

Bambietta's body became empowered with Blut Arterie, her sword materializing once more. With a quick stroke she cut the chain before her, leaving it to fall slack around her body. Schwarzwald, meanwhile, stumbled forward, his momentum thrown off balance when he no longer was being resisted.

The former guild master of Eisenwald dropped his weapon, rendered useless as it was, and growled under his breath as he looked over his shoulder at Bambietta. "I am going to rend you limb from limb."

Bambietta shook her head. "Good grief, there you go again being all super dark and creepy." Bambietta lowered the pitch of her voice. "I mean, come on, man. 'Red you limb from limb,' 'I'm going to kill you all for being defeated,' 'I beat my apprentice on a nightly basis because I'm so evil.' You are such a one note bad guy. The least you could do is be quirky or something. Schwarzy."

Schwarzwald turned on Bambietta, lunging for her quite suddenly. A massive axe suddenly materialized in his hand, the armored man bringing it down towards the Quincy. "I'll split you in two!"

"Ah, boys with their toys. You all seem to think bigger is better, but it just slows you down with all that girth." Bambietta simply stepped out of the way of the attack with Hirenkyaku. The ground shook as the massive axe embedded itself in the ground, yet it did not phase the Quincy in the slightest. She simply brought her sword back, preparing to attack. "Here, let me show you how it's done. Lethal things do come in small packages."

Bambietta swung her blade down, careful not to do any lasting harm. She knew Makarov's rules and she was willing to abide by them. The sword cut through the mask that adorned Schwarzwald's helmet, leaving the metal to drop to the ground. The wizard gasped in horror, his heart very nearly skipping a beat, the sight of Bambietta's blade having consumed his vision for a moment.

"So that's it, huh?" Bambietta said. "Big guy in armor, but at least you aren't a doggy under that helmet or something. That's a plus."

Bambietta looked down at the momentarily terrified Schwarzwald, noting his sullen face. The only particularly remarkable thing present was the emblem of Eisenwald that adorned his entire face, as if it served as the man's war paint.

"Nasty tat, man," Bambietta continued. "And I thought Erigor the Reaper took his guild seriously."

"The Reaper," Schwarzwald began to say, trying to compose himself. "I gave him that title, so what do you think that makes me?"

Bambietta answered simply. "A bad guy who tries too hard?"

"That foolish apprentice wanted to avenge our guild's dishonor," Schwarzwald continued, as if he was no longer listening to Bambietta. "But I did not care what the council did to our standing. Eisenwald was a guild that specialized in assassination, that was all. We could do that with or without the Magic Council's permission."

"Okay," Bambietta said, clearly uninterested in whatever story Schwarzwald was trying to tell. "Look, I'm sorry I beat you so readily. I mean, you are tougher than Erigor, but I've gotten stronger since then too. So come on, don't feel bad. Just please stop with the 'woe is me' backstory, all right?"

"Erigor wanted the other guilds to share our pain," Schwarzwald continued, his voice trailing off as if he was in a trance. "But me? I didn't care in the least. Lullaby was a means to a different end as far as I was concerned."

"Do you ever shut up?" Bambietta asked. "Seriously, it took a lot of effort on my part not to slice your face off just now and what do I get for my trouble? A surrender? Nope, just random babbling."

Schwarzwald's voice began to trail off, as if he was in a trance. "All those guild masters meeting in Clover, each and every one under my control..."

Bambietta furrowed her brow in response to that statement. "What?"

"Erigor was my Reaper," Schwarzwald said, his voice climbing towards a crescendo, "but the lives taken by those who wore the emblem of Eisenwald belong solely to me and me alone!"

Bambietta felt her skin begin to a crawl, a shiver running down her spine as the spiritual nature of Schwarzwald began to spike, a shade of darkness eclipsing it. She leapt back with Hirenkyaku, trying to put some space between herself and the downed maniac.

Schwarzwald began to rise, a magic circle forming in his right hand. A new weapon began to materialize from it, an ornate, crimson scythe. It glowed with power, leaving Bambietta to feel as if she was growing ill from its twisted power.

"I am the Master of Eisenwald," the armored man said, his voice booming with power as he planted the pole of the scythe into the ground, "Schwarzwald the Underworld!"

Waves of corrupt power spread out across the battlefield that had become Schwarzwald and Bambietta's, the Quincy bringing one hand up to her mouth to fight the urge to vomit. This was a dark magic at the man's beck and call, one that was assaulting her spiritual senses. Her grip on her sword began to waver, Bambietta beginning to realize that this was not a feeling entirely foreign to her.

She watched then as magic circles began to light up upon the ground, crimson magic arcing away from Schwarzwald's scythe to create them in the first place. Then Bambietta's own heart skipped a beat, the Quincy watching as individuals began to rise up from the circles.

"No." Bambietta could see it clearly. Rotting corpses, all of them long since dead. That was what was before her now, several bodies of those who had no doubt died to members of Eisenwald. "Schwarzwald, you..."

"This is but a mere fraction of the legion that is mine, but it should be more than enough," Schwarzwald said, "but with the power you've left with me with, this is all that I can summon at once. But it will be enough."

The emblem that adorned Schwarzwald's face lit up with power, the sockets and eyes of his dead summons doing the same. They began to shuffle towards Bambietta then, rigor mortis becoming overwhelmed by the power of Schwarzwald.

"Think of it, Fairy Tail fly," Schwarzwald continued. "The power of these wizards and their damned souls are mine now and forever."

Schwarzwald snapped the fingers of his free hand, the dozen dead wizards before him raising their arms upwards. Magic circles began to form, their corrupted powers activating under the former guild master's command.

"What's the matter?" Schwarzwald asked, noting Bambietta's suddenly quiet demeanor. "No witty retort? No matter. The dead have risen and you shall fall now. But do not worry, I shall make your body mi-"

Schwarzwald suddenly cried out in pain, blood spurting outwards from his chest and obstructing his vision. He brought his left hand upwards as he leaned forward, using his scythe to keep his balance. His hand touched his armor's breastplate, noting how it had been sliced open, the same applying to the flesh underneath it. He looked forward then, noting how Bambietta had vanished from sight. All that remained was the sight of dirt that had been kicked up by a sudden movement, the dust falling back to the ground.

"How dare you!" Schwarzwald screamed, his teeth gritting as his eyes began to shift from the right and left. "Show yourself!"

Schwarzwald suddenly cried out in pain once more, a bloodied sword suddenly extending outwards from his chest and into his line of sight.

Bambietta was behind him then, holding her sword tightly with both hands as she stood directly behind Schwarzwald. Her eyes were cold, her expression lifeless as she withdrew the sword. A trail of blood followed it for a moment, the liquid of life splattering down on the ground.

Schwarzwald stumbled away from Bambietta, falling to one knee as he held his scythe's with both hands. His breathing became erratic and forced, blood oozing down from his mouth. "I will... make your corpse... suffer for this..." His power began to falter, yet still did Schwarzwald reached out with one hand towards his undead legion. "Listen... to me now... Kill her..."

Bambietta swung her sword in a horizontal arc without a word, the blade tearing through the scythe that Schwarzwald held tightly to. Split in two at the base of its blade, the scythe's light began to fade, the undead beings beginning to fade from existence.

"No..." Schwarzwald said, looking on in horror. "You've destroyed... Purgatory... My collection... it's-"

Schwarzwald cried out in pain once more, his unmasked face slamming hard into the ground. Bambietta had lashed out with a kick, the heel of her boot pinning down the back of Schwarzwald's helmet.

"Your collection?" Bambietta screamed. "Nothing in this world is yours! Not them and not me! I'm going to fucking tear you apart, you miserable piece of shit!"

Bambietta went down to one knee, planting it firmly upon the small of Schwarzwald's back. The Quincy reached out with a hand wrapped in Blut Arterie, gripping down on the helmet the man wore. With one swift motion, she tore it from his body, uncaring of what damage such an action might do. Schwarzwald gasped in pain, metal tearing at his face and flesh. His head began to fall forward, but was stopped when Bambietta's fingers slipped between his dark hair.

"You..." He gasped out, watching as a sword move around his field of vision, the blade stopping as it hovered before his throat.

"Yes, this will do," Bambietta whispered, the tone of her voice teetering and on the edge. "I'm going to slit your damned throat, Giselle."

"What?" Schwarzwald had no idea what Bambietta was saying, why she was calling what such a name, but he knew it did not matter. He was already dying a slow death thanks to the earlier fatal wounds. This would hopefully be a quick end to his suffering. "Do... it..."

Bambietta held steadfast to her desires, the Quincy lost in the moment completely. All she could see before her was not Schwarzwald, but a woman she had considered a friend, one who had taken from her everything. Her life, her pride, everything and anything she could get her hands on.

 _"Bambi!"_

There was a moment, a brief instant where Bambietta could see it then, could hear another's voice. She saw for that brief second of time Wendy's face, the Sky Dragon Slayer crying.

"Damn it."

Bambietta let go of Schwarzwald's hair, allowing her sword to fade away back into magic particles. She could see him before her now, her psychosis and its vision of Giselle gone.

"What.. are you doing?" Schwarzwald asked weakly, the man struggling to pull away from Bambietta, his fingers digging into the ground faintly.

"I promised a little girl that she'd get to see how awesome I am," Bambietta answered, "and bringing back a dead body isn't awesome at all."

Bambietta put a boot against Schwarzwald's shoulder and pushed him over on to his back. She noted the blood staining his face and chest, the Quincy reaching into her coat pocket to retrieve a Ginto capsule.

"What... is that?" Schwarzwald asked, looking the slightest bit nervous.

"Just my way of healing damage," Bambietta replied. "Nowhere near as effective as what my little Sky Dragon Slayer friend can do, but it should at least make your wounds more presentable so she can heal them without getting too grossed out."

Bambietta popped open the lids of the Ginto capsule, saying a chant under her breath. A light suddenly shone from the silver capsule, Bambietta extending her hand over Schwarzwald's chest. She began to turn her wrist, preparing to pour the glowing liquid on to the two wounds she had caused. Bambietta stopped then, looking at Schwarzwald's face.

"Fair warning," Bambietta began to say, a cruel smirk extending across her lips, "but you might feel some momentary discomfort."

Bambietta began to pour the liquid on to the bloodied wounds, watching as the flesh began to slowly attempt to knit itself back together. All the while did Schwarzwald begin to scream.

"Okay," Bambietta said, not even batting an eyelash, "I guess it stings a hell of a lot more if you aren't an actual Quincy. Oh well."

* * *

The mission had been a success, the town of Krautweide saved and the Stonebreakers and Schwarzwald apprehended. Those of Fairy Tail had been rewarded for their efforts and had returned home to Magnolia.

Now Bambietta was sitting at a table in the guild hall, quiet and alone. Wendy had gone off to converse with Natsu, the Fire Dragon Slayer keenly intent to see if she truly did not know about the whereabouts of Igneel. Natsu had told Bambietta that Lucy had gone out to spend her portion of the reward on some new clothes and Levy apparently was out with Shadow Gear on a job request all their own.

It was just as well, Bambietta withdrawn for the time being. Schwarzwald had survived, all thanks to the Ginto capsule and Wendy's healing, but the Quincy knew she had very nearly crossed a line with him. The man had been quiet when apprehended, perhaps humbled or afraid, she was not sure, but he had not spoken of what she had almost done to him.

Bambietta, however, was still concerned. She did not regret for an instant about what she had almost done. The man no doubt had it coming, but she also knew that she was not strong enough to fend for herself in this world. Killing as a last resort, as self-defense, that Makarov said could very well happen. Bambietta, however, had very nearly executed the man in cold blood. All because of what horrid memories his magic had dragged up to the surface.

There was some solace to take in the fact that she had at least broken the man's Purgatory scythe, freeing the souls he had corrupted and letting them pass on in hopeful peace, but that was all Bambietta could see positive.

She would have been ostracized from Fairy Tail, perhaps even arrested and tried by the Magic Council and that creep Siegrain. What would happen to Liltotto then? To Wendy? Would Bambietta ever see the likes of Lucy, Levy and Erza?

Bambietta leaned forward on to the table, dull eyes peeking out as her face began to rest against her crossed arms. She was beginning to realize something that gnawed at her thoughts. She was growing attached to this guild. She would miss it if it was taken from her.

"Bambi? Is something the matter?"

The Quincy sat up then, turning to see Liltotto and Erza standing behind her, the duo walking from the entranceway.

"No," Bambietta began to say, standing and walking over to the two, "everything's just fi- whoa!"

Bambietta had not been prepared for Erza to suddenly reach out and touch her, the S-Class mage pulling Bambietta in for a hug. The Quincy gasped in pain as the side of her head struck Erza's breastplate. She had gotten no chance to activate Blut in preparation.

"Okay, ow," Bambietta whimpered. "What was that for?"

"Liltotto has told me much of what transpired to you both," Erza whispered, the wizard still managing to possess a commanding tone of voice despite the low register. Then did take on a sweeter demeanor. "I am so very sorry to hear what had happened."

"That's... great," Bambietta said, the Quincy still trying to shake off how dizzy she felt from hitting the armor headfirst. "Really, I appreciate it, but... I have a favor to ask of you..."

Erza's eyes lit up and she let go of Bambietta. "A favor?"

Bambietta pulled away, rubbing the side of her head with one hand. She looked at Liltotto for a moment, curious to know how much her friend had told Erza, but for now she shrugged it off. "Maybe it's just the concussion talking, but I seem to recall you were able to defeat the majority of Eisenwald with her sword and didn't draw even a drop of blood, right?"

"Yes," Erza replied. "That is how I've tried to fight all my battles. The flat side of a sword is just as effective as the blade, as well as not fatal."

"Well," Bambietta said, going a little red in the face as she looked away from Erza, her hand moving from her temple and into her hair so she could nervously scratch it. "That, is, I-"

"Liltotto," Erza suddenly interrupted. "Isn't that the way you looked when you spoke about Natsu?"

"What?" Liltotto's eyes widened in shock. "I- I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Bambietta could not help but giggle under her breath due to Liltotto's reaction. It was rare to see her get flustered, but it was always amusing. Still, she knew what the matter at hand was. "Erza, I need... want to see if you might be willing to show me how to use a sword like you do."

Erza nodded but still had one question. "Didn't the... Vandenreich, was it, teach you how to use that sword I've seen you with?"

"Yes," Bambietta began to answer, looking down at the dominant hand, "but all I ever learned was how to kill with it. And I... I want to be able to use it like you would. I want to be able to actually bring it out for Fairy Tail without having to be worried about what I might do. I want to know how to use a sword non-lethally."

"Well, the first thing I was ever taught to fight in that manner was to always lead with my left foot," Erza began, the mage preparing to run through all that she had been taught and learned on her own. She brought an index finger up, ready to speak once again, when she suddenly stopped. "I suppose this is not the time or the place. Nonetheless, I accept your request, Bambietta Basterbine. Shall we begin tomorrow, four in the morning?"

Bambietta's eyes widened in horror. "That early?"

"I've always believed that a warrior's skill rises best when the sun does the same," Erza replied.

"Okay then," Bambietta said in return. "Four in the morning it is. What have I done?"

"Oh, Bambi! Lil! You're both here!" The two Quincy and Erza looked to see Mirajane fast approaching, an honest smile on her face and a package in her hands. The silver haired woman walked right up to Bambietta and handed it to. "While you were both away, this was delivered to the guild hall for you both!"

"For us?" Bambietta was confused, something that became all the more apparent when she looked at the mailing label and could see that it was indeed addressed to herself, Liltotto and the Fairy Tail guild hall. "Well, this is odd."

"Open it," Liltotto said simply as she leaned in close to Bambietta, peeking down at the package.

"All right, fine," Bambietta said as she began to tear open the box. "So pushy..."

Inside the package Bambietta could find nothing but a bound hardcover book, a rather lengthy one at that. She reached in and grabbed the contents, letting the box drop to the floor so that she could hold the heavy book with both hands. There was nothing on the cover at all, leaving Bambietta to begin to open the book.

"Oh wow." Liltotto's eyes widened a bit as she took notice of the writing within the middle pages that Bambietta had opened to. It consisted solely of directions and instructions for Quincy spells, ranging from the basic to the esoteric.

"But... who would know anything about Quincy spells here?" Bambietta whispered under her breath. "And even then, who would know we're here?"

Bambietta began to flip through the pages, working her way back to the start of the book. When she arrived at the first page both she and Liltotto could see a note that was not typed but hand written.

Bambietta began to read it aloud, becoming lost in the moment as she did so. "I hope this book will help you both in making your way in this new world. Perhaps we shall meet again soon, my old friends."

* * *

 **Now who could have given her that book? I know who it is mind ya, but the question is, do you? Feel free to leave your guess in your review. Id love to see how many people get it right.**

 **Now I know not much happened in this chapter, but I felt that it had to be done in some way, shape, or form. This is better than just going to the next arc. What's the next arc? I'll just say this, its an arc that changes alot of things for both Bambietta, and Fairy Tail as a whole. I'm sure alot of you already know what it is. Oh but trust me, this is going to be VERY different from its cannon countrpart, dont you worry. Im not "just adding Bambietta" to it and thats the only difference. Oh no, this is...far different.**

 **Anyways, before I go, i feel its only fair to leave you guys with the MPF's of this chapter.**

 **Bandits: 10**

 **Wendy: 800 (she has power, but not the confidence to use it, thats all)**

 **Schwarzwald: 1900**

 **Bambietta: (holding back) 1470**

 **Liltotto: 1500**

 **Bambietta: full power:** **3300**

 **Erza (Normal armor):** **2300**

 **Just to help keep things in perspectave. Anyways, thank you all so much for reading, I cant thank you guys enough. If you can, please leave your thoughts on the chapter, or the story as a whole in the form of a review. Thank you very much.**


	18. The beginnings of Love and War

**I'm REALLY happy with this chapter. I'm very positive that alot of you will feel the emotions that I want you to all feel. Despite it not being as long as some of my other chapters, we have alot happening here. Things I think that you, the reader, will truly enjoy.**

 **I would really, REALLY like to hear your thoughts on the chapter as a whole, so if you could leave a review telling us what you thought/felt while reading the chapter, I would be very happy about that.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach of fairy tail. Those belong respectively to Tite Kubo and Shounen jump and Hiro Mashima and Weekly shounen magizine. This is just for fun!**

* * *

Bambietta Basterbine was one step short of being exhausted. The Quincy could not recall a time that simple training had exhausted her so thoroughly. Yet, as she walked down the streets of Magnolia slumping forward and trying to catch her breath, the Quincy was beginning to realize that training with Erza Scarlet was the furthest thing from simple.

The mage was strict, perhaps even more so than Jugram Haschwalth had been, having begun Bambietta's training in the art of non-lethal swordplay at four in the morning. It had been this way for several days in a row, much to Bambietta's dismay. Each and every day had Erza taken Bambietta to task for eight hours straight. It had been a week since Bambietta had asked the S-Class wizard for help and now she was beginning to question her sanity in having done so.

It had been hard at first, Bambietta finding herself reluctant to even draw her sword against Erza in earnest. The Vandenreich had made it very clear that it was a tool made for killing. To hear Erza speaking of it as nothing more than a tool to protect others, that felt like nothing more than sweet and innocent talk. Yet Bambietta wanted to understand her soul's weapon like that. If only for the sake of the others around her.

Slowly but surely had Bambietta begun to fight against decades worth of instinct, managing to aim not to kill but to wound, to disable. However it had taken many lectures from Erza, many moments of pure trial and error. However, no matter how difficult and unwieldy Bambietta had been as a student, the stern wizard had not relented. For a time had Bambietta wondered if she had found a taskmaster on par with Robert Accutrone.

It had all taken a toll on the Quincy, however. She was spent from the daily training, unable to go out on missions. That had left it up to Lucy and Wendy to work towards making enough money to pay the monthly rent, as well as other necessities. They had been gone for three days now, having joined Liltotto, Natsu and Gray on a mission to find a known thief that had stolen an heirloom from a wealthy family in a nearby town.

However, there was one other issue that concerned Bambietta. "I'm sorry, Erza," Bambietta began to say, "about scratching your armor."

"Think nothing of it," the red haired woman replied. "It's nothing I can't repair with some help from my favorite blacksmith. I'm just glad it was only a scratch to the pauldron atop my right shoulder. It's a clear sign that you are... relearning your craft."

Despite her exhaustion, Bambietta slowly began to smile. Erza was speaking the truth; she was gaining a newfound power over her sword. Yet the part that did make the Quincy happy deep down was the fact that she had managed to damage Erza's Heart Kreus armor. It was a far cry from the Bambietta that Erza had battled on Galuna Island. "Yeah, I-"

"Bambi! Erza!"

The two mages looked to the side, catching sight of Lucy and the others fast approaching. They all looked filled with jubilation, even Liltotto to some extent, a sign of a job well done.

"You okay?" Lucy asked as she approached her roommate. "You look a little tuckered out."

"Me?" Bambietta said, trying to perk up and act energetic. "No, I'm-"

Bambietta suddenly cried out in pain as Erza's right arm snaked around her, the mage dragging Bambietta in close so that her head inadvertently collided with the harsh metal of a breastplate.

"She is becoming a finer warrior day by day!" Erza exclaimed. "A tribute to her talent!"

"Yeah," Bambietta whimpered. "Never... better..."

"Uh, Bambi?" Lucy brought a hand forward, holding up only her index and middle fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Bambietta tried to concentrate, to look past the glazed affect that had claimed her eyes. "Eight?"

Lucy became concerned then, turning to face those she had returned to Magnolia alongside. "Say, Wendy, I think she might need some healing."

"No, no, I'm good," Bambietta managed to say as Erza let her go. "So how'd the mission go?"

"Well," Lucy began to say, "it did get a little out of hand."

Bambietta was not surprised, her and Erza slowly making their way into the group as they all began to the walk towards the guild hall. "That's Fairy Tail for you, right?"

"Uh huh," was all Wendy had to offer. "I was hoping it'd be a simple job, but then the thief turned out to be in a dark guild and... we had to fight them..."

"Oh man!" Bambietta quickly grew upset. "I missed fighting a dark guild?"

"Oh please," Liltotto interjected. "Haven't you fought enough dark guilds already? Seriously, I was hoping for a job request that was a little more varied from the rest."

"We totally kicked their butts though!" Natsu suddenly shouted, the Dragon Slayer reaching out and pulling Liltotto in close. "Their number one guy was tough, but me and Lil totally wrecked him!"

The blonde Quincy went red in the face, her expression one of embarrassment mingled with confusion. Bambietta could see it clearly, that her friend had no idea how to properly handle the present situation. Her cheek was resting directly against Natsu's bare chest, having slipped past the vest he wore. She could all but hear his very heart beat, a commodity that the former Stern Ritter had forgotten all about having spent the better part of her existence in the realms of the afterlife. It was almost intoxicating to her.

"That whole mess was still a hassle, Natsu," Gray said as they rounded a corner. "Especially when Lucy here had to go distract us all by getting her shirt torn off during all the fighting!"

"Hey!" Lucy suddenly shouted. "The last person who should be lecturing me about wardrobe malfunctions is you!"

"I missed that too?" Bambietta lowered her head. "Darn."

"Are you blushing a pretty pink?" Liltotto asked, her cheek still pressed firmly against Natsu.

Bambietta shot her a dirty look in return. "Are you?"

Liltotto nodded slightly. "Fair point."

Happy suddenly flew between the two Quincy, smirking devilishly. "Is it because you love-"

Bambietta shot the flying cat an even harsher glare. "Shut it, furball."

The group continued to converse among themselves, speaking of the mission in detail, as well as Bambietta's training. Yet it was soon broken up as the group rounded the last corner that would take them to the guild hall.

"What... what happened?" Wendy asked, looking on at the building.

It was in complete chaos in a way that even Fairy Tail was not used to. The structure of the building was severely damaged, massive metal piping extending outwards as if it had pierced through the complex from every angle, from the roof to the walls.

"Master."

Erza was quick to move then, walking past her fellow members of the guild and storming the damaged front door. Natsu and Gray took off just as quickly, Liltotto at last free.

"What happened?" Wendy asked, the Sky Dragon Slayer bringing her hands up towards her face, both hands clasped together.

Bambietta was not sure in the slightest, yet her expression was a cold one. It was something that both Liltotto and Lucy took notice of, the former not surprised while the latter was simply worried.

"Bambi?" Lucy asked with some degree of hesitancy.

Bambietta knew what this had to have been, the Quincy remembered well when the Vandenreich had assault the realm of Hueco Mundo. They had gone right for the capital, right for Las Noches. They had torn it to the ground and left it in ruins. Was this the same actions from a dark guild? Had Erigor taken his promised revenge? Or was it another force at work?"

Bambietta knew that two months ago she would have shrugged at the sight of this devastation at most. Now, however, things were different.

Without a word she moved into the damaged guild hall, stepping over the fallen sign that lay before the entrance. Lucy, Liltotto and Wendy were soon to follow.

Inside the group found more of the same, the main hall destroyed beyond recognition, the pillars they had seen outside having pierced directly through. It was madness, the type that made Bambietta want to find the one responsible and kick him down into a pit. She watched on as Erza and the others were looking about, the lot of them clearly concerned.

"Oh, you're here!"

Bambietta looked towards the back of the disheveled guild hall, catching sight of Levy moving up from a staircase. Acting on an impulse that went past her own expectations, Bambietta moved towards the blue haired woman. Without a second thought, Bambietta wrapped her arms around Levy. "You okay?"

"I'm... fine," the woman replied, caught off guard by the sudden action. "Everybody's fine, honest. We just... came to the guild hall this morning and found it like this. Right now Master Makarov and the others are in the basement trying to work out what to do next."

Erza suddenly moved past Bambietta and Levy, the S-Class wizard disappearing out of sight as the sound of her footsteps on the stairway echoed about.

"Hey, wait up!"

Natsu and Happy were quick to join their guild mate, leaving the others to start to follow them as well. Bambietta pulled herself away from Levy, the two of them doing the same.

Downstairs they found a familiar sight, if only terms of people and not the decorum. Those who called Fairy Tail their guild were conversing with each other, Mirajane spiriting around the random groups, acting as cheerful as ever. Then there was Makarov, the guild master sitting alone at a counter against the far wall.

"Master Makarov," Erza said as she approached. "What has happened here?"

"It appears our home received a visitor during the hours of night," Makarov answered simply enough. "And clearly one who took issue with hour much Mirajane keeps it nice and clean after you kids make a ruckus."

"This is no laughing matter," Erza continued, leaving even Bambietta to be caught off guard by the anger in her tone. "I wish to know who did this to our home."

"It was Phantom Lord," Mirajane suddenly said quite solemnly as she approached.

Bambietta remembered it well, the man known as Totomaru. "And there go all my fantasies of him not being an absolute jerk. So what, did that guild leave a dastardly note or something?"

"No, not at all," Makarov replied. "I simply recognize the form of magic that was used to destroy our home. It is one that only Phantom Lord has access to."

"We need to take it to them!" Natsu suddenly shouted. "We can't let them push us around like this! We need to show them that if you mess with Fairy Tail, then you-"

"That's enough!" Makarov's sudden yell took Bambietta and Natsu by surprise, as well as all those around. He quickly calmed himself them, having obtained their attention. "Though our rivals in Fiore may act recklessly, I will not allow Fairy Tail to stoop to their level."

Natsu was flabbergasted. "But-"

"The Magic Council will look into this matter," Makarov continued, "and Phantom Lord will be justly punished. I will not have my family sully their hands for petty revenge. We are better than that."

Family. Children. Home. Those were all fine words that Bambietta had heard Makarov speak of in the past, but she did not believe it for a second. The Quincy liked those around her, but a family? That was a foolish sentiment and nothing more, a dream that she dared not consider. Those who shared Bambietta's blood had died for her or betrayed her. Those she took on the blood of had done the same if not worse.

"Come on, gramps!" Natsu protested. "We can't just sit back and do nothing!

"We will wait for the Magic Council to act on our behalf," Makarov interrupted, the older man sighing as he closed his eyes for a moment. "That is all, Natsu."

Bambietta could feel her temper flaring, the Quincy growing irate with each and every passing second. It finally came to a boil then, Bambietta snapping and speaking through grit teeth. "You're making us all look weak."

Makarov opened an eye and cast its gaze upon Bambietta. "What was that?"

"Phantom Lord comes to your town, it destroys your guild hall and you're just going to sit here in this basement and act like nothing happened?" Bambietta asked, her voice raising. "You're making Fairy Tail look pathetic! You're making me-"

"Bambi." Liltotto was there suddenly, speaking softly and putting a hand on the Quincy's shoulder to try and calm her. While she knew well that Fairy Tail, as well as most any guild in this world, was different from the Vandenreich, she was not accustomed to seeing her friend speak up against a leader.

"This ridiculous!" Bambietta continued, no less angry. "How can you sit here doing nothing? Don't you have any pride as a guild master? Stand your ground and fight!"

"You sound no different than Laxus," was all Makarov said in return. "But a guild cannot succumb to such violence by reacting by doing the same. We-"

Bambietta interrupted, the Quincy completely exasperated. The comparison to Laxus had not helped in the least. "My old guild master wouldn't have let this stand! He would have marched right to Phantom Lord's door and gave them exactly what they were asking for!"

"I will not hear a word spoken of what the 'guild master' you and Liltotto once served under would do under these or any other circumstances," Makarov said sharply. "Do you understand?"

Bambietta glared at Makarov then, growing even more annoyed. She still did not entirely know what details Liltotto had given Makarov, but she knew well what she had told him about the Vandenreich the first day they had met. Worse, she was still ticked off by being compared to Laxus of all people, having not gotten along with him at all, and Bambietta was tempted to hit Makarov where it might hurt with her own words. "I suppose Fairy Tail has no pride! Is that it?"

Bambietta paused then, feeling another hand on her shoulder. "That's enough, Bambietta."

The Quincy turned to see Erza looking at her, a stern expression etched upon the mage's face.

"Fine," Bambietta said, pulling her shoulder away. "Forget it. You can all cower down here and cross your fingers the Magic Council does something, but me? I'm going to stay right where we should all be."

Not saying another word, the Quincy began to move back upstairs, leaving all those that had become her guild mates down in the basement. She moved through the carnage, finding the remnants of a table. It was covered in debris but otherwise fine. That was enough for Bambietta. She pulled out the chair beside it and sat down. Folding her arms across on the table, she leaned forward and buried her head up to her nose within her limbs.

It was quiet upstairs now, leaving the Quincy to truly survey the carnage that Phantom Lord had caused. She remembered well the first time she had come to this guild hall, as well as every time since. It was pure chaos in the purest and yet most entertaining sense, something Bambietta had taken for granted. Now it was a cold and foreboding building, one that had been drowned in pure silence. For a brief moment, outside of the destruction that had been wrought, it reminded Bambietta of the Vandenreich's fortress.

It did not sit well with her. Not in the least, yet Bambietta knew she could not do a thing about it. As much as she was upset with Makarov's stance on the matter, she was not willing to defy his wishes. Not now at least, not with her level of power. The Sanrei Glove had made her stronger, strong enough to defeat Schwarzwald of Eisenwald, but there was no doubt a world of difference between a lowly dark guild and one of Fiore's best. She knew enough of Phantom Lord, that they were Fairy Tail's chief rival guild, so if they had wizards that compared to the likes of Erza, then Bambietta knew she could not simply go there herself and fight them all at once. A scolding from Makarov she was willing to handle, but defeat at the hands of an entire guild? No.

So Bambietta sat alone then, lost in her mire of thoughts. It did not last long, however, a voice calling out to her.

"Bambietta Basterbine."

The Quincy looked up to see Erza Scarlet approaching, the same stern look from before on her face. "Go away."

"I cannot," Erza replied simply as she sat down across from Bambietta. "As your mentor, I feel it's my duty to help you right now."

Bambietta sat up straight, looking Erza dead in the eyes. "You're teaching me how to handle a sword safely, not how to understand why we should just let another guild walk all over us."

"I share your frustration," Erza began to say, "but you have to understand this from the master's perspective."

"Look at this!" Bambietta shouted, pointing towards the iron pipes still present all throughout the shattered guild. "This is an act of war!"

"It is simply the actions of a rival guild," Erza corrected. "For all we know, the one responsible did this without his guild master's knowledge and consent."

"One or a hundred," Bambietta hissed, "somebody is responsible for this. And the best way to deal with a transgression is with aggression."

"An eye for an eye, is that it?" Erza asked.

"Exactly," Bambietta said coldly. "Someone hurts you, you hurt them back."

"How unfortunate," Erza replied, looking down at the table for a moment. "I thought you wanted to learn how to use your sword for something better than just hurting others."

"I do, but..." Now it was Bambietta's turn to close her eyes and lower her head. "Liltotto told you what happened to me, right? Every little detail?"

Erza did not like where this topic was going. "She told me enough."

"Do you have any idea what I want to do to the person who hurt me? Who killed me? Who tortured me and took away everything?" Bambietta's voice began to shake, not out of fear but honest anger. "Because of you I'm alive again, but... I don't think I'll know true freedom until I kill her for what she did."

"That's enough!" Erza's armored hand suddenly struck the table, having closed into a fist. Her tone suddenly lowered then, the mage having seen how her gesture had made Bambietta nearly jump. "My apologies, but... I can't bear to hear someone I know talk like that. I..."

Erza stopped herself short, the mage looking towards Bambietta.

"I believe I know what you're feeling, Bambietta," Erza continued, "so I am the last person to speak of true forgiveness. But-"

"Someone betrayed you once," Bambietta interjected. "I'm... sorry."

There was a moment of silence between the two, neither finding room to maneuver verbally. Yet, in time, Erza did just that.

"After what you've been through, you considered Fairy Tail a safe haven, didn't? That is also something I can relate with."

"I suppose you're right," Bambietta replied. "And... this all just... pisses me off."

"You're right to be angry," Erza said. "And don't let the master's remarks fool you. He is just as upset as you. However-"

"I know, I know," Bambietta interjected. "We can't just throw our weight around whenever we feel like it."

"Exactly," Erza said. "In the end, the Magic Council will do what they must to reprimand Phantom Lord if they were directly complicit, or simply punish the offending wizard if he was operating alone. Meanwhile, Fairy Tail simply needs to stick together. We all need to look out for our family, that's all."

There it was again. That word. Family. They all kept saying it, right from the first day Bambietta had arrived. The Quincy was in no position to argue the belief of those in Fairy Tail, but at the same time she had little reason to believe it for herself.

"Thank you, Erza," Bambietta said. She may not have believed it, but she was not willing to act terribly rudely about her feelings on the matter. "But you're right. This... this is my safe haven I suppose. And I... I don't like seeing it taken advantage of like this. That's all."

Bambietta stood up then so that she could head towards the stairway and back to the basement. Erza was not far behind.

"You are all right, yes?" Erza asked, still concerned in her own way.

"Yeah," Bambietta replied. "I just need to tell Makarov I'm... sorry for my little outburst. And Erza?"

As they continued their trek down the stairs, Erza looked at her. "Yes?"

"I know I haven't been too great about opening up about my past and stuff," Bambietta said, a little hesitant, "but if you ever need someone to vent to about the friend that betrayed you, I-"

"I appreciate it," Erza said bluntly, "but no."

Bambietta grew the slightest bit upset by the dismissal, yet still she tried to stay understanding. "I get it. I'm one of the Fairy Tail rookies and all that."

"No, it's not that," Erza replied. "I simply... do not wish to speak of that matter at great lengths."

"I get it." Bambietta could not argue that point. The past could be such a cruel, ugly beast for herself and others. Sometimes it was simply best to close the door on it and move forward. It was the one benefit Bambietta could lay at the feet of the Zombie schrift. It had muddled those very memories of hers, perhaps for the best.

Still, despite that, Bambietta could not help herself. It had been the same ever since her battle with Schwarzwald. Whenever she shut her eyes, either to sleep or simply to blink, she saw it. A momentary flash of vicious yet deserved cruelty. Different in form but the same result each and every time. Of Giselle Gewelle in a corner begging and pleading for mercy as she was covered in countless wounds. Of the wretched Stern Ritter screaming in pain as a sword tore through her throat, leaving her to choke on her own worthless blood. Of her body torn to shreds, barely recognizable.

They were pleasing images to the darker aspects of Bambietta Basterbine, the Quincy realizing that her suppressed tendencies were rebelling against her attempts to fit in with Fairy Tail.

For a moment did Bambietta wonder if Erza felt similar for the person who had betrayed her, but the Quincy already knew the answer to that. Erza was, after all, a good person deep down.

Bambietta, however, did not consider herself the same.

* * *

"Wait, this isn't the right place!"

Bambietta and Levy stood outside the restaurant they had chosen to dine at for lunch. It had been Levy's idea from the start, the Solid Script mage having decided to treat Bambietta, knowing full well that she had been unable to make any jewel since training with Erza. Bambietta had been leery at first, but she also knew full well not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Yet now they could find no sign of Mario's Pizzeria, instead a sign was there welcoming the Fairy Tail members to Talon's Pizzeria.

"Well, it's still a pizzeria even though it's got new owners," Levy said faintly. "The more things change, the more they stay the same, right?"

"Yeah, sure," Bambietta said with a hint of irritation. "First the guild is in ruins and now this? I guess I can't catch a break today."

"Bambi," Levy said, "the guild means a lot to you, doesn't it?"

"What?" The Quincy looked at Levy, watching as the Solid Script wizard began to open the door to the restaurant. "Levy, I- You don't have to do this, you know?"

"What? Treat a friend?" Levy asked. "Come on, if I remember right, we're a day away from your two month anniversary of the joining Fairy Tail. Let me at least do this for you when you're in need."

"All right," Bambietta said as she began to enter the restaurant. "If you insist."

"Hi!" Bambietta and Levy were both caught unawares, a young lady possessing bright red hair quickly approaching them. "My name's Maron and I'll be your server tonight!"

"Well, the service is certainly faster here now," Bambietta whispered as she leaned over to Levy's ear, holding her hand up as she did so.

"And more energetic," Levy offered as well.

Maron guided the two to a table and left them with menus and a smile. Bambietta and Levy began to look them over, the Quincy looking over the selection. Yet as she cracked open the menu, her mind began to wander, her thoughts focusing on Liltotto and the mysterious book that had been sent to both of them a week ago.

Bambietta had never been one for written lectures, the Quincy more preferring active lessons, and had to hope Liltotto was doing well processing and deciphering the treasure trove of information.

* * *

Liltotto was sitting within the basement of Fairy Tail, her eyes pouring over the contents of the book full of Quincy skills and spells. Most would have wanted to get as far away from the chaos of a guild such as this if they sought to learn, but Liltotto was not one of those people. She had worked alongside Bambietta, Meninas, Candice and Giselle long enough to grow accustomed to trying to concentrate during bouts of insanity and madness. For all intents and purposes she had found such things made her efforts easier. It was strange, yes, but Liltotto had grown accustomed to it.

"Wow, this is a nice spell," Liltotto said as she stopped on one page. "This could even give the Soul Reaper's Kurohitsugi spell a run for its money. Bambietta would love to learn that one."

Liltotto's eyes suddenly widened, the Quincy envisioning Bambietta laying waste to enemies and the environment itself with destructive waves of power that could rend space and time itself.

"Maybe I should keep that one a secret," Liltotto whispered to herself. "At least for now."

Liltotto continued to look over the book, turning the pages until she found herself in the category of defensive spells. That piqued her curiosity greatly. She began to scan the lines of text, trying to find the start of the incantation, as well as the form in one would have to manipulate their spiritual powers while doing so.

"Hey, Lil, up to much?"

"Oh no," Liltotto said, a little exasperated. "I'm just trying to take make myself and Bambietta more powerful is all."

"That's cool," the voice said as it grew closer and suddenly was right beside Liltotto. The Quincy could feel a shift on the bench she was sitting on. She turned to her right to see just who was interrupting her.

"Natsu." Liltotto's face suddenly got warm, her heart beat suddenly increasing. She quickly looked back to the book, hoping the Dragon Slayer did not catch on that she was blushing.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Natsu asked, honestly concerned. "You getting a fever or something? You're looking kind of flush."

"N-no," Liltotto stammered. "I'm fine. Really. Truly. Honestly. Yeah, nothing wrong with me."

"So this the book you and Bambi got in the mail?" Natsu asked, looking down and turning a few pages. "Uhhh..."

"Yeah, it's a bit complicated to understand," Liltotto said. "If you want, I could... teach you how to read the Quincy symbols used in some passages."

Natsu's eyes widened a bit in fear. "You... you'll be gentle with me, right?"

Liltotto was confused. "What?"

"Erza taught me how to read and..." Natsu began to shiver. "That was... a dark time in my life."

Liltotto was unsure how to approach this situation, the Quincy doing her best to mimic a memory of hers, one of a time when Meninas had tried to console Bambietta after her date with Askin had gone badly. Liltotto gingerly reached out with her left hand, patting Natsu on the back. "There, there."

Natsu took a deep breath then, looking down at the book with some degree of determination. "I'll right, I'm ready for anything."

"Okay then," Liltotto said. "You see this symbol here? That's a-"

Liltotto suddenly paused, the Quincy feeling a sudden weight atop her head that she had not expected. She suddenly heard the sound of what she could only guess was contented purring. Liltotto reached up with her right hand, feeling atop her white hat. Sure enough she could feel something furry that had curled up atop her head.

"Wow," Natsu suddenly exclaimed. "Happy must really like those hats you and Bambi wear. He fell asleep on her head a while back too."

Liltotto smiled a bit, completely content with the cat she had found cute resting comfortably. She slowly took her hat off, Happy going along for the ride, and set them both down on the counter. She stared at the cat for a moment, watching as her cheeks puffed out as he breathed in his sleep, his whiskered flaring out every time.

"So anyway," Liltotto said, trying to get her mind back on track as she looked at the book once more, "this symbol right here? Yeah, there's a long story behind that one to be honest."

* * *

Levy watched in horror as Bambietta continuing to rapidly consume the food she had ordered, the Quincy tearing through personal sized pizza just as she had the caesar salad before it. Levy, meanwhile, was simply picking at her salad still.

"Mmmm, so good!" Bambietta was not quite able to contain herself, yet the Quincy was quick to catch on to her antics. As she took another massive bite from her slice of pizza, she caught sight of the shocked expression on Levy's face. The Quincy slowly put down the food, swallowing what she had already taken with some reservation and spoke once more. "My bad."

"No, it's all right," Levy replied, mostly speaking the truth. "I mean, you probably did work up an appetite sparring with Erza all morning. I imagine she's a harsh teacher?"

"She has her moments," Bambietta answered. "I've had nicer... and nastier."

"That... worries me," Levy said in return as she put her fork back down. "I mean, I saw her teaching Natsu how to read and... sometimes I shiver just thinking about it."

"That bad, huh?" Bambietta covered her mouth with one hand, fully intent on suppressing her body's reaction to eating too quickly before speaking once more. "Maybe I'm getting off easy then."

Levy took a few bites of her salad again, knowing that there was one subject she wished to broach with Bambietta, one that she was not entirely sure how to get underway. She took a deep breath and did her best. "Bambi, there's something I do think we need to talk about."

Bambietta suddenly became apprehensive. "Look, you know I'm not usually this much of a pig when I eat. It's just I was famished is all."

"It's not that," Levy said with a sigh. "It's just... I've noticed you sneaking some glances at me."

Bambietta's eyes widened. "No, you got to be mistaken, Levy."

"Oh?" Levy began to say slyly. "What about a few weeks ago? You know, when I had to bend over to pick up the book I dropped. I caught you and Loke both glancing at me. Him I'm used to... that's probably why I pick up on those sort of things. But then I saw you too."

"Oh no, no, no!" Bambietta exclaimed in a slight panic. "You got the wrong idea! I was just curious what book you were reading, that's all!"

"And what book was it?" Levy asked, the Solid Script mage trying her hardest not to giggle.

"Well," Bambietta began to answer, her hand running through the back of her hair nervously, "that is, well.. it was short?"

Levy only grew confused at that. "The book was short?"

Bambietta blushed slightly before looking down. "Your dress."

Now it was Levy's turn to go red in the face. "I never... thought it was that short... Bambi, you didn't-"

"It was white," Bambietta said, only adding to Levy's embarrassment.

"Bambi!"

"The book cover," Bambietta replied, the Quincy taking note of how flustered Levy was getting. "The book cover was white."

"Oh, okay," Levy said, slowly calming down. "Well, anyway... the reason I brought this up was... you like Lucy, don't you?"

Bambietta truly snapped to attention then. "Wait, what?"

"Come on, Bambi," Levy said, trying hard not to tease her, "ever since I caught you looking my way, I started to notice things. And your eyes have been wandering her way quite a lot."

"You're imagining things," Bambietta said with a slight degree of hesitancy. "Name one time my line of sight wandered in her direction."

"That's easy," Levy began to say, much to Bambietta's dismay. "Remember when we all went to the Magnolia Fitness Center? And Lucy started to work up a sweat with a jump rope while you were on the treadmill?"

"It was... distracting..." Bambietta recalled it well, even if she did not want to. The Quincy had all but stopped moving while the automatic treadmill had not, and she had end up falling off and pitching forward directly on her face. "Can we not talk about this?"

"It's nothing to be upset about," Levy continued.

"I'm not upset," Bambietta retorted. "And I still contest that you're imagining things."

Levy continued to dig at the conversation nonetheless. "Weren't you upset that you missed out on seeing Lucy lose her top on that mission?"

"And about not getting the chance to fight a dark guild," Bambietta interjected before quickly grabbing a slice of pizza and consuming it as if it would show she was trying to ignore Levy.

"And!" Levy all but squealed. "You said and!"

Bambietta scowled, her cheeks puffing out as she slowly chewed her food. She swallowed it harshly, not content with things at all. "You're just reading into things that aren't there."

"Loke said you told him you were bi," Levy quickly said as she casually took a forkful of salad into her mouth. "Something about you were going to be his wingwoman or something like that..."

Bambietta's jaw dropped. She had never said such a thing of her own admission, her Quincy friend having done so instead. Her voice lowered then, Bambietta growing a bit more distraught. Her teeth grit together as her lips curled back, a vein on the side of her head threatening to burst. "Liltotto..."

"Again, I'm not sure what you're getting upset about," Levy continued. "So you're in love. What's the big deal?"

"I suppose you have a point, but..." Bambietta tried to calm her nerves. "Romance... never ends well with me. I mean, when it comes to guys..." Bambietta paused for a moment. "Not that I've actually ever seriously acted on how I feel for the ladies..."

"You're so cute when you're dead! I love you so much!"

Bambietta's mind and face went blank for a moment, a momentary trace of clouded memory playing out across her thoughts. She held silent in response, her a shiver or revulsion playing across both her spine and her skin.

Levy noticed it quite readily. "Bambi?"

"It's... nothing," Bambietta replied as she snapped back to attention. "Nothing worth remembering. But, anyways..."

Levy could see the untold doubt and concern etched upon her friend's face nonetheless, the Solid Script mage wondering if perhaps Bambietta was thinking of times long past, of incidents she had alluded to the night they had first met. She was determined to get her friend's thoughts directed elsewhere. "So what do you like about Lucy? I mean, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Are talking superficial like huge tracts of land?" Bambietta asked. "Or a something more substantial?"

Levy's expression sunk for a moment. "Substantial."

"Well, I mean..." Bambietta was never one for outwardly expressing herself so honestly. "I mean, she's nice but not exactly shy or a push over or anything. She's got bite with how she acts."

Levy had heard it. Shy? A push over? She was not wanting to make Bambietta fall for her or anything, but she was readily hearing what the Quincy was seeing in Lucy and not her. Speaking out of turn and unsure of why she was even saying it, Levy voiced her concerns. "I can bite."

Bambietta blinked. "Huh?"

"Never mind." Levy shook her head. "So you like that-"

"You can bite, huh?" Bambietta continued, the Quincy unrelenting now that her brain had processed what Levy had said. "My, my, my. I never pegged you as the kinky type."

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Levy replied, all the while unwilling to give what Bambietta had implied any true attention. "Now like I was saying, you like that Lucy's spunky or something?"

Bambietta shrugged, the woman completely unsure of where this conversation was going. "Well, yeah."

"Well, maybe you should tell her how you feel," was all Levy could say. "I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

Bambietta grew silent for a moment. "I could lose a friend if things go south. Besides, people like her... people like all of you Fairy Tail wizards... you're all too good for me. She's too good for me."

"Now what the heck brought that up all of a sudden?" Levy shook an index finger at Bambietta, as if the Solid Script mage was no more than a mother dealing with an unruly child. "I won't be hearing any of that, you got me? You're Fairy Tail now, so-"

"That doesn't change who I've been in the past," Bambietta said, interrupting Levy. "I didn't exactly bat an eyelash over being in a dark guild, you got me?"

Levy simply looked at Bambietta with some hint of reservation exuding from her eyes. "But you regret it now, don't you?"

Bambietta said nothing at first, the Quincy unsure of how to answer that properly. "I regret how things ended there, yes."

Levy was not foolish; she knew just how much of a non-answer she had just received. However she also knew what kind of member of Fairy Tail the Quincy had become in a short time. "Anyway, I really don't want to hear any of that 'I'm not good enough' stuff anymore, all right? I mean, I don't know exactly what went on in the past but... you've changed, right? So why don't you just tell Lucy how you feel?"

"You make it sound like it's so simple," Bambietta contested. She glanced down then, becoming unsure of herself. "Levy, do you know what I cherish most?"

"Kicking butt?" Levy asked, trying her best to lighten the mood. "Or staring at mine maybe?"

Bambietta did not laugh, no, but she did involuntarily smirk. That was enough for Levy.

"Well, okay, those are nice," Bambietta said. "But after everything that happened, all I want is friends. Honest to God friends. And if I tell Lucy what I'm feeling..."

Levy was decidedly blunt. "What? You're afraid you'll lose her as a friend if things don't work out?"

"Yes." That was all Bambietta had to say on the matter.

"I don't think you're giving Lucy enough credit," Levy countered. "I mean, okay... Maybe she won't feel the quite the same for you. Maybe she's not the type in general. But I don't think she'd cast aside your friendship over it. Wasn't she the person who found you sleeping on a street bench and gave you a place to stay?"

Bambietta replied softly. "Yeah."

"Speaking of that," Levy began to say, "why didn't you just come to me? I mean, I already had snuck you into Fairy Hills once before. I would have done it again until you were on your feet."

"I know," was all Bambietta said as first. "But I didn't intend on becoming an inconvenience if I could help it."

"You took Lucy's offer full time, didn't you?" Levy replied. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not hurt or anything, but-"

"She didn't have to sneak me past that Evergreen witch to get me in her apartment," Bambietta interrupted. "So I just... thought it was easier for everyone involved. That's all."

"You don't have to explain it," Levy continued. "I just... I'm not happy to hear you went out on the street instead of just asking for help."

Bambietta looked at Levy then, the Quincy's face quaking for a moment, as if she was trying to fight her innermost feelings. "I know, I just-"

Levy smiled and took a deep breathe. "You're my friend, Bambi, and I just want you to be happy. That's why I think you should tell Lucy how you feel." The Solid Script mage suddenly glanced away then, her eyes losing their luster for a moment. "And that's why I... I hope someday you'll tell me everything."

Bambietta heard exactly what Levy had said, the Quincy unsure of how to properly respond. "Everything?"

"The day we met," Levy began, "you told me about how you'd been betrayed and... you couldn't go on. I understood and I left it there. But I want to help carry that burden for you, Bambi. I want to help share your pain if that's what it takes to make you content."

"But... Everything?" Bambietta lost herself in that moment, her voice lowering to nothing but a whisper. "Then you wouldn't be my friend anymore."

Levy shook her head gently, closing her eyes for a moment as she did so. "Try me. Not know, but... someday. When you're ready."

"Levy, I..." Bambietta looked at Levy then, a faint smile tugging at her lips. "I'm... grateful that you were my first friend here."

* * *

"Now this symbol here? This means that a Quincy needs to- Natsu?"

For the longest time had Liltotto been going over the mysterious book of spells both to herself and Natsu. She could not help but appreciate his willingness and curiosity, the Quincy even more so simply content to have him by her side.

"So did that make any sense?" Liltotto paused for a moment, receiving no response. "Natsu?"

The Quincy looked to her side and could see that the Fire Dragon Slayer's ambitions had clearly been more than his concentration could handle. His head was resting on the table, his eyes closed as he lay before Liltotto sleeping.

The Quincy did not grew irate, not in the least. She knew well that despite his bravado earlier, the battle against the dark guild had taken a great deal out of Natsu. He deserved his sleep. Besides, Liltotto could not help herself. She took her eyes away from the book before her and propped her elbows on the table. Her chin resting within her palms, she simply looked down at Natsu, watching as he continued to sleep. All the while did Liltotto's face begin to take on a pink hue, her blood running to her cheeks.

"Don't... hurt Fairy Tail, you got me?" Natsu suddenly mumbled in his sleep, catching Liltotto off-guard. He continued speaking despite his slumber, his face shifting slightly as if he was experiencing a terrible dream. "We already... I already lost Lisanna, so... please..."

Liltotto's expression fell then, the Quincy noting the faint amount of moisture that was forming at the corner of Natsu's closed eyes. She looked away then, feeling guilty for staring at the sleeping Dragon Slayer, as well as for overhearing something he no doubt did not intend for another to have fall upon their ears.

Feeling equal parts guilt and sorrow for the young man she had grown to like, all Liltotto could do was whisper his name with sympathy for his pain evident. "Natsu..."

* * *

Despite how the day had begun, the rest of it had progressed in a rather lackadaisical manner. Bambietta had spent the better part of it with Levy, parting ways only when then sun had begun its descent over the horizon. Bambietta had taken that cue to return to the apartment she now shared with Lucy, Wendy and Carla. Yet now that she stood outside the inner doorway that led to the apartment, the Quincy was still.

"Levy, I know you said you want the best for me," Bambietta began to whisper under her breath, "but it's too soon. And... I can't risk it."

Shaking her head, Bambietta used her key to unlock the door and to step into her home. It was a pleasant site, one that was completely untouched unlike what had become of her home away from home, the guild hall. Lucy was simply sitting on one end of her sofa, Wendy on the other. All the while did Carla rest upon the Sky Dragon Slayer's lap, softly purring as the young girl gently scratched at the nape of her neck.

Lucy, meanwhile, was simply reading the hardcover book in her hands to Lucy, making certain to tweak her voice as best she could when it came time to speak a character's dialogue. Bambietta watched in utter amusement from the doorway, trying not to bring attention to herself.

"It was then that Bobo found himself, a particularly unremarkable individual, on a truly remarkable adventure and- Hey, Bambi." Lucy gently closed the book and looked to her friend and roommate. "I guess you and Levy had quite the day, huh?"

"Not really," Bambietta said as she hung her hat and cloak on the coat rack, her white jacket joining not long after. "We just talked about stuff. Nothing serious."

Bambietta suddenly yawned then, the Quincy stretching her arms up over her head as she did so. It was sheer happenstance that it had happened now, but she took advantage of it. Bambietta arched her back slightly, slowly opening her eyes to see if Lucy happened to glance her way. There was nothing, however, leaving the Quincy to admit defeat.

"I guess the whole training bit with Erza did take a lot out of me though," Bambietta said as she moved further into the apartment. "I ache in places I didn't even know I had."

"I'll take your word for it," Lucy said, trying not to let that part of the conversation grow in front of Wendy. "So I guess Levy is doing okay despite what happened to the guild hall?"

"Yeah, she's fine," Bambietta answered as she sat down on the sofa in between Lucy and Wendy, the Quincy's arms hanging over the head rest as she leaned back. "She just seemed to want to celebrate my being in Fairy Tail for two months." Bambietta paused for a moment. "Huh, it's hard to believe it's been that long already. Time flies when you're actually allowed to have some fun."

Bambietta felt it then, Wendy suddenly moving closer and leaning her body against the Quincy's own. Bambietta glanced down and could see Wendy yawning slightly, her eyes closing.

"Poor kid," Bambietta said under her breath. "I guess she had a rough day, huh?"

"Well we did fight a dark guild out of the blue yesterday," Lucy whispered. "And then spent all night walking back to the guild because Erza said time was wasting or something. And then when we got here-"

"The guild hall," Bambietta finished. The Quincy had been upset to no end about what happened, yet at the same time had been reveling at the thought of fighting Fiore's other major guild in retaliation. However, as she sat here in the comfort of her own home, a friend one on side and a sleeping child who looked up to her on the other, Bambietta was regretting her desires.

A battle with Phantom Lord was no place for the likes of either Lucy or Wendy. They did not bask in the thrill of battle or desire violent glories. That was Bambietta's problem, one she knew was born out of a sense of damaged pride.

"She's been worried about it all day," Lucy continued. "She mentioned how this never happened in Cait Shelter, but... I tried to keep her mind preoccupied with my favorite little series of adventure novels. And she was getting sleeping, but... she wouldn't go to bed. Not until you came home."

"Me?" Bambietta looked back down at Wendy once more, noting the peaceful look on her sleeping face. "I'm the last kind of person she should be looking up to."

"I just think she finds your presence comforting is all," Lucy offered up. "Especially after today."

Bambietta gingerly moved Wendy away, the Quincy standing up so that she could lift the sleeping Wendy in her arms without disturbing her. She was careful to make certain that Carla did not fall from the young girl's lap, and the Quincy began to move towards the bed she had sacrificed to Wendy since her first night in Magnolia. She sat her down gently and began to pull the blanket up towards her chin, only to be surprised when Wendy's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Bambi?" the Sky Dragon Slayer groggily asked, once more yawning. "Is everything going to be okay?"

"Of course it is," Bambietta said gently as she lay a hand atop Wendy's head. "One of Phantom Lord's wizards is just being a bit of a meanie, that's all. There's nothing you have to worry about."

"Okay," Wendy said, smiling as she looked up at Bambietta. "I just... I don't want us to have to fight Totomaru's guild is all."

Bambietta paused for a moment. "You must hate me for bringing you here, huh?"

"What?" Wendy had never expected to hear that in response.

Lucy was no different. "Bambi..."

"Don't be silly," Wendy pleading. "I've had so much fun here and made so many new friends. You, Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Liltotto... everyone has been so nice in Fairy Tail. Before this I... I only really had Carla as my friend."

"But you said it yourself," Bambietta replied. "You're worried."

"I am," Wendy replied, "but that's life, isn't it? I can't... be sheltered from the good and the bad. Not when I can help people in need."

"Such a smart kid." Bambietta gently patted Wendy on her head. "But don't even worry about it. We're all legitimate guilds, so I'm sure everything will work out fine in the end. Now get some rest, okay?"

"All right," Wendy said as she closed her eyes. "Thank you, Bambi. For everything."

The Quincy smiled faintly as she watched Wendy fall back into slumber. She turned away then and looked to Lucy. "So..."

"So..." Lucy repeated, having noticed the pause in Bambietta's tone of voice. "I take it the training with Erza's going well?"

"Yeah," Bambietta answered, realizing she had lost any possible chance of the moment. She was content with that however, the Quincy still unsure when or if she could brooch the topic on her mind. "I think I've got a handle on how to use a sword more safely in combat. Between that and the Sanrei Glove... oh, I'd give Natsu a heck of a fight now."

"You do like to fight, don't you?" Lucy asked, giggling slightly as she already knew the answer.

"Maybe too much," Bambietta said as she looked back down at Wendy. "I'm pretty sure me and Natsu would have stormed Phantom Lord earlier today if we didn't know Master Makarov would be upset with us."

"Well, it's just because you care about the guild, right?" Lucy offered up as she stood from the sofa and began to walk towards her bookcase. "So I wouldn't feel bad about that."

"But I made a scene," Bambietta continued. "Now don't me wrong, I'm not upset about that, but... I probably put even more stress on Master Makarov."

"Erza set you straight, huh?" Lucy asked as she slipped the hardcover book on a shelf. "She tends to do that."

"Oh yeah," Bambietta replied. "Understatement of the century."

"You're okay though, right?" Lucy said as she began to move towards the kitchen. "I mean, I know you were upset today."

"It's nothing," Bambietta said as she followed Lucy. "Just my stupid pride that gets me in trouble all the time."

"And Levy?" Lucy asked as she began to look through her refrigerator for something cold to drink. "She's taking everything all right?"

"In stride, yeah," Bambietta replied. "Hey, you think you could get me a bottle of water while you're in there?"

"Sure."

Lucy began to crouch forward as she reached into the bottom shelf of the refrigerator, leaving Bambietta to her own devices. The Quincy was quick to notice that Lucy had bent over to do so, Bambietta shaking her head and turning her gaze away from Lucy's backside. "No, no," Bambietta mumbled to herself. "Let's not keep doing that to my friends..."

"Huh?" Lucy asked as she stood up straight, a water bottle in each hand as she used her right foot to close the refrigerator door. "You say something, Bambi?"

"But of course not," Bambietta replied slightly frantically as she watched Lucy sit herself down at the table. The Quincy graciously took the water bottle from Lucy and began to open it. "So, uhhh..."

"So spill with me, girlfriend," Lucy suddenly said with a sly expression on her face. "What did you two gossip about?"

"Girlfriend?" Bambietta very nearly choked on the water she had just tried to swallow. "Oh, nothing much. I just had a little bit of a problem that Levy noticed and was really helpful about. That's all."

"Oh?" Lucy leaned forward on the table, her shirt revealing much cleavage as she did so. "Come on, you can share. Maybe I could help to."

"Uhhh..." Bambietta tried to focus on Lucy's eyes and nothing else. "It's all good, nothing left to worry about. We were just talking about something I kind of longing for."

"Oh," Lucy said, smirking all the while. "Like?"

"Well, uh, a rematch with Natsu!" Bambietta suddenly exclaimed. "What else?"

"Huh, figures." Lucy moved back into her seat and began to drink from her water bottle at last. "And here I was hoping for something juicy."

"Anyway," Bambietta began to say as she looked down to the table for a moment, "Levy told me I should go for it if I think it'll make me happy."

"Smart advice from a smart lady," Lucy said as pulled her water bottle away from her lips. "Seriously, she's right, Bambi. Only those who chase dreams can catch them."

Bambietta smirked at those words as she turned her gaze upwards. "Nice words. I guess that must be the aspiring writer in you-"

Bambietta paused then, having caught sight of the white material that made up Lucy's shirt having gotten rather wet. "Oh darn it," Lucy muttered. "I knew I was in a rush to drink but I didn't plan on spilling some all over myself. It's a good thing Natsu and Gray aren't here to see this."

Lucy sat her water bottle down and began to remove her shirt right before Bambietta's eyes. The Quincy tried to look away as the now-damp garment moved up over Lucy's head, leaving on display the lightly colored blue bra and the voluminous cleavage it supported. Bambietta shook her head and forced herself to close her eyes as she mumbled under her breath. "Must think clean thoughts..."

"I guess I'll be doing the light laundry tomorrow," Lucy said as her shirt passed over her head, her long blonde hair falling out of it and back down over her shoulders. She noticed Bambietta had her eyes closed and was quick to comment on it. "Oh, don't be like that. I saw your underwear on our first job together, so fair is fair."

"Okay, sure." Bambietta did as Lucy requested, the Quincy forcing herself to look the Celestial Spirit mage in the eyes once more. "Honestly, I totally forgot about that."

"Anyway..." Lucy said, pausing to take another sip of water. "Levy helped you out, huh?"

"Yeah. I'll... chase that dream someday, but..." Bambietta said, pausing for a moment. "She's been good at that ever since I came here. And I..." Bambietta paused. "She's been nice to me since day one and I really need to do something to show my appreciation."

"Like what?"

"Well, you and her are bookworm buddies, right?" Bambietta asked rather simply.

"We prefer the term literary connoisseurs," Lucy replied, "but yeah, we are."

"I was thinking maybe I could get her a nice hardcover book," Bambietta said. "I almost grabbed one today, some best seller called 'Fifty Gradients of Color', but I wasn't sure. I mean, it seemed like a good adventure novel, since the back of the dust jacket said it was a story full of nice katanas, but..."

"Okay, one, I'm glad you didn't get her that book," Lucy began, bringing up an index finger that was soon followed by the middle. "And two, I know exactly what you could get her."

"See, I knew I made the right call," Bambietta replied. "It seems to me that you're the expert, Lucy."

"Okay, now there's one book I know Levy's been fangirling over for the last couple of weeks," Lucy said, nodding in approval as she did so. "It just came out last Tuesday and I know she hasn't gotten a chance to go to any of the local book stores to get it."

"Perfect, Lucy," Bambietta said with a smile. "Now all I need is a title and I'll be good to go bright and early tomorrow morning..."

* * *

A good night's sleep was precisely what the doctor had ordered and Bambietta had begun the next day refreshed and rejuvenated. Her mind was no longer centered on either the demanding training she had gone through with Erza or the actions of Phantom Lord. No, now she was simply walking down the streets of Magnolia with a smile on her face and a paper shopping bag from the local Noble Barnes book store. In it was the precise hardcover book Lucy had suggested, the latest in the line of Clandestine Edifice books authored by one Steven Monarch.

"I can't wait to see the look on Levy's face when I give her this," Bambietta said under her breath, her eyes beaming.

The Quincy could not recall the last time she had gone out of her way to give a gift to another, the years having gone by in a flash. No, not years, it had been decades. Yet it did not matter now. That was the past and this was the present and Bambietta was bound and determined to do something gracious for the one who had done right by her and become her friend. Levy had been under no obligation to befriend the newcomer, especially after the spectacle she had caused by bringing in a decapitated monster's head as a show of strength, yet the Solid Script mage had done just that.

Bambietta's thoughts were focused entirely on the immediate future, the Quincy unable to contain herself. Yet as she moved down the streets, an individual in clear distress came running over. "Hey, you're from Fairy Tail, right?"

"That I am," Bambietta replied, the Quincy planting her hands on her hips and trying her best to look awe-inspiring, even assuming a voice rather unfitting for her. "So, good citizen, how may I help you today? Cat stuck in a tree? Or even better, a dark guild you need fighting?"

"No, it's... Please, go to park. You're fellow wizards, they're... Oh God..."

Bambietta felt a chill on her flesh, her heart all but freezing in place as she stopped in place. Her thoughts began to swirl around in her head, the Quincy finding her breathing beginning to go out of control. She grabbed the man by the shoulders and began speak quite forcefully. "Where the hell is the park?"

"It's... two blocks to the south of here," the man replied, clearly distraught from whatever he had seen. "Please, you have to worry! I'll go tell-"

Bambietta was gone then, Hirenkyaku taking her away in an instance. The man was left on his own, still in a panic.

"- The rest of Fairy Tail."

He moved as quick as he could then, heading towards the guild hall.

* * *

The world was a blur for a moment, Bambietta unsure of what exactly she was going to find in Magnolia's South Gate Park. She was unsure why she was so concerned. Fairy Tail itself was a means to an end, nothing more and nothing less. Those she cherished the friendship of were wizards who could fend for themselves; the likes of Natsu, Lucy and Erza had nothing to fear. Certainly Liltotto could handle herself from most any threat.

Yet there was the sinking feeling in Bambietta's stomach. An empty sensation that left her soul to become numb. There was one who immediately sprang to the Quincy's mind, and so help her, if anything had happened to Wendy, she would not forgive herself for being the caretaker the soul of a dearly departed man had chosen.

"Please don't be Wendy," Bambietta whispered as her view of the world began to stabilize, the movement of Hirenkyaku finally coming to an end. Bambietta could see it, the field that was South Gate Park, one that was cut through with multiple walkways and streams. Yet then she could see it, a rather large tree right before her. "Please don't be-"

Bambietta froze on the spot then, the Quincy's eyes widening as she saw three forms come into view. None of them belonged to Wendy Marvell, yet there was no joy on the part of Bambietta. She knew the three before her well, even if only one of them mattered to her world. It was the trio of Fairy Tail wizards, Shadow Gear. Jet was to the left, Droy to the right. The both of them crucified to the tree by a series of metal scraps covering their arms, bolts holding them to the tree. The two were bloodied and bruised, yet Bambietta's eyes were consumed by tunnel vision. Only one of the three on the tree called to her attention.

"Le... vy..."

Bambietta's voice was low at first, the Quincy alone in the park to witness the sight before her. Her hands grew slack, the bag containing the book she had purchased falling to the ground with an impact that echoed through the quiet field. Levy was left there against the park, her arms held outwards by the same bolts that suspended the bodies of her teammates. Her head was slumped forward, blue locks of hair dangling forward, streaks of red staining them. Bambietta could see her body was bruised and broken all over, cuts and abrasions joining the injuries.

Bambietta's emotions began to coalesce then, the quiet shock shifting and contorting into sheer outrage. The Quincy's hands moved up and clutched at the opposing arms, her eyes widening as her pupils dilating. Then, without warning, Bambietta began to scream.

The sound pierced the air, deafening Bambietta's ears even as the roar of agony left her throat to go raw, to bleed in response. Bambietta could taste that very same blood, yet she did not care. She stopped only when her body gasped for breath, the Quincy panting as she looked at Levy's still form.

Her mind was in tatters, her spirit wavering in madness. The Quincy took several tentative steps forward before breaking into a stride that took her before Levy. Her hands became empowered with Blut Arteria and Bambietta began to grab the metal scraps that had wrapped around Levy's arms, tearing them and the bolts free from the bark in a frenzy. Levy's form began to pitch forward and Bambietta quickly cradled it with her arms, allowing both their bodies to drop to ground.

"No, no, no..." Bambietta could see it clearly, blood adorning Levy's face, all of it pouring out from a wound that had been slashed across her right temple. Worse was the simple movement that overcame Levy's body, gravity forcing her head to tilt back. "You can't be... Levy, You can't..."

Bambietta's lower lip began to tremble, the Quincy's heart and soul becoming awash in sensations she had not experienced for decades. There was no anger, no desire to lash out. All that had overwhelmed her was a profound sense of loss, something she had not been forced to experience since she had been a child.

"Levy, please... Don't... Don't..." Bambietta pulled the unmoving body close to hers, the Quincy's body convulsing as her eyes shut tightly, the tears struggling but still escaping from their prisons nonetheless. Her voice worn and hoarse from the scream, Bambietta could only talk in a rough whisper, every word causing her throat more pain. "Don't die, don't die, don't die..."

Over and over again did the Quincy repeat those two words, her pained voice echoing within Levy's ears. Bambietta's mind began to flood with memories then, of the young lady who had greeted her within Fairy Tail only two months earlier, of the night that followed when Bambietta had come close to barring her soul to a complete stranger, to their journey to retrieve the treasure of the McGuffin lineage.

Yet it all kept returning to that first memory, over and over again. The fleeting memory continued to loop across Bambietta's thoughts, just as her words continued the endless cycle of pleading.

"Don't die..."

 _"You'll have to forgive Gray. It's a force of habit he hasn't been able to quite break since as long as I've known him. He didn't mean any harm by it."_

"Don't die..."

 _"I'll try and take that as a compliment. I'm Levy McGarden..."_

"Don't die..."

 _"Bambi? That's a cute name."_

"Please..." Bambietta pleaded as her face contorted tightly in uncontrolled sorrow, her tears falling upon the shoulder of the body. "Don't leave me, Levy..."

"Bam... bi?"

Bambietta felt it then, a hand weakly touching upon her back. The Quincy let out an audible gasp, her tears of sorrow slowly becoming that of happiness. She pulled away from Levy then, her sobbing continuing nonetheless, and she could see that the Solid Script mage's eyes had opened. It was a faint light within them, yet she was breathing slowly nonetheless.

"Levy, you're..." Bambietta's face continued to stain with tears, a smile of sorts causing the corners of her open mouth to curl upwards. "Oh, Levy..."

Bambietta pulled her close again, unwilling to let her go for an instant. She was not willing to risk it, not again.

"Are... Jet and Droy... okay?"

Bambietta could hear it, Levy's faint words issuing forth. The Quincy had admittedly not concerned herself with that question, having been lost in a sea of anguish. Yet now she was relieved and could think more clearly. For Levy's sake she reached out with her spiritual senses and could feel the life force, no matter how weak, emanating from their bodies.

"They're alive," Bambietta said, her voice cracking as she continued. "And so are you..."

Yet there was something that left Bambietta's soul in a state of unease. She could see it now, Levy's life force faintly glowing in the darkness. She could feel the trace spark that had been left, the Solid Script mage having been left in the same shape as her friends by the attacker. It enraged Bambietta, to see one she cared about treated as she had been, to be left for dead as a warning to others.

"What has happened here?"

Bambietta gently let go of Levy and looked over her shoulder, catching sight of Makarov, the guild master standing before her, his walking staff held firmly. Around him were the others of Fairy Tail. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Liltotto and all others.

"Bambi," Lucy said softly. "That scream. Was that you?"

Natsu's eyes suddenly came alight with anger, the Dragon Slayer glaring at Levy. However, it was clear to Bambietta that something else had taken hold of his attention. She looked down then and could see that the mage's shirt had been torn open, revealing her stomach. It was the emblem painted upon her flesh, however, that had truly gotten ahold of Bambietta, Natsu and all the others.

"That mark," Bambietta whispered, recognizing it well enough. "It's the same as the one Totomaru had."

"This was Phantom Lord's doing?" Erza asked. "Do those fiends have no honor? How could they stoop to this level?"

Bambietta face began to lose all focus, the very emotion draining from it altogether. Her eyes, however, carried a light that overcame that dull sensation, a quiet rage burning behind them.

Phantom Lord. It had wounded her pride, having attacked what had become her home. It had made those she had surrounded herself look weak. It had made her look weak. That was more than enough to spark the Quincy's ire, but she had relented to Makarov's foolish wishes.

Now, however, things were different. She had not acted, she had not fought and she had not retaliated. What lay before her was the result. Levy had been hurt, she had been broken and battered by an unfeeling force that had clearly not gotten enough. Bambietta could blame Phantom Lord all she wanted, something she would certainly do, but she also could not do anything but shoulder the blame. She had listened to a fool, she had allowed herself to fall into the trap that was his ill-advised and ridiculous notion of family and stayed her hand.

This was the result.

Bambietta did not care what Makarov had to say now. He could banish her from the guild, he could send his very best against her. He could even have the Magic Council look to punish her.

Bambietta did not care. She would make Phantom Lord pay for this. Not as a member of Fairy Tail but as the woman who had once been the merciless Stern Ritter E of the Vandenreich. She did not have the Explode, but buried within her heart and soul lay dormant the woman she had once been. It was beginning to awaken now, moving past the barriers of morality that Bambietta had inflicted upon it.

Liltotto could feel it in the very spiritual energy enveloping Bambietta, the blonde Quincy unable to recall a time she had sensed such cruel intentions from her friend. Bambietta was prone to anger, prone to fits of rage, but this was truly different. She was not angered by her own sense of wounded pride, but instead she had been provoked by another's pain. To the former member of the Vandenriech it was terrifying to experience such spiritual energies.

Despite her lack spiritual awareness, Erza's keen eye had noted the change in Bambietta's body language. The woman's who's life she had played a part in offering salvation to was clearly lost in her infuriated state, Bambietta perhaps regressing to a state of absolute cruelty. The S-Class wizard knew she would have to keep a close eye on the Quincy. She had no desire to see her fall back into the abyss she was a part of before joining Fairy Tail, not after the leaps and strides she had made in the last two months.

Caught up in her fury, Bambietta did not even begin to realize she was being watched and judged by two others in particular. All she could do was visualize the absolute pain and suffering she intended to subject the members of Phantom Lord to. She would see it through, even if it meant throwing away everything she had gained in this world, even her newfound attempt at life itself.

"Bambietta." The Quincy could hear it, Erza's voice. She did not look at her at first, suddenly feeling the woman's armored glove upon her shoulder. "I told you before that I understand how you feel about all that has happened. Now is no different. But-"

Bambietta looked at Erza then, the coldness in her eyes giving the armored wizard a moment of pause. Erza could not recall a time she had seen such a tranquil fury building within another, not since her childhood. It left the wizard feeling a moment of despair, one that she had wished never to feel again.

Unable to say another word, her inner composure lost in the moment, Erza stepped away from Bambietta then. She left her to cradle Levy's injured body, all the while knowing that she would have to truly keep a close eye on the Quincy. The past could not be allowed to repeat itself.

"Bambi, I can make this better," Wendy said as she approached. "This is why... why I'm here, isn't it?"

The Sky Dragon Slayer reached out with one hand encased in the swirling healing magic of the air itself, the power slowly beginning to reconstruct the torn flesh that was the side of Levy's face.

Bambietta watched the slow process continue, the Quincy happy to have Wendy at her side. Still, she had to speak. "Wendy, I'm sorry."

"For what?" the Sky Dragon Slayer asked.

"I told you everything was going to be all right," Bambietta continued to say, "and I was wrong."

"Don't even say that," Wendy replied. "I'm going to do my very best to make things all right."

For a moment the Sky Dragon Slayer's youthful optimism began to peel away at the hidden rage that simmered within Bambietta. "Wendy..."

"This action..."

That very anger came to the surface once more however when the Quincy heard Makarov's voice. She did not care. He would simply be the doddering old fool she had come to take him as in the last day. He was nothing more than a foolish individual who would rather rely on the very same Magic Council he had spoken against two months earlier, all so he could keep his hands clean.

"This action," Makarov continued to say, "has hurt my children."

Bambietta's mind snapped to attention then, the Quincy catching hold of the shift in tone that was evident in Makarov's voice. She could feel it as well, a wave of anger permeated the air around her now.

"I can accept the destruction of my guild hall," Makarov continued, his voice trembling with a slowly building fury. "Stone and wood can be replaced. However, I refuse to allow harm to come to my children without taking my revenge!"

Bambietta could see it then, Makarov's hand tightening as golden magic began to encircle his body. The staff he held splintered apart then, the elder wizard's face contorting with a fury that Bambietta dared not imagine he could assume.

"Phantom Lord will pay for what they have done!" Makarov yelled. "We have no choice now but to go to war!"

Bambietta's quiet rage began to subside, a twisted smile beginning to adorn her face as her anger began to broadcast outwards.

Now Makarov was speaking her language.

* * *

 **Now that was quite the emotional ending now wasnt it?**

 **I sure as hell wouldnt want to be in Gajeel's shoe's right now. The guild hall's destruction pissed off Bambietta sure, but that was more to her seeing it as an attack on not only her pride, but a safe haven. Levy though? That made it VERY personal and doing that to Levy was a very, very, VERY bad idea. She's more mad now than she's ever been and he's going to take the brunt of it.**

 **But just making this more personal to our main character isn't the only difference the phantom lord arc will have. Oh no, I have ALOT of things happening here that will make this a very fun, unique, experience.**

 **But enough about Phantom Lord, lets talk about the other important aspect of this chapter; Romance!**

 **As you may have noticed, I have decided to pair up Bambietta with Lucy Heartfillia. Now why is that? After all, Erza was leading in the poll. Well, I did say that the poll was going to help us in this decision, but I never said it would determine the pairing. Erza was First Place, with Lucy in 2nd.**

 **So why Lucy? Well, Bambietta need's someone who's rather smart, has common sense, and a bit of spunk to her. Lucy has all of that. She's also one of the few SANE members of Fairy tail, and Bambietta needs a SANE influence in her life.**

 **Yes, Erza could prevent her from making bad decisions, but I feel that Erza works better as a Mentor for Bambietta than a romantic partner. She's someone who Bambietta has alot of respect for, but also someone she wishes to surpass. Its a good dynamic, but not one feel I can add Romance too.**

 **There are other reasons of course, but I feel that this proves my point well enough.**

 **However, there was another romance going on in this chapter now wasn't there? Liltotto and Natsu.**

 **Well, romance is the wrong word for it. Liltotto has a crush on the dragon slayer, but this being Natsu, he naturally dosnt notice it. The two of them have great chemistry, far better than I thought they would.**

 **The brilliant yet lazy Liltotto and the energetic and not all that bright Natsu. It's so fun to read the two of them interact.**

 **However, I want to make this clear. This is at the moment a very one sided crush. Nothing more, nothing less and I plan on it staying that way. Why? Well, its going to be very important for Liltotto's character development. Besides, I have someone else planned for Natsu.**

 **I cant wait to see the reviews for this chapter, I really, REALLY want to hear what you guys have to say!**


	19. A Brawl between Phantoms and Faires

**I feel that enough time has past to allow me to post this much. The chapter was originally going to be longer, but we realized that, one, it would be WAY too long if we kept going and two...Last weeks chapter...Yeah. We are still going to wait a bit before we post the next chapter till the wounds of cannon heal. Hopefully you will all enjoy this.**

 **Please leave us a review so we can have some good feedback, its greatly appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own** **Bleach of fairy tail. Those belong respectively to Tite Kubo and Shounen jump and Hiro Mashima and Weekly shounen magizine. This is just for fun!**

 **Disclaimer: As you can probably imagine I do not own the Fairy Tail or Bleach series or any of the characters that appear either. The honor of being the man behind Fairy Tail belongs to the one, the only Hiro Mashima. Oh, and Bleach's creation rests solely on the shoulders of Tite Kubo. Oh sure, I've purchased plenty of manga, DVDs, video games and maybe a few too many Rukia Kuchiki and Erza Scarlet action figures and statues (though only the Fairy Tail merchandise remains at this point), but the series themselves? Oh no, they're certainly not mine. You'd know if it were me in charge. Though to explain how different Bleach would be, well to detail that would take a higher word count than this story will eventually end with. Though oddly enough, little would actually change about Fairy Tail. Huh. Go figure.**

* * *

The apartment that now belonged to Lucy Heartfilia and Bambietta Basterbine was no stranger to guests from Fairy Tail. The likes of Natsu, Gray and Erza had managed to slip in unannounced far more times than either Bambietta and Lucy could ever care to admit and Wendy was a guest as of late.

Now, however, it was the center of Fairy Tail's attention. The majority of its members were standing outside while its guild master and a select few were within. Twice now had Phantom Lord struck the guild and Makarov was weary of having the member of Shadow Gear treated at either the destroyed guild hall or Fairy Hills. There was no telling if the rival guild would strike at either location. That was precisely why Makarov was grateful that Lucy and Bambietta had offered their relatively nondescript apartment as the best place for Levy and the others to be taken care of.

Levy and Jet were resting atop the apartment's twin beds while Droy had been relegated to the sofa. Wendy Marvell was currently standing beside Levy, her magic continuing to slowly heal the battered wizard. Mirajane Strauss, meanwhile, was moving back and forth from Jet and Droy, trying to tend to them as best she could.

Standing beside Makarov were Lucy Heartfilia and Erza Scarlet, the two worried about the state of their friends even if the S-Class mage was less prone to outwardly show it. Makarov knew that Erza was hurting, yes, but he also knew she was going to stand strong and resolute in this time of need. It was precisely what he was counting on as Erza was without a doubt the strongest mage he had at his side in this war with Phantom Lord.

While Lucy looked at Levy's hurt body, clearly distraught, the other resident of the apartment was further away. Leaning up against the far wall was Bambietta Basterbine. Her arms were folded across her chest, her white cloak draped over her body and nearly obscuring it. The Quincy's head hung low slightly, the visor of her hat casting shadow over her eyes.

It was for the best Bambietta thought, the Quincy knowing that her visage was still burning with a rage she had not experienced in such a long time. She was aching to smash Phantom Lord out of existence, her body and soul demanding retribution for what had been done to Levy. The only thing that brought any satisfaction to the Quincy was that she knew it would happen soon.

"Wendy Marvell," Makarov suddenly began to say as he approached the Sky Dragon Slayer. He reached out and placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder. "I know you have not been in Fairy Tail for very long, and I understand that this is a trying matter for you, but... I wish to thank you for being here and helping this family."

Bambietta peeked out from underneath her hat, watching as Makarov began to move away from Wendy. He walked past the Quincy then and outside. Bambietta whispered her breath then. "Family? There he goes again..."

"Erza," Mirajane said softly as she approached both the S-Class mage and Lucy, "please do keep an eye on the master. I'm... worried."

Erza nodded and began to move away, Lucy right behind her. Yet as the two came upon Bambietta, Lucy could see how quiet she was being still. "Bambi? It's... time to go."

"Lucy, Bambi and I will join you and the others in just a moment," Erza said quietly, yet still possessing a commanding tone.

"Yes, ma'am," Lucy replied meekly, the Celestial Spirit mage knowing it was best to listen to Erza and not make her repeat herself. She stepped outside then, leaving the Quincy and the wizard by the door.

"What's the problem?" Bambietta asked with an eerily calm tone. "Let's just go already."

"Not yet," Erza said as she looked Bambietta in the eyes. "I believe we need to talk things over first."

"You heard the master," Bambietta replied. "The time for talk is over. It's war now."

"That's precisely what we need to talk about," Erza shot back, the mage growing the slightest bit irritated. She calmed herself then, knowing that such an attitude would not do. "I understand your anger, Bambietta, but I don't believe you understand Master Makarov's."

Bambietta tilted her head up to look at Erza properly. "Is that a fact?"

"Bambietta," Erza said as she cast a gaze over her shoulder and looked at Wendy and Mirajane both, "come with me for a moment."

The armored mage stepped way and moved into the kitchen of the apartment. Bambietta pulled herself away from the wall and did as Erza asked. The Quincy was still seething inside and she was having issues containing it. "Erza, I-"

The S-Class wizard was quick in interrupt Bambietta. "You came to me because you wanted to learn how to fight with your side without killing, right?"

Bambietta took a deep breath. "Yes, yes I did."

"And are you going to keep those lessons in mind," Erza asked sharply, "or has this day rendered my time wasted?"

Bambietta returned the pointed question with her own sharp tongue. "Old habits die hard."

"That's enough," Erza replied, her tone of voice a challenge, one that demanded better of Bambietta. "I will hear no such thing from a member of Fairy Tail."

Bambietta looked away for a moment, the visor of her hat once more obstructing her eyes.

"I told you before that I understand your pain when it comes to this matter," Erza continued, "but if you continue down this course of action, you'll do more harm to Fairy Tail than Phantom Lord could ever hope to."

Bambietta turned her gaze back to Erza. "I don't think Master Makarov is too worried about repercussions."

"Bambietta, you fool." Erza was growing frustrated now, Bambietta's desire for vengeance clearly clouding her rationality. "The master has grown angry enough that he will take the burden of punishment the Magic Council will place upon him for this transgression. The council members will however keep in mind the fact that Phantom Lord was the aggressor in this conflict."

Bambietta returned to being quiet, allowing Erza the time to speak.

"However," Erza continued to say, "the master simply wants to do what you spoke of after the guild hall had been destroyed. He wants to show Phantom Lord that Fairy Tail cannot be beaten down like this without repercussions. But you, Bambietta? I saw the look on your face back in the park. You want more than vengeance, don't you?"

Bambietta lower her head slightly, her shoulders drooping. "Yes."

"Bambietta," Erza said, her commanding tone shifting to that of a comforting one, "you cannot kill or maim anyone in Phantom Lord. Not even the one who hurt Levy. If you act on your impulses, if you forget everything I've taught you these last few days, then you will bring Fairy Tail down into the darkness with you. The Magic Council will imprison you. They will disband this guild. Levy, Lucy, Wendy and all the others? They will have no place to call their home. You, Bambietta Basterbine, will have taken that from them. Not Phantom Lord. You."

Bambietta's teeth grit at that accusation, the Quincy's rage beginning to rise to the surface. "That's right, Makarov's little 'family' would suffer. Erza, do know what was going through my head as I got Levy down from that damn tree?"

Erza waited for an answer in silence.

"I thought Makarov wouldn't do anything at all," Bambietta said, giving Erza just that. "And I was willing to go out on my own. Fairy Tail's reputation would be intact and only I'd suffer the consequences. Maybe I should do just that-"

"And how would that would me feel after helping give you a second chance?" Erza asked. "How would that make Lucy feel? What about Wendy?"

Bambietta tried to answer, her mouth opening but no sound escaping from it.

Erza, meanwhile, was quick to cut down to the very bone with her own voice. "And what about Levy? Would she want you to sacrifice everything you've worked for to hurt the person responsible for her pain?"

"Damn it." Bambietta took a deep breath in response. "No. No she wouldn't."

Bambietta turned away from Erza then, her cloak whirling the air as she did so. She began to walk slowly out of the kitchen, only to stop. She turned to look over her shoulder, a sad glow upon her eyes.

"Erza," she began to say, "thank you."

"Think nothing of it," Erza replied. "But you can truly thank me by curbing your... desires when we confront Phantom Lord."

"No killing, no maiming. Got it." Bambietta refrained from smirking, her dark side still hiding within. "I can work with that."

"All right then," Erza said as she approached. "However, I will be there for you in the coming battles if you feel yourself slipping. I promise you that."

Bambietta could not tell if that was meant to comfort her or simply warn her. Either way, she watched as Erza stepped by, exiting both the kitchen and apartment itself. The Quincy knew she had to go as well, but there was one last matter she had to attend to.

The Quincy stepped out into the sleeping quarters of the apartment, moving towards the bed that was her own, the one that she had bequeathed first to Wendy and now Levy. The two were there still, the Sky Dragon Slayer in the process of tending to the Solid Script mage's wounds. Bambietta gently lay a hand down on Wendy's shoulder, calling to her attention.

"Wendy, thank you again," Bambietta began to say. "I know Levy is in good hands."

The Quincy's looked down at Levy's still face, watching as she breathed softly in her slumber. Bambietta felt her anger boil once more as she took note of the faint mark on the side of the woman's face. The bulk of the damage had been healed, yes, but the scar had time still before it faded in full.

Bambietta felt a reflex overwhelming her and she quickly slid her hand away from Wendy's shoulder. The Quincy's fingers began to curl tightly into her palms, her hands shaking. Then, as soon as it had begun, it stopped. Erza's words were still in her thoughts, even now.

"Levy," Bambietta began to say as she continued to look down at her resting friend, "I'll do right by you. I promise."

Then Bambietta began to turn away and head towards the door. As she opened it however, she could hear both Wendy call out to her.

"Please, Bambi," the young girl said. "Please come back safe."

Bambietta looked at Wendy with a smile. "You've got nothing to worry about."

Then the Quincy was gone, leaving Wendy and Mirajane alone to tend to their fellow guild mates.

* * *

On the outskirts of Oak Town lay the hall that belonged to the guild known as Phantom Lord. It was a breathtaking sight, both the town itself and the guild hall. For Oak Town was built around the environment itself, all of its structures built upon the slopes of a hill. At the very top of that hill was the town's claim to fame, an ancient castle that had become home to Phantom Lord itself.

Within the stone fortress the mass of wizards were busy spending their day as most any other guild would. Some were looking for work and job requests while others simply socialized among their peers.

One wizard, however, was doing neither of the above. Totomaru of the Conflagration was sitting by himself, a mug of beer his only company. He had three friends within the guild, all of them a part of the Element Four, but the lot of them had been sent out from the guild hall upon specific instructions of Master Jose.

All Totomaru could do in their absence was sit and listen to all that was around him. It was the same as it had been yesterday, Totomaru remembering well what he had been heard over and over again not twenty-four hours earlier.

Gajeel Redfox, one of his fellow S-Class wizards, had been bragging for quite some time of his escapades within the town of Magnolia. It seemed simply childish, the nonsense of how he had destroyed Fairy Tail's guild hall. Totomaru had had little interaction with the guild, save for his time in the town of Clover, and while he did not have any particular love for Fairy Tail as a whole, neither did he have any vested desire to cause them undo harm.

Today was slightly different, however. The typical hustle and bustle of those who wore the Phantom Lord emblem was the same as always, but Gajeel himself was unnaturally quiet. The man was keeping to himself, sitting alone at a table not far away from Totomaru himself.

The fire wizard was curious. He knew full well that Master Jose was responsible for Gajeel's trip to Magnolia the day before and he also knew that the guild master had sent Gajeel back to the town again today. Yet now Gajeel was entirely quiet about whatever it was he had done this time. That was something that left Totomaru concerned.

Phantom Lord had been changing as of late. They were the biggest guild in all of Fiore, not to mention the most well respected. Fairy Tail was no much on those fronts, yet it did manage to surpass the massive guild in terms of sheer notoriety and fame. That had always vexed Master Jose, something he made quite clear to those who worked under him. However he had always managed to restrain his darker impulses, acting as professional as possible when it came to his fellow guild master, Makarov.

Once again, things had been changing. Master Jose had acted much more blatant in regards to his dislike of Fairy Tail, but that was not the most troubling thing to Totomaru. He was of the Element Four and, alongside Gajeel Redfox, they were the most powerful wizards under Master Jose. He trusted and respected their abilities. However that time seemed to have come to an end.

Totomaru could hear it, a hush falling upon the residents of the guild hall. He put down his mug and looked to the side. Sure enough he could see three figures clad in violet robes adorned with Phantom Lord's emblem upon the backs. The trio was walking slowly through the center of the hall, paying no mind to those around them.

They were the newest recruits to Phantom Lord and Master Jose had all but cast aside his faith in his S-Class wizards. These three, mysterious as they were, had been promoted to the highest rank from the moment they had arrived. Ever since that day they had been Master Jose's favored guild members, the ones he gave the most vital of missions to.

It made Totomaru sick to consider such flagrant disrespect. He had spent years working to reach the level of respect and power he had possessed, only for two random people who considered those around them unworthy of either their identities and histories.

Soon enough did the cloaked trio cross the hall, escaping out of sight as they moved up the stairway to Master Jose's office. Totomaru shook his head in disgust and took a massive gulp of the beer before him.

Phantom Lord was changing, perhaps not for the better, and Totomaru had to wonder if, or perhaps when, it would explode in right in Master Jose's face.

That was precisely when the fire mage began to wonder if fate had a specifically cruel sense of a humor, a burst of magic power suddenly ringing out. Totomaru dropped his mug in response, the very foundation around him shaking. He turned quickly in response and was greeted by a less than ideal sight.

The entrance to the guild was open. No, that was not doing it justice. The entrance had been blown apart, rubble littering the floor. And standing in what was a modest doorway were those who called Fairy Tail their home. One look was all it took for Totomaru to realize that they meant business.

There were familiar faces from Clover amongst the group, all of them appearing quite angry to Totomaru's eyes. Natsu Dragneel was to the left, the Fire Dragon Slayer standing closer than the rest, a veritable fury burning within his visage. The others were no less worrisome to behold, yet there was something about the woman Totomaru recognized as Bambietta Basterbine that left Totomaru concerned. She had been highly emotional back during the mission in clover, loud and abrasive. Yet now she was simply standing in silence, a quiet rage perhaps having taken hold of her.

"Gajeel," Totomaru whispered under his breath, "what did you do?"

The wizards from Fairy Tail suddenly began to move, the lot of them parting to the sides. Totomaru watched them as Makarov Dreyer, the master of the guild began to step forward. That was truly a sight that left Totomaru in fear.

The guild master was the polar opposite of Bambietta Basterbine, his face wearing his rage for all to see. "Phantom Lord," Makarov said as he looked at the surprised wizards, "I would have words with your master."

* * *

High atop the castle that was Phantom Lord's, Jose Porla was sitting alone in what amounted to his guild hall's office. Just as the castle was grander than any guild hall, so to was the room. It was simply the throne room of an ancient ruler, one that Jose had taken for himself. It was not a matter of him simply placing himself above others. No, the throne was simply a symbol of where Jose belonged naturally as far as he was concerned.

The older man was lost in thought, his elbows propped upon the arms of his chair. His gnarled fingers were locked with one and another, his hands before his face. All the while were Jose's eyes closed. The Wizard Saint outwardly appeared calm and stable to any who might see him, but it was a different matter if one were to look past the surface.

Jose's thoughts were erratic and consumed with a manic glee. He had always taken issue with Makarov Dreyer and his guild, the contempt for Fairy Tail having grown throughout the years. It was the only guild in Fiore that even dared to compare to Phantom Lord, in some ways surpassing it.

Still, despite his fervent dislike for Fairy Tail, Jose had always known he needed to keep up appearances, to ignore his darker impulses. He had fortune and glory, fame and respect from his peers. He could not simply squander it all away to sate his deep rooted anger.

However, things had now changed. A certain job request, one that had piqued Jose's attention, had come to his guild directly. It had been a simple matter at first, a situation that did not require the services of the finest guild in all of Fiore to complete. However, the client was adamant that he receive the best the country had to offer. No, that was not it. Jose remembered it well. The client had demanded the very best. He had felt he deserved it.

So Jose had taken the job on behalf of all of Phantom Lord. Who was he to turn away an individual who came all the way to Oak Town and meet a guild master face-to-face for a job request?

Jose had let his best forces look into the matter, the guild master having at first entrusted the matter to Juvia Lockser. She was an adapt mage, one who could hide in plain sight if need be. That had made her perfect for the task at hand. She could gather the necessary information and no one would be the wiser, not even the potential target.

Eventually that information had led Jose to Fairy Tail. For the briefest of moments he had grown irate at the suggestion that his most hated guild was involved the matter, but then his rage had relented. This job request had been a boon to him. It had allowed him a valid reason to engage Makarov and his precious Fairy Tail in battle.

However, as the job request continued and information was collected, Juvia's services had been soon rendered obsolete. In most recent times had Phantom Lord grown in number, Jose accepting into his ranks newcomers with powers that mystified even him. He had pulled back Juvia from her assignment, granting the task to one of those impressive newcomers.

Now that very same recruit was fast approaching, two others by his side. The three of them were adorn in the robes Jose had selected for them, the guild master having grown to enjoy the secrecy they created. Few were privy to their existence and membership within Phantom Lord and fewer still were privy to who these people truly were, not even the Magic Council, and that was something Jose did not mind in the least. It gave him an edge against the competition, be it Fairy Tail or the rest of the world. That was something he truly appreciated.

One of the cloaked figures dropped to one knee and began to speak. "Master Jose, we come to you with information that will no doubt please you."

"Oh, is that so?" the guild master asked. "Well now, speak up and bring a smile to my heart."

"Fairy Tail," the hooded man, began to say, "is on their way."

"And Makarov is leading them," another one of the figures said.

"And it is just as you said," the third figure added. "He appears to be lost in the haze of anger."

The second and third individuals refused to bend the knee, a sign that Jose did not appreciate but one that he also was willing to allow for the time being. Obedience would come in time.

"Excellent," Jose replied, his thin lips curling back and bringing into view a hellish grin. "I had hoped that the destruction of his guild hall would be enough, but... I suppose the extra incentive I instructed Gajeel to provide was finally what it took to drive Makarov over the edge."

Jose and his allies felt it then, the foundation of the room shaking as a sound of an explosion rang out around them. Jose could feel a sense of satisfaction in response.

"Yes, the pain of a 'father's' 'children' can push even a wise man to madness," the Wizard Saint of Phantom Lord said with a sigh of contentment.

Jose pulled his hands apart, a glow of light forming between them. It took substance then, an orb hovering before him. It came alive with imagery, allowing Jose and his allies to look upon the situation that was coming to a head on the main floor of the guild hall. Jose could see it clearly, the indignant rage upon the faces of those who called themselves Fairy Tail wizards. Makarov's fury was especially delightful to Jose, the guild master happy to know he had caused such pain.

"Suffer, Makarov," Jose hissed through clenched teeth. "That's all I want of you- Oh."

Jose's attention diverted, the mage catching sight of a blonde woman standing within Fairy Tail's ranks. She was just as infuriated as the others, yet that mattered little to Jose. No, it was her sheer presence that brought true contentment to his soul.

"How... unexpected." The mage allowed his all-seeing orb to dissipate and he stared at his cloaked guild members. "This is working out better than even I had expected. Fairy Tail has brought what I desire right to my front door. How kind of them. I finish things with Makarov and lay claim to my prize in one fell swoop."

Jose turned his gaze upon the cloaked figures that stood before him.

"Prove your worth at last," the Wizard Saint said. "Bring to me Lucy Heartfilia and let no Fairy Tail wizard stop you. And as an aside, allow Makarov to come to me, but make certain that he is alone. You three should be more than capable of dealing with the likes of Salamander, Gray Fullbuster and even Titania."

"As you wish." The figures turned away then and took their leave down the flight of stairs.

Jose sat alone then, the guild master reveling in his moment of triumph. He was at last about to prove his superiority to Makarov and secure Phantom Lord's future for generations to come.

* * *

The guild hall of Phantom Lord was pure chaos now, something that normally Fairy Tail would revel in. This situation, however, was no mere playful brawl.

No, Fairy Tail was looking for payback against those who had brought destruction to their guild and pain to their family. Makarov's words, his demand to speak to Master Jose had caused a veritable riot, the members of Phantom Lord to attack.

To the likes of Bambietta Basterbine, that was music to her ears. She was still infuriated by what had happened to Levy and she was looking for a way to calm her frenzied nerves. Battle was just the thing she needed and the Quincy waded into it with youthful abandon.

Natsu was no different. The Fire Dragon Slayer was sending wave after wave of lower ranked Phantom Lord wizards to and fro, his attacks proving quite potent to the lot of them. The others, from Erza to Gray, were no different.

Lucy, meanwhile, was feeling angry herself. Despite some of the hardships they had faced, she had considered Fairy Tail fun and games to a degree. Now though she could only imagine Levy pinned to a tree, battered and broken, and it was enough to drive her forward. For the briefest of moments she had considered staying behind to treat Levy, but it was Bambietta's own anger that had spurred the Celestial Spirit mage to help bring the fight to Phantom Lord. "Open the Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!"

The Celestial Spirit came into existence before Lucy and swung his axe around, batting aside the nearest Phantom Lord wizards that had dared to approach. The flat edge of the axe struck hard, sending those men and women scattering across the guild hall. It was momentarily satisfying to Lucy, the mage wondering if for a moment she should have felt guilt for giving in to a baser instinct such as that.

Bambietta however was feeling no such guilt. She was restraining herself as best she could, the Quincy trying to focus less on the motivations behind her and more on the battles before her. She was tearing into a mob of Phantom Lord members, beating them down with her bare hands while Blut Vene kept her safe.

"This is all you lame losers can do?" Bambietta cried out as she shot forward, her right arm clotheslining one woman and sending him crashing to the ground. She whirled around quickly, lashing out with a rising knee that collided with the man who had been trying to attack Bambietta from behind. "Come on, don't let the hype you Phantom Lord creeps had die this quickly!"

"You okay?"

Bambietta turned in response to the familiar voice, coming face to face with Liltotto. The much shorter Quincy's elongated mouth was returning to its rightful place on her face, a few stray swords and other weapons sticking out from between her teeth.

"I'm fine, everyone's fine," Bambietta replied, only to be interrupted by the sound of the man she had just struck in the groin whimpering in pain beside her . "Well okay. He's not fine. But-"

Bambietta and Liltotto could hear more shouting form the battles taking place around them.

"Okay, whatever!" Bambietta continued. "I'm fine at least. Honest. Quincy's honor."

Liltotto swung her right hand back, the closed fist striking the wizard that had tried to approach her directly in the face. It was one of the added benefits of being a Quincy, Liltotto and Bambietta both able to sense the spirits of anyone trying to take them by surprise. Undeterred and barely distracted, Liltotto continued to talk. "Bambi, I know you better than that."

Bambietta shrugged as she felt a concentrated magic hit in her in the back, the attack far too weak to overcome her Blut Vene. "What are you getting at, Lil?"

Liltotto took a step forward, leaving a Phantom Lord wizard to stumble and fall forward as his punch hit nothing but empty air. "You were quiet the whole trip over here, Bambi. And now you're acting like yourself."

"So what?" Bambietta struck down the wizard behind Liltotto with an arrow that flew over her shoulder. "I'm just hyped for battle is all."

"No, you're just trying to hide how pissed off you are by being what you think everyone is expecting," Liltotto replied as she casually stepped to the side and tripped another approaching member of Phantom Lord. "You think I haven't seen that before time and time again?"

"You're wrong, Lil," Bambietta said as she dodged a Phantom Lord wizard resorting to swinging a folding chair at her. Bambietta ripped it from his hands and smashed the wicker seat over his head. The Quincy kicked him away then. "I am not pissed off!"

"I... beg to differ..." the Phantom Lord wizard said before he collapsed to the floor, the chair remaining lodged around his head.

"Come on!" Bambietta shouted. "Fine! Show of hands! Am I really pissed off?"

Liltotto looked at Bambietta with a deadpan expression, the Quincy raising right hand up. That was not surprising to Bambietta in the least, but she was not happy to see several hands belonging to Phantom Lord wizards to rise up as well.

"Majority rules," Liltotto said rather casually.

"Fuck the majority!" Bambietta screamed, her hands clenching into fists. "I watched Star Trek! The needs of the few outweigh the needs of the many!"

Liltotto shook her head. "I don't think you did watch it, Bambi."

"Of course I did!" the dark haired Quincy protested. "Khan was awesome when he was on his roaring rampage of revenge! And now so am I! So if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go spit my not-so-last breath at one of these Phantom Lord jackasses!"

"For hates' sake?" Liltotto asked, knowing Bambietta would get that reference, the blonde Quincy assuming her friend did not misinterpret and mix up that line of dialogue from the movie. "Yeah, look where that got us the last time."

Bambietta glared at Liltotto. "What?"

"Bambi, just..." Liltotto's voice fell for a moment, the Quincy unsure of what to say. "Just please calm down. I don't want things to end up like the last war we were in."

"War?" Bambietta stepped closer to Liltotto, punching the Phantom Lord wizard that was approaching her from behind. "We've seen war. This hardly counts as one."

"But," Liltotto began to say, "we're right in the enemy's territory like last time and-"

Bambietta put a hand atop Liltotto's right shoulder, the taller Quincy trying to console her. "I'm fine, all right? I mean... I'm mad, but I'm not flying off the handle, okay? So don't worry. Now why don't you go see if you can help Natsu, all right? I'm sure you'd enjoy that."

"I'm not making the same mistake twice," Liltotto said. "I'm sticking right beside you and-"

"Nuh uh," Bambietta interrupted. "Let me repeat it again. Whatever Makarov said, this isn't a war. He wouldn't know a real war if it sailed the seas and came to this continent. So just relax, Lil."

"So you won't bite off more than you can chew again?" Liltotto asked, the blonde still ignoring how flippant Bambietta was trying to be.

"Hey, I could have totally beat that Soul Reaper captain if he didn't have a new power up that seemed like it was conveniently designed to defeat the Explode," Bambietta retorted, the Quincy casually backhanding an approaching enemy before she brought that hand atop Liltotto's head, ruffling her hat and hair for a moment. "Not going to happen again. So don't worry your pretty little head off."

"You sure?" Liltotto asked.

"I'm more than sure," Bambietta said. "So again... go fight beside Natsu. I know you want to."

* * *

Totomaru could see that Gajeel was beginning to stand, the Iron Dragon Slayer clearly intent on joining the battle that had consumed the Phantom Lord guild hall. The fire mage was about to do the same. He was unsure as to what exactly Gajeel had done to fan the flames of this conflict, but he was also unwilling to simply let Fairy Tail or any other guild bring this level of violence to his home.

However, there was something Totomaru felt he had to determine first. He approached Gajeel then, meeting him before he could truly enter the fray. "Man, what the hell did you do?"

"Not much," Gajeel replied rather brusquely. "I roughed up some Fairy Tail loser just as Master Jose asked. Then I pinned them to a tree. It wasn't all that much fun. Not like this will be."

Totomaru stood in silence as Gajeel continued to walk forward. The member of the Element Four was unsure of how to take what he had just heard, however he did know that whether or not it was justified, he was not willing to allow Fairy Tail to try and trample on Phantom Lord's pride.

Yet as Totomaru began to divert his attentions to Natsu Dragneel, he began to wonder if that pride was still worth truly protecting.

* * *

The Salamander of Fairy Tail was fighting without any particular limits, the Fire Dragon Slayer striking down row after row of Phantom Lord's lower ranked members. It was almost too easy, but he did not truly care at this point. He had become more fired up than he had in a long time, those of Phantom Lord having hurt his guild in a way it had come close to experiencing in a long time.

He could see it still, the guild hall destroyed and more importantly the members of Shadow Gear crucified to a tree. However, all the while a bitter memory continued to pierce through the cloud of anger. It was blurry in its composition, yet Natsu could still see a smile and a flash of silver hair.

Natsu grit his teeth, a hiss slipping out from between them. He would not let anyone take another member away from Fairy Tail. "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

The flames burst forth them, smashing into a sea of Phantom Lord wizard, sending them scattering as the wooden floor beneath them became charred.

Then, without warning, Natsu found a burst of flame striking him back. He took a few steps back, having not expected the strike. It had actually caused him some degree of pain, the strange orange flame leaving behind a strange odor that left the Dragon Slayer feeling repulsed by it. Yet he stood his ground and could see his attacker. It was the man in red who possessed hair that was both black and white. It was the very same individual from Phantom Lord that he had met back in Clover Town.

"Did you really think you could just waltz in here and take us down without a fight?" Totomaru asked as he stared at Natsu. "Did you really think I'd let you hurt my guild?"

"Hey!" Natsu shouted. "After what you creeps did, that's my line!"

"Whatever." Totomaru had no interest in arguing with one from Fairy Tail. Such an action would be beneath him, yet also he knew he had no ground to stand on thanks to whatever it was Master Jose had instructed Gajeel to do. "Let's just get this battle over with."

"I intend to!" Natsu screamed as he ran forward. "Fire Dragon's-"

"Ice-Make: Ice Canon!"

An orb of ice suddenly shot forth towards Totomaru. The wizard saw it coming however and unsheathed his blade. It came alive with blue flame and he swung it outwards. The fiery katana cut the orb clean in half, leaving its two pieces to fly past his sides harmlessly.

"Hey!" Natsu shouted as Gray suddenly appeared by his side. "This guy is my fight!"

"You moron," Gray shot back. "This isn't some one-on-one tournament. We'll take him on together."

"Heck no!" Natsu continued to yell. "Fire versus fire! I'm going to take on this jerk myself!"

"Oh, shut up already!" Gray returned with a shout of his own, the ice wizard growing irritated. "Fine, you don't want to work together? I'll fight him on my own!"

Totomaru watched on disbelief as Natsu and Gray continued to yell back and forth, their faces growing closer as they locked eyes in a fury.

"Uh, guys?" Totomaru asked, his index finger scratching at the side of his face in confusion. "I'll fight you both, so let's just- Wait." Totomaru's face grew quite serious then. "By all means, argue away. That just makes it easier for me to take you both out at once."

Totomaru sheathed his blade and raised both hands up, a ball of blue flame coming to life besides his palms. It grew larger and larger until it dwarfed the caster behind its creation in size. Then Totomaru gave it a simple nudge with his magic, the fiery orb firing forth towards the arguing Natsu and Gray.

"Man, just shut up already! I'm going to fight him on my own!"

"No, I'm going to- Oh crap!"

Natsu heard Gray's exclamation of surprise and turned his gaze until he could see the blue burst of fire coming towards them both.

"That's right!" Totomaru laughed. "Keep your eye on the birdie!"

"Damn it!" Gray brought his hands forward. "Ice-Make: Ice Shie-"

Natsu suddenly pushed Gray to the side, the Dragon Slayer slamming a fist into the opposing palm. "Don't go stealing my spotlight! I can totally eat tha-"

Gray pushed Natsu then, their cheeks pressing against one and another. "Ice-Make: Ice-"

"Come on, fire ball! Get in my bel-"

Neither wizard had their moment to shine, a blonde young lady appearing before them thanks to Hirenkyaku. It was Liltotto and her mouth was extending outwards and growing larger in size. In only a matter of moments did it dwarf Totomaru's attack, the blue flames falling into her maw.

Liltotto shut her enlarged mouth once it was gone, the Quincy gulping down the fiery meal with relative ease.

Totomaru was left simply in shock. "What the hell just happened?"

"Did she just... pull a you?" Gray asked as he looked at Natsu.

Natsu paid no attention to Gray's disbelief, the Dragon Slayer simply looking at Liltotto. "That... was... awesome!"

Liltotto turned to look at Natsu, her face reddening in response to his praise. "You... really thi-"

Liltotto was cut off then, a small burn escaping from her throat. Liltotto's face only took on a brighter shade of pink in response, the Quincy covering her mouth with her right hand.

"Sorry," Liltotto whispered.

Neither Natsu or Gray paid any mind to Liltotto's moment of embarrassment, the two of them still equally mystified and enamored by what she had done.

Totomaru was simply shocked. He knew this woman was strong thanks to the battles in Clover, but he had never expected her to simply eat his attack. He had not even imagined Natsu Dragneel could have managed such a feat, let alone Liltotto. "How... how did you do that?"

"I was hungry," Liltotto answered before she gingerly touched the spot where her neck and chest met. "And now I'm suffering some serious heart burn..."

Totomaru was simply exasperated. "You were hungry? That's your explanation?"

Liltotto shrugged. "It's... magic so I don't have to explain it?"

"That- That-" Totomaru was at a loss for words.

"Hey," Liltotto continued, the Quincy considering what would Bambietta do at a time like this, "I am not going to be criticized by a guy who named his attack 'Keep Your Eye on the Birdie', okay?"

"That is not the name of that attack," Totomaru shot back before relenting. "Though I suppose I should consider giving them titles. DoubleSunday?"

Liltotto just looked at him with indifference. "Sounds stupid."

"Whatever," Totomaru hissed as his hands came alive with fire. "Let's just get this over with, trespasser!"

"Wait a minute," Natsu interjected. "I picked this fight first."

"No, this is my fight!" Gray shouted in response.

"If you two don't stop fighting, then I'm going to tell Erza on you," Liltotto said as she slowly began to look over her shoulder and note the fear in the eyes of the two Fairy Tail wizards. "But don't worry. I'll put in a good word with her for you, Natsu. Now just go run along and leave this fight to me."

Gray and Natsu began to turn away, the former quite confused. "A good word? Why do you get the special treatment, Natsu?"

* * *

Erza was finding little to worry about from Phantom Lords' wizard. She and the master both were keeping them at bay, all the while Erza did what she could to keep a close eye on Bambietta. The Quincy was acting in accordance with the wizard's wishes and not causing any undo harm.

Master Makarov meanwhile was beginning to move forward. "Erza Scarlet, I leave this situation in your capable hands. I will head upstairs and... speak with Master Jose."

"As you wish," Erza replied as she blocked a magic blast with her blade. "Do be careful, master."

Makarov was gone then, the older man slipping through the chaos and heading towards the stairs. He began to walk up them unopposed, allowing Erza to concentrate fully on the matters at hand. She had a feeling she knew which Phantom Lord wizard was responsible for both the destruction of the guild hall and the beating of Shadow Gear and she was determined to find and defeat him before anyone else. Before Bambietta did. That was Erza's biggest worry.

The Quincy was holding true to her word, but Erza also knew what her bonds meant to her. The S-Class wizard was not so inclined to find out what would happen if Bambietta was pushed too far.

"Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer," Erza whispered under her breath. "Show yourself for all our sakes."

* * *

Bambietta was still managing to tear through a mass of Phantom Lords lower ranked members, the Quincy knowing her darker impulses were truly allowing her to enjoy the infliction of pain in ways that no one else in Fairy Tail save Liltotto could even dare to comprehend. She simply did not care, the Quincy continuing to wade a trail of carnage as she continued to move through the madness around her.

It was then that Bambietta soon saw two individuals approaching her. The first was a bald man wearing purple shades and a pale colored jacket. The other was a woman with short, dark green hair that was adorned by a hat befitting a court jester and not a wizard.

"You Fairy Tail wizards are really making a mess of things, huh?" the man asked as he pushed up his shades with his middle finger, an action Bambietta was not entirely sure was an accident. "You ready to take her out, Sue?"

"This is going to be such a pain in the ass, Boze," the woman replied. "But fine."

"Oh, sweet," Bambietta teased. "You losers got names. Good, I was getting tired of just wrecking the shit of nameless fodder."

"Well now," Boze retorted, "walk softly and carry a big chip on your shoulder. I guess that's the Fairy Tail way."

"You're not Salamander, you're not Titania," Sue continued, "and you're calling our guild mates nameless fodder?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Bambietta replied, the Quincy thrusting out her chest as she placed her hands on her hips. "Here, let me add a name to the face that you're going to have sleepless nights over from now on. I may not be Titania or even Salamander, but what stands before you is the Star Knight of Fairy Tail, Bambietta Basterbine!"

Bambietta laughed then, an expression of her confidence and enthusiasm. In her mind one thought was running through it with clear satisfaction.

 _Nailed it!_

Sue nodded her head. "Okay, I got to admit, the Star Knight is a pretty awesome nickname, I'll give you that."

"Sleepless nights, eh?" Boze spoke next, this thoughts elsewhere. "Well, you are pretty cute, so..."

Bambietta blinked in confusion for the briefest of moments before she got flustered and angry. "I meant you're going to have nightmares about how badly the Star Knight is going to kick your asses!"

"Is that a fact?" Boze raised his right arm up, a magic circle appearing before it. "Behold my sound magic! Howling!"

Bambietta watched on as a swarm of what appeared to be musical notes burst forth from the magic circle. "Music notes? Really? That's just- Oh, shit."

Bambietta was cut off then, the torrent of magical force striking her with deafening force. She was pushed back by the power of Boze's unconventional attack. Then it faded away, leaving Bambietta to glare at Boze. She was relatively unharmed, but clearly annoyed that she had been forced back by such a ridiculous attack.

"So what did you think, huh?" Boze shouted, the wizard becoming overconfident in his powers. "I bet you'll being singing a sour note now- Hey!"

Boze reached out to touch the back of his head, a moment of pain having interrupted him. Sue was bringing her own hand down after slapping him. "What did we say about music puns?"

Bambietta did not care either way. The Quincy brought into existence her bow and fired an arrow directly at the two wizard without another word.

Sue was quick to notice. "Oh, no you don't! Form Mirror!"

A magic circle appeared from her hands next, a glowing mirror bursting forth from it. The Quincy's arrow hit the mirror, yet the reflective surface did not shatter. No, Bambietta could only watch as the arrow flew into it. Then, before she could move past her confusion, the arrow flew back out towards Bambietta.

"What the hell?" Bambietta raised her right hand up and focused on her own misdirected power. The arrow broke apart under her will power, scattering into nothing more than magical particles. "Okay, that was annoying."

"You like my mirror magic?" Sue could only laugh. "Okay, Star Knight! You ready to reflect on your mista- Ow!" Sue grabbed the back of her head then, turning to glare at Boze. "What was that for?"

"What's good for goose is good for the gander," he replied. "No sound jokes, no mirror jokes."

"You drive a hard bargain," Sue said dejectedly. "But fine."

"Good," Boze continued. "So shall we finish her off together?"

"Only if Gajeel praises us equally for kicking some Fairy Tail butt," Sue answered. "You ready?"

"Am I ever not ready?" Boze turned back to Bambietta and created another magic circle. "Disturbed!"

Bambietta let Blut Vene flow through her bodies, the Quincy prepared to shrug off the attack a second time. "Yeah, you won't fool me the same way twice!"

"Good to know!" Boze said nothing else then, Bambietta awaiting for his barrage of musical notes. However, they never came.

"Did you... did you screw up the spell?" Bambietta asked with some amount of confusion. Then she winked. "Poor guy. I know how it is for a fellow to... perform badly under pressure. Look, you could take something for that. It'd-"

Bambietta suddenly screamed then, red magic erupting from the ground underneath her, musical notes of power swirling about within the vortex. There was pain, one she had not been expecting despite Blut Vene's usage. Still, she knew she could handle it.

However, despite that confidence inherit in Bambietta, she was not prepared for what came next. Sue formed another magic circle of her own, the wizard screaming out as she did so. "Kaleidoscope!"

Bambietta could see it then, a series of mirror forming around her entire body while her pain continued. She could see her agonized expression within the mirrors and it only made her angry.

"Sorry to imprison you in my little mirror cage," Bambietta could hear Sue yelling from outside, "but I just hate to watch someone in pain. Maybe you'll enjoy seeing it instead."

Bambietta had to admit, she did find some perverse pleasure in watching others suffer if she did not like them. That was precisely why she did not enjoy seeing her own agonized face immortalized before her in the mirrors. "What a dumbass," the Quincy hissed. "I'm a sadist if anything. But a masochist? Not my style."

Bambietta brought her right hand before her face, tightening the fingers into a fist. She shifted from Blut Vene to Blut Arterie, cringing from the influx of new pain now that her defense had fallen.

It did not matter. Soon Bambietta would be free. She swung out with the hand, smashing her knuckles into the mirror that was before her.

However, much to her dismay, it did not break. Bambietta could only wince in pain as the bones in her hand threatened to break.

"New... plan..."

Bambietta switched back to Blut Vene and pulled her fist back before her face. She concentrated then, forcing her body to draw power from the very magic that was causing her suffering. She felt that very same pain begin to fade, her Blut Vene increasing in strength.

The power was intoxicating as it always was, leaving Bambietta to grin savagely. She flexed the power that had become hers now outwards. The mirrors that had imprisoned her began to push away in response, the Quincy watching as the magically reinforced glass began to crack.

Then the mirror cage simply shattered into a mist of sparkles, light reflecting on the glass as it faded away into the air. Bambietta stood before Boze and Sue, the two shocked at how their powers had been so easily obstructed and destroyed.

"No... No way..." Boze whispered.

Sue was next, the Phantom Lord wizard growing fearful. "What... are you?"

Bambietta smirked. "Didn't I already tell you? Fine, I'll do your ears the honor of hearing it again! I am Bambietta Basterbine, the Star Knight of Fairy Tail!"

Bambietta let her powers flow outwards once again, her spiritual pressure slamming into the two wizards. They gasped in surprise, their ability to breathe easy becoming compromised. However they did not fall so easily.

Bambietta did not care in the slightest. She began to walk towards Boze and Sue, watching as they were unable to defend themselves. "You know, not that long ago you two would have probably wrecked me pretty good with that little stunt of yours just now. It's a good that things have changed lately."

Bambietta brought her hand covered in the Sanrei glove upwards once more.

"See this glove?" the Quincy asked her two opponents. "It means I'm playing with power now, kids."

Bambietta suddenly moved forward, the palms of her hands slamming into the face of both Boze and Sue. She pushed them down, slamming their heads into the floor. The two cried out in pain and were left looking up at Bambietta in a daze.

"Now then," Bambietta asked as she grabbed Sue by the collar of her shirt and pulled her up so that they were face to face, "that Gajeel guy you mentioned earlier... Is he the type who could give me a good fight?"

Sue managed to smile despite her pain. "He'll kick your ass for what you've done to us. Friends... to the end..."

Bambietta's expression fell, a dull anger glowing within her eyes. "Yeah, I guess that sort of thing does make for good motivation."

"If I were you, I'd back away those losers this instant."

Bambietta heard it then, a gruff voice that she did not recognize. The Quincy looked away from Sue and could see a man dressed in a tattered black robe, white slacks underneath. His arms were bare save for black gloves covering his hands. His hair was just as dark as his attire, the ragged mane flowing down his back. Yet what was most telling of his appearance were the metal bolts that seemed to line sections of his face and arms.

Bambietta looked back down at Sue, the Quincy unsure if she had heard right earlier. "Wait, that's your friend?"

Sue glanced away. "I guess you could say that."

"Wow, and I thought I could be mean to my groupies back home." Bambietta unceremoniously dropped Sue, the Quincy ignoring as the woman gasped in pain as she hit the floor again, and she looked at Gajeel. "Well, you do at least look tough. You got some nice magic on your side, or-"

Bambietta watched them as several members of Fairy Tail suddenly ran towards Gajeel, as if the lot of them felt they needed strength in numbers to take him down. "H-hey!" Bambietta shouted. "Back off! I want to fight him!"

Gajeel's red eyes looked about at his approaching enemies from Fairy Tail. He grit his teeth and clasped his hands together. "Iron Dragon's Pillars!"

Bambietta watched them as dark gray pillars suddenly burst forth from the ground encircling Gajeel, the structures smashing into the approaching wizards and sending them flying away with screams of pain.

Bambietta could only stare at this very same pillars recognizing them as the very same ones she had seen pierced through the Fairy Tail guild hall. The Quincy's eyes were wide at first, slowly narrowing as her lips curled back into a sardonic grin. "So you're the guy who wrecked my guild hall."

"You just had to remind me," Gajeel shot back. "What? You trying to break my concentration before we fight by making me all nostalgic for good times?"

"Oh, big scary Iron Dragon Slayer," Bambietta scoffed. "Look at the big brain on you, catching on to my master plan just like that. Whatever shall I do now?"

Bambietta raised a closed fist up.

"Oh right," the Quincy said, answering her own question. "I guess I can just punch you. You know, a lot."

"You're welcome to try," Gajeel said as he took one step forward. "But I think I'm going to do a little bit more than just punch you. Iron Dragon's Sword!"

Bambietta watched on as Gajeel's right hand began to transform, the flesh changing to solid, black metal that began to extend outwards into the form of a blade which had dozens of jagged teeth wrapped around its edge. Those very same teeth began to move faster enough to blur, an audible noise echoing across the guild hall.

"Wow," Bambietta said. "You can turn your arm into a chainsaw? You know, that'd be so cool if you weren't the dick who wrecked my home away from home away from home!"

"How many homes we talking about?" Gajeel asked as he took a few steps forward, his blade dragging across the floor and tearing through the wood as he approached. "You know what? Never mind. By the time I'm done with you, you won't want to show that pretty little face of yours at any of them."

"Awww, don't talk like that," Bambietta said as she smirked at the man drawing closer. "You don't need that buzz saw of yours to put a smile on this face. The fact that I get to beat the crap out of you is reason enough to grin."

"You idiot," Boze said from the ground as he looked up at Bambietta. "You don't know what you're dealing with. My man Gajeel is going to take you down piece by piece. That's what you get for messing with the friends of an Iron Dragon Slayer."

"Iron Dragon Slayer?" Bambietta's smile only grew wider, her curiosity piqued. "So he's like a heavy metal variant of Natsu? Sounds like fu-"

Bambietta suddenly saw an iron pipe smash into Boze's torso, the man gasping in pain as he felt his ribs give way from the attack. His body slid across the ground away from Bambietta then, the pipe retracting. She watched as it slipped back into Gajeel's arm, the dark metal turning back into his left hand.

"You always talk too much, Boze" Gajeel hissed. "And friends? That'll be the day when the great, badass Gajeel needs friends. I honestly don't know why I put up with you losers..."

Sue looked rather upset. "But boss..."

"Shut up," Gajeel retorted, the man using another iron pipe to push Sue away from Bambietta. "I ain't got time to worry about you losers right now. I got some fighting to do."

"Like I said," Bambietta whispered under her breath, "you two need to pick better friends."

Bambietta could feel it deep within her, a moment of starkly livid disgust. The Quincy could not comprehend quite what was fueling that sensation, that moment of heart ache that seemed less focused on Gajeel and more so directed against herself, but she pushed it aside as quickly as it had come. Whatever was attempting to gnaw at her soul would have to wait until another time. Bambietta had a battle to devote her total attention to.

"Let's dance, Dragon Slayer." Bambietta wasted no time to go on the offensive, the Quincy leaping towards Gajeel. She lashed out with her right hand, the white gloved knuckles raking across flesh and forcing the Phantom Lord wizard's head to twist to the side.

However, despite the impact, Gajeel only glared at Bambietta with a visible eye, his mouth curling into a grin. "You got in close. Stupid move."

Bambietta could hear the sound of the Iron Dragon Slayer's buzz saw of a blade. She could see the weapon out of the corner of her eye, coming closer now that she had closed the distance. "Oh shit, I didn't plan for this!"

Bambietta's feet suddenly slid across the wooden floor, the force behind Gajeel's blade pushing her about. Yet there was no scream of pain, not at all. The iron sword had merely struck metal and not flesh, Bambietta's free hand having moved close to her side, her sword having materialized in a reverse grip so as to block the attack.

"Oh wait," the Quincy quipped. "Yes I did."

"The hell?" Gajeel was momentarily confused, the Dragon Slayer holding his sword in place. "You some kind of requip wizard?"

"Me? No, no, no." Bambietta reached down with her left hand, allowing it to join the right around the handle of her sword. She grit her teeth and, with all the force she could muster, she began to push against Gajeel's sword arm. It took a moment, Bambietta having to resort to Blut Arterie, but she managed to parry the Iron Dragon Slayer's attack. "I'm so much more than that!"

Gajeel fell back a bit, the man having lost his footing for in response to Bambietta's own movement. Still, he was not one to lose confidence. "Interesting," he said as she allowed his sword to transform back into his hand. "Maybe I was wrong to try and end this quick. I guess I can ignore Master Jose's orders this one time."

"Orders?" Bambietta did not know what that was about. "What'cha talking about, Dragon Slayer?"

"He said I could do whatever I wanted to you Fairy Tail wizards," Gajeel answered, the Iron Dragon Slayer keeping his eyes locked with Bambietta's own. "I just couldn't kill one of you in particular."

"That's pretty cryptic," Bambietta replied, the Quincy admittedly concerned and curious. "Cryptic but interesting. Come on, share with the rest of the class. Tell me more."

"You think I'm stupid or something?" Gajeel asked. "You won't get a peep out of me, not now. I ain't like your guild's Dragon Slayer."

"Oh, don't sell Natsu short," Bambietta retorted. "He's... Okay, he's not a total dipshit moron. Besides, we've got us another Dragon Slayer on loan and she's smarter than the average wizard I'm sure."

"Another Dragon Slayer?" Gajeel looked away from Natsu and stared at Natsu Dragneel, keeping a watchful eye on Happy as he floated around him. "She got a flying cat too?"

"Unfortunately," Bambietta replied. "She's just a bitchy version of Mary Poppins if you ask me."

Bambietta noted a strange change in Gajeel's expression, as if the Dragon Slayer was growing depressed about something. Whatever it was that got him down, it did not last long. "Whatever. I ain't really interested in chatting it up with a Fairy Tail wizard. So let's just get down to business agai-"

Gajeel's mouth snapped shut, the Iron Dragon Slayer's teeth rattling as they collided with each other. Bambietta had not let him finish his sentence, the Quincy having propelled herself forward so her knee had smashed into the underside of Gajeel's jaw.

Despite the pain and the surprise of the attack, Gajeel was undeterred. His right hand shifted into a metallic form once more, the pillar it had become extending outwards. The unforgiving metal drove into Bambietta's torso, smashing against ribs as it forced the Quincy away.

Bambietta grit her teeth, Blut Vene mitigating the majority of the force behind the attack, but her ribs were still flaring up from the sudden force that had been applied. She watched as Gajeel seemed to grow further and further away, the Quincy left to look down at him. For a moment Bambietta had to wonder if he was attempting to pin her to the ceiling, or worse, to put her through it. Either way she was not interested.

Bambietta let her sword dissipate then, instead bringing to life her bow. Despite her pain, the Quincy brought it up and began to take careful aim. She could see Gajeel's grin, as if the Iron Dragon Slayer was not the least bit worried about what she was attempting. "Yeah, smile away, you smug bastard..."

Bambietta's right hand released, the arrow that had been generated of spiritual and magical energy firing forth. As it approached, Bambietta could see the smirk Gajeel wore fade quickly. The Phantom Lord wizard moved quick, retracting his pillar of an arm and trying to shift his body to the sight. Despite his best efforts, the arrow tore through the side of his ragged black hair, flaying the edges of it. The arrow continued on then, bursting apart with power that caused the wood to splinter apart.

"What the hell kind of magic was that?" Gajeel asked as he looked over his shoulder. "First requipping, now... Light-Make magic?"

"I told you I'm just full of surprises!"

Gajeel turned his gaze forward once more, the Iron Dragon Slayer catching sight of Bambietta. However, it was a confusing sight to the man. She was hovering in midair, a technique he could not recall seeing in the past.

No, that was not accurate. She was not flying. Gajeel could see it in the way Bambietta's feet were position. It was as if she was standing on some unseen surface.

"Just what the hell kind of wizard are you?" the Iron Dragon Slayer asked, his tone demanding of answers yet all the while enraged enough to not truly care.

"Who wants to know?" Bambietta asked, the Quincy planting her hands on her hips as she leaned forward to look down at Gajeel. "The poor little jerkwad who wrecked my guild hall? Well, sucks to be you, because I'm not telling!"

Gajeel's eyes narrowed. "I'm going to enjoy bolting that mouth of yours shut for good, lady."

Bambietta raised a hand up to her mouth, the Quincy doing her best to pretend to be offended. "Gasp! But then you'd be denying the world of my lovely, lovely voice! And between you and me, I know there are guys who would just die to hear what I sound like!"

"I swear, you're all talk," Gajeel hissed, "but I guess that's your best weapon. Well, if you won't shut up and come down here to fight..."

Gajeel's right hand returned to its original shape, the Dragon Slayer flexing his fingers and allowing metallic daggers to slip out from his flesh. He held them all between his fingers and swung the hand forward, propelling the daggers right towards Bambietta.

"Oh, scary man." Bambietta shrugged, the Quincy disinterested in even bothering to exert the effort to parry the attacks with her short sword. Instead she simply used Hirenkyaku to her benefit, the Quincy's image flickering before it vanished completely.

"What the hell was that?" Gajeel did not know what to make of what he had seen at first, yet the Iron Dragon Slayer soon received an answer to his confusion.

Bambietta appeared by his side, the Quincy's elbow smashing directly into his face. Gajeel felt a burst of pain around his nose, the Dragon Slayer having to wonder if she had managed to break it. Whether she had or not did not truly concern him. As far as the Iron Dragon Slayer was concern it would just be something he would have to pay her back for.

To that end he twisted his body around, lashing out right his right hand. The fist drove into Bambietta's stomach, directly beneath her chest, and caused the Quincy's eyes to widen from the unexpected counterattack.

However, that momentary surprise did not last long. Gajeel was soon greeted by the sight of a smile on Bambietta's face. Despite her wounded pride, despite her anger at this man for damaging her new home, Bambietta was enjoying this fight despite herself.

That was precisely why she did her very best to shrug off the rush of pain she had just experienced. She reached out with both hands, clasping her fingers with Gajeel's worn hair. Then, without giving him a chance to respond, Bambietta swung her head forward. Blut Vene at the ready, she felt little pain as her forehead collided with his.

Gajeel, however, did feel it. The Iron Dragon Slayer stumbled back as Bambietta let go of him. He reached up with his right hand, touching his forehead then, his thoughts a jumble for the moment. "Damn, and I thought I was hard headed... What the hell is up with you, lady?"

"Hey, don't be mad," Bambietta teased. "I just figured I should give you a piece of my mind over what you did."

"Is that right? Well then, here's a message from me to you..." Gajeel's entire upper body suddenly pitched forward, the man opening his mouth as wide as he could. "Iron Dragon's Roar!"

"Oh, right. Dragon Slayer." Bambietta was quickly engulfed in the vortex of dark magic. She could feel it, shrapnel hidden within the veritable tornado, each and every one of them tearing at her flesh. However, the Quincy would not allow herself to succumb to the attack. Blut Vene flowed beneath her skin and she tried her best to stand her ground. Yet her feet continued to skid across the floor despite her resistance. Bambietta struggled to push forward, to take a step towards Gajeel, but it was to no avail.

Then, as soon as it had begun, the attack faded away. Bambietta was hurt, her body suffering the pain that had been wrought, but she did her best to stand defiant. She refused to stop smiling, the Quincy determined to show Gajeel that he could not break her in such a manner. Bambietta could see Gajeel then, the Iron Dragon Slayer simply staring at her in surprise.

"You're still standing?" The Iron Dragon Slayer began to wear a wicked grin then, a light gleaming in his eyes. "You know, I'm really starting to enjoy this. You're putting up a helluva better fight than those Shadow Gear losers did."

Bambietta's own grin quickly fell, the Quincy's eyes suddenly narrowing. "What did you just say?"

"What, you deaf?" Gajeel said, his smirk never fading. "I said you're putting up a better fight than those that little lady and her friends did."

"That..." Bambietta's voice began to lower in register, becoming little more than a whisper. "That was you?"

"Damn straight," Gajeel answered, the Iron Dragon Slayer boasting with little restraint. "But beating these three down was hardly satisfying. You on the other hand... Yeah, I think I'm going to get some joy out of fighting yo-"

Gajeel's words were cut short, the man finding himself unable to speak. Bambietta had lunged towards him with Hirenkyaku, her fingers gripping tightly across his throat. Blut Vene had shifted to Blut Arterie and the Quincy was unrelenting as she began to truly cut off Gajeel's ability to breathe.

That, however, was not all that Bambietta did. The Quincy continued to push forward, Hirenkyaku propelling her and Gajeel forward at an alarming rate. His broad back smashed into a far wall, Bambietta pushing harder and harder. Soon Gajeel's body tore through wood plaster, causing the materials to splinter and crack.

All the while did Bambietta remain silent, her rage having become a quiet storm that dwelt within her soul. The fight she had found herself in now was an entirely different one from before. This was not simply the man who had hurt her pride, this was not simply the man who had disrespected the guild she had found herself in.

No, this was the bastard who had hurt her friend, who had caused undo pain to Levy. That was more than enough to leave Bambietta's blood boiling, the Quincy becoming lost in her rage. So she kept pushing, all her strength at the ready. It was more than enough to drive herself and Gajeel out of the Phantom Lord guild hall, the Quincy only letting go of Gajeel's throat as they fell out into the daylight and city streets of Oak Town.

Bambietta was unrelenting still, watching with some degree of twisted satisfaction as Gajeel coughed violently, his ability to breath properly restored to him.

Bambietta felt nothing but hate as she looked at him. Then his image faded from her sight, Bambietta only seeing Levy pinned to a tree, her body bloodied and battered.

"You," Bambietta began to whisper, "I'm going to-"

Bambietta's mind continued to play tricks on her, the image of Levy fading. Instead all Bambietta could see then was a fleeting glimpse born from events that had transpired only moments before. Of Gajeel attacking his own guild mates right before her eyes. It only added to the Quincy's fury but she still was unsure as to why.

As if her heart and soul were trying to give her an answer, Bambietta saw something else then. A face only vaguely familiar to her, one that began to split down the middle, blood splattering outwards.

Bambietta grit her teeth, inadvertently biting the inside of her mouth hard enough to draw blood that began to seep down her face from the edge of her lips.

"No," Bambietta hissed. "Why tell you what I'm going to do? You and I aren't worth the words."

* * *

Erza Scarlet had seen more than enough, the S-Class having witnessed Bambietta Basterbine's sudden attack on Gajeel Redfox. The worst had come, the very thing that the armored mage had been overly concerned of.

Bambietta had found the one responsible for Levy's pain and all Erza could remember was the look of despair and anger that had engulfed Bambietta back in South Gate Park.

Erza quickly parried the lot of Phantom Lord wizard that had attacked her, the group of them falling back from the swift motion. She began to give chase to Bambietta and Gajeel, heading for the hole in the wall that the Quincy had made. Erza knew what she had to do. She simply had to save Bambietta from herself.

However, it was then that the S-Class wizard was greeted with the sight of three individuals clad from head to toe in robes, a hood obscuring their visages from her completely.

"You three," Erza said as her advancement was stopped, "get out of my way."

"I'm afraid that isn't an option," the hooded man stationed in the middle replied. "Master Jose finds a select few of you a threat to his... battle with Makarov Dreyer, so we have been instructed to impede you."

As if on cue, the two individuals that flanked the one who had spoken broke off, leaving Erza to watch as they moved towards Natsu and Gray. She was concerned then, knowing that her allies would be facing off against the unknown just as she was about to, but there were other concerns as well. She knew of Natsu and Gray's strengths, their potentials, and that was precisely why she was confident in their chances even when facing any challenge.

It was Bambietta that concerned her. The S-Class wizard knew of her strength and potential as well, for good or for ill, and that was why she was concerned when it came to her fighting the man responsible for Levy's injuries.

The man in the violet robes took a step closer to Erza, his voice interrupting her thoughts. "Now then, I shall be your opponent, Titania Erza."

Erza requiped her favored twin blade, one held in a reverse grip and the other in a more traditional style, as she prepared for the battle that lay ahead of her. She had to defeat this man and quickly for the not only the sake of her guild, but perhaps for mutual sakes of Bambietta Basterbine and Gajeel Redfox.

Time was of the essence.

* * *

 **Man, I REALLY dont want to be in Gajeels shoes right now. Bambietta is looking for blood and she is not going to let ANYONE stop her from getting it. Will she be able to do that...I think you should be able to hazard a guess since we are delaying the next chapter.**

 **Things are going to get...rough for our favorite iron eater. Its NOTHING personal. We LIKE Gajeel, hes a cool character...Unfortunate,y he just pissed of a psycho quincy with more power than Erza has in her heart cruze armor...This is going to get ugly. Brace yourselves. (Not as bad as we were going to make it originally mind you, but still bad.)**

 **As for the most recent chapter, JESUS! I didnt think we would ever see a human besides Zeref that could give Acnologia a good fight...Erza's mom is really scary. Same goes for Augest...Jezz.**

 **Before i go, allow me to leave you with the MPF's of this chapter.**

 **Sue: 870**

 **Boze: 900**

 **Mirror trap spell: 1425**

 **Bambietta (Holding back) 1485**

 **Natsu: 1460**

 **Grey:1450**

 **Totamaru: 1400**

 **Gajeel: 1600**

 **Erza (Heart Kruze): 2300**

 **I hope that you all really enjoyed this chapter. Please leave us a review to give us your thoughts on it, we would really appericate it. Reviews help give us motivation to do better.**


	20. Tell me Iron Dragon, do you bleed?

**OK** **, before we begin this chapter, I want to make something VERY clear. I LIKE Gajeel. I have NO problems with him at all! He's a good character that's had great development and his relationship with Levy is something that I really like.**

 **HOWEVER, despite all that, It would be out of character for Bambietta to do less than she does to him in this chapter. It wouldn't feel right to the story and I feel that would be a real disservice to the fans of this story. We wrote this because we had it planned from the very start. We had NO IDEA that Gajeel would end up as he does in cannon. (Whenever it stays or not is irrelevant). In fact, we were going to do even WORSE things to him prior to his cannon incident. MUCH worse. We toned it down a bit for obvious reasons.**

 **I'm just say all this to make it clear, we have NO problems with Gajeel. At all. Got it? OK good.**

 **Please leave us a review so we can have some good feedback, its greatly appreciated. I REALLY want to know what you guys have to say for this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own** **Bleach of fairy tail. Those belong respectively to Tite Kubo and Shounen jump and Hiro Mashima and Weekly shounen magizine. This is just for fun!**

 **Kenshinverse Disclaimer: As you can probably imagine I do not own the Fairy Tail or Bleach series or any of the characters that appear either. The honor of being the man behind Fairy Tail belongs to the one, the only Hiro Mashima. Oh, and Bleach's creation rests solely on the shoulders of Tite Kubo. Oh sure, I've purchased plenty of manga, DVDs, video games and maybe a few too many Rukia Kuchiki and Erza Scarlet action figures and statues (though only the Fairy Tail merchandise remains at this point), but the series themselves? Oh no, they're certainly not mine. You'd know if it were me in charge. Though to explain how different Bleach would be, well to detail that would take a higher word count than this story will eventually end with. Though oddly enough, little would actually change about Fairy Tail. Huh. Go figure.**

* * *

Oak Town itself was alive now, the battle between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord having spilled out into its very streets. The local residents were making certain to keep away from the action, retreating into their homes.

Gajeel Redfox, however, was not one desiring to retreat. No, the Iron Dragon Slayer was going on the offensive despite the rage that was being presented to him by the Quincy he was now facing.

Gone was the volatile Bambietta with a chip on her shoulder and a mouth that kept on running. She was quiet now, something that left Gajeel wondering just how close she had been to the three wizards he had crucified back in Magnolia.

Whatever concern he may have had was pushed aside, however, the Dragon Slayer lashing out with a right cross. His knuckles smashed across Bambietta's face and there was music to Gajeel's ears then and there, the sound of a jaw creaking and a grunt of pain from his enemy.

Yet there was something that left Gajeel unsettled. Despite the hit, despite her face being pushed to the side, Bambietta's head tilted just enough so that her left eye could glare at Gajeel.

Then she was gone, leaving the Dragon Slayer to be hitting nothing but thin air. His momentum took him forward, the resistance of Bambietta's face no longer keeping him in place, and then he cried out as he felt someone's knuckles smash into the small of his back, directly beside his spine.

Under normal circumstances, causing such pain would be a personal joy to Bambietta, but this was not a normal circumstance for the Quincy. This was not for her sake but for another and it was driving her to act without her usual bluster. She wanted this man to hurt like Levy had hurt and she was going to see that through no matter what it took.

To that end she reached out, the gloved fingers of her right hand latching into Gajeel's coarse hair. Allowing Blut Arterie to empower her, Bambietta twisted her body around, pulling the Dragon Slayer off his feet in one quick motion.

She let go then, allowing the man to sail over her shoulder and into the air. Bambietta watched as his body quickly made contact with a building not far away, brick and mortar creaking under the impact.

Bambietta watched then, intent on enjoying the sight of Gajeel falling, but she was denied that. The man was staying close to the building, leaving the Quincy confused at first. Yet as Bambietta focused her eyes, she could see something extending from the man's feet, metal talons that had hooked into the side of the building. All the while did his fingers simply find purchase in the bricks themselves.

At any other time Bambietta would have simply commented in a sarcastic manner that this man had more tricks than the Dragon Slayers she had come to know, but in this moment she did not care. She simply wanted to cause pain. To that end Bambietta leapt forward, her empowered legs taking her into the sky. She touched down on an invisible platform of concentrated power before taking off once more. Her right hand curling into a fist, she pulled it back as she rocketed towards Gajeel.

"So you want a piece of me literally, huh?" Gajeel quickly dislodged his Iron Dragon's Foot Blades and leapt off of the building. He passed Bambietta in midair, leaving the Quincy to harmlessly strike the already damaged building.

Bambietta was silent as her fist tore through the remnants of the building, becoming lodged within the structure. She began to pull it out, only for her face to contort in pain as Gajeel made his move on the prone Quincy.

The Iron Dragon Slayer had rebounded from the closest building, having leapt back to Bambietta. His foot blades had extended outwards once more, having allowed him to connect with the surface of the building. His left hand gripped tightly to an opening above his head, Gajeel had proceeded to use his free hand to strike Bambietta in the back, to pay her back for the earlier strike.

Bambietta ignored the pain, knowing it was nothing compared to what Levy had experienced. She left her fist embedded within the building, using it to keep her position, and swung her left arm up and over Gajeel. Then she gripped the Dragon Slayer by the back of his head and pushed with all her might, smashing his face directly into the brick structure.

Satisfied by the sound the impact had crafted, Bambietta pulled her arm free from the building. In the back of her mind she was content to have had such precise over Blut, having shifted from Arterie to Vene at the last moment. Now she had no desire for defense, once more switching back to offense.

She used Hirenkyaku to slip behind Gajeel and land atop an invisible platform. It only lasted for a moment, the Quincy leaping forward so as to smash her right knee into the back of Gajeel's head.

That was not enough for Bambietta, however. She turned once more, steadying her feet on the force she had created in the air. The fingers of her right hand swarmed over Gajeel's face and she pulled him away from the building, casting him down to the pavement below.

His body bounced once before settling on the city street and Bambietta looked down at him coldly. She could see he was still moving, the Iron Dragon Slayer getting back up to his feet.

"That's right," Bambietta whispered to herself and no one else. "Get up so I can put you down again."

Bambietta let her platform fade as she leapt forward towards Gajeel, intent on doing just as she had verbalized. However, the Iron Dragon Slayer was prepared. Bambietta could see Gajeel suddenly throwing one of his arms forward, the hand becoming an iron pillar that began to extend and rocket towards her.

The Quincy met the attack head on, Bambietta allowing Blut Vene to infuse her body. She swung out right her right hand, her knuckles smashing into the side of the pillar as it approached, forcing it to push to the side. It was only a few inches but it was enough to leave the pillar skimming past her torso.

Her attack unabated now, Bambietta lashed out with a kick, the heel of her boot smashing into Gajeel's face as she passed him by. The Quincy landed in a crouch and stood up quickly, intent on pressing her advantage. That, however, was when her hearing tipped her off to what her enemy was planning next. "Iron Dragon's Sword!"

Bambietta could see the blade coming about, leaving her to wonder if Gajeel had decided to simply cut her down and take the guild master of Phantom Lord up on his allowance of killing members of Fairy Tail.

"I'll split you in half!"

Any amount of curiosity on Bambietta's part quickly dissipated then, Gajeel's yell having answered her question. She did not really care regardless, knowing that both the Iron Dragon Slayer and the guild master known as Jose Porla were going to be greatly disappointed in a moment.

"It's over," Gajeel shouted, his blade circling about, "Fairy Tail wiz- Huh?"

The boasting of the Dragon Slayer came to a stop, the man staring wide-eyed as his blade was caught midair, a hand encased in a white glove holding it at bay.

Bambietta looked at Gajeel then, her hand trembling slightly as Blut Vene allowed her to hold the massive sword at bay. Bambietta could feel some pain then, no doubt a miniscule cut having been formed on the palm of her hand. Still, it was only minor pain to her. "What's the matter, Dragon Slayer?" the Quincy asked. "Not feeling like number one now?"

Gajeel grew concerned then, the man unable to remember a time his Iron Dragon Sword had been stopped barehanded. He could see a faint amount of blood seeping on to the serrated edges of his blade, restoring some degree of his confidence. "You talk big, but how about I start up rotating my sword's spikes, huh? I bet that will shut you up!"

Bambietta was unsure if Blut Vene could withstand that, but she was also unwilling to test her luck under such circumstances. She could see the serrated portions outlining the sword beginning to hum to life, to vibrate. Before it truly got going, she lashed out with her right hand. The force of her blow pushed the blade away, forcing Gajeel to drop his sword hand to the ground. Satisfied, the Quincy turned her gaze back on Gajeel.

Then, without warning, the man placed his free hand against Bambietta's stomach, his palm pressing directly against it. Before the Quincy could do anything, the man's hand formed into a pillar that grew in length, sending her careening back until Bambietta was pinned to a building.

"See, I knew you didn't have the stomach for this fight," Gajeel said as he retracted the pillar, both it and the sword returning to the shape of his hands. "You and Shadow Gear, you both make Fairy Tail look like a joke."

"Keeping talking about Levy like that," Bambietta hissed as she began to pull herself away from the building, "and I promise you're going to be the punch line."

"What the hell kind of threat was that?" Gajeel asked as he looked at the approaching Bambietta. She was slightly unsteady on her feet at first, but her balance was returning to her. She was walking towards Gajeel slowly then, a grim determination in her eyes. It left the man somewhat concerned and he resorted to one of his favored techniques to put her down. "Iron Dragon's Roar!"

A whirlwind of metal and magic began to advance on Bambietta. Despite the approaching attack, the Quincy did not let her expression change in any way. She simply stepped to the side in a flash, Hirenkyaku allowing her to approach Gajeel without any difficulty. The Iron Dragon's Roar simply struck the building behind the Quincy, leaving her unharmed.

Gajeel did not relent however, simply leaning back and taking a deep breath before unleashing the attack again. "Iron Dragon's Roar!"

Bambietta saw the attack coming once more, Hirenkyaku taking her safely to the right and a few feet closer. Before she even came to a complete stop did another vortex of metallic shards and magic approach her and the Quincy simply evaded it with her enhanced speed once more.

Gajeel was running out of breath, the Dragon Slayer watching as Bambietta grew closer and closer, the Quincy never breaking her stride. "You little coward!" he shouted, his patience at its end. "You know you can't handle that attack! You're afraid, aren't you?"

Bambietta stopped in her tracks then, cold eyes looking at Gajeel. "Afraid?" That did not sit well with the Quincy at all. No, it was the Iron Dragon Slayer who was she wanted to experience fear on this battlefield. She would have to make that reality no matter what it took. "You know what, Dragon Slayer?"

Bambietta summoned her bow and turned suddenly, firing an arrow into the ground. It dissipated quickly, leaving a charred hole in the pavement not five feet away from her. She then looked back to Gajeel.

"Hit me," Bambietta said. "Now. With everything you've got. This is the only chance I'm giving you. But I promise you that I will not go past that marker. And then, when it's over, I'm going to come for you."

Gajeel looked at Bambietta, the Iron Dragon Slayer doing his best to ignore the eerie calmness in her voice. "Look at the big, bad member of Fairy Tail wizard trying to act tough. Is that a threat you just dropped on me?"

"No," Bambietta replied simply enough. "It's a promise."

"Too bad for you that you won't be able to keep it!" Gajeel tilted his head back, drawing on as much of the magical power coursing through his body that he could. Then he pitched his body forward, screaming at the top of his lungs. "Iron Dragon's Roar!"

Bambietta watched then as the now-familiar mass of magic fired towards her. As it threatened to envelope her, the Quincy simply raised her right hand. Her veins came alive with a blue glow that shone through her skin, Blut Vene having been activated to its fullest extent.

Bambietta flinched ever so slightly as the vortex of magic and metal made contact with the palm of her hand, yet still she was able to keep it at bay. However, much to Bambietta's dismay, her feet were beginning to skid across the pavement. That irritated the Quincy to no end.

Injuring Gajeel was all well and good, but it was not what Bambietta wanted most of all. It had been the case at first, but as she had taken his measure in battle and began to understand what made him tick, she had decided on a new course. Breaking his body could wait until after she had broken his spirit. She wanted to shatter his pride, to tear away his self-esteem, to crush his confidence as a warrior. She wanted to show him how truly outclassed he was, to take away his dignity and grind it underneath the heel of her boot.

Physical wounds would heal in time, but damage to the heart and soul was something that would take far longer to mend. Even if her memories were lost in a haze, Bambietta knew full well how much indignation such as that could hurt. Soul Reaper and fellow Quincy alike, they had taken from her everything, from her self-respect to her honor.

It was only fitting then that Bambietta inflict that haunting and familiar pain on another that had hurt one she cared about.

Bambietta's face contorted in rage, glimpses of Captain Saijin Komamura and Giselle Gewelle shattering with her mind's eye. Her failures as a Stern Ritter were fading from her memory for the time being, the more immediate and pertinent memories coming to the fore.

As her feet continued to push back towards the marker she had set, the Iron Dragon's Roar giving her no end of difficulty, Bambietta could see only one image before her. Her eyes playing tricks on her, all the Quincy could see was Levy bloodied and battered, crucified and left to fend for herself.

Bambietta screamed then, bringing her left hand forward to join the right. She pushed against the onslaught of magic and iron shards, the shrapnel clawing at the palms of her hands. Already had blood been drawn by the Iron Dragon Sword that had been caught, only adding to the pain.

However, Bambietta did not care. She was going to hold her ground. She was going to overcome this attack of Gajeel's, to show him how worthless it was in this fight.

Bambietta felt the heel of her right leg, having extended back to brace her, make contact with the hole her arrow had made in the pavement. That only infuriated the Quincy further and she did concentrate fully on the magical attack before her.

Her soul began to reach out to the energy within the Iron Dragon's Roar, the Quincy's own power making contact. Gajeel's magic was wild and out of control, something so very different than most Bambietta had come to sense within Fairy Tail. Even Natsu's own power was calm in comparison, the Fire Dragon Slayer's very being one of a rambunctious nature. Gajeel's, however, was untamed and out of control.

That was precisely why Bambietta was so easily able to connect with it, to form a connection between her power and his. It repulsed her now, to see anything in common with the Iron Dragon Slayer, but for now she did not let that stop her.

She allowed her heritage as a Quincy to do what it was meant to, to take power from her surrounding environment and make it her own. Magic particle began to seep out of the Iron Dragon's Roar, before disappearing within Bambietta's own spiritual pressure.

Her hands began to pierce the void of magic before her, the Iron Dragon's Roar weakening and the rate of absorption increasing. The attack continued to shrink, the very magic that composed it becoming one with Bambietta's own spiritual nature.

Then the Iron Dragon's Roar was no more, Bambietta standing alone and letting out a gasp. No longer supported by the magic vortex, scraps of metal collapsed to the ground before the Quincy, rendered harmless.

"What the hell did you do?" Gajeel whispered, his voice suddenly rising as he screamed in repetition. "What the hell did you do?!"

Bambietta looked over her shoulder, taking note that she had not fallen behind the marker she had set with her arrow. She smiled and looked back at Gajeel, a dangerous glint of power in her eyes. "Exactly what I said I'd do. And now I'm going to keep my promise."

Bambietta suddenly charged at Gajeel, Hirenkyaku propelling her forward. The knuckles of her right hand drove into his sternum, causing the Dragon Slayer to flinch in pain. However, he was quick to respond. Gajeel lashed out with attacks of his own, his fists striking out at Bambietta in a volley of unrelenting desperation. None managed to connect, the Quincy remaining quick on her feet. She remained untouched, Gajeel's knuckles grazing after images at best, empty air at the worst.

Bambietta returned the unsuccessful attack, her right hand smashing into Gajeel's face. In the blink of an eye, the Quincy's left fist struck the Dragon Slayer's face from the other side. It was over as fast as it had begun, the two hit combination attack having been performed in rapid succession.

Gajeel kept his eyes open despite the influx of pain, the man catching sight of the Quincy's eyes staring at him with the same cold disdain as they had since she had learned of his part in Levy's pain. It only made Gajeel more frustrated. He grit his teeth and lashed out with a volley of attacks once more.

Once more his irritation grew, Bambietta slipping between his hits with unnerving ease. Then one of her knee shot up from the side, the Quincy burying it into the pit of Gajeel's stomach. Before he could even register the hit, Bambietta spun around, the heel of her right foot tearing across his face.

The force of the blow pushed Gajeel back several yards, his feet skidding across the pavement. He stopped only when the talons burst forth from the soles of his feet, plunging into the ground.

However, before he could make a move of his own, Bambietta was on him again. The Quincy lashed out with another fist that struck the Dragon Slayer directly beneath his rib cage, her other hand suddenly coming in from the side and smashing into the side of his skull.

The force of the blow was enough to twist Gajeel's head a bit, his teeth rattling. Despite his pain, he did not relent or stop planning a counterattack. Fists had failed, but he hoped another approach would aide him better. To that end he let his talons slip back into his body and lashed out with his right leg, hoping to catch Bambietta off guard.

Bambietta saw it however, the Quincy raising a Blut Vene infused arm in response. The foot bounced off her forearm, leaving Bambietta unfazed. However, she could see that she had to turn this up a notch. With one thought, one quick command, she switched Blut Vene out for Blut Arterie.

Then, with her physical strength increased, she smashed the knuckles of her right hand directly into Gajeel's face. His body fell back, hitting the ground and all but bouncing off from the force. He flipped in midair, his momentum not his own, and Bambietta was quick to press her advantage.

Without a word or a moment's hesitation, she brought her right fist down, striking Gajeel in the back of the head as he struggled to stand back up. Then her left hand came down next, her knuckles grinding into flesh and bone.

She watched then as Gajeel turned his pain wracked face upwards, the Quincy having hoped for that moment. Her right hand shot forward, the open palm smashing into the center of his face that he was sent flying backwards once more.

Bambietta watched as Gajeel landed on his feet, his balance unsteady. Yet much to her surprise he lunged forward again, a roar of defiance in his voice. He lashed out, fully intent on trying to strike Bambietta once more.

She never let him have the chance. She simply charged him as well, a kick of her own burying itself within his stomach. The momentum of the Quincy's reversed the Dragon Slayer's own and she pushed him back. It still was not enough for Bambietta and she spun herself around once more, the kick she lashed out with catching Gajeel in the face with enough force that his body careened upwards into the air.

Bambietta watched as Gajeel propelled several yards up into the air, the Quincy ever the unrelenting one. Hirenkyaku took her skywards faster than she her attack had provoked from Gajeel, the Quincy appearing above him.

She let her power go for a moment, gravity taking hold as she descending upon the Iron Dragon Slayer. Her right hand empowered by Blut Arterie, Bambietta struck it against Gajeel's face, the Quincy pushing him back to the ground with such force that the impact their landing created kicked up a swarm of dust.

Bambietta stood then, looking down at the battered Gajeel. She shook her right hand, opening her fist as she began to take a few steps back.

Gajeel, meanwhile, managed to remain conscious despite beating he had received. His head was spinning, his thoughts a jumble, but there was one thing he knew in his heart. He would not allow himself to be beaten like this. Not by a member of Fairy Tail. However, the Dragon Slayer also felt a slight bit of hesitation in continuing this battle in the manner in which he had been pursuing. He had drawn blood with some of his attacks, but the wounds that had been inflicted were miniscule at best. It was becoming clear that he could not simply hurt this woman as easily as he had wished, while she was able to inflict pain without much difficulty. She had ravaged in him in the last exchange, something he knew was unacceptable to him.

No, Gajeel had to remind himself that it was fine. The Dragon Slayer had been in dire straits before and he despite his outward appearance, he was no fool. He knew how to turn an opponent's superior strength against them. He knew how to protect himself while causing harm to an opponent that excelled in staying on the offensive. He was the Iron Dragon Slayer, the prodigy of the dragon known as Metalicana, an S-Class wizard of the biggest guild in all of Fiore. He could not be felled so easily.

Gajeel began to draw on his body's innate powers, his hands closing into fists as the power began to flow around his body. He cried out then, calling to that very power that was his to command. "Iron Dragon's Scales!"

Bambietta halted her movement then, the Quincy watching as a transformation began to overtake Gajeel's body. His skin began to change in coloration, becoming a dark gray that shone under the light of the sun. The magic that encircled the mage faded then, leaving Bambietta to simply stare at his new, metallic form.

"What's the matter?" Gajeel asked as he began to make his own advancement towards the Quincy, his confidence renewed. "No witty retort? No threats? Well, fine. I'll provide the narration. It's my turn now, so give me your best shot. Because now... you can't hope to hurt me now. Not anymore."

Bambietta said nothing, the Quincy still intent on defeating this Dragon Slayer and proving the futility of any tricks he could muster. She was going to shatter his pride no matter what the cost; the only thing that had changed was she knew that she would have to shatter his body now that it had become what it had.

The fingers of her left hand flexed outwards for a moment before quickly curling into a fist. She leapt towards Gajeel then, Hirenkyaku propelling her forward. She swung her fist forward, aiming for the confident Iron Dragon Slayer's metallic face.

Then there was pain, Bambietta's hand screaming at her for what she had just done. Her knuckle pressing against Gajeel's iron scales, she could hear the sound of bones crunching, her fingers no doubt becoming dislocated by the force she had just generated.

Gajeel smiled, his fangs on clear display as he looked down the length of Bambietta's arm at her face, her expression one of pain. "What did I just say?"

Before Bambietta knew what was happening, Gajeel's right hand struck her beneath the chest, causing the Quincy to gasp in pain, her eyes bulging. The force of the lifted Bambietta off her feet, the impact and kinetic force that Gajeel had generated with his strike causing the air currents themselves to shift and move.

Bambietta's body hit the ground hard, her shoulder blade bouncing off the pavement before she at last came to a stop. Her right hand clutched at her stomach as she coughed, the Quincy left in a state of disbelief. She had been no fun, having dared not shift from Blut Vene to the Arterie form until she had assessed what her opponent had become, but even the defensive technique had not carried her through. Her own attack had very nearly broken her hand and one punch from Gajeel had done more damage than he had managed the entire fight up until now.

Bambietta could feel something hot on the bottom of her face and she reached up with her right hand, gingerly touching the flesh by the corner of her mouth. As Bambietta pulled her hand away, she could see the white fabric stained with blood. Her blood. It was oozing from the corner of her mouth, but the Quincy did not care. The Quincy managed to smile as she looked at Gajeel. "Please tell me that's not the best you can-"

"Iron Dragon's Club!"

Gajeel's voice drowned out Bambietta's own, an iron pillar suddenly drilling into the woman's torso, pushing forward and dragging her back against the pavement. Her Blut Vene empowered body tore through the pavement, shattering stone for the duration.

"Fall!" Gajeel screamed. "Fall, you piece of shit!"

Bambietta coughed up blood as she felt her body collide with brick and mortar, her body no doubt tearing through the wall of a building. The sun light began to fade, the Quincy finding herself soon within a darkened complex, trace amounts of candle light the only illumination the interior of the building provided.

She lay on her back for a moment, blood continuing to drip down from the corners of her mouth, the Quincy gingerly touching her torso with her right hand. She winced slightly, Bambietta having to wonder if Gajeel's attack had managed to crack a rib.

Then Bambietta could hear it, the sound of footsteps within the solitude of the structure she had been forced into. Soon they were joined by an all too familiar voice.

"So," Gajeel said as he approached the prone Bambietta, "you had enough yet or am I going to have to get rough?"

Gajeel received no response, the Dragon Slayer left to stare at Bambietta's still body.

"I guess that was enough." Gajeel turned away then, prepared to step out into the sunlight and return to the Phantom Lord guild hall. He had cleaning up to do, so many other Fairy Tail wizards to defeat. The destruction of the Fairy Tail guild hall had not truly won Jose Porla's favor. The crucifixion of Shadow Gear had not either. Gajeel could only hope that the defeat of the likes of this woman and perhaps either Salamander or Titania would force his guild master to recognize his greatness and stop overlooking Gajeel in favor of the newest recruits.

"Is that all you've got?"

Gajeel stopped in his tracks, the Iron Dragon Slayer's eyes widening in shock as he heard the voice of his downed opponent. He turned then, looking back into the dimly lit building.

There he saw it, Bambietta Basterbine standing defiantly. Her cloak was tattered from the savagery of their fight, yet the Quincy herself looked no worse for wear.

No, she was simply staring at Gajeel in return, the cold fury in her eyes having yet to fade. However, there was some perverse satisfaction she could take now.

Bambietta could see it, the look of dread and shock etched upon the Iron Dragon Slayer's face. It was exactly what she had been hoping for.

Bambietta had been momentarily surprised by Gajeel's sudden strength, but she had taken advantage of it. This was an old habit old habit that Yhwach had instilled in his Stern Ritter, a lesson Bambietta had remembered for so very long. True despair could only be obtained through the illusion of hope.

Now she could see the formation of that despair upon Gajeel. However, it was only the start.

"That iron scaled body of yours," Bambietta began to say as she brought her right hand forward, her sword forming within her grip. "Tell me, does it bleed?"

Bambietta suddenly appeared before Gajeel's eyes, the Quincy having all but invaded his personal space with Hirenkyaku. Before he could say a word in protest or simply attack her, the Dragon Slayer felt pain.

However, what he had felt he could see as well, Bambietta holding her sword before her. Gajeel could see it clearly, red liquid dribbling off of the edge of the blade. He glanced down then and could see a matching stain adorning his chest, his own blood oozing down his chest from a shallow wound. His very dragon scales having been torn asunder, fragments of them falling from the cut that had been made.

"That's what I thought," Bambietta said calmly as she looked at the injury she had created. "But I want more."

"To hell with that!" Gajeel's hand began to shift into its sword form, the man still on the edge of desperation. "Iron Dragon's Sword!"

The Dragon Slayer swung outwards with his weapon, only for Bambietta to vanish from sight. Hirenkyaku took her behind Gajeel then and she shifted her grip on her own weapon, holding it in a reverse grip. Without allowing for a moment's hesitation, Bambietta plunged it downward then, the tip of the short sword digging into Gajeel's left shoulder.

The Iron Dragon Slayer cried out in pain as the blade pierced his scales once more, the edge of the weapon threatening to tear through muscle and connect with his bones. He stumbled forward then as Bambietta retracted her blade, blood whipping through the air in the process.

Gajeel's sword reverted back to its original form, his hand reaching up to clutch at his shoulder as he stumbled through the building he and the Quincy had found themselves in. He turned to look over his wounded shoulder than, watching as Bambietta slowly began to walk towards him. She was caught in the illumination of the sea of candles that lined the walls, the glow leaving a hellish sight for the Dragon Slayer to process. Yet it was not the Quincy he was paying attention to.

No, it was the blood that adorned her sword. His blood.

Gajeel began to panic, metallic shards extending out from his forearm, the created daggers falling between the fingers of his right hand. Concern evident in his every move, the Dragon Slayer swung the hand in an arc before him. He watched as the daggers flung towards Bambietta, the ebony metal obscured by the darkness of the room the fight had fallen into.

Yet, much to Gajeel's dismay, Bambietta's blade met the daggers head on. The sound of metal clashing against metal rang through the room, the jagged knives of the Iron Dragon Slayer's being redirected as Bambietta's sword struck against them in a flash. They flung about the room then, blood separated from Bambietta's sword and splattering about as well.

However, Gajeel was not dismayed for long. His trump card was on its way, the last makeshift dagger he had thrown. It had trailed behind the barrage that had been the first wave, his way of attempting to take the Quincy by surprise. He had chosen his target well, the knife heading directly for the space between Bambietta's eyes.

Then, without warning, the Quincy's free hand was before her face, a glow pulsing outwards from the woman's fangs. Bambietta had caught the dagger within the palm of her hand not an inch from her face. She pulled the weapon away from her and began to walk towards Gajeel.

The Iron Dragon Slayer could hear as the knife was snapped in half, Bambietta dropping her hand by her side and letting the fragment parts fall to the ground. Growing desperate, Gajeel began to draw on the remaining dregs of magic power he had left.

"Iron Dragon's Ro-"

Hirenkyaku took Bambietta directly in front of Gajeel then, the displacement of air causing the candles within the room to flicker. Her left hand was wrapped around Gajeel's face, holding tightly with Blut Arterie to keep his jaw shut.

"I'm sick of you hearing you say that," Bambietta said as she looked at her opponent.

The Iron Dragon's Roar was out of control now, the power unleashed. With nowhere to go, Gajeel's jaws locked tight, the power all but exploded within his mouth. His eyes widened, the blood vessels within his eyes becoming visible for the briefest of moments as a scream echoed beneath Bambietta's hand.

The Quincy pulled her hand way from Gajeel then, watching as he stumbled away blood seeping out from the corner of his mouth.

"Where's all that tough talk now, Dragon Slayer?" Bambietta asked, his tone even and cold with each syllable spoken. "What? Did I make you choke on your own words? It doesn't matter either way. I want more blood!"

Bambietta lashed out with her sword again, targeting the wound she had already made upon Gajeel's metallic chest. The Iron Dragon Slayer could see the attack coming, the man knowing he was in dire straits now. His dragon scales were not offering him the protection he had hope and his magical energies were all but spent. He needed a boost and badly.

Desperation clouding his mind, he lunged towards Bambietta's sword, his bloodied mouth opening wide. The pain was great but Gajeel ignored it. He had turned Bambietta's offense against her once before and he was determined to do so again.

The Iron Dragon Slayer's teeth bit into the short sword of Bambietta's, tearing it asunder in one bite. Gajeel ripped his head away from the Quincy then, the Iron Dragon Slayer swallowing the shards of shattered metal.

He felt it then, a wave of power filling his very body. He had always been able to replenish his magical capacity by consuming metals, but this was different. By devouring the blade, Gajeel had felt as if he was momentarily experiencing a high. The power was surprisingly potent. Grinning, he looked at Bambietta. "Broke your sword."

Bambietta let the blade vanish into thin air, swinging her arm at Gajeel empty handed. Yet as she did so, a new one appeared in a burst of light. "Got another."

Panicking, Gajeel raised his right arm up in a defensive position, the Dragon Slayer gritting his teeth in pain as the new sword cut through the iron scales across his forearm. Blood sprayed out into the air, the light of the candles flickering off the red liquid.

"Damn it..." Gajeel found himself unable to move either of set of fingers. His left arm was hanging limp from the shoulder down and now he could not find any mobility within his right hand starting by the wrist. He could only imagine what muscles Bambietta had pierced or shredded in her assault. "I can't... won't... lose to you..."

"You just don't get it," Bambietta hissed as she let her sword vanish into thin air. She glanced down then, unconcerned that she was potentially giving Gajeel an opening to attack. "Did you think I was going all out earlier? Do you think I'm going all out right now?"

Gajeel's breath all but caught in his throat, his heart rate beginning to increase. This woman, this Fairy Tail wizard, she had to providing empty boasts. There was simply no way Gajeel could begin to believe her threats, and yet his mind was begging him to believe for his own sake if no one else's.

"Let me show you," Bambietta began to say, the visor of her hat tipping and revealing her eerily calm eyes, "what I'm truly capable of."

Gajeel was unsure of what he saw next, the Dragon Slayer wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him. There was a momentary glow upon Bambietta's eyes, perhaps one born of her power or simply a product of the candles' flames flickering across the Quincy's optics.

Whatever the case was, Gajeel was left to wonder if what he saw next was a product of his imagination. There was a distortion within his eyesight, one that hovered over Bambietta Basterbine. Then, without warning, the Iron Dragon Slayer felt a pressure against his entire body. It was no mundane experience. No, it felt as if he had plunged down to the bottom of the ocean, the depths threatening to crush his entire existence beneath its force.

That was far from the end of it, however. There was a sensation of dread, one that was threatening to seize hold of Gajeel heart and soul. His mind was racing, his nerves becoming shot as he felt as if his entire existence was under attack. It was unexplainable, the moment Gajeel had found himself within beyond his understanding or ken.

His heart racing, his thoughts a jumble, he felt his last remaining traces of magic whip up into a storm as if even that was being assaulted by the unfathomable pressure that was working against him. The Dragon Slayer's iron scales began to falter and recede, his flesh returning to its natural state. That only compounded his fear.

His body having lost any remaining defense, Gajeel felt his chest begin to scream in response to the force pushing down on every inch of his body. His breathing began to become truly erratic, the man struggling to bringing oxygen into his lungs. Sweat began to form around his body, his skin glistening beneath the candle light as his mind truly gave way to fear.

"Can you feel it?" Bambietta whispered. "I hope so, because I'm practically baring my soul for you. Hurts, doesn't it?"

Bambietta's face contorted slightly, the skin around her nose and upper mouth folding as she allowed anger to truly display on her face. Driven by unfettered rage, the spiritual pressure that was Bambietta's burst forth from her body and soul with greater force than before, the weight of it all crashing down upon Gajeel.

A forced breath burst forth from his mouth, a whimper of pain mingled within it, and the Dragon Slayer felt his legs buckle under the Bambietta's power.

"Don't you dare even try and fight it," Bambietta hissed. "You will fucking kneel this instant."

As if her spiritual pressure existed solely to enunciate her words, Bambietta's power spiked once more. It forced Gajeel down then, the Iron Dragon Slayer's right knee bending first, following by the left. His breathing continued in a ragged state, the man's chest heaving as his eyes stared wide up at Bambietta.

"You..." Gajeel whispered, his voice all but lost to him. "You're a... a damned monster..."

"I suppose one monster would recognize another." Bambietta looked down at Gajeel from beneath her bangs, her eyes once more possessing an icy calmness. "The difference is, I'm the kind of monster that ends other monsters."

As Gajeel knelt helpless before Bambietta, her spiritual pressure keeping restrained, the Quincy simply looked down on him. It had taken Bambietta a great deal of effort to get the Iron Dragon Slayer where he was now. She had needed to beat him down, to remove resistance from the options before him. Only when his body was weak and his defenses weakened could she have attacked him as she was now.

It had taken effort and now she wanted to savor this moment. To that end, the Quincy reached out and took hold of the Dragon Slayer's right hand with her left. Her touch was gentle, a stark contrast to her soul's power. She brought Gajeel's arm up then, the Quincy holding him by the wrist.

"You know why I'm doing this, yes?" Bambietta asked as her right hand wrapped around Gajeel's index finger. "Come on, give me a damn answer."

Gajeel's voice was low and ragged, the Dragon Slayer still struggling to speak through the crushing force Bambietta's spiritual pressure. "Because I... I hurt... your friends..."

"That's right," Bambietta whispered. "I hate to admit it, but you and I? We're very much alike. The big problem is... you hurt someone precious to me. And now you owe me a scream."

Bambietta tightened her grips on both Gajeel's wrist and his index finger. Then, without a moment's hesitation, she pulled back on the Dragon Slayer's finger, snapping it at the junction where it connected to his hand.

There was no scream, but a simple gasp of pain from Gajeel's throat as his eyes widened for a moment. It was dissatisfying to Bambietta on some level, but the Quincy knew she had so many more fingers to work with to get the proper result.

"That was for Levy, you son of a bitch," Bambietta hissed as she let go of the broken finger. She took hold of the closest one available, her hand gripping tightly upon Gajeel's middle finger. "But you know what? So's this."

Bambietta pulled back on Gajeel's middle finger much more fiercely then she had the first, the Quincy relishing the sound of cracking bones as she all but forced Gajeel's finger to fall out of alignment. She had gotten another gasp from Gajeel, but that was not good enough still.

"You know what I want," Bambietta whispered as she grabbed Gajeel's ring finger. "Get it through your thick skull. You're going to scream for me, Dragon Slayer. You're going to scream for Levy too. You got it?"

Bambietta prepared to break the next finger, pausing for a minute as she looked at Gajeel's eyes.

"Just.. do it already..." the Dragon Slayer said, his voice unfettered and on the edge. "Just-"

"No." Bambietta suddenly let go of Gajeel's hand, letting it drop by his side. Her voice was a stark contrast to his own, calm and steady in its poise. The Quincy looked deep within Gajeel's eyes. "Forget the scream. I know exactly what I want from you. What I want to take from you."

Bambietta's spiritual pressure suddenly spiked, Gajeel's view of the world around him suddenly convulsing. His heart began to pound within his chest once more, his breathing going out of control. The Dragon Slayer had grown complacent, his body having grown accustomed to the constant pressure Bambietta had been subjecting it to. Now, however, she was increasing the soul crushing force, leaving Gajeel to feel as if he was on the leaving this mortal coil.

"Now then," Bambietta said as the fingers of her right hand began to close around the handle of a sword that came into existence, "I want you to tell me something, Dragon Slayer. What is it you want in life?"

Despite his circumstances, Gajeel was thrown off by the question. "Why... should I tell-"

"What do you want from your future?" Bambietta suddenly screamed, her composure slipping. "Tell me so that I can take it all away from you right this instant."

Despite all he was feeling, Gajeel could not help himself. The Iron Dragon Slayer chuckled slightly, his voice still engulfed in pain. "The joke's... on you... I ain't got any dreams... Or any hopes... for the future..."

Bambietta's face grew mellow in its complexion again, the Quincy glaring at Gajeel with no amount of seething anger obscured within her brown eyes. "First the scream, now this. You're just dying to deny me my vengeance. Fine. Be that way."

Bambietta's hand trembled, her sword shaking ever so slightly in response. Gajeel paid no attention to it, his eyes locked on Bambietta's own. There was a rage still evident, one that left the man wondering if he was going to survive this day.

There was a part of him that wondered if he could even care. The man had spoken the truth. He lived for the moment and nothing else. He had no hopes, no dreams, no aspirations for his future. The member of Fairy Tail could strike him down here and now and he would lose nothing in expectations. His thoughts saw nothing in the future.

No, it was simply the past the Dragon Slayer found himself reflecting on. Of a family he had never known, of a dragon that had taken him in and raised him, only to vanish without a word, of a guild that had passed him by in favor of new blood.

It was a life of abandonment, something that left Gajeel Redfox wondering if that was the reason why he had no goals or aspirations. Everything that meant something to him went away in the end, so what was the point?

However, his mind lost in thought, the Dragon Slayer could remember well the last thing that Metalicana, the dragon that had raised him, had said before his disappearance.

 _"You are such an impertinent child! I swear, if you don't stop being such an obnoxious little upstart, it will be the death of you! I will not allow you to waste my teachings!"_

Gajeel chuckled slightly, the young man beginning to remember well that Metalicana, despite his attitude, had cared. However, it did not matter to Gajeel. The foster father of a dragon had abandoned him in the end.

"I guess... this is what he was warning me about..."

Bambietta heard Gajeel whispering to himself, the Quincy wondering if the Dragon Slayer had gone mad with fear. If he had, that was simply an added treat for Bambietta.

The Quincy could see it again, Levy's still body, both blood and Phantom Lord's emblem adorning it, hanging from a tree. Bambietta's hand tightened around the grip of her sword, the woman knowing she could end this so easily.

Gajeel was frozen in place, his will shattered and his body under the duress of Bambietta's spiritual pressure. One swift stroke and she could remove his head from his body. It would be so simple, to avenge the pain of another.

That made it just, right? Yes, it had to. Bambietta had killed so many people for her own sake, for her own twisted desires, but this was different. She was not going to kill Gajeel for herself. No, she was going to kill him because of what he had done to Levy. It was different. It had to be different.

Bambietta slowly began to raise the sword up, the Quincy looking down upon Gajeel as his head lowered. "So you don't have anything to look forward to, huh? Well guess what? I'll take care of that for you. Because when you're gone, nobody is going to be lonely. You won't be missed."

Bambietta felt it then, a chill that ran down her spine. Her fingers loosened around her sword, a voice of the past running through her thoughts. A voice that belonged to a time that grew further and further away with each passing day, but never far enough.

 _"Don't worry, Bambi. We'll take care of you. I mean... We'd be lonely without you. I mean it."_

The corners of Bambietta's upper lip began to curl up, her nose scrunching as she began to speak in a ragged whisper. "Shut up."

Gajeel could hear it just as clearly, the Dragon Slayer looking up at Bambietta. Gone was the horrifying indifference that had consumed her face. Gone was the cold hatred. She was growing visibly upset, but it was not simply rage that Gajeel could see.

Bambietta's eyes began to dart around, the Quincy focusing away from Gajeel with her sight. However, despite that, her spiritual powers continued to press down on him, no worse than ever before. The Quincy was beginning to lose herself in the moment, her emotions plaguing her spiritual strength.

"I... I was..."

Bambietta's eyes were beginning to grow accustomed to the dark night, the Quincy slowly beginning to make out the interior of the building past the dim light of the candles. All the while did her thoughts continue to play tricks on her, glimpses of the past echoing across her sight.

She could see the most recent first, the beaten Gajeel looking up at her. It was gone in a flash, leaving only the sight of four Quincy staring down as if they were vultures that had found their prey. That too vanished in an instant, the faces fading away as another began to come into place. A familiar face, one that Bambietta had been distrustful of at first, only for her to find solace in it. Erza Scarlet was, in the end, the furthest thing from Giselle Gewelle.

 _"If you act on your impulses, if you forget everything I've taught you these last few days, then you will bring Fairy Tail down into the darkness with you. The Magic Council will imprison you. They will disband this guild. Levy, Lucy, Wendy and all the others? They will have no place to call their home. You, Bambietta Basterbine, will have taken that from them. Not Phantom Lord. You."_

Then Erza's face was gone from the mind's eye of Bambietta. All she was left with then was the still image of Levy lying in bed, her wounds being treated by Wendy. That was when Bambietta heard her own voice at last.

 _"I'll do right by you. I promise."_

Bambietta's eyes stopped their erratic movements then, the Quincy staring blankly into the fading darkness as her eyes began to look past it.

"How... how can I?" she whispered. All the while did the Quincy begin to make out the finer details of the interior she had found herself in. She was at last beginning to realize where her fight with Gajeel had taken them both. From the rows of pews meant for seating that stretched out before her to the altar that lay in wait at the end of the aisle, the Quincy could see that she and the Dragon Slayer had entered a church.

Bambietta's eyes widened for a moment, the Quincy wishing she had not come here. For so long she had avoided Kardia Cathedral in Magnolia for so long. It was simply not a place for her. After everything she had done, what she had become, it could never be a place for her.

"No..."

Bambietta's felt a chill run across her skin, a memory that predated so much of her troubled soul coming to the surface. For the briefest of moments she could see a church very much the same as the one she was now in, a gentle hand holding her own as it guided Bambietta to a place to sit. Then Bambietta could hear a voice, one that had once belonged to her.

 _"Momma, if we know the afterlife is a bad place, then why do we go to church?"_

Bambietta lowered her head then, her soul and her spiritual pressure continuing to wax and wane. She could see it then, the comforting expression of Liebe Basterbine.

 _"I know it might not make sense to you now, but it's because I have faith in a better world, a better afterlife, that gets me through the toughest of times. I know you might not understand, but I feel that there has to be something beyond the Soul Society, something worth believing in. And I... I want you to have such faith as well, my daughter."_

 _"But why, Momma?"_

 _"I get very sick at times, Bambi, and because of that I'm not going to be around forever. Someday I'm going to have to go to the afterlife and be beside God and I... I want you to have faith that everything will be all right. Because I... I want to know that no matter what happens, you'll stay the wonderful daughter that I brought into this world."_

Bambietta's eyes widened as she snapped back to reality, to the here and now. She could see Gajeel kneeling prostrate before her. She paid him no mind after a moment's passing, the Quincy instead looking down at her right hand and the sword it held.

Bambietta's right arm dropped to her side, her left hand rising up and covering her eyes. The Quincy trembled slightly then, her sword dropping away. It clattered against the marble flooring of the church before breaking apart into the blue components of light that it had originally formed from.

Bambietta continued to look down at Gajeel then, a red haze descending over the Quincy's sight. He had been close to becoming just another victim of her rage, just as so many had before him. Soul Reapers, Hollows and even other Quincy; it had all been the same to Bambietta. No matter how she tried to justify what she had been on the verge of doing just now, it did not change the nature of the act she had almost committed.

Bambietta's mouth began to move, trembling as it struggled to speak, to form words. She began to walk past Gajeel then, the Quincy's every step slow and uneven. Her spiritual pressure relented then and there, leaving the Iron Dragon Slayer free from it.

However, he was not free of his pain or his wounds. Gajeel collapsed upon his back. He turned his head so that he could keep an eye on the woman who had defeated him, the Dragon Slayer unsure of what to make of her actions. Still, despite that, he managed to weakly speak up. "What? Ain't you gonna... finish punishing me?"

"We're both the same," Bambietta replied with a whisper that Gajeel could barely here. "We're both sick with sin. But I'm... I'm..."

Bambietta continued to walk away, the Quincy moving down the aisle of the church. She stopped only when she reached the alter, Bambietta looking at the ornate wall before her.

"I've hurt people, I've killed people," the Quincy continued to whisper. "Enemies and friends, and not always because I needed to fight."

Bambietta looked down at her right hand, her eyes focusing upon the Sanrei Glove that carried with it so many painful memories simply by existing. The hand began to rise up, joined by the left, and Bambietta's face fell into both as she dropped to her knees.

"I failed you, mother."

* * *

As he continued to ascend the stairway that would take him to Jose Porla's office, Makarov Dreyer was fueled by a rage he found alien to himself. He hoped it would fade in time, but when he saw his fellow guild master and Wizard Saint sitting atop what was very clearly designed to appear as a throne, his anger only intensified.

"Welcome, Makarov," Jose said as his eyes peeked out from beneath the pointed hat that adorned his head. "I take it you received my messages."

Makarov was doing his best to keep his calm, the mage looking at Jose with some level of disgust instead of anger. "You and I should be better than this, Jose. We are both part of the Wizard Saints as chosen by the Magic Council."

"Fine titles," Jose commented, the man simply resting the side of his face in one of his hands. "But what is this nonsense that we should be better than what we are today?"

"So many lives are in our care," Makarov continued as he began to walk towards Jose, "Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord alike. And because of the foolishness of two old men, they have been brought into conflict with each other."

"Foolish?" Jose simply ignored the disparaging remark that Makarov had laid upon himself, the guild master of Phantom Lord growing irate. "Nothing I have done is foolish, Makarov! I am the guild master of the greatest guild in all of Fiore! No, in all of Ishgar! And yet it is your guild, your accursed Fairy Tail that holds sway over the common people!"

"That is what has led to this battle?" Makarov knew it in his heart since the very start, having known Jose for so very long, but it was still disappointing to have it confirmed. "As I said, the both of us are simply foolish men bringing others down with us."

"Oh, there's more to it than that," Jose continued. "There is something much more valuable that your guild possesses that I want, Makarov. After all, whether the client knows it or not, he paid Phantom Lord to wage war with Fairy Tail."

Makarov was caught off guard by that statement, the elder member of Fairy Tail's rage beginning to spike. "Pride I could have understood, but you have put the lives of both our children at risk for money?"

"Children?" Jose shook his head. "You think you're the father of those wizards who work for Fairy Tail? It seems to me that you are the only fool here, Makarov."

"Say what you will," Makarov continued to yell as he continued to approach Jose. "Talking clearly will never resolve this, so I will defeat you and end this conflict for the sake of both our guilds!"

Yet then, much to Makarov's dismay, Jose's body began to flicker out of existence, his appearance blurring before becoming transparent.

"I told you, Makarov," Jose said with a smile as he noted the man's surprised expression, "you are the only fool in this situation. This is simply a magic projection, nothing more. You've let your anger blind you to all reason and this is where it gets you."

Makarov cursed himself then, the Wizard Saint realizing that if he had been of a calm mind he would have recognized that he could not even sense Jose's magical presence in the room. However, it was then that he felt another power behind him.

"You are such an angry old man," a voice cried out from behind Makarov. "It's so sad!"

A magic circle suddenly appeared behind Makarov, summoned by the newcomer, and the Wizard Saint began to cry out, his entire body becoming engulfed in sheer agony. To Makarov it felt like his entire existence was being torn asunder, his magic being turned against him.

Jose's magic projection was on the verge of fading away, but the guild master held it a little longer, reveling in the sights and sounds that signified his rival guild master's fall from grace.

"Goodbye, Makarov."

* * *

Erza Scarlet had known from the start that this battle within Phantom Lord's guild hall would not be easy by an measure. She had been prepared to face down any of the Element Four or the Iron Dragon Slayer himself, fully aware that Jose Porla would have to be left to Makarov Dreyer to contend with.

Yet now the armored mage was finding herself stymied by an unknown force. The robed man that had engaged her in battle was seemingly able to counter and parry her attacks, Erza's sword ricocheting off his bare hands every time she attack.

No, that was not it. Erza could see it well enough, her keen eyes aware of what was going on. There was a force around this individuals hands, one that remained unseen yet still managed to force her blades to slide away, as if they were being pushed before the weapons could make contact.

However, there was something else that Erza had taken note of. "You're quite good, stranger," Erza said as she pulled herself back for a moment. "But you do not seem to be putting your all into this battle."

"I'm merely taking your measure, that's all," the stranger said as he stepped back as well and stood to his full height. "Though I can only assume you already realized that. You too are holding back your full strength, yes?"

Erza could see that the situation at hand was a stalemate at the moment. She had no idea of the true power of the man she fought, but neither did he know the depths of her own as well. This was an unpredictable battle then, something that Titania of the Fairies was not accustomed to. However, her concerns lay elsewhere.

She hazarded a glance, a fleeting glimpse over her right shoulder. Natsu and Gray were both contending with the other robed individuals that had targeted them. Both of the Fairy Tail wizards were on the defensive, Natsu in particular unleashing an attack that was his and his alone to command.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Natsu lashed out with a hand encased in flame, yet his attack was parried, as if it was meant never to land. The robed individual had pulled from a scabbard a sword and held it in two hands. With some degree of difficulty the individual managed to parry Natsu's strike, leaving the Dragon Slayer in confusion.

"What the heck is this?" Natsu asked as he watched the flame of his begin to freeze over, a solid chunk of ice forming around his hand. "Hey, Gray? You can totally have this guy!"

"Are you kidding?" Gray was himself occupied, the ice wizard trying his best to keep his opponent preoccupied. The robed man was himself wielding a dagger in a reverse grip, but he was only taking careful shots at Gray. The A-Class wizard of Fairy Tail was beginning to wonder what was going on. It was as if the man was trying to slip past him and target someone else. Whoever it was, Gray would not allow it. "Ice-Make: Shield!"

A barrier of ice formed quite suddenly behind and beside Gray, cutting off the robed man's attempt to slip past him.

"Nice try," Gray said as he brought his hands together for another ice spell, "but you started this fight and I intend to finish it."

"Very well," the cloaked man said as he brandished his dagger. "But I assure you this is a fatal mistake."

"Come on, man!" Natsu shouted from afar as he smashed his frozen hand on the ground, trying to shatter the ice and free himself. "This totally ain't fair! First you try and take my fight with the fire guy, but now you won't fight this ice guy! Stick with your own element!"

Erza turned her away from the spectacle and back to her opponent. "You're friends," the wizard began to say, "both seem intent on keeping Natsu and Gray busy, but the latter one also seems intent and going after someone else. Would you be willing to tell me who?"

"A bold question from a bold woman," the cloaked man said as he looked at Erza from beneath his hood. "But I'm sorry, that is information you needn't be made privy to."

"Well then," Erza said as she began to summon her ability to requip, "I suppose I'll have to force an answer out of you."

"Do try," the man said. "Show me everything you have to offer, Titania Erza!"

The two individuals were prepared to continue their battle in earnest, only to be stopped by the sound of guild hall's door swinging wide open and hitting the surrounding wall.

Erza and her opponent, as well as the others engaged in battles, turned to look and found themselves staring at Bambietta Basterbine. The Quincy was worse for wear, though it was to no great extent. Bambietta began to lower her right leg then, having finished with kicking the doorway open. Erza was quick to stop looking at the Quincy, instead staring at the individual with her.

It was the Iron Dragon Slayer. His body was lying on the ground, Bambietta's right hand gripping tightly within his long, dark hair. The man was bloodied and battered, cut and bruised, but Erza could see that he was still breathing. That was a welcome relief.

Bambietta, meanwhile, was still reeling emotionally. Her soul was in turmoil, but the Quincy knew she could not display such weakness. Liltotto had said it herself, that she put on a loud and bombastic face when she was stressed out.

That was precisely why Bambietta looked out at the battle between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord with a dishonest smile. "Look what the fairy dragged in!"

Bambietta threw her hand forward, casting aside Gajeel and leaving his body to remain on the ground before her.

"Boss!" Boze suddenly shouted out.

Sue was no different, the young woman crying out in response as well. "No..."

"So how about it, Phantom Lord?" Bambietta asked as she took a step further into the guild hall. "I totally wrecked your best, your little S-Class Dragon Slayer. Tell me you want to surrender. That'd be music to my pretty little ears."

"Gajeel Redfox? Our best?" A voice began to ring out across the guild hall then, a smug tone evident in it. "Your confidence is misplaced, young one. How sad. How very sad."

Bambietta and the rest of Fairy Tail cast their gazes upwards, catching sight of a tall man clad in a green coat, a blindfold adorning his face.

Erza was quick to recognize the newcomer, knowing well of his reputation. "Aria of the Heavens?"

"You recognize me, Titania Erza?" the tall man said. "I suppose the glory of the Element Four would reach even your guild."

Erza was not one to deny a fellow wizard of his accomplishments, but for now she simply did not care. The S-Class wizard was more concerned in regards to what she could see Aria holding.

No, not what. Who.

"It can't be," Erza whispered, the wizard overcome with horror. "Master Makarov?"

"That's right," Aria said as he let go of his prize, allowing the beaten guild master to fall towards the floor of the guild hall. "A member of the Wizard Saints has fallen because he allowed anger to blind him to the world around him. How very sad!"

"Gramps?" Natsu watched in horror as the diminutive guild master fell through the air, his body unmoving. He began to break away from his mysterious opponent, intent on catching Makarov.

He was, however, too slow. All of Fairy Tail had felt the lot of them having run towards Makarov. All save Bambietta and Liltotto, the two Quincy unsure of what place they had in the moment.

In the end it was Erza who caught Makarov, the armored mage having been the fastest to respond. She turned Makarov over, the S-Class wizard horrified to see what had become of him. Makarov's eyes were glazed over, a vacant expression upon his face. Worse still, his skin had taken on a pale, green shade. "Master!"

"His magic," Bambietta said, her voice betraying her surprise. "It's..."

"It's gone," Liltotto whispered as she moved close. "But how?"

"How astute of you both," Aria shouted from above. "Yes, his magic is depleted and no more! How sad it is that a Wizard Saint would succumb to my Metsu spell. It makes me so sad to see such greatness fall!"

Bambietta watched as the grown man began to cry, twin streams of tears bursting forth from beneath his blindfold. "Well, he's... something else."

"You fiend!" Erza shouted from below as she looked up at Aria with disdain in her eyes. "How dare you lay a hand on our master!"

Bambietta felt a chill run down her spine, the Quincy having not seen the armored wizard so angered before. She was unsure of what would come next, of what retribution the mage would issue forth, but she also was incapable of fathoming what kind of powers Aria possessed if he had been able to defeat Fairy Tail's own guild master.

However, Bambietta had been a part of Fairy Tail long enough what would happen next. She could already see the expressions evident on Natsu's face, the Dragon Slayer no doubt intent on continuing the fight, to avenge Makarov's defeat.

That was when Erza Scarlet took Bambietta by surprise. The S-Class wizard was quick to take charge, turning to face her compatriots as she held the weakened Makarov close to her. "Fairy Tail, we must retreat at once!"

"What?" Natsu was aghast. "No way! We're going to-"

"We cannot hope to defeat Jose without the master!" Erza issued sternly. "We will retreat at once!"

"Do you think we will simply let you leave?" the cloaked man said as he took one step towards Erza. "We're not done yet, Titania Erza. I wish for you to show me everything you are capable of. I will respond in kind."

"That's enough," Aria said as he floated down beside the individual, wind magic having given lift to his movements. "Master Jose would not want us to continue to make a scene here of all places. Further destruction would be so very sad."

"Don't patronize me," the robed individual said, a slight tone of annoyance evident in his voice. "The Element Four and the Iron Dragon Slayer were once the greatest this guild had to offer, but I am now the strongest in Phantom Lord save for Master Jose himself."

"That could change," Aria said low in tone, the wizard not content to have heard such a boast.

"You think so?" the cloaked man asked. "Your Metsu spell will not work on me, I assure you. Any power I lose will simply be replenished from the surrounding environments."

Bambietta raised an eyebrow to that. "Wait... Is he a..."

"Bambi," Lil said as she drew closer. "That's just it. While I was fighting Totomaru, I sensed... something off about the three in the cloaks."

Bambietta prepared to reach out with her spiritual senses, the Quincy trying to hone in on the man that stood before Erza. However, before she could, she was interrupted by a sight that left her mind torn.

Boze and Sue were standing over the beaten Gajeel, concern evident in their eyes. Sue was kneeling down beside him, trying to help him up. "Boss, don't die on us. We'd... we'd be lost without you."

Bambietta sneered slightly, a moment of jealousy taking hold of the Quincy. Her emotions flared up so much so that Liltotto took notice of them. The blonde Quincy looked at her friend, noting the dark expression on her face. "Bambi?"

Bambietta took several steps forward, pushing aside Sue before doing the same to Boze. Both fell to the ground and Bambietta grabbed Gajeel by the hair. "I'll be taking this jackass friend of yours, thank you very much. Don't worry, I know people. He'll be just fine."

Using Hirenkyaku, Bambietta moved back towards Liltotto and the entranceway of the Phantom Lord guild hall. Gajeel forced to travel along, Bambietta held to him tightly as the others of Fairy Tail continued to retreat out the doorway. The Quincy looked back to see that only Erza remained, the S-Class wizard still holding the beaten Makarov with both arms as she stared down Aria and the man in the cloak.

"We cannot simply let them leave," the robed man continued to say to Aria. "They still have-"

"Master Jose's orders," Aria interrupted. "Things have not gone exactly as he had planned, so he wishes for us to... go about things differently."

The cloaked man relented, knowing full well that he would relent in light of his new master's wishes. "Fine." He looked to Erza then, raising a hand and pointing a finger at her. "You may go now. But we will conclude this match soon."

Erza was weary, the S-Class wizard willing to take this opportunity presented to her. If Phantom Lord was willing to let them retreat without a fight, she would be a fool to refuse it. However, it was demeaning to her despite having given the order herself. Nonetheless, she would not sacrifice anyone for foolish pride. She knew that Makarov would not wish that.

"Yes," Erza said as she looked at the cloaked man, "I suppose we will. Though I would appreciate knowing the identity of the man who is so... merciful."

"You assume knowing my name and face will give you an edge when next we battle?" the man asked, a slight condescending tone in his voice. "How transparent. But as you wish..."

The man raised both hands high, taking hold of his hood. He began to draw it back then. Erza watched, as did Bambietta and Liltotto. At first what came into view was a chin adorned with a scar across its edge. Then there were the red eyes, darkened eyebrows resting above them. At last, all that was left was silver hair, cropped and jagged in its form.

"That's..." Bambietta could see it then, the Quincy recalling well one of the battles she had witnessed within the Soul Society while the Vandenreich had been preparing for eventual war. It had been a failed invasion, but one that had proved troublesome for the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. "The leader of the Bounts, Jin Kariya!"

* * *

 **I bet NONE of you were expecting him to be one of the cloaked figures now did you?! You all had some decent guesses...But when were you all under the impression that I WASNT going to use filler characters? I NEVER said i was limiting myself to cannon.**

 **Kariya is a very powerful enemy, one who required Ichigo in his Bankai to defeat, and even then, he still BARLY managed to win. He will NOT be easy to defeat. He's actually one of my more favorite characters of the series. I do hope you all enjoy what we do with him.**

 **But what of these other two cloaked figures? Well, I've already given you a hint for one of them. I wont say who it is, what race the person is, or if he is cannon or not. All I'm curious to know is if you can actually guess who this is.**

 **Things are going to be very different for this arc from this point onward's. Its been very focused on Bambietta for the last few chapters, but dont worry, the likes of Natsu, Erza, Grey, Lucy and Liltotto will get their chances to shine, as well as other members of the guild. We havnt forgotten about them don't worry.**

 **Anyways before i end this chapter, here are the MPFs**

 **Natsu: 1460**

 **Grey: 1450**

 **Gajeel: 1600**

 **Bambietta (beginning of fight):1800**

 **Gajeel (dragon scales): 2400**

 **Bambietta (Full power): 3300**

 **Kariya (Holding back): 2700**

 **Erza (Heart Cruz Armor): 2300**

 **Please leave us a review to let us know what you felt about this chapter, im super curious to hear what you guys have to say this time around. Thanks for reading.**


	21. Recovery before the War

**Sorry for the wait for the chapter everyone, we had some issues getting this done, but here it is. I dont really have much to say about this one, but I really do hope that you all leave a review, we have another surprise for you all.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own** **Bleach of fairy tail. Those belong respectively to Tite Kubo and Shounen jump and Hiro Mashima and Weekly shounen magizine. This is just for fun!**

 **Disclaimer: As you can probably imagine I do not own the Fairy Tail or Bleach series or any of the characters that appear in either. The honor of being the man behind Fairy Tail belongs to the one, the only Hiro Mashima. Oh, and Bleach's creation rests solely on the shoulders of Tite Kubo. Oh sure, I've purchased plenty of manga, DVDs, video games and maybe a few too many Rukia Kuchiki and Erza Scarlet action figures and statues (though only the Fairy Tail merchandise remains at this point), but the series themselves? Oh no, they're certainly not mine. You'd know if it were me in charge. Though to explain how different Bleach would be, well to detail that would take a higher word count than this story will eventually end with. Though oddly enough, little would actually change about Fairy Tail. Huh. Go figure.**

* * *

The guild hall of Fairy Tail was still in disarray, the damage that had been done to it by Phantom Lord remaining still. It would be some time before the guild could repair their home, the battle with the rival guild having come to fruition. However, the spark that had given rise to the fires of conflict was still within the desolate guild hall.

Two members of Shadow Gear were sitting at a table, Jet and Droy stewing in their shared anger. They had been beaten thoroughly by the Iron Dragon Slayer of Phantom Lord, Gajeel Redfox, and it did not sit well with them. Neither was of the upper echelon of Fairy Tail's wizards, but they had fought desperately to keep their teammate, Levy McGarden, from harm.

They had failed.

Battered and broken, they had been forced to watch helplessly as the Dragon Slayer had done to Levy what he had to them. In the end, the lot of them had been crucified to a tree, Gajeel having adorned them with the mark of his own guild as a show of dominance.

However, as much as they owed their shared pain and humiliation to a Dragon Slayer, Shadow Gear also owed their thanks to one. Wendy Marvel, the second Dragon Slayer to join Fairy Tail, had healed them all of their injuries.

Now the Sky Dragon Slayer was across the guild hall, conversing with the recovered Levy McGarden while beside her stood Carla, the Dragon Slayer's best friend. Not far away was Mirajane Straus, the silver haired individual working to prepare some tea for her fellow guild members.

"Do you think everyone's going to be okay?" Wendy asked, her expression growing dim for a moment. "Or... do you think I'm going to have to heal more of my friends?"

Levy looked down at the Dragon Slayer, recognizing her worries but all the while intent on helping her move past them. "Don't worry about it," Levy said as she gently ruffled the hair atop Wendy's head. "I'm sure everyone's going to be just fine. I mean, Master Makarov went with them personally. But... I'm sorry for worrying you by getting hurt, Wendy."

"That's not what I meant," Wendy said as she looked at Levy, stammering all the while. "I just... That is, I..."

"You're a good kid," Levy interrupted, smiling as best she could. "And thank you again, Wendy."

The young Dragon Slayer was caught off guard, Wendy never one to be able to simply take praise so readily. "No, it was no-"

"It was something," Levy interrupted. "You saved my friends and I, and for that I'm grateful."

Levy could see that Wendy was smiling faintly and the Solid Script mage return the expression in kind. However, deep within her soul she was conflicted. Her body was healed, but there was an affliction upon her thoughts. Levy's memory was working against her, the wizard unable to shake the remembrance of the pain she had been put through earlier.

Then, quite suddenly, was the Solid Script mage's attentions drawn away from her inner agony. The doorway to the damaged guild hall had opened with a creaking noise, drawing the attention of all around.

Wendy, Carla and those of Shadow Gear could see their fellow Fairy Tail members beginning to pour through the doorway. However, much to their dismay, none of them looked victorious. Their expressions were somber, their eyes devoid of light.

Worse, however, was the sight of Master Makarov. The older man was cradled within Erza's arms, his eyes closed, his skin a pale shade of green.

"Master... Makarov?" The sound of Mirajane's voice all but breaking echoed across the guild hall, soon joined by the sound of shattering porcelain. So consumed by shock, the young lady had lost her grip on the tea cup she had been holding.

Levy response was little different, the wizard bringing her hands up to cover her mouth as she tried to stifle a gasp. "What... what happened?"

"We were defeated," Erza said rather solemnly. "Right from the start, Phantom Lord had us defeated. And we... we walked right into it."

"What can I do to help Master Makarov?" Wendy asked as she ran over, all her thoughts focused on assisting those she was staying with.

"Wendy, I... I do not know," Erza replied softly. "His magic was drained by a spell and he... he..."

Erza was clearly distraught, a fact that unnerved Levy especially. She could not recall a time she had seen the S-Class mage so upset. She had seen her concerned, yes. Especially when she had returned to the guild hall looking to enlist Natsu and Gray for a particular mission, but this was truly different. The master was hurt after all, and that was reason enough for Levy to understand Erza's feelings.

Mirajane was quick to move, the woman unfurling a cloth across a table, making certain to fold together one end as best she could to offer support. "Erza, please lay Master Makarov down."

A part of Erza was unwilling to let go of Makarov, the wizard finding herself at fault for his condition. She had let him go upstairs to face Jose Porla alone and the Wizard Saint of Fairy Tail had been felled by one of Phantom Lord's own S-Class wizards. If Erza had simply gone with him she could have no doubt aided him in that situation.

Still, she knew such negative thoughts or feelings would do no good now. Erza instead did as Mirajane had asked, the mage gently placing Makarov down on the table. She made certain to lay his head atop the folded portion of the cloth, hoping it would provide adequate support.

Wendy was beside Erza not long after, the mage placing her hands atop Makarov's chest. She felt it slowly rise and fall with each miniscule breath, the Sky Dragon Slayer focusing on her power instead. The palms of her hands began to glow with magic then, something that gave Erza a momentary piece of mind.

Levy meanwhile could see the others of Fairy Tail that had returned beginning to disperse, the lot of them still lost in their own despair. Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster were both eerily quiet, as were Lucy Heartfilia and Liltotto Lamperd as well.

Then Levy saw Bambietta Basterbine standing in the doorway, the Quincy's head lowered and the cap of her visor obscuring her eyes from sight. However, it was what, or rather whom, Levy saw with her friend that left her blood to run cold for a moment.

It was Gajeel Redfox, the very same individual that had attacked Levy not even a few hours earlier. Her fear spiked for a moment, but it was not long before Levy recognized that such a feeling had no foot to stand on.

Gajeel was battered and broken, dried blood adorning his body. His body was eerily still as Bambietta held the Dragon Slayer by his long mane of dark hair.

Levy was unsure how to feel, how to take in the sight of what was before her. All she could do was say a name then, speaking in a hushed whisper. "Bambi?"

The Quincy turned her head up to look at her friend, a dull look Bambietta's eyes giving away to a certain glow of satisfaction. "I did it, Levy. I made this bastard pay."

Levy was concerned, unsure of what she was seeing now. "Bambi, is he..."

"Alive."

Bambietta had all but finished Levy's question with a statement, the Quincy's face flinching a bit. Then she shook her right arm a bit, jostling Gajeel. The Dragon Slayer gasped a bit, catching hold of Levy's attention. She could see then that his chest was rising and falling with breath after breath.

"Of course he's alive," Bambietta all but boasted, a hesitant grin spreading across her face, one that wavered as she continued to speak. "You don't think that I'd-"

"No, it's not that," Levy interrupted, waving her hands before her. "I'm just.. That is..." The Solid Script mage's shoulders sunk then, her voice lowering in pitch. "I just wouldn't want to know that someone... anyone... died on account of me."

Bambietta laughed under her breath, one simple expression out of her control as her head lowered. "I fucked up, huh? So much for doing right by you or anyone else here."

Levy could hear Bambietta's voice, but it was so low that she could not make out a word of what she was saying to herself. "Bambi?"

"It's nothing," Bambietta replied, raising her head to look at Levy with a reassuring expression. "I just..."

The Quincy looked down at Gajeel again, remembering how his two friends had come to his aide with no stringers attached after he had been beaten. Now there was the present situation she found herself in.

"Bastard," Bambietta whispered. "I beat you down, but you go and win where it matters most. Twice. Lucky you."

Bambietta began to walk forward then, continuing to drag the unconscious Gajeel as she did so. She was unsure of what to say to Levy then, moving past her without a word. The Quincy made her way to a table and casually threw Gajeel atop it, leaving him on his back as she at last let go of his hair.

As Bambietta looked down at the Iron Dragon Slayer, she felt a hand touch down on her shoulder. Levy's hand. The Quincy turned to look at her friend, noting the kindness evident in her eyes.

"Bambi, I appreciate that you wanted to fight for my sake," the Solid Script mage began to say, "but I don't want you to ever throw away who you are now because of me. I... I'd miss you."

Bambietta smiled despite herself, the Quincy beginning to understand exactly what Erza had said to her not even a few hours earlier. There was so very much at stake. So very much her darker instincts could cost her if she was not careful.

Levy, meanwhile, continued to talk. "So... why'd you bring him here?"

Bambietta knew why, the truth something that bothered the Quincy to no end. She had been jealous of Gajeel when his friends had gone to help him. Even still, she did not truly understand what had been going through her mind. Had she simply wanted to rob him of a moment of relief following defeat? Had she wanted Gajeel to have that over her? To have something she had been denied so long ago?

Bambietta knew that deep down it was the truth. However, it was not something she was willing to reveal to anyone. Not even Levy.

"No, no," Bambietta said softly. "I just... wanted to show that you had nothing to fear from this guy. Not as long as I'm around. And..." Bambietta knew she had to make this sound better for her Fairy Tail friend's sake. "And I figured Wendy could heal him up after the beating I gave him."

"Oh." Levy's reaction was subdued, leaving Bambietta to wonder if she was completely buying what she had said, or if the Solid Script mage knew there was more to it. Whatever the case was, Levy did not speak any further of it. "I hope Wendy can help the master. I never... I've never seen him like this."

Bambietta could read the look in Levy's eyes then, the Quincy able to discern what it was she was seeing. Nonetheless did she want confirmation. "You're worried, huh?"

"Of course," Levy said as she looked towards the table where Wendy was attempting to heal Makarov. "He's like a father to me. To all of us in Fairy Tail. And I... I don't think any of us could bear to lose him."

"Father, huh?" Bambietta's voice was low, the Quincy still unable to accept this notion of family that Fairy Tail seemed unable to avoid bringing up. "Right..."

Levy had faintly heard what Bambietta had said, the wizard considering pressing the issue, to try and see the matter from the Quincy's perspective. However, in the end did Levy table the notion for now. She knew that there were much more pressing matters at the moment thanks to Phantom Lord.

Despite her own veiled comment, Bambietta was herself still worried for Makarov. He was still the guild master who had allowed her to join Fairy Tail despite the past transgressions of her life she had laid bare before him, and for that he deserved her concern.

"Wendy," Bambietta said as she and Levy began to move closer. "Is everything going all right?"

"No," the Dragon Slayer replied, staring down at the unconscious Makarov with some degree of frustration etched upon her young face. "I'm trying so hard, but even my magic is... is..."

The glow of power around Wendy's hands faded, her arms falling by her side as she lowered her head.

"I... I can't make this work," she whispered in shame. "I'm so sorry."

Erza looked at Wendy then, taking note of how the young wizard's shoulders were beginning to tremble, a lone tear trailing down the side of her face. The S-Class mage began to wonder then if she had put too much of a burden upon the newest member of Fairy Tail, if she had asked too much of her in their time of need. Because of that worry, Erza prepared herself to reach out to Wendy, to comfort her with words of encouragement and understanding.

To her surprise, Bambietta was the quicker individual. The Quincy was behind Wendy, a white gloved hand of hers touching down upon the Sky Dragon Slayer's shoulder. Bambietta bent her knees slightly, making sure to crouch down just enough to be closer to Wendy's level.

"No tears, Wendy," Bambietta began to say. "You said it yourself: you tried your best. That's all we can ask of each other or ourselves."

Bambietta knew it was precisely what Wendy needed to hear right now, but the Quincy also knew it was not a truth she herself could personally believe in. Yhwach had made it very clear that those who had joined the Vandenreich had to break their limits at each and every opportunity, even if it were to kill them. It was a lifestyle that Bambietta had accepted willingly, not to mention still held herself to, but she would never ask the same of Wendy or any other she had come to know in Fairy Tail.

Wendy, meanwhile, believed Bambietta's words whole heartedly. The Sky Dragon Slayer looked up at the woman with a smile tugging at the corner of her lips, Wendy growing a little content with her own abilities. "I guess you're right."

Then there was Erza. She had been ready to speak as Bambietta had, but was impressed with the Quincy's choice in words. "She's right, Wendy. You did your best and that's what counts. Now then, there is one other we can turn to in this matter, but she is far from here."

"And who would this be?" Bambietta was curious to know who surpassed Wendy when it came to healing magic, the Quincy having witnessed its power firsthand several times, but it was soon to dawn upon her. This was not a matter of power but experience. "Oh, right. That cranky lady who lied to me about Veil magic."

"Bisca, Alzac," Erza said, the wizard turning her gaze towards two other members of Fairy Tail, "I humbly request that you bring Master Makarov to Porlyusica. If anyone can treat his condition, it's her."

"Yeah." Bambietta looked down at Makarov, noting how slowly and shallow had become. Her expression soured, the Quincy growing withdrawn. "She's good at raising the dead, so I guess this would be a piece of cake."

"What?" Wendy looked at Bambietta, having heard her whisper due to the proximity. "What are you talking about?"

Bambietta put on a fake smile, the Quincy realizing deep down that she was breaking her mantra of not lying to comfort others over and over again when it came to Wendy. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Two individuals, a man and a woman dressed in what Bambietta could only associate with outfits with the tales of American cowboys, moved towards Makarov. The woman, possessing green hair, gently lifted Makarov up off the table and cradled him as Erza had done earlier. She looked at the armored S-Class wizard and nodded her head. "We won't let you down, Erza."

"I know you won't, Bisca," Erza replied as she watched the two wizards begin to make their way to the doorway. The two left them, fully intent and bringing Makarov to the last bastion of salvation that existed for him. Erza closed her eyes for a moment, her thoughts with her guild mates. "Godspeed."

Bambietta, meanwhile, looked down at Wendy, noting that she was still clearly upset deep down that she had been unable to help Makarov. The Quincy nudged the Sky Dragon Slayer's shoulder gently, taking hold of her attention. "Wendy, there is somebody you could help right now. And I know you can do it without a hitch."

The Dragon Slayer's eyes widened, a glint of expressed hope with them. "Oh?"

Bambietta softly pressed a hand against the space between Wendy's shoulder blades and guided her to a table not far away within the guild hall. It was not long then that Wendy caught sight of Gajeel Redfox, broken and battered as he was.

"Oh my," Wendy whispered, the Sky Dragon Slayer covering her mouth with both hands as she tried to hold back a gasp of surprise. "He's from Phantom Lord, right? Did he... did he fight a monster or something?"

Bambietta bit her tongue, the Quincy more than willing to let that moment go. "Yeah, you could say that. But anyways, I'm sure you can fix him good as new."

"I've no issue with our helping an enemy recover," Erza Scarlet said as she suddenly approached, "but I have one condition. "

Erza's requip magic came to life, a pair dark handcuffs appearing in the palm of her hands. She moved towards the unconscious Gajeel, making sure to secure his hands behind his back.

"That's it?" Bambietta was far from impressed. "Look, I get you wanting to keep this guy restrained since he's the one who wrecked the guild and hurt Levy, but I don't think that's going to do it, Erza. I mean, he can turn his arms into chainsaw swords."

Wendy visibly cringed and began to take a step back from Gajeel and the table he lay upon. Between the revelation that this was the man who had caused Fairy Tail personal harm and that he had a magic as disturbing as Bambietta had described, Wendy was beginning to be scared of him.

"We won't have to worry about any of that while those handcuffs are in place," Erza began to explain. "These restraints were forged from a stone that has rather specific properties that magic itself is adverse to. As long as he wears them, Gajeel's powers will be sealed."

Bambietta raised an eyebrow in response to that statement, the Quincy wondering if this magic sealing stone material had anything else in common with the sekkiseki mineral produced within the Soul Society. She pushed the thought of her mind then, knowing it would do her no good to think of a world lost to her now. "I'm guessing this sort of artifact is rare, huh? Still, I guess nothing is out of the question for an S-Class wizard like you to get her hands on."

Wendy meanwhile began to heal Gajeel then, his wounds slowly beginning to close as the sky magic began to swirl about his body. She felt a little safer then, knowing that between Gajeel's powers being sealed and the presence of some of Fairy Tail's best, she had nothing to fear from the enemy she was helping.

"Bambietta Basterbine," Erza said quite suddenly, "I would like to speak with you in private."

The Quincy felt her heart beat a slight bit faster than she was used to, Bambietta having not expected Erza to catch her off guard as she just had. "Okay then."

"Come with me."

Erza began to move away then, guiding Bambietta to the basement of the guild hall. The Quincy followed Erza down the steps, wondering just what was the matter. It did not take long however for Bambietta to realize what it no doubt was about.

Her fight with Gajeel Redfox.

Bambietta's steps slowed then as she began to descend down the last few remaining stairs. She could remember quite well what she and Erza had discussed before Fairy Tail's journey to Oak Town. She watched then as Erza moved into the basement further, pulling out a set of chairs besides a table.

"Take a seat, Bambietta."

The Quincy did just that, all the while never taking her eyes away from Erza. Bambietta was unsure of what was about to happen precisely, but she did her best to remain calm.

"I want to make this abundantly clear," Erza continued to say as she sat down across from Bambietta, "I was concerned when you took Gajeel away from the battle at Phantom Lord's guild hall. When you... learned what he had done."

Bambietta began to speak up then. "Erza, I-"

"But I see now that I was wrong to doubt you," the S-Class wizard said, interrupting Bambietta. "You did well, Bambietta Basterbine."

The Quincy was unsure of how to take that, of how to respond properly. She had been all but prepared to receive a verbal lashing, to face the consequences of her rage. Yet here now was Erza doing the exact opposite. Bambietta knew in her heart that she should have been overjoyed. However, there were memories that were clawing at her emotions nonetheless. Her mother's words from decades ago, of Levy's face when she had seen Gajeel brought to Fairy Tail bloodied and broken.

Bambietta's head tilted down, her gaze lowering as she found herself incapable of looking Erza in the eyes. "I don't deserve your praise."

Erza remained skeptical of that. "And why is that?"

"Because I did want to kill Gajeel at that moment," Bambietta replied, her voice faltering. "First I wanted to break his spirit, then I wanted to end him. So throw me out of Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet. Cast me aside before I drag this whole guild down with me. That's what you should be worried about."

Erza remained calm in light of Bambietta's emotional response. "But you didn't kill him."

Bambietta looked up at Erza then, their eyes meeting once more. "But I-"

"You didn't kill him, Bambietta," Erza continued. "I know you wanted to, you made that abundantly clear to me before we left, but you did not succumb to such instincts."

"Does it matter?" Bambietta asked as she looked away. "Those instincts are still a part of me."

"No one is perfect, Bambietta," Erza continued. "Not you, not me, not even Master Makarov. We all have thoughts or feelings we may not be proud of, but it's up to each and every one of use to rise above them and move forward."

"Is that right?" Bambietta looked back to Erza. "Somehow I doubt you've ever felt the way I did when I fought Gajeel. Somehow I doubt the great Titania of Fairy Tail ever needed the words of someone she... she lost to make her realize how far she had fallen."

Erza was quiet herself for a moment, red locks of the wizard' hair flipping down and obscuring right eye. She shook her head for a moment, her voice low but no less commanding. "Is that what you think?" The wizard reached up with her right hand, brushing the hair from her face as she looked at Bambietta still. "No life is perfect, Bambietta. We all just have to keep moving forward and making ourselves better people. That's what I believe Fairy Tail is all about."

Bambietta tried to break the tension of the mood that had set upon her and Erza. "I thought it was to make lots and lots of jewel?"

Erza shook her head again, both her eyes closing for a moment. When they opened she looked at Bambietta still quite serious. "You did right by both Fairy Tail and Levy," the mage said. "Don't ever forget that."

Bambietta smiled a little, the Quincy's emotions beginning to perk up. "And hopefully... someone else."

A silence began to hang over the Quincy and wizard, one that Erza allowed to stay for a few seconds time. Then, once she was satisfied, she spoke once more.

"Bambietta," she began to say, "I do have one question about the battle back in Oak Town. Specifically about the man I had been fighting."

Bambietta knew exactly what Erza wanted then. "Oh. Right. Him."

"Yes," Erza replied. "His power and technique was rather impressive, even though he and myself were holding back. However, you spoke as if you know this Jin Kariya."

"I know of him, but we've never met in person," Bambietta said. "But I have seen him fight, not they he knew me or anyone else was watching from the shadows."

Erza nodded and continued her questioning. "So who exactly is he? He and these Bounts you said he led? A branch of the Quincy?"

"Oh heck no," Bambietta retorted. "The Quincy at their peak are so much more than the Bount. But they are tough. I mean, they do draw on the surrounding energies for power like me and Liltotto do, and Kariya was definitely the strongest one, but... How do I explain this?"

Bambietta ran her hands through the sides of her hair, the Quincy wishing that Liltotto was downstairs with her and Erza. She was always much better at explaining things than Bambietta ever was.

"Listen, I only wanted to speak to you along about the situation with Gajeel," Erza said. "If you want, we can return upstairs to consult with your friend if you wish."

"That's... probably for the best."

Bambietta began to sit up then, watching as Erza did the same. Despite herself, Bambietta was content with things. Erza had trusted her in multiple ways now, from saying she did well back in Oak Town, to trusting her for advice when it came to an unknown enemy.

"Erza," Bambietta whispered as she watched the wizard begin to ascend the stairs, "thank you."

* * *

Liltotto Lamperd could see clearly that Natsu Dragneel was fuming still after what had gone on back at the Phantom Lord guild hall. The Dragon Slayer was pacing back and forth, Happy the cat not following far behind. The Quincy understood his irritation, but she also knew it would not do him any good. She had seen it time and again, Bambietta growing irate about one thing or another, and Liltotto had tried at times to calm her friend down for the sake of any man unlucky enough to catch her eye. It had not always been successful, not in the least, and she knew full well that Bambietta's reasons for anger were sometimes more petty than Natsu's own in the present.

Still, Liltotto felt that she had to try.

"Hey, Natsu," the Quincy said as she approached. "You want to talk about what's eating you?"

Natsu looked at Liltotto, the Dragon Slayer stopping in his tracks. His angered expression began to crack, a smirk appearing upon his face.

Liltotto was simply confused. "What?"

"What's eating me?" Natsu repeated. "You would go for a pun like that, huh?"

"It's probably," Happy began to say, "because she loves you."

Liltotto's face went red, the Quincy looking at Happy in shock. Now she understand what Bambietta had meant when she had said that Happy was cute at first but could prove annoying. "W-what are you talking about?"

"Well, you're magic is all about eating things," Natsu explained, the young man completely oblivious to the exchange that had occurred between Liltotto and Happy, "and you just asked what was eating me. So... it was funny, that's all."

"Oh," was all Liltotto could say, her blush fading. "Well, that's-"

"I needed that," Natsu said. "I needed a laugh. So thank you, Lil."

"Oh, uh..." Liltotto looked away from Natsu, the Quincy's hands reaching behind her back and locking together, her right foot nervously moving about on the floor. "It was nothing, really. I just... wanted to make sure you were okay is all."

"I'm just worried about gramps is all," Natsu replied, his expression souring is all. "Those Phantom Lord creeps are gonna pay for messing with Fairy Tail like this!"

Liltotto took a breath, the Quincy knowing there was a topic she wanted to discuss with Natsu, one she was having trouble approaching. "You don't... want to lose anyone in this guild, right?"

"Of course not!" Natsu exclaimed, the Dragon Slayer getting fired up as usual. "Fairy Tail is my family and I won't let anyone take a member from us!"

Liltotto lowered her head then, knowing that what she was about to say could very well cause a problem. "Natsu, I... I have a question, but... promise you won't get angry with me."

Natsu looked at Liltotto, a genuine and calming smile adorning his face. "Why would I do that?"

"Because when I was trying to show you Quincy spells, when you drifted out, I heard you talking in your sleep," Liltotto began to explain, the Quincy still nervous. "I didn't mean to listen, but... who's Lisanna?"

Natsu's smile faded quickly then, leaving Liltotto to wish she had not spoken. However, it was not anger that took hold of Natsu. No, not at all. His mouth merely closed, a slight quiver across his lips. The light faded from his eyes, his head lowering slightly. It was the same for Happy, the blue cat no less caught up in his emotions.

"Natsu." Liltotto still regretted bringing up the name, the Quincy realizing that despite his lack of anger, she had overstepped her bounds. "Natsu, I'm sor-"

"Lisanna was a friend," Natsu interrupted, a slight hesitancy in his voice. "She was my friend, but... she died..."

Liltotto could see it clearly, Natsu's body shaking ever so slightly, the Quincy wishing she could reach out to the Dragon Slayer, to help ease whatever pain he was experiencing. However, before she could even contemplate going through with it, Natsu stopped shaking.

"I'm sorry," the Dragon Slayer said as he looked at Liltotto, his expression calm. "Thinking about what happened hurts, but... my pain is nothing compared to the brother and sister who miss her."

Liltotto could see that Natsu's wavering eyes were not entirely looking at her, but past her instead. The Quincy glanced over her shoulder and could see Mirajane and Elfman Strauss, the former trying her best to cheer up the latter over what had happened in Oak Town.

"I knew I shouldn't have brought it up," Liltotto said as she looked down to the floor. "I... I'm terrible."

It was quiet then, Liltotto left with nothing but regrets and a degree of self-loathing. Opening up to new people, conversing with them, it was something she had been bad at from the start. Bambietta had all but encouraged her to try, but it had been so very long ago and the lessons had been lost over time.

Then she suddenly felt a hand upon her shoulder, the Quincy's eyes opening in response, a small gasp escaping from her mouth. "Natsu?"

Liltotto tilted her head up, catching sight of the Dragon Slayer looking at her. The light was within his eyes again, his presence calming.

"I said it hurts," Natsu began to say, "but I refuse to ignore the pain because I need to remember the good times that happened first."

Liltotto felt her beating heart skip for a minute, the Quincy finding herself becoming lost in the moment she had inadvertently created. Natsu was close, so close, and Liltotto was unaware that her breath had caught in her throat.

"Oh, are we interrupting something?"

Liltotto heard the familiar voice and the Quincy became startled as a result. She turned around, all but pulling her shoulder out from underneath Natsu's hand. Bambietta was walking towards her, Erza by her side.

"No, Bambi," Liltotto said, trying hard to sound calm and cold. "Natsu and I were just talking. That's all."

One of Bambietta's eyebrows arched upwards, a smirk overtaking her face. "Oh, sure... We believe that. Right, Erza?"

Whether Erza did not catch the meaning behind Bambietta's words or simply ignored it, the Quincy did not know. All she did know was that the wizard was all business. "Liltotto, Bambietta said that you would be better suited for explaining the nature of one of the enemies we face in Phantom Lord."

Bambietta shook her head, her shoulders shrugging in admittance to Erza being the woman she had grown used to. "Such a killjoy. Can't a Quincy have a little fun?"

"The man you were fighting?" Liltotto asked. "I'm guessing Bambi told you he was a Bount, right?"

"Yes," Erza replied. "Now I'm quite interested in what exactly that even means."

"It's complicated," Liltotto began, "so I can see why Bambi is leaving it to me."

"Hey," Bambietta interrupted. "Words hurt, Lil."

"I guess the best way to describe them is that they're humans who can draw power from their surrounding environments, from... well, here it would be magic. It's not too different from the Quincy, but they use a bit differently. for one, it prolongs their lifespan. I guess you could say they're like vampires."

"Uh, Lil?" Bambietta said as she nudged her friend's shoulder. "I don't know if they even have that term over here in their works of fic-"

"A vampire?" Natsu's eyes widened, the Dragon Slayer displaying a degree of glee that left even the unusually energetic Bambietta stunned. "That's so cool!"

"Bambi," Liltotto whispered to her friend. "Erza and I fought a dark guild called Nosferatu Heart. I think it's a given they know what a vampire is. Heck, they might have actual ones here."

Bambietta's own eyes sparked with life. "If that turns out to be the case... I could actually fight a vampire? I freaking love this world! Oh, maybe I could get an autograph before I kick their ass!"

Liltotto and Erza's eyes met for a moment, the Quincy and wizard remaining silent as their comrades continued to become far too enthused for their own good.

"Yeah," Liltotto said as she moved towards Erza. "This is what I deal with all the time."

"I see no problem," Erza replied. "It's... fitting for our guild. If anything, I'm just glad to see that our friends can be so enthused despite the circumstances we find ourselves in."

"That's Bambi for you," Liltotto offered up. "She's... never really stopped to breathe. She just keeps going forward a mile a minute."

"Is that right?" Erza looked at Bambietta than, watching as her and Natsu continued to talk amongst themselves of how much they were drawn to the paranormal and supernatural, their topic having moved far beyond mere vampires. "I suppose we all have something we feel the need to move away from."

Liltotto looked at Erza then, the Quincy unsure of just what to make of the S-Class wizard's statement. Since finding herself in this world, Liltotto had gone to much trouble to learn the lay of the land, to understand the guilds and wizards. Erza Scarlet was one she had heard spoken of all across the kingdom, even in the Chicken Fangs guild. She was one of the most well-known, purported to be one of the best of her rank, yet little was ever said of her past.

Liltotto had heard what Erza had said in relation to Bambietta's own past, but the Quincy had to wonder then just what this wizard was running from.

"Anyway," Bambietta suddenly said, breaking away from her talk with Natsu, "now that we've got the master set up with some tender loving care... oh, and that Iron Dragon Slayer too... maybe now we can go back and kick some Phantom Lord ass?"

"That's what I'm talking about!" Natsu exclaimed, his knuckles slamming against one another. "Time to show them that Fairy Tail ain't gonna go down without a real fight!"

Erza's response was as curt as it was short. "No."

"No?" Bambietta looked at the wizard with some veiled irritation. "Surely you're not serious."

"Hey," Happy suddenly whispered, the cat flying up beside Bambietta so as to cup a paw by her ear. "Her name's Erza, not Shirley. Just a head's up."

"I... What?" Bambietta glanced at Natsu with some confusion evident upon her face. "Wow. You actually stooped to the level of a joke, huh?"

Erza, meanwhile, continued to prove that she was quite serious. "We will not attack the Phantom Lord guild again."

Bambietta's attention shifted then, from the cat to Erza. "You're kidding, right? They wreck our guild hall, hurt your friends, hurt my friend, and now they've gone and put your guild master out of action and you think we should just sit here and do nothing?"

Erza turned to look at Bambietta. "Revenge is foolish," the wizard said. "Our master decided our guild deserved it after what happened to Levy and the others and look where it got us. Phantom Lord played us all for fools and now they have three individuals on their side we do not entirely now, one of which you said is incredibly strong."

"I already did a number on their S-Class Dragon Slayer," Bambietta retorted. "So that just leaves the Element Four, Kariya and the two other guys who I guess are probably more Bount. We take them out and we just have to deal with.. what was his name? Guild Master Jose Porla?"

"You fool." Erza lowered her head for a moment. "Without Master Makarov, we could never hope to defeat Phantom Lord's own guild master."

"Yeah, yeah," Bambietta went on. "He's one of those Wizard Saint guys you all hype up. What's the big deal? I'm sure if we all ganged up on him, his status as a big shot wouldn't mean jack squat."

"You're wrong, Bambietta," Erza replied. "Jose is beyond us all as we are now. There is only one other member of our guild who could face him and I don't imagine we'll be able to get ahold of him quickly or at all."

"Come on," Bambietta continued. "I'm sure we got strength in numbers. We just have to dog pile him and-"

"That's enough," Erza said simply. "We cannot hope to fight Jose, so we will not force any more conflict ourselves. Fairy Tail will endure, no matter what, but we cannot be the fools who rush into a battle. Not again."

Bambietta was unwilling to let the topic rest. "But-"

"Bambi," Liltotto said, gently touching her friend's shoulder. "Don't. We all need to... just keep our cool. this guild can't afford to..."

Liltotto glanced at Natsu again, the Quincy's mouth dropping into a slight frown.

"Bambi, can we talk?" Liltotto suddenly asked. "Alone?"

"Lil?" Bambietta was caught off guard by Liltotto's sudden insistence to speak away from the others. However, she had no change to speak of it, Liltotto walking away, tugging on Bambietta's arm sharply as she did so.

Liltotto continued to pull Bambietta towards a table at the other end of the guild hall. It was covered in rubble and dust, but Liltotto did not pay it any attention. She simply sat down and waited for Bambietta to do the same.

"Lil, what's the matter?" Bambietta did as Liltotto no doubt wanted, sitting across from her.

"We are not fighting a Wizard Saint," Liltotto said. "Bambi, do you have any idea how powerful they are in relation to any of the wizards of monsters we've dealt with here?"

"They're strong, yeah," Bambietta replied. "But I'm awesome!"

"That's not helping," Liltotto said, a hint of irritation in her voice.

"I was kidding, Lil," Bambietta said in return, her boastful nature fading to a calm serious tone. "I know they're tough, but you haven't lost any power here, unlike me. And I'm catching right back up. Give me time and I'll be just what I used to be. And we've got people like Erza. If we all work together, I know we can-"

"Bambi," Liltotto interrupted. "A wizard Saint is something to be truly feared in this world. The strongest among them is to the average S-Class what Squad Zero was to the Soul Society."

Bambietta got upset then. She folded her arms across her chest and puffed her cheeks out. "I never even got to be there for those fights."

"All right, bad example," Liltotto countered. "The upper echelon of Wizard Saints are to this world what to you and me were Yhwach's Schutzstaffel."

Bambietta felt it then, a pang of fear overwhelming her thoughts. Still, she did her best to not let them manifest upon her person. Instead she reacted as she preferred to when faced with a potential problem: be sarcastic. "Gesundheit."

Liltotto sighed. "You're not funny, Bambi."

"Oh, I very much disagree." Bambietta smirked for a moment, but it quickly faded. "So you're scared for us?"

"Not just us," Liltotto answered. "I just..." Liltotto paused for a moment, glancing down to the table. Then she looked back at Bambietta. "This guild isn't all fun and games. Natsu told me enough, that one of his closest friends died on a mission. And I... I don't want that to happen to anyone we've come to know here. Bambi, I know you have to feel the same way. I.. I saw how you reacted when you thought Levy had been killed."

Bambietta's hands tightened upon reflex, becoming shaking fists. They unclenched quickly enough, the Quincy trying to pull herself back from the brink of anger. "All right, I get your point, Lil. I just-"

Liltotto interrupted Bambietta, her voice shaking. "I've already seen people I cared about die in the last war we were involved in. You, Robert and..."

Bambietta looked across the table, catching sight of Liltotto's face. She was looking down at the table again, the visor of her hat covering her eyes. However, Bambietta could see it. There were tears moving down Liltotto's cheeks, her shoulders shaking.

"I don't... want to lose anyone else. Never again. Not you or anyone here. I can't afford to stand by and let anything like that happen again."

"Lil..." Bambietta stood up her seat at the table and moved around it, sitting beside her friend. She slipped an arm over Liltotto's shaking shoulders. "You don't have to worry, okay? Fairy Tail's going to be just fine. Natsu too. That knucklehead would never-"

"It's not that easy, Bambi," Liltotto said as she looked up at her friends, the skin around her eyes raw and red, tears streaming out from them. "I already saw you die once."

Bambietta's heart sank then, the Quincy not used to dealing with an overly emotional Liltotto. Bambietta had heard what she had said, but now she was beginning to wonder what atrocities Liltotto had experienced during the remainder of the war with the Soul Society.

"You think I'm that easy to get rid of?" Bambietta was unwilling to let Liltotto stay as she was no matter what it took. "Please. I'm going to live and enjoy this world and nobody, nobody is going take that away from me. Once was enough, all right?"

Liltotto began to calm down then, the Quincy ashamed at herself for letting go with her emotions as she just had. It was simply unbecoming of her, to let her cold exterior crack as it just had. Perhaps Fairy Tail was having an effect on her after all.

"All right," Liltotto said, trying to compose herself. "Just promise me that you won't go fly off the handle and take on someone out of your league."

"All right, but you've got to promise me that you won't up and abandon me if I do." Bambietta instantly regretted her words then, the woman knowing that her bitterness and resentment at the past was not so easily moved beyond. "I... shouldn't have said that."

"I've already made that promise to myself, Bambi," Liltotto said. "I'm never letting you get hurt like that again. Never."

* * *

"What a farce that was. I mean look at this place!"

Totomaru of the Conflagration was not a merry man, the wizard of Phantom Lord left to survey the damage done to the Oak Town branch's guild hall.

"That wall is wrecked, the tables broken like somebody had a fetish for chucking people into them, and I'm pretty sure that Fire Dragon Slayer singed the carpeting!"

"Calm down, Totomaru," a voice said from behind.

"Calm down? Calm down?" Totomaru turned to find himself facing one of his comrades both in Phantom Lord and the Element Four. It was Juvia Lockser, the water mage of the group. Totomaru quickly turned his anger inward, upset with himself for acting out of turn in front of one of his own. "Yeah, I should."

"I know you're upset about the guild hall," Juvia said as she approached, "but there's something else, isn't there?"

Totomaru looked at her then, the man wondering if he was right to even dare to give voice to his reservations. "It's just... This guild... It's not what it used to be. Especially since those rookies joined and received our master's favor."

* * *

Jose Porla was ecstatic, the battle with Fairy Tail having gone better than he had expected. The fools had retreated just as he had hoped and expected once they had seen the aftermath of Makarov's defeat. However, there was one part of his plan that had not gone accordingly and adapting on the spur of the moment had not seen it through nonetheless. So, as Jose Porla looked down from his throne at his favored guild members, he did not display any of his joy.

"I excuse the fact that no one I had stationed in Magnolia could capture Lucy Heartfilia once we had lured Makarov and his... family here," Jose began to say. "Her coming to Oak Town along with them was not something any of us expected, least of all me. However, the fact that none of you could capture Lucy Heartfilia while she was right here in our midst is truly disappointing."

The Bount known as Jin Kariya was quiet, allowing his new master to berate him. He was not used to allowing others to be his leader, having been one himself for so very long, but he knew his place in this world. There simply was no place for him. At least not yet. This was a strange new world, one he had to carve out his own existence in, but for now he needed someone who could show him the ropes, to understand this reality he was in now.

"My apologies, master," Kariya said, the Bount still unable to believe that he was referring to another as such. "I take the blame. I found myself too caught up in trying to determine the powers of that Titania woman."

Jose's gaze shifted, the man looking towards Aria and the individuals who remained in cloaks. "And you three..."

One of the robed figures dropped to a knee, bowing before his guild master. "It will not happen again. I will do whatever it takes to bring honor to Phantom Lord. Capture any target, kill any enemy."

Jose had to admit, he did like the sound of that.

"I have failed, yes," the last robed figure began to say, "but like Kariya, I was able to gauge my opponent's power. If the Salamander and I engage in battle again, I assure you that he will not emerge victorious."

"I don't want to hear of the future," Jose hissed, the man glaring at his recruit. "Not when you failed in the past."

"Master Jose," Aria suddenly began to say. "I promise you that the Element Four will succeed where these three newcomers failed."

He closed his eyes for a moment before looking at the leader of the Element Four. "Oh? Do I sense some jealously within your tone, Aria of the Heavens?"

Kariya of the Bounts looked at the robust wizard, trying his best to avoid sneering in disgust. This was not the first time he had dealt with individuals trying to assert authority over him, or to try and take his role in an organization, but he would not let it stand for long. Kariya had already proven himself the most powerful member of this guild upon his arrival, surpassing even the Element Four, and he would not allow Aria of the Heavens to feel he could rise up to challenge him on any level.

"Never, master," Jose continued to say. "If the Element Four and I were to give into jealousy, it would be a sad state of affair. I just wish for us to please you, that's all."

"So be it," Jose began to say. "I will leave the capture of Lucy Heartfilia to the Element Four. However, there is the matter of Gajeel. I will not allow my prized Dragon Slayer to remain a prisoner of Fairy Tail." Jose began to a thumb and two fingers against his chin, the man becoming lost in thought. "Though I do not understand why anyone of Fairy Tail would defeat him so soundly and then take him away."

"I think I know why," Kariya offered, the man trying to get a lead over Aria. "The member of Fairy Tail who went out of her way to take Gajeel with them did mention to two of our own that she knew someone that would make him just fine. Perhaps Fairy Tail has a healer."

"Oh, yes!" Aria came alive then, the tall man taking a step forward and putting himself between Jose and Kariya. "Juvia of the Deep did mention that Fairy Tail has gotten several new members recently. Perhaps one of them knows the lost art of healing magic."

"That is a distinct possibility," Jose said, the man growing quite tired in his tone. "So they would dare take pity on own of my wizards after hurting him? That just won't do."

Jose turned his attentions to the crouching man in the robes, the individual tilting his head so as to see Jose from beneath his hood. "What do you wish of me?"

"I want you to go to Magnolia as well," Jose ordered. "You will take care of Gajeel. However, I also want you to find this healer. There's a chance that he or she might be able to help Makarov recover faster. And I will not allow a putrid guild like Fairy Tail to have a practitioner of white magic! That power will belong to Phantom Lord just as Lucy Heartfilia will!"

"It will be done," the cloaked man said before he stood and began to walk away.

"And I," Aria began to say, "will speak with the rest of the Element Four. We will capture Lucy Heartfilia. To do otherwise would be so very sad."

The robust man vanished then, his body becoming a gust of wind that left the room. Kariya and the last remaining cloaked individual remained, looking to Jose Porla for guidance.

"What do you ask of us?" Kariya requested to now.

"You two will remain here," Jose instructed. "We can't be too careful if anyone who calls Fairy Tail their 'family' decides to renege on their retreat and come back here."

"So be it." Kariya began to turn then, the Bount annoyed with these recent developments. He knew that Aria, underneath his facade of being full of sorrow, was probably happy with how things had gone. He had been instructed to carry out Jose's will while Kariya had been left behind. It vexed him so, but he also knew he had to play the game until he found his place in the world.

The same applied to the cloaked man who remained. He bowed towards Jose before taking his leave, the man more content with this situation than Kariya. He was curious to engage in battle with Natsu Dragneel again, the Dragon Slayer an interesting opponent, but he knew the value of patience. The time would come and he would be ready. For now, however, he had two people he wished to speak with.

As he moved through the Phantom Lord guild hall, the man took note of the architecture. He was not used to such gothic designs, the realm where he had grown to adolescence quite different in its designs. Nonetheless, he could not help but appreciate the decorum. While there was a part of him that longed to be reunited with one particular individual back home, he knew that there was nothing else awaiting him back there.

As he opened the doors to the on-site living quarters that Jose Porla had generously provided him until he found a place of his own, the man knew he would have to be content where he was. After all, there was one reunion that had been awaiting him on this side of reality, a reunion that had brought a smile to his face then and now.

In the shared quarters, the man could see two women, the both of them dressed all in white, a stark contrast to their blue and red hair.

"He's back," the woman with red hair said, a smile adorning her fast. "Oh, we missed you."

The woman with the blue hair was not quite so emotional on the outside, but she was happy to see the man return. "Did the meeting go well, Master Kusaka?"

The man pulled back his hood, revealing a scared face and dark hair. He removed the cloak then setting it aside, standing before his friends in the black robes befitting one who had once desired to be a Soul Reaper.

"It went as good as could be expected," Sojiro Kusaka said as he tossed aside his cloak, leaving it to drape over a desk chair. "Master Jose is not entirely pleased with how things the battle with Fairy Tail went."

To many it would be a mystifying sight, a Soul Reaper conversing with not just Hollows, but the absolute evolution of the species. For those who Kusaka spoke with were the twin Arrancars, Yin and Yang. They had found the would-be Soul Reaper at his lowest point and, by sheer stroke of luck, had decided to care for him instead of succumbing to their baser instincts.

Perhaps the two had simply sensed in Kusaka a kindred spirit. Both Yin and Yang had been cast aside by those who ruled Hueco Mundo, stronger creatures having taken their place in the ranks of the Espada. They had been granted a demotion, to become what was known as Privaron Espada, but they had turned it down and decided to live for themselves in the wilds of Hueco Mundo.

To them, Sojiro Kusaka had been no different. To the twin Arrancar, he had been no ordinary Soul Reaper. Due to the cruelty of fate, he had been betrayed by the very people he had sworn to protect all thanks to the friendship he and another had struck. Their souls so similar that they had bonded, the two had done the seemingly impossible and inherited the powers of the same Zanpakuto. In the end it had been decided that one had to die and Kusaka had been the one.

In the end it had benefitted all involved to meet. Kusaka had found something he felt he had lacked in the Soul Society, friends who would not cast him aside, and the twin Arrancar had found a powerful ally they felt confident in swearing their eternal loyalty and allegiance to. They had spent the following decades amassing their strengths so as to avenge those that had wronged Kusaka himself.

However, in the end, they had all perished. They had thought their stories had been done, as well they should have been. However, after the darkness had come light, the trio finding themselves lying in a field in a world they had not recognized.

For a time they had wandered about, their powers rekindling. Kusaka, Yin and Yang had suspected that somehow they had arrived in the World of the Living, but that theory had been dashed soon enough. The locals had been able to see them. Despite being spiritual beings that were invisible to the naked eye if it did not possess spiritual power, the trio could be seen.

Kusaka still did not know precisely where he was or how he and his allies had gotten there, but he had tried to make the best of it. Their journey had taken them to Oak Town and they had found a place to stay within Phantom Lord.

However, the Master Jose that Kusaka had met two months prior was not the same person he had just been reprimanded by. No, the man was changing, the guild along with it, and Kusaka was unsure if he liked that direction.

Linked on a spiritual level as they were, the twin Arrancar could sense Kusaka's concerns. Yin, trying to keep herself preoccupied by playing with her long blue hair, was the first to speak of the matter. "You don't trust Master Jose's judgment?"

"Why should he? We've been fine on our own in the past." Yang interjected, her fiery temper getting the best of her. "And don't you go referring to that creepy old guy as our master. You and I both know that Master Kusaka is the only-"

"Hush, Yang," Kusaka said gently as he moved towards his chair situated in the corner of the shared living quarters. "We are in his guild, so Jose Porla is our master. We should be respectful... for now."

"Like I said," Yin continued, 'you do not trust his judgment."

Kusaka knew that was the truth. "I desired to serve one organization already," he replied softly. "One that proved itself corrupt and undeserving of such loyalty. I do not intend to make the same mistake again no matter what generosity is bestowed upon us."

* * *

Bambietta and Lucy had returned back to their apartment, the two of them trying to find some time to rest their nerves after the ordeals of the day. Lucy was keeping herself preoccupied writing a letter, while Bambietta was simply pacing back and forth.

The Quincy was on edge still, the last several hours having done much to her. Ever since she had found Levy crucified in the park she had been in a constant state of out of control emotions. It was something Bambietta knew full well was expected of her, but she also knew it made it difficult for even she to predict her own actions. She had wanted to kill Gajeel for what he had done to Levy, she had wanted to make him suffer. The Quincy knew she had managed one but not the other, memories of a mother having been the catalyst for the Quincy pulling herself back from the brink.

That should have been it, that should have been all it was, but now Bambietta had had plenty of time to think since then. The journey back to Magnolia had been a quiet one, a situation that had left Bambietta alone in her thoughts. That was something she could never stand. She knew full well that her soul was a dark one, an existence stained with evils, and she did not enjoy dwelling on what was in her at any time. No, she craved human interaction, conversation, anything that would keep her attention elsewhere. The desire, the need, had only grown stronger since her resurrection.

"Lucy," Bambietta said, the Quincy finally putting a stop to her own pacing.

"Yeah?" Lucy asked as she turned at the waist, putting an arm across the back of her chair as she looked over her shoulder at Bambi. "What's up?"

Bambietta was unsure of what to say now that she had sparked the conversation. She remembered well the talk she had had with Levy the day before, of the confessions she had made. She wanted to say something, anything to Lucy, but it was proving difficult to find the words.

In the end, Bambietta did all that she could, asking Lucy the most basic question she could. "You okay?"

Lucy was quick to answer, and Bambietta was not entirely prepared for what she had to say. "No."

The Quincy walked towards Lucy, reaching out with her right hand towards Lucy's shoulder. She hesitated at the last second, Bambietta opting to put her hand down on the back of the chair itself. "If you need someone to talk to, you've always got my ear, Lucy."

Lucy managed to smile a bit before she looked down to the floor. "This whole thing with Phantom Lord has me scared okay. This... isn't just a little scuffle between guilds. Not after what happened to Levi. And now Master Makarov... Is this what a war between guilds is like?"

Bambietta knew deep down that she wanted to scuff at Lucy' assertion that this was war. Yes, she had been glad to hear Makarov make the claim himself earlier, but the Quincy knew that this was no war. No, she had seen a war that had transcending realms of reality and a thousand years' worth of time. This contest between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord was no true war.

However, Bambietta did not wish to trivialize her friend's concern, she only wanted to force them away. "Listen, I know things are bad right now, Lucy, but I'm sure that Porlyusica lady will heal Master Makarov. She's... a miracle worker."

"I hope so," Lucy replied, the young lady looking back to the note she had been working on only a moment. "I've lost... enough..."

Bambietta had heard it only barely, Lucy's whisper. "What?"

The Celestial Spirit mage quickly grabbed the paper before her, folding it in half before dropping it into the desk drawer. She looked back at Bambietta then, a smile that could barely sustain itself upon her face. "Nothing, nothing."

"All right then." Bambietta could hear it in Lucy's voice, a sense of hesitancy. Still, she was unwilling to pry if Lucy did not want to elaborate. The Quincy did have other ideas, however. Something she wanted to hear in Lucy's own words, hoping that it would help Bambietta understand one thing. "Lucy, this guild... do you consider it a family?"

Lucy responded without much hesitation. "Well, yeah. I mean, sure, nobody in the guild is related by blood or anything, but-"

"Blood relations." Bambietta's eyes grew cold and she lowered her gaze to prevent Lucy from seeing them. "Those don't always work out. The real ones or when you try and fabricate them the hard way."

"Bambi?" Lucy began to sit up from her chair, moving closer to her friend and roommate. "I don't know what's wrong, but I can't really understand if you don't open up about what's getting at you."

Bambietta brought a hand up to her face, her thumb and index finger rubbing against her eyes before pinching the top of her nose. It serve no purpose, the Quincy neither tired or experiencing a headache, but it was merely a reflex action when she was stressed deep down. "Lucy, I want to, but..."

Bambietta wanted to say something, anything. She wanted to follow through on her discussion with Levy from the day earlier, to let Lucy know exactly how she felt. However, there was still that feeling deep in her stomach.

Rejection. That was something Bambietta was unsure if she could handle properly. Not after how hard she had worked to fit in within Fairy Tail's ranks. However, it went far beyond that. There were fears that tore at Bambietta's heart and souls, anxieties that always dwelt beneath the surface. Loss and betrayal, two things she did not want to ever experience again.

"Lucy," Bambietta began to say, her thoughts ahead of what she wanted to say by a veritable mile. 'I want to buy into what Fairy Tail's selling, but I can't. Not after all I've been through.' That was what she wanted to say. Instead all she could manage was something much less heartfelt. "I just can't talk about it."

Bambietta lowered her head and turned away from Lucy. The Quincy was angry at herself then, seeing such hesitation unbecoming of her. She wore her emotions on her sleeves, she let the world know how she felt, especially if she was angry. However, this situation was different. This world, this group of people and Lucy especially, all of it was so far removed from the Vandenreich and the world Bambietta had left behind.

It vexed Bambietta deeply. She knew how she had lived her life. Want, take, have. That was all it had been ever since she had grown older, ever since she had fallen under the sway of Yhwach. Yet Bambietta knew well were that life of decadence had led her. More dead than alive, a shell of her former self. Her own opinions on the world turned against her. The one she had trusted having decided that she wanted Bambietta's life for her own. The one she had trusted taking that life. The one she had trusted having it all to herself.

Bambietta remembered well the conversation with Levy the other day, but there were other things that she remembered more. How, despite living in the darkness, she had opened her heart to others as much as person such as herself could. How doing just that had given them the keys to the kingdom, the opportunity to destroy her at a moment's weakness. Lucy was not the type to do that, Bambietta knew that. Fairy Tail was not the Vandenreich.

That, however, was the problem. Bambietta had been raised in the darkness and now found herself standing in the light. She was the outsider looking in. If Fairy Tail was as good as they seemed, if Makarov's speeches of family were true, if he somehow earnestly believed he was a father to those under his wing, then Bambietta understood she deserved no such thing.

Not her, not the one who was on the verge of slipping back into old habits. It was easier, so much easier, to simply hone in on the negative, to live through pessimism. If Makarov was merely putting his guild on a pedestal, if his claims of family were hollow, then it was so much easier for Bambietta to believe she belonged here.

Still, she had friends. Friends she knew deep down would not betray her as others had. That was the problem. They were all too good for Bambietta, Lucy especially. The Quincy could see herself as nothing more than the darkness hoping to embrace the light.

How could a woman who had failed her mother's wishes for the future dare to be so selfish? Bambietta was unsure, but she began to consider one thing: that all she had deserved was the darkness of the Vandenreich, the darkness of Giselle.

For Bambietta time had all but slowed to a crawl, the Quincy lost in her self-deprecating thoughts. Lucy, however, was not looking to the past but to future. She took a step towards Bambietta, knowing that her voice might not reach her. Understanding that, Lucy reached out with both hands, wrapping her arms around the Quincy from behind.

Bambietta's snapped back to reality, the gentle touch of Lucy reigniting her focus. Still, she did not know what to say.

Lucy, however, did. As she pulled herself closer to her friend, resting the side of her head against one of Bambietta's shoulders, her eyes closed, she spoke. "I know what you're thinking, Bambi."

That Bambietta knew how to reply to. Sarcasm was her weapon, whether she was happy or sad. "What? You a mind reader now? I guess Celestial Spirit wizards are full of surprises."

"I don't have to read your mind to know what you're thinking," Lucy replied, her voice soft. "Not when it's written all over your face."

Bambietta was unsure how to truly feel about that. "I'm not so easy to read, Lucy."

"Maybe to a stranger you aren't," Lucy continued, "but we're both in Fairy Tail. We're family."

"Family?" Bambietta's response was a curt and judgmental whisper, one that had been an involuntary action. She could only hope it was uttered so low in volume that she may as well not even had said it. Whether or not Lucy heard it, Bambietta continued to speak. "So I'm that easy to read, huh?"

"We're friends, Bambi," Lucy said as she let of the Quincy and circled around her so that their eyes could meet. "I'd be ashamed of myself if I couldn't see it plain as day. But... Bambi, I can't truly understand if you don't open up to me."

Bambietta knew very well that she had betrayed her fears before, having spoken briefly of the harsh betrayal she had experienced, of the loss of her mother, but she was unsure if she could ever provide full disclosure. Yet was this not what she wanted with Lucy of all people? To share with her everything, both the good and the bad?

No. No, she could not. Bambietta remained as obstinate and stubborn as she was prone to. The Quincy refused to budge against the weight of her wants and needs. "I'm broken, Lucy. Damaged goods. That's all you really need to know about me. Everything else is-"

"Don't you talk like that," Lucy suddenly interjected, her eyes wavering as they looked into Bambietta's own. Her hands moved outwards, gripping down on the sleeves of the Quincy's coat then, surprising Bambietta. "Don't you dare. Bambi, I've seen you at your best and I've seen you at your worst..."

The fight with Erza, Bambietta remembered that much. "That wasn't my wor-"

"There's more to you than just that," Lucy said as she pulled herself towards Bambietta again. "And even if what you say is true, if you really think your broken, then let Fairy Tail help fix you. Let me help fix you."

Bambietta was left in a state of shock, the Quincy never having expected the conversation to take the route it had. She had expected to end this conversation confessing her innermost feelings no matter the repercussions, only to fall back from them. Now Lucy had become the emotionally invested one, even if her feelings were from a different source than Bambietta's own.

Bambietta was overcome with feelings herself now, the shadows momentarily leaving her soul. She returned Lucy's embrace, wrapping her arms around the Celestial Spirit mage. Still, despite it all, Bambietta could not relent on her lack of self-respect. "You're just too damn good for me, Lucy."

* * *

As she walked up the stairs to the main floor of the Fairy Tail guild hall, Wendy Marvell could not help but breathe a sigh of relief. Erza Scarlet and Carla were by her side now just as they had been before, but being in the presence of the Iron Dragon Slayer had been intimidating, at least at first. In the end, as she had healed him of his injuries, Wendy could only see him as nothing more than man needed assistance. Especially when, in a moment that had surprised Wendy, he had thanked her begrudgingly.

Now he was left alone downstairs, the magic sealing cuffs that Erza had supplied leaving him ensnared to a wall. Even healed, he was no threat to Fairy Tail now.

"You did well, Wendy," Erza said as she placed a hand upon the Sky Dragon Slayer's shoulder. "Once things have settled done, I shall personally bring Gajeel back to his guild."

"Even though they did bad stuff to us?" Wendy asked, looking up at Erza with hopeful eyes. Yet there was something else dwelling within them, a sort of envy that the S-Class wizard did not notice. "That's awfully big of you, Erza."

As the two continued their march upstairs, another wizard began to pass them by. It was Levy McGarden, the Solid Script mage heading towards the basement. She was stopped then as Erza gently touched her arm with one hand.

"Gajeel Redfox is restrained," Erza said, "so you have nothing to worry about. Still, do you truly wish to see him?"

Levy took a deep breath, her eyes closing and opening before she looked towards Erza. "He hurt me and my friends," Levy began to say. "I... I have to confront him, Erza. For my own good."

Erza knew Levy well enough to understand she meant Gajeel no ill will. The Solid Script mage merely needed closure. Her was a kind heart, one that Erza knew she could count on to do the right thing. She nodded her head in approval and let go of the gentle grip upon Levy's arm. The wizard continued to move down the steps then, leaving Erza and Wendy to continue moving upwards.

Soon they found themselves back on the main floor, the guild hall as quiet as they had left it. Cana was simply sitting at a table, staring down at row after row of her magic cards, growing quickly frustrated. "Son of a- Stupid Mist Gun! Stupid Girdartz! Never around when you need them!"

Wendy was quite confused. "Who?"

"You'll have to forgive Cana," Erza began to explain. "She can use the magic of her cards to try and locate anyone who wears the mark of Fairy Tail, but unfortunately she's better at it when drunk. I believe if she was sober she would have been saying Mystogan and Gildarts."

"Who are they?" Wendy asked, quite curious.

"Two of Fairy Tail's strongest mages," Erza answered honestly. "With the master in the condition he's in, I was hoping she would be able to find them."

"At least I found one S-Class wizard," Cana said, her inebriated voice low and clearly irritated. "Stupid Luxus."

Wendy did manage to pick up on that mispronounced name quickly. "Is that the mean guy I met my first day here?"

"That's him," Erza said with a sigh. "Don't let his attitude fool you, Wendy. He is Master Makarov's grandson. I'm sure he'll be quick to help his guild now."

Wendy watched as Mirajane began to set up a lacrima orb on the counter before her. The silver haired woman held her hand above the object, a light suddenly bursting forth from it. Images began to play out, first a city, then a forest. "Cana, Mirajane began to say, "where is he?"

"Over by Crocus," the drunken wizard managed to say as she stood up and moved towards Mirajane and the viewing lacrima.

Wendy watched on the image on the orb continued to shift and changed until at last the man she knew as Laxus appeared. He was through a forest, a trio of people by his side. One was a woman dressed in green, another a man with a sword by his side, and last another wearing a mask.

The image suddenly moved close to Laxus's face, the man growing irritated. "Man, what the hell?" he suddenly shouted. "Stupid ball of light!"

"Laxus," Mirajane began to say, "it's me, Mira."

"What do you want?" Laxus replied, his voice cold and calm. "No, forget that. Who the hell gave you permission to bother me when I'm on a job request?"

"Laxus, just listen," Mirajane said, ignoring his attitude as best she could. "Something's happened to your grandfather."

Wendy could see it then, a slight shift in Laxus' expression. It only lasted a split second though, his scowl returning. "Did the old man finally retire? Good, because I'm ready to be the big man in char-"

"He's hurt, Laxus," Mirajane interrupted, her voice raising slightly. "Phantom Lord attacked some Shadow Gear and the master wanted to show them they couldn't get away with it."

"So the old man picked a fight with another guild to show them Fairy Tail isn't weak?" Laxus chuckled slightly. "You've no idea how proud I am to hear that. But..."

"He got hurt during the battle," Mirajane continued. "One of Phantom Lord's Element Four, Aria of the Heavens, nearly killed him."

Laxus was silent for a moment, leaving Wendy to wonder just what he was thinking. The young girl knew he had to be worried, he had to be concerned about his grandfather, but the look of anger and irritation was present on his face still.

"So what do you want from me?" Laxus suddenly asked. "If the old man started a war he couldn't finish, then I don't have any interest in doing it for him."

Mirajane was quiet but Cana was not. The tipsy wizard moved towards the lacrima and began to speak with no amount of overt irritability. "I knew getting a hold of you would be a waste of all our time."

"I don't know what you're problem is," Laxus replied as he tilted his head to try and look over Cana's shoulder. "Hey, I can see Erza back there. What, is the Queen of the Fairies not up to par, so now you have to get ahold of the king."

"We have tried to contact both Gildarts, yes," Erza said quite casually as she approached the lacrima. "As well as Mystogan. Unfortunately neither could be found. I was hoping you at least would understand the situation we are all in. Fairy Tail needs to stand together."

Laxus glared at Erza, the man unable to process if the armored wizard had intentionally insulted him just now or was oblivious to how what she had just said sounded. With Erza it was never easy to tell where he stood. That was something that truly infuriated Laxus. "Listen, I'm not interested in-"

"Please, Mr. Laxus."

"Eh?" Laxus did not quite recognize the squeak of a voice. It did not come from Mirajane and certainly not from either Erza or Cana. "Who's this?"

Erza looked over her shoulder then and could see Wendy moving closer, the young girl's timidly holding her hands before her.

Laxus narrowed his eyes slightly, not having expected the situation before him. "The newbie?"

"Please, Mister Laxus," Wendy repeated as she moved closer to the lacrima. "Fairy Tail's in trouble and I'm scared. I don't... want anyone else to get hurt like Master Makarov, Levy and her friends did. You're strong, right? So please... help us."

Laxus closed his eyes for a moment, the man running a hand through his blond hair. "Now you're all trying to guilt trip me, is that it? How aggravating. Is this what Fairy Tail has stooped to with the old man in charge still?"

Laxus's expression suddenly shifted, the man smiling as he looked up at Mirajane. "Hey, I'll help, but you better cover the kid's ears before I say what I want in return."

"Or you could just not say it at all," Erza said as she moved forward in front of Wendy. "Honestly, Laxus, this isn't he time for-"

"That Lucy chick," Laxus interrupted, his perpetual sneer refusing to fade. "If I help pull your collective keisters out of the fire, I'd like to think her offering to be some lovely arm candy by my side would be a modest accommodation."

"Laxus," Mirajane replied, the silver haired mage's voice filled with disappointment, "do you really have to be so-"

"Oh, I know!" Laxus interrupted once more. "I do love me a feisty firecracker! So how about this instead? I help you all out and you all talk that Bambietta newbie to be my woman!"

Erza's eyes began to narrow. "Laxus, you-"

"Yeah, she's got spunk!" Laxus continued to shout. "But I'm sure I can break her in and do something about that attitude problem of hers!"

Across the guild hall did a certain pair of ears perk up in response to Laxus' more vulgar comments.

"Mister Laxus," Wendy said as she peeked out from behind Erza, "can't you just be nice and help us because... because... it's the right thing to do?"

The manic expression etched upon Laxus' face began to soften slightly as he looked towards the Sky Dragon Slayer. He began to open his mouth again to speak.

However, whatever the S-Class wizard and grandson of Makarov Dreyer had to say next was lost to history. The communications lacrima suddenly burst apart, a luminous arrow having pierce it. Wendy, Erza, Mirajane and Cana turned to look over their shoulders and caught sight of Liltotto standing several yards away, a small, glowing bow in her hands. Her normally stoic face was twitching slightly, the Quincy trying desperately to reign in her irritation.

"I'm... sorry," Liltotto began to say as her bow faded away. "I'll buy you all a new lacrima with my next job, but... to hell with the cost of his assistance."

* * *

Levy looked around the basement of Fairy Tail, the Solid Script mage taking her last tentative step off the stairway. She could see him then, Gajeel Redfox by the far wall, his arms behind his back and cuffed to the stone structure.

Levy looked at him with narrowed eyes, remembering well the pain he had caused her and the rest of Shadow Gear not a day before. However, she also could not forget the pitiable sight the Iron Dragon Slayer had been when Bambietta had brought him back to Fairy Tail.

Gajeel's nose suddenly twitched. The man's Dragon Slayer magic was restrained, but his keen sense of smell remained. "Oh, great. Another Fairy Tail wizard. You come to laugh at your prisoner of war? That's just dandy..."

Gajeel lifted his head up, his ragged, dark locks of hair falling away from his face. His red eyes looked towards Levy, yet when he saw her, he looked away.

Levy was quick to note his reaction. "What's the matter? You can hurt me before, but you can't bear to look at me now?"

"I ain't talking to you," Gajeel said, his voice sharp in its nature despite how he had whispered. "Just go away."

Levy wanted to, she truly did, but she was not going to run away from this man just because he said so. She was not going to be afraid of him. "No. You may not want to talk, but you're going to listen."

Gajeel looked at Levy then, his hardened expression leaving her skin to crawl a bit. Nonetheless, she would not back down.

"You wanted to hurt Fairy Tail," Levy said, her nerves rattled despite her desire to appear confident, "but you failed. You know that right? You just made Fairy Tail stronger. And I..."

Levy saw it then, a miniscule reflection play out across Gajeel's eyes thanks to the ambient source of light in the room.

"I think you're the one who's not strong," Levy continued to say, taking a deep breath to steady herself. "You and Phantom Lord. You hurt me and my friends, you hurt our guild master, but you know what? We're not going to run from your guild. We're not going to cower. And do you know why? Because-"

Gajeel was ready to hear whatever Levy had to say, knowing he was in no position to argue against the guild that had beaten him, humbled him and granted him mercy. However, whatever she was intending to say never came. The woman suddenly pitched forward, collapsing to the floor as if she had been struck from behind.

Gajeel knew the fate of one who called Fairy Tail their guild was no concern of his, but he also knew that people collapsing as Levy just had was entirely out of the ordinary. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"It seems my skills have not dulled in the least," a voice echoed across the basement. "Neither you nor the Fairy Tail wizard could even begin to detect my presence. Even now, I can sense no commotion above. Excellent..."

Gajeel looked around, the Dragon Slayer growing uncomfortable. He never did like the unknown, especially when he was in no position to defend him. "Who the hell are you?"

"Come now," the voice continued to say, as if it was drawing closer. "Surely you recognize the voice of one of your own. Then again... I am what you refer to as a rookie, aren't I?"

A man wrapped in a purple cloak began to slip out from the shadows, the Phantom Lord emblem upon his garment. He stood over Levy, the hand he had used to strike down the wizard falling back by his side. Gajeel's concerns quickly faded, instead being replaced with shame. He wanted to be free, to stand beside Master Jose and the rest of Phantom Lord again, but to be saved by one of the guild's neophytes? That was something he was not content with. However, he also knew not to throw aside an opportunity like this.

"Well, ain't you a sight for sore eyes," Gajeel said, trying to keep his arrogant demeanor at the ready. "So come on, man. Bust me out and let's get going. I'll be sure to put in a good word with Master Jose for you seeing my rescue out with flying colors."

"Is that right?" the hooded man asked. "My apologies, Gajeel Redfox, but I was not instructed to bring you back."

Gajeel glared at the man, his concerns mounting once more. "What?"

"You see," the hooded individual continued to say, "I was given very specific objectives by the master. There is one I am meant to return to Phantom Lord with, one who by chance just so happens to be a Dragon Slayer, but it is not you."

Gajeel watched as the blade of a katana begin to slip out from the purple robes' sleeve. It was a weapon that Gajeel would not readily fear, but with his powers bound as they were, he could not simply defend himself or eat the weapon for his own benefit.

The cloaked man took a step towards Gajeel, his blade's tip skidding across the floor. "I was instructed to take care of you, a prisoner of the enemy. And that is a duty I shall fulfill, Gajeel Redfox."

Gajeel watched on as the hooded individual, the one who had deemed himself the Dragon Slayer's executioner, raised his blade high. The man's sleeve rolled down then, giving Gajeel a better look at the weapon that would end his life. It was a nondescript sword, save for the strange hilt. The errant light of the Fairy Tail basement reflected off the pale glass that adorned the blade's guard.

"Look at me," Gajeel whispered. "Checking out a kickass metal sword at the end. Guess I was just hoping for a last meal..."

Then, quite suddenly, did the hooded man gasp in pain. His sword arm lowered, his free arm clutching at his chest. All the while did faint traces of electricity whirl around his body.

The man whirled around then, allowing Gajeel to see past him. It was Levy. The Fairy Tail mage was back on her feet, the word 'electricity' fading from sight. She was quick to begin writing it again, all the while speaking. "Is this how Phantom Lord does things? Killing their guild mates?"

The intruder from Phantom Lord began to hold his katana forward, peering out at Levy from beneath his hood. "Step away, wizard. This does not concern you."

Levy felt her heart beat begin to slow, fear spreading throughout her soul. This man clearly meant business. If he was willing to kill one of his own, then surely he would not refrain of administering such a fate to her as well. That fact alone was something that gave Levy reason to turn, to run away, to get help. However, she knew if she did that then Gajeel might not survive the following minute.

Erza Scarlet would not run, but Levy could only take small comfort in that. To her Erza was a shining example of Fairy Tail's best. However, despite their brief talks in the past, she was also someone who towered above Levy. She was larger than life, an inspiration out of reach. Yet there was another, one who Levy had interacted with, the two of them nurturing a friendship that Levy hoped was beneficial to them both.

Bambietta would not run and neither would she. "It concerns me a lot actually," Levy responded as she looked at the cloaked assassin before her. She took a deep breath, attempting to calm her nerves, and prepared herself to fight. "Gajeel's under Fairy Tail's care, so I won't let you hurt him!"

* * *

 **Well, things sure picked up towards the end now didnt they? Who is this mysterious assassin? Well, if you know your bleach well enough, you should be able to figure it out. However, if you dont, I do understand, the arc he was in didnt do his memorability any favors in the 2nd half. Will Levy be able to fend of this attacker and keep Gajeel alive? Only one way to find out.**

 **Oh, and no, Jose didnt order for Gajeel to die...This guy just misunderstood what he was being asked. He IS an assassin after all.**

 **Oh, and yes, that IS the main villain from Movie 2. Not a great movie by any means (Momo should have been in that!) But I have a good use for him and his underlings. Obviously, he isnt as powerful as he was in the movie, however, he is still a force to be reckoned with.**

 **Things are going to pick up like crazy in the next chapter though. Ill be throwing you all a few curb balls. What kind? Wont say just yet.**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review giving us your thoughts, it would be greatly appreciated.**


	22. Did I do something wrong?

**I got a new chapter for you guys, and oh boy do i think your all gonna go nuts with it. You'll see why when you read it.** **I dont really have much to say about this one without spoilers, but I really do hope that you all leave a review, we really appreciate it.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own** **Bleach of fairy tail. Those belong respectively to Tite Kubo and Shounen jump and Hiro Mashima and Weekly shounen magizine. This is just for fun!**

 **Ankoholic's Disclaimer: As you can probably imagine I do not own the Fairy Tail or Bleach series or any of the characters that appear in either. The honor of being the man behind Fairy Tail belongs to the one, the only Hiro Mashima. Oh, and Bleach's creation rests solely on the shoulders of Tite Kubo. Oh sure, I've purchased plenty of manga, DVDs, video games and maybe a few too many Rukia Kuchiki and Erza Scarlet action figures and statues (though only the Fairy Tail merchandise remains at this point), but the series themselves? Oh no, they're certainly not mine. You'd know if it were me in charge. Though to explain how different Bleach would be, well to detail that would take a higher word count than this story will eventually end with. Though oddly enough, little would actually change about Fairy Tail. Huh. Go figure.**

* * *

The guild hall of Fairy Tail had been home to many brawls in its existence. The first such occurrence had been between two of its founding members, Precht Gaebolg and Yuri Dreyar. It had not been a battle born out of maliciousness on either side. No, the two had simply made the dire mistake of celebrating a successful mission by drinking perhaps too much alcohol. An argument had spawned as a result, one that centered on who had been the more important factor in their mission's success, and the battle had begun. It had been left an undecided matter, the distraught first guild master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion, managing to put an end to the fight by shaming the two wizards with words alone.

The fight had ended, yes, but it simply been a sign of things to come. For decades had the Fairy Tail guild hall been quiet after that night, the likes of its second and third guild masters being able to keep its members in line. Precht, despite his intoxicated state that day, had managed to take Mavis' words to heart. When his time as the second guild master had come to a self-imposed end, he had made certain that his successor, the formerly unruly Makarov Dreyar, had taken then to heart as well.

However, none of the three guild masters had ever expected the next generation of Fairy Tail wizards to be the most rambunctious lot of individuals the word had ever seen. Makarov's words, passed down from Mavis and Precht, had fallen on deaf ears time and time again. The likes of Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster and Elfman Straus fought amongst themselves time and time again, their actions a black hole that dragged in the majority of the guild as well. Still, much like the battle between Precht and Yuri from decades earlier, they were not mean spirited, they were not driven by a malicious nature. Fairy Tail's guild hall had not seen a battle like that in its existence.

Until now.

Levy McGarden found herself alone in a battle not with a fellow Fairy Tail wizard, but with a member of Phantom Lord. This man, cloaked in the violet color of his guild, was not merely looking for entertainment. He was not looking to simply find pleasure in battle.

No, he had come here to kill one of his own, the captured and recovering Iron Dragon Slayer of Phantom Lord, Gajeel Redfox.

"You're going to stop me?" the man asked as he kept his strange katana by his side, his eyes peering out from underneath the shadows of his hood. "What a foolish little woman you are. You should have just stayed down and let me kills this failed wizard. I have no quarrel with you... yet."

Levy did not let the man's words get to her. She was going to stop him one way or another. However, she was also not so foolish as to try and fight him head on. She had managed to take his attention away from the helpless Gajeel, but she knew that was the most she could hope for. Now she had to get others down here. Erza, Cana or Liltotto, surely any of those three alone could handle this man. Levy began to open her mouth then, preparing to scream at the top of her lungs.

Then she suddenly felt a black gloved hand clasp around her face, her jaw held tightly shut. The cloaked man had cleared the space between them in the blink of an eye, leaving the Solid Script mage in shock.

"Clever girl," the man said. "You do know better than to fight me along. But don't think I'm foolish enough to let you summon reinforcements. I'll just- No!"

The cloaked man had seen it out of the corner of his eyes, Levy's hand tracing a series of letters in the air. IT had not taken the man long to realize that she had been righting the word sound. Was her magic capable of producing a noise loud enough to alert the wizards upstairs?

The man would not take that chance. He threw Levy aside and swung his katana around, the blade cutting through the ethereal nature of the word. The magic that held the letters together dissipated altogether in response, leaving Levy's tactic undone.

"You are a clever one indeed," the man said as he looked back at Levy. "I know of you, yes. You are not one of Fairy Tail's strongest, but you do possess a keen mind and a versatile magic. Perhaps it would be best for Phantom Lord if I put an end to you now. Just in case."

The man took a step towards Levy then, giving her heart reason to beat faster. He truly meant to kill her, just as he had meant to kill Gajeel only moments before. However, despite that fear attempting to claim her heart and soul, Levy knew she had to do something, anything, to survive. She had been battered and broken once already by a member of Phantom Lord. She refused to let it happen again, at least not without a fight.

She wrote quickly then, four letters forming in the air before her. They quickly came ablaze with power, the word known as fire shooting towards her adversary.

The man in the cloak was caught by surprise, if only for a moment. His body vanished from sight, his body appearing a few feet to the left, as well as closer to Levy. Her attack struck the far wall then, dissipating as it struck the stone that made up the basement wall.

"That," the man said as he continued to walk forward, "was futile. Did you really think I could not evade such an obvious attack? Did you-"

The cloaked man suddenly dropped to the ground, the solid metal of the word steel crashing down upon him. Levy began to stand then, casting her fearful gaze at the downed man.

"How dare you," the man hissed as he began to push his hands against the floor, the magic word slipping off his back. "How dare you strike me!"

Levy prepared herself to write another word, to drop another metallic word upon her enemy, but the man was quick on his feet.

"You are quite fortunate that I cannot use my full strength," the cloaked individual said, his tone low. "An exertion of my power would no doubt attract the attention of the Quincy upstairs. But such leniency... has let you hurt me. And that is unforgivable!"

The cloaked man lunged for Levy without hesitation, his blade poised to remove her head form her shoulders. The Solid Script mage's eyes went wide in terror, her hand waiving out and quickly giving life to another word before her.

"What?" The cloaked man was caught unawares, his katana stopping as it struck a large word that had appeared between himself and the wizard. "So by writing the word guard you can create a protective barrier? Interesting and impressive. But all you're doing is giving me further incentive to kill a potential threat."

Levy leapt back, her barrier fading as she did so. She swung her hand out again as the cloaked man approached. Another word formed, this time in the flooring itself. The wizard hoped for her enemy to fall into the word hole itself, yet he simply walked over it, as if working his way across thin air.

"Enough games," the man said with some degree of impatience. He raised a hand then, pointing his index and middle fingers towards Levy. "Bakudo number sixty-one, Rikujokoro."

Before Levy did six bars of golden light materialize, each of them slamming into her midsection. She gasped in response, the woman finding her body suddenly unable to move. She began to panic then, realizing that her fate was sealed thanks to this spell that was unknown to her.

"There," the cloaked man said as he looked at the frozen wizard. "You can't move your hands, so no more spells. And if you can't move your lips, then no calling for help. And how fortunate for me that such a meager spell is unlikely to have caused enough of a surge of spiritual pressure to have gotten the attention of the Quincy upstairs. Now then..."

The cloaked man moved closer and draped his katana across Levy's shoulder, the blade making contact with the side of her neck. The wizard could not move, but she could still feel. Sweat began to form on her face, Levy beginning to truly fear for her life. She had been scared before, when Gajeel had assault Shadow Gear without revealing his intentions or how far he would go, but this was different. This member of Phantom Lord had made it very clear how far he would go.

"The hell you doing, man?"

Levy could hear it, the sound of Gajeel's voice. Frozen as she was, she could still see the Dragon Slayer over the shoulder of the cloaked man. That very man turned his gaze away from Levy, his own gaze settling upon Gajeel.

"Yeah, you heard me," the Dragon Slayer continued to say. "I thought you came here to kill me, so why are you wasting your time with the little lady?"

The blade of the cloaked man's strange katana did not budge, continuing instead to press against Levy's neck. "Why do you care? Didn't you attack members of this guild yourself?"

"Yeah, attack," Gajeel retorted. "But I don't recall trying to kill any. Hell, I don't recall killing one of my own something I ever considered either."

"And yet you have attacked your own in anger," the cloaked man continued. "So tell me, is there any real difference between our actions?"

"I'm scum, no doubt," Gajeel shot back, "but you take it to a whole new level, pal."

"Wait." The cloaked man looked from Gajeel to Levy and back again. "Well, well... Don't deny it, Dragon Slayer. I can sense your soul's turmoil. You feel guilty, even if just a little."

"Shut your trap!" Gajeel shouted. "I'm-"

Gajeel suddenly found the cloaked member of Phantom Lord before him, the blade pressed against his neck. The man had moved so fast that the Dragon Slayer could scarcely recall even see him take a single step.

"Don't think I'm a cruel man," the cloaked individual whispered. "I'll kill you first and spare you the sight of watching this Fairy Tail wizard die."

The cloaked man began to pull his arm back, fully intent on decapitating Gajeel then and there. It was the quickest way to end this farce, to conclude the life of a comrade who had found himself at the mercy of the enemy.

Yet, as the man tried to bring his sword back down, he found it would not move. He turned his gaze in response then, catching sight of a woman dressed in white, her eyes blazing with a barely restrained fury.

"Hey," Bambietta Basterbine said as she held tightly to the man's katana with a hand infused with the power of Blut Vene, "what'cha doing?"

The cloaked man began to move, intent on retaliating, but the Quincy before him was one step ahead of him. Bambietta let go of his sword and turned around, the palm of her hand smashing into the man's face, gripping tightly. Switching to Blut Arterie, Bambietta threw the man forward, letting him sail past the still frozen Levy. He collided with the wall furthest from Gajeel, a low cry escaping from him as his the stone wall behind him cracked from the impact.

"You know, I've been having a rough day or two lately," Bambietta said as she moved towards the downed Phantom Lord member. "First I find my fave hangout wrecked, then I find my bestie all beat up and left for dead, then I get the chance to beat up the dick splash responsible just in time for have a moment of moral madness, then my attempt at a love life goes balls to the walls screwy... It's been crazy, you know? So here I am coming back to my home away from home away from home to have a little rest and relaxation with people I kind of like, only to hear my bestie is stepping it up and confronting the aforementioned dick splash who hurt her. So I come down to make sure everything is all honky-dory... and what do I find? Three things pressing my berserk button!"

Bambietta stopped by Levy, her eyes glancing at the six bars of light holding her in place.

"First I find someone having tried hurting my buddy here," Bambietta continued as she stared at the man in the cloak as he tried to get up on his feet. "And you were trying to kill one of your own? You're going for double or nothing, huh? But best of all... going by this spell and that derpy sword you're wielding, I'm guessing you're the type of guy I really can't stand!"

Bambietta dashed before the man as he began to get up on one knee, using his katana to brace himself. Hirenkyaku took her directly before him, the Quincy glaring at him.

"Do you know what happens to a Soul Reaper who hurts my friend and tries to kill someone he should be working with?" Bambietta asked. "He gets his shit wrecked!"

Bambietta brought her knee up quickly, smashing it into the hood before her. A spurt of blood flew out from the violet garment, the Quincy hearing her enemy cry out in pain as his head was pushed back, bouncing off the stone wall with a satisfying sound.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia was amongst friends on the upper level of the Fairy Tail hall, the lot of them conversing. She however was staying quiet, her thoughts focuses instead on Bambietta. They had returned together yet when Bambietta had heard that Levy had gone downstairs to confront Gajeel, the Quincy had gone to check up on her.

Moving closer to Erza and the others, wanting to speak with them, Lucy knew she had no need to be nervous. Levy was one of the most level-headed people she knew and Bambietta, while rough around the edges, was kinder than even she knew. To that end, Lucy gave voice to her confidence with a whisper.

"I'm sure everything's just fine down there."

* * *

Bambietta was lost in her anger, a habit that she was beginning to wonder if she would ever shy away from. Anger led to violence and that, in turn, led to bloodshed. However, at this very moment, Bambietta knew that it was a necessary evil. There was a wolf in Fairy Tail's midst and she had to deal with it accordingly.

The fact that the wolf in question had not only hurt a friend of hers but had also attempted to slay one of Phantom Lord's own, those were bad enough. The fact that his abilities and hidden spiritual pressure indicated that the man in the cloak was a Soul Reaper was just icing on the hate-filled cake that Bambietta was gorging herself on.

That was why she took particular satisfaction as she threw the cloaked man forward, the sickening sound of his face impact against the wall music to her ears. As the man fell back, the sight of some blood on the wall was a visual stimulus that the woman who had once been known as Stern Ritter E would not soon forget.

Levy, meanwhile, watched on from across the basement. The six bars of light holding her in place were beginning to weaken, as if the beating the cloaked man from Phantom Lord was receiving was also affecting his spell.

Soon enough did the bars shatter as Bambietta dodged a sword slash and drove her knuckles into the man's stomach, doubling him over. Levy fell to the floor then, her body free at last.

"Huh," she heard Gajeel say from over her shoulder. "Never thought I'd be rooting for that crazy lady in white."

It was the truth, the Dragon Slayer realizing that this day was full of surprises. His own guild had attempted to kill him and apparently that had triggered something deep within the woman who had defeated him. Gajeel knew painfully well how vicious Bambietta could be, and that was something he was quite fine seeing his potential killer be forced to endure.

Bambietta, meanwhile, had something she wanted answered. She was seeing many a deceased individual in this new world she called home and the Quincy was left to wonder how a Soul Reaper was added into that equation. They were all spirit beings in the first place, but perhaps they required death of their presence in the other world's afterlife as well. Then there was the Hollow she had encountered in the town of Clover.

It was all rather confusing to Bambietta, the Quincy not one for thoughts exploring the intricacies of an afterlife she was not sure if the rest of the world itself had properly planned out. All she did want to know was what Soul Reaper she was beating on. One of her own victims in the battle with the Soul Society? One another Stern Ritter had killed or perhaps a Soul Reaper that would have no relation to either herself or the Vandenreich.

Whatever the case was, Bambietta wanted answers. "Come on," the Quincy began to say as she reached for the man's hood, "don't be shy. I want to see the face I'm going to beat into a pulp."

The Quincy moved fast, pulling the hood away and allowing a purple mane of hair to come into view.

"Wow, nice color," Bambietta said. "Very striking. Probably would look good on me. But... I don't remember any Soul Reapers with-"

The man turned to stare Bambietta in the face. The Quincy saw it then, a scar adorning the man's right eye, a black mask covering his face from the bridge of his nose down.

"Who the hell are you?" Bambietta asked, the Quincy unsure of just who she was staring in the face. "Some no name loser from Squad Two?"

"Of course you don't know me," the masked man said as he looked up at Bambietta. "I worked within the shadows of the Soul Society and-"

Bambietta cut the man off, striking him in the face. "Oh, big hairy deal. The Vandenreich was literally doing that shit before you were probably even an unhappy accident your parents couldn't undo."

"How dare you!" the man shouted. "I don't know what this Vandenreich you refer to is, but Hanza Nukui of the Kasumioji clan will not be insulted by the likes of you!"

Bambietta simply blinked. "Kasumioji clan? The hell is that?" The Quincy suddenly stepped to her side, Hanza's blade suddenly plunging forward, the ninja having aimed for her midsection. "And what's up with that sword? Bambietta asked as she grabbed Hanza by his hair and slammed his back into the wall. "Seriously, I don't know what I'm feeling now that I'm paying serious attention, but that sure as shit isn't a Zanpakuto."

Bambietta could tell there was something decidedly different about the strange sword. It was not in harmony with Hanza, not in the least. No, it seemed void of any spiritual strength save for a small portion that seemed to be calling out to Hanza's own soul, as if it was desiring him to empower it. It was the furthest thing from a Zanpakuto.

It was also a clear indication that man was decidedly weak or simply holding back his strength. Judging by the Kido spell the man had employed against Levy, Bambietta had to assume it was the latter.

"This is pathetic," the Quincy said, beginning to turn Hanza's attempt at a proclamation against him. "I want to see everything you have to offer, jackass. Bambietta Basterbine of the Fairy Tail guild will not be insulted by the likes of you, okay?"

Hanza knew what he was capable of, yet he was not entirely sure what this woman could do. He could sense her power, the strength similar to one of the allies that the Substitute Soul Reaper known as Ichigo Kurosaki had worked alongside. He could tell now, that this was a Quincy.

"As much as I'd enjoy putting you in your place, woman," Hanza said as she pulled himself back up to his feet, "I can't give this my all. Not with how much attention it would attract. So for now I shall take my leave. Until we meet again, Quincy."

Then Hanza was gone, the masked man having used what Bambietta could only imagine was the Flash Step to try and escape. "Oh ho ho, no you don't..."

Bambietta was about to reach out with her senses, to try and lock on to Hanza's minimal output of spiritual pressure and give chase with Hirenkyaku, yet that was when she stopped.

What was she going to do when she caught up with him? Kill him? That was a consideration for Bambietta's darker nature, but it would not do for Fairy Tail's sake. Then there was the other matter to attend to, the one that had provoked Bambietta's battle with Hanza.

"Levy."

Bambietta turned then, her eyes focusing on the Solid Script mage. She seemed relatively fine and unhurt, a stark contrast to the injuries she had sustained earlier at the hands of the very man that was restrained behind her. She was fine, Bambietta having arrived in time, yet there was an impulse that the Quincy could not keep at bay.

Bambietta used Hirenkyaku not to pursue Hanza, but to move close to Levy and hold her close. "What were you thinking, Levy?"

The blue haired woman was caught off guard by Bambietta's sudden embrace and choice of words. "Bambi, what's the matter?"

The Quincy pulled away from Levy, looking her in the eyes with both judgment and concern, her voice raising. "What the hell were you thinking, Levy? That guy was way too much for you to handle! He could have... Could have..."

"Bambi, I... I had to do something," Levy whispered, the mage trying to find the right words. Her voice grew calmer suddenly, her expression harder. "Gajeel's own guild, his own ally, was going to stick a knife in his back."

Bambietta blinked for a moment, a memory from weeks earlier coming back to her. Her own voice, shaking and whispering. 123"The 'guild' I worked for, I made friends there. I thought we were going to be there for each other until the very end. But when I needed them the most, they... I needed their help and all they did was... was twist the knife in my back."123

Bambietta turned her face away, staring at the restrained Gajeel for a moment. She had defeated him and his two comrades back at Phantom Lord's guild hall had come to his aide. Now his own guild had sent someone to kill him and Levy had protected him. Bambietta herself had done the same inadvertently.

The Quincy scowled for a moment, her voice a low whisper as she shut her eyes, unwilling to look at the Iron Dragon Slayer. "You lucky, fucking bastard."

Levy could hear her friend curse, the woman realizing that she might have overstepped her bounds just now. She had remembered well what Bambietta had said the day they had first met and had used it to defend her actions now. "Bambi, I-"

Bambietta looked at Levy then, her eyes wavering for a moment. "You... would have protected me..."

Levy was simply stunned. "Bambi..."

"You idiot!" Bambietta's hand clenched down upon Levy's shoulders tightly. "You could have died! Giselle and- That man could have killed you!"

"But I had to do it," Levy protested. "You would have done it, right?"

"Yes, but..." Bambietta's voice lowered. ""The whole point of fighting is that you don't want to die! That you'll be killed if you lose! If you throw your life away in battle, where's the point in winning?"

Bambietta pulled Levy in close, resting her chin atop her shoulder as her arms wrapped around her torso.

"Levy, I would have fought because I'd be confident that I'd win even if I couldn't," the Quincy whispered. "I'm an idiot like that. But you're supposed to be smarter than that. So please, for my sake... Don't be stupid like me."

There was a silence then, the Quincy and wizard staying close. Gajeel Redfox simply watched on with no hidden amount of confusion, the Dragon Slayer begrudgingly grateful that these two members of Fairy Tail had saved him.

"Well, ain't this just great," Gajeel muttered under his breath. "Two's company, three's just plain awkward."

* * *

Hanza had escaped Bambietta Basterbine, the ninja having cloaked his presence once more. His spiritual pressure was barely exerting itself, which was precisely why he had not left the guild hall that belonged to Fairy Tail.

No, he could not. Not just yet. Not when he had a mission to perform. Taking care of the Gajeel Redfox had ended in failure, but there was another matter he could still attend to.

Wendy Marvell. The Sky Dragon Slayer that Jose had instructed him to apprehend. She was within the guild, directly in Hanza's line of sight.

However, despite his confidence, Hanza was nothing if not cautious. He could see clearly the bevy of wizards around Wendy, one in particular bothering him. The woman in armor, the one who had earned the title Titania, Queen of the Fairies.

Yes, Hanza knew that attempting such a maneuver in front of Erza Scarlet could very well become the most foolish action taken in his existence. She alone would be more than a threat, but there were also the others around.

Growing the slightest bit frustrated, Hanza ran a hand through his violet hair. He could not go home empty handed, a failure. Not after all he had done to earn respect within his new organization. Not since he had earned Jose Porla's confidence.

Then he saw it. Wendy was walking aside from her fellow guild mates. She was stepping outside, perhaps to get some fresh air. The only company with her know was the strangely dressed cat that walked upright.

Taking care of the loose end that was the Iron Dragon Slayer was out of the question, as was the capture of Lucy Heartfilia, but kidnapping the Sky Dragon Slayer? Hanza knew he could take care of that now that she was alone.

A cruel smile forming beneath his mask, the shinobi who had once belonged to the Kasumioji clan vanished from sight once more, his Flash Step talking outside and closer to Wendy and Carla both.

* * *

As Bambietta and Levy walked back to the main floor of the guild hall the Quincy was trying her best to hide her frustrations. From destroying the guild hall to taking down Makarov, from hurting Levy to trying to kill one of their own, Phantom Lord was tearing at the seams of Bambietta's psyche. The first two were simply assaults on her pride, but the latter two were unearthing buried insecurities and rage.

"Erza," Bambietta said as her right foot moved away from the stairway and joined the left atop the main floor, "a member of Phantom Lord was here just now."

Bambietta had said it as calmly as she possibly could, yet there was still thinly veiled amount of anger evident in her voice. Levy could hear it well, leaving her to wonder if Erza would catch on as well.

"What?" The S-Class mage turned to face Bambietta, the wizard's right hand tensing as it closed into a fist. "Where is this intruder now?"

"Gone," Levy answered, trying her best to speak up. "He came here to kill Gajeel. I tried to stop him, but-"

"I went downstairs just in time to see Levy driving him away," Bambietta interrupted, placing a firm hand down upon Levy's shoulder. ""It was pretty cool, not going to lie."

Levy was unsure of what to say. Only moments earlier the Quincy had been berating her for challenging a foe that would have killed her, now she was allowing Levy to take all the credit for saving Gajeel's life?

"I'm glad to hear you are both all right then," Erza replied. "And Gajeel?"

"He's fine," Bambietta replied, a slight bit of hesitation in her voice. "Lucky him."

Levy could feel it then, Bambietta's hand tightening a bit, causing a miniscule amount of discomfort before it pulled away. The Solid Script mage glanced to her side and could see a look of sullen look overtake Bambietta's face for a moment.

"This doesn't seem right," Erza mused, the armored mage bringing a hand up to her chin as she began to pace. "Phantom Lord's actions may be bold and foolish, but they are not a dark guild. What madness has overtaken Jose Porla to cause him to send someone to kill one of his own? Surely his guild has not become so corrupt as to allow him reason to attempt to kill one of their comrades."

"Phantom Lord is full of shit individuals," Bambietta said, her voice lowering. "Takes one to know one."

Levy could see it again, a look embodying self-depreciation upon Bambietta's face. The mage remember well how Bambietta had said her own friends had turned against her once before, yet the way she had spoken just now implied so much more. Levy felt her skin crawl a bit in response, the woman unable to understand what Bambietta was feeling.

Liltotto, however, could. She watched from afar, noting the change in Bambietta's mannerisms. It was a telling sight to the Quincy who knew Bambietta and her past better than anyone else in this guild that had become their shared home.

"Stupid me," Bambietta suddenly said, the Quincy lightly slapping her forehead with the palm of her right hand. "I'm sorry you had to hear that, Wendy. Sometimes Bambi says some bad words that you should never, ever repeat."

"I appreciate your concern for the innocence of the young," Erza said, the wizard curious herself what was eating away at Bambietta, "but Wendy decided she needed to take a walk."

"Smart kid." Bambietta stepped away from Levy then, the Quincy heading to the doorway. "I.. think I need some air to clear my head too."

Liltotto was about to take a step forward, to speak her mind and ask to join Bambietta, yet she could see Lucy and Levy doing the same.

"Hey, Bambi," the Celestial Spirit wizard began to say, "do you want some company?"

Bambietta glanced over her shoulder as she stood at the doorway, shaking her head a little. "I just... need some time by myself. I'm sorry."

The Quincy pushed the door open enough to step out into the town of Magnolia, Bambietta's eyes struggling to stay open as she tried to adjust to the rush of sunlight.

Yet then, as her eyes fluttered for a moment, she caught sight of something that allowed her rage to overwhelm her moment of self-reflection.

It was Hanza Nukui, the masked member of Phantom Lord standing alone in the city streets, his violet cloak billowing the wind as his back was turned to Bambietta. Yet there was something else that caught Bambietta's attention, a white cat all dressed up and scampering about the ninja.

Bambietta felt it then, her blood running cold. "No..."

The thought quickly passed through Bambietta's mind, a thought she did not dare believe was the truth. Her temper flaring again, she began to move forward, the Quincy ready to rush forward and close the gap between herself and the member of Phantom Lord.

Then did Hanza suddenly lash out with his right foot, kicking Carla the cat away from him. He turned during the motion then, allowing Bambietta's worst fears to be realized. Cradled within Hanza's arms was Wendy. She was unmoving, her left arm draped across her chest, her right arm dangling down and hanging limp.

Bambietta's teeth grit then, the Quincy summoning her power and bringing her luminous bow into existence. "You bastard!"

"So that's what you are," Hanza said as he eyes focused on Bambietta's weapon. "I'm glad you are here, Quincy of Fairy Tail. Burn this image of your failure into your memory."

Bambietta raised her bow and prepared an arrow, only for the Quincy to see Hanza and Wendy's bodies begin to shift. The shinobi and his captive began to split apart hen, their images multiplying until at least two other copies stood beside Hanza, each of them carrying a Wendy of their own.

Bambietta recognized it well, the intelligence that had been gathered by the Vandenreich over centuries privy to her. This was a technique that belonged to those who were a part of Stealth Force of the Soul Society, and while Hanza's employment of it was nowhere close to what Bambietta had seen Captain Soi Fon of the Thirteen Guard Squads employ, it was still a troublesome technique. She had seen him employ it with her eyes, his Flash Step having created perfect duplicates that even her spiritual senses could not discern from one to another.

Still, she let fly her arrow, the weapon covering the distance and striking the middle Hanza in the head. There was no scream nor blood, just the sight of the man flickering as he and the Wendy in his arms faded from sight.

"A nice try," both the remaining copies of Hanza said, "but futile."

The two remaining ninja took off then, one head to the left and the other to the right. Bambietta snarled as she watched both take off with Wendy, the Quincy realizing that she had to gamble with the Sky Dragon Slayer's freedom now.

"Damn it!" Bambietta lunged for the Hanza heading to the right, her Hirenkyaku taking her close. She primed her arrow once again, moving forward through the sky with leaps and bounds as she tried to lock on to Hanza's own high-speed and erratic movements. Finally she felt she had the proper aim and Bambietta let loose another arrow.

Hanza looked over his shoulder and shouted towards Bambietta. "You took our Dragon Slayer and now we have one of yours! It's only fair, Quincy!"

The arrow struck then, Hanza's image fading out of existence, Wendy doing the same.

Gritting her teeth, Bambietta did not stop her movement. She forced her body to turn abruptly, the Quincy never letting her stride break. She simply redirected it and ran through the air in the other direction.

Yet it did not matter. She could not see the true Hanza. He was gone, his spiritual pressure hidden. There was no trace of Wendy's presence either, the young Dragon Slayer unconscious.

Bambietta's body began to shake, her bow dissipating as her hands closed into fists. Her teeth grit together once more, the edges of them scraping against the right side of her mouth so hard that blood was drawn.

 _"I ask if you might bring Wendy and Carla to your guild."_

Bambietta could hear it in her mind, the request that the Roubaul had asked of her and Liltotto when they had gone to Cait Shelter.

"You stupid old man," Bambietta whispered as the invisible force beneath her feet kept her high above the buildings of Magnolia. "I told you I wasn't a hero."

The Quincy began to look down at the town then, her expression growing cold. Phantom Lord, it always came back to Phantom Lord. The guild had assault her pride, attacked her friend, left her remembering Giselle, now they had stolen from her the young wizard that had been left in her care.

All Bambietta could see then was Hanza's masked and scarred face before her, the Quincy growing enraged as she began to scream. "I'll kill him!"

The Quincy began to move forward then, her right leg stepping forward and preparing to initiate the use of Hirenkyaku. She was going back to Oak Town, she was going to take back Wendy and she was going to make Hanza, Kariya, Jose and all the rest of Phantom Lord pay.

Then Bambietta stopped. She remembered what Erza had said to her of Jose's power. She remembered what she had said to Levy after the battle with Hanza.

"I can't win this all alone." Bambietta began to lower herself to the ground then, her gaze turning back to the Fairy Tail guild hall.

* * *

The Phantom Lord guild hall stationed in Oak town was under repair, the members present working to fix the damage Fairy Tail had caused when they had arrived not a few hours earlier. It was going simple enough, the doorway taking little effort to fix, but it was not a task that had been left to the lower ranked members of the guild.

No, Totomaru of the Element Four had taken it upon himself to repair the damage. It was not a task that had been assigned to him, no, but he had wanted to see it through for his own reasons. This guild was his home after all, and he wanted to make sure it was taken care of.

However, deep down, there was a part of him that questioned if Phantom Lord had brought this upon itself, if it deserved more from Fairy Tail. They had drawn blood first after all, a topic that had concerned Totomaru greatly.

Once he would have probably been fine with the matters at hand, but he had worked with Fairy Tail back in Clover and had seen what they were made of. Worst of all, however, was the way his guild master was acting. Jose Porla was himself, yes, but his flagrant cruelty for a rival guild was unnerving Totomaru all the same.

Jose Porla had always held great pride in his guild, yes, but his twisted actions as of late were not the actions of the man that Totomaru had sworn his allegiance to so many years before. No, it was clear that Jose was beginning to fall into the abyss.

Yet Totomaru had to wonder if he himself was simply misinterpreting the goings on of his guild master. Even if he was not, what was there that he could do? He was one who bore the proud emblem of Phantom Lord and he was unsure of whether he could ever forsake it.

"Do you require assistance?"

Totomaru was startled by the unexpected voice, the wizard's concentration slipping enough so that his aim was off. The hammer in his right hand came down not upon the nail he was working with but instead his thumb. The fire mage gasped in pain and pulled his thumb away, the flesh red and tender and pain overtook it.

"Damn it," Totomaru asked, his expression souring as he looked at his hand.

"I've gone and made someone depressed again, haven't I?"

Totomaru turned to see that the one who had spoken to him was Juvia Lockser, his comrade within the Element Four. Of the group she Totomaru was closest to, even if the woman could be quite prone to bouts of sorrow. Totomaru could see that this was one of those very situations, Juvia the type who was quite sensitive to others' feeling. She had felt she had upset someone, made them sad, and she in turn was becoming withdrawn and upset with herself in response.

"No, not at all!" Totomaru said, trying to ignore his pain. "Honest, Juvia. It's not you. I've just... got a lot on my mind is all."

Juvia tilted her head a bit, trying to get a read on Totomaru. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Totomaru laughed. It was not a malicious laugh, no. It was just one born out of an old memory. He could recall it well, Juvia's first day within Phantom Lord. She had looked absolutely miserable, but so had everyone else. Her despair had somehow managed to defy all reality and allow it to rain near constantly outside the guild hall. All those within Phantom Lord had simply complained to the guild master, but Totomaru had been different. He had approached the Juvia as she had been sulking in a corner and had asked her one very simple thing. _"Come on, you're among friends. Be sad, be happy, be whatever. Something's bothering you, so do you want to talk about it?"_

"Yeah," Totomaru replied at last, the man looking at Juvia. "I just... I don't know what's wrong with Master Jose is all. This isn't the Phantom Lord I joined. That we joined."

"Surely the master knows what's best for the guild," Juvia replied. "I mean-"

"If you had asked me that a couple of weeks ago, I would have agreed," Totomaru interjected. "But... what he has us doing... Attacking another guild blatantly, destroying their home, attacking their members, leaving them broken as a warning... We can't get any lower than this, can we?"

Juvia did not know what to say, the water mage unable to recall a time she had seen Totomaru so distraught. Of all the members of the Element Four, he was always the most exuberant. Yet here he was, doubting his own guild. It was so unlike him and yet Juvia could see why he was concerned. The Jose Porla who had instructed Gajeel to attack Fairy Tail and set in motion the chain of events that had occurred in recent memory was a far cry from the man who had given her a home after so many years of solitude and loneliness. Something had changed with Jose, with all of Phantom Lord, and Juvia could see why it bothered Totomaru so very much.

Then did one of the more recent changes to Phantom Lord arrive, the latest in a long line of mysterious members making his presence known. Through the damaged door did a man clad in violet robes appear, his hood obscuring his visage.

It was nothing new to Juvia or Totomaru, the trio of new recruits coming and going as they pleased, as if they were above those who outranked them and possessed seniority, but there was something different than before. Something that took hold of both Totomaru and Juvia's attention.

Cradled in the man's arms was an unconscious young girl, one that Totomaru was quick to recognize from the mission he had been a part of only a few weeks earlier. "Wendy?"

Totomaru watched as the cloaked man moved past him without a word, the fire wizard's eyes staring intently at the Sky Dragon Slayer. She was breathing still, yet she was clearly not well. Growing frustrated, Totomaru reached out and clasped his hand down upon the cloaked man's forearm. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Juvia was quite shocked by her teammate's actions, the water mage calling out to him. "Totomaru!"

The cloaked man, Hanza Nukui, halted his advance yet did not turn his gaze upon Totomaru. "I could ask you the same thing, Totomaru of the Conflagration. Fairy Tail has stolen from us our Dragon Slayer. Is it not fairy that I return the favor?"

"But..." Totomaru could see it then, the emblem of Fairy Tail adorning Wendy's shoulder, an asymmetrical emblem opposing the Cait Shelter one that was on the other side. Still, it did not matter if she was a part of the guild that Phantom Lord had declared its enemy. "She's just a kid!"

"Is that supposed to be a point?" Hanza asked. "She is a wizard, a Dragon Slayer who would aide our enemy. You take solace in that I only kidnapped her upon Master Jose's orders. Others in my past have requested much more... extreme measures of finality when it comes to children that impede their plans."

Totomaru's eyes began to widen. Was this member of Phantom Lord daring to imply what he thought he was? His expression hardened then, his grip tightening. "There's no way that Master Jose would instruct you to kidnap a kid!"

"That's enough, Totomaru."

The fire wizard could hear it, a voice quite familiar to him. It was one he had spent the better part of his life obeying. Turning his gaze, he could see his guild master standing in the main hall. "Master Jose..."

"Let go of your fellow Phantom Lord member," Jose said sternly. "You know full well that I am not like that imbecile Makarov. I will have no fighting amongst my guild."

Totomaru did as Jose instructed, his hand letting go of Hanza. Still, he could not help but protest. "But Master! This Dragon Slayer, she's just-"

"A child, yes," Jose said as he walked towards Hanza and stared down at the still form of Wendy Marvell. "But a threat nonetheless. I will not allow Makarov to have another Dragon Slayer in his midst. Especially not one that specializes in healing magics."

Totomaru held his tongue as best he could, yet he still spoke up to some degree. "What do you intend to do with her?"

"Well, Fairy Tail did take our Dragon Slayer, so it's only fair we make this one our own," Jose answered, the man never looking towards the member of the Element Four. Instead he peered beneath Hanza's hood. "On that matter, I can see that you were unable to take care of Gajeel."

Hanza was unsure of just how his new master could tell, but he turned his head down in shame nonetheless. "I am sorry, Master Jose. The captured Iron Dragon Slayer does draw breath still."

Juvia and Totomaru was aghast at what he had just heard, the fire wizard unable to contain himself. "You tried to kill-"

Jose cut Totomaru off then, the guild master's right hand suddenly lunging forward and grabbing Hanza around the throat. "You tried to kill one of Phantom Lord's best wizards? One of my best wizards?"

"Master... Jose..." Hanza felt the breath begin to leave him, the man struggling to hold on to Wendy as he felt his neck begin to compress on himself. He could feel it, a strange power dwelling within his new master. Jose's magic was spiking, a terrible and dark power revealing itself within him. However, that was not all. What Hanza could feel he could see, Jose's eyes losing all color. All that peeked beneath his wizened flesh then were twin black orbs, as if a void of dark magic had settled within them. "Master Jose, you... you instructed me to..."

Jose's grip tightened, his lips curling back in a sneer. "What kind of fool do you take me for, Hanza Nukui? I instructed to capture Lucy Heartfilia or Wendy Marvell! I instructed you to take care of Gajeel Redfox! I-"

Jose's grip suddenly went slack then, his eyes returning to their true illumination. He pulled his hand away from Hanza's throat, leaving the man be.

"Well now." It was all Jose could say at first, an uneasy air falling upon both himself and all those around him. He began to chuckle then, further increasing that concern among those who worked under him. "I suppose I may have failed as your guild master, Hanza Nukui."

Jose could remember well the first day he had met Hanza, the man who considered himself a ninja having appeared at random outside Phantom Lord's guild hall. He had been distraught at the time, in a complete panic. Jose had responded to the occurrence at his doorstep only for Hanza to attack him in a panic. It had not taken the guild master long to restrain the strange newcomer however, his power over Shade magic absolute. In the end he had learned of Hanza's upbringing, his life as an assassin, and Jose had allowed him into Phantom Lord with some reservations. It had been months since then and Jose had grown accustomed to Hanza and others like him being Phantom Lord's secret weapons of a sort. So long had it been, so much had Hanza's presence become second nature, that Jose had all but forgotten his past.

"I suppose I should have taken in account what you were trained to do," Jose continued to say, his voice becoming truly calm once again. "It was my mistake for not being more specific with you, Hanza."

Totomaru and Juvia simply watched and listened in shock. This was the guild master that Totomaru had come to know and respect in years past, not the man who threatened other guilds and attempted to strangle one of his own. The brief moment of nostalgia should have been calming in its own right, yes, but it was not. Despite Jose's momentary lapse into his past self, Totomaru could only concentrate on what the guild master had said about this Hanza Nukui.

What sort of past and upbringing had this member of Phantom Lord been subjected to if his first inclination had to be to kill a captured ally?

"Now then," Jose said as he looked back to the still form of Wendy, "I suppose we should provide some accommodations for our little Sky Dragon Slayer. Jason?"

Totomaru could see a member of Phantom Lord fast approaching, one in particular he did not like. Jason Joker was not strongest member of the guild, not by a long shot, but he was one of the most loyal, acting as if Jose was a father figure to him. There was little Totomaru appreciated about the slender young man however. His Sewing Magic was an unpleasant sight to behold, particular when Jason used it to bind two enemies with a thread and needle piercing through their flesh, but the way he found personal enjoyment in sewing through his own flesh while hanging out in the guild hall was also a grotesque concern for the Element Four member.

Jason had only been within the guild for six months now and, after seeing his particular brand of magic when they had taken a job request together, Totomaru had spoken to Jose about his concerns. The young man was bright and energetic, but there was a darkness within him that concerned Totomaru greatly. Jason had grown to truly enjoy inflicting pain and suffering, going above and beyond to enjoy hurting others. Yet Jose had let it slide and that moment had become the first time Totomaru had grown concerned for his guild's well-being.

"What's up, Master Jose?" Jason asked as he stood beside the guild master, a beaming smile on his face.

"I want you to take this darling little Dragon Slayer up to top floor," Jose said as he stepped aside and allowed Jason clear view of the unconscious Wendy within Hanza's arms. "This guild hall was once a castle after all. Surely we should put the old prison cells it has to good use."

Totomaru took a step forward, clearly shocked. "Master Jose, you must be joking. We can't be treating a kid like this..."

Jose simply turned his gaze over his shoulder, glaring at Totomaru with cold eyes. "I will have my orders argued with. Especially when they are not even meant for you, Totomaru."

Totomaru swallowed any concerns he had, a nervous sweat forming on his brow. "All right. But Master Jose, please allow me to bring Wendy to her cell.

"Jeez, why you got to be such a worry wart," Jason said as he walked past Totomaru and shrugged. "It isn't like I'm going to hurt the little kid while I'm carrying her upstairs. Not too much anyways.."

Totomaru's hand suddenly reached out, grabbing Jason around the forearm. He held the young wizard in place, his eyes blazing with anger.

"Ah, come on," Jason protested as he winked at Totomaru. "I was just kidding, you big baby."

"What did I say about fighting with fellow guild mates?" Jose asked Totomaru with no hidden trace of his commanding tone. "Let him go. Now."

Totomaru took a deep breath and did as he was instructed. He took a step back towards Juvia, yet his eyes never stopped staring. It was as if he was trying to burn twin sets of holes through Jason.

The Sewing Mage took notice of it and simply stuck his tongue out at Totomaru before whispering under his breath. "Oh, looks like somebody's in trouble with the master..."

* * *

Sol of the Land had a mission to carry out, one handed down to him from his fellow Element Four member, Aria. It was an order that had come directly from Phantom Lord's guild master himself. He was supposed to capture Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail and bring her back. It was a simple matter, yes, but the green haired man could not find the strength, courage of conviction to go through with it.

Standing outside the Fairy Tail guild hall, the wiry older man was peering through a window, his target in site. She was herself easy pickings, but it was those around her that concerned Sol the most. Despite any bravado he may well have possessed, he knew he was no match for the likes of Erza Scarlet. Adding the other wizard in the guild into the mix, he knew his chances of success were nearly nonexistent.

"How am I to capture the cible now I wonder?" Sol knew he could not return to Aria and Jose without some evidence that he had tried to capture Lucy. "I am but a gentleman. I cannot resort to such crass methods, especially if they will end with me hurt."

Despite his claims to the contrary, Sol was no gentleman. He was not beyond manipulation and cruelty, two factors that were going to play in his favor now. He had seen Hanza take off with Wendy Marvell only moments before and that had given him an idea. A devilish grin spreading across his face, Sol pulled from his coat pocket a slip of paper and a pen and began to write.

"Stupid fucking ninja! I'm going to kick his ass from here to the Soul Society when I get my hands on that jackass! I just... just..."

The voice stopped then, replaced by a scream of utter rage and anguish. Sol visibly cringed, the man not only hearing the scream but very well feeling it. He looked over his shoulder and could see someone rounding a nearby corner. It was the Fairy Tail member he had seen giving chase to Hanza and the capture Wendy.

Panicking, Sol quickly finished his note, folded it up and tossed it in front of the entranceway to Fairy Tail's guild hall. He quickly employed his Earth Magic then, his body becoming one with the stone walkway that made up the roadway. He fell into the stonework itself, his shifted form beating a hasty retreat despite having obscured itself from all sight.

Bambietta, meanwhile, was too lost in her rage to notice the spike in magical powers around her as Sol slipped by through the ground. Her body was shaking, her teeth grit and her hands closed inwards. It was taking all of her restraint to keep herself from shouting any more obscenities. She knew deep down that Fairy Tail would no doubt receive complaints from the neighborhood after her antics just now, but she also knew that it was the last thing the guild had to worry about.

Bambietta moved towards the guild's door, the Quincy preparing herself for the task of asking Erza for help. It was something she was not entirely used to, but she also knew that she simply could not fight all of Phantom Lord on her own. Not with the likes of Jin Kariya around. Not with what Erza had said of Jose's power as a Wizard Saint.

That left Bambietta slightly concerned. Erza had said that without Makarov they had no chance against the other guild master. It was no different than the Vandenreich then. They had attacked the Soul Society knowing that none of them had a chance of defeating Head Captain Yamamoto. That had been a task deemed capable by only Yhwach himself. However, that had not stopped a few Stern Ritter from trying to do the impossible.

Bambietta had not been one of those Stern Ritter. She knew her chances and there was little way she would ever seek out a battle she knew she could not win.

Yet here Bambietta found now found herself ignoring all that, the Quincy intent on rallying Fairy Tail to fight an unwinnable battle. All for Wendy.

"What the hell has happened to me?" Bambietta was not entirely sure, yet she was ready to press on, to find Erza and try and set things straight or die trying.

Yet before she could finish opening the doorway, Bambietta could see something on the ground by her feet. It was a paper, folded up and left leaning against the door. Confused, Bambietta reached down to pick it up, then unfolded the paper to find a message written across it.

'Salut, Fairy Tail wizards. We have your Mademoiselle Dragon Slayer. If you wish to have her back in one piece, we of Phantom Lord offer an exchange. Lucy Heartfilia and all her lovely money for your precious Wendy Marvell.- Phantom Lord.'

Bambietta's face began to twitch then, her teeth once more becoming grit together. The letter held between her hands, the Quincy could not help but crumple it into a ball. She tried to calm herself then, opening the door to the guild hall at last.

"Erza Scarlet!" Bambietta shouted as she moved towards the armored mage, her temper beginning to fight past her attempts to restrain. "Wendy was just taken by one of those hooded creeps from Phantom Lord! The same bastard who tried to kill Gajeel!"

All those within the guild hall were quick to react, yet Erza was the first to speak. "Phantom Lord continues to hound us and-"

"I know, I know!" Bambietta shouted. "We're going to sit here and do nothing right? Jose's too much for us to handle without Makarov? Fine! I'm going alone then! So either help me or get out of the way!"

Erza moved towards Bambietta then, their eyes locking. "Bambietta Basterbine, you will not-""

"Yeah, yeah," Bambietta interrupted as she began to circle around Erza. "I knew this is how it was going to be. I just wanted to give you the head's up. So like I said, get out of my-"

"You will not be going alone." It was Erza's turn to interrupt then. "Phantom Lord had done enough to warrant are attention once. Makarov would not allow them to kidnap one of our own and neither will I."

Bambietta's lips curled upwards a bit, the Quincy satisfied with what she was hearing.

"However," Erza continued. "We will do this right. We've already let our emotions cloud our judgment and walked directly into a trap once before. We need to be cool headed this time."

"Forget that!" Bambietta and Erza both turned their attentions, catching sight of Natsu Dragneel about to move towards the doorway. However, much to his and their shared surprise, the Fire Dragon Slayer was going nowhere.

Blut Arterie empowering her, Liltotto held her ground quite casually as she held on to Natsu's right wrist with one hand. She looked at Bambietta and Erza, a dull expression on her face. "Don't worry, I've got the enemy of all common sense. He isn't going anywhere."

"And I bet you just don't want to let go," Bambietta whispered, her attention span slipping for a second. She turned back to Erza, the Quincy more inclined to agree with Natsu than her. "Wendy can't wait that long."

"I know it's hard to accept with all that has gone on," Erza replied, "but I know in my heart that Phantom Lord would not dare to hurt a child. At most I can imagine that Jose simply wanted to deprive Fairy Tail of a Dragon Slayer."

"So when do we move?" Bambietta asked, the Quincy trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Levy, Mira and I will plan out a strategy," Erza said as she stepped away. "I promise you, Bambietta, we will bring this conflict to an end soon."

Bambietta watched as Erza moved towards the other two, Bambietta catching a look of concern from Levy that was directed at her. Bambietta tried her best to forge a smile, no matter how fake it was.

First Phantom Lord had attacked her, then they had kidnapped Wendy, then there was the letter regarding Lucy. It was as if this guild was targeting everyone Bambietta had found herself truly caring about in this guild.

"The ransom letter..." Bambietta whispered once more, her thoughts returning to it. She knew she should have shown it to Erza, yet the Quincy was unsure if that was truly the best course of action. Fairy Tail could save Wendy without sacrificing anyone else, Bambietta had to believe that. Yet there was a part of her that wondered what Erza or anyone else would do if they knew of the option that Phantom Lord had given them.

Makarov and the others, they spoke of family so very much, but it was an impossibility that they would still believe that when push came to shove. They would no doubt sacrifice Lucy if the need arose. The Vandenreich would have. The Soul Society would have.

Bambietta's right hand fidgeted in her coat pocket, the crumpled letter within it still. She could not share this information with Erza or the others. It could not factor into their plans to save Wendy.

However, there was one person Bambietta felt she needed to speak to about it. Sighing, the Quincy turned and walked towards that individual. "Lucy, can we talk? Alone?"

"Bambi? What's the ma-"

Lucy never got the remainder of her question out, Bambietta gripping tightly upon her wrist and taking her out of the guild hall with Hirenkyaku. The two arrived out on the streets of Magnolia again, dust and dirt kicking up as their feet skid to a halt. Despite the suddenness of the moment, Lucy tried to finish her question. However, much to her surprise, Bambietta's hands gently clasped down upon her upper arms.

"Lucy," Bambietta whispered. "What the hell would Phantom Lord want with you?"

"What?" Lucy was caught off guard by the question, the mage quickly noting the slight hint of panic in her friend's voice. "Bambi, what's got you so spooked?"

Pulling herself away from Lucy, Bambietta pulled from her coat pocket a crumpled up note. She opened it fully then and showed it to Lucy. "A ransom note," Bambietta began to explain. "They want you in exchange for Wendy. You and your lovely money."

Lucy's eyes began to widen, the Celestial Spirit wizard clearly becoming even more distraught then Bambietta. "I... Bambi, I..." Lucy's hands began to tightened, the mage finding some resolve tucked away in the inner recesses of her heart and soul. "If that's what it takes, then fine. They can have me."

"Hell no!" Bambietta suddenly leapt upon Lucy then, the Quincy wrapping her arms around Lucy. One hand pressed against the small of the wizard's back, the other gently caressing her blonde hair. "Fairy Tail's going to get Wendy back our way. We're... going to get Wendy back. So I damn well don't want to hear anything about you giving yourself over to those creeps."

"But she's just a kid," Lucy replied. "She can't be there because of me."

"Lucy, just-"

"I can handle myself, Bambi," Lucy interjected as she pulled herself away from Bambietta's embrace a bit and looked the Quincy in the eyes. "I'm a big girl."

"In all the right places," Bambietta muttered under her breath.

Lucy simply blinked. "Huh?"

"Nothing." Bambietta shook her head, trying to keep her mind focused on the matter at hand. She whispered at first, still shaking her head. "Think clean thoughts, Quincy. This ain't the time..." Her voice raising to its normal volume, Bambietta looked to her friend again. "Forget the ransom, Lucy. I'm not going to lose you just to get Wendy back. And I'm not going to leave Wendy there either. That ninja creep is going to pay dearly, all right. But... that ransom..."

Bambietta lowered her head a bit, unable to look Lucy in the eyes. The Quincy had been truthful with those she had grown to know in this new world, but only to an extent. The darker parts of herself and her past she had kept tucked away. So how then could she demand Lucy be entirely truthful with her?

"Lucy..." Bambietta paused for a moment. "You don't have to tell me anything, but I... I need to at least ask. You're family, it's... special isn't it? Rich and powerful and Phantom Lord-"

Bambietta turned her head to the side, looking down at the floor. She could no longer look Lucy in the eyes, not with the secrets she held close to her own heart.

"Forget it," the Quincy whispered. "I said it, right? You don't have to answer and I don't have the right to pry. I'll shut up, Lu-"

"The Heartfilia family is one of the richest in all of Fiore," Lucy interrupted, her tone growing solemn and quiet. "It's as simple as that. I just... didn't want to tell anyone in Fairy Tail because I knew you'd all look at me differently. And I... I just wanted to be accepted for who I am, not who I was."

Bambietta's shoulder raised for a moment, a chuckle struggling to slip past her lips. She knew that feeling far too well, even if she knew her past was much more frightful to the average person and worthy of scorn than any skeleton Lucy could have in her closet.

"Wait," Bambietta said, the manner in which Lucy had spoken finally dawning on her. She repeated her friend's words then. "Who I was?"

"My father is rich," Lucy said, the mage clasping her right hand upon her left arm as she became withdrawn. "But you and I struggle to make ends meet. And that's because... I ran away from home."

Bambietta heard every word, saw every bit of Lucy's body language. She had cringed when she had spoken of her father, she had made no note of her mother. Yet there was also the past. Bambietta could distinctly recall how Lucy had reacted when she had spoken of her own mother's departure from life. The signs were there, very nearly a roadmap to the uncomfortable aspect of her past that Lucy did not want to speak of.

"Say what you want," Lucy said as she turned her back on Bambietta, the wizard now clasping both hands against the opposing arms as she lowered her head and closed her eyes. "I'm just a selfish brat who ran away from a life of luxury."

Bambietta's right hand began to raise, the Quincy reaching towards her friend's shoulder. Yet as her fingers hovered over Lucy's skin, Bambietta stopped. She knew what she should do.

Bambietta pulled herself close to Lucy then, her arms wrapping around her friend's torso. It was bold and it was foolish, especially in public, but Bambietta knew it was the only proper course of action. Lucy was hurting, even if she was trying not to show it, and Bambietta knew what the mage had done for her not an hour earlier under similar circumstances. The Quincy had taken a page from Lucy's own book despite the different location they were in now; damn any onlookers' opinions.

"You lost your mother," Bambietta whispered, "and your father wasn't the ideal parent, right? I get it, Lucy. I do."

Lucy let her guard down a bit, the Celestial Spirit mage accepting Bambietta's embrace. She let her head tilt to the side a bit, resting it against Bambietta's own. "He just... tried to control me too much and I couldn't take it. So I did exactly that. I ran away from my problems. Bambi, did you do the same?"

Bambietta remembered well, her last encounter with her father. Before she had left behind her home for the Vandenreich. "Yes, and I ran into new problems. But... it led me to Fairy Tail in the end."

"And look what I've done," Lucy whispered, her voice threatening to break. "Phantom Lord wants me. They want my family's money even if I don't have it to offer. I've brought nothing but trouble to Fairy Tail. To Wendy. That's why I have to let them take me for her."

"Stop that," Bambietta whispered in return. "I already told you that we're getting her back our own way. No sacrifices, you hear me? That's why this little ransom note is staying between you and me, got it? Because after we get Wendy back, it won't mean a thing."

Lucy was reluctant to agree immediately to what Bambietta had proposed for the letter. "But Wendy-"

"You've got a big heart, Lucy," Bambietta interjected. "So yeah, you are a big girl in all the right places. And that's why I... I..."

Bambietta pulled away from Lucy then, the Quincy suddenly finding herself caught unawares by her own thoughts and feelings. Lucy was a kind person, yes, but that was precisely why Bambietta knew there could be no future for them. Lucy had laid bare a part of her past and the Quincy had seen a common bond. Yet there was one difference, something Bambietta kept hidden.

Lucy lived in the light while was lost in the shadow.

"Let's..." Bambietta tensed up for a moment, the Quincy once more crumpling up the ransom note that Phantom Lord had provided. She began to move past Lucy as the wizard looked toward her with some uncertainty in her eyes. "Let's get back to the guild hall, Lucy. Hopefully Erza has a plan to rescue Wendy by now."

* * *

Jason Joker was for all intents and purposes along on the top floor of the Phantom Lord guild hall. Wendy Marvell was unconscious within the lone holding cell, yes, but in her present state the young man could not consider her company in the slightest.

So he sat on the stone floor, staring through the bars he had locked Wendy within. Jose had only instructed Jason to bring her to the cell but Jason had decided of his own will to keep an eye on her.

It was no simple case of making certain she was all right despite her imprisonment, to be a comforting face whenever she awoke. No, there were darker impulses at work. Impulses that Jason was trying to ignore. However, it was a losing battle. He had not left after all.

So Jason continuing to sit, his knees pulled up towards his face, his arms wrapped around his legs. His eyes peered out from over the tops of his knees, never blinking as he looked at Wendy.

He had done such terrible things in his past, from killing to maiming. Others' pain was his pleasure, a twisted fact that he had been unable to ignore ever since he had escaped from those who had deemed themselves worthy of controlling his future. He had gotten his freedom in a physical sense, yes, but the scars of his past still continued to dictate his future.

He had thought that perhaps Phantom Lord would offer him structure and relief, being a legitimate guild, but the questionable desires were still playing across his thoughts. Wendy was untouched before him, yet all Jason could visualize was the Sky Dragon Slayer bleeding, her flesh torn open and stitched together again. It was a work of art.

"A masterpiece..."

Jason's lips curled back, his teeth baring themselves. He could not hold his impulses back. Why should he have? They had been slipping outwards further and further in recent times and Jose Porla had not punished him. This was just another transgression, no different than stitching together enemies on the battlefield.

Slowly did Jason rise to his feet, the young man pulling open his white coat with his left hand, reaching into it with his right. He pulled from it one of the many scalpels tucked away within the lining and moved towards the cell.

Using the key still held tightly in his left hand, he undid the lock and moved towards Wendy. Jason dropped down to one knee then, his eyes never moving away from the unconscious young girl. He reached down with his left hand, faintly tracing the edge across Wendy's face. He moved gently and slow, unwilling to draw blood just yet. That would come in time.

"Skin untouched by the ravages of time," Jason whispered to himself. "Pristine as newly fallen snow. Scarlet stains will look so beautiful. Perhaps a gleaming smile will accent your visage... One that can never go away."

Jason slipped his left hand into his coat pocket, dropping it in and grabbing something else. His hand retracted back into the open air, a spool of sewing string within his palm.

"I could make it quite permanent after all," Jason said as he slipped the scalpel between Wendy's lips and began to trace the outline of her mouth. "Surely even Master Jose would not object if I made his prisoner so happy..."

Jason began to raise his hand then, the light issuing forth through the open windows of the guild hall's tower gleaning off the blade of the scalpel. One quick downwards stroke towards the left. That was all it would take to cut open the corner of Wendy's mouth, to extend her smile. Another motion, moving backwards, would do the same to other side.

"Perfect symmetry," Jason whispered. "Then we'll see what lovely patterns I can make upon your legs, feet and stomach..."

Jason prepared himself to bring swift satisfaction to his mind. He was ready to see blood spray out from Wendy's face, to bring beauty to her resting expression. However, much to his utter confusion, Jason saw blood that was unexpected. It was falling down past his eyes, drops of it splattering across the stone floor of the prison cell. Then, alongside the crimson droplets did he see his scalpel fall as well.

"What... is this... pain?" Jason lowered his hand, the man becoming aware of the agony spreading across it as it remained out of sight. He saw it then, a luminous arrow piercing flesh and bone, the point of the weapon sticking out from the his palm. "It feels... good."

"How cute," a voice called out from behind. "I'm not a masochist at heart, so I can't relate."

As the arrow impaling his hand vanished from sight, Jason could feel the hairs on the back of his neck begin to stand on end. The air around him was crackling, as if there was a similar power behind him. He reached into his coat with his good hand, retrieving another scalpel so as to be ready to defend himself. Then, as he turned, he took sight of a lithe individual with jet black hair standing at the entry of the jail cell, a small and strange bow within her hands, another glowing arrow forming within it.

"I'm not much of a sadist either. Promise." The newcomer in white continued to speak with a cheerful exuberance, closing one eye as she took aim at Jason with her bow. "But I can't let you go and hurt little adorable little Dragon Slayer. Bambi would be so sad if you hurt her and I just can't have that."

"You're quite the looker, lady," Jason said as he looked over the individual before him, ignoring all that she had to say. All that interested him was the physical reality and what he could do to it. Finding it hard to resist, Jason brought his injured hand up and began to run his tongue over the blood seeping away. "First you, then the Dragon Slayer. So many masterpieces..."

"Ewww." The individual in white's face scrunched up, revulsion and disgust evident in her voice. "That's gross, man. And stop smiling. This is so unfair. The person I wanted smiling in death cried and the one I want sad is grinning like an idiot."

Jason lunged for the lithe young woman, lashing out with his scalpel. His aim was true and the blade nicked the woman's face, cutting into her cheek. The member of Phantom Lord felt a moment of elation at the wound he had caused, yet it did not last long. His smile dropped suddenly, Jason beginning to understand something. "That... was too easy."

"Now look what you did," the woman said as she let her bow and arrow vanish in a flash of light. She reached out and ran a gloved thumb against her wounded cheek, allowing the blood to dribble upon it. She smiled in response. "You went and drew blood. Meanie..."

* * *

Wendy Marvell could hear it faintly, a voice calling out to her. The world around her was dark, the Sky Dragon Slayer trying to concentrate on that voice. The last thing she could recall was the sight of a masked man landing before her, chanting some kind of spell. Then it had gone black. That darkness was still around her, but it was slowly beginning to fall away.

"Wakey, wakey, sleepyhead."

"Huh?" Wendy's eyes began to flutter open, the Dragon Slayer taking a moment to adjust to the onrush of light. She was greeted then by the sight of an unfamiliar individual, one who was looking down at her with eyes wide. "Where.. Where am I? Who are you?"

"You're in Phantom Lord's dumpy little jail cell," the woman, her expression beaming, said as she pulled away from Wendy and allowed her to sit up. "And me? Why, I'm your hero. See?" The woman brought her hand forward, showing Wendy the key held between her index finger and thumb, all the while tilting her head towards the open door.

"Well... thank you." Wendy smiled as she looked at the woman before her. She took notice of the white uniform then, the Dragon Slayer's curiosity becoming piqued. "Say, you wouldn't happen to be a friend of Bambietta Basterbine and Liltotto Lamperd?"

The woman's eyes truly lit up then, a broad smile forming on her face. "Bambi and Lil? Oh, we go way back! I'm a Quincy too you know! And I mean me and Bambi are tight! Besties even!"

Wendy felt safe then, a sense of trust in this unnamed woman forming thanks to their mutual bond with another. "That's a relief. I'm Wendy Marvell by the wa-"

"Oh, I know who you are," the woman interrupted as she stood up, helping Wendy do the same. "Bambi seems to like you and I couldn't let my bestest buddy lose someone she's so fond of after all. So here I am!"

Wendy began to step out of the jail cell then, looking around nervously. There didn't appear to be anyone, but there was still the corner leading to the bottom floor. Someone could be coming up at any moment. Concerned, Wendy began to move towards that corner to make certain the coast was clear.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" the unnamed Quincy said as she suddenly appeared in front of Wendy. "No need to look over there, kid!"

"But that's the only way out of here," Wendy replied. "I know that everyone's probably downstairs, but how else can we escape."

The Quincy simply smiled and scooped up Wendy into her arms. She began to move towards one of the opened windows built into the stone walls, her pace never slowing.

Then, much to Wendy's despair, her supposed savior suddenly leap forward and out the window, taking her with her. The Sky Dragon Slayer began to scream as her twin pigtails were pushed up by the rush of air, closing her eyes so that she would not see the ground coming ever closer. "We're going to die!"

"Don't worry," the Quincy said, trying to be as positive and reassuring and positive as possible. "I've got you."

Wendy was not so easily relieved. "You've got me? Who's got you?"

Then, without any warning, the rapid descent to death came to a slow stop, Wendy's blue tails of hair settling down upon her shoulders once more. She opened her eyes, looking around to find an answer to what had happened.

It was then that she took notice of the bony wings that spread out from the Quincy's back. "See?" the woman in white said, closing her eyes and grinning. "Everything's just super."

The Quincy descended down to the ground then, her feet touching down. She put Wendy down gently then, leaving the Sky Dragon Slayer to watch as the strange wings slowly dissipated, as if they had never been there at all.

"Thank you again," Wendy said, returning the never-fading smile her savior possessed. "I guess we'll be going to Fairy Tail now."

"You will, yeah," the Quincy replied, her grin suddenly dropping. "Bambi will be happy to see you, but I don't think she'll be all hugs and kisses with me."

"But you're her friend," Wendy retorted. "Right?"

"Her best one ever," the Quincy replied. "But it's complicated. Messy, silly stuff, you know? But you can do me a little favor."

"Anything," Wendy replied honestly. It was the least she could offer the person who had saved her after all.

The Quincy perked up again and moved closer to Wendy, leaning over until her chin was hovering over the Dragon Slayer's shoulder. The Quincy whispered then before pulling back to her full height.

"Now you go on and scoot, Wendy," the Quincy said as she turned the Sky Dragon Slayer around and patted her on the back.

"Okay." Wendy did just as she was told, the Dragon Slayer walking away from the castle that was Phantom Lord's guild hall. She headed towards Oak Town, slightly worried about how she would get from one town to the next on her own. Still, she knew she had little to worry about. The hardest part was behind her now, all thanks to the Quincy. Looking her shoulder, Wendy waved back to the woman. "Thanks again!"

The Quincy waved in return, stopping only when Wendy fell out of sight, the Dragon Slayer having walked down a hill. The woman stopped then, yet her smile never dropped. No, it simply intensified. She whirled around then, bringing her hands together and resting the side of her face against them.

"I can see the newspaper headlines now," the Quincy all but giggled. "Giselle Gewelle, friend to all children! That has a nice ring to it."

The woman who was known as Stern Ritter Z in another word tried to calm herself, knowing that she could not nearly be so loud. Getting the attention of an entire guild and the Wizard Saint that ruled over it would be disastrous to her health after all. However, there was one last matter to attend to. One that would require the risk of a little yelling.

"Hey!" Giselle shouted up towards the guild hall's prison tower, cupping her hands around her mouth as she did so. "You can come out from that corner and get down here now!"

There was no response at first, at least not a verbal one. Giselle simply watched as a figure began to crawl up towards the window then leapt. It was much the same as what she had just done. The only difference is that this individual did not sprout a pair of wings.

No, this individual simply landed before Giselle, his body cracking and breaking as it unceremoniously struck the ground before her.

"Wow," Giselle said before she began to clap. "I give that landing a... seven out of ten? Hard hitting but you really need to work in some flips and stuff. I know! You could try spinning! I hear that's a good trick!"

Jason Joker began to rise up to face Giselle. The wizard was much different than before, his pale skin now a vivid shade of dark red. It was a clear sign of the Quincy's corrupted blood that had now taken control of him. Heart, mind and soul; it all belonged to Giselle.

"I am so sorry," Jason answered. "I will do better next time, I promise."

"Don't worry about it," Giselle said as she turned her back on Jason and began to walk away from Phantom Lord's guild hall. She motioned for him to follow. "I was just teasing you, you super freak you. Now come on, I need to go give a report to... to... September? January?"

Giselle stopped for a moment, the Quincy scratching at her chin and tapping her foot against the ground.

"Think, Gigi, think." The did Giselle's eyes suddenly widen with realization, as if a light bulb had light up within her mind. "Yeah, there we go! I need to go report to August! I can't keep the old guy waiting after all!"

* * *

 **Im going to take a guess and say none of you saw THAT coming now did you? Thats right, Giselle is already making her first appearance...Saving Wendy of all people. I'm surprised as you all are, and im the one who came up with the idea!**

 **And yes, Giselle IS part of Alverz. How? Why? Im not saying just yet, but it sure does add to the mystery now dosnt it?**

 **Don't worry though, you'll all have a huge answer as to how all the Bleach characters got here by the time this arc is over.**

 **Id really appreciate it though if all of you who read the chapter could leave a review, it would really mean alot to us. We worked really hard on this one.**

 **Regardless, I hope you all enjoyed it.**


	23. Family

**Sorry for the wait everyone. Life got a bit busy for us all. But now we're back in business! I think you'll enjoy what we have here! This chapter gives us some big development for Bambietta, as well as some big changes. Well, I wont dely you guys any longer! Still, I hope to see all of your thoughts in the form of a review, it would really mean alot to us to see what you think.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own** **Bleach of fairy tail. Those belong respectively to Tite Kubo and Shounen jump and Hiro Mashima and Weekly shounen magizine. This is just for fun!**

 **Ankoholic's Disclaimer: As you can probably imagine I do not own the Fairy Tail or Bleach series or any of the characters that appear in either. The honor of being the man behind Fairy Tail belongs to the one, the only Hiro Mashima. Oh, and Bleach's creation rests solely on the shoulders of Tite Kubo. Oh sure, I've purchased plenty of manga, DVDs, video games and maybe a few too many Rukia Kuchiki and Erza Scarlet action figures and statues (though only the Fairy Tail merchandise remains at this point), but the series themselves? Oh no, they're certainly not mine. You'd know if it were me in charge. Though to explain how different Bleach would be, well to detail that would take a higher word count than this story will eventually end with. Though oddly enough, little would actually change about Fairy Tail. Huh. Go figure.**

* * *

 **Ankoholic's Author's Note: My apologies for the bit of a delay this chapter experienced. I suppose the last two years of Bleach have been rough on me and the time around its ending has been no different. The ending was both a blessing and a curse for me. A blessing since all I cared about the series for the last year was its ending. A curse since, well, that wasn't quite what I was hoping for. Not at all. Nonetheless, my resolve and dedication to this story has never been stronger. So this crossover adventure shall continue on forever and ever... or at least until we hit the intended ending. Whichever comes first.**

* * *

"She's gone?"

Totomaru and Juvia both ascended to the top floor of the guild hall, intent on checking up on the captive Wendy Marvell. Much to their surprise however, they had found her gone, the cell door open. Reacting on instinct, Totomaru had done what he had always done in an emergency: he had reported back to his guild master.

It was an honest desire, one born from worry. The Sky Dragon Slayer had been left in the care of Jason Joker, a new member that Totomaru found himself wary around. He was not to be trusted. Now that he and Wendy were both missing, the fire mage was incredibly concerned. He had hoped that Jose Porla would share his concern, but the look that was crossing the older man's face stunned both himself and Juvia.

"So I offer her honest hospitability despite our guilds being at war," Jose said, his teeth gritting together, his hands clenching at the arm rests of his chair. "I do all of this for our guest and she runs away?"

"Master Jose," Totomaru interjected. "I don't think that's what we need to concern ourselves with-"

"Jason may have betrayed us," Juvia interrupted, her own concern for the young girl nearly as strong as Totomaru's own. She however knew that she had to play to Jose's altered state of emotions. "We cannot let him do as he pleases. Not if he's run off with someone we had in our care."

Totomaru looked at his fellow Element Four member, relief evident on his face. He had seen it just a second before, the rage that Jose had been exhibiting beginning to fade. She had gotten through to him.

"You may well speak the truth, Juvia," Jose said as he allowed the side of his face to fall within the palm of his right hand, the elbow resting on the chair. "I want you two to handle this situation."

Totomaru bowed slightly. "It will be as you wish, Master Jose. We will find Jason and Wendy and bring them both back here."

"No," Jose said, his voice suddenly so cold that it shattered any relief that Totomaru had felt. "We are dealing with either a traitor or an escapee. That's much more concerning then a member of Phantom Lord being defeated by a lowly Fairy Tail wizard. Whichever the case may be, either Jason the traitor or Wendy the escapee, you will find one or the both of them... and kill them."

Totomaru and Juvia's eyes both went wide, the twin elemental wizards looking at their guild master in horror. "Master Jose," Juvia whispered. "You... You can't mean that..."

"Master, you can't be serious!" Totomaru shouted. "Are we not one of Fiore's greatest guilds? Would you have us throw away our status by-"

"Enough!" Jose suddenly stood to his full height then, glaring down at Totomaru and Juvia both. "I will not have my orders defied, not even by my favored S-Class wizards! I understand Hanza now, so if you will not do this, then I will assign this task to him!"

Totomaru was about to speak out again, to step towards his guild master as he did so, but Juvia's arm suddenly moved before him and blocked his path.

"Totomaru and I will resolve this matter," the water mage replied calmly, "Master Jose."

* * *

Wendy Marvell was free from the clutches of Phantom Lord thanks to the woman in white, but she was not out of the proverbial fire just yet. She was eternally grateful to the friend of Bambietta's for rescuing her, but the Sky Dragon Slayer was now wishing that the woman had stuck by her side on the journey from Oak Town to Fairy Tail's guild hall.

For Wendy Marvell was lost.

The young girl had never been alone, let alone left to her own devices. Yet now there was no Bambietta by her side. No Grandeeny the Sky Dragon. No Carla. No member of Cait Shelter. Not even the young boy who had taken to that guild so many years ago.

No, Wendy Marvell was alone now, left to fend for herself. She had no idea of the direction she was headed, the only sign of human life having been Oak Town itself. She had been hesitant to ask for help there, knowing that she had to put as much distance between herself and Phantom Lord as possible.

Yet now, as she found herself lost in the woods and subject to hearing the sounds of animals she did not want to cross paths with, Wendy was questioning if she had made the right decision.

Despite that however, she continued to press forward. She nervously walked through the unknown woods, her hands pressed together, her fingers playing against one and another as she continued her trek.

"Master Roubaul, I want to go back to Cait Shelter..."

Wendy's voice was low and unrelentingly quiet, the Sky Dragon Slayer beginning to realize the world of trouble she had gotten into by joining Fairy Tail. However, such doubts quickly faded. The thought of being kidnapped by Phantom Lord was quickly replaced by mental images of those she had come to know within Fiore's most notorious guild. Lucy, Levy, Natsu, Erza, Liltotto and...

"Bambi, I'm sorry." Wendy began to sniffle then, the mage transitioning into a state of simply crying. The good outweighed the bad and the Sky Dragon Slayer was beginning to feel nothing but guilt for the judgmental thoughts she had just experienced. "I... I do love being in Fairy Tail and I... I just want to go back there..."

Wendy tried to reel herself in, to control her sobbing, but her emotions had alerted something to her presence. The Sky Dragon Slayer felt her skin crawl as she saw the bushes around her begin to move and part, something walking out from the forest.

"Hey, stay back," Wendy whimpered as she took a step back. "I'm warning you, really. I-I'm a Sky Dragon Slayer..."

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia was all but on pins and needles, the Celestial Spirit mage concerned for the future. If what was written on the note from Phantom Lord that Bambietta had shone her was true, then this entire situation was her fault. Whether she had intended it or not, her actions had led to this war between guilds. Lucy had wanted to take responsibility, but Bambietta had spoken against it. Yet, as much as her friend would disagree, Lucy still knew she felt nothing but sorrow for what she had caused to Fairy Tail, to Levy and to Wendy.

Lucy knew what Erza had said, that they would save Wendy once a sound plan was in place, and that had placated Bambietta at the time. Now however, Lucy could only watch as the Quincy was pacing back and forth across the guild halls' floor. Lucy could see it clearly, that Bambietta was incredibly agitated yet trying desperately to keep it restrained and bottled up. It was a noble attempt, yes, but Lucy knew her roommate well enough. Bambietta had to unleash herself in some from before she would inevitably explode.

That was something Lucy did not want to see. Not out of fear or any such reason, but simply because she did not like seeing her friend in pain. However, deep down did the wizard begin to wonder if there was more to it than that.

Lucy began to walk towards Bambietta then, questioning her own desires all the while. She liked Bambietta, she truly did, but Lucy was beginning to wonder just how much. They got along, yes, but there was something of herself that the Quincy was keeping locked away. It was something Lucy wanted to know of, to understand, but she also knew she had to wait until Bambietta was willing to broach that unknown frontier herself.

For now all Lucy could do was speak with her, to calm her nerves. To that end, she moved towards Bambietta, preparing to speak. Yet that too would have to wait, as another's voice called out and cancelled out Lucy's own.

"Members of Fairy Tail," Erza Scarlet suddenly said as she, Levy and Liltotto exited the guild master's room, "one of our own was been kidnapped two hours ago. Wendy Marvell was entrusted to our care by Cait Shelter and now she has been taken by Phantom Lord. I know some of you are probably asking why we have not gone to rescue her yet, but I assure you that I will not allow this transgression to stand, However, I would be remiss to allow us to fall to that guild's tricks once more. To that end, Levy, Liltotto and I have been speaking amongst ourselves. I believe we have a proper strategy to deal with whatever we will face in Oak Town."

Bambietta instantly gravitated towards the trio, not even realizing that Lucy had been so close to reaching out towards her, the Quincy hungry for battle. No, she had to correct herself, that was not all. She had to save Wendy. That was the only thing she knew she had to keep in mind. The committing of violence was simply a bonus. A welcome bonus, especially if she found herself face to face with Hanza.

"Now then," Erza said, "the plan is-"

The armored mage's battle strategy was quickly cut short by the sound of the guild hall's doors opening. All took notice of it, particularly Bambietta as she was on edge from anxiousness.

If it was an enemy, another attack from Phantom Lord, she was ready to meet it head on.

Yet her desire for violence quickly faded as she saw Wendy Marvell come into sight. The young girl was standing in the doorway then, a look of relief on her face. Relief at being back among the guild that had taken her in for a time.

Bambietta was quick to move, Hirenkyaku taking her right to Wendy. The Quincy quickly went down to one knee, her arms wrapping around the Sky Dragon Slayer so tightly that her eyes began to open wide in surprise.  
"Wendy! You're okay!" Bambietta laughed a little as she held the young girl who had been left in her care tightly. "You have no idea how worried I was! How worried we all were! I-"

Bambietta saw it then, Totomaru of the Conflagration and a woman she did not recognize by his side. It did not take long for the Quincy to consider this newcomer another member of Phantom Lord. She pulled Wendy back then with one quick step back into the guild hall. Then she used Hirenkyaku to lunge forward once more, her eyes narrowing as she looked at the two wizards from Phantom Lord.

"I don't know what this is about," Bambietta hissed, "but I'm ready to fight if you-"

"Bambi." The Quincy stopped speaking her threat then, feeling two little hands take hold of her own. She looked down her right side and could see that Wendy had been quick to return, her eyes pleading as she looked up at Bambietta. "Don't be mad at them. Mister Totomaru and Miss Juvia... They brought me back here."

Bambietta began to calm down in response then, yet she kept a wary eye upon Totomaru and Juvia. "I... I should say thank you."

Totomaru returned Bambietta's gaze, the wizard knowing that as a member of Phantom Lord he probably deserved it, but that did not make him like it any less. "That would be the nice thing to do, ye-"

"What Totomaru means to say," Juvia suddenly interrupted as she moved before the man, "is your welcome." The blue haired woman looked at Wendy tried her best to smile, something that seemed almost foreign to her, for the rest of Juvia's face looked as downtrodden and melancholic despite her lips curling up. "Now Wendy, why don't you go and say hello to all of your guild mates. I'm sure this... charming lady wasn't the only one worried about you."

"Okay." Wendy was unsure of why she was being asked to leave, the young girl quickly realizing that it was more than likely about adult stuff. She walked away then, moving towards Lucy and Levy. Yet as she did so, Erza walked past her.

"Your guild kidnapped Wendy," the armored mage said, "and now you bring her back. I appreciate the sentiment, but I share Bambietta's concerns."

"Of course you would," Totomaru whispered. "What a freaking mess this all is."

"We... We had to help her," Juvia said. "She... she escaped from our guild hall and Master Jose instructed us... He..."

Bambietta was growing impatient. "What?"

Totomaru placed a comforting hand upon Juvia's shoulder as he prepared himself to finish what she could not. "He demanded that Juvia and I find Wendy... and kill her."

Bambietta suddenly felt her soul calm alive, a quiet fury igniting within her. She tried so very hard to keep it controlled, yet her attempts could only go so far. Her teeth began to grit together harshly behind her closed lips, her fingers curling into the palms of her shaking hands.

"Something is very wrong with Master Jose," Totomaru said. "The person who took me into Phantom Lord... he was a better man than this. I don't know what to do anymore. I can't fight him, but I can't support this insanity. That's why..."

"This has gone too far," Juvia said matter-of-factly. "That is why Totomaru and I made certain to contact the Magic Council once we arrived here in Magnolia with Wendy. Master Jose has gone too far." The already dour woman lowered her head then, her lips trembling slightly. "Our guild has gone too far."

"Well," Bambietta said with some degree of nervousness in her voice, the Quincy unsure of how to deal with the potential for this rather somber woman breaking down in front of her, "that was awfully smart of you two. We probably should have done that ourselves now that I think about it..."

Bambietta noticed it then, the town of Magnolia suddenly becoming enveloped in a torrential downpour. She watched on as the darkened skies unleashed an onslaught of rain that continued to splatter against the homes and stonework of the roadways.

"Okay, seriously," Bambietta mumbled. "This is hardly the time for the dark and stormy night motif. Wendy's back and the Magic Council is going to save the day. This is so unfitting..."

"It's just..." Juvia began to sniff back, as if trying to reign herself in. "My home is..."

"It's all right, Juvia," Totomaru said as he moved towards her. "I'm sure when everything's settled down that Master Jose will come to his senses."

"Sure, it'll be that simple," Liltotto muttered from not far away. "Whenever a leader starts to worry his subordinates and make them fear for their safety, things always turn out okay."

Bambietta looked to her friend then, noting how depressed Liltotto was becoming. It was clear as day what Liltotto was recalling, Bambietta remembering well what she had told her about in relation to the Auschwalen. Bambietta knew she had to cheer Liltotto up, but she could also see the general moody nature that was Juvia.

Bambietta's internal thoughts stopped then, the Quincy realizing that she had actually worried about cheering up a total stranger. That was not right as far as she was concerned, and yet she knew she owed Juvia and Totomaru both for bringing back Wendy.

"Hey," Wendy suddenly said. "Has anyone seen Carla?"

Bambietta's eyes began to widen then, the Quincy realizing that she had all but forgotten the uptight cat.

"Bambi," Liltotto said as she suddenly moved closer to her friend, "the cute little kitty wasn't kidnapped by Phantom Lord too?"

"Oh. Oh, crap." Bambietta could picture it well before her mind's eye. Hanza striking Carla away before he had taken off with Wendy and provoked Bambietta into chasing him. "I, uh, guess I forgot to follow up on that."

Wendy continued to look around frantically, all the while Liltotto was glaring at Bambietta. "Bambi, what happened to-"

The question that Liltotto was about to ask was cut short then, the doorway of the guild hall slowly creeping open. Carla began to scamper into the building then, the cat rubbing her head with one paw, her entire body soaked to the bone.

"Carla!" Wendy cried out as she moved towards her closest friend, scooping the cat into her arms. "Are you okay?"

"Good heavens, first I was left for to fend for myself after crashing into a house," the cat whimpered, "and when I finally came to, the sky opened up and rained on me."

Bambietta and Juvia both glanced down to the floor and spoke in unison. "Sorry."

"I'm just glad you are all right, Wendy," Carla continued to say. "I suppose I can accept being ignored if it meant someone was rescuing you."

"Yeah, let's go with that," Bambietta whispered, her face flush with a degree of embarrassment. "My heart was in the right place I guess."

Carla glanced at Bambietta, staring from perch within Wendy's arms. "I suppose that will do." Closing her eyes for a moment, Carla simply began to purr as Wendy held her tightly.

"Again, I would like to thank you for bringing Wendy back to us," Erza said as she looked upon both Totomaru and Juvia. "Though I can only assume that your guild may attack us again before the Magic Council can intervene. I will not ask you to fight against your own, but I hope that you two will also stay away from aiding Phantom Lord as well."

"It's true that neither one of us will fight for Phantom Lord," Totomaru began to reply, "not now. And while I would never fight any of my own family, I do wish to speak with Master Jose. Perhaps Juvia and I can reach him, to bring him back to his senses."

"And if negotiations fail," Bambietta whispered as she looked out at the magical downpour of negativity that was continuing to rain upon Magnolia, "I'm sure Juvia here could drown Jose in her sorrows."

* * *

Jose Porla was not one for the taste of alcohol. No, not at all. He recalled well the last time he had consumed too much of it, both himself and Makarov Dreyer losing themselves to foolishness at a guild master's meeting.

However, Jose's nerves were shot now, his mind frayed and irritated beyond measure. Despite all his success as of late, he was vexed. Fairy Tail's home was destroyed, their master beaten. They had been forced to retreat from a battle they had instigated. Yet despite it all, things were not as they should have been. His Dragon Slayer had been defeated and taken away and now his attempt at taking a Dragon Slayer from Fairy Tail had been thwarted. She was heading back to the guild, Jason Joker nowhere to be found. Worse of all, however, was that Lucy Heartfilia was not in his grasp.

So, despite his distaste for alcohol, Jose was letting a glass of fine champagne make contact with his lips as he sat upon his throne. He needed this if only to keep his calm, to allow him the moment of respite so that he would not lash out against any within his guild.

Yet his peace was disturbed when Hanza Nukui appeared before him, having seemingly walked out of the shadows. The man knelt down then, keeping his face angled towards the stone floor.

"Master Jose," Hanza said softly, "I bring troubling news."

Jose stopped what he was doing then and there, the glass of champagne barely an inch from his lips. He looked at Hanza then, trying hard to contain himself. "Speak."

"You instructed me to bring the Sky Dragon Slayer to our guild hall," Hanza began to say. "And I failed to take in account the truth behind your orders for Gajeel Redfox. So... I took this task to heart. I knew you allowed both Totomaru the Conflagration and Juvia of the Deep to find the escaped child themselves, but... I took it upon myself to find her as well. As the one you trusted to bring her here, I felt it was my responsibility to find her myself."

While Jose was displeased to find out a member of his guild had acted on their own prerogative, he could not fault Hanza's reasons. "Very well. So why then have you come here on your own."

"Totomaru and Juvia found the Sky Dragon Slayer," Hanza said with some degree of hesitancy, "and they brought her to Fairy Tail."

Jose was quiet for a moment then, his arm slowly moving down to rest on his side of his chair. Then did he speak, his voice possessing a calmness that concerned Hanza. "So then, they have betrayed me."

Hanza raised his head then, looking at the man he now served. It was a sight that unnerved him. Jose's eyes had darkened, a strange power flowing forth from them, a stark contrast to his white teeth, the two rows of them locked together in a hellish grin as his lips curled back.

"My Iron Dragon Slayer has been taken from me," Jose hissed through his gritted teeth, "and now two of my finest wizards have abandoned me for Fairy Tail?"

Jose's right hand instinctively tightened, shattered the glass within it. The shards exploded outwards, slicing through both flesh and air, blood mixing with the alcohol as Jose began to stand to his full height.

"This will not stand!" the guild master cried out. "Hanza, inform the others! We are going to Magnolia at once!"

Hanza nodded in return, the shinobi feeling his skin crawl in response to the strange power radiating from his guild master. Then he was gone, once more slipping back into the shadows.

Jose stood alone then, his cruel smile remaining. "Fairy Tail will fall this day! Those who have betrayed me will suffer! And the Heartfilia family fortune will at last belong to me!"

* * *

If there was one thing in the world that Erza Scarlet was not particularly fond of, it was waiting while unable to determine the proper course of action. Up until now had the conflict with Phantom Lord been a simple matter to react to. They were attacked and they fought back. A guild mate was kidnapped and they had been prepared to retrieve her.

Now however, she was caught in a web of inaction. No doubt would the Magic Council take care of this matter in due time, so Fairy Tail would stay its hand. Yet Erza could not help but feel the slightest bit anxious as she paced across the creaking floorboards of the guild hall.

Fairy Tail had been reactive time and again as they faced Phantom Lord's plans and it had cost them dearly. Erza had to wonder if a proactive stance was necessary.

No, she knew that was a foolish thought after what had happened. Makarov's emotions, his rage, had been reactive, yes, but his attack on Phantom Lord's guild hall in response had been a matter of stepping forward. Erza knew she respected Makarov greatly, yet at the same time she could clearly see the folly of his actions that day.

She would simply have to trust the Magic Council. No matter how difficult it was, no matter how much the likes of Siegrain concerned her, she would have to put her faith in the organization. This was not about her. This was about the good of her guild. Her family.

Trying to shake herself free of her thoughts, Erza tried to focus on something, anything else. She knew she could have gone home to rest for a time or to pay a visit to her favorite bakery in town. Anything would have been better than to let herself dwell on the crisis that had consumed Fairy Tail. Yet she knew she could do no such thing. As much as she was willing to trust Totomaru and Juvia, she was not inclined to simply leave them alone and around her guild mates. Then there was the matter of Gajeel still being on the premises.

"Hey, Erza?" The armored mage heard it then, someone speaking to her. She turned and found herself face to face with . "You all right?"

"For now things are fine," Erza said. "I hope. But... I'm surprised you're still here."

Erza knew it well, that the situation had been rough on all at Fairy Tail. However, she also knew that one of the newest members, Bambietta Basterbine, had been taking things roughly. Erza was happy to see that the Quincy had kept her cool despite those she had grown close to being hurt and kidnapped, but she had also understood when Bambietta had asked if she could step away from the guild for a time. Lucy, Levy and Wendy had gone with her then but there had been one other Erza had expected to leave with the Quincy.

Liltotto raised an eyebrow in response to Erza's statement, the Quincy unsure of what to make of it. "Why's that?"

"I would have thought you'd go with Bambietta," Erza continued. "I meant nothing more."

"She's Lucy, Levy and Wendy," Liltotto replied, lowering her head a bit in response. "She's happy enough as is. And I... I'm happy enough being here to."

Now it was Erza's turn to cock an eyebrow in regards to what she had just heard. "Oh?"

Liltotto's feet began to shuffle, the Quincy turning to look away from Erza for the moment, allowing herself to instead gaze upon her fellow guild members. For the first time since the Phantom Lord situation had begun, they all looked truly happy. No doubt it was due to Totomaru and Juvia's statement that the Magic Council was getting involved, but whatever the case was, they were all content. Laughing amongst themselves or simply smiling, it was a welcome sight.

"Erza," Liltotto began to say at last, "I've never seen Bambietta so happy as she's been here, but... I'll be honest, I've never been this happy either."

Erza could hear it well enough, a pervading sense of joy in Liltotto's tone of voice, one that was proof of her feelings. Yet there was something else, a sorrow buried beneath the inflection of her voice. As if that was not concern enough, Erza could see that Liltotto's head was tilting down further, the Quincy looking towards the floor as her right arm began to move upwards, Liltotto's hand clutching at the opposing arm.

"Liltotto Lamperd," Erza said as she moved closer to the Quincy and placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder, "I'm glad you and Bambietta are content here, but surely despite whatever problems there were, the... guild you were once a part of brought you some joy."

"Yes, but..." Liltotto was struggling to find the words. "It led to hurt. Hurt that... this place had to fix."

Erza understood what she meant, having recalled particularly the conversations she had had with both Liltotto and Bambietta in recent times. Still, she did not want to imagine this young woman had experienced no joy without reservations in her past. "But before that, you must have-"

"What?" Liltotto's voice suddenly sparked, a veiled irritation evident within her sudden shift in tone. "I must have had a happy family? I wish, but unlike Fairy Tail... I wasn't wanted. Even the Vandenreich wanted me."

Erza's eyes began to waver a bit, the mage growing mad at herself. She had tried to console this Quincy, but all she had done was cause more pain. "Liltotto, I'm sorry."

"They could never provide for me or my sister," Liltotto continued. "Too much debt and never a decent meal on the table. And then... they wanted to sell me to clear some of that debt. My sister... she went in place. But it didn't matter. In the end my parents simply sold me into slavery when the debt became too high again."

Erza was glad then that Liltotto was facing away from her, the wizard struggling to contain her rage at what she was hearing. Her body was shaking ever-so-slightly, her teeth gritting behind closed lips.

"But you know what?" Liltotto asked, a faint smile playing across her face. "I was happy. My parents didn't want me, so why should I care if I couldn't see them anymore? And I.. I'd get to see my sister again."

Liltotto's smile faded then, her eyes closing as she gripped at opposing arms with both her hands.

"But then the slave traders told me that... that my sister had been worked to exhaustion. Starving and weak, she had died the week before I had been taken in."

Liltotto began to tremble then, the Quincy unable to contain herself any longer. Memories she had kept hidden for far too long were taking a toll on her, leaving tears to stream down her face. Taking notice of exactly that, Erza circled around the Quincy. She wrapped her arms around Liltotto and pulled her in gently, holding her steady.

"Erza," Liltotto whispered. "I..."

"It's all right," Erza replied softly. "Let it all out."

Liltotto's lips trembled for a moment, the Quincy trying so very hard to compose herself. "All I wanted was my big sister back, but I knew that couldn't happen. If that was the case, I just wanted to die. Like her. So I stopped eating. If the work wouldn't kill me, then I just wanted to starve to death. And then..."

 _"Such a frail child. And yet I sense such power in you. Come with me and I promise that you will strike against this cruel world and beyond. And you will never go hungry again. For food or for family."_

"Sweet lies," Liltotto whispered, "but here in Fairy Tail it's the truth. That's why I... I won't let anyone hurt this guild. Not Phantom Lord or anyone else."

"I appreciate the sentiment," Erza said. "But I assure you, everything's going to be fine."

Liltotto closed her eyes for a moment, the Quincy losing herself in both the present moment as well as the past. She held tightly to Erza then, surrendering to the gentle embrace. Liltotto spoke then, barely a whisper that she hoped the wizard would not hear. "That's what my big sister said too..."

* * *

Bambietta Basterbine knew better than to relax. Despite the relief that the thought of the Magic Council intervening in the Phantom Lord situation, she had little desire to trust in higher powers. Rarely had it gone in her favor and she also had reservations one particular member of the overseers of the magic world.

Siegrain. The man simply concerned Bambietta, the Quincy having seen how Erza reacted to his presence back in Era.

Still, for now, she was trying her best to be content. Wendy Marvell was back in Magnolia and both Lucy and Levy were safe. That had to be enough for Bambietta for the time being.

However, the Quincy had not felt it was enough for Wendy. Which was precisely why Bambietta had taken her to Willy Wilder's Pure Imagination. After all, Levy had all but assured her was the best ice cream stands in all of Magnolia. Judging by the content expression on Wendy's face as she continued to gobble up the neopolitan ice cream, Bambietta had to guess that her friend was right.

"Thank you, Bambi," Wendy said with a smile as she finished off the last spoonful that the bowl before her could provide. "But I'm sorry for making you wor-"

Bambietta was quick to cut off Wendy, placing an index finger upon her lips. "Ah, ah, ah. What did I say about apologizing so often? Besides, I'm allowed to worry when the big bad guild with the evil sounding name kidnaps you. The jerks."

"Okay," Wendy said with some degree of hesitancy. "About that, I should tell you-"

"Hey!" Bambietta shouted as she once more cut off Wendy. The Quincy was standing up quite suddenly and making her way to the counter and the man behind it. "Big Willie Style! My little buddy here could do with another round of ice cream on me!"

"N-no, I'm fine," Wendy interjected. "If I have any more ice cream, I'm going to bust out everywhere..." The Sky Dragon Slayer's eyes darted from Bambietta to Lucy and then back to the Quincy again before she mumbled under her breath. "Everywhere but my bust."

Both the Quincy and the Celestial Spirit mage did not catch a word out of Wendy but Levy, sitting right beside her and not across the table, did. She planted a hand atop the Sky Dragon Slayer's shoulder. "There, there. You get used to it."

"Here we go," Bambietta said as she came back to the table and placed the bowl of neopolitan ice cream before Wendy. "Dig in."

"Well, okay." Wendy did just that, her sweet tooth playing against any worries she had in regards to weight for the time being. She did not want to reject Bambietta's attempts at welcoming her back to Magnolia after all. Still, Wendy knew she would have to tell her about her savior, the woman who had called herself Giselle. Yet she just could not resist the ice cream. Surely she could tell Bambietta about her friend later.

Bambietta, meanwhile, was simply trying to enjoy the moment for what it was. Things were all right despite some of the reservations she felt about the Magic Council resolving this matter. However, despite it all, the stress of recent times was eating at Bambietta. It was one reason she was a bit disappointed that there would not be another fight with Phantom Lord. Surely some violence would allow her the chance to work out her frustrations and calm down. It always had worked in the past. The battle with Gajeel had helped, yes, but Bambietta felt she needed more.

She also knew there was one other solution she could take to calm her nerves, to make her focused and able to discard her frustrations. It was so simple, a method she had employed time and time again. All it would take would be the life of a random stranger.

Bambietta simply blinked in response to the thought that had drifted within the depths of her mind. Such a desire had not come to her in a long time now, the Quincy having known better. No, it was not that. At first it had simply been a matter of her strength not being at a level where she could set the rules for herself. Now however, there was something else.

Bambietta watched as Lucy and Levy laughed, Wendy having gotten some ice cream on her nose. At first the Dragon Slayer was embarrassed, but she too began to laugh as she wiped it away with a napkin. Bambietta chuckled as well, the Quincy knowing full well what she would sacrifice if she dared to succumb to her worse nature.

If she wanted to keep what she had, then she would have to deny who she truly was. For every day, every hour, every minute and every second of her life. She could not bear the risk of her friends disowning her if they understood the wolf they had let into their midst.

So Bambietta tucked away that bloodthirsty impulse, knowing it had no place in the here and now. She would simply have to find a new recourse to curb her dark heart, to put it to good use. Once things had truly settled down, she would simply have to find a job request that would let her cut loose. Perhaps the volcano demon mission she had been eyeing time and time again.

"Now then," the Quincy said as she looked towards Wendy and adorned her face with the brightest smile possible, "who's up for thirds?"

* * *

Mary Sue Emberella was alone in the darkness, her chosen apartment within the city of Magnolia a quaint one. There was little amongst the odd assortment of furniture that had been left by a previous tenant. All that truly belonged to the woman was several sets of clothes and one simple and worn photograph framed in a chipped and aged frame. It was not the most elaborate of picture frames, not in the least, but it was the thoughts and memories that it symbolized that truly counted.

That precisely was why Emberella was staring at it while she sat on the edge of her bed. For the first time in several days she could simply be herself, the disguise that Ultear had granted her having slipped away as the need for deception was gone for a time. It was a relief to Emberella, yet at the same time she had to wonder if it even truly mattered.

Her eyes unmoving, she simply stared at the picture, remembering happier times. However, she also had to wonder why did it even matter to her? Those good times were gone, nothing more than a fleeting memory.

Closing her eyes for a moment, Emberella stood from her bed and began to rifle a hand through the pocket on the left side of her pants. From it she withdrew a small shard of lacrima and placed it on the dresser. A spark of magic issued forth from the woman's fingertips, all but igniting the power with the lacrima. Then did a light issue forth from the lacrima, one that began to take shape and color.

"You're late," Ultear said as she came into view, her eyes glaring towards Emberella. "Did I not tell you I expected a report at eleven o' clock sharp each and every day?"

"Now, now, Ultear," Siegrain said as a projection of him appeared by beside the woman, resting a hand atop her shoulder, "not everyone can be quite as punctual with time as you. I'm sure we allot our dear spy a five minute delay with all that has been going on."

"My thanks, Master Siegrain," Emberella replied with a slight nod towards the hologram. "As for my report, I do believe this battle between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord may be coming to an abrupt end. Two members of the opposing guild have apparently had enough and gotten word to the Magic Council of what's been going on."

"That's a shame," Siegrain said with a slight shrug, "but I suppose it can't be helped. And after all the trouble I went towards trying to keep the council occupied elsewhere while Jose Porla acted the part of a mad fool. I suppose then both he and I have been denied the Fairy Tail wizards we want in our possession most. And I had so hoped he would be able to deliver her to me when the dust settled."

"Surely you know what is going on at Phantom Lord as well," Emberella replied. "You could force Jose to continue to squander his guild in this insane gambit of his."

"I'm afraid that is not an option," Ultear suddenly interjected. "I've lost contact with Jason, so Phantom Lord is out of our hands now."

"I never did like that creep." It was true enough. Emberella had only met Jason Joker once before while in the employ of Siegrain and he had proved himself a man who's cruelty surely eclipsed her own. Still, he had proven himself a helpful ally. While she had slipped into the ranks of Fairy Tail, he too had managed to become a part of Phantom Lord. The only difference was the matter of their objectives. While Emberella was simply to observe, waiting for her own moment to strike at the Quincy who had taken her guild from her, Jason had a decidedly different mission. "I suppose he cannot help you keep a hold on the darkness in Jose Porla."

"No," Siegrain said with a slight sigh. "His belief in his own power and the darkness festering within his heart had made him a decidedly worthy puppet for our cause. Even a Wizard Saint can be restrained if he possesses the proper weaknesses, but I suppose we'll have to do without Jason utilizing Ultear's spell to keep him under control."

"This does cause a problem though," Ultear said. "Two in fact. Even if the spell is no longer in effect if Jason has abandoned his post, Jose's madness will linger still. And worst of all..."

"The Magic Council," Emberella whispered, her eyes widening a bit.

"Yes, this is a concern," Siegrain said rather quietly. If the Magic Council were to apprehend Jose Porla and learn of what I have been up to, that would prove problematic."

Emberella considered for a moment what she could do, yet she was not foolhardy enough to offer her services towards the goal of killing Jose Porla to silence him. He was a Wizard Saint though.

"Such a bother," Siegrain suddenly said. "I suppose I will have to resolve this matter personally."

Emberella's eyes truly widened in response to that bold statement. "Master Siegrain, are you serious. You yourself are a Wizard Saint! Such a confrontation could be disastrous for us all."

"I don't imagine it can be helped," Siegrain replied. "Though I suppose we still have a little time before such a matter becomes necessary."

Emberella was about to speak once more, the wizard stopping only when she began to feel a tremor run across her body, her apartment shaking violently. "What the hell is going on?"

* * *

Bambietta was grinning ear to ear, the Quincy ready and raring to fight. Her attempts at relaxing like a reasonable, civilized person had gone well enough, yet now she was beginning to see that peace was never an option. Tremors had begun to spread across all of Magnolia and in turn Bambietta had sped out of the ice cream shop with Hirenkyaku. Now she was running through the streets of Magnolia, heading towards the outskirts of the town, her spiritual senses guiding her towards the sources of magical power nearby.

"Please be some giant monsters! Please be some giant monsters! Momma could use a perchance to be adorably violent!"

Yet as Bambietta cleared the edge of Magnolia, she stopped dead in her tracks. There was something large approaching, yes, but it was not a monster in any way, shape or form.

The Quincy blinked for a moment, her mouth hanging open in awe. Then did she scream. "What the fuck is that supposed to be?"

Bambietta's delusions began to shatter, the mental images of her fighting and standing victoriously over the likes of giant gorillas, fire breathing tortoises, birds bigger than any mere battleship and radioactive dinosaurs shattering like glass. Her expectations were destroyed, her thoughts confused.

Bambietta shook her head for a moment, the Quincy rubbing her eyes. Surely she was seeing things. Surely she was not seeing something so ridiculous. Yet, as Bambietta regained her focus and looked forward, she could see that what was before her was no careless product of a wild imagination.

There was a castle walking towards Magnolia on mechanical legs.

"Again," Bambietta began to shout, "what the ever-loving fuck!"

"It's Phantom Lord's guild hall," Erza Scarlet said as she suddenly appeared by Bambietta's side, the mage's arms crossed, her expression stern and taciturn.

"Uh huh." Bambietta rubbed several fingers against the space between her eyes. "You say that with such a straight face that I just have to accept that this is normal, right?"

"I assure you, Bambietta, that our guild hall is far from normal."

The Quincy turned to catch sight of all of Fairy Tail fast approaching, the lot of them exiting Magnolia and standing before the strange new foe that was coming closer. Yet it was Totomaru and Juvia both who were stepping the closest, the fire mage speaking up.

"Master Jose has always been a little eccentric," Totomaru said as he moved towards Bambietta and Erza both, the lot of them staring up at the approaching castle.

"Well, so's Erza," Bambietta replied. "Beneath that serious demeanor lies the mind of a goofball. Fairy Tail is what it is."

If Erza heard what Bambietta said, let alone take any offense to it, she did not outwardly show it. She simply looked up at the Phantom Lord guild hall, her eyes never wavering. "I wish to apology in advance, Totomaru and Juvia of Phantom Lord, but I believe your contacting the Magic Council might have been too late."

The Phantom Lord guild hall came to a sudden stop then, the front wall beginning to slide open. As it did so, a nervous sweat began to form on both Totomaru and Juvia's faces.

"Master Jose," Juvia whispered. "He wouldn't dare..."

A massive cannon began to slide out from the mobile guild hall, a pale violet glow beginning to surround it. Those of Fairy Tail could feel a vibration in the air, a low hum beginning to echo across the land.

"That... fool!" Erza's eyes widened in shock. "Phantom Lord possesses a Jupiter Cannon!"

"A what now?" Bambietta did not know what the term or title Jupiter had to do with things on this world, but the Quincy knew full well that a cannon was not a good thing. Still, she was curious despite the situation they were in. "Come on, anyone want to clue in the Quincy? Seriously, I'll make it worth someone's while..."

"It's a devastating weapon," Liltotto said as she appeared beside Bambietta's side. "One capable of wiping out an entire army and the area around them. I just... never expected a legal guild would have one."

Bambietta looked down at Liltotto and instantly felt her body seize up. Where once there would be an impassive expression devoid of any concern, Bambietta could see on Liltotto's face a proclaimed amount of concern. "Lil?"

The blonde Quincy began to speak then, her voice wavering a slight bit. "Bambi, we have to-"

"Master Jose!" Totomaru suddenly ran forward, his voice cracking as he cried out in desperation. "Master Jose! Please! You can't have fallen so far! What happened to the man who took me? The man who gave me a home and a purpose! Answer me!"

* * *

High atop the Phantom Lord guild hall, Jose Porla stared down at those he considered his enemies. His skin was tingling, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end thanks to the magic in the air sparking as it reacted to the Jupiter Cannon.

"Totomaru."

Jose stared down at both Totomaru and Juvia, his eyes focusing on the fire mage in particularly. He could not hear his voice, not in the least, but he could just barely see the frantic body language, the panicked expression on his face.

Jose's hardened expression began to fade for a moment, the corners of his lips falling. Yet it did not last long. Soon his eyes came ablaze with a glowing darkness, his teeth baring as a cruel grin spread across his face. The guild master threw his arms out to the sides then, his voice bellowing towards those behind him who were manning the Jupiter Cannon.

"Fire! Scorch the earth and let neither fairy nor traitor survive!"

* * *

For Liltotto Lamperd, time had slowed to a crawl. Her sense of perception off, it was as if she was lost in a tunnel, her eyes and ears fixated on so little and yet at the same time so much more than she could take.

Totomaru screaming to the man he most admired, his pleas falling on death ears as a violent light began to fire forth from the Jupiter Cannon that was under Jose Porla's command.

There was no doubt panicking and terrified noise around Liltotto, but all she could hear was the fearful reactions of both Totomaru and Juvia. The shock and rage of those who had been thrown aside by their own master.

 _"What were we to you!?"_

Liltotto's heart stopped for a moment, the Quincy's teeth gritting together. Past memories of being thrown aside by the man she had revered as a god and savior gnawed at her mind. The present began to fade and all that Liltotto could experience was the past. Emotions began to cloud her mind, her judgment, rationality and intellect falling by the wayside.

"Jose Porla, you would dare to turn your power against your comrades? Do you have no honor?"

Those words tore at Liltotto's mind, forcing her to snap back to reality. Time was no longer slowed, her perceptions focused once more. She could see it, Erza Scarlet moving before her guild, her body becoming encircled by magic. Her armor and clothing vanished, being replaced by a much more majestic and bulky suit of armor. Azure and silver plating covered her body now, massive shields extending from her gauntlets.

"Erza! You can't do this!" Levy shouted from the crowd of on looking Fairy Tail wizards. "You're Adamantine Armor can't withstand a Jupiter Blast!"

"I'd gladly sacrifice my life if it meant my comrades would survive!" Erza shouted in swung her arms forward, the shields coming together. A spark of energy formed them, giving rise to a massive emerald magic circle before Erza. It crackled with power, as if it was the personification of Erza's will and determination. "Jose Porla! I will not allow you to hurt all I hold dear!"

Liltotto watched then as the Jupiter Cannon fired forth, the tremendous force echoing across the land, leaving all who could hear it to feel their eardrums threaten to burst. Erza stood her ground however, her face one of unyielding will.

Then did the beam strike her shield, the collision of magic causing a shockwave. Yet still Erza stood defiantly, her face showing an ungodly strain as she held her ground. She was pouring all of her magic power and resolve into the magic circle she had created, determined to hold the line. Her feet dug into the ground then, struggling to find purchase.

"Erza!"

It was Natsu. Liltotto could hear him scream from afar, the Dragon Slayer as worried as Levy had been. As worried as Liltotto herself was. She was sacrificing her life, wasn't she? Liltotto felt her skin grow cold, her thoughts dimming.

"I stood over one dying friend already," Liltotto whispered. "And I... I had to watch as all my comrades died around me. And I..."

Liltotto's hands closed into shaking fists, the Quincy snapping her head forward so that she could see the struggle between Erza and the Jupiter Cannon.

"I won't let it happen again!" Bring her arms forward, Liltotto extended her left arm outwards as her right hand clasped down upon it. Her fingers spread outwards then as magic power drew into her body, becoming one with her own spiritual presence. "Heavenly bonds fused with thy skin! Light that pierces through the darkened clouds! I sacrifice my desires to thee and ask that you shield the souls of the scorned! Become one with my heart, one with my mind and hold back hell itself! Gottes Querschild!"

Liltotto screamed them as her spiritual strength blazed around her, only to fade away as fast as it had formed. Yet it had not been in vain. The spell had been cast, the toll on her soul unbearable. Yet still it had been successful. Upon Liltotto's command a pale blue light shone between Erza and her shield, a massive cross of power forming, one that came close to dwarfing the Adamantine Armor's magic circle.

It was precisely in nick of time. The emerald magic circle was cracking, splintering, and soon did it shattered. The violet power of the Jupiter Cannon pierced through, stopped only by the barrier that the Quincy had made.

* * *

"What's this?"

Jose Porla watched on from high above, his curiosity piqued. Deranged as he had become, he was still a strategist at heart. He never would have allowed harm to come to Lucy Heartfilia, not when his objective had been so close. So he had gambled and won. Erza Scarlet had acted just as he had hoped she would, trying to sacrifice herself for the good of her guild. Her death was all that concerned Jose now. She was the single greatest threat to his guild on the battlefield and she needed to be eliminated so that there was nothing that Wendy Marvell could heal. Then Fairy Tail itself would have been demoralized. They would have been easy pickings for Phantom Lord to conquer as they stood in shock of their savior being reduced to so much ash.

It had been going so very well, Jose having derived great pleasure when the vaunted Adamantine Barrier had fallen. Yet now another of Makarov's accursed children had intervened, another spell attempting to hold back the line. It vexed Jose greatly, his temper flaring.

"You damned fools," he hissed. "I won't allow you to besmirch my guild any more than you have already! Phantom Lord is the greatest guild Fiore has ever seen and we will only ascend to greater heights once our business here is concluded! So fall and let me reach towards the future!"

* * *

There was many things Bambietta had seen in her life, some she wished she could forget. However, witnessing Liltotto fall into both determination and unflinching rage was something she had not come across until now.

"Lil?"

The young Quincy's body was trembling, sweat pouring off her face as she grit her teeth so tightly that Bambietta had to wonder if they were chipping or on the verge of breaking. Yet Liltotto did not budge, did not falter. Her spiritual powers flowed out further, the Quincy trying to draw on whatever magic around that she could. She was putting absolutely everything into the barrier she had created.

It was one of Yhwach's favorite techniques, Bambietta could see that much. A spell fit for an elder Quincy, one that the emperor had been able to cast without a single word of an incantation. What Bambietta was seeing now was no doubt a product of Liltotto's research into the tome that Robert Accutrone had sent them in recent memory. Liltotto had always been an ardent student despite her outward lazy personality, but Bambietta could see now that her friend was pushing herself far too hard.

"That's enough, Lil!" Bambietta screamed. "Your body can't handle this! You're soul-"

"It doesn't matter!" Liltotto screamed back, her voice becoming hoarse, blood forming in her throat. "I promised that I would protect you from now on, Bambietta! You and..."

Liltotto's mind became embroiled in the past, both of long ago and recent times. She could see Natsu looking at her with a warm and comforting smile.

 _"Revolted? Why would I be? I wish I could do what you do! Hey, it's magic! Can you teach me? Can you?"_

Then it was gone, replaced instead by Bambietta as she looked happier than Liltotto could scarcely remember.

 _"You and me? We're going to take destiny by the balls! We're going to be the center of attraction!"_

Liltotto's lips curled back in a faint smile despite the stress that was threatening to break down her body and soul. This was a family like none she had ever seen. These were people that were worth fighting for. Them and...

 _"I appreciate the sentiment. But I assure you, everything's going to be fine."_

Liltotto saw it, the stern yet oddly comforting expression that Erza Scarlet seemed to carry far too often.

"It will be! I swear it!" Liltotto screamed out, her body on the verge of collapse. She could see it then, cracks beginning to form in the cross of light she had formed, errant sparks of the Jupiter Cannon's magic seeping through. It only strengthened her resolve, Liltotto pouring as much spiritual power into backing her shield as she could. "I won't let you hurt any of them, Jose Porla! No matter the cost, I will save them from you, you self-serving son of a bitch!"

Liltotto suddenly found herself pitching forward then, blood spewing up from her mouth. Her knees buckles and she collapsed. In turn did her barrier, the Jupiter Cannon at last tearing it asunder.

"No..." Liltotto was left to watch helplessly as the violet storm of magic energy slammed into Erza then and there. "Erza!"

The mage cried out in pain in response, the energy dissipating around her as her armored cracked and shattered like so much paper. Her body was thrown back, hitting the ground and rolling until it at last came to a stop.

"No, I..." Liltotto's body was at its limit and she fell to the ground, her arm reaching out to the downed wizard she had tried so hard to save. "Erza, I... I failed you... You, Bambi and even my big sister, I..."

Liltotto could see that she and Erza had managed to protect the rest of Fairy Tail, Totomaru and Juvia. Yet it had cost them dearly. Liltotto's body was wracked with pain, her soul feeling like it was set aflame and spent all at the same time. Her own agony meant little to her though. She could see Erza, lying on the ground, unmoving. It was enough to leave her feeling truly dead inside.

"Bambi, I..." Liltotto felt it then, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "I couldn't save-"

Bambietta knelt down beside her friend, trying to help her up. "You did your best, Lil. That's all that-"

Bambietta stopped them, her spiritual senses alerting her to a faint trace of life that was growing stronger. The Quincy smiled then and she began to speak in a far more uplifting tone to Liltotto.

"Turn that big old frown upside down, Lil," Bambietta whispered gently. Bambietta moved aside and stopped blocking Liltotto's view then, allowing the fallen Quincy to see that Erza was worse for wear but was beginning to rise up to her feet.

"Erza, I..." Liltotto did just as Bambietta said, a faint smile spreading across her face. "Thank you... for living..."

"Now then, Bambietta said as she began to pat Liltotto on the top of her head, "that was all well, good and cool, but I'd like it if you kept your cool the next time you try and act like a big damn hero, you got me? I'm the resident overly emotional Quincy around here."

"Sure," Liltotto replied, "whatever you say. You can be the emotional train wreck all you want."

Bambietta puffed out her chest and smiled broadly as she closed her eyes. "That's just what I wanted to hea-" The Quincy's eyes suddenly opened up when it had dawned on her precisely what Liltotto had said. "Hey!"

Erza, meanwhile, began to move towards the two Quincy. Her body was battered and bloodied, yes, but she knew the damage could have been much more extensive. Still, despite her movement, her fellow guild mates showed concern.

"Erza, are you sure you should be moving?" Levy asked as she walked towards her.

"Please, just sit down," Wendy also said as she approached. "I can heal you no problem and then everything will be good, right?"

"In a minute," Erza said as she closer to the Quincy members of Fairy Tail and looked at Liltotto. "Thank you, Liltotto Lamperd."

Liltotto smiled a bit then despite her exhaustion, simply happy to see that Erza seemed to be in good spirits despite all that had happened. "I'm just... glad everyone's okay."

"Indeed." Erza reached out and placed a hand atop Liltotto's shoulder. "I reacted on instinct to protect my guild, feeling the weight of the world on my shoulders. I appreciate your willingness to share that burden."

Wendy moved in close then and raised her hands, beginning to use her magic to heal Erza. Liltotto noticed it quickly, happy to know that the woman's injuries could be healed so that she could return to whatever battles awaited. However, Liltotto knew that she would have to wait a time. Her spiritual power was spent for the moment and there was no kind of healing that Wendy could perform to correct that. Liltotto would simply have to recharge on her own, drawing on the surrounding environments. Yet it did not matter. She was just content to know that everyone was all right.

"How touching!"

A voice bellowed out towards those of Fairy Tail, leaving Erza and all the others to look at the mobile Phantom Lord guild hall. It did not take Erza long at all to recognize the voice. "Jose."

"You sentimental fools really would walk barefoot through hell to protect each other!" the guild master shouted once more, his voice echoing forth from the guild hall's outer speakers. "It makes me sick! You and your entire guild! However, I am willing to spare you all any further pain!"

Erza furrowed her brow as she listened intently to the madman's proclamation. "What are you getting at, Jose Porla?"

Bambietta felt her body go numb then, the Quincy realizing in the back of her mind what the guild master was going to do.

"What am I getting at?" Jose called out from his castle. "It's quite simple, Erza Scarlet. You cannot stand against Phantom Lord! Not while we possess a Jupiter Cannon and the finest wizards known in all Fiore! But I will allow Fairy Tail to walk away in peace! You simply need to leave Lucy Heartfilia behind!"

Bambietta watched then as all those who called themselves Fairy Tail wizards began to turn their gaze upon Lucy, the lot of them clearly caught off guard by Jose's statement. Even the likes of Erza, Natsu and Gray, if only for a moment. Yet the armored mage turned her gaze back towards the Phantom Lord guild hall, never moving an inch.

"And why is she so important to you?" the mage asked simply enough.

"Don't you dare sound so judgmental, Erza Scarlet!" Jose's voice suddenly blasted from the speakers upon his castle, his tone belligerent and enraged. "I'm but a simple guild master taking it upon himself to complete a job request Phantom Lord received! I simply want to reunite a father with his estranged daughter!"

"A job request?" Erza stared up at the Phantom Lord guild hall, all the while trying to contain her rage. "You've done all of this for a reward? You've begun a war between guilds for a job request?"

Bambietta knew there was much more to it than that. The Quincy recalled well what the ransom note from Phantom Lord had said. There was no way the guild simply wanted a reward, not the way the message had been phrased. They wanted Lucy Heartfilia's 'lovey dovey money' after all. It could not simply be for a fraction of it, not to stoop to levels such as this.

That, however, was the least of Bambietta's concerns. Her mind was beginning to race now, the Quincy realizing what was going to happen. Fairy Tail had lost much in this war now. The guild hall had been destroyed, Shadow Gear hurt, Makarov disposed of, Wendy kidnapped and now the they were all faced with the prospect of facing down an entire guild and a Jupiter Cannon. Surely they would cut their losses and make Lucy a sacrificial lamb. It only made sense to hand her over to save themselves from further conflict and pain. The Vandenreich would have done so if push had come to shove, Bambietta knew that much. Giselle and the others had left her behind to fend for herself and reaped the benefits of her defeat. Yet that was not all. Liltotto had made it very clear that Yhwach had done the same to them all, having attempted to exchange their very lives to empower his elite forces.

It was going to happen again then, a comrade being thrown to the wolves for the sake of the whole. Bambietta would not let that happen. To hell with Fairy Tail then. She would escape with Lucy. Hirenkyaku would serve her well. She could get Lucy out of the battlefield and then return for the likes of Levy and Wendy. Surely Liltotto would make her own escape then, following suit when she saw what Bambietta was up to.

So Bambietta's body began to brace itself for high-speed movement, the Quincy's eyes settling on the clearly distraught Lucy. Her right foot began to step off from the ground, Bambietta ready to move.

"We'd never betray her like that!"

Bambietta froze then, the Quincy turning her head slowly away from Lucy. Her visage instead fell upon Erza. Despite her slowly healing injuries, the wizard was shouting in defiance towards Jose.

"She's a member of Fairy Tail!" Erza continued to yell, "And we will not throw away one of your own! You'll have to kill us first!"

Lucy began to sob then, the Celestial Spirit mage unsure of the support that Erza had levied in her favor. This guild was willing to lay down its very existence for her, a relative newcomer. It was too much for her to take.

It was no different from Bambietta then, the Quincy caught off-guard by Erza's words. For the moment had Bambietta's resolve to see the worst in people been shattered, her desire to whisk Lucy and the others away left to the side. However, it came back soon enough. It was impossible, simply impossible, for a group of such diverse people to be so good and so pure. Erza was speaking for herself and no one else. That was all. That was all it could ever be.

Gray suddenly stepped forward, casting aside his coat as if to accentuate his words. "There's no guild in Earthland that would hand over one of their own to a monster like you!"

"You think we'd just give up one of our friends because you threaten our guild?" Levy was next by his side, the Solid Script wizard trying to put on a brave face. "Either result would leave Fairy Tail less than it should be, so we'll... we'll stand and fight!"

As if joining in Erza, Gray and Levy's stance, those who bore the mark of Fairy Tail spoke in one voice then, a collective unison of defiance that rang out across the land. Levy, Elfman, Mirajane, Macao and so many others raised their fists high, shouting in support of one of their own. Even Wendy, timid as she would be, tried her best.

"You hear that, right?" Wendy said as she looked toward the Phantom Lord guild hall, all the while continuing to heal Erza. She tried to harden her expression, to speak with confidence, but it only went so far. "Lucy's staying put, okay?"

Lucy broke down then, tears streaming from her eyes as she covered her mouth with her right hand, trying desperately to keep herself calm. In response did Bambietta see the Fairy Tail guild emblem on her skin, the Quincy pausing for a moment.

"They're too pure and too kind," Bambietta whispered underneath her breath, her voice drowned out by the unyielding and collective roar that continued to rail against Jose Porla. "It's just... not..."

Bambietta lowered her head for a moment, her mind simply trying to process what was going on. Yet that proved problematic as she heard another voice, Jose responding in kind to those who had rebuked his offer.

"You miserable fools!" the guild master proclaimed, his voice teetering on the verge of uncertain madness. "I'll give you one last chance to answer my demand properly!"

Fairy Tail continued its defiance though, leaving Bambietta to hear Natsu make certain that his voice was heard just as all the others had been.

"Keep dreaming, pal!" the Fire Dragon Slayer shouted to the heavens themselves. "Ask all you want, but we ain't gonna give you any other answer! We're going to take every one of you jerks down and that's that!"

Bambietta chuckled slightly, the Quincy's eyes peeking out from underneath the visor of her hat. She could see it clearly now, so very clearly. Yet while her eyesight was focused on the here and now, her thoughts dwelt elsewhere.

 _"Tell me, this Fairy Tail... can I expect to be betrayed like that again?"_

 _"That is not the type of guild that First Master Mavis sought to create so many decades ago. And it is not the kind of family I wish to take care of."_

 _"Family?"_

 _"Yes. You are now part of my Fairy Tail family... if you wish to be."_

At first Bambietta had not believed a word of it, not even at her lowest point of existence. Yet now she could finally understand. What Makarov had said was not simply well-spoken lies or the words of a man who foolishly believed in a kindness that the world did not truly possess. No, he had spoken the truth. Fairy Tail, it was...

"This guild is..." The corners of Bambietta's lips began to curl back up into a smile with a degree of trembling hesitancy, the edges of her eyes watering in a way she had never expected. "This guild is my family."

In that moment did Bambietta feel something almost alien to her. She had been happy many times in her past, for both the right and wrong reasons, but this was different. This was a bliss, a joy, a jubilation that she had not experienced since she had been but a child.

"Fairy Tail..." Jose voice remained calm over his speakers, yet Bambietta and all those of the guild she had joined could hear that his tone was on the edge. "Is that your final answer?"

Bambietta, lost in the moment, quickly raised her right hand, covered in the Sanrei Glove as it was, and pointed its index finger towards Phantom Lord's guild hall. "You hard of hearing or something? You didn't get all those words that were coming out of Natsu's mouth? Well then, listen up!"

Bambietta raised her left arm up then and took the glove off it. She kept the back of her hand facing towards the Phantom Lord castle. As the white glove continued to slip off, the pale blue guild emblem that adorned Bambietta's skin revealed itself. As it did so, Bambietta's mind once more flashed back to her first day in this strange new world.

 _"How about right here?"_

 _"You wish to cover the emblem?"_

 _"No, no, not at all. I just think it'd be cool if, you know, I were to say something like 'the gloves are coming off' and then reveal that I'm in Fairy Tail. That ought to scare away most troublemakers I end up dealing with."_

While Bambietta could understand now that Makarov had spoken nothing but the truth, she had given him nothing but lies at that very moment. She had wanted to hide the emblem of a guild that she had seen as nothing more than a means to an end. Yet now things were different. The likes of Lucy, Levy and Wendy meant something to her. The likes of Erza, Natsu and Gray as well. The guild as a whole.

So now, when truth had been revealed for what it was, so too did the lies become truth as well. Bambietta held her hand before her face, allowing Jose Porla and the world to see that she was a member of this family.

"We're Fairy Tail," Bambietta exclaimed, "and you can't have any of us!"

There was a silence then, one that Bambietta digested before she continued to indulge herself. If Jose was not going to respond, then she was more than willing to continue to give him a piece of her mind. She considered perhaps that she should have quit while she was ahead, but that was never her style.

"Man, look at you!" the Quincy cried out as she slipped her glove back on and resumed pointing at the Phantom Lord castle. "You come down here to Magnolia packing a big old attitude, acting all mean and nasty, then you go throwing out ridiculous demands while pointing that big, bad Jupiter Cannon at us? Talk about arrogant! Or maybe your just self-conscious! Yeah, that might be it! I think somebody is overcompensating!" Bambietta shrugged. "Man, and here I thought that after everything you've done to us that you had to be one hundred percent a dick, but I guess you can't really get it up, huh?"

"How dare you!" Jose's silence suddenly came to a close, his voice all but cracking. "If this is how you want it, then so be it! I'll give you a second dose of the Jupiter Cannon! Fifteen minutes... That's all it will take to recharge! You all have fifteen minutes to consider the foolishness you've committed by insulting one of the ten Wizard Saints!"

"Okay," Bambietta said as her bluster faded a bit, "maybe insulting the guy with the Jupiter Cannon wasn't my best idea ever. I really need to learn to quit while I'm ahead."

"I wouldn't beat yourself up over it too much," Totomaru said as he began to approach the Quincy. "Even when he was more stable, he always did want to test out the Jupiter Cannon after spending so much jewel on obtaining it. It would have come to this eventually."

"You seem to be taking this calmly," Bambietta said as she noted how neither Totomaru or Juvia seemed all that perturbed. "You know, for a guy who was just attack by his own boss."

"What's the worry?" Totomaru asked. "We've got fifteen minutes to get up there and shut down the Jupiter Cannon's core. And besides, between Erza and that little friend of yours, I'm sure it can be deflected again no problem."

"That's rather unlikely," Erza called from afar. "I spent a significant amount of magic power on fueling my Adamantine Armor. And I can't requip it again until I've had it repaired."

"I can heal Erza's wounds," Wendy offered up "but I can't replenish Erza or Liltotto's magic. Or her armor. I'm so useless."

"Nonsense," Erza said as she placed a comforting arm atop Wendy's shoulder. "If not for you, there's no telling when I could fight next."

"Okay," Totomaru said panicking slightly now. "So we've got fifteen minutes to save the day. We just need to get through my own guild... to..."

Totomaru's eyes began to widen, giving Bambietta reason to look over her shoulder. Sure as day, she could see a legion of strange violet forms of magic coming towards her, measuring in the hundreds. They appeared to be humanoid, red eyes burning in the shadows of their bodies, but they were completely composed of nothing but energy.

Juvia simply stared in astonishment. "Jose's Shade magic?"

"Wait, what?" Bambietta blinked unlike the water mage. "That's a form of magic? From one guy?"

"He is a Wizard Saint after all," Erza said as she looked at the oncoming horde. "He could face an entire guild with a Caster spell such as this."

"I swear, if this stupid guild master has one more trick up his sleeves, I'm going to be so freaking pissed!" Bambietta looked back to Totomaru. "So, fire dude, you know a lot about that cannon. Where the heck is the core?"

"At the far end of the Jupiter Cannon's barrel," Totomaru replied. "So we'd need to get in there and destroy it if we want to stop it."

Erza narrowed her eyes. "So we simply need to fight through this horde of Shades and then the remaining guild members to get there."

"The core was always meant to be my post if push ever came to shove," Totomaru said with some degree of sorrow. "I wonder who Jose has replaced me with now?"

"We will have our home back," Juvia said as comforting as possible. "As soon as we make Master Jose see the light."

"Oh, I'll show him the light all right!" Totomaru's right hand came alive with flame and he quickly threw his arm out. The fiery blast shot forth, piercing through a wave of Shades as they approached.

Bambietta had to admit that she was rather fond of the spirit Totomaru possessed despite his circumstances. However, she knew it was no match for her own, not now. She was on an emotional high, a euphoria that she could not quite explain. As Fairy Tail began to engage the Shades in battles both near and far, the Quincy simply looked up at the Jupiter Cannon, a smile spreading across her face.

"Oh no," Liltotto said as she approached, all the while trying to recover her strength to better fend off the Shades. "I know that look. You're about to do something stupid and reckless."

"No, no," Bambietta said with an unwavering confidence. "I'm just going to go shot out the Jupiter Cannon's core."

Then Bambietta was off, the Quincy leaping into the air and jumping from spiritual platform to spiritual platform with Hirenkyaku.

"Like I said," Liltotto whispered under her breath, "something stupid and reckless. But it's so totally you so it's cool."

Liltotto wanted to give chase, to keep a close eye on her friend, but her powers were still in a state of relatively dormancy thanks to the shield she had erected. She was drawing on the powers around her to recharge, but she needed more if she was to use Hirenkyaku or her Voll Stern Dich to fly.

Sighing, she prepared herself as she saw a Shade approaching. The more precise techniques of the Quincy were problematic for the moment, but the Gluttony? that was like breathing. Liltotto's mouth grew out and extending, quickly gobbling up the ethereal monster.

"Not bad," Liltotto muttered. But not very filling..."

* * *

Bambietta leapt through the air, moving from location to location. Her sword in hand, she continued to cut through the nearly endless swarm of Shades that threatened to overtake her, the Quincy gritting as some managed to cut through her Blut Vene and draw miniscule amounts of blood. Yet still she kept her eye on the Jupiter Cannon, trying to ascertain how to best take it out.

The Ginto Capsules were the first thing that came to mind, yet Bambietta had to wonder if lining the cannon with them in a bid to blow it up would have the proper benefits. Surely the Jupiter's magic beam would not work properly, but this was a form of magic and technology she was not even remotely familiar with. There was no telling if it would still fire even without the barrel to guide it.

So no, Bambietta knew what she had to do. She needed to go right through the barrel and take out the core the old fashioned way. However, much to her annoyance, the Shades were making that more difficult than it needed to be.

"Hey, keep your shadowy mitts to yourself!" Bambietta shouted as she switched to her bow and tried to get some distance between herself and the ever-increasing horde. "Sheesh, it's like somebody's got it out for me..."

* * *

Jose Porla sneered as he watched the lacrima orbs before him. He could see very well the battlefield that he had created, his magical constructs bringing their full might against the accursed Fairy Tail. It was a splendid sight indeed, but one that was taxing to the guild master. Fighting an entire guild was a troublesome ordeal, particularly when he was trying his best to keep an eye on four particular wizards.

First there was Lucy Heartfilia. He was intent on taking her back by force before the Jupiter Cannon was primed to fire, but she was holding her own with her Celestial Spirits. Then there was the likes of Titania Erza, the Salamander, Natsu Dragneel, and this upstart of a woman in white who had made a mockery of him just moments before. The trio of them had taken to the air, one with a winged armor, another being guided by the peculiar flying cat holding tight to him, and the last leaping through the air itself. There was no doubt in Jose's mind that the three of them were intent on attacking the Jupiter Canon itself, something that he would not allow. So he further turned his attention on them, unleashing more and more of the Shades he had crafted upon them. It proved advantageous as Jose could see that those on the ground who could provide cover fire were doing just that, trying to support their comrades.

So it went, Jose trying to bring down the guild he had grown to despise, those who stayed loyal to Phantom Lord close by his side.

"Sir," Sojiro Kusaka said as he approached. "I know your power is great, but please allow us to assist you on the battlefield."

"No," Jose said without even diverting his attentions. "I think you overestimate their chances. I will see the end of Makarov's children myself! Only five minutes remain..."

Kusaka shook his head. "That's still an eternity in battle."

"You are all required in case the we need our trump card," Jose retorted. "Though I suppose you could always return in case this plan fails. So be it. Kusaka, Yin, and Yang; you have my blessing. Aria, Sol, Hanza and Kariya shall remain in case any foolish wizards enter this castle."

"It will be done, my master." Kusaka turned then, his tattered cloak whipping about as he affixed a white mask to his face. "Yin, Yang, let's go."

* * *

"Not cool! Not cool!"

No, it quite certainly was not to Bambietta. For someone who had lived the majority of her long life within the shadows of the Vandenreich, one who had claimed them as her own to launch attacks on the realms of the dead, to be assaulted by beings made of the darkness was an affront she could not tolerate.

The Shades were relentless, the beings practically piling upon Bambietta as if to keep her at bay. Yet still she kept pressing forward, trying to get closer to the Jupiter Cannon. Yet more and more continued to launch towards her, wrapping across her body. Bambietta's body began to be consumed in the shadows, her face falling into darkness as her outstretched arm became lost as well.

Desperate, Bambietta began to fumble through the pockets of her coat, pulling from their a multitude of Ginto capsules. She grit her teeth then, allowing her spiritual energies to flow through her blood, putting as much power as she could into her Blut Vene. Then, while closing her eyes and gritting her teeth, she opened the capsules.

The Shades tore asunder in response, explosions of blue light coming together, forcing the rays of power to pierce them. In response did they disintegrate, giving Bambietta breathing space. She took advantage of it then, gasping for air as smoke came off her body. She was relatively unharmed, Blut Vene having held its ground, but her clothes were charred and torn, leaving her a mess. There was pain nonetheless, but it meant nothing to her, especially if Wendy could heal it later.

"The cannon..." Bambietta knew time was running out, her senses coming alive as she felt the energies of the Jupiter Cannon beginning to coalesce. She had to take it out and now. So Bambietta leapt upwards again, taking advantage of the momentary clear passage her brazen attack had created. She moved quickly, stopping in her invisible tracks quite suddenly. "Damn it!"

As if appearing due to powers similar to Hirenkyaku, were three individuals Bambietta recognized. A Soul Reaper adorned in a tattered cloak and a stark white mask, twin Arrancars by his side. The Quincy knew them by reputation if nothing else.

"What the hell? You're that guy with the copycat Zanpakuto that tried to remake the Soul Society!" Bambietta grew frustrated then. "Seriously, what the hell is going on here? First me, then, Lil, Kariya and now you three? Oh yeah, and I guess that Hanza guy probably died too. Sheesh, forget this stupid afterlife reunion nonsense! Get the hell out of my way!"

"We are as in the dark as you it seems," Kusaka replied. "A shame. I was hoping that someone from our world would know the truth. Regardless, I will not let you interfere with my new family."

Bambietta brought her sword to bear and spoke with an earnest tone she was quite happy to employ. "Same to you."

Kusaka, Yin and Yang quickly lunged for Bambietta, the trio of opponents bringing their weapons forward. Bambietta's sword clashed with Kusaka's own, the Quincy trying to parry him. She simply wanted to move forward, to avoid this battle for now. The clock was ticking and she could see the Jupiter Cannon beginning to light up.

Growing frustrated, her elation finally beginning to crack under the pressure, Bambietta moved past Kusaka with Hirenkyaku, again evading the electrified whip of Yin, one last step letting her slip past a sword strike from Yang's fiery weapon.

Bambietta appeared before the maw of the Jupiter Cannon, looking down the darkened tunnel. She feel the power within, the core no doubt incredibly close to firing. Desperate as she was, Bambietta let her sword switch to her bow. there was no time to run down the tunnel, not even with Hirenkyaku. She raised her bow then and prepared herself for what she had to do. Bambietta knew she was leaving herself defenseless, a veritable death sentence with the Shades, Arrancar and Soul Reaper about, but such a risk she was willing to take.

"The depravity of the Heavens! Scattered souls of the dead! I call upon thy power and swear my loyalty to your unjust ruling!"

The word uttering in panic, her heart rate running out of control, Bambietta could feel pure power infuse itself within her bow as she held it before her and towards the Jupiter Cannon's barrel. An arrow began to form, drawing from the magic around her, gaining strength from even the cannon's energies itself.

"What the hell is she doing?" Yin cried out as she watched the power continue to flow into Bambietta's bow.

"She intends to fire upon the Jupiter Cannon itself?" Yang added. "She's insane!"

Kusaka did not care in the least as he moved closer to his comrades. Surely this Quincy had no chance of destroying the core from such a distance no matter what power she was calling upon, but he was unwilling to test the limits of his assumption. Extending his right arm outwards, he pointed both his index and middle fingers towards Bambietta. One simple Kido spell, that was all it would take to bring her down if she was so unguarded. "I have you now."

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"What?" The attention of both Kusaka and his Arrancar allies was diverted then, the lot of them turning to catch sight of a fiery mass of fire coming towards them. Yin was struck immediately, falling back until her body smashed into Kusaka and Yang both, sending the lot of them spinning through the air.

"Nice shooting, Natsu!" Happy exclaimed from over the shoulder of his friend as he held him aloft.

"Man, I was hoping to take the lot of you out!" the Fire Dragon Slayer exclaimed as he turned his attentions to Bambietta. "You're all clear!"

Erza, still clad in her Black Wing Armor, tore through an advancing cluster of Shades, giving the Quincy a quick look as well. "I'm counting on you, Bambietta Basterbine! Take it out and protect our guild!"

"Annihilate those who stand in defiance of my desires!" Bambietta continued to shout as she felt her jubilation rise once more thanks to Natsu and Erza both supporting her. She shut her left eye then, trying to get a bead on the Jupiter core at the end of the cannon. The darkness was proving impossible to pierce through with the naked eye, leaving her to grow frustrated for a moment. "Scatter their existence into the ether!"

She could not hope to strike the core, not at this distance, not through this darkness. Yet everyone was counting on this one arrow to provide salvation. Bambietta's wavering ecstasy faltered again, the tension mounting in her neck, the weight and pressure of the world upon her shoulders. Yet despite it all, she remembered a day long ago, when she had first held a bow in her hands and wore a blindfold over her eyes. Then it drifted through her thoughts, the words of Robert Accutrone bringing a calming effect to Bambietta's soul.

 _"Your eyes will betray you, yes, but never your soul. Feel your target, Bambietta, and your aim shall be impeccable."_

Bambietta did just that, closing her right eye so that it matched the left. The darkness surrounded her then, but it mattered not. Despite it all, she could see nonetheless. Her soul was reaching outwards, moving past the symmetrical waves of power pulsing through the Jupiter Cannon. At its center she could see it, a violet orb of storming magic, particles of power smashing against one and another.

Then did Bambietta's heart skip a beat, the Quincy feeling a surge of energy beginning to pulse outwards. It was about to fire. This was it, the last chance. Screaming them, her serenity shattered, Bambietta finished her incantation. "Become one with my power and obey my command! Sankt Bogen!"

Bambietta unleashed the arrow then, the glowing weapon of light flying through the darkness of the Jupiter Cannon. The illumination it provided left Bambietta a clear view of the destruction that was about to unfold.

Soon did the arrow and Jupiter core collide, the burst of magnified energy of both sides interacting as two volatile sources only could.

Bambietta smiled as she watched the explosion unfold, the power of the blast rocking the Phantom Lord guild hall. The complex shook, the Jupiter Cannon rocked by the blast at its end. The weapon began to fall forward, its connection to the guild hall undone. Bambietta and those of Fairy Tail simply watched as it descended to the ground, causing the land to shake as it hit.

"Damn it." Kusaka and his twin Arrancar sped back to the sight of the battle, the trio staring down at the carnage that had been wrought. The masked Soul Reaper turned his gaze upon Natsu Dragneel then, his indignation at having been driven away at such a critical juncture tearing at his thoughts. "Twice now you have vexed me, Dragon Slayer. The next we shall see our battle through to the end."

Then he was gone, his speed taking him back to the Phantom Lord guild hall. Yin and Yang simply glared at Natsu before doing the same.

"Well, they seem kind of mean," Happy exclaimed as he watched the trio vanish from sight.

"Maybe," Natsu exclaimed, "but that'll just give me more reason to get fired up next time we fight. Anyway, let's go high five Bambi, okay?"

"I think Erza might have beat you to the punch," Happy replied as he watched the armored mage approach the Quincy.

"Excellent work, Bambietta Basterbine," Erza said as her Black Wing Armor brought her closer. She looked at the destroyed Jupiter Cannon then. "Normally I'm not one for Fairy Tail causing property damage, but I think I can make an exception this one time."

"Yeah, that's cool and all," Bambietta said as she breathed deeply, her face drenched in sweat. She looked at Erza then and gave her a thumbs up. "Mission accomplished, ri-"

Bambietta suddenly slumped forward them, her body running low on power. Even with the Sanrei Glove, she had expended more power than she had on that spell than ever before, leaving her weak in the knees. Erza was quick to catch her though, making sure to keep Bambietta held tightly.

"You did good, Bambietta Basterbine," Erza said simply.

"And our guild is safe. My... family..."

It had been nothing but a whisper, the Quincy clearly to exhausted for the moment to speak loudly, yet Erza had heard it nonetheless. She smiled then, the mage happy to have heard Bambietta refer to the guild as she had just now. Tired as she was, Erza had to wonder if Bambietta had even known what she had said out loud, if her pride would have allowed her to under other circumstances. Regardless, it did not matter. Content, Erza begin to descend back down to the ground. For the moment she could see that the Shades were beginning to drift away from the battle, hovering instead over the guild. Perhaps Jose was simply planning a new approach to this battle, though Erza had to hope that the destruction of his Jupiter Cannon had simply broken his concentration.

Landing upon a grassy covered knoll, Erza lay Bambietta down upon her back as gently as she could. Natsu and Happy were soon to land close by, yet it was the sight of others running over that took hold of Erza's attention. Lucy, Levy, Liltotto and Wendy were closing the distance, their expression betraying their worries.

"Bambi, are you okay?" Wendy asked as she knelt down beside Bambietta, preparing to utilize her healing magic.

"A little drained is all," Bambietta replied. "And a little dinged up, so... thanks in advance, Wendy."

"You're crazy, you know that?" Lucy asked as she knelt beside Bambietta, looking down at her with tears moving down her tears. "We could have avoided all of this if I had just let myself be taken by Phantom Lord."

"Nonsense," Erza replied. "You're one of us, Lucy. What kind of guild would we be if we sacrificed one of our own."

"And..." Bambietta reached up with her left hand, gently touching Lucy's face to wipe away her tears. "I wouldn't let anyone take you away for anything, Lucy. Not even my life."

"Still," Erza began to say as she looked up at the towering guild hall, "we can't be confident in our victory. This isn't over yet, I'm sure of it."

Bambietta knew that much was true. Jose and the others were no doubt planning their next move. Yet for the moment she was happy. Happier than she could recall being in so many decades. her mind was simply trying to process all that had happened in the half hour, the bulk of it hard for her to imagine.

This was her guild now, these were her friends now, but most importantly... this was her family. It had become the one thing she had lacked for so long, the one thing that had been stolen from her as a child.

"Leave it to you, Bambi," Liltotto said as she stood by her friend's side, all the while looking at the destroyed Jupiter Cannon. "You don't even have your Shrift and you still managed to blow that thing to kingdom come."

Bambietta smirked a bit, then did her eyes begin to widen. "Wait..."

Liltotto turned around then, noting the sudden increase in the pitch of Bambietta's voice. "What's the matter?"

"Wait, wait, wait..." Bambietta's mind began to race, stray thoughts beginning to come together like so much puzzle pieces, a fond memory from long ago beginning to bring a light to her eyes. "A bunch of self-important jerks threatening to destroy us all with a deadly laser... A clock clicking down to destruction... A masked man trying to stop me when I was racing that clock only for someone to blindside him... And me closing my eyes due to advise from a wise mentor so that I can take the shot that saved the day?"

Bambietta smiled.

"This has been such a red letter day," Bambietta said, her face beaming like never before. "I've been waiting for this heaven since Seventy-Seven."

Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Levy, Natsu and Happy were simply confused by Bambietta's thought process, the lot of them unsure of what precisely she was talking about. Liltotto on the other hand, knew exactly what she was referring to.

"You are such a nerd, Bambi."

* * *

 **Its so great to have Bambietta realize that fairy tails speech about family in the past wast just hot air, but the truth. From here on out, she'll be far more caring for the guild as a whole, and not just a select few people. Oh, she'll still have preferences as to who she likes more, but still.**

 **I hope you all liked the backstory we came up with for Liltotto. I didn't want to do a long scene, but i figured that her talk with Erza would do the job just fine.**

 **Finally we have the addition of Juvia and Totamaru to the side of fairy tail. Ive always had this planned from the beginning, and with this, many things will change, not just for this arc, but the story as a whole...Don't worry though, Greyxjuvia is still going to be a thing. I wouldn't be that cruel (or stupid) to change that.**

 **Hopefully we will have the next chapter out sooner. Until then, I cant wait to hear what you all thought about this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading, and see you next time.**


	24. All's Fair In Love And War

**So sorry for the wait everyone. This chapter was harder to write than we thought it would. Thankfully, we're now back in action! I do hope that you all enjoy it. The fight at the end is something i really hope you all like in particular.**

 **Please feel free to leave us your thoughts on this chapter. We REALLY want to know what you have to say. It would mean alot to us!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own** **Bleach of fairy tail. Those belong respectively to Tite Kubo and Shounen jump and Hiro Mashima and Weekly shounen magizine. This is just for fun!**

 **Ankoholic Disclaimer: As you can probably imagine I do not own the Fairy Tail or Bleach series or any of the characters that appear in either. The honor of being the man behind Fairy Tail belongs to the one, the only Hiro Mashima. Oh, and Bleach's creation rests solely on the shoulders of some other guy. Oh sure, I've purchased plenty of manga, DVDs, video games and maybe a few too many action figures and statues of Erza Scarlet and some Bleach character (though only the Fairy Tail merchandise remains at this point), but the series themselves? Oh no, they're certainly not mine. You'd know if it were me in charge. Though to explain how different Bleach would be... Well, to detail that would take a higher word count than this story will eventually end with. Though oddly enough, little would actually change about Fairy Tail. Huh. Go figure.**

* * *

Jose Porla could not recall a time when he had been more irate. He had tried to be reasonable, he had tried to allow Fairy Tail to simply walk away from this battle, yet they had turned him down. Worse, they had destroyed one of his prize possessions.

"Oh," Jose said as he looked out from the tower of his guild hall and down at the smoldering remains that lay on the ground, "my Jupiter Cannon."

Already on the edge as he was, Jose's heart began to fall further into darkness. The Jupiter Cannon had been a treasured asset to both himself and Phantom Lord, a novelty that they could hold high over the heads of every other legal guild in Fiore. Now it was nothing but garbage, an expensive wreck that Fairy Tail had laid at his feet.

"This," Jose hissed, his teeth gritting together as his lips curled back, "changes nothing."

Jose tried to take a deep breath but it availed him not. All that escaped him was a ragged gasp of air, his whole soul quaking with anger.

"You damned pests!" he at last screamed. "You think you've won? The game's not over yet, Fairy Tail!"

Jose whirled around then, his eyes settling on those who called his guild their home. They remained quiet and stalwart, as if his rage was not something that surprised them in the least. Most of them remained unflinching save for Hanza, the shinobi dropping to one knee. Aria, meanwhile, simply bowed his head."

Jose noted the actions, his anger subsiding slightly at the show of respect. Still, it did not quell his desire to wreak vengeance upon Fairy Tail. "Prepare the Abyss Break."

* * *

Bambietta Basterbine was feeling weak and tired, her spiritual powers spent for the time being. It would not last long however, the Quincy drawing at the magical atmosphere around her, replenishing her strength. For now she simply kept her body propped up against a building of Magnolia's her back against the bricks and wooden frame. Her legs were shaking still, her heart racing within her bosom, but it did not matter.

For Bambietta was simply ecstatic.

The reason was two-fold, yet one dwarfed the other. The realization that she had for all intents and purposes reenacted one of her favorite movie scenes ever by sheer chance was simply delightful, yes, but it paled in comparison to what Bambietta had come to realize of Fairy Tail.

Behind all the promises and had been a simple truth: the guild truly was a family. No matter how much Bambietta had doubted it, her feelings on such subjects had led her astray. Fairy Tail was not simply too good to be true. It simply was good. That was more than enough for the Quincy now.

"Hey, Bambi."

The Quincy snapped to attention then, her eyes peeking out from beneath both the bangs of her hair and the visor of her hat. She could see Wendy approaching her, the ever-present Carla by her side. "Hey, Wendy. What's up?"

"N-nothing," Wendy suddenly stuttered. "I just wanted to... wanted to..."

"Good heavens, child," Carla said as she gently pushed Wendy forward. "She won't bite. Now go on."

"Not bite, huh?" Bambietta muttered under her breath. "Askin would so disagree." The Quincy began to speak at a normal octave then as she began to say something she actually wanted Wendy to hear. "No, no; no need to say how awesome that was. I know that shot was one and a million, Wendy."

"But you were amazing," Wendy said as she twisted one foot in the ground, her hands held behind her back. Her face began to redden as she looked away from Bambietta nervously. "I wish I could be just like you. You're so confident and strong and... big."

Bambietta raised an eyebrow to that last part. "Huh?"

"Oh." Wendy's face became redder still. "It's nothing..."

Bambietta was not sure entirely what the Sky Dragon Slayer was getting at, but for the moment she did not let it concern her. She knelt down beside Wendy and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I know this has all been scary for you, Wendy. That jerk Jose and his big stupid Jupiter Cannon especially. But I just want you to know that I won't let anyone, not a monster or even a Wizard Saint, hurt you."

"I wasn't scared," Wendy said softly, a faint smile overcoming her mouth. "Because I knew you and Natsu and Erza would save us all."

Bambietta gasped then as Wendy leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the Quincy's shoulder, holding her tightly. Unsure of what to do in response for only a moment, Bambietta returned the hug. "Of course," the Quincy whispered. "I'd never let... anything... hurt... you..."

Wendy could hear Bambietta's voice trailing off, the Dragon Slayer becoming concerned. "Bambi?"

Wendy pulled away and could see a look of shock on Bambietta's face. Turning around, Wendy could also see the rest of Fairy Tail looking in the same direction, their heads craning upwards. Wendy did the same then, her own eyes widening in response.

Phantom Lord's fortress of a guild hall was changing. Stone structures were moving about, shifting and altering in their structure as if the complex possessed a mind of its own. It was a slow process, one heralded by the massive creaking of wood and the turning of gears, all of which echoed across the land and Magnolia itself. Bambietta and all those of Fairy Tail simply watched on in awe as the fortress's side fell out to the side forming arms, a head enshrined in a helmet rising from the rooftop as if it were a tower.

"Okay," Bambietta whispered, "so there's more than meets the eye with Phantom Lord's guild hall."

Shock gave away to anger and Bambietta stood up and ran towards Totomaru, Hirenkyaku kicking up dust as she appeared directly before him. Bambietta grabbed him by the front of his shirt with both hands and began to shake him.

"What the hell, man? Your old guild was annoying already with that stupid Jupiter Cannon on a mobile guild hall, but now they've gone from suck to blow!" Bambietta gave Totomaru no chance to properly respond, her shaking of the wizard continuing. "A robot? A freaking robot? What is this? Oh no, I get it! You Phantom Lord jerks may be a bitching big guild but your guild master ran you into debt buying all this ridiculous shit! That's why you need whatever reward the Heartfilia family will pay for this job request! That's why you morons have taken it this far!"

"This is madness," Totomaru responded, trying his best to keep his composure despite Bambietta's own rattled nerves and the madness of Jose resorting to what he had. "To bring out the Super Mage Giant Phantom... He only ever had it put to use when he had the Element Four practice... oh no."

Bambietta saw it then, a look of fear and rage upon Totomaru's face. Her patience at its limit, the Quincy shook Totomaru even harder. "Practice what? come on!"

Totomaru continued to ignore the grief that Bambietta was putting him through, his eyes staring only at the Super Mage Giant Phantom. "First the Jupiter Cannon and now the Abyss Break?"

Bambietta paused for a moment, allowing Totomaru to stop his forced movement. "Abyss Break? The hell's that?"

"It can't be..." Totomaru's expression was truly blank then, his thoughts lost to him. "Maser Jose, have you truly gone so mad?"

"Hey!" Bambietta began to shake Totomaru once more. "You don't go and reference something called the Abyss Break and not explain it! It's got to be bad with a name like that, so spill it already!"

"The Abyss Break," Erza said under her break. "He truly would stoop to any level, wouldn't he?"

"Again with the Abyss Break and yet I'm still not getting an answer." A part of Bambietta wanted to go over to Erza and try and shake an answer out of her, but she knew that would be a bad idea. So instead she shook Totomaru some more. "What the heck is it?"

"An ultimate spell that draws on all the powers of nature," Liltotto said simply enough as she approached, her words finally getting Bambietta to let go of Totomaru. "Either a wizard would have to be able to use all four elemental types or four separate wizards would have to channel their magic through a single point."

"Juvia and I," Totomaru began to whisper. "No, the Element Four, we were to do just that through the Super Mage Giant Phantom. But how... how can it happen now without us?"

Totomaru's eyes began to narrow. The mage quickly grabbed the lapels of Bambietta's coat and began to shake the Quincy without thinking.

"That bastard replaced us?" Totomaru shouted. "I'll kill him!"

"You know, I just want to make one thing clear, Totomaru," Bambietta began to say, trying her best to ignore the incessant shaking, "I get where you're coming from, being stabbed in the back by someone you trust and all, and that's absolutely the only reason I'm letting you return the favor of rocking my world like a maniac."

Totomaru began to calm down then, whether because he was truly feeling better or because of the thinly veiled threat hidden in Bambietta's words. He let go of her then and closed his eyes for a moment as he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

Bambietta felt her stomach churn a little bit, the shaking having not done it any favors. Still, she managed to talk. "Good enough for me... I think. Like I said, I get what you're feeling. Heck, I'm sure my little buddy here does too. Isn't that right, Lil?"

Bambietta received no response, leaving the Quincy to repeat the name.

"Lil?"

Again there was nothing. Bambietta quickly turned her head and looked over her left shoulder. She could see Natsu standing right there, Happy flying about, but there was no sign of Liltotto anywhere. Bambietta's left eye twitched in response, the veins on her forehead beginning to press outwards from underneath her skin.

"Where'd she go? Where'd she go?" Bambietta was upon Natsu then, the Quincy's fingers wrapped into his open vest as she shook the Dragon Slayer harder than she had Totomaru. Bambietta practically screamed as she did so, her temper flaring up to a degree that for the briefest of moments she was happy not to have the Explode at her beck and call. "We get into a bit of a scrap and she runs off leaving me high and dry again? Again? Oh my God, typical Lil! Typical Candi! Typical Meni! Typical Gi-" Bambietta paused a moment, only for her to scream even louder as she shook Natsu once more. "I am going to-"

Whatever Bambietta had to say, whatever she would regret speaking in front of Fairy Tail after it had proven its value to her, was lost to time. Her words were cut short, the sound of Natsu throwing up echoing across the landscape.

"Oh hell no." Bambietta instantly let go of the Fire Dragon Slayer, his lunch freshly adorning her boots. He fell back and away from her, his eyes practically swirling.

"No, Igneel, I don't want to go on the Ferris Wheel again," Natsu whined as his back hit the ground, his cheeks puffing out as if he was on verge of vomiting once more. "Please don't make me..."

Bambietta stood with eyes wide open, the Quincy looking down at her ruined boots. "That's just... just..."

Bambietta knew she simply wanted to scream, but she also knew what would happen. Liltotto would berate her for causing this problem herself. Bambietta knew it was true; she had been shaking a man who suffered from motion sickness after all.

"Lil." Bambietta remembered then what had sparked this entire scenario, her friend having abandoned her on the field of battle again. She wanted to scream even more, to curse to the heavens. Bambietta began to open her mouth then, her rage beginning to take control of her.

Yet then did Bambietta see Wendy, the young Sky Dragon Slayer looking visibly nervous. Bambietta's face twitched again, her anger boiling beneath the surface. Then did she force her expression to appear calm, Bambietta shrugging.

"Oh, fudge my life. My friend has gone and left me behind again and now my favorite pair of boots has been destroyed. Gosh darn it; I just need to roll with life's punches."

"What friend left you?"

Bambietta turned around and could see Liltotto standing behind her, the young lady holding in her hands a small wooden case in one and a bag in the other.

"Lil?" Bambietta began to smile a bit then, her heart rate slowing down.

"Wait a minute." Liltotto looked at Bambietta, taking a step closer. "You... you didn't think I ran off and left you and Fairy Tail holding the bag? Bambi, I..." Liltotto's voice lowered. "Bambi, I... I said I'd keep you safe when I joi-"

Liltotto gasped then, the Quincy never expecting Bambietta to close the distance between them and give her a hug.

"Not another word," Bambietta whispered. "Just... bad memories, all right?"

Looking around, Bambietta could see that all eyes were on her and Liltotto then. The Quincy quickly pulled away from her friend and stuck out her chest, trying to act as confident and boisterous as possible. "So where'd you run off to, huh?"

Liltotto stood up on her toes to look over Bambietta's shoulder, catching sight of the dazed Fire Dragon Slayer lying on the ground. "What happened to Natsu?"

"Just me being adorably hysterical," Bambietta said. "Though my boots paid the price, not that you noticed; thank you very much."

"She's..." Natsu managed to gasp out. "She's wilder than any form of transportation."

"Wow," Liltotto said as she lowered the back of her feet to the ground and looked up at Bambietta with a smirk. "What? Right in front of everyone? Was he... askin' for it Bambi?"

Bambietta folded her arms across her chest and scowled. "You're not funny, Lil."

"I wholeheartedly disagree," Liltotto replied. "Now as for where I ran off to..."

Liltotto turned her attentions to Totomaru and Juvia, beckoning them to come forward. She knelt down then, opening up the wooden box she had collected.

"I need you both to tell me how this where you Element Four guys are supposed to be in that Super Mage Giant Phantom thing to charge the Abyss Break."

Totomaru and Juvia did just that, walking towards Liltotto. The fire mage stared down at the wooden box that the Quincy had opened, taking not of the porcelain objects that were within. "Is that... a chess board?"

"She tends to us that when planning things out," Bambietta offered. "We're both quirky little Quincy, okay?"

"What's up with the bag of..." Juvia strained her eyes for a minute, looking right at what lay beside the chess board. "A bag of chips?"

"I get hungry when I plan things out, okay?" Liltotto replied. "Now again..."

"This is ridiculous," Totomaru countered. "The Abyss Break took us all ten minutes to charge, thirty when we were still getting used to casting it in sync. We don't have time for-"

"Give her answers," Erza said as she approached. "For the sake of both our guilds and the town of Magnolia."

Totomaru stared at the S-Class wizard, mulling over his options. "Fine. I was stationed at the center of the Super Mage Giant Phantom to do my part in casting the fire magic necessary for the Abyss Break. Aria was always on the top floor, while Juvia and Sol were stationed at the shoulders."

"All right, so..." Lil mouth extended out, took a potato chip and ate it. "So all that remains of the Element Four is Aria and Sol. I suppose one of those Arrancar we just saw could cover for Totomaru. But water... Maybe Kusaka is using his Zanpakuto's ice abilities to fill the void. If that's the case..."

Liltotto began to arrange the chess pieces on the board, the Quincy arranging them as they should.

"So Jose's the king and I guess Kariya's the queen, being a wild card and all," Liltotto continued, almost whispering to herself. "I guess Aria and Sol are the knights, Hanza and Kusaka the bishops and Yin and Yang the rooks. Then there's Jose's Shades. I guess they're the pawns. So then..."

"Seriously!" Totomaru shouted, his temper flaring. "We can't just plan out a strategy on a chess board Is this how you Fairy Tail wizards-"

Whatever he was about to say was cut off, Erza laying an armored hand on one of his shoulders. "Thirty minutes, yes? Give her time."

"This is absurd," Totomaru retorted. "We don't have time for-"

"Got it."

Totomaru simply blinked, his rant having been interrupted by the voice of Liltotto. He looked back down and could see the Quincy smirking as she herself stared down at the chess board.

"Well," Totomaru began to say as he folded his arms across his chest, "that's just stellar."

Bambietta grinned a bit as well as she worked her past Totomaru, patting him on the shoulder as she did so. "Don't let it get you down. This is just how Lil likes to plot ahead, that's all. She loves her chess."

Liltotto took another mouthful of potato chips, her jaw having once more extended out to the bag. As her mouth retracted back, she wiped her lips with the back of a gloved hand and began to speak. "Lucy's the key to this whole situation and it's all over if Phantom Lord gets their hands on her. I suppose that makes her the king."

"Not cool," Bambietta muttered under her breath. "It's my hands that should get on her. And vice versa..."

If Liltotto heard what her compatriot had just said, she did her best to ignore it. "Erza's obviously the queen, so that leaves myself and Natsu as the knights, Wendy and Elfman the bishops, and then Bambi and Gray as the rooks."

"Hey," Bambietta said as she crouched down beside Liltotto, "how come I'm not a knight like you? I mean come on, its right in our tittle. Stern Ritter?"

"One," Liltotto whispered back, "we're not Stern Ritter any more. And two, I made Natsu a knight, so..."

Bambietta caught sight of Liltotto's cheeks beginning to redden.

"You have an interesting way of flirting," Bambietta replied. "I bet you want Natsu to realize that knights can only move in L shaped patterns. Isn't that right, Lil?"

Liltotto said absolutely nothing else in return, at least not to Bambietta. "Now I hope nobody takes offense to this, but that makes everyone else in Fairy Tail technically the pawns on the board."

"Well now," a voice called out from above, "I have to wonder what you all are plotting."

Bambietta cast their gazes to the sky, following the sound of the voice, and were greeted with a most worrying sight. Jin Kariya was hovering above them, his long coat billowing about him as his hands remained firmly burrowed within the garment's side pockets. His red eyes glared down at Fairy Tail, his expression betraying none of his intent.

"Oh, look who it is," Bambietta said, trying to keep her composure. "We got ourselves a queen visiting us. Isn't that nice?"

If the statement angered Kariya he did not show it. The man simply shook his head for a moment and focused his eyes on Liltotto. "A chess board? How quaint. Though I suppose Master Jose's orders are more straight-forward than whatever plan you are concocting."

Erza kept her eyes locked on Kariya, unwilling to give him even a chance to make a move without her being ready to counter it. "And what plan is that?"

"The Abyss Break is going to lay waste to this entire town you call home," Kariya replied, "and while that wouldn't phase me in the slightest once upon a time, I do have to worry about my reputation in this world I'm in. With that in mind, I feel its best I take Lucy Heartfilia off your hands and put an end to this unpleasant situation."

"That's right, you come down here acting all big and bad," Bambietta shot back, "but get this through your head, flat top! Lucy's staying right by my side!"

Bambietta paused for a moment, her eyes widening a bit.

"Yeah, you heard me! Right by Fairy Tail's side!"

There was a chorus of yelling from those who made up Fairy Tail, there defiance leaving Kariya growing irate. "You miserable, failing clods. I can't speak for Master Jose, but I truly did want to end this without any further bloodshed. However, is this is how you want it, then-"

Kariya's eyes suddenly widened then, a massive spear suddenly flying towards him. His sight looked over the edge of the blade then, catching sight of a determined Erza Scarlet standing in a golden armor, her right arm extended outwards.

"Such fools." Kariya removed both hands from his coat pockets, allowing the wind to circulate around them. He clasped the palms of his hands against the sides of the spear, fully intent on stopping it. "What?"

Flames suddenly burst forth from the sides of the metal blade of the spear, an unnatural momentum suddenly coming into being. The Bount suddenly felt his position in the sky threatened, his body flying back.

"Damn you," he shouted, "Erza Scarlet!"

Erza watched as Kariya was pushed far and away, his body heading towards the castle. She allowed her magic to flow once more, her Giant's Armor switching out for the Black Wing Armor. She looked towards those she called her guild and family, a solemn expression on her face.

"No doubt Aria is the one helping fuel the air magic for the Abyss Break," the S-Class wizard said. "I'm trusting you all to take care of the Element Four. I'll keep this Kariya busy and buy you all some time!"

The wings of Erza's armor began to move then, allowing her to take flight. She summoned twin sets of ebony swords and flew to meet Kariya, the Bount's momentum coming to an end as the Giant Armor's spear began to power down. It faded from sight then, returning to Erza's armory.

"So you intend to defy me?" Kariya asked as he flew towards Erza, the sky itself at his beck and call. "So be it, Erza Scarlet!"

Bambietta watched from the ground below, the Quincy catching quick glimpses of the clash between Erza's swords and Kariya's wind blades. Bambietta was all but ready to leap into the sky herself, fully intent on joining the battle so as to sate her desires, but she stopped when she felt Liltotto's hand clasping against her forearm.

"I know you want to fight, Bambi," Liltotto began to say, "but I need you to stay put right here."

"Come on," Bambietta pleaded. "If I don't get to fight on the front lines, then I can't get to the other side of the board and become a queen too."

Liltotto blinked. "Oh my God."

Bambietta was confused. "What?"

"First you mention how knights move, then you bring that up." Liltotto was simply astonished. "You... you actually do know how chess works."

Bambietta scowled in return. "Hey, unlike Candi, I actually paid attention when you and Meni played board games. Don't go lumping me in with Shock Tarts for Brains!"

"I want you to stay close to Lucy," was all Liltotto had to say. "I want you to keep her safe in case anyone else from Phantom Lord comes out here to capture her. And I figure you'd be more than okay with that since you are the one who was going on about how no one else was going to be getting their hands on-"

Bambietta quickly covered Liltotto's mouth with one hand, gently patting her on the back, a nervous sweat on her brow. "Yeah, great plan, Lil! I love this plan! I'm excited to be a part of it! Let's do it!" Bambietta lowered her face down by Liltotto's shoulder then and whispered. "You totally heard that, huh?"

"Uh huh," Liltotto mumbled through Bambietta's hand.

"Never going to hear the end of it from you now," Bambietta said as she removed her hand from Liltotto's face, all the while shaking her head in frustration.

"So it looks like our queen and Phantom Lord's queen are already engaged in battle," Liltotto continued, trying her best to ignore Bambietta's sudden bout of laughter," and that's fine. So that just leaves the Abyss Break. Hopefully Wendy's own air magic could be a counter to Aria's, then-"

"Wait a minute!"

Liltotto felt herself cringe then, as if Bambietta's sudden voiced outburst had shifted the world around her. "What?"

"Look, I was totally down with naming the little Dragon Slayer a bishop because that's cool and all," Bambietta continued, the Quincy quite exasperated, "but there's no way I'm having her go up against that Crying Game of a wizard by herself! I'm going with her at the very least!"

"But," Liltotto countered, "you're guarding Lucy. That's why-"

"Then she's not going!" Bambietta shouted, cutting Liltotto off. "I-"

"I want to help, Bambi."

The Quincy paused then, feeling a tug on her cape. She looked over her shoulder to see Wendy by her side, the Sky Dragon Slayer's eyes all but pleading.

"I can do it if I need to," Wendy continued to say, her voice low. "I mean, you all need my help, right?"

Bambietta sighed, pausing for a moment. "Wendy, I-"

"I'm going to be by her side," Liltotto suddenly said. "Bambi, I know I can take Aria but I'm going to need some backup that can counter his specialty. And-"

"He took out Master Makarov," Bambietta countered. "And-"

"I said I'd protect you," Liltotto interrupted. "You and everything important to you, Bambi. I promise."

Bambietta was quiet for a time, finally relenting with her next words. "All right. She turned and knelt beside Wendy then, placing her hands on the Dragon Slayer's shoulders. "I want you to listen to absolutely everything Lil asks of you, okay? She tells you to stay back, she tells you to run away, you do just that?"

Wendy simply nodded her head in acknowledgement much to Bambietta's relief.

Liltotto could see things were going to be all right, her thoughts returning to the plan at hand. "Now then..."

"Please tell me you want me to face off with that masked guy!" Natsu's voice quickly caught Liltotto off guard, the Quincy turning to see him all but raring to go into battle. "He wants to settle a score and that's fine by me! He's got me all fired up!"

"Kusaka?" Liltotto furrowed her brow. "That's not a bad idea, but..." The Quincy grew worried then. She could not fight by Natsu's side and she knew that Kusaka was a dangerous Soul Reaper, possessing a Zanpakuto worthy of a squad captain. "Natsu, I... I know you aren't going to like this, but... I want you to fight the Soul Reaper side by side with Totomaru."

"What?"

It was not one voice but two that had spoken the objection, Totomaru having shouted alongside Natsu. They looked at each other then, clearly annoyed.

"I can handle myself just fine!" Natsu shouted. "Bambi totally wrecked a reaper back during the whole Lullaby thing and I know I could have done it too!"

Bambietta's ears perked. "That guy was no Soul Reaper, let me tell you."

"Let him fight the newbie Phantom Lord guy himself!" Totomaru yelled, his annoyance at the situation becoming too much for him to bear. "I have better things to do! I'm going after Jose and going to talk some sense into him!"

Liltotto could hear it all, the Dragon Slayer she wanted to protect boasting of his abilities, and Totomaru demanding he go face his own former leader himself. It was too much for the normally reserved Quincy to take. "Damn you both."

Bambietta could hear the sudden influx of emotion in Liltotto's voice, the Quincy turning to look at her comrade. "Lil?"

"You are not going to be a one man show, Natsu!" Liltotto shouted, her body shaking. "Not when I say you're not! And Totomaru? You want to go charging off to face down the man who you think has betrayed your guild's ideals? You're going to end up on the floor in a pool of your own blood!"

Bambietta was dumbstruck, the Quincy unable to recall a time she had ever seen Liltotto so angry. Bambietta knew that the Quincy was attached to Natsu, protective even, but her statement to Totomaru had been unexpected.

Then Bambietta remembered what Liltotto had said, of how she had died in their old world. Feeling her heart slowing, her skin growing cold, Bambietta reached out and gently placed a hand on Liltotto's shoulder.

"You're going to work together," Liltotto whispered, her emotions beginning to fade into her normally calm demeanor, "and that's that."

A silence hung over the assembled wizard and Quincy, one that was broken soon by Juvia. The water mage approached Liltotto then, trying to get her attention. "If Totomaru is going to stop this, then I wish to help as well. My powers should be more than a match for Yang's fire magic."

"Thank you," Liltotto said as she looked up at Juvia. "But I know enough about her. No doubt Yin's going to be by her side as well. You can't fight them both alone. You need someone who's magic would complement your own."

Liltotto snapped to attention then, her gaze settling on a nearby Fairy Tail wizard.

"Gray, your Ice-Maker magic should work wonders with her water techniques, right?"

"I suppose so," Gray replied, his fingers rattling against his crossed arms. "Long as we get this show on the road I'll team up with anyone, unlike Natsu here. Not like you're asking me to get married or anything."

"Then that just leaves Sol," Liltotto continued to say. "I know this is a lot to ask, Elfman, but I think we're going to need everyone else out here to evacuate the town in case things go south, so I can't offer you any back-up until someone else finishes a fight."

"A real man doesn't need any assistance!"

Liltotto simply blinked, watching as Elfman quickly ran towards the mechanical monstrosity that the Phantom Lord guild hall had become, the wizard moving faster than Liltotto had ever expected.

"Well," Liltotto said, trying to get past her initial shock, "I guess that's our cue to move."

Bambietta watched then as Liltotto and the others began to move away, heading towards the Phantom Lord guild hall. It did not sit well with Bambietta to not be a part of the upcoming battles with the remaining Element Four and the vaguely familiar denizens from the world she had once called home. She wanted to fight, oh yes she did, but she knew that there was something more important to do.

Moving close to Lucy, Bambietta made sure to stand by her side, looking towards the Phantom Lord base, ready for anything. A part of her wanted for something to attack, a member of Phantom Lord of even a dark remnant of Jose's magic, but Bambietta quickly felt a twinge of guilt at such a desire. She had to protect Lucy, that was all that mattered. The desire for a good fight had no place in this situation; none at all.

Yet then something took hold of Bambietta's attention, focusing it on Lucy entirely. The Celestial Wizard's body was shaking, her face wet from the eyes down.

Bambietta moved closer still, slipping an arm across the woman's shoulders. "Lucy?"

"This," Lucy whispered, "is all my fault, isn't it?"

"Hey." Bambietta would have nothing of that and she was quick to make the point clear. She circled around Lucy and gently raised the wizard's chin up with the index and middle fingers of her right hand, making certain that Lucy's eyes were looking into her own. "You do not own this problem, you got me? Just because other people are acting like monsters to get you, that doesn't make any of this your fault. It's on the shoulders of Jose and anyone following him through on this damn mad fool quest, okay? So don't go continuing to take all the blame."

Lucy sniffed back a bit. "But Bambi-"

"No buts," the Quincy interrupted, putting both her hands firmly on Lucy's shoulders. "I don't want to hear any more self-doubt, okay? Fairy Tail is going to fight for, I'm going to fight for you. And if the monsters at the door want you, Fairy Tail's going to kick the door right down on them. And me? I'll gladly kick their teeth in for good measure. And you know why? Because we're... Because Fairy Tail is a family, you got it?"

* * *

"Once a team finishes their battle, they should come assist me?"

Elfman was simply incredulous over Liltotto's strategy. Yes, he was not an S-Class wizard like any of the Element Four were purported to be, but he was an A-Class wizard of the most well-known guild in Fiore. He could handle his own he was sure of it.

At least that was what Elfman continued to tell himself over and over again as he ran through the halls of Phantom Lord's mechanized guild hall. His objective was in sight, the doorway to no doubt the earth element charging station for the Abyss Break.

"I can win this on my own!" Elfman shouted as he slammed through the doors, swinging them open. "Yes! I can do this because I'm a real man!"

Elfman quickly found himself standing in the room, catching sight of a rather gaunt individual possessing green hair.

"Such an uncouth barbarian, interrupting a gentlemen such as myself in the middle of a spell," Sol of the Earth said as he looked over his shoulder at Elfman, the Fairy Tail wizard's reflecting in his monocle. "I suppose I'll have to teach you some manners."

* * *

"You're totally doing it wrong, Yang."

Yin was exasperated, watching as her Arrancar twin sister continued to fail at completing her portion of the Abyss Break. Yang, much to her credit, was trying very hard, but it proving incredibly difficult.

"Well excuse me, Yin," Yang said, once more closing her eyes and focusing on her innate powers, flames bursting around her. "This is my first time and I can assure you that combining the spiritual power of Hollow with a Soul Reaper and the magic of this world isn't exactly child's play. And..."

Sighing, Yang raised her right knee up before tilting her upper body to the left, throwing her arms out to the side and extending out her index fingers. A blush formed on her cheeks.

"I feel like such an idiot doing this pose."

"It can't be that embarrassing," Yin said softly as she paced around her sister. "I mean, only I'm here to see it and you know I won't tease you too much about it."

"Thanks a lot," Yang replied, rolling her eyes before concentrating on her powers again. She felt her spiritual strength flow through her body, reaching the tips of her index fingers. It began to flow outward again, the Arrancar feeling a spark in air. "I think... I got it."

Yang's eyes suddenly opened wide, the Arrancar feeling an influx of power in the space around her. One so very familiar, the spiritual nature of Kusaka, but two others she did not recognize immediately.

"You really got it?" Yin asked, tapping her left foot a bit as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, I think that must be those Sol and Aria creeps," Yang said as she slowly resumed a more normal form. "Man, I'd hate to see them doing that pose."

"So the Abyss Break's a go then," Yin said. "Well good. I'd hate for it to be our fault that it couldn't work out."

"My fault you mean," Yang replied, her head lowering.

Yin looked to her sister, peeking out from beneath her dark blue bangs. "Oh, don't be that way."

"I failed Master Kusaka once before," Yang continued to say. "If I had been a better companion, we would have conquered the Soul Society. We wouldn't have met our ends. He... wouldn't have died."

"But we're here now," Yin said as she held her sister close, trying to console her. Her forehead made contact with Yang's own, their Hollow masks scraping against each other gently. "It's our second chance. And... I failed him as much as you did. So please, don't go shouldering this burden on your own again. You know I can't stand when people act all gloomy, you especially. So please, give me a smile."

"All right," Yang began to reply. "I'll tr-"

Yang never got to finish her sentence, the Arrancar feeling her sister pushing her away. She had no idea why at first, watching in a split second as Yin used Sonido to take a step back, but then she saw a blade of water fire through the space they had been occupying.

"Thanks," Yang said as she steadied herself and gave her sister a little grin. No doubt had Yin noticed the spark of magical power, something Yang had been incapable of separating from all of the elemental magic she had connected to through the Abyss Break. Her attention focused now however, she looked to the doorway. "Damn, now there's someone who's gloomy."

Yin could see it as well, Juvia Lockser standing at the doorway of the chamber. The water mage was clearly looking distraught, the accusation of her being a gloomy individual having clearly gotten to her quickly. It was not something Yin liked to see, even in regards to a comrade who had betrayed the guild they all called home. "Oh, I don't know. I kind of like the rain she brings with her everywhere."

"You would," Yang spat back. "Can't have a little rain without some lightning. Jeez, why don't you just go and marry her."

"Man, you can be so cranky about the littlest thing," Yin replied. "But I guess we would go well together, huh?"

"Please," Juvia interjected, trying to put an end to this ridiculous conversation the Arrancar were having. "I'm simply hear to stop the Abyss Break. So for all our sakes, won't you stop powering it up?"

"Orders are orders," Yang answered with a shrug, "and if Master Kusaka is going to follow them, we will too. Now why don't you and Yin go off and play in the rain or something, okay?"

Yin glared at her sister. "Yang!"

"I'm not interested in romance," Juvia replied rather simply. "I just-"

Juvia stopped for a second, another wizard walking by her. He was of Fairy Tail, Yin and Yang could tell that much. He was the ice wizard known as Gray Fullbuster; the dark, unkempt hair and his casual choice in clothes a dead giveaway. What was surprising to the Arrancar however was how Juvia was reacting. They could see it clear as day, a pink blush forming on her normally pale face.

"Oh my God," Yang said in disbelief. "Looks like someone's got a little schoolgirl crush."

Yin was quick to comment on it as well, a smirk playing on her face. "Like, is our favorite little rain lady falling in love? That's so sweet."

"What now?" That was all Gray had to say on the matter, the wizard looking at the Arrancar twins in clear confusion. "Whatever. Listen, if you two aren't going to back down, then me and Juvia are just going to have to stop you the hard way."

His body acting like it had a mind of its own, Gray's hand tore at the center of his shirt, ripping the buttons that held it shut. With one swift motion that defied both a sense of decency and physics, he threw the white garment away, standing before his would-be opponents naked from the waist up, the Fairy Tail emblem on his chest clear for all to see.

"Is that... a transformation?" Yin asked, rather perplexed. "I didn't anyone in Fairy Tail had clothing related power ups, or a lack thereof, in Fairy Tail besides Titania Erza."

"Maybe he was wearing weighted clothing," Yang added in, all the while running her eyes up and down Gray's torso. "You know, to keep his power and speed in check."

"An interesting strategy if true," Yin mused. "To make nudity a part of a fighter's strategy."

"Wait a minute..." Gray could tell all eyes were on him, the ice mage quickly glancing down and taking note of his exposed upper body. "Oh, crap! Not again!"

"Then again," Yang began to say.

"Maybe he's just a forgetful idiot," Yin finished.

"Oh, well," Yang continued. "He's got nice abs."

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Gray exclaimed as he retrieved his shirt and slipped his arms through the short sleeves. "Listen, Juvia, I'm sorry for making a fool out of myself just now. You and me both got more important things to worry about then-"

"Gray, darling!"

Gray suddenly felt Juvia's body against his own, her arms wrapping around him. "Huh?"

"Clearly you noticed my infatuation and were trying to raise my fighting spirits before battle!" Juvia shouted as she hugged him tightly and rubbed her cheek against his chest. "Oh, that is so considerate of you!"

"Well, I know it did wonders to light a fire under me," Yang said quite suddenly, raising her hand as she did so. "Like so."

A crimson ball formed in the space near the palm of Yang's hand, the concentrated spiritual energy suddenly catching fire.

"Move!" Gray did as Yin had to her sister earlier, pushing Juvia away. He threw his hands to the ground and began to access his magic. "Ice-Make: Shield!"

Ice sprung up almost instantly, spreading out in a diameter of several feet to protect both Gray and Juvia. It was just in time then as Yang finished charging her own attack.

"Let's see how that silly wall of your handles a Cero!"  
A hellish sound echoed across the chamber as the orb of crimson flame extended forward, becoming a beam that crossed the chamber in nothing less than a second. It struck Gray's barrier sharply, leaving the ice wizard to panic.

"No way!" he shouted, watching as his barrier began to crack and melt. "That's-"

Gray did not even get the chance to finish his sentence. The beam tore right through his barrier then and there. It collided with him in immediately after and, despite having lost power due to the thick ice, it still smashed into Gray with enough force to send him flying back. He cried out as his body struck the stone wall, the wizard feeling a rib crack under the pressure.

"That's better!" Yang said, a wide smile spreading across her face.

"There you go, getting all hyped for pain," Yin said with a sigh. "You never change, Yang."

"Oh, not that," Yang replied. "If I went all out with that Cero, this stud muffin wouldn't be breathing. So I went easy on him... and I got what I wanted."

Torn and burnt as it was, Gray's white shirt began to fall off his body as he dropped to the floor, the better part of his upper body's outfit reduced to so much ash.

"There we go," Yang said, running a tongue across her upper lip. "I love me some man service."

"You... hurt Gray to see his body?" Juvia took one step towards the Arrancar, her eyes practically going white. "You wanted to see his body? I have a love rival?"

"Is she getting mad?" Yin asked, the Arrancar unable to remember Juvia doing anything but sulk off in a corner. "Yang, what did you do?"

"A love rival," Juvia said, her steps become unstable, her pattern of walking not falling a straight line. Her eyes remained lifeless, as if she was lost in a world that no one could truly understand. Then quite suddenly did she stop her advancement, her teeth coming together, her eyes narrowing. Steam suddenly began to burst out from the space around her, as if her very watery body was boiling. "Yang must not be allowed to live!"

Gray could hear it, the rage in the voice of his would-be ally. The ice wizard shook his head and began to stand, trying to ignore the pain searing through his torso. This was crazy, to be fighting with people with such power while working alongside a woman who was leaving him worried about her shifts in personality. "What the hell did that Liltotto girl get me into?"

"Did she just... threaten me?" Yang asked rather incredulously.

"Well, you did make a move on her boyfriend," Yin answered matter-of-factly. "I guess it's to be expected."

"Hey," Gray muttered as he began to make it back to his feet and move towards the conflict at hand. "Don't I get a say in any of this?"

Whether Juvia even heard Gray's words the ice wizard was unsure of, his ally completely lost in her rage. Yin however had heard what he had said and she gave Gray a wink. "Hush, Fairy Tail wizard. Juvia's apparently speaking for you."

"Okay, that's it." Gray was growing frustrated with the debacle he was in, bringing into existence a weapon forged from his Maker magic. "Ice-Make: Cannon!"

Holding the weapon across the length of his left arm, Gray watched as an orb of ice fired forth from its barrel, flying towards Yin with enough velocity that he hoped she would not be able to doge it in time.

Then, without warning, a column of fire burst forth from the flooring in front of Yin, quickly incinerating the orb of ice.

"That's impossible!" Gray shouted in return, watching as the fire died down, catching sight of a wicked grin on Yang's face. "Not even Natsu's flames could melt my ice that fast!"

"Poor little stripper," Yang laughed. "You have no idea who you're dealing with, do you?"

"Then maybe we should educate these fools." Yin quickly undid the hilt of her Zanpakuto from the position it held in her braided hair. As she held it by her side, an arc of electric spread out from the bone white weapon, forming a whip of sorts.

Yang did the same, a sword of crimson fire jutting out from her Zanpakuto. "I'm ready, sister. Let's show them what an Arrancar can do."

"Now what?" Gray watched as the twin sisters vanished from sight. "There's no way!"

Gray saw it then, Yang appearing behind Juvia. The Arrancar attacked quickly, too fast for Gray to issue a warning, but he soon realized that he did not have any reason to worry.

Yang fist passed through Juvia's body, soon joined by the Arrancar's entire body. Yang fell past her then, Juvia's form having taken a watery consistency for a moment.

"What the heck?" Yang turned around in a fury. "Seriously!"

"My body is like water," Juvia replied simply. "As long as I wish it, you will not touch me. And I won't let you touch my darling Gray either."

Gray was about to say something, to speak up about his opinion on the matter, but he knew he had something else to worry about. He turned around, ready to attack the Arrancar that would appear behind him like Yang had with Juvia, but he saw no one there.

"Since when were you under the impression I'd appear behind you?" Yin asked as she suddenly stood behind Gray, her Sonido complete. "That would have been so boring, don't you think?"

Gray screamed then, an electrified Cero slamming into his body. He pitched forward, his muscles twitching. Despite the pain he could hear Juvia call out his name, but that was not all. He shouted as well, tugging at his power. "Ice-Make: Hammer!"

Slamming his sparking right fist into his open left hand, Gray forged the hammer above and behind him, swinging the massive weapon down.

"Well, that's an interesting way to attack me from behind." Yin quickly stepped out of the way, Sonido once more taking her out of sight. The hammer hit the floor hard, shattering into chunks of ice that began to quickly melt.

Gray gasped for breath, trying to recover from the shock both his body and his system had received. He knew Yang would try that trick again, no doubt appearing in front of him.

No, that was not it. She was smart, Gray had figured out that much. She would realize he would defend his front and so she would appear behind him this time. Then again, perhaps she would realize that he had caught on and would appear in front of him after all.

"Damn."

Gray shook his head. He had to get a grip on her. If he froze her body, Yin would be unable to move at high speeds, let alone continue to fight. However, he simply did not know what angle she would attack from.

"The hell with it!"

Gray threw his right arm forward, his left behind him, and hoped for the best.

He saw Yang suddenly appear in front of him, catching him completely off guard. However, he felt someone behind him as well. "Couldn't hurt Juvia, so you both came at me together, huh? Fine by- wait... Did I just-"

Gray could see that Yang's cheeks were blushing, leaving the ice wizard to glance down. Sure enough, he could see that his hand was pressed firmly atop her surprisingly robust chest.

"Oh my," Yang was saying. "How forward of you."

A sweat drop dripping down his face, Gray began to look over his shoulder. He could see the same result of his plan of attack there as well. Yin was blushing, her eyes wide with surprise, as Gray's hand firmly held one of her breasts. However, he could also see that she was angry. "I insist," Yin began to say, her teeth gritting together, "that you unhand me, good sir."

"Hey! This so wasn't intentional!" Gray shouted as he quickly let go of both of the Arrancar. "I totally didn't mean to-"

"My darling Gray," Juvia whispered, covering her mouth with her right hand. "He... He..."

"Hey now," Gray pleaded. "It was a total accident, okay?"

"Don't either of you dare sully his majestic hands with your filthy bosoms!" Juvia went into a rage again, swing out her right arm. "Water Slicer!"

Yin and Yang both quickly stepped away from Gray with Sonido, evading Juvia's attack altogether. Instead it harmlessly flew through the air. However, as it had been only mere inches away from Gray's face, he was hard-pressed to consider it harmless.

Then did Gray hear the sound of Juvia screaming. He turned to the side and saw the most unsightly of visages. The rain woman was crying out, electricity arcing around her body. She was clawing at her throat with both hands, a cord of lightning wrapped around it. Behind Juvia stood Yin, a sadistic smile evident on the Arrancar's face.

"That's right," Yin hissed. "Scream and beg. It's better than hearing you act all mopey."

"Juvia!" Gray was about to run to her aide, to attack with his ice magic, when he paused. If Sonido had taken Yin behind Juvia, then Yang was no doubt about to do the same to him. Turn quickly, Gray could see it, the Arrancar appearing in the space behind him, Yang raising her flame sword high. "Damn!"

"My name..." Juvia whimpered. "He... He called my name and..."

"What's that?" Yin asked, moving her mouth towards one of Juvia's ears. "I can't hear you..."

Juvia paid Yin no mind, her attention entirely on Gray. She could see he was in danger, Yang about to attack him with what could be a fatal blow. Such a visage made one thing plainly clear to Juvia. The pain her body was experiencing thanks to Yin would pale in comparison to losing this man she was growing so infatuated with. So she surrendered herself to Yin's lighting, extending her hands outwards instead. "Water Lock!"

An orb of blue water quickly surrounded Yang, ensnaring her and keeping her weapon locked in place above her head so that it could not strike Gray. The ice wizard could see steam issuing forth from the water, the sound of Yang's screams of pain only adding to the sight. The Arrancar's eyes were peering out from the boiling water, infused with fury. The Arrancar could generate fire, yes, but the heat of the steaming water was another matter altogether. Yet trapped as she was, Yang could do nothing. However, Gray's thoughts were elsewhere. "Juvia..."

He turned fast, knowing that the rain wizard had protect him now, and he could see that she had done it at the expense of herself. She was still caught by Yin, the electricity arcing through her vulnerable body, and it left Gray infuriated.

Yin was just as mad as him, the Arrancar shouting at the water wizard. "How dare you attack my sister! I'll make you pay a thousand-fold, do you hear me? I'll pump so much voltage into that strange body of yours that you'll beg me for death!"

"The hell you will!" Gray shouted as he swung a fist into the opposing hand. "Ice-Make: Hammer!"

The hammer came down with brutal force, the ice cracking and shattering as it crashed upon Yin's head and shoulders. The Arrancar cried out in pain and dropped to the floor, her electrified whip slipping away from Juvia. The water mage stumbled away then, gasping as her body's convulsions began to slow. "Gray, you..." She looked at the Fairy Tail wizard, her eyes practically beaming despite the torment she had endured. Before Gray knew it, Juvia had him held in a tight embrace, the side of her face pressed firmly against his chest. "You saved me!"

Gray was stunned for the moment, the young man's hands hovering around Juvia's back. He rightly had no idea what to do, Gray unable to recall a time he had ever even met someone who hugged him, let alone the first time they had met him. "Well, uh, you did save me first, so all's fair, right?"

Gray suddenly panicked as he felt steaming water splashing against his back, a roar of outrage threatening to deafen him. He quickly held Juvia tightly, eliciting a squeal from her, and quickly leapt to the side. A burst of fire shot through the space they had once occupied, Yang standing on the floor, soaked from head to toe and steam continued to rise from her body.

"Damn." Gray and Juvia kept their distance, the ice wizard and her standing side-by-side. Yang was glaring at them and soon so was Yin, the electrified Arrancar back on her feet. Then, just like before, they were gone from sight.

Gray knew he could not counter this technique like Natsu had against Bambietta back at Mount Hakobe. He was nowhere near as fast in close quarters combat as Natsu. However, there were other methods at his disposal.

Gray dropped to one knee, slamming his hands to the ground. "Ice-Make: Floor!"

A thick sheet of ice quickly spread out across the arena, covering a diameter of fifteen feet around Gray and Juvia both. The Fairy Tail wizard was confident that this would work. He did not need to react to the Arrancar's sneak attack if he could counter it before it was completed after all.

"Whoa!"

"Son of a-"

Soon enough Gray heard both Yin and Yang shouting and he and Juvia both looked over their shoulders. The Arrancar were lying on the ice in complete disarray, their Sonido having taken them directly on to the slippery surface.

"This is absolutely ridiculous," Yang hissed as she lay on her back and looked up at the ceiling. "I'm really starting to lose my love for this guy."

"That... hurt." Yin was practically upside down, her shoulders on the ice, her back leaning up against the wall. "That was unpleasan- Hey!"

Upside down as she was, Yin quickly reached her arms up and grabbed her blue skirt, the garment having hung down at the behest of gravity. She glared at Gray then, her cold, blue eyes a stark contrast to the rosy color on her cheeks. "You saw nothing."

"I'm pretty sure that's the case," Gray calmly replied, Juvia's right hand covering his eyes. "Seriously, I could have just looked away."

"I will not have you waste my dear Gray's eyes on your questionable choice in undergarments!" Juvia shouted, her temper flaring once again.

"You know what?" Yang let loose with a blast of fire, melting the ice around her as she stood up to her feet.

"I think we've both had just about enough of you two," Yin added as she rolled on to her feet and stood as well.

"Should we conclude this game, sister?" Yang asked, giving Yin a knowing wink.

"Hell yes." It was unbecoming of the calmer of the two sisters, but Yin's annoyance was beginning to eat away at her. "Strike, Relampago!"

Yang joined her sister then, a shout escaping from her as well. "Ignite, Fuego!"

The twin Arrancar closed their eyes for a moment, blue and red spiritual power emanating from their bodies and flowing about them. They began to scream then, the force of their innate powers beginning to push Gray and Juvia away.

"What the hell is this?" Gray shouted as he brought an arm up before his face, trying to shield himself from the nearly blinding light. "This... this isn't magic!"

Gray felt himself continue to fall back, the soles of his shoes skidding across the floor as the oppressive force generated by Yin and Yang continued to press against him. No doubt it was the same for Juvia, but for the moment Gray had to correct himself. Of course this was not like any magic he had ever seen before. Nothing these Arrancar had done had felt like magic. Not the way the attacks had hit, nor the energy he had felt in the air. It was just the same as it was with Bambietta and Liltotto, leaving Gray to wonder if there was any connection.

Juvia, meanwhile, was simply concerned for Gray's wellbeing. She had not expected Yin and Yang to be as strong as they were, the wizard having suspected they were beneath the power of the Element Four. Now, however, she was beginning to wonder what strength they possessed and, if they were as powerful as she feared, what kind of monsters the likes of Kariya, Kusaka and Hanza were.

Then she and Gray suddenly felt the pressure against their bodies subside, the light fading. Their bodies both pitched forward, their attempts at resisting the auras coming back to haunt them.

However, what was most concerning was what they were facing. Yin and Yang were still before them, yes, but the twin Arrancar had changed in appearance drastically. The majority of their bodies had become encased in white armor, their faces covered by helmets that resembled misshapen skulls. Most telling of their inhuman status however was their arms. Both were wrapped in massive plates that very nearly dwarfed the rest of their bodies, the bone-like armor moving high above their shoulders. Then there was the most worrisome part. From the wrists of Yang's armor extended twin blades of fire, while from Yin's hung two whips of corded lightning.

"How absurd," echoed a distorted voice that echoed out from Yin's mask. "To think we'd be reduced to using our Resurreccions against mere humans."

"Hey, I'm fine with it as long as we get to make a mess of them," Yang countered, her own voice similarly altered.

"Is this some kind of Beast Take Over?" Juvia asked, moving closer to Gray.

"No way," Gray replied. "Elfman's transformations are nothing like these two. Something just feels... wrong about them."

Juvia, to her credit, refused to be intimidated by the strange powers her enemies possessed. She swung out her arm, pouring as much of her magical power into it as she could "Water Slicer!"

The attack closed in on Yang yet, much to Juvia's dismay, the water blade simply broke apart on the Arrancar's armor plating, the liquid harmlessly splashing against Yang.

"What?" the Arrancar asked. "That's it? Poor little wizard."

"Ice-Make: Sword!" Gray lunged at Yin, the frozen blade gripped tightly with both hands. The Fairy Tail mage lunged for the Arrancar, intent on bringing her down. "I don't care what kind of power you two are wielding! Your guild threatened my family and my home and I'll-"

Gray's voice died down, his eyes widening as the sound of shattering ice filled his ears. The sword had broken apart into dozens of shards the moment it had made contact with Yin's armored shoulder.

"What?" the Arrancar asked. "That's it? Poor little wizard."

"Ice-Make: Sword!" Gray lunged at Yin, the frozen blade gripped tightly with both hands. The Fairy Tail mage lunged for the Arrancar, intent on bringing her down. "I don't care what kind of power you two are wielding! Your guild threatened my family and my home and I'll-"

Gray's voice died down, his eyes widening as the sound of shattering ice filled his ears. The sword had broken apart into dozens of shards the moment it had made contact with Yin's armored shoulder.

"And what?" Yin simply asked. "Come on. Don't be shy. Finish your silly little threat."

Gray hesitated for a moment, his composure nearly as shattered as his blade. The power he and Juvia faced, it left his skin growing numb from the fear. That was disconcerting in of itself, Gray having found solace in the cold. He was quick to understand it then. This was not an unnatural reaction of his body to the freezing temperature he had commanded to create his weapons. No, this was fear.

Gray had fought many a monster and fellow wizard, his life on the line. This however was different. The source of Yin and Yang's abilities, their transformations, was a different sort of beast altogether, reminding him instead of the creature from Clover Town, the one Bambietta had referred to as a Hollow. This power was clawing at him, as if it desired not just his death but to take his soul, to devour it whole.

His hesitation suddenly broke, the fear dissipated. It was not with conviction however. No, it was replaced with pain. Searing pain, a white hot agony spreading across Gray's torso. The wizard cried out then, his gaze falling. He could see it, Yang having moved close, one of her heat blades have punctured his torso above the waist.

"He who hesitates and all that," Yang rasped. "Guess you couldn't stand the heat."

"Damn it, you and your puns are... are..." Yin said, shaking her masked head as Yang retracted her sword from Gray. "You know what? Forget it. We're winning."

"Damn..." Gray grasped at his side with one hand, feeling no trace of blood. The intense heat of Yang's weapon had punctured him, yes, but it had also cauterized the wound. "This... can't be the end."

"Gray!" Juvia ran forward then, intent on helping him. She was too slow however, left to watch as the jaw of Yin's mask cracked open, a bolt of blue energy encircled by lightning bursting forth. It struck Gray with such force that the wizard was sent hurtling back, his cry of agony echoing in Juvia's ears.

"Oh, not bad," Yin said as she began to approach Gray. The Arrancar's massive arms began to rotate, her electrified whips tearing against the floor over and over again, all but scorching it. "But I kind of prefer a more direct approach."

Yin swung both of her whips forward then, intent on lashing them against Gray and leaving him convulsing in agony. She was not granted her desire however, Juvia quickly stepping in the way.

"You'll make a lovely consolation prize."

As the whips wrapped around Juvia, Yin did not find herself the least bit concerned that the woman's sacrifice had impeded her attack on Gray. Pain was pain after all. So she unleashed the full brunt of her power, sending volts of electricity flowing through the cords and directly into Juvia.

Her screams tore at Gray, the wizard looking up from the floor. He wanted to help so desperately, yes, but his body was betraying him. His right hand clutching at the wound Yang had caused, he tried desperately to make it up to his feet. His legs collapsed from under him again, however, and he could only faintly reach out with one hand. "Stop it... Stop it!"

"Oh?" Yang peaked around to look at Gray, her curiosity piqued. "What's this? You want to be a knight in shining armor? That's so sweet..."

"Phantom Lord picked this fight with Fairy Tail," Gray hissed as he tried once more to get up to his feet, Juvia's screams becoming his motivation. "And she's... a member of your guild, so leave her alone! You're fight is with me!"

"I'm sorry," Yin said in a rather melancholic tone, her masked head lowering a bit, "but she's betrayed Phantom Lord by helping your guild. Conversely, she's betrayed Master Kusaka and for that... I cannot allow her to live for that!"

Juvia's scream intensified then, the lightning arcing into her body increasing in direct response to Yin's sudden outburst.

"Damn you!" Gray grit his teeth and stood at last, his legs shaking and threatening to give on him at any moment. "Ice-Ma-"

Whatever Gray had planned, it was not to be. A Cero composed of flame struck him then, leaving the wizard to cry out in pain as he fell to the floor once again.

"I've had enough of you." Yang knew she wanted to enjoy a little carnage, but now even she was worried. Yin was always the calm one, the collected one. Yet now she had let her temper slip and was very clearly torturing Juvia. Kusaka meant so much to them both, she understood that, but this was going too far. It was meant to be ended quickly, if violently, but not like this.

To that end, Yang attacked Juvia. The woman's senses were alight with pain, her body unable to keep its watery composition, and that was exactly what Yang was counting on. Her Cero struck Juvia then, engulfing her in fire.

"What?" Yin pulled her whips back and watched as Juvia fell beside Gray, both their smoking from the attacks. Yin looked to Yang then, unsure of what she was doing.

"I'm getting bored," Yang replied with a shrug before using Sonido to step back several yards. "So let's just end this quickly, sis. Okay?"

Yin felt her temper begin to die down, the Arrancar wondering what had just come over her. She moved beside Yang then, their eyes locked on the downed Gray and Juvia. Both Arrancar began to charge a Cero each then, the mouths of their masks cracking open.

"There won't be anything left of either you," Yang hissed, her voice echoing over the sound of the twin Cero.

"I promise you that much," Yang added on, watching as both the Cero of flame and the Cero of lightning began to combine. "This is the end!"

"Is that," Gray began to say weakly, his body struggling to move, "a Unison Raid? No, it... it can't be. Not with their powers..."

"A Unison Raid?" Juvia's voice was low, cracking with pain, but she managed to speak those words regardless. That was it. Their only chance at defeating Yin and Yang. Fighting any agony she felt, Juvia moved her scorched hand towards Gray, her fingers slowly threading their way between his own. She weakly gripped his hand then and speak. "Gray, my darling... We can stop them with... our own Unison Raid..."

"You make it... sound so easy," Gray simply replied. "Our magic might be compatible, but... we'd have to be in perfect sync with each other. Completely. You know how long it's taken some people to manage that?"

"Do any spell you want," Juvia whispered. "Feel however you want. I promise I'll match it perfectly, my darling."

Gray was not seeing any other option. He was unwilling to go down without a fight, to die without struggling, and he was willing to take whatever opportunity he could to live. That was what Ur would have wanted, right?

"All right," Gray whispered back as he squeezed his hand tightly around Juvia's own. "We'll do it your way."

Juvia's pale face began to redden as she and Gray both forced themselves to their feet. Their legs wobbling, they held their enclosed hands outwards, closing their eyes and they began to call to their magic powers.

Juvia could feel Gray's power flowing out from her, yes, but there was something else. Something much more important to her. Their chests pressed together, she could feel his heart beating slow and steady, a sign that he was no concerned despite their present circumstances. Did he have faith in her? Did he truly?

Juvia was excited, so very much so, but she knew she had to match Gray's emotional state. She forced herself to calm down, her breathing and heart rate slowing to match his. He had said it was hard and yet she could not understand why. It was so simple to connect with him on a magical level, their powers becoming one.

It was so with their magic, so with their feelings, and it was also so with their voices. "Magic Fusion! Unison Raid!"

As Yin and Yang's combined attacked fired forth, the Cero obscuring them from sight, a massive magic circle formed before Gray and Juvia. From it fired forth a veritable onslaught of freezing, magical charged water. Within it were hundreds of ice shards gleaning in the light of the Arrancar's attack.

The combined powers on both sides collided on the spot, threatening overwhelm each other. Gray and Juvia poured all of their power into the fusion of water and ice, trying with all their heart and soul to overcome the adversity before them.

Yin and Yang were the stark contract, the twin Arrancar assured of their victory. "That's right!" Yang shouted. "Struggle all you want! It'll make your end all the sweeter for us!"

"No who's being sadistic?" Yin whispered under her breath. "My sister, the big old hypo- What?"

Yin and Yang both saw it then, Gray and Juvia's attack tearing through their own, the Cero dissipating as the razor-sharp shards of ice tore it asunder. The water struck them both then, quickly freezing and becoming a jagged tower of ice that held them in place.

"True love,' Juvia began to shout, "conquers all!"

"What she said," Gray added on before quickly looking down at Juvia. "Wait, what?"

The tower of ice that held Yin and Yang aloft quickly shattered, the twin Arrancar crying out in pain as it did so. They fell to the floor then, their armor cracked and damaged.

"What was that?" Yin asked rather hoarsely.

"We couldn't have been beaten," Yang gasped. "Not by... mere humans..."

Azure and crimson light engulfed both Arrancar for a moment, soon fading. Their Resurreccion forms were no more, both Yin and Yang lying unconscious on the floor in their more human-like appearances.

"Mere humans?" Gray looked at the defeated Arrancar. "Then what the hell are... they?"

His voice had paused for a second, Gray stumbling down to one knee. Juvia was quick by his side, helping him back up. "It doesn't matter. We won, my darling. Now we... we need to get to that Wendy girl. She can heal you, right?"

"Yeah," Gray answered. "And she can heal you too. Then we can help take down that Aria guy. Or head off to help Elfman take down Sol."

Gray took a deep breath, thinking over the possibility of assisting Liltotto in the battle with Aria. At first he had questioned just what she had gotten him into by splitting everyone up into the teams she had, but now he was content with it.

"Hey, Juvia," Gray began to say. "You're not half-bad, so... tha- What's this?"

Gray suddenly felt something against his hand, something soft and warm. He turned around quickly and caught sight of Juvia holding his hand against one side of her bosom. The water mage's eyes were closed, her lips perking up into a slight smile as her cheeks remained rosy. "Oh, my darling Gray. You never needed to touch Yin or Yang's unworthy chests. You needed only to ask me."

"Well, that's... nice." Gray looked away for a moment, trying not to enjoy the situation he was, and whispered to himself. "I hope things aren't quite so extreme with Natsu and that other Phantom Lord member..."

* * *

"All right! Let's do this!"

Natsu Dragneel threw open the double doors to the room Totomaru had directed him to. This was it, the chamber responsible supplying water magic energy to the Abyss Break. The Fire Dragon Slayer was raring to go, intent on putting an end to the spell that threatened to destroy his guild and his home. All he had to do was win one fight, to defeat one man.

That man was not far away, the masked individual known as Sojiro Kusaka leaning against the far wall. He titled his head up to get a good look at the intruder and grinned beneath his mask. "I've been waiting for, Salamander. We meet again at last."

"Hey, you said you wanted to settle things outside, so here I am!" Natsu replied. "And careful what you wish for, because I've got a fire in my belly that I'm ready to roar your way!"

"There's something about you," Kusaka said as he stood to his full height and placed a hand upon the grip of his sheathed sword. "It makes me feel the same. Perhaps it's simply that impetus spirit you possess. It's so different from any I've ever faced in battle."

"Ain't that nice," Natsu exclaimed. "It's nice to have an opponent who's going to enjoy losing as much as I'm going... to enjoy... winning..."

Natsu's voice trailed off suddenly, the Fire Dragon Slayer's senses coming alive as he felt sheer power emanate from both Kusaka and his sword. In response did Natsu all but bite his tongue, a faint bit of sweat slipping down the sides of his face.

"So that's it," Kusaka said, the power suddenly flowing back into him. "A slight pause and nothing more is all you do in light of my Spiritual Pressure. I suppose you will truly be a worthy opponent after all."

Kusaka reached up with his right hand, removing from his head the Hollow mask he had grown accustomed to. He allowed Natsu to see his face then, a jagged scar running across one side.

"What happened to you?" Natsu asked, genuinely surprised.

"You see me for what I am," Kusaka replied, gently touching the scar on his face. "A damaged man, forever tarnished by the friend he was forced to fight and die to twice over."

"Killed... by a friend?" None of it made any sense to Natsu. How could this individual stand before him alive and well if he had died twice before? That was odd enough. However, it was another thing that Kusaka said that concerned him. "What kind of friend would kill one of his own?"

"That riles you up, yes? To know that two friends were forced to fight to the death for no justifiable reason? Yes, I suppose that's something we have in com-." Kusaka stopped and shook his head. "It doesn't matter. It never did."

Natsu disagreed vehemently. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"Don't ask such questions, Salamander of Fairy Tail," Kusaka replied. "You came here to fight for the sake of your so-called friends, yes?"

That was a question Natsu could answer without the slightest amount of hesitation. "Heck yeah!"

"Then I will not deny you what you seek." Kusaka unsheathed his sword then, his voice beginning to bellow throughout the chamber. "Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

The sheath dissolved completely before Natsu's eyes, a chain adorned by a crescent star forming off of the sword's handle. However, that was not the most disconcerting part. No, the power that Natsu had felt was coming back in full force. No, it was even stronger.

"You know, I wasn't too happy Lil had you come along for the ride at first," Natsu shouted as he tried to stand his ground, "but I'm kind of glad you have my back now, Totomaru!"

Natsu waited for a boasting of the Phantom Lord wizard's power, or perhaps a sarcastic reply. He received neither.

"Totomaru?" Natsu turned around then, ignoring Kusaka for the moment. All the Dragon Slayer was greeted with was the sight of Happy floating in the air, the cat shrugging his shoulders. "Where the heck did he go?"

"After he pointed you in the right direction, he kind of took off down another hallway," Happy explained rather simply.

"Say what?" Natsu's eyes narrowed. "That's not cool! Here we are going into a major battle and he goes and takes a potty break? He should have done that before he left home!"

Happy sighed. "I'm pretty sure this is home, Natsu. And I'm pretty sure that's not what he's doing."

"So why didn't you tell me he took off?" Natsu asked.

Flying through the air around his friend, Happy began to wave his paws about. "I just thought you noticed he ran off!"

"You know me better than that!" Natsu replied. "Oh well, it's not like I really wanted to fight by his side anyway! I guess I should have expected someone from Phantom Lord to abandon me before a fight! I bet that lady Gray's with probably left him high and dry too!"

Natsu turned around to face the approaching Kusaka, the Dragon Slayer slamming his knuckles together and allowing fire to spark outwards.

"I'll take this jerk done by myself and show that jerk who's the real fire wizard around these parts!"

* * *

Hanza Nukui stood before Jose Porla, the former shinobi of the Soul Society listening well. He wished to earn his guild master's trust, to take back what he had lost thanks to the debacle in regards to taking care of Gajeel Redfox. He would do whatever it would take. So he kept his eyes on the guild master, taking note of how his demeanor had changed since his return to the guild.

Gone was Jose's peculiar choice in fashion, his clothes befitting a warlock gone without a trace. The man was dressed from head to toe for war, a dark blue uniform befitting a military unit adorning him and a violet cape hanging from one shoulder. It was a stark comparison to the man who had taken Hanza in not that long ago.

"This situation has truly deteriorated," Jose rasped, "and all because those fools from Fairy Tail insulted my offer for peace. The Abyss Break will destroy them for that, but there is another matter to attend to."

"Lucy Heartfilia," Hanza said solemnly. "Do you wish for me to-"

"Of course!" Jose shouted as he turned to face Hanza. "You are to go out there and bring her to me by force if need be! By force even if it is not required! I give you permission, Hanza, to slaughter any Fairy Tail wizard that stands between you and Lucy Heartfilia!"

The shinobi bowed then, his body fading into the shadows of the room as he made his leave. "I suppose I should hope that I run into that damned Quincy then..."

Jose watched as his subordinate vanished without a sight, the guild master moving back to his throne. He took a seat and closed his eyes for a moment, the recent events getting to him. He had not slept since he had arranged for Makarov's defeat, his glee too strong to rest through. He needed sleep, yes, it called to him, but he was determined to see this battle through to the end no matter what.

Then did he hear the doors to his chambers burst open, the Wizard saint feeling a tremendous heat throughout the room. He hissed through grit teeth and opened his eyes to see a familiar face standing at the doorway, flames shifting around his body.

"Master Jose," Totomaru said as he took one step forward, "we need to talk. It's not too late to end this madness."

"Totomaru the Conflagration of Phantom Lord." Jose stood up from his throne and took one step towards the young man. "Totomaru of the Element Four."

Jose stopped then, closing his eyes once more. They opened quickly, however, but had changed. They looked at Totomaru, the orbs having become dark as night.

"Totomaru," Jose said softly, his voice quickly escalating and becoming a scream of pure rage, "the traitor!"

* * *

 **Quite a chapter wasn't it? I do hope you all enjoyed that alot. Personally, I think that having Grey and Juvia working together is a great way to have them start a relationship. Granted, their not an item yet, and wont be for a while, but its a better start if you ask me.**

 **I know that some people may be confused as to how Grey and Juvia pulled out a victory despite being on the losing side at the end, but its actually really simple. The Unison raid is a VERY powerful technique, and is more than capable of taing down opponents that are far stronger than the user is. If Lucy and Juvia were capable of using it in the tower of heaven, then Grey and Juiva should be more than capable to pull it off.**

 **Oh, and yes, we decided to give Yin and Yang** **resurrection forms. We figured that would be a nice little treat for you readers. Their not as powerful as any espada, but they ARE strong.**

 **Anyways, i do hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I cant wait to see what you all have to say.**

 **Before i go, here is this chapters MPFs:**

 **Grey:1450**

 **Juvia:1420**

 **Yin and Yang (Base):1435**

 **Yin and Yang (** **resurrection):2880**

 **Ying and Yang (Cero):3200**

 **Unison raid:5000**


	25. Fire Dragon VS Ice Dragon!

**Here we are everyone, the next new chapter! We're getting closer and closer to the end of Phantom lord. Id say we have about 4 more chapters to go more or less. Im so glad that our readers have enjoyed all of the changes that we have brought into he fairy tail cannon. While I truly do love it for what it is, it can be improved, and i like to think ive done just that.**

 **Anyways, you didnt come to hear me speak, you came to read the new chapter. I cant wait to hear what all of you have to say about it in your reviews. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own** **Bleach of fairy tail. Those belong respectively to Tite Kubo and Shounen jump and Hiro Mashima and Weekly shounen magizine. This is just for fun!**

* * *

 **Ankoholic Disclaimer: As you can probably imagine I do not own the Fairy Tail or Bleach series or any of the characters that appear in either. The honor of being the man behind Fairy Tail belongs to the one, the only Hiro Mashima. Oh, and Bleach's creation rests solely on the shoulders of some other guy. Oh sure, I've purchased plenty of manga, DVDs, video games and maybe a few too many action figures and statues of Erza Scarlet and some Bleach character (though only the Fairy Tail merchandise remains at this point), but the series themselves? Oh no, they're certainly not mine. You'd know if it were me in charge. Though to explain how different Bleach would be... Well, to detail that would take a higher word count than this story will eventually end with. Though oddly enough, little would actually change about Fairy Tail. Huh. Go figure.**

* * *

"So much for Fairy Tail evacuating the town."

That had been Liltotto Lamperd's plan after all, Bambietta Basterbine remembered that much, but it was not to be. The phantom-like minions crafted by Jose's power had attacked the moment Natsu Dragneel and the others had entered the Phantom Lord guild hall, leaving Bambietta, Lucy and those who had remained behind to keep them at bay.

Bambietta did not mind in the least. It was the task of the others to evacuate the town after all, not hers. She was meant to protect Lucy Heartfilia after all, as well as her own choice of keeping a close eye on Levy McGarden, but Liltotto had asked the others to keep the town safe from harm if the worst case scenario of the Abyss Break came into play.

Bambietta was not worried however. She had seen it well enough time and time again: Fairy Tail made the impossible possible. The Abyss Break was not going to happen. She had faith in that much.

However, as a luminous arrow struck down another dark shadowy being, Bambietta yawned. There was one thing she did not have faith in: having fun fighting such low-grade villains.

"Man, this is boring," the Quincy complained. "I could fight these creeps with my eyes closed. Wait, maybe that would make this more interesting."

Bambietta shook her head, shooting down another phantom creature.

"No, no, I need to keep an eye on Lucy. And that's certainly not something I want to avoid. I just hope Natsu is enjoying himself fighting more than I am..."

* * *

"Natsu!" Happy shouted as he floated around the massive room. "You having fun yet?"

The cat watched from above as the battle continued on the floor of the arena, fire and ice covering the battlefield as the combatants continued to overpower one and another.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" A torrent of flame burst forth from Natsu's mouth, colliding against a wave of ice that was tearing across the floor towards him, halting its advance. He looked towards Happy then, all but giving him a thumbs up. "Oh, yeah! I'm-"

Whatever the Dragon Slayer was about to say came to a close, a chain lashing across his throat. Sojiro Kusaka had all but appeared from thin air behind Natsu, ensnaring him with the extension of his sword. He twisted his body around, flinging the Fairy Tail wizard away and threw the air.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted as he watched his friend hit the wall hard with his back, the wood and stone both splintering and shattering.

"Hang tight, little buddy," Natsu gasped out as he fell away from the wall and landed on his feet, his stance shaking. Despite it all, he finished giving the flying cat a thumbs up, a smile adorning Natsu's face despite the pain hidden behind it. "Like I was gonna say, I'm having the time of my life!"

"Is that a fact?" Kusaka said as he lowered his sword, the chain resting against the floor. "I didn't peg you for the masochistic type, Salamander, but far be it from me to not appease those desires."

"Say what?" Natsu asked, the Dragon Slayer staring at Kusaka in confusion. "Look, pal. I'm not sure if that was a compliment or an insult, but I ain't whatever the heck you just called me!"

"I suppose only time will tell," Kusaka said as he gripped his hand tightly on his sword, raising it once more. "So show me, Dragon Slayer, what kind of person you really are!"

"You wanna see?" Natsu asked, fire coming to life around his arms. "Oh, I'll show you, but don't go blaming me because you played with fire and got burned!"

Natsu braced himself to attack, his body all but ready to launch forward, but he stopped when a familiar voice took hold of his attention.

"Uh, Natsu," Happy exclaimed as he circled around the ceiling. "That's probably not the best fight banter you've come up with."

"Hey! Who's side are you on, little buddy?" Natsu shouted towards the flying cat, his fire dying down. "I'm under a lot of pressure right now, so give me a break!"

"What a comical pair you two are." Kusaka simply stared at the Fire Dragon Slayer in disbelief. He raised his sword then in frustration, pointing the tip of the blade towards Happy. "Perhaps you would fight me in earnest if I were to relieve you of this burden, Salama-"

Kusaka suddenly felt both pain and heat across his face, a fist encased in fire striking him in the jaw. The Soul Reaper fell back, faint traces of blood slipping down from a corner of his mouth.

"Well now," Kusaka said as he found his footing and steadied himself, "was that enough?"

The Soul Reaper stared at the ground he had once held, finding Natsu standing there instead. The Fire Dragon Slayer's eyes were blazing, the veins on the side of his head seemingly on the verge of bursting under the pressure of the blood within.

"Yes, I suppose it was," Kusaka said as he spat out a fair amount of blood to the floor, his lips curling up into a faint grin. "Show me your anger, Salamander! Show me your power and make this a fight worth remembering!"

"First you pick a fight with my guild! With my family!" Natsu was hissing through gritted teeth. "Now you go and try and hurt my little buddy? I'll give you a fight all right! Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"This again?" Kusaka shook his head and threw his sword forward to meet the flames directly. "How predictable."

The intent was clear, Kusaka desiring nothing less than to freeze the fire in its entirety, to prove his powers superiority to Natsu. The blue spiritual pressure leaked out of his sword then, making contact with the flames. Slowly did the ice begin to form, enveloping and becoming one with the fire.

Then, much to Kusaka's surprise, it began to melt. First it degraded to simple water and then began to dissipate into nothing more than steam. "What?"

The Fire Dragon's Roar engulfed the Soul Reaper them, leaving his scream of pain to become drowned out by the fury of the attack itself. Natsu gasped then, his assault ending, and he looked on. "Bet he'll remember that for a long time coming."

"Natsu," Happy said, as he floated down, "I think he has to be alive to remember something."

"What?" Natsu shouted in return. "Come on, Happy. You know me better than that! I wouldn't go and try and off the guy! I'm sure he's fine!"

"You're right."

Natsu heard it, Kusaka's voice coming from behind. He was about to turn, to launch an attack, but all he could do was scream.

The edge of Kusaka's blade tore through flesh, cutting through muscle as it skid down the side of the Dragon Slayer's right arm. Natsu fell to the side then, crying out in agony as Happy began to panic.

"Natsu!" the cat shouted as he flew down towards him.

"Impressive reflexes, Salamander," Kusaka said as he whipped his sword to the side, allowing the remnants of blood to fly off. "You evaded that attack better than I had expected. However, do keep this in mind. If I had wanted to take your arm, I would have kept myself silent and left you unaware."

"You..." Happy whimpered as he knelt beside Natsu's bleeding arm. He did not even look up towards Kusaka, no, but his voice was direct against him. "How could you?"

"Don't hold it against me, cat," Kusaka replied calmly. "I am simply the one this fool chose to fight and I have acted accordingly. He came here to fight for you, for his supposed friends. He has nothing to blame but that. No one to blame but himself and those he considers friends."

"Is that right?" Natsu asked as he began to press both his hands against the floor, ignoring the pain that shot up his right arm. He pushed himself against the floor then, talking in a ragged voice as he did so, his confidence booming despite the agony he felt. "You go and say that you had me dead to rights, huh? That I only had a chance because you just had to go and open your big mouth?"

Kusaka simply watched as the Dragon Slayer stood up before him. "Yes."

Natsu spun around to face Kusaka then, raising his left hand and letting it become consumed in flame. "Then I guess now you're the one not taking this fight seriously!"

"How foolish," Kusaka replied, closing his eyes and shaking his head. He was not foolish in the least, having been blindsided by Natsu once before, so he let his spiritual nature flow out, to detect any sign of aggression or magic. "Do you really think you can take me with one-"

Kusaka felt it then, the spike of anger and power he had been expecting. He prepared to move accordingly, to step aside and remain free from harm, yet the chance never presented itself. He felt it once more, Natsu's burning knuckles tearing across the side of his face.

"Course I can!" Natsu shouted as he watched Kusaka tumble away, the Soul Reaper barely managing to remain on his feet. "I could beat you with one hand tied behind my back if you keep leaving yourself wide open like that!"

A trail of blood began to work its way down Kusaka's face, seeping out from the corner of his mouth. The Soul Reaper spat the red substance away then and looked at Natsu with a grin. "Well then, I suppose I should take this battle much more seriously, Salamander. I do not suppose you shall live to regret it."

Kusaka raised his blade then and there, extending his arm out from his body and keeping the blade horizontal. His spiritual powers began to spill outwards then, as if leaking from his very soul itself.

Natsu could not see the blue energy radiating from Kusaka's body, no, but the Dragon Slayer could feel it. A chill ran across his body, Natsu standing in awe of that which could not be seen. Still did he stand his ground, the flame covering his hand and the veritable fire in his eyes refusing to die down.

Then, without warning, a dragon forged of ice came into being. To Natsu it appeared as if it had come from the very blade that Kusaka wielded, the mighty beast propelling forward. The monster's fangs descended upon the Dragon Slayer quickly, a surge of power surrounding it, but Natsu did not back down.

"So you're an Ice-Make wizard, huh?" Natsu swung his one good arm forward, his fiery fist slamming into the frozen maw of the dragon. "Man, I bet Gray would love to know how to use this spell!"

"Maker Magic?" Kusaka shook his head. "It's so much more than that. Something you should realize right about... now."

Natsu could feel his feet slipping across the floor, the ice dragon pressing its advantage. The wizard tried his best to hold his ground, but he could see something that left him concerned. The fire around his hand was beginning to freeze. "That's not-"

"Not possible you say?" Kusaka interrupted. "I told you, Salamander. This is no mere manipulation of ice. My Zanpakuto can freeze anything this world has to offer, even your fire!"

Try as he might, Natsu could not hold on. His fist was quickly engulfed in solid ice, his magic fire no more, and Kusaka's dragon was no longer impeded. It wrapped its frozen jaws around his torso and bit down. The Dragon Slayer screamed in response as his feet lost contact with the ground, the dragon taking him into the sky.

"Yes, that's right," Kusaka said as he motioned his sword up high, giving commands to the inanimate dragon, "let your blood stain the ice. But don't worry, I won't end it here."

Kusaka let his fingers flex out, his dragon's maw doing the same. The teeth slipped free from Natsu's flesh, leaving the Dragon Slayer to fall. He was not a victim or gravity for long however. Kusaka snapped his wrist to the side and the ice dragon followed the motion. It spun around quickly, its tail whipping about and striking Natsu with such force that he was sent careening backwards.

"Natsu!" It was all Happy could do, the cat letting out an anguished cry as his friend was driven into wall, his body embedding itself into the stone.

"So, have you had enough yet?" Kusaka asked as he lowered his blade, the ice dragon floating down to rest by his side.

Natsu was silent for a moment, scattered portions of rubble falling to the floor from the spot in which he had been driven in to. He slowly opened up his eyes and looked down at Kusaka. "Are you..."

Kusaka raised an eyebrow towards the weakly spoken statement. "What?"

"That power," Natsu said, slowly bringing up a shaking hand and pointing a finger at Kusaka's monstrous creation. "Are you an Ice Dragon Slayer?"

Kusaka's eyes narrowed then. "I told you, I am nothing like you've ever known."

Natsu began to pull himself from the wall and dropped to the ground. He landed in a crouch, faint traces of blood issuing out from his wounds. He looked at Kusaka nonetheless, curiosity twinkling in his eyes. "So what? You're an Ice-Make Dragon Slayer then?"

Kusaka's eyes widened a bit, the Soul Reaper simply staring at Natsu in disbelief. "What?"

"You wouldn't happen to know where a guy named Igneel is, would you?" Natsu asked. "Well, I guess I should say he's a dragon and I've been looking all over for him and..."

Kusaka forced himself to drown out Natsu's voice, the Soul Reaper's eyes narrowing as he glared at the Dragon Slayer. He raised his sword up high, giving another command to his ice dragon. "I'm going to enjoy beating you down far more than I should."

* * *

Wendy Marvell was nervous, the Sky Dragon Slayer knowing what lay behind the doorway before her. It was something she did not want to involve herself in, something she was afraid to become a part of.

What was hidden away from her sight by the double doors was nothing more than a fight.

Yet Wendy knew she had to face this. The guild that Master Roubaul had entrusted her to was counting on her. Fairy Tail was many things to Wendy, be it intimidating or wild. However those were only initial impressions. In the short amount of time that she had known the guild proper it had become something else; its members had become something else.

Just as Grandeeny and Cait Shelter had become, so too were the members of Fairy Tail becoming like a family to Wendy. She had to fight for them if that was what it took. No matter how frightening the enemy or overwhelming the opposition, she would have to steel her resolve.

"It's what Bambi or Natsu would do, right?"

Wendy brought both hands up to her mouth, covering it in surprise that she had uttered her thoughts aloud just now. She had to hope that Liltotto had not heard it, but when she saw the Quincy looking down at her, Wendy knew that was not the case.

"What's the matter?" Liltotto asked simply.

"Oh, it's nothing," Wendy replied softly. "I just was trying to... motivate myself? I-"

Wendy glanced down at the floor suddenly then, her voice becoming quieter still.

"I'm scared, that's all."

Liltotto took a deep breath and moved towards Wendy. This was hardly her area of expertise, to motivate another to battle. Coming up with strategies, that was her skill. She could even manipulate a person's baser instincts and outwardly projected emotions for her amusement, Bambietta on the frequent occasion, but to truly understand and motivate another's heart? No. Still, Liltotto knew she would have to try. "What's to be scared of? I know I'm not Bambi, but I'm going to be right by your side. And I saw what you did back at Clover Town. You stood up to that big, bad monster, so I know you've got what it takes."

"That's just it," Wendy said. "I was scared for myself back then. And scared for everyone else. But this... We're not going to fight a monster. We're fighting another person. And I... I just want to heal people, not hurt them."

Liltotto closed her eyes for a moment, the Quincy beginning to wonder if she had miscalculated with her plans. "You don't have to, okay? I just need you to support me is all. I'll do the heavy lifting."

Liltotto could see Wendy look up at her then, the Dragon Slayer looking a bit happier. Still, her voice did not sound any more confident. "All right, but... I wish Bambi was here."

"You trust her." Liltotto tried to hold back a sigh, realizing that the best laid plans she had come up with her from what she had hoped for. "And I promised her that I'd keep you safe in any way I could, so... You stay here, all right?"

Liltotto began to turn then, her hand reaching out for the handle for the doorway. She had miscalculated, she could see that now. This was different than fighting a rampaging, mindless monster. This was against another flesh and blood wizard. However, Liltotto could see there was something else different in this occasion. Wendy had been by Bambietta's side when she had fought then. Liltotto's strategy had robbed her of that now, leaving the Dragon Slayer much more reluctant to fight, her fears outweighing any confidence she could muster.

So Liltotto was prepared to fight this battle on her own then, the Quincy hoping she was ready. Aria was an unknown to her, the only thing she knew being the fact that he had managed to defeat Makarov. Whether it was matter of out powering the guild master or simply a fluke she did not know, but it worried her. Still, she would not subject Wendy to this.

However, as Liltotto's fingers brushed against the handle, she felt another's fingers on her other hand. She looked to her side and could see that it was Wendy, the Sky Dragon Slayer having grasped her hand.

"I..." Wendy was quiet at first, but then she looked at Liltotto with a determined gaze that left her surprised. "I can't let you do this alone. Bambi wouldn't and neither should I."

Liltotto nodded in approval and began to open the door, ready to face Aria with Wendy's assistance. She could say nothing in response to the Sky Dragon Slayer's offer, the Quincy at a loss for words. This child, she was so innocent of the horrors of this world or the one that the Quincy had come from, yet she was unwilling to flinch despite her own innate fears. Liltotto had to wonder then what the past would have been like if the Stern Ritter had possessed in its members the purity that Fairy Tail seemed to cultivate in others.

"You won't leave an ally to fight alone, even despite your worries," Liltotto whispered to herself and no one else. "You're a better friend to Bambi than any of us were. If only... we had had someone like you in our little group back then, we might not have..."

"Is something the matter?" Wendy asked, having caught Liltotto's whispers.

"Everything's fine," Liltotto said as she began to open the door. "Now that Bambi and I are in this world. And I intend to keep it that way no matter what."

* * *

The water spell chamber of Phantom Lord's guild hall, once a place of solemn spell casting, was no longer what it was meant to be. Dual screams continued to ring across the room. Happy's shouts were those of fear and panic while Natsu's were simply cries of pain.

The fangs of Kusaka's ice dragon were rending flesh and biting through muscle, the beast continuing to trash about as its jaws held tightly to the Fire Dragon Slayer's torso.

"Tell me, Salamander," Kusaka shouted as he swung his blade upwards, commanding his creation to throw itself to the ceiling, smashing Natsu directly through the stone and wood, "do you think you can save your guild now?"

Kusaka dropped his blade then, the ice dragon tearing back down through the ceiling and into view. Blood was spraying out from the corners of its mouth, the twin trails of crimson belonging to Natsu.

Yet much to Kusaka's surprise, the fire wizard was not unconscious. No, he was resisting with all his might. As Natsu continued to cry out in pain, so too did he scream in defiance. Flames continued to form around his hands and he smashed then down on the forehead of the makeshift dragon. Each and every time did the fire turn to ice, shattering as it struck the monster.

However, Natsu persisted. If his flames could not serve him now, then his naked fists would have to do. So he continued to strike the monster as he and it descended to the ground. His knuckles tore open upon the jagged ice, staining it with more and more blood.

"Of course I do!" Natsu bellowed. "I'll sacrifice everything to defeat and save Fairy Tai-"

His declaration was cut short, the ice dragon slamming Natsu into the flooring. It flew away from him then, finally leaving him fear of its jaws. Kusaka watched as his dragon returned to his side, the Soul Reaper looking at Natsu.

He was left lying in splintered wood and dented stone, his body unmoving. However, much to Kusaka's irritation, there was still a look of defiance in Natsu's eyes.

"I will not have you lay there in defeat with that confident smirk on your face!"

Kusaka used his Flash Step to close the distance between himself and Natsu, the Soul Reaper kicking out across Natsu's face.

"What is it, Salamander?" Kusaka screamed as he continued his assault, the sole of his right foot smashing against Natsu's face again and again. "Do you foolishly believe that guild to be your friends? To be your family? Is that it? Do you honestly believe such nonsense? Answer me!"

There was no response, prompting Kusaka to bring his foot down once again. This time, however, he found it stopped.

"Ain't it obvious?" Natsu asked, his left hand having propelled up to catch Kusaka's foot. The Dragon Slayer's face was bloodied, scarlet liquid seeping from both his nose and mouth, yet he still looked confident. "Of course they're my family and I won't let you hurt them anymore!"

Kusaka's body began to tingle, his soul coming alive. He could feel it, sense it, a power fluctuating around Natsu. His eyes widening, the Soul Reaper leapt back with a Flash Step, freeing his foot from the Dragon Slayer. It was just in time, Kusaka left to watch as a pillar of flame burst forth from Natsu's position, flying up until it hit the ceiling.

Then did it fade away, leaving Kusaka to watch as the bloodied and battered Dragon Slayer began to stand up. He was injured and hurt, his right arm still hanging limply by his side, but he was clearly undeterred.

"This is madness, Salamander," Kusaka hissed. "You speak of family, do you? How you'd fight to your last breath for them?"

The Soul Reaper's temper began to flare then, his breathing becoming erratic as he called his dragon to his side once more. Natsu was surprised to see the man respond as he was, it being a far cry from the Kusaka he had confronted twice now already.

Whatever demons drove Kusaka vanished as quickly as they had come, leaving him to calm down at look at Natsu with eerie intensity. "I know of family, Salamander. Oh yes, I do. Friends? Family? That's just a tool the world uses to hurt you!"

"What a load of garbage!" Natsu shouted in return. "Is that the kind of nonsense your guild master makes you believe?"

"Oh no," Kusaka replied, his mind adrift in his past, "it's something he and I simply found common ground on, nothing more. I've learned the lessons on my own. To be so close to another that you're practically brothers, that your souls may as well resonate, that your innate powers are practically one and the same. The world cannot allow that though, those in power refuse to let it stand. So you're forced to fight. Bonds shattered and a life lost. Twice even."

Natsu was completely confused then. "The heck are you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter," Kusaka said, shaking his head. "That world is lost to me, just as your guild will be to you!"

"I won't let that happen!" Natsu lunged for Kusaka again, a brilliant flame coming alive around his good hand. "Fire Dragon's-"

Kusaka's ice dragon slammed into Natsu again, the beast smashing its forehead into the Dragon Slayer with enough force that he was left coughing up blood. His fist dropped, the flame once more making contact with the ice and freezing.

"This is the end for you, Salamander."

Kusaka watched his dragon smash the wizard into the far wall. It was the same as before, the attack just as Natsu had expected from previous assaults. Yet then did he truly feel the cold, the Dragon Slayer beginning to panic. "What's-"

The dragon exploded suddenly, forging new ice that covered Natsu completely, spreading out across the wall several yards, leaving him frozen and trapped.

"What's done is done," Kusaka said as he lowered his guard for a moment, his shoulders slumping as his blade lowered to the ground. "Die there, Salamander, knowing that your 'family' will follow you shortly if they do not comply with my master's demands."

Kusaka took a deep breath as he turned his back from Natsu and began to walk away. His attention needed to be somewhere else, to continue empowering the Abyss Break. This needless, insubstantial battle had diverted his attention for far too long as it was.

"Let him out," a voice squeaked from behind Kusaka. "Please."

The Soul Reaper glanced over his shoulder, catching sight of the winged cat known as Happy hovering close by. "I'm sorry, but no."

"But... but he'll die," the cat pleaded. "So please!"

"I already told yo-"

Kusaka was cut off then, the flying cat suddenly lunging at him, paws going for his face, claws trying to tear at his flesh.

"Ridiculous!" Kusaka reached over his shoulder with one hand then, gripping Happy around the throat and pulling him in front of the Soul Reaper. "If you want to join him in death, than I can grant you your request!"

Kusaka began to tighten his grip on Happy's neck, causing the cat to cough. He took no satisfaction in the action, no, but he did not relent nonetheless.

Yet then he suddenly did so, the Soul Reaper's senses alerting him to a massive increase in power once more. He did not need his powers however, as his body could feel a tremendous surge of heat behind him.

"Impossible." Kusaka let go of Happy, allowing the cat to fall to the floor, and turned around. He could see it, a flame building around Natsu and melting the ice that had encased him. The frozen obelisk was becoming nothing but water that dripped to the floor, soaking the wood and stone. "Impossible!"

"Get the hell away from my little buddy!" Natsu suddenly took off like a veritable comet, his eyes white with rage, firing bursting forth from the soles of his feet. "Fire Dragon's Claw!"

Kusaka moved to the defensive, prepared to cut Natsu down with his sword, but he was not fast enough. The Soul Reaper cried out in pain as the Dragon Slayer's right knee smashed into his face with such momentum that it broke his nose, blooding spraying out across the bottom of Kusaka's face. He lost his footing then, his mind lost in a sea of unexpected pain, but it was not the end.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Both of Natsu's arms were enveloped with fire them, the flames fanning out as if they had become a pair of wings, and the Dragon Slayer spun around. Natsu's right arm was useless for impact, yes, but it could still generate the flames of the attack. The offensive power of the twin attacks were left intact then, and it lashed out at Kusaka, pushing him away even as it burned him.

"No!" Kusaka regained his footing several yards away and launched an attack all his own. His ice dragon burst forth from his blade once again, lunging towards Natsu. "I don't care how strong you're rage makes you, Salamander! You can't stop me!"

"We'll see!" Natsu threw his head forward, his voice threatening to crack. "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

An onslaught of flame fired forth then, coming into contact with the ice dragon. Kusaka simply laughed, knowing the outcome well in advance. The flames would freeze and Natsu would once more find himself in the monster's jaws. This time Kusaka would not hold back. No, this Dragon Slayer was not one he could underestimate. He would have to be cruel and vicious. He would have to command his creature to bite the wizard in two if he wished to end this battle.

Yet then did the impossible become impossible. The ice dragon of Hyorinmaru became nothing but melted water in the fire. Then it evaporated, leaving the flames to descend him.

"Damn it!"

It was absurd to see such an outcome and it vexed Kusaka's soul greatly. Still did he manage to perform a counter measure, escaping any further damage with his Flash Step. Standing to the side, watching the fire shoot past him and incinerate the far wall, Kusaka looked at Natsu and could see that he was still enraged.

"You're guild keeps hurting Fairy Tail!" Natsu screamed as fire continued to warp around his body. "Your guild hurt Levy! Your guild made Lucy cry! And now you tried to kill Happy! You're done! Fire Dragon's Ro-!"

Kusaka cut Natsu's attack off at the pass, the Soul Reaper relying on his swordsmanship and Flash Step where his Shikai had failed. He appeared before Natsu almost instantly, his sword piercing through the Dragon Slayer's side. "So this is your true power, Salamander? Impressive. But it's over!"

Natsu grit his teeth in pain but his eyes remained in a constant haze, his rage empowering him. His body grew hotter, his flames increasing in their potency under his emotions, and he simply attacked once more. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

The Dragon Slayer swung his fiery left hand down, smashing it into Kusaka's sword hand. The Soul Reaper cried out in response and lost the grip on his Zanpakuto. He pulled his hand back, grasping at its wrist with the other hand, and could see the burns that had been inflicted. "You're a monster!"

Natsu grabbed the hilt of the sword and pulled it out from his body. Then, without a bit of hesitation, he threw it aside, his eyes focusing on Kusaka. However that was when things changed. The light came back to Natsu's eyes, a tired look within them. He pitched forward a bit and clutched at the wound in his torso as he struggled to stand.

"I thought you were a fool, Salamander," Kusaka said, trying to catch his breath. "It was risky, but you let me stab you just so you could relieve me of my Zanpakuto. Now you've taken my ice powers out of the equation. Well played."

"Zanpakuto?" Natsu gasped. "You mean that sword? No way, man. I just was sick of you stabbing and cutting me with it. Wait, you can't do your Ice-Make magic without that sword? What kind of Dragon Slayer are you?"

Kusaka simply stared at Natsu for a moment, the Soul Reaper finding his thoughts thrown off by the wizard's question. Focusing, Kusaka shook his head for a moment. "Let's just say it was a clever strategy. Unfortunately for you, I have other methods of... spell casting."

The Soul Reaper suddenly brought his right arm up, pointing an index finger at Natsu.

"Bakudo number sixty-one! Rikujokoro!"

"Yeah, that's more like-" Natsu was cut off then, six ethereal arcs of light appear around his body, as if they had cut into him. He felt no pain and saw no injuries, leaving him confused. "What the heck is this?"

"Attack me," Kusaka simply said. "It's what you want, right?"

"You're darn right!" Natsu shouted in return. "Fire Dragon's Cla- Huh?"

Natsu's mouth was moving, he could tell that much, and the magic was enveloping his feet with fire, but he was unable to kick himself forward. It was as if his body was unwilling or unable to respond.

"Good, so it was enough to hold you without resorting to an incantation," Kusaka said simply. "However, I do believe I'll put my all into my next move. This battle is concluded, Salamander! You will be nothing but ash by the time I'm done with you! You and the foolish bonds you hold so dear!"

The Soul Reaper raised his right arm above his head, allowing his fingers to spread out as he kept his palm flat. He began to chant then, allowing his power to coalesce in his hand.

"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring!"

"What the heck are you blabbering about?" Natsu asked, the Dragon Slayer trying to remain calm despite his paralysis.

"Move and become the wind!" Kusaka continued, doing his best to ignore Natsu. Power continued to flow around him, his cloak twist and swirl in the vortex of spiritual energy. "Stop and become the calm!"

"Come on, man," Natsu said, feeling a bit of a panic, "you're supposed to just say the name and attack! No need to drag it out!"

Natsu was talking brave, yes, but the Dragon Slayer knew the predicament he was in. His body frozen in place as it was, neither attack nor defense was an option. The only hope he had was that Kusaka was preparing a fire spell. Natsu could still talk, so there was the slightest hope that he could eat the attack to empower himself, maybe even enough to break this paralysis spell.

That, however, was the problem. It was a slim hope and nothing more, one that Natsu had to wonder if Kusaka would grant him. The Soul Reaper seemed quite familiar with both the powers and reputation of 'the Salamander of Fairy Tail', so Natsu knew that luck was not on his side.

There was, however, something by his side. More precisely someone.

"Natsu!" Happy cried out as he flew behind his comrade, his paws digging into Natsu's vest. "I'm not gonna let you get hurt anymore! I don't want to see that anymore, so just... win! Please!"

Happy suddenly took flight, taking Natsu's feet off the floor and pushing him forward at blinding speed. The Dragon Slayer was still frozen in place, yes, but the winged cat was compensating for him.

"The sound of warring spears fills the empty-" Kusaka's eyes suddenly widened, the Soul Reaper watching in shock as Natsu began to close the distance between them both, a look of determination on the young man's face. "What?"

"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" Natsu screamed, his mouth all that he could move as Happy kept pushing him forward, the cat straining under the effort. Flames enveloped Natsu then, leaving him to become a fiery mass that was directed towards the stunned Kusaka. The Dragon Slayer could not move his body, no, but with this spell he did not need to.

"Damn you!" Kusaka shouted, his spell having faltered. He prepared to use Flash Step to get out of the way, but it was too late. "Damn you, Salama-"

Kusaka cried out in agony then as Happy drove Natsu, the cat's momentum coupled with the power of the Dragon Slayer's attack pushing Kusaka back. They struck the far wall together then, the trio pushing right through it. Stone shattered and wood splintered, leaving the combatants to tear through into the next room. Yet still did Natsu and Happy press forward, continuing to press the advantage they had gained over Kusaka.

"You call criticize my bonds in Fairy Tail all you want," Natsu shouted as his flames burned away at Kusaka, "but it's one of those bonds that's going to beat you right now!"

Happy relented on his own momentum then, slowing Natsu down. The cat let his friend down, Natsu's feet touching down on the floor. He stood tentatively, his body twitching slightly. He watched as Kusaka continued to fly through the air, his own momentum unrelenting, and the Soul Reaper slammed into another wall, breaking through it forcefully once more. Natsu felt a swell of confidence then, his attack having been successful. That was not all however. The paralysis spell was fading, leaving him to move again.

"You see?" Natsu asked with a cocky grin as he looked to the stunned and battered Kusaka several yards away. "That's what you get for mocking us while you were fighting alone."

Natsu suddenly pitched forward then, the Dragon Slayer finding his magic power and body's stamina greatly depleted. His wounds and exertions had taken their toll on him, leaving him weak.

"Natsu!" Happy cried out, the cat watching as Kusaka pulled himself away from the wall. "Get up!"

"Salamander," Kusaka began to say as he slowly stepped forward through the hole in the wall his body had made. He walked towards Natsu, his every step wracked with pain, and looked down at the fallen Dragon Slayer. "You're such a fool.. and yet..."

Kusaka coughed up blood then, the Soul Reaper falling to the floor beside Natsu. He remained unmoving for a moment, his voice nothing more than a whisper.

"You may be right..."

Natsu looked across the flooring to Kusaka, taking note that he had fallen at last. No doubt the Abyss Break's had been cut down in power by a fourth then, but that was not enough. Natsu had faith though. His guild would see this through to the end, of that he had no doubt. That was the sole reason that Natsu could concentrate on what was right in front of him.

"Hey, Reaper dude," Natsu gasped out, "I'm gonna ask again... What the heck were you talking about before?"

Kusaka faintly looked back at Natsu, the Soul Reaper unsure of why he was asking. "Why do you care?"

"Well, you seemed kind of cranky over my guild," Natsu replied. "And a lot of that didn't make much sense to be honest."

Kusaka sighed, wondering why he was even bothering to open himself up as he was about to. The battle was lost, victory taken from him as it had twice before in another life, so why did it matter? He did not owe this Dragon Slayer anything, not even answers, yet he could not stop himself. "Before I joined Phantom Lord, before I came to this country, I was a part of another organization. I guess you could call it a guild. And there I had a friend. We were close, as close as any comrades could be I suppose. But in the end that was our downfall. Our powers were too much alike and those in power decided that there could only be one wielder of that strength."

"That's stupid."

It was so very blunt, something that Kusaka had not expected as a response from the Fire Dragon Slayer. Still it was the truth, and the direct way in which Natsu had spoken it only made him chuckle a bit. "Yes, yes it was. But what came next was more foolish. Those in power gave the declaration that my friend and I had to fight to the death to decide the sole owner of that strength."

"What the hell kind of guild would do that?" Natsu shouted, his strength returning in the only way it could. "You and you friend should have told them off!"

"He did," Kusaka answered honestly. "While I..."

Kusaka's eyes widened for a moment, the Soul Reaper remembering that day well. Toshiro Hitsugaya had been adamant in defying the Central Forty-Six, but Kusaka knew how he had reacted. He had panicked in response to the orders of the Soul Society's governing body. He had attacked his friend like a fool and in the end forced Toshiro. That had been Kusaka's own personal failing, yet still had Toshiro refused to take his life. So the Central Forty-Six had done it themselves, their personal guards disposing of Kusaka before the horrified eyes of Toshiro.

"I was weak," Kusaka whispered. "Too weak to support that bond and I... I have nothing left. No home, no friends, nothing."

"That ain't true," Natsu interjected. "Just because you fought me alone..."

"And me!" Happy added in.

"Just because me and my little buddy beat you because you fought on your own," Natsu continued, "it doesn't mean you don't have any friends. Seriously, what about those ladies with the bone masks you were working with before?"

"We had common enemies back home," Kusaka replied. "That was all."

"There you go again, making fun of friends," Natsu said. "Seriously, man, that bums me out. You don't think they care about you?"

"It doesn't matter." Kusaka could remember it well, his succumbing to the temptations of power when he had obtained infinite power back in his original world. He had betrayed Yin and Yang, forced them to become monsters under his control. In the end they had all perished together, finding themselves in this new strange world. "I betrayed their trust. We were comrades, not friends."

"But they're still helping you," Natsu replied. "So I guess they see your bond differently."

"Again?" Kusaka closed his eyes for a moment. "I considered you a fool and yet you make me feel like one instead."

"So anyway," Natsu asked faintly, his strength still waning, "you really don't know where I can find Igneel, Mister Ice-Make Dragon Slayer?"

Kusaka's eyes opened and he stared blankly at Natsu. "Then again..."

* * *

Bambietta was still finding the battle with the phantom creatures less than enjoyable. They all simply fell too easily, leaving her mind to wander elsewhere. After all, Liltotto had told her to keep an eye on Lucy.

So Lucy did just that, watching as her fellow Fairy Tail member held her own, the wizard fighting alongside one of the Celestial Spirit known as Taurus. It was not much, no, but for someone with no prior combat training it was something Bambietta was happy to see.

That and there was a part of her that did not mind seeing Lucy wield a whip.

"Ow!" Bambietta felt it then, a minor amount of stinging pain on her arm. She whirled around quickly, her sword tearing through the phantom that had struck her. It faded into the ether, leaving Bambietta to regret allowing herself to forgo Blut Vene due to how easy the battle was so far.

"Bambi!" Lucy cried out, taking her eyes off her own struggle and leaving it to Taurus. "Are you okay?"

"It's just a scratch," Bambietta replied, glancing down to the faint trace of blood that adorned torn cloth and flesh. It was true, it was nothing more than that, but Bambietta told herself than that she could not afford to get distracted. "Think clean thoughts, Bambi."

No, Bambietta was not sure if that could happen, so instead she let the power of Blut flow through her, hardening her body ahead of any potential physical trauma. A faint glow issued forth from beneath her skin, catching Lucy by surprise.

"What?" Bambietta asked, catching sight that now Lucy was the one doing the staring.

"Nothing," Lucy said, caught by surprise. "It's just... that magic is kind of pretty is all."

"Oh." Bambietta was entirely unsure of how to respond to that. What she did know how to respond to was the phantom that had slipped by Taurus and was targeting Lucy from behind. "Hey, phantom blot! Back the heck off!"

Bambietta used Hirenkyaku to appear by Lucy's side, her sword tearing through the shadowy monster and forcing it to dissipate once more.

"Guess now it's my turn to ask," Bambietta said. "You okay, Lucy?"

"I guess," Lucy replied, her voice lowering. "But this is all-"

"No." Bambietta was quick to cut her off. "No, let's not go there again. There's nothing you can do about what your father set in motion, okay?"

"Okay." Lucy glanced away for a moment, her voice falling into a murmur that was lost in the chaos of battle. "But... there is."

"Now then," Bambietta said as she turned to stand by Lucy's side and face the myriad amount of phantoms heading towards them, "let's put these- Whoa!"

A burst of flame suddenly engulfed the monsters, leaving behind nothing to show that they even existed. Bambietta and Lucy both blinked in surprise. The latter was happy to have seen a battle cut short, while the former was quite upset. After all, Bambietta had wanted to show off some more in front of Lucy.

"Hey, Natsu!" the Quincy practically shrieked. "First you get to infiltrate the guild hall and fight a Soul Reaper, now you go and steal my fight? Who are- Oh. Right."

Bambietta nervously chuckled, the Quincy running a free hand through the back of her long hair. There was no way Natsu could have ended the battle and headed back out here so quickly. There was simply no way.

"Natsu?" Stella Upland marched over to Bambietta then, the blonde snapping her fingers to the left and right and letting off bursts of flames that incinerating the phantoms around her. "I don't know if I should be flattered or insulted that you compared me to him."

Bambietta could see it on Stella's face, a look of annoyance, but the Quincy could not tell if it was directed at her or simply her comment. "Look, there's no need to go and give me the evil eye. That is not an attractive look for you."

"Right," Stella said as she turned around and face Bambietta and Lucy directly. She snapped her index finger and thumb again, a burst of fire appearing behind the two.

Lucy glanced over her should, watching as two phantoms were destroyed not a few feet away. Bambietta meanwhile simply formed her bow, firing off an arrow that disintegrated another phantom that had been slipping up behind Stella.

"Your welcome," Bambietta said, noting that she had saved the new member of Fairy Tail.

"No," Stella interjected, noting how she had taken out the phantoms behind Bambietta and Lucy, "your welcome."

"Uhm, ladies?" Lucy asked as nice as possible. "Maybe we could just both say thanks and move on?"

"Thank you," Stella said, trying to be as polite as possible. The disguised Emberella wanted to say more, so much more, but she knew she had to watch herself in this scenario. Siegrain and Ultear had given her strict instructions after all, and blowing her cover was not part of the plan no matter how much the Phantom Lord situation had degenerated. She had to play nice with the woman she blamed for the restructuring of the Chicken Fangs.

"Yeah, no problem," Bambietta replied, the Quincy suddenly feeling Lucy nudge her in the ribs. "Thanks."

Stella turned back away and leapt into the heart of battle again, leaving Bambietta and Lucy to fend for themselves as all the other present members of Fairy Tail were. Yet as Bambietta did her very best to keep Lucy safe and not get entirely bored fighting the lowest of the low when it came to Phantom Lord's forces, she looked up to the sky above the mechanized guild hall. The Quincy could see it again and again, the clashes of Erza Scarlet and Jin Kariya's powers.

"I bet Titania's having the time of her life up there. Lucky her."

* * *

For Erza Scarlet, the battle atop Phantom Lord's guild hall was a necessary evil and nothing more. Battle for the sake of battle was one thing. To improve one's skills, to help another grow in power, to test each other's limits, that was a joy in of itself.

The battle with Jin Kariya, however, was entirely different.

This was a battle for the sake of both Fairy Tail and Magnolia. There was no pleasure to be found in this conflict, neither in defeat or victory. All because it was a battle that had no worthwhile reason to exist. This was simply the result of the rivalry between two legal guilds that had fallen that had escalated into complete madness thanks to the action of a guild master who had lost his way. Now those who pledged their allegiance to both Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord were suffering.

That was at least how Erza saw it. Yet as she and Kariya clashed once more, the two of them having leapt from their respective corners atop the guild hall, she could see a look of satisfaction on the silver-haired man's face.

It perturbed Erza greatly, the image searing into her memory as she and Kariya disengaged from their clash, sword and wind pushing past one and another as the two warriors did the same. They landed atop the stone structures of the mechanized guild hall. Kariya stood with his back to Erza, his coat moving slightly under duress of the wind, while the Fairy Tail wizard turned to face him.

"Do you find this madness your guild has caused entertaining?" Erza asked, the tone of her voice doing little to hide the judgmental nature of her question.

"Oh no," Kariya replied, his voice smooth and unwavering as he cast a glance over his shoulder, his faint grin not fading in the least, "that would be inconsiderate of me. I meant what I said earlier, Erza. I've no desire for the guild I've joined to sully its name any further than it may have already. I'm simply finding myself intrigued and invigorated by the potential our battle holds."

Erza remained silent, the armored mage standing tall in her Heart Kreuz armor. She held her broadsword tightly with her right hand, prepared to act on a moment's notice. Yet Kariya made no motion to attack her, not just yet.

"Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail." That was all the Bount had to say at first as he turned to face her in fool. His posture was relaxed, a stark contrast to Erza's own. He simply stood before her, his hands slipped into the pockets of his long coat, and he continued to look upon her with a smug sense of satisfaction. "When I found myself in this land, I wished to make my presence known, and I assumed that the best way to do that would to be by joining one of the guilds I had heard so much about. All people in this kingdom could speak of was Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord. So I had to make a choice. Can you imagine why I sought out Phantom Lord over your own despite the wider fame your guild possesses?"

"No," Erza replied, her voice calm and her words straight to the point.

"This guild is strong," Kariya continued, "but the more I looked into it, the more I could see that the standards were very different from Fairy Tail's. What Phantom Lord considers an S-Class wizard would only be A-Class in your guild, wouldn't it?"

Erza said nothing in return.

"Oh yes," Kariya said, more than willing to carry this conversation without Erza's participation if he needed. "In Fairy Tail I might simply have been another in a long line of powerful members, but here I stand above the rest."

"So that's all you wanted?" Erza asked at last. "To be the strongest in any given guild?"

"No." Kariya shook his head, his eyes closing for a moment. Then did they open suddenly, the Bount staring at the wizard before him. "Titania Erza of Fairy Tail... No matter where I travelled in this kingdom of Fiore I heard of your name, your title and of your glory. The Queen of the Fairies, a prodigy of her generation."

Kariya took a deep breath then, the man at last removing his hands from his coat's pockets. Wind began to dance around his fingertips once more, leaving him with both offense and defense. Erza watched as the Bount's right foot slid forward on the roof of the Phantom Lord guild hall, the man inching forward and preparing another assault.

"Titania Erza, Mystogan, Laxus Dreyar, Mirajane the She Devil," Kariya continued to say, his voice still as even-tempered as before. "You are among the strongest wizards in all of Fairy Tail. And while your strength does not compare to the likes of the Ten Wizard Saints, the fame and respect you have earned in Fiore is comparable. Defeating the great Titania Erza will make Fiore and its people aware of the power of the Bount."

Erza's teeth clenched then, the mage growing irritated at Kariya's reasoning. It was a perversion, a corruption of battle for the sake of battle. "Is that all you care about? You're participating in this insanity just to prove your strength?"

"Yes," Kariya replied. "This and nothing more. The guild Phantom Lord, the rivalry between it and Fairy Tail, Master Jose's growing instability that I became aware of the first day we met... They were all just tools meant to lead me to this moment in time. And now here we are, Erza Scarlet. And I couldn't be happier."

Then the Bount was gone, nothing left to prove his existence then the mildly disturbed dirt and dust kicked up by his disappearance. Erza had seen this before from Bambietta and Liltotto under different circumstances each, the wizard beginning to wonder just how common this technique was in the world in which these individuals had come from.

Regardless, Erza was prepared. Her senses were on alert, her eyes, ears and mind focused on the task at hand. It was not long then that her efforts were reward. She could feel it, a slight shift in the air around her. She had felt it before she had seen it, which was just enough to give her the chance she needed.

As Kariya appeared before Erza, she quickly twisted her armored body about, leaving his wind covered fist to move through the space that Erza's torso had once occupied. As she kept herself in motion, the wizard swung out her blade, looking to strike the Bount with the broad side. It was a simple strategy. Kariya's hands had managed to deflect her attacks already, his visible wind providing a perfect shield, but that was all he had on the defense.

"What?" Much to Erza's shock, she could only watch as her sword stopped mere inches from Kariya's head. The blade shook slightly, as if an unseen force was buffeting it.

"Are you surprised?" Kariya asked as he raised his left hand up, the maelstrom of winds around it fading away. "Oh, Erza, you disappoint me."

Kariya's bare hand clasped down on the sword then, holding the weapon between thumb and index finger as it if was a harmless weapon. Erza's eyes narrowed then, focusing on the sight.

Then did Kariya throw the blade away, having pulled it free from Erza's hand with an unnerving amount of ease. A moment of concern touching her, Erza quickly pulled away from Kariya, leaping back twice over to put some distance between herself and the Bount.

"As you can now attest to, I am nothing like anything you have ever seen before, Erza," Kariya said softly. "Did you challenge me expecting to face a foe of the same class as the Ace of Eisenwald that your Quincy friend defeated? Come now. A Bount is as far beyond that pitiful excuse for a wizard as he was above the common man."

"You are no different than Erigor," Erza responded, her voice defiant with each and every syllable. "You're just a man obsessed with proving his strength to the world at any cost."

Kariya chuckled. "Maybe so. What else can I do with myself when even eternal slumber has been denied of me?"

Erza remained calm and focused, but she was caught off guard by that statement. "What are you talking about?"

"Eternity was a curse," Kariya answered, "but clearly death was not allowed to suit me. So I will do as I please for all time if need be."

"So be it," Erza replied. "But know this, Jin Kariya. I will oppose you as long as your desires hurt Fairy Tail. And now that I understand your technique, I will defeat you."

Kariya's eyes narrowed. "Oh? Will you? Pray tell, Erza, what is my technique?"

"You said it yourself, your entirely beyond Erigor the Reaper." Erza raised her right hand, another broadsword appearing in her palm as her fingers closed around the handle. "Your wind is clearly visible when you use it to attack because you put so much power into it, just as Bambietta said he did, but you can defend yourself in much more subtle ways. You want your opponents to focus on your hands, never suspecting that there's a fine amount of air circulating around your body. An invisible barrier that keeps you safe. You intend to catch an opponent off guard when they find their attack has failed and strike back."

"How perceptive," Kariya said without any reservation of accommodating Erza with praise. "I should congratulate you for not being one of those I could counterattack so easily. So tell me, what gave it away?"

"It was a simple theory to deduce," Erza said. "However, you made it quite clear when you used your hand to hold my sword. Your wind had died down, but it never went away entirely."

"So," Kariya began to say, "you saw the gap my wind barrier made between my fingers and your sword."

"Yes," Erza replied, "but also I caught sight of your hair moving slightly as your hand swept past your head to grab my blade."

"I suppose I spoke too soon when I said you disappointed me," Kariya said, his shoulders shrugging as he tried to fight back the urge to chuckle once more. "Nothing escapes you. However, that is going to change here and now, Erza. Despite your keen intellect, victory will elude you today."

"We shall see, Kariya," Erza replied as she began to take a stance meant for battle.

"Yet you still keep your distance. I suppose that would grant you a naive sense of protection." Kariya began to chant then, a low tone evident in his voice. "The great winds, come before. The great powers, come into me."

Erza felt it then, wind dancing about her. She prepared to move then, to slip away and put further distance between herself and Kariya, but it was too late. The wizard found herself caught in a maelstrom, the force of four small tornados springing to life all around her. The forces buffeted against her body, leaving her restrained. Her visibility was obstructed, leaving the wizard unsure of what was to come.

Yet then Kariya did just that, the Bount casually walking through the onslaught his power had created. Erza prepared herself to attack, to bring her sword to bear, but the winds were keeping her off balance.

Kariya had no such disadvantage. He reached out with his right hand and gripped tightly across Erza's throat. Then, with alarming strength, he lifted her feet from the ground and looked up at her.

"Is this the end?" Kariya asked Erza as she struggled. "If so, then I cannot help but find this anticlimactic."

Kariya tightened his grip further, causing Erza to gasp in pain. Then did it grow worse, a fifth tornado forming. It came alive directly around Erza, leaving both herself and Kariya within the eye of the storm. The Bount remained unmoving and unfeeling, leaving himself to stare blankly at Erza as she cried out.

The raging winds tore at armor, the metal plating ripping off piece by piece. Blood began to mix into the currents of wind, her flesh beginning to be rent asunder. As the blood whipped about in the tornado, a portion of it splattered against Kariya's face.

The Bount did not blink, let alone pay it any mind. He simply watched on as Erza continued to scream in pain. His powers slowly began to die down then and he simply stood with Erza held off the ground still. The wind gone, the Bount's coat began to settle down, resting by his legs. Erza was no different, the wizard remaining unmoving and limp in the palm of his hands.

"What is this?" Kariya's calm expression began to fade, his lips curling back in a snarl. "Is this the great Titania of Fairy Tail I've heard so much about? No!"

Kariya slammed a fist forward, driving his knuckles into Erza's stomach. Her armor gone, the white shirt that stilled adorned her torso did nothing to over any protection. Erza's eyes widened, a gasp of pain awakening her to the here and now. She felt Kariya's grip around her throat loosen, the force of his strike to her ribcage propelling her upwards.

Erza felt herself aloft in the air for a moment, the wizard preparing herself to do something, anything, to correct this matter. Yet then did she see Kariya appear in the skies above, the Bount descending down on her.

His fist struck her in the stomach once more, Kariya pushing Erza back down to the roof of the mechanized guild hall with enough force that the metal was left dented.

"This is your strength?" the Bount asked, once more standing aloof, his hands back in his coat pockets. "No, I refuse to accept that. You're holding out on me, Erza."

"That would be an insult to a fellow warrior," Erza replied as she slowly began to pull herself up to one knee.

"Yes, yes it would," Kariya replied, "though you and I both know you didn't initiate this battle out of some sense of warrior's pride. You're here to protect your guild. I know you are. That's why you're holding back on me, trying to take measure of what I can do. You're trying to end this battle without expending your magic any more than you have to. All because you're too busy looking to the future than seeing what's right in front of you."

"You knew?" Erza asked, the wizard slowly beginning to rise up to her feet, still glancing down at the roof as she did so.

"I'm no fool," Kariya replied. "You're the only S-Class wizard of Fairy Tail on the battlefield and your guild master is out of the equation. No doubt you feel that it's your responsibility to save your guild from Master Jose... or die trying. To be a leader when those who look up to you are in their darkest hour. An admirable desire, one I can understand, but it is equally foolish. You can't hope to conquer me while looking towards another battle, Erza. In fact, I don't believe you can conquer me at all.

Kariya's expression softened then, his eyes never wavering as he stared at the wounded mage before him.

"But don't worry," the Bount continued to say. "Your defeat will save your guild and town. I meant what I said earlier. I will take Lucy from Fairy Tail, but that will end this conflict without any further bloodshed. Ours will be the only battle that matters this day, Erza."

"I suppose a small part of me should thank you for that," Erza replied, "but I also suppose I should offer my apologies."

"You're holding back may have been an insult to a fellow warrior," Kariya retorted to Erza's sudden statement, "but I don't hold it against you. If I were in your position, I would have done the same, so there's no need for an apolo-"

"That's not it," Erza interrupted. She turned her gaze up to look at Kariya, her eyes focusing with a calm determination. "I have been holding back, but I can tell that you have been too. No doubt to gauge my own power. So there's no need for me to apologize for such a thing."

"Then for what?" Kariya asked honestly.

Erza's body became awash in mystical light then, leaving Kariya to simply stand his ground as an output of power pressed against him. As his coat fluttered about, the Bount held his ground, curious to see what was about to happen.

The light faded as soon as it had begun, leaving Erza to stand before Kariya in a new suit of armor. Gone was her white shirt and blue skirt, replaced instead by silver plating and a long, flowing white skirt. Yet what truly caught Kariya's eyes were the large metal wings that extended out from the armor's backing.

Light burst out from the palms of Erza's hands, giving life to twin swords. Holding tightly to the weapons she had summoned with her Requip magic, Erza looked at Kariya with a boundless sense of determination.

"You wish to be the one who defeated Titania," Erza began to say, "and you wish to be the one who will save Fairy Tail."

"In a manner of speaking," Kariya answered without a shred of hesitation.

"That is why I have to apologize," Erza replied. "If you were to defeat me, that would be one thing. I would learn from my loss and grow stronger. We both would."

Kariya looked at Erza, knowing there was more she had to say. "But?"

"But I will never allow my guild to be 'saved' by someone who feels they can do so by taking away one of our own!" Erza's face suddenly grew enraged, a light shining from the wizard's eyes as she began to shout. "So I will defeat you, Jin Kariya, not for the sake of myself, but for Fairy Tail and Lucy Heartfilia!"

* * *

 **With that, Kusaka has fallen, and Erza's fight with Kariya has just begun! I hope the battle we gave Natsu was just as good as the one he had with Gajeel, or at the very least, was a decent substitute. I figured it HAD to be those two anyways. A fire dragon vs an Ice dragon.**

 **Erza's battle is going to be one i think you'll all enjoy. Its going to kick all kinds of ass I assure you.**

 **Now before I go, let me leave you with the MPFs of the chapter.**

 **Natsu: 1460**

 **Kusaka: 2900**

 **Natsu: Flames of emotion: 3600**

 **Erza (heart Kruez): 2300**

 **Jin Kariya (Holding back less): 3800**

 **Anyways, Im very eager to hear what you all have to say about this chapter. Oh, and dont worry, Our favoite Quincy will get her time to shine very soon. I just dont want her to take away from everyone else.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	26. Shadow Masquerade

**Sorry for the wait everyone, things got a bit crazy towards the end of December, but we're back with another chapter. I think you'll all really enjoy this one, especially if your a fan of Erza like we are. We made sure to make it extra epic. We cant wait to hear what you guys will have to say about it in the reviews. Its gonna be awesome!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own** **Bleach of fairy tail. Those belong respectively to Tite Kubo and Shounen jump and Hiro Mashima and Weekly shounen magizine. This is just for fun!**

 **Ankoholic Disclaimer: As you can probably imagine I do not own the Fairy Tail or Bleach series or any of the characters that appear in either. The honor of being the man behind Fairy Tail belongs to the one, the only Hiro Mashima. Oh, and Bleach's creation rests solely on the shoulders of some other guy. Oh sure, I've purchased plenty of manga, DVDs, video games and maybe a few too many action figures and statues of Erza Scarlet and some Bleach character (though only the Fairy Tail merchandise remains at this point), but the series themselves? Oh no, they're certainly not mine. You'd know if it were me in charge. Though to explain how different Bleach would be... Well, to detail that would take a higher word count than this story will eventually end with. Though oddly enough, little would actually change about Fairy Tail. Huh. Go figure.**

* * *

Liltotto Lamperd had been confident in her plan. She had been confident in Natsu and Totomaru's chances against Kusaka. She had been confident in Gray and Juvia's chances against Yin and Yang. She had also been confident in Wendy and her own chances against Aria of the Heavens. Then there was Elfman. That was one she was not entirely sure could win against his opponent, Sol of the Earth, but Liltotto had hoped he would received back up once another battle had ended. The Quincy had hoped that it might very well be herself and Wendy that would have aided him, but as she and the Sky Dragon Slayer lay on the ground, she was beginning to question her tactics.

Aria of the Heavens was proving Liltotto's plans suspect.

"This is all so sad," the wizard said as he hovered in midair, tears staining his face as they continued to flow out from beneath his bandages. "A member of the Element Four reduced to fighting weaklings such as yourself, it's such a shame!"

"Lil," Wendy said as she knelt on the floor, the Dragon Slayer showing signs of damage. "I'm so sorry..."

Liltotto looked to Wendy then as the Quincy began to pull herself up to a standing position. "It's not your fault, not at all. I... pushed you too hard, Wendy."

Liltotto remembered well how she had joined the Vandenreich at a young age, how she had become a soldier in the service of Yhwach far too soon for the liking of anyone sane and rational. Yet at the time she had thought nothing of it. Now, however, she was questioning herself. Even if Wendy had found the drive to accompany her despite her reservations, her presence in this life or death battle was all Liltotto's fault.

"I'm," Liltotto began to say, "the one who should be apologizing, Wendy."

The best laid plans had fallen asunder. Liltotto had expected Wendy's abilities as a Sky Dragon Slayer to be the perfect counter to Aria's form of elemental magic, but the member of Phantom Lord had proven his true potential in this battle. His attacks were invisible, as was his manner of movement, proving problematic. Wendy had been able to sense both, the air her element as well, but Aria was a master and she an unproven novice.

It was the biggest flaw in Liltotto's plan, yet it had not been entirely foolish. Wendy had been of assistance, the wizard helping keep Liltotto alert to Aria's attacks to some extant.

"Wendy, you've been a great help," Liltotto said as she began to stand, her legs shaking a little bit, "and for that I thank you."

Wendy stared at the Quincy in confusion. "Lil?"

Aria, meanwhile, simply appeared a distance away from the two, the Phantom Lord mage continuing to talk. "You two refuse to die, even after repeated Zetsu techniques? How sad... for you."

Liltotto and Wendy both watched as Aria rose a hand up, fingers slipping underneath the white blindfold. Then did he quickly tear the cloth off, leaving his magenta eyes out in the open. Almost immediately did Liltotto feel a spike in the wizard's magic power.

"You've proven yourself resilient," Aria said, "and for that I will grant you the honor of dying from my unsealed powers. Please... don't be sad. This should be a great honor."

"Lil," Wendy whispered, the Sky Dragon Slayer's skin beginning to crawl. "I... I'm scared..."

Liltotto heard the voice of her ally, the Quincy chiding herself even more-so for getting Wendy into this situation. "Don't be," Liltotto said, trying to keep her voice calm and steady. "I promised to Bambietta that you'd make it through this and I refuse to let her down again." Liltotto looked at Aria then, her eyes narrowing. "And you... Don't talk like that, you hear me? There's no honor in death. Something you're about to find out."

Liltotto's plan had not gone as she had hoped, no, but its success was not entirely out of the question just yet. She had one last strategy to employ, one she was leary about using thanks to the potential drawbacks, but it was also one she would have to try for Wendy's sake if no one else's. So Liltotto braced herself and began to draw on the magic around her in an attempt to fuel her Quincy powers.

Then, in an instant, did her plans change.

Lightning tore through the ceiling of the room, the golden bolt striking the floor with enough force that Liltotto could feel the entire structure shake. Then did the lightning fade, a figure emerging from it. He was tall and broad shouldered, a black coat hanging from those very same shoulders like a cloak.

Liltotto furrowed her brow. "The Fairy Tail douche-bag?"

Wendy's eyes began to light up. "Mister Laxus?"

The blond haired man looked over his shoulder at Wendy, his scarred left eye glaring at her. "Man, look at you two. It's no wonder you wanted me to come help you all out. Bunch of losers..."

Liltotto grew annoyed while Wendy began to simply sniff back, trying to keep herself from shedding any tears.

Laxus' face began to soften a slight bit before his expression hardened again. He turned his attentions away from Wendy. "Look at you weaklings, making me be nice because it's the right thing to do."

Wendy wiped her eyes then, a slight smile crossing her face. Liltotto, meanwhile, shrugged. "I guess he's not a total douche-bag..."

"Laxus Dreyar," Aria of the Heavens said as he looked at the Fairy Tail wizard with his unsealed eyes. "I never thought I'd have the chance to defeat the likes of you. Your reputation proceeds you, which is entirely why I never expected you to come here. But perhaps you're here to make up for how I defeated your grandfather?"

"Don't get the wrong idea," Laxus said as he returned Aria's glare. "I'm not hear to save the day like some wanna-be hero. That's the kind of nonsense the old fart would say. No, I'm just sick of garbage like you making Fairy Tail look weak."

"How sad then," Aria said as he brought his arms forward, "that I'm going to make your guild look even weaker by defeating just like I did Makarov. No, worse! I will kill you with Ze-"

Whatever spell Aria intended to speak did not come to pass. Laxus' body all but became lightning again, his form bolting towards the wizard in the blink of an eye. The Fairy Tail wizard was in contact with the Element Four mage in an instant, Laxus' body whole again. His right arm covered in nothing but electricity. His knuckles struck Aria directly in the face then, the lightning exploding outwards.

"Roaring Thunder!"

Laxus grinned savagely as his power entirely burst outwards, a massive explosion rocking the room. Aria screamed in response, his body being sent flying backwards. He struck the far wall hard, collapsing to the ground as arcs of electricity continued to arc across his body, smoke rising from it.

"Trash like you," Laxus said, "isn't even worth the time of me or that old fool. You had no right in defeating him."

"He won," Wendy said softly. "He... came to help..."

Liltotto smiled a bit herself, happy that she did not have to resort to her last strategy. Aria was defeated, one enemy wielder of the wind taken care of. However, she also knew that there was still Kariya. The Quincy knew of his strength from the Vandenreich's time in the shadows observing the Soul Society. Comparing his power to Aria's full strength just now was like comparing a river to the ocean.

"Erza," Liltotto whispered, "please don't die."

* * *

The reconfigured rooftops and towers that adorned the Super Mage Giant Phantom were caught in a crossfire, a contest between the ethereal forces of magic and Spiritual Pressure well underway.

The Bount known as Jin Kariya was keeping his distance from the silver-clad Erza Scarlet now, the older man moving through the sky as expediently as he could. His direction shifted time and time again, sword after sword raining down from the sky and embedding themselves in the roof beneath him.

Erza was trying to direct his movements, or perhaps pin him down, and the Bount was uninterested in letting either occur. No, he would guide her attacks after him. They would not force him to make a move that could be detrimental to him.

Kariya suddenly pulled back, a sword obscuring his view as it slammed into the metal roof. A magic armor that allowed a warrior to telekinetically control an indescribable amount of swords. It was as valid a technique as any other on the field of battle, but to Kariya it was an old acquaintance. The form and technique was different, but there were enough similarities to the combat style of the arrogant nobleman of the Soul Society that he had faced in battle once more.

There were differences between the attacks of course, but one in particular was quite evident to Kariya. While the Soul Reaper captain of Squad Six had been ready and willing to take Kariya's life at a moment's notice to avenge both his adopted sister and his pride, Erza was not.

To the Bount, that was evidence enough that she could not defeat him. While Erza simply wanted to defeat him, Kariya was willing to emerge victorious at any cost. It was clear as day to him. To the untrained eye her attacks were vicious and deliberate, but to Kariya they were tinged with a desire to avoid fatal hits.

"Erza, Erza," Kariya repeated as he moved himself up into the air, once more relaxing his body as he looked to the determined wizard below, "if you're going to play nice, then you will have no hope of defeating me."

Erza had already seen that pinning Kariya down with her onslaught of swords was out of the question. So to was guiding him into her range of close combat. This Bount had the air as his ally, allowing the entire sky to be his arena. If that was the case then Erza knew what she was going to have to do.

The four wings of her Heaven's Wheel Armor spread outwards, allowing Erza to ascend into the sky as well. She flew towards Kariya, twin blades in hand. They were not alone for long however, a bevy of blades pulling themselves out of Phantom Lord's mechanized guild hall and moving behind Erza. They began follow her then, as if guided by her indomitable will and magic power.

"Oh," Kariya whispered, a smile becoming clear on his scarred face. "Interesting. You wish to face me on my own battlefield, is that it?"

"If I must bring the battle to you, then so be it!" Erza shouted as her wheel of swords began to spin. "Blumenblatt!"

Erza's speed suddenly increased, catching Kariya off-guard. For the briefest of moments did he have to wonder if this wizard possessed her own variation of the Flash Step technique. No, it was physical speed and nothing more, but he did not have time to worry regardless.

Her twin swords had struck against this wind barrier, leaving his body to stagger back an inch at most, but that was not the end. No, the swarm of swords that had been behind Erza were next, each and every one of them slamming into Kariya.

He staggered further, the blade impacting against the wind barrier that covered his shoulders, his arms and legs. No damage was done, the barrier more than holding, but the vibrations brought about by the impacts was rattling him a little.

Erza, meanwhile, turned in midair, lashing out with the broad side of one of her swords. It slammed against the back of Kariya's head while he continued to endure the onslaught from the front.

Erza grit her teeth as she saw the flat side of her blade stop an inch from Kariya's silver hair, his barrier once more proving a counter to her attacks. The wizard's swords swarmed around her again and she watched as Kariya turned to face her, his crimson eyes staring into her own.

"Oh, I see." The Bount seemed bemused if not threatened. "That's what this has been all about. You were hoping my wind barrier could only shield me from what I could see. Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, Erza, but it's the ultimate form of defense."

Erza flew back a bit, making certain to keep some distance between herself and Kariya. She had no desire to be caught in his maelstrom of tornadoes at close range a second time. At the very least she had no intention of making it easier on him to do so.

"I thought I told you that there is no distance between us no matter how far you step or fly away," Kariya said as he turned completely. One hand slipped out from his coat pocket, the hand reaching out to Erza. "An omnidirectional barrier..."

Erza prepared herself for an attack, bracing her swords before her to block any wind attack. Yet she suddenly found herself crying in pain, blood spraying out from the bare skin of the upper portion of her right arm, directly beneath her Fairy Tail mark. She saw it then, a gust of sharp wind, barely visible as it was, moving from behind her towards Kariya.

"As well as omnidirectional attacks," Kariya said as the wind blade faded upon contact with the palm of his hand. "Erza, you have as much hope as increasing the gap between us in this battle as you do closing the one that exists between our strengths."

"Is that a fact? Then I shall at least close the space between us!" Erza suddenly lunged towards Kariya, the swords that hovered in the air around her beginning to spin. Their velocity so great, their very images began to blur, becoming a luminous light that encircled Erza. "Circle Sword!"

Kariya could sense the torrent of power behind the attack, the Bount quickly raising his left arm up to defend himself. The circle of blades began to strike his forearm then as it found itself in the attack's range, Kariya gritting his teeth from the shocks. That however was all he need concern himself with. As Erza passed him once more, her assault prove futile, the Bount's wind armor holding up under the repeated blows.

"Is that all you can muster?" Kariya asked as he began to turn to attack Erza once more. "You're going to have to do a lot more than-"

"Trinity Sword!"

Kariya's eyes widened in shock as he saw Erza slash out with both swords in her hands, an arc of glowing magic suddenly bursting forth from the twin edges. It collided with him immediately, his entire body engulfed in the power.

Then it faded, leaving the Bount to continue hovering in air. His wind barrier was unphased, his body untouched. At least in all but one location.

Kariya's right arm was bleeding, his sleeve and skin torn from the elbow down.

"Well, well," Kariya said, a bemused expression on his face. "Not bad. Rather impressive in fact. I can see that I am going to have trouble with you after all."

Erza could see it then, that the Bount's defensive technique was not almighty. It was not impenetrable. Yet, despite her having wounded Kariya, she did not fancy the odds to be in her favor. She had been forced to focus all of her power on that one spot, she had been forced to attack it again and again in rapid succession, and no doubt the invisible barrier of air was reforming itself.

Still, it was enough. She had wounded him. She had taken one arm out of the equation. It was enough, if only for a moment.

"Are you proud?" Kariya asked, the Bount leaving his bloodied arm to hang by his side.

"Proud to have hurt you?" Erza said in response. "No. It's simply necessary if you and your guild won't stand down."

"How quaint. You speak as if you have me at a disadvantage." Kariya raised his wounded arm up, gritting his teeth as the blood continued to flow outwards and drip away. "Allow me to educate you, Erza, in the true power of the Bount."

That was when Erza saw it, magic particles coming into existence, as if from thin air. The blue specks of light moved towards Kariya's ripped flesh, as if flowing into the very wound. The wound began to close then, right before Erza's eyes, leaving the wizard in awe.

Flesh and ligaments restored, Kariya began to move his fingers for a moment, testing his restored arm before allowing it to partake in the battle once more. "The wind is but a part of my ultimate defense. You can hurt me, but you will never bring me down."

Erza took a deep breath, her mind reminding as sharp and focused as any blade she could bring forth. "That remains to be seen. I understand what power it takes to break through your barrier, Kariya, and that will guide me to victory."

"Oh no it won't," Kariya retorted. "You think you see a path to victory, but it only deludes you with false hope."

"Perhaps hope is all we can rely on," Erza replied simply, her shoulders relaxing for a moment, her body becoming enveloped in magic once more. "Requip! Black Wing Armor!"

Kariya watched as Erza stood before him, a changed woman in one respect, yet the same in another. Her clothing was different, black armor adorning her body yet leaving a fairy amount of skin exposed. Her hair was pulled up now in a ponytail, as if to give a wide berth to the new wings that spread out from the armor's backing. While the last set had been pristine and dazzling the light, these wings were dark and foreboding, appearing as if they had been taken from a dragon that had been as black as night. Those very wings kept her aloft in the air, the change having only lasted a short moment. Yet despite it all, she was the same warrior that stood before Kariya. A fool that refused to realize her folly in continuing to pursue her ideals.

"Hope?" Kariya could not help but chuckle, his crimson eyes growing dull for the briefest of moments. "Yes, I suppose one untainted by life such as yourself would believe in such a thing. But the stains of time have shown me the truth. Hope is a cruel, vile thing. It will lead you to ruin, it will drive you mad as everything you value is taken away!"

What once had shown nothing but an ember of rage suddenly came aflame with the motion, Kariya's eyes blazing. He lunged towards Erza then, his hands once more becoming covered by visible, razor-sharp wind.

Holding the sole ebony blade that matched the winged armor she was clad in now, Erza flew towards Kariya then. The black wings fought against the air and the desires of gravity, pushing Erza's body harder and faster than the Heaven's Wheel Armor had been able to.

Erza was precise, she was specific. Each and every action she took in battle was deliberate and paced. The Heaven's Wheel Armor had been for nothing but testing the waters, and now the Black Wing Armor was going see through the hypothesis she had formed.

Wind and blade clashed once more, as they had over a dozen times before in this contest of strengths. The howling force of Kariya's wind was joined soon by his own shout as his shielded left hand collided with Erza's sword.

The wizard of Fairy was much more silent, her eyes narrow and her teeth clenched as she struggled to push forward. This armor, this blade, they were designed with the express person of channeling as much magic power into her attack as they could without disregarding defense. It was her best chance to pierce through his barrier in one strike, to bring him down at last. She had used the Heaven's Wheel Armor to gauge the amount of power needed to break the barrier in one precise spot, but Erza chided herself for not considering the increased wind power around Kariya's hands.

Then it happened. Erza's momentum suddenly carried her forward. It seemed her power had been enough, the edge of her blade tearing through first wind then flesh, shaving against Kariya's knuckles as Erza's entire body flew past him.

As Erza moved far, taking a moment to steady and slow herself with her wings, Kariya was quicker to regain control of his momentum. He whirled around, anger truly in his eyes, his own blood swirling in the vortex of wind.

Erza's expression was no different, betraying her feelings on the battle. Whether Erza knew it or not, her eyes glowed with a confidence then and there, something that Kariya was quick to notice.

"That look in your eyes," Kariya hissed. "You really believe you can defeat me? That Fairy Tail can defeat Phantom Lord?"

"It's not a matter of whether we can that matters," Erza replied. "We simply have to."

"That's just the rhetoric of a fool that knows she can't succeed!" Kariya swung out his right arm, bringing into existence a blade of wind that quickly covered the distance between himself and Erza. It was a move he was counting on, the Bount having understood what Erza had done by switching her armors the way she had.

Yet Kariya was left in annoyance as he watched Erza's sword passed through the visible wind, tearing it asunder. The Black Wing Armor was a sacrifice of defense, yes, but Erza knew well how to use its offensive strength to counter that weakness.

Kariya's bloodied fingers twitched as the man kept his arm raised, the Bount calling on the wind once more. Another blade of wind formed, this time behind Erza. It arced towards her from the right, but the wizard swung her sword out and shattered it as well. Kariya's eyes narrowed in response.

"I may have discarded my armored defenses to break your own," Erza said as she began to float down to remain at an even level with Kariya, "but I would never leave myself incapable of defending myself."

Kariya shrugged. "And yet you still are holding back. You are still looking towards fighting Jose and not myself."

Erza said nothing in response.

"Oh? The silent treatment?" Kariya closed his eyes and shook his head for a moment. "Then it seems I spoke the truth. You're still trying to defeat me with the least amount of effort possible. You used your heavenly armor to test my defenses and assumed that this dark armor of yours would be the barest minimum needed."

"So you still see through me," Erza commented.

"I see through you?" Kariya grit his teeth. "You're the one looking right through me! Right past me! Well no more."

Kariya raised his right hand to the sky, wind once more enveloping it as it slowly closed into a fist. Erza prepared herself for what was to come, ready for any attack from any direction, but what came next was different.

The sky above was warping, wind currents becoming visible. It spread then, the forces moving about all around the wizard and Bount, leaving one's hair to flutter about and the other's coat to splay outwards.

The wind around Kariya's hand began to intensify, forcing a similar reaction in the sky above him. Soon did a funnel lower from the upper atmosphere, becoming one with the Bount's weaponized air.

"What are you doing?" Erza asked, the wizard holding her sword horizontally before him. "With such power, you could-"

"Don't hold this against me, Erza," Kariya interrupted. "You only have yourself to blame for forcing me to this. For daring to look past me like this battle is nothing. To me this battle is everything and I will make you feel the same!"

* * *

A blade forged of a Quincy's light continued to slash and tear through first the air and then the shadows, dispelling the dark apparitions that threatened to steal Lucy Heartfilia way. That was how it had gone for some time now and Bambietta was beginning to wonder if it would ever come to an end. The ethereal forces of Phantom Lord seemed relentless and unwavering. That was fine however. Bambietta knew she shared that much in common with them.

She would not quit. She would not yield. Not until the Abyss Break was stopped. Not until Phantom Lord was bowing before Fairy Tail's mercy. Not until Lucy was safe.

Yet as Bambietta's sword cut down another swath of phantom, she cast a glance at the mechanized fortress that the guild had come to Magnolia in. Its arms were in constant motion, giving power and life to the magic circle that would cast the Abyss Break. Two colors had drained from it, the red and blue, but white and green were still swirling through it. The twin colors had seemingly redoubled their efforts, as if to make up for lost ground. No doubt two individuals casting the spell had been defeated, but Fairy Tail was not out of the woods yet.

"I am so sick of Jose's moving castle!" Bambietta howled as she turned her eyes away from the guild hall. She wanted to bring it down herself so very much, to end this herself, but she knew that could not be the case. This battle, this war between guilds was a team effort, and she knew her place in this matter.

Yet then did Bambietta feel something. A sense of dread in the air. It was not motionless, not in the least. The sensation was circling about her, picking up speed.

The wind was blowing coldly across the battlements of Magnolia, as if pure rage was driving it. It was peculiar though. Despite that errant amount of anger that Bambietta could sense in the wind's spiritual make up, the power of another fueling it, it was not a wild, uncontrollable thing. It was calm and collected, as if the emotion was tucked away and hidden, as if the one responsible for the wind was trying to keep his demeanor cool.

It was the complete reverse of how Bambietta would handle grace under pressure.

"Kariya?" The Quincy turned then, looking back to the Phantom Lord guild hall. It was clear as day, a veritable maelstrom of wind consuming the castle completely and utterly. The winds were so strong that Bambietta could see them clearly even without her spiritual senses. It was madness, pure madness to imagine the Bount was capable of such power. For the briefest of moments did Bambietta have to wonder if her former emperor had been wrong to dismiss the rogue group as a potential ally in the eventual war with the Soul Society.

Bambietta could see the wind taking its toll on all present, Fairy Tail wizards and phantom creatures being pushed about. The Quincy herself could feel the soles of her boots skidding across the ground. She could hear the sound of her heavy cape whipping in the wind behind her. Yet there was another concern in the back of her mind, something that concerned what was atop it.

"My hat!"

Bambietta turned quickly, reaching out with her right hand in a panic. Yet then did the Quincy's erratic motion came to a sudden stop, her eyes widening. Her hat had landed atop Lucy's head in a haphazard manner, obscuring her eyes from sight.

"Lucy?"

Bambietta could see that her friend was shrieking, the wind that Kariya had brought into existence whipping about her. The Celestial Wizard's hands were dropping down quickly, forcing Bambietta's head to tilt down in an attempt to follow.

Bambietta blinked, the Quincy truly taking notice of Lucy's predicament. Her skirt was rising as a result of the maelstrom.

"Yay."

That was all Bambietta was able to say, the Quincy's eyes refusing to blink anymore. Then was the moment thwarted, a burst of light appearing beside Lucy. Virgo came into existence, the Celestial Spirit crouched down beside Lucy. The maid's hands were gripping tightly to Lucy's skirt, keeping it held down around her thighs.

"Thanks, Virgo," Lucy said, reaching one hand up to her chest and she sighed in relief. "But did you just appear on your own?"

"Yes, mistress," Virgo answered. "It is my utmost duty to protect you and your modesty."

Bambietta shook her head, the Quincy taking notice of the skirt that was apart of Virgo's maid skirt fluttering about. "But what about your modesty?"

"Irrelevant," Virgo replied matter of factly. "Stare if you wish. That is my punishment for not obscuring my mistress' undergarments from your sight sooner."

"Bambi!" Lucy's eyes suddenly widened, a look of worry on her face. "Did you get hurt protecting me?"

Bambietta was caught off guard then, staring not transfixed at Lucy but simply with confusion. "Huh?"

"Your nose," Lucy said as she fumbled through the pouch on her belt, her finger slipping past her Celestial Spirit keys. She found a hankerchief and, Virgo walking beside her to keep her skirt held down against the winds, Lucy moved towards Bambietta. "It looks like one of those phantoms bloodied it."

"Oh." Bambietta blinked at last while Lucy dotted the hankerchief against her upper lip to wipe away the errant amount of blood. "Yeah, that's totally what happened."

Bambietta could see the look of worry on Lucy's face refusing to go away, the Quincy wishing she had not gone along with the wizard's incorrect assumption. However, there was absolutely no way she was going to admit to the truth. So Bambietta did the next best thing. She fell back on the same force of habit she always followed through when confused or unsure of herself.

She acted boldly and without reason.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Lucy!" Bambietta said as she turned around. She stuck out her chest and planted her hands on her hips as she looked towards the windswept Phantom Lord guild hall. "A little lost blood is a smell price to pay if it means I get to see your- See you through this whole mess safely!"

Bambietta laughed then as loudly as she possibly could, hoping that her energetic personality was able to obscure any nervousness in her voice. All the while her cape fluttered in the wind as she stood defiant before Phantom Lord's forces.

"That's so Bambi," Lucy said as she stared at the back of her friend.

"Mistress, should we tell Bambietta that her cape isn't the only thing blowing up in the wind?" Virgo asked. "Or should we move closer so that I can hold down her skirt as well?"

"I guess in all the chaos today that she forgot to put on those tights she's been liking lately," Lucy whispered at first before speaking in a normal tone. "Hey, Bambi? I think you might be having a bit of a wardrobe malfunction."

The Quincy turned to look over her shoulder at Lucy, Bambietta raising an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Then did her eyes grow large, the Quincy's cheeks becoming flush with embarrassment. Then did Bambietta's hand suddenly fly out, grabbing the white hat atop Lucy's head. The Quincy quickly put it down on her own head, holding it tightly with one hand.

"How could I forget my lovely little hat?" Bambietta asked with a wink before turning her attentions back to the Phantom Lord guild hall and any further attacks from Jose's forces. "Thanks, Lucy. You're a life saver, you know that?"

"Mistress," Virgo whispered into Lucy's ear, "I believe she misunderstood."

"Let's just move closer and you can hold her skirt down too, okay?" Lucy asked as she slowly walked beside Bambietta, allowing Virgo to stand between them both.

Bambietta was unable to truly notice, the Quincy's eyes narrowing as she stared up at the heavens above the mechanized Phantom Lord guild hall. That was the source of the ever-growing power, the energy of the Bount. It was incredible, more-so than Bambietta had ever experienced. Incredible and frustrating.

Once she had been so much stronger than Kariya or any other Bount. Now, however, it was not the case. She had to change that. She had to take back what was hers, what she had been for so long.

However, for now she knew she simply had to wish for the best when it came to new allies. As the wind began to die down, the maelstrom beginning wind back to Kariya, Bambietta simply had to believe one thing.

"If anyone can stop him, Erza, it's you."

* * *

Erza held her ground, the wizard feeling the very wind around her beginning to withdraw. The focused totality of it all was moving towards the very eye of the storm, to Kariya himself. As it passed by Erza's body she could feel the power pulsing through the currents. It was a true reminder that the individual she was fighting was no wizard. Such magical power could be sense in some form or another, but it was transparent and ethereal. The power this Bount had radiated, the very power he was harnessing now, was something else entirely. Erza felt it weighing down on her body, as if it was determined to drown her.

She refused to succumb to it however, Erza remaining standing dispute it all. Her ponytail was moved by the wind, but that was the only aspect of herself she would allow to be swayed by it. So she waited and watched as the wind began to coalesce around Kariya's right hand.

"Zeige Dich," the Bount began to shout in a language Erza could not place, "Messer!"

The wind stopped them, completely dissipating immediately. Yet Erza could felt it on her flesh and within her bones. The overbearing power was still there. Worse, it had increased. Now however it was not all around. No, it was simply a part of Kariya.

Before Erza's eyes did the Bount's right hand begin to shift, to change. A silver substance began to form around Kariya's fist, gleaning in the daylight as it began to harden. To Erza it appeared as if it was the hand-guard of a pata sword but she could see no blade, simply an empty socket meant for one forming from behind Kariya's knuckles.

Yet then did Erza see it, a blade of visible, concentrated wind extending out from the unlikely weapon. The vortex of the sword howled, as if it was determined to pierce her eardrums before it had the chance to do the same to her armor or flesh.

"And now you see the ultimate power of the Bount," Kariya said as he raised the elemental sword towards Erza. His eyes began to waver a bit then, his expression softening for the briefest of moments. "And the ultimate example of false hope."

Erza's eyes narrowed, the wizard catching sight of the brief failing of Kariya's demeanor. He had unveiled his power in full, so why then would be allow himself a moment of apparent sorrow? "What are you talking about?"

Kariya's expression hardened quickly again, the Bount shaking his head with closed eyes momentarily. "Oh, do pardon me. That was just a slip of a tongue. Nothing important really."

Then Kariya suddenly moved quickly, his body rocketing past Erza, as if he had becoming the wind itself. It had been fast, yes, but not so fast that Erza was caught entirely unawares. She had raised her ebony sword upwards upon instinct, both hands gripping the handle of the blade.

Yet as Kariya's feet came to a stop on the rooftop of the guild hall, they were not the only thing that made contact with it. The clang of metal against stone rang out across the battlefield as a piece of sharp metal plunged into the guild hall's frame work.

Erza, meanwhile, was left standing. She was uninjured, yes, but left in shock. For she was left staring at nothing but half a sword, the blade of her Black Wing armor cleaved in two so perfectly that one could only assume the sword had been forged intentionally as it was.

"Oh, I was sure I landed more strikes then just one." Kariya glanced back over his shoulder, his crimson eyes glaring at Erza.

The wizard turned her gaze back at him, all but ready to requip a new sword. "What?"

The black armor around Erza suddenly broke apart then, scraps of it dropping to the floor, her makeshift wings cleaved off and falling from her body as well.

"I suppose for my peace of mind that you could say this weapon of mine is the expression of your false hope. Yes, that will do." Kariya turned fully to face Erza. "Surely you realize that it will destroy your hope as easily as it did your vaunted armor."

Erza's armor was torn asunder, only half of it covering her body, but she didn't pay it any mind. Any shock she had felt only lasted the merest of moments. Surprise in having any degree of her skin exposed was not a possibility. No, the only surprise she could feel was at one of her prized armors being torn apart so easily.

Kariya's power was great, she could understand that much. Never before had she had an armor of hers destroyed so quickly in battle. The Bount's blade had focused his power in amazing ways, something Erza knew she would have to be wary of.

She had so many armors, yes, but clearly she was going to have to add more to her collections. Perhaps a wind elemental design to go alongside the Flame Empress Armor. That was something Erza knew she would have to speak with her favored blacksmith.

First, however, she knew she had to win this battle. This and the next to follow. Phantom Lord could not be allowed to win this day.

So Erza said nothing to Kariya, allowing instead her body to be engulfed in magic once more. When it faded she stood before the Bount in an armor he recognized well from earlier.

"This again?" Kariya said as he took notice of the golden armor Erza had clad herself in, a gigantic lance held parallel to her body by her right hand. "The Giant Armor? I've seen this already, but I suppose you're still trying to end this quickly. You're far too greedy, Erza. You continually look towards another battle despite my advice, and for what? To protect your guild from Master Jose?"

"Yes, I suppose I am still looking towards the future for the sake of Fairy Tail," Erza replied as she kept her resolve strengthened, the wizard keeping her wits about her if Kariya made a sudden move. "But I wouldn't dare call what I do for my comrades an act of greed!"

Erza threw the spear forward then, putting all of her strength behind the motion. She commanded its magic to activate, flames expelling from its sides. It picked up incredible speed as it careened towards Kariya.

Then, just like that, the Bount slipped to the side, letting the mighty weapon fly by him harmlessly. "How predictable," he said as he glanced towards the weapon as it flew away towards the horizon. "Did you really think that would work a secon-"

Kariya never finished his sentence, the Bount's eyebrows raising slightly. Erza was in front of him now, as if she had appeared from nowhere. Her golden armor was no more, a different uniform adoring her body, one that was as peculiar as it was fast.

"That's... armor?"

It was the farthest thing from it as far as Kariya could tell. There was only breastplate and the bracer on Erza's left arm that gave him any hint that it was meant for protection, the rest of the outfit, particularly the hair-clips atop Erza's head that looked like the ears of a cheetah. It was strange, it was peculiar and it was the furthest thing from anything else Kariya had seen in battle. Yet he could tell it was not to be trifled with.

It was taking all that Kariya had to keep up with Erza's sudden increase in speed, her blade clashing against his own time and time again. Yet more and more attacks were slipping past Kariya's more outward defense. While he was busy readjusting his position after parrying a strike from Erza's right sword, she was behind him then, her left sword colliding with his wind barrier.

On and on it went, the Bount finding himself losing some ground in the matter. He did not care, however. The shield would hold. It would have to.

Yet then he felt a familiar sensation of pain. The Bount's eyes darted to his right shoulder and he could see blood splattering out, whirling around in his wind barrier as it reformed.

Then there was another burst of pain, this time across Kariya's left knee. Then again and again it continued, his body slowing bit by bit with each wound that was being forged upon his flesh.

"Damn."

Kariya allowed the magic in the environment to build within the souls of his feet and he quickly retreated back to the opposing edge of the roof with the Bount's variation of the Flash Step. _Springen_ had taken him far, putting some distance between himself and Erza.

Her strange armor, it was fast, Kariya had to admit that much. Perhaps just as fast as the Bankai of that youth who had both intrigued and vexed Kariya in his previous world. However, even if there was a slight difference in the speeds of the two, there was another variation to it. Erza was skilled in combat and swordplay, more than any other Kariya had fought in his long life. She had kept his focus on one blade, while the other had struck his wind barrier again and again. She had targeted multiple locations, yes, but Erza had never lost sight of them.

No, it was worse than that. She had switched her game plan time and time again, knowing that Kariya would focus more readily on the first sword that had eventually cut his barrier enough in one location as to tear into his actual body. Erza had moved to feinting with that sword then, using the other to do actual, eventual damage.

It had all happened so fast, leaving Kariya little time to catch on until he had breathing room. Even then, his own centuries of experience began to kick in.

"Impressive," he began to whisper under his breath, magic flowing into his body in an attempt to heal his wounds. "Despite my research, I still underestimated you, Erza. You truly do defy all my expecta-"

Kariya's eyes widened in shock, his sentence left unfinished. Erza was upon him again, her Flight Armor having closed the distance between them in the blink of an eye. Kariya did not allow himself to be caught off guard again. He adamantly refused to allow it happen once more. His wind blade collided quickly with Erza's twin swords, holding her at bay.

Yet then she let them both go, disappearing in the blink of an eye with her incredible speed. Kariya prepared to turn, wonder if she would requip a new weapon and attack his back once more.

Yet then did his eyes widen in shock despite his best effort, a hand clad in black leather clasping against his face. Past the fingers that tightly held to his face could Kariya see a golden gauntlet, one that was familiar to him.

Clad in her Giant Armor once more, Erza moved faster than her armor would appear to allow her. She spun her body around, building momentum and she threw her arm forward.

Kariya was cast away then, the incredible strength of Erza's armor propelling him forward. He fought to take control, to pull the wind to him, to use the sky itself to stop his momentum, but it was all for naught. The Bount cried out, blood issuing forth from his mouth, as both the back of his head and body slammed into the side of the Super Mage Giant Phantom with enough force to dent the metal.

Kariya shook his head, trying to clear away any cobwebs. Even with is barrier restoring itself, new wind replacing what had been cut away, that had hurt.

Yet Kariya could not help himself. His lips curled up the faintest bit at the corners, the Bount feeling a sense of satisfaction that had been foreign to him for some time. This was a battle worth fighting, now more than ever.

That smile, however, was quickly wiped away. Erza was upon the Bount once more, the warrior once more changing armors on a flash of light. "Requip! Piercing Armor!"

* * *

Elfman Straus was in the fight of his life, the wizard finding himself besieged by a myriad number of stone golems brought to life by Sol of the Earth. Their numbers were daunting, their combined strength the very definition of intimidating.

Yet to Elfman it meant little. He would never surrender, not even with his dying breath, and so he pressed on. He kept himself in the fray of the battle, his monstrous right arm tearing asunder any golem that dared come close to attack.

"Such an uncouth barbarian you are," Sol mused from afar. "Though I suppose I shouldn't have expected anything less from someone who would dare be apart of a band of ruffians the likes of Fairy Tail."

"You just keep talking!" Elfman screamed as his knuckles tore through stone and earth. "I'll show you what kind of a ruffian a real man can be when I get over to you!"

"I think not!" Sol clasped his hands together, a magic circle sparking between his palms. The remaining golems began to come together then, dirt and stone reforging itself into one massive being. "If quantity can't bring you down, then perhaps quality will!"

The towering hulk struck at Elfman then, driving the wizard into the wall with its massive fist. He cried out but continued his struggle, raining down on the stone hand with not only his monstrous fist but also his human one as well. Flesh bruised and tore, blood leaking out, but he refused to stop.

"That's more like it!" Elfman shouted. "This is a real man's kind of fight!"

Then did reality come into the light. The battle between Elfman and Sol was interrupted then, their arena shaking. Before either combatant knew it, a hole formed in the wall, shrapnel bursting forth. From the damage hull came two figures locked in combat.

Erza Scarlet and Jin Kariya.

Then they were gone as fast as they had appeared, Titania driving the Bount through the opposite wall with her lance with enough force to leave the guild hall shaking once more.

"Well," Elfman began to say, the wizard blinking in surprise, "maybe that's a real man's fight..."

* * *

Kariya felt the pain of tearing through a wall once, then twice, but he refused to relent. Erza was before him still, clad in a black body suit that was adorned by golden armor. This, however, was different from the Giant Armor. While that had been imposing and bulky, this one was sleek and refined. An elaborate lance was in her possession, the weapon bursting with magic and it pressed against Kariya's wind barrier.

Kariya grit his teeth, pouring all of his power into his wind barrier, but it was only able to keep his body free from more severe harm. It struggled against the lance's awesome power, the wind beginning to tear asunder, and the Bount did all he could in response. He focused the entirety of his power on that whole sole spot, forcing his entire barrier to flow inwards and reinforce Erza's focused point of attack. Yet it was still not enough. Further blood had been kept from being shed, yes, but the power behind the attack could not be entirely abated. No, Kariya knew the armor and the weapon would live up to their titles and pierce through his barrier soon enough if he did not manage to free himself.

Then did Erza's body burst with light again. The spear faded, as did the suit of metal, and she was once more in her Flight Armor. It made no sense to Kariya. They were in the air and, despite the armor's name, it did not give her true flight. Yet he could see Erza's feet hitting a piece of large shrapnel, the metal giving her something to gain traction on, and she pushed against it.

Then, like a flash, she shot past him. Kariya prepared himself to turn, to attack, but he did not get the chance. Erza had both his back and the high ground, a deadly combination, and she switched from her Flight Armor to the Morning Star Armor in the blink of an eye. Twin swords in hand, she flung the sabers forward until they met. Energy formed and coalesced before firing forth. "Photon Slicer!"

The devastating energy was as quick as it was devastating, the massive orb of energy engulfing Kariya near instantly. It pushed him down and slammed him to the roof, the energy exploding outwards upon contact. Smoke arose from the crater of metal and wood, nothing moving from within.

Landing gracefully in a crouch, Erza surveyed the damage she had done. Surely that had managed to make it through the weakened wind barrier. Surely that had been enough to put carrier down long enough to consider this battle over. The Bount was right after all. Erza had other matters to worry about and she could not afford to deplete any more power on battling him, not with Jose Porla waiting in the wings.

Yet Erza could see a figure beginning to stand within the smoke, leaving her eyes to sharpen. "Stand down, Kariya. You cannot win this battle. You must know that."

A tornado formed within the crater, blowing away the smoke in its entirety. Kariya glared at Erza from over his shoulder, Messer's blade of wind swirling violently, as if it was growing in strength. "You'd like to think that, wouldn't you? But it's not over yet, Erza. Not by far."

Erza could hear the confidence in Kariya's voice, the absolutely certainty that he could still defeat her. In response did the wizard keep a tight grip on her swords and assume a defensive stance.

"The wind is my ally, Erza," Kariya began to say, "and it grants me many gifts, many of which you have already seen. But there is one left. One that I never expected I would to unveil this day. Tell me, Queen of the Fairies, do you know what is generated by the wind through atmospheric pressure?"

Erza kept her calm, her wits truly about her. "Lightning."

"Clever girl." Kariya raised his arm high, pointing Messer to the sky. Both the wind emanating from it and the magic power it had absorbed began to intensify, the currents of air pressure beginning to spin at an alarming rate. Then did an arc of golden power spill outwards from the metal hand guard, spiraling around the blade of wind until it had becoming nothing more than a field of crackling electricity.

Then, without warning, Kariya swung his arm down, the golden lightning arcing outwards. Erza was quick to respond in kind, the wizard requiping back to her Flight Armor. She was not so foolish as to trust her base level of speed to outmaneuver lightning itself. No, she would use the properties of the armor to assist her in that endeavor. Her entire body went into motion, the heels of her feet pivoting as she leapt to the side.

Several yards, that had been more than enough to clear the lightning, the soles of Erza's feet touching down on the roof. She pivoted again, intent on lunging for Kariya, but she suddenly stopped. Out of the corner of her eye could Erza see something unnatural.

The lightning was bending.

It was not a technique that Erza was unawares of. She had seen it in the past, Laxus Dreyar able to convert his entire body into lightning itself, to ride it to the destination of his choosing. He became the lightning and could divert himself in any direction he desired at a moment's notice. Kariya, however, was merely controlling this lightning like an extension of his will. It was far removed from Laxus' ability, the wizard only able to project lightning from his body in a straight line.

It was enough to take Erza by surprise. The bolt of lightning struck her in the side, the armored wizard crying out in agony. Then it was over in a flash, the electricity fading from her body. All that remained was smoke curling up into the air from charred flesh, leaving Erza wounded.

"So," Kariya asked as he watched his enemy drop to one knee, "was that enough for you, Erza?"

The Bount watched as Erza's head bowed forward, scarlet hair slipping down in front of her face. He took that as a yes, but he was quick to receive the true answer Erza had for him.

Her eyes, they were peaking out from behind Erza's bangs, a look of utter defiance burning within the orbs. It was enough to make even Kariya feel a chill in the air. He felt it yes, but he refused to show it of course. "Such a beautiful sight. It's a shame I'll have to beat such strength out of you!"

Kariya swung Messer around again, another arc of agonizing power bursting forth from the blade. It arced towards Erza once more, threatening to bring her down. It struck the wizard in an instant, a burst of static and condensed electricity consuming her entire body.

"It's over," Kariya said simply, watching as more smoke began to cover the scene of his victory. "Such a shame."

Kariya turned away then, all but ready to return Messer to its traditional, hidden form. This battle was over, his victory having become assured once he had used his full power. That alone would be monument enough to Erza Scarlet's stature as both a wizard and a warrior. She had pushed Kariya to a level he had not intended to go to in this battle. Now however it was over.

Yet then Kariya felt it, a spark of power that assaulted senses. The Bount turned, his eyes narrowing as he caught sight of Erza between the wafts of dissipating smoke. Then, when it was all gone, he could see her in full. Light blue armor, adorned with golden highlights, and white flowing cloth. That was all Kariya could see.

No, that was not all. He could see that Erza was entirely unharmed from his attack.

"Another armor," Kariya whispered. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised."

"Lightning Empress Armor," was all Erza had to say, the wizard raising her right hand. There was a flash of light, leaving a lance with twin spear heads within her grasp. "Lightning of your caliber will have no effect as long as I'm wearing it. Though I have to wonder if you are immune to your own element."

Erza spun the spear around then, the wizard pushing her feet off the ground. She leapt towards Kariya, a burst of lightning projecting from her weapon. Kariya was unwilling to test his durability against an unknown factor, leaving the Bount to step back in a flash.

"No, I can't say that I am," the Bount answered, his coat fluttering as he came to a stop. "The wind is my elemental affinity, while lightning is simply an added bonus. But I suppose you didn't need me to answer that. You know what you're up against."

Kariya swung Messer out as Erza approached him again, his blade coming into contact with her advancing lance. He stared at her over the interlocked weapons, the Bount unwilling to stay silent.

"However, lightning simply being an added bonus is why you will lose, Erza," Kariya said, his confidence never wavering.

Erza was about to respond, to counter with both words and weapon, but she suddenly felt nothing but pain. Her arm was exploding in sheer agony, leaving her to glance to the left. There was blood spraying out from her upper arm, flesh cut open by a blade of wind.

"It's just as a suspected," Kariya said with much satisfaction. "You can't hope to counter two elements simultaneously!"

Another blade of wind came at Erza again, but this time it did not strike her body. No, it simply left her to watch in horror as her Spear of Lightning was cut in half, the two pronged blades falling off. Then did Kariya's free hand suddenly shoot forward, grabbing Erza around the throat once more. The Bount was quick and precise, calling upon the greater winds around him. Just as they had before, at the start of the fight, did multiple tornadoes form around himself and Erza, leaving the mage to cry out in agony once more.

Armor shattered under duress, blood flowing forth from a myriad number of forming cuts. Kariya let the winds die down then, leaving Erza limp in his grasp. He flicked his wrist then, using the strength inherent to a Bount, and flung Erza to the side. Her battered body hit the roof hard, bouncing and rolling for a few moments. Drops of blood and fragments of armor were left behind in her wake.

Yet Erza managed to stop her momentum, landing in a crouch, and she slowly began to rise. Still could Kariya see the unwillingness to yield in her eyes.

"What will it take to make you relent?" he asked simply. "Death?"

Erza felt her legs buckle a bit, but she refused to allow herself to fall. She simply stared at Kariya and began to summon her magic. She needed armor and quickly. Something, anything, to counter this Bount's unimaginable powers. She had to stop him. She had to stop Jose.

No, that was not it. She had to at least try her best. Makarov would have done no different.

"To fight for your guild with such drive," Kariya said as he relaxed his posture for a moment, his arm and Messer lowering down by his side. "I suppose you would. Anything to make up for the comrades you abandoned at the Tower of Heaven, yes?"

Kariya's words did what his lightning had not a moment earlier. Erza flinched. "What?"

"Oh, don't act so surprised," Kariya said casually. "I always intended to fight you, Erza, so it's only natural that I would do everything in my power to find out all that I could. My drive and Phantom Lord's connections are a very potent combination. I suppose you could say that over these past few months you've become my hobby."

Erza's skin began to crawl, her teeth clenching together. Still did she try to keep herself composed. It was a losing battle however, leaving the wizard to feel as if she was trying to hold back the ocean with her bare hands.

"Forced into slavery by a cult," Kariya continued, his voice soothing in its tone despite the words he spoke, "and yet you were the one chosen to defend your friends and comrades. You were to protect them. And yet... despite doing all that you could, they were fools and rendered your efforts meaningless."

Kariya sighed for a moment, as if a bitter memory was playing across his mind.

"We are very much alike, Erza. In the end we both abandoned those we were meant to protect when they abandoned all reason." Kariya's eyes suddenly sharpened, her expression hardening as his voice showed the slightest bit of rage. "However, you did not go far enough. If our roles had been reversed, I would have led them to their deaths. I would have made the foolish old man who put the weight of the world on your shoulders pay."

Erza's body shook, her lips curling back and revealing her grit teeth. The ocean was pushing her back, her resolve wavering. "You're insane!"

"Oh yes," Kariya replied, a smile playing out across his face. "I'm quite mad! It's the only thing that can happen when you're born into a world gone crazy! Even here, that madness is still with me. That's all."

"You," Erza hissed, the wizard trying to find her footing against the waves that threatened to engulf her. "You're a broken person."

"And you're not?" Kariya shook his head. "Don't lie to me, Erza. I've been to that falsely named Tower of Heaven. It's no different than the place where the Bounts hoped to find their salvation. A Soul Society full of hatred and lies..."

Kariya glared at Erza once more, taking not of how her body, mind and soul was teetering on the edge of the abyss.

"In the end I led the Bounts to what they foolishly wanted. I caused their extinction. It was... liberating, Erza. It completed me. Perhaps you would feel the same if you returned to the Tower of Heaven and put an end to comrades you abandoned. The ones that also abandoned you. Simon Mikazuchi, Millianna Tyger, Wally Buchanan and Sho Kado."

Kariya could see Erza's hands tighten into fists. Yes, he was almost there. One little push and he would have a true battle between himself and the legend of Fairy Tail. Nothing would be held back. He would defeat Erza at her greatest. That was all Kariya wanted. It was the only battle that was worthy of being the victor of.

"Oh yes," the Bount said, his voice taking on a cruel tone that matched his words, "and no doubt you would be better served if you killed Je-"

"Requip! Purgatory Armor!"

Erza had failed. The veritable ocean within her that she had tried to hold back had engulfed her now, drowning her in rage. Kariya could see it clearly, the pitch black and silver armor armor that adorned the wizard a sight to behold. Spike jutted out from the plating, as if it was designed solely to intimidate. It succeeded on some level, yes, but there was another matter altogether that was concerning Kariya.

He could feel Erza's magic, her spirit, and it was nothing but rage. That was what the Bount had wanted, yes, but he was beginning to wonder if he had pushed the matter too far. Worse, he could see a red glow emanating from Erza's left eye, the light shining out from behind her bangs.

"Kariya!" Erza screamed as she brought into existence a massive, spiked sword that dwarfed her body in size. She swung it about with one hand, bringing the end of the blade down to the roof.

Kariya braced himself for what was to come, the Bount allowing his body to absorb as much magic as it could. He poured it all into Messer, forcing so much power to emanate from the blade of electricity. He raised the weapon up and prepared himself to attack.

"What?" He never had the chance, Erza on him in an instant. She had moved fast, perhaps not as fast as she had in the Flight Armor, but this was still more than Kariya had expected from such a meticulous and bulky suit of metal plates she wore now.

The spiked sword crashed against Messer, Kariya trying to parry the blow. The power behind Erza however would not allow him to do so. No, Kariya felt his feet skidding across the rooftop of Phantom Lord's mechanized guild hall.

"Damn," he whispered as he continued to lose ground. "I won't... lose..."

Kariya felt his blood run cold then. He could see in Erza's eyes a look of uncontrolled malice. The Bount had to wonder then what he had down, what sort of monster he had unleashed. It was enough to give Kariya pause, to force the man to redirect the magic he had absorbed away from solely Messer. He strengthened his wind barrier as much as he could, a knot forming in his stomach.

His concerns were not unwarranted. Erza pivoted her body quite suddenly, putting her entire force of momentum behind her sword. Kariya felt it around him then, the wind blowing away. It left him shocked. Had Erza truly generated so much force behind her blade to have blown the very air away?

Yes, yes she had, but it was much worse than that. Kariya could sense it. His wind barrier was gone. Erza had cast it aside so easily in this armor, with this weapon, that it left the Bount shaking. All he had now to rely on was his own innate durability and Messer. Yet his faith in that weapon was suspect at best. Kariya had hoped to parry Erza's sword with Messer, but she had done it instead. The Bount's feet lost complete contact with the roof, leaving Kariya to fly backwards.

"She's a damned monster," Kariya said to himself as he fought to regain control of his body's place in midair. It was a struggle however, his forced momentum not of his choosing. Still, the sky around him was his to command and he managed to slow his movement. "Madness..."

Kariya took a deep breath as he floated above the shoulder that made up the Super Mage Giant Phantom. He was ready to continue the battle, his power slowly coming together to reform his wind barrier as he prepared himself to charge at Erza himself now. Yet there was one problem.

He did not see Erza on the roof where they had just clashed.

"Where?" Kariya looked to his left and right quickly, ready to attack or defend himself. Yet there was no sight of Erza. Quickly did the Bount look over his shoulder to make certain that she was not behind him. Still there was nothing. "But..."

Kariya looked up, catching sight of Erza descending down upon him. She could not fly, not in that armor without wings, and yet there she was. She had leapt after casting him aside with a single swing of her sword?

"Damn!" Kariya brought Messer up, desperate to protect himself.

It was not nearly enough.

Erza's Purgatory Blade collided with Messer and drove Kariya down. Once more was his wind barrier annihilated, the shield having barely even begun to reform. Faster and harder then he had ever expected, the Bount was slammed into the metallic structure of the Super Mage Giant Phantom. No, it was worse than that. Kariya grit his teeth as his very body was drove down through the metal framework, the shrapnel ricocheting off his wind barrier. Still did Erza push down with her blade, gravity assisting her already tremendous power. Kariya held his own as best he could, unleashing as much magic as he was absorbing directly into the blade. He could not afford to allow Erza to cut through it, to cut through him. His body was already being torn asunder by the structure of the Super Mage Giant Phantom as it was. He could not allow any severe damage to be done.

Yet still did the wizard drive the Bount through floor after floor, metal and wood cracking and splintering around them. Kariya was growing desperate then, the warrior drawing on the wind around him. Blade after blade of compressed, razor sharp air struck Erza, yet the armor held against it. Hesitant as he was, Kariya reached out and put is hand in harm's way, gripping on Erza's enraged face. He called upon the greater winds, causing whirlwinds to form around himself and Erza as they continued the descent she had forced.

The armor did not break. Worse, neither did she. All Kariya could see between his fingers was Erza's left eye staring at him with grim determination.

That was not enough to deter the Bount. As he pulled his hand back, Kariya put all he had into Messer's lightning form, knowing what he had to do. As he held the blade against Erza's own, intent on keeping it at bay, he forced the electricity to arc outwards. The bolt of lightning twisted around Erza's body, Kariya's command absolute, and he directed the attack to strike Erza in the back.

Kariya expected many things. He expected the wizard to pull back, to relent, to scream. He received none of it. As electricity arced through Erza's entire body, Kariya came to understand one thing.

The look in Erza's eyes, the roar that echoed out from her grit teeth, the unleashed fury of it all left Kariya unnerved. He was hurting her and she did not care. This was not the warrior he had meant to fight. He had pushed her hard so that he could defeat Erza Scarlet at her very best and, while he had gotten his wish in terms of power, this woman before him was not Titania, Queen of the Fairies.

This was a true monster.

That was the last thought Kariya had, his descent through the structure of the altered Phantom Lord guild hall coming to an abrupt stop. His back hit not the floor, but the ground itself. He and Erza had gone through the entire mechanized arm, having pierced through wall after wall, floor after floor. Now Kariya's battered and ragged body was left making a crater in the ground outside, blood spewing fourth from his mouth.

Messer began to fade, the lightning blade unable to withstand the pressure and power of Erza's own sword. All that was left then was the physical form of the Doll, nothing more than a silver gauntlet upon Kariya's right hand. His offense was gone, his defense was gone, and all that remained between Kariya and Erza's blade was his own ability to move. That, the Bount knew, was not something he could rely on in this instance. He was too broken from the fall to hope to hope to evade her attack at this close range. That was why Kariya began to understand what was about to happen.

He was going to die.

Kariya watched as the ebony and silver blade came towards his head then, the colors all he could see in what was going to be his last moments of this new life. He was content with that, wondering if this was the fate of the Bount in any word. His fate.

"Erza, I..."

Kariya knew he would have no chance to complete what he had to say, death upon him once more, and he accepted it readily. He closed his eyes and prepared himself.

Yet there was no moment of agony. There was nothing but the sound of sword against stone and then endless quiet. Kariya opened his eyes then, taking sight of Erza standing over him, her dark armor still upon her. By her side was the Purgatory Sword Kariya glanced to the side and could see the blade plunged into the ground besides his head.

"Finish your sentence."

Kariya had heard Erza's words, leaving the Bount to stare up at her. She was holding on to the handle of her sword, steadying herself against it. Yet, despite her attempts at keeping herself on her feet, despite the ragged breaths she was taking, she was staring down at him with the same fierce determination as earlier.

"What?"

"I said," Erza repeated, "finish your sentence."

Kariya could feel it, the pain wracking his body. Broken bones and lacerated flesh. They were all the results of Erza's attacks in the dreadful armor she wore. He had not cared at the time. For while there was the goal of proving his strength in this new world by defeating one of it's very best, for taking Erza's fame as his own, there was another objective Kariya had sought as an alternative.

"Erza, I..." Kariya's voice faltered for a moment. "I wished to thank you."

Erza knelt down by his side, her own body at its limits, her magic wavering. "What could you possibly mean by that?"

"What indeed?" Kariya spoke once more. "I suppose it doesn't matter."

"Such nonsense," Erza whispered as she leaned against the sword she had embedded into the ground. "Do you have any idea why I relented just now?"

"Because you're a fool," Kariya replied. "I fool who couldn't give me... what I..."

Kariya kept himself quiet then, unwilling to follow through with that sentence.

"You spoke ill of people I cherish," Erza said as she took a deep breath. "You brought to the surface feelings and thoughts I wished never to experience again. But..."

Kariya looked up at her. "But what?"

"Despite what you said, I could hear it in your voice," Erza continued to say.

"Oh yes," Kariya whispered. "And next you'll tell me our hearts connected when our blades clashed, is that it?"

"You wanted me to kill you." It was a simple statement, a potential truth that Erza was more than willing to bring to the surface for Kariya. "Am I wrong?"

There was a silence then, one that left Erza with a potential answer. Soon, however, she received one in full.

"Yes."

That was all Kariya had to say on the matter. He had led the Bounts to their destruction, feeling that it was what they deserved for their foolishness from generations earlier. He had sought to punish them for those mistakes as well as punish those who had betrayed them time and time again. Yet while he had failed in that last endeavor, Kariya had been granted something else he had desired: an end to his eternal torment as the failed experiment that was the existence of the Bount. Yet he had been denied even that, having found himself alive once more in this new world.

"Then everything you said to me was a lie," Erza replied as she leaned up against the broad side of her sword.

"No," Kariya interrupted. "I joined Phantom Lord so I could fight, so I could make my name known to this world. However, that all changed when I began to look into my chosen prey. And when I visited that damned Tower of Heaven, everything changed."

Erza felt it then, a well-spring of emotion building within her again, but she did her very best to keep it at bay.

Kariya continued to lay upon the ground, his broken and bloodied body instinctively drawing on the surrounding magic to slowly heal his injuries. He knew it would take time, but it did not matter. This battle was over. "I knew of your fame, of your title. I thought I understood your magic, your tactics, but that was not enough for me. I wanted to know what kind of warrior I was going to face. So when my journey to retrace your steps, to peer into your past, took me to that tower, I learned so much. Despite your having abandoned your friends there so you could live a better life, they all spoke quite highly of you. Simon especially."

Kariya chuckled slightly, pain radiating in his ribs in response.

"He told me a great deal about you, Erza. About how you were all taken from a little village by that cult. How you were kept safe by another prisoner... Grandpa Rob, was it? Yes, he protected you all with his dying breath. And you... you're power was awakened by him. The power needed to save your friends. But... they opted to stay and you left."

Erza could not help herself. A gasp escaped from her, the wizard feeling unrequited rage tearing at her mind again. Yet still she held the feelings back, Erza unwilling to surrender herself to the ocean she had nearly drowned in only minutes earlier.

"That," Kariya said as he looked up past the damage arm of the Super Mage Giant Phantom and towards the pale blue sky, "was when I made a decision. You and I are quite alike, just as I said. We were left in charge of fools who clung to naive hopes and so we abandoned them. My desire to defeat you and make my name known in this world vanished. All that remained was the desire to take back what had been stolen from me: my death. You, Erza Scarlet, were my chosen executioner. I could not find a more fitting way to die."

Erza leaned her back against her sword, sitting down on the ground as she let her body relax for a moment, her magic slowly coming back into a form of stability. "So you hoped to die to make up for your past mistakes? I..." Erza lowered her head then. "I would gladly die to protect my friends, but you..."

Erza leaned forward, allowing herself to bath in the light of magic once more. The Purgatory Sword was gone, as was the matching armor. Erza simply knelt beside Kariya, wearing nothing more than a white blouse and blue skirt.

"Fairy Tail gave me a new life," Erza said. "It was the left gift Grandpa Rob gave to me, to have pointed me in the direction of his old guild. However, I was still lost, undisciplined. I didn't feel as if I deserved to keep going if my friends could not. That was when... I was given discipline. Master Makarov and Porlyusica, they sent me to one who could provide me with the knowledge of the sword and a clear heart. That was what allowed me to move forward."

Erza raised her arm up, allowing the magic of the Knight to form within the palm of her hand. As that light faded, however, an ornate katana was left behind.

"This sword, Yoto Benizakura, was the last gift he had for me as his student," Erza said, "and for the longest time I felt it was the most important. His knowledge of swordsmanship and this, his ultimate blade, one that cannot be held unless the wielder sacrifices all defense. However, now I understand what he was truly trying to impart to me."

Erza closed her eyes for a moment, recalling the pleading expression that had adorned the face of Bambietta Basterbine's undead body when first they had met. In her own way she had begged for what had been taken from her, life, and in the end Erza had helped her move towards that goal. She had brought her to Porlyusica, the only one Erza knew who could hope to rekindle the spark within the shell, and that had been enough. This man, however, was alive and demanding death. It cut to Erza's soul then, the wizard remembering when she had felt the same once upon a time. Young and broken by the Tower of Heaven, she had felt the same even despite Fairy Tail's welcoming.

"If I had allowed myself to fall into the despair you have, I would not have been able to rescue others from their own. I suppose now I understand what Master Shinta's parting words." Erza allowed Yoto Benizakura to return to her armory in a flash of light as she began to stand. She started to walk away, leaving her back to the fallen Bount. "We all can die at any time, Kariya. However, you can rise above the sins of your past. Live with the courage to face them."

Erza began to walk away then, knowing that despite her depleted magic and injuries that she had to stand by her guild in the face of Jose Porla. Still did she stop, the wizard looking over her shoulder at Kariya.

"You went to the tower," Erza said. "You know of it and yet you and Phantom Lord did nothing."

It was a statement, not a fact, but also one that Erza refused to put any true malice behind.

"Don't let the conclusion to our battle fool you," Kariya answered. "I do not ever intend to seek out a battle I know I would lose. And I knew the master of the Tower of Heaven was beyond what strength I have now. Besides, I will not be lectured on this subject by one who abandoned her comrades for her own sake."

"And I will not be lectured by one who speaks about what they do not understand." It was spoken through teeth held together tightly, Erza trying to keep herself composed despite the unpleasant conversation she now found herself in. "I did not abandon my friends of my own accord. If I hadn't left the Tower, then it's... master would have killed them. So maybe you were right. Perhaps it would be best if I were to return and kill Je-"

Erza stopped herself then and there, the wizard unwilling to say that name in full, to end that sentence.

"That tower compromises me to this day," Erza whispered as she looked away from Kariya once again. "First that... man on the Magic Council and now you, a member of a legal guild. None of you are held back like I am and yet neither of you will do the right thing."

"Oh, don't get me wrong," Kariya suddenly interjected. "I knew my place but I did tell Jose Porla of the situation upon my return. Don't get the wrong idea of course. I simply felt that if Phantom Lord were to bring such information to light it would improve the guild's standing. However..."

Erza looked back to the downed Kariya. "However?"

"Jose had no interest," Kariya replied, the Bount closing his eyes to concentrate and allow his spiritual healing to progress. "A curious reaction on his part, even despite his madness."

Erza turned her attentions away from her defeated opponent, intent on what she had set out to do in place of Makarov. She had to defeat Phantom Lord's guild master no matter once. For Fairy Tail and now for herself. Yet as she took another step forward, she pitched forward, bending at the right knee, her left coming down on the ground. Erza pressed her hands against the ground and took a deep breath.

The battle with Kariya had taken much out of her. Physically, mentally and magically she was at her limit. However, she knew that did not matter. "Jose..."

* * *

"Holy shit."

Bambietta and all those who bore the mark of Fairy Tail watched as the right arm of the Super Mage Giant Phantom began to fall apart, the entirety of the mechanized limb falling away from the main body and to the ground. The moment all but created a lull in the battle, even the shades of Jose Porla slipping and rethinking their plan of attack. To the guild it was a freak accident, but to Bambietta the truth was known. She had felt the clash of Erza and Kariya's strength at the epicenter of the devastation. The wizard's magic had spiked to unbelievable limits while Kariya's had begun to dwindle.

"I knew Erza could beat him," Bambietta whispered, her eyes wide, "but damn."

"Erza did that?" Lucy said in a low hush, her hand covering her mouth as she approached Bambietta. "But how?"

Bambietta simply stared at the destruction that had been wrought, the Quincy beginning to understand the depths of Erza's powers if left unrestrained and unchecked. She looked at Lucy then, a smile on her face. "Because she's Erza?"

Lucy giggled a bit, her wild emotions brought to the surface by the current situation abating for the briefest of moments.

However, those emotions were going to come to the forefront once more soon enough. For unknown to either Lucy or Bambietta was the fact that they were being watched. All the attention of the remaining Fairy Tail members was on either the Super Mage Giant Phantom or the shades of Jose Porla. What none of them knew was of the being hiding in their midst.

Hanza Nukui kept his spiritual powers low and restrained, the shinobi unwilling to be detected by any Quincy within the immediate area. He kept his back behind the stone wall on the outskirts of Magnolia, his masked face peaking out from behind it.

"Lucy Heartfilia," He whispered as he looked at the backs of both the target and Bambietta Basterbine. "It's time I make amends for my earlier failure. And if I can kill that damned Quincy at the same time, then all the better."

* * *

 **What an insane chapter! That fight with Erza and Kariya is one that Ankoholic put his all into! He really did an amazing job, so lets all give him a round of applause. He was certainly no pushover, a far more suitable opponent for her than Aria was, but in the end, we all KNEW Erza would win...Though it did take pressing her berserker button to do so. XD**

 **Also, we decided to give the bounts their own version of flash step. We call its _Springen_...Yes we know, its sounds VERY familiar to ****spriggan, but the meaning is very different. Its basically Germen for Flash step.**

 **Now some of you may be wondering why Aria was able to hurt Wendy. She's a sky dragon slayer after all, so she should be able to take his attacks no problem right? Not exactly. While its true that Wendy cant be hurt by any Wind spells...That dosnt mean that she can be hurt by Aria. He can still hurt her with punches, Kicks, or using the debris of the castle to injure her. Wendy is still rather inexperienced, so it makes sense that she would ultimately lose in the end. Now, if this was the Wendy during the _Edolas_ arc, then she would be fine over all...but by this point in time, she just doesn't have what it took. **

**Also, there IS a reason why Liltotto didn't use her vollstandig...Im not saying what it is yet mind you, but there IS a reason.**

 **Now Laxus has joined the battle! I always wondered what would happen if he were to show up during this arc, and quite frankly, if he didnt want his guild to look weak...Why NOT help them? Besides, i dont even think a jackass like him can just sit back and let someone like Wendy just die. No way.**

 **So before i go and leave you, I'll leave the MPF's of the chapter.**

 **Wendy: 1000**

 **Liltotto: 1600**

 **Aria: 2000**

 **Aria: (Full power) 2950**

 **Laxus: 6000**

 **Erza: (Heavens Wheel) 3700**

 **Erza: (Flight armor) 3800**

 **Erza: (Black Wing armor) 4000**

 **Erza: (Giants Armor) 4100**

 **Erza: (Piercing armor) 4700**

 **Erza (Morning Star armor) 4555**

 **Erza: (Lighting armor) 3925**

 **Kariya: 4080**

 **Kariya: (Messer, Wind Blade) 4480**

 **Kariya: (Lighting Blade) 5050**

 **Erza: (Purgatory armor) 5679**

 **PLEASE leave us your thoughts on the chapter in a review, we really, truly do love and appericate reader feedback more than anything else, so please, tell us what you think! Its what inspires us to do more chapters and to do even better!**


	27. Never Meant To Belong

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait! Life was a bit hard for us the past two months, and parts of this chapter were kinda hard for us to write. In fact, originally this chapter was going to be longer...but we realized it would have been too long, so we decided to cut it in half. You'll have the next chapter by march i promise you that much.**

 **But for now...your here for everyone's favorite quincy! Bambietta Basterbine! Rest assured that this chapter will be well worth the wait. I do however really, truly do hope that you will all leave a review for this chapter. Id like to see if we can get past 300. I know for a fact that we can, and we would really, REALLY love to hear your feedback on this chapter in particular. Many hours of hard work went into this, so we hope it all pays off!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own** **Bleach of fairy tail. Those belong respectively to Tite Kubo and Shounen jump and Hiro Mashima and Weekly shounen magizine. This is just for fun!**

 **Well, enough with me, lets get onto the show!**

* * *

Bambietta Basterbine had to admit that the battle with Phantom Lord was apparently going better than she had ever hoped. The magic circle of the Abyss Break was faltering, power draining from it. That was a clear sign that Liltotto Lamperd's plan to take out the Element Four and their substitutes was progressing well enough. However, to the Quincy, the sight of Erza Scarlet tearing apart one arm of the Super Mage Giant Phantom and defeating Jin Kariya in one fell swoop was the true testament to Fairy Tail's future victory.

Still, there was one part of Bambietta that wished she could do more to battle the forces of Phantom Lord than simply take care of Jose Porla's shadowy creations. However she also had no problem fighting side-by-side with Lucy Heartfilia. She had fully expected herself to have to protect Lucy at all costs, but the Celestial Spirit Mage was more than holding her own. That alone made Bambietta one content Quincy.

"What?" That was when Bambietta could feel a sudden surge of spiritual power nearby. There was no way it could belong to Kariya, Kusaka or the two Arrancar. No, they were all busy fighting their battles. That only left Bambietta with one other option when it came to Phantom Lord. Her eyes narrowing, Bambietta whipped her body around quickly, all the while summoning Damon Stechen Bogen into her right hand. She forged an arrow of blue light within the bow and took careful aim. "Hanza."

"The Quincy." That was all the shinobi of the Soul Society had to say, his eyes cold and unfeeling, the rest of his face a mystery thanks to the mask upon his face. The tone of Hanza Nukui's voice, however, betrayed his emotions. "Upon Master Jose's orders I've come for Lucy Heartfilia. However, I will take your head for myself."

Bambietta stared back at Hanza, her eyes narrowed as she looked past the glow of her arrow. "I'm glad you recognize I've got a good head on my shoulders, but most guys would want the full package. As for Lucy, I prefer her being right here at my side, so why don't you go scurry off with your tail between your legs before I put this arrow there instead?"

Hanza said nothing in return, the ninja inching one foot forward. Bambietta paid it little mind, instead keeping on the peculiar sword the man was wielding. Just as she had felt back in the basement guild hall, Bambietta was still of the opinion that it was no Zanpakuto. However, it was much to strange in design to be a traditional sword either. She would have to be on her guard. That, however, did not mean she could not be her typical self.

"Well, you want to win and take my head and my big buddy here, right?" Bambietta asked.

Lucy brought up a hand, pointing one index towards herself. "Big?"

"Trust me, it's a compliment," Bambietta replied without resorting to her baser instincts and looking towards Lucy. She instead kept her eyes locked on Hanza. "Well, you know what I want if I win? That nifty little sword of yours."

"You're not worthy to hold a secret sword of the Kasumioji clan," was all Hanza had to say to Bambietta. "Your throat, however, will be graced by its blade."

"Man, aren't you a grim little sadist," Bambietta retorted. "At least be chipper about it. Tell a joke, crack a smile, something! But I guess boring little Hanza just wants to slash away, right?"

"Exactly." Hanza inched forward once more. "You caught me unawares last time Quincy, but now I'm ready for you. Your bow and arrows won't do you any good once I'm in close."

"Oh," Bambietta began to say, her eyes widening, "snap."

Hanza suddenly lunged for Bambietta, his speed befitting an assassin. The Quincy let loose her arrow, aiming right between the shinobi's eyes, but he was too quick to evade. His body flicked for a moment, a Flash Step taking him closer to Bambietta from he side. Her arrow struck the ground, tearing it asunder but nothing more.

Hanza was crouched beside Bambietta's left side then, his sword at the ready. "It's over, Bambietta Basterbine!"

Hanza stood suddenly, bringing his sword's edge dangerous close towards Bambietta's throat. He was ready to enjoy the of tearing flesh and bone. Yet that was not what echoed through his ears.

No, it was the sound of metal against metal.

Hanza's eyes widened while Bambietta's simply glared down at him. A confident expression on her face, but that was not what Hanza looked out. No, what he was staring at was the clash of twin swords. His and Bambietta's.

"That's not possible," Hanza whispered. "You Quincy only use bows and arrows."

"Is that what impression you were under?" Bambietta asked. "Oh, how dangerous it is to be ignorant."

That was when a savage smile played out across Bambietta's face, her eyes widening with delight.

"Let's get dangerous, shall we?"

With a casual movement, Bambietta parried Hanza's sword, pushing him away. The ninja was quick and nimble, stepping back so as to get a small amount of distance between himself and his opponent. He needed to get his bearings back. This was not right. Everything he had been told of the Quincy was simple and to the point. Spiritual archers and nothing more, that was all the Soul Society and the Kasumioji clan had ever spoken of. Not bloodthirsty swordswomen.

Bambietta, meanwhile, was trying her best to curb the vicious streak in her. Much to her surprise, it was harder said than done. That simply did not seem right. Bambietta was far too used to succumbing to her baser instincts, the ones that had been drilled into her by the Vandenreich. Yet Erza, she had done her best to change that. Oh yes, she remembered it well.

* * *

"So what do you know about the sword?"

That was not what Bambietta had been expecting from Erza right from the start. She had asked this wizard to teach her how to use a blade without going for the kill, not to start asking questions immediately. When they had stepped out into the solitude of the woods outside Magnolia she had expected to receive tutelage, yet this was how it was going to start? Yet Bambietta knew she had to expect that sort of thing. This was no different from her instructor in the Vandenreich after all.

"Well, uh," Bambietta said, her voice as lost as her thoughts were. "I know the pointy end is supposed to go into the other person."

Erza took a deep breath. "And?"

Bambietta stared at her quizzically. "The edge of the blade should too?"

"Heavens above, give me strength," Erza whispered. She looked at Bambietta, trying to look at it from her perspective. "I suppose neither is necessarily untrue. But you wanted me to show you that there's more to swords, right?"

"Well, yeah," Bambietta said. "All I can do is kill with them. But you... I've seen you fight. You and all those swords of yours brought down just about everyone in Eisenwald without spilling a drop of blood. Not a single casualty."

"That I did," Erza said simply, her eyes locking with Bambietta's. "Bring out your sword."

"Okay." Bambietta raised her right hand, letting magic flow into the palm, converting it into power. Her short sword formed instantly, Schragstrich at the ready. Bambietta's body began to tense up, her own eyes narrowing as she felt against her hand the instrument of her blood lust.

"No." That was all Erza had to say in response to the shift in Bambietta's posture, the alteration of her body language. "That's where you're making a mistake."

Erza stepped around Bambietta then, standing directly behind her. Bambietta tensed up further in response, the Quincy finding it very hard to let anyone get close to her under these circumstances. It felt wrong to allow someone to do that while she was wielding a sword. She knew this was not a combat situation, but it was so hard to ignore the instincts that had been drilled into her for decades in the Vandenreich.

"Let me do what I can to assist you," Erza said gently from behind. She turned to face Bambietta's back, the wizard leaning in close.

"Okay." Bambietta could say nothing else, the Quincy's battle instincts faltering as she felt Erza's chest press against her shoulder blades. For once did Bambietta wish Erza was wearing her armor when she got close to her. This was proving rather awkward with only cloth and fabric between them.

Erza's right hand slipped past Bambietta's arm, softly touching her wrist. Erza began to reposition Bambietta's sword hand, giving it a different, more relaxed posture. "I understand why you get so tense when you hold a sword," Erza said, "but you're going too far with it. It's working against you, not for you. And this posture..."

Bambietta's eyes widened as she felt Erza slide down her back. The wizard knelt down behind Bambietta, leaving the Quincy to be further caught off guard. She could feel Erza's hands on her thighs now, the wizard carefully shifting their position. "Hey, Erza?"

"Relax," the wizard said, giving Bambietta the clearest of impressions that she had no idea that her fingers were too close for Bambietta's comfort. "I'm just improving your stance."

"Relax she tells me," Bambietta whispered. "Right while her hands are at the hem of my skirt..."

"There," Erza said as she stood back up. "How does that feel."

Erotic seemed like the wrong answer so Bambietta kept that to herself. Besides, she did feel different. More relaxed despite holding her treasured sword. More confident, something Bambietta had not thought possible. More importantly, however, she already felt stronger.

"You can't let your sword control you," Erza said. "You can't be a slave to the instincts it brings to the surface. You are the master, not it."

"Yeah, yeah," Bambietta said, her flippant ways refusing to fade away. "Kings and horses, got it."

"That's just the start," Erza said as she stepped away from Bambietta, the wizard requipping the silver armor that the Quincy had grown accustomed to seeing her wear. "I used to be wild in battle once too, ever since I first began to use the Knight. It felt... right, to lash out at those who had wronged me. And I stuck to that way of fighting. But Master Makarov brought me to one who helped me, one who showed me that there was more to swords than... putting the pointy end in the other person."

There was a flash of golden light then, a broadsword appearing in Erza' armored right hand. She turned to face Bambietta, a look of genuine compassion on the wizard's face.

"So we will spar, Bambietta Basterbine," Erza said. "And I will help show you what else swords have to offer."

* * *

"A sword can protect as well."

Bambietta spared a glance away from Hanza, looking down at her sword. She did not even have to look back, her spiritual senses feeling Lucy's presence behind her. This was what Erza had made very clear to Bambietta earlier and now, in the midst of this battle with Phantom Lord that seemed to be without end, did the Quincy at last begin to understand.

"What?" was all Hanza had to say.

"Oh, it's nothing," Bambietta replied, the Quincy raising her sword arm and aiming the blade towards the shinobi. "Besides, I'm still mighty tempted to make sure the pointy end of my sword goes in the other person. You know, you."

"Charming." Hanza lunged for Bambietta then, his strange sword thrusting forward as if the ninja was clearly intent on making her threat his own. Dust kicked up from the ground where his feet had once been, the ninja propelled across the ground.

Metal clashed with metal once more, Bambietta's blade once more parrying Hanza's. The shinobi was relentless however, going for another lunge towards the Quincy's throat. Bambietta saw it coming, however, her sword meeting his only inches from her flesh.

"You are just a one trick pony, aren't you?" Bambietta asked as she pushed forward against Hanza. She wanted to get him as far away from Lucy as possible, the Quincy unwilling to allow him even the chance to try and take her away. There was one way she figured she could do it, a manner she had seen when the Vandenreich had been observing the conflicts of the Soul Society. Keeping one hand gripped tightly around her sword, she reached out towards Hanza's masked face. "One loser ninja to grab and go please!"

Take hold of his unwilling face and a dash of Hirenkyaku and Bambietta would have what she wanted. Hanza would be far away from Lucy, preferably thrown into a mountain range or something, and it would look cool to all those around. At least that was what Bambietta was hoping for.

Hanza, however, had other plans. As he could feel Bambietta's gloved fingers tightening around his face, fingertips digging into flesh, he tried his best to concentrate on his sword instead. It was locked in combat with Bambietta's own, yes, but the shinobi was able to twist his wrist and shift the angle of his sword.

More importantly, he was able to shift the position of the sword's mirror hilt. Be it the light of the moon or the sun, it mattered not. What the sword Hanza wielded was light and either would do. The rays of the son began to reflect upon the mirror's surface, casting outwards towards Bambietta's face.

"You're going to blind me?" Bambietta asked as she prepared herself to leap away with Hirenkyaku. "Man, you are so lam-"

Bambietta's voice stopped then, her body frozen in a state of tensing up. Hanza peered out through the Quincy's fingers, his voice full of a smug nature that was always a part of him. "Now you see what Saiga can do, don't you? Yes, the Bakkoto of the Kasumioji are not to be trifled with, Quincy!"

Bambietta wanted to say something, anything, to counter Hanza's statement. She simply could not live with herself if she allowed an enemy to boast without her returning fire. It just was not in her nature. However, her mouth could not move, leaving her unable to speak. No, it was worse than that. She herself could not move, not in the least. The light, it had frozen her in place.

All Bambietta could do was swear internally, her inner voice ranting in her head.

Hanza, his face still held by Bambietta's hand, raised Saiga up high, the light of the sun now catching the blade and not the mirror. Then did Hanza swing his arm down, fully intent on cleaving Bambietta in two. "Die!"

Bambietta was so very annoyed by her predicament, her desire to fight or give in to flight weighing heavily on her mind, her body unable to do either. She could not keep an eye on Hanza's attack even, her glazed over eyes unable to look around. All she could do was look ahead and await the feeling of the Bakkoto on her flesh.

"What?"

Hanza was left dumbfounded. His sword had found its mark, the sound of spiritual metal against flesh and bone having become music to his ears. However, there was no sign of blood, no torn skin. The most he could see was his sword pressing against Bambietta's shoulder, having torn her coat and nothing more. Hanza could only gaze upon the the flesh beneath the damaged fabric, his eyes settling on the faint blue glue that was pulsating from under Bambietta's skin as if it was a product of her very veins.

"What kind of Quincy are-"

Hanza's question was lost to time itself, the shinobi suddenly feeling Bambietta's hand tighten around his face. the tips of her fingers plunged deeply against his mask and skin, leaving Hanza's eyes to widen in shock. Saiga's affect had dissipated, the vulnerability it had granted him squandered and wasted.

"Now you listen here," Bambietta hissed, her body's dazed state a thing of the past, her physical form hers to command once again. "Just because my nickname kind of sounds like a lovable Disney character, it doesn't mean I'm just going to roll over and be a deer in the headlights for that technique of yours."

Hanza flinched from Bambietta's grip the ninja once more attacking with Saiga. Much to his concern, however, Bambietta caught the blade with her free hand. Her glove was cut open, giving Hanza a glimpse of the pale blue light that was flowing beneath the surface of Bambietta's skin.

"See that? That's Blut Vene," Bambietta hissed. "You're not the only one with a magic light show, Mister McNinja. Now, for my next trick, I'm going to make a jackass disappear!"

Bambietta made her move then, her plan of attack having changed. She did not leap forwards to propel Hanza away like she had initially intended. No, she simply spun herself around, dragging her opponent's feet off the ground. Having built a good amount of momentum, Bambietta cast Hanza aside. It was done in an instant and nothing more, Blut Vene shifting to Blut Arteria, leaving Bambietta with much more physical force at her disposal than before. That was all she needed. She let go of Hanza's face then, leaving his momentum to take hold, unfettered by Bambietta's grip. The shinobi spun helplessly through the air, moving far and away.

"Better."

Bambietta wore a smug expression then. She was chiding herself for her original plan, having found fault in it. Yes, she would have dragged Hanza away like she had seen one War Potential do to another long ago, but that would not have been for the best. Hanza would be away, Bambietta taking care of him, but that would have left Lucy here without her.

That just would not do in Bambietta's eyes. Liltotto had given her the task of watching over Lucy and she was determined to see it through for many a reason after all.

"Going," Bambietta said as she peered out from underneath the visor of her hat. She could see Hanza's flailing visage growing smaller the further he flew towards the horizon. "Going, going and gon- Damn it!"

Bambietta had seen it then, Hanza hitting the ground only to quickly rebound. He was coming back towards her, his body vanishing for several seconds before reappearing closer time and time again.

"Stupid Flash Step!" Bambietta shouted. "Hirenkyaku is so much cooler! And so's this!"

Bambietta allowed her bow to manifest, the Quincy loading it with a glowing arrow. She took careful aim, her eyes narrowing as she watched Hanza approach. Then did Bambietta pause.

"Wait, why am I even doing this old, hard way?" The Quincy glared at her right hand. "Stupid Sanrei Glove, you got one job, so let's put it to good use!"

Bambietta let loose with her hand, allowing the arrow to fire forth. Hanza saw it coming, the shinobi sidestepping it as his momentum continued to propel him forward. Yet then did his eyes widen in a panic. There was another arrow already coming towards his new position. No, there was more than one. If he had to guess, it was dozens.

"Surprise, mother fucker!" Bambietta shouted as she kept pouring her spiritual power into her bow, allowing dozens of arrows to keep firing off. She could see Hanza using Flash Step to evade to the left now, but it did not matter. Bambietta simply turned to match his movement, guiding her bow towards Hanza nonetheless.

"Damn it!" Hanza cried out as the onslaught of arrows began to strike him. Pain enveloped his body, the blue lights tearing into his flesh. He brought his sword up to try and block or parry what he could, but it was to no avail. The ninja could feel his feet skidding across the ground, Bambietta having him pinned under her assault. "No! It's not over!"

Bambietta watched as a energy began to flow down the length of Hanza's arm and into Saiga, the weapon glowing in response. Then did the light flow back towards Hanza's covering his entire body. Bambietta did not like what she was seeing, the strange power blocking the arrows that had remained in transit. The Quincy could only watch as the sole piece of red armor on Hanza's left shoulder began to shift, to change. It was growing, extending outwards around his entire upper torso, its mass taking on a new form. Soon he was adorned with massive, crimson armor, spiked pauldrons covering his shoulder. A black cape began to flow out from underneath the plating, the fabric coming in contact with the ground itself. Worse, Bambietta could see that Saiga had also grown in size. What had once been merely a katana blade was now more apt to belong to a broadsword.

"Huh?" Bambietta did not know what to make of it all. Something was different. Something had changed. It was not simply Hanza's armor and sword that had been altered. No, it was something more. He himself had changed, as if to make his armor. The shinobi was taller, bulkier, his lavender hair longer and wavier as well. "You some kind of Super Shinobi? I guess that's the secret of the Bakkoto."

"One of many!" Hanza shouted, his dark cloak beginning to waver as the wind tugged at it in passing. "Through me it finds strength! Through it I find victory! Now, Quincy, you shall suffer!"

Hanza charged at Bambietta once more, the shinobi doing nothing to hide his momentum. He left himself in clear view, avoiding the usage of Flash Step. Bambietta had to wonder if it was an attempt at intimidation. That she found simply foolish. She was unwilling to be scared by him of all people. No, she simply looked forward to taking him down a beg.

"Yeah, yeah, come closer," Bambietta whispered as she took aim with her bow. "Drag the edge of your over-compensating sword across the ground for all I care."

Bambietta prepared herself to fire off another barrage of arrows, intent on taking out the big target that Hanza had become. However, much to her surprise, she saw something else new. Over the blue glow of her bow she could see a violet energy flowing around Hanza's massive sword. Then did Hanza's advancement stop, his arm swinging around past his torso, the sword known as Saiga following along. The energy flew away from the weapon then, forming what appeared to be a lavender burst of pure magic.

"Now what?" Bambietta complained. She put all of her power into Blut Vene, her bow shifting to her sword. She held the weapon vertically before her, one forearm braced against the dull back of the weapon. Hanza's arc of energy crashed against the short sword then, the unimaginable force of the attack catching Bambietta by surprise. "Guess he's more of a video game Super Shinobi than a movie sequel one. Great! Terrific!"

Bambietta felt herself go head over heels then, the violet wave finally pushing her over. She hit the ground on her back hard, left to watch as the crescent projectile shot past her so fiercely that the wind kicked up, dirt scattering about Bambietta.

"Well,' Bambietta began to say as she stared up at the sky above and tried to get back her bearings, "shit."

Something completely obscured the azure sky from Bambietta's field of vision. No, not something. Someone. Hanza in all of his dreadful glory was standing before her, his dark cloak spreading out as if it was intent on consuming all that there was. However, amidst the shade he cast down, Bambietta could see the sunlight reflecting off of his terrible blade.

Worse, she could see it coming down towards her. That was enough to get the Quincy to repeat her last chosen word with much more spirit.

"Shit!"

Bambietta could see the end of the sword coming right towards her, Hanza no doubt intent on piercing her torso. Panicking, the Quincy's gloved fingers closed, tearing into the dirt itself until their very tips made contact with the palms of her hands. It all hinged on that moment and none other, Bambietta allowing the magic she had absorbed into her body and converted into spiritual power to form beneath her back. It was desperate, it was insane, but Bambietta had to admit that she was both of those, though she only liked admitting the latter.

It was only natural to use Hirenkyaku with one's feet, to ride the spirit particles beneath the soles, but there were other methods. Robert Accutrone had tried time and again to impart the wisdom of free thinking to those under his tutelage. This was one of them. Their was no momentum to be used in Hirenkyaku. It was not a matter of using your muscles to move. No, you had to surrender yourself to your own spiritual power. It was just so much easier for a Quincy to comprehend the technique if they gave themselves the illusion of moving under their own power.

Bambietta, to her credit, was willing to fight through that illusion. The particles beneath her back went into motion, clinging to her back. The Quincy was propelled along the ground quickly then, leaving nothing but an empty space for Hanza's sword to impale. His blade drove into the ground then, Hanza glaring at the retreating Bambietta with much annoyance.

"Wow, I haven't had to use that technique since I had to get out from underneath Askin and his premature little Voll Stern Dich!" Bambietta shouted as she let her power dissipate, the Quickly rolling off her back and allowing the soles of her feet to touch the ground. She stood to her full height again. "Talk about a kinky flashback!"

"You're a maniac," was all Hanza had to say in response, the shinobi unsure of what kind of Quincy he was dealing with, both in terms of powers and personality.

"Now don't go and try flattering me," Bambietta said as she brought her sword into existence again. "It won't save you."

Hanza's shoulders began to rise and fall, the ninja unable to help himself. He had to laugh, that was all. "Save me? You're unbelievable! You can't even begin to understand what power you face! No mere Quincy can ever hope to challenge the power Saiga grants me!"

"Mere?" Bambietta puffed out her cheeks, her annoyance building. "Okay, so I liked it better when you were trying to flatter me."

"Away with you!" Hanza's shout was one of complete annoyance, the shinobi's mirth fading in light of Bambietta's attitude. He swung Saiga outwards again, another chain of violet lightning shooting away from its blade.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Bambietta said quite casually as she sidestepped the attack with Hirenkyaku, "that sort of thing isn't going to strike twice with me!"

Hanza swung his blade again and again, the man growing frustrated as Bambietta kept on advancing, her unsettling movements closing the distance again and again. Worse, he could see that the Quincy was smiling all the while. That only unnerved him further.

"Back off!" Hanza shouted as Bambietta appeared not a single yard away from him. The shinobi swung his sword out once more, this time not with the desire for a projectile attack but simply to cleave Bambietta in two.

Yet then there was the clash of sword against sword, Bambietta's having come forth into the material world once again. She held it tightly with her right hand, the left bracing the flat back side with her opposing forearm. Blut Vene flowered through her once more, giving her the strength to withstand the strike. Yet still did Bambietta feel her feet slipping across the ground, the force behind Hanza's attack proving significant.

"Damn it," Bambietta hissed between grit teeth. "First that boulder and now you? I am so sick of all of you trying to push me around in front of Lucy! You better believe it!"

Bambietta dug her heels into the ground, the Quincy unwilling to give Hanza another inch. This was more than a matter of pride. This was more than for herself. This was for Lucy and Bambietta was unrelenting in allow her to break in front of her. Not when her safety was on the line. So Bambietta let it all go. Blut Vene left her then, Blut Arterie taking its place. She was fighting to defend Lucy, not herself, and their was no room for the former skill in that endeavor. To be truly defensive of Lucy required Bambietta to be offensive. So she drew a line in the sand, unwilling to fall past it any further. No, it was much more than that. Her body, her muscles, empowered by Blut Arterie, Bambietta pushed forward. There was another line in the sand the sand that she had envisioned, its location being directly behind Hanza's back, and she was determined to push him back across it.

A scream echoed out from Bambietta's vocal cords, the Quincy putting all that she had into parrying the massive sword that was Hanza's. Her arm swung out wildly as she did so, all the while the ninja's flung out to the side. Hanza took a step back then, trying to regain his sense of balance as Saiga's redirected mass tore at his arm's shoulder.

Bambietta took that moment to step forward herself. She had pushed Hanza over the line she had drawn, yes, but she wanted more. She wanted him to fall. To no longer be a threat. After all, if you did not definitively defeat your enemy in battle, then what would be the point in winning?

Fear seized Hanza's heart for the briefest of moments. He could see Bambietta's sword tearing through the empty space between himself and her, leaving him to wonder if she was intent on ending his existence to protect the guild she was in now. He was determined to parry the move, to counterattack, but he knew it was out of the question. The Quincy's sword was short and lithe, the polar opposite of Saiga's released form. No matter the reflexes he possessed, time was not on his side. He could not hope to swing the massive sword around before Bambietta's own had found its mark. All he could do was fall back on trickery. So Hanza twisted his wrist, bringing Saiga's hand-guard into view. The sun's light caught the mirror then, it's reflection aimed directly towards Bambietta's eyes.

"Oh no you don't!" Bambietta shouted, her eyes narrowing. She twisted her own arm around, changing the trajectory of her sword. It struck home then, the tip of blade piercing Saiga's mirror just enough. The sound of shattered glass rang in Bambietta's ears, shards of the broken surface spreading out from the point of impact. She smiled in response, knowing that she had taken from Hanza's his true trump card. "I already told you, dumbass. You can't fool me with the same trick twice!"

"Then I suppose it's good that I had another trick prepared for you." Hanza simply laughed again, leaving Bambietta annoyed. "And you walked right into it, Quincy!"

"Hey," Bambietta said in a huff, "don't you go all 'I planned this all out,' Mister McNinja! I got you fair and squa-"

Bambietta's eyes widened then, a column of light bursting out around her. She looked around in a panic then, catching the briefest of sights of Hanza through the pure white energy. He was stepping back from her, yes, but she could see a look of supreme confidence in his eyes.

"I bid you farewell, Quincy. May you suffer."

Bambietta wanted to say something, anything, even if it was born from spite against her enemy, but it was not to be. She could only scream as the world around her faded to white. Hanza took in that scream and reveled in it. His black mask folded slightly as his lips curled up in a smile.

He, however, was not the only one to hear. "Bambi!"

Lucy ran forward then, her eyes on the column of light that had enveloped her friend. Then, as she was nearly upon it, the light faded. All that remained was Bambietta herself, the Quincy's body going limp. She began to fall to the ground then, leaving Lucy little choice. She leapt to the side, bringing her arms around her friend. They both tumbled them, Lucy using her body to cushion Bambietta's fall.

"Bambi, please be okay..." There was no answer from the Quincy however, something that unnerved Lucy. She shook her body gently then, trying to get her attention. "Please, don't..."

Lucy could feel a heart beat, she could hear the sound of Bambietta breathing, but there she was not responding to her. The Celestial Spirit mage turned her body around so as to see Bambietta's face. Lucy gasped then, her eyes focusing on Bambietta's own. They were cold and lifeless, a dull color upon them. Lucy pulled her closer then, her own voice threatening to split the heavens with its cry.

"Bambi!"

"Call her name all you want," Hanza said as he took own step closer to Lucy and the unconscious Bambietta. "It will not save either of you."

* * *

Bambietta felt her consciousness stirring, her thoughts beginning to coalesce. She could remember it, the blinding light that had engulfed her. Now however she could only see darkness.

No, that was not it. Bambietta was seeing nothing. She began to open her eyes, the pitch black void fading as she took in her surroundings. This was not the battlefield she had come to grow used to in recent minutes. No, but it was oddly familiar. This was her home. No, not the one she shared with Lucy and Wendy.

"where am I?" This room she found herself in possessed no warmth or color, a clear sign that it was not the quaint apartment she had found herself calling home in recent time. This was just a cold, barren room that had she grown used to over the course of several decades. The familiarity tore at her heart then and there. "Silver Cross Castle?"

Bambietta began to move then, the Quincy beginning to at last realize the soft material beneath her. She shifted around before at last sitting up. She was in her bed, blankets rolling down off her chest and into her lap. She sat there for a moment, processing that she was simply alone in her room, dressed in purely white nightwear.

"This..." Bambietta brought one hand up to her face, her thumb and index finger rubbing against her eyes. "That was all a dream? No, that was... too real. Wendy, Levy Erza... Lucy..."

Bambietta felt her skin grow cold, the Quincy pulling one of the blankets up towards her chin with both hands. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to remember those she had just spoken of. Those she had gotten to know in Fiore.

"No, Bambietta whispered. "That couldn't have been a dream. They can't be fake. They can't be fake. They can't be a-"

Bambietta stopped then, her eyes opening up. A cold satisfaction played out within her mind, her lips curling up a bit. If that was all a dream and she was as alive as she felt, then that made other things nothing more than a nightmare. Yes, that had to be true. It had to be because it helped Bambietta feel at peace. She had lost one cherished thing to the imaginary depths of her inner self, but she had also lost something that she did not want her her memories. It would be cast aside, lost and forgotten within her mind as all past dreams and nightmares were.

"It was all..." Bambietta paused once more, the Quincy trying to process it all. "My death, my return, all of it... false. That's great!"

Bambietta suddenly flinched, the image of a woman with her blonde hair skirting past her eyes.

"No, it's..."

Bambietta lowered her head then, her legs pulling up until her knees were against her chest. She wrapped her arms around her legs then, resting her chin atop her knees as she stared out blankly. The Quincy said nothing then, unsure of what to say, to think. She closed her eyes then, trying to shut everything out. The pristine world of frozen reality faded to nothing but black, leaving Bambietta to try and recall the memories of someone. On and on it went, the Quincy clawing at scraping at those fleeting images. If it was all a nightmare, then why did those images tug at her heart so deeply?

"Bambietta."

The Quincy opened her eyes then, the calling of her name take hold of her attention. However, what Bambietta did then was nothing but gasp. The Vandenreich fortress was gone. Bambietta's home away from home was no longer in sight, replace instead by something she could only faintly remember.

Her home.

The lavender walls, the pink carpet, it was just as she remembered it from decades earlier. Memories began to surface, freeing themselves from the deepest parts of Bambietta's mind. It was all coming back to her. Glancing about, the Quincy could see that she was sitting in a bed still, but not the one that had been provided to her by the Vandenreich. This one was both much older and much more comforting.

"Bambietta!"

The Quincy froze up then, the stern voice she had heard just moments before repeating itself, rage apparent in its voice. Bambietta turned her chin up from her knees, casting her eyes forward. She saw him then, the man standing in the open doorway. Dressed in impeccable white, a contrast to his black hair and neatly trimmed goatee, was a man who had been lost to time and yet still remained both faithfully and cruelly tucked away in Bambietta's mind.

Bambietta spoke then, her voice nothing more than a hushed whisper. "Daddy?"

There was a glare then, a narrowing of Hass Basterbine's eyes as he kept his attention focused on his daughter. "You know better."

That was it then. With only three words had her father made her feel smaller. It was not simply a state of mind, no. Bambietta looked around herself nervously then, catching her reflection in the mirror on the wall to her right.

There was a face looking back at her that she only faintly remembered. One of stolen innocence, of spoiled youth. The tear stained face of a young girl who had been denied for so long the distant musics of a calliope, to have been forced to quickly grow up past the parks, the merry-go-rounds and the cotton candy.

Just like that had Hass Basterbine made truly Bambietta feel like a child. A broken one at that.

Her mind lost in the moment, unable to understand the nature of what was happening, the young Bambietta looked towards the overbearing presence that had stepped into her room. She spoke once more, her voice carrying the slightest hesitation, her body trembling for the slightest moment. "Father."

"That's better." That was all Hass had to say then, the man's cold expression never wavering. He held his ground, one hand always on the knob of the door. He was never one to step further. If only he would, Bambietta would have loved that. For him to come closer, to treat her as a father would, but that was not to be. He would never enter her domain, even if he was wanted. He simply never wanted it himself. "Tomorrow, Bambietta. I've arranged for a instructor to come tomorrow so that you may continue to hone your Quincy powers. Bambietta, do you feel capable now of carrying on the Basterbine bloodline?"

A question? He had asked a question? He was asking her what she wanted to do? All those questions and more ran through Bambietta's mind, the options presented to her unfathomable. She felt it then, the first ray of hope since her mother had died. Looking at her father with a hint of newfound optimism, she began to speak.

"Father, I..." Bambietta shivered for a moment. "I don't know. I just... I miss Momma's teaching. Can't you... can't you train me, father?"

Hass' expression hardened then, his lips curling back for the fleetest of moment's. Bambietta could have sworn then that she saw a flash of his teeth grit together. "Within our blood flows the greatness of our predecessors, Bambietta. Of what concern is my daughter when an entire village and its people require my ruling? So do not play this game with me. Whether you want it or not, you will train with the instructor I have selected. You are my living legacy, Bambietta, and I will not let the weakness of your mother's blood ruin that."

That was it then. The question posed to Bambietta was gone, leaving her to wonder if it had ever truly been a question at all. There was no choice to be had, not with her father. She understood that now.

That was when Bambietta heard it then, a piercing howl that shook the room. It tore at her soul then, leaving her skin to crawl. This all seemed so familiar, so familiar indeed, but she had no control over it. She had no control over even herself in this circumstance. All she could do was quiver, as if she was being forced to live things out as if that was all she was a capable of.

"What music that Hollow makes," Hass said as he looked out past the room's window, the panes of glass still shaking from the roar. "I suppose your instructor has brought with him a particularly nasty Hollow for to fight, Bambietta. One only a third seat Soul Reaper could hope to vanquish."

"What?" Bambietta's heart seized up then, fright consuming the young girl. She leapt from her bed and ran towards Hass, her breathing erratic. Completely lost in a panic, she gripped at the sleeve of her father's right arm, looking up towards his unmoving face. "Father, please! I can't-"

"Silence!"

The palm of Hass' left hand made contact with Bambietta's face then, forcing her head to turn to the side. The skin of her right cheek began to redden, Bambietta's eyes began to tear up. It only lasted for a moment then, Bambietta's expression becoming cold. This was nothing new after all. Her hands limply fell away from the grip they had had on Hass' sleeve, leaving him free.

"I will not tolerate such disgrace from you, Bambietta," Hass continued, his voice no longer shouting but no less harsh in tone. "You who dared steal Hollow Bait from my stockpile to try and fight the monsters yourself. Where has your drive gone, Bambietta? Do not tell me it died with the mother."

Bambietta said nothing. Her face, void of emotion, simply continued to look away from Hass.

"Look at me when I am talking to you!" There it was again, the projection of Hass' voice. His left hand suddenly wrapped around Bambietta's jaw, fingertips pressing into the skin severely. He yanked her head to the side, forcing Bambietta to look into his eyes. "You are the blood of my blood, Bambietta, and I will not allow you to be this weak! Despite what your mother was like, she was of Quincy nobility and I will not allow you to tarnish the marriage I endured to cement my progeny!"

Bambietta's eyes widened, the emotion of fear finally playing across her face.

"The whole point of fighting is that you don't want to die! That you'll be killed if you lose!" Hass continued to shout, her rage consuming him. "If you throw your life away in battle, where's the point in winning? So why are you running away from this fight? Answer me, Bambietta!"

"Father..." Bambietta whimpered. It was all she could do.

"Liebe threw her life away for you?" Hass continued to shout. "You? And this is how you honor us both? By throwing away your life? Your potential?"

Once more did Bambietta cry. Her tears began to slip down her face then, coming closer to the hand that was tightly wrapped around her jaw. Hass pulled away then and there, not allowing those very tears to make contact.

"So then," Hass began to say as he looked down at the sobbing Bambietta, "my daughter is dead."

Hass simply closed the door then, not giving Bambietta another word. Not a one. Not even the ones she longed to hear. She knew better. She had to know better. A word such as love could never come from her father. It never had before. Yet still she longed for it. She yearned for Yet all she had received was his condemnation.

"Father..." Bambietta whimpered, body growing numb. "Daddy... please, just... don't hate me..."

It was all so familiar to Bambietta, the memories she was lost in. The pain, the anguish. Yet she could feel something different. Amid her sad soul was something else beginning to light aflame.

Anger. As if driven by the emotion, her body began to change, to transform. The little girl, crying for her father began to vanish, an older woman taking her place once more.

Stern Ritter E. A member of Fairy Tail. Bambietta Basterbine.

"Father!" she screamed, rage consuming her. She reached out then, the hand encased in the Sanrei Glove grabbing hold of the door knob. She tore the obstruction open then, intent on running after the man who's approval she both craved for and despised. Bambietta prepared herself to step forward, to walk out into the hall and give pursuit, yet she stopped.

The hall was dark, consumed in shadow, yet it was not empty. Bambietta could hear it then, a low growling sound within the dark, a pair of glowing, amber eyes appearing. They stared at Bambietta, growing closer. That was when she saw the beast in full.

It was a brown colored wolf, one that was slowly pacing towards Bambietta. The creature was obscene in size, as if very nearly dwarfing Bambietta in both height and width. Saliva dripped from its jaws, fangs bared as it continued to snarl.

Bambietta felt it then, a desire to fight, to defend herself, but she was caught in the moment, as if unable to process anything. Even the option of flight seemed out of the question, her body unwilling to respond to her.

Then the wolf was upon her, the beast leaping forward. Before Bambietta knew it she felt nothing but pain, the wolf's fangs sinking into her throat. Her eyes opened wide, her mouth falling open into a scream. Hot blood began to pour out from her neck then, staining her white uniform. No, that was not all. The very same crimson liquid sprayed out from her mouth, gushing down from her lips.

The wolf pulled back then, leaving Bambietta to stumble away. She clutched at her wound, hacking and coughing as she did so. The pain was indescribable, yes, but worse was the horror of simply watching the wolf that had inflicted it. The beast was stepping back, turning its head so as to spit out the ragged flesh it had torn from Bambietta. The wolf simply slipped back into the darkness, leaving behind nothing but its amber eyes until those two vanished from sight.

Bambietta crumpled to her knees then, her cloak draping down around her as more blood sprayed out from her mouth. She thought it over then, her life bleeding out from her one ounce at a time. The Quincy planted her hands against the carpet, trying to steady herself. Yet there was something wrong.

There was no carpeting. The pink fabric was not what had been adorned with her split blood. What Bambietta found herself staring at, what she found herself holding herself up against was nothing more than smooth, gray stone. Turning her head weakly, Bambietta glanced around from the position on her knees.

"The..." She tried to speak as best she could, her exposed vocal cords pulsating with blood with each syllable. "Soul... Society?"

"Aww, look at that," a voice called out from behind Bambietta. "Bambi sure got roughed up. I guess that's what happens when we leave our little leader to fend for herself."

Bambietta felt her entire body go numb, the Quincy peering over her shoulder towards the source of the familiar voice. She saw them all then, her sense of dread pervading across her entire soul.

Liltotto, Candice, Meninas and one other.

"Giselle." It was all Bambietta could say in her condition, her cords screaming at her for ever daring to say the two syllables. She had meant to speak it in spite, to display her disgust, but it had not been possible. The Quincy had spoken the name with something else, something that concerned her.

She had said it with nothing but fear.

"I'm sorry, Bambi," Giselle said as she began to skip forward, her eyes beaming. "I know we were mean to ditch you, but don't worry. We won't let it end here..."

"Stay away!" Bambietta's breath seized up in her lungs then, the Quincy scrambling to get up on to her feet, her knees scraping against the ground, her fingers clawing at it as she began to rise. She began to swung her right hand forward, her bow coming into existence. An arrow fired forth then and there, aimed directly towards Giselle.

It never hit its mark, the repulsive sight of a mouth extending and expanding outwards. The maw opened wide, swallowing the arrow hole, keeping Giselle from harm. The mouth returned then, Liltotto's eerily calm face returning to its original state.

Bambietta further went into a panic, the Quincy prepping another arrow. She never got the chance however, her entire body igniting with electricity. The currents tore through Bambietta's form, leaving her muscles to spasm in response. Her bow began to fade from sight, leaving Bambietta defenseless. Her teeth grit together as the agony continued to spread, leaving her locked in place. All Bambietta could do was scream, watching as darkness began to descend upon her.

She was caught not only Candice's lightning but the shadow of something threatening to overwhelm her. She could see it then, Meninas standing close, a massive building held high atop her head with both hands.

"Sorry, Bambi."

The structure came crashing down on the prone Quincy then, the electricity fading from Bambietta's body then. One form of pain was replaced with another, rubble and debris smashing into Bambietta with such force that she could only imagine bones were being broken. Then did the momentum of the collapsing building stop, leaving all of the world around Bambietta still.

"No..."

Bambietta lay there, unsure of if she could even move. She was left in the debris, half buried in it as she stared up towards the blue sky. She could see the sun clearly, the light shining down upon her. Then there was shadow once again, Giselle coming into view, her head and shoulders obscuring the sun itself.

"Silly little Bambi," Giselle said in a chipper tone, "don't be like this. We're all friends here."

"Get... away..." Bambietta gasped out. She reached out with her hands, her arms all but screaming in response. Her fingers found purchase in the debris and she began to pull herself away, her back sliding across the battlefield. "Gigi, please, just..."

"Don't go, Bambi," Giselle said, her tone wavering. "Please don't leave us..."

Giselle took another step towards Bambietta, leaving her to go deeper into a panic. She turned her head away, hoping to see anything but Giselle.

"Lucy?"

Bambietta could see it, even if barely. Not far away, standing not even a few yards away was the blonde she had remembered before. No, it was not just her. There was a petite young woman with light blue hair. A young girl with pig-tails. Another woman possessing both scarlet hair and plated armor. By her side was a young woman with peculiar shade of hair, pink if Bambietta could see it clearly.

"Fairy... Tail..."

Bambietta did not know entirely what she had said, nor did she understand the sounding desire welling up within her, but she simply knew she had to get to those people in the distance. They were her salvation. They had to be. She just had to crawl further forward. She just had to get away from Giselle. From the others. From the Vandenreich. From the Soul Society.

She had to get away from it all. So she reached out with her right hand, her fingers extending out towards those people in the distance. "Please, just... save me..."

"Where are you going, Bambi?"

Bambietta froze then, hearing Giselle's voice far too close, as if she was right over her shoulder. Bambietta began to scream then, the fingers of her right hand closing inwards and clutching around her sword as it came into being. She turned violently then, swinging that blade out. "Just stay the hell alone!"

Bambietta could hear it, the sound of metal tearing through flesh, muscle and bone. It was a clear sign that her weapon had found its mark. More evident of that, however, was not the sound but the sight. Bambietta could see the blood spraying out, flesh and white fabric tearing as her blade made its way through Giselle's torso.

"Oh." That was all Giselle had to say, the Quincy barely fazed. She looked down at the sword as it stopped and lodged itself in her midsection, then at Bambietta. Giselle shook her and smiled at the futility of it all. "You can't keep me away, Bambi. Because I love-"

"No!" That was a word Bambietta had longed to hear from others, yes, but not Giselle. She refused to hear it from her. "Don't you dare... Please... I just..."

Bambietta thought again of those she had called Fairy Tail. The fire inside coming alive again, she pulled her sword out from Giselle and prepared herself to attack. Perhaps decapitation would work. Or splitting Giselle in half from top to bottom. That always worked.

"I just want a happy ending!" Bambietta screamed as she pulled her arm back, preparing herself to attack.

Then she felt it, a force pulling back on her arm, leaving her unable to attack. Caught off guard, Bambietta turned her gaze behind her. She something then and, in her fright, all she could do was gasp.

There were Quincy behind her. Several in fact, all of them familiar if not entirely recognizable. Not by names at the very least. That was unnecessary to Bambietta. She knew them all by their fates. All because she had been responsible for each and every one of their deaths.

"You..." the one holding Bambietta's arm said, a red mark running from the top of his face down to past his chin, vanishing into the collar of his white coat. "How could you deserve happiness after what you've done?"

"I..." Bambietta had no answer, none at all. There was nothing she could say, nothing she could do; not in this situation.

"Don't go away, Bambietta," Giselle repeated as she knelt down beside the Quincy. "I'd be lonely without you. I mean it. And that's why..."

Bambietta looked at Giselle and only Giselle, her breaths becoming labored and ragged due to the panic that was mounting within her. "No... Don't... Don't do it, Gigi..."

Giselle silenced Bambietta then, her right hand gripping down around her nose and mouth, holding both shut. Bambietta began to struggle then, her body and soul beginning to weaken. She could not breath, it was as simple as that. Giselle's grip on her in this weakened form was too great to resist, yet Bambietta tried anyway. On and on it went, her struggle beginning to wane little by little with each minute.

"Don't resist, Bambi," Giselle whispered. "This is for your own good. And I... I want... Bambi, I..."

Bambietta could feel her lungs threatening to explode, her body dying around her as all hope began to fade. Giselle leaned forward then, her mouth so close to Bambietta's left ear as to make contact.

"Bambi," Giselle whispered as if speaking to a lover, "can I keep you?"

Bambietta wanted to answer, to scream her defiance, but it was to no avail. All around her went to black, leaving her to fall into despair.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia was left aghast. Bambietta Basterbine had fallen before her, the Quincy's back hitting the ground after she had stared into the reflected light of Hanza Nukui's mirror-like sword. That had prompted Lucy to rush forward, to reach out to her friend and roommate, but from there had the situation only grown worse.

Not a moment before she could have taken hold of Bambietta, to try and pull her away from the battle, had she been denied. A barrier had enveloped Bambietta, en-trapping her within a cocoon of pure, white light. No longer could Lucy reach her now. She could not even see her.

All that remained was herself and Hanza, the rest of Fairy Tail caught in the battle with Jose Porla's shade-like servants. The cloaked ninja, his massive sword held by his side, was fast approaching both Lucy and the prison that held Bambietta.

Yet Lucy was not the least bit frightened, at least not for herself.

"What did you do to her?" she asked, her body inching closer to the cocoon of light.

"I've trapped her in a hell of her own making," Hanza said as he took another step closer. "The specifics don't really matter, however."

Lucy screamed then, repeating her question. "What the hell did you do to her?"

"Do you really wish to know?" Hanza asked with some annoyance, taking a moment to stop in his tracks. He grinned beneath his mask then. Yes, such knowledge could very well cause this wizard despair. No doubt not as much as the Quincy was experiencing, but enough to rob her of the will to fight. "Saiga's trump card is the ability to trap a victim within their own soul, within the inner world that dwells there. Sealed away as she is, that Quincy will be subjected to the whims of Saiga. It will poke and prod, finding weakness and insecurities. Then it will bring them to life, tearing apart her mind with nightmare after nightmare."

"You..." Lucy trembled, her eyes looking back at the veritable coffin of light that had claimed Bambietta. "No..."

"In the end, the Quincy will fall into misery and despair," Hanza continued, "and will commit the most desperate of acts. Saiga will force her to commit Soul Suicide, and she will not only die, but cease to exist in this life or the next."

"No!"

Lucy's teeth came together, tears slipping out from the lids of her eyes. Her hand trembling, she reached into the pouch on her skirt's belt, fumbling for a key. There was despair, just as Hanza had hoped, but all it had done was give way to desperation. The will to fight was not taken from Lucy. It had only been ignited.

Bambietta had fought to protect her and now she would do the same.

"Open the Gate of the Golde-"

Lucy never got the chance to finish the sentence, the wizard gasping in pain. The toe of Hanza's boot had driven into her midsection. She was thrown back then, her body hitting the ground and skidding across it. Hanza watched as she did so, her momentum slowing as she hit the edge of the ground not a few inches away from the nearby lake.

"Do you believe that by defeating me you would be able to break Saiga's spell on the Quincy?" Hanza asked as he began to walk towards Lucy. "I suppose such such an idea would render my words unable to break your will. In that case, my actions will have to do that instead!"

Lucy did not pay him any heed, the wizard intent on never letting that happen. Fairy Tail had fought so hard to protect her. Bambietta had done so, right until this very moment. She had to do the same. She had to save her. She had to see her again. So she reached for her golden keys, preparing to summon an ally. Taurus, Virgo, Cancer or Sagittarius. All she needed was someone who could stand up to Hanza.

Yet then Lucy felt it, a coldness against her shoulder. She turned quickly and could see it. Her shoulder had made contact with water. Looking further, Lucy could see that Hanza had thrown her aside far, having left her at the edge of the land itself. Behind her was one of Magnolia's most treasured tourist locations, Lake Sciliora.

Feeling a new rush of confidence, Lucy pulled out one of her keys and quickly thrust it into the water. "Open the Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!"

"Oh?" Hanza asked as he stood ready, watching as a golden light began to form from the lake itself, shining down upon the water. "What's this?"

Hanza kept his eyes on the spectacle, preparing himself for anything that was to come. This wizard could summon any beast, mythical or otherwise, that she wanted. Nothing could surprise him. No, not even the sight of the mermaid with azure hair and matching scales. Hanza simply kept his grip on Saiga tight, curious as to how this mermaid, this Aquarius, would attack. He could see within her hands a large urn, giving Hanza pause. Was that her weapon of choice? Was it a mystical object, one that granted her the ability to hover in midair, free from the water itself?

Whether it was or not, Hanza did not care. Nothing would take him by surprise.

Yet then did something do just that. Aquarius' eyes suddenly narrowed, veins bulging at the sides of her forehead. Then she turned on Lucy, beginning to yell at her.

"Lucy!" the mermaid shouted as she floated down towards her summoner. "I suppose I should be happy you called me out with a lovely body of water, but do you have any idea what you just interrupted?"

Lucy stammered. "Well, no, but-"

"But nothing!" Aquarius continued to scream. "Do you have any idea how little Scorpio is around in the Celestial Spirit World? I swear, that summoner of his never gives him any time to just hang with me! 'Oh, don't be like that!' he always say! 'She's a darling little angel' my ass! Can't a girl hang out with her boyfriend without one of their summoners interfering?"

Hanza was simply mystified at the spectacle before him.

"Boyfriend?" Lucy asked. "You... have a-"

"Did I say boyfriend?" Aquarius panicked for a brief moment, her anger suddenly coming back to the surface. "I swear, if you two ever meet, you are not to breath a word to him about how cranky I can get! Not one wor-"

"All right!" Lucy shouted in response. "I won't, so just stop yelling and listen to me!"

Aquarius stopped speaking at all, the mermaid caught completely off guard. Had Lucy just interrupted her? Had she just yelled at her? Lucy? The young girl who had always summoned her on Wednesdays just so she could have some company? The young girl who had grown up to be afraid of Aquarius' anger? The Celestial Spirit was not sure if she should be upset or proud.

"Do whatever you want," Lucy whispered. "Do what you do whenever I needed your help in a fight. Attack me in the process if you want to, but I need you to take out that man over there. Do whatever it takes. I just..."

"Him?" Aquarius said as she looked at the cloaked figure that was Hanza. "Is he threatening you?"

"Yes, but..." Lucy paused. "If he isn't stopped, then Bambi... Then Bambietta... She's going to die."

"Bambietta?" Aquarius was unsure of who Lucy was referring to, but it did not matter. Time and again had Lucy summoned Aquarius in the past. To simply speak with her. To simply stop herself from being lonely. To save her in a pinch. Yet now could the Celestial Spirit understand. Lucy had not called her simply for company in some time, something she had attributed to being a part of Fairy Tail. However, Aquarius could see there was more. Lucy had spoken back to her, she had risked her wrath not for herself but for another. "This... Bambietta is precious to you?"

"Everyone in Fairy Tail is precious to me!" Lucy exclaimed before becoming withdrawn. "But yes."

"Enough of this!" Hanza shouted as be began to step forward. "I have a task to complete and I will not be delayed any further by your talking!"

Aquarius turned to face the approaching shinobi, the mermaid holding tightly to her earn. "Step away, Lucy."

"All right," Lucy said as she slipped back, having not expected Aquarius to ask her to do that before attacking. "But-"

"Don't get me wrong," Aquarius said as she raised her urn above her head. "What you want to protect doesn't matter to me in the slightest! But if protecting what I want does that too, then so be it!"

Hanza kept his pace consistent and deliberate, watching as streams of water from the lake began to defy gravity itself and flow into the urn the mermaid was holding high. "What nonsense is this? Lucy Heartfilia will be taken to Master Jose, Aquarius. While you and the Quincy will die together!"

Aquarius said nothing, the mermaid simply throwing her urn forward. A torrent fired forth, all of it formed by the collected water from earlier, but Hanza paid it no mind. He readied his sword, prepared to cute through the meager attack and press his advantage.

"Fool! You can't possibly hope to defeat me with-" Hanza's voice was shut down, the onslaught of water colliding with him with such force that he found his feet leaving the ground. "That's not possible!"

* * *

Bambietta found herself alone, standing amidst the shadow. There was nothing for her to hear, to feel, to see. Nothing but the incandescent aura of blue light of which she stood upon. It made no sense, she knew that much. She had been dying just a moment ago, a victim to Giselle's unassuming madness, yet here she was. Alive but clearly not well.

"Lucy?" she called out, her voice trembling. The blonde. She wanted to see her so desperately even if she did not know entirely why. Then there were the others, leaving fleeting memories to dance across her mind. "Levy? Wendy? Erza? Natsu?"

There was no response, not at all. Nothing more than a voice echoing through the darkness, leaving Bambietta to withdraw into herself. Her head tilted forward, locks of dark hair falling down and obscuring her eyes.

"Anyone?" Bambietta whispered, unwilling to speak loud enough to hear the echo again. "Giselle?"

There was nothing, which was precisely what Bambietta expected. So she stood there, alone and withdrawn, unable to find a reason to speak any further. Unable to find a reason to even think, to breath, to exist.

There simply was no point.

"I'm," she at last began to say at last, "in Hell."

Bambietta closed her eyes, trading one realm of darkness for another. However, much to her dismay, it did not last long. Images began to play across her mind's eye. Soul Reapers' corpses lining the ground. Hollows dead and dying in pale deserts. The remains of Quincy after Quincy upon her bedroom floor. Then, at last, there was the sight of her mother walking towards her death. All of them dead. Each and every one of them. All dead for her.

Because of her.

"I... deserve it."

Bambietta's shoulders began to perk up before dropping back down. Over and over it went, a low laugh slipping out from between her lips. It began to rise and rise again, reaching a fever pitch as she at last raised her head high. Yet, despite the laughter, her lips were trembling, her eyes running and her face stained with tears.

"No, you don't."

Bambietta paused then, her twisted, depraved madness coming to a stop. She had heard it, a voice in the darkness, fast approaching. It was a familiar voice. One far too much so. It was her voice.

Bambietta watched in horror then as a reflection of herself came forth from the darkness, stopping only a yard away. She looked similar in some respects, even if her uniform was in tatters, leaving much flesh exposed. Skin that was blood red in color. That was enough, yes, but it did not stop there. Bambietta could see the wounds across the body, the most apparent being the missing right arm and the thin wound running through her face.

That face, however, was the most chilling of all. The wide, vacant, glazed over eyes. The slack jawed mouth hanging open, drool seeping down around the chin.

"This shit is what you deserve," the mutilated reflection replied. "What we deserve."

"Now, now," another voice called out from the darkness, "what did we say about that filthy mouth of yours? Am I going to have to wash it out with my blood again?"

Bambietta watched as another familiar face, one last deformed but equally horrifying nonetheless came into view. Giselle skipped over to the blood red corpse that stood before Bambietta. She nudged the walking corpse in the side gently.

Then, quite suddenly, did Giselle lash out, striking the other Bambietta across the face. "You're so dirty, Bambi!"

Bambietta herself noticeably flinched in response as she watched her damaged self fall to the floor of the darkness. "That's not..."

The blood red corpse was quick to pick herself up, staying and her knees. Bambietta watched as her other self began to tremble, a brighter shade of red leaking out from what appeared to be a broken nose. Worse, however, were the tears that were forming at the edges of her glazes over eyes. "I'm sorry, Gigi! Please don't get mad at me! I just... I just need it... Please... Give me it... Your..."

Bambietta grit her teeth in response, her own body beginning to trouble. "Stop that..."

Giselle knelt down by the corpse, quickly embracing her. "Oh, Bambi! I could never stay mad at you! I love you to bits forever and ever after all! But you really need to stop being such a pig about my blood! That's just nasty!"

The reanimated Bambietta sniffed back her tears and returned Giselle's embrace with the one arm she had, pulling her close. "Gigi, I'm so sorry for making you upset! You're so kind to forgive a bitch like me! Just... please... One drop... I need one drop! I don't... want to go another minute without a taste!"

"Oh, you want it that bad, huh?" Giselle said as she pulled away from Bambietta. "You really are a dirty girl!"

Bambietta watched as Giselle's right hand clasped around the pleading face of her other self, fearful eyes peeking out from between the fingers. She felt rage and despair once more come together in an unholy union, one that festered as the deplorable events, perhaps a product of her fragmented memories, continued to transpire before her.

"And I thought Lil was the glutton, Bambi!" Giselle suddenly screamed, a frenzied expression etching itself into her face as she slammed the corpse's head back into the floor of the darkness over and over again, staining the environment with both blood and brain matter. "You terrible little sow, Bambi! I'll share when I'm good and ready for you to have good and plenty, okay?"

"I'm... so sorry..." the corpse gasped out in response, the words nearly lost in the violence. "Gigi, please... don't be cross... with me..."

"No!" Bambietta screamed at long last, her emotions getting the best of her. Her hands slipped around her torso then, clinging to the opposing arms as she continued to shout. "This isn't me! That wasn't me! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!"

"Aww," Giselle suddenly said, turning around from the bloodied corpse that was lying on the floor. She looked at the actual Bambietta then, a wide eyed expression evident on Giselle's face. "But I thought you wanted someone to love you. To pay attention to you. And you know that I'm always going to be there for you, Bambi. Don't you like that?"

Bambietta did not know what to say, how to react to such a question. All she knew for certain was that there was a sense of dread pervading her very being, her stomach heaving as if she was growing ill.

"Please say yes, Bambi," Giselle said as she stood up. "Because I... I..."

Giselle sudden leapt forward, wrapping her arms around the shivering Bambietta, leaving her to stare blankly over Giselle's shoulder.

"I love you to bits, Bambi!" Giselle suddenly shouted, her voice a cacophony of excitement. "So please say you love me too!"

Bambietta tried to pull away, to free herself, to free herself, but Giselle was holding much to tightly.

"Come on," Giselle whispered. "Say you love me too. 'I love you, Gigi.' I want to hear it. Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

Bambietta kept herself peering over Giselle's shoulder, her expression a blank one. Then quite suddenly did she flinch, Bambietta feeling a change overcoming her. She was dying.

No, that was not it. It could never be as simple as that. She could feel her very body rotting, every fiber of her being changing for the worse. Her skin was reddening, slowly spreading across her body, forcing it to begin to match with the living dead girl that Giselle had left on the ground.

"No, I..." Bambietta's lower lip began to tremble, the Quincy feeling water building beneath her eyes. She wanted to hold it back, to keep herself calm, but it was not to be. "Giselle, don't... Gigi, please..."

"Nothing will ever keep us apart, Bambi," Giselle whispered into her ear, trying to be as comforting as possible. "Not even death..."

Bambietta shut her eyes then, the agonizing, creeping death spreading across her body continuing. She could feel it now, her face becoming crimson and rotten. There was nothing she could say, nothing she could do to make Giselle stop. All she could do was beg. If not to the Quincy then to the world itself.

"I just... want to live..."

"No, a voice suddenly said, "you just wanted to be loved."

Bambietta opened her eyes up and found herself staring into the eyes of another. It was not Giselle, the Quincy still embracing Bambietta in a death-like grip. No, it was the brown eyes of the woman from before. The woman with the blonde hair. The one who the very glimpse of gave Bambietta nothing but a sense of hope.

"Lucy, please-"

Yet that belief, that desire, was destroyed with the simplest of movements. The Celestial Spirit mage's hand struck across Bambietta's reddening cheek, forcibly twisting her face to the side. What the person who Bambietta identified as Lucy Heartfilia said next all but broke the Quincy's heart.

"How could I ever love someone like you?"

Then Lucy turned her back on Bambietta, leaving her within Giselle's grasp. The wizard walked off with a slow, deliberate pace. All the while did the group of familiar faces appear, stone cold in their expressions as Lucy joined them by their side. She turned back to look at Bambietta one last time, Lucy's own eyes staring at her with nothing but disdain.

Then she was gone, the lot of Fairy Tail wizards fading into the darkness.

"Don't... leave... me..." Bambietta could only choke the words out, her eyes shutting tight as if to hold back her tears. The Quincy spoke again, her voice trying it's best to tear through the darkness. "Don't leave me, damn it! Don't leave me!"

Bambietta felt her heart grow truly cold then, the Quincy realizing all that she had left. There was Giselle. If salvation was not an option then there was surrender. Yet as Bambietta opened her eyes, she took notice of one thing.

Giselle was gone.

Bambietta was alone in the darkness, now and forever.

"Gigi?" Despite her skin having returned to its true complexion, Bambietta felt no relief. She slipped her arms out from beneath her cloak, wrapping them around her torso and clutching at herself with both hands tightly. She slowly began to descend down, her knees bending until at last they hit the ground. The white cape settle down around Bambietta then, as if to protect her from the shadows. "Anyone?"

There was nothing. No response, no words, nothing. Bambietta simply knelt there then, her body growing number by the second, the Quincy beginning to sob.

"No..." Bambietta grit her teeth then, the Quincy pulling her hands away from her upper arms. They balled into fists, Bambietta peering out from the visor of her hat. Her face began to twist, to morph, until at last she allowed sorrow to fuel an emotion she knew how to handle.

Rage.

"Who cares if no one wants me? Who cares if my father didn't give a damn about me? Who cares if all I was to him was a means to an end? Who cares if Yhwach considered me and everyone else a tool? Who cares if Giselle saw me as her bitch? Who cares if Fairy Tail.. If Lucy..."

Bambietta's throat began to pulse slower and slower as her screaming began to falter, her mind growing tired from the stress that was tearing at its seams. She felt something running down her face, the tears she had tried to force back with angry resisting her every attempt.

"Why?" Bambietta slumped forward, her balled up fists resting on the darkened ground, her face hovering not a few inches away from it all. "Why am I crying? I don't need anyone! No one! No one! No-"

"Bambietta."

The Quincy felt her heart go still for the briefest of moment's her breath catching itself in her throat. That voice, she knew it far too well. Trembling, Bambietta began to pull herself up from the floor, though remaining on her knees, and turned to look over her shoulder. Her eyes widened then, taking in he sight of the person who stood by her now within the dark.

"Momma?"

There she was, standing directly before Bambietta. Her white dress and alabaster skin piercing through the darkness, her dark hair appearing as if to blend into that very same reality. She was there in the flesh, Liebe Basterbine looking towards her daughter with auburn eyes.

Pulling herself together, Bambietta began to pull herself up to one knee, shifting her posture around almost entirely. She brought one hand up tentatively, her fingers reaching out towards her. This was all that there was The one person who had come to Bambietta in her time of need, who had not abandoned her in this hell.

"Look at you," Liebe said quite calmly. "This is what I died for?"

Bambietta's hand stopped then and there, the Quincy peering up into her mother's eyes, finding them void of any and all light or emotion. She spoke in turn then, her choice of wording different but her tone of voice no less pleading. "Mother?"

"You're all alone," Liebe spoke. "Not a single friend to call your own. You have nothing. You are nothing."

Bambietta all but flinched.

Then did Liebe suddenly change, her expression lightening, her eyes glowing and a smile adorning her face. "But I can set you free, my darling daughter. I can give you the very same peace you gave me. The very same release."

Liebe moved closer, dropping herself down to one knee. She reached out with her right hand, gently caressing a side of Bambietta's face. Slowly did her hand move about, her thumb slipping underneath Bambietta's eyes, wiping away her tears.

"I died for you, my darling daughter," Liebe asked as she embraced Bambietta with a hug. "Won't you do the same for me?"

Bambietta's eyes widened once more, the Quincy taking in just what her mother had asked of her. Yet that shock soon gave way into submission. "Mother, I..."

"Die with me, daughter," Liebe interrupted. "Come with me to Heaven and you'll never be alone again."

Bambietta saw it then, a figure in the distance. A small one, yes, but possessing no less presence. It was herself, another past reflection in the madness, yet this one was of herself from a time she wished to forget.

It was the young Bambietta who had been present to see her mother's death so long ago.

She was staring now, her eyes daring to bore into Bambietta's soul, as if to tell her to stop. For the briefest of moment's did Bambietta have to wonder if this was the last vestige of her spirit daring her to stay where it was, to keep herself whole, but if it was then Bambietta knew it had played a foolish gambit now.

All she could see within her mind's eye was a past nightmare, another reflection. Of herself strangling her past self. What Bambietta had said in that dreamscape came to her again, a hazy memory growing sharper in recollection, leaving her able to repeat herself now. "This is your fucking fault! Do you hear me? Your fucking fault and no one else's!"

The younger reflection of Bambietta faded away then, leaving the true self alone with her mother.

"Yes," Liebe replied, still holding Bambietta tight. "Yes, it is. But I will forgive you, all of you, once you end it all."

Bambietta held her mother tight then with her left arm, all the while stretching her right arm outwards. She kept her hand open, summoning power into it. Soon did her sword come into sight, Schragstrich held in a reverse grip as Bambietta's fingers tightened around it's hilt. She kept the blade angled as such, the tip of the weapon pointed towards the back of her mother.

That was it. All it would take would be one thrust and the blade would pierce through Liebe and into Bambietta herself. It was simple, so simple, yet the hesitation was clawing at soul.

"Do it, my daughter," Liebe whispered affectionately. "Prove to me that you love me."

Bambietta closed her eyes for a moment, doubt still seeding her thoughts. She wanted something to pull her away. No, she needed someone to keep her safe. She wanted to picture them. Lucy. Levy. Wendy. Erza. Natsu. Liltotto. Even Giselle. Just something to keep her from the abyss.

Yet there was nothing in her thoughts, not even a spark of light. It was as dark as the void that she had found herself in. Opening her eyes, the Quincy made her choice then.

"Yes, mother," Bambietta said, succumbing to her failings. She tightened her grip on Liebe with her one arm, pulling her closer. Bambietta took one last deep breath, closing her eyes once more and embracing what fate had chosen for her. "I... love you."

Bambietta began to pull her sword inwards then, prepared for the pain, the death and the peace it would bring.

Yet none of it came.

Bambietta opened her eyes then, looking toward Schragstrich. Her hand was gripped tightly around it still, yes, but it was not budging. However, Bambietta could see why she could not bring about her hand.

Hers was not the sole hand holding the sword.

Bambietta blinked for a moment, forcing herself to focus. There was a hand that was gripping the blade of the sword itself, yet nary a drop of blood was being split. There was no torn flesh, nothing. All there was was the rough and worn hand itself, an arm encased in a white sleeve that pulled back into the darkness.

No, not the darkness itself. The arm was partially obscured by a shadowy black cloak, one that set itself apart from the rest of the world around it. Bambietta could see it faintly through that cloak, the body the arm belonged to existing beneath that cloak. However, what truly caught her eye was the sight of the head that rested atop the cloak.

His was a rugged countenance, an unshaven face covered by translucent sunglasses and surrounded by a black mane of wild hair. It was a face that was as familiar as it was different, leaving Bambietta to find herself in awe of the presence.

"His Majesty," Bambietta whispered, as if lost in the moment and completely forgetting herself, "Yhwach."

* * *

 **And so, the Quincy Kaiser has shown himself! But how is he here? Why?...Well, im sure many of you probably know why or at least have a idea of sorts.**

 **This chapter was hard for Ankoholic to write just because of how DARK it was. Putting Bambietta through this personal pain wasn't an easy task for either of us. However in order for characters to grow, sometimes pain is needed...and Saiga's ability was the best way to do this.**

 **I used Hanza specifically for this reason. While a strong enemy on his own right, I wanted there to be something special for Bambiettas battle. Just having her defeat someone strong wasn't going to be satisfying enough for me...But to battle her inner demons AS WELL as a strong enemy, THAT was something i knew she could use.**

 **You've already seen a small glimpse of her past with her father. Rest assured that we'll be revealing more about that as the story goes on. Her father is...Well, lets just say Gendo Ikari is going to have some competition as worst father of the year.**

 **The fight with Hanza will be concluded in the next chapter, and trust me...I think you'll ALL enjoy how that's going to go down.**

 **Please feel free to leave us a review to tell us how you felt about that chapter. Any and all criticism is welcomed and appreciated. Not to mention its also our biggest motivator. We're so close to getting to 300 reviews. I KNOW we can get past that number with this chapter, so lets make it happen!**


	28. Your Friends And Power Are Here To Stay

**Well, i want to say something special...I really do...But I think Ankoholic has everything i want to say and more...So I'm going to let him handle this.**

 **Ankoholic: Three hundred. That is a very special number to me right now. I've been writing fan fiction for this website for sixteen years now and not one of my stories has gone as far as this one has. Over three hundred reviews... Three hundred and four to be exact (at the time of this writing this)... It's hard to believe, yet here we are.**

 **I'm not an author who could hope to set the world on fire with writing... Bambietta Basterbine is not the most monumental of characters... yet I consider this story to be the single most important one I have ever written. It is quite special to me, and to see others enjoy it as much as they have truly warms my heart. You have no idea how much each and every review has meant to me.**

 **Right now I want nothing more to give my thanks to everyone who has been apart of the journey that is A Quincy's Fairy Tail. I wish to thank Hiro Mashima for creating the world of Fairy Tail. It is the basis of this story after all and it is both a manga and an anime I quite cherish. I wish to thank Tite Kubo for creating Bambietta Basterbine. That character is, after all, the one that gave rise to this story.**

 **To VOGoshinki I wish to offer my sincerest thanks for being with me through the best and the worst of recent times. This story began with him. It is a much a part of his efforts as it is mine. However, what I truly wish to thank him for is for is his friendship. I would not have come as far as I have as a writer if not for him. As I said, this story has been a journey and he has been with me through it all. I would not be writing it now if he had not supported me at my lowest point. It would not be on this website if he had not helped me stand back up when I had fallen. And though I may slip in the future, I refuse to ever succumb to my failures ever again.**

 **However, he is not the only one I have to thank for giving me the drive to continue forward as writer. Every review this story has received... Every compliment, critique and analysis... It all makes me see the light and the purpose in what I do. So I want to thank each and every one of you who has looked into this story and felt the need to speak up. Some of you have been here since the start, back when it was originally submitted under my profile. Others are new. Some may not have continued to follow the story and therefore will not see this message, but I wish to thank you for giving it, myself, VOGoshinki, Bambietta Basterbine and Fairy Tail the chance to entertain you.**

 **Jalis, Guest 907, nick1012, Spartanolsen, The Baz, draconichero21, snowyassas1n, sephiroth12285, Antex-The Legendary Zoroark, .x, Double-DecaKiva-DenBlades, Seeker, XenotheWise135, Zangetsu Ossan, Shattering, Evan deivant, Cilo, Star Knight, Slayer232, No Fanfic No Life, Jonu, judieann0513, Green Espada, Saisaici - The Helper, Greatkingrat88, Slayer232, zpeder, Michael Dorsey, Ragna, Ghost132, Golden Heart The Wolf King, KillerIsMe, darkmachines, MPeach, crazie194, Sakurada Kiritsugu, Bleached Guest, Warrior of The Healing Flame, Kaore Ryu, Deep Sea Diver Man, GeonteneArgon00, reven228, Paradox The Ruler, X the Reaper, LeCrazyWaffle, NoNameReviewer, flamelegendvargas, Alternet RedSkys, Evilkniewel, Soul, Strike Faster Than Starlight, OnyxTheSaiyan, Gnarled Bone, wolfdude16, Double-DecaKiva-DenBlades, amerdism, Salvare, Leofire312, Yo, alexc123, Solphage, G3r1k, Legion Breacher, delonix, Anonymous1684, Docron, Zekuran, Nemrut, zaraqui kenpachi, jcollet2000, HaremMistress, Lancelot Du Loc, Androgynous-Heron, TykkiMikk, Jaydragon, Disciple2, Paradox The Ruler, Zakath1, greivergf, Saika Renegade, naes151, MikuMagic, KingofPanthers89 and all our guest reviewers... I thank each and every one of you from the bottom of my heart.**

 **Now then, let us move forward. Let us take another step on the road that is Bambietta Basterbine's to walk as a member of Fairy Tail. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own** **Bleach of fairy tail. Those belong respectively to Tite Kubo and Shounen jump and Hiro Mashima and Weekly shounen magazine. This is just for fun!**

* * *

Bambietta Basterbine thought herself left in the dark, her mother the only company she would have as she embraced the finality of death. To Bambietta it had seemed a fitting way to go as any, a blessing compared to the previous loss of life that plagued her soul even to this day.

That, however, had been denied of her. She had thought herself and her mother the only company they would have in their final moments, but from the shadows had a hand crept out, taking hold of Bambietta's blade. The hand was worn and rugged, yes, but remained bloodless and unmarred by the weapon's edge. Looking up, Bambietta had found herself staring into a pair of cold eyes, ones that hid behind a translucent visor.

"His Majesty," Bambietta had whispered, "Yhwach."

"You surprise me," the man spoke at last, his voice booming as his eyes settled upon Bambietta's visage. "How can you simply die here in a place like this?"

Yhwach's hand tightened suddenly, causing Bambietta's sword to burst apart into shards of blue light. Bambietta's own hand trembled then, the instrument of her chance at peace gone. Lost in the moment, her heart and soul teetering on the brink as it was, Bambietta was unsure of what she could possibly say. She could not comprehend what was going on. Was this all a dream? An illusion? Yet here Yhwach was, standing within the darkness, only his face and right hand truly visible. However, there was one thing she could ask, Bambietta's voice wavering. "How... How can you be here?"

"I have always been here," Yhwach replied, as if such an answer was more than enough. "In any moment in which you hurt others, I was present. In any moment you were hurt by others, I was present. Your frustrations, your elations, your sorrow; I have experienced all of them and so much more."

Bambietta's face crunched up, her nose wrinkling slightly as she sniffed back, trying to control the tears that had been dominating her eyes only moments ago. "What are you even talking about?"

"I am Yhwach, yet I am not," the man in black simply said. "And I am you, yet I am not."

"That still doesn't-" Bambietta paused for a moment. "Prove it."

"As you wish." Yhwach's right hand moved outwards further from the shadowy cloak that covered him, an entire arm extending outwards, encase in a white sleeve. He reached out further, his fingers seemingly making contact with a solid object within the dark. His palm pressed forward, as if pushing against a wall. Then did the tips of his fingers sink into the darkness itself, as if pulling at some unseen force. "This power that has clouded your soul... I will cleanse the darkness with darkness itself."

Bambietta could see it, a steely determination upon Yhwach's face, his eyes narrowing beneath the sunglasses he wore. The man's cloak spread out and rose all around him, as if possessing a life of its own. Yet that was not all that Bambietta bore witness to.

The dark world all around her, it was fading. Light was piercing through from around Yhwach's hand, the darkness giving way to vivid imagery. In mere seconds was the realm of shadows no more, leaving Bambietta and the man she could only recognize as Yhwach standing in the world.

"Bambietta?"

The Quincy flinched then, realizing that she was still embraced by her mother. Yet she could see it, the image of the woman beginning to fade before her eyes. Worse, she could feel her touch lessening, as if it was fading away.

"My daughter," Liebe said as she tried her best to hold Bambietta tightly. "Please, join me in dea-"

Then she was gone, leaving behind a shaken Quincy on her knees. She simply knelt there, unmoving and unfeeling. to allow herself to feel would only cause her more pain, something she wished to avoid.

"Don't." Yhwach's sole utterance told total hold of Bambietta, forcing her to focus, even if only slightly. "Don't allow any pain to become part of us both, Bambietta Basterbine. That was not your mother."

Bambietta could not follow that statement. "But-"

"I have seen your mother's love from afar," Yhwach interrupted. "I know your mother as well as you do. That was not your mother. You know that to be true."

Bambietta simply knelt there, saying nothing. She lowered her head then, leaving the silence to consume her.

Yhwach took a step closer then, reaching out with his right hand. He gently placed it atop Bambietta's shoulder, intent on reaching her no matter what it took. "I have lifted the darkness from your world, Bambietta, but I can only help you do the same for your heart."

Bambietta knew it well, the fog on her mind threatening to drag her down. It was obscuring her memories, altering her perception, and that could not be allowed to persist. So she focused on the good, driving away the bad. "That wasn't... my mother."

"You are right," Yhwach replied. "However, this is your world."

Bambietta raised her head up then, slowly looking about at the world that Yhwach had freed from the surrounding darkness. It was desolate, the broken battlements of a war long since ended all around. Bambietta glanced about, taking in the sights. Trenches torn through the ground itself, barb wire propped up by planks of wood, hollow shells of battered buildings left behind to obscure the sky. However, the most glaring thing to Bambietta was the simple fact that there was no color to it. Everything was shades of gray and nothing more.

"This all used to be much more lively," Yhwach said as he pulled his hand away from Bambietta, turning his back to her, as if he too was left to absorb and take in the world around them both. "And yet tranquil."

"My... world?" Bambietta was unsure of what precisely was going on. Was her mind playing tricks on her again? Her fellow Stern Ritter, the members of Fairy Tail, and now this apparition of Yhwach. Was it all the same? No, it could not be. He had given her words of encouragement, to force her to look past what had come before. There was no way he was one and the same. "What... are you talking about?"

"I already told you," Yhwach said as he cast a glance towards Bambietta from over his shoulder, "this is your world."

Bambietta still did not comprehend. Nothing this vision of Yhwach said made any sense to her. He was him and yet he was not. He was her and yet he was not. Now he was saying this was her world?

"Perhaps," Yhwach suddenly said, interrupting Bambietta's confused train of thought, "I would be better left to say that what is around us is your soul laid bare"

"That... can't be." That was all Bambietta could say, her voice lost within her for a moment. "How could I... even end up in here?"

"That weapon known as Saiga," Yhwach replied. "It forced you to look inwards, all so it could destroy you. And yet... I'm indebted to it."

That made Bambietta flinch. "What?"

"Every life has a soul, every soul has it's own inner world, and the Quincy are no different." Yhwach said, returning his gaze forwards, once more leaving Bambietta to look at his back and nothing else. "However, you are all of the progenitor, if not in body then in soul. Because of that, I have been with you every step of the way. From the moment you were born I have been here. So it is with all Quincy."

Yhwach closed his eyes for a moment.

"Do you have any idea what this world was like upon its formation?" the man asked Bambietta, still unable to turn to face her. "No, I suppose not. I have been lost in here, alone for decades. Such is the fate of us all. You may well be the first Quincy to ever set foot in her own inner self."

Bambietta began to rise to her feet, slowly walking towards the Yhwach that was as much a shade of him as well as her. "Tell me."

"There was peace," was all Yhwach said at first. "A quaint charm to it all and nothing else. However, what else does a soul require but that? Sturdy houses, grassy knolls, fields of flowers. For years it was calm and collected."

Bambietta could hear it in Yhwach's soul, a longing for a time long since past, a sense of nostalgia pervading his tone. Then it began to change, growing colder and more reserved.

"And then it all changed, as if overnight." Bambietta could see it clearly, Yhwach's head beginning to pitch forward, his broad shoulders slumping. "I closed my eyes for the briefest of moments and this was what I was greeted with. A scarred world, one that was broken and yet fortified at the same time. One that was determined to never allow itself to be hurt ever again."

Yhwach turned to stare at Bambietta, the man pulling himself up to his full height.

"You feel it, don't you?" Yhwach asked. "The cold upon your skin?"

"I..." Bambietta paused. She could indeed. Concentrating, pulling her focus away from Yhwach, she could at last take notice of something else. Not the sights around her, but something ethereal. The wind was blowing through this tarnished world, the chill it brought with it clawing at Bambietta's skin. Worse of all, she could hear the wind itself as it moved through the environment. It was a low in pitch, a howl that pierced her ears.

No, it was not a howl. If Bambietta did not know any better, she could have sworn it was the sound of someone crying.

"I hate the wind," Yhwach said simply. "It brings with it nothing but despair. And look what it has done to this world. It tore asunder the landscape, bringing down homes and leaving their shattered remains to rot. That was not enough for it, however. The wind has swept away the color itself, leaving behind nothing but shades of gray. And even those shades fell to your despair, giving way to white and becoming nothing but a bleached existence."

"I'm..." Bambietta hesitated for a moment. "I'm sorr-"

"You will not apologize," Yhwach interrupted. "I have no use for that and neither do you."

There was a silence then between the two, Bambietta unsure if either herself or the manifestation of her soul had anything more to say now. Then it hit her.

"But if it all went to white," Bambietta began to ask, "then why is everything gray again?"

"You had hope once more, even if just a sliver," Yhwach answered. "Not enough to restore true color to this world or to bring back the tranquility, but it was a start. In time I hoped it would build, but I can see such feelings are fragile."

"I'm-" Bambietta stopped herself. "So I failed. Again."

"Neither of us have use for apologies," Yhwach countered. "The same applies to self-pity."

Bambietta spoke nothing in return. She could not help herself. If there was anyone who could make her feel small within his presence besides her father, it was the leader of the Vandenreich. Even if this apparition was just as much her as it was him, he still appeared like Yhwach. There was no negativity to the situation, however. Whereas she had felt like a child in her father's presence, this was different. She simply could not speak out against him, not against his stature as the progenitor of the entire Quincy species.

Yhwach closed his eyes for a moment,a deep breath escaping from him as he did so. "You are broken, Bambietta Basterbine. We are broken. And yet you continue to try and mend us. Despite all that is around us, despite your desire to never let yourself be hurt again... You do allow it. And do you know why?"

Yhwach turned again, his right arm slipping out as if to wave towards the surroundings.

"I have walked through your world for so long, and do you know what I found?" Yhwach asked. "The further away I moved from this epicenter, the less trenches I found. The less fences. The less walls. You could have locked yourself away, sealed your desires and written off everyone after your mother died. Yet all you have done is seal away your heart. You have no defenses on the outside. You let others in, even if they could hurt you."

"They have," Bambietta interrupted.

"Yes," Yhwach replied, his head lowering. "Yes, they have."

Bambietta screamed, her hands clinging to her opposing arms. "Then why am I letting Fairy Tail in? Why am I giving them the chance to hurt me like Giselle did? Why am I such an idiot?"

"Am I one as well?" Yhwach asked, once more looking back to Bambietta. "Do not answer that. I know the answer as well as you do. I told you, I have been there through everything. Your joy is my joy. I know how you felt when the guild proved you wrong. I can't recall a time when you were any more happy in your life. Perhaps my eyes were playing tricks on me, but I could have sworn I saw some glimpse of color here. I could have sworn the wind had begun to die down. Yet here we are, all because of that man and his peculiar blade. However..."

Yhwach turned completely, his cloaked form moving toward Bambietta. He stood before her again, looking down at her through his sunglasses.

"I am grateful to him for this," Yhwach said. "If not for him, then I would not have been granted this opportunity to speak with you. I would not be able to do what I have longed to for so long."

"What do you want?" Bambietta asked as she looked up at the man with pleading eyes.

"I want to protect what is most important to me, Bambietta Basterbine," Yhwach answered. "You."

"You've said similar things before," Bambietta answered. "False promises that Lil told me you went back on."

Yhwach looked down at Bambietta. "I only know of the outside world what you know, Bambietta. I can not speak or defend the actions of the source of my existence. Perhaps he has lost his way as you have. Perhaps that is the fate of all Quincy. To fall into the darkness and never return."

Bambietta felt her heart grow cold again. "Then-"

"But you have shown me different," Yhwach interrupted. "Perhaps this world you now call home can avert that fate."

Bambietta felt herself perk up then, a weak smile tugging slightly at the corners of her mouth. There was honesty in what this aspect of Yhwach said. No, this aspect of herself. However, that smile fell into disarray before it could ever truly form. "You're just saying what I want to hear."

Yhwach stared hard at Bambietta, keeping himself quiet and allow her to speak her mind.

"Of course darkness is the fate of all Quincy!" Bambietta shouted, her temper flaring as she pulled away from the man. "You think I haven't figured that out by now? We were created to be disposable trash and that's how it all ended for us! The world had no use for us! It punished us for being what we were! Either be killed by Hollows or be persecuted by Soul Reapers!"

Yhwach stood silent still, not even blinking before the tirade that was Bambietta Basterbine. Her rage, her words, her accusations, he took it all in. Her burden was his burden after all.

"And if that didn't do us in, we all turned on each other like the trash the world made us out to be!" Bambietta screamed. "And then you... he... considered us just as disposable as everyone else did! There wasn't ever going to be a happy ending for any us!"

The Quincy grew quiet then, her heartbeat continuing to race even as she tried her best to calm her nerves.

"The Hollows, the Soul Reapers, Yhwach, ourselves..." Bambietta whimpered. "The Soul King or whatever made our world... They'd never allow happiness to ever be an option. Right until the bitter end."

"Yet here we are," Yhwach said at last. "I know many things, but not how we came to this world Fairy Tail calls home. Perhaps someone thought you deserved better. You, Liltotto and all the other remnants of the world we left behind. Regardless, we have both moved past that 'bitter end' you speak of, haven't we?"

Bambietta said nothing.

"Where has your strength gone?" Yhwach asked. "There is a fire within you, Bambietta. One that I wish to see burn brightly."

Bambietta still said nothing at first, the Quincy looking at the grayed out ground beneath her feet. She could feel it still, the wind clawing at her very existence, as if her own inner world was working against her. She simply stood there in silence, trying to compose herself. She knew what this Yhwach wanted, but she was not sure she could go that route. No, she could only simply stare into the distance blankly. She looked out at the desolate realm that was her soul, realizing that this was what she truly was deep down.

Broken.

"That fire's... gone?" Bambietta had been prepared to let Yhwach down with her despair, when her eyes caught site of something. It led to her pause, her hesitation, as she simply tried to narrow her eyes. She focused on what caught her attention. There was something adrift in the wind, a ribbon white as snow fluttering about.

"Is it?" Yhwach asked, the man cloaked in shadow moving closer to Bambietta. "You and I both know that is not true in the slightest. What you see now is proof of that."

Bambietta still focusing on the cloth as it fluttered about. She could tell now that it was not simply being carried by the wind. It was moving to and fro, yes, but not forward. Somewhere over the horizon, somewhere out of sight, it was anchored. Yet it was so very close to her, only a few feet away. How could she have not seen it before? Had she ignored her own senses, her own awareness, too lost in her own pain? "Is that... a Spirit Ribbon?"

"Yes," Yhwach answered simply. "The representation of this realm's power."

"Isn't that you?" Bambietta looked to the avatar of Yhwach, an index finger pointing to him. Then she pulled her hand back, the finger angling up towards her own face. "Or, well, me?"

"Yes," Yhwach answered, "and no."

Bambietta felt a spike in her emotions, an errant amount of annoyance, one that cut through her own levels of despair. She was unwilling to show that irritation to the apparition, Bambietta unwilling to display an attitude to it. She was unsure if it was because he appeared so much like Yhwach or because he was just a much a part of herself. That, Bambietta could tell, would remain answered with a non-answer, just as her last question had been.

Despite it all, the depression and the annoyance, she could not help but chuckle. He could not truly answer her and now she could not truly answer herself. He really was her own inner-self as much as he was Yhwach.

"That ribbon," Yhwach said, giving Bambietta little idea if he had even taken notice of her mirth, "is just as I am."

"Huh?" Bambietta looked up to the towering individual that was Yhwach once more, unsure of what he was speaking of.

"I wish to bring you peace, Bambietta," he said, "but I can only show you the way."

Bambietta looked back to the Spirit Ribbon, its soft movements in the dull air seemingly inviting her forward. She reached out then, her gloved hand growing closer to the strip. Yet then did she stop, her hand flinching, her fingertips less than an inch away.

"Why do you hesitate?" Yhwach asked. "Your trepidation holds you back. Abandon that weight upon your shoulders. Shed the burden that clouds your mind. Abandon your fear. Cast your eyes ahead. Step forward and never stop. If you pull back you will lose. If you hesitate you will have thrown your life away. Is that not the reason you fight?"

"And if I don't fight," Bambietta said to herself if not to Yhwach then to herself, "I can't win."

Bambietta threw her hesitations to the wind. She pushed her hand forward, gloved fingers gripping down on the ribbon. She felt it then, a power so very familiar to her. A soul so very familiar to her. Then did the world around her seemingly push forward, reality forcibly dragging both Bambietta along. It was clear to her then that she had not taken hold of the spiritual ribbon, it had taken hold of her. It was pulling her forward, dragging her through her inner world faster and more abruptly than any form of Hirenkyaku could have hoped to.

Yet Bambietta was not alone. She could see it in the corner of her eye, the shadow form of Yhwach beside her, moving through the blurred reality. "Where is it taking me?"

Yhwach replied quietly, his tone no different than ever before. "To the source of your pain."

* * *

Hanza Nukui had steeled himself for the battle ahead, having known that the Quincy would prove problematic. She had been brash and headstrong, the exact properties he hated in an opponent, but it was her power he had been concerned with most of all. Still had he defeated her, having use the trump card of Saiga to cast her into a hell of her soul's own making. There was a part of him that wished to have peered into her inner self, to watch her as she fell into despair, but he could not allow himself that privilege. No, he had his true goal to look towards. Defeating Bambietta Basterbine had been a thrill, yes, but it had not been the task he had been assigned. He had simply to capture Lucy Heartfilia for his new master.

Yet now he was finding that an unexpected problem. He had been prepared to fight the Quincy in a grueling battle, yes, but not the target of Jose Porla's ambitions. So imagine his surprise then when Hanza found himself awash in the attacks of the mermaid creature that Lucy had summoned.

"Ridiculous!" Hanza swung the massive blade of Saiga outwards, cutting though the torrent of water that had threatened to engulf him. Already had it pushed him back, forcing him to give ground to an opponent he had not found worthy of such a feat. "I will not be impeded by the likes of you, creature!"

Hanza leapt forward then, his weapon held high as he lunged towards Aquarius, intent on cutting her down. Yet he could see that would not go as easily as he had hoped. The mermaid spirit was throwing her urn forward, another mass of water projecting forward.

"How futile!" Hanza felt the magic beneath his feet as he would have the spirit particles of his home-world. They came together and solidified, giving him an invisible platform from which he could redirect himself away from. So did Hanza move to the side, a Flash Step taking him out of the way of Aquarius' attack. "It's over, mermai-"

Hanza suddenly found himself cut off, a pillar of water suddenly hitting him from below and enveloping his entire body. Aquarius watched on, confident in her sneak attack having taken the shinobi by surprise. Even outside of her urn, she was still able to control the pressure of the water that had once been contained within it, allowing her to attack once more with the first torrent water the shinobi had leapt out of. It was a simple trick, but one that the Celestial Spirit had no hesitation in using.

Lucy, meanwhile, was simply impressed with the handiwork of her oldest spirit, having known Aquarius had what it would take to keep Hanza at bay. "You can do it, Aquarius!"

"Of course I can!" Aquarius shouted, shooting Lucy a glare from across her shoulder. "So how about you go try and get that friend of yours out of that light prison, all right? I don't need you to cheer me on!"

"A-all right."

Lucy was nervous, yes, but she also knew what she had to at least try to do. She had shown determination to Aquarius before and she could not let it go to waste. She could not let that be all she had to offer. So she ran towards the orb of pale light that had entrapped Bambietta, the wizard staring at it. Her eyes squinted a bit, the luminous energy very nearly biting at her eyes. Yet still she stared. She could see Bambietta within the sphere, her body horizontal and hovering as if in the air itself. That was not what caught Lucy's attention though. No, what truly took hold of her was the look on Bambietta's face. She was calm and serene, yet there was something else there.

Tears. Dried tears, but tears nonetheless. It led Lucy to find credence to Hanza's statement from before, that he had entrapped Bambietta in a hell of her own making. However, more important, it gave Lucy further reason to want to save her.

"Bambi?" Lucy reached out with her right hand, intent on taking hold of Bambietta, to pull her free. However, much to concerns, her palm stopped as it made contact with the light. Worse, it burned the flesh, however slight. Lucy pulled her hand back, flinching as she did so. "Bambi..."

Lucy's teeth came together, her lips curling open. She sniffed back then, trying to compose herself. Yet it was no use. Lucy's head began to lower, her fears realized. This was no where near as simple as she had hoped. Bambietta was close, so very close, yet she could not reach her.

"No!"

Lucy tilted her head forward then, a steely gaze issuing forth from her eyes. She could not allow it to end this way. Not because of Phantom Lord, not because of her father and not because of herself. She refused. Erza would not give in. Aquarius would not. Neither would Bambietta and neither would she. Lucy could not allow herself to. So she did what she could, regardless of the consequences.

Lucy plunged her right hand forward, her palm smashing into the barrier of light. She felt the pressure she was against, the barrier impeding her progress. Yet still did Lucy push forward. She felt the heat, the burning against her flesh, but she did not pull back.

"Bambietta!" Lucy screamed, her hand beginning to push into the light. The heat became worse then, her hand having pierced through the barrier and into the light itself. The burning engulfed her hand entirely, an all-consuming force pressing down upon. Lucy continued to scream, the pain beginning to try and overwhelm her, its threat evident. Yet still she continued to push against it. "I won't... let you die like this, Bambi... I... I don't want to lose you!"

* * *

The world around Bambietta at last ceased it's movement, settling all around her. The Quincy looked about, catching sight of the unmoving and quiet Yhwach that stood beside her. She could not concentrate on him. No, she was focused entirely on her surroundings.

This was still her inner world, yet it was different than before. Gone was the desolate and broken town. All that remained now was a field of decaying grass, what had no doubt once been a pristine lawn. Then there was the mansion before her, one that was falling apart at the seams. Despite it's ragged nature, Bambietta remembered it well. However, she could not speak that realization, saying something else instead. "Where are we?"

It was as if she needed confirmation from Yhwach, from the representation of herself that he personified. She knew and he knew, but she needed it said for her to truly come to terms with it.

"We are no longer at the outskirts of your soul, Bambietta Basterbine," Yhwach answered, giving her precisely what she had asked for. "We are past your defenses. We are past your barricades. This... is where you truly reside."

Bambietta stared at the mansion before her, the waves of nostalgia threatening to overwhelm her. She had been forced to walk the distance, to come back here. "My home."

Before Fairy Tail, before the Vandenreich, this had been her safe haven. Looking down, Bambietta could see that the Spirit Ribbon was still gripped tightly within her hand. Her eyes followed its trail, watching as it snaked in through the uppermost window on the right, the panes opened wide.

"That's..." Bambietta stared blankly at the open window. "That's my room."

Bambietta felt it suddenly once more, the wind biting at her skin, the cold it brought with it an affront to her very spirit. Yet now she could tell something in particular. This was no simple wind. It was coming directly from the open window, as if from the room itself.

The wind moved past her ears, causing them to tingle and shiver, but Bambietta could hear something. It was the sound of someone crying, their sobs echoing throughout her. "What is this?"

Yhwach didn't answer this time, the apparition instead simply floating up into the air. He moved past Bambietta, effortlessly gliding through the large open window. The Quincy was left behind then, staring at the window. She tugged at the Spirit Ribbon, watching as it grew taut against the edge of the window sill itself.

Bambietta's shoulders sunk for a moment, the woman knowing what she had to do. She did not want to enter this house, her house, but she knew she had to. Yhwach had guided her here with a reason, she knew that much, just as she knew she had to face it no matter how much it hurt.

Bambietta let go of the Spirit Ribbon, allowing it to fall to the ground. It did not last long however, the wind beginning to pick it up and force it to rise. Once more could Bambietta feel the cold. Once more could she hear the cries. She would put a stop to this. One way or another.

"Here goes."

Bambietta focused on the space before her, forcing the energy of her own inner world to solidify. She took one tentative step forward then, allowing her right foot to stand atop the invisible step. On and on it went, the Quincy ascending the heights of the staircase of her own making. She stopped only when she reached the perimeter of the window, the Quincy holding the sides of it gently with both hands. She peered into the manifestation of her old room, hoping to find it as she remembered it.

It was not.

The chandelier that hung from the ceiling was crooked, the bulb in the center dim, its glass broken. The faint light flickered softly, adding only a miniscule amount of light. It, however, was more than enough. It allowed Bambietta to take it all in, even if she had to strain her eyes a bit. The bed was in disarray, the carpeting worn and ragged, wallpaper pealing from corner to corner. The dresser was falling apart, its drawers hanging out in varying amounts, rumpled clothes peaking out from the top of each one.

Then there was Yhwach, the shadowy man standing near the far corner. His presence Bambietta had expected of course, the Quincy paying him no mind. No, her eyes focused instead on the Spirit Ribbon. It was draped across the floor, running to that very corner. However, it was what was at its end that took hold of Bambietta's attention.

There was a young girl sitting on the floor, dressed all in white and her hair down up in pigtails. Her clothing was worn, just as anything else Bambietta had seen was. The young girl's knees were pulled up to her chest, arms wrapped around her legs. However, what was most telling was the young girl's eyes. Her face was almost entirely obscured by either the top of her knees or her bangs, her weary eyes looking out at Bambietta.

Bambietta was quick to recognize. "Me?"

"You," the younger Bambietta said, her voice decidedly quite. "You hate me."

Bambietta visibly flinched. She wanted to argue that point, she wanted to counter it with anything she could, but there was a thought worming its way through her mind that prevented her from doing so.

"Stop your crying! This is your fucking fault! Do you hear me? Your fucking fault and no one else's!"

"Yes, this is our fault. We killed our... you killed your mother."

Those thoughts, that conversation, continued to leave Bambietta's mind shaken. They were muddled thoughts, yet felt as real to her as any other. She recalled it well, her memory tugged at by the appearance of her younger self. Of nightmares that tore at her when she least expected it.

"Yes," Bambietta answered at last. "I hate you. Me. Myself."

Yhwach seized up then, his shadowy cloak spilling outwards, as if it were attempting to consume the younger Bambietta. No, the true Quincy could see that was not the case. The cloak was simply settling upon her younger self's shoulder as if to comfort her.

"What brings about this self-loathing, I wonder?" Yhwach asked as he moved closer to the younger Bambietta, the source of the Spirit Ribbon itself. "No, don't answer that. All of us three present know the truth."

Bambietta visibly cringed, the Quincy bringing her arms up and holding herself. "Don't... don't say it..."

"You... Me..." The younger Bambietta spoke softly, all the while drawing herself further beneath Yhwach's cloak. "We got our momma killed."

Bambietta felt it then, her heart very nearly seizing up in her chest. She took a step back from the center of the room. Her back hit the wall, the Quincy trying her best to use it for support. This was not what she wanted to hear, leaving her to wonder if this was all she had thought. Was what Yhwach had said the truth or was this simply another layer of Saiga's manipulations of her?

"You hesitate once more," Yhwach said, her voice stern as ever. "Bambietta Basterbine, you are consumed by your past."

"Mother..." If Bambietta heard Yhwach, she did not show it. The Quincy's hands curled into shaking fists, Bambietta staring at her younger self. "Damn us!"

The younger Bambietta shivered in response.

"That's enough!"

The true Bambietta froze in her place then, her eyes widening as she looked at the apparition of Yhwach. This was the first she had heard his voice raise, yes, but his shouting was gone as quickly as it had materialized.

"Enough." From beneath his visor, the representation of Yhwach glared at Bambietta. "We are all one and the same. This self-pity and self-hatred has no place here."

Neither Bambietta or the reflection of her younger self said anything.

"You have allowed yourself to be consumed in your past," Yhwach continued to say unabated. "You wallow in the despair it has brought you, leaving yourself unable to move forward."

The younger Bambietta whimpered once more, more cold wind moving out from her. The true Bambietta, meanwhile, simply mumbled beneath her breath. "It's too damn hard."

"You make it too hard," Yhwach replied. "The past is not your adversary. You have made it your adversary."

"So... what?" Bambietta asked meekly. "I'm just supposed to conquer it and move on?"

"See?" the younger Bambietta said, all the while pulling her legs in closer to her chest. "She hates me."

"No," Yhwach answered, his eyes never wavering away from looking at Bambietta. "You have to accept it for what it was. Only then can you step forward."

"How can I do that?" Bambietta screamed at Yhwach, her seething emotions at last getting the best of her. "How can I ever-"

"She even was a little happy that Gigi killed us," the younger Bambietta said, once more beginning to cry. "She thought it was punishment for getting momma killed."

"No, that's..." Bambietta's voice trailed off for a moment, her rage giving way to confusion and desperation. "That's not... I never was happy..."

"You hated me that much," the younger Bambietta whispered, her watering eyes staring out at her true self with what only could be considered judgment.

Bambietta shook her head then, dark hair rolling over her shoulders and past her face as her body pitched forward. She clung tightly to her arms, her fingers clawing at the fabric of the coat and the skin underneath. "That's a lie! A lie!"

"Bambietta Basterbine," Yhwach said, not allowing her to remain unopposed in her loss of control, "that is enough."

It was the same words again, the same as before, but the tone was different. Yhwach had not raised his voice in the slightest. No, not this time. He spoke calmly and clearly, his words the knife that cut through to Bambietta's core. She took a deep breath, her fingers unclenching from her arms. She allowed her hands to fall by her sides, all the while standing up straight. She looked at Yhwach then, her eyes straying towards her younger self for the briefest of moments.

"It's the truth," Bambietta whispered, a faint, short laugh escaping from her. Not one of joy, no, but of sad realization. "A part of me... did think I had it coming. That you deserved it."

"It is as I told you," Yhwach said simply, "you have let your pain control you. All that has hurt you is in the past. That world we called home is in the past.. Whatever brought us here, you are free of it."

"You would say that," Bambietta said under her breath. "Well, the real you. Always looking to the future."

"As I told you, I am him and yet I am not," Yhwach replied. "However, I do not need the Almighty to know that the future ahead of you is more worthy of your attention than your past."

"So I..." Bambietta hesitated for the deepest of moments. "I just need to let it go."

"No." Yhwach himself showed no sign of hesitation. "It is as I told you. You need to accept it for what it was and move on."

Bambietta looked towards the form her subconscious self had taken, the younger version of herself simply staring at her with tear-soaked eyes. It longed for the hate to be replaced with forgiveness. It longed not to be fought against, but to be accepted. Bambietta, however, was unsure of how she could do such a thing. Her memories were strong, Saiga having strengthened them further with its dreadful power. How then could Bambietta ever take a step forward?

That was when she felt it. A faint amount of contact against her back, right between her shoulder blades. It felt warm, as if someone had pressed the palm of their hand up against her. Turning her head to look over her shoulder, Bambietta could see who was responsible. Their visage was ethereal, transparent, but it was familiar all the same.

"Lucy?"

The memory was fresh, the clouds that had once hung over Bambietta's mind long gone. Saiga had no influence here, the Quincy able to quickly recognize who stood behind her. However, Lucy was not alone. Coming into view were the luminous forms of several others. Levy to her right. Wendy to her left. There was Erza, standing behind her, Natsu by her side. Then, at last, there was Liltotto. They all looked at Bambietta, enthusiasm evident in their eyes. The Quincy was unsure what she was seeing. Was she simply hallucinating, or was this a display of her own inner world's desires brought forth by the apparition of Yhwach? Bambietta was unsure, but she also knew it did not truly concern her. Unlike the visions brought about by Saiga, this one was comforting.

"Bambi," Lucy said softly, "you can't keep dwelling on the past. You need to turn the page and see what happens next. We're all... waiting for you on the other side."

Bambietta saw it then, a smile projecting warmth forming on Lucy's face. Then the reflection of the wizard gently pushed Bambietta forward. The Quincy closed her eyes as she turned her face forward, taking one step forward. She opened her eyes upon her second step, Bambietta feeling the loss of contact between her back and Lucy's hand. All she concentrated on then was the sight of her younger self, Yhwach still by her side.

Bambietta moved closer still, the wind suddenly kicking up. It was strange to experience it indoors they way she was, but she pushed past it. She knew the source, and she could only hope she could bring bring it to an end. As she moved closer, Bambietta knelt down beside the reflection of herself. She looked into the younger Quincy's eyes, trying to stare past the dried tears. "Hey."

"Please," the younger Bambietta said, sniffling slightly. "Please stop hating me."

The wind grew harder then, threatening to take Bambietta's breath away. Worse, she could hear it in her ears, feel its bitter cold on her face. She paid it no mind however. The Quincy tried her best to form a smile on her face, the corners of her lips quivering upwards slightly. Whatever Yhwach or the reflection of Lucy said, it simply was not that easy. However, Bambietta understood that greatly. Nothing worth seeking out could be gotten without a fight. Not even peace of mind.

"Just..." the younger Bambietta whimpered, her tears flowing once more. "I just want you to forgive me."

Bambietta could feel it, her face twitching ever-so slightly, the corners of her own eyes threatening to become overwhelmed with sorrow. It was the same as before, however, hesitation gnawing at her heart and soul. The Quincy pushed past it though, Yhwach's words from earlier echoing within her mind.

Bambietta smiled completely then, her own tears held back by the rising of her cheeks. "You don't need my forgiveness. I'm the one who should be sorry. Sorry for everything."

The younger Bambietta pulled herself up suddenly, reaching out to grasp her true self in a impassion embrace. She continued to cry, though now it was not out of sorrow. Bambietta herself flinched for a moment, having not expected this reaction. She chastised herself then, recalling what she was like as a child. What she was like now. She had always worn her emotions on her sleeve, for better or for worst.

Bambietta surrendered herself to the hug, all the while bringing her arms around her younger incarnation. Her chin began to rest atop a shoulder, Bambietta closing her eyes. ""We're going to be fine, all right? Mom... Dad... Giselle... All that pain is behind us. We're going to move forward and... We're going to be so damn happy, no matter how hard I have to fight for it."

"But," the younger Bambietta whimpered, "I'm everything holding you back."

"No," Bambietta whispered in return. "I've been holding myself back. My anger and my resentment. You're a part of me. You're my pain, but I... need to accept that for what it is."

"You... you mean it?" The crying began to subside, the wind fading alongside it. The reflection of Bambietta clung tightly to her true self, unwilling to let go. "But..."

"No buts," Bambietta whispered. "Nothing can wash away the greatest sin of all. "Just forgive me for damning us."

"There's nothing to forgive," the younger Quincy replied. "Just... thank you for loving me for what I am."

The reflection of Bambietta's past smiled sweetly, her eyes closing. Her body began to glow then, becoming a luminous light. The true Bambietta could feel her other self give way within her arms, finding nothing left to hold on to. She kept her eyes closed still, letting the situation progress as it would. The scattered particles of light that had once been the reflection of her began to draw closer to Bambietta, absorbing into her being. Only when the process was complete, only when she was left alone on her knees, did Bambietta let her arms fall to her sides. She took a deep breath and at last opened her eyes.

"How could I do anything else?" she asked, as if she still wanted to speak to the aspect of herself that was gone from sight. "I'm threw with hating my mistakes. And I feel... lighter."

"It is done," Yhwach said sternly. "You have accepted the totality of your pain. Only now can we begin to return what has been lost to you."

Bambietta began to rise to her feet once more, turning to look at Yhwach. "What?"

Yhwach shifted his feet, his black cloak swirling about as he turned. His backed to Bambietta, he faced the nearest wall. His right hand moved outwards, the underside of it swiping across the aging wood. He began to brush away the thick layers of dust that appeared to have accumulated over what appeared to be decades.

Curious, Bambietta moved closer. Yet as she did so, she could see something beginning to come into focus. As dust continued to flutter into the air, the Quincy found herself able to see something carved into the wood wall itself. It was a simple letter, one that meant much to her. One she knew the true meaning behind in an instant. "The Explode."

"My true self came here once before," Yhwach said, not turning back to face Bambietta. "He cut out a portion of your soul, etching himself upon you with his power."

Bambietta remembered well the day the true Yhwach had officially made her a Stern Ritter. The day she had drank of his blood, the day he had given her a portion of his strength. "He promises me it would ease my pain. That it would fill the void. The liar."

"He did not speak false promises," the shade of Yhwach interjected. "He simply did the best he could. No one can truly heal another's pain. Not even a god. His solution was simply to scar your soul, to give you power you could concentrate on himself. Only you could heal yourself."

"And that scar remains," Bambietta said, looking at the letter carved into the wall. "But not his power."

"You're power," Yhwach spoke again, turning slightly to cast an eye towards Bambietta. "He simply used a fragment of his soul to unlock it. Now that you have accepted your pain, it is time for you to fill this void yourself. To claim your potential with your own power."

Bambietta took a step forward, moving closer to the visual representation of her lost power. She began to raise her right hand, intent on taking off the glove adorned it so as to make direct contact with the scar that Yhwach had left behind. She stopped however, recalling in that moment that she had donned the Sanrei Glove that Liltotto had made for her not long ago. The thin fabric was hidden beneath the glove that made up her traditional attire, but she knew the Sanrei Glove could not be removed. To do so would cost her greatly.

Instead did Bambietta pull the traditional glove off of her left hand, leaving it entirely bare. Bambietta pressed her palm against the inscribed wood, taking a deep breath as she did so. The Quincy focused on her inner self, on the world around her. She called upon all the power that made up her soul, as if it was the spiritual nature of her old world or the magic that made up the new one she called home.

Then did she take notice of a withered and worn left hand joining hers, its palm pressing against the letter. It belonged to the form of Yhwach that dwelt within her, Bambietta knew that much, but something else about it caught her eye.

Upon the back of her hand was the blue Fairy Tail insignia that Bambietta had received from Makarov so long ago. However, it was also upon the back of Yhwach's left hand, clear as day. Bambietta looked up to him, her concentration breaking for the briefest of moments. "You..."

"I told you once, Bambietta," Yhwach began to say, "that I have been with you every step of the way. Fairy Tail is our home now. My true self may have given us this Schrift, but Makarov has given us the insignia of a true family."

Bambietta smiled then, an honest expression of happiness.

"That's what I've waited so long to see," Yhwach replied. "True happiness for the one I have always yearned to keep safe from harm. Now then, let us restore your power so that you can return to your new home and protect those you wish to keep safe from harm."

Bambietta turned her attention back to the inscribed letter, once more concentrating on it in full. She felt power flow through her very core, drawing from the surrounding environment. It began to flow down her arm, into her hands and out through her fingertips. She watched on as blue light began to arc through the letter before her, giving it energy and substance.

"Lucy," Bambietta whispered, "Wait for me on the other side, okay?"

* * *

Hanza Nukui was growing frustrated. The attacks from Aquarius were keeping him at bay, a fact that he could not accept. He had already rendered the Quincy incapacitated, leaving Lucy Heartfilia easy prey. So why then was her own magic thwarting him so.

"I have had enough!" the shinobi roared as another onslaught of water threw him to the ground. His back hit the ground hard, Hanza rolling across his armored shoulder blade until he landed in a crouch. His sword's end pressed upside down into the ground, he readied himself for what was to come next. He could see Aquarius throwing her urn forward, another torrent of water fast approaching. Not showing a moments hesitation, Hanza raised his free hand up, its fingers held tightly together. "Bakudo number thirty-nine, Enkosen!"

Golden light formed out from the palm of Hanza's hand, spiraling about until it had formed a translucent shield before him. Aquarius' water struck it full force then, becoming diverted and washing out towards the sides. Beneath his mask did Hanza grin, knowing full well that the water was now no longer a detriment but a benefit. The Celestial Spirit could no longer see him, something that would aide him greatly.

He braced himself for movement, a Flash Step taking him away. His barrier fell then, allowing Aquarius' attack to flow outwards as she had intended.

"I suppose it wasn't enough to save him," Aquarius said simply, turning her head slightly so as to get a bearing on Lucy. Her summoner was still fervently attacking the prison of light that her friend had been trapped within. Deep down did Lucy's desperation break Aquarius' heart, but she was unwilling to show it. However, she knew what she could do. An attack from her urn, one that was not held back, might possibly due the trick. It was, at the very least, something she could try. "Lucy, step asi-"

"It's too late."

Aquarius turned suddenly, having caught sight of something in the corner of her eye. It was Hanza, the shinobi shimmering into existence before her. She prepared herself to attack, to strike him down at close range, but it was too late.

All Aquarius could do was scream. Blood sprayed into the air as Hanza's massive sword cut through flesh and scales from shoulder to hip. The Celestial Spirit pulled away from him then, her eyes bulging as she stared at the blood on his sword. It dripped down then, splattering against the ground.

It was more than enough to take hold of Lucy's attention. She stared in horror at the sight of it all, her body. The Celestial Spirits were immortal, she knew that much, but they could still feel pain, could still be incapacitated. This was too much. She wanted to save Bambietta, but not at the cost of causing her first true friend to suffer like this. "Aquarius, I'm sorry...

"You idiot," the Celestial Spirit said as she began to drop to the ground, casting a weak look over her shoulder. "Just... run, Lucy..."

Her wounds too great, the gate that had summoned Aquarius pulled her back then, the mermaid fading from sight. She would heal on the other side, within the Celestial Spirit World, but it would take time. That, however, did not matter to Aquarius. She simply wanted the one thing she could not offer in her present state: Lucy's safety.

"So that's it then," Hanza said as he looked towards Lucy. "All that remains is you."

Lucy pulled out another golden key, knowing she could not fall too easily. She had to continue to fight. For Fairy Tail's sake. For Aquarius. For Bambietta. "Open, Gate of-"

"No!" Hanza used Flash Step to close the distance, his free hand swatting aside the key, forcing it to hit the ground. Then did the hand dart outwards, gripping tightly around Lucy's neck. He began to choke her, intent on making his goals clear. "No more struggling. Master Jose's will be done."

"Do what you want with me," Lucy gasped out. "Just... release Bambi..."

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Hanza replied. "Once Saiga's true power has been invoked, even I cannot bring it to an end. Only the target can break its spell, but that's only possible by a truly indomitable spirit. And when we fought, I could sense the instability that plagued that Quincy. It would be utterly impossible for her to do so."

"Bambi's..." Lucy whispered, Hanza's grip far too tight for her throat to withstand. "Bambietta's... stronger than you know."

"Damn straight!"

First there was the familiar voice that echoed through Hanza's ears, but it was quickly joined by something else. It was the sound of something shattering, the sight of shattered, sparkling fragments of light fluttering across his eyes. It was the remains of the Saiga's cocoon, an arm clothed in white bursting through it. The shinobi winced then as a gloved hand suddenly gripped down tightly upon his wrist. It was so fierce that it felt as if it was trying to break bone. In response did Hanza's hold on Lucy weaken in return, forcing him to let go the wizard's throat.

"What?" The shinobi turned his gaze slightly, catching sight of Saiga's prison. Cracks were beginning to form across it, but that was not the most disturbing sight. No, it was what Hanza saw within it that left him truly concerned. Bambietta Basterbine was looking directly at him, a crazed smile etched upon her face.

"Hey there, Mister McNinja," Bambietta said, her voice almost playful. "You ready for round two?"

Hanza began to pull at his arm, trying to free himself of Bambietta's grip, but it was to no avail. Gripping down tightly on the handle of the transformed Saiga, he knew that he would have to cut the Quincy's hand off. If that was what it took, then so be it. Yet that was when it happened. Bambietta began to radiate with power, blue light illuminating the cocoon. It was almost blinding, yet it there was something worse. The cocoon was cracking, the light piercing outwards.

Then, quite suddenly, there was an explosion. Blue and white light intermixed, spreading outwards in one brief, stunning moment. When it faded, Bambietta was entirely free, the Quincy standing up straight and having let go of Hanza. Her head was tilted down the slightest bit, the visor of her hat obscuring her eyes. All it left Hanza to see was her teeth, her lips still curled back in a grin.

It left him one step shy of being terrified.

"Bambi," Lucy whispered as she began to move closer to her. "I knew you'd make it.

"How?" Hanza screamed, his indignation at his imprisoning of the Quincy having been undone. "How... How can you possibly be here? You should be wallowing in your own despair! You should be drowning in a sea of heartbreak! Saiga should have left you dead or dying of your own accord!"

Bambietta said nothing at first, instead slowly bringing one hand up, extending its index finger. She pushed her visor upwards a bit, revealing her eyes to Hanza. They gleamed with a wild nature, a reckless desire to cause chaos. They were just like her smile.

"Despair is for pussies," Bambietta said at last. "Just who the fuck do you think I am?"

"Damn," Hanza hissed under his breath. "First Ichigo Kurosaki, now you break free of Saiga's power? This can't... can't be..."

"Wait, Special War Potential Ichigo Kurosaki?" Bambietta's eyes truly lit up then, her voice suddenly on the verge of cracking. "Oh ho! I have something else in common with him? That's just... Just..." Bambietta suddenly stopped, her cheeks going flush with embarrassment. "Well, uh, maybe Saiga there doesn't work well against the Quincy."

Hanza simply stared at Bambietta in confusion. "The Substitute Soul Reaper with the Hollow mask... was a Quincy?"

"Uh huh. A Soul Reaper, a Hollow and a Quincy." Bambietta replied, holding out her right hand and extending out three fingers. A fourth quickly joined them. "Oh! And a Fullbringer! How could I forget?"

Hanza continued to stare at Bambietta in confusion. "A what?"

Lucy was no different. "I feel like I'm missing some context here..."

"Silence!" Hanza suddenly shouted. "Silence, the both of you! I will complete this mission! I can't... I won't fail a master ever again..."

"Oh, God," Bambietta mumbled. "Don't trail off and start crying just because your sword of over-compensation didn't make me all weepy-eyed."

"Ichigo Kurosaki may have broken free of Saiga just as you have," Hanza hissed, violent bangs slipping down and obscuring his eyes, "but even he didn't come out looking like you. So... how can you be so damned happy?"

"So what? You cast me into the darkness and thought that would be it? That I'd curl up and die?" Bambietta asked, her lips quivering for the briefest of moments. Her smile seemed as if it was determined to falter, yet it stayed in place nonetheless. "News flash, Hanza! Sometimes the darkness can show you the light!"

Bambietta suddenly brought one arm up, her palm facing the sky. A pale blue orb of energy appeared within it then, one that dwarfed the hand itself in size. The glow it produced cast Bambietta's face in a dreadful light, one that seemed determined to add to the animated grin she wore, the energy reflecting off her eyes.

"So how about I show you that light?" Bambietta asked. "How about I show you the Explode?"

The orb suddenly darted away from Bambietta's hand then, careening directly towards Hanza. The ninja was caught off guard by its speed, finding Flash Step out of the question due to his shock. His body operating on an instinct born from the last battle, he quickly brought his hand up to protect himself. "Bakudo number thirty-nine, Enkosen!"

The golden barrier formed once again, Bambietta's blue orb colliding with it. The attack quickly dissipated, as if it had no true power behind it. There had only been speed.

"That's it?" Hanza asked, sweat beading down his forehead. "You damned Quincy, you had me wor-"

The barrier suddenly exploded then and there, catching Hanza off guard. He was thrown back by the sheer force, all of it directed entirely against him. The strength of the blast was so great that he hit the ground hard, his back ricocheting off the ground hard enough to leave Lucy wincing. She watched as Hanza fell out of sight, the shinobi slipping over the edge of a the hill.

"Finally got you away from Lucy," Bambietta whispered. "Now to finish this!"

Lucy stood by Lucy, slowly reaching out with one hand. She was so happy to see her back, happy and well, but she wanted to speak with her.

However, before she could make contact, before she could speak, Lucy was left watching Bambietta vanish from sight, Hirenkyaku having been employed. Lucy's hand shivered for a brief moment before, at last, it pulled away. It moved closer to Lucy's chest, her other hand clasping over it. Lucy cheeks moved upwards a bit, pushing her feelings of sorrow back inwards. "She's... She's okay. And she'll win."

* * *

Hanza hit the ground again, the shinobi having lost track of how many times that had happened already. All he knew was that it would not occur again. As his shoulder blades made contact, her forced his momentum to roll himself over, his body flipping through the motion. He landed in a crouch, one hand pushing down on the ground as his cloak vaulted over his head.

"How... far?" He asked himself, his senses extending outwards. His opponent and his target were out of sight now. No, not only them, but the Phantom Lord guild hall as well. the Quincy's attack had sent him into a valley, removing him from the battle entirely. "What kind of power was that?"

"I thought I told you," Bambietta said as she suddenly appeared before Hanza's eyes. "It's the Explode! Ain't it grand?"

Light began to reflect within the palm of Bambietta's right hand, giving Hanza reason for pause. He prepared himself for another orb, another attack he would no doubt have to block if he wished to survive. Instead what came into view was the Quincy's ebony bow.

"What's that, Damon Stechen Bogen?" Bambietta glanced down at her weapon, feigning that she herself had summoned it. She pulled the weapon close to her face, rubbing a cheek up against it. "You're afraid I'm gonna dump you for the Explode again? Oh, silly! You don't have to worry! You, me, the Explode and Schragstrich are going to be one big, happy family! After all, Fairy Tail has shown me that there's room in my heart for all my favorite ways to maim!"

Hanza was unsure if his opponent was simply trying to terrify him into submission, but if it was so then he refused to give in. He simply stood to his full height, keeping his grip on Saiga steady. "You put on a brave show, Quincy, but it's time for this farce to end."

Bambietta stopped pressing the side of her face against her bow, her eyes glancing towards Hanza. "Huh?"

"You may have new power," Hanza began to say, "but I am on to you. You brought us away from Lucy not to protect her, but to protect yourself. You may be free, but Saiga broke you. It had to. And you can't keep up the brave face anymore."

Bambietta's overjoyed expression began to fall, her eyes growing cold. Her bow vanished from sight, her arms falling limply by her side. Her cloak slipped over her shoulders and obscured them. All the while did she look down at the ground.

"So," Hanza whispered with sadistic glee, "I was right."

"You," Bambietta whispered back, "were half-right."

Bambietta looked back up, her eyes peeking out from underneath her hat. It was the same cold eyes that Hanza had seen before, yes, but now he could understand the truth of them. The way in which Bambietta had spoke had shown it to him. Hanza suddenly felt it, a sense of dread pervading his body. His skin ran cold, a heavy presence dwelling at the pit of his stomach.

What Bambietta said next only heightened that anxiety. "Saiga... No... You messed with my head. You dragged up every little thing I wanted to forget. It hurt, but I'm stronger for it. I'm happier despite what you did to me. But... It hurt. And that's why..."

Bambietta smiled once more.

"That's why I didn't want Lucy to see how exactly I'm going to hurt you in return!"

An orb of blue light suddenly flew out from the front of the cloak that was draped over her shoulders, having slipped out from its opening. It was quick and it was precise, the cape having concealed its creation in Bambietta's right hand. It was all Hanza could do to try and keep his fears at bay. Therefore, in turn, there was nothing he could do to defend himself in time. The orb made contact with the shinobi right between the eyes, the energy flowing right into the skin and into his body.

"Now just to make it clear, Hanza, the Explode doesn't allow me to make bombs. It makes whatever it comes into contact into a bomb." Bambietta's eyes narrowed, the Quincy finishing her declaration with a hiss through teeth held together by disgust. "Or whoever."

Hanza's eyes began to widen in response to the absolute horror of what his opponent had just. He was going to die. He was going to die a miserable failure to Jose Porla, just as he had been to the Kasumioji clan.

"Mess with my head and I'll turn yours into a bloody mist," Bambietta said, as callous as ever. "In three.. two... one..."

"No!" Hanza screamed then, his panic overwhelming any semblance at calm he may have once held. Yet, then there was nothing. No pressure in his skull. No pain. No end. Nothing. He simply was, as if Bambietta's threat had meant nothing at all. He brought one hand up to his face, sweat beading down between his fingers, an eye peering out from between two of them. "You... You sadistic bitch! Are you trying to drive me to death with fright?"

"I think you've got me confused for another Quincy. Aha ha." It was a feigned and forced laugh, one that followed Bambietta whispering to herself. She was confused by what had just transpired, as she had fully expected Hanza's body to explode in a fine red mist right before her eyes. Still, she was able to play off the failure. Her voice raised then and there, Bambietta making certain that Hanza heard her. "Hey, after what you just put me through, pissing your pants is the least you deserve! I may not be able to blow you up, but I have other methods!"

Bambietta casually tossed an orb to the side, making certain that it connected with a rock she had noticed. The gray stone quickly burst apart before her and Hanza's eyes, giving Bambietta a sense of satisfaction. That was what she needed after the Explode's failure to kill Hanza: proof that it still worked as it was intended to some degree.

"Okay," Bambietta mumbled under her breath, "so at least I can still blow up inanimate objects. I guess that's all I need."

Enraged by the fear that had been inflicted upon him, Hanza lunged towards Bambietta. "You damned Quincy! You should have simply let Saiga's power end you! Better that then dying when I split you in two!"

"And now you're confusing yourself with me." Done muttering to herself, Bambietta summoned twin orbs of the Explode, one in each hand, and she threw them out at the approaching Hanza. Even if she could not detonate him, his garments were another matter. However, much to Bambietta's annoyance, the shinobi managed to evade them both with successive uses of Flash Step. Once to the left and then back to the right. Blades of grass were left infected by her power instead, causing miniscule explosions to generate. "Well, that's just rude. I get a new power and you won't let me show it off?"

Bambietta quickly generated another dual set of orbs, only throwing one out this time. It was close to hit Hanza, but the shinobi's skill with Flash Step allowed him to narrowly avoid it once more. However, Bambietta did not take notice of how close she had been, of the concern evident in Hanza's eyes as he faded from sight. No, her eyes had been drawn elsewhere.

Smirking, she threw out the second orb and watched as it traveled through the air. In a split second did Hanza come back into view, the orb striking him directly in the chest. His red armor and cloak quickly became alive with a pale, blue light. Hanza's eyes widened with shock, before his garment exploded all around him. His entire body was enveloped in the blast, any potential screaming on his part drowned out by the sound and fury that Bambietta's attack had wrought.

The blast was quick to subside, becoming replaced instead by a plume of smoke that rose towards the sky. Hanza fell out from it then, the shinobi walking on unsteady legs. "How... did you..."

"Your feet," Bambietta said, all the while placing her right hand on her hip as she let her posture relax for a bit. "You might not be a Soul Reaper, but you do fight like one. All I had to do was watch which way you were stepping right before you took off to know where you were going to appear. Flash Step is so last millennium. Now my Hirenkyaku, I just ride the magic and you'll never know where I'm going to appear." Bambietta blinked, her voice pausing for a moment. "Well, okay, so Natsu figured it out, but... whatever! The point is my Flash Step is so much better than your Flash Step!"

"Don't... talk like you've won..." His upper body covered in wounds and soaked with blood, Hanza knew his hopes of winning this battle were dwindling. Cloud with pain, his mind was unable to think past his desires. No matter what it took of him, he had to see this mission through to the end. No matter what it cost him, no matter what sacrifice he had to make, he would do just that. He would kill this Quincy and bring Lucy Heartfilia to his master. So he ignored the pain and raised both his arm and sword above his head. "Saiga... I give myself to you."

Incandescent light began to form around Hanza's body, the sum total of all his spiritual strength converted to magic in this world. Saiga, in turn, began to grow in power, red tendrils growing from its hilt. They slithered down the length of Hanza's arm, wrapping and binding themselves to it. Soon did they extend across Hanza's chest, consuming his entire torso before spreading down his other arm. A few tendrils even worked their way up his neck, one suck tendril wrapping across a portion of his face. Then, at last, did the growth stop. The scarlet mass that was Saiga began to pulse, as if it was connected to Hanza's heart beat.

"Eww..." Bambietta's face contorted a bit, her revulsion as the sight quite clear. "That's just gross."

"That's... it..." Hanza said, his voice ragged, his pain evident. "Devour me again if you must, Saiga... Just... Let me complete this mission!"

Hanza swung his sword out in a horizontal arc, a violet burst of energy firing forth. It caught Bambietta by surprise this time, the power more than she had ever imagined. It struck her hard, forcing Bambietta to scream out in pain. Her pure, white clothing became charred upon contact, Blut Vene doing its best to mitigate the damage taken. It took all she had to remain standing, something that vexed Hanza greatly.

"Die, damn you!" the shinobi screamed as he swung out his sword again, another violet burst of energy issuing forth.

"Not again." Bambietta stared at the telegraphed attack and quickly threw out an orb of her own power. It made contact with Hanza's attack almost immediately, forcing the arc of energy to detonate a few feet away. Bambietta's cape whipped back under duress, the explosion's force taking hold of it. Yet Bambietta simply stood her ground and formed another orb of the Explode, prepping herself to attack if she had to.

Yet as the smoke cleared, she saw that was not necessary. Hanza's free hand was clutching at his sword's hilt, the red tendrils beginning to tighten across his upper body. He was screaming as well, a look of panic evident upon his eyes. "No! Saiga, please... Don't take me now.. Just... let me see this... through!"

The shinobi's screaming intensified, his body dropping to its knees. The tendrils grew thicker then, several of them beginning to slither down his legs, several others beginning to obscure his face in its entirety. All that Bambietta could see of it then was one of his eyes, wide with fear as it was. Yet muffled as they were, she could hear him screaming still. It was clear to Bambietta then that Hanza's sword, the very Bakkoto that he had placed so much pride in, was devouring him.

"Please... save me," a voiced whimpered out from beneath Saiga's tendrils. "I.. can't die... Not... again... Not as a failure..."

Bambietta listened but did not move in response. She simply allowed Hanza to beg and plead, all the while dwelling on her own thoughts. He had this coming. He had hurt her and this was the least he deserved. He was a monster. There was a satisfaction Bambietta derived from the revelation, the Quincy knowing that this was for the best. She had not been thinking earlier, so lost in her calm rage. She had been fully intent in killing Hanza away from prying eyes, but she understood now that it would never have worked. Fairy Tail would have learned of his death. No doubt Erza would have found evidence of the murder. In the end would Bambietta have lost all that she had gained in this new world. Her old habits, unwilling to die easily, would have cost her everything she had fought so hard to return to just now.

This situation, however, would absolve of such a fate. Hanza was the instrument of his own undoing. So Bambietta stood before him, taking in the sight of his writhing, the sound of his screams. He would die and it was entirely of his own doing.

However, as Bambietta continued to listen to his pleas, her resolve wavered. No one would know what she was allowing to happen. No one but herself. This was not the Fairy Tail way? No, no it was not. Taking pleasure in the suffering of an enemy, allowing him to die when it was unnecessary. This was the way of the Vandenreich.

"Damn it." Bambietta remembered well her first conversation with Makarov, the talk they had had when she had joined Fairy Tail. There was no place for who she had been in the past, not in Fairy Tail. However, no one would know save for herself. Yet that was too much for Bambietta to accept. "Just... damn it."

Bambietta let go of the Explode then, allowing the orb to go free. It dropped down, floating towards Hanza upon her command. It was not long then that it made contact with the hilt of Saiga, where its mirror had once dwelt. The shinobi continued to scream, the sword devouring him, but it was not for much longer. Blue beams of lights began to burst forth from Saiga's blade and its tendrils.

Then, at last, did it altogether detonate. Hanza's screams intensified once more, his body caught in the crossfire However, when the smoke cleared, he was on the ground. Bloodied and wounded, yes, but free of the sword. "You..." he whispered, his voice wracked with pain. "You... destroyed Saiga. You... saved me."

"Yeah." Bambietta suddenly lashed out with a foot, slamming the heel of her boot into Hanza's face. The strike was more than enough to knock him out in his weakened state. He was, after all, still an enemy. "Ain't I a good Samaritan?"

* * *

Within Bambietta's soul did the fragment of Yhwach stand. He was alone now, yes, but truly content. The wind had at last died down, the reconstruction of the realm he had considered home for so long finally rebuilding itself. However, he was left confused.

Standing within the representation of the Quincy's childhood home, he simply stared at the letter that was carved into the wall. It was glowing intensely, the blue radiance washing over the room. All had gone as he had hoped. His master was truly hoping again and she had regained her lost power. So why then was it not working as it was meant to.

"That man should have died," Yhwach said as he reached out to the letter and felt its power. "Did Bambietta not have the strength to fill this scar after all?"

"No, she did."

Yhwach turned then, having heard the voice behind him. "Who goes there?"

"Please don't freak out," the voice said, once more sounding like it was unnervingly close to Yhwach. "I'm not there to be seen, but I felt I needed to speak with you, if only to ease your concerns."

"Who are you?" Yhwach simply asked, his composure returning.

"You told dear Bambi that perhaps someone who felt she deserved better brought her here, yes?" the voice began to say softly. "You were right. That was me."

"Then I suppose I should thank you," Yhwach said. "Come out and face me and I will do just that."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that right now," the voice answered. "I'm pretty sure you're kind of mad at me."

"You..." Yhwach said, his voice showing an errant hint of irritation. "You interfered with Bambietta Basterbine's Shrift returning."

"You saw what she did right after getting it back," the voice said. "We couldn't have her murder Hanza in cold blood and lose everything she's gained."

"That was not your choice to make," Yhwach retorted. "You had no right to alter her power-"

"Didn't you say that you wanted what was best for your master? For dear Bambi?" the voice asked, cutting Yhwach off. "Did you want her to end up alone again? Her strength would mean nothing if she lost Fairy Tail."

Yhwach brought a hand out from his cloak, the man staring at the emblem that marked the back of it. "You speak the truth. However, I do not appreciate the games you play with my master."

"I assure you, this is no game," the voice replied. "I take no pleasure in keeping her in the dark."

Yhwach began to speak out. "Then-"

"I will reveal myself to her soon," the voice said. "Until then, please do as you always have. Look out for her."

"That is all I have ever wanted to do." Yhwach was left alone once more then. He spoke yet again, if only to himself. "Perhaps you feel the same."

* * *

All Lucy wanted to do was run forward. To find Bambietta, to assist her in the battle against Hanza. However, she knew better. Her friend had taken Hanza away from her for her own safety. To go to aide her would only dishonor that desire. That was the left thing Lucy wanted to do.

However, she also knew that where she stood now was no safer. Those of Fairy Tail, all her other friends, were still locked in battle with the shades that Jose Porla had brought into existence. Lucy was no different, doing her best to keep them at bay with her whip. Yet still she had to pray for Bambietta's safety, just as she did for everyone else. Hanza had already nearly killed her once now. The thought of him making another attempt and succeeding was too much to bear.

"Lucy, I'm home!"

The wizard turned in response to the familiar voice and was greeted by the sight of Bambietta walking into view, the Quincy dragging a beaten Hanza through the dirt. Bambietta quickly threw the shinobi forward, leaving him to hit the ground hard.

"See, I knew I could beat Mister McNinja," Bambietta said, planting both hands on her hips and sticking out her chest. "All it took was blowing him up twice. Oh, and kicking him the face. He was a tough little bastard, but-"

Bambietta was suddenly caught off guard, Lucy having run over to grab the Quincy in a hug. "You're okay, right, Bambi?"

"Of course I am!" the Quincy exclaimed. "No muss, no fuss. He's the one all beat up and bloodied, so-"

"No, I meant..." Lucy's voice trailed off for a minute, the wizard not letting go of her embrace. "I saw you crying when you were stuck in that light."

"Oh." Bambietta was unsure of what to say to that. Her facade began to falter, her demeanor born out of confidence falling by the wayside. Lucy had seen her at her lowest and there was nothing she could do about that. "I wish you hadn't seen that."

"You're okay, right?" Lucy asked once more, holding Bambietta tighter.

"Yes, I'm-" Bambietta took a deep breath. Constant bravado had no place here, not now. She simply brought her arms around Lucy as well, returning the embrace. "I'm fine now. Better than ever. And I need to... thank you for that."

Bambietta rested her face atop Lucy's shoulder, her expression wavering as she did so. She could feel something welling at the corners of her eyes. Tears Not of sorrow or pain, not like any she had experienced before. They were tears of joy.

"I heard you in there, Lucy," Bambietta said. "I was at my lowest and... You helped bring me back. And because of that... I can never thank you enough."

"You don't have to thank me for anything," Lucy replied. "I just..."

"Yes, yes I do," Bambietta whispered. "You're too damn good for me, Lucy."

Lucy turned her head slightly, resting the side of it against Bambietta's own. There was nothing she could say then, nothing at all. She was simply glad to have the Quincy back by her side.

"You know, I hate to break up the girlie time," a voice called out, "but we're kind of in the middle of a guild war!"

Lucy and Bambietta came to then, the both of them pulling away from each other. They looked to the side, catching sight of Cana Alberona. The wizard was just as the other wizards in the vicinity, trying her best to fend off the shadowy beings of Jose Porla with her magic.

"Oh. Right." Lucy pulled out a key, swinging it out. "Open, Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!"

The Celestial Spirit appeared on the spot in a brilliant light, then simply leapt into the fray, his axe at the ready.

"So, Bambi," Lucy asked, the wizard bringing out her whip just in case. "You can blow stuff up now?"

"More or less," Bambietta said, the Quincy focusing her attentions on a few nearby Shades. "Let's see if these count as off limits to the Explode."

Bambietta crossed her arms over her chest, her fingers and thumbs spreading outwards. Orb after orb appeared between each and every one, their glow bathing Bambietta's face. She swung out her arms then, allowing the power of the Explode to fire outwards in a small barrage. Each and every orb struck home, leaving the Shades to start exploding on the spot.

"Hell yeah!" Bambietta said, once more bringing more orbs into fruition. "Oh, the Explode... You have no idea how much I missed you!"

Lucy watched on as Bambietta began to lay waste to the Shades, destroying eight at a time. All the while she could hear her roommate laughing, the Quincy no doubt working out whatever aggression she may have felt at Phantom Lord. "Huh. She really can blow stuff up. Oh, poor Master Makarov..."

* * *

Liltotto Lamperd had never expected that she would be happy to see Laxus Dreyar, but she could tell that there was a first time for everything. He had arrived in the nick of time, having taken down the leader of the Element Four. Now he was keeping his distance, his back to both Liltotto and Wendy Marvell.

"Mister Laxus?" Wendy asked in a timid tone. "T-thank you."

"Don't mention it," the man replied, all the while still keeping his back towards his fellow Fairy Tail members. "Seriously. Don't. I'm not interested in the rest of the guild thinking I've become as soft as they have."

Liltotto tried her very best not to shake her head in response to the man's attitude. She had considered casting aside any of her feelings and thanking him as well, but that was proving problematic after what he had just said. It was no matter. She had other matters to concern herself with. Of all the other battles she had helped orchestrate. Natsu's in particular. She was worried for him, perhaps more than she should have been. After all, it was Elfman who she felt most deserved her concerns.

"Well, that's the big shot down," Liltotto finally said. "We should go check on the oth-"

Liltotto's eyes suddenly widened, the Quincy left to watch in surprise as Laxus turned into a bolt of lightning. It all happened so quick, the wizard arcing directly in front of Wendy. As he rematerialized in physical form, he shoved the Sky Dragon Slayer away, leaving Liltotto to grow angry with him. It was all she could do to pay attention to what he had to say, one simple word. "Move!"

Then she saw it. Blood. Blood spitting out from his mouth, bursting out from his chest. There was something else there, a beam of shadow and violent light piercing through his chest. Liltotto could hear Laxus curse under his pained breath, the man struggling to keep himself standing.

Then she heard something else. It was Wendy, the young wizard's screams of terror echoing across the guild hall.

"Well, well," a voice beckoned from the darkness. "Such a shame. I was hoping to take the darling Dragon Slayer with the healing magic out of the game, not Makarov's damned grandson."

Laxus turned his body around, blood oozing out from his mouth and dripping down his face. He looked on as a figure began to step out of the darkness. He understood then, that the one approaching was the owner of the magic he had felt not a moment too soon. "You son of a bitch..."

Another beam of magic pierced Laxus once more, tearing through his chest not a few inches away from the gaping hole from before. More blood was spilled then, leaving the S-Class wizard to at last fall upon his back, the black coat that hung from his shoulders spreading out across the floor.

"A fairy who allowed himself to be wounded to protect another has no right to speak to me as such," Jose Porla said as he stepped out in front of Liltotto and Wendy. "So then, which of you damned fairies wishes to fall next?"

* * *

 **Now how was that for a chapter huh? Sorry for the long wait, but we really wanted to get this right.**

 **Yes, we gave back Bambietta her Schrift...Kinda. We couldn't give her back the full powered version, it would be far too broken. Maybe in time she'll get it back, but for now, as you can see, it will be more than enough.**

 **But who was the voice that spoke to Yhwach in Bambietta's mind? You'll find out soon, I promise. The answer to how she and everyone else will be revealed VERY soon.**

 **But we still have one more enemy left to deal with. Jose. If you think for even a minute that I'm going to have him go down easy, then think again. The man IS a wizard saint. Now normally I'm sure Laxus could handle him pretty well...But he's not exactly in a good fighting condition now is he?**

 **How will Fairy Tail get out of this mess? You'll have to find out next time! I hope it will be more than satisfying to you all.**

 **But before I go, I also want to thank you all for each review you guys have left. If you truly want to support this story, please let us know what you thought of this chapter. I'm VERY eager to read them all. So please, let us know what you think in a review, it REALLY means alot to us.**

 **Oh and here are the MPF's for this fight.**

 **Hanza: 1300**

 **Bambietta: 3300**

 **Hanza (armor): 3200**

 **Lucy: 600**

 **Aquarius: 2900**

 **Bambietta (The "E" semi Returned): 4300  
**


	29. The Dark Saint

**Well, here we are everyone! This is the 2nd to last chapter of this arc. I have to admit, originally we thought it was going to be much shorter. 5 chapters at most...But we realized that if we just kept to cannon, things would be...well odd. Natsu wouldnt be able to have a real fight since Bambietta would hae just fought him again, and everyone else would have just had a battle offscreen...It would have been boring!**

 **Here, the changes we have added have allowed for some early character growth and development. Not just for Bambietta, but for Erza and Liltotto as well. Even juvia to an extent.**

 **That said, we've learned a bit from this arc. From here on out, we likely wont have huge chapters for one on one battles. They just take too long with little plot progression. We'll find a way to better balance ourselves as the story goes on though.**

 **In the meantime, we have quite the epic chapter this time around. Why's that? Well why dont you give it a read and find out!**

 **I really would appreciate it however if you guys left a review to tell us what you thought of the chapter. After all the hard work we put into it, we would REALLY appreciate it. Reviews are ultimately what gives us a good chunk of our motivation, so please, let us know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own** **Bleach of fairy tail. Those belong respectively to Tite Kubo and Shounen jump and Hiro Mashima and Weekly shounen magazine. This is just for fun!**

 **In memory for** **Ed Blaylock, the voice actor of Jose porla, King bradly, and many other roles. You will be missed. Rest in peace.**

* * *

The best laid plans had fallen apart and Liltotto Lamperd could not have been more upset.

No, upset was not the right word. Not at all. Watching a plan fall apart was something Liltotto could handle. It came with the job of being the tactician amongst her friends. She had long since accepted that nothing had a one hundred percent chance of success. There were always gambles that had to be made. There were always stakes on the line.

This was different, however. All she had wanted was to defeat the Element Four. To take down an opponent and move on to assisting one of her new friends in defeating their chosen enemy if the battle was still going on, yet none of that had happened. Liltotto and Wendy Marvell had needed the assistance of an unexpected source, Fairy Tail's victory having been assured thanks to the sudden arrival of what Liltotto thought was both lightning and arrogance personified.

Yet she had taken the situation for what it was. Even if Laxus Dreyar had been unwilling to admit it, it had been Wendy's words to him from earlier that had drove him to stave off his lesser impulses and aide his guild. So that, as far as Liltotto was concerned, was a win for the Sky Dragon Slayer she had brought into battle with her.

Yet now had things taken a turn for the worse. Laxus was lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood, twin holes burrowed through his torso by meticulous and cruel bolts of magic. The one responsible for the attack was standing before Liltotto and Wendy now, power and malice radiating off of him in equal measures.

This was no member of the Element Four. This was no Bount or Soul Reaper. This was Jose Porla, the guild master of Phantom Lord and one of Fiore's Wizard Saints. That was in part why Liltotto was not capable of being upset at her plans falling apart.

She was simply too consumed with fear to allow any other feeling into her heart.

"I suppose there's no need to ask which of you is willing to fall next," Jose said, his darkened eyes staring at both Liltotto and Wendy. "Not when I can simply kill you both!"

Liltotto could feel it, a terror far beyond her own. It was obvious who it belonged to, Wendy clearly shaking at the sight of the enraged guild master standing. That was enough to push Liltotto past her own concerns. She had gotten Wendy into this situation and it would be up to her to get her out of it. So Liltotto tensed up every muscle, each and every fiber of her being prepared to fight what was no doubt a foolish battle. It was so unlike her. "I guess Bambi isn't the only one Fairy Tial has been rubbing off on..."

Liltotto could see dark magic forming within Jose's hands, so she followed along. A bow began to assemble from magic particles, forming in Liltotto's hand. However, she knew that she would have to go to further lengths if she hoped to keep Jose busy long enough for Wendy to escape. No, she would have to hold him longer than that. Liltotto could feel it, Laxus' energy signature. It was weak, but it was proof that he was still clinging to life. "Wendy, take Laxus and get away as fast as you can!"

"As if I'd let her escape," Jose hissed through grit, smiling teeth. "She was my first target after all. So allow me to-"

"Oh yeah!"

The room shook quite suddenly, dust and debris spilling out past Liltotto, Jose and Wendy. The whole lot of them look to the side and noticed what had happened. The wall farthest to them had been torn asunder, shattered stone and splintered wood strewn about. Lying upon the debris was one Sol of the Earth, while standing victorious over him was Fairy Tail's own Elfman Strauss.

"Now that's how a real man wins a battle!" Elfman shouted as he raised a monstrous right arm into the space above his head, his hand curled into a fist. "Take that, Abyss Break!"

"I'll be damned," Liltotto whispered. "My plan counted on him needing help, and he's here to help me out? Bambi's never going to let me live this down if she finds out."

"What the heck happened here?" Elfman asked as he took notice of Liltotto and Wendy, as well as the downed and bloodied S-Class wizard. "Laxus?"

Then did Elfman take notice of Jose Porla, the guild master's maddened expression catching his eye. A shiver ran down Elfman's spine, but he did his best to ignore it.

"What's this?" Jose turned his gaze, his attention momentarily focused on Elfman. "Another fairy has come to die?"

"Hey, Elfman," Liltotto said, a question on her mind. "Would a real man fight a psychotic Wizard Saint that's out of his league so that his guildmates could get away?"

"Heck yeah he would!" Elfman quickly answered as he turned to look at. "Why do you ask?"

Elfman was left to blink in confusion, the space where Liltotto, Wendy and Laxus had been only moments before completely empty. If Elfman strained his eyes, he almost could have sworn that he could see a faint, white outline of where they had all been just a moment before. Regardless, he took no offense to that. It was more than clear that Wendy was scared and Laxus in need of help.

"Laxus..." Elfman felt a moment of rage consume him then and there. "He may be a bit of a jerk, but he's more of a real man than you'll ever be, Jose Porla!"

"Is that a fact?" the guild master asked, his devilish smile never leaving his face. "No descendant of that damned Makarov could ever hold a candle to me! I won't allow it! Not his kin by blood or any of his dear Fairy Tail children! I am going to kill each and every last one of you!"

"You're a damned monster," Elfman said, his expression growing colder.

"That's rich," Jose hissed. "I'm being called a monster by a pitiful beast who killed his own sister."

Elfman flinched, his heart rate suddenly spiking. "You..."

"Oh, yes; I've heard it all," Jose continued. "The story of a foolish fairy who couldn't control his own Take-Over magic. And in the end the beast he unleashed killed dear Lisanna."

Elfman tried to keep himself calm, but it was a losing battle. "How... How can you know of that?"

"Oh, it's simple," Jose explained. "Makarov was so distraught by that series of unfortunate events that he even went so far as to call a meeting with his fellow guild masters and the Magic Council itself. I could have sworn he was on the verge of stepping down from his position as the third guild master of Fairy Tail, thinking he had failed."

Elfman's rage suddenly shifted to something else: despair. "I... I did that?"

"It's a shame Makarov simply didn't do that," Jose continued. "We wouldn't be standing right here in the center of this conflict if he hadn't. But I suppose my own foolishness is to blame."

"What... are you talking about?" Elfman asked.

"He was simply so distraught," Jose continued. "But the other guild masters and I talked him away from his despair. So tell me, Elfman Straus, who's the true monster here, the man who nearly drove his guild master into retirement or the man who talked him out of it?"

"That's..." Elfman noticeably flinched, something that gave Jose a sense of perverse joy. "You of all people... helped Master Makarov?"

"Perhaps I simply wanted to keep up appearances among my contemporaries. Or perhaps I simply didn't want Makarov to feel despair that I wasn't responsible for. Or did I..." The skin atop the bridge of Jose's nose wrinkled slightly, as if a the Wizard Saint had been lost in his own thoughts for a moment, a haze covering his eyes. It was gone in an instance however, the manic expression once more covering Jose's face. His voice boomed once more as well. "I suppose that random act of foolish kindness has smiled upon me this day! Now I can slaughter all of Makarov's dear children and throw it in his face!"

Elfman's confidence had wavered, the memory of Lisanna having consumed him for the moment. However, he knew he had to push past that. "I won't... let you..."

"Don't be distraught," Jose hissed through grit teeth, his eyes becoming consumed by darkness. "Soon you and all your guild mates will be reunited with dear little Lisanna. Isn't that... a mercy?"

"I promised myself that I would never allow Mirajane to cry again, but... Lisanna would cry as well if she met us all so soon. If she saw Mira and me on the other side, if she saw that Natsu and Happy had died... it would break her heart." Elfman's confusion slipped then, Jose's threat awakening something within him. Energy began to flow around Elfman, a magic circle forming before him. All the while did Elfman roar, his scream one of utter defiance. "I won't allow you to bring tears to the eyes of either of my sisters!"

The magic energy of Elfman's pushed against Jose, forcing his crimson cloak to flutter behind him. The Wizard Saint simply stood his ground then, his darkened eyes simply staring into the golden light that had engulfed Elfman. "A Full Body Take Over? This must be the power that allowed you to defeat Sol. And... the one that killed Lisanna."

"Damn you!"

The light around Elfman suddenly burst apart, completely blinding Jose. However, when the light faded, the Wizard Saint found himself staring up at a monstrous beast that measured nearly three times his own height. Twin horns had burst forth from Elfman's head, matching the jagged protrusions that had seemingly burst forth from his shoulders. Green, scaly skin gave way to a dark brown fur, ending at last with talons at the end of each of Elfman's fingers. It was a truly imposing sight, the face of the beast especially, but Jose simply held his ground.

Elfman's maw opened, his fangs falling into view. "I won't allow you to hurt a single member of my guild ever again!"

Jose simply continued to grin, dark magic swirling around him. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

* * *

The members of Fairy Tail had been on edge ever since the conflict with Phantom Lord had begun. The damage done to their guild hall had seemed dire at the time, but the escalation that had occurred since then had seemingly trivialized the matter. It had simply been one nightmare scenario after another since then. From Levy's injuries to Makarov's defeat, from the Jupiter Canon to the Abyss Break. Now, however, were those who bore the mark of Fairy Tail beginning to feel at ease. Perhaps none more so than Bambietta Basterbine.

"I feel good," Bambietta said as she stood side by side with Lucy Heartfilia. The attack of Jose Porla's Shade magic had seemingly died down, but that was not all. The two of them both could also see that the magic circle of the Abyss Break had seemingly vanished, leaving behind nothing but an unmoving Super Mage Giant Phantom. "I got the Explode back, the Abyss Break was stopped and me and my bestest buddy drove away a bunch of creepy shadow monsters."

"Bambi, let's not forget everyone else present. I think we all pushed Jose back." Lucy was feeling some relief as well, but it was tempered by concerns. Despite all that had been said to her, there was still a part of her that accepted the blame for this situation. She wanted it to simply end, to keep her new family safe from the consequences wrought by the family she shared blood with, so she had to hope that this was truly the end of the conflict with Phantom Lord. She wanted that, but she was unsure of it.

"I know, I know," Bambietta said as she began to relax. "Three cheers for Fairy Tail and all that. But... I totally beat up a ninja. Rare is it you get to say that in this day and age, so I'm going to be keeping that thought as my happy place."

It was not entirely true. Oh yes, Bambietta would remember well the severe beating she had dished out to Hanza Nukui, but she also understood that her flippant attitude was not being entirely honest. Her happy place was Fairy Tail, as well as one member in particular.

"Hey, Lucy," Bambietta said, the Quincy moving closer to her. "When this is all settled, I was hoping maybe we could... talk later."

"Huh?" Lucy had not been expected Bambietta of all people to suddenly sound unsure of herself and withdrawn. If the wizard had glanced down, she would have taken notice of Bambietta nervously digging her heels into the ground and shifting her feet about. "Sure, we can do that. Is something wrong?"

"Well, no," Bambietta said, her eyes glancing off to the side. "It's just, I was hoping we could talk because... Because..."

Despite her awkward manner of speech at the moment, Bambietta was getting riled up inside. How could this be so hard? She had always been so much more forthcoming and up-front about her desires in the past. Sometimes way too forward if Liltotto's criticisms were to be believed. So why was she having trouble spitting it out now?"

"Because..." Bambietta repeated, the Quincy unable to get to her point. "It's because..."

"Because she loves you!"

Bambietta's whole body momentarily flinched, her eyes going white for a moment. Had the world itself grown impatient and simply spoke on her behalf? No, that could not possible be it. After all, she recognized that voice. Bambietta turned around slowly, almost relieved not to have to awkwardly share eye contact with Lucy after her complete failure at broaching a certain subject, and could see Happy flying towards her.

"Stupid cat might be able to get my point across better than I can," Bambietta muttered under her breath.

Beneath Happy walked three individuals, two of Fairy Tail and one formerly of Phantom Lord. The lot of them looked bloodied and battered, but were seemingly overjoyed. Particularly of note was Juvia Lockser. Bambietta could see that she was sticking very close to Gray, the water mage clinging to his arms. Bambietta half expected Juvia's eyes to turn into hearts the way she was swooning over him.

"Okay," Bambietta muttered once more, "maybe I just need to be like her. That might be the ticket..."

"Oh, no." All Lucy could see was the injuries upon Natsu, Gray and Juvia, the wizard knowing that they were the results of the battles they had waged on her behalf. "You guys, I'm sorry..."

"For what?" Natsu suddenly asked in return, his voice as loud as ever. "I don't know about the human popsicle here, but I haven't had as good a rumble as that in months! 'Sides, we came, we saw and we kicked their butts, so what's there to be sorry about?"

Lucy nodded, though she was a bit concerned still. "I suppose you've got a point."

"Darn straight he does!" Bambietta shouted as she moved close to Lucy and draped an arm across her shoulders. The Quincy pulled Lucy in close, all the while bringing up her other hand and extending out her index and middle fingers. "Victory, am I right?"

"No."

"Huh?" Bambietta saw Liltotto suddenly appear amidst the Fairy Tail group, Hirenkyaku no doubt having been employed. "Lil, what's-"

Bambietta stopped her question. She could see that Wendy was close by Liltotto's side, the Quincy holding her tightly around the shoulders. The Dragon Slayer looked scared, but there was something else that caught Bambietta's eyes. Liltotto was holding on to Laxus Dreyar's ankle, the S-Class wizard clearly being dragged behind her. Worse, there was a blood staining his shirt and a trail along the ground behind him.

"Say, Lil," Bambietta whispered, the Quincy wondering if this was why Wendy was scared, "I know this guy was a real jerk earlier, but if he showed up to help, you really shouldn't have put an arrow through his chest. Especially not in front of poor, impressionable Wendy."

Liltotto was many things, calm and collected normally being two of them, but they went out the window at times like this. She was not capable of grace under extreme pressure, no matter how hard she tried. "I didn't freaking do this to him, Bambi! God! It was Jose freaking Porla!"

"Oh." That was all Bambietta could say. Rare was it that Liltotto lost her temper, leaving Bambietta unsure of how to even respond. "Lil, I'm sorr-"

"I have..." Laxus suddenly gasped. "Two holes... in my chest..."

"Sorry!" Wendy knelt down beside Laxus beside Laxus, the Sky Dragon Slayer beginning to use her healing magic. She tried not to look at the wounds, but kept her hands hovering over them. "Mister Laxus, I'm so sorry, but... thank you for saving me."

Laxus said nothing. Whether it was because he was too injured still or because he had no idea what to say to the young girl who's pleas had forced him into action against Phantom Lord, neither Bambietta or Liltotto could tell.

"Bambi," Liltotto whispered as she leaned towards her fellow Quincy, "I do have a confession to make."

Bambietta raised an eyebrow to that. What she had to say in response was drenched in concern. "What?"

"I may have... kind of injured Laxus a bit," Liltotto replied. "We kind of used Hirenkyaku down a few flights of stairs, so I can't say for certain if he banged the back of his head on any of them."

"Lil," Bambietta sighed, "this was an accident, right?"

"Hey," Liltotto shot back. "It's not my fault that Phantom Lord has marble stairways."

"Hate you..." Laxus grumbled. "Hate you both..."

"Okay!" Bambietta shouted as she slammed a her right fist into her left palm. "So all that's left is we need to go stomp a mudhole into another guild master and this whole silly mess will be behind us!"

"Bambi," Liltotto interjected. "No. Just no."

"What?" Bambietta glanced at Liltotto. "You and me smacked down the Chicken Fangs guild master together and I totally wrecked the one from Eisenwald all on my lonesome."

"Bambi," Liltotto said, her patience fraying slightly. Her panic was still overtaking her after all. "We're not dealing with the average guild master anymore. You realize that, right? Wizard Saint. On par with Makarov."

"Yeah," Bambietta said with a shrug. "After all this dumb ass has down, I don't think anyone could consider him a saint, let alone a wizard one."

Liltotto was too concerned with the situation to even consider dropping her face into the palms of her hands. Fear would do that after all, something she was sure that As Nodt would be thrilled to here. Assuming he was reborn in this world. No, more than that. Liltotto took a deep breath. Assuming she lived long enough to meet him here.

"Bambi," Liltotto whispered. "You didn't feel his power up there. It was like looking into an empty pit. So cut the flippant bullshit and take a look up their with your senses."

Bambietta let Liltotto's comment slide, knowing that she was quite clearly worried about something. "All right, fine, I'll- The hell is that?"

Before Bambietta could even reach out to sense Jose within the mechanized guild hall, she saw something tear through the structure of the machine itself. A monstrous beast, a massive one at that, was flying through the air.

"Oh, come on!" Bambietta shouted as she summoned her bow. "First a Bount, then a Soul Reaper, Arrancars and a ninja... and now Jose's throwing a freaking Hollow at us? Didn't he hear about how freaking awesome I was in Clover recently?"

Bambietta took aim with her bow, ready to strike down the monster before it could even hit the ground before her. She hesitated for a moment, the whole situation last less than a blink of an an eye for most.

"Wait, there's no mask..."

"Bambi, no!" The Quincy felt someone gripping tightly to her arm, so she turned to face them. It was Mirajane Straus, the woman looking like she was on the verge of tears. "Please, that's Elfman!"

"That's him?" Bambietta glanced back up at the monster as it descended towards her. "Okay, I take back anything I ever said about him. Dude looks like a boss."

Then did Elfman hit the ground hard, the monster rolling off his back and into a crouch. All the while did he keep his eyes looking up at the Phantom Lord guild hall, as if he was focusing on something. Liltotto, meanwhile, had to agree with Bambietta's assessment. She had clearly underestimated this man. He had defeated Sol of the Earth and taken what no doubt was a brutal hit from Jose just now.

"Brother!" Mirajane shouted as she ran towards him. "You... you did a Full Body Take Over? Then that means..."

"It's all right," Elfman replied, his tone one full of savagery that seemed held back at bay. "I... I have full control. So please don't cry. I can't... let that happen ever again."

Mirajane nodded, the silver haired woman wiping away any errant tears on her face. "Elfman..."

"I won't let this Jose or this power ever hurt anyone in my guild ever again," Elfman said, his mantra sticking with him.

"Really, child of Makarov?" a voice shouted from the sky above. "What did I tell you about promises you can't ever hope to keep?"

Bambietta looked up then, as did everyone else. There in the sky stood Jose Porla. No, that was not it. He was not defying gravity. Beneath his feet where several Shades, the lot of them holding him aloft as servants would a king. They floated down towards Fairy Tail, allowing Jose to remain unmoving as his descent continued. He simply looked down at the wizard with a sneer of contempt upon his face, his arms folded across his chest as his red cloak billowed through a faint breeze.

"All of you have been a thorn in my side for far too long," Jose said as he floated mere inches above the ground. He at last stepped down, his dark boots standing atop solid grounds. The Shades vanished then, as if they never existed at all, leaving Jose alone to stare down his most hated enemies. "However, I will give you one last chance to walk away from this encounter. Hand over Lucy Heartfi-"

Jose never managed to finish his demand. His voice cut short as something hit him in the face. He reached up then, his hand wiping away the spittle that was on his cheek. His expression lessened, his wicked smile fading for a more nondescript appearance.

"I thought we already unanimously told you to go to hell," Bambietta said, the Quincy having finished spitting literally in the face of a Wizard Saint. "Your guild's a wreck, your big dumb robot is kaput and you're just a big prick standing before us all alone. And you still want to come after Lucy? No way, Jose. So how about you just step off?"

Liltotto felt her heart seize up in her chest. "We're so dead."

"Is that your final answer?" Jose asked, his impassive expression remaining static.

Bambietta was about to speak up again, the Quincy just how she had become the voice of Fairy Tail in this encounter, but she quickly found that she did not have to be. The entirety of the guild was quick to lend their voices to her, a collective roar of defiance directed at Jose. From Natsu Dragneel to Levy McGarden, from Elfman Strauss to Cana Alberona, from Reedus Jonah to Laki Olietta, they were all ready to stand against the mad Wizard Saint.

Then there was Liltotto. She was quiet and concerned, awful memories lingering at the back of her mind. This man was nowhere near the strength of Yhwach, but his power was still a formidably one and it frightened her. Just making contact with it earlier had left her in a state of unease. Yet, despite that, she knew what she had to do.

She shouted in defiance of the Wizard Saint as well.

"To think that I would have to sully myself with fools such as this," Jose said with a chuckle. His eyes suddenly darkened, his lips curling back into a smile. "So be it! If you will not subject yourself to my mercy, then I will not permit any of you to live a moment longer."

The power of the Shades began to flow around Jose's right hand, forming and coalescing up the length of his arm. His fingers spread far and wide, as if accepting the gift the darkness was to bestow upon him, the power it could grant.

"Each and everyone one of you damned children of Makarov will be punished with death!" Jose threw his arm forward, a beam of violet light issuing forth. It was his a technique that Jose was known and praised for far and wide, a technique he had long perfected: the Dead Wave. It flew towards the lot of Fairy Tail wizards, leaving them all to be caught in its wake.

"Oh, shit." Bambietta was quickly swept up in the attack, as were all those she now called her guild.

Jose's lowered his right arm, the Wizard Saint watching as his power dissipated, smoke taking its place. It billowed up from the ground, slowly fading from sight. That allowed Jose to see something that truly pleased him. Those who called themselves Fairy Tail were on the ground, wounded and weak. It was far more gratifying than even he had expected. To see Makarov's guild in such a sorry state brought pleasure and joy to Jose's dark heart.

However, much to the Wizard Saint's irritation, he saw something. None of his chosen victims were dead. He could see there chests heaving, a sign of continued breathing. Worse, he could hear their ragged breaths. That, however, was not the end. He could see several of the Fairy Tail guild members beginning to rise to their feet. That, in turn, disgusted him. It sickened him to the core.

Bambietta, however, simply looked about. She could see that many of her comrades were still done, the fight having been beaten out of them. Elfman's back was bloodied and scorched, the man having used his monstrous body to protect Mirajane from the attack. He was barely moving, his breaths clearly ragged, his will to fight perhaps spent. Laki and Macao were down, as were so many others. All Bambietta could see standing besides herself were a select few, Natsu and Gray among them. "Did he just... take out two-thirds of us with just one attack?" Bambietta asked as she took in the carnage. "Well... fuck."

"I told you what we were dealing with," Liltotto said as she began to rise, "but did did you listen? No, you had to go and spit in a Wizard Saint's face. Why don't you go and tug on his cape next?"

"Okay," Bambietta retorted, "Meni would never let you live it down for that."

"What?" Liltotto asked. "He's got a blue suit and a red cape."

"You know damn well how much those comics meant to Meni," Bambietta replied. "She'd never let you hear the end of it for the injustice of comparing this dick to Superman."

"We're going to die, Bambi," Liltotto whispered, her tone breaking any sense of the levity her kinship with Bambietta brought about. "He's going to kill us all."

"Yeah, well..." Bambietta looked to her side. Wendy had been clear of Jose's attack, the Sky Dragon Slayer far and away in her attempt to heal Laxus. She could see that Lucy and Levy were struggling to stand back up from Jose's attack, leaving a spark of anger to form within the Quincy. She looked towards Jose then, her lips curling back into a wild grin befitting a woman who had once challenged the Soul Society itself. "I've died worse ways!"

Bambietta leapt forward, twin orbs of the Explode forming within her hands. She threw them both out towards Jose, all the while knowing full well that they could not harm him directly. She wanted to kill him so very much, the Quincy's gut feeling letting her believe that both Makarov and Erza would understand under the circumstances, but Bambietta knew she could not do it so simply.

Instead did she allow the Explode to infect the portions of the ground to the left and right of Jose. More importantly, twin stones that lay atop it. They burst apart immediately, the explosive force that Bambietta was able to generate just as she hoped it would be. Twin plumes of smoke kicked up almost immediately, which was exactly what she wanted.

Jose furrowed his brow for the briefest of moments, his vision obscured. However, he kept his fractured composure as best he could. This was, after all, a nuisance at best.

Bambietta, meanwhile, circled around the Wizard Saint, using Hirenkyaku to conceal any unnecessary sounds of movement. She was unwilling to let Jose hear any more footsteps than needed after all. All she wanted to do was take advantage of her ability to sense his presence, something he himself could not do in turn. In mid-step did she bring her bow into existence, taking careful aim at the center of the smoke.

One shot, that was all she needed to kill or critically injure Jose. Either it would end here or bring this closer one step closer to an end. Whatever the result, Bambietta would be satisfied to some extent.

She let loose the solitary arrow of light into the obscuring smoke, hoping to hear a cry of pain. However, what Bambietta heard instead was something else. It was Jose's laughter.

The Wizard Saint had raised his hand up quickly, catching the arrow of solidified light within his fingers alone. The power of Shade magic encircled his hand, protecting him from harm. He looked at Bambietta than, the illumination of her own arrow first piercing the fog, then dissipating it.

"It is just as Hanza told me. You, just as he and my other new subordinates, can sense magic even when you cannot see. A true talent, but not one that can overcome my years of experience." Jose's voice suddenly cracked, his face shattering into a hellish smile. "Stupid girl! You and all your so-called family have no hope! You are nothing more than insects fighting a dragon!"

Bambietta shrugged off any concern, preparing to fire another bow. She did not get the chance however, another voice calling out with passion.

"Well, that suits me just fine! Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Jose turned quickly, raising his left arm up by the elbow, a wall of Shades bursting forth as if from the ground itself to shield him. It was not a moment too soon, a torrent of flame smashing into the defense almost immediately.

"Salamander," Jose said as the flames died down, his barrier doing the same. He could see Natsu standing not a few yards from him, the young man running the back of an arm across his mouth. "Your flames are impressive, but it doesn't matter in the slightest. None of you have a chance in hell of defeating me. Not one!"

"We'll see about that!" Natsu lunged for Jose then, bringing a fiery left fist to bear. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Jose saw the attack coming, the Wizard Saint quick to evade it. A simple movement of his feet and he had been able to sidestep Natsu's attack, the flames of his hand simply flickering in the air a few scant inches from Jose's face. "Impressive, Salamander, but ultimately futile."

"That so?" Natsu spun around, managing to do a backwards flip so as to better propel his next attack. "Fire Dragon's Claw!"

Jose took notice of the attack, ready to dodge it as he had just before, yet he could not. His feet were not moving. Worse, they felt cold.

"You aren't going anywhere, pal!" Gray shouted. The mage was down on his knees, one hand planted firmly against the ground. From his fingertips did a trail of ice extend, one that simply ended at the base of Jose's feet. It had moved clearly upwards then, having solidified around the Wizard Saint's ankles. "Natsu, take him!"

Natsu was glad to oblige, his upwards motion still in effect. He was ready to hear the impact, to feel Jose's jaw against his foot, but nothing happened. No, all that Natsu felt was his world stay upside down, his scarf falling before his face.

"Pitiful." Jose stood firmly, his right hand grasping firmly around Natsu's ankle, leaving him to hang upside down. The barrier of the Shades were around Jose's hand, allowing him to ignore the power of Natsu's fire almost entirely. "Did you really think your flames could drive away my darkness?"

"Natsu!" Gray prepared himself to attack next, panic setting in. "Ice-Make: Cannon!"

"As for you..." Jose turned around quickly, firing off another blast of his Dead Wave at Gray. It was enough to make the young man switch gears, once more returning to a crouching position and throwing his hands to the ground. "Ice-Make: Shield!"

The frozen barrier burst forth from the ground before Gray. Unlike before, this time he had been at the ready to defend anyone and everyone from Jose if need be. The Dead Wave struck the ice wall right after its creation, leaving Gray to grit his teeth.

"Come on," he hissed. "Hold!"

It did not. No, it simply could not. The ice began to crack, violet light piercing through. Then it was entirely through, leaving Gray to be caught in the blast. He screamed for the second time in the last few minutes, once more the victim of the Dead Wave's power. His ice barrier had cut it down, but not nearly enough. Gray hit the ground hard then, his body incapable of responding to his desires to fight further.

"Damned fool," Jose very nearly spat out in disdain. "No one dares to attempt blocking one of my attacks. Learn your place!"

Jose prepared to fire yet another Dead Wave at the downed Gray, staying only his hand when a familiar face stepped between him and the Fairy Tail wizard.

"Master Jose," Juvia said, holding her arms out to her sides, "I beg you, stop this insanity."

"Juvia?" Jose lowered his hand for a moment. Her looked at her with his darkened eyes, for the briefest of moments questioning himself. "Move."

"I will not," Juvia said. "My beloved Gray does not deserve your wrath. Fairy Tail does not either. So why... why are you going this far?"

"You betray me?" Jose asked, his tone growing cold. "Just like Totomaru? And for... love? Before I found you, you were nothing more than a rain woman who brought despair to all around you! To yourself! I moved you past that! I made you one of the Element Four, Juvia of the Deep! I gave you a home!"

"And look what you've done to it!" Juvia at last shouted, her eyes briefly looking past Jose and towards the remains of the broken machine that had once been his guild hall. "Please, Master Jose, just stop. You're actions are destroying Phantom Lord just as much as they are Fairy Tail! So please stop this for all our sakes."

Jose could feel it then, drops of rain falling upon his body. He could see it as well, darkened clouds having formed in the sky. It was not long before the scattered rain drops became a downpour, leaving the battlefield caught in the storm that Juvia's sorrow had wrought.

Those of Fairy Tail held both their tongues and there fists, even Bambietta and the overturned Natsu. They had to hope that Juvia could potentially end this crisis here and now. As much as both the Quincy and the Fire Dragon Slayer were itching for a battle, they were willing to see how this would play out.

"Juvia..." Jose's eyes returned to their usual shade, the dark energy no longer flowing outward. He closed them both then, becoming silent. His expression remained composed, his mouth closed and its corners hanging low.

"Master Jose?" Juvia tentatively asked. "Let's just apologize. I'm sure that the Magic Council and Fairy Tai-"

Jose cut Juvia off with a whisper that was very nearly drowned out by the rain. "The number one guild of Fiore apologizing... to Fairy Tail?" Jose's eyes opened, the dark energy once more blazing outwards from them. "You have turned against me just as Totomaru had! Juvia Lockser, you will suffer the same fate as that traitor!"

"Wait, did that guy left me to go talk to you?" Natsu asked, his eyes going white with annoyance. "Man, we were supposed to fight Kusaka together!"

"Master Jose," Juvia said, the woman deeply concerned. "What.. happened?"

"You..." Liltotto whispered, her worries from earlier coming to the surface. "You didn't..."

"I gave him what all traitors deserve," Jose answered. "Death."

The rain only intensified then, Juvia's expression growing solemn. "What?"

"He dared to fight against me," Jose continued. "So I split his belly wide open and left him in a pool of his own blood so I could deal with all of you personally."

"No..." Liltotto dropped to her knees then. This was precisely what she had been worried about when it came to Totomaru. However, it went deeper than that. Images played out across the Quincy's mind, of a king sitting upon his throne, one that was drowned in the shadows. She could see him so vividly, even now. She could recall the agony she had felt at the time; she could recall the sound of her own blood splashing against the stone floor. Most important of all, Liltotto could remember dying. Dying at the hands of the man who given her a purpose, just as Jose had done for both Totomaru and Juvia both. "We're... all going to die..."

There was nothing but silence throughout those who surrounded Jose, Juvia among them. Even Bambietta was at a loss for words. There was an anger building within her, something Phantom Lord itself seemed very good at provoking, but she could not focus on it entirely. She was infuriated at the prospect of a guild betraying one of its own, just as she had been with Eisenwald, but now she had something else to keep her preoccupied: the sight of watching Liltotto break down and succumb to her own despairs.

"You bastard!" Natsu Dragneel, however, was not one for being calm under the circumstances. "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

The flames consumed Jose then and there, the Wizard Saint having not had a chance to either properly defend himself or let go of Natsu to slip away. He did so after being struck, however, and he leapt away. His dark blue clothing was charred, smoke pouring off it. His cloak was no different, yet it was intact. Jose simply smiled despite the momentary pain, the guild master laughing it off. "Why the rage, Salamander? Totomaru wasn't even from your accursed guild!"

"That don't make a different to me, pal!" the Dragon Slayer shouted as he pulled himself up to his full height. "He was in your guild and that's how you treat him? That's how you were going to treat Juvia? Far as I'm considered, you don't deserve to be a guild master or a Wizard Saint!"

"Is that so?" Jose asked, almost curiously. "I was commanding this legendary guild before you were even a youngling, Salamander! Within my veins flows the blood of the founder of Phantom Lord! There would be no Phantom Lord if not for the Porla legacy! Our wills determine its future, not the fools who would dare defy it! Not you or the traitorous members of the Element Four!"

"Master... Jose..." Juvia was at a loss for words, the wizard barely able to recognize the man who stood before her know. This was not the Jose Porla who had brought her comfort when she had been at her lowest, this was simply a monster who had cost her her home, who may have killed Totomaru and who had hurt Gray. None of it would stand, even if it would require her to do something she had never imagined herself capable of. Her body of water having reached a boiling point, steam began to burst out from Juvia herself. "Water Slicer!"

"How dare you!" Jose swung out an arm then, a legion of Shades slipping into the space between him and Juvia. They were cut apart almost instantly, but another swath of the shadows took their place, completely breaking down Juvia's attack before it could even make contact with the guild master. It surprised Jose, that Juvia could force him to defend not once but twice, but he also knew what she was capable of in an enraged state. Still, he was no stranger to that sensation. "Is this how you repay me, Juvia of the Deep? No, Juvia the traitor!"

Juvia knew her master would attack and she was ready. Her body would simply shift to water the moment he made a move and she would remain unscathed. He, however, would not. Her counterattack would do what it needed to. It would cut him down. It had to.

Jose, however, knew full well what his famed water mage was capable of. Her strategies and tactics had been honed under his tutelage and leadership after all. She would simply turn to water and allow any attack he would launch to go right through her. That was hardly a conundrum however. This standoff she was trying to force would not go in her favor. Jose would not allow it to.

A Shade burst into existence behind Juvia, giving neither herself or anyone around time to react to it. From its right hand, specifically one finger, did a thin beam of dark magic issue forth. It struck Juvia directly in the back, the energy tearing through her physical form and out through the front of her torso.

"This can't... be..."

"Ah, Juvia. Your defensive capabilities are impressive, and no doubt you would have simply rendered my Dusk Piercer ineffective, but only if you could see it coming." Jose watched as his former guild member dropped to the ground, her eyes wide with shock. He had brought her done with the very same technique he had used not once but twice against Laxus earlier. "But do not fret, traitor. Despite your transgressions against me, Phantom Lord will always remember your services. You and Totomaru will both be missed."

"You piece of shit!"

Jose turned quickly, his attention having been diverted from Juvia. The woman from earlier, Bambietta Basterbine, was upon him. Her face was consumed in a snarl, her eyes blazing with fury. Her sword in hand, the Quincy swung down at Jose. Lost in her rage, she had one goal in mind: to cleave him in half from top to bottom.

"First you and the Dragon Slayer," Jose simply hissed as he caught the sword between the palms of his hands, the edge of the blade a mere inch from his head. "Jose and Totomaru are traitors to my guild and I will punish them as I see fit! You have no right to ju-"

"Shut the fuck up!"

Bambietta pushed one foot off of Jose's torso, letting go of her sword as she did so. Yet as her fingers slipped away from it, an orb of magic slipped out from her palm and infected the weapon. It exploded almost instantly, the blast engulfing Jose's upper body and silencing him for a brief moment.

Bambietta watched as Jose took a step back, the Quincy summoning another sword. She did not much care for sacrificing a weapon, but it was simply a matter of forging another one from the magic particles around her. It would have to do if she could not simply infect Jose's wretched self and detonate him.

"Please be dead, bastard." Her rage subsiding, Bambietta very nearly bit her tongue. "Oh, I hope Wendy didn't hear any of that..."

"Nice move, Bambi," Natsu said as he moved up towards the Quincy. "I'm starting to think we got a shot at winning this."

"Damn," Jose muttered as he waved away the smoke. He glared at Bambietta and Natsu both, a rage glowing with his eyes. "You two dare to cause me harm? Then I shall return that indignity upon you both a thousand fold!"

Jose prepared himself to attack, to launch a volley of his dreadful power, but he quickly back-peddled. An axe cut into the ground, leaving dirt and debris to be kicked up. Jose could see it then, a bull-like man turning to glare at him.

"Sorry, Miss Lucy," Taurus shouted. "I won't let him moove out of the way again!"

"Damned pest! Away with you!" Jose attacked almost immediately, his hand sweeping out. Explosions of dark energy rung out around Taurus then, the Dark Pulse spell forcing the Celestial Spirit to cry out in pain before fading away into the realm he called home in an attempt to recuperate. Then did Jose turn on Lucy then, his eyes flowing with an enraged power. "I suppose your father's contract never said what I had to bring you home unharmed."

Turning his back entirely on both Bambietta and Natsu, Jose began to raise a hand up to attack the frightened Lucy with. That was enough to infuriate both the Quincy and the Dragon Slayer. They leapt at Jose then, screams of defiance echoing forth from their longs.

However, their attacks never hit. Both fighters found themselves caught then, twin hands of darkness gripping them tightly. "What the hell is this?" Natsu screamed as he looked about, catching sight of a massive orb of pitch-black dark behind him, red eyes peering out from the center, nearly a dozen arms continuing to sprout outwards from its mass.

"Damn you!" Bambietta screamed, the Quincy trying to wiggle free of the creature. "Lucy!"

"Hold them still, my Shade," Jose said as he simply kept his focus on Lucy. "As for you, you've brought this upon both yourself and your guild." He brought one finger up, pointing towards one of Lucy's knees. "Yes, this should do nicely. I wouldn't want you kicking all the way to your father."

Jose prepared himself to use the Dusk Piercer, but was caught off guard when he felt a hand clasp down upon his wrist. "Sorry, man, but what self-respecting ladies man would let you go and do something like this?"

Lucy looked on, catching sight of a particular wizard having taken hold of Jose's arm and standing in his way. "Loke?"

"Well, I'll be damned," Bambietta grunted, the Quincy trying to break free of the Shades' arm with Blut Arteria. "I guess he's not all that bad of a guy after all."

"After all," Loke said, the man grinning, "making ladies weak in the knees is my job. So step off, Jose."

Lucy stared blankly at the two wizards. "Oh."

Bambietta could only blink in dissatisfaction. "Seriously?"

Natsu, meanwhile, was all for his comrade in arms. "Kick his butt good for me, Loke!"

"Take you damned hand off me, child of Makarov," Jose said, his disgust as Loke's actions leaving him grow more enraged with each and every second.

"Sure, if you say so. But don't blame me if you regret it." Loke made certain to pull his hand away from Loke, the wizard doing a quick chant. "O Regulus, grant me your strength!"

Loke's hands and feet became engulfed in the golden light of the Regulus magic, leaving him in a position to strike. He launched his right fist towards Jose's face, intent on striking him down. However, much to his consternation, the Wizard Saint simply evaded his attack.

"Most impressive," Jose said in an honest tone, all the while continuing to dodge each and every attack, never missing a beat. "I've never see a Caster magic quite like this. Tell me, where did you learn it?"

"Wow, and here I thought a Wizard Saint would know about every kind of magic!" Loke taunted, all the while keeping up his offensive. "How about you hold still? That way I'll knock some sense into you!"

"You are just another brat of Makarov's after all," Jose said. "If so, then I will end this!"

Jose was quick to move then, his offense as nimble as his defense. His hand launched upwards, cloaked in darkness, and it caught one of Loke's glowing hands tightly.

"Your light can never hope to drive away my darkness," Jose sneered. "However, the reverse does not hold true!"

Jose's other arm swung out to the side, dark magic drawing around it preparation for a Dead Wave. The orb formed in his palm and he brought his hand forward.

"We'll see about that!" Loke was unwilling to let himself be caught point blank by the attack. To that end did he slam his free fist into the orb, the light of Regulas colliding with the darkness of the Dead Wave. "Jose Porla, I won't let you... you..."

Loke could feel it then, a certain lightness to his body. Worse, he could see his arms both growing transparent, his fist losing the magic of Regulas around it.

"No..." Loke muttered under his breath, realization dawning on him. "Damn it, not now!"

"The hell?" was all Bambietta could say in regards to the oddity before her, the Quincy momentarily giving up on her struggle against the Shade monster.

"Loke?" Lucy was equally confused. "Are you all right?"

Jose was no less confused, however, he simply did not care. Whatever was happening, it was a means to an end. "Allow me to conclude your resistance!"

Jose pulled his arm in more towards the center, Loke's resistance having fading as much as his body and magic appeared had, and fired the Dead Wave directly at his chest. The wielder of Regulas cried out in agony, his body flying back and skidding across the ground.

"And now..." Jose turned his attentions to Lucy, only to be interrupted. Catching sight of an attack coming towards himself, Jose brought up a barrier of Shades. A series of sharpened cards, having spun about like shurikens, harmlessly bounced off it. "Brazen upstart!"

Jose spun about, firing a blast of the Dead Wave. Cana Alberona was quick to dodge it at the last second, the woman throwing another series of cards. Once more did Jose keep his shield up, leaving the attacks to merely ricochet off of it. Yet as the cards hit the ground, they detonated. Smoke and debris kicked up, forcing Jose to push it aside with a wave of both his arm and a series of Shades.

"Such insolence!" the Wizard Saint shouted. "To think you could fight me with such parlor tricks!"

Jose stepped forward then, intent on taking down Cana one way or another. Yet, as his right foot stepped back down on the ground, he caught sight of bolts of lightning bursting up from three cards that he only then noticed.

"Not my fault you couldn't keep your eyes on the prize," Cana said as she held in her hand three particular cards. "Now, for my next trick..."

The trap that Cana had laid down when Jose had been distracted by the smoke kicked in, electricity coursing through Jose's body. The Wizard Saint roared in pain, his teeth clenched together. "Damned fool!"

Despite his muscles convulsing as they were, Jose was still able to drag his arm into the air, another Dead Wave issuing forth. It struck Cana dead on, throwing the wizard to the ground. She hit the dirt and rocks hard and was left breathing but unmoving. Her consciousness interrupted, her cards lost their affect, the lightning fading away.

"And so two more fools have fallen." Jose took a deep breath and looked towards Lucy once more. "I suppose you and I both should thank them however. They gave me a chance to think clearly. I can't bring fame and glory to my guild by bringing a wounded woman to her father, now can I?"

Jose was mad, that much had been made certain, but to Lucy it appeared so much worse now. He instability was frightening her now more than ever, his unimaginable powers only adding to the terror. "You... You're..."

"And if I can't hurt you..." Jose turned his gaze up at his monstrous Shade creation, the beast still holding both Bambietta and Natsu securely. "Perhaps I can convince you with... other methods."

Jose swung his hands back and forth, utilizing his Dark Impulse spell against both his targets. Explosions came into existence around Bambietta and Natsu, causing them to scream in pain while the Shade beast that restrained them remained unharmed. For both the pain was unimaginable, but what was worse was hearing Lucy's voice above the detonations. "Stop it! Please, just leave them alone!"

"Of course I will," Jose said, the man pausing for a moment. "Just as soon as you surrender yourself to me."

Lucy hesitated for a moment, her voice cracking. All around her were members of her guild, her family, and each and every one of them was wounded, all thanks to Jose. All thanks in part to her. She could not allow this to go on any further. "I..."

She would give in, she would submit to Jose's demands. Both Bambietta and Natsu knew that, but they could not allow Lucy to give in to it. So they did all that they could while held prisoner by the Shade beast. They used the only weapon they still had at their disposal: their voices.

"Don't you listen to him, Lucy," Natsu gasped. "Me and Bambi can take anything this creep can dish out, so don't you dare give up on account of us."

"Yeah," Bambietta added, her voice speaking up beyond the pain she felt. "This so-called saint is nothing "to us. Hell, I've known doggies who could blow me up better than him. So do your worst, jackass!"

"Fairy Tail ain't gonna give in to you no matter what you do!" Natsu screamed, his defiance matching Bambietta's own.

"You miserable cretins!" Jose screamed as he returned his attention to both Bambietta and Natsu, forcing them to endure a rapid succession of the Dark Pulse spell. "Die! Die! Die, you worthless trash!"

Lucy was still in a panic, but she knew she could not simply abide by Jose's demands. Especially not after what both her friends had said. Fairy Tail was fighting for her and she had to fight for it as well. So Lucy began to reach for a Celestial Spirit Key, knowing she had to bring out someone, anyone, to get Jose to stop torturing those she cared for.

However, Lucy was not the only one to feel that way. Liltotto was still on her knees, having watched the entire affair of the battle with utter despair. Jose's power was terrifying, his strength an unstoppable force to those who bore the mark of Fairy Tail. It only dredged up awful memories, her recollection of hers and Giselle's battle with Yhwach fresh in her mind.

Now, however, was something cutting through the fog of despair. The screams of torment that belonged to those she considered close to her were clawing at her mind, taking hold of her attention and not letting it go. Fear gave way to pain, forcing her to look beyond the despair that Jose's power had inflicted. Natsu's agony was her agony. Bambietta's suffering was her suffering. One she adored, the other she loved, and Liltotto remembered well what she had vowed to do when the chance to make up for past mistakes had come to her.

"Never again..." the Quincy whispered as she slowly began to rise up to her feet. "And not him..."

Liltotto began to draw on all the magic around her, from the environment itself to the powers of her fallen comrades. It began to form and coalesce within herself, giving life to the inner strength she held inside her soul. She took one single deep breath, then allowed herself to scream.

The magic around Liltotto exploded outwards, a column of faint, blue light shooting up into the cloudy sky. It too joined her scream, the very sound of the column echoing her fury. From it did twin beams spread outwards, as if forming a cross. Its power radiated towards all those who could lay their eyes upon it, the light almost blinding. It was enough to catch even Jose's attention, the Wizard Saint turning his gaze upon the translucent cross.

His torturing of Bambietta and Natsu having ceased, Jose could only express his confusion. "What is this?"

"Oh, that's simple," Bambietta answered, the Quincy speaking despite blood slipping out from the corner of her mouth. "It's your angel of death, bastard. I just wish I could be the one who's about to dish out the pain."

The light faded as quickly as it had been born into the word, leaving Jose and all around him to stare at Liltotto. The young woman was hovering in the air, her feet dangling above the ground. From her back had two small wings of pale, blue light sprung forth, a matching halo above her head.

"Interesting." That was all Jose had to say at first, the wizard firing off a Death Wave at Liltotto. It struck her dead on, leaving the Quincy to do a flip in the air. She was quick to right herself, however. Liltotto's feet hit the ground and skidded across it for a brief moment, but she was quick to launch herself off it and towards Jose himself. "Very interesting."

Jose fired off another Death Wave, having noted that the transformed Quincy could not resist its strength still, but this time it did not go as he had hoped. Liltotto's mouth opened up wider than Jose ever imagined possible, his dark magic quickly consumed. Liltotto had lost known of her momentum, the Glutton having protected her from harm and kept her from having to dodge.

"You hurt Bambi... You hurt Natsu..." Liltotto's massive jaws spread out further, her voice bellowing from deep within her mouth. "I'm going to devour you whole!"

"Go ahead and try!" Jose screamed in defiance, the power of his Shade magic at the ready. It flowed around his entire body, forming an orb of protection, a barrier that he could only barely peer out through the darkness of. Liltotto's jaws bit down on the barrier then, taking Jose off the ground almost entirely. Both he and the enraged Liltotto flew backwards, the Quincy driving the Wizard Saint away from the others and towards his own guild hall.

Those of Fairy Tail simply watched on as the angelic Quincy slammed Jose through the stone wall and out of sight, the lot of them caught off guard by Liltotto's Voll Stern Dich. All save Bambietta, who knew precisely what it was capable of. It made her jealous, yes, but she also knew that some day that power would be hers again as well. She had already regained the Explode, so that was the next step.

Though first she and Natsu had to free themselves of the Shade beast. Bambietta struggled against it, trying once more to use Blut Arteria despite leverage not being on her side.

"Wow," Natsu said, the Dragon Slayer struggling as well, though completely mystified by Liltotto's transformation. "Looks like she's got a fire in her belly now."

Bambietta continued to fight against the Shades' grip, only sparing Natsu the briefest of replies. "Let's just hope she can get Jose in there, too."

* * *

For Jose Porla what he was facing was unthinkable. He was the proud master of the greatest guild that Fiore had ever known in its history. He was one of the esteemed members of the ten Wizard Saints. How then could he be challenged by a single, solitary member of Fairy Tail? It was happening now, leaving him to question the reality he found himself in.

Yet, as he was pushed back, his barrier protecting from the debris around him, Jose knew he had no reason to be surprised at the above. He would have expected this potential from one of Fairy Tail's S-Class wizards. Erza, Laxus, Mystogan, Gildarts or Makarov; any of them he would have expected a challenge from. However, to have this happen from an unknown, from a potential neophyte, was unfathomable. Yet it was happening.

Jose was finding himself receiving a true battle from the one he had come to recognize as Liltotto.

"Damn you, child!" Jose could see his barrier was cracking, the Quincy's teeth breaking through, and it left him concerned. How could this possibly be happening? Yet, despite his cracking composure, he was able to react. The barrier of Shade magic opened behind Jose, allowing him to leap away and land on the floor. He found himself back in the grand hall of his Super Giant Mage Phantom, but that interested him little. Instead he watched as Liltotto's jaws shut, destroying the magic orb that had been there once before. Bursts of dark energy spilled out from between her teeth, the mouth stretching back until it had return to its original size and form around Liltotto's face. "What in the hell kind of wizard are you?"

"I'm not wasting time on that question," Liltotto said simply. "So just die and let me gobble you up."

Liltotto lunged at Jose once more, this time the Quincy making certain to dodge the next beam of Shade magic. Twice had she already consumed it, the bitter taste leaving her stomach churning. There was a limit to how much she could consume a darkness such as that, leaving Liltotto to have to resort to other methods. She surrendered herself entirely to her Voll Stern Dich as she closed the distance between herself and Jose, her fist colliding with his face. The Wizard Saint lost his footing, his body twisting around from the hit. Blood shot out from his mouth then, staining the carpeting of the guild hall.

Her physical attributes had been enhanced greatly by the activation of her holy form, leaving Liltotto with the opportunity to end this now. So as Jose fell back, she made certain to move around him, greeting him as his face twisted about. She swung out her closed right hand, intent on ending the Wizard Saint if need be. He simply had to fall and give her the opportunity to devour him with no barrier between them.

Unfortunately for her, Jose was no simple foe to defeat like that. His instincts as one of the ten great wizards in the land took over, allowing him to react to the punch before it could land. He tilted his chin up, a great wall of Shades springing up from the floor upon his command. Liltotto's fist struck the newfound barrier instead of Jose himself.

"Nice try, child of Makarov, but- What?"

Jose did not get the chance to finish his bold declaration. Liltotto's fist burst forth from amidst the darkness, striking Jose in the face once more. The Wizard Saint was thrown back, the side of his face striking the floor and skidding across it. Still, he was fast to counter his unexpected movement. A Shade formed upon his command, grabbing Jose and pulling up from the floor quickly. It set him down on momentarily unsteady legs, leaving Jose to glare at Liltotto.

"You miserable brat! How dare you? How dare you?"

Liltotto did not respond in words, the Quincy feeling that she had no time to bother. She was not Bambietta, after all, and taunting meant little to her. However, there was another reason she simply wanted this battle over with. So she leapt at Jose once more, prepare to strike him once more. Yet Jose was quicker to respond this time, a Dusk Piercer flying out from one of his fingers. It struck Liltotto in the shoulder, cutting through flesh and bone, but she did not allow it to deter her. Her face remained impassive, the Quincy ignoring the pain. Feeling it did not matter. Causing it did. As her body circled around from the attack, she summoned her bow and took aim. Her sights set on Jose, she began to draw upon the magic all around her once more, his as well, and allowed a glowing arrow to form.

Jose took pause, knowing he was unwilling to risk the attack striking him directly. Confidence was with him, the pride of a Wizard Saint, but he was not so foolish as to take unnecessary risks. He would defeat this attack in a manner befitting his title. Quickly did he swing an arm up, a barrier of Shades appearing before him. It was not a moment too soon, as Liltotto let loose her arrow.

It was then that Jose learned precisely what he was dealing with. It no simple arrow composed of magic he was dealing with. No, a burst of light fired forth from the bow. It was perhaps not as powerful as the blast of a Jupiter Cannon, but the scope of the attack was closer to that than what Jose had expected from a mere archer. The blast struck the Shade barrier immediately, redirecting the power along its edges. Jose could feel the energy whisk by his sides, the energy leaving him baffled. If it had struck him dead on, he could scarcely imagine the results.

Worse, he could see the light beginning to shine through his Shades, the barrier beginning to crack. His heart seizing up for the briefest of moments, Jose knew he could not simply escape out the sides. The energy had him pinned. His rage growing at the indignity of it all, Jose threw up his arms one at a time over and over again, summoning Shade barrier after Shade barrier. Over and over did they rise up, filling the gap between Jose and the barrier that was failing.

Then did the first shatter, Liltotto's attack bursting through it and striking the next. Over and over did it go, the blue energy coming every closer to the Wizard Saint until at last he could see the light beginning to pierce the last barrier he had made, the one only a foot away from his face.

"Damn you..." Jose crossed his arms across his chest, forcing a legion of Shades to appear and swarm around him, forming a cocoon. "Damn you!"

* * *

Laxus Dreyar was not fond of how this day had been going. He had come to Fiore not of the goodness of his heart, but because he had been guilt tripped into the matter of fighting Phantom Lord. At least that was what he kept trying to tell himself. Now he had been rendered ineffective in the battle, the guild master of the rival faction having brought him closer to the brink of death than he could recall ever being. It was shameful and frustrated for a wizard of his caliber to be reduced to this. Worse, he was left to watch on as those he deemed weaker than him carried on the fight.

All because he had decided to help a scared little girl.

Now he was looking to that girl for assistance, Wendy Marvell using his powers as a Sky Dragon Slayer to heal the wounds to his chest. Laxus simply lay there, Wendy's glowing hands hovering over his chest. The pain was lessened, but it was still there. "You got to hurry, kid. The rest of those losers don't stand a chance without me..."

"I'm sorry, Mister Laxus, but I've never dealt with wounds this bad before." Wendy tried to keep a stiff upper lip, the young girl having spoke the truth. This was so much worse than anything she had seen in Cait Shelter, but that was not the worst of it. "This is all my fault. If you hadn't tried to protect me..."

"That was my choice, so don't go apologizing to me," Laxus interrupted. "But I do ask that you give this your all. Otherwise you're probably going to have to clean up even nastier injuries before this battle is over. No way that pipsqueak can take down Jose."

That was when it happened. Laxus and Wendy were both caught off guard as a brilliant beam of light flew out of the Phantom Lord guild hall. It was enough to illuminate the rain soaked battlefield. Then the light was gone as quickly as it had come, a man falling from it and hitting the ground after a few yards. Shattered dark magic was all around him, slowly dissipating. What truly caught Laxus' attention was the identity of the man.

It was Jose Porla.

The Wizard Saint was clearly worse for wear, his uniform in ruins, his cape ragged and worn. Must catching of all, however, was the bare arm that hung limply by Jose's side. The sleeve itself was gone, leaving behind a charred and bloodied arm. If Laxus had not known any better, he would have sworn it must have been broken.

"What the hell?" Laxus shouted. "That little twerp did all of that to him?"

"Please be quiet," Wendy pleaded. "I can't concentrate when you're screaming like that."

* * *

Liltotto hovered out of the guild hall and towards Jose. She could see that she had wounded him greatly, but it vexed her so. He had survived her attack. That was irritating enough in its own right, but the fact that she had only managed to damage an arm was the worst part. She had been hoping for at least some destroyed internal organs, if not complete and total incineration. "Those damn barriers."

Yet it did not entirely bother her. She would have to try again, or perhaps devour him as she had considered earlier. That no doubt would worry her new family, but she would do anything to keep them safe. To keep Bambietta safe.

"What an impressive foe you are, little one," Jose said, a Shade appearing before him and lifting his arm up. The constructed creature began to shift in appearance, forming a dark cast that bound the broken limb to Jose's arm. He raised his right hand up, clenching it into a fist as his eyes darkened with black magic once more. "To think that I would be backed into a corner by the likes of you! That I would be forced to use my full power! Very well!"

"Full power?" Liltotto had heard it well, her annoyance suddenly building. She could not let that happen. She was more than holding her own now, but it was not going as well as she had hoped either. To let Jose ascend to a greater level of threat would be foolhardy. To prevent that, she flew towards the wizard, intent on stopping him before the situation could escalate.

Yet then did she suddenly feel her body scream in pain. Her eyes bulged out, the Quincy coughing up blood. Her wings flickered for a moment, leaving her to hit the ground and skid across it.

"Damn it," Liltotto muttered as she pulled herself up into a crouch. "Not now... Not now, damn it!"

Liltotto screamed as her tiny wings and halo glowed more fiercely than every before. She once calm demeanor faded, a look of hateful intensity cast towards Jose. Then did she fly towards him again. Yet, just as her worst fears predicted, the Quincy's wings and halo both faded from sight complete, leaving her to fall to the ground once more..

"Lil!" Bambietta did not know what was going on, but it left her in fear.

Liltotto pulled herself up to her knees, her body feeling as if it was on the verge of breaking. This was exactly what she had feared was going to happen. Where she had come from, the Voll Stern Dich was a force to be reckoned with. Here it was no different, but something had changed. Now there was a trade off to that power, one Liltotto had discovered when she had initially used it in service of the Chicken Fangs. The pain was temporary, the fatigue as well, but Liltotto knew that would not matter.

For Jose Porla was standing before her know, looking down at the kneeling Quincy. "You have fought valiantly, young one. To have given a Wizard Saint of my pedigree such a battle... For that you should be rewarded."

Jose slowly brought up his right hand, his fingers moving past Liltotto's face. She looked to the side, her eyes glancing at her fellow Quincy. Liltotto knew what was coming, an experience she had suffered through once before. The last time she had been alone, her only ally already dead. Now, however, could she take solace in knowing that Fairy Tail was with her. That Bambietta was there to see her until the very end. Still, nothing could stop Liltotto from shedding tears.

"Bambi," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Damn it..." Bambietta looked on, still caught in the hands of the Shade. She could not use her sword or her bow. The Explode was denied of her, her hands held firmly against her body. All she could do was scream. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"

"That's right. Struggle." Jose had taken notice of Bambietta's actions. "It only intensifies my Shade's grip upon you. So shout all you want. It will change nothing."

"The hell it won't!" Natsu was no different from Bambietta, the Dragon Slayer resisting the Shade's grip as best he could. "Fire Dragon's Roa-"

Natsu never had the chance to finish the incantation for his attack. Another arm from the Shade reached out, its hand wrapping around his jaw tightly.

Jose did the same, the Wizard Saint roughly pulling Liltotto's face back so she would face him,. He then pressed his index finger against her forehead. "For your efforts," Jose said, his calm face suddenly giving way to a cruel smile, "I will grant you a painful death!"

Liltotto closed her eyes, trying her best to face this moment with whatever dignity she could. If she could manage that against Yhwach, then this would be no different. Yet, much to her surprise, the embrace of death did not seem to claim her.

"What?" Opening her eyes quickly, Liltotto could see Jose leaping away from her, Shades underneath his feet pulling him far and away. Then, without warning, did Liltotto's world turn upside down.

There was a flash of ebony and crimson before her eyes, the blur striking the ground that Jose had once occupied. Whether it was a miracle of an act of mercy by an unseen god, Liltotto did not know. All she could see was the burst of magic all around her, the ground erupting upon impact. It was an almost frightful sight, yet Liltotto could feel none of it. No, the flash of movement was quicker still, it turning to shield her. Liltotto felt herself pulled away then. As she felt herself move upwards into the rain-filled air, Liltotto watched over an armored shoulder as the battlefield erupted into chaos, the explosion of magic only dying down a few minutes later.

"Liltotto Lamperd," a voice that was commanding of the respect worthy of a warrior born began to say. "Are you all right?"

Liltotto felt the wind kick up around her, as if she and her savior were descending back to the ground. The Quincy looked from the shoulder then, taking in the comforting expression of the one who had come to her rescue. "Erza?"

The wizard landing gracefully upon the ground, holding the Quincy tightly with one arm, the other gripping the hilt of a sword tightly. "What you did was worthy of our guild," Erza said softly as she gently placed Liltotto down and against the side of rocky outcrop. "However, I ask that you never do something as risky as that again."

Liltotto's eyes began to gloss over, her image of Erza beginning to blur. The Voll Stern Dich had taken quite the toll on the Quincy, leaving her to drift into a state of temporary darkness. "Er... za..."

Liltotto was unconscious then, leaving Erza to begin to rise back up to her full height. "Rest now, Liltotto. And leave the rest to me."

"Titania Erza!"

The S-Class wizard spun around then, her eyes narrowing as she glared at the crazed Jose Porla. The guild master was looking clearly overjoyed at the presence of a new challenger, something that left Erza sick to her very core. This was no game, no sick perversion of combat that anyone should enjoy. This was nothing more than fight to the bitter end, a fact that Jose had made very clear with his actions.

"Jose Porla," Erza said calmly, the woman trying to keep any rage buried deep within. "This does not need to escalate any further. I implore you, one of the ten Wizard Saints, to fulfill the obligations of your title. Let us find a peaceful end to this altercation you have initiated."

"Come now, child of Makarov," Jose retorted, Shade magic swarming all about him. "You and I both know what my answer will be. Why else would speak of peace yet stand before me as a lady of war clad in that suit of Purgatory Armor?"

"So be it." Erza steeled herself for what was to come, the wizard taking hold of her sword's hilt with both hands. She spun it around until at last it was brandished at the vile Wizard Saint. "Jose Porla, I will bring an end to your madness no matter what it takes!"

"Promises, promises." Jose flung his left arm in an arc, igniting a volley of the Dark Impulse spell. "Can you fools do anything else but make impossible declarations?"

Erza braced the Purgatory Blade before her, holding it tightly. The sea of Dark Impulse explosions rung out against the side of the weapon, forcing it to shake, but that was all. Her eyes pearing out from over the edge of the sword, Erza could see Jose following up his first attack with the Dead Wave. Erza was quick to respond however, the wizard leaping up and over both the attack and Jose. As she came down, she held the hilt of the Purgatory Blade with both hands. She was aiming to strike Jose from behind, to bring him down at any cost.

Yet, much to Erza's annoyance, a wall of Shades formed. The Purgatory Blade began to cut through them, but it was slowed. As the darkness was cleaved downwards, Erza could see Erza's glowing right eye staring at her. It was followed up by another Dead Wave then, one that struck the Purgatory Blade head on.

The force of the attack, blocked as it was, was enough to throw Erza back. The wizard's armored feet dug into the ground and tore through it until her momentum slowed.

"Still you stand," Jose sighed. "I suppose I should expect nothing less from one of Fairy Tail's very best. It's a shame then, Erza, that you are not able to come at me at your full strength. This would truly be a battle worthy of legend then."

"You're not in the best of shape either, Jose Porla," Erza said, the wizard preparing herself for another of the Wizard Saint's attacks. It was a simple matter. As it stood now, she knew she could not afford to make the first move in an engagement. She had to allow Jose to attack first, then respond with proper defense and counterattack.

"Yes," Jose hissed through grit teet, the wizard trying to keep his mind off the broken arm held tightly against his chest. "That insolent comrade of yours surprised me, Titania. I suppose miracles can happen, but never twice. You will hold no surprises for me."

Jose raised his left hand, ready to attack.

"I, on the other hand..."

Erza kept her body steady, prepared to defend against another attack from Jose. Yet then did she catch a slight movement in the corner of her eyes, one that caused a momentary chill running across her skin and for the hair upon the back of her head to raise up slightly. Even hurt and and tired from a previous battle, Erza's warrior senses were still as sharp as ever. She spun around then, her Purgatory Blade cutting through a hand of concentrated darkness.

She saw it then, an injured arm flowing back towards a massive Shade that held Natsu and Bambietta both. They were struggling, yet neither could escape its grasp. As Erza pivoted to face Jose Porla once more, she cut her blade through the air. The Purgatory Blade had no ability but to cut. There was no magic behind it save for its physical prowess.

That, however, was enough. The air itself was pushed forward then, becoming a blade of such force that it tore through the Shade, splitting it in two. So, as Erza glared at Jose, the Wizard Saint could see both Bambietta and Natsu landing on their feet, now free.

"What must I do to be rid of you pests once and for all?" Jose snapped then, the Wizard Saint watching as both the Dragon Slayer and the Quincy moved by the side of Erza. "I suppose I must hold back no further. You've brought this upon yourselves, children of Makarov! I will no longer allow you any pleasantries in this battle!"

Both Bambietta and Natsu raised eyebrows at that statement, the both of them sparing quick glances at the carnage that Jose had left in his wake so far. The Dragon Slayer then gave voice to what the both of them were thinking. "He's kidding, right?"

"Focus, the both of you," Erza commanded. "For Fairy Tail, for our guildmates and for Master Makarov, we must end this here and now. We face a mad Wizard Saint. As much as it pains me to say it, show no mercy or hesitation. If the opportunity presents itself, we must strike to kill for all our sakes."

Bambietta watched Natsu allowed his fists to become wrapped in flames, his eyes narrowing as he glared at Jose. Bambietta prepared herself as well, her sword appearing with her hands. "You're speaking my language, Erza."

"I know." That was all the S-Class wizard had to say, her tone wavering slightly. This was not the kind of battle she wanted her comrades to ever find themselves in, but there was no choice in the matter. "For Fairy Tail."

The trio of wizards lunged for Jose then, the Wizard Saint attacking with the Dark Impulse spell. Bambietta and Natsu scattered to the sides, continuing their advancements, while Erza simply charged through the explosion, a roar of defiance echoing from her.

"Damn you all!" Jose brought her arm in front of his chest, crossing it over his broken one. A barrier of Shades appeared all around him then in a perfect sphere, one that quickly found itself under attack. On one side a short sword, on another a Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. Then, from the front, the massive Purgatory Blade. Jose watched from within as his shield struggled against the three attacks, slight cracks starting to form. "When will you all understand that your pitiful resistance is futile?"

"Sorry, pal," Natsu shouted, his fire beginning to burn hotter, "but in case you haven't noticed, we're slow learners!"

"But we are quick on the uptake when it comes to figuring out how to kick your ass!" Bambietta shouted. "So how's about we have a little math quiz and remove your shield from the equation! Everybody, step back!"

Slamming her free hand against the Shade barrier, Bambietta unleashed an orb of her power. It quickly infected the Jose's shield with the Explode, leaving it to burst apart. Only Jose bore the brunt of the blast, the others having heeded Bambietta's advice and moved back.

However, now that the shield was gone, Natsu was the first to attack once more, his one good arm at the ready. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Fiery knuckles dragged across Jose's face, the Wizard Saint's head twisting to the side due to the force. His legs buckles however briefly, yet he did not fall. Bambietta and Erza both were prepared to attack then and there, yet they stopped when they saw a worrisome sight.

Natsu was crying out in pain. Trace amounts of blood flew out from between his fangs, his eyes once filled with determination now widening in shock. The flames around his fist faded, but there was another source of magic that had replaced them. Five sets of thin, dark beams were piercing through Natsu's torso, all of them projecting from the hand that belonged to the broken arm held against Jose's chest.

"Both of our arms are injured, Salamander," Jose whispered. "However, I can still use magic properly with mine."

Erza's world felt a little darker then, a wizard she had all but grown up with falling to his knees, blood staining his chest and stomach. Memories overwhelmed Erza for the briefest of moments then, of Natsu constantly picking fights with her, to her teaching him how to read. She could see the glassy look upon his eyes, only to watch as he was thrown aside by Jose's Dead Wave attack. For as long as she had known Natsu, he had always been ready to meet the next challenge, even if it was far beyond him. Even if he was defeated, he never lost his drive or his focus.

This, however, was different. Jose was out of the league of anyone left standing. He was wounded, yes, but so were all of them. So as Jose threw Natsu aside with another incantation of the Dead Wave, Erza did not see a fellow wizard taken down. No, she saw her family. She saw another with him she had been raised alongside. All of them, everyone laying beaten on the ground. It was as if she had been transported back to a time in her life she would never have wanted to experience ever again. Perhaps it would not have been the case if her battle with Jin Kariya had not dragged her buried past up to the surface, but now her mind was falling further back, of a village and its inhabitants being laid waste to by an unforgiving force.

That was why this had to end here and now.

"Jose!"

Erza dashed forward then, leaving Bambietta in shock. The Quincy could not recall a time she had sensed such a rage from Erza, from the woman who had quelled her fury back on Galuna Island. Deep down did Bambietta reveal one thing to herself then and there, that the sensation was almost as awe inspiring as it was frightening.

To a Wizard Saint of Jose Porla's stature, however, it was just another attack he would have to face. So summoned into his hand of the cold, dead night, a spell had learned in his youth but rarely gotten the chance to use in this day and age of being a guild master. He would have thanked Erza Scarlet for providing him with the opportunity if he had not intended to end her life with it.

The pitch black power of the Void Sword within his palm, Jose parried the Purgatory Blade with all the strength he could muster. Power exploded against power, yet it was plain to see for Jose that he was not winning the clash. The weapon born of his Shade magic was great indeed, but the Purgatory Blade was beyond its scope. Worse, he could only wield his sword with one hand, while Erza was in the position of holding it steady with both. While having an broken arm had allowed Jose the unorthodox change to defeat Natsu Dragneel, it wold not assist him here.

He relented then, leaping back as he commanded a Shade to come into being. It grabbed him by the shoulders, flying away so as to give Jose more distance between himself and Erza. However, as he landed on his feet, another individual appeared before him.

"Surprise, dumb ass!"

Bambietta was on Jose then, Hirenkyaku having gotten her in close. Her sword clashed with Jose's own, the Quincy hoping to cut him down alongside Erza. Bambietta was no different from the S-Class wizard now. She had had more than enough of both Jose and Phantom Lord. She had been determined to end him earlier if need be, but there had been something holding Bambietta back then. She had been at least a little worried about how those of Fairy Tail would react to her decision.

However, things were different now. Erza had made it quite clear, that they were fighting for their very lives against Jose. That was music to Bambietta's ears, a comfort to her heart. This was the kind of battle she truly lived for. After all, the truest form of a fight was one in of kill or be killed, one in which you would die if you lost. She had fought for many varying reasons since coming to Fairy Tail, yes, but this was the purest form of it to Bambietta. So, as weapons clashed, the Quincy lost herself in the fight in a manner in which she had not since she had last set foot on the grounds of the Soul Society. She had been granted permission to kill by a superior and she would take it for all it was worth.

Yet following through that boon was something that Bambietta could see would not be as easy as she had hoped. Jose was wounded but he was far from weak. Bambietta's weapon was clearly not on par with Erza's own, as the Wizard Saint was parrying her attacks with ease. That was fine, as Bambietta knew what she could do that he could not.

"Parry this!" Bambietta threw out an orb of the Explode, catching Jose's Void Sword immediately. The weapon detonated right away, the dark magic splintering outwards before fading. "And now it's your turn!"

Bambietta stepped to the side with Hirenkyaku, the Quincy having noted the surge of determined power behind her. Erza rushed into close combat with Jose then, swinging the Purgatory Blade in a horizontal manner. Unfortunately, it did not hit home. Jose summoned yet another wall of Shades, this one completely obscuring him from view. The sword struck the dark barrier and began to gnaw through it.

"Yeah, let's try this again." Bambietta threw a fragment of the Explode forward, igniting the barrier. "You can't hide, Jose!"

The Purgatory Blade unobstructed, it cut through the explosion and the smoke that had once been the barrier, leaving Bambietta satisfied. Yet Erza was not. She had felt resistance against her blade within the attack, but she knew she had not cut through Jose himself.

When the smoke cleared, that much was obvious. All that stood before her was a dark reflection of Jose himself, an immaterial Shade cut in half.

"What?" Bambietta cursed herself then, the Quincy having not kept a lock on Jose's magic during the last few moments. She had been so focused on Erza's own, having never expected her to attack in the manner that she just had, that the Quincy had not kept her focus on the enemy himself. "Where the hell is he?"

"Child of Makarov!" Jose himself suddenly tore threw his own Shade reflection, the Wizard Saint having been behind it. He lunged at Bambietta, his fingers wrapping tightly around her face. Bambietta struggled to pull away, but his grip was fierce and her leverage suspect, leaving her unable to use Hirenkyaku. "You're bothering me!"

Bambietta was about to shout at him as best she could, but she could not even afford a moment of muffled cursing. The Quincy scream then and there, as Jose fired off the Dead Wave directly against her face. As the magic struck her point blank, Jose let go of Bambietta. The attack sent her sailing back, Bambietta crying out all the while.

"Now then," Jose said as he turned to face Erza, "you're all that's left, Titania."

* * *

This situation was nothing less than a nightmare. Lucy's confidence had wavered earlier, but Fairy Tail's resolve had bolstered it then. Now, however, it was faltering once more. Her friends had fought a valiant battle against Phantom Lord. They had conquered the Jupiter Canon and vanquished the Abyss Break. They had defied the power of the Super Mage Giant Phantom and laid waste to any enemy that Phantom Lord had sent against them. They had beaten back the odds and rallied after Makarov's defeat, but now things were clearly different.

Jose Porla had entered the battle and he was personally taking all of Fairy Tail to task. Each and every guild member present had thrown their best at Jose, Liltotto catching him by surprise with a unimagined power, yet they were all dropping one by one. All for Lucy, all for Fairy Tail.

Now had both Natsu and Bambietta fallen, the latter having flown past Lucy after attack she had taken. Her heart racing, Lucy had turned to run to her. As Bambietta landed on the ground, her body kicking up a cloud of dirt, Lucy knelt by her side. "Bambi! Bambi!"

Jose's dark magic faded from around Bambietta's head, revealing her face to be both bloodied and bruised. Yet despite it all, the pale blue light of her defensive Blut ability coursed through her veins. "I love being a Quincy, but... damn." Bambietta furrowed her brow, her eyes blinking for a minute as the blurring faded and she looked up at Lucy. "That jerk could have hit me hard enough that I'd be seeing double or triple right now, but no..."

"Bambi?" Wendy was staying by Laxus' side, trying to heal his horrific wounds, but still did she look towards the chaos in horror. Bambietta was hurt now, the woman who had given her a home in Magnolia bloodied. "Bambi!"

"Damn it," Laxus grunted, his chest still screaming in pain. "You gotta get me back on my feet, kid."

"I'm trying!" Wendy screamed the words then, her anxiety finally overwhelming her. Her voice grew softer almost immediately after, the Sky Dragon Slayer sobbing. "Everyone's dying around me and I can't fix any of it..."

"Don't be talking like that, Wendy," Bambietta said as she struggled to sit up, Lucy helping her do so. "We're going to win this thing and go back home, okay?"

Despite her bravado, Wendy could see that blood was dripping down from the gashes on Bambietta's face, staining her white jacket and cape. She began to fidget then, her hands slowly beginning to moving away from their place a few inches atop Laxus' wounds.

"Wendy, forget about me and just keep healing that jerk."

Wendy had not expected Bambietta to notice. "But-"

"Much as I hate to admit it, he'd be better by Erza's side than me... And besides, I've got plenty of fight left in me. Don't... let how bad I look fool you." Bambietta began to rise up to her feet, trying to pull away from Lucy. Yet, much to her annoyance, she fell back. "Oh, damn it all."

"Bambi, you can't..." Lucy said, the wizard trying to hold her up as best she could.

"The hell I... can't..." Bambietta suddenly felt her breath catch in her throat, an onslaught of wind throwing itself against her. No, that was not all. She could feel power radiating from both Erza and Jose, their strengths clashing. Erza's blade of pitch-black metal, no doubt expertly forged, was clashing again and again with the sword of crackling darkness that Jose wielded once more. Every blow altered the air itself, forcing it to blow outwards from the battle. That, however, was not the end of it. Bambietta could see it clearly, the falling rain that Juvia's despair had caused; not a drop of it was making contact with the two wizards. The sheer force of their colliding attacks was keeping the water off then, forming a bubble of concentrated, empty fury about them both.

This was the strength of Fairy Tail's own Titania Erza. This was the power Jose Porla possessed, that of a Wizard Saint. They were of legend, leaving Bambietta stunned. It was nothing less than awe inspiring, even to a Quincy who had fought both for and against those who fancied themselves gods in the realms of the living and the dead of another world.

Now, at last, did Bambietta understand the hesitation that Liltotto had experienced earlier.

* * *

Erza Scarlet could feel her muscles body, her very body screaming at her to relent. She was throwing all that she had at Jose Porla, the wizard relying solely on the one thing she could hope to best him with: overwhelming power. Yet it was true what the Wizard Saint had said, that neither of them was at their best. Whether or not Erza could have bested him then was an unknown to her, but what she did understand was that she could only last so long wielding the tremendous power of the Purgatory Armor and its matching blade. Her spirit was unrelenting, yes, but her body could only support it so long.

It upset Erza, though not as a slight against her power. She was after all facing one of the ten greatest wizards in all of Fiore. No, it was simply that after all it had come down to, she did not have the power to protect all that she held dear from the hatred that had been targeted towards it.

That hatred, meanwhile, was in rare form. As Jose countered and parried, as he lunged and attacked, his voice threatened to drown out the clashing of metal against magic. "Fall, damn you! Fall!"

Another rain clearing collision occurred, one that left both Jose and Erza to step back. Only now, as a brief respite in their battle had occurred, did the rain begin to fall onto them both.

"To think that Makarov would have wizards this capable," Jose hissed. "That he would even be able to lure to his side both Totomaru and Juvia... It confounds me! I am the master of the greatest guild in all of Fiore! No longer will I hear how you lowly fairies could ever be our equals!"

Jose lunged for Erza then, the Wizard Saint bringing his Void Sword forward. It was met once more by the Purgatory Blade, Erza glaring into Jose's eyes. She had swung the weapon around with her right hand, managing to keep the Wizard Saint's own at bay. Yet then did she cry out in muffled pain. Her hand was flaring up in agony, soon joined by her entire arm. The Purgatory Blade was let go then, blood spraying out from between the thumb and index finger of Erza's hand, as well as from the back of her elbow. Through it all was a Dusk Piercer spell, own of Jose's own fingers having extending out away from the hilt of his sword during the clash.

"As your diminutive pest cost me an arm, so to have I taken one from you," Jose said with sadistic glee, his voice all but obscured by Erza's cry of pain. "And now, Titania, this shall end!"

Several Shades formed around Erza then, all under Jose's masterful control. They took hold of the S-Class wizard, restraining her as best they could. She struggled of course, her screams of pain converting to a roar of defiance. Still, her struggle only gave the Shades more power.

"Now then," Jose said with a eerie calmness coming over him, "Lucy Heartfilia..."

Jose held his arm up up, leaving the Void Sword to vanish from sight. Instead he took full control of the Shades, forcing them to encircle around and cling to Erza even more tightly. He at last looked towards Lucy, his eyes cold and dark.

"I offer you one more chance," he said. "Up until now, I have been acting with mercy and restraint. Come with me now, Lucy Heartfilia, and I will continue to do so. If not... the deaths of all Makarov's beloved children will be on your head!"

"You..." Lucy knew there was nothing else she could do. She gently lay Bambietta's upper body on the ground and began to stand. "You give me your word?"

"Of course," Jose replied. "On my honor as a Wizard Saint."

"Lucy, don't..." Bambietta coughed up. "You and me both know he'll just kill us all anyway."

Erza knew that as well, the ensnared wizard unwilling to let things end in this manner. With Jose's attention diverted, she began to use her Requip magic in the one way allowed to her now. Her body and armor were of no more assistance, but there was one thing a Requip specialist always had, her weapons. A sword appeared in the air several yard behind her then, one held up by the magic dominion she held over it. Its pointed towards her then, ready to move at speeds only a weapon from the Heaven's Wheel armory could obtain. Her body and the Shades kept it hidden from Jose's sight, even if he were to turn his attentions back to her. It was simple and easy, the decision Erza had made.

The sword would pierce through her torso as she was held aloft and cut directly into Jose Porla's skull.

So the sword began to accelerate upon Erza's instructions, yet she felt no pain, nor did she see Jose die with her own last moments of life.

All she heard was another cry out from behind her. Twisting her head back, Erza could see Jin Kariya, the Bount's back to her. Pierced through it was the Heaven's Wheel Blade, his hands clasped along its side and fighting to hold it back.

"Kariya?" Erza could not believe what she was seeing.

"Titania, what are you doing?" the Bount asked, blood oozing from the corners of his mouth as he dropped the sword to the ground. "Is this what your master would have wanted for you? Don't tell me you hope to make it up to your old friends by saving your new ones like this."

Kariya was next to fall then, the Bount laying in a pool of his own spreading blood.

"What was it you said to me?" Kariya gasped. "That we all can die at any time, but we must live to face any past sins? Then... live..."

Erza's eyes widened then, the unthinkable having happened right before her eyes. "Kariya!"

"How foolish," Jose said, his attentions brought back to the situation right before him. "Even he has betrayed me. And yet, his actions were a boon..."

Jose glared at Erza then, his maddened intensity leaving him unable to put his plans to the side. All he could focus on was the realization of what had almost happened.

"A child of Makarov even dared to consider herself a worthy sacrifice to cause my death? You, Titania Erza, will be swiftly and justly punished with the death you crave!"

Jose could only bellow in his rage, the Shades that held Erza responding in kind. Power coursed through them then, pouring all of the Wizard Saint's manifested malice directly into his target. Erza screamed in response, her very existence caught in absolute agony.

"Die! Die! Die!" Jose was lost to his fury then, the wizard allowing his hatred to get the better of him. "Die and give the Heartfilia family fortune to me!"

"What?" Despite her agony, Erza was able to speak up against Jose. "You're doing this... for something as petty as money?"

"Don't act like you didn't know!" Jose screamed, the Wizard Saint blasting Erza with the Dead Wave spell. "Phantom Lord has always been the greatest guild in all of Fiore! That was until your generation came along! Fairy Tail wizards beginning to eclipse my own in notoriety and fame! Even then, I knew we were superior! The Porla family fortune that my ancestor, Geoffrey, amassed was just the start! So many successful job requests led Phantom Lord to becoming the richest guild! It was all your generation left me to take pride in! But now, with you having access to the Heartfilia family fortune, I knew I would lose even that to Makarov! So don't you dare label my desires as petty!"

Jose's voice hit a crescendo then, dark power flowing all around him.

"I will not allow Fairy Tail to fortify itself with the money from that brat's family!" the Wizard Saint roared. "I will never allow your guild to stand above my own! Not now and not ever!"

"You fool," Erza whispered at first. Despite her pain, she could not help but smile down upon Jose. "Your obsession with who is superior and inferior has blinded you to the truth. Lucy never spoke of such things to us. She lives in a simple apartment, she fights by our side. She fights with us, laughs with us, cries with us. She's just another wizard in our guild. To us, she has always simply been Lucy of Fairy Tail, not of the Heartfilia family."

Jose simply glared at Erza while she continued.

"Your chosen trigger for this war? The heir to the Heartfilia's riches? That's all you see her as, but... you know nothing of Lucy Heartfilia or Fairy Tail! You've never seen her tears and you know nothing of her!"

Jose simply remained unphased. "I suppose I will find out in time then, yes? After all your guild has done to mine, I will need much more than a simple reward to repair the Jupiter Canon and the Super Mage Giant Phantom. But I suppose I was going to go this route even before that..."

Now it was time for Erza to stare at Jose with anger. "What?"

"Did you really think I would simply let Jude Heartfilia give me a reward in exchange for his dear daughter?" Jose laughed. "I'm going to bleed that fool's riches dry for her! I will take everything the Heartfilia family has to bolster Phantom Lord for generations to come! No one will stop me then! Not you, not Makarov, not the Magic Council and not even the king of Fiore!"

"You," Erza cursed, "you're insane! You'll never be able to-"

"No more words," Jose interrupted. "Please... just die!"

Erza screamed once more, the torturous powers of the Shade magic once more coursing through her.

* * *

"He's going to kill her." That was all Laxus could say as he watched the nightmare that Jose Porla was responsible for. Whether he liked her or not, Erza was apart of the guild he had been apart of his entire life. "He's going to kill her and then all of us and I can't... do a damn thing about it like this!"

"I'm sorry!" Wendy cried, the situation truly overwhelming her, tears pouring out from her eyes. "I'm sorry!"

Lucy and Bambietta were not different, the two of them left in despair as Jose continued to torture one of their own. "I..." Lucy was lost within herself at first. "I have to let him take me..."

"The hell with that," Bambietta twisted her body about, one hand pressing against the ground and she tried to push herself up. Despite the haze of memories from before, she knew well what Erza had done for her. She had brought her to Porlyusica. She had been as much a part as her second chance at life as the old woman had been. There was no way she would allow Erza to die like this. "I'm... going to kill that damned Wizard Saint no matter what it takes..."

He blood falling from her face and to the ground, Bambietta forced herself up on to her unstable legs and turned to look at Jose. Her eyes shone with an intensity befitting one who had spent an entire existence standing in the way of the personifications of death itself. She took one step forward, her body very nearly pitching forward, but she did not let it stop her from taking another step. She summoned her bow into her hands, preparing herself to attack.

"I've already lost two homes," Bambietta whispered to herself. "I'm not going to let this bastard get away with taking a third from me..."

Bambietta raised her bow up high, taking aim as she prepared to create an arrow of light. She knew full well what was going to happen now. She would attack and Jose would respond in kind.

"Better to die on my feet," Bambietta said as she surrendered herself to the future she knew awaited her. "Even in death, this world is an improvement for me..."

Wendy could hear it well, her Dragon Slayer senses allowing her to hear what Bambietta probably wanted no one else to be privy to. It was not intentional, no, but she could not help but act on it regardless. "Bambi! Don't talk like that! This is my home now too and you're a part of it! So please... I know you'll win!"

Bambietta looked back over her shoulder, her expression carrying nothing but a realization that the end was nigh. Yet, when she saw Wendy's pleading eyes and the tears rolling down her face, that stone cold acceptance began to be chipped away at.

"I..." Wendy's face quivered a bit, her eyes growing narrower, as if she was trying to put on a brave front. "I believe in you!"

Bambietta's cold eyes began to widen, a new form of realization dawning on her. She could not help but blink for a moment. She whispered then, knowing Wendy would hear it with her keen senses. "Thank you."

Bambietta could not help but smile then, her teeth on clear display. To anyone else it would have been a frightful expression indeed, her eyes lighting up with a desire to engage in violence. To Wendy Marvell, however, it was a welcoming sight.

Bambietta took careful aim then, an arrow coming to life. This was reckless and foolhardy, she knew that much, but now she did not care. She had a plan, as desperate as it was. Bambietta focused the totality of her true strength into that single arrow, infusing with it the energy of the Explode itself. That would no doubt shake Jose up upon impact. It was something at least. Enough to distract him long enough for Wendy to finish healing Laxus. Enough to allow Bambietta the chance to free Erza.

They were Fairy Tail's best chances in ending this battle, something Bambietta was willing to concede. If all she could be was the one to pave the path to their victory, then she would gladly accept that honor.

Yet then did Jose tilt his head slightly away from Erza, a single darkened eye staring at Bambietta. It left the Quincy's heart to pause for a moment, his intimidating power allowing fear back into Bambietta's heart.

Bambietta proceeded to shut it out the only way she knew how: by being as loud and boisterous as possible.

"Now I know what you're thinking!" Bambietta shouted, her wild grin never faded. "Can the hottest Quincy commodity in the whole wide world one-shot a Wizard Saint with one hell of an arrow? I'm game to find out if you are, Jose!"

"Same here!"

The unexpected happened then, Bambietta watching as a hand took hold of her own, right over the bow. It was a familiar one, the pink Fairy Tail emblem on it a tell-tale hint. "Lucy?"

Lucy's left hand took hold of the arrow that Bambietta had forged, holding it alongside her own hand. She looked at Bambietta then, a warmth in her smile. "Bambi, this is my guild, too. So I'll follow your lead if you'll follow mine."

"I don't think that's how it works, but... let's kick logic to the curb!" Bambietta took the lead as Lucy offered, the Quincy continuing to draw from all the magic around her. She could feel Lucy's energy then, the power of a Celestial Spirit Wizard mingling and mixing with her own.

That was when Lucy took the lead. She focused on the magic that was flowing to Bambietta, trying to make contact with the merger. It was tenuous, but she could feel it. She honed in on it completely then, the energy producing both a magic circle beneath their feet as well as above their heads.

"A Unison Raid?" Jose's indifference in the two quickly gave way, the Wizard Saint summoning on the dark arts that were his to command. The Shade magic flowed around him, strengthening both itself and its master. "You can't dare to manage it, fools!"

Bambietta felt the power around her, the Quincy impressed and awed by it. It was more than she could have every imagined creating in this moment. Yet there was something else. Lucy's will was pervading the shared magic, leaving Bambietta to wonder if her own emotions were flowing through it.

"A Unison Raid, huh?" Bambietta took note of that. She understood then what Lucy had meant before. "I think we can work with this."

"Yeah," Lucy replied as she and Bambietta looked towards Jose with stark determination. "For Fairy Tail..."

Both voices came together then, the arrow glowing with a brilliance Bambietta had never been prepared for. "Magic Fusion... Celestial Fireworks!"

Both Bambietta and Lucy's hands let go of the arrow, the weapon of light firing forth. It burst apart with devastating force, a light radiating around it as its power continued on its trajectory. Jose was quickly to respond, the Wizard Saint firing off a massive bast of the Dead Wave to push it back.

His darkness was merely absorbed into the light, its existence denied. "Impossible!"

Jose pulled all the Shades he could towards himself then, the darkness enveloping his body in layer after layer of barriers. The power fueled by both Bambietta and Lucy struck his outstretched hand then, forcing his feet to skid across the ground.

"No!" Jose shouted, his fingers digging into the magic power with hatred and determination. "I will not... fall! Not to scum like you! I..."

Jose fell back then, the blue and gold light overwhelming him completely. Explosions began to suddenly ring out throughout the row of magic, each and every one throwing Jose back and forth. The Wizard Saint's Shade armor began to break apart bit by, leaving Jose to watch as one good arm became exposed, the blue cloth tearing off underneath as more blasts burst out around it.

"I... I am... one of the Wizards Saints! I... I will not... not..."

* * *

"Goodbye."

Bambietta watched as the magic power that she and Lucy had summoned forth began to fade. The Quincy felt exhausted then, more than she could remember being in a long time, yet she did not allow herself to fall. Lucy was leaning against her now, the Celestial Spirit Wizard clearly drained as well.

"Lucy..." Bambietta said as she held her tight. "We.. we did it."

"Yeah," Lucy said as she turned her head up, looking into the Quincy's eyes. "we really did it."

Bambietta smiled in response, a comforting one so unlike the manic glee from earlier. Despite her exhaustion, her heart was beating hard, the Quincy unable to keep her emotions in check in the state she was in. "Lucy, I freaking lo-"

Bambietta's eyes suddenly went wide, blood suddenly trailing down from the left corner of her mouth. Her body pitched to the left, falling away from Lucy. "Bambi!"

"L-Lucy..." Bambietta clutched at her side, blood pouring out from a hole that was right above her waist. More blood spilled out from the other side, something having pierced her through from one side to the other. "Just... run..."

Lucy turned then, watching in horror as the last of the power she and Bambietta had summoned fading into obscurity. Standing in its wake was one solitary figure. Jose Porla stood there, his good arm raised up, its index finger still extending outwards. His cloak and jacket were gone, his upper body stained with blood. His hair was was ragged around his battered face, yet what was most unnerving was the lack of the toothy grin that had seemed rare to leave his face. Now he seemed nothing less than truly enraged. His eyes were flashing with darkness, his lips curling back as he began to scream.

"You damned fairies... have hurt me more than I had ever dared imagine possible. I see now what I must do. There is no room for clemency or humanity when dealing with your stubborn pride. I must... kill all of you outright!"

Laxus stared on from where he was, the lightning wizard looking to Wendy. "How much longer, kid?"

"Two... two minutes," Wendy cried out. "I think!"

Lucy felt nothing less than utter despair seize her heart, the wizard dropping to her knees beside the bloodied Bambietta. She could see Erza still hovering in the air, the Requip wizard's screams once more filling the air as Jose's Shades resumed punishing her.

Then there was Jose himself, the wizard walking towards her. "Lucy... Heartfilia... You have pushed me this far... I don't your father's reward anymore... To hell with the Heartfilia fortune... I just want to see you dead like the rest of your damned guild!"

Holding nothing he had left back, Jose fired off the Dead Wave directly at Lucy. Yet, much to both his and Lucy's surprise, it was destroyed as a bolt of golden light pierced through it.

"My magic!" Jose screamed in surprise. "That's not... not..."

Jose's rage suddenly faded, his cruel smile of uninhibited and perverse joy spreading across his face once more.

"Makarov!"

Erza's eyes widened then, the wizard ignoring her pain. "Master..."

Bambietta forced herself to roll over on to her back, her hand never leaving the side of her wound. She titled her head as much as she could and was greeted with a welcome sight that confirmed what Erza and Jose had both said.

Makarov Dreyar and Porlyusica were standing not a few yards away, the two of them having locked their eyes with Jose's own. "Jose Porla, you have bathed yourself in the blood of many. My children and your own. This cannot go on any longer."

"I knew you and that witch would beat out Aria's magic," Jose laughed. "I was counting on Makarov! I wanted you to find your family like this! Only then would I kill you!"

"Silence yourself when I am speaking," Makarov very nearly spat out. "This was between you and me. It always have been. We should have settled this as Wizard Saints, but we have dragged our families into this conflict like incompetent parents!"

Jose could hear the anger in Makarov's voice and, as much as he wanted to battle his rival, he knew that he was in no shape to win such a battle. "Makarov, you wouldn't dare face me yourself! If we were to fight now, it would be a calamity upon this kingdom!"

"So be it," Makarov countered. "I will bring a calamity if it is to protect my children as well as your own from you!"

For the first time this day did Jose Porla feel fear. He had known Makarov would come back from the brink of death that Aria had condemned him to, but this was much too soon. He would need something to tip the scales in his favor thanks to the condition he was in. That then was why he brought forth a legion of Shades. Each and every one took hold of the injured and broken members of Fairy Tail, just as they had Erza. Wendy, Laxus and Liltotto were no exception. Some even took hold of Juvia and Kariya.

"You detestable monster," Porlyusica chided. "You would dare hold them hostage?"

"I dare anything!" Jose screamed. "Now then, Makarov... I suggest you level our playing field. Hurt yourself. Cut off one of your limbs, waste your magic. I don't care what, but if you don't bring yourself to the level I am at now, I'm afraid that I will simply have to crush the life out of your precious children!"

"Jose Porla," Makarov said, his tone solemn and controlled. "We are both Wizard Saints. Our power was destined to help lead the next generation of wizards, not to harm them. The man I once knew was worthy of that, but now you are nothing more than a monster. I will give you to the count of three to release those who will succeed us and surrender."

"Don't play games with me, Makarov!"

"Three..."

"I will not concede to an inferior guild!"

"Two..."

"Not to you or anyone else!"

"One..."

"I will kill them all, Makarov! I swear I wi-"

"Fairy Law."

Light burst out across the entirety of of the battlefield, washing over it completely. Bambietta could no longer see at first, the Quincy wondering if she was staring into the heart of the sun itself, but the brilliance beyond the dawn was nothing but comforting.

All those around who bore the mark of Fairy Tail, as well as Juvia and Kariya, became roused by the magic, as if lifted from the edges of darkness. The Shades around them were annihilated immediately, yet the light of Fairy Law seemingly guided the freed individuals back to the ground gently. Liltotto smiled as she found herself beside Bambietta, the two looking eyes.

"It's so..." Liltotto began to whisper.

Bambietta smiled. "... Peaceful."

Then, as soon as it had appeared, the light faded. As it did so, Porlyusica moved beside the fallen wizards, looking to check up on them. Makarov, meanwhile, simply walked towards Jose. The maddened wizard was still on his feet, but he seemed frozen in place. His one good arm was up before his face, his expression nothing but frozen horror. "Ma... ka... rov..."

It was all Jose could manage, his body unable to respond to his movements for the time being, his magic reserves seemingly drained. He did not know what arcane magic it was that Makarov had used against him, but it was nothing like anything he had seen before. He had considered himself Makarov's equal if not his superior, but in his utter defeat it had been made clear to Jose that there was a world of difference between himself and Makarov.

"You spoke as if I did not believe you would resort to killing all of them," Makarov said as he stared up at his rival with bitter distaste. "I hope that I have made it very clear that I did."

* * *

 **And THAT, ladies and gentlemen is how you end an arc villain! THAT is how an arc villain SHOULD go down. By putting up one hell of a fight! I couldn't just let makarov just come on in and beat him like he did in cannon, no I wanted to show you readers just how fucking STRONG a wizard saint is at this point in the story. Right now in cannon, sure, their really nothing, but they SHOULDN'T be! Their the top ten strongest wizards in the country! And in this story, Jose is number 7, with Jellal as 6th, and Makarov as 5th.**

 **However, as strong as Jose is, had Erza, or Laxus been at full power when this had happened, the battle would have been more to their favor. In a 1 vs 1 battle, they could force Jose's hand, but in their current conditions, this was the best they could muster. Hell, Bambietta is the least damaged out of everyone who had a major fight. She's the only one really at full power. Everyone else is REALLY tired and beat to shit.**

 **However, there was ONE person who was more than capable of giving Jose his match. Liltotto lampard. I figured having her being stronger than Bambietta would make for an interesting dynamic(NO ONE saw it coming. XD), and while thats no longer the case in their base forms, Liltotto in her voll stern ditch is very, VERY powerful. Not as powerful as Laxus, but she's NOT someone you want to mess with when she goes all out. A good comparison to her strength level would be Mirajane in her standard satan soul.**

 **But here's the thing. The quincy power ups have ALWAYS been used in either huecco mundo, or soul society. Once there, a persons body is made of Reshi. Soul reapers are like this by default, but Quincy have to be in a spiritual world for that to be the case. However, in earthland their bodys are NOT made of Reshi. They have physical bodies...and their bodies cant handle that kind of power. It's either too draining, or their bodys take damage from the strain of having THAT much power all at once.**

 **Now eventually, this is a weakness they will try to overcome, but for now, the voll stern ditch is for extreme last resorts for Liltotto.**

 **Also, yes I DID have to have Bambietta and Lucy use the unison raid...because shipping.**

 **But now me dear readers, we only have ONE chapter left for us for this arc. One final chapter. Once that's out, we have one more planned and then we're going to be on Hiatus. ABout 6th months, since I dont want our writer to reach burn out. I hope you all understand.**

 **Anyways, before I go, I'm just going to leave you all the MPF's of this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter though, and I cant wait to see what you all have to say about it!**

 **Levy: 370**

 **Lucy: 500**

 **Cana: 1230**

 **Elfman: 1000**

 **Loke (Weakened): 1070**

 **Elfman (full take over:) 1407**

 **Grey (Wounded) 800**

 **Juvia (Wounded) 776**

 **Natsu (Wounded) 1050**

 **Natsu (Flames of emotion, wounded): 2300**

 **Erza (Purgatory armor. Tired) 3500**

 **Bambietta: 4000**

 **Bambietta (Extremely wounded): 900**

 **Jose: 7200**

 **Jose (wounded): 5000**

 **Kariya (on his last legs): 900**

 **Liltotto: 1500**

 **Liltotto: (Voll Stern Ditch) 8495**

 **Unison raid: 4300**

 **Makarov: 10,000**

 **Fairy Law: ?**


	30. Peace and Approaching Shadows

**Well everyone, here it is, the final chapter for this arc. Its been a fun time writing this and a good learning experience. Future arcs from here on out will be better paced. We'll shorten the battles a bit so the plot can move along a bit faster, unless of course its a fight of great importance. So in other words we're going less a bleach route and more the fairy tail route.**

 **That said, it also looks like Fairy tail is just about to wrap up its final battle in the next chapter. While I wouldn't call it perfect, I think its been done well enough that I can safely say I enjoyed it just about as much as other final battles. I'm very sad to see one of my favorite series ending, especially so soon after my other favorite Bleach...but it is what it is.**

 **I wish to** **thank those of you who HAVE reviewed this story thus far however. Each and every single one of you have helped motivate us each step of the way. Your all so great, and I cant wait to hear more from you all in regards to this chapter.**

 **But without further ado, let us begin!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own** **Bleach of fairy tail. Those belong respectively to Tite Kubo and Shounen jump and Hiro Mashima and Weekly shounen magazine. This is just for fun!**

* * *

For Fairy Tail the last day had been a nightmare, a darkness having threatened to drag them down into the depths of despair and leave them there to rot. However, they had not gone quietly into that night. No, they had fought with what many of them had thought their last breaths, the entirety of the guild standing shoulder to shoulder against the cruelty and hatred of Jose Porla and Phantom Lord. In the end had they triumphed, Makarov Dreyar having appeared with Fairy Law serving as the light at the end of the tunnel for those under his care.

Now was a time of healing, the many injured during the course of the battles once more under the roof of their guild hall in Magnolia. Wendy Marvell was doing all that she could to tend to any and all the wounds that she could, dutifully working alongside one of Fairy Tail's greats, the retired Porlyusica. One dabbled in healing magic, the other more traditional methods, but both were doing all that they could. As Porlyusica applied an ointment around what had once been a bloodied breach through Gray's body, Wendy was holding her illuminating hands above Juvia Lockser. The injuries brought upon her by her guild master began to close, leaving Wendy to sigh in relief as her shoulders slumped down.

"Thank you..." Juvia managed to say, prompting a smile from Wendy.

"She's in stable condition, child" Porlyusica suddenly said, causing Wendy's back to jolt up into a straightened position, "Don't just diddle daddle; get to the next patient."

Porlyusica was stern and perhaps a little off-putting, yes, but neither lessened the innate kindness that Wendy would radiate off of her from time to time. There was something simply calming about it, a familiarity that Wendy could not simply explain. So she took what Porlyusica said to heart, understanding her concerns, and moved on to another in need.

They had been taking care of the most serious of injuries first and foremost, those that could prove fatal if not treated their top priority. It had made the last hour extremely stressful, but Wendy was coping thanks in part to Porlyusica's presence. Now all that remained before they could attend to the less serious injuries was the one person that Wendy wanted to help most of all: Bambietta Basterbine.

The Quincy had been keeping herself stable by drawing on the magic around her, having asked that she be taken care of last, and Porlyusica and Wendy had complied. Now however had the time come and Wendy was willing to make the most of it. She moved over to Bambietta, the woman stretched out on a bench. Her coat and cape were gone, her shirt pulled up beneath her chest so that the wound Jose had inflicted could be seen. Both Levy and Lucy were by Bambietta's side, the both of them crouching down and trying to talk her through the pain.

"Bambi," Wendy said as she stood by her side, "I'm sorry it's taken me so long, but-"

"You know my opinion on apologizing," Bambietta managed to say despite the pain coursing through her body, a smile on her face. She reached up and placed an index finger against Wendy's lips. "No saying sorry when you don't have any reason to."

Wendy nodded her head and moved her hands over Bambietta's waist, right where near the wound that Jose had caused. Once more did magic form around Wendy's hands, the healing enchantment of wind flowing around Bambietta. The Quincy's body began to heal then, its natural process not merely hastened by Wendy's magic, but temporarily enhanced. Where nothing but empty space had been left did muscle and skin regrow, internal materials replenishing and repairing themselves. Wendy watched as the process went along smoothly, much moreso than anything she had managed for Laxus. It was, after all, much easier to work under these circumstances then in the midst of a battle.

"Wendy..." Bambietta felt her body enter a state of relief then, Wendy's magic clearly surpassing Blut Vene's ability to lessen and hold back the pain of the injury. This was far from the first time Bambietta had been healed in battle. Even with the power of an elite Quincy, those who had been christened Stern Ritter of the Vandenreich were no strangers to pain. The invasion of Hueco Mundo had gone smoothly, yes, but injuries had happened to Bambietta and her group. It had been left to the only one of their team able to shake off threatening injuries with disturbing ease, their combat medic using the dead flesh of otherwise expendable Quincy to heal the Stern Ritters' own. A disturbing ability, yes, but one that Bambietta and her comrades had felt a necessary one. However, she knew in her heart that what she had said to Giselle in jest back on that day was more fitting for the Sky Dragon Slayer and her ability to heal. "You're a little angel, you know that?"

Wendy smiled in response to the compliment, though she was a little embarrassed. "I'm just glad everything's over..."

"Yeah," Lucy whispered, her eyes glancing away towards the doorway of the guild hall. "Almost."

Bambietta very clearly heard that, giving her a reason to worry, but for now she did not want to address the mysterious concern until she and Lucy were alone. "Yeah, me too, Wendy.

"And Master Makarov was so amazing!" the Sky Dragon Slayer suddenly exclaimed, her voice quickly quieting as she regretted the outburst. She knew she had to concentrate fully on her magic after all. "I mean, the way he saved us..."

Now it was Bambietta's turn to smile, the Quincy honestly happy. In that moment had Makarov reminded her of the man she had once followed, of how Yhwach's arrival on the battlefield had bolstered the fighting spirit of his loyal Stern Ritter. Yet Makarov was above even that. There was no darkness in what he had offered, not now or ever, and Bambietta had at last begun to understand that wholely. Makarov was their savior, yes, but he was more than that. He truly was a father to those he had taken under his wing, wizard and Quincy alike.

"But that spell..." Bambietta said, the one question on her mind. "What the heck was that?"

"Fairy Law," Levy answered, her voice almost withdrawn with reverence. "One of the three great magics created by Fairy Tail's founder, Mavis Vermillion. It's meant as a deterrence magic, one that targets only those that the caster knows is in their heart is an enemy."

"And is capable of defeating a Wizard Saint in an instant. Holy shit." Bambietta's eyes widened at first with awe in light of Fairy Law's reputation, then widened further at the realization of who she had cursed in front of. "Don't ever repeat that, Wendy."

"Okay," Wendy said, trying her best to keep Bambietta pleased while she was being healed.

"In fact," Bambietta continued, "pretend you never heard it."

Wendy cast a false expression of confusion. "Heard what?"

"Good girl." Bambietta could not help but chuckle a little bit. "So, once I'm rested and renewed, how about we all go bug Makarov to teach us Fairy Law? Then the Bamb Squad will be invincible! We'll wreck entire dark guilds with a single spell!"

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Levy interjected.

"But it doesn't hurt anyone you don't want it to," Bambietta replied. "And there's no collateral damage, so the Magic Council will love us!"

"Bambi's got a point," Wendy said.

"Yeah," Lucy offered up. "That would be an improvement over Fairy Tail's reputation..."

"It's not a magic meant to be used lightly," Levy explained. "The more people the caster views as their enemy when using the spell, the more of their life will be drained alongside their magic capacity. Use it against the wrong enemies and it could kill you and them."

"Oh." That went entirely against Bambietta's creed in combat. "Okay then, so I'm just going to stick to detonating things the old fashioned. The Explode's way more fun anyway."

* * *

Laxus Dreyar had been the first to be healed, a fact that was fine by him. After Wendy had finished working her magic on the damage that Jose had done to him, he had made certain to retreat upstairs to the guild hall floor reserved for S-Class members only. It was in ruins, having taken the brunt of Gajeel Redfox's attack on the building from above. Remnants of his assault were still evident, metal cylinders from the ceiling protruding down and through the floor itself. Yet Laxus remained in the desolute solitude. He had no desire to stay amongst the others. The Thunder Tribe was not here and he was no longer the young adult who had spent any time beside Mirajane Straus or Erza Scarlet. No, he was fine on his own if he could not have around him those who shared his views on Fairy Tail.

His upper body covered in bandages, a fur-lined coat hanging off his shoulders, he simply sat alone. Splintered wood all around him, he did not pay it any mind. At least he tried not to. As he sat in the silence, his eyes would occasionally dart about, taking in the carnage that had been brought down on his guild's home. It was doing nothing less than to cause his blood pressure to rise, the lightning wizard becoming offended at the very sight of it.

"What a mess."

Erza looked to his side then, hearing both the feminine voice and the sound of footsteps on the stairs. He was all but ready to tell Erza Scarlet off, but was instead greeted by a sight of a person he did not know. Oh, he recognized her as a member of the guild, but he did not know her name. Regardless, he was annoyed.

"Go the hell back downstairs," Laxus simply said. "I don't care how much of a sorry state this guild is in, I won't be having a rookie setting foot on privileged ground."

"My, my," the woman said as she still continued to advance on to the S-Class floor, her own eyes taking in the devastation before settling on Laxus himself. "Even though we won, Phantom Lord still tarnished Fairy Tail's guild hall. Such a shame."

Laxus' body began to tense up, the man trying his best to contain his building rage. "I won't ask twice. Go back down those stairs, rookie."

The woman looked at Laxus with a sly expression. "Or?"

"Or I'll throw you down myself," the man said as he pulled a cigar out of the box on the table before him. "Down the stairs or over the railing, it doesn't make a difference to me."

Holding the cigar with one hand, Laxus began to reach for the book of matches on the table, all the while waiting for the woman to take him up on the chance he had given her. Then, without warning, did his cigar become lit, a small flame burning at its end and letting smoke move up. Laxus looked at it momentarily, then to the woman. Her right hand was held out towards him, her thumb and index finger close together, as if she had just snapped her fingers.

"Figures," Laxus said as he put the cigar in his mouth. He spoke through grit teeth as he began to stand then. "You and Natsu both... I guess it would take a fire user to be hotheaded enough to try and piss me off on purpose."

"I've no interest in fighting you," the woman replied. "That was just a show of my good will towards you, Laxus Dreyar."

"I can light a cigar all on my own, thanks," Laxus said. He did not take his seat, but neither did he make any further moves to start a battle with this member of his guild. If nothing else, he was curious. He had made a comparison to Natsu, but she was far from the same as the young man, quiet and calm to his loud and brash temperament.

"Yes, but can you fix this poor unfortunate guild on your own?" the woman asked him. She pulled the left shoulder of her red dress down, showing the guild emblem of matching color upon her skin. "We both want Fairy Tail to get what it deserves, right?"

Laxus sat back down, letting his annoyance simmer for the moment. "And what's that?"

"Why, a guild master that would have ended the Phantom Lord before it escalated," the woman said as she moved by Laxus' side, a finger of one hand running past his chest as she circled around him for a moment. "A guild master that would have struck down Jose Porla before Magnolia was threatened. No, before Shadow Gear was hurt. Before Fairy Tail's pride was desecrated."

Laxus listened well, his curiosity peaked. He did not like the thought of a wizard beneath the S-Class rank being on the top floor, no, but he did like having one who agreed with his every thought by his side while his true friends were away. "I don't think we've officially met, Miss-"

"Stella," Mary Sue Emberella said, fully willing to give her false name if nothing else. "Stella Upland."

"Upland, huh?" Laxus watched as she moved around his other side and came back into view. "Well, I appreciate your high opinion of me, but I don't think the old man's going to step down and let me fix the guild up."

"Come now," Emberella said as she sat down across from Laxus, "we both know you're not going to wait for that chance anyway. I know ambition when I see it, Laxus, and your eyes are just full of it."

"Oh, you're an intuitive one, aren't you?" Laxus asked, putting his cigar down in an ash tray. "It still doesn't mean you belong up here, even if we agree."

"I'm so much more than you realize, especially in regards to magic," Emberella replied. "I just need a chance to show off how much this floor... and you... need me."

"You can see it in my eyes, but I guess we're even," Laxus countered. "Because I can hear the ambition in your voice."

"Like I said," Emberella began to say, "I just want Fairy Tail to get what it deserves is all. Whatever it takes."

"The devil's in the details," Laxus replied, not missing a beat. He leaned forward, his arms resting on the table as he looked at the woman he knew as Stella Upland. "How about I let you in on a little secret."

Emberella leaned forward as well, elbows propping up on on the table as her fingers locked her hands together. "Do go on."

"I've never been one for patience," Laxus continued, "and after today's events, I've lost what little I had left. If the old man isn't going do what's right for the guild, then I need to."

"Oh," Emberella said softly, "so I was right about the ambition."

"Damn straight," Laxus replied rather calmly. "But that only goes so far. It'd still be five against the whole guild."

"A civil war, is that it?"

Emberella tried her best to keep from grinning delightfully. This was going better than she had ever expected. She had thought she would need to push and prod the guild master's grandson; she had thought it would take time to work with his anger and arrogance enough that he would come to a conclusion that benefitted her, but he was almost there as it was. All it would take was a little push to give him the confidence to move forward. Then Emberella would be able to watch as Fairy Tail destroyed itself.

"What if," the woman began to whisper, "I said I could get you the one spell that would tip the odds in your favor?"

Laxus' eyes lit up, though the mage tried his suppress his baser instincts and remain composed. "I'd say you'd have yourself a deal."

* * *

Outside the guild hall it was nothing but dark. Night had fallen upon the town Fairy Tail called home, the long day having at last come to an end. However, while those who needed care were inside, there was but one who opted to remain distant.

Jin Kariya stood alone several yards away from the building's entrance, the Bount's hands within the deep pockets of his long coat. He remained silent as he looked up towards the stars, his mind wandering. The man was so lost in thought that he did not even register the fact that someone was approaching him. The presence of magic energy, the sound of their footsteps, even the shifting of the air to make way for them; none of it took Kariya's notice.

"Why don't you come inside?"

It was the voice of Erza Scarlet, an individual that Kariya had not expected to come to him at this or any other time. Still, despite his surprise, he did not allow it to show through his emotions. "I can take care of my own wounds, Erza."

The S-Class wizard could see that clearly, magic swirling through the air and into Kariya's stomach. The wound had received earlier was all but gone, leaving behind nothing more than a damaged shirt. "That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"The conflict was between our guild masters," Erza simply replied. "And now it's concluded. Whatever you may feel, we are no longer enemies. There's no reason to keep you out here alone when both our guildmates are inside."

"You make it sound so simple." Kariya lowered his head as he closed his eyes. "Honestly, you never cease to astonish me, Erza Scarlet."

There was a moment of silence between the two, one that was eventually broken by Kariya. Not by words, but simply by the man beginning to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Erza asked, the wizard taking one step closer to Kariya. "What are you going to do?"

Kariya stopped for a moment, the man not even turning to look back at Erza. "This was a war between the top ranked guilds of Fiore. No doubt the Magic Council will come to investigate. They've already sent an emissary to arrest Jose Porla. Perhaps Fairy Tail will be found guilty and receive a modicum of punishment for participating in the conflict, but it is Phantom Lord that will suffer the most. I suppose they may well disband the guild. And I... will have lost yet another place I considered my home."

Erza knew of only one answer to that. "Fairy Tail could be your home."

"And I suppose your guild master would be as forgiving as you." Kariya shook his head. "As I said, the Magic Council will look into this matter personally. There will be inquiries; there will be questions you may not want me to answer. Questions they will give me no choice but to answer."

Erza's expression hardened somewhat.

"If you wish for light to be shed on the Tower of Heaven, then I will stay against my better judgment," Kariya continued. "If you want my silence, then I must go. I leave this choice to you, Erza."

Erza lowered her head for a moment, her disdain at the position she had been put in evident. "Go."

"As I suspected," Kariya simply replied. "Erza, you made me realize something in our battle. I cannot live in the sins of my past. I can only hope that you will someday feel you can do the same."

Erza raised her expression up a bit, staring at Kariya's back. "Again, where will you go?"

Kariya's shoulders shrugged for a moment, the man knowing full well. "I am the wind, Erza Scarlet, and therefore I have spent my entire life drifting from home to home. However, if I am reborn in this world... If I am ever to hope to make up for my sins... Then there is someone out there I must find. Perhaps... she is experiencing a second chance as well."

The wind kicked up then, Kariya's coat fluttering about. His feet lifted off the ground and he begin to move upwards. However, he stopped once more and simply hovered there. He turned to looked back at Erza, his crimson eyes wavering for the briefest of moments.

"Titania Erza of Fairy Tail, I..." Kariya's voice paused, a faint smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "I wish to thank you."

Then Kariya was gone, the Bount flying into the night sky and leaving Erza behind. The wizard stood there for a moment, watching as he faded from sight. "I wish you the best, Jin Kariya. Perhaps someday we will both find peace."

* * *

Totomaru of the Conflagration slowly awoke to find himself propped up in a reclined chair. He looked about then, his vision hazy at best. This was certainly not the guild hall he had called home, but it was a guild hall nonetheless.

"Where... am I?"

"You're at Fairy Tail, idiot."

Focusing his eyes, Totomaru could see two others sitting by his side, Liltotto Lamperd and the Salamander himself, Natsu Dragneel. Both looked relieved to see him waking up, but the former also looked perhaps a bit annoyed with him.

"The last thing I remember..." Totomaru's voice trailed off for a moment, his memories coming back to him quite vividly. "Master Jose struck me down."

Totomaru's expression grew sullen then, the wizard understanding at last the depths of his master had stooped to.

"You were a mess when we found you, man," Natsu interjected. "But Wendy and old lady Porlyusica were able to patch you up."

"I take it Fairy Tail was victorious then?" Totomaru asked, the wizard looking down and taking notice that his torso was wrapped in bandages.

"Heck yeah!" Natsu proclaimed. "But it would have been a whole lot easier beating that Ice-Make Dragon Slayer if you had been by my side!"

"I am sorry." That was all Totomaru could offer up.

"You damn well should be." Liltotto's voice broke out then, the Quincy's irritation evident in her voice. "I told you not to go after Jose. I knew what would happen and... you almost died, you idiot!"

Totomaru looked at Liltotto then, noting that barely contained anger upon her face yet he could tell it was not quite as basic as it appeared. "I'm-"

"I said you'd end up lying on the floor in a pool of your own blood and that's just what happened!" Liltotto shouted. "I never... want to see something like again, you idiot!"

Totomaru really did not know what to say, but tried nonetheless. "I'm sorry."

"Damn it." Liltotto, meanwhile, did not know how to respond herself. Vivid memories all her own were plaguing her now, of a mad king on his dark throne looking down at her.

"Liltotto Lamperd."

The Quincy felt a hand on her shoulder, the Quincy turning around and finding herself looking up at a familiar face. "Erza?"

"I was not there to witness what you did directly," Erza began to say, "but the others have spoken of it in great length."

Liltotto looked around nervously, the Quincy not entirely used to being the center of attention in such a manner. Whereas Bambietta thrived on such things, Liltotto was much more apt to staying out of sight for most part. "Thank you?"

"Oh, you should have seen it, Erza!" Natsu suddenly exclaimed. "The Jose jerk had me and Bambi on the ropes and Lil here suddenly busted out these wings and a halo and smashed him into the castle and then sent him sailing back out with this crazy glowing arrow! She was a regular pint-sized powerhouse!"

"Pint... sized?" Normally Liltotto would have grown annoyed at that description, but the Quincy found it hard to get upset at it when it was Natsu who had said it. It was almost endearing to hear it said so happily. "It was nothing, really."

"Nonsense," Erza declared. "You were able to stalemate one of the Wizard Saints, even if only for a time. That is to be commended. When things have settled down, I promise to speak with the master about you taking the S-Class trial on Tenrou Island."

Liltotto blinked. "The what?"

"No way!" Natsu, however, was not nearly so confused or restrained. He looked at Liltotto and smiled warmly. "Man, the guild you and Bambi were in must have been something special if Erza wants you to join the elite here so fast!"

Natsu suddenly shifted his gaze back towards Erza.

"Hey... Me and Bambi fought Jose pretty good too. So where's our shot at the top?"

"I suppose you do have a point," Erza said, nodding. "I'll mention it to Master Makarov. Though I imagine it might be some time before he can consider setting up this years trials after everything that's happened."

"Erza," Liltotto said, her voice low at first, "I didn't get to thank you back on the battlefield."

"You'll never have to," Erza replied. "Fairy Tail is my family, and I'll do anything for all of you."

Liltotto looked up at Erza then, her eyes widening. For the briefest of moments her sight played a trick on her, leaving the Quincy to see not the one known as Titania, but instead a slender young lady with pale blonde hair.

i"You're my sister, Lil. It's my responsibility to go in your place, so don't go thanking me for something that I need to... want to do."/i

i"Okay, but when I see you again, I'm going to do just that anyway!"/i

"Erza!" Liltotto leapt up from her chair, hugging the wizard. "I'm not letting taking any damned chances, not again. So... thank you."

"If you must." Erza brought one hand around Liltotto's shoulder blades, trying her best to comfort her.

Natsu and Totomaru, meanwhile, simply looked on in confusion. "Did we miss something?"

"Context," Totomaru replied to the Dragon Slayer. "I think."

"Salamander."

Natsu turned around, catching sight of an individual both familiar and unfamiliar to him. "Oh, you. The Ice-Make Dragon Slayer."

"I'm not-" Kusaka sighed. "Yes, it's me; Sojiro Kusaka, the Ice-Make Dragon Slayer of Phantom Lord."

The Soul Reaper stood before Natsu, his body showing signs of damage that was healing, but he was clearly not in the best of shape. Totomaru was quick to notice it as well, his guildmate looking like he was unsteady on his feet. "Kusaka, shouldn't you be resting?"

"Yeah, man," Natsu added. "Just take it easy until Wendy or Porlyusica can take a look at you."

"No, I'm fine," Kusaka countered. "Salamander- No, Natsu... I just wanted to say-"

Kusaka's legs buckled, the Soul Reaper losing his balance. He pitched forward, leaving Natsu no choice but to prepare to catch him. He need not have concerned himself however, as two others appeared like a flash and caught the man. It was the twin Arrancar, their cerulean and scarlet hair a sign of their presence.

"Master Kusaka," Yin began, "are you all right?"

"Just take it easy," Yang added. "We're here for you."

"Yin, Yang..." Kusaka looked at those who were at his side now, just as they had been since they had first met. He closed her eyes for a moment, recalling well his argument with Natsu as they had fought. "You both are just too good for me. I'm sorry, truly."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Master Kusaka," Yang replied.

"You're mistaken," Kusaka said, his tone evidence of his melancholy nature. "I used the Oin and-"

"That wasn't you," Yang interrupted. "Not the one we've known for so long, and besides... this world is a second chance for us all."

Kusaka looked to Yang and then Yin, noting the understanding upon their faces, just the same as he heard in their voices. "Thank you." He turned to Natsu then. "Leave it to a fool to reveal just how much of a fool I am. You were right, Natsu Dragneel. You were right."

"I suppose a broken clock can be right at least once a day," Yin said.

"So when's the Salamander guy going to be right a second time today?" Yang asked.

"Aww, you guys are too much," Natsu said, the Dragon Slayer sheepishly rubbing the back of his head before realization dawned on him. "Really, you're- Hey! You're making fun of me!"

"And there's the second time today," Yin said.

"That was sooner than I thought," Yang continued.

"Yin, Yang," Kusaka scolded, "please mind yourself around him. If not for him, I wouldn't..."

Kusaka too a deep breath before continued, the Soul Reaper pulling the twin Arrancar in closer to him.

"I don't believe I've ever been quite this happy. Not in a long time."

Both Yin and Yang's faces went red, the Arrancar's voices joining in unison. "M-master Kusaka?"

"So what will you do now?" Totomaru suddenly asked, his tone quiet. "The lot of you joined our guild looking for a place to call home, but... it's all over. No doubt the Magic Council will disband Phantom Lord for what our master has done."

"As they should," Kusaka replied, his tone harsh. "Jose Porla's madness may as well have buried Phantom Lord."

"Yes." Totomaru's head lowered.

"However," Kusaka said, his voice rising the faintest bit, "just because a organization was rooted in corruption and cruelty, it doesn't mean that it's own members can't find a future worth living for. And that is why I will do what I always have; I will wander."

Kusaka turned then, Yin and Yang helping him walk towards the doorway of the Fairy Tail guild hall. Natsu was quick to yell then, the Dragon Slayer trying to get his attention. "Hey! You could at least wait until you've been patched up before you go!"

"Oh, I'll be fine," Kusaka said as he and the Arrancar stepped out the doorway. "After all, I'm not alone, Salamander."

The doorway shut then, leaving Natsu to smile a little. "At least he finally noticed."

Totomaru's shoulders fell then, the wizard growing further withdrawn with every passing moment. Realization had truly dawned on him, the man lost in the moment's despair. "Everything, it's gone. Master Jo- Jose Porla cost us everything."

"Stop whining," Liltotto suddenly said as she stood looking at Totomaru, her moment with Erza having concluded. "So what if the guildmaster you looked up to betrayed you and everything you believed in. Get over it."

"Hey, Lil," Natsu whispered as he moved close to her. "That's a bit harsh, don't you think? Erza, you're an S-Class, you tell her."

Erza shook her head. "Let her be, Natsu."

"What do you know?" Totomaru shouted, his voice raising as he looked at Liltotto not with despair but a fair amount of anger. "The place that took me is is gone and all because of one mad old fool! How could you possibly-"

"Don't you dare say that to me," Liltotto whispered, an unnerving tone evident in her voice. "I've lost everything too. But you know what, I found something better. Me and Bambi both. So stop crying about the past and just join Fairy Tail!"

Totomaru blinked, his disbelief paramount. "What?"

Natsu was no different. "Him?"

Erza, meanwhile, simply smiled warmly, her notion of what Liltotto was getting at proven correct. She placed a hand on the Quincy's shoulder and moved closer to her side as she spoke to Totomaru. "I believe what Liltotto is saying is that she wants you consider joining Fairy Tail. I cannot speak for the master, but I would welcome you."

Totomaru did not know what to say. "After everything Phantom Lord- what I did? You'd... take me in? But I was your enemy!"

"And that time is past," Erza countered. "The conflict is over, Totomaru. And it was between Jose Porla and Master Makarov. We fought our battles, but it was not truly our fight. We need to move forward. And-"

"Totomaru," Juvia said, the water wizard suddenly approaching, "I wish to join Fairy Tail as well, but I don't want to leave you behind. I don't want you to be alone, so... won't you come with me?"

Despite her approaching him, Totomaru could see Juvia's eyes wavering, his comrade sneaking peaks towards Gray Fullbuster. The fire element wizard suddenly laughed a little bit, Totomaru trying to hide it as best he could. "Oh, so that's how it is."

"What's so funny?" Juvia asked, once more glancing towards Gray.

"It's nothing," Totomaru answered. "Well, it's just... I've never seen you look quite so happy, Juvia. Not even on the day Jose made you one of the Element Four."

Totomaru thought about it then, looking all around. Despite what Kusaka had said to him, the wizard was still seeing the past. However, he did not feel it was a crime to live in it, at least under the particular circumstances he now found himself in. Around him was a guild who's members were happy and content, their familial bonds clearly inseparable despite not being of blood. It was just as Phantom Lord had been once upon a time.

It was in that moment where the past of Phantom Lord all but merged with the present of Fairy Tail that Totomaru could see his future so very clearly. The two guilds, despite their rivalry, had been no different at the start. Yet while Fairy Tail had stayed on that course, Phantom Lord had strayed from the path under Jose's guidance as he had lost his way.

"I... I would like to join Fairy Tail." It was all Totomaru could say then, the wizard finding himself perhaps a little overwrought with emotions.

"Well, I suppose that can be arranged for you and Juvia both!"

The two elemental wizards of Phantom Lord both found themselves startled by the sudden sound of the voice and were quick to find Makarov Dreyar within their midst. The man, short of stature as he was, was no limited in how happy he looked. Though his face was wizened by the long years, no doubt a sign of the stress of being the guildmaster of an organization that was not always on the Magic Council's favor, he still wore a smile.

"If you two wish to join my family," Makarov said, "then I see no problem with it."

"Oh..." Juvia looked at Makarov to Grey and back again. She tried her best to stay calm and composed, her entire body fidgeting a little bit, and she bowed slightly. "Thank you... Master Makarov. I promise to never sully the reputation of Fairy Tail."

"Well, that's greatly appreciated," Makarov said, the Wizard Saint's voice falling into a hush. "Though how many of Fairy Tail's own have made me that promise?"

"Master Makarov, I thank you," Totomaru said, the young man trying to find the right words. "It's like... You remind me of... I'm sorry." The fire wizard quieted down then, knowing what he had been about to say would be considered nothing but an insult after all that had happened.

"Of Jose," Makarov finished, the Wizard Saint knowing full well what had been on the tip of Totomaru's tongue. "You can say it; there was no insult behind those words. Your guild master was one of the greatest wizards in the land, Totomaru. He deserved his rank within the Wizard Saints, even if he and I did not always see eye to eye. I just wish... things could have been different between he and I at the end."

His shoulders drooping once more, Totomaru spoke quietly. "Jo- Master Jose, what happened to you?"

* * *

"Much better!" Bambietta was sitting up now, the Quincy stretching her arms up over her head as she felt the muscles in her back grow taut for a moment. Looking towards Wendy, she quickly gave the Sky Dragon Slayer a hug. "And you are life saver! Don't let anybody tell you different!"

"I'm... glad you're just okay," Wendy squeaked out, the Dragon Slayer scarcely able to remember a time she had been hugged so tightly.

"Sorry." Bambietta eased up immediately, pulling away from Wendy. "I just..." Bambietta grew solemn for a moment, the Quincy looking at Wendy, then Lucy and Levy. "I just wish I had always been a good enough person to have friends like you all."

There was a silence then, the trio of wizards unsure of what to say in response. Bambietta was no different. There was a bit of selfishness behind her statement, not of simply wishing she had been worthy of good friends, but of also being worthy of possessing bonds that would not lead her astray when she needed help the most.

"Bambi?" Wendy said quietly. "You are okay, right?"

"Yeah," Bambietta replied, the Quincy doing her best to smile. She reached out and ruffled the hair atop Wendy's head playfully. "Never better, thanks to you and everyone else. So don't any of you worry, I'm the happiest woman in this world; make no mistake."

Bambietta's forced smile became an honest one then, the Quincy's burst of depression fading like dust in the wind.

"Bambietta Basterbine."

The Quincy looked up then, Wendy, Lucy and Levy turning their gazes. They all could see Erza standing at the doorway of the guild, Porlyusica at her side. The S-Class wizard was holding the door open with an armored hand, as if waiting for Bambietta.

"We would like to speak with you alone."

Wendy turned away from Bambietta and looked towards Erza. "B-but Bambi didn't do anything wrong, Erza!"

Bambietta admired Wendy's sudden impulse to stick up for her, but the Quincy had inkling in the back of her head. She had tried to kill Hanza Nukui the first chance she had with the Explode. It had not worked out, no, but it was not for a lack of trying. She knew that Erza had given the okay to go to the extreme against Jose, but that had happened after the altercation with the ninja had concluded. If, by some chance, Erza knew about that, then Bambietta could understand what this talk was going to be about.

"It's okay, Wendy," Bambietta said as she began to stand up. "I just guess I'm in for a scolding is all."

"Erza," Wendy said as she stood in front of the Quincy and impeded her path, "don't be mean to Bambi."

"Uh, Wendy," Bambietta muttered, "I appreciate the gesture, but-"

Erza blinked in clear confusion, the S-Class wizard looking to Porlyusica. "Did I... come off the wrong way?"

"You have many talents, Erza, but I'm not entirely sure socializing is one of them," Porlyusica sighed. She looked at Erza warmly then, the older woman pointing a finger at her silver-plated breast. "I sometimes wonder how deeply in your heart you buried that energetic young girl you were when we first met."

Erza's expression feel a little. "Porlyusica-"

"Think nothing of it," Porlyusica whispered as she stepped out the doorway. "You are who you need to be."

Erza turned back to face the others, leaving the door open as she moved towards them. She knelt down beside Wendy and allowed her Requip magic to send the gauntlet on her right hand away in a flash of light. Erza put the bare palm down on Wendy's shoulder and spoke softly.

"I admire your bravery, Wendy," Erza said, trying to sound as gentle as possible. "You've only been in Fairy Tail a short while, but I can see a bright future for you here or at Cait Shelter. But I can assure you that Bambi isn't in trouble. Porlyusica and I simply want to talk to her, but it's nothing you ever have to worry about."

Wendy looked into Erza's eyes, the Sky Dragon Slayer calming down then almost entirely. "You promise?"

"Of course," Erza honestly answered. "You have my word, Wendy."

"All right," Wendy replied. "You can talk to Bambi then."

"Huh."

Bambietta did not know what to make of the scene that had played out right before her eyes, but neither did Lucy or Levy. Nonetheless, the Quincy was quick to follow Erza as she stood up and walked back towards the doorway. Soon enough she and the wizard were outside with Porlyusica, their only lights coming from either the neighbor windows or the stars above.

"So," Bambietta said, the Quincy curious as to what this truly was about if she was not in trouble, "how's everyone out here doing?"

"We're fine," Erza replied. "I believe the more pertinent question is how are you, Bambietta?"

"Hey," Bambietta began to reply with a self-assured shrug, "like I told the gang inside, I'm the happiest woman in the world."

"You speak honestly?" Erza asked, her words as sharp as any blade.

Bambietta looked at the S-Class wizard and Porlyusica both, the Quincy feeling their eyes on her. Even if the latter did not possessed the imaginary Veil magic she had spoken of so long ago, Bambietta did not feel like she could remain untruthful.

"No." The Quincy took a deep breath, feeling the darkness still worming its way through the core of her soul. "No, it's not perfect, but... I've never been happier. With myself or my... my family."

"I'm glad to hear that," Erza replied.

"Besides," Bambietta continued, the Quincy too flustered by the suddenly demanded conversation, "perfect's boring as fuck. I'll take Fairy Tail and all of it's fun rough edges over that any day!"

Erza and Porlyusica looked at Bambietta than, the older of the two raising an eyebrow to that statement.

"Huh," Bambietta muttered under her breath. "Guess I should have quit while I was ahead."

"Fairy Tail's still just as lively a guild as ever then," Porlyusica finally said. "Poor Makarov. He's come full circle."

Erza was quick to move towards Bambietta then, the wizard clasping a hand upon her shoulder unintentionally hard, leaving the Quincy to inwardly flinch. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that, Bambietta Basterbine."

"Ah, great," Bambietta replied, the Quincy trying to cover up any wincing with a smile, Blut Vene spreading through her shoulder to counteract Erza's unintentional grip of steel. "So your happy and I'm happy. Yay."

Bambietta's subdued joy quickly gave way to something else as she looked at at Erza and Porlyusica both, the older woman within sight over the S-Class wizard's shoulder. Bambietta's head lowered, the visor of her hat obscuring her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure I've said this to both of you," Bambietta began to say, "but now that I have you two in the same place together..."

Erza felt Bambietta's shoulders drop slightly, leaving her to worry that she was growing withdrawn. Yet her fears were put to rest when the Quincy looked back up, a wide smile evident on her face that contrasted her eyes as they watered at the edges.

"Thank you."

It was all Bambietta had to say at first, the two words expressing more meaning than she ever thought was possible. Erza's hand slipped stayed atop Bambietta's shoulder, the wizard smiling faintly. "You don't need to-"

"You two gave me a second chance," Bambietta continued, cutting Erza off completely. "Lord knows I didn't deserve it after all the crap I've done, the life I wasted, but you two did it anyway. And-"

Bambietta's face burst into an expression of surprise as her words were cut short, though not by Erza speaking in return. No, the wizard felt that actions were louder than words, and so she took hold of Bambietta and held her tight. It was not as she had done before, Bambietta's head not colliding against a breastplate, but it was still an uncomfortable embrace.

"That's enough, Bambietta Basterbine," Erza said at last. "Whatever you were once before, I have seen you look to change. You came to me remove the blood lust form your sword. You did not take Gajeel Redfox's life. So I will hear no talk of Fairy Tail being too good for you."

Bambietta chuckled slightly, Erza having understood precisely what she had been intending to say next. Still, she was not simply going to let get away with that without a little snark. "What? I'm an open... book... to you?"

Bambietta's flippant attitude was interrupted before it began, the Quincy's words trailing off as realization dawned on her. Erza pulled back from Bambietta, taking note of the look of confusion on her face. "What's the matter?"

"A book to say thank you," Bambietta whispered. "I almost forgot thanks to that Phantom Lord nonsense! need to get that book to Levy!"

Erza watched as Bambietta all but disappeared from sight, Hirenkyaku taking her out of sight. Erza smiled ever-so slightly, knowing the Quincy meant well. "It is as you said, Porlyusica. Fairy Tail is as lively as ever."

"And that girl is no different," the old lady said. "And for that I'm thankful. Another who came to me betrayed and yet found happiness in this guild."

Erza sighed. "That was a long time ago, Porlyusica."

"You are happy as well, yes" Porlyusica asked, not willing to let the subject pass.

"Of course," Erza said, trying her best to push out of her mind the memories that Jin Kariya had brought to the surface during their battle. "Fairy Tail has given me a true home, just as it has for Bambietta. I knew I made the right decision to bring her to you."

"Speaking of that," Porlyusica began to ask, "what ever gave you the impression I could bring her back from the state she was in?"

Erza could hear it, a sense of confusion in the retired Fairy Tail member's voice. It made no sense to her. She had felt confident in Porlyusica's ability to heal, something the woman had not argued when Erza had come to her with the living corpse that Bambietta had been at the time. Yet, in that moment, Erza felt a sense of confusion wash over her thoughts as well. "I... I don't know."

Then, as if it had never happened, both Erza and Porlyusica all but forgot what they had been speaking of, as if some unseen force was pushing them away from the subject.

* * *

Time passed, even if only the slightest amount. Makarov Dreyar was no doubt congratulating his guild for persevering in opposition to the oppressive nature of despair that Jose Porla had dared try and inflict upon them, but Natsu Dragneel had not felt the need to hear it. He knew that Fairy Tail had pulled through and he did not need to hear anything else of it, much as it would have warmed his heart. No, he knew precisely what had happened, but another did not. So Natsu had stepped away, Happy having flown out by his side. The two friends understood how things had concluded. Fairy Tail had won the day, not a sacrifice made, and it felt good. Great even, but news such as that had to be shared with one other. It had to be shared with the one member of their trio who could not hear the news for herself.

That was precisely why both Natsu and Happy stood side by side within the woods that bordered Magnolia. Before them stood a small, wooden structure, one that the traveling S-Class wizard had helped Natsu and one other build over the course of a summer. It had been meant as a place to play pretend for the young Dragon Slayer, but it had become much more than that in his memories. It had become a home to Natsu, just as the guild hall was, just as his actual house was. It had been where he had all but raised Happy from a kitten with the aide of one other, but that time was long since passed. Now the quaint little pretend home was simply a tomb for times Natsu and Happy would forever cherish, though it was not alone.

Not a yard away from the structure stood a marker, a gravestone, a name quite familiar to Natsu and Happy both etched upon it. It was not the official grave site of the person in question, but Natsu had built it nonetheless, remembering well how much they had adored the sunsets at this place.

"Hey, Lisanna," Natsu said softly, the Dragon Slayer trying to keep his emotions in check. "I'm sorry I haven't been around in awhile, but it's been kind of busy, you know? Evil musical instruments, the Moon dripping onto an island, I had to fight a talking hawk... but I guess that's just business as usual, right?"

There was a silence then, even Happy unable to break it. Natsu took a step closer to the grave and placed one hand atop it.

"Fairy Tail got into a bit of a scrap," the Dragon Slayer continued, his voice struggling to remain strong. "Had to fight a whole guild gone bad, but you should have seen it. We took out their best and even saved Magnolia from a Jupiter Canon and a big robot. And your brother, he... he took down one of their S-Class. You'd have been proud, Lisanna. And then gramps saved us all from the guildmaster. So... no one died. Not this time."

Happy looked on, knowing it was best to let Natsu be for the time being.

"I know if anyone had, you would have greeted them with open arms," Natsu replied. "But we're... fine. We even got some new members. I think you'd like them, especially Lucy. Bambi's kinda high energy, but she's cool. And Lil's the quiet type, but I'm sure you could have gotten her to open up more. That's just the kind of person you are. I just..."

Natsu's voice trailed off, the wizard finding nothing else to say. His nose crinkled for a moment, something he did not want to admit running down from one of his eyes. The Dragon Slayer slowly began to fall to his knees then, his fingers sliding down the stone and running past Lisanna's name.

"Fairy Tail's gotten so much bigger, but it still feels so small without you," Natsu whispered, his voice at last cracking. "You, me and Happy were going to find Igneel together..."

Natsu's pitched forward slightly, his forehead resting against the cold stone. His face trembled as he tried to compose himself to the best of his ability. Happy knew better than to stay quiet then. "Natsu, are you-"

"I promised myself I'd never cry here," the Dragon Slayer interrupted, the back of one hand running across his eyes. He slowly stood up, taking a deep breath. "Lisanna deserves better than that."

Natsu looked down at the gravestone once more, his eyes still somewhat blurry. He did his best to smile, hoping that somewhere Lisanna would see it clearly.

"You don't have to ever worry about me," Natsu whispered, leaving Happy to wonder if it was directed at either himself or Lisanna. "I'm... fine."

Natsu slowly turned from the gravestone then, looking to make his way back to the Magnolia and the guild hall. His eyesight was beginning to clear up, allowing him to better make his way through the forest without relying on his keen sense of smell. That was when he saw it. There was a quick burst of movement, a figure dressed all in white clearly sliding behind a tree.

"Huh?"

* * *

Liltotto Lamperd felt her heart beating deeply within her chest, all in response to her present situation. This was not at all how she had intended for it to go. She had simply taken notice of Natsu leaving the guild hall abruptly was all. She had looked to follow him, to make sure he was all right. That had been her only intention. She had never expected to find him out in the woods that represented a part of his past he clearly longed for, all the while baring his soul.

The best laid plans scattered about, Liltotto was now hiding behind a tree she had quickly ducked behind, hoping that Natsu would simply walk back to the guild none the wiser of her presence.

"This... wasn't something I was meant to hear," Liltotto whispered. "Natsu, I'm sorry-"

"For what?" the Dragon Slayer cheerfully asked as he and a flying Happy poked their heads out from around the tree and looked at Liltotto.

Liltotto, caught up in the moment as much as she was, screamed. She fell back from the tree and landed on the forest floor.

"Whoa!" Natsu exclaimed. "Easy, Lil! Me and Happy didn't mean to scare you."

"Aye, sir!" Happy exclaimed. "And people call me a scaredy cat..."

"Anyway," Liltotto said as she picked herself back up, "I'm sorry for overhearing you... talk again. About that. I just saw you leave and I... I was worried is all."

"It's all right," Natsu said with a smile before looking away. "But you probably think I'm weird now, huh? You know, with me talking to the dearly departed and all." Natsu's expression grew sullen. "She probably can't even hear me..."

"Standing in awe of that which cannot be seen..." Liltotto whispered as if to herself as much as Natsu. She reached out with her senses, the power of a pure blooded Quincy at her beck and call, but Liltotto felt nothing but the magic around the forest. There was nothing spiritual there. Whether that meant this world had no afterlife like the one she knew so well, or that Lisanna was simply not held to the mortal coil by unfinished business, she did not know. However, she had neither the heart nor the desire to tell Natsu any of that. Liltotto instead took hold of the Dragon Slayer's hand, her face growing warm as she did so. "It's not weird at all, especially not from where I'm from. I'm sure Lisanna's listening, Natsu. Waiting for the day when you can tell her all about Igneel."

Natsu perked up then, his smile slowly returning. "I guess your right."

"Now then," Liltotto said, "let's get back to the guild hall. Master Makarov wanted to give a speech about the whole Phantom Lord thing, but he's kind of waiting for you and Bambietta to be there. Lord knows where she ran off to."

"Wait..." Natsu blinked, a look of worry beginning to slowly etch itself upon the Dragon Slayer's face. "Gramps is waiting for us? Oh, he's going to be so pissed! Happy, get me there quick!"

"Aye, sir!" The cat took hold of the back of Natsu's vest and, Happy's wings flapping as hard as they could, he rocketed Natsu right out of the forest.

"Huh." Liltotto looked down at her empty hand. She turned and looked back at Lisanna's grave, a calm expression evident on her face. She knew she was truly alone in the forest, but despite that did Liltotto do something she felt was most illogical. "I'll keep him safe and happy. I promise, Lisanna."

Then was the Quincy gone, the only trace left of her presence in the woods a few leaves kicked up by Hirenkyaku.

* * *

Jose Porla had been on top of the world. He was one of the the ten greatest wizards in all of Fiore, the title of a Wizard Saint having long ago been bestowed upon him. He had been the master of one of the most respected guilds in the kingdom, an honor he enjoyed greatly. The past had been nothing but a series of successes for him and he had been close to securing the future for both himself and Phantom Lord.

Now, however, had it all been torn asunder. He had failed to capture Lucy Heartfilia, failed to conquer Fairy Tail. Worse, he had been defeated by Makarov Dreyar of all people. It was an affront to his very being, but he had to deal with it for now. The Magic Council had come for him and he needed to pay for his crimes accordingly. That was why he was presently walking across a dirt path away from Magnolia, a pair of cuffs binding both his wrists and his magic. The material of the strange metal was one that the Magic Council had employed for ages, a material forged from special stones capable of sealing even the strongest of magic energies. It was demeaning to Jose Porla to be restricted as such, but he let any resentment roll off his shoulders. This would not last, he knew that much. He had known ever since the arrival of those the Magic Council had sent to apprehend him.

Siegrain and Ultear. The two of them walked side by side with Jose, keeping a close eye on him. It was a clear a sign to Jose that what awaited him in Era was not a true trial, but something else instead. He would be given back his guild in time and be allowed once more to see his future through to the end.

"I suppose I should be grateful for the arrival of you two," Jose said, his crooked smile never fading. "We'll get this mock trial taken care of and you'll both arrange for a light slap on the wrist for Phantom Lord. I suppose we can blame Phantom Lord's actions on Jason Joker. The missing do make such wonderful scapegoats. Then I will return home to Oak Town and my guild. And then... Makarov and his precious children will pay for what they've done."

Siegrain and Ultear both stopped then, the man in white with cerulean hair watching as Jose took a few steps ahead of them. "I'm afraid it's not going to work quite like that."

Jose stopped in his tracks, the wizard turning around to face Seigrain and Ultear both. "What the devil are you talking about?"

Ultear raised a hand, an orb forming within its palm. The essence of time magic spun out and away from her, making contact with the stone cuffs that held Jose's power at bay. They were sealing the power within their target, but where not made for or prepared to counter the magic of another. The handcuffs crumbled away then, becoming nothing but dust.

"Oh, I see," Jose said with a grin. "We're going to go back and fight Fairy Tail together in a surprise attack. I'll get my revenge on Makarov and you'll get your precious Erza Scarlet."

"You're a fool, Jose Porla," Siegrain replied, the man not missing a beat. "Though I will agree with you on one thing: the missing will make a perfect subject for casting all the blame on."

Jose felt his heart drop within his chest. "What? You can't be serious. We're both Wizard Saints. Even if you do kill me, the resulting battle draw attention to you."

"Yes, yes, it would be a calamity," Siegrain interrupted with a dismissive tone. "But you've yet to recover from Makarov's casting of Fairy Law. And I have the lovely Ultear by my side. How do you think this will play out?"

"And he has the gall to speak of you killing him as an if instead of a when," Ultear added. "What gall this puppet has."

Jose raised an eyebrow at that. "Puppet?"

"Yes, a puppet," Siegrain added. "Ultear may specialize in ice magic, but she has more tricks up her sleeve then any on the Magic Council but myself know of."

"That's impossible!" Jose shouted. "Such a magic would require the caster to be close by the puppet's side at regular intervals!"

"Yes, and I could not afford to have Ultear step away from myself for the length of time it would take to keep you at our beck and call without leaving the Magic Council to grow suspicious," Siegrain continued. "Allowing her the time to return to and from Galuna Island was problematic enough. But that was where Jason came into play. A pawn with a charm containing a portion of Ultear's magic was enough to keep you in check for the most part. Though ever since he disappeared, you've proven to be a problem."

"We had your mind and your body, but I suppose a Wizard Saint of your caliber will always have his pride," Ultear added. "Your hatred of Makarov and Fairy Tail did not mix well with the lingering control Jason left behind."

"We had a deal, Jose Porla," Siegrain continued. "I would allow you to do as you wanted so long as you brought me Erza Scarlet. Yet time and again you tried to kill her. Do you have any idea what that would have done to my plans?"

Jose shook his head. "We can work this ou-"

"No talking," Seigrain interrupted. "Either run from us or fight. Either way it will make the perfect cover for the Magic Council when it comes to your death."

Jose looked at Siegrain and Ultear both, knowing that while he outclassed the former in terms of rank, he could not fight them either of them alone in his current condition. Challenging them both would simply be a suicidal course of action. Running may have been no different, but he was a desperate man tempted by chance. So Jose turned and ran, leaving Seigrain and Ultear both to watch as he went into the woods for cover.

"Stay here, Ultear," Siegrain said as he began to take a few steps forward. "An act of 'self defense' such as this should not take long."

* * *

To run as he was was an act Jose Porla had considered beneath him, but things had changed. He had gone against Makarov and he remembered well how that had turned out for him. That had been a fight between Wizard Saints that, while he had not won, he had survived.

Siegrain, however, had made it very clear that the battle that was pursuing him now was one he would not survive. The young Wizard Saint wanted nothing more than to cover his tracks and wipe the slate of his underhanded dealing clean, even if it required Jose's death.

So Jose ran, his boots scraping and stumbling along the forest floor. The light of the moon shone down and helped guide him along, yet it did not matter. Jose had no destination to return to. He was simply running away from something, not towards something. There was Magnolia, yes, but he would not dare lower himself to asking Makarov to aide him. It was too far a distance to travel, both for his feet and for his pride to fall.

"Damn it!"

The Wizard Saint stumbled and fell, a foot having caught on the gnarled root of a tree. He hit the ground hard but was quick to pull himself up. Yet as he did so, Jose found himself staring up at an individual standing right before him. At first he feared it was Seigrain, but he did not recognize them.

"Who..." Jose began to say, knowing nothing else worth asking. "Who are you?"

Jose suddenly felt a strange power pressing down on him, one that began to force himself into unconsciousness. IN the end he received no answer, simply rest.

* * *

Levy McGarden, much as all those who called Fairy Tail, listened intently as Makarov began to speak. He had waited patiently for the trio of missing members to return, but he could not hold himself to silence any longer. He would simply have to speak with the likes of Natsu, Bambietta and Liltotto later.

"The past few days have been hard on us all," Makarov continued to say as he stood atop the counter, Mirajane by his side. "Harder than I would have ever liked. I wish to apologize to you all for getting dragged into the petty squabbles between myself and Jose Porla. However, I have never been prouder of this guild than I am now. Erza Scarlet, you led Fairy Tail through the darkest of times in my absence. Wendy Marvell, while you have not been here very long, you-"

"Sorry to keep everyone waiting!"

Levy and all the others turned to the side and caught sight of both Natsu and Liltotto in the doorway. The former was looking around perhaps nervously, the other simply holding a hand up against her face. Makarov simply looked at them both and shook his head.

"I shall begin again," the older man said as he cleared his throat. "My children, I wish to commend you all. The past few days have been hard on us all. Harder than I would have ever liked. I wish to apologize to you all for getting dragged into the petty squabbles between myself and Jose Porla. However, I have never been prouder of this guild than I am now. Erza Scarlet, you led Fairy Tail through the darkest of times in my absence. Wendy Marvell, while you have not been here very long, you acted with the maturity I wish all our wizards possessed. Natsu, you-"

"Levy!"

Makarov sighed, his speech interrupted once more. All looked to the doorway, none more curiously than Levy herself, her name having been called out. She caught sight of Bambietta standing there, the Quincy looking flustered, a bag held tightly against her chest with one arm.

"Bambi, what's-"

"Uh oh," Bambietta interrupted, the Quincy taking note of how all eyes were on her, especially Makarov's. "I done goofed, didn't I?"

"Join the club," Natsu replied with a shrug.

Makarov was about to say something, to chastise Bambietta before starting his speech over again, but he stopped when he saw the bag in her arms. Despite all that had happened, he recognized it as the one Bambietta had been carrying when she had found Levy after her confrontation with Gajeel Redfox. "It's fine, Bambietta," Makarov said at last. "My speech can wait."

"Hey, why isn't she getting more of the evil eye like I just did?" Natsu shouted, stopping only when Liltotto gently elbowed him in the ribs. "Okay, okay..."

"Uh..." Bambietta did not know what to do then. All eyes were still on her, something that she would like under most circumstances, yes, but not this one. Not saying another word, she quickly stepped towards Levy with Hirenkyaku, then used it once more to take her outside in two blinks of an eye.

"Kids these day," Makarov sighed. "I suppose I can wait a little longer."

* * *

Bambietta and Levy both stood beneath the pale moonlight, the Quincy cradling the paper bag she had brought with her against her chest with both arms.

"What's up?" Levy asked, the wizard trying to regain her composure as she had quickly found her surroundings changed thanks to Bambietta's speed.

"I just wanted to thank you for everything," Bambietta whispered. "For everything. And then... everything went to hell. But..."

Not able to find the words in that exact moment, Bambietta reached into the bag and pulled a large, hardcover book out. Her arm extended out and held the novel before Levy.

"I still want to say it," Bambietta continued. "Your the first person I ever had to a real friend, Levy, so... thank you."

"Bambi, you didn't have to do anything," Levy replied. "You just..."

Levy blinked, her eyes having caught sight of the title that was printed on the book's cover.

"That's 'The Zephyr Through the Doorway,' right?" Levy slowly reached out and took hold of the book with one hand. "Bambi, you... you got me the latest book in the Clandestine Edifice series? How did you know I loved them?"

"Well, uh," Bambietta stammered a bit. "You helped me with my Lucy predicament, and she kind of helped me with my Levy one. Ironic, right? And... that's not all."

Bambietta slipped a hand back into the bag, taking hold of something.

"After all that happened, I figured I should make up for lost time, so... Well... I found the only bookstore in Magnolia open at this hour, so... here's what was my first pick."

Bambietta pulled out another book, holding it out before Levy. The wizard looked at the title then, her cheeks beginning to glow red. "That's... 'Fifty Shades of Gradient.' Bambi, that's... Wow."

"It says it's got some nice katanas in it, so it should be full of plenty of action and adventure!" Bambietta said with a proud smile on her face, the Quincy not knowing quite what she was talking about. "And the nice lady running the bookstore said it's so good that it's going to get a stage play in a few months! Maybe you, me, Lucy, Lil, Erza and Wendy can go see it when it comes out! It'll be a girls' night out!"

"That... might not be the best idea," Levy stammered underneath her breath. "But..."

Levy stepped forward, one book in each hand, and hugged Bambietta.

"Thank you, Bambi."

"Nuh uh," Bambietta replied. "All of this was to thank you, Levy. So don't go thanking me. I will argue this until the sun rises."

"I don't doubt you would," Levy said as she let go of the embrace. "So I'll just stick to letting you thank me."

"I seem to be doing that a lot lately, but..." Bambietta smiled. "Fairy Tail's more than earned it."

"So..." Levy began to say. "About your Lucy predicament..."

"Yeah. That." Bambietta's eyes closed slightly. "I... almost spilled my guts to her during the big fight. But then that douchebag Jose had to go and try and literally spill my guts."

"What about telling her after Makarov's speech?" Levy asked. "I mean, now's as good a time as ever."

"It was so much easier when I was running off the high of a battle," Bambietta mused. "Now I'm... thinking too much. And second guessing myself."

"The worst she can say is no," Levy offered up.

"But she'll still be my friend," Bambietta whispered. "Right?"

Levy tried to remain as encouraging as ever. "Why wouldn't she be?"

"All right, but not tonight," Bambietta replied. "Tomorrow I'll do it."

Levy raised an eyebrow at that. "You sure you're not stalling?"

"By my pride as a Quincy, I assure you I'm not," Bambietta replied. "Tomorrow it is, no matter what."

"Bambi!"

Both Bambietta and Levy turned, catching sight of Wendy and Carla stepping out of the guild hall.

"Oh, no," Bambietta said as she looked down at Wendy. "Now Makarov's got to wait for all four of us."

"I'll apologize to him when I go in," Wendy said. "It's just-"

The Sky Dragon Slayer looked away nervously, all the while holding her hands behind her back.

"Out with it, child," Carla spoke up. "You said this was important to tell Bambietta."

"Thanks to everything that was happening, I didn't get a chance to bring this up earlier, but..." Wendy looked up towards Bambietta. "I didn't get out of Phantom Lord's guild hall on my own. Totomaru and Juvia found me outside, but... it another person got me out of there. They said they were one of your friends, Bambi."

Bambietta simply stared at Wendy, her eyes remaining unmoving, the ability to blink lost on her. "She had a crazy hair color, right? Please tell me it was cotton candy pink. Please. Or even lime green. I'll more than take lime green."

"She wanted me to pass along a message," Wendy continued. "I think it was... Gigi says hi?"

* * *

Siegrain found himself amidst the woods outside Magnolia, the Wizard Saint growing irritated. He knew there was no chance of Jose Porla escaping in his condition, but the time wasted on searching for him was an annoyance nonetheless.

"That puppet is proving a nuisance," Siegrain said as he moved through the woods. "If only he had stood his ground, our business would have been concluded then and there."

Moving several more yards, Siegrain caught sight of what he longed for. Highlighted by the moon itself, Jose lay on the ground, the man clearly having fallen. Yet there was something else. Someone else. An individual standing before the grounded Wizard Saint.

"How unfortunate it is for the three of us that you simply did not face your death like a man, Jose Porla," Siegrain said as he approached the two individuals. "Now you've gone and dragged a unsuspecting civilian into our quarrel. Though it pains me to do this, they must die as well. Neither of you can live to see the sunrise. But fear not, both of your deaths will contribute to the shining future I will bring to this world."

"Are you by chance a prophet?" The tall man who stood before Jose looked up, eyes peeking out from ragged, dark hair and peering at Seigrain. His was a worn face framed by a rugged mustache. The man's long hair billowed about thanks to a slight wind, his black cloak doing the same.

"What?" Siegrain stopped in his tracks, the Wizard Saint having not expected anything but pleas and begging from the stranger.

"I asked you a question," the man asked, his tone displaying a miniscule hint of annoyance. "Are you by chance a prophet?"

"Watch your tone, peasant. I am Siegrain Fernandes of the Magic Council. I am Seigrain Fernandes of the ten Wizard Saints of Fiore." Seigrains' eyes grew narrow. He did not much care for a man who looked so ragged and worn daring to speak to him in such a manner. What he said next he had no fear in revealing, the fool before him nothing more than a dead man walking. Any pity he felt for slaying this man alongside Jose Porla vanished then, Seigrain bringing his hands up before him. "May the seven stars bring judgment upon you!"

The older man simply looked at Seigrain. "Only seven?"

"Seven Star Sword!" Siegrain remained undeterred, seven magic circles of a golden color forming around him. An arc of power pierced through the lot of them, binding them together. "Grand Chariot!"

The blade of power flew up from Seigrain before coming down violently upon the man before him. The magic power burst apart then, kicking up dust and debris. It faded soon enough, leaving Siegrain to prepare himself to stare at the bloodied remains of the man foolish enough to speak against him.

"Impressive," the man said as he simply stood in newly formed crater in the ground. "I must commend you for your power."

Siegrain could see it then. The man he had attacked was not simply standing in the crater his magic had forcibly created. No, he was hovering in the air, right where he had been standing at the start. "That's not possible! Your body shouldn't even be intact after being hit with the force of a falling meteor!"

The older man began to walk towards Seigrain then, his dark boots moving atop nothing but thin air. Siegrain could vaguely make out magic particles forming beneath the man's heels, but he paid it no mind. What truly caught his eye was the magic particles flowing towards the man's right hand, the energy forming into a curved sword.

"You are but a Wizard Saint, young one," the man replied, a vindictive grin forming beneath his mustache. "While I am a god in the flesh."

"I don't care!" Siegrain brought his hands up above his head, the Wizard Saint drawing to his hands all the magic coursing through his body as he could. "I did not spend years of my life working towards my goal just so a stranger such as yourself could end it all here!"

The older man watched as a magic circle burst forth from Seigrain's hands, the golden light fading almost as soon as it began. Wind kicked up from around, all of it moving as if the air itself was being guided towards the Wizard Saint. However, what was most curious to the older man was the shadows that were spread across the forest floor by the light of the moon. While once they had been facing one direction, they were now all bending towards Siegrain. It was as if all the light was flowing towards the Wizard Saint himself.

Yet it was the power itself that caught the older man's attention. Past all the spectacle the magic was causing, it was the most basic aspect of it that made him curious. "You've caught the eyes of a god, Siegrain Fernandes. Do not disappoint me."

"I will plunge you into infinite darkness with the light itself!" Siegrain shouted, an orb of darkness swirling about above him, a sea of stars forming in its endless abyss. "Heavenly Body Magic! Altairis!"

Seigrain threw his arms forward, the swirling vortex of darkness and speckled light flying towards the older man.

"It's over, you pitiful excuse for a god!" Siegrain shouted as his magic attack tore the ground asunder as it made its approach. "Altairis possess the gravitational force of a black hole! It would tear asunder the heavens as easily as it will you!"

"You wizards know more of the stars than I would have expected," the older man said as he stood his ground and raised his free hand up. "This brave new world is quite curious."

Altairis collided with the palm of the man's hand, leaving him to watch as its awesome power tore at his flesh. It was not enough to deter him however, and his feet stood upon the magic particles he had fashioned as footholds. Still, despite his fortitude, he could not help but find the power thrown at him by the wizard impressive.

Yet it was not enough. With some degree of effort, the older man closed his hands. The gravitation pull of the Altairis spell began to gave way under the pressure until, at last, it simply burst apart.

"Madness!" Siegrain shouted, his composure all but lost.

"A wizard who commands the power of living and dying stars," the older man said as he lowered his free hand and began to walk forward once more. "What allies we could be, but conflict is always such a bitter affair. Perhaps this would be a more interesting contest if your power was not divided as it is."

Siegrain felt his body grow cold. "How do you know of that?"

"I know a great many things," the older man answered. "That is all. Bring your other half here."

Siegrain could not and would not risk his entire plan on this unnecessary fight. A part of Seigrain tried to convince himself that even if Jose spoke out against him, he could deny it as the ravings of a madman. Surely the Magic Council would trust his word over those of a wizard who had threatened to destroy an entire town.

"Heavenly Body Magic! Meteor!"

Siegrain's body became encircled in a golden light, his feet rising up from the ground. Then, without uttering another word, he flew away from the older man, his body arcing between trees. His plan was simple. If he could not win on the basis of power, then he we simply take hold of Ultear and escape through his superior speed. It vexed him, to rely on running just as the man he had considered his and Ultear's puppet had. It was a bitter irony, but one he would gladly accept now.

Yet then did Seigrain gasp, the Wizard Saint feeling an unbearable pressure upon his right arm. He glanced to his side and was left with a most troublingly sight. The older man was by his side, having matched his speed on foot, and was holding him tightly by the wrist.

"You disappoint me, Siegrain Fernandes," the man said as he raised his sword high. "For that you will pay most dearly."

* * *

Ultear Milkovich stood on the road side, the woman waiting most patiently for Siegrain to be done with things and kill Jose Porla. She did not understand his interest in doing it personally, but was willing to relent if it curbed his desires. Still, the time it was taking was irritating her. Time was something she simply did not appreciate wasting.

Then, quite suddenly, did she hear a scream echo throughout the forest before her. It was a voice quite familiar to her. "Siegrain?"

Ultear did not understand what had happened. There was simply no way that Jose Porla had injured the man in the condition he was in, and yet her ears could not have deceived her. Ultear prepared herself to step into the words, to find out what had happened, but she found the action unnecessary.

Siegrain appeared before her quite suddenly, the man being thrown to the ground by an unseen force. Yet there was something missing, Ultear could see that quite clearly. "Your arm!"

As Siegrain lay on the ground, his eyes closed and his breathing unsteady, Ultear simply stared at the bloody stomp that was beneath his right shoulder. Blood poured out on to the ground, staining the dirt itself.

"How disappointing that he passed out. A wound such as that would have been child's play back home."

Ultear turned her gaze towards the forest and found herself looking upon a worn and rugged individual, a dark cape hanging from his shoulders, one that obscured the pristine white uniform underneath. Yet what she truly notice was the bloodied sword in one of his hands, Siegrain's severed arm hanging from the grip of the other.

"Jose Porla is worth more to me alive than he is to you dead," the man said as he dropped Siegrain's arm on the ground. "He will serve me well, but I assure you that he will not speak out against your agenda."

The man turned then, not even sparing Ultear another glance. He took once step forward, then stopped.

"Ultear Milkovich, whether or not that man will bleed out is of no consequence. His other half will simply have to give thought of his recovery. You, however, I will leave be. Tell the Magic Council... No, not just them. Tell your true master and all of the Balam Alliance to stay out of Quincy affairs."

"Who... Who are you?" Ultear asked, her fear palpable.

"I am Yhwach," the man said as he looked her way with harsh eyes one last time. "And when the time is right, my will shall spread across this world like wild fire."

* * *

 **Well, I bet none of you saw THAT coming now did you!? That's right my dear readers, I have decided to bring in none other than the conquer of the soul society, the quincy Kaiser, Yhwach, into the mix. As you can all clearly see, he's just as much to be feared here as he is in his own series.**

 **What does he plan to do? Not just with Jose, but this new world? How did he, and everyone else end up here? Well I can safely say I CAN give you all the answer to that last question, in the next chapter. I figured its about time you all had this knowledge. I think you'll like it to say the least.**

 **From here on out, things will get more interesting. How and why, I can't exactly say, but trust me...its gonna get wild.**

 **I eagerly await your reviews for this chapter. I cant wait to see what you all have to say about these recent developments. Their our biggest motivations, and we appreciate each and every review we get from you those of you who HAVE reviewed. You all rock!**

 **Anyways, before I go, here are the MPFS for the characters in the chapter.**

 **Seigrain: 6700**

 **Ultear: 5000**

 **Yhwach: ?**


	31. A Journey Towards Love and Confrontaion

**Before we begin, I have some word from Ankoholic, the writer.** **Without him, none of this would be possible. Thanks a million man. In fact...he pretty much has everything I want to say and more.**

 **Ankoholic: "All right, so the brief reprieve has come to an end and we're back with another installment in the magical adventures of Bambietta Basterbine. The Phantom Lord arc reached its end, yes, but the ramifications of its events will stick with our characters for the future. Giselle and Yhwach have made their presence known, yes, but most importantly has Bambietta finally come to truly believe in Fairy Tail.**

 **Something has changed since the last chapter came out. Timing can be a fickle creature, as not only did the Phantom Lord arc of _A Quincy's Fairy Tail_ end, but so did something else.**

 **Fairy Tail is over.**

 **Perhaps their will be more spin off manga (Mermaid Heel please), or even a reappearance of the main cast in a crossover with the next manga that Hiro Mashima creates. You never know. Though thankfully there is still a certain movie and future anime adaption, so I guess it's technically not truly over. Regardless, the manga that started it all, a manga I have followed for years, has reached its conclusion.**

 **I recall well stumbling across a one of Funimation's home video releases of the Fairy Tail anime in a store so many years ago. It was their fourth release, covering the second half of the Tower of Heaven arc and all of the episodes that comprised the Battle of Fairy Tail arc. I was hooked immediately. Magic, comedy, friendship and a crazy cast of characters who's magic spelled destruction. It was as if I had found the second coming of my favorite anime series ever, Slayers.**

 **I was hooked instantly. Soon I was a regular reader of the manga and viewer of the anime, purchasing what releases I could of each until my shelves were filled with Fairy Tail. It rarely if ever failed to bring a smile to my face, its colorful cast of characters continue to endear themselves to me. It was not the deepest or most complex of shonen manga, no, but it was simply fun.**

 **So to Hiro Mashima I say this: Thank you for all of the years you put into Fairy Tail. Thank you for giving me something to look forward each and every week. Thank you for introducing me to the likes of Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Juvia, Kagura, Hades, August and all the rest. To list all the characters I grew to adore would take far too long. Thank you for giving me a number of moments that hit me in the feels time and time again, be they the story of Ur and Ultear or Irene and Erza. Thank you for creating moments such as Erza's conquest of Pandemonium, Natsu's confronting Jiemna about the nature of a guild, Wendy's obtaining Dragon Force and Fairy Tail's last stand against Hades. Simply put, thank you for the memories of Fairy Tail.**

 **Also, there is something else that has changed since the the last update to this story. It's been listed on TV Tropes for Fairy Tail's fanfic recommendations. That means the world to me, to know that the chronicles of Bambietta Basterbine's adventures with Fairy Tail have been considered worthy of that. It moves my heart to know that 'The Little Quincy That Could' has managed to make waves like that. So I wish to extend my thanks to Prometheus117 for recommending this story to the site.**

 **Now then, on with the show."**

 **Well its hard to believe it, This story is on TV tropes... Words cant begin to describe how happy I am. Not just to have something of mine on the site (My other story is up there s well) but to prove something...I've proven that Bambietta CAN be a good and fun character. That with just a little character development, she can become just as fun as any other main character. I cant thank all of you enough for helping us get to this point, and I cant thank Ankoholic for being such an amazing writer.**

 **But enough of that. One with the story!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own** **Bleach of fairy tail. Those belong respectively to Tite Kubo and Shounen jump and Hiro Mashima and Weekly shounen magazine. This is just for fun!**

* * *

Bambietta Basterbine slowly began to open her eyes, the Quincy finding herself restless and unable to sleep. It was vexing to her, Bambietta feeling that she deserved her beauty rest. It had been only a day since the battle with Jose Porla had happened and, while she was healed of her injuries, the stress of the conflict with Phantom Lord had left everyone exhausted. She was no exception.

Simply lying on her bed, Bambietta stared up at the ceiling. The faint moon light cast through the window panes illuminated the room, leaving her almost able to see the pattern engrave into the ceiling. Bambietta yawned, the Quincy beginning to roll over on to her side. She hoped that a change of position might help her fall back asleep.

That, however, was clearly not going to be possible. As the side of Bambietta's face sunk into the pillow beneath her, she caught sight of something near the edge of her bed. No, it was more than that. It was a someone. "Lucy?"

The Celestial Spirit Mage was standing not even three feet away, an unzipped blue skirt falling down her legs and landing on the floor. Bambietta blinked, her eyes having followed the discarded garment. She slowly turned her gaze back up the length of Lucy's legs only catch sight of a white shirt adorned by a blue cross drop down.

Lucy was standing there before Bambietta in nothing more than her purely white undergarments and hair ribbon. The Quincy immediately felt guilty for what she had inadvertently seen, preparing to shut her eyes and roll over on to her other side. Yet before she could do that, Lucy looked over her shoulder at Bambietta.

"You like what you see?"

Under circumstances more traditional to her, Bambietta would have responded with a resounding and utterly loud yes, but this situation was far from traditional. She spoke up then, her voice perhaps too quiet for its own good. "Uh huh."

"Good." Lucy turned around in full then, taking the few steps necessary to come directly before Bambietta's bed. She leaned forward then, slowly crawling atop the foot of the mattress. She move atop Bambietta, the Quincy rolling over to look up into Lucy's face. "Now then..."

Closing her eyes, Lucy began to lean down then, her lips coming closer and closer to Bambietta's own. The Quincy did not know what to say or do, leaving her with no other option than to submit to Lucy's desires. They were, after all, shared with her own.

Twin sets of lips were merely a hair's width apart, Bambietta closing her eyes. Then...

There was nothing. No moment of contact or joy. Bambietta's eyes fluttered open and she found herself looking up at the ceiling, finding herself alone in bed.

"Damn it!" Bambietta hated the notion of a dream teasing her, yet it had happened. Then she quickly regretted her choice of words, worried that she had disturbed the Sky Dragon Slayer's slumber with the curse. "I mean... dagnabbit!"

"Don't hold back your language on my account. I've heard it all before."

The voice sounded familiar, yes, but it was not one Bambietta had expected to hear. Rolling over on to her side, Bambietta found her entire world altering right before her eyes. She was still in bed, yes, but it was not the one she presently used to. No, she found herself both in her childhood bed and room, catching sight of an older man wrapped in darkness sitting in a rocking chair.

"Yhwach?" Bambietta pulled herself up then, rubbing her eyes a little. "Great, first a wet dream and now I'm dreaming that I'm in my inner world."

"This is no product of wild fantasy, Bambietta Basterbine," Yhwach contest. "You are truly here."

Bambietta simply remained confused. "But-"

"I did not expect to see you again, let alone so soon," Yhwach interrupted, the man standing up to his full height. "Perhaps that Bakotu has indefinitely lessened the divide between yourself and your inner soul, allowing you to come here in your more restful moments. Or perhaps now that you have become aware of all of this, you have come here of your own subconscious' accords."

"Uh huh." Bambietta looked around then, taking note of the visual representation of her inner world. It was different than before, faint colors having creeped back into her surroundings. That made her smile. It was after all a start. "So..."

"Why do you not tell Lucy Heartfilia how you feel?"

Bambietta blinked, having not expected that question from her soul's reflection of Yhwach, let alone to hear him ask it so forwardly. "Wait, what?"

"Why do you not tell Lucy Heartfilia how you feel?" Yhwach repeated.

"Hey, I tried," Bambietta replied. "Lord knows I tried. But then that bundle of bullshit Jose Porla had to go and shoot a hole straight through me!"

"And where is Jose Porla to stop you now?" Yhwach asked, not letting his query rest. "He has been defeated, while you and all the others have been healed. So then, why do you not follow through with your love now?"

"I..." Bambietta stumbled on her words, not knowing entirely what to say or how to express her doubts. "I was riding high on emotion at the time, okay? But things are calmer now and-"

"The truth," Yhwach interrupted.

Bambietta scowled, her cheeks puffing out slightly. "If you're part of my soul, then you should know, so-" Bambietta paused then, the Quincy lowering her face down and growing both calmer and quieter. "Because of Giselle."

"You speak of foolish things," Yhwach said as he drew close to Bambietta. He reached out and brought two fingers beneath her chin, gently pushing her face up so that she could look into his eyes. "Has Fairy Tail not proven that they are honest in their convictions of friendship? Do you really believe that Lucy Heartfilia would betray you as she did?"

"What Giselle did... is complicated," Bambietta replied. "Everything with her is. But... that's not it. Not at all. I know that Fairy Tail's telling the truth about what their selling. I'm not scared of what Lucy could do to me. Why would I be? It's... it's because of what I could do to Lucy. I mean... what Giselle could do to her or any of them to get to me..."

"And yet you've seen Fairy Tail persevere against overwhelming odds time and time again," Yhwach retorted. "Did the Phantom Lord conflict teach you nothing of what they are capable of? Also, I believe you are missing something that should bring peace to your soul."

Bambietta raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Did Giselle not save Wendy Marvell from Phantom Lord?"

Bambietta simply blinked. "Yes, but-"

"Perhaps she is trying to make amends" Yhwach offered. "Would you not find that-"

"Fuck Giselle!" Bambietta shouted. She would never have spoken like this to the true Yhwach, but all bets were off when it came to this reflection of her Quincy heritage. "I'll never forgive that fucking little cu-"

"I do not ask you to forgive or forget," Yhwach interjected, his voice remaining calm in the face of Bambietta's anger. "I simply wish for you to not worry as much as you are. You've spent too much of your life doing just that. Your mother's health... The future of the Vandenreich... The true nature of Fairy Tail... Now this... You cannot go on like this. No one can see the future."

Bambietta's expression softened, the Quincy taking a moment to simply laugh under her breath. "This... from you."

"Awaken, Bambietta Basterbine," Yhwach said. "Your future in this world is unwritten. I suggest you do what you will."

The world around Bambietta became nothing but darkness, leaving her to slowly open her eyes. She found herself back in her bed once more, the faint glow of magic clouding vision. "Huh?"

"I'm sorry if I woke you up," Wendy said as she stood up over Bambietta, the glow issuing forth form the hands she held up over Bambietta's face. "It's just..."

"Poor Wendy's spell wore off," Carla the cat said rather dismissively, the cat standing at the foot of Bambietta's bed, front paws on her hips. "Goodness knows the neighbors were beginning to come by and complain. How you managed to sleep through that let alone your own snoring is-"

"Carla!" Wendy said, the Dragon Slayer all but surprised. "That's mean!"

"It's..." Bambietta's face reddened. "It's not that bad, right?"

Carla was honest, even if she knew it would upset Wendy. "Yes, it is."

"Carla!" Wendy exclaimed once more. She looked back at Bambietta, her tones laced with loving lies. "We both love your snoring!"

"It's all kinds of horrible," Bambietta said rather grumpily, the Quincy knowing full well what Wendy was truly speaking. "It scared the beyhwach out of everyone in my old guild all the time. Especially As Nodt. Poor guy."

"I'm sorry," Wendy whispered, almost ashamed. "I didn't mean to make you upset or anything. I don't need to use my spell to-"

Wendy stopped talking, feeling Bambietta take hold one of her hands. "I'd rather you do fix it. At least for as long as it works. I don't want to screw up sleeping for you and Lucy after all."

"You also mean to include me in that, yes?" Carla asked, the cat looking at Bambietta with some amount of annoyance.

"You're a pet," Bambietta offered. "You can sleep through anything."

Carla's eyes sharpened, claws slipping out from her paws. She quickly relented though, the cat crossing her arms across her chest and turning away from Bambietta. She hopped off the bed and continued to walk away. "Such an uncouth young lady. Wendy, I advise you to never take after her."

"Carla..." Wendy said under her breath, the Sky Dragon Slayer not liking being caught between a rock and a hard place such as this.

"She's right," Bambietta interrupted with a whisper. "You shouldn't ever be like me. You're too pure and too kind. But I guess that's what makes you you."

Wendy smiled faintly, the wizard putting the finishing touches on her spell. "There. All done. Now we- you can sleep easy."

Bambietta began to pull herself up then, taking note of something she could now notice without the light of Wendy's spell in her eyes. "Wait, it's..."

Bambietta looked around, noting how broad daylight was pouring through the windows. She looked away from the window and to the left, taking note of the lacrima powered alarm clock on the bedpost.

"It's after ten in the morning? How long did I sleep?"

"Well, you were tired after coming back to the guild hall yesterday," Wendy said. "It's any wonder you only slept this much considering what that guild master did to you..."

"Yeah, that was..." Bambietta remembered well the injury Jose had inflicted, the one that interrupted her attempt at telling Lucy how she felt. Yhwach's words suddenly rang in her ears, the ones that he just spoken to her within her inner world. "Hey, uh, Lucy? Can we... can we talk?"

Bambietta looked across the room, all but expecting a response, but she was granted with nothing but silence and a perfectly made bed that no one was in. Glancing about, her grogginess of having just awoken truly fading, Bambietta could see that Lucy was nowhere to be found.

"She... she left a little while ago," Wendy offered up. "She said she needed to head over to the guild hall to get a job request started. Something about rent being due so and Phantom Lord messing things up."

"Then," Bambietta said beneath her breath, "she's probably already out of town."

Bambietta's eyes lost their color for a moment, the Quincy's face lowering. Her legs pulled pulled up and inwards, dragging the sheets along with them until her knees were beneath her chin. She wrapped her arms around her legs then. "Oh, so she... didn't want to go on the job request with us."

"No, no," Wendy said, waving her hands before herself frantically after having taken note of Bambietta's sudden depression and trying to counter it. "It's not that. She felt after everything that happened you could use some good sleep and she just wanted me make sure you were okay. That's all."

"Yeah, that makes sense," Bambietta said, trying her best to smile. Letting her legs shift back down, Bambietta turned and let them fall over the edge of the bed. She stood up then, planting a hand softly atop Wendy's head and ruffling her hair a little. "How about you and me go see if we can get to the guild and go on the job with her?"

Wendy nodded her head in approval, her hands balling into fists as she smiled. "Okay!"

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia was in no way happy without herself. She had straight out lied to Wendy Marvell, an act she could never be proud of. She had been fully intent on leaving Magnolia, but it was not to partake in a job request to make some quick jewel to pay off the monthly rent. No, she had a destination in mind that did not require a scrap of paper from the request board in the guild hall.

That was why Lucy Heartfilia was presently in Oshibana, particularly at its train station. She had already taken one train from Magnolia and was no waiting patiently for the one that would conclude her journey in a town to the west that she had never intended to return to. However, the incident with Phantom Lord had forced her hand.

So Lucy waited, her heart beating faster than she would have liked. Lying to Wendy, thus in turn lying to Bambietta, had been difficult and terrible, but it was better than getting either of them dragged into the mess she was about to step into.

"Come on..."

As if the hiss of Lucy's words through grit teeth had power, several trains rolled into the station. One in particular caught Lucy's eye, as it was the one she had been waiting for. It slowed down and opened its doors. Passengers began to exit out of it, the voice of the conductor playing out across the intercom of the station.

"The train heading to Crocus and the stations will be leaving in ten minutes."

Clutching her ticket tightly, Lucy began to walk towards the train, stopping only when she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

Existing off another train was a lithe young woman. She was dressed all in white save for her black stockings, hair as dark as night flowing down her shoulders. She was very clearly struggling to drag her large case of luggage off the train, as if the weight was hindering both herself and the wheels at the bottom. It vexed Lucy to see no one helping her that, despite time being of the essence, she quickly moved through the crowd toward her.

"Hey there, let me help with that," Lucy said as she put a hand on the luggage handle.

"Oh!" the woman with dark hair said, having not expected any assistance. "I'm all right, so don't-"

"No, you're totally not right at all!" Lucy exclaimed as she tried to pull the luggage, finding it far too heavy for her to drag away with one hand. "Jeez, what kind of dead weight do you have in this thing?"

"Huh?" the young woman said, staring at Lucy blankly for a moment. "But it's only half full."

"You're... kidding, right?" Lucy nearly shouted as she pulled the luggage out with both hands. She managed to get it off the train then, allowing the large luggage case to stand up. It was then that Lucy could see just how big it was, nearly as tall as herself. "Ah, forget that. Who am I kidding? I know a lady who lugs around even heavier clothing than you. Sorry if I offended you."

"Oh, you didn't offend me," the young woman said. "So nothing to worry about. Honest."

There was an awkward pause then, leaving Lucy to wonder if the woman before her was simply waiting for her to speak up and continue the conversation. "So-"

"What's your name?" the young woman interrupted, her head tilting to the side slightly as she stared at Lucy curiously. "I mean, I just want to know who I should be thanking, you know?"

"Oh," Lucy said, almost regretting not introducing herself on her own. "I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia."

"Oh, from Fairy Tail!" The young woman became quite excitable then, catching Lucy by surprise. What was more surprising, however, was the next action she took. The woman quickly leapt at Lucy, embracing her in a hug. "You have no idea how much I love Fairy Tail!"

"Really now?" Lucy was used to Fairy Tail being praised, having read so much of the guild before joining it, but being on the other side of it was still a new experience for her. True, it was the guild and not her, but it was still something she was trying her best to get used to. "Why's that?"

"Oh, it's nothing!" the woman said as she pulled away. "It's just, well, I had a friend who was in real bad shape after she got into a fight with a big meanie. Seriously, he was an animal! I tried to help her, and I think I..."

The woman glanced about a bit, her words paused as she looked up at the ceiling of the train station for a moment.

"Yeah, I really helped her." Looking back down at Lucy, she continued. "I really did try my best, but... then Fairy Tail came along and made things all better!"

"I'm glad to hear," Lucy said with a smile. "So you're friend bounced back, huh?"

"Oh, you know it!" the woman said excitably. She paused then, looking to the floor. "Well, I haven't had a chance to see her in a while."

Acting in a suddenly timid manner, the woman moved over to Lucy, bringing a hand up over her mouth so she could whisper. It was a mystery to Lucy as to why she was doing that, but she played along.

"I think she's a little mad at me because I wasn't able to help her as good as Fairy Tail did."

"Oh... Well..." Lucy turned to look down at the woman, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure if you do your best to show how much you care about her, she'll come around."

The woman's eyes very nearly sparkled then. "You really think so?"

"You know it!" Lucy said, winking as she gave the woman a thumbs up.

"Aww, your the best!" the woman said as she gave Lucy another hug.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far," Lucy said, having been once more caught by surprise thanks to a hug. "Now I'd love to stay and chat, but I do have a train to catch, Miss-"

"Gewelle," the woman said as she pulled away from Lucy once more. "Giselle Gewelle. But people who adore me call me Gigi!"

"That's a pretty name," Lucy said. "Well, I'm glad we got to meet."

"Same here!" Giselle turned away from Lucy then, taking hold of her suitcase. Gritting her teeth, she began to pull on it with all her might. Then, without warning, she fell back. The woman went into a tumble, going head over heels, crashing into one of the rails. "Oww..."

Thankful that she had a few minutes left, Lucy moved towards the fallen Giselle and began to help you up. "You okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Giselle said as she sat up.

"No, you're not!" Lucy said as she knelt down beside Giselle, putting a hand against her back to keep her steady. She looked at the woman's face, noting what was with her face. Her eyes remained focused on one of the woman's cheeks, particularly the scrape on one of them. "You're bleeding!"

Reaching for the satchel she kept her Celestial Keys, Lucy removed a handkerchief from it.

"Here," Lucy said as she brought her hand up. "Let me help with that."

* * *

It was not long before the Quincy, the Sky Dragon Slayer and the cat were standing outside the damaged Fairy Tail guild hall. The wind had picked up slightly, causing a stir upon Bambietta's cape and Wendy's twin ponytails. Both were eager to step inside, but one of them was hesitating.

"Bambi, is something wrong?" Wendy asked, all the while watching as Bambietta's hand held paused before the door's handle. She had been reaching out to it just a moment earlier, but her hand had all but froze before it.

Bambietta knew there was, anxiety clouding her desires, but she was unwilling to let Wendy know that. "I'm totally fine. Never better!"

"She's lying," Carla added, as if trying to antagonize Bambietta.

"Shut up, kitty," Bambietta whispered between grit teeth, neither Wendy or Carla able to hear her irritation.

"You can tell me what's wrong," Wendy said, her hands clasped behind her back. "I mean, if you want to that is."

Bambietta sighed, her hand dropping away from the door and down by her side. "I'm just anxious is all."

"But everything's fine," Wendy said. "I mean, Phantom Lord's not bothering us now, nobody's hurt anymore, you won't be snoring for a little while-" Wendy suddenly stopped, clasping both hands over her mouth and talking through them. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Bambietta chuckled.

"Yes, please do be sorry for putting a stop to that," Carla added.

Normally Bambietta would have shot the cat a dirty look, but she relented and spoke to the one by her side instead. "Hey, Wendy?"

The Sky Dragon Slayer perked up then, looking up at Bambietta quizzically. "Yeah?"

Bambietta sighed. Looking for guidance from someone who had not lived nearly as long as her seemed like a pointless exercise, but it was one she was willing to pursue now, even if she was going to be subtle about it. "You were full of anxiety when Master Roubaul had you come to Fairy Tail, right?"

"Well, yeah," Wendy answered. "But going with you and Liltotto made it a lot easier. You and Lucy, Natsu and Erza, you've all made this so much fun for me, so... I don't regret trying something new. Not at all."

Bambietta turned to look at Wendy then, kneeling down and quickly pulling her in for a hug. "Thank you, Wendy."

"Uhm," Wendy stuttered in embarrassment, "for what?"

Bambietta pulled away from her then and stood, patting Wendy on the head slightly. "For being that little push that always gets me farther than I'd go on my own."

Bambietta reached out once more, putting her hand against the door. She began to push it open then, mentally preparing herself to see Lucy, as well as to lay her soul bare before her. Yet so lost in that concern had Bambietta all but forgotten what she was about to walk into.

Chaos. As she peered into the disheveled guild hall, repairs still waiting to be completed, Bambietta was greeted with sheer madness. No, it was not madness. This was Fairy Tail, and she loved every little bit of it.

The guild's spirit was just as lively as ever, that much was clear. It was as if Phantom Lord and Jose Porla's attempts to destroy Fairy Tail were but a distant memory. Wizards conversed with one and another, some finding joy in their company, others looking to pick friendly fights, others still simply looking for work. Others still were apparently on a quest to become as drunk as possible, another flirting with anyone he could, then another simply tucked away in a corner and reading a book.

Bambietta had been looking for Lucy, yes, but despite her desires did hesitation tear at her. "Hey, Wendy! Look! Levy!"

"Okay." Wendy could have sworn she had heard Bambietta utter what she had in the loudest and most awkward voice imaginable, but she could not fathom why she would talk that way. Still, she scooped up Carla and followed Bambietta as the Quincy moved towards her friend.

"So..." Bambietta said as she leaned forward and planted her elbow against the table, her face propped up by her hands, "you enjoying that book, Levy?"

"Oh, Bambi!" the wizard exclaimed, having been caught unawares. "Of course. Again, I should really tha-"

"Ah, ah, ah," Bambietta said softly. "You've thanked me more than enough. And it's the least I could do. And today..."

Bambietta's head tilted slight, her face brightening as she smiled.

"Today's going to be that day, Levy," the Quincy said, her desires once more reignited her confidence. "You know... That day."

Levy stared over her reading glasses at Bambietta. "You're going to tell Lucy that you're into her?"

Wendy gasped. "Bambi likes Lucy?"

"No..." Bambietta stammered, having not expected Levy to be so forthcoming as she had. Her index fingers came together as she began to whisper. "I just... love Lucy is all."

Bambietta's whole world seemed to stop in that instant, as if it had all but dropped out from beneath her feet. She had said it. She had really and truly said it. It was just that she had not said it to the one who she wanted to hear it the most. Still, the Quincy knew this was another step forward towards a destination she was unsure if would end as she hoped it would.

"Oh, my." Wendy blushed a bit, as if she had heard something she was not meant to, but that feeling was quickly replaced by one of realization. "So that's why you're so anxious!"

"I'm, ah, going to see if Lucy's here picking a job requested," Bambietta said, nearly tripping over both her words and her feet as she tried to escape the awkward situation talking with Levy had caused. "Be back in a jiffy, all right?"

"Tell her the truth," Levy said with a smile.

"You can do it, Bambi!" Wendy shouted, both her hands cupped around the sides of her mouth as she did so. "I believe in you!"

"Oh, my God." Bambietta appreciated the support, yes, but this was not exactly what she had been expecting or hoping for. The Quincy's cheeks were going bright red, moreso than any part of the color that adorned her outfit. Her heart was racing a bit more than she would have liked, leaving her to feel like a schoolgirl with a crush.

Trying to put the last few moments out of her mind, Bambietta tried to focus on her priorities. She moved towards the job request board, her eyes looking about for Lucy. Much to her heart's discontent, she did not see her. That made it obvious then that Bambietta had been too late. No doubt had Lucy already gotten a job request and left town thanks to her head start.

"Well, at least it wasn't the lava demon," Bambietta said, spying a familiar but untaken job request paper. "Someday. Someday..."

Putting her confession back at the forefront of her thoughts and trying to ignore the desire to fight a monster that she could only hope was born from hellfire and brimstone, Bambietta walked over to the the counter where both Makarov Dreyar and Mirajane Straus were, several steps of Hirenkyaku bringing her there in an instant.

"Oh hey, Bambi!" Mirajane said quite cheerfully, as if the sudden arrival of the Quincy was no big deal. "How are you?"

"Fine, fine," Bambietta said, perhaps being too curt with the wizard. She was normally used to conversing with those who were far too nice for their own good, interactions with Meninas having long since gotten her used going along with personalities she had deemed sickeningly sweet, but right now she just really wanted to speak with Lucy. "I was just wondering if you might be able to tell me what job request Lucy took earlier today?"

Mirajane brought an index finger up to her chin as she glanced upwards a bit. "She took a job request today?"

Bambietta was not sure how to respond to that. Her shoulders sunk slightly as she looked at Mirajane, her eyes unblinking, her mouth hanging open slightly. "Yup, she is the Meninas of magic..."

"I don't believe Lucy has come by today at all," Makarov offered up, the old guild master sitting upon a stool that almost brought him to eye level with Bambietta. "Why do you ask?"

"It's really important that Bambi finds Lucy, Master Makarov!"

Startled, Bambietta turned and caught sight of Wendy having appeared by her side, the Sky Dragon Slayer clinging to her cape. "Wendy, it's not-"

"Lucy left the apartment earlier," Wendy began to say to Makarov, cutting Bambietta off, "and she said she was going to find a good job request she could handle herself so she could get this month's rent money taken care of."

"All job requests would have to be approved by me," Makarov said, his tone suddenly growing sharp as he looked at Bambietta. "Unless someone were to take an S-class job without my permission or knowledge."

Bambietta gulped deeply, the Quincy knowing that past mistakes were not so quickly forgotten. "Oh, that wasn't so ba-"

Her words were cut short, the sound of Natsu Dragneel sneezing coming out from nowhere.

"Bambi," Wendy said, the Sky Dragon Slayer approaching, all the while looking up at the Quincy with eyes that had widened with excitement, "you completed an S-class mission? That's so awesome!"

Bambietta glanced from Wendy's gleeful expression to Makarov's stern one, the Quincy cracking a fake smile back at the Sky Dragon Slayer. "Well, I don't think the big boss man here agrees, but..."

Bambietta's voice trailed off then, the Quincy becoming lost in thought. She grew slightly unsteady on her feet then, the small of her back coming into contact with the counter as she tried to hold herself up. It was more than enough to make Wendy concerned. "Bambi?"

"Is there something the matter?" Mirajane asked, the wizard reaching out and putting a hand on the Quincy's shoulder. It was meant in good faith, a simple gesture from a kind soul, but Bambietta was so lost in composing herself that she did not even register the action.

No, Bambietta's mind was elsewhere. Lucy had told Wendy that she had been intent on going to the guild hall to get a job request, yet she was not here. She had never been here. That in of itself would not have been too worrisome. Lucy had a life after all. Perhaps she had simply changed her mind on the way to the guild hall. Maybe she having lunch somewhere. Maybe she was shopping. Perhaps she was simply at the library. There was so much she could be doing, but there was one thing that was tearing at Bambietta's attention. Something that Wendy had said to her the day before.

 _"She wanted me to pass along a message. I think it was... Gigi says hi?"_

That was enough to make Bambietta's skin grow cold at the time, but it was even worse now. Giselle was here in Fiore, yet Bambietta did not know where. She was close, thanks to her miniscule but clear involvement in the Phantom Lord crisis, but Bambietta had no idea how close now. The moment Wendy had spoke those words had Bambietta reached out with her spiritual senses, yet had not fond a single trace of Giselle anywhere nearby.

That, however, was not all that was gnawing at Bambietta's thoughts. Giselle had helped Wendy, that much was clear, but Bambietta of all people knew how unpredictable Giselle could be. Just because she protected someone she cared for, there did not mean she would refrain from harming another.

"You're just being paranoid," Bambietta said, the Quincy bringing a hand up and covering her face, her eyes peering out from between the fingers. "Just being... paranoid..."

Bambietta saw it then within her mind's eye, her imagination overwhelming her. Lucy with crimson flesh, Giselle's hugging her playfully. That was all it took. Bambietta's eyes grew cold then, her resolve not faltering in the face of the horrifying thought. No, it was strengthened.

Wendy, to her credit, could tell something was wrong. "Bambi?"

"Hey, kid," Bambietta said as she knelt down on one knee and put her hands atop Wendy's shoulders. "I'm going to find Lucy, okay? So I want you to stay here with everyone where it's nice and safe."

"Is something the matter?" Wendy asked, noting the strange way Bambietta was acting.

"Silly." Bambietta ruffled Wendy's hair before standing up. "Everything will be all right, Wendy. I promise you that much."

Then Bambietta was gone, Hirenkyaku taking her straight out the guild hall's doorway.

"You made that promise once before," Wendy whispered. "So please, Bambi, keep that promise again..."

* * *

Using platform after invisible platform, Bambietta was quick to ascend to the the heights above Magnolia. Standing atop the last of her makeshift creations, she looked out across the horizon, closing her eyes. They would not suit her now, not now. What she needed was for her Quincy bloodline abilities to grant her sight beyond sight.

Bambietta's soul reached out then, the Quincy tapping into all the magic around her. She was trying with all her might to claw into the fabric of this world's energy, to focus on the source of magic that she wished to see more than any other. "Come on. Come on. Come on!"

There was nothing. Bambietta grit her teeth in frustration, then simply stopped.

"Idiot."

Bambietta knew full well she had to be calm to perform this technique right. Simply screaming at the world to do what she wanted would never get her anywhere. Hers was a great power, the strength of the Quincy, but sometimes it simply required a gentle touch. So Bambietta did not make demands, she simply surrounded herself to the magic around her.

Paranoia and rage gave way to tranquility, leaving all sources of magic to come alive before Bambietta. She could feel the magic swelling around her, the Quincy looking through those that were familiar and seeking the one she wished to see feel most of all.

"There she is." It was faint, and it was barely within the realm of Bambietta's senses. Clarity of mind had allowed her to peer out to the north and find Lucy on the very edge of her senses. "Oshibana Station."

Leaping down from the sky, Bambietta hit the ground hard. Blut Vene activated, she took the landing with grace and simply ran forward. Hirenkyaku took her further and further through the streets of Magnolia. She flew out into a grassy plain, continuing to run. No doubt Lucy had taken a train to go to Oshibana, but Bambietta did not have the time, patience or sense to do so. Not now. She needed to move and that was all

Time passed in a manner unknown to Bambietta, leaving Quincy both unable and unwilling to even try and clock her speed. She had no idea how long it was taking her, all because she did not care in the slightest. First it was the town of Onibus she moved through, then Kunugi. Oshibana Station was closer and closer, though that was when Bambietta noticed something peculiar.

The spark of Lucy's power that Bambietta felt was still moving, and it was not in Oshibana. No, it was moving west now, leaving Bambietta to twist her body about. As Hirenkyaku took her forward, the Quincy's shot her left foot forward, digging her heel into the ground. Old habits died hard, Bambietta always having fond herself able to move faster if she led with her left. Her Her boot dug into the grass and dirt, tearing it asunder as she shifted directions.

To the west Bambietta went. Hirenkyaku bringing her down a dirt path. There were train tracks not a few miles from her, but she did not even consider them. She would follow Lucy's path no matter what it took. Her vision was blinded, leaving Bambietta tunneling towards nothing but her future.

So much was she caught up in the moment that she did not take notice of the person ahead of her leaning against a tree by the side of the road and enjoying the shade it gave her. By the woman's side was a large case of luggage, the object also up against that very same tree.

Then, without warning, did Bambietta lose all focus. She stopped in her tracks on a dime and stood upon the dirt path. The wind picked up then, whistling through her ears. Bambietta simply stared forward then at the person by the tree.

"I'm a Bambi fangirl in a Bambi world..." That person did not seem to notice her at first, the woman simply singing to herself under her breath. Her arms folded across her chest, her fingers were tapping against the upper portion of each arm just above the elbows. "Life that's bombastic, it's fantastic..."

The woman suddenly stopped singing to herself, her head tilting up so as to stop looking at the ground itself. She turned her gaze then, catching sight of the Quincy who had found her. The woman's eyes lit up, a smile of unabashed joy on her face.

"Bambi!"

Bambietta, meanwhile, stopped staring at the woman in shock. Her eyes narrowed, the color draining away almost completely. Her mouth began to open so as to allow her to speak then, contempt dripping from her teeth with enough quiet rage to drown the entire world.

"Giselle."

* * *

 **Yeah...Yeah I know. We're horrible for ending it right here. Originally we planned on making this a much bigger chapter, but we decided to cut it in half. The other half isn't ready just yet, but we decided you had waited long enough.**

 **But whats going to happen now? Or the better question...What on earth did Giselle do to Lucy? As you've known, Giselle has been keeping an eye on Bambietta for atleast a little while so...Oh my.**

 **Don't worry about the Hiatus btw, that's not going to happen till the next chapter. Think of that as the conclusion of "season 1" so to speak.**

 **But do please tell me what you all thought of this chapter in the reviews. I cant wait to hear it.**


	32. Fateful Reunions

**Sorry for the wait everyone, this chapter was a bit harder for us to write than we originally thought. We wanted to insure that we had this reunion done just right. Needless to say, it will be painful for atleast one of the sides involved. But what exactly will happen? Will Bambietta give into her rage? Will she find out that Lucy was taken by Giselle for her own nefarious deeds? Will I stop talking like the announcer from the Adam west batman show? Find out, right now.**

 **Thank you for all of your support, I cant wait to hear what you think in the reviews, it would really mean a lot to the both of us.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach of fairy tail. Those belong respectively to Tite Kubo and Shounen jump and Hiro Mashima and Weekly shounen magazine. This is just for fun!**

* * *

Wendy Marvell knew what Bambietta had said, to not worry, but that was simply not something the Sky Dragon Slayer could do. Bambietta had put on a brave face for her benefit, yes, but Wendy had seen the cracks on its edge. So she continued to pace back and forth by the guild hall's doorway, fretting all the while.

Carla, meanwhile, was trying her best to help Wendy calm down, even if it was in her own unique fashion. "Goodness, child, if you don't stop you're going to wear a hole in the floor. I don't imagine Master Makarov would want more damage done to the guild hall by a Dragon Slayer..."

"You're right," Wendy said softly as she stopped in place. "I just want... want..."

Unable to finish that sentence, Wendy began to fidget in place. She simply could not help herself. She was worried and, despite what Bambietta had told her, she knew what she felt needed to be done. Wendy's right hand reached out to push the guild hall's door open. It was enough to make Carla tense up, a sense of foreboding overwhelming the talkative cat, and she was about to call out to Wendy and make a scene. She need not have considered it however, another intervening.

"Wendy, what's wrong?"

Before the Dragon Slayer had been able to step outside into Magnolia a hand gently made contact with her shoulder. Wendy turned to look back and found Levy McGarden by her side. Hers was an expression of genuine concern, yet one that possessed a calming warmth as well.

"It's Bambi, isn't it?" Levy asked. "Look, I'm sure everything's going to work out between her and Lucy one way or another. So don't worry your cute little head about it."

"It's not that," Wendy replied, her head tilting down a bit. "Bambi was acting strange before she left and-"

"It's all right," Levy interjected. "I'm sure she's just got some butterflies in her stomach, that's all. It's not every day someone confesses how they feel about another. We just need to-"

"No!" This time it was Wendy's turn to interrupt someone talking, though it was not out of irritation. She was beginning to succumb to a slowly building panic, one she could not entirely explain. Her eyes wavering, Wendy was quick to retract what she had just done. "I'm sorry. It's just... Bambi seems like she was going to freak out before she left. Right after she was told Lucy never came here. She told me everything was going to be okay but that I had to stay here where it was safe."

Levy flinched slightly, having not expected to hear that. Clearly this situation was more than she had thought it was. Still, if Bambietta could put on a brave face, then so would she. "I'm sure everything's fine. But if you want to go find Bambi, then... I'll go with you."

"I'm sure I can find Bambi if I follow my nose," Wendy said. "Dragon Slayers are good at that, but... I don't know if Carla can carry us both."

Levy laughed, if only faintly. She was on the lithe side, and she knew that Wendy meant well, so she was incapable of taking that comment the wrong way, let alone to heart. "Don't worry. I'll be light as a feather."

Bringing her right hand inwards, Levy began to run her index finger across her chest. Writing backwards, a minor talent she had worked on alongside her Solid Script magic, she brought into existence the word 'light' upon herself.

"So let's go help Bambi," Levy said sweetly. "And then everything will be just fine."

Wendy smiled in return. "Thank you!"

Levy watched as Wendy turned to open the door, wings appearing from behind Carla's back as she followed the Dragon Slayer. As Levy headed out to join them, she had to hope that Bambietta was all right. She knew that simply following through with her heart's desire had to be hard, love being such a gamble, but she did want to be there for her friend is she needed it.

Levy simply wanted Bambietta to be happy.

* * *

One name was spoke with joyful enthusiasm, a boundless emotion that one individual could not hope to contain. So energetic was she, the speaker, that she could not help but proclaim her happiness so loud that all could hear. "Bambi!"

The other spoken name, however, was a stark contrast to the first. It was uttered with nothing more than a meager whisper, one only the speaker could hear, and even then just barely. There was no happiness to be had in the name's syllables, only seething rage beneath the surface. "Giselle."

Bambietta Basterbine and Giselle Gewelle; former Stern Ritter of the Vandenreich, two women who had fought side by side against the very concept of death itself. That, however, felt like a lifetime ago for the both of them, the war they had fought belonging to another world they might never hope to see again.

Now they were in Earth Land for reasons neither could explain or comprehend. More importantly, however, was the fact that the two Quincy were standing at a crossroads, one that dotted the plains of the kingdom of Fiore. This was a reunion brought about the unexpected whims of fate, a chance encounter that one Quincy relished and another hated.

For Bambietta's rage was only fueled by Giselle's unrelenting happiness. To see Giselle bound towards her with a smile on her face simply made Bambietta want to throw up. She had fought many a battle since coming to Fiore, but this was the only injury that stayed with her still, as if it refused to heal. So Bambietta was lost in the moment, wishing she was anywhere but here. Within the company of anyone else. Lucy Heartfilia, Levy McGarden, Wendy Marvell, Erza Scarlet, Liltotto Lamperd, Natsu Dragneel or even Laxus Dreyar. Any would have done over this.

For Giselle there was no need for such imagination, her mind free of any flights of fantasy. Her wants and needs were right in front of her. Her best friend was alive and well and standing before her, completely by chance no less, and she could not be happier. So she embraced Bambietta tightly, Giselle's head beginning to rest upon her shoulder. Giselle tried to fight back any tears of joy that were welling up beneath her eyes, the reunion and reconciliation that she had dreamed of for so very long now at hand.

"Bambi!" Giselle all but squeaked as she nuzzled her head against Bambietta's shoulder. She had already known this truth before, but now that she was so very close to Bambietta she could not help herself. "Alive! You're alive! You're alive!"

The close contact with Giselle made Bambietta's skin crawl, her revulsion increasing with each passing second. The only comfort she could find in the moment was a product of a wild imagination, the sight of Giselle Gewelle laying bloody and broken at her feet. That was better than the reality of the situation, yes, but Bambietta was trying desperately to hold back her desires. She had to, if only for the sake of Fairy Tail. She knew well what Erza had told her when they had fought back against Phantom Lord. If she had lost control and killed someone over Levy's injuries, then it would have done irreparable harm to Fairy Tail. Yet even then, when pushed too hard, had she tried to kill Hanza Nukai. It had only been by sheer happenstance that the Explode had no worked as it was intended.

Now, however, was Bambietta being pushed to her limits. She had seen a friend hurt, other kidnapped, had her past thrown in her face, and none of it compared to the slightest of Giselle Gewelle hugging her. It was such a simple action, yet it meant the end of the world to Bambietta.

"What's wrong?" Giselle pulled her head back from Bambietta, having felt her body shaking. Unable to register the rage, Giselle looked to understand. "Did you get a cold, Bambi?"

Bambietta said nothing in response, her eyes remaining focused on Giselle but her mind elsewhere. She was looking to confirm her worst fears, to see if she was going to have to do something that would have been much more accepted within the ranks of the Vandenreich than it would be in Fairy Tail. No, that was not it. Bambietta was not looking to confirm anything, she was hoping to prove her fears wrong.

Her own power she could feel, as well as of the object of her hatred that stood before her. Then there as a faint spark within the large suitcase Giselle had left beside the tree. It left Bambietta's heart to skip a beat for the briefest of moments. She honed in on that energy and felt herself grow calm then. It was faint but unfamiliar. It was not Lucy or anyone else that Bambietta knew and to her that was all that mattered.

"Lucy..." Bambietta could feel her energy then, her paranoia giving way to relief as she broadened her horizons. The Quincy began to chastise her fears then for clouding her judgment. She had been sensing Lucy's magic far and away when she had stumbled across Giselle, so there was no way she was here and in danger or worse.

"Oh!" Giselle suddenly said, her eyes lighting up as she practically burst with verbal exuberance. "So I was right! That Fairy Tail girl at the train station is one of your new friends!"

Bambietta flinched then and there, the Quincy's calming paranoia finding itself rekindled. Giselle knew who Lucy was. Worse, she had met her face to face. First Wendy and now her. Even now, even in a new world, was Giselle managing to find her way into her life. The waves of anger crashed against Bambietta's soul once more but she fought with all she had to keep the shoreline from faltering. Her fingers twitched slightly, the Quincy refusing to let either hand ball into a tightened fist. She did not want to let down Fairy Tail, to drag them down with her all because of her past relations.

"What," Bambietta began to say, pausing as she tried to steady her nerves, "do you want?"

"My best friend back," Giselle answered simply enough. "Didn't saving Wendy entitle me to that at least?"

Bambietta remained motionless as she felt Giselle's arms around tighten slightly, Giselle once more snuggling her face against one of Bambietta's shoulders. Beneath her cloak and clothing did Bambietta's skin crawl once more, revulsion and rage coming together in the center of her mind. The notion of spilling blood was begging to be fulfilled, leaving Bambietta on the brink. Yet she persisted to oppose it, all the while forcing herself to picture the faces of those she would be condemning if a member of Fairy Tail were to commit what the Magic Council would see as an unnecessary murder. However, there was only one thing Bambietta could say in response to Giselle's statement, knowing full well that she could not deny it even if it left her soul quaking. "For that I thank you."

Giselle pulled away from the hug then, hands clasping together once more as she hopped in place for a brief moment. Her eyes practically sparkled, Giselle struggling to contain herself. "Oh, Bambi, I know how much you care for that little Dragon Slayer, so how could I ever let those Phantom Lord meanies hurt her?"

"So you've been keeping an eye on me," Bambietta said simply, the Quincy able to find much displeasure in that statement.

"Well, it wasn't that hard," Giselle answered. "A little dab of blood on the cheek of a traveling merchant and I had the perfect little tourist to check up on you! Though I have to admit, I'm surprised you haven't... vented any anger issues on the guys there. Or is Fairy Tail just being silly and saying that would be bad?"

"You haven't changed a bit, have you?" Bambietta muttered under her breath. The Quincy's statement did nothing but full Bambietta's paranoia, but she refused to dwell on it at the moment. "And I'm... I'm..."

"Bambi, I'm..." Giselle's lower lip trembled for a moment, the Quincy all but overcome by her emotions. "I'm so happy you're okay. Honest."

Peaking out from underneath her hat's visor, Bambietta's brown eyes remained as cold as ever. "Is that a fact?"

"Of course!" Giselle squealed. "Fairy Tail's got you good as new. Now you, me and Lil just need to find Candi and Meni and we can be one big happy family again! Oh, and Fairy Tail too! Lucy, Levy, Wendy..."

It happened in an instant, a spontaneous movement that left Giselle in agony. Bambietta's arm was up, a slap of her hand having torn across Giselle's face. Her cheek growing red, Giselle reached up and touched the tender skin with one hand. The physical pain was nothing to Giselle, the Quincy having become friend with such sensations long ago, but it was the agonies that Bambietta had inflicted upon her mental and emotional states that left her feeling broken.

"B-Bambi?"

"You and me will never be friends or family again," Bambietta hissed.

Giselle could only whimper, her eyes watering as she rubbed her sore cheek. "But..."

"But nothing."

Walking past Giselle, Bambietta breathed deeply for a moment, her nerves rattled. There was so very much she wanted to say to Giselle, so much she wanted to do to her, but she knew she could not. She was no longer a Stern Ritter, she was a member of Fairy Tail, and she could not let herself lose herself to the anger and insanity Giselle's presence was threatening her with. So she continued to walk on, trying to hold back the ocean of rage in her soul with what felt like nothing more than her bare hands. Yet she was winning the day, a fact that bolstered Bambietta's resolve.

"I'm grateful for you what you did for Wendy," Bambietta said to Giselle as she continued to walk away, "but we'll never be able to go back to the way things were."

Giselle grew quiet for a moment then, watching Bambietta's back as she continued to walk away from her. She was leaving, just like that. Bambietta was leaving Giselle alone, out in the middle of nowhere, and it just felt wrong to her. Her eyes watering still, Giselle found the resolve to speak.

"I'm not a dummy, Bambi," Giselle finally said. "I don't get why you're mad at me for trying my best to protect you, but I do know you are still."

"Your best?" Bambietta felt her skin grow cold for a moment, the Quincy lowering her head in response. She chuckled softly then, a dark tone overtaking her. Nonetheless, she continued to keep walking away. "You're fucking unbelievable."

"I'm going to make it up to you, Bambi!" Giselle exclaimed, her voice rising in intensity as Bambietta got further away. "Even if it doesn't make sense why you're so grumpy, I'm going to do everything and anything for you! That's why I saved Wendy! Why I'll save anyone in Fairy Tail! If Phantom Lord had hurt her.. If they had killed her... I still would have brought her back to you anyway! Because I know you'd miss her-"

There was a flash of movement then, dirt kicking up where the heels of Bambietta's boots had been just a moment before. She was upon Giselle almost instantly, gloved knuckles burying themselves into the center of her face. First cartilage gave way, then the underlying bone as Giselle's nose broke instantly.

"B-Bambi!" Giselle gasped as she felt her own hot blood run out from her nose. "what's-"

"Shut up!" Bambietta did not relent, nor even break her stride. Her fist opened, allowing her fingers to clasp around Giselle's face as she pushed her forward with Hirenkyaku. "You think you can talk about my friends like that and get away with it? You think you can just go and threaten to zombify Wendy and walk away? Huh?"

Bambietta all but screamed as she pushed Giselle forward. It was not long then when her movement ceased, Giselle's back smashing hard into the tree she had been leaning against and singing to herself when Bambietta had arrived. Bark shattered on impact, Giselle's body plunging an inch into the wood. It was the power of Blut Arteria at play, Bambietta fueling it with her newfound surge of rage. Clothing was torn here and there, now jagged portions of the tree ripping into fabric and then flesh.

"Bam..." Giselle muttered from behind the woman's palm. "Bam... bi..."

"I said shut up." Bambietta tightened her grasp around Giselle's jaw as much as she could, feeling the bones splinter and break. Letting go then, Bambietta pulled her arm back and looked at Giselle. "I'm the one talking here, not you. Never you."

Giselle did not listen. Her tongue slipped out of her mouth despite the pain, running across her upper lip as it brought her own blood into her mouth. It was a necessary component for her regeneration, which was precisely why she swallowed it despite the pain she was in. Her jaw began to slowly mend itself then, giving her a chance. "Bam-"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut the fuck up!" Bambietta fist smashed into Giselle's throat then, the force behind it enough to cause more damage to the tree that Giselle was all but embedded in. She coughed up blood in response, the only sound she was able to make a gagging one.

"Try talking shit with a crushed throat," Bambietta said, looking at the Quincy she had once considered her best friend. "Or don't. Not that you ever had anything of value to ever say in the first place. And besides, running that dumpster of a mouth of yours is what got you into this mess. Still, I wonder how much worse it will be if I collapse a lung..."

Her teeth gritting together, Bambietta began to lose herself to her rage. Everything that Erza had said to her, had taught to her, was falling aside into the darkness of her mind. The Quincy of Fairy Tail was faltering, slowly being replaced by the Stern Ritter of the Vandenreich. Bambietta wanted to inflict more pain. It was all she could do at this point. Her memory of being an undead creature under Giselle's sway was foggy at best, only scattered shards piercing through to the forefront of her mind, but what she remembered clearly was one simple thing. She had been lying there, broken and bloodied due to her battle with a Soul Reaper. Death was clawing at her, yes, but she had been struggling to live. She would not have allowed herself to die at the hands of a Soul Reaper. Yet it had only been a few minutes after the fact that she had been begging for that. When she had felt Giselle's hand at her throat, another covering her mouth and looking to deprive her of oxygen, Bambietta had been cursing her until all had faded to black.

"You..." Bambietta's head lowered, leaving her eyes obscured by the visor of her hat. "Do you have any idea what you did to me?"

Giselle's healing was no doubt in progress, but all she could do was faintly gurgle an indecipherable response.

"What was that?" Bambietta asked, a mad cackle escaping from her. "Let me guess. You're saying you did nothing wrong at all or some crap like that, right?"

The dam that held Bambietta's rage at bay finally gave, her hands curling inwards into fists. She began to strike Giselle then, knuckles smashing against her face over and over again. Blood spurt up from Giselle's mouth with very nearly each strike, her skull threatening to crack under the pressure. It was not soon before her jaw began to dislocate, further rendering any chance to speak up null and void.

"Damn it..." Bambietta said, her chest rising and falling as she struggled to compose herself. She relented then, trying to bottle up or at least control how she was feeling. "Damn you, bitch!"

Giselle stared back at Bambietta, her mouth open and slack, though it did not last long. Her broken jaw began to shift, the blood pooling in her mouth flowing down her throat and sparking her body's healing. As if belonging to an unspeakable and unsightly monster, her jaw began to right itself, snapping back into place.

"Bambi..." Giselle gasped, her throat working to repair itself next. "Punch me again if you want, but... calling me that is kind of painful..."

"Painful?" Bambietta's face all but flinched, her teeth gritting once more. Any hope of repressing who she was deep down in this moment was lost. "You don't even know what pain is!"

Bambietta leaned forward, her hand clasping around Giselle's jaw once more. Tearing her arm to the right, Bambietta could feel it dislocate once again. Bambietta still did not let go, however, her face moving ever closer to Giselle's own, their eyes but a scant few inches apart.

"But I will teach you its bitter taste," Bambietta said, her hot breath blowing over Giselle's face. "You taught me it and now I'm going to return the favor tenfold!"

Bambietta's teeth clung together tightly, her eyes burning with fury as she pulled back slowly. A fist swung out once more then, knuckles smashing directly into Giselle's right eye with Blut Arteria empowered strength. It was not long then before the once pristine face began to lose its porcelain beauty, a darkened mark forming around the socket. Then, without warning the other fist struck home. Over and over it went, Giselle gasping with each and every strike.

Yet the were slowing down little by little with each successive hit. The power of the Quincy that flowed through Bambietta's veins began to fade, leaving her to strike Giselle with nothing more than her own innate strength. That too began to slow then, stopping at last as Bambietta's arms fell to her sides. Bambietta looked at Giselle's face then, taking note of the blood and bruises. It was a welcome sight to the most twisted part of her soul, the portion of it consumed by vengeance, and it left Bambietta a slight bit satisfied. However, there was something else mingling with her hatred. It caused Bambietta's expression to soften. The anger was still present, but it was merely a current running through muddying waters.

"You were like a sister to me." Bambietta's face tilted up, her eyes coming into view for Giselle. They were dull and devoid of color, a sign of the barely contained anger that was consuming Bambietta's soul, but there was the faintest bit of tears around their bottom edges. "And you broke my damn heart."

The anger had all but consumed Bambietta, yes, but her emotional armor was cracking in a myriad number of ways, none of which she had ever wanted to happen in front of another, especially not Giselle.

"You took my trust, my friendship, everything I offered you... and you killed me!"

Bambietta was lost in her emotions at that moment, unable to see past what was right in front of her. That was the single solitary reason she was surprised by the sensation of Giselle's right hand gently caressing her cheek. Bambietta gasped then, the Quincy not knowing what to make of the almost comforting touch.

"Don't cry, Bambi," Giselle said softly, her throat and jaw having mended themselves. "I'm enjoying our quality time together, so you should to. Do what makes you feel happy..."

Bambietta did not know what to make of the touch, nor Giselle's words. She did, however, know how to respond to them both.

There was a flash of steel forged by magic particles then, blood spraying out into the air. Bambietta was pulled back from Giselle now, having let go of her face. Her left arm was raised up towards the heaven, her sword held tightly in a shaking palm. All was silent for a moment, Giselle simply staring at Bambietta, her eyes watering. Then was the silence cut short, the sound of something hitting the ground beside both the Quincy: Giselle's arm. Severed above the elbow, the appendage had been flung upward until at last it had succumbed to gravity.

"You worthless pile of excrement," Bambietta growled. "Don't you dare fucking touch me again."

Giselle simply stared at Bambietta, her body working to repair the damage done to it once more. She could do nothing more than look at Bambietta with watering eyes. The punches, they had not hurt, not truly. Having her arm removed, that had not hurt in the purest sense. She and physical trauma were old friends, even if their relationship had started off rocky. Giselle had grown used to what made it what it was, the pain no longer phasing her even in the worst of times. However, what the pain represented could still sting her deeply. Worse, words truly hurt in a way she could not cope with.

"That's right," Bambietta hissed. "Cry for me, you bitch. Beg and plead for me to stop. We'll see if that works on me any better than it did on you."

It wounded Giselle, yes, but it did not last for long. Her quivering, confused face faded away in moments, realization dawning on her.

"Bambi, everything I've ever done has been to help you! Who's been putting some mean lies in your head?" Giselle's sweet voice began to shift, a lower pitch issuing forth. "Was it another woman? Don't tell me it was Lucy. She seems too nice for that!"

The sweet and charming tone returned, Giselle smiling innocently.

"Well," she began to say, "I suppose I'll just have to have a nice little talk with Lucy, won't I?"

There was no pause, no moment of consideration or hesitation. In a mere instant did Bambietta plunge her sword into Giselle's chest then, metal piercing flesh and tearing asunder bone. Giselle's ribcage began to crack and shatter, allowing the short sword to cut directly into a lung. It all but deflated like balloon, Giselle's eyes widening as the sword plunged in deeper and deeper still. It was as if Bambietta was determined to drive it into the tree itself.

"I don't know what you've been up to in this world," Bambietta said as she drew closer to Giselle with each inch of the blade. "And I don't care. Maybe you've made new friends you're going to fuck over some day. Who knows? Who gives a fuck? The warm and pleasant life, like a midday nap filled with hope, end here."

Her eyes no less than inch away from Giselle's own, Bambietta was waiting for the moment of bliss when she might well see the light fade from them completely. All the while did Bambietta's ears perk up slightly, the uncomfortable cries escaping from Giselle's lips music to her. It was more than enough to bring a smile to Bambietta's face.

"Do you know what I want more than anything from this world or the next?" Bambietta asked, her voice cracking with excitement. "I want to watch you die an slow, agonizing death. I'm going to make you suffer. If you even have one, I'm going to carve out your black heart and crush it under my heel."

Her control over her emotions all but gone, Bambietta began to scream.

"And you know what will come next? I'm going to spend the rest of my life forgetting we ever met! Every time we talked, every time we opened up to each other, every time we fought side by side, I'm going to forget every worthless memory you've ever plagued me with! And do you know why, you dumb fuck?"

Giselle simply shook her head.

"It's simple," Bambietta said. "It's because I won't miss you, Giselle. Honest."

Giselle's eyes widened, her mouth opening. Her jaw went slack not from being broken, but from sheer shock taking hold of her. Bambietta was serious. Just as before did the pain signify nothing to her, but what Bambietta had called her just now was all the Quincy could focus on. So many cruel names had been cast her way by Bambietta this day, but this was the cruelest of them all.

"Bambi, it's..." Giselle began to say, her voice shaking. "It's Gigi."

"Yes," Bambietta replied flatly. "That's what your friends call you, Giselle."

The world around Giselle grew dark then, as if her soul was threatening to collapse in on itself. It had been no slip of the tongue. It had not been a mistake. Twice now had Bambietta called her that. The sword in her chest meant nothing in comparison. It may as well not have even been there. Yet the light from Giselle's eyes began to fade, as if she had nothing left to her. She did not even blink, not even once.

It was in that moment that Giselle understood what was about to happen. Bambietta Basterbine, her friend, was going to kill her. It was enough to make the Quincy's heart seize up for a moment, fear consuming her. Pain was not what she feared, it was what Bambietta thought of her. Death was not what she feared, it was not being able to be with Bambietta.

So she panicked. For the first time since coming face to face with Bambietta in this world she panicked. Giselle screamed then, forcing her will on the only one left she had to count on. "Save me, please!"

"What?" Bambietta cocked an eyebrow. It did not take her long to consider the circumstances, the unknown energy signature in the luggage Giselle had with her coming to mind. Then, quite suddenly, did Bambietta feel something tear into her left arm. She glanced down then, catching sight of glowing strands of blue light working their way down from her shoulder, criss-crossing from her shoulder to her wrist. Worse, it was moving upon the back of her hand. "The hell is that?"

"It's quite simple. It's my magic, the Duo Stitches spell."

Bambietta could see that Giselle's fearful expression was giving way to a look of joyful salvation, something that all but disgusted Bambietta. Bambietta turned to look over her shoulder, noting that the glowing threads were extending away from her shoulder, stopping only at the index and middle fingers of a dark red hand. It all belonged an individual unknown to Bambietta, his appearance no more recognizable than the magical output Bambietta had sensed earlier. Still, his crimson skin and the open suitcase behind him gave Bambietta enough evidence to piece together what he was, if not who.

"A... zombie." Bambietta spit out the last word, saliva hitting the grass underneath the grass that Giselle's feet helplessly dangled over.

"It's... Gigi," Giselle frowned for a moment. "Bambi, you can kill this zombie to death. But please, not me. Just... be my friend again."

"Kill me?" the zombie said, his eyes tearing up a bit. "Gigi, don't... don't let me go."

Bambietta's eyes narrowed. "Excuse you?"

"Jason Joker here's a needy little alliteratively named bloodsucker," Giselle said, quickly shifting her voice to a whisper that only Bambietta could register. "And he's expendable."

"Uh huh," Bambietta said, the Quincy tensing the muscles in her right arm in an attempt to ascertain what she was dealing with when it came to Jason's form of magic. "So much for you growing attached to them..."

"Bambi," Giselle continued to whisper. "I said he's all yours. I mean, Jason here was the one I found in Phantom Lord about to hurt little Wendy. So I killed him. Then took him along because... He's a good peace offering right. So do what you do to guy's that make you cranky and we can be Bambi and Gigi again, okay?"

The sword buried in Giselle's chest vanished in a burst of magic particles, the weapon reforming in Bambietta's left hand.

"Yes!" Giselle shouted at last. "Split him wide open!"

"Why?" Bambietta asked, her sword arm pointing towards Giselle again. "If I kill you, he dies as well. And I'll be so damn happy, Giselle."

Giselle began to panic once more. "Bambi..."

"Don't you dare!" Jason screamed, the wizard pulling his arm back, hoping to do the same to Bambietta's own with the connected Duo Stitches spell.

"You think some dumb ass doctor is going to stop me?" Bambietta shouted directly into Giselle's face, her arm struggling to move forward. "I'm Bambietta Basterbine, you little shit. I kill who I want!"

Giselle felt the sword tear into her chest once more, Bambietta's arm having pushed forehead despite Jason's best attempts. "Oh, right," Giselle gasped. "I forgot. Bambi's a freaking monster..."

Bambietta's wicked smile was all Giselle could see, a twisted light dancing in the Quincy's eyes. Then, quite suddenly, there was blood. It splattered upon Giselle, leaving her to look through a scarlet haze. She saw Bambietta's face contort then and there, a howl of pain issuing forth from her mouth.

However, Giselle also noticed the twin tendrils of blue light whipping about, no longer attached to Bambietta's arm. No, they were attached, flesh and fabric still caught in them. Then did the tendrils fade away from existence, leaving Bambietta's devastated right arm to fall by her side. The sword vanished from her hand, Bambietta screaming now through teeth that clung against each other tightly. "Motherfucker!"

Giselle, meanwhile, could only do something in response to the seeing such a traumatic injury befall the center of her world. She brought her one remaining hand up to her face, finger pressing into the skin around an eye as she partially covered it. Then she began to scream in fright, the pain Bambietta was in becoming her pain. "Bambi!"

Jason Joker, meanwhile, simply stood his ground and admired his handiwork. "This magic was entirely meant to treat the injured and wounded, but that was just some boring nonsense some old fogeys concocted it for. Me? I turned it into art form. They bind torn skin, I tear it asunder after getting my stitches into a target." Smiling savagely, Jason called out to his killer turned master. "Gigi, are you all right?"

"What have you done?" Giselle screamed at Jason, all but ignoring his concern for her. "You hurt my Ba-"

"Shut the fuck up already!" Bambietta cut Giselle off, her one good fist striking Giselle in the face hard enough with Blut Arteria that the Quincy was pushed further into the aging wood of the tree. She took some joy in watching as Giselle's remaining hand twitched slightly, then turned to look at her attacker. "So you're a Phantom Lord crony who threatened Wendy? And to think I'm going to be doing you a favor. Better to die on your feet than live on your knees for this bleach worthy piss stain behind me."

"How dare you talk about my lovely Gigi that way! She's my reason for living!" Jason stomped a foot, the "How in the hell do you intend to stop me with one freaking arm anyway?"

"Please," Bambietta countered. "I could kill you with a finger."

"But I already killed him."

Bambietta scowled, the Quincy summoning up an orb with the Explode. She casually tossed it behind her, infecting the tree she had embedded Giselle in. There was a burst of splinters and leaves, all of it accompanied by screaming. The blast threw Bambietta's cape about, the cloth billowing. Still she simply kept her back to the explosion as she walked towards Jason.

He, however, was screaming louder than ever before. "Gigi! No!" The undead wizard brought both hands before him, magic forming at his finger tips. "I'm going to tear you apart for that, bitch! Decem Stitches!"

Tendrils shot forth from Jason's fingers and thumbs, the zombie throwing his hands forth. The deadly blue wires moved towards Bambietta then, but the Quincy did not care. She stepped forward with Hirenkyaku again and again, carefully timing her movements. She was not as strong as she once was, no, but to the greatest of Quincy could this ability allow them to walk between rain drops and remain untouched. Her power would be enough to evade this paltry spell.

Jason was left to watch in horror as Bambietta's image flickered from spot to spot, each glimpse of her only lasting a second at most. His stitches never making contact, the Quincy never remaining still for long. Yet she was there just long enough for Jason to see her smile each and every time.

Then she was standing directly in front of him, her grin only a foot away at most. "Too slow," Bambietta said, her smile dropping as she spoke with some level of disdain. "Were my reflexes this bad?"

Jason cried out, blood spewing from his mouth as a fist smashing into his sternum hard enough to break it. His body fell back several yards, Jason landing on his back. The zombie scrambled to get back up, watching in horror as Bambietta moved towards him once more, the Quincy taking her time now. It was terrifying, but not nearly as much as the feeling of hot blood falling out of Jason's mouth. It splattered against the grass beneath him, leaving the undead wizard to desperately try and retrieve it. He all but licked the grass itself, trying to reclaim what he could. "No, don't go! I need... need Gigi's blood!"

Bambietta said nothing as she took another step, the Quincy trying her best to reign herself in. Yet her face twitched slightly, the pathetic display before tearing at her memories. A fog was beginning to lift, one that left Bambietta's own blood to run cold. It left her to stop in her tracks, a small and quiet gasp escaping from her mouth.

 _I want Gigi's... Give me... it... Give... me... I want... Please... I can't take it any longer... This urge... It's too much... Give me it, Gigi..._

Bambietta's lips curled back, her teeth gritting together. She stepped forward then with Hirenkyaku, her left foot lashing out. It struck Jason in the face as he attempted to devour what blood of Giselle's he had lost. As is body ricocheted off the ground, it struck a rock as large as himself. A resounding crack echoed across the plains, no doubt from a broken set of bones, and Jason rolled off it and fell upon the surrounding grassy knoll.

If the zombie felt pain, he did not show it. Instead he scrambled once more, looking at the rock. His face had struck it hard, a portion of his skull shattering and teeth breaking free enough that he had swallowed them, but he did not care. All he wanted was the scarlet liquid that was staining the rock. He wanted the only link he had to this world. He wanted Giselle's blood.

"No, no, no..." He cried out as he climbed over the rock, his tongue slipping out and making contact with the blood. "I can't... I can't leave Gigi..."

Bambietta watched the scene play out, her shoulders rising slightly as she felt her body tense up. It shot pain through her bloodied arm, but she did not pay it the slightest bit of attention. She glanced over her shoulder then, taking note of Giselle laying in a pile of shredded and splintered wood. Then she turned back to Jason, watching as the man lapped up the blood. Even as he consumed the crimson bodily fluid did drool slip out from his lips, his lust for what little scrap of life he had remaining pushing him to such pitiable extremes.

"Don't you dare look at me like that!" Jason suddenly snapped then, the zombified wizard still retaining his personality, warped further in death than it had been in life. Devotion to the only thing that kept him attached to the mortal coil clouded his true self, but it still was a part of him. "I'll hack that look of pity right off your face! Ad Infinitum Stitches!"

A blue shield of light covered Jason from head to toe, magical tendrils suddenly sprung forth from it. They formed endlessly, as if the magic was determined to live up to its title. The tendrils moved quickly, the sheer number of them catching Bambietta by surprise. They quickly moved all about her hooking into her flesh from angle after angle. Her arms, her legs, her chest, her face. Nowhere was safe.

"Try moving now, bitch! If I so much as see you twitch an eyebrow I'll rip you apart with my stitches!" Jason rose to his feet, unsteady as he was. The mad zombie reached into his coat, removing a scalpel. "How I yearn to carve something into your face to remember me by, but... No."

Jason pocketed the scalpel, a hellish grin spreading across his blood red face.

"I'm just going to resort to my trump card and tear you apart for my precious Gigi!"

Bambietta remained quiet, the Quincy unwilling to give Jason any satisfaction. "Go ahead. Try your best. See what that gets you."

"You asked for it!" Jason's eyes narrowed as he concentrated on his magic. "I'll make you pay for what you've done to Gigi! Let''s see some blood!"

Jason was ready for it, all but expecting nothing but Bambietta to become a visual cacophony of viscera, yet nothing happened.

"What?"

"Aww, poor baby," Bambietta said, arcs of blue light illuminating her face, the power of Blut Vene flowing beneath the surface. "My skin's way too strong for you to tear. Look close; you'll still see my blood. But don't feel bad. It seems like a lot of guys have performance issues around me. You want to know how that happens to them?"

Bambietta reached up with her good hand, grasping one of the tendrils that connected her to the barrier that clung to Jason's body. She held it tight, unwilling to let go for an instant.

"They'd show me there's, but then I'd show them mine," Bambietta continued. "And it... always blew their minds."

Bambietta could not use the Explode on organic matter, no, but highly concentrated and visible magic was a different matter altogether. So she let an orb of the Explode form in the palm of her hand. It quickly became one with the magic, a spark of violet light bursting out from between the Quincy's fingers.

Jason saw it as it was and, while he did not know what Bambietta could do, he feared it nonetheless. "You maniac! We're both connected to the magic! You'll die as well!"

"Will I? Don't fret, I'll be fine, unlike you. After all, if you throw your life away in battle, where's the point in winning?" Bambietta smiled cruelly. "Besides, which one of us has Blut Vene active?"

"Blut what? Jason asked quizzically.

Bambietta had no time or interest in answering. The stitches lit up with the power of the Explode, forcing the magic that connected the Quincy and zombie to detonate. The blast consumed them both then, obscuring them from the sight of the only one who could even hope to see it.

"No..." Giselle had managed to pull herself up to her feet, the Quincy holding her dismembered arm against the stump beneath her shoulder. Her blood was mending the wound and binding two into one again, but now all she could do was watch as the one she treasured most was caught in the crossfire of her own attack. "Bambi!"

Soon did the destructive force of the Explode fade away, leaving behind nothing more than slowly dying patches of fire, smoke billowing up from the charred crater that had once been a peaceful knoll. Giselle could see Jason laying there, portions of his body missing in a haphazard manner. Among his wounds was the man's face, a quarter of his skull having very clearly vaporized in the blast. Yet he was still clearly alive. It would take more than that to kill one infected with the power of the Zombie.

It did not interest Giselle in the least. No, not in the least. The Quincy's heart had stopped beating for a moment, her eyes straining to see someone else.

"Bambi..." Despite all that had just happened, Giselle's heart began to race with excitement. She began to smile then, Giselle taking in the sight of her friend standing triumphant in the results of her maddening attack. Her back was to Giselle, her hair and cape kicking up as the wind moved by. There was blood adorning her pristine outfit, new wounds that had been wrought by her own power, ones that had now joined what Jason had done. Still, she was alive. Giselle would not have to fight tooth and nail to keep her in this world once more. "You're... okay..."

There was simply a quiet moment then, Giselle lost in her joyous nature. Then, slowly, did she see Bambietta begin to move. She was turning to look over her shoulder, her head tilting back. The visor of her hat obscured right eye, but it allowed Giselle to see the left. Worse was the smile that Bambietta was wearing. It was a look Giselle had seen Bambietta give in countless battles in the past, the memories reminded her of what was happening in the here and now.

"Bambi's... going to kill me."

It was something Giselle had never considered in the past and even now it felt like an absurdity. Still, she was not so foolish as to not recognize and understand her fears. Now was her only chance to escape them. So, feeling her severed arm having connected complete, Giselle struggled to stand. However, her wounds had taken a toll on her blood supply. Even as she made it up to her feet, she fell forward.

 _Run!_ Giselle forced the magic to gather beneath the souls of her feet even as she fell, Hirenkyaku at last taking her far and away.

Bambietta stood there then, watching with eyes slowly growing dull. She could see Giselle vanish with a step, leaving behind the sleeve from her once severed arm, the article of clothing having fallen off. "That's right," Bambietta said as she stepped away from Hirenkyaku, "go ahead and run away."

The field grew nearly silent then, only the crackling embers of the dying fires to give it any life. Giselle's cut and discarded sleeve made contact with the ground then, all but laying still. The blades of grass beneath it began to bend, yet some of the emerald shards around it were touched by something else that Giselle had let fall in her panic.

The Quincy's tears were rolling down the blades of grass.

* * *

Giselle fell upon a dirt road, her stumble having taken her far. The palms of her hands drove into the dirt, the Quincy gasping. She looked down at the ground, watching as it became damp.

"I'm... crying?" Giselle sniffed back. "Bambi, I'm... I'm your friend..."

Giselle knew she had to run still, if only to give Bambietta time to calm down and come to her senses. Surely then she would realize what terrible wrong she was trying to commit. Then they could simply hug each other and laugh about how silly this whole misunderstanding was. That was all Giselle wanted.

She prepared herself to stand back up and take another step. However, as Giselle began to pull herself upright on to her knees, she found someone standing directly in front of her.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, Giselle?" Bambietta asked as she glared down at her. "I'm ready to give you that heart transplant I mentioned."

"No... Don't..." Tears began to stream down Giselle's face in full force, the Quincy's nose quivering as she tried to hold it back. "Don't... do it, Bambi..."

"Do what?" Bambietta asked calmly. Her voice, however, quickly raised. "Come on, say it!"

"Don't kill me!" Giselle's entire face began to tremble. "Isn't Jason enough? He was the one that tried to hurt Wendy... and I saved her..."

"Assuming I can even take your word for that," Bambietta began to say, her voice once more returning to an chilling tone, "then all you've done is give me a chance to get rid of you both in one fell swoop. You die, he dies."

"I saved Wendy!" Giselle suddenly screamed, her entire face soaked with tears. "I saved you! Bambi, I'm your guardian angel!"

Bambietta's good hand grabbed Giselle's collar, Bambietta crouching down slightly as she dragged Giselle closer, her knees running across the ground.

"My... guardian angel? You? That's laughable." Even if it was, Bambietta did no such thing. She simply stared into Giselle's pleading eyes. "Lucifer was an angel, too. Right before he fell."

"But..." Giselle gasped. "But I saw you fall, Bambi. That's why... I saved you."

Bambietta had nothing to say to that. She simply spit in Giselle's face. It was not long before the saliva grew lost in the tears, becoming one and the same.

"You keep saying that," Bambietta hissed. "Stop."

"Don't do this," Giselle whimpered. "Don't make us be apart, Bambi."

Bambietta remained unflinching, the Quincy's heart beating hard enough to threaten to burst out of her chest. She could not leave Giselle alive, not if she was determined to watch over her. Not if she was going to look out for all of Fairy Tail like she had for Bambietta herself. That would simply be unacceptable. However, that was the silver lining to Bambietta's desires and she knew it. The dark cloud that was engulfing her mind wanted one simple thing.

It demanded vengeance.

"We can be friends forever and ever," Giselle said. "It's not too late."

Bambietta did not even blink as. "Yes it is."

Bambietta's grip on Giselle's collar began to loosen, the magic particles necessary to bring into existence her sword flowing into the palm of her hand.

"Bambi?"

There was a voice then, one quite familiar to Bambietta and Giselle both. The two Quincy turned their gazes down the road, catching sight of a Wendy Marvell, Carla and Levy McGarden. The lot of them look confused, though Wendy the worst of all. That much Bambietta could see.

Giselle, however, took notice of something else. It had been brief, yes, but Bambietta's entire body had trembled in the instant she had heard Wendy call out her name. It was then that she let go of Giselle's collar, the magic no longer flowing into her hand to assemble a weapon. It was curious to Giselle. "Bambi?"

If Bambietta heard Giselle, she did not pay attention to it. She simply looked at those she knew in Fairy Tail, her mind reeling. "What are you... all doing here?"

The trio of Fairy Tail members could very clearly see the massive wound on Bambietta's left arm, as well as the blood that had stained her outfit all over. It was enough to leave Levy and Carla both in shock, and Wendy was no different. However, unlike the two of them, she was able to speak.

"Bambi, what's... what's going on?" Wendy said, the Dragon Slayer glancing at Giselle. "Why are you and Gigi fighting?"

Bambietta's heart raced faster still then, the Quincy unsure of what to say. These were the people that she had to kill Giselle for. For them and Lucy. For Fairy Tail and for herself. This was no mere Iron Dragon Slayer who did them harm. This was no simple guild that wished them ill over greed. This was a beast that would haunt them in this life and the next, never letting them rest even in death. Was that not justification enough?

Giselle, meanwhile, looked to Wendy with pleading eyes. "Wendy, please, tell her what happened! Tell Bambi that I saved you! That I made everything between us better!"

"But..." Wendy looked at Giselle, noting her slowly healing wounds. However, it was the condition of Bambietta's left arm that truly horrified. "But you hurt Bambi..."

"No!" Giselle cried out. " That was Jason! You have to believe me! She's my best friend! I'd... I'd never hurt Bambi! Never!"

"You took everything from me!" Bambietta screamed at Giselle. Her voice was trembling then, the wizard looking towards those she called her friends. Bambietta could see it clearly, Wendy having trembled at the sound of her voice. "Wendy, I'm... I'm sorry! It's just..."

Bambietta was at the edge of reason then, this day she had hoped would be her very best having descended into complete chaos. She looked at Levy with wavering eyes, the Quincy trying to speak with some degree of composure.

"Levy, I told you when we first met that... that my old friends betrayed me..." Bambietta's lower lip began to quiver, the Quincy's emotional state falling apart at the seams. She could not keep anything bottled up anymore, no matter how much she wanted. "And this one... She was the one who killed me! Strangled the life out of me and then made me a damn zombie! Erza... and Erza.. If it wasn't for her and Porlyusica... If it wasn't for Fairy Tail, I still would be!"

"Bambi..." Giselle said, the young woman trying but failing to understand her anguish, "we all saved you together, little by little!"

Levy could not believe what she was hearing. "You... You're the one..."

 _"We had a mission, and they abandoned me."_

 _"That's just-"_

 _"And then when I was lying broken and battered on the ground, they came back. I needed their help and all they did was... was twist the knife in my back."_

Levy remembered well the night Bambietta spent at her apartment when she had had nowhere else to turn to. Yet now she had a glimmer of the true pain behind Bambietta's words back then. "How could talk about killing your friend like that? You betrayed Bambi, and-"

"So you Fairy Tail people do tell Bambi those lies!" Giselle suddenly screamed, the smallest hint of anger in her voice. "I'm her friend! Why don't you get that?"

"You... you killed Bambi once?" Wendy asked, the Sky Dragon Slayer bringing both hands up over her mouth as she stared at Giselle with eyes wide open. "H-How could you?"

The defiance quickly left Giselle then, the Quincy staring back at Wendy. "No, please... Don't talk like that, Wendy..."

Bambietta looked down to her side, staring at Giselle. The thought crossed her erratic mind once more, to simply end this. Now, however, had it grown more complicated. Bambietta Basterbine was no longer the a Stern Ritter of the Vandenreich. She simply could not kill when she wanted to. Still, to do so for Fairy Tail's security was something that weighed heavily on her mind, even regardless of what Erza had told before the battle with Phantom Lord had started.

 _If you act on your impulses, if you forget everything I've taught you these last few days, then you will bring Fairy Tail down into the darkness with you. The Magic Council will imprison you. They will disband this guild. Levy, Lucy, Wendy and all the others? They will have no place to call their home. You, Bambietta Basterbine, will have taken that from them. Not Phantom Lord. You."_

Bambietta tried to convince herself otherwise. This would not be an action of a member of Fairy Tail, just of a member lost in a quest for revenge sparked by her worthless past. She would tell the Magic Council just that, that she was an unworthy member of Fairy Tail. She would take all the blame and leave their reputation intact. All for them, to save them from Giselle's attention. From her twisted and fragile sense of adoration. She would do for Fairy Tail what no one had done for her. To save the guild that had given her hope, she would become a killer once again.

However, now had Wendy and Levy been dragged into this situation. They were simply a source of hesitation for Bambietta now. How would they judge her actions? Did it even matter, so long as they were safe, their futures secure?

Bambietta was about to turn, to take Giselle away with a step of Hirenkyaku. She would say her farewells to those she cared for and finish things once and for all. Yet, as she prepared herself for just that, Bambietta saw something out of the corner of her eye.

The arm that Jason had injured, it had lost its glove, no doubt torn off by his attack. The blue Fairy Tail logo was revealed, but there was a problem. The bloody gash that Jason had caused had cut straight down the middle of the guild mark.

"I-"

Whatever Bambietta had to say then was cut short, the Quincy simply disappearing from sight. However, it was not just her. Levy, Wendy and Carla did the same. All that was left was Giselle. The Quincy looked about, her confusion evident. Yet in soon gave way to despair.

Whatever had happened, be it a freak occurrence or magic spell by one of members of Fairy Tail, Bambietta had left her behind. Giselle wanted to stand, wanted to run and find her, but it was not an option. Her body was still working to repair itself, the attempt at using Hirenkyaku to escape proved how ineffective it was under these circumstances.

"But... Bambi wants to kill me..." Giselle's head lower, her long hair slipping over her shoulder and falling over her chest. "So... I can't... go to her? But if I have to die... Bambi being responsible wouldn't be so bad..."

Giselle was quiet then, her tears beginning to dry. So lost in her moment of solitude was she that Giselle did not even sense her own zombie approaching.

"Gigi?" Jason was truly worse for wear, his body on the verge of collapse. He was simply limping across the road, his body having repaired itself somewhat from the damage Bambietta had done, but he was still missing portions of himself. "Gigi, I lapped up the blood that bitch made me lose, but... I need more to heal. So please... please save me..."

Giselle exhaled slowly. "Come here."

"You are much too kind." Jason did as Giselle asked, the zombie walk a foot past her. "Gigi, you mean the world to me-"

"You hurt my Bambi!" Giselle was upon Jason in an instant, the young woman screaming as she used the zombie for support. She clawed her way up his back, Giselle hanging off his broken body with her own, yet she did not care. All she wanted was what he had to offer. "You hurt my Bambi, you stupid bastard, so give me back my blood and make me whole! You don't deserve it!"

Giselle opened her mouth wide, the Quincy biting down into Jason's neck. She began to draw from him the blood she had given him in Phantom Lord's guild hall. With each bit swallowed did Giselle's body begin to pull itself back together, her strength returning to her. In response did Jason began cry out, the wizard feeling the unnatural life he had been granted beginning to fade.

"Gigi, please..." He gasped. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm... sorry... I'm... I'm..."

The scarlet color of Jason's skin faded at last, leaving behind nothing but rotting flesh. His eyes, so full of a desire for life, became dull then. His body collapsed to the ground, leaving Giselle's body atop it.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, silly," Giselle said as she lay atop unmoving Jason's corpse like a would-be lover, the young woman twisting a finger in his hair playfully. "Not when you dare hurt my Bambi..."

Pulling herself up then, Giselle stayed on her knees despite her restored strength. Saying that name had snapped her out of her uncontrollable state, the Quincy realizing once more what had just transpired. She began to cry once more, Giselle wrapping her arms around herself tightly.

"Bambi, don't... leave me..."

* * *

Bambietta did not know where she was, not exactly. One moment had she been simply standing on the road, Giselle by her side. The Quincy's thoughts had been racing wildly, but she had made her decision. Then things had changed. The road was gone, the field was gone, and Giselle was gone. Bambietta did not know where she was now, yet she did not care. The Quincy was not quite paying attention her surroundings, only catching them through the corners of her eyes. She was far too busy starring at the back of her hand, the bloodied and torn Fairy Tail emblem seemingly clawing at her heart and soul.

"What just happened? Where are we?"

"Bambi, I'm scared!"

Bambietta suddenly felt it then, Wendy grasping her still gloved hand. The Dragon Slayer was clinging to her closely then, the moment more than enough to drag Bambietta away from her inner thoughts. "Don't worry, Wendy. I'll keep you safe."

Bambietta at last began to look around. Once more, she did not know where she was, though now she was concerned. The room around her was ornate in the structure of its walls and ceiling, yet there was a soft carpet running across the floor beneath her. However, most peculiar was the furniture. The soft and inviting chairs appeared to be hovering over the carpeting itself. It almost felt unreal, the simple fact that everything around was purely white, not to mention giving off a glow. It was not simply Bambietta's eyes deceiving her. She could feel the power all around her, the room radiating with it. However, she felt no fear. There was something comforting about the decorum.

"Bambi," Levy said, the Solid Script mage putting her priorities in order. She knew they had to find out where they were, but she was concerned enough as it was about her friend's emotional state. "Are you all right?"

"Never better!" Bambietta said, the Quincy speaking a lie that she fortified with a false smile.

"I... I need to heal you!" Wendy suddenly squeaked, the wizard once more looking at the condition of the Quincy. "Your arm, it's..."

"You don't have to look at it," Bambietta said, all the while patting Wendy on the head with her good hand. "I don't want you to get sick or-"

"I'll handle it," Wendy said, the wizard trying her best to smile as she looked up at Wendy. "I have to!"

She moved around to Bambietta's other side, the wizard letting her magic flow from her hands towards Bambietta's bloody wound. First she would fix that, then the other, less severe ones.

Levy, meanwhile, was growing concerned. "There's... no doors."

"That doesn't sound like a problem to me," Bambietta said. "I'll make us one the hard way once I'm all healed up."

"Please don't!"

Bambietta, Levy and Wendy all heard it, the voice seemingly coming all directions simultaneously. It seemed friendly, if a little worried, but the voice was entirely unknown to the wizard. To Bambietta, however, there was some level of recognition.

"That voice..." Bambietta knew she had heard it somewhere, but could not entirely place it. She struggled to remember, her thoughts trying to cut through the fog that hung over her time as a zombie. If she could not recall it directly, then there was no other time she could have heard it.

 _"Behold a world far, far away from your own. My world. A world filled with magic, so much so that it is found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace as if it was a mundane part of everyday life. Yet those you will meet consider it an art and have devoted their lives to its practice. Mine is a world where these wizards have banded together as guilds, looking for fame and fortune."_

The fog began to lift, words and promises Bambietta had heard when she had been at her lowest finally becoming clear to her. She had to wonder, however, if this was simply an act of a higher power granting her the chance to do so and nothing more.

 _"You will find yourself in the kingdom of Fiore and you no doubt will discover what your heart craves, true friendship. I will bestow upon the opportunity that you require, a chance to form bonds with no chance of betrayal. Your heart will be safe, I promise you this much. Open then in return and the light I sense within you will be justly rewarded. Perhaps the darkness that has eclipsed your soul will erode in time. I believe this to be the only hope for you, yet I know you will not stand for such tranquility of your volition."_

Bambietta's eyes began to widen, the Quincy hearing the thoughts come to the forefront of her mind, no longer by choice. Her suspicion had been correct. She was not piercing the veil that Giselle's control had left upon her memory, someone was lifting it for her.

 _"Do not fret, my child. I have robbed from you a measure of your strength, yes, but it shall return to you in time. You will have to find trust among those I send you to, but you will have nothing to fear of them. I have the utmost faith in those I wish you to meet. They are of a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest. Countless legends have been born from it and perhaps you shall become one as well. It is a guild that of all those in my world best signifies what I stand for. Its name... is Fairy Tail."_

"You..." Bambietta simply stood there, Levy and Wendy looking up at her in confusion. "It was you... You're the one who brought me to Earth Land..."

Particles of light flowed out from all around, each and every one coming together before Bambietta, Levy and Wendy. Slowly they began to take shape, leaving before them a rather cheerful young woman standing there. Long, dark blue hair draped over her shoulders. A black cloak hung off those very same shoulders, a violet tunic and tights beneath them, matching gloves and boots as well. Yet it was the glowing, emerald eyes of the woman that took hold of everyone's attention. They were glistening, the mysterious woman looking directly at Bambietta.

"Yes, I am the one who spoke those words to you. I am Sylphia. Sylphia Nelia Labelle." The woman reached out a hand towards the Quincy. "And I have been looking forward to meeting you face to face, Bambietta Basterbine. Though if you'd allow it, I'd like to call you Bambi."

* * *

 **Well, that was quite the reunion, wasn't it, and I'm not just talking about Giselle. Lets be clear on something, while neither me nor Ankoholic are the biggest fans of Giselle Gewelle, we refuse to just make her into a outright hate sink. We have a chance here to make her a interesting character, with her own depths, and following up on what was given to us in cannon. While we can never really look past what she did to Bambietta, we can still make her intriguing to read. We have big plans for her, and I think they will be ones that you'll all enjoy in the long run. We have done the same for Bambietta and Liltotto, and we have plans to do so for ALL the fem ritters. So for those of you who are looking forward to Meninas Mcallon and Candice Captnip, don't worry, they will have a important role in this story, just as Giselle well.**

 **But now we finally introduce you all formerly to the one who brought Miss Basterbine here in the first place. This is actually very important to this story, and in the next chapter you will know how, and why, the bleach character are here, and why the ones in particular. Its not going to be a plot that involves a lot of Oc's however, don't you worry. The focus will still be on the Fairy Tail and Bleach cast. That's why your all here after all.**

 **But this is information that you all need to know by now. I think you'll find it very interesting and intriguing as to how it will change and effect future events.**

 **Thank you all for reading, I cant wait to see what you all thought of this chapter in a review. It would mean a lot.**


	33. Revelations

**Here it is everyone. Its finally time we shed some light on all this mystery this story has had since the very beginning. Why is Bambietta and the others here? Who was the one who saved her? Why did she take away her Shrift ability? All of these will be answered. Of course, I'm not going to be revealing EVERYTHING in this one chapter. But I do think you'll all enjoy what is to come. I'm very much looking forward to the reviews for it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach of fairy tail. Those belong respectively to Tite Kubo and Shounen jump and Hiro Mashima and Weekly shounen magazine. This is just for fun!**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia found herself standing before a place she had left behind months earlier. A place that she had not considered returning to until now. The train ride was complete, her journey over. Before her was a place she had once called home.

It was the Heartfilia family's estate, a mass of land as large as any other town. The private property was absurd and extravagant in scope, so much so that even members of the Magic Council would be impressed and envious. It was a showy sign of her family's prestige, an example of the success those who came before Lucy had obtained. A mansion surrounded by well-kept fields and gardens, all of it gated off from the general public. To some it would appear as a paradise. However, Lucy had to consider such a notion of the grass always being greener on the other side.

For all she saw before her was a prison devoid of warmth or love.

She did not want to be here, not now and not ever, but she knew she had to. Fairy Tail had fought for her sake against Phantom Lord with every fiber of each member's being. Now it was her time to stand up for them. For Natsu and Happy. For Erza and Makarov. For Levy and Wendy. There was, as well, one other present in her thoughts.

"Bambi..."

A part of Lucy had to expect she would have followed this course of action one way or another, but another part of her knew she had been pushed to this by Bambietta herself. The Quincy had fought against her own personal hell thanks to her battle with Phantom Lord's Hanza Nukui. He had made it clear that his strange blade had locked Bambietta within her own soul to suffer the whatever dark past she had lived through already. However she had confronted it and survived. She had come back to Lucy and finished the battle. If she could do such a thing then surely Lucy could do this.

Because of it. Because of her. This was for Fairy Tail and Magnolia, but it was also for Bambietta herself. Hanza had put her through hell because of Phantom Lord. He had put her through it because of the actions of Lucy's father.

Her roommate. Her friend. She was brash and she was headstrong. She was volatile violent. However, she was also capable of kindness at the most unexpected of times. To Wendy, to Levy, and to her. She was someone Lucy could not help but appreciate on one level or another. She had long heard of Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Straus, but Bambietta was not one of those legendary wizards. She was just like Lucy, simply starting out in Fairy Tail. Yet, despite that, she was beautiful and fierce, the Quincy staking her claim in this world in ways that Lucy wanted to do for herself someday.

"Bambi's bold to a fault and I need to do the same. Here and now. And when I go back to the guild..." Lucy was whispering to herself and no one else. Still, her voice trailed off as she glanced down at the ground, her face growing flush. "Maybe I can be... bold with her too."

"Lucy Heartfilia, is that you?"

Lucy glanced up then, awakened from her inner thoughts. On the other side of the fence was a face she had not seen in a long time. It was an older woman who was overseeing one of the many flower gardens on the land.

"Spetto?" Lucy smiled faintly as the older woman began to unlock the gate entrance for her. She remembered well the times she had asked to help the caretaker work on the gardens. She had resisted at first, fearful that Lucy's father would grow cross with her, but in the end she had relented. All had gone well save for the one time that Lucy had tried to summon Aquarius from the watering pot. The Celestial Spirit had not been amused. "It's good to see you!"

"Are you all right?" Spetto asked as she began to guide Lucy on to the Heartfilia grounds, smiling jubilantly. "Oh, you're father has been worried sick about you since you ran away! We all have been!"

"Right..." Lucy's smile faded slightly. "Father..."

* * *

There had been one thing and one thing alone that Bambietta Basterbine had wanted to do this day, to finally find the courage to admit her feelings to Lucy Heartfilia. Even coming to that conclusion had taken the emotional support of those she had come to recognize as her friends. Perhaps even family. If not for the support of Levy McGarden and especially Wendy Marvell, the Quincy would not have found the determination to see this through.

Yet the word seemed intent on throwing obstruction after obstruction in Bambietta's way. At first there had been Lucy's apparent disappearance from Magnolia, something that had lit the fires of paranoia deep within Bambietta. Worst case scenario after worst case scenario had begun to plague her mind, all of them culminating in a unwanted reunion with someone from her past.

Giselle Gewelle, the second obstruction to Bambietta's one and only goal when this day had begun. No, such a reunion was something more than that, something greater and something lesser. Bambietta was trying to focus on her future, yet the past was clawing at her, trying to pull her back into is repulsive embrace. Worst of all, Bambietta had given into it. No, she had not fallen into the past like Giselle had wanted to, but she had let it dictate each and every action she had taken in the seemingly frozen moment of time that followed. She had given in to hate, to rage, and to violence. If not for the appearance of Levy, Wendy and Carla she no doubt would have given herself over to that darkness complete. If not for them and the third obstruction.

All Bambietta wanted to do was to see Lucy, to be given the chance to roll the dice and see how they would land, but once more was she not where she wanted to be. However, much to her confusion, Bambietta was not sure where she was at all. This obstruction had whisked, as well as Levy, Wendy and Carla far away from Giselle. The trio was now in a room devoid of anything but white, a woman dressed in multiple shades of violet standing before them.

"I am Sylphia. Sylphia Nelia Labelle. And I have been looking forward to meeting you face to face, Bambietta Basterbine. Though if you'd allow it, I'd like to call you Bambi."

A hand encased in a violet glove extended out towards Bambietta, as if looking to be met halfway. Bambietta looked at it with some degree of confusion. This woman 's voice was familiar, so very familiar, leaving Bambietta to at least understand who she was. She was the one who had beckoned to Bambietta, who had taken her away from the Soul Society and across the realms of alternate worlds, leaving her to find herself in Earth land. She was the one who had brought her to Erza, to Porlyusica, to Fairy Tail.

She was the one who had offered Bambietta another chance. "Sylphia..."

Bambietta tentatively brought a hand up, reaching out with it. Her gloved fingertips brushed against Sylphia's own for a brief moment, Bambietta at last clasping her hand upon the woman's own. Bambietta was unsure of what else to do. She was both lost in the thought of owing this woman, this woman who was both familiar and yet a stranger, but she was also coming down from the emotional high she had felt during her encounter with Giselle. The anger was only beginning to settle, confusion having pushed it down.

Then, something unexpected happened. Sylphia's eyes began to water, her mouth quivering. It was enough to make Bambietta even more confused. "Are... you okay?"

"Waaah!" Sylphia suddenly stepped forward, a cry escaping from her, and she let go of the handshake. She hugged Bambietta instead, squeezing her tightly. Sobbing upon Bambietta's shoulder, Sylphia tried to compose herself. "It's just... It's just..."

"Uhm..." Bambietta stood there in shock, the Quincy looking over one shoulder after another to notice that both Levy and Wendy looked as confused as she was feeling. Looking forward once more, Bambietta began to gently pat Sylphia on the back. "There, there? You don't need to be upset just because you got to meet everyone's favorite Quincy..."

"I'm not sad, I'm happy!" Sylphia managed to say, hugging Bambietta all the tighter. "It's just... I'm so glad we finally get to meet is all!"

"Oh, Bambi's got a fan!" Wendy exclaimed, hands clasped together. "That's so nice!"

"Yes, a fan," Carla said, the cat's voice doing little to hide her suspicions and concerns.

Levy was little different. She was still glancing around the room, trying her best to figure out where exactly they had been transported to.

Bambietta, meanwhile, was simply allowing the hug to continue, the Quincy shocked by something else. Ever since she had come to Fiore, she could feel everything around her. It was no different then the world she had come from. There she could sense spiritual pressure, here she could sense the flow and power of magic. Her own presence she could detect, as well as Levy, Wendy and Carla's. However, there was something rather disconcerting before her.

She could not sense Sylphia at all.

It made no sense. Bambietta could feel even the faintest spark of magic in even the common citizens in Fiore. They had magic, but perhaps not enough to be a full fledged wizard. Still, it was present everywhere Bambietta yet, present in everyone she had come across. Sylphia, however, had none at all. Not even a faint spark, yet she had managed to not only bring Bambietta and the others to this room, but appear in it as well. She had power, yet no magic.

No, that was not it. There was a thought tucked away, one that Bambietta tried to ignore for her own peace of mind. After all, such fears had no place here. This woman, Sylphia, seemed to have nothing but Bambietta's best interests in mind. Still, she did want one thing.

Answers.

"So... uh..." Bambietta stumbled over her words, not even sure where to begin. "You were able to bring me here from my own world, right? You... have to be awfully powerful then..."

Levy snapped to attention then. She had heard Bambietta say something about having been brought to Earth Land only moments before, but she had not been able to pay the statement any mind, too lost in the shock of suddenly finding herself in a new location. That surprise had worn off by now though, leaving her to hear and process exactly what she had said. "Bambi, what are you talking about?"

"Bambi's... not from Earth Land?" Wendy asked, the Sky Dragon Slayer simply confused. "But that's..."

Sylphia suddenly disappeared from before Bambietta, leaving the hug she had given her behind. The Quincy turned around quickly, watching as Sylphia simply appeared before Wendy. The mysterious woman was down on one knee, her eyes level with Wendy's own. Bambietta blinked, unsure of what had just happened. It was not as if Sylphia had used Hirenkyaku or any other such ability to move fast. She simply was in one place and another.

"Don't you fret about it at all, Wendy," Sylphia said, a hand gently resting atop the Dragon Slayer's shoulder. "It's true that I brought Bambietta from her world to this one, from the place she once called home to Earth Land, but that doesn't make her any different to you, does it?"

"N-No," Wendy answered honestly, though a bit shyly. "It's just... She's going to have to go back someday, right? I mean, if this isn't her home, then... She'll have to leave me just like Grandeeny did. And just like Jellal. I can't go through that again-"

"Hush," Sylphia said calmly, trying to calm Wendy down. "Everything will be all right."

Bambietta watched from a few feet away, taking note of the the tears that were slowly dropping down Wendy's face. Upon her arrival and resurrection in this world had the Quincy intended for nothing more than to find a way back home, but slowly had Fairy Tail found its way into her very heart and soul. She had long since lost any true motivation to return to the world from whence she came. She had come to see her future in Fairy Tail, as well as perhaps by Lucy Heartfilia's side. That was all she wanted, though perhaps their was a faint spark of nostalgia buried within her. Not the icy confines of the Vandenreich, but of a small town called Fioritura. However, to see Wendy as she was, to hear how she spoke; it was more than enough to shatter any buried desires to ever walk away from Earth Land.

Bambietta moved forward, Hirenkyaku taking her Wendy's side. She hugged the Dragon Slayer then, Wendy turning her head to the side to look at the Quincy's face.

"Fairy Tail is my home, Wendy," Bambietta said. "Master Roubaul wanted me to take you under my wing and I'm going to honor that commitment. And even when you go back to Cait Shelter... I'm going to be there for you. I'm going to see you become a fine young woman and a magnificent Dragon Slayer. I'm going to be there when you find Grandeeny. I'm going to be there for you for everything, all right? I'm not leaving. Not now and not ever."

"Bambi!" Wendy turned to face the Quincy, returning the hug all her own. "I just... just..."

Levy glanced down then, noting the faint glistening drops of water forming at the edges of Carla's eyes. She whispered then, not wanting to make a scene. "Carla, are you all right?"

"I'm not crying," the cat replied.

Levy smiled faintly. "I didn't say you were."

Sylphia, meanwhile, stood back up to her full height. She was smiling as well. "I am happy to have seen you form bonds as strong as this, Bambietta. The friendships you have always desired."

Bambietta patted Wendy on the back slightly and began to stand back up. As she did so, she gently ruffled the hair atop the Dragon Slayer's head, winking as she did so. Yet as Bambietta turned to look at the woman in lavender, she remained calm and somewhat impassive. This was, very clearly, the woman who had helped in her time of need, yet there was a part of Bambietta ever feeling as if she owed something to someone she did not know.

"So... who are you exactly?" Bambietta asked. "Sylphia Nel- Sylphia Nelia La- Sylphia something or other. But who are you exactly?"

"Oh!" Sylphia's eyes glanced up to the ceiling slightly, an index finger pressing up into her chin. "I suppose an explanation is in order, even if it is early!"

Bambietta raised an eyebrow to that. "Early?"

Sylphia suddenly scampered over by Bambietta's side, the woman bringing a hand up by Quincy's ear. Sylphia leaned in close and whispered. "Promise you won't tell the other goddesses or gods. They'd be kind of cross with me if they knew I told you ahead of time."

" my heart and hope to die... again. Though I'd really like to avoid that." Bambietta was still unsure of what was going on or what to make of Sylphia. However, it was not long before she blinked. "Wait... Other goddesses and gods? You're a... a..."

"A goddess, yes," Sylphia said with an honest smile. "But the bunch of us are small g variety. Well, except for Ankhseram. He's not exactly the humblest of us. Probably the pettiest though. I tried to talk him out of cursing that young man, but then he had to double down and do the same to a real sweetie who was just looking out for her friends."

Sylphia cupped a hand around the side of her mouth and began to whisper.

"Don't tell anyone I said this, but he's kind of a jerk."

Bambietta simply stared at Sylphia blankly, just as her comrades did. "Huh?"

"Forget I said anything!" Sylphia exclaimed in a slight panic as she waved both hands in front of herself. "Anyway-"

"A goddess..." Bambietta's voice began to trail off. "Then the reason I can't sense any magic in you..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Sylphia all but shouted, embarrassment evident in her voice, one hand very nearly covering her mouth. "I hadn't even considered you wouldn't be able to sense my magic!"

"I'm confused," Wendy began to say. "I mean, if you're a goddess, then you'd have a lot of magic, right? So how couldn't Bambi sense it?"

"Maybe it's a different form of magic than anything we've ever seen. I mean, you are a divine being." Levy was simply trying her best to rationalize the situation. It did not last long, however, the Solid Script mage growing quietly distraught for a different reason. "But then again, I guess... Fiore's magic in general would be alien to Bambi. Everything in Fiore."

Bambietta flinched, not liking where this was going. She had to wonder if she should have been completely honest with Levy from the start. However, would she have believed her as Porlyusica and Makarov had?

"It's not that she can't recognize my magic," Sylphia suddenly said. "It's just... I have so much of it that she hope to sense it."

"Huh," Bambietta said, trying to hide her shock and awe with sarcasm. "Now you're just acting transcendent."

"Yes, a transcended being." Sylphia scratched at her chin slightly. "I suppose that would be a good way to interpret what a goddess' magic would be like. I guess if you needed a comparison, my dear Bambi, then try to recall the battle between Ichigo Kurosaki and Sosuke Aizen. You and yours did watch that battle with fascination, right?"

Bambietta's blood began to run cold, a little sweat forming on her face as she stared blankly at Sylphia. She did not even blink. "Pure power that may well have been on par with Yhwach himself..."

"Itchy-Go?" Wendy was still very lost in the moment. "Bambi, who is she talking about?"

"Oh, it was a grand battle!" Sylphia exclaimed, her eyes lighting up. She began to move her hands about, as if they were gripping an imaginary sword. "They even broke apart a mountain with the force of their strikes!"

"And you're like them?" Wendy asked. "Can you break a mountain?"

"Oh, heavens no," Sylphia answered. "Well, I guess I could, but why would I want to?"

"Because it's fun?" Bambietta asked, the Quincy beginning to mutter under her breath. "If I could bring down a mountain with a sword swing, I would. Just to say I had."

Again, more sarcasm dripped from Bambietta's lips, but it was simply a defense mechanism to deal with a situation she felt out of her depth in, both literally and figuratively. The thought of being in the presence of someone who's magical capacity so utterly dwarfed her own was unnerving, even if she felt she had nothing to fear of Sylphia. The thought of being indebted to a veritable god was less than ideal, Bambietta knowing full well how things had turned out for her the last time she had done so. Yet, despite that, she could at least tell that Sylphia was a far cry from Yhwach. Regardless, she wanted to know what she wanted.

"Why?" Bambietta's voice began to rise then, the Quincy finding her footing in this situation. "Why did you bring me to Fiore?"

"There was many reasons, one of which was a second chance for you," Sylphia said, her joyous expression losing a little of its luster. "But I suppose you want to know the other side of the truth."

"Yeah," Bambietta said softly. "The last time a person a looked up to like a... lower case g... He wanted something in return for my salvation. More than he ever spoke of at the time. So tell me, what do you want from me?"

"I'm sorry," Sylphia answered honestly. "Just as the man you once worked for required, I do need you to fight on my behalf."

"That... figures." Bambietta closed her eyes for a moment, then looked up at Sylphia with a smile. "Well, you came to the right Quincy, because I love a good scrap!"

"I know," Sylphia replied. "But a part of me wishes I didn't need you to be involved in this. You or anyone else."

Sylphia appeared before Bambietta then, the goddess once more having moved in an untraceable manner. She reached out and gently took the Quincy's hand. Looking over Bambietta's shoulder at the others, Sylphia smiled warmly.

"We'll be right back, okay?" she said. "It's just... this is kind of for her ears only."

Then they were gone, leaving Levy, Wendy and Carla alone in the pristine room.

"Bambi?" Wendy looked at Levy. "She's going to be okay, right?"

"Don't worry, Wendy," Levy said wholeheartedly. "I'm sure she's fine."

* * *

Bambietta had long since grown used to traveling with Hirenkyaku. It was like a second nature to her. However, to be dragged along by the strange power that was born from a goddess, it was an entirely different experience. Enough so to leave Bambietta staring wide eyed and blankly, her body shaking slightly.

"Holy... shizz!" Bambietta inwardly flinched then and there. First she had begun to restrain the use of some of her favorite four letter words around Wendy, now around a woman that she had just met. "That was a heck of a thing."

"I'm so sorry," Sylphia said as she took a step back from Bambietta. "I guess I'm just so used to it that I hadn't thought of how it'd feel for a mortal."

Bambietta reigned in her body, taking control and forcing it to stop shaking as an after effect from the peculiar method of travel. Picturing Natsu experiencing it was enough to bring a little spark of happiness to her. However, there was another thought apparent to her. "You're... not at all what I'd expect from a goddess. Not at all."

Sylphia gasped. "That's.. that's a good thing, right?"

"Of... course..." As Bambietta's vision began to clear, her voice began to trail off. It was simply that the view behind Sylphia was becoming apparent to her. "Oh... my... goddess..."

It was the sky. Crystal clear and housing the sun, not a cloud in sight. No, that was not it. The clouds were on the edges of Bambietta's vision, little trails of them beneath all that lay out before her. Looking around, she at last began to realize where she was. She and Sylphia were standing atop little more than a large, white cube above the clouds. All of Fiore was spread out beneath her to take it. No, not simply Fiore.

Earth Land.

It was beautiful, like something Bambietta had never seen before. She had been able to fly ever since mastering her Voll Stern Dich. Before that she could simply walk on the air, the spirit particles of the world able to be bent to her every whim. Yet despite those gifts, those boons offered to her by her Quincy blood, she had never taken advantage of them to look upon the world. It simply had not mattered to her.

Now, however, as she stared down at Earth Land, she regretted not doing such a when she had the chance. To look upon the Earth. To look upon Fioritura from the heavens.

"Why..." Bambietta began to say. "Why are you showing me this?"

"I just..." Sylphia fidgeted slightly, an action perhaps unbecoming of a being of her stature. "I just wanted you to see the world the way I do."

Bambietta said nothing at first, simply taking in the sight. She felt a cold wind run past her, her cape fluttering slightly. "This world... This is..."

Bambietta did not say it, she did give voice to the rest of that sentence. Instead she turned herself to something more important, at least for now.

"You brought me out here to tell me what this is all about," Bambietta said. "For my ears only. So..."

"I love this world," Sylphia said as she stepped past Bambietta. She kept her back to her, the goddesses very nearly at the edge of her floating home as she looked down at Earth Land. "I love it's people. I love its foods. Its cultures. Its animals... especially the cute ones. They're adorable!"

Sylphia paused for a minute, as if trying to compose herself.

"I love anything and everything about it. But especially it's people. And that's why I want to save them." She turned to look over her shoulder at Bambietta, Sylphia's eyes watering slightly. "And I need you by my side to do it."

Bambietta flinched, the Quincy having never seen anyone want her help so much that it left them on the verge of tears, but she did not let herself grow distracted. Not even in light of a goddess growing upset. Bambietta acted as she always did, putting on a show or pure bravado. She had to hope that it would be enough to get Sylphia to chin up as well. "Well, like I said, I love a good scrap, so if there's some jerkwad threatening them that you want taken out, let me at him. I'll murderize him."

Sylphia blinked for a moment, then giggled. "Murderize?"

"Hey," Bambietta said. "That's totally a word. Three very intelligent men I knew growing up told me so."

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, Bambietta," Sylphia said, once more looking out at the world of Earth Land. "But this conflict cannot be resolved so easily. I told you how I am but one of many deities in this world..."

"Yes, and this Ankhseram guy is a jerk or something like that," Bambietta said, noting that Sylphia was clearly turning to look at her again. She was one step ahead of that. "And don't worry, I won't tell anyone you said that."

Sylphia never made it the full turn, finding no reason to ask Bambietta to not speak of it. She simply looked back at the sky. "Some of us deities wish for the continued prosperity of the human race. However, others have a differing opinion when it comes to their future."

"We talking world domination?" Bambietta asked, arms folded across her chest. "Because of course we are. This isn't my first rodeo dealing with gods wanting to rule everything. Death gods even. And I can assure you, they were the smallest lower case g you'll ever find, though their big shots would probably tell you in was in uppercase. In bold. Underlined. And italicized. Maybe even a different font so it' stick out like a sore thumb."

More frantic jokes, Bambietta trying to cope with an information overload no doubt awaiting her. One that involved beings far beyond her ken.

"Not world domination, no," Sylphia answered. "Not in the traditional sense at least. I see humanity as a lovely thing, something to watch and assist in their times of need. Myself and several others. However, some see humanity as nothing more than a means to an end, a source of infinite power. Of never ending life."

Sylphia grew quiet for a moment.

"Even we gods may die. If no one was to worship us, we would lose our spark, our essence. If we were to become little more than fairy tales, our place in this universe would be forfeit and we would simply cease to be. Forgotten and gone. I've seen too many I cherished fall to that fate. However, I will not abide the cruelty that some of my fellow gods have considered as a course of action. To imprison humanity, to drain from them the power that we cultivate through good deeds and miracles. They fear for their future and seek an easy way out at the expense of others. It isn't right."

Bambietta could hear it, the anguish and confliction in Sylphia's voice. She remembered well what Liltotto had told her, but that did not matter. Yhwach had made it clear to those he had taken under his wing. He would give them power, but in turn their souls would become his upon any eventual deaths. They would serve him in life and empower him in death. These gods that Sylphia spoke of were no different. They were walking down a similar path and it was clearly tearing her her apart.

For a moment, Bambietta's heart warmed at the prospect of working not under a god as cruel as Yhwach, but by the side of one as compassionate as Sylphia. Still, she had so many questions. "Okay, so I'm happy you want me to fight... something, but I'm kind of lost here. Why don't you goddesses and gods settle this yourselves?"

"Because," Sylphia said, her voice sudden cracking, "I love this world as much as its people. And if we were to fight..."

"What?" Bambietta suddenly felt dizzy, her vision blurring. Light gave way to dark, the bright blue sky becoming pitch black. As her vision cleared, Bambietta could see something that truly worried her. Before her there was nothing but darkness. It was a starless night. An empty sky with nothing but a splintered moon to cut through the darkness. "What... is this?"

Sylphia spoke softly, her voice very nearly cracking. "Look closer at a world where the gods inflicted their wrath upon one and another. A world in which the sky itself was laid waste, the heavens shattered and the world below chaos incarnate. A world empty of hope, humanity or the gods themselves."

Bambietta inched forward and cast her eyes downwards. She could see the truth to Sylphia's worlds. Beneath her was a dead world. Fields of withered grass, dried up rivers leading to crimson oceans. Devastated towns, corpses littered about across the landscape. Craters that dwarfed even the largest city, ravines cut through the earth that ran miles away and over the horizon.

"We will all die," Sylphia said. "Gods and humans alike. I cannot allow that to happen anymore than I can allow humanity to suffer the folly of my fellow gods. I know they understand this fate awaits us if we were ever to wage war against one and another. That is why I made a proposal to them all. A game to save us all. And, if it goes as I hope, the mortals"

Bambietta's skin ran cold then, the Quincy unwilling to look upon the illusion that Sylphia had cast upon her eyes. "M-Make it go away. I don't-"

Then it was gone, Bambietta finding herself staring out at the true, azure sky. At a world free of despair. Sylphia, meanwhile, looked to Bambietta, that pristine sky her backdrop.

"We sought out a another world, one that was home to beings who could draw on alternate power sources to make a transition easier. Once we had found yours, each of us gods chose a champion that no longer have a place there. You have met some of them in your stay in this world already. And when all the champions have been selected, when the pieces have been assembled, the game will begin in earnest. Seven years, a contest that shall last seven years. And the side with the most victories under their belt shall be the one who's gods will decide the fate of those who call Earth Land home. And you are my chosen warrior. You, Bambietta Basterbine, are the hope of the human race."

Bambietta stared at Sylphia, the Quincy unable to blink. She was having trouble processing what she had just been told. What had been said to her. Her of all people. So she raised up a hand and pointed a finger at her chest."Me?"

Sylphia nodded her head, a bright smile on her face. It was not quite as convincing as she had hoped.

"Me?" Bambietta repeated, nodding her head as she continued to point at herself. "The Quincy who joined up with maniacs to fight other maniacs because she herself was a maniac? The Quincy who delighted in hurting her enemies? The Quincy who killed her fellow soldiers if she needed stress relief?"

Bambietta's voice began to crack, her incredulous voice giving way to that of a withdrawn young woman.

"Me? The Quincy who's... who's stupidity got her own mom killed?" Bambietta lowered her head then, the visor of her hat obscuring her eyes from Sylphia's own. "You're crazier than me if you think I'm worthy of shouldering the responsibility of saving anything outside of my own bacon..."

Sylphia took a deep breath. "Is that all you see in yourself? Your flaws? You are so much more than you know."

Bambietta could do nothing but scoff at that. "Be quiet."

"Do you know what I'm the goddess of?" Sylphia was quick to brush off Bambietta's words. She took a step towards the Quincy, eyes keen enough to read Bambietta's body language. She was hunching over slightly, arms wrapping across her torso, fingers digging into her forearms. Taking the initiative, Sylphia embraced Bambietta gently. "I'm the Goddess of Camaraderie. Well, I prefer the Goddess of Friendship, but that's not my official title. Even if it does sound more magical. And that's why I chose you, Bambietta Basterbine."

Bambietta flinched, her eyes widening as she found her chin resting atop Sylphia's shoulder. "What does that-"

Sylphia interrupted her, her voice calm and serene. "Bambietta Basterbine, who received little love from her father. Bambietta Basterbine, who lost her mother far too soon. Bambietta Basterbine, who was never allowed to have friends growing up. Bambietta Basterbine, who became a disciple of Yhwach when he presented himself as better father. Bambietta Basterbine, who joined the Vandenreich to simply find friends."

"I'm a narcissist, okay?" Bambietta argued with a weak whisper. "Seriously, watch any fight I'm in. I'm always talking myself up..."

"Stop accentuating the negative," Sylphia retorted. "I have watched your battles. Each and every one. And I know you as well as you know yourself. You just refuse to admit the truth, even to yourself deep down. You don't want the entire world to focus on you, you just want anyone to notice you. To bond with you, to make up for your lost childhood. You're determined to have companionship. There was no other champion for me. Especially after..."

Sylphia began to cry. It was not a quiet or subtle lamentation, not in the least. She quite literally began to bawl, her eyes closing as tears flowed from her eyes like waterfalls.

"That was so sad!" Sylphia blubbered. "So I... I chose you! I brought you to Earth Land and... tried to make up for what happened! I sent you to the only guild I knew could heal the damage!"

"Porlyusica..." Bambietta whispered. "But why didn't you just fix me yourself? Surely you-"

"I'm sorry!" Sylphia cried out, hugging Bambietta in what she could only call an almighty tight embrace. It was enough to make her gasp. "I wanted you to be happy in the long run, so I... I tampered with mortal affairs! I gave Erza the inclination to bring you to Porlyusica! I briefly boosted her magic and elixirs just enough to raise the dead! All to.. all to..."

"You manipulated my fate." That was all Bambietta had to say, her eyes closing as she accepted what the unexpectedly sobbing goddess was saying. "You manipulated me from behind the scenes."

"I know..." Sylphia whimpered. "I just... just wanted to help you... And I thought that... that the guild I cherish most, Fairy Tail, would be the best place for you to... to be happy..."

Bambietta knew a part of her was upset at the prospect of being controlled from arm's length by someone who thought they knew what was best for her, yet this was different from the last person to have done such a thing. Giselle was simply a deluded fool, a worthless wretch who only thought she knew what was best for Bambietta. She thought she knew it but it was always herself she was thinking of. She was no different from Yhwach, a shadow by her side that was simply looking out for its own desires. In that moment did Bambietta miss her father. At least he had been honest with his intentions. Sylphia, however, was different. As much as Bambietta did not appreciate having her fate decided by another, she could hear the sincerity in the goddess' voice. This was no Yhwach or Giselle.

"You brought me back," Bambietta whispered. "You led me to Erza... Porlyusica... Levy... Natsu... Wendy... Lucy... You led me to Fairy Tail."

Once had Bambietta simply considered the guild nothing more than a means to an end, a place to set up shop in a world in a quest to find a way back to where she had come from. Things had, however, changed. Slowly and over time, but they had changed. Before Bambietta was the person responsible for it all, leaving her with only one way to react. Slowly, very slowly, did Bambietta bring up her arms. She wrapped them around Sylphia and returned the embrace the goddess had given her.

"Thank you."

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia stood silent as the maids she had known for the better part of her life continued to fit her for a formal dress, one they felt was worthy of a meeting with her father. The lot of them were positively ecstatic in response to Lucy being present, but the wizard was an entirely different matter.

To her this was a formality and nothing more. An awkward one she did not miss in the least, but one she was subjecting herself to if only for the sake of bringing an end to the problem she had caused Fairy Tail. So she remained quiet and calm as she was dressed in red, a beautiful gown put upon her by those in service to her family. All she did was look around the bedroom she was in. It was the same as it always was, the room having clearly remained untouched since she had left. Lucy was unsure how to feel about that. Was it a sign that her father having faith that she would come back some day or a case of him being arrogant enough to believe she simply would have to? One option warmed Lucy's heart, the other irritated her.

This was no longer her room. This was no longer her home. It was far too empty of love. There was no Wendy. There was no Bambietta. Still, Lucy had to tell herself she would return to her quaint apartment full of happiness soon.

"We're almost done here..."

"Why yes!" one of the maids said as she finished fitting zipping up the dress in the back. "We are indeed! So tell me, how does it look?"

Lucy looked into the long mirror before her, taking in the sight. She appeared as if she was a member of royalty. It looked beautiful, yet it felt entirely wrong.

"It's," Lucy began to say, "fine."

* * *

Bambietta Basterbine was staring out at the open sky, her cape billowing in the wind. This was her home now, she understood that much. Sylphia had made it as much and it was something that the Quincy could never thank you enough for. Now she simply needed to protect the world and its people for Sylphia. She simply had to play her part in a game of the gods, a task that her skill set was more than crafted towards. All she had to do was fight and win.

She relished that thought.

"So," Bambietta said, the Quincy taking a deep breath, "seven years and the team with the most points wins, right? I guess I've already got you two."

Bambietta waited for a response from Sylphia, a congratulations from the goddess. All she received, however, was silence. Curious, the Quincy turned her gaze to the right. She tried to convince herself that she was not simply looking for praise. Sylphia had just told her she was more than a narcissist after all.

"Whatever." Bambietta was unsure she could entirely believe that herself. She saw Sylphia then, the goddess giggling slightly as she stared down at the world below. "Uh, Sylphia? Something funny?"

"That cloud!" Sylphia exclaimed. "It looks so much like Happy the cat! Isn't that adorable?"

Bambietta furrowed her brow a little, casting her own eyes down to confirm that yes, that particular cloud did in fact look like the flying cat. "Aye, goddess."

"Ummm..." Sylphia grew flush in the face, no doubt a little embarrassed by her moment of distraction. "What was it you were saying?"

"I got you two points already," Bambietta proudly declared. "Kicking Hanza and Giselle's butts counts, right?"

"Oh!" Sylphia shook her head. "I'm sorry, but the seven year game hasn't started just yet."

"Darn." Bambietta clicked her tongue. "Well, both beatings were still excellent stress release, so yay me."

Bambietta paused for a moment, her eyes shifting towards Sylphia.

"Hey. Wait a minute. You didn't have something to do with my Explode not working?" It was not an accusation, Bambietta unwilling to target one at a deity. It was simply an honest question. One that she received an honest answer to.

"Well..." Sylphia held her hands before herself, the tips of her index fingers pressing against each other as she spoke in a shy tone. "Guilty as charged. It's just... You've been making good progress and didn't want you jeopardize it all by killing Hanza the first chance you'd get."

"What? Me flying off the handle and killing an opponent? Why I'd never-" Bambietta sighed. "That was probably for the best. Old habits die hard. And... Hanza wouldn't have."

"And..." Sylphia nervously laughed for a moment, the goddess glancing up at the sky. "I may have also taken the liberty of sealing away your Voll Stern Dich."

"But... but..." Bambietta spoke with honest sincerity. "If you've already made it so my Explode can't infect living targets, what's the harm in me spawning wings and using carpet bombing a battlefield? Come on, I just want to fly again. It was fun. Me and Lucy could even do a whole 'Can You Read My Mind?' thing. That'd just be super."

"I can't unseal that, not yet, "Sylphia said before sighing. "You saw what happened to your friend. I know my fellow god deeply regrets not sealing for her after her first try at using it. You were granted those powers when your bodies were made of spiritual particles. But now... You're all true flesh and blood. Alive. And you can't handle the strain. Other gods may be willing to take the risk, but I can't. I won't. Not with you. Not until you're strong enough to withstand it."

"Huh." Bambietta was not one to think too deeply on matters involving power, at least not on the level that Sylphia had described. "I guess that makes sense. The more you know... So anything else you want to tell me?"

"When the game starts, the other deities are going to assemble the champions so that we can explain everything in full," Sylphia said. "We just wanted you all to grow acclimated to Earth Land before it started."

"But you've already told me so much," Bambietta countered.

"I know, but I couldn't wait to meet you any longer," Sylphia replied. "And that last fight you talk about did force my hand."

Bambietta raised an eyebrow to that. "Huh?"

"You were going to kill Giselle," Sylphia stated quite simply.

"Oh, my bad," Bambietta said with a shrug. "And you want me to save that easy victory for when the game officially starts, right?"

"No," Sylphia said. "To do that would cost our side a valuable champion."

Bambietta blinked. "Come again?"

"It's a silly story. Really." Sylphia hesitated for a moment, closing her eyes as she tried to breath easy. "Giselle's on your side."

"Hah... hah." Bambietta's right eye began to twitch. She tried to contain her feelings, but she may as well have tried to hold back the ocean with a piece of paper. "That's just... That's just..."

* * *

Wendy had to hope that Bambietta was doing okay. Levy had assured her that she was no doubt fine, but the Sky Dragon Slayer could not help herself. So as both Carla and Levy tried to inspect their surroundings, Wendy simply paced the room. She did so quite diligently, her echoing footsteps the only sound within the pristine room.

Then, quite suddenly, it was joined by another sound. One from above the ceiling. One born out of anger.

"Son of a bleach! Why is that dumb monster fluffer on my team again? How the fluff does this bull shark keep happening to me? I swear to... you... Yes, you! I swear to you that I just want to- to- Gosh darn it all to heck!"

Wendy stared up at the ceiling, apprehension in her voice as she listened to sound of Bambietta's voice, muffled as it was through the pristine white material. "Levy, is she... upset?"

"Uhh..." Levy did not know what to say. She could hear the rage in Bambietta's voice, but her choice of words was peculiar to say the least. "I'm still sure she's fine."

"She's certainly... creative under pressure," was all Carla had to say in response to it all.

* * *

"I thought everything was good! Everything! And then I had to see that bitch's face! That stupid smiling, vile face! And now... and now you're telling me... me..."

Bambietta began to fumble upon her words, her rage giving away to grief and disbelief. Where as she had begun projecting outwards with her body language, now did she begin to withdraw. A gloved hand move upwards, covering a portion of Bambietta's face as she felt water forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Just damn it all." Bambietta spoke with nothing more than fragile whisper. "I can't work with her... Not again. This is fucking bullshit. She'll just... She'll just hound me for attention and... and if I get hurt, if I die... She'll be there like a damned vulture waiting for its chance... Please... if I'm ever... ever going to die... and leave something behind... Just use your damn powers to wipe me away completely... Don't leave anything behind for Giselle... Just let me rest in piece..."

Bambietta suddenly gasped, the Quincy feeling a light touch upon her chin. Her own hand dropped down by her side, Bambietta lifting up her gaze as she felt Sylphia's fingers gently propping her up. Bambietta looked in the goddess' face, her smile endearing.

"Hush, Bambietta," Sylphia said as she moved her hand up, her gloved index finger wiping away the tears forming beneath the Quincy's eyes. "You don't have to worry. Ever. I wouldn't allow that to happen to you and neither would the god Giselle's championing. He's... unpleasant, but even he would look down upon her messing with life and death like that. If anything, I have a feeling he chose her before anyone else could just so he could keep her powers in check."

Bambietta nodded, a faint smile on her face. Then did her eyes go wide. "Oh no..."

"What's wrong?" Sylphia asked as she took a step back from Bambietta to give back her personal space.

"No, no, no..." Bambietta shook her head, hands on her cheeks as she did so. "I worked so hard to censor myself in front of Wendy and now I'm..."

Bambietta glanced down at the roof beneath her feet.

"Please tell me your place is sound proof," Bambietta asked, looking at Sylphia with a pleading glow dwelling within her eyes.

"Nope," Sylphia said with shrug all her own. "But don't worry. I took the liberty of... tweaking your choice of words for her and the others. A little perk of being a goddess when you're in my territory."

Sylphia snapped her fingers, a burst of sound echoing forth from them. It was not the sound Bambietta expected, but that of her own voice. Bambietta listened intently, eyes widening with bewildered amusement.

"Monster fluffer, eh?" Bambietta raised an eyebrow. "That sounds... cute. Too cute for Giselle."

"Friendship given away to anger and hate," Sylphia said, the goddess lowering her head. "It's enough to make me cry."

"Please don't." The last thing Bambietta wanted to have to contend with was an upset goddess. However, if worst came to worst, the Quincy had to hope that a hug and a whisper of 'there, there' would work.

Sylphia managed to remain calm, her voice remaining steady and controlled. "Bambietta Basterbine, I want to make this clear. I chose you for this fight, but I will not force it upon you. You can turn this down and I will simply find another."

It was eerie to Bambietta, to see the usually daft and cheerful goddess act in such a manner, but it did not last for long. Sylphia's voice began to crack and waver.

"The fact that I was... was able to make a difference is enough for me. You've got your second chance. So I can... send you back to your world if you truly wish. Away from Giselle..."

"But..." Bambietta flinched. "You told Wendy... I told Wendy..."

"I can remove the memories," Sylphia said, her head lowering. "Those in Fairy Tail cannot miss what they do not remember. But you, Bambietta, will remember everything the guild did for you. And perhaps that... that will be enough for you to strive forward in your true home."

"Stop it." Bambietta suddenly found herself whispering through grit teeth, her attitude one she knew better than to display to a being like the one before her. She could not stop, however,her emotions having been nudged. "True... home? Don't make me laugh. You know we have a Hell back there, right? An actual Hell. Fire and brimstone and everything! And it's a complete oxymoron when you've got the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo making up the rest of the afterlife! That whole world is hell! It's hurt me again and again! If I go back, it'll just stab me in the back again! And..."

Bambietta paused for a moment, her head tilting forward, so as to leave her hat's visor covering her eyes from Sylphia's view. If she could have seen them, the goddess would have noticed tears not of anguish but of joy.

 _"You are now part of my Fairy Tail family... if you wish to be."_

The words of Makarov ran through Bambietta's thoughts, her recollection of the time she had first met him. It was as strong a memory as ever. However, it was not alone. Bambietta knew what she had told herself upon awakening in this world alive and well thanks to Porlyusica. Fairy Tail was a means to an end and nothing more. Something to occupy herself with until she found a chance to leap across dimensions to return home. Despite the pain and agony, she had felt that it was where she belonged.

That was then and Bambietta refused to do anything else but live in the present. So she turned her gaze up to look at Sylphia with watering eyes. "This is my home now. The one you've shown me. I'm never leaving it. And I'm going to fight tooth and nail for it. For Fairy Tail. Even if... I have to work with her."

Sylphia smiled then, the goddess reaching out with her right hand. She held her palm upwards, as if inviting Bambietta to reach out to it. "You have my eternal gratitude. Now then, if you wish, I can send you and your friends to who you want to see most."

Bambietta's ears perked up. "Lucy?"

"Yes," Sylphia continued, never allowing her hand to drop. "However... I know what I said, but if it would make things easier I could... speak with the one who chose Giselle. They could always chose another if..."

Sylphia's smile faded to almost nothing.

"If you cannot live without your vengeance, I can send you back there. I can return you to Giselle so that you can... succumb to your who you were. Levy, Wendy and Carla will return to their guild none of the wiser. Fairy Tail will never know."

Bambietta stared at Sylphia, her eyes growing cold. "A goddess would grant me this?"

"To revel in your past self or to find what you want in the here and now. It is the least I can offer you for choosing to fight on my behalf." Sylphia bit her tongue, the goddess unwilling to say how offering one of those choices caused you no end of pain. "The decision is yours, Bambietta."

Bambietta swallowed hard then, her heart racing for a moment. She could still see it, Giselle's gleefully ignorant happiness at their reunion. However, she could also see the looks of shock on the faces of Levy and Wendy when they had stumbled upon the seen. Yet Bambietta had to wonder if those mattered. After all, she was doing it for the best. She was doing it for Fairy Tail as well as for herself. It was not simply vengeance, it was for the protection of those she treasured most. That had to be it.

Bambietta's cold, dark heart wanted vengeance, so much so that it was willing to justify it in any way it could. It was determined to keep her feeling like a hero, even if it was pushing her towards her darker impulses. However, her heart could only melt when one name worked its way through the emotions that were flooding it.

"I want to see her more than anything," Bambietta said as she reached out towards Sylphia's inviting hand. "I want to tell Lucy everything. Who I am. Who I've been. Who I want to share my future with. So please, send me to Lucy Heartfilia's side."

Sylphia beamed with light, one that radiated her joy, as she brought her other hand down atop Bambietta's own. "As you wish, Bambietta."

"Don't say that," the Quincy said with a smile. "It's Bambi."

* * *

Dressed impeccably in an elegant pink gown, Lucy Heartfilia walked into a room she had never been fond of. There was no warmth or love to be fond in it, not in the slightest. It was the room in which her father managed the Heartfilia fortune from. There was no room for family in it, just business.

It seemed fitting to Lucy that this was where she would confront her father once more. She did not wish to speak to him of family, not at all. This was about settling her business with him once and for all. So she walked forward, her eyes settling on the large window at the far end of the room. It bathed the room in the light of a sunset, almost obscuring the man who sat at his desk.

He was an unassuming man, dressed in a finely pressed suit. His face was expressionless, barely casting Lucy a glance. Instead did the man focus on the paperwork on his desk, pouring over every detail.

"It's about time you returned home," Jude Heartfilia said in a dismissive tone. "You have no idea how glad I am that this rebellious phase of yours has come to an end."

Lucy had little to say to that as she approached. "Oh?"

"You are the future of the Heartfilias," Jude said as he rose up from his chair, his icy eyes staring into Lucy's own. She tried her best to remain as cold as he. "You cannot waste the life your mother and I gave to you by gallivanting around and playing wizard."

"Mother would have approved," Lucy said in return. "It's her magic I inherited."

"She grew up," Jude retorted. "And it's high time you did as well. There's no time in this world to be chasing fairy tales, not anymore. You have to think of the Heartfilia family's future. You, Lucy, are that future, and I can't have you squandering it with these childish antics of yours."

"Is that why you hired Phantom Lord to find me?" Lucy asked coldly.

"Of course," Jude honestly answered as he turned his back to his daughter to look out the window. "As much as I did not want to sully the family fortune by offering it to a guild of so-called wizards, I would have been a fool to ignore their resources and number of members. And imagine my surprise when they let me know that you were in Fairy Tail. Still, they did there job. Here you are, at my doorstep. I suppose I will be hearing from their guild master soon enough about payment."

"You won't," Lucy said. "Phantom Lord's been disbanded."

"How fortunate," Jude replied, a faint smile forming beneath his mustache. "Then I won't have spent a single penny financing a gang of ruffians for their hard work. I suppose there are multiple silver linings to the dark cloud your actions caused."

"I... caused?"

Lucy bit her tongue. As much as she blamed her father for what he had provoked, she also was willing to accept that she herself had a hand it in as well. Jose Porla had been desiring battle in his madness, yes, but it was not that alone that had provoked what had happened. It was the blood of the Heartfilias that had prompted it. Not Makarov Dreyar and Jose Porla, but Lucy Heartfilia and Jude Heartfilia. Father and daughter had caused such trauma, all thanks to their inability to communicate. She accepted her faults, but she was determined to make sure her father did as well.

"I didn't come here to make amends or to apology to you, father. I'm just hear to make up for the mistake I made in the first place. I'm here to say goodbye. I'm going back to Fairy Tail."

Jude lowered his head, closing his eyes for a moment. He did not speak aloud, only a whisper underneath his breath. "Layla, what would you have me do? I can't..."

"You hide away in this mansion," Lucy continued, unaware of her father's whisper, "but you don't have a clue about the world if it doesn't involve your precious money! Do you have any idea what you did to my family?"

"Family?" Jude turned around, glaring at Lucy as he raised his voice. His anger had been triggered. "With that money and influence you speak of I could have Fairy Tail disbanded a thousand times over! You're blood of my blood and-"

"You're a fool." Lucy lowered her head for a moment, blonde locks of hair falling over her eyes. It was only for a moment, the wizard casting her gaze upon Jude once more. "This isn't about blood! I couldn't choose you as a father, but I damn well will choose Fairy Tail as my family!"

Jude grit his teeth. "Lucy..."

Lucy suddenly felt trapped in a world that was not her own. One that she abandoned. She felt constricted and restrained, caught in bonds she wished to be free of. This was not her world and this manner of dress was not of her choosing. It was not a sign of love, but of money and power. So she reached up, slipping fingers into the top of her gown.

"I'm warning you, father. If you ever try to hurt my Fairy Tail family again, then you'll be no different from Eisenwald or Phantom Lord! You'll just be another enemy, even if it breaks my heart!" Lucy began to tear at at the expensive gown, splitting it down the middle in a show of utter disdain for her father's money. The portions that covered her torso tore away in her hands, leaving behind just the white corset underneath, as well as the lower portion of the dress. "It didn't have to be this way, father. But after what you just said, I can't trust-"

Lucy's declaration was cut short, a strange sound all but popping within both her ears and those belonging to Jude. It was as if something had taken up residence in the room, displacing the air that had once occupied the space. The two members of the Heartfilias turned their gaze towards the source of the sound and both of them saw a very confused looking woman dressed all in white, a hat atop her head and a cloak hanging from her shoulders, suddenly standing in the room.

Jude did not recognize her but Lucy did. "B-Bambi?"

"That was a hell of a thing." Bambietta's eyes were dull in color, but the light quickly came back to them. She shook her head slightly, looking about for a moment as if trying to comprehend her surroundings. It was then that she caught sight of the person she had wanted to see most of all. However, what Bambietta saw was Lucy having partially torn off the upper portions of a dress, leaving her in a white corset. Lacking any and all context, Bambietta's gaze momentarily caught sight of Lucy's cleavage. The Quincy simply blinked. "Wow."

A small portion of red liquid trickled out from Bambietta's nose. Then, without warning, she fall back. The Quincy crashed down on the floor, her bloody nose intensifying.

"Bambi!" Lucy shouted, her concern for her friend and guildmate overriding her confusion. She knelt down beside her, helping to prop up the unconscious Quincy.

"Lucy," Jude said, utterly mystified, "who is this woman that's getting blood all over the carpet?"

"Uhhh, well..." Lucy smiled weakly. This was not how she had expected this reunion to go. Not at all. "She's a friend from work?

* * *

 **Well now, quite the bit of information wasn't it? Lets go over it all step by step shall we?**

 **Lets start with why the Bleach characters are here at all. To simplify things, their basically chess pieces in a game of the gods. Cliché? Perhaps, but its more interesting that it just being some random portal getting Bambietta here or something. This made it so much easier to explain why so many dead bleach characters are here now. Just having it all be some kind of coincidence would be...kinda lame. I wont deny it, I was inspired heavily by Fate apocrypha and Marvel's Secret War's comic, but I think it works for this.**

 **But its not just as simple as "Good guys Vs Bad Guys." While I wont deny that it is for the most part...It isn't totally. Case and Point, Giselle being on the same team as Bambietta. You can all thank Ankoholic for this amazing idea. There is so much we could do with this premise, and I cant wait to do more with it. But don't think this is just a easy way out for Bambietta to "forgive" Giselle. Yeah, that's not happening, or if it is, it sure as hell isn't going to be as simple as that.**

 **I will mention however that if a Fairy Tail character kills or defeats a Bleach one, no points are awarded at all. Its all about who beats who from the teams. That's it. Though having one side lose members from a FTverse character WOULD still be advantageous for obvious reasons.**

 **Sylphia isn't just going to be just the reason Bambietta is here though, no she's much more important than that. I wont say what, but she IS important. I don't plan on her hogging up screen time or anything though, no worries there. If you want to know what she looks like though, just look up Sylphiel from Slayers, she's actually the inspiration for the character in the first place.**

 **Finally, we have Lucy. I'd love to go more in depth about what is going to happen with Lucy and her father, but I'll let the next chapter speak for itself. You may think it'll be just a repeat of what happened in cannon...but your wrong. Their will be changes. Some small...and some big. I wont say what though.**

 **But that's it for this chapter my dear readers. I cant wait to see what you all have to say about this chapter. I'm very excited for the reviews.**

 **Sylpiha MPF: ?**


	34. Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds

**Hey guys, we're back with the final chapter of the phantom lord arc! Sorry that it took us so long to get this out to you, things once again got a bit complicated in real life due to work and family issues.**

 **There is another reason however why this took so long. This story is the first time either of us have ever really tried to write a romance. It was a bit...Harder than what we expected. We wanted to get it just right. It took us a while, but I think we did just that.**

 **Regardless, I really want to thank you all for all the support you've given us. It really does mean a lot to us when we read your reviews, letting us know what we did right, what we could improve on, it all makes it a much more fun experience. Thanks to you guys, we're almost at 500 reviews. I'm proud of that, I really am.**

 **But enough talking, lets get right into the chapter you've all been waiting for!**

* * *

Levy McGarden, Wendy Marvell and Carla stood by themselves in the white room that belonged to Sylphia Nelia Labelle. The goddess had vanished, taking Bambietta Basterbine with her. All they could do was wait then for there return.

However, the only one who came back was Sylphia herself. She appeared at the center of the room, looking as cheerful as ever.

"Miss Sylphia," Wendy said, taking one step forward. "Where's Bambi? She... she didn't go back to her world did she? She didn't..."

Wendy's face began to quiver, her lower lips trembling as her eyes watered. Sylphia was here but Bambietta was not by her side. She had gone home. Back to the world from which she had come. She had said she would not do that but it was just like with Grandeeny and Jellal Fernandes.

Wendy had lost one she cared for. "Bambi..."

Wendy began to drop to her knees, the gravity of the situation dragging her down. She did not make it far though, Sylphia appearing before her. Crouching on one knee, the goddess caught Sylphia and held her gently.

"It's okay Wendy," Sylphia said sweetly, one hand against the Sky Dragon Slayer's back, the other running th,rough her hair in an attempt to calm her down. "Bambi's still here. I just sent her to Lucy, that's all. And soon they'll both be back for you."

Wendy perked up then. She sniffed back her tears and smiled. "You mean it?"

"Of course," Sylphia said as she stood up, all the while ruffling Wendy's hair a little. "Everything will be fine. It's just that I think Bambi and Lucy need some time alone together is all. So I sent her off. And I was looking to send you three back to Fairy Tail. But I need you all to do me one little favor..."

Levy was curious, if not the slightest bit skeptical. "What's that?"

"Don't mention anything about me, okay?" Sylphia said as she clasped her hands together. "Or that Bambi's from another world. I mean, if she wants to tell others, okay, but I'd rather the whole fighting on behalf of me thing stay under wraps until the time is right."

Levy was unsure of how to react to a goddess asking for favors in such a mundane, human manner, but she was beaten to the punch when it came to giving an answer.

"Okay!" Wendy said with youthful energy. "Our lips are sealed!"

"You have my eternal gratitude," Sylphia said sweetly. "Now off you go...

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia had returned to the home in which she had spent the better part of her life, the very place she had grown up, with a plan. Knowing full well that the war between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord had been an indirect result of her running away, she had decided to take responsibility for it all. Fairy Tail had stepped up and fought against Phantom Lord to save both Lucy and, when things had gone out of control, Magnolia from Jose Porla's apparent madness. Now it had been Lucy's chance to return the favor.

It had all been so simple. She would go home and speak with her father, to make things clear why she had left home and how she could only view him as an enemy if he were to ever attempt to visit his wrath upon Fairy Tail by trying to hurt it through financial or political means. Then she would walk away, never to return to the place that had once meant so much to her. She would turn the page on the part of her life that felt like it had ended alongside her mother's untimely death and return to her new home, the place where she felt she truly belonged. She would return to Fairy Tail and leave the past behind.

However, the best laid plans had been rent asunder when the past and present had come into contact with one and another. As Lucy had reached the crescendo of her declaration of independence, as she had prepared to finish saying what she had to her father and walk away from him once and for all, Bambietta Basterbine had arrived.

It was as if she had appeared from out of nowhere, a strange popping having been the true sign of her arrival. Bambietta had seemed in a slight state of shock from her own sudden arrival and then, without warning, she had collapsed the moment she had seen Lucy. There had been a faint amount of blood dribbling from her nose, a sign that she may have been involved in a fight before her unexpected appearance at the Heartfilia mansion.

Lucy had intended to make her leave but now she could not. Bambietta was unconscious and, as her father had made very clear, been bleeding upon his expensive carpeting. So Lucy had spirited Bambietta away, to find her a place to rest and be taken care of until she woke up.

Sitting in a chair by the side of the bed she had deposited Bambietta in, Lucy waited with some degree of restlessness. Hanging from the one of the bed's posts was the outer garments of Bambietta, her coat, cape, gloves and hat hanging from it in that order. Her boots were by the bedside, having folder over slightly at ankle's height. It was just another sign that Lucy would have to wait even if she wanted to go home, to return to Fairy Tail. She wanted to go back, but Bambietta was a part of the guild itself, as well as Lucy's friend and roommate. Her wellbeing came first.

"Bambi..."

Lucy looked down on the sleeping Quincy. The bed's blankets were pulled up over her shoulders and beneath her chin. Despite her sudden fall, she looked so very peaceful in her slumber. Lucy had grown far too used to seeing Bambietta at two extremes. Either she was acting out, as if to appear larger than life, or she was at times seemingly small and fragile, as if her past was tearing her apart. Now, however, it was different. She seemed at peace.

It warmed Lucy's heart.

Still, she was confused. "Bambi, what are you doing here? This was... This was my problem and mine alone." Lucy's hands closed as she held them over her lap, the wizard closing her eyes as she lowered her head. "You all... fought so hard for me, so I have to do this for all of you alone..."

There was silence then, Lucy subjecting herself to the darkness of her shut eyes. Then, without warning, she felt something make contact with her right hand.

"I won't let you go it alone," Bambietta's voice said quietly. "Whatever you're doing, we're in this together, Lucy."

The Celestial Spirit mage opened her eyes, her gaze focused downwards. She could see her hands, closed as they were, but there was a third hand not belonging to her. Bambietta's hand, the Fairy Tail emblem upon it, was resting atop Lucy's right hand, leaving her emblem to peak out from between the Quincy's fingers.

"Bambi..." Lucy titled her head back up, taking notice first of Bambietta's arm outstretched from beneath the blankets, then the Quincy's smiling face atop the blankets. "You're... okay."

"I'm more than okay," Bambietta said. "I'm..."

The Quincy paused for a moment, reflecting on all that she had learned from Sylphia.

"I'm better than ever," Bambietta finished before she glanced around from her position on the bed. "So, uh, where are we?"

Bambietta had to admit it, the room was so very nice looking. It almost reminded her of the home she had once had in Fioritura. This, however, was so much more luxurious than even that.

Lucy was caught off guard, having expected Bambietta to know where she had appeared. She had thought the Quincy arrived in some peculiar fashion of her own means, but it was clear that there was another mystery behind it all. "This is... the Heartfilia mansion."

"Oh." That was all Bambietta could say at first. She remembered well what Lucy had said about her family, her father, back in Magnolia. "Then this is... This is..."

Bambietta glanced around once more, her eyes perceptive enough to notice the cabinet full of books on Celestial Spirits, several Sorcerer's Weekly magazines lying atop it. She not only knew where she was, but the exact specifics of it.

It was enough to make Bambietta's face glow red.

"I'm in Lucy's bed." It was barely a whisper, Bambietta stared blankly up at the ceiling as she tried to process it all. "Eeeeeee..."

"Are you okay?" Lucy said, honestly concerned. "You look like you're getting warm. A fever?"

"No, no," Bambietta said, trying to keep herself composed. "I'm just hot is all."

Sitting up, Bambietta pulled the blankets off herself and shifted so that her legs dangled off the side of the bed. She looked at Lucy, noting the faint color of her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Bambietta said. "I mean, I know what you told me about your dad and-"

"No, I'm not okay," Lucy interrupted, a hand reaching up to cover a side of her face. She chuckled slightly, one that Bambietta could tell was born from a nervous disdain for where she was. "I didn't want to ever come back here again."

Despite what those who knew or at least thought they knew her would say, Bambietta was not one for performing actions with no thought behind them. Oh yes, she was impulsive, but there was always a driving force behind anything she did. All of it was deliberate and focused, even if spontaneous.

However, with Lucy she found her body moving of its own accord, as if her instincts were focused to such a degree that thought was unnecessary. In that brief moment where Bambietta was left in surprise by Lucy's statement, her body took control and forced the Quincy to hug her friend tightly.

Lucy was as surprised as Bambietta, yet neither resisted the moment. Lucy relaxed, her hands opening as she reached out to return the embrace. Her chin lowering down upon Bambietta's shoulder, Lucy tried to fight back the feelings bottled up since seeing the family mansion again.

"This is where... all the memories of my mother reside," Lucy said, her closed eyes watering. "And she's not here anymore! Her love's not here! All that's left... all that's left is him! And I can't... can't deal with it anymore!"

Bambietta tightened her grip, the action deliberate. She did not know what to say, how to respond with words proper, but she knew she needed to say something, anything to comfort Lucy. Yet nothing came. She was out of her depth, the Quincy lost in the outpouring of Lucy's own emotions. All she could do was remember her own mother, her own father, but she dared not try and impart her past experiences to Lucy as wisdom or knowledge. All there was in her past was pain, the failures of a daughter who had lost it all time and time again.

So Bambietta stayed quiet, doing the only thing she could. She listened to Lucy.

"There's... nothing here anymore!" Lucy cried. "I had to run away! Because... because... There were times that... that... I wished he was gone if it meant my mother could still be here instead..."

"Don't say that," Bambietta managed to get out. It was again a true impulse, her voice working before her mind could hope to. Bambietta had to wonder if this was love in its truest sense, to act without thinking, to strive forwards on pure instinct and nothing more. Was this the effect Lucy had on her tired soul? However, Bambietta was left then with no follow up, no grand statement to make to bring peace to Lucy. For she had felt the same when she had been a child who had lost her mother to both her own foolishness and the cruelty of a Hollow. All she could do was hold Lucy tight, hoping that was enough.

"This place..." Lucy whimpered. "It brings out the worst in me..."

An awkward silence fell upon the room, the only sound Lucy's sobs. Bambietta tried to think of something, anything, to say. However, before she could even formulate a comforting response, fate stepped in. She could hear the door to the room opening. Peering over her friend's shoulder, Bambietta could see the light of the hallway peering in to the dimly lit room, a man standing there.

It was the man Bambietta had seen upon her arrival. The one she could only assume was Lucy's father, Jude. His presence was more than enough to leave Bambietta letting go of the hug, her body once more ruled by an instinct that she did not quite comprehend. She could only chalk that up to the stern look upon the man's face.

"I see that your friend from work is feeling better," Jude said rather curtly. "As that is the case... Lucy, can we talk in private?"

Bambietta watched as Lucy ran a hand across her face, taking with it any remaining tears. Her expression hardened right before the Quincy's eyes. Then it vanished as Lucy stood up and turned to face her father. Her movement did not stop there, however, the wizard walking away.

"I have nothing more to say to you, father," Lucy said as she walked past her father and out into the hall.

Then there were two, a prospect that Bambietta did not find appealing in any way, shape or form. She sat on the bed, while Jude simply stood silent in the doorway. "Well," Bambietta whispered under her breath, "this is awkward."

There was a part of Bambietta that wanted nothing more than to lash out at Jude, to yell at him for his part in causing Phantom Lord to attack Fairy Tail, but she tried so very hard to bite her tongue. Lucy had no doubt done the same when she had come here and that was her place to do so. Bambietta had to worry if Lucy would forgive her for doing the same. She spoke ill of her father and Bambietta understood that, but there was something else she understood.

No matter how much she had looked down at her own father, there was always that one part of her, born out of childhood innocence, that loved her father. No doubt Lucy held it within her heart as well, a light brighter than Bambietta's own had ever been, and the Quincy refused to do anything that would cause it to reject her actions.

So she kept silent as she reached down to put her boots back on. She would say nothing to instigate a problem or argument. However, if Jude were to say something inflammatory to her, Bambietta had to imagine there would be no problem if she returned the favor. So she waited, curious to see what Jude might say.

"Tell me, is my daughter happy in Fairy Tail?"

Bambietta stopped putting on one of her boots, her mind caught up in momentary shock. Of all the things she had expected Jude to say, this was not one of them. She had been preparing herself for a war of words, not a conversation. Still, that did not mean she would be adverse to engaging in a minor one nonetheless. "Maybe you should have asked someone that before igniting a guild war."

Jude's eyes narrowed, the man clearly not appreciated Bambietta's choice in words or the tone that had delivered them. However, much to the Quincy's surprise, he did not simply walk away. No, instead he simply repeated himself, though his own tone of voice was harsher. "I'll ask again. Is my daughter happy in Fairy Tail?"

Bambietta had to admit one simple thing; she was impressed. She had expected Jude to either walk away or fly off the handle at her. Either would have been fine. Preferable to an actual conversation even. However, she could see that he was not the kind of man who would make things easy.

Bambietta had to wonder if this was a part of why Lucy had left.

"Yes," Bambietta said simply as she finished putting on her boots. She began to reach for her cloak and hat, putting the former over her shoulders. "She's very happy."

"I suppose that makes once of us then." Jude's head lowered for a moment, the man turning his back on Bambietta as if to leave. It was almost a relief to Bambietta, to see this awkward conversation come to an early close.

"So why would you want to ruin it for her?" Bambietta bit her tongue, wishing she had not voiced that question. Now the conversation was going to continue.

Jude stopped in his tracks, the man looking back towards Bambietta. "Her mother was happy when she in a wizard's guild as well."

Bambietta watched as Jude closed his eyes for a moment, his shoulders sagging. An uncomfortable silence fell over the room, as if the man was struggling to continue speaking to someone who may well have been a complete stranger. Bambietta, meanwhile, did not even know where to begin. Her mouth remained closed, her voice silent, her instincts either abandoning her or simply deciding to behave.

"When we first met," Jude said at last, breaking the uncomfortable quiet, "Layla was a wizard of the Crystal Toad guild. We only crossed paths briefly when our professions as wizard and merchant crossed paths. I had, after all, hired her for protection during my travels. She was a lovely woman, one who was seemingly never without a smile. However, when I saw her a year later by sheer chance, she had had retired from both the Crystal Toad guild and from her life as a wizard. Her body... simply wasn't able to handle the pressure of being a Celestial Spirit wizard. It broke her heart as I could clearly see. But...""

Jude walked towards Bambietta in a sluggish manner, taking a seat on the chair that Lucy had once occupied. As little as Bambietta had known him, she had at least determined he was a man of great inner strength, at least judging from how he had seemed to carry himself both when she had seen him earlier and when he had shown up only a few minutes ago.

Now he simply seemed tired.

"I believe I made her happy." Jude leaned forward on his chair, weary eyes looking down at the floor. "Maybe not as much as magic did, but enough that she... she began to smile again."

Bambietta did not know at all what to say. This was not how she had hoped this day would go. She had come here to see Lucy, not engage in an incredibly awkward conversation with her father. Besides, she simply wanted to be angry at him, to scorn and chastise him for what he had set in motion with Phantom Lord.

No, not just for that. For everything Lucy had said about him. However, now that she was seeing Jude in the state he was in, Bambietta felt pity. Oh, it was mingled with her anger, but it was tempering that very same anger as well.

 _Why did this have to happen? It's fine, Bambi. Totally fine. He's all distracted and quiet, so you can just slip away and find Lucy. Then everything will be just fine..._

Bambietta stood up and began to move forward. Yet a most peculiar thing happened. She turned on her heels, reaching out and gently patting Lucy's father on the back of a shoulder. "Hey, Jude, don't be sad. You took a sad song and made it better."

Bambietta noticeably cringed. _What the hell am I doing? I was supposed to walk away and find Lucy, not try and play nice with Jude here by botching Beatles lyrics. Damn it!_

Bambietta had had her chance to escape but now she had lost it thanks to her own unexpected actions. However, social interactions such as this were far above her understanding. Worse, there was one question in particular she had to consider.

"Why... why are you opening up to me like this?" Bambietta asked, her next statement one of both trying to help Jude move forward for herself to get out of this conversation. "I mean, you should be telling this stuff to Lucy, not me. So go on and get her."

"It's not that simple," Jude replied, her voice quiet.

 _Of course it isn't. We wouldn't want that, would we? Nooo..._ Bambietta kept that feeling to herself, though she almost wished she had verbally expressed her misgivings. Then, without warning, she did. "Of course it isn't. Not after you nearly ruined her happiness."

Bambietta felt Jude flinched, her hand still on his shoulder. She did the same, quickly wondering why she had spoken so callously. Then she had to question herself for even caring. She was Bambietta Basterbine, a Quincy who had no fear of speaking her mind to ravenous monsters or those who held themselves up as gods of death. Why should she care then if she hurt the feelings of a man who had wronged the family she had discovered? Who had wronged the woman she cared for? Who had wronged Bambietta herself through his actions?

 _Because_ , Bambietta said as she looked down at Jude, i _he's only human. And we're all we've got in this world or the next. And... because..._

Bambietta held her thoughts still, waiting for Jude to lash out at her with words of his own. That, once again, would be easy to counter. However, while he did speak, it was not with an anger she could stand against, but a withering determination.

"I was doing what I needed to to protect Lucy and her future," Jude said simply enough, though his tone was wavering. "It's all a parent can do for their child."

However, that determination was enough to make Bambietta snap at last.

"Protect her future? You didn't see the pain you caused! You weren't there to see her cry over what you did by hiring Phantom Lord!" Bambietta's expression hardened as she stood up and moved away from Jude. She turned around to look down on him, her fire ignited. "I did! I had to see it! I had to watch as Lucy suffered because you had to be a self important jackass with delusions of protecting her future!"

Jude remained silent, leaving Bambietta unsure of his true reaction to her outburst. However, there was a large part of her that simply did not care what it was. When he had spoken with what sounded like a trace of remorse she had felt pity for him. It was only when he displayed any sense of determination for his choices that Bambietta had felt her anger become stoked, leaving her unable to control herself fully.

"You're so damn afraid that being a wizard in a guild is going to end badly for Lucy... That it's going to end up like it did for her mother... That you're willing to fuck it up yourself? That you just want to pick up the pieces so badly that you'll break her life yourself? Is that it?" Because if it is, you're more fucking pathetic than my own worthless dad was!"

Bambietta began to shake, her hands on the verge of closing into fists. Her heart was suddenly beginning to raise, as if speaking of her own father had stirred something with in her that she dared not feel. As if the obedient and broken little daughter she had been so long ago was still buried within her soul.

"I..." Bambietta's voice paused, the Quincy staring blankly without anger. "I just..."

That was enough to finally stir Jude's own anger. The older man shot up to his feet, his eyes blazing. "Don't you dare come into my house and speak such things! I love Layla! I love Lucy! I want what's best for her! And it doesn't matter what some wizard with daddy issues has to say because I know I'm right!"

Bambietta flinched as Jude's eyes borrowed into her own, his face so close she could practically feel his breath upon her skin. She had clearly crossed a line, yes, but now had Jude done the same. Bambietta's right hand closed altogether, magic energy drawing into it. Gone was the little girl she had once been, the one who had suffered under forced obedience. In her place was Stern Ritter E beginning to surface. A button had been pressed, anger giving way to a vengeful yearning that had been nurtured for decades.

 _No, I'm a member of Fairy Tail now. I need to act like a grown up. This isn't what Makarov would. Or Wendy. Or Sylphia. Or Lucy. Or... or me?_

Bambietta's entire body relaxed, magic no longer drawing into her fist. Her hand fell open then, Bambietta trying to steady her soul. She looked at Jude, trying to forget a part of what he had said in his rage. The Quincy had wanted this after all, to counter his emotion with words and not actions, so she was going to see that through to the end.

"Everyone thinks their right," Bambietta said with little emotion. "Me, you, wizards, Soul Reapers and Quincy. But you got a guild destroyed. Not Fairy Tail, but a guild nonetheless. Now all those wizards don't have a place to call their own anymore. And do you care? Do you even care that Phantom Lord hurt innocent people to get to Lucy? That they freaking crucified one of her friends? That they kidnapped someone she was caring for? Do you even care that they were going to destroy Magnolia with a damn Jupiter Canon? Do you care that one of their own fucked with my head with some damn spell or whatever and made me suffer through every damn awful thing in my life?"

Jude's face contorted. He wanted to lash out, to argue against this woman who had shown up at his home uninvited and unexpected, but he could not find the words to speak. He had heard enough of Phantom Lord's actions in the paper during the immediate aftermath. However, to read the print that described it all as a observer was nothing compared to hearing of it from one who had been effected by his unintended actions.

"You break Lucy's heart when she found it you were the one who hired Phantom Lord," Bambietta hissed. "Do you even give a damn? Or is that all okay because your so damn right in wanting to ruin Lucy's present so you can fix her future yourself?"

Bambietta spun on her heels, not willing to hear anything Jude might have to say. She walked towards the door, putting on her hat as she did so. She hastened her step, opening the door and bathing the room in light. She was one step away from the freedom that she had longed for since this conversation had started. However, Bambietta stopped in her tracks and looked back at Jude. It was a hardened expression, one that was annoyed with him to no end.

That expression quickly faltered when Bambietta saw Jude clearly. He was sitting once more, now on Lucy's bed. Elbows resting on his knees, he was not even looking at Bambietta. Whether he was angry still or once more distraught, Bambietta was not entirely sure.

"I lost my mother when I was young too you know," Bambietta said. "And I miss her with all my heart, even now. But my father? All he wanted was to continue the Basterbine bloodline no matter what the cost. That's all I was good for, even if he said he was doing things for my own good. He's dead now too and I... I don't miss him it all."

Bambietta's lower lip quivered for a moment, her eyes beginning to glisten around the edges.

"No, not at... not at all." Steeling her resolve, Bambietta tried to keep her composure. "So what to you want to be, Jude? The father that Lucy will always love or the one she spend the rest of her life trying to forget?"

That was it. That was all Bambietta had left to say. She stepped out into the light then, closing the door behind her and leaving Jude by himself.

The man remained where he sat on the edge of Lucy's bed. Glancing towards at the nightstand beside it he saw a plush bear. One of its eyes was missing, replaced by a button. Jude reached out and took hold of the bear, memories flooding back to him. Of Lucy crying when it had lost an eye, of how busy he had been in his office that he could not help and of how happy Lucy had been when Layla had sown the button on.

Holding the plush close, Jude closed his eyes. While he had not known it, Bambietta had come close to lashing out at him at the end. However, it did not matter. She had done something just as severe even while remaining calm.

Words, after all, hurt.

* * *

Bambietta stood outside the room she had just left, her back up against a wall. Her body felt as if it was electric, her heart racing. Lifting her right arm up, she looked into the gloved palm of her hand. She flinched, the thought of what she had considered doing floating about at the frayed end of her mind. Reaching up with her other hand, Bambietta clasped it around her wrist. Pulling her right arm down, she tilted her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. She began to breath slow and easy to try and compose herself.

"Violence is so much easier than talking things out. I guess I'm just going to have to get used to this sort of thing..." Her head falling forward, Bambietta steadied her emotions. She laughed a little, knowing full well what had pushed her only minutes earlier. "Whatever. It's not like I ever denied I have mommy and daddy issues..."

Pulling herself away from the wall, the Quincy let her spiritual senses flow outwards. She had come here to speak with Lucy and she wanted to see that through. No longer would she let bloody noses, fainting spells or talks with a mustached man get in the way of the course of action she had decided upon.

It was not long before Bambietta felt Lucy's magic signature nearby. Her feet beginning to move, Bambietta began to walk down to the hall, her breath caught in her throat. There would be no more distractions. No more Giselle. No more Sylphia. No more Jude. No more of her own questionable tendencies and impulses pushing her.

No, Bambietta would not be distracted any more. She would not. She was going to speak with Lucy, to say what she had longed to say for so long now. Perhaps there would be happiness at the end of Bambietta's confession. Perhaps there would be sorrow at the end of her conversation with Lucy. Whatever the case may be, Bambietta was willing to do what Levy had pushed her towards.

She was going to take the plunge.

Her pace quickened, footsteps giving way to Hirenkyaku. Bambietta moved down the halls of the Heartfilia mansion, the Quincy taking corners in a reckless manner. Soon she found herself pushing open the double doors of the main entrance, Bambietta sensing Lucy outside.

The Quincy stopped in her tracks then, taking note of the conditions outside. The sky was dark with clouds, a torrential downpour of water drops descending down and splashing against the ground.

"It's raining," Bambietta sighed, her eyes half closing as her shoulder sagged. "Figures. This is such a good sign..."

Bambietta shook her head before slapping her cheeks with both hands. They curled into fists of determination then, the Quincy's expression hardening.

"Screw you, rain!" Bambietta shouted, her confidence beginning to overflow. "I am the silver lining to your dark clouds! I hope! Whatever! Let's do this! Yeah"

Having psyched herself up as best she could, Bambietta focused. Her senses honing in on Lucy's magic, the Quincy bolted forward with Hirenkyaku once more. Her boots splashed through puddles, the Quincy growing ever closer to the one she longed to see. It was not long then that she got her wish. Bambietta froze in place, Lucy not a few yards away, her back to the Quincy.

Bambietta felt her heart race for a moment, her willpower pushing past all limits. "Lu-"

The Quincy's voice was caught in her throat, her vision no longer tunneling towards the Celestial Spirit wizard. She could see what was in front of Lucy, what she was looking at. A granite headstone that had but one name engraved upon it.

The name of Layla Heartfilia.

Bambietta began to open her mouth, the Quincy hoping to say something, but she stopped before even a sound could be uttered. Lucy herself was speaking, her voice a faint whisper that could only just be barely heard.

"I'm so sorry but I can't stay here, mom. I want to, I really do, but this just... can't go on. He doesn't love me, not like you did. I'm just a means to an end. I'm not his daughter, just the heir to his legacy and money. I'm just a Heartfilia here. But with Fairy Tail... I'm Lucy."

Bambietta shut her mouth, knowing that she had no place where she was now. Turning on her heels, the Quincy prepared to walk away with Hirenkyaku, leaving Lucy none the wiser of her presence. This was something she could not intrude upon with her confession, a private moment that she knew was meant for Lucy and Lucy alone.

"Bambi?"

The Quincy stopped completely, her breath seizing up. "I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hear anything."

"N-No, it's all right." Lucy's right hand reached out, touching down upon Bambietta's shoulder with a gentle nature. "It's just... you must think I'm weird. First the letters and now this. It's not like my mother can even hear me."

Bambietta turned her head, looking over her shoulder. She could see Lucy's face, the skin wet from either tears or the rain, Bambietta did not know. She could only hazard a guess that it was both. However, she could also see that Lucy was shaking slightly, as if a shiver brought about by the cold rain was running up her body.

Reaching up, Bambietta undid the clasp of her cape. In one swift motion did she turn around and drape the cloak over Lucy's shoulders, hoping that it would warm her to some degree. However, just as before, she wanted to say something but could not.

"Thank you," Lucy said softly. "The rain was sudden and I..."

Lucy's eyes went dull as her head tilted downwards, her expression growing sullen.

"Look at me... First Fairy Tail had to protect me and now you've got to keep me from getting a cold like this. And I'm... talking to someone who can't even hear me while I... can't even have a proper conversation with my father. I'm pathetic."

Bambietta once more acted on an instinct that superceded her own thoughts. She stepped forward, arms wrapping around Lucy tightly. "Don't... don't you talk about yourself like that, Lucy. I won't have it..."

Lucy surrendered herself to the embrace, her head leaning forward until she was sobbing into Bambietta's shoulder. "Everything with Phantom Lord, it's the fault of my father and I..."

"We fought for you," Bambietta whispered. "It's the least we could do. That I could do. And you... you came here to fight for us, didn't you?"

"I thought I would be strong," Lucy replied. "I told my father everything I had to and then... I couldn't leave. And now I'm... I'm... faltering. This is my home, Bambi! Just as much as Magnolia is! But I... I don't belong here. I can't be here... It... It..."

"Hush." Bambietta brought one hand up, gently holding it against a shoulder of Lucy's. "I'm sorry, Lucy. If I hadn't shown up, you could have left with your head held high. This is all my fault."

Bambietta knew this was not the time or place for anything but compassion. She would not admit her feelings to Lucy, not under these conditions. So she remained quiet, Lucy's quiet sobs the only sound left, at least until another broke the silent.

"No," a voice called out from afar, "I'm afraid you made it quite clear that the responsibility lies upon my shoulders and my shoulders alone."

Lucy opened her eyes, allowing herself to peer over Bambietta's shoulder. The Quincy turned her head to the side, looking back. The both of caught sight of Jude Heartfilia standing in the rain, an umbrella held above his head and another two hanging held by his side. What was most telling, however, was the crestfallen expression etched upon his face.

"And I..." Jude continued. "I would have to agree."

Jude stepped forward, the older man handing the the two spare umbrellas to Bambietta and Lucy both. Bambietta, sniffling a little as a chill ran down her body, quickly opened her hers. Lucy, however, left hers to hang from one of her arms as she crossed them both across her chest.

"Father," Lucy said, having little more to say than that, at least for now.

"Lucy, I..." Jude stumbled upon his words, the older man unsure of how to walk through the moment. "Please use that. You'll catch a cold."

"I don't need it." Lucy stepped past her father, Bambietta's cloak moving slightly in the air as it hung off the wizard's shoulders. "I suppose I'll have to talk to mom later."

"I worry too much about the future and you look to the past." Jude's eyes closed for a moment, his voice a whisper. "Neither one of us can just focus on the present. I'm sorry that you inherited that trait from me."

Lucy stopped her movement then, the wizard turning. "Dad, I-"

"I'm sorry!"

Jude turned to face his daughter as well, the man barely able to hold his umbrella above his head with an unsteady hand. So lost in the moment had he raised his voice, though not in anger but with what regret he could feel. It lowered in tempo then, Jude trying to compose himself as best he could.

"Lucy, I want to apologize for everything. For Phantom Lord. And for..." His nerves shot, Jude's arm fell to his side, the umbrella with it. It dangled from his hand, rain splashing down upon his bowed head and shoulders. "I'm a terrible excuse for a father."

Lucy stood still for a moment, looking at the man who had helped bring her into this world. He was so different now from what she was used to, the stark determination and desire to be correct having all but fallen away. She could only recall one other time she had seen him like this, his drive having faltered.

The months following Layla's unfortunate passing.

Lucy felt her lower lip tremble for a moment, the wizard making certain to open she had been given. Holding it over her head, she moved forward. Reaching out with her free hand, she took hold of Jude's own, as well as the handle for the umbrella barely within its grasp.

"Dad, don't be like that," Lucy said quietly. "You'll catch a cold."

Jude exhaled then, as if ridding himself a breath he had held for far too long. He let Lucy lift his hand up then, the umbrella soon shielding him from the cold rain. "Lucy, I-"

"Let's go inside," Lucy said, the wizard moving towards the house. "I... I think we need to talk."

Jude nodded in response, the man turning his gaze to look back. Bambietta could see his eyes looking past her and towards the headstone she was near. A faint glimmer of longing flashed through Jude's irises before he shifted his gaze towards Bambietta. He said nothing but the Quincy was more than willing to assume that he was trying to thank her for speaking out against him. That, after all, pleased her.

Then Jude began to walk towards his mansion, only a short few yards behind Lucy. Bambietta was left alone in the rain, her feelings left to wait a little longer. This, however, was a distraction she welcomed.

* * *

Sylphia Nelia Labelle stood alone in her domain, the goddess looking down at two orbs floating before her. One showed a Quincy standing alone in the rain. Another a Quincy standing alone in a forest. Bambietta Basterbine and Giselle Gewelle. She watched them both for diverse reasons that, in the end, led to a unified concern.

"You two both are..."

"Are what?"

Sylphia stopped then, leaving both orbs to vanish from sight. She could feel a great presence within her realm in the clouds, a darkness encroaching on the purity of light she had created. It was a familiar show of power, one she had seen time and time again throughout the ages.

"Ankhseram," Sylphia said calmly. "What do I owe for this visit?"

The god made no motion to appear fully, Ankseram simply allowing his presence to swarm the room. "Why did you give your champion the option to destroy mine?"

"You saw that, huh?" Sylphia was not worried, not in the least, but she did not like the notion of her fellow god keeping such an eye on her. She offered him freedom to do as he pleased, why could he not do the same? Regardless, she did hope that he had not overheard what she had called him when whispering to Bambietta. "You needn't fear. I knew she would make the right choice."

"A test then?" Ankhseram bellowed, his own curiosity piqued.

"I suppose so," Sylphia answered simply. "If you want to view it as such, please, be my guest.

"Foolish." Ankhseram was unwilling to truly bend to her judgment. "You are far too willing to trust the humans to their own devices."

"And perhaps you are too quickly to judge them," Sylphia countered. "And to cast judgment on them. Why else would you have chosen Giselle Gewelle?"

Ankhseram was quick to speak back, his power surging throughout the room. "I will not have my decisions questioned."

If the flexing of his shadowy might was meant to intimidate Sylphia, it had little affect on the goddess. "Then I ask you to respect mine as well. I simply want for our champions to step past their differences and work together as you and I have begun to do."

"So be it." Ankhseram had little else to say, the god slipping away and leaving Sylphia's domain to return to its pristine beauty. "Do as you will."

Feeling herself to be alone once more, Sylphia brought the orbs back into view. She looked down at Bambietta and Giselle, the goddess hoping that against all odds the two would someday find it within themselves to move past their pain and accept one and another for who they truly were.

* * *

"Lucy, I... I love you."

Those were the words that Bambietta had longed to say for some time now, each and every syllable having rested atop the tip of her tongue. She was looking forward, cheeks faintly red, her eyes bashful and unable to follow look straight ahead. Yet despite the bashful and perhaps timid way she was carrying herself, there was some relief for Bambietta in declaring her love at long last.

However, there was one slight problem.

Standing before Bambietta and listening to her every word intently was not Lucy Heartfilia but instead Bambietta herself. Or, more specifically, her reflection in a mirror. It had been two hours since Lucy had gone to speak once more with her father, Bambietta having tried to keep herself entertained in the meanwhile. She had perused a few books in the Lucy's room, the Quincy finding an adventure novel by a Zekua Melon quite wonderful. She was going to have to buy a copy of book back in Magnolia for herself. However, her desires skittering about in her mind, Bambietta had grown restless and began to do all that she could to psyche herself up for the inevitable. That was precisely why she was speaking to herself before the floor mirror.

"No, no, no, that's so not me." Bambietta rested a hand on her hip in a posture that she could only hope exuded confidence. She smiled and nodded her head at herself in the mirror, her eyes carrying a sly gaze. "Hey, hot stuff. Guess who loves you. Yeah, that's right. It's me."

Bambietta stared at the mirror for a moment, her posture shifting as she shook her head.

"Hell no, I look like a freaking idiot trying that!"

Sighing, Bambietta tried to think. This was a lot harder than she had ever expected. Oh, she had had past encounters with Askin Nakk Le Vaar and Meninas McAllon, but those had just been sudden flings, a brief display of spontaneous desire on both sides. What she felt for Lucy was different, Bambietta could tell that much. The problem was she did not know how to properly express herself.

"Damn," Bambietta whispered. "It's not easy being a Quincy in love..."

For a moment did Bambietta consider letting things proceed as they would. She would stop overthinking things and just go with the flow. She would say what she had to say without giving it a thought. Yes, that would be the easiest route, to allow herself to say the words as natural as she could. So she began to step away from the mirror.

However, she stepped right back, her thoughts plaguing her. She could not mess this up. She dwelled on her desires altogether, trying to piece together the best possible way to give voice to them. Body language. Posture. Attitude. It all ran through her mind.

Her body remaining relaxed, Bambietta took her hat off and let it hang off an index finger. She casually began to spin it around as she looked at the mirror. "Lucy, I just want to say that-"

"Say what?"

"Ah!" Bambietta froze up on the spot, the Quincy reacting as if an electric current had run up and down her entire body. The hat spun off her finger and into the air, leaving her to scramble to catch it with both arms. She managed that, though barely. Eyes widening, she whirled around and found Lucy standing at the doorway of her room, Bambietta's cloak draped over her arm. "I-I-I just wanted to say that... Zekua Melon is a great writer! Yeah!"

Laughing nervously, Bambietta ran a hand through her long hair. The Celestial Spirit wizard was quite confused as she walked over to Bambietta, handing the Quincy back her cape.

"You were practicing saying that in front of a mirror?"

"Of course I was?" Bambietta felt some sweat run down her face. She tried to calm down, feeling like a child caught with her hand in a cookie jar. She put her hat and cloak back on, all the while trying to compose herself. "Are... are you okay, Lucy?"

"Well..." Lucy took a deep breath. "Things are better with my father."

That did not entirely answer Bambietta's question. "So... you're happy, right?"

Lucy's head lowered for a moment, her right hand moving across her torso until it was able to grasp her left arm above the elbow. "This isn't why I came here. I wrote off him and this place months ago. But... This is as much my home as Fairy Tail. And the one I share with you, Wendy and Carla. And he's... my dad."

There was another deep breath then, Lucy looking up at Bambietta with eyes that appeared on the verge of crying, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Yes" Lucy managed to say. "Yes, I'm happy."

"Good." Bambietta held her hands together by her waist, the Quincy's thumbs nervously twiddling. "Say, Lucy? I lo-"

Bambietta stopped dead in her verbal tracks, once more finding it hard to simply say what she wanted. No, it was more than that. She knew better than to simply come out and say it. She needed to broach the subject calmly and without haste. No doubt just speaking her feelings so directly would cause problems.

 _Thats how it works right? Damn it, I don't know_

"You what?" Lucy asked, not sure what Bambietta had been about to say.

"I loathe zombie novels?" It was not untrue, especially now, but Bambietta knew that was certainly not where she wanted to go with things.

"Oh," Lucy said, not sure how to process that. "That's okay I guess. They're not for everyone. I can't say I find much appeal in them myself."

 _Yeah, this conversation isn't getting awkwardly stupid or anything? Zombie novels? Really?_ Bambietta suddenly felt small, as if the pressures she was forcing upon herself were closing in. She was suddenly feeling claustrophobic in her own body, the butterflies in her stomach threatening to overwhelm her. Reaching up with one hand, Bambietta tugged at the collar of her shirt. "Hey, can we... maybe go outside for a little walk? I'm feeling a little hot."

"I guess we could," Lucy said, glancing out the bedroom window. "The rain's stopped after all."

Lucy slipped out the doorway, Bambietta joining up by her side with a step of Hirenkyaku. It was, however, only one step and nothing more. Bambietta's heart was racing and she simply wanted to get outside to breath, to relax, to feel far less constrained. However, she did not want to leave Lucy's side, even if she was seemingly incapable of expressing herself.

It bothered Bambietta greatly. She who had always made certain to wear her emotions on her sleeve at all times, was left tongue tied and ineffective. She had to remind herself that this was different form before This was not anger, this was not sorrow, this was love she felt. That was something she could not bring forth and simply ask someone to take.

So, as they walked down the hall, Bambietta remained silent. Lucy as well, leaving the Quincy to wonder if she could sense the awkwardness that was radiating of her. For the moment did Bambietta feel numb save for the heartbeat seemingly reverberating across her body. Time had no meaning to her, feeling both an eternity and a second at best, leaving her to wonder how long they had walked before Lucy opened the double doorway to the outside. As Bambietta stepped out on the mansion's ground, she realized something.

She had practically been holding her breath since leaving the room.

She breathed in the, trying to keep herself calm and collected. "Lucy..."

It was barely audible, the faintest of murmurs escaping Bambietta's mouth. Lucy did not even hear it, the wizard taking a step forward. Her hand held together behind her back as she looked up at the sky. The darkened clouds had all but moved on, leaving the canvas atop the world clear to all.

"It's beautiful," Lucy said softly. "I always did find starry nights comforting. When I was young, my parents and I, we would almost always look out to them when we could."

Bambietta took a step closer to Lucy, seeing how content she appeared as she looked up into the sky. The Quincy considered saying what she wanted once more but something else came out instead. "Do you want a closer look?"

Flustered and off balance by her own feelings, Bambietta acted on impulse without receiving an answer. Tentatively did Bambietta reach out with one arm, wrapping it around Lucy. It sent a spark through the Quincy's body but she did her best to show no outward reaction. Lucy, however, was a little concerned not by the contact but by what Bambietta was planning. "Is this safe?"

"Don't worry, Lucy" Bambietta said as the magical platform began to rise. "I've got you."

"You've got me?" Lucy said with an embarrassed blush, the wizard not entirely sure what Bambietta was going to do to get her into the sky. "Who's got you?"

Bambietta gave her guild mate and friend a reassuring and confident smile. "Me."

Solidifying the magic particles around her, she brought into existence an ethereal platform of blue energy beneath the feet of both herself and Lucy. It was no different than the one she had made back in Clover Town when Wendy had wanted a closer look at the battle against the invading monsters, though this one came about easier. It began to rise up from the rain slicked grass, taking Bambietta and Lucy up slowly but surely.

"Bambi..." Lucy said as she began to cling to Bambietta tightly, the wizard glancing down off the sides of the wide platform. A part of her did not particularly enjoy that the solid blue energy that composed it was partially transparent. Still, she remained as calm as she could. "I trust you."

The Fairy Tail guild members rose to new heights with each passing second, as if they were to leave behind their earthly attachments. Bambietta wanted to simply bring the one she loved as close as she could, to show her the stars she found such beauty in. She could not give a view of the world that Sylphia had granted her, no, but she would try her very best.

However, there was one other reason she had gone to such lengths. Bambietta had to hope that this was as far as she would have to go to find the breathing room and solitude that would allow her to go the distance. Hoping that it was enough, she brought a stop to the momentum of the magic barrier she had crafted.

Lucy looked around, eyes sparkling almost as much as the lights in the sky. "Bambi, I... thank you."

Bambietta smiled a bit, the Quincy kneeling down on magic construct. It was not anywhere near tiring to have created, maintained and controlled it, but she simply wanted to relax in some form or another. That and she did not want to be on her feet when she finally spoke. She wished the same for friend. "Hey, Lucy..."

Lucy looked down at Bambietta, the wizard kneeling down beside her. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Bambietta said quietly. "It's just... We're very much alike, aren't we?"

Lucy did not know what to say. "Bambi?"

"My mother... she always brought me out to see the stars too." Bambietta's head lowered slightly, her voice becoming a low whispered as her nose wrinkled. "She always said that no matter how dark the sky would get at night that the stars would always guide us to tomorrow. And that no matter how sick she got, no matter how weak she felt, that she wouldn't surrender because... I was her star. And she was mine."

Bambietta exhaled deeply. Lucy tentatively reached out to her, stopping only when the Quincy looked at her.

"It was the same for you, wasn't it?" Bambietta asked.

Lucy held her hand away from Bambietta, the wizard more than willing to answer honestly. "Yes."

"Like I said, we're alike." Bambietta smiled faintly as she looked away once more. "We both needed new stars we got it in Fairy Tail. I'm just glad... you found them quicker than I did."

"Bambi..."

"Some stars aren't meant to be trusted. They draw you in like a moth to the flame but they're just damned black holes that refuse to let you go." Bambietta spoke with a hush, her face trembling with equal amounts of sorrow and anger. The fusion began to fade, however, the Quincy remember the choice she had made when Sylphia had presented her with two paths to consider. "But Fairy Tail... it's become my guiding light. Erza, Wendy, Levy, Natsu and..."

Closing her eyes as she tried to fight back any tears, even if they were born of happiness, Bambietta turned to her friend with a bright smile.

"You. You're my biggest star, Lucy."

There was a silence then, Bambietta feeling her face grow warm. What she had said was far from what she had practiced in front of the mirror over and over again. It was far from what had been skittering about on the edges of her mind for so long now. It was not what she had planned to say and yet she could not help but feel it was the proper way to go about it.

However, Lucy was just the faintest bit confused. "Surely people like Erza and Natsu are bigger stars than I ever could be."

"Don't sell yourself short. Erza's a big star. I mean, she may as well be Fairy Tail's sun. And if it weren't for her, I... I wouldn't be here. And I wouldn't have been able to meet you. And that... that..." Bambietta paused for a moment, the Quincy trying to collect her thoughts and push past the barriers that seemed to thwart her emotions. "With you it's... it's different, Lucy. When we first met I wasn't sure what to think of you. Fairy Tail was just a bump in the road and nothing more. I just wanted to get my feet wet in Fiore and that was all. I was a fool. Fairy Tail is... You are..."

Bambietta took a deep breath.

"You've been nothing but kind to me."

"Hasn't everyone in Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked. "I mean, we're all family, right? And Levy-"

"She... she's my friend," Bambietta whispered, a faint smile on her face. "And you both offered me a place to stay. I just didn't want to inconvenience anyone, especially since she had that pain in the butt Evergreen who'd have jumped at the chance to whine about a guest at Fairy Hills. And you... you wouldn't take no for an answer."

"I couldn't just leave you outside," Lucy replied. "It wouldn't have been right. And I didn't have any problems with my landlord, so-"

"You were stubborn with your kindness," Bambietta interrupted. "We had just met and you were determined to put a roof over my head. And you've put up with my snoring until Wendy could do something about it. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"Don't joke," Lucy said softly.

"I'm telling the truth. I'm not used to... real kindness. That's why I wasn't entirely sure about Fairy Tail. But you... " Bambietta paused. "Don't ever sell yourself short, Lucy. You've got so much potential to be what you want. I've read that rough draft of your story and-"

Lucy's eyes widened. "You what?"

"I... I was bored one day, okay?" Bambietta said, not daring to look at Lucy. "And it was good. Great even."

"But you can't just go around-" Lucy stopped in mid-sentence. "It's good?"

"I'll be honest," Bambietta continued. "I do like to read, but I prefer a more visual medium. But the way you right... I could see it clearly in my mind. And when I got to where you left off, I wanted more."

"Oh." Lucy was unsure to say. "Maybe I'll have to just try and make my way as a writer. I mean, I've done nothing but cause trouble for Fairy Tail."

"Don't you dare talk bad about yourself," Bambietta said, the Quincy not wanting to hear such things. "What happened with Phantom Lord wasn't your fault. How many missions have we been on? You've done your part and so much more. I mean, you caught Natsu, Gray and Erza in traps on Galuna Island!"

"Those were accidents!" Lucy exclaimed.

"But they worked," Bambietta replied. "You even got that adorable little squeak out of Erza. So props for that. And you beat that lady with ratzilla back then too. You've got so much potential."

Lucy spoke with some hesitance. "Y-You think so?"

"Call it a sixth sense," Bambietta answered. "I mean, you already snuck out on an S-Class mission and helped complete. And you've only been in Fairy Tail how long? I mean really... Natsu, Erza and Gray have been in Fairy Tail since they were kids, right? You've go so much potential. I know you'll be S-Class someday. You and me, we'll both..."

Lucy's face turned a shade of pink. "Bambi, you're making me blush."

Bambietta looked at her, the corner of her lips tugging upwards a bit. "I know. It looks good."

Lucy blinked. "Huh?"

Bambietta blinked as well, the Quincy having found herself incapable of looking towards the light. "I... Uh... You're... That is... How should I put this?" Stumbling over her words, Bambietta glanced away. "You're a blond bombshell? I mean... Yeah, that... that works. I mean... Wow."

Lucy's blushing was unable to stop, even if she was slightly thrown off. She did not mind the compliment, it was simply unexpected. "B-Bambi?"

Bambietta, meanwhile, just sighed. This was it. It was now or never. She had to take the plunge. She had dipped her toes in the water more than enough. "Lucy, what I'm trying to say is... For a while now, I've..."

Bambietta's face began to turn so as to look at Lucy's own, but she could not fully do so.

"I've..." Bambietta forced the words at with wavering willpower. "I've fallen for you."

"Bambi..." Lucy tried to speak up. "I-"

"I know." Bambietta was quick to interrupt, her heart and soul having prepared for the worst. "I know this must be super awkward for you. But I didn't know what to say and Levy said it was okay and Wendy said it was okay and I know I'm not good enough for you but I love you and-"

Her voice having begun to run out of control, Bambietta forced herself stop. She looked at Lucy then, eyes meeting her own.

"I love you, Lucy."

Bambietta's face trembled for a moment. She had said it. She had finally said it, yet she had no idea what to say after. So she waited quietly.

"You... love me?" Lucy was at a loss for words, her body acting on pure instinct. She leaned in close, allowing her arms to tightly embrace her guild mate.

Bambietta gasped, the contact both welcomed and unexpected. "Lucy?"

Lucy pulled back from her guild mate, keeping her eyes locked on Bambietta's own. "I just... don't know what to say. I-"

"I'm sorry," Bambietta interrupted, the Quincy all but ready to pull away from the embrace. "I made this awkward for you and... Forget I said anything!"

"No." Lucy shook her head. "I... I don't mind. I mean, I like guys, don't me wrong. But I always... Look, I- I always looked up to Mirajane and Erza when I was planning on becoming a wizard, you know? They were strong, fearless and... and beautiful. I admired them so much when I read about them in Sorcerer Magazine. And I..."

"I know. I remember Oshibana Station." Bambietta smirked a little, her voice raising in pitch to better sound like Lucy's own. "That was so cool! I think I may be in love!"

Lucy blinked, her mind wandering back to Erza laying waste to the forces of Eisenwald. "Ah ha, you... remember that."

"Sorry." Bambietta did not mean to tease her.

"No,it's okay." Lucy's blush faded ever so slightly. "But you're different. I didn't look up to you before meeting you in Fairy Tail. I just... got to know you for who you are, Bambi."

"And that's not someone who's good enough for you," Bambietta interjected.

"Don't even say that," Lucy replied. "You're a lot nicer than you give yourself credit for. I mean, sure, you get a little battle crazy, but-"

Bambietta raised an eyebrow to that. "A little?"

"Okay, a lot," Lucy said, correcting herself. "But almost everybody in Fairy Tail is crazy in their own way. And I mean... you fought against Eisenwald to the bitter end. You helped Gray on Galuna Island. You fought to avenge Levy, you took on that monster for Wendy's sake in Clover Town and... And you were right by my side against Phantom Lord."

"I... I just like to fight," Bambietta said softly. "Like you said, I'm a battle junkie."

"No, that wasn't it," Lucy said. "When I was about to give up... you were there for me. You gave me peace. And I can never thank you enough for that."

"You..." Bambietta remembered well, how she had come out of the trap that Hanza Nukui had arranged for her, the one that had almost turned her own soul against her. She remembered how she had come back to reality only to find Lucy standing between the shinobi and herself. How it had been Lucy's voice that had pull her free from her own internal hell. "You already have."

"Bambi, I..." Lucy's face moved closer, the wizard leaving her mind to remain quiet and allow her instincts to do as they would. In an instant did her lips make contact with Bambietta's own.

Bambietta felt her eyes go wide in surprise but she was unwilling to do anything else but surrender herself to the kiss. Then it was over, as fast as it had begun. "Lucy..."

"Bambi, I guess what I'm trying to say..." Lucy smiled, her blush never fading. "I'm willing to give this a chance."

Bambietta could feel it, as if her heart was about to burst from her chest with joy. Her stomach, which had been in knots only a moment before, now felt as if it was filled with butterflies. "Lucy..."

Overcome with emotion, Bambietta leaned forward and returned the favor with all the pent up emotion she had within herself. She kissed Lucy, her arms wrapped around the wizard in an embrace all her own. It was no simple peck, but a tender moment beneath the night sky that neither Quincy nor wizard hoped would ever end.

However, something shifted through the canvas above, a shooting star slicing through the darkness. It was enough to leave Bambietta and Lucy both to pull away from each other follow the star's path with their eyes.

"It's beautiful," Lucy whispered.

Bambietta could do nothing but agree. "Yeah. Yeah, it is."

Quincy and wizard stayed still on the platform of magic, content in each other's company as they looked up at the diamonds in the sky.

* * *

Natsu Dragneel was not the type of man to simply rest on his laurels when he was worried about his fellow guild mates. It had been but a day since Levy McGarden, Wendy Marvell and Carla had shown up in the guild as if from thin air. The trio had spoken of how they had gone to find Bambietta Basterbine, who had gone to find Lucy Heartfilia. They also spoke of how the other two would no doubt return soon.

Night had fallen, the sun rising on a new day and yet neither had returned. There had been no job request taken, that much Natsu knew. He had been informed of such by Makarov Dreyar himself. So now all he wanted to do was to go out into the world to bring them back. It had not taken much convincing yelling from himself to get Gray Fullbuster to agree with him, Happy by their side, but there was one problem.

They were only a yard away from the guild master's door but could not easily advance towards it thanks to some unexpected actions from those who also called Fairy Tail their home. Wendy was valiantly pulling on Natsu's arm, Levy doing the same to Gray and at last Carla standing defiantly in front of Happy.

"Come on, let go!" Natsu shouted, the wizard not willing to pull too harshly from Wendy's grasp. "I need to go find our friends!"

"They'll come back!" Wendy yelled in return. "Bambi promised me! And she's got something she needs to do! I can't have you messing it up!"

"But they could be in trouble!" Natsu retorted. "After all that Phantom Lord trouble I can't take any chances!"

Liltotto Lamperd stayed seated, knowing that there was little she could say to Natsu to calm his nerves. He was a charming fool but a fool nonetheless. She knew he would not listen to reason when his heart was in the right place. At least not from her. Besides, she knew she did not have to even try to do anything as someone much better suited to resolving the situation was moving past her.

"Natsu! Gray! Happy!" Erza stepped between the trio and the doorway, her hands on her hips. "That is enough! Phantom Lord has been defeated. I'm quite sure Bambietta and Lucy are fine, so you will let them be."

Natsu, Gray and Happy froze up on the spot, their struggles to either break away completely fading. "Yes, ma'am!"

"Whew." Wendy sighed in relief as she felt Natsu no longer trying to escape her grip. She let go and took a step. "Thank you, Erza."

"Think nothing of it," Erza said as she stepped towards Natsu, the S-Class mage draping an arm over the Dragon Slayer's shoulders. "There's nothing to thank me for. Natsu is the one you should thank for being so level headed."

Smiling, Erza pulled the Fire Dragon Slayer in for a hug as a show of appreciation. Unfortunately for Natsu it left his head ringing as it slammed into Erza's breastplate. "That's me..." Natsu gasped. "Level... headed..."

Liltotto had to hand it to Erza, she was truly one of the few who could keep Fairy Tail's more hotheaded members in line. A boon when the guild was home to Bambietta Basterbine herself. Still, despite her not outwardly showing it, Liltotto was concerned for her friend. She hoped that all was going well.

Then, as if to answer the curiosity of those in Fairy Tail, did the guild hall's doors begin to swing open. The light from outside began to shine inwards, two figures beginning to walk in.

"So what were you two up to?" Natsu asked. "Some kind of tough job request? Don't tell me you snuck off to do an S-Class mission without me!"

Bambietta and Lucy both felt a shiver run down their spines, Erza suddenly glancing towards them.

"No, no, no," Lucy stammered, waving both hands in front of her. "We just took a little trip was all. Everything's fine and S-Class mission free."

Stepping towards Natsu, Bambietta nudged him in the ribs. "What's the matter? Afraid I'll be S-Class before you?"

"Heck no!" Natsu retorted. "Even if you were, we'd still have our rematch eventually!"

"We could do that right now," Bambietta said slyly as she leaned in closer to Natsu. "If you've got enough of a fire in your belly."

Natsu leaned in closer as well, his and Bambietta's cheeks practically pressing together as they glared at one and another. "Bring it on! I wanna see the power you used to beat that Phantom Lord ninja!"

"That's Mister McNinja who I beat," Bambietta countered. "But I want to see the kind of strength you took down Kusaka with!"

"The Ice Dragon Slayer?" Natsu shrugged. "Fine by me! Let's-"

"Break it up, you two." Bambietta and Natsu suddenly found themselves separated, Liltotto standing between them and pushing them to the sides. "Can we have one day without a friendly fight breaking out in the guild already?"

"A real man would never ignore a chance to fight!"

Before both Liltotto and Bambietta's eyes was Natsu flung to the side, Elfman having suddenly attacked him. As if on cue, a brawl broke out in the guild hall, one spurred on by the likes of Natsu, Elfman and Gray. Erza stepped into the midst to try and bring order to the chaos before Makarov would have to resolve matters himself. "That's enough, all of you!"

Despite the fight that had broken out, Wendy smiled. While there had not been any doubts plaguing her, hers a trusting soul, she was still overjoyed to see that Sylphia had spoken the truth and that Bambietta had returned to Fairy Tail. Holding her hands behind her back, Wendy took a step towards both Bambietta and Lucy, speaking quietly. The was something she was curious about, even if she was incapable of asking directly in front of the others. "Bambi, is... is... is..."

Wendy could not help but stammer, the question she wanted to ask not one she could do so easily. Much to her good fortune, however, Levy moved beside her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I think she wants to ask if everything's okay, Bambi."

Bambietta glanced at Lucy for a moment, as if wanting her own opinion on the matter. The wizard nodded her head slightly. "Yeah," Lucy began to say with a smile. "Yeah, I know it is."

Levy felt her heart practically skip a beat at the good news. She could see Bambietta mouthing the words 'thank you' to her before the Quincy knelt down by Wendy.

"Of course it is, my little cheerleader." Bambietta said as she gave Wendy a hug. "I told you I was going to take care of you, didn't I? Me and Lucy. And... And I'm here to stay."

Things were silent for a moment, as if the brawl within the guild hall was worlds apart from Bambietta and the others. However, it was not long before one object, an orb of ice, flew across the room and struck Bambietta on the head. The Quincy fell back from Wendy in a daze, her back upon the floor.

"Hah!" Natsu shouted in the distance. "You missed me, Gray!"

"Bambi!" Wendy gasped as she looked down at the stunned Quincy, Bambietta's eyes threatening to roll back into her head. "Oh no, she's-"

"Just fine!"

Bambietta suddenly sprung up, a fire lit in her eyes and a smile on her face. She stepped up on to her feet, the Quincy glaring at the battle of Fairy Tail that Erza had yet to bring under control. Worse, Bambietta could see that she had ended up participating in it.

Shaking her head as if to clear it, Bambietta pushed her cape up over her shoulders so that the bulk of it hung down her back. She also began to roll up her sleeves. She began to take a step forward, Lucy giving her a look.

"Hey," Bambietta said with a shrug. "I'm just being little old battle crazy me."

Lucy herself shrugged before she winked at Bambietta. "Have fun."

"Good grief," Liltotto said as she watched the battle continue. "This guild will never change."

"I know. Isn't it great?" Bambietta said as she moved past Liltotto and into the fray, a wild smile on her face.

Liltotto herself smiled just the faintest bit as well. "You wouldn't have it any other way."

"Lucy and I may have found true love..." Bambietta whispered to herself as she let Blut Arteria flow through her veins. She leapt towards Natsu then, her voice raising into one of reckless abandon. "But this Quincy's fairy tale isn't over yet!"

* * *

 **Well everyone that's it. Finally, Bambietta let Lucy know just how she truly felt, and it looks like the two of them are gonna get along just fine. It was hard for us to get this done right, taking us weeks just on the confession alone, but finally, FINALLY we have the latest chapter done. But ebefore I continue, I have some words from the writer himself, Ankoholic.**

 **"And there we have it, another chapter of** ** _A Quincy's Fairy Tail_** **has come to a close. However, this one is different than the others. If this was a books series, than this was the conclusion to volume one. If this was a television series, than this was the first season finale. If this was a movie series, than this was simply the conclusion of the first film.**

 **This was the end of the beginning.**

 **Much has happened for my favorite Quincy since this story began back in 2015. She has traveled across the endless sea of anime and manga to find a new lease on life. She found herself a new family. She has fought self-styled grim reapers and masked monsters and maddened guild masters, oh my! She has made friends, so many new and one old. She has even found herself in the role of a big sister to Wendy Marvell, or perhaps even a mother. Who would have imagined?**

 **But most important of all, she has begun to find happiness. And the path to that began with Fairy Tail. And that path will continue. Bambietta has at last come to truly trust in Fairy Tail. She has at last found out why she was brought to the world it exists in. More importantly, she has finally found the strength and courage to speak of her feelings for Lucy Heartfilia. The Star Knight and the Celestial Wizard have put their faith in each other.**

 **However, this is not the end of the journey. No, it is simply the conclusion of the first great step upon it. Many battles will await Bambi and Fairy Tail in the future. New friends, new foes, new challenges. Both the familiar and the unfamiliar. All of this and more await them in the future.**

 **So I wish to thank you all for sticking with Bambi, Fairy Tail, Goshinzilla and myself through the beginning of this journey. You all have my eternal gratitude. And remember...**

 **Bambietta Basterbine will return."**

 **Indeed she will. As of now, the two of us are putting this story on a 6-7 month hiatus. The reasons behind this are simple. Ankoholic has had a rough couple of months, and he needs some time to really rest and get over some stress. Besides that, we also want to figure out where we want to go from here. We have ideas to be sure, but its better to figure out what will happen next by properly planning things out as well as we can, and not come up with things on the fly.**

 **Worse case scenario, this is at least a decent ending point, so if for some reason this story ceases to continue, think of this as the ending. However, the odds of that happening are practically nonexistent, as me and Ankoholic want nothing more than to continue this adventure. We'll be back and with a lot more fun ideas with it. More bleach characters, more of Bambietta and the others past, and more fun from the cast of fairy tail.**

 **Thank you for reading, and we eagerly look forward to hearing what you think.**

 **Till we meet again!**


End file.
